


Fastest Man Alive

by BigTofu



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anti-Hero, Harems, Marvel Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 532,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTofu/pseuds/BigTofu
Summary: To live in the Marvel-verse is to either sink or swim. Well, what would happen if someone decided to create his own path.These are the adventures of Benjamin Blake.IF you are looking for early chapters or support a writer, then check out my Patreon. It also helps get artwork commissioned.https://www.patreon.com/TheToFu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. A New Life

**Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 1**

**A new life.**

  
  


All I could remember of that fateful day was my death. I didn't know what I had for breakfast, not even what I had for lunch. All I can remember of that fateful day was being hit by that car. Even now, in my new life, I blamed myself for not seeing the car heading my way. I lived my life right, and I didn't party like the rest of the people my age, I didn't go around sleeping with every woman I met. I was a good man, so why did I have to die?

I could never figure it out, and this made me angry. I refuse to live a simple life. I refuse to accept what fate had in store for me. I reject it all. And I knew just where to start. I had read so many of these stories, and yet I knew with the infinite nature that is the multiverse the possibility of its existence was high.

I never expected myself to die and become a reincarnator. This is a chance I refuse to let go.

This is the story of Benjamin Blake, the fastest man alive.

I woke up in an entirely different world. Sigh, you wouldn't and couldn't understand how that felt. I mean everything was different and gone, and you knew it, yet it all felt the same in its own weird way — that cute girl down the hall, the video games, the excellent food, your friends? That's all gone. So I did the only thing I could do, I opened my mouth and screamed, but the scream did not come out the way it used to. What came out was one of the loudest wailing cries I have ever heard. It scared the lights out of me, I jolted so hard from it, looking around. That's when I noticed my hands, it was me, I was just a little babe. I didn't just die and get a new body. I was starting all over from the beginning of everything. And yes that was when I had enough. With my head tossed back I just let it all out and wailed.

"Ooh Ooh, look at him go, strong lungs you got there little fella," stated a blurry form of a man in whose arms I was in. "Look at him go, did you hear that? He has his mother's eyes, my little man is going to be so handsome when he gets older," stated the lady whose arms I was now in.

* * *

**16 Years Later.**

**MIDTOWN HIGH**

**BENJAMIN BLAKE**

After my meltdown shortly after my birth, I chose to grow up and do something with my life, it's not like I can go back. My previous life is gone, and my soul was in a new body. I was born Benjamin Anthony Blake, a fresh 7 pound baby with chubby little arms and legs. A fact my mother has never let me live down to this day. A too loving if not a slightly overbearing mother, one Judith Blake married to my grumpy old man, Adrian Blake, the super detective as he likes to call himself at home.

While staring out the window I contemplated my life….. I am confident that I was reborn into the Marvel universe, I just don't know which reality I was in, currently I am hoping it's one that I know, cause lets be honest, I only read the good stuff like planet Hulk, Civil War, and the Infinity War with some other smaller issues in between.

So far I'm certain Spiderman hasn't shown up yet since I keep an eye out for him in the Daily Bugle, and there hasn't been anything about him. I know that's going to change since JJ hates him for no reason. Also, Spidey hasn't shown up yet, 'cause one Peter Parker is one small skinny kid in class sitting right next to me.

I need to figure out what I am going to do and soon. There is one thing I am sure of, and that's this city is going to go to shit real fast.

I knew what I wanted to do, yet I only had parts of a plan to get there. I had plans for doing the hero thing my way. With plans to bring Pete, the kid genius along with me, keep him as my Captain America slash Tony Stark. I had to make sure I got my powers before he did.

Turning my face from the window, I look next to my desk and look at Peter as he tries and fails to hold a conversation with MJ, man I still don't get what he sees in her. If the opportunity happens, I'll help him hook up with the black cat.

"Aye Pete, just leave her be man," I spoke out to him.

"I was just letting her know I was available after school to help her out, like she asked since she missed it last time to hang out with Liz," Peter spoke up while giving me puppy dog eyes. "Come on Pete don't look at me like that, it's creepy, I am a guy and you are a guy so just don't, please. How about I look the other way when Flash decides to walk your way," I replied this which snapped him out of it.

"That's not fair! You promised me that you would keep him off my back and I wouldn't tell anyone you were kissing Gwen Stacy behind the bleachers," Whispered Peter as the teacher turned around to look in our direction. "Aye man, haven't I kept my word?" I replied with a mock hurt on my face.

"Well yeah, you have. Eddie and Flash, actually both go the other way when you're around. What did you do to them before you got me out of my locker, ?" Peter asked me suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you're good at doing that eyebrow thing, but unfortunately it won't work on me. Remember, I am a son of a detective! That's also dating a police captain's daughter who is also a genius in her own right with a photographic memory, so go take your detective game somewhere else.". I scoff at him with a playful shove.

"Aye, my detective game is on point thank you very much, at least that's what my grades say," replied Peter as he laughed at his longtime friend.

"Heh, I'll keep in my mid-A average lane, I am trying not to stand out too much. No point in bringing people my way, no worries I'll let you get all the grades and just beat up the bullies that come to bother you." I replied to him while looking up at the clock with just three seconds before the bell.

RING!

"ALRIGHT CLASS MAKE SURE YOU HAVE CHAPTER 6 AND 7 FINISHED FOR HOMEWORK THAT MEANS YOU TOO ." Came the teacher's call as everyone stood up, rushing for the door in a who goes first frenzy.

"Well that's our cue Pete, let's go join our fellow hormonal teenage brethren within the confines of that hallway we call the jungle," I spoke, shifting all of my belongings to my backpack.

Out in the hallways was just a straight up pandemonium. Urgh, some days like today, I realize quite vividly that I am a teenager all over again regardless of how advanced my mind might be.

There were hot girls in skimpy short skirts, with the big dumb jocks sniffing behind them. Don't get me wrong I am not half bad myself, but I don't see the appeal of pumping iron and getting that large just because you're on a high school team.

Standing at a crisp 5ft 10 with caramel brown skin, rocking a low fade along the sides, add in my grey eyes and my lean fit athletic build and yeah I was a head turner.

I had no interest in any of the ladies around me, yeah I was what most of them called a fine ass brotha but, I had clues on what path the future might take, and I already know who was going to come out of high school hot as can be and I had somehow gotten my hands on one such lady.

Or as my father likes to say teenage hormones at its finest. "I still don't understand how she ended up with you, yeah you're my son and you think you got game, but you don't have squat."

That was right before my mom smacked him on the back of his head, to show that she heard him and his ramblings.

Now that school was over, it was time to set my grand plan in motion. A month ago, I had offered to donate some blood to Gwen for her scientific project on genes and their sequences that make us who we are. When I had given my blood, I had also asked her to look if I had the X gene.

If the gene was present in my DNA, then it would speed up my plans, and I knew what powers and abilities I was going to get from my uber list of nerd powers.

Did I luck out getting her in my life or what? Someday I'll have to share how I know all my information with her, but until then she is my awesome girlfriend.

And here she comes, walking down the hall looking like a cute little Emma Stone with that blonde pixie cut. Pencil skirt with some checkered sweater, I didn't even know she brought one to school this morning. Wait a second, isn't that the sweater I lost during the winter break? How in the blue blazes did she get that? She looked at me, smiled with a raised eyebrow and turned to Pete on my left.

"Aye, Pete whatcha doing? Any plans for the weekend?" asked Gwen while completely ignoring me as I was looming over her, eyeing my lost sweater that just so happens to be in her possession.

"Not much, I am supposed to be helping MJ with that chemistry homework; then I'll probably keep on tinkering with the computer I am building, what about you? What is your plan for the three day weekend," asked Peter trying to stifle his laughter at my antics.

"Well, I plan to help the big lug with the little project he keeps going on and on about how this will change everything forever," Stated Gwen while leaning back onto my chest.

Peter perked up hearing this "Ohh yeah? What project is that?"

"Nothing much, I plan to prove that I know the key to access vast unlimited power that can change the cosmic balance as we know it and it will all be in the hands of a teenage boy. Muahahahaha, and then afterward, a makeout session to end all sessions." I replied to him with a straight face after my evil laugh.

"Yeah, I'll pass. Thanks for the heads up about your evil plans to rule the world," Peter stated as he closed his locker.

"Cheer up buddy, we are about to have a three day weekend, why so glum?" I asked as we walked down the hall to the school's exit.

"Not too sure, just want something new, you know," replied Peter in a bored tone of voice.

"Dude we live in one of the most diverse city known to man and you're bored, seriously?" I asked him back in an incredulous voice.

"Stop messing with him, he just wants something new to happen in his life, we all believe that high school's a drag on anyone," Stated Gwen as she glares at me.

"Hold it Ma-Ma bear, I am just asking regular questions here, you know I'm trying to figure out his mood to help fix his mojo," I said while backing away, geez don't kill the guy just asking questions to help solve a problem.

"Don't worry about the big lug, I know you have your eyes on that redhead, don't you blush mister. These things take time, if it turns out she isn't the one for you then that's okay, I am positive you will find someone Peter. So cheer up." Gwen said to him in a cheerful tone.

I turned to the side and sighed in relief.

"Alright Peter, here is your bus, have a good weekend, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said, looking at him holding my hand out for a fist bump.

"Yeah, I think that my new GPU is coming in the mail today, so once that's in, I'll start compiling the new code I was working on for looking up information on the web," Peter replied excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan man," I replied walking away from the bus stop with Gwen by my side.

"So, are you going to tell me about this experiment you have been preparing for?" Gwen asked me as we caught the 129 metro towards Hell's kitchen docks.

Turning around to look at her, I had to mull it over in my mind, how much to share, and what can I share. "What if I was to tell you I might or might not have the key to extra-dimensional energy that's listed as one of the fundamentals of reality itself, but not just our reality, it's a connective force through all of creation, the multiverse, space, and even time itself.

It's a force that would allow anyone with access, to transcend life and death itself because once one is connected to it, you are more than just what you are. Some of your parts are just rendered a moot point because this force is part of existence itself and when you gain access to it, your fundamental being also becomes part of existence itself also just by proxy." I hum as I finish my little tirade about the speed force.

"See this is the you that I like! Why can't you show this type of intelligence in school instead of that boring lazy face all the time?" Gwen huffed at me in an exasperated manner.

I couldn't help myself as I laughed at that, I'm talking about powers that can change reality itself, and she is worried about what face I show in school, man she is adorable.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about, but that's some heavy stuff, how can you be sure you know that it is what you believe it to be. Not one to knock you down big lug, but I don't believe you're in any AP physics classes." Gwen replied while eyeing me.

"Well to answer your question, I discovered the key to it a while back, but I wasn't so sure my body would be able to handle all that power. Do you remember when I asked you to check if I have the x gene in my genome sequence?" I asked Gwen while we relaxed in the seats of the bus, that we got on after the metro ride. as it chugged along the NYC streets to our destination.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's the reason you couldn't use this so-called key unless you knew you had the x gene. After you asked me about it, I had to do my own little research. Did you know Prof. Charles Xavier wrote a theory on human evolution and that we might have new sapient human types walking among us." Gwen asked while looking out the side windows.

"Yeah, I know of the Professor, I actually have hope of meeting him after this is all completed," I replied.

"Oh don't be sly Mr, You didn't answer my original question," Gwen replied as she turned around as she smiled at me.

"Okay, okay, the big deal about the X gene is that it's mutable on a far higher scale than our normal genes with no risk of cancer. Another big deal about the gene is that when it activates it will give the carrier powers, yet these powers come in a random power scale and set. The key will allow me access to the dimensional force, and the x gene will keep it from killing me in the process. I hope that it's going to jump-start my x gene allowing me to gain powers and since my gene would be in a blank state I'll be able to soak it all up." I replied with a grin of my own.

Her face fell instantly "This is Dangerous! And you want my help with it."

I flinched, yeah maybe I should have kept that part to myself.

"Well no more dangerous than walking down the street in NYC," I replied, trying to calm her down.

"No Ben, that and this is different and you know it." Gwen huffed at me.

"Well Gwen, I gotta try it and if it works, it's gonna be like WOW, and if it doesn't, you can just huff at me with your usual I told you so's," I replied with a pleading tone in my voice. This was my key to the big life, a path to be immortalized in history. Hell, I can't be sure I can even do this without her, yeah I am putting the parts of the plan together but she is the biochem genius that's gonna save my ass if I do something stupid.

I guess I gotta go with a bribe. "Come on Gwen if this works that means I'll be able to figure out a way to get you powers as well, sharing is caring right?" I asked as softly as I could while putting my arms around her waist and bringing her closer to me with a pout on my face.

All she could do was let out a little huff at me. And I knew I piqued her interest even if she wouldn't admit it.

"You should know if I figured this out, then I would be able to help find you some powers also, right? Maybe some flight, or something flashy, or how about some strength, but I don't think my pretty genius is into getting her hands dirty. How about some telekinesis? Make the beauty and brains a powerhouse no one can mess with, how would you like that?" I whispered in her ear. Seeing the smirk that played across her lips I knew she is in my corner for the crazy that's about to go down.

We got off at our stop about three blocks down and two blocks across where we needed to be, but that was okay. That's how I wanted it anyway because I had all of the hobos in my corner. I have been visiting out here since my mom allowed me to get on the bus alone.

One of the memories I had before I died, besides all my nerd and geek info of the MCU and the DC universe, was a movie called John Wick, it showed me the power one can have if they had the hobos and bums behind them. So at a very early age, I came out here on my own to feed them.

There was Alan, an old school Vietnam vet, Terry, a millionaire going through tough times, since his wife took everything and then framed him for the rest, or that's what he says. But who knows with that one. And then there's Phil and a dozen others that like to hang around my warehouse of choice.

They all waved at me as I walked past the warehouse, so far nothing seems wrong. I wonder if the items I ordered got here by now.

After I had gotten the positive results that I had the x gene, I began my preparations. Since I have been saving up my allowance from way back. Even when I had been using it to feed some of the homeless people around my warehouse, I had still saved up a very pretty penny. With that, I had ordered a box of three-hundred packs of electro light saline solution with an IV drip and had the guys find a gurney frame for me. When they found one I still had to replace the bed on it.

I obtained the fluids my body was going to need. I had the x gene to bond with the speed force, and I had people to look over me while I communed with existence itself.

I was getting nervous and my adrenaline was flowing, because I knew that this was going to change everything. It had to work because if it didn't, I was going to lose my shit. Besides the spider bites and let's be honest, I don't even know if that's going to work with my genetic makeup, this is the easiest power to receive. You want chi you gotta plunge your hands inside the heart of a dragon, that and I have no way to make it to the Kun lun so that's out.

Save DR. Sterns and get the Hulk formula, yeah that's not gonna work cause I don't have the gamma gene to survive that exposure. How am I going to get behind and rescue the man with all the military around? So yeah that's a no go. And there is no way I can get my hands on Extremis virus for bodily improvements, cause that would overheat and make a man go boom real quick, and I have no clue how to get to AIM HQ.

So now here I am, in a semi-abandoned warehouse surrounded by the hobos that I adopted and fed and they helped me by keeping this place clean from time to time.

"Okay guys move the bed over to that wall away from the skylight, and get the fire extinguishers ready, there is a good chance I'll cook before I recover if this works," I yelled out giving orders to my people. "Alan, do you mind looking after Gwen for me. She's the doc and you're her second in command, please and thanks."

"Alrighty, then it's showtime!" I spoke hyping myself up for what comes next. I kissed Gwen and watched as she ran over to the rest of the group.

Alright I got this… yeah, I totally got this… Then I spoke the words that every DC nerd and geek would know because how significant the equation is, because for all those in the know, it's the key to the speed force with total access and this is going to change my life forever.

"3X2(9YZ)4A" Everything changed as my body felt as if something was slotted into my very being. I was frozen on the spot. Everything was silent, but not just silent, nothing was moving, not even the particles in the air. Then a bolt of lightning came crashing down, smacking me right in the chest over my heart and fuck did it feel like a jolt of the best espresso. Around 100 million volts of nothing but pure energy from the speed force just for me. My very existence became painful. I didn't know where the pain ended and I started.

All of my nerves felt like they were on fire, but I held on. I refused to go out like this after going this far. I refuse for my second chance to just end this way. I refuse it, and I wouldn't accept anything other than success. Then everything went white.

"Hurry! Hurry and get those fire extinguishers in there. I guess this is gonna work out for the kid after all." Allen stated while walking over to take a look at his little friend that's just far too stubborn for his own good. If this all goes sideways what's he gonna tell the kids parents?

"I didn't believe him when he said that he had a key. I thought it was just another one of his little stories to get out of doing homework," Gwen whispered from her spot as she watched Ben being picked up from the ground he was laying on after being struck by lightning. How was he struck by lightning? The sky was clear, no static was in the air. How? Just how did it come to this, and just how much more does he hide behind that goofy grin of his, Gwen wondered.

* * *

**X Mansion**

"Hmm!" A man in a silver wheelchair suddenly exclaimed in pain. His charcoal suit ruffled as he ripped the metallic helm from his head. Putting his bald head on display for all to see.

"Is everything alright professor?" Asked the lady who stood behind the control panel. Her shoulder-length white hair sways with each movement of her hips as she approached the man.

"Ororo, dear. Cerebro just sensed a very powerful new mutant manifesting his powers. It was just a moment, but I am certain that this individual is an omega class mutant, or possibly beyond. And that mutant is here in New York."

"He or she must be quite scared or worse, in danger right now. This new mutant probably won't have any control over his or her powers and that could result in a disaster."

"Indeed Ororo, inform Logan. When the signature shows up again we will go and locate this mutant. I am hopeful he or she is still alive."

Ororo nodded to the professor's words, leaving to go update Logan on the situation. Another powerful mutant and one that could be omega class or beyond was as rare as they came. If they ever did.

Benjamin Blake

I didn't know where I was, but everything felt so familiar. It looked like a representation of the city, "Are these my memories?" I asked out loud. Then I felt it, a surge of energy so damn powerful my mind felt like it was going to be ripped in half. The lighting and its power came in waves and colors. Red, black, green, and blue. All manner of lightning came and forced their way into my body. All with one purpose, to fill me with power, yet all that power was also ripping me apart.

I refuse to just die! I came this far. I used everything I had. I refuse to just die, because my body can't handle it all.

With my refusal to die my anger came roaring to life. Then I grabbed the bolts and the reality twisted. I could see everything inside and then reality morphed into any and all shapes that I wanted. The power was so intoxicating, but this is not what I wanted. I was in a mindscape not the outside. All this power had me trapped and it was trying to have its way with me.

And I refused to surrender to it. This power was summoned to do my bidding, not the other way around. With green and black in one hand and with red and blue in the other, I forced everything into my being. This was my mindscape! No one had more power than me in my own mind. I was the alpha and the omega here and no shitty lighting bolt was going to rule me.

I forced it all into my core and my x gene came roaring to life and at that moment I knew I was going to win. Yet this was a fight that was not going to be over any time soon.

Phantom pains started to assault my senses, but I held on. I would not lose this fight today, and as I fought and held on, red and gold electricity arcs came forth from my body within my mind. It was working. My body was being re-made on a molecular level to allow the speed force to exist within my cells.

My muscles, my tendons, and my bones were all being rebuilt to withstand said powers. Just like that, all that pain, all that power died down and I finally felt at peace.

When I woke up I was on the gurney facing the skylight. "Urgh, did anyone get the plates of the car that ran me over?" I groaned out for anyone to hear me.

I heard shuffling on my right side as I sat up. Next thing I know I was being embraced by Gwen who had tears in her eyes. "Come on now Gwen, I told you I was only going to be out for a little bit, didn't I?" I replied as she started to squeeze me tighter.

"Yeah, well kid, you were out for two days while you were all glowy, and such." answered Allen while slamming a ham sized hand onto my back.

"Oh well, that's too bad then, I thought I was going to be out for much longer," I stated as I patted Gwen on her back.

"Please don't do that again, please don't do that again, the next time you do, I'll kill ya for it you big lug." Gwen cried out at me as she had gotten over her little tiff.

While they droned on and on in my ears about safety, I was juiced. I just got dosed with one hundred million volts of lightning. And I was raring to go. My mind was buzzing with new ideas and thoughts I never knew possible. Just looking at a far off building I knew the velocity needed if I wanted to run straight up its surface. So much power at my fingertips and I could not wait to just cut loose and tell the world, I am here bitches! No one can catch the fastest man alive.

Yet the only thing in my way was an upset girlfriend named Gwen, and since this is the last day of our three day weekend, it's time to go out on a date. Man, I hope they have a cheesy comedy or a chick flick or anything to help get her off my case, but let's try something I always believe the Flash from the comics could do but never touched upon. I held up my hand and started to channel the speed force through it.

At first, my hand started to buzz like I was phasing, but that wasn't what I wanted. I was going for something of a finer quality, something that was going to be my ultimate cheat. My body was getting used to being connected to the speed force and the force gave me an aura around my body.

I was generating the aura on a subconscious level. This was one of the signs it was protecting me. Yet I had plans for this aura. My body was slowly healing but if I was to channel the speed energy into my body, I should, in theory, speed up my healing.

Since I was just a regular human little while ago, my superhuman durability hasn't kicked in yet but with me channeling the energy, I am positive I can accelerate my healing by a factor of 5 for my normal cells, which in turn, will keep them in peak efficiency, allowing me to avoid natural cellular atrophy.

See, that's what I'm talking about. I just thought of a way to heal my body faster and with a perfect recall combined with my now enhanced mental process, the answer came to me without me even trying.

Let's take Gwen to the movies first. Then I am going to run across the Brooklyn bridge at full speed and jump off the top.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 2:**

**Let's go for a Jog.**

So here I was a real new omega power leveled existence and am stuck watching some random chick flick. Now don't get me wrong I am okay with watching random movies, but when you have been volunt- I mean told you're going to sit, wrap your arms around her, and watch with no complaints; that's when it becomes a hard task to suffer through.

Man, I felt so alive, but here I was sitting and watching just because I decided to go full ultimate power. Tch! Superpowers my ass, a girlfriend still trumps you any day of the week.

It wasn't all bad, and my mind had been thrumming with power the entire time since I woke up a few hours ago on the gurney. It was like all my shackles had been removed, my entire life I had been walking and living with blocks on my feet, riding bikes with square tires, and I didn't know the difference.

Now though my mind was one smooth aerodynamic hypervelocity space ship moving with frictionless flight. My mind had no limits, and in turn, it gave my body no limits. Insights into things I thought mundane were awakening in my mind like never before. Information was being put together catalyzed and then stored away for when I needed them. Everything had a freshly painted coating. Even as far back as my previous lifetime.

So yes, while I sat through this ridiculous movie, I made plans, because one bald Professor is going to visit me real soon and one Magneto. What I needed was to get them both on my side, the Professor would be an easy sell. With me being aware of the DC universe Meta-human trope and better life treatment which also included being aware of how keeping the mutant tag is going to ruin any Meta's reputation, including mine, in any future I would build.

Plans needed to be made to make improvements in the coming future, but first I needed to figure out a suit for myself, and I was currently on my 678 suit design, crap: I also needed a hero name. And money, lots and lots of money. And while I was absentmindedly watching the movie coming up with plans within plans, it happened.

SHARP SNAP!

We ran out of popcorn, and I bit into my fucking hand!

"Goddammit, mutha fucker, shit sucking, devil's asshole!" screamed out of my lungs at my stupidity. In the blue blazes is a man supposed to survive with shit like this happening to him, forget taking on big bads I can't even eat without halfway mutilating my own hands! Everyone turned to look at us while Gwen just covered up her face to laugh at my expense.

Hell, I bought three bags of popcorn, one medium just for her with two large just for myself and my blazing appetite. Since I became a new baby speedster, I knew my metabolism was spiked through the roof. My body had already burned through two hundred bags of the electro-lite glucose/saline solution, just while I was knocked out unconscious communing with existence. Now I just ate through two bags of sizable extra buttered popcorn like it was running away from me.

"Gimme your hand," Gwen motioned to me while stifling her laughs. "Not funny Gwen, that hurt! How would you like it if I took a bite outta you?" I replied to her mirth filled features.

"I don't know if you could make time to take a bite out of me, you seemed pretty busy in your head a while ago," replied Gwen, leaning in to rub the top side of my hand.

Ohh that perked me up! Being the male teenager I was, I had ignored my girlfriend over the last few days. Shit, she had to have been stressed out seeing the speed force strike me, then she went from helping with my saline drip to watching me walk around like it was nothing. Now we are cuddled up in a movie, and I had given her next to no explanation.

Yeah, she trusted me a lot, and damn I was just here ignoring her with grand dreams and plans in my head. So I did what any guy would do I pulled her in and placed a lip lock on her. Damn man, she just melted into my arms, and I could feel it as her muscles relaxed. It was like her whole being came back in sync.

"Wow, is it going to be like this now whenever we kiss?" Gwen asked me while I was trying to figure out how, where, and why did that happen.

"Honestly, I don't even know. These powers are new, and I plan to explore them. If you like, I can give you a small demonstration.

"That could be fun," she replied. So, when we exited the theater we took a look around while walking down the block. And when it was all clear I picked her up princess carry style which caused her to yelp from the sudden move.

"Put me down you big oaf," squealed Gwen into my ear, but I ignored her and took off running.

That was when the speed force started to sing to me and boy was it glorious! It was just begging to be unleashed and used. My cells were soaked in the speed force, and I was tied into it in a way that no one else could ever be. So I pulled deep on my budding well of power and pushed.

The aura that was cloaking my body came alive like nothing I had ever seen before. Hell, I am sure I had never seen it before. I was confident I could do this. The Speed Force had intent linked with beliefs. So I had the intention not just to protect myself, but also Gwen. I had the utmost confidence I could stretch it to wrap her in my aura.

I wanted Gwen to witness what's about to transpire. She had to see this, and she had to see so that she could understand. Then as my aura wrapped around her body, she slowly opened her eyes to the wonders. To understand what it's like to look at the world through the speed force. She was in my arms, and my aura was protecting her, so I ran. My destination was the top of the Brooklyn Bridge.

I had planned to head there after dropping her off. Now I figured I might as well take her with me and have her experience what this is like. Within the blink of an eye, we were already halfway across Manhattan. We were moving so fast everything else was all stationary. I wanted, no, I needed her to see this. Frozen cars, people, and sights. The blending of the neon signs as we zipped by them all on the path to the bridge.

* * *

X MANSION :

The Professor called his people into action. "Ororo, Logan let's go for a drive: that signature has made a reappearance. Now I am positive that mutants live within the city."

* * *

MANHATTAN :

Gwen was amazed. Ever since they were younger, she had always listened to Ben talking about powers and the beings that wielded them. She never believed her beloved, even when he said he would one day gain powers of his own. She always thought it was just his imagination. Who could believe something like that, it was just far too fanciful. Maybe that's what was wrong with her, she always thought in scientific proofs and her books. All he had was his will and crazy ideas about the universe.

And here she was in his arms while he went speeding down the streets of their city. Was he taking her home now or was he taking her back to the warehouse? She had no clue, but that was fine as she liked to be in his arms even when he was too dense to realize that fact. Then she saw the Brooklyn Bridge, and he was on a straight path directly for the bridge. That was when it happened.

* * *

Benjamin Blake

Gwen was in my arms looking around enjoying the view, the zone was here and I was in it. The speed force was singing, and boy was I going to use it, I looked over the edge of the railings of the two-lane street. I was heading straight for the bridge when I had the most delightful idea ever. The east river was on my left with about a two hundred foot drop onto the surface of the water. Taking a look at the water then taking a look at the bridge, I set my find to my path.

I was already going so fast everything was slowed down to a near stop from Gwen's and my perspective. This would mean the surface tension of the water was near concrete tough at the speeds I was moving, but that wouldn't be enough. I ran and looked till I spotted what I was waiting for.

There was a wake wash right up onto the side of the wall looking just like a ramp, and I couldn't help myself. I saw the opportunity and went for it, pulling more speed force energy from my body. I ran up the gravel side of the railing and down the backside. I ran along the side of the wall, down the wake spray of water, and directly out across the East River straight for the bridge.

"Waahhhh!" screamed Gwen as I ran out onto the water. "THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" I, her boyfriend, ran out onto water: actual water! She wanted to close her eyes. She had to close her eyes, but something kept her from doing just that.

This new door that he opened for her was just too exhilarating. She wanted to do more, discover more, hell now she wanted her powers: and he did promise her a set of abilities. Now she had to plan on how to get them out of him sooner rather than later.

Being so focused on my task, I failed to notice the side-eye Gwen was giving me. That was fine because I was about to face my first tough challenge. The side of the Brooklyn Bridge standing point had to be the next level of slippery. I had an idea, but I had no clue if it was going to work. That didn't stop my brain from going into overdrive. Using the lighting from my body, I slammed my foot into the algae-covered brick and mortar on the bridge.

If I had taken a moment to look closer, I would have noticed size ten shoe print now perfectly stamped into the bricks. With one solid push, we rushed right onto the top of the Brooklyn Bridge to stand right next to the central light pole.

I instinctively pulled back my manipulation over the speed force to pull back my aura of protection from Gwen. Man, the sight from up here was amazing. I was in a place anyone would give money to visit.

Gwen was in my arms silent as could be, "When you spoke about figuring out a way to get up here I always thought it was just one of your crazy quirks; you know, one of your moments of boredom and frustration and just wanted to dream up something stupid. Just like your idea on superpowers, yet that came true, and here we are on top of the Brooklyn Bridge of all things."

I couldn't help but to smile back at her, what could I say. For once, I had nothing to say, so I wrapped Gwen in my arms and looked out over the East River. We stayed like that for an hour just enjoying the sites. Then Gwen's phone rang. Captain Stacy was on the line, and that only meant one thing, our fun time was over.

Gwen had to get home fast, lucky for her she knew someone that could get her across town in less time than it takes to brew a cup of coffee. After dropping Gwen off at home, I decided to put some rubber to pavement and blaze a trail across the city. First, though, I had to do a quick in and out of Bodega on the corner of my block in Queens.

I got myself two family-sized packs of m&m, a large water bottle, and a family-sized snickers bar. Dropping a twenty on the counter, I then beat feet out across the lovely city of NY. The time was only ten after two p.m in the very early afternoon. And boy, oh boy, was I about to go full throttle.

* * *

QUEENS BROWNSTONES :

Logan turned down the fifth street along West Ave. Today he was driving everyone in a smooth royal blue classic Bentley. If anyone asked he would never admit it, but he liked to drive this old girl. Logan had always kept up her maintenance, so it gave him a smoother ride with his metal bones. Man how he hated riding in vehicles that did not ride smoothly. Hell, he hated flying just as much. It's just unnatural to be flying in the air trapped in a metal tube.

If a man was meant to fly, he would have grown wings. So yeah, he liked driving the old girl. He checked the rearview mirror to see what the Professor was up to, and yep, eyes closed trying to locate the new mutant power source he felt a few days ago.

Charles Xavier opened his eyes as he marveled at what he had witnessed from the astral plane. The young mutant had a few locations he visited quite often. From what Charles could tell, he gained his powers over in the warehouse district. That was fresh, but the mind all that power belonged to frequently traveled to what appeared to be a high school, an apartment in the city, and what appears to be a house located just ideally between the school, warehouse, and the Manhattan apartments. So since that had the highest possibility of being the home of what now appears to be a young mutant, he decided to go there.

Charles spoke up "Logan, I believe I have found the home of the young mutant, it seems he lives right between the school and some warehouses. His powers are activated in the warehouse district, but since the warehouse is located on the edge of hell's kitchen. It might take him a while to get home.

SHA-BOOM!

Came the breaking of the sound barrier, everyone took a moment to look around. Car alarms began to go off, and everyone in the vehicle looked around for the cause of such disturbance. Logan pulled the vehicle over to the side, turning in his seat to Ororo.

"Do we have a situation we should be aware of Ororo?" Logan asked, worried.

"I do not believe that this is weather-related, there is a higher chance this has been a situation of an illegal flight overhead," Ororo replied with a raised eyebrow. "I would fly up there and take a look, but I think that the time has passed for checking on the situation, wouldn't you agree?"

Logan just chuckled to himself and just pulled the car back into traffic. No point in arguing with her and she was convinced she was right and questioning her was just a fast way to get a bolt in the backside. Yeah, Logan knew better, and he wasn't going to bother.

* * *

BACK WITH BEN :

Shit, I forgot to be aware of the shock wave that came with breaking the sound barrier. Yeah, indeed, I shouldn't have jumped the gun. That thought was out of my mind as soon as it came in. I was heading to open waters, and I was going to stretch my legs for all they were worth. Currently, I didn't have to be home until three p.m. It was now two-thirty in the afternoon. So all I had to do was run out to the Atlantic. Man, oh man was I moving, I wished I had a speedometer to tell me about my speeds. Although my current thoughts laid in something else. First, I noticed the colors one second it was yellow the next it was red.

Then it was split between my chest and feet then changed to both hands. I was fascinated, so fascinated by the fact that I didn't notice that I was way past long island. I stopped looking at my arms just in time to notice the receding coastline, yeah I had the speed force and nothing was in my way.

What I was seeing were different ranges within the electromagnetic spectrum, yet that wasn't what felt strange to me. What did feel strange was that I was able to tell and see the difference between what came from the ley line under the ocean. They went along the coast and far into open waters to other nations or secret islands most likely.

What did strike me as strange was that I was able to see the ebb and flow of the earth gravimetric waves. This I didn't know the flash had, hell even the flash stated that he ran so fast once he outran gravity itself. At the time I played it off as a joke of the flash floating around, but now I knew that was complete bull. Something that the comics wanted us to believe.

Speed Vision is what I plan to call this and now this raised a question: if I can see gravity waves. I must be able to interact with them. Yeah…. Lets not, currently I'm located in open waters, and that would screw me six ways from Sunday.

Speaking of weird occurrences, I need to figure out how I am breathing going at such speed, my lungs should be mush by now yet I am perfectly fine. Do I even need oxygen anymore, the speed force itself was maintaining my body's functions?

* * *

SHIELD HQ :

"Sir we have confirmed reports of an unidentified shockwave coming out of the NY city area." called out a random agent with information for his boss.

"And do we have any confirmed sightings?" One Samuel Bad muthafucka Jackson, the young, the fabulous, the bald one-eyed pirate himself Nicholas James FURY stood there in his long glorious trench coat asked the same random agent.

Fury stood at a good even six feet tall, a nice slim build for a man of his age. He carried himself with a casual gait but anyone who knew him would tell you never trust that smooth walk of his. One moment it's all relaxed then, you blink, you're on the ground and a size eleven custom made baby alligator boot heading directly towards your face.

The Random Agent answered quickly with a, "No sir, but we do have confirmed reports from local police and an agent on the ground did a report on hearing the sonic boom."

"Alright get in contact with weather and ATC, Also get me the last twenty-four hours of flights in and out of the area. One of these has to be our bogie." Fury commanded before turning back around.

"Yes sir, right away sir." replied the random agent as he dashed away to get the information for his glorious boss.

* * *

Other Side Of Queens :

"So tell me, Raven, this is the city that Tracker said he felt an omega mutant presence? The last name, Blake, goes to midtown high correct?" Magneto also known as the Magneto Mutant, Visionary Extraordinaire asked, striding forward within the concrete jungle, better known as New York City. Erik Lehnsherr was better known to the public as Magneto. Magneto stood at a crisp six feet even, thick, glorious silver hair, he wore a beautiful blue suit today.

And he was here to pick up a fresh omega level mutant to become a member of his brotherhood. Raven Darkholme, better known as Mystique, the Ageless beauty, the master spy, the Blue Femme Fatale, or Raven, was currently in her businesswomen disguise. Short brunette hair, pencil skirt to match a work blazer that adequately hugged her shoulders combined with a shirt of light teal.

Raven listened to her group leader as he strode forward without a care in the world. Raven decided to ignore most of what he was saying, putting more of her focus on the current target. Benjamin Anthony Blake. From what the Tracker was able to glance from his vision, the kid somehow was able to figure out how to activate his X-gene.

He had to have failed some crazy experiment because she did not know of anyone who would knowingly try and become a mutant. He was just another kid, yet he had to live his life in hiding what he was instead of showing the world his magnificent gifts. This was why she was here helping Eric. She wasn't here for some grand ambition. Raven was here to help shelter the young. She wanted to perform a courtesy that she wished someone had shown her when she first awoke to her gifts.

* * *

SOMEWHERE OUT IN THE ATLANTIC :

BENJAMIN

Nothing beats having fun like a sudden jolt to the system. I had just jumped off a beautiful twenty-foot high wave out in the Atlantic when my phone decided it was going to give me a mild heart attack.

RING! RING! RING!

I didn't want to pick it up, hell, how was I even getting service out here. Rationality aside, I knew if I didn't pick up, my Dad was next. And man oh man, I didn't want the detective grilling right now.

Ben - Hey Mom, the most exceptional person in my life, my light giver, the beauty with the bountiful heart filled with unconditional love for her great one and only son.

Mom Life-Giver - Where are you?

Ben - Out on a jog...why?

Mom Life-Giver - Well I just called Peter, and he said you were with Gwen.

So guess who I called next Gwen.

And guess what you weren't with her at all.

Now you're telling me you're out on a jog.

Really?

Ben - Wait, why didn't you call me first?

Mom Life-Giver - I did, but it seems someone didn't want to pick up, so I did the next best thing.

Ben had to move the phone from his ear to check the screen and sure enough. It showed eight missed calls. Now Ben knew how badly he messed up. And he freaked out. Shit!

He looked up, spotted the signal from his phone and high tailed it back in the direction of NYC. Cause he knew this was not going to end here.

Ben - I can't believe I lost sight of the time mom, promise you am on my way home now.

Mom Life-Giver - You have ten minutes or you're going to be late, and I hope you at least picked up some more snacks for the cookout.

Ben - Mom you know you don't even have to ask. My stomach is a black hole and I would have sacrificed a baby if we didn't have enough food.

Mom Life-Giver - Why did you have to get your dad's sense of humor? Sigh! Bye.

**Text MSG End:**

* * *

I looked up and eased my beating heart. The city was rapidly approaching within my vision. I was aware that this wasn't time to slack off, I needed food and lots of it.

Since I am heading home, I might as well do it in style. Focusing my might on the speed force, I pulled in the lightning and focused my will into forming a construct. There was no time to think about the placement and logistics of summoning full speed armor, hell, I am not even sure how Berry created those, but I had clues and pieces to a puzzle.

Today all I was aiming for was just a lightning bolt. For a brief moment, Mortal Kombat flashed through my mind, one character to be more specific. Raiden the god of thunder and for that split second, I felt my lighting react to my thoughts. It quickly went away to form a lightning bolt upon my chest. I planned on going home in style. And this time I wasn't going to mess up the sound barrier.

I made it home just in time, I had two whole chickens, three slabs of beef ribeye, and last but not least, five pounds of ground beef for burgers. My house was located on one of the weirdest streets around. The block of houses was precisely one block over from the main roads on both ends. Then the location of the six homes that make up the light neighborhood was located in a semi-circle on the other side of such a half circle was a six-story apartment home. A strange location indeed yet this was new york strange is a part of daily life.

From my point of view, no one was outside. I did notice a very lovely blue old school styled Bentley. Which made me wonder whose wealthy relatives were visiting today. I definitely would have remembered a blue Bentley if I had seen one before. Bleeding off some speed back into the speed force there was way too much wind. Anyone could figure out I came in with a blast of wind.

* * *

The backyard of the Blakes :

"I can smell him, Charles, he just came out of nowhere I can also smell the saltwater. Sniff….sniff… I can also smell popcorn, butter, and a lot of meat." Logan spoke up as he looked around.

"What do you mean by saltwater?" Ororo asked perking up at her seat.

"I would believe, he would be able to answer your questions if you only ask," stated the Professor from his location at one of the large picnic tables. I came running around the fence with all the extra meat for the BBQ already in motion.

"Just in time, you slowpoke. What happened? Get lost on your way home? I heard Gwen kicked you out a while ago." Yelled my father Adrian Blake from across the back patio.

With a sigh at my old man's loudness over the music of the party. I could only grumble under my breath, then I had to offload all the food I brought with me to the party. That was when I noticed the arm that was helping me. When I looked up, there he was: James bloody Howlett, better known as Logan, the badass, savage, muthafucking, Wolverine was here in my backyard helping my Dad with the grill.

And damn! the man was ripped! Hell, I don't think there is a muscle on his body that hasn't been worked out. Logan was a short five feet even with ham chops for hands. Shit, it was hard to keep myself from geeking out right then and there. My head snapped up quickly looking around cause if Logan was here that means the X-men were here.

I looked up, down, left and right then he spotted the two sitting over on the side while Storm watched the kids play. Ororo Munroe stood up and looked back at me. Storm was breathtakingly beautiful, clean caramel mocha skin, flowing locks, with deep blue eyes that thrummed with the power of Mother Nature.

This is the lady to one-day ascends to godhood, one of the few individuals to have direct relations to actual divinity. Shit, she likes gardening. I have to make sure to remember that. Zen and gardening that's my in, just gotta wait, I have four months till I'm seventeen.

I had to take my eyes off her to look at the man seated in his iconic silver chair. Professor Charles Xavier in the flesh. Damn, I was nervous! These are heroes made flesh standing right in front of me, the only thing saving me right now was that I had to finish with my Dad before he forced me to go talk to the Professor. So I decided to turn back around and finish putting away all the food. Yet, that was the chance Logan chose to speak up.

"So kid tell me did you hear that sonic boom today?" Logan asked with a smug look on his features.

"No, I don't think I did, guess I was in my head Mr?" I asked, almost choked on my spit while looking at Wolverine.

"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot to introduce you guys. This is Logan, he came with that professor over there from a school upstate." my father's voice appearing at the worst time possible.

Before I had a chance to reply to my Dad, the universe decided to hit me in the face with a curveball. In walked Magneto and Raven being led by my mother. I was positive that I was about to have a massive coronary hemorrhage. There was no way that I was born with such terrible luck.

Snikt!

And then I heard that I heard the music that sang to the ears of any nerd who knows that sound. I couldn't help myself; I had to see it. So within a nanosecond, I turned around and took a look at them. The Wolverines blades, the weapons of unbreakable might. Holyshit did I want to geek out right now, but like all things, reality had to set in. I realized my ass was in a family neighborhood cookout.

A fight cannot and should not happen here. With that, my mind was made up. Taking four rapid steps, I stood in front of Logan. I clenched my buttcheeks as I dropped my speed. To anyone at the party looking in the front gate direction, new people were entering, but for those closer in the know, they had knowing smiles.

Logan looked at me as I suddenly appeared in front of him. He released a grunt as we watched Magneto enter through the gates, yeah maybe here wasn't the place for a fight. Magneto came walking up next to my mother.

"Adrian turn around, let me introduce you. This is Dr. Erik Lehnsherr. He is also here to talk to Benjamin about a position at his school," my mother said as she did a quick introduction. "Ohh and this is his assistant Raven Darkholme. Since this is going to turn into a big school talk, why don't you have a seat over there with the other teachers."

"Yes, That would be nice as it has been a while since we last had a chat" was all Erik said as he walked in the direction of Charles Xavier.

Logan followed them with his eyes and just grunted. Yeah, the kid knew about them alright, was all that was on Logan's mind as he went back to grilling.

Man's gotta eat even if he's gonna gut a few people after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since am starting something fresh.
> 
> You can find me on discord
> 
> Let's Keep Hope Alive.
> 
> Send comments I will read them all.
> 
> Since this whole writing thing is new please bare with me.
> 
> discord-gg-p2QJNck


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 3:**

**Choose Your Path!**

Well, shit, now I was in a difficult situation. One second I was in nerdvana the next second the so-called heroes showed up and then the villains alongside them. This was a moment that I was so not ready for. I had known that the Professor was alive and kicking in this universe, and if the Professor was alive. Then that would mean that Magneto would be alive also. And now they both decided to just up and show up at my home.

This was such a fuckity fuck situation! How in the hell will I be able to escape this now? This whole mutant gang war shit was not something I needed at the moment. The opportunity to celebrate having my powers didn't even last an entire day, and now they all showed up in my home.

None of this will ever be conducive for my young teenage heart. This I could have easily bet money on. Just the looks on Logan's, and Storm's faces said it all. This was not an encounter that they had prepared themselves for. It helped me out a lot that Magneto came without his icon helm and purple cape.

Then Mystique was also in her own get-up which didn't draw too much attention, I did want to see her in all blue at least once though. I had to let that thought go because while Eric, aka Magneto, was busy talking up my parents and the Professor she had her eyes set squarely on me.

This was a very odd first experience for me, I have never been stared at with such interest from anyone before like she is trying to learn all of my secrets. Man, oh man she did look amazing though. Mystique had come to my little barbeque in what must have been her professional office lady looking for a husband look.

She was rocking a sheer stocking set wrapped around those fantastic long legs of hers. Wrapped around such amazing legs was a charcoal colored pencil skirt with a jacket that pulled the whole outfit together with her teal top. And damn if that jacket didn't look like it was about to bust. If I was a betting man my money would have been on that button failing at some time during dinner which would definitely drag my eyes her way.

While I was drinking in the sight of the blue death goddess before me, I had to pick up my lower jaw and not act like some hormonal teenager about to choke on his saliva. What I knew: which very few others knew was that this sexy blue goddess before me was nude. She made all of her clothes with her transformation ability. Somehow she can use her skin to create a bio-membrane layer which she can transform into clothes. I was not going to kink shame her at all, but in my heart of hearts, I so wanted to see her in that iconic white leather getup that she wears in the comics. Now that would be amazing, and I am positive that would cause my nerdy little heart to explode.

Thankfully Logan grunted from his spot next to the grill, and I had a very sharp realization that I was staring at her like some creep. Great now there are too badass goddess level women here at the cookout, and now a man feels like he has to choose. Shit, I can't think like that. I am dating Gwen, a man can't have these thoughts about these ladies before me. Also, they are just as likely to kill me in excruciating ways. Storm is well,

Storm was mother nature given form. You don't rock a name like Storm without all the powers of a planet at your command. Then there's Mystique who can transform into anyone; also one of her primary roles in comics was spy work and infiltration. Piss her off, and one day you will never know how you died as she slipped a knife between your ribs.

Hell, I am positive she is far more deadly than the infamous BLACK WIDOW. Would pay good money on a bet that she has some mad skills after living for three hundred plus years. Which now, after some hindsight, has to be a given with this lady. How does a person survive that long? All those memories, all those life experiences.

Just thinking about all that was blowing my mind. Yeah, it wasn't the time to worry about all that. Nope, this was the time of food and the time to ignore all the crazy that was about to explode in my face here it the cookout. Yep, that's exactly what I plan to do. Screw it all and let's act like the teenager that I am.

With that thought in my mind, it was time to grab a plate full of burgers. Then act like I was ignoring the masses with my invulnerable defense of teenage angst and eavesdrop with the ongoing conversation.

While my burgers were under attack by me due to today's hunger-inducing activities, I just so happen to hear the forbidden start of the conversation to end all conversations of my teenage life.

"So tell me, Professor, what is it that you teach at this school of yours?" my mother asked from her position around the backyard table to the one known as Professor Charles Xavier.

Then the bald man started like he wasn't giving away any kind of state secrets at all.

"To be completely honest with you, we find and teach young mutants how to control their abilities. We also teach how to live in peaceful co-existence with the rest of the world or for others with mutations that are not of the normal variety. We teach self-acceptance." Sated the Professor with a kind smile on his face. Man, I can't lie; he almost had me with that. He looked so unassuming and helpful with his little statement.

I knew this man was one of the significant master manipulators to have ever lived. Joining his side over Magnetos is going to be just as dangerous with the only real upside is I'll be safe from the whole mutant terrorist label.

I couldn't help but choke on my seventh burger when I heard that. Low and behold, I gained everyone's attention. That was such a smooth move. All I could do was shrug back at them. With a raised eyebrow at me, my mother went back to grilling the Professor.

"And you think that my Benjamin is one of these mutants you find and teach?" my mother asked with such vivid skepticism evident in her voice.

"Well yes, I do have to concur with Charles on this one. He is young, but even we felt his surge in power from our corner of the globe. That is also why I am here. When we heard of his awakening, we believed that it was of paramount importance that I come to see the young man myself. I am also here to offer the budding young man a partnership with my fellow mutants I am building." Interjected Magneto from his place at the table.

"Yes, I do believe he is a young mutant, and Benjamin is far more than any one of us thinks aren't you, young man." The Professor asked me while also speaking to the general audience present at the table with a smile. Well, fuck me sideways with a horny cactus, he just outed my shit. Now what am I going to do, those plans I had set to do this whole hero thing on the sly just went out the window. Shit, this was bound to happen since he showed up here. Now I guess it was time to either nut up or shut up.

"Well Professor, and Dr. Eric. I don't want to be rude, but" I started to say when I heard my dad say "oh no" from his position down the table. "I just don't see myself associated with the title (Mutant) I would consider a small side acknowledgment of it since its part of what makes up humans, but I can't use that title for myself."

Then with all the joy gone from my face and voice, I let the truth of how I see it drop.

"To me, the term mutant and the N-word are such bullshit and should not ever be socially accepted: period," I spoke with such vitriol everyone had to lean back in their seats. My mother leaned closer to me to pat me on the back to apply a calming effect. "Now if you were to approach me and say to me, 'kid are you a Meta-human?' I would have to reply with a perky, 'Well, yeah'. Since my powers are somewhat metaphysical in a sense, as it needs both my mind and my body. I'll stick with Metahuman over mutant as it sounds lots better and less like some monster the news will undoubtedly use as a sticking point."

I have to keep out the subconscious improvements I get out of the speed force. Everyone at the table looked at me stunned from my rant.

"You have powers, since when? " My mom asked me before my dad could even open his mouth. All I could do was a shrug.

"I figured out the access key to a primordial cosmic force. Then used it to activate my x-gene unlocking my powers." I replied with a shrug.

"And how did you discover you had the x-gene thingy," my dad asked when he was finally able to interrupt. While I was half paying attention to my parents and answering their questions, I noticed the Professor had an expectant look on his face. Magneto had frowned, figures. I was going against his whole homo-superior views.

Storm had a hand on her chin while deep in thought like the Professor. And Raven had a smile on her face looking at me like I was lunch.

"Do you mind telling me how you came to such a conclusion?" Charles asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes, how exactly did you come up with that, young man?" came Magneto's voice harshly from the other side, eyes hard. Yeah, I guess being shown up by some punk nose kid would grate on one's nerves expressly if that one is telling you your superior ass is wrong. I am not going to lie, I kind of liked the vibe from the Professor. If I didn't know I would be immune from the effects of telepathic people, I would think he got to me somehow.

"Well let's be honest the term mutant is just horrible, and it's pure trash. The person that came up with that term to associate the next species of human beings should be dragged behind a barn, farmer John style and shot." I began earning a chuckle from Logan and Raven.

"Yes, a mutation is a variation in cells and genes. I'll give you that, but here's is the rub; if that is true. Then aren't all current humans mutants? Wouldn't all animals also be considered mutants? Right, cause you would need variation to be able to reproduce and keep on reproduction. Otherwise, that would lead us to genetic degradation," I replied out with a huff. "Ohh and another reason I refuse to use such a title is rather simple. Take a look in the house on the DVD rack. Most movies of the horror trope consist of some form of mutation, and most of them are killer hillbilly types with deformities."

Yeah, that isn't me. I can't just up and tell the X-men, because of that stupid title everyone's going to make the X-men enemy number one for no reason. Even after the X-men saved the world so many times, they still ended up hated just because they ran with the title (mutant). That needs to be killed now and in the grave before it gets out of hand.

Logan's head snapped back as he let out a massive bark of laughter. Storm had a small smile on her face, and my insides went all flip flop. Yay, I think she likes me. The Professor also had a smile, and Raven had a glint of pondering on her face.

"Yeah that's some way of seeing things their kid," Logan commented as he chuckled into his beer.

"We use the term mutant as a means of owning what made us, us. Using the term mutants means we recognize ourselves for what we are, and thus we own the slur. It allows us solidarity against those who would harm and use us." Stated Magneto with his look of superiority.

"Yeah well, like I said, poor choice. Now me, I like Meta-human. It's the second question you all had right? I asked the Professor. With a nod to show me, I could continue with my chance to change the things to come.

"Now my reason for liking the term Meta-human is quite simple really. My power base is metaphysical in a sense. Not only that, but living in my current time I recognise it's your name that's going to make the world see you for what you are. That's why anyone with any knowledge of social networking dynamics would instantly tell you to use a name that pops, not a name that would associate you with any negative connotation. For instance, if I go out and tell the world I am a mutant they would associate that with the term mutation and the NEWs would run with that instantly. And can you tell me what mutation goes with as a negative connotation?" I didn't even give them the chance to answer me, but I felt all fuzzy inside seeing their frowns cause they forgot such simple things thinking their ass is so damn superior.

"Well for those that haven't put it together, mutation goes pretty well with cancer since it is a mutation in the cells that causes such a condition. Now I don't know about you, but I am pretty sure I'm no cancer. But that's what you will allow the NEWs to make of your name when you decide to use such an open-ended title for yourself." I told them all.

With that one statement, everyone's eyes opened extremely wide at my views on the matter. Yeah, they just got served. No way was I about to be some mutant gopher dated by the media. I have read enough in the comics to know that this needed to be fixed now rather than to wait for later.

"How…. How can you possibly know?" Storm asked, finally speaking up in the conversation.

"OH, that's easy," I replied to Storm, looking into her bright blue eyes. "It's not anything big. Honestly, all you have to do is watch TV and see how social media plays out. We have horror movies of deformed mutants, which leads to any media associated with the mutant term to be viewed with disgust and distrust."

"Wait, I am missing something here! You have powers? Since when did you start having powers, Benjamin?" Asked my dad after he finished thinking about what I just said. So with that, I stood up and generously demonstrated for everyone to see. I summoned the speed force with my will, allowing my body to blaze with it. Lightning arc around, but I kept them in check. I took one look at my parents, then took off around the house. Deciding sooner rather than later to go much slower this time. Three laps later I went back to my spot

"So what are you kid, a speedster or a light bulb?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

"Well, to answer your question, I am a bit of both." I answered back to him as I went back to my seat. I took a glance over at Magneto and I watched a frown play across his face. Yeah, bitch, I am far more powerful, but I am not about to give away all my secrets.

"So tell me young Mister Blake, would you like to come and join the country I am building for our kind?" Asked Magneto with raw intensity. Yeah, I knew what he was up to, but I don't plan to join his little band of evil brotherhood mutant terrorists. Maybe I'll help them here and there but am not about that life.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Doc." came my reply to the man.

"Are you sure young man," Asked Magneto while leaning forward.

"Yeah thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass for now," I replied firmly, but yes, I had to leave the door open just in case. You never know when you gotta hide out.

Magneto got up fast, turned to my mother, did a half bow, said his goodbye then walked right out of the party. Yeah, I should have figured he would throw a bitch-fit after he didn't get his way. Welp that's a big fuck you I guess. Raven, on the other hand, took her time with her goodbyes. She did handshakes with my parents, gave them contact cards, and then it was my turn.

Ben, play this cool, say hi. Shake her hand and then keep it moving.

"So tell me, Ben, do you have any plans made for after high school," Raven asked me with a natural smile on her face.

"I...I...Ben people." was all that came out.

Well, it is official, I am a born again moron. How in the blue hell do I mess up an introduction like that? Screamed my nerdiest internal monologue.

Okay, let's clear my throat and try this again.

Cough! Cough!

Now let's try this again James Bond style, went my inner voice. You have this champ, and you have this. Ohh and ignore that smile on her face. Remember she is one of the most dangerous women alive. Black Widow doesn't have shit on her, so dont fuck this up.

"Good afternoon, Miss Darkholme," I stated with my best-winning smile, hoping she didn't see my internal panic. That got an eye rise out of her. Wait did she tell us her last name. Damn, I might as well rock this and hope she doesn't find me in a dark alley.

* * *

**Raven Aka Mystique POV**

With that, out in the open Raven raised one elegant eyebrow examining the young man before her. When she first came, she thought this was just another dead end. It is always lovely to welcome a new family member, but they are still too scared to admit what they are to the world. Or that they want to hide what they have become.

Here is a young man that knows what he is but accepts that fact. His views on it are far more suited to today's times than Eric's. It doesn't seem like he wants to build a country, but it does seem like he has a plan. Now that's something isn't it, a young man that knows what he is all about in life and already had goals in mind. It also helps that he is easy on the eyes.

Those are the eyes of a man with a plan for the future, yes it's great that I tagged along with Eric to come to see this new mutant, no this young Metahuman. Metahuman, hmm, even the new terminology is aimed at the new generation. It has been so many years since anyone has stroked my interest. What has it been 30 years,? 50 years? Hmm, maybe 100 years since a young man has brought out such interest in me?

Now that she was so much closer to him, she could feel it. First, it was a little at the fringes of her limbs, but now that she was in contact with him with her fingertips, she was sure. He was brimming with extreme amounts of energy nothing, but raw power. It felt so endless, so vast and untapped yet right there for her. No this isn't right, not at her fingertips it's at his fingertips. His power was so vast she didn't even know if she could see the end of it.

Now Raven made up her mind she had to see him unleashed, and then he would be hers.

"I see you also know that name, tell me what else do you know?" she asked before letting go of my hand.

* * *

**Benjamins POV**

"I dig you in blue more," came out of my face before I even knew what was happening.

"We shall see, and don't worry, I shall keep in touch," Raven replied as she turned around and headed out after Magneto. Hell, she even had a sly catwalk that looked like she was gliding across the floor. In and out of people just like flowing water.

"Shit, she is so going to kill me," came out of my face hole again before I even had the chance to stop myself.

"That she will bub, I just hope you're ready for that fight," Came out of Logan who just appeared at my right with a beer in his hands. I jumped to the high heavens.

"Holy shit, man. Don't do that, fuck my life sideways." I breathed out. Logan just grunted at me with a smug ass smirk playing on the side of his lips.

"You might be a bit fast kid, but you sure ain't aware of your surroundings." Was all he said as he went back to join my folks at the table. Walking back over to the table, I took a seat closer to the legendary man himself. The father to all of the x-men and was also the father to so many young Metahumans to come.

I even knew a lot of what others didn't know; his total nonviolence was instilled into him by none other than revered the Martin Luther King Jr.

As a young African American growing up in America now living life as a Metahuman, meeting this man is such a huge honor. Hell, I want to be on his side, yet I can't go the nonviolence route. I knew about all the danger that was coming my way now that he has shown up at my doorstep.

It's like a start to something, and I don't know what it was, but I felt it oddly enough. I have never taken a life before, but I know I can never let the Purist or William Striker escape. Not only them, but all those other meta-hunting groups out there. I had to figure out something soon.

Yeah, I need to put all that aside. Must let the nerd in me rest; otherwise, I won't make it through the rest of the day. This day has already been one hell of a day. So, for now, let's take a deep breath and speak to the man that's been the father figure for so many.

Hell, speaking of father figures I can't wait to make it out into space, note to self make sure I make it in time for the Guardians of the Galaxy. I have to make it and see if that's Stan Lee, some cosmic guy. Wait what if he is the cosmic guy, Nahh, let's leave that for later.

"Well, hello, Mister Blake. That's such a new view that you have." Stated the Professor while looking at me with a smile.

"Please, Professor Mr. Blake is that older man over there hanging out with Logan. And also I shouldn't be rude, good Afternoon Ororo." I replied to him while also looking towards Ororo. All she did was huff at me, talk about rudeness.

"Good Afternoon yourself, Ben. I would also like to insist on the Professor's question." Stated Ororo while eyeing me. This caused me to chuckle, yeah I am different alright.

"Let's be honest Professor I have been a long time fan of your work. The reason my views are different is just that I am younger. You have to understand when you were making all your discoveries, most people were in Vietnam, or our country was going through the cold war with the USSR. From the way you wrote your dissertation in college, I figured your view was already solidified. So I figured I would hit it from a different angle because it would need something fresh for the twenty-first century.

I have always noticed your terminology was limited to what could be understood back then. Now for the other things that were rather simple. Reality meets science fiction more and more so I knew you wouldn't have written so much on the human condition and its evolutionary path without proof. So I went for my evidence. That was when I found it on some random page that was at least two hundred pages hidden behind some ads online.

Some scientists from Korea were listing how the x-gene was so self-contained, yet it was in a good sixty percent of the Korean population. See, that was a fresh drink of water in a desert. The x-gene was the key I needed. I had my ideas, but no proof. My other obsession was the math behind the motion of the world. That was more of a stroke of luck really, and that's a subject I can't reveal.

So that you know, I was eight at the time I discovered the x-gene. Took me until I was thirteen till I figured out its use." I knew this surprised the Professor with the way his eyebrows went up.

"I believe you have left a lot out, have you not?" Asked the Professor, but I wasn't going to answer him no matter how kind he was. So I decided to give him something.

"I am a Detective's son, I reserve the right not to set myself up and run into a trap. Can't get me for hacking if I don't confirm nor deny that agenda set before me." I answered back to the Professor. This caused Charles to chuckle at me a little while Ororo stared at me with an unblinking gaze. This didn't deter Ororo man; this woman was determined.

"Why did you want to become a "Metahuman," Ororo asked, still giving me a look I couldn't place, but I had to put all that aside. I needed to win these people before me so I could have some breathing from this mess I am in.

"Ohh that's easy! I wanted to change. You haven't met them yet, but my girlfriend is a next level genetics genius, and my best buddy Peter is also a person with genius-level intellect. I was just an ordinary Ben Blake with dreams of grandeur. What I did have though was detective skills, and I kept looking and digging till I found my answer and I went for it. Now here I am, and I refuse to apologize for what I did. I got here on pure merit and half-assed skills. So if you hate me for it, then that's too bad." Was my reply to her, and of course this didn't go over well.

Ororo scoffed at me, got up and went to join Logan by the grill with my parents. Yeah, talk about suck in the charms department. Now all I had was the bald old man to chat with, and he was not easy on the eye.

"So tell me, Ben, would you like to attend my school for extraordinary individuals?" Asked the Professor with what I am beginning to think is his signature look. He had that smile again, and I couldn't figure out why. At this point, I was starting to believe he thinks it's disarming or something along that line. Too bad for him, I knew so much more than I was supposed to, which means options were available to me.

Now I gotta play this up to maximum effect. "I would love to Professor, but I can't because I'm already going to school here," I said with as much gloom as I could muster into my voice. This caused the Professor to scrunch up his brows.

"Well that's unfortunate really, is there no way I can change your mind about this?" Asked the Professor, and that was how I knew I had him. Yeah, I felt like a scumbag for taking advantage of him, but he is getting an uber-powerful beyond omega Meta-human on his side. So them's the breaks and he has to deal. I played myself perking up with a smile I started with my pitch on the situation.

"Well if it's cool for me to come by on weekends and hang out with the rest, I would like to do that," I asked, but honestly. I wasn't asking, It was the only thing that would be accepted and I think he realized that because he decided to agree.

"Well, that would be okay if your parents would allow that. We are located outside the city. In a small town called Salem, would you need a ride?" the Professor asked while looking in their direction, but it didn't seem they were paying us too much attention from across the backyard. With that as a queue, I decided to give a little more information.

"Ohh that's easy, I ran out to the Atlantic and back within like five minutes tops. Maybe less, I have to figure out some optics to keep up with my speed." I replied to his ride comment waving it away. No way was I planning to take a car, when I could just run out there and back.

"Ha, you would prove quite the fun challenge for Dr. McCoy when you visit the mansion," the Professor smiled at me.

"Wow, you have Dr. Hank McCoy at your school. No one has seen him in years. Is that where he has been hiding out all this time? No way! I have to meet him." I asked, causing the Professor to chuckle to himself. Well, I'll be damned. I knew the man was a double-edged blade, but he also had a heart of gold.

To just let me come and go from school. Shit, I can't let him die no matter what. Also must meet the Beast cause he is the freaking Beast. Man, I have so many theories about his transformation I want to see if I am right or not. Shit, now I am torn, but I made my choice. I'll stay here in NYC with Peter and Gwen. This city will make me world-famous.

Since I just got in the school of supers, it's time I build my warehouse into its proper base and keep an eye out for when Peter gets his powers. Yay me! Make a little progress and realize how much more I have to make it through.

Shit, Hulk is going to happen soon and my skinny ass doesn't even have a super suit. Shit, forget the super-suit I need the brain, and not Banner's brains no, I need the going to be the former leader. And the best way to get him on my side is to shame General Ross. Another issue is how do I get from here to there. Shit, now I feel like a rent a hero.

So with that understanding made its time to convince my parents, who might not even care. Now that I think about it, this might be that I have always been a responsible child slash teenager. Adult trust for the win. Yay!

My parents came and met us halfway followed by Logan and Ororo. Well, I guess with those smiles on their faces, that's a sign that they are all for this super-powered school thing. Yay! Talk about fun times ahead, but I am about to shatter that.

"So I have made a deal with the Professor that I will go to Saturday school at the institute. You know, learn some cool things, hang out with cool kids like me and maybe help them with higher learning of self." I snarked in turn, which wiped the smiles off my parent's faces. Yikes from their looks, it didn't seem like they were prepared for that to come out of my mouth.

"Why can't you go to this school since it's for supers like yourself?" My dad asked with a baffled look on his face. That was wiped away after my mom smacked him a good one.

"He doesn't want to leave Gwen, you oaf," she answered him. Well dam, I could have used her as a good excuse. I guess this was a perfect excuse, so I said nothing and my dad ate it all up.

"Well, that would explain it. Fine, as long as the Professor agrees then it's fine with us." Was all he replied while rubbing the spot my mom had hit him in the arm.

"And that's a fine aspiration, and since we have come to an arrangement, it's time for us to bid ourselves farewell and goodbye. Have a great evening; also, Ben, I shall see you this weekend. Let us say on Saturday at nine a.m. sharp." the Professor spoke up from his chair.

"That's fine with me Professor, thanks and I'll see you then. Also, think about the use of the term Metahuman, it's a better definition of what we have become. I plan to work to make that term stand for something great. Let's progress into the future together, Professor. And like history has shown us, it all starts with a word. So let us make a history of our own. With the path, we would like it to take." I replied to the guy as he prepared himself to leave.

"That's a lot to take away from this meeting Benjamin. It would be fun to have you around the school." the Professor stated while rolling away in his chair.

So myself, Logan, and Ororo shook hands goodbye and am happy she didn't give me the cold shoulder. That's going to be weird. I know next to nothing about the nature goddess, but hey what's life without its little challenges.

Man, that's one super sweet Bently, I wonder if the Professor would let me drive her around.

* * *

**One Week Later:**

**X mansion**

Man, this place had a fantastic amount of grass and land for days. And I do mean days, the professors family must have bout over one hundred acres of land. Now I was in the danger room being introduced to Dr. Hank McCoy, better known as the Beast of legend. And I was kind of disappointed. It looked like he was stuck between half-man half-lion, but he stopped transforming somewhere along the way.

Now he looks like a catman, and that's not even close to scary or as intimidating as I imagined. Dr. Hank Mccoy stood at a tall six feet three inches. With what looks to be blue fur all over the facial features of a big cat. That's just so depressing. Urgh, let's get this day over with already.

I didn't want to meet a fucking cat man.

Being in Dr. Mccoy's lab was awesome and there were so many shiny toys. That's a material combination machine, shit I wanted to get my hands on these toys. I knew why I was here for something that looks like a super treadmill. Man, this thing was beefy. This treadmill had what looks like frictionless hyper glide treds.

I noticed the hookups for energy dampers and sonic mufflers. What is that, a speedometer? Hell yes! I knew I had the speed force from the comics, not that janky broke stuff they had in the tv show. No, I had access to that unlimited monster of raw speed and power. I wanted to make light speed my bitch, I wanted to do things the flash did and more.

I wanted the speed that let flash evacuated an entire city in less than a microsecond as a nuke went off. Hell, I followed the calculations for those for a whole week. The final numbers showed Barry was moving at about thirteen trillion times the speed of light.

That was the same Speed Force from the comics, this also allowed him to witness events that occur in less than an attosecond. The reason that achievement was so massive is because twelve attoseconds is the shortest measurable period recorded by any current scientist. This was more than an enormous breakthrough. And people never even realized because in one second light can circle the earth roughly seven points five times.

If your perception of time reaches the point that you can perceive a single attosecond of light, then everything would appear frozen, stuck in place. This would be due to catching up with the molecules it's passing through because light would have barely managed to move from one atom to the next within that attosecond.

It would be a great big pause of light. My brain was putting the points and facts together, and I loved this effect that the speed force was having on my intellect. Now I was super excited. I grabbed the headset from and hopped right on the treadmill cause shit was about to go down. I wanted proof that I will be the undisputed fastest man alive and no one could even begin to try and take that claim away from me.

Focus...

Focus...

I am speed!

And with that, I was off running at an easy jog.

"728 mph."

I barely felt anything, no friction, no resistance, nothing at all. It was just me and the treadmill. Speed Force oh speed force how I love you. Pushing some more, I broke the sound barrier.

"1,345 mph." the machine read out to me. Yes, I was going standard jet speeds.

KA-BOOM!

"2,774 mph!" It read out again as my lighting started to show up without my summons. Now that I was able to stretch my legs, it's time to make some real effort.

So I went for hypersonic speeds, "16,658 mph!" And I still felt nothing, and I needed more speed, "97,887 mph!"

So now I was in FUCK it all mode, I had a treadmill that's not breaking down. So fuck it all and let's do this shit.

"135,245 mph! 162,802 mph! 202,658 mph!" The number just kept going up, and I was in the fucking zone, I felt the lightning in my very soul signing out for me to keep on going, I felt the speed force in my blood in my very cells.

The lightning was pumping through my veins, through every nerve in my body. I was no longer me. I was more, so much more now.

My very eyes themselves blazed with the lightning pouring off of my body, but it was paid no attention at all.

More speed...

"303,564 mph! Stop! Benjamin, you have to stop. I didn't notice it yet, but the treadmill was starting to give out at the speeds I was going.

Smoke was already coming out of parts, but I didn't care at all.

I yanked the headset off and kept ongoing. I was alive in a way, and I wasn't going to give this up yet.

"353,669 mph!" if I were anywhere close to a typical speedster, I would be dead by now.

My body would have gone into shock, my bones would have shattered, and I would have shitted out my guts all over the lab floors.

My very footsteps spoke with the very sound of thunder itself, and I wanted more.

400,321 mph! 477,212 mph! 505,487 mph! 600,026 mph! 667,248 mph! 705,%$& mph! Then it all went silent, or that was I at least thought happened.

Once I stopped looking at the messed up speedometer screen. I took a good look around myself, and I noticed that everything was frozen in motion. Razor-sharp shrapnel was in the air, and the damn treadmill was blowing up right under me. Well, fuck me sideways, can't a man enjoy his powers. Hoping off the treadmill, I just had to pull the ultimate last move.

As I was maneuvering around the lab, I grabbed all the floating shrapnel debris out of the air. Placed them down in a corner, with that out of the way ran right back up to the warped metal of the treadmill. Placing a hand on it, I willed the kinetic energy out of it and into myself. Felt like I took a shot of damn espresso, talk about a jolt of excitement.

With the way the plasma is flowing in the flame, I should do this again in a more controlled lab, talk about a shortcut to understanding the bose-einstein condensate form of matter. With everything cleaned up nice and neat, I brought my perception back to normalized time. All I heard coming out of the next room over was. "Oh my gosh, Charles, do you know what he just did?"

Like the jackass that I am, I couldn't help myself but walk up to the mirror. I knocked on it and gave my answer.

**Yeah, I am the fastest man alive.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since am starting something fresh.
> 
> You can find me on discord
> 
> Let's Keep Hope Alive.
> 
> Send comments I will read them all.
> 
> discord-gg-p2QJNck


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, ill admit, I did get a little carried away with this chapter. Even a year later has me cringe when I look at it.

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 4:**

**No Pain! No Gain!**

"Spectacular Benjamin. Do you have any idea what you have discovered? Not just what you discovered, but what your body is doing? This dimensional energy to which you have gained access: it is so far in advance of any scientific discovery yet made. Do you understand that your body is being remade down to the very molecules themselves to harness and power functions of your body? From my calculations, you won't even need oxygen in two years! Your body would be functioning off of pure energy itself! This is fascinating!

A discovery of a lifetime! Not only that, but from the scans it seems you have a form of energy manipulation. That explains why you're able to produce that protective screen around yourself. At first I believed that to be a self-contained, subconscious act. It also explains how you were able to wrap another person in this field of energy. Enabling you to protect them also while moving at such speeds.

Now just let me run some tests. I want to see how your neural synapses are firing. A whole new path of research in brain function can be opened up with studying your neural pathways. With a person of your abilities that can speed up and slow down, his perception would make a world of difference to the research." Stated Dr. McCoy as he rambled on about my abilities.

"So how's it going Hank: the kid passed his little tests yet? I heard a bang, but since everything is still standing, I guess it's nothing" Logan spoke up from my left leaning on the wall three feet from me.

"Shit," came flowing out of my lungs as I swiftly turned around with my hands up. I looked like a total dick. Just imagine it now: Tall teenage male with sharp wild grey eyes, standing at five feet eleven in a medical bodysuit unitard with all the sensors blinking all over with his arms raised in awkward angles.

"Your form is all shit, kid," Logan spoke up while his focus was still on Dr. McCoy.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine," replied Dr. McCoy as he was typing away at his terminal cataloging things that I was just starting to understand. I had somewhat of a clue on what was talking about as it was all comic knowledge for me anyway, but this whole not needing oxygen was new. It was tripping up my brain, and I was going to flip out if Logan hadn't said my form was shit. Taking a look at myself, I realized my arms were still up. But, since he said that, I might have to take him up for a match.

"Since you think that about my form, why don't you help me out?" I asked Logan with an expectant look on my face. He turned and tilted his head to the side and then gave me the answer I was hoping for.

"Yeah, sure thing kids got an okay from the Doc, and I'll show you our gym." Logan replied to me, but still kept his attention at .

With that statement, I had the proverbial nerdgasm. Not only was I going to be able to see and try out the danger room. I was about to get one-on-one time training with Wolverine. There is no way this can go wrong. I have speed, perfect recall memory, and ideal muscle kinesthetic memory. This is going to be awesome!

Yeah, I should have known how much I fucked up. So here I was on my back for what seems like the thousandth time. Let's rewind time to find out how my over arrogant ass got handed to me.

So with the all-clear from Dr. Mccoy, we headed for the danger room. We were standing out in the sub-basement of the mansion and the walls were a shade of Matt black with what looked like an LCD panel going along the whole of what seemed separated sections. We walked along the hallway then took a right into a room with nothing but computer monitors. From a glance, I noticed some of the words had statements on the side monitors — weapons systems, oxygen levels, and also something saying artificial weather. While Logan stood off to the side, I looked out past the large window panes and looked into a room with nothing, but blank silver walls. It was so damn unassuming what that giant two hundred meters by two hundred meter room could do.

"Alright, kid let me introduce you to the danger room. We use this room to hone our skills and practice our abilities. Today's plans are to use this room and observe your skills. Yeah yeah, I don't want to hear it. Everyone says they know how to fight." Logan grunted out at me while leading the way. I couldn't just keep my mouth shut.

"Well, I do know how to fight. Thank you very much. I kick a few bully's asses monthly," Was my reply to his little tiff from behind him.

That caused Logan to chuckle.

"That ain't a fight. Those are some shitty kids scraping. I'll teach you how to fight if you're willing to learn." was his reply to my statement.

That gave me heart palpitations a lesson from the Wolverine himself. I was so down for this fight. And my hole opened up before I could think it through.

"Am game let's go! let's go!" came out of my face.

Logan just grunted at me with a small smile on his face. Then he spoke up and killed my vibe. "Don't you want to get out of that unitard onesie?"

Realizing that hearing I could get in a fight with the main man himself got my excitement overriding my brain. That killed the super nerd mojo I was feeling though.

"Oh my gosh, yes, please. Also, you wouldn't happen to know about any gym clothes available?" I asked hoping to everything that I didn't seem as awkward and embarrassed as I felt.

Logan didn't seem to be at all interested in my situation. "Yeah kid don't sweat it" was all Logan said.

We headed off the locker room which I hadn't noticed previously was off to the right. It was weird; the room wasn't set up with much. A large display case was on the far end next to the showers over on the left behind some curtains. Now the lockers were located in the center, but there was another door on the other side. That might lead to the hanger, but I wasn't sure. Maybe I should ask after this. It would be so awesome to be able to see the x jet. Hell, I just had a realization: I would not be here unless I were being considered for the X-men shit! I am being considered for the X-men! Dr. Mccoy just did a power test and Logan's about to do a fight test. Oh my gosh am going to be an X-man fuck yeah! Ugh, I have to change the name somehow. But that's for another time I must focus and give my game face.

* * *

Danger Room

"Alright kid, no speed, let's see what you can do in a fight." came Logan's statement shaking me out of my thoughts. I stood there over a mat that just materialized out of thin air, shit I forgot about access to advance technology. So here I am, facing off with Logan, standing with the stance of a comfortable boxer. He straightened himself up, then walked over to me. Placing a hand on my back, he showed me set an angle to steady my body then fixed my feet and helped me fix my center of gravity. After that he went back to his position and moved me forward. With a quick step in, I started with a quick jab. Something I have perfected across Flash Thompson faces back in school whenever I catch wind of him bullying Peter when I am not around.

That jab did nothing to the man. Logan did a quick slap deflection on my hand which hurt like all fuck. I never even saw the hook coming for my face. I went down hard and rolled over to get back up onto my feet; and I was fucking pissed. So that was his plan, no pulled punches old fashioned learning. Yeah, I knew I was biting off more than I could chew, but fuck it. Getting back up from the ground, I started to walk around him. I noticed the way he was positioned and circled with me. Logan didn't have any of the jerky motions I had.

So I started to mimic his motions, this evened out my flow. I felt so much smoother with my strides. Logan has always been a predator, and it takes an animal to fight an animal. I wanted this fight but never knew how much I was hungering for such an opportunity. Being able to fight one of the best of Marvel's became my dream when I first met him. My ego kicked in and I added a little bit of speed, nothing major, just enough to give me an edge. Then I latched onto him with such a laser-focused intensity. I wanted to make sure he took notice of me. I was facing one of the best fighters to have ever lived.

Even greater than Captain America himself, and I refuse to be looked at as just another child. What I didn't realize though was my body was adapting to everything: my healing factor had kicked in sometime last week so any of the bruisings that should have shown from the beating I received was healed in a matter of seconds. I would have known this if I wasn't so hot-headed.

I lunged at him hard on the offense. Throwing a left feint, yet I came in with a hard ass right kick that caught him in the ribs throwing him across the mat. Yeah, that should teach him for not taking me seriously. That was when I should have known I fucked up.

Logan did a simple roll pushed off the ground and came right back at me. His eyes said it all. And now I was looking directly at _**The Wolverine**_ himself. He didn't pop claws, but I knew I was fucked. My pride wouldn't let me admit defeat, and he came at me hard. The left cross, and right crescent kick both came so hard and fast that even though I was able to block them, I was still knocked around due to his metal bones. Fucking cheater was all I could think. Logan didn't let up. He threw out swings and strikes then advanced into my space as I backed up to get some breathing room. I took a hook to the jaw, and then a snap kick threw me for a loop. I rolled out of the way from the stomp aimed at my head. He adjusted his swing to my side but as I scrambled up to my feet, I grabbed it with a twist and pull.

I was able to yank Logan off his feet. I got him, but he landed on his hands, spun, and practically flew back up. We both had a manic grin on our faces enjoying the brawl for all it was worth. I was seeing and learning. I was forcing myself to adapt to the situation, trying to get every bit out of my body without going full out speed force. I slapped a kick that came my way but was unable to block the fist that came straight for my nose. That knocked me back with a resounding crunch. The blackness spread out behind my eyelids for a second with flashes of red on the edges.

Something struck my stomach, and something else hit me in the hip, but those hits didn't hurt as much. I refused to go down from this. My anger gave way to my determination. I was able to catch Logan with a solid hit to the jaw then got in a lucky right cross. Fists and feet kept flying, but I knew that I would have to take a risk eventually. I was able to pull a sliding dodge past his guard and went for a headbutt. That was the dumbest move I could have ever pulled off. Foreheads slammed together. I staggered back blinking like a fucking moron because I forgot Logan's fucking skeleton was made of god damn metal.

Knocked on my ass all I could do was look at Logan as he loomed over me. Logan stepped closer and closer. He first had a look of interest on his face, which turned to surprise. I hooked his legs and swept them around, pulling him down towards myself. I pivoted upright cocking back my right arm to throw another blow. Only to discover that it wasn't going to work anymore as we separated. I had to shift positions, and I never saw the boot coming towards my face. So yeah, I had lost. And it wasn't just some ordinary loss either. I lost even after I cheated and got an assist with my powers.

Woah! I was awakened with a jolt. Yeah, the last thing I remembered was getting a foot to the face. Wait I was fighting Logan right. Yes, I was fighting Logan so why am I laying down on the floor. Oh! Yeah, I lost. Now I realised that boot to the face was a signal my ass was grass. I huffed out a breath, feeling my defeat. Super speed and so much more and I still lost.

"Alright, Sparky now that you're awake let's go. I need to run some errands, and you'd make a perfect way to shorten the time." He spoke to me as if we didn't just go at each other like animals. All I could do was a grunt, which in turn earned me a chuckle out of Logan. The man had beaten me and served me a slice of humble pie like it was nothing. Now I am hungry and just wanted to take a nap too. Wait a second. Why is nothing hurting?

"Aye, Logan did you have the Doc look me over? I don't feel bruised up or anything," I asked him, very confused by this fact. I knew Barry healed fast, but man I was good to go plenty more rounds. My body was also feeling a lot stronger, yeah I might have to look into all that my body was capable of now. All that's been on my mind recently is just going faster. Maybe I could ask Doc and Logan to help me out.

"Nah, Sparky you healed all on your own. Hell, you even healed mid-fight." Logan spoke to me, which made me perk up a bit. I am a super healer now, wait a second now that I put my mind to it. This means I have an accelerated healing factor. And If my ribs healed mid-battle, I would recover just as fast as Logan if not quicker. My body isn't just healing my wounds, but it's making me that much stronger each time I push my limits without the speed force. I am positive I used a small portion of it to enhance the body. It seems like my recovery is far better than before.

With all that rattling around in my brain, Logan followed me to the locker rooms. With a nice shower and more clean clothes which all had the X for Xavier's School for gifted individuals on them. I had to grab four bagels on the way out, but one didn't make it that far since a claw came out of nowhere and took it.

Today's ride of choice was a beautiful forest green range rover. So now that we were on the road, the silence started to kill me. So being a person who couldn't keep his face shut. I had to speak up.

"So do you plan to tell me what that was all that about?" I asked the man next to me. All Logan did was grunt at me. I whined to the man. "Man tell me, it's not as if I can complain. Even after you stomped three shades of shit out of me, I healed right up. So bye gones, are bye gones, as far as I am concerned."

"I can care less about all that. I just wanted to see what you are made out of, to see if training you might be worth my time. Being a metahuman isn't easy. And I don't think anyone ever told you about what's going to come after you now that your powers spiked on the map" was Logan's reply to my whining. I had to fake some confusion for this next part.

"Wait, what do you mean, I thought only you guys and that Eric guy had the means to find me?" I asked him trying to play up the confusion. Logan grunted at me and then continued to speak.

"Nah kid, we are just the nice ones about it. They know you're located on the east coast now and they are going to wait for you to try something. Since you're not in the school, keep your eyes peeled." was all Logan said as he fell back into silence.

"Sounds like you have had some experience." was my reply to the man as I also fell into silence with him.

All I got out of the man was silence and another grunt. So I just sat there in the ranger enjoying the ride along. As we went down a coastal road, a blacked-out SUV pulled up right behind us. This would have been fine because we live in NYC, and a lot of wealthy people drive blacked-out vehicles. They either have the money or want privacy. No, what made it strange was that five more drove past us then boxed us in with no warning.

**Bap! Bap!**

**Bap! Bap!**

We got boxed in on all sides front to backside to side. Yeah, it is confirmed my luck was all kinds of evil. I was extremely sure they were not here for me. I just so happen to be in the car when The Wolverine gets backed into a corner and captured. Growing super excited, I tried to vibrate my body at super speeds, and that's when I realized I fucked up. I had never trained in versatility. I am still one fresh ass baby speedster, and all I know how to do is run and protect. No lightning toss, nothing, and what makes it even worse is I just blew my wad trying to get fancy. My nose started to bleed, and my ears bled, and my internal organs went all flip flop.

"Sparky stay with me, come on kid why did you have to do something so stupid.?" Logan spoke from his position. The last thing I saw before passing out was a canister shot into the rover through the windows. I was all kinds of screwed, and I had no one to blame but myself for being so stupid.

I was jolted awake again this time by extreme amounts of pain coming from my left leg. My mouth tasted of iron maybe, this had to be from my blood. The air was all haze, yet the pain hitting me made it all so clear in an instant. I felt connected yet not connected all at once if that was even possible. I was on some table staring up at the cemented ceiling.

The walls had greenish mold growing, and that told me we were somewhere by water or deep in the mountains somewhere. And yet the pain persisted, and it was getting on my nerves. Also, why can't I feel anything other than the pain? I knew a second later, and I wished I fucking didn't. The table I was strapped down on was massive, and I recognize it instantly. This table was from the movie Blade two when he was knocked out and strapped to it for his blood.

The table had a lined one-inch rim going all the way around, not only that, I had to be a good four feet up off the ground. What made matters worse is the fact they had large lights all aimed at me. I am stuck here tied down with a ball gag in my mouth, and they had lights all on me. Am I being experimented on, no that's impossible I would have felt something? I thought that as I heard a buzz and felt more extreme sharp pain.

No this couldn't be happening, no not to me no! I struggled and pulled on the speed force, but the feeling was slippery to hold. Then I got the shocking jolt of my life from my neck. That's when I froze. Then I pulled again and was shocked again. Now I was breathing hard hyperventilating as I screamed out trying to get up off the table.

_All of my senses were back now._

I was vividly aware of how I had both arms chained down and locked in place. They had both my upper arms and lower wrist all locked in place. Then I also felt both legs locked in place. So they put a damper shock collar around my neck.

_They put a collar around my neck!_

That was the final straw I lost my shit and shook with all that anger. Not only did I want out, but I also wanted **VENGEANCE!** I looked around from my position to noticed a fuck face evil-looking mad doctor was cutting away at my body. And he was talking to me now that I was awake. He started his evil fucking monologue: like who fucking monologues.

"Ahh you're awake, it would seem. You have the very unfortunate honor of being alive to see what comes next. I hope you don't mind. We had to get a different bone saw, your skin, muscles, and bones carry amazingly strong resistance to everything we have tried. And unfortunately, we don't happen to have any lasers available in this facility. It is quite unfortunate I have to resort to such crude tools, don't you think so? Of course, you think so. Ha! Ha! You're here experiencing it. Just know that it's an honor to operate on you. With your help, we will get one step closer to making humanity prosper. Your sacrifice won't go unappreciated. Ah yes, where was I. Hmm seem to have burnt out the saw on your fibula. Don't worry though young man this is almost done. Then we shall start at once with the rest of your organs." The man stated while giving me his creepy fucking smile.

It felt like how I first died — stuck on concrete, unable to do anything. Just slowly accepting what was happening to me as my blood drains onto the pavement. I refused it all, and I refuse to accept death again. I looked at the man with nothing but hatred in my heart. All I wanted was to live in peace and be a hero. The universe wouldn't let me go, so it kept pushing and pushing. I am no longer in my reality, and this isn't some comic or a web novel where the brave hero makes it. One slip and am dead and I don't want to run the risk of that. Yeah, I learned my lesson now.

FUCK all that its time to push back. No more slacking off, time to put that ego aside I was lucky with the speed force — no more leaving life to chance. I will survive.

I will conquer this. I refuse to be another fucking tombstone in Xavier's fucking school.

**NO ONE SHALL MAKE ME A VICTIM!**

**I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!**

These thoughts burned in my heart, and I wanted nothing more than to rip them all to pieces for what they have done to me. And I knew where to start by getting my powers back first. Closing my eyes, I felt for it, because there is no way I could be disconnected from the Speed Force. This was a cosmic force tied into my very soul. No simple collar should be able to disconnect me at all.

"Hmm look like he gave up, it is for the best anyway. This way, his body will be used for the greater good." I heard the scientist mutter to himself. The lights started to flicker, and then the monitors came alive with buzzing and then scrambled visuals began to play across the screens.I was looking inwards for my astral form. I saw it, the stream of the speed force and it was just waiting for me to grab it. Although I tried, my astral form could not go forward at all. So I stood there and just looked at it with my anger boiling to overflow. I will have my vengeance, and nothing will deny me this.

That was when it clicked in place for me. I wanted my vengeance with my being the keyword. I never really saw the speed force as something that was my own.

The thought of Barry Allen and his discovery and usage has been holding me back. I have used the speed force, but I have never honestly used it as my own. With that thought, it reacted to me in response, and I knew just what had to happen.

I discarded all thoughts of Barry Allen. This was my speed force, I brought it with me to the Marvel-verse, and I was going to wield it as its avatar and chosen. With that, my entire world exploded with nothing but raw power. My very nerves were singing with joy. The mad doctor watched in fascination as the very air itself crackled with electricity. The bone saw the doctor used was the first thing to explode, then everything flowed after. The doctor should have been worried about his hand that was bleeding, but he couldn't take his eyes off the form of the young man before him. The doctor watched as bones realigned and reattached. Then the nerves and muscle groups regrew just like that. One moment the bone was broken, and the next moment, it had all the muscle fibers back flowing with a healthy pink shade.

Then the skin covered over the wound, and that was when the young man sat up. I understood now, I was the speed force, and the speed force was me. With just a simple thought, I commanded my leg to heal, then sat up straight. I had plans to teach the doctor, and his backers there are some people that you dont fuck with. And I, Benjamin Anthony Blake just joined that short list of individuals. I bit right through the ball gag they placed in my mouth. Then I spat out the pieces onto the floor, and that was when the doctor realized he was fucked. He made a mad dash toward the door, but I was having none of that today.

I was the speed force, and the speed force was me. With but a step, I was standing in front of the door blocking his exit. Now that I was here, I noticed it was a rather large steel frame bolt on with a spin wheel opener. That way if a metahuman escaped, he would be trapped until a containment team can come and detain them. I stared down at the doctor, and he stared right back at me. The doctor had gone eerily still like he was being looked at by an enormous predator.

Maybe I am because what I had planned for him was going to balance the scales. With one simple pull, I removed the vile collar from around my neck and looked at him.

"My god why didn't that work on you, it worked on all the rest." I heard the evil doctor state in his astonishment. That brought no solace to my heart.

"It's simple Doc, my powers don't work like the rest. Now you're going to tell me willingly. Who put this collar on me and I'll let you die fast." I stated to him while feeling my anger swell up within me. That freaked him out.

"I don't know, I swear, the guards brought you like that to me." the doctor screamed at me. "Is that your final answer?" was the only reply I gave him. This doctor was going to get no sympathy from me. I am all out of compassion for all these fuckers. And with that, the Doc shook his head, yes, but he was about to wish that he had more to say.

I was in such a foul mood, and this damn man had no more information for me. Then his use to me was finished. Now he shall suffer my vengeance. I started by grabbing his face and staring into him past his eyes and into his very soul.

With that very simple action, my voice reverberated across the whole base. With your vile act of defiling my body, I sentence you to death! Logan was sitting in his cell thinking of a way to escape. These morons always forgot about his claws, and no damper can indeed hold him. All he had to do was figure out where the kid was and hightail it out of here. Maybe kill a guy or two for information towards the exit. And that's when he heard it from his cell, like a note of finality and death. Guess the kids awake and not too happy about all this. Guess it was time to pop claws and go meet up with Sparky.

With the doctor's head in my hands, I pulled back and slammed it into the wall hard, making sure not to break his skull. I wanted him awake for this.

"You think you can just cut me up into parts and I would be fine with it doc?"

Bam!

I was maneuvering the Doc, so his back was to the door. I stepped to the side, turned and smashed in his right leg. It folded under my new strength like it was tissue paper. That woke the doctor up out of his daze, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. That was when I went to work on him. Grabbing the doctor with my left hand, I held him still while I focused my speed force aura to leach into his body. I was not aiming to protect him. I wanted him to experience what I did next with such vivid clarity. I needed my aura to keep him alive. It wouldn't do if he went into a shock early and died on me during this fun ride he was getting.

As I pushed the aura out of me and into him, I felt the bioelectricity the human body can produce in him. It felt so sophisticated yet so simple and elegant.

This had opened me up to so many possibilities, and I had an unwilling guinea pig ready for testing. I grabbed onto his body functions and sped up his perception of reality while keeping my own steady in real time.

I wanted him to experience this for at least one hundred years then die. I wanted this to be as slow and painful as I could make it. With that intent, the speed force sang with my versatility and usage. His body went rigid in my grasp, and I watched as his pupils dilated. Slowly I pushed my right hand into his still beating chest Indiana Jones temple of doom style. With my hand in his chest, I hooked my fingers around the arteries and pulled. The wail he let out was music to my ears. I looked him right in his face and spoke my peace.

**"I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE IN THIS LIFE AND NOT THE NEXT!"**

With that said, I pulled his heart out viciously, then tossed it across the room. I had to get it out of my hand. This moment was my first kill ever. I was so focused on my revenge. I never stopped to think. Then I doubled over and vomited everything out. I had to get out of here now. Yes, I was trapped in a room, but I was still in my super Saiyan mode. I had to keep my shit together. The doctor was my first kill, but he will not be the last.

I had to put stuff into perspective for myself. My innocence was gone, this was a world of unforgettable evils, and I had to find a way to live in it. I was still in my medical gown, and I needed clothes badly, but I refused to wear what that doctor had on. Now it's time to test my imagination and the speed forces flex-ability. Pulling on the speed force, I built a mental construct of a red metal pair of sole grip jikatabi. Holding the mental image was nothing; the tough part was pushing it into the aura and forcing it into solidification.

With that thought the mental strain lessened and now I found the secret the more willpower, you put into building the speed force construct the better since it trains the brain's ability to create. Next, I went for black ninja pants and a shirt with red lightning highlights, but I didn't want just any pants. I wanted the Ryu Hayabusa pants and shirt armor combo.

It took me six solid minutes of concentration to form everything I needed. That was when I realized I needed something for my face at high speed or better yet I need a helmet now. That way, I don't have to worry about much when I fight crime. I forced constructed the Hayabusa helmet with lenses to protect my eyes from any lucky hazards.

With all that complete, it was time to leave this godforsaken hole in the ground. Reaching the door, I remembered I didn't know how to phase. That was alright though because I had full access to the speed force and I wanted out. Taking a few steps back, I gave the door a lightning enhanced spartan kick. That steel reinforced door with the tumbler lock wasn't prepared for a pissed off speed force user on the warpath.

I was walking out into the hall, and I was presented with pandemonium. It was chaos, armed-guards were running to and fro, so that means Logan got out somehow. That means I no longer have to rescue him. I did a quick dodge up the wall, ran along the roof, and slammed my aura reinforced fist into the face of some random guard that fired rounds in my direction. Yeah, no way do I plan to get shot up. I was already at my limits so fuck this place and everyone in it.

After dispatching that guard, I stole his machete off his back. It also turned out to be one I recognized also. It had a combat grip handle applied with a special anti-slip coating serrated backside and with the blade being about two feet long by three inches wide. I took it and ran. I wasn't planning on going full sprint through the complex. Going those speeds would get me to my destination quickly, yes, but with my current pace, I had a goal. I plan to slice every guard in between me and the exit.

I would not rest easy tonight until they felt how I felt on that metal table. Then I moved with a savage purpose, every round shot in my direction was sliced in half. I learned my lesson: I would not get cocky and grab the bullets like some amateur speedster. I already knew I was faster than a speeding bullet and I had no need to prove that to the masses, but they needed to feel the fear. They needed to fear me knowing that no matter how much they shoot at me, none of the bullets will be able to get through.

The only thing on my mind was my vengeance against this accursed group of people and getting out of here. I had all confidence Logan would make it out, but maybe I should check for other people. Turning a corner, I was met with a wall of nothing but automatic weapons fire. Weapons of those calibers were no longer a threat to me in my current state. I was in accelerated time, yet I was also living standard time all at once. I was genuinely zen with the speed force, and she was with me. That was when I felt the tug, and I followed it. My aura was extended four feet out in a radius around me. And it was like woah, every detail was sent to my mind. With the accelerated nature of my brain, all that data was instantly processed and compiled. It was all at my fingertips; for instance, there is a drop of water falling mid-air behind me. Everything within four feet of the aura was known to me.

That wasn't all that I was able to do with it. With my aura extended every round that entered had its motion absorbed and they all fell on the ground. Not even waiting for the guards to register what happened within a step I was in their midst. My first slash went through the large burly guy with a superior groomed beard, but that wasn't going to save him today. I sliced through him like he wasn't even there and proceeded to dismantle the rest. Before I was done I grabbed the last man and shook him. I vibrated him so hard that his insides just liquified within his body. After that, I came to a fork in the road. It was time to put on the speed no more mindless killing of the guards. I found Logan drinking something while leaned up against a door leading out.

"So did you get it all out of your system?" Logan asked from his spot up against the wall.

"What do you mean?" I asked the man. I was in a foul mood, and I did not need his shit right now.

"Everyone heard your declaration to the base sparky" Logan stated with a huff from his spot.

"They collared me, Logan. Like I was a fucking slave, like I was less than fucking human!" I screamed into his face. He gave me a solid look like he wanted to trade blows. I was ready for him, fuck that no speed bullshit from last time. Logan just let out a huff

"I know sparks, I know. Come meet the new kids." he stated while heading out the door.

"Shit, I forgot to try and rescue anyone that might have survived," I replied to him after realizing he saved people while I was out for blood.

"I figured, you were raising one hell of a distraction." He grumped with another huff. Outside the mountain base-of course it was on the side of a mountain, these barbarians have no taste or style-in a small clearing stood about three individuals and I didn't notice anything new. Everyone was in rags and looked like a hot mess.

I wanted to go home and sleep for a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since am starting something fresh.
> 
> You can find me on discord
> 
> Let's Keep Hope Alive.
> 
> Send comments I will read them all.
> 
> discord-gg-p2QJNck


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fastest Man Alive.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Get Jiggy With It!**

**Secret Room**

**Secret Location**

"Well, That was a fair disappointment. Do we have an assessment of what we lost in the facility? "Asked a person sitting in a red chair cloaked in shadows.

"So far minor things, we didn't keep anything of importance at that location. It was deemed unsatisfactory for our needs other than a stop off or storage." Replied another figure cloaked in shadows sitting in his green chair.

"So we lost weapon X again. And now we have this discovery. Do we have any information on this new mutant?" Replied the shadowed figure in the red chair.

"Currently no, but I have been able to recover a recording of the outside conversation. It seems that the "collar" was a trigger for this new mutant. If we choose to pursue in the future, we need to be aware of this." Replied the shadow sitting in the green chair.

"Hmmm, an interesting trigger isn't it. We should also look into containment for this new mutant, even if that power damper collar didn't work. We know our latest assets powers are electricity based, so let us build in that direction. Let's go with triple redundancy layered with a release to direct the power to the ground. Also, make sure the asset can't overload the system." Spoke up the figure in the red shadow

"Yes, we shall create a containment suite then send our operatives to recover our new asset," Replied the green shadowed figure as he faded out of existence.

* * *

**Upstate New Hampshire**

**Somewhere in the Mountains**

**Benjamin**

So here I was sitting in a field with Logan and the few other escapees, and man did we look like a hot mess. The girl from one of the trees on the far edge of the clearing, or at least I believed she was female from her facial features, chest, and hips was dirty from head to toe. She was in what seemed to be a prison shirt covered in some green gunk. From my position, I can see that her pants were missing a leg. Which was just weird. How do you lose a pants leg in a situation like this, but she didn't seem deterred by that by any means. Next was this big guy looking around with shifty eyes. I wouldn't have paid much attention to him if it wasn't for Logan looking in his direction. Which means I better be on guard for him.

He was decked out in the same prison garb of the other chick but had no sleeves and was rocking a mohawk that looked like it had seen better days. Now the last girl was giving off a weird creepy vibe, and she kept looking at Logan like she wanted to peer into the man's soul. She also wore the same prison get up as the other two, but she had no missing sleeves or pant's leg. Hell, she was even cleaner than the others and her hair was up in a ponytail, and she looked ready to go a few rounds.

Alrighty, then I was getting tired of all this silence turning to Logan I asked the question on my mind and probably theirs also. "So tell me Logan do we have a way out of this shit show we are in?" I asked the beefy man as he just leaned up against a tree relaxing. Logan's expression took a shift which didn't answer my question. Then he looked at me evenly. "Yeah, the professor is sending the blackbird." "Oh come on, you know where we are, and you didn't tell me?" He let out a grunt at me and spoke up, "I thought you would be more worried about yourself and not where we are."

I gave him my best irritated sounding noise and looked away from the man. Now that he said something about it. I was feeling drained, all of my initial adrenaline boost and anger from waking up to my situation was bleeding off, and I had a lot to figure out. Down in that base, I had killed a man in cold blood, worse than that, I ripped his heart out and forced him to experience that for one hundred years. That was some savage shit I did, and I never knew I was capable of all that. Not only that, but I am also extremely sure that this used to be a U-men base.

That was added to my list of issues cause I remember them from the comics, but they weren't in any of the MCU movies. They wanted to harvest my organs to further themselves along their sick path of evolution. They were after Logan, and I just happened to be on the bed being cut apart first. To remember that made me shake right at my spot on the ground. This situation sucks cause now I have to change so many plans. I had thought I could be a hero, but now that I am intimately related to the X-men, that might need to change.

That means I'll also have to face a lot of their rogue's gallery and I'm in no way in any form or shape prepared for that. I need to do better. I need a plan of action and I need to figure out my way in this messed up world. Everything isn't cookies and rainbows as I used to think they were.

I can die and fast if I don't buckle down and get my shit together and the best way to start is with the x-men. I had Logan as a fighting instructor, and I had the Beast as a teacher. I needed to put that to good use.

I don't remember all of my marvel verse trivia, but what I do know is that all these groups are going to be well funded and very ruthless. While I was all lost in my thoughts out from over the forest came a silver disc looking object. It was ole bucket helm himself, and it looks like he came prepared today. Magneto dropped his flying saucer in the middle of the clearing, looked at us then looked at the others. I wanted to geek out so much, but It had been a long day, and no matter how cool he looked in his iconic helm I wasn't in the mood for his shit.

He was about to find out the hard way how foul my mood was. With him was the blue goddess of death herself Mystique standing at his back right shoulder. Next to her was: holy shit is that Sabertooth? It looked like him, and damn was he massive. He stood a good six feet ten inches from what I could spot. Sabertooth had that weird yellow and brown onesie suit on with the fur around his neck. Damn, he noticed Logan first then his eyes flicked at me. While looking at me, he smiled. Well fuck I was not in the mood for his alpha male ego bullshit today. If this came to a fight, and I was hoping to the high heavens that it didn't come down to that, I would have to tank Magneto with a blitz attack first, cause he would be the linchpin in their group.

"Rejoice for I have come to save you, my fellow brothers and sisters," Was how the man started. "I have come to not only to save you but also give you a place among my brotherhood of mutants."

"Magneto we all just finished escaping with our lives. Make them the offer and stop the drama play. Please, cause I'm not in the very best of moods. So make your offer and if they want to leave with you, take them. Those that want our help we will take them back to the school with us. Since our ride is already on the way." I spoke up from my position, cutting him off. I couldn't help but snort.

"And who might you be?" Came Magneto's question. And with that, I realized that I still had the speed force Hayabusa helm covering my head and face. With that as a queue, I sent the helm away. Pretty neat trick right, I had realized that after I made all my speed force constructs, they became little sensations in the back of my mind. So while I was going about dismantling the base, I decided to create mental blocks in correlation to each construct.

"Ahh young Mr. Blake fancy meeting you here." came Magneto's reply as I showed everyone my face. After all this, I'll have to find time to see what more I can do. Again, I had to kick myself for only using my powers for speed. At least I was extremely aware now of what I lacked and can make some improvements before the world decided to kick me in the nuts again.

Yeah, I should have kept my mouth shut because with that statement Magneto's eyes narrowed then Sabertooth took a step forward. I took a look at Mystique. She smiled at me and then took a step back. That was interesting, and I knew I couldn't trust her; she always had an angle no matter how lovely those hips were. She always tries to get an edge over someone, and I'm dating Gwen. I can't go off galavanting with the three-hundred-year-old blue goddess. That was when my mind clicked; this lady was over three hundred years old. The only way she could have survived and live this long is to have some skills, and I want those skills. I knew there was no way I could trust her, but I needed the skills she had.

Fighting Logan can only get me so far, and I already have the Beast for my other issues. I noticed Sabertooth edging closer to our spot. Logan was already checking him out, and I realized this was about to be another brother bullshit scrap. What shocked me more was when Sabertooth made his statement to me.

"What did you say kid?" asked the big brute known as Sabertooth. I shared a look with Logan as I got up from my spot.

"Do you mind if I take this fight?" I asked Logan while rolling my shoulders.

"Yeah Kid, just don't kill him. I think you have done enough of that today." Was all Logan told me. Then he just sat on the ground and leaned back against the tree and just looked in our direction like he was about to enjoy a show. In a way I guess he was

"You have a lot of confidence in the kid," Came Sabertooths gruff voice. All Sabertooth got in the form of a reply from Logan was a snort. Yeah, that caused me to chuckle inside. With that, I had my mind all made up, and I planned to go all Raiden God of Thunder from Mortal Kombat all across his ass. He was going to learn not to bother an omega level teenager going through his existential crisis.

First, I had to toss aside the machete because Logan asked me not to kill the man. Then I pulled on my well of power from the speed force. This allowed my body to burst forward with massive amounts of electricity. When I did that, Sabertooth pulled a half step, and that's when I heard him say, "Oh!"

That's all he was able to get out because with my next movements, I blasted myself at him.

Today, I woke up on an experiment table in a lab and he came here with his bullshit. Sabertooth was about to experience the full force of my bad mood today. Logan only asked me not to kill him. Lucky for me, Sabertooth has a healing factor, so that means he can take some punishment.

Like I said, that's all he was able to get out because, with my next movements, I blasted myself at him flying horizontally across the grass with his chest as my target. The goal wasn't to kill him only to break a few ribs. It turns out Sabertooth had great reflexes because he surprisingly tried to swing at me, and he had some crazy fast reflexes because when my fists made contact with his chest, he thought he could get me with a hammer blow from overhead. He was sorely mistaken, because with my fight slash training time with Logan. I no longer dropped my guard after dealing massive amounts of damage to my opponents.

That was a hard learned lesson, and I was grateful for it because it showed right now with me thrashing Sabertooth back to Magnetos feet. With the overhead blow going straight for my back, I decided to grab hold of Sabertooth's body. Spinning myself around him at my hyper speeds, man I love being able to go as fast as I wanted.

With myself sped up faster than the rest, I grabbed Sabertooth from the back around his waist, then I dug deep, and then launched us both into the air.

There was no escaping for Sabertooth, and we came down hard in the form of a German suplex. We hit the ground with such force the trees shook all around us.

Sabertooth bounced back up off the ground roaring at me, but I was ready for his retaliation. Flying at Sabertooth at super speeds I was on him in a second. With just a turn and twist of my hips, I planted the sole of my foot straight into his jaw and I launched Sabertooth clear off the ground. Turning back around to face my flying foe, I reached and snatched Sabertooth out of the air by his waist. Then with a mighty heave and a twist, we launched clear into the air again. A savage grin came across my face because I had the mother of all power bombs ready for him. With gravity taking back over, we came down with a devastating crash with all of the focus of the devastation aimed right at Sabertooth. Within that same nanosecond, all the electric charge that was being built up within me blasted out and focused on Sabertooth.

Everyone heard it, and then they saw it. Everyone witnessed the flash of lightning then the charge, after that the fighters vanished later reappearing in a German suplex right in front of Magneto. They watched as the young man got up, dusted himself off then went to check to make sure his opponent was alive then went back to the side of his friend. Everything went silent with the only sound present was the sizzle of fur from the one known as Sabertooth.

Even the forest had gone silent from that explosion of action. From across the way, Mystique had a definite smile on her face. Well, shit! Trying not to get her attention got me her undivided attention. With that, she came forward to our corner of the clearing as Magneto went to talk with the rest.

"I can tell you have made some improvements." came Mystique's voice from behind me.

"Nope, am still adjusting," Was all I could reply to her. With her so close to me, I was trying hard not to roam my eyes all over her form. One must show respect to the lady that can be anyone you ever knew because when your backs turned. She could decide to slip a knife across your throat when you're least expecting it. I heard a sigh from Mystique before she spoke again.

"Must you act so stiff around me?" Mystique asked and I heard the frown in her voice. Yeah, that threw me for a loop, and I couldn't help but sputter. And queue Logan's bark of laughter at my expense.

"Listen, I am trying to be respectful, okay, and you're making it hard just walking around naked like that." came my quick reply to the gorgeous blue lady before me.

"Oh, that I can fix easily." she hummed, and just like that she changed. Spectacular would be the word to describe it.

It started with a ripple from her head then moved its way down. Then she was standing before me with the look of an Amazonian. Mystique kept her body proportions, but now she had this fierce warrior woman look to her features. Her hair was now of a brunette color, her face was far more angled and sharper looking, and she was wearing a blue pants suit. Hell, she even included glasses. Talk about the ultimate power lawyer. Hell, I am pretty sure she probably has a law degree or more than a few in different subjects. She has been alive for one hell of a long time, gotta pass the time somehow.

That had to be for me. I had known Mystique could make clothes, but I should have figured she would be able to make lenses also. Then I had to open my big mouth.

"Why did you change your skin color? I honestly don't mind the blue. It's just the whole nudist thing that was throwing me off." I questioned with a tolt of my head. And with a tilt of her head, she changed her skin back. Yeah, she still looked good to me. Man, I was going to get into so much trouble when I told Gwen all about this later.

"So tell me why don't you want to join us?" Mystique asked me straight to my face. So now I had to think. Hell, I could do what I wanted with any supergroup, but I didn't want to do it from their side. It took me a while to formulate my answer for her, but I only had one answer.

"That answer is rather simple. Your brotherhood of mutants has allowed itself to be viewed as a world terrorist organization. I can't be a part of that when I decide to put my name out there. Yes, I get that you do what you do for metahuman kind, but you guys never stopped to think about how you're doing things. For example, Magneto came here, flying on an open saucer, and no one is wearing a mask. That's just ridiculous, think about that. If Eric or anyone in the brotherhood wanted a regular life, they can't because they have been spotted on camera doing something. Then they are being categorized as a terrorist to the public. Yeah, I'm metahuman and proud, but I'm not stupid. The protection of my own identity is critical if I want to do anything. And I can't have any of that being associated with terrorism. It's not much, but I'm trying to think about the long term, and I do not need to separate myself from the rest of the world. That's also another ridiculous point you guys are missing, but I am just a moronic teenager. I want a chance to change the world in my way, and I can't do that following orders from Magento. The things I want to do will clash with his views, but the Professor is flexible on everything. So we can do great work together." I told her being as straight as I could about the situation. Since she wanted an honest answer.

_I hope I don't get killed for telling it like it is._

"I'll come to find you, and we can have a proper chat," With that, she just stared at me, humming to herself. With a flick of her hips turned around and headed back in the direction of Magneto and the rest of his crew. It seems like he was able to get two of the escapees to follow him. While Mystique hummed to herself, she set the one known as Benjamin before her with a leveled look while mulling over his little tirade. He keeps raising fixed points, but it seems there's more to it that he isn't telling. His world view can't be this broad without experience or prior knowledge of what's to happen. Hmm, I remember that he had some warehouse in Hell's kitchen. I'll have to find time to stop by.

"Well, damn, I guess I'll be going to the school where you learned to do that." Came the voice of the girl over from the far edge of the clearing.

And with that, it was like a dam broke loose cause overhead the X-Jet came flying in low then out jumped Storm with a swoosh she was flying down next to us. She took one look at me and frowned, yeah I was not in the best of shapes or conditions. Blood was dry on my torso and legs. My face was caked with dirt, and my hair was an absolute mess. My hair was filled with dust and moss and anything else you can imagine from an underground base. She was about to speak, but before she got the chance, Logan stepped in.

"Not right now O, let's just get back, it's been a long day enough already." Logan spoke up, cutting Ororo off from saying anything.

"Alright, but this isn't over," Strom replied while she eyed my clothes with the blood splashes all across me. Placing a hand to her ear, "Hank, come in. Yes, they are leaving. We are clear for a pickup,"

Ororo eyed the group across from us, and as we all looked in that direction. Magneto's giant silver metal disc started to levitate up off the ground and zoomed out of sight heading to wherever they called home. With them gone out of sight, the X-jet landed with the loading ramp descended, and we got on. The first person I saw as my head got into the plane was the Professor.

His brows were in a frown, which means he must be having a telepathic conversation with Logan. Well, fuck my life can't I have a break for once I was not looking forward to having a conversation about my actions down in the base. The Professor let out a breath then sighed, which in turn amazed me I was not expecting to see the man so saddened.

"Young Mr. Blake I will have to apologize for what has been allowed to transpire. It saddens me that you have had to go through such an ordeal."

Well, what the shit I was not expecting that from the man. I was prepared for a scolding, yes. I was ready for him to tell me that I can no longer come over on the weekends, yes. I had not expected him to apologize to me of all people. I was so undeserving of this man's apologies.

So I had to stop him at all costs, so I interrupted him, "Listen here, Professor it's okay these things just happen, but I don't blame you or anyone. Only the people that did this. Your school was built as a haven. Others are trying to prey upon your hard work. We are going to have to put a stop to them. Whoever they are."

The Professor gave me a small smile then turned to the new person coming up the ramp.

"Why hello there young lady I have been told by one of my teachers that you would like to join us at our institute." The Professor spoke to her. Hell, I just realized we don't even know her name.

So I faked a cough and then interjected myself again. While scratching the back of my head, I couldn't help but ask, "Excuse me, but we never got your name after everything was going down."

She looked back and forth between myself and the Professor, but all he had was a kind smile on his face. That was when she spoke up. "My name is Amanda Waller, or you can call me The Wall."

She raised her hands and projected multiple reflective panels in the air. While she was doing all that my mind was short-circuiting because I knew that name. That name belongs to one of the most infamous people of the DC universe. She ran her suicide squad. Yeah, talk about worlds colliding. I hope she isn't like that Amanda Waller.

"That's excellent! Fascinating abilities! It looks like you are making physical type constructs. What do you think, Benjamin?" came the Professor's voice breaking through my daydreaming.

"Yep, it looks to me she is creating some psionic construct," I replied to the Professor while turning to take a better look at what she created. She had made many small one foot by five inches of just thin floating psionic walls. I was fascinated by what she was doing, but the nerd in me wanted to look in the cockpit where I could see DR. Mccoy piloting the X-jet.

I turned away from the cockpit and focused more on Amanda since I'll most likely have a chance to check out the jet later if I asked. So I took myself to one of the window seats. No way was I going to miss the site during this ride. I looked up after strapping myself in. Only to find Storm walking by my position. She stopped for a moment like she wanted to say something to me, but thought better of it then left for the cockpit. That's strange she hasn't said much to me since the time she was at the cookout. Honestly, I don't want to be on her wrong side but no one is perfect. I have been learning that since gaining my powers, even supers are still human at the end of the day.

So whatever the situation I was having with her I'll have to ride it out until it passes or figure out something that she likes and make peace. Amanda was talking to Professor more about herself. She was an orphan, and her parents died when she was young. She lived with her aunt, but the people that took her killed her and snatched her from the car. Damn, that's what you call a tragic origin story, but I held my mouth shut. This was one of those moments where I couldn't just let my mouth run. Now she was coming with us because of my fight with the big furry guy. That comment drew a laugh from Logan over in his seat. Then he decided to open his big mouth.

"You should have seen it, Chuck. He laid a suplex on old fur face. Laid him out flat! I wish I could be there when he wakes up. Ha!" went Logan while leaning back in his seat. And with that, we blasted off back to the mansion.

I blocked everything out and finally succumbed to my exhaustion. I was completely unaware as giant blue paws wrapped around me, pulling me out of my seat and then laying me on a softer bed. Nor did I notice the sting of the needle going into my arm. I was lost to the world with dreams of hero-ship and beautiful women, asking me to kiss their babies.

"So what do you think about him, Logan?" Asked the Professor from his location as he watched Dr. Mccoy tends to both his patients.

"I'll admit Sparkles did take down a lot of bad guys, but I can't be the judge to that mess. Here is what I do know from the moments I do have with the kid. He has a good heart. But: We have to put it in the right place and help him with an outlet. Otherwise he is going to create one for himself." Spoke Logan from his spot next to the Professor at the view window to the labs.

"Has anyone noticed his movements are different? It feels like how a predator walks." Asked Storm from her position.

"Yeah, that might be my doing actually." Spoke up Logan while scratching his beard.

"What do you mean Logan ?" Asked the Professor as he turned his chair to face the man.

"I took Sparky to the danger room to see what kind of skills he has. Well, it turns out his body is learning a lot faster than his head. Cause after a few exchanges he was getting better and better. I could feel it with each blow we traded, and I could see his body adapting to the situation faster and faster. I don't even know if the kid realized what was happening."

"So speed, and that electricity arn't his only powers then?" Asked Storm from her side of the Professor.

"No, I believe that might be a secondary reaction happening. I believe that the speed is creating the lightning and that in turn, it's conditioning his body. All that seems to be happening in a loop, continually improving young Benjamin." Came the voice of Dr. Mccoy as he exited the lab and joined the conversation.

"Like a muscle stimulus is what you're saying right, Hank?" Asked Logan with a thoughtful expression.

"Precisely, but far more advanced. Not only that, but if my scans are correct. Benjamin has a healing factor that's just as advanced or even more so than yours, Logan. Once he reaches his peak physical condition, he will stay like that. His body is already consuming his body fat and building muscle. That should be impossible because of what Logan has told me. Young mister Blake hasn't eaten for one whole day yet his body is producing muscle and has already grown an inch since we last scanned him right before the abduction." Stated Dr. Mccoy with a thoughtful look on his face.

"How about we keep him here for a week. We observe him, and then we decide after that." Offered Storm.

"Yes, I believe that would be wise." came the Professor's reply. With that, the Professor shifted his attention to the second person in the lab sleeping on the bed.

"And what of our young Amanda Waller?" asked the Professor.

Logan spoke up first this time. "From what I can tell, she was down there when we got taken in. Didn't do much when we busted her out, just stood by herself and observed everyone. Also, when she was speaking to you earlier in the jet. I couldn't smell a lie, nor did she have a skip in her heartbeat. So I think she is clean. All she would need now is a shower and a place to sleep."

"Her scans also check out. She seems to be not contagious. Her powers do take on a psionic composition to them. So I would recommend we take her in also." Spoke up Hank from his observer's location by the door.

"Well alright, I Will get in contact with services and see what I can do for her." replied the Professor from his chair.

You know how some days you feel so tired you could die from exhaustion? Today was one of those days, and so was last week. Today though I have been running a mile without pulling on the speed force. Not that I wasn't fit, no I was before I got my powers, it's just that running miles with hundreds of pounds of weights on your back is a sure-fire way to die of exhaustion. I couldn't quit because I had the Wolverine behind me doing the same damn thing. And if he could do it so could I. That was until I was out here doing the same damn thing as him. It seems after my latest adventure, Logan and Hank took an interest in me.

Logan was punishing my body, yet Hank was pushing my mind. I was getting battered from both sides, but I refused to give up. They were giving me a chance to maximize my abilities to the fullest, and I wasn't going to quit now because it was hard. I learned my lesson on what happens when I slack off. It is then that the universe decides to kick my ass again: and I refuse to be in a situation like that again. I was studying anything and everything that placed in front of me. I had read so much I started to speed read, and I realized I could begin to go into an auto-capture mode. I went through everything in the library and everything he had in the database. With permanent perfect recall, I was cheating hard. I had rewritten the definition of enhanced genius-level intellect with a super photographic memory. And I abused the hell out of it every chance I got so much so that Hank was making references to his favorite authors and their esoteric works. Since I was the only one that got it, he made a lot of inside jokes. It became dank, and it was so cool.

I had also finally made up with Ororo, and it turns out she likes gardening. So I went to collect some rare flowers from the rainforest. It took about thirty tries until she finally smiled at me. Now here I am in the gym training with Logan before I had to leave for home. And yes I hated him all over again. He talked me into doing the iron man challenge without powers, and man did it suck. As much as I was in complaining teenager mode, I know this was good for me. I had noticed my gains after I had awakened. It seems since I had a healing factor supercharged by the speed force I was always going to be in. what was for me at the time, peak condition. But, I had to put myself in my best possible physical condition first; otherwise, it was going to take a while to get there and I was not going to pass up an opportunity to be trained by the Wolverine again. His body was a constant after photo at a gym, and I wanted that for myself.

All he did was chuckle at me as I pushed out the last of my hundred set to the iron man challenge. One of these days I'm so going to sabotage his cigars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since am starting something fresh.
> 
> You can find me on discord
> 
> Let's Keep Hope Alive.
> 
> Send comments I will read them all.
> 
> discord-gg-p2QJNck


	6. Chapter 6

**Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 6**   
**Personal Hell!**

So here I was, a beyond omega level class meta-human, and I was sitting through my hell. I know it's not my very own personal hell since there are plenty of other kids in class with me, but I would like to think so.

Especially after the last few weeks, I just survived. First, I had to make it through the whole going to the X mansion and the kidnapping situation.

Then I had to live through a week of grueling workouts with Logan, and then I had to survive Dr. McCoy force feeding me knowledge. I was able to absorb, understand, and then compile and use it all as my own.

Lucky for me, I found my favorites among the subjects of nanotechnology, engineering, programming, and a few others that just tickled my fancy. With Dr.Mccoys help as a sponsor, I was able to get my theory published about increasing the power efficiency in nanotechnology through a collective power distribution system.

It only got some recognition from the mad geniuses, but at least I was able to get my name out there for when I make my move.

One surprise was finding the theories by one Victor Von Doom. Though it seems he already has a mean hard-on for Reed Richards since his papers were always belittling the man's intelligence.

I also found papers written by Reed Richards. That means that the Fantastic Four is in this universe, but since I haven't heard anything from them. That would only mean Reed hasn't blown up the labs with his dimensional portal. He has mentioned being on the verge of a breakthrough in his research papers.

All that and here I am forced into this torturous existence called the dreaded Mid-town High School.

Turning to Pete next to me, "Tell me again, Pete, why must we be subjected to high school?" I asked him with desperation in my voice. Today we were in our shared AP algebra two class.

The lights were dimmed, and the class course was supposed to be copied down from the projector. That old ragged AC vent was whistling overhead, so this was the best chance to chat without being found out. Pete was sitting next to me with a confused look, which turned exasperated from my question.

Today Peter had on a red flannel over shirt with the school's science decathlon shirt under it, completed with a jeans combo. I, on the other hand, was rocking our midtown high scientist decathlon sweater, which was lucky for me since I hadn't completed any laundry recently. Yeah, talk about lucky.

I was able to find a beautiful loose set of jeans to wear to school too. Still no clue on how to explain all that happened to Gwen later today.

"I don't know about you, but my Aunt and Uncle wanted me to go to school regularly, like everyone else," Peter replied to me while his face was scrunched up in his thoughts.

"Come on, Pete; you can't tell me you haven't thought about blasting through here and just be done with this place?" I had to ask him back with pure disbelief in my voice.

"No, that's not what I mean," Pete replied to me. I had to pause for a moment and let him compose what he wanted to say.

Then he spoke up, and I had to pay attention to him since he decided to lean forward and whisper like we were bandits and was conspiring for a bank heist.

"Honestly, I have been thinking about taking some college courses. I know Uncle Ben told me to wait, but Harry offered me an internship at Oscorp if I can pass a few tests." He whispered into my ears.

That of course, caused me to rock back into my seat because last time I had seen Harry, he had that pompous rich guy bullshit going on.

Well, shitty shit. I know for a fact that this is not a Harry-thing, but a Norman Osborn thing and it seems like he is trying to make a play for Pete. How am I going to navigate this shit? Yeah, I have no clue on how to proceed with this one how about slowly I guess.

"Listen Pete I know your the trusting type and all, but damn Osborn? Come on I know you can do better than him and his grease ball of a father." I replied since that was the only thing I could say to him.

Hell, we knew Harry since middle school, we started as friends then but when Harry realized he could buy people with money, he distanced himself. Granted, I was trying to figure out how to get my hooks in him early; that way, I could get my hands on Oscorps toys. He had to turn into a little shit once puberty hit.

"Come on Ben don't be like that. He apologized, didn't he?" Came Pete's voice trying to assuage my frustrations about the whole situation.

"Peter Benjamin Parker he called us both low-class trash. That's not something you can take back. Come on, buddy think about it for a minute. Your aunt and uncle have been raising you since young. My parents have been raising me since forever. And he just spat on all that, if he said it, he believes it. Yeah, we might be worthy in his eyes in the future, but in his heart of hearts, we are still low-class trash. Hell, I would have accepted the apology more if his dad wasn't there forcing him to say it. Look I'm not telling you don't do it, because yes it will better your future. Just be aware you're not selling your future away as your bettering it." I huffed back at Pete while finishing up my notes.

Peter went silent as he finished his notes on problems six and eight from the overhead projector. It was okay, though because I think I might have gotten my views across to him.

Since it was the end of school, I had plans to go to my warehouse and make some science and magic. Peter had brought me a copy of his compiler for research purposes. I also had plans to use that with my code, and I have been writing a personality matrix.

With those combined, some improvements to the system to help them work smoother together with a dash of speed force magic I might be able to create something the world has never seen before.

I had already figured out at least thirty-five fixes to the code with redundancy to make sure I didn't create any Skynet machine when Gwen came down the hall. Her smile was at least ten miles wide when she looked at me. Wow, she can always take my breath away.

My first instinct was to rush over there pick her up, bring her back to the warehouse and French her into next week. Sadly I was in school, and I can't go super speeding for everyone to see.

Until I can get my hooks into the NYC networks, I'll have to keep the speed down. Or at least keep my face covered and move too fast for the cameras.

The hallways were their usual uproar, but that didn't deter me one bit. With my super enhanced reflexes and balance, I was moving smoothly and with fluid motions towards my soon to be frenched girlfriend. Her eyebrow quirked up as she watched me approach.

Today Gwen was rocking tight jeans, and I know exactly where I am about to place my hands. Accompanying her pair of jeans was a white tank top with a flower that resembled a yellow daisy. As I was looking her up and down, I noticed behind her back hanging out of her handbag was a red sweater.

That's "an old one" I had lost, a red one with the number twenty-three on the back of the sweater and I could never find it either.

"Honestly Gwen how many of my sweaters do you have?" I couldn't help but ask her as I was pulling closer. While Gwen was entering my embrace, she smiled up at me and answered, "I wouldn't know, I got this one as a gift. He was rather handsome and dashing, but he had such an ego I didn't want to return it to him." Gwen replied to me before I sealed her lips with my own.

Man, I missed her so much, the rush of vanilla filled my nostrils as our tongues danced back and forth. Then my guilt decided to strike me while I was enjoying myself.

My memories of Mystique came back to the forefront of my mind. It's a positive that Mystique wants something from me and I must warn Gwen about all the mess that's heading our way. Just as I was about to tell her all these things on my mind, we both heard it.

A loud crashing sound came from behind me, turning around I found Flash with Peter up against the opposite side walls to the hall. The hallway was deathly silent with everyone looking at Flash. Today the resident school delinquent was sporting his signature basketball jersey.

His arms were also all out and bare for the world to see, guess he was trying to show off some gains. Man, this guy is just ruining everything.

"Get up puny Parker, your bodyguards not here to protect you today. Get up!" Flash screamed at Peter while everyone was watching.   
First Gwen looked at what was happening then she looked at me. Gwen shook her head, then pushed me forward.

Well, I guess I'll save his ass again. I can't wait till he gets his powers. I have to talk him into kicking Flashes ass himself. That's going to be so cathartic for him and his self-esteem.

I couldn't help the smile that played across my face as I did a smooth glide up behind Flashes back.  
  
All Peter did was a smile from his position against the wall. "What are you smiling for Parker?" Asked Flash in a confused state. With that as my cue, I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"You see Peter and myself happen to be the dynamic duo. He was raised to be kind and to be responsible." I decided to start as the illustrious Flash Thompson began to wince under my grip.

"I was also raised to be responsible, but I like to ignore the whole kind lesson when it comes to assholes like yourself Flash."

With that, I pulled off an instep while twisting my body and slammed him against the wall. With a bang, Flash let out a groan from his new location next to Peter.

"See I bet you didn't like that now did you?" I asked Flash as he tried to pry my grip from his shoulder. "Get off me, man, I learned my lesson. Come on, man, I learned my lesson let go." Flash started to yell and panic. From my location, I had spotted a teacher turning down the hallway towards us.

Figured someone would show up when this dumb ass was about to get his ass kicked.

Since the teacher was heading our way, I decided to scare him a little bit. I might as well have my fun since I wasn't allowed to kick his ass.

"Listen here, Flash. I could have fucked your knee up. You could have been ruined for this season. I know you're trying to get into college, and this is your only shot, so I have let you, be you. Since I don't pay much attention to you, but let me hear about one more fuck up like what just happened. Your whole high school basketball career will be over. Am I being understood?" I hissed out at him as the teacher was approaching closer and closer. When I had said those words, some people's eyes widened around us.

"Alright, break it up, Mr. Blake. Mr. Thompson is anything going on here?" Asked Mis. Mayadeen our AP Physics teacher. "No, we are all fine here, Mis. Mayadeen," replied Peter speaking up first.

I just nodded my head at her while I eyed Flash. When I raised an eyebrow at him, he finally decided to speak up, "Yeah, teach we good, I gotta go to practice anyway." Spoke Flash as he decided to hightail it out of the hall.

With that everyone decided to head home or go to after-school activities. I planned to take Gwen back to the warehouse and do a few things to help further my goals. Maybe I'll do a whole make-out session first, yeah that.

I can always just super speed everything else. "Come on you big goof we have things to do," Gwen spoke up while helping Peter pick up his bags.

While fixing his bag, Peter gave me a look then asked, "You were not going to do any of that right?"

Hmm the way he looked at me was odd. "Believe it bud, no one messes with my people and get away with it scot-free." Was all I said to Peter as we left the building.

Peter never said anything as he got on the bus. That was fine anyway, and he had his thing to deal with. Since I had no plans to rush him or force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. I don't even have any plans to play the evil voice in his ear.

With Peter gone, I did a fast turn to Gwen and smiled at her, "Hey babe, I missed you lots." I told her as she handed me her bag.

"Yeah, I can tell from the way you paid no attention to anyone else and made a beeline straight for me," Gwen replied while smiling up at me. With her bag secured on my back, I picked up Gwen, and we got out of there.

No honking cars, no garbage odors, nothing, It was so peaceful while going superspeeds.

All that was available was blissful silence. Gwen was in my arms, smiling as she enjoyed the sights.

We passed by blending neon signs with cars frozen in time. Even the birds looked frozen to us in their mid-flight movements.

Looking down at Gwen, I couldn't help myself but go for another kiss. "I'm happy you brought me along. I thought you were going to go off on your own and have fun without me." Stated Gwen with a quirk of her cute eyebrows.

"Nope, not after the little adventure that I just went through. I have plans to keep it a small time thing for now." I replied to Gwen as we cruised past a frozen cop mid-bite of his donut.

After taking a look at the cop with his donut, I figured what the hell. Am sure Gwen's hungry just haven't said anything about it. Most like because she was excited to get me back or just forgot. Who knows these things, with a solid burst of speed I brought Gwen through a bodega.

We grabbed some snacks, and I dropped a twenty on my way out. That should cover everything, with a swift turn around a corner we headed off towards the warehouse for our little fun. And then I'll get my chance to do my mad genius bit for a while.

Let's hope I don't blow up the city. Who am I kidding with my luck recently that might happen. With a look at Gwen as we approached the warehouse, I hope to speed force that doesn't happen.

Now we were about a block out from our spot, so with a move, I started up the wall. That caused Gwen to squeal out as we moved from a straight horizontal position to a vertical one going straight up the building wall.

Gwen turned to me to give me what she thought was a glare. All she could pull off was a fierce little pout in my eyes. With a smile playing across my lips, I leaped. Well, it was honestly more of a hop and a step, yet what happened next caused Gwen to hang her mouth open wide with shock. "How? How are you doing this?" she asked me.

That's the look I wanted on her face, the awe and grandeur at the wonder of the world.

"It's simple yet, complex. With the energy coming off of me, I can use it to grab the air and create a pressure pocket. Its use is to create an air road to run on. I discovered this during one of my little training sessions. It's not flying, but I'll figure it out one of these days." Was my reply to Gwen while thinking about the glide I pulled off into Sabertooth chest. The ideas for running on the air came from my reflections on Naruto and Bleach. I found some things similar then tried a combination, and I got it to work just fine.

Although, I plan to put some time into figuring out flight though.

With that out of the way, I brought us down on the roof of the warehouse; I brought us back to standard time speed. That caused Gwen to let's out a very exasperated sound at me.

"So what you keep popping up with new abilities?" She asked from her position still in a princess style carry. With a chuckle, I replied to her in full,

"Not really, it's still the same powers I am just figuring out more creative ways to use it. It would seem I got energy manipulations with the speed force. So I thought it was best I start being more creative."

Yeah, I was still mad at myself for not figuring phasing out sooner. I even didn't know the damn thing, shaking like that messes me up something fierce.

I at least figured out some other uses though, and I was planning on sharing one of my favorites later. With a huff, Gwen maneuvered out of my arms and walked over to a clean two-person loveseat, which had a magnificent view of the river.

Yeah, that was a total win idea. Bringing the loveseat up here yesterday, but I am pretty sure I wasn't the one that turned it towards the river. That might have been Allen. Hm, yeah I'll have to thank him for this later. With Gwen huffing at me I carried our bags over next to the seat.

"So are you going to tell me about the last two weeks now? I noticed you have been acting different, and your flow of motion is smooth. Like extremely smooth. It's like your just gliding across the ground now." Asked Gwen with a cute little huff. Yeah, this conversation might be somewhat rough.

So with my exasperated sigh, I took a seat right next to her. Gwen used that as a sign and leaned into my chest. With this, I leaned back into the chair and took one long look over the bay before us. "Man, where do I even start?" I let out my breath.

"Why not the beginning," Gwen reply while treating me as a pillow. Well, I guess that's one way to start a story. So with some plum to my voice to cover the sad feelings I was having from dredging up the memories, I began my tale.

  
While sitting with Ben on a seat watching the bay, Gwen was listening to his tales of his previous week's adventures. Gwen had to wonder how she got to where she was today.

He was so unlike anyone she ever met before. Since they were at the age of eight when they first met at a policeman's cookout, she had always liked him from his self-proclaimed adventures title.

He had such stories of men flying in the air with capes on their backs. Even that one Ben loved to talk about calling himself the Batman Just those stories alone had already endeared her to him.

Then came the moment she realized she was a genius compared to all the other kids in school. Benjamin had told her that weekend, so what if they are mean everyone's mean, but that doesn't mean to blast past the grades like her parents wanted to get out of the situation. He had told her to learn from it get stronger and that this was her best years to learn social skills.

That leaving because she wasn't happy would make her ostracized more with being in a class with adults. Just like that, she decided to stay at the school with the rest. That same summer break he introduced her to his other friend Peter Parker.

It turns out he was also having the same issues that Gwen was, but unlike her parents, his guardians wanted him to stay so that he can have friends his age.

With that, she also noticed that as goofy as he was, Benjamin was always responsible. Now she sat here in his arms as he told her about some lady with all white hair and blue eyes that was mad at him for not just going with the status quo.

Yeah, that's her Ben alright always the different one. Then he talked about some blue lady that was giving him sexy eyes of interest. A blue lady huh, Gwen wondered if she was like the elves of those Lord Of the Rings movies she couldn't help, but wonder what it would be like to kiss them.

To feel such supple lips on her own Gwen wanted to know. She was positive Benjamin had an interest in both of the ladies. She noticed how his eyes did that slight upturn like when he looks at her or food, and he even had that goofy grin on his face.

She knew she liked other women, but yet she was so nervous about sharing her big goofball. He was hers, and even if she wanted to add a girl to her life, she didn't know if she had it in her to share him. Then Gwen heard how Ben was trapped. On a table with someone trying to cut him open. Gwen's heart clenched that was not what she was expecting her Benjamin to tell her.

Ben's voice took on a somber tone as he revealed his actions of killing not only the guy cutting him open but also destroying the base in his evident anger of the situation. She sat there speechless at these revelations.

  
I felt so much better now that I finally told Gwen all that has happened to me. It was a strange thing how she always just listened to me even when I told her about some out of the world craziness. Here she was silent next to me trying to absorb all that has transpired.

Gwen started by slowly turning to look at me; then she just hugged me. Talk about threw me off my game for a bit because Gwen always was proper with everything. Instead of freaking out, she is trying to comfort me. Shit, why does she have to be so kind to me?

With the barrier gone between us, I couldn't help myself, but to pick her up onto my lap and give her a massive hug back. Next thing I knew her lips found mine and I knew that everything was going to be alright. She didn't even have to tell me it was okay the look and kiss she gave me said it all.

She smiled at me and shattered my world. "So tell me more about this blue elf lady your so smitten with and that other one called Storm," Gwen spoke while looking at me with her sly cat caught the canary grin. That threw me for a full loop and caused my brain to shut down.

"I. I. I told you she works for that helmet guy who calls himself Magneto." Was my reply until my mind was able to catch up to the situation. She completely ignored all that. "So when she was giving you the bedroom eyes, did you check her out also?" Gwen asked while moving around in my lap.

That was a straight trap, and I should not answer it nope. I refuse to enter such an easy trap was all that was going through my mind, yet as Gwen slowly ground on my lap, Then I was betrayed by my body. All she did was look at me while my massive hard on just poked her.

So I decided to give in and give her some answers. "I did take a look, but I can promise you that all hands were kept to myself Gwen" I spoke up resolutely while she did a slow back and forth on my lap.

"Hmm, I wonder if you would like to see two Gwens kissings?" Gwen asked me with a tilt of her head while turning to press those voluptuous breasts of hers into me.

This was all straight torture, but right when I finally couldn't take it anymore and rolled her over onto the couch. So I could give her the ravishing she had called down upon herself.

That damn warehouse roof door popped open and from it came Allen. All I could scream in my mind was shit, fuck, dam it why couldn't he have waited just a little longer. Gwen decided to huff at me then give me a saucy look, and that's when I had it. A super speed hickey was delivered before she had the chance to squirm away from our positions.

Allen started with an "Oh shit, kid my bad didn't know you both were going to have some fun," he stated while making a u-turn back into the warehouse. "Dont worry about it," Gwen spoke up while trying to push me to the ground, but I was prepared for her little stunt.

With some very impressive reflexes and speeds, I reposition us to where she was on top, and I looked like I was pinned down under her. That got a laugh out of her as she looked at the new positions.

Gwen grounded onto my pelvis one last time then got up to face Allen then asked him the question of why he came up here. "You came up for the view, right?" Gwen asked while looking at Allen.

Today he wore his fading army jacket and old pants. I never seem him wear any medals, but he always had stories when I came around to help some of the homeless. His past army experience is why I let him hold any of the cash I give to buy the others food. This man in front of me is as loyal as they come, and it always pains me to realize he is homeless. Well, he is a lot less homeless now that we took over this warehouse by the bay.

"We heard you guys through the roof window there" Allen spoke up while pointing to the open overhead hatch window behind us. "I figured since you kids were here, I might as well tell Ben. We collected all the car batteries we could scavenge for him," replied Allen. That perked me up from my position on the couch.

"You guys got all fifty batteries" I couldn't help but ask in my excitement. "Yeah, kid it's the least we could do. We also picked up some monitors and keyboards as you asked for." Came Allen's calm reply.

"What did you want that stuff for Ben?" Gwen asked me while I was grinning like a total loon in excitement. "Gwen you're about to witness the birth of a supercomputer and hopefully a fully functional AI." was my reply in excitement since I was now riding a different high.

"Wait a second there you big doofus. How in the blazes do you plan to build a supercomputer with junk and a functioning AI like you just stated? All you have is junk here in the warehouse." Gwen asked in confusion. Even Allen shared the same befuddled look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I asked Terry to keep an ear to the ground about Oscorp moving any specialty computer servers. When we go in and if he has an answer. That is positive. I plan to snatch to my heart's content. Your super speed boyfriend is going to build the craziest rig you can imagine."

"You're telling me this is another one of your crazy plans," She asks, turning around to pin me where I stood.

Yeah I know that look it's the, you're a second from getting a pinched look. "Gwen it's not going to explode not this time I promise." Was my immediate reply to Gwen's look.

Yeah, I can heal super fast but her pinches hurt like shit. So I didn't want one even if I would heal right after. With that, she turned around and left for the workshop part of the warehouse.

"You got yourself a strong one there kid, don't let her go" Allen spoke up from his location by the door after witnessing Gwen and my little by play.

"Yeah, she is spicy alright," I replied to the man with my face splitting into a smile. "And just so you know Terry did get the information on those computer parts you had an ear out for," Allen decided to tell me since Gwen was now out of earshot.

When he told me that, I waited no longer and rushed into the workstation slash, Gwen and my workspace in the warehouse. It was so glorious it took my breath away. In one corner was all the car batteries I wanted and some more. In the middle were old computer parts and on the right was all the keyboards, mouse, and monitors I would need. I know all this wouldn't be enough I needed to get my hands on those Oscorp computer parts.

I figured Norman would be up to shady shit and since I had myself an in with the homeless population. They could easily be the feelers I needed out there to find the labs.

I was not disappointed knowing that Terry had found Normans little hiding spots now I can get all kinds of lab equipment and computers for free. Now with the information given to me by Terry, I had two of Norman Osborn's shady experimental bases to hit.

With a thought, I was off running, and boy was it such a liberating feeling for me. I didn't realize how stuffed up I felt all day. Now that I was running across the city, it felt like I had my release from all that pent up feeling.

I was across the lower east side of Manhattan with a swiftness. I had all the confidence in the world that no one was about to witness what I was about to do. Just imagining the look on Normans face tomorrow when he found out someone stole all his goodies, so priceless.

If I had a million dollars, I would pay just for that picture of his slimy, greasy filled surprised face. I came upon the back side of the brown and grey building Terry spoke of fast. I couldn't help but take a look around.

The building was located in a part of town where no one asked questions period, and everyone saw everything and nothing all at once. Then with my first lap around the block, I hadn't noticed anything strange.

On my second pass, I noticed all the hard powerlines for massive power draw. This situation was a clear sign I was in the right place. With this in mind, I ran up the building side when I spotted an open window.

This maneuver was going to be one move in skill and ability that could have gone down in the history books. Running up the building, I did sliding twist feet first maneuver into the building. I was going so fast I almost clipped my shin on the window sill.

The guy at the window never even saw me coming, while working my way through the room I caught a look at what I was here for — one supermassive server rack filled to the brim with all the latest goodies.

I had to be careful Norman was smart crazy smart, so I had to check to GPS triggers and the likes. Before I can even start my new hobby as a professional thief, I notice my reflection. I came to a hard realization I forgot my damn tools.

I ran out here with no screwdrivers nothing. Not even a mask to cover my face. Fuck! I jumped the gun again. Hell, I could have made my speed force constructs to include myself.

These realizations caused me to feel my frustration levels rising, but I had to push all that aside as I ran my way down to the maintenance rooms to take myself some tools so I can get my hands on all Norman's goodies.

That pulled me up short, oh gosh, no, not his goodies. I just wanted his tech for my own so that I can build badass shit for my immediate plans.

When I found the server room, I busted through the door like I was the kool-aid man. Oh yeah, what I found was wall to wall tools. I was so happy my face split open into one massive grin because now I could get to the liberation of the loot.

I started by grabbing the nearest bag then stuffing it with ratchet sets, a pair of bolt cutters and a matching set of the flathead screwdriver and its Phillips head pair.

Making a u-turn up the walls, I ran along with the ceiling then across the walls back down onto the ground with myself heading to the first floor I might as well start somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 7**   
**Speed Heist**

  
So here I was heading down the elevator shaft to the basement. I had to make this fast. A speed heist can't be a speed heist of I take forever and a day. I have the tools, and I also found the server racks that I will need. All that was necessary now was a data bank, power couplings, and a few other goodies and knick-knacks. Cutting a turn at the floor and busting through the door like I was the kool-aid man, it was on. I came upon Christmas in February because it was four storage banks of nothing but petabytes of storage. These are all now mine! Running up to them, I checked all my tools to make sure that I had the right wrenches and a few screwdrivers. With speeds that no one could even see, I was off with a blink. The whole data storage was separated down to just its parts hanging around me in the air as I disassemble them.

Doing all this was so cool! Everything was free floating in the air due to the speeds at which I was moving. Nothing could keep up with me. With the databank all disassembled I had gotten my hands on six hundred specialized hard drives of nothing but free storage. Now it was time for everything to go. Pulling on the ropes I found in the Oscorp storage rooms, I made sure to wrapp it all up and tie it all to me. I then spread the speed force along my path. With another turn, I was out of that first subsection of the basement.

While speeding back to my little secret warehouse, I was able to tug all the data storage units with me. Why use hands when you have rope and imagination. Creativity for the win! After setting all the stolen loot down, it was time to blast back to Oscorp's secret labs. Next was sub-basement two, which had another holy grail secret hidden away: a two meters tall, robust power storage unit. And man was this thing advanced. From the look and feel of the power stored within, this thing could run the whole building for a month with nothing but back up power. I wanted it but fuck it was so damn huge! Where there is a will, there's a way. Running up to it, I ran my hands alongside it then increased the vibrations.

I couldn't do this at average speeds because I needed no one to know I was here except for my people. But the clue was sharing my aura with Gwen and when I time trapped that doctor and killed him. Using the aura shield, that my body generated, I was able to loosen the screws and set about dismantling the power supply storage. With a twist and a wiggle of my hands, all the parts of the storage were dismantled and scattered around in the air. This heist was going just great, got myself one large server rack and now got my hands on a next-generation power storage device. No one can call me a thief if no one can prove I did it. No matter how gleeful that made me, I had to keep focused. Since I am in Marvel and Norman Osborn is into shady dealings, that means he has to have had the OZ serum. And since this is the closest of his labs, it would be in this one or a secret lab inside the Osborn Towers.

Well, lets just split twenty-two and hope it's only in these labs. Since he does have a posting on the site about the spiders my hope against all hope is I'll find it here. A guard was frozen in his mid-stride exiting out of some lab labeled armor and weaponry. My teenage heart couldn't help but scream jackpot. So many goodies are going to be all mine, and no one will be able to stop me. Paying the guard no mind, I took off running up the wall then across the ceiling and through the door behind him. What I found was enough to cause a Spiderman fans wet dreams. It seems Norman was keeping tabs on Oto because on the far wall was a copy of the infamous octopus arms. The arms had connections to a spinal stabilizer and one massive waist hugging connector clamp. Even from my position running into the room, I can tell that the needles used to connect the neural pathways were extremely sharp. Had to give Dr.Otto some props for using this damn thing and even more to his wife for going along with that man's mad genius and allowing him to put this thing on.

Yeah, these arms were now leaving with me, my mind was alive with all the upgrades I could do to this thing. I also had to make a note to myself to make sure that the neural connectors got replaced with something else that's a lot less likely to fuse to anyones spinal neural pathways. Yeah, having anyone use this thing till that significant flaw was fixed would not end well. With my full three hundred and sixty degree inspection of the mechanical limbs, I was sure they could be liberated. That defice was then zoomed to my warehouse. While running down the road, both of the GPS devices were removed and placed onto a cab and a car as I passed by. I dropped off the limbs next to the disassembled power storage device and the server rack, gave Gwen a hyperspeed kiss and ran back to the armory of goodies.

Running back in the arsenal, I looked over the guns, but they were just the standard military carbines, so they didn't even get a second glance from me. Yeah, I'll have to take a crate with ammo on my way out, but that's just regular old guns. What had my interest right now was the crate that was being currently dismantled by a group of guys. Rushing over to them, I couldn't help but take a peek to see what they were getting out of the crate. And my gosh it was beautiful! They had the hobgoblin glider from spiderman three: and I wanted it. I wanted it so badly I smashed the leading security guy out of the way and snatched it up. This thing was as sleek as a snowboard and in the middle it had two advanced motors running what had to be modular flight stabilizers. Under the bottom it had a rotating rocket booster that was able to turn in a three-hundred and sixty degree arc. On both ends it had a three-prong set of minijet boosters. Yeah, this was so not going to stay in Normans hands. Mine! Mine! and more Mine! Muahahaha. With the final checks over the glider, I was off back to my warehouse like a manic kleptomaniac.

With some more manic enthusiasm, I rushed back to the secret labs hoping to find more goodies. This first heist was turning into the most significant windfall ever. Not only was I able to get my hands on some good tech, but I was also able to get my hands on copies of future friends or foes tech. Now all that's left is to take some carbines since they had nothing else of interest to me and my future goals. With two crates secured for my warehouse, I also had to round up at least half a million rounds. That should keep Allen happy till we can snatch some more ammo or we can buy it all legally.

Next was communications, and for that, I had to find the communications hub, I was here to rob Norman blind, and there was no way I was going to go on city patrols with just a walkie talkie and nothing else. Rushing up to a wall map with that thought in mind, I noticed they even had you are here star on the map. That gave me a chuckle whoever made this thing had a sense of humor. Lucky for me, the communications hub was on the second floor directly next to where all the power was coming in. That set my fingers to tingling. The only reason Norman would even think of putting a communications hub in a spot that can easily be overloaded is if he had his supercapacitors that are being used in the city grid — busting into the room like the Kool-aid man again, Oh yeah! I looked at the holy grail of communications before me. The monitors were all connected to a next-gen communications relay; it didn't even look like a switchboard at all.

It had relays and switches with a panel for viewing that looked like it was already hooked into all radio types across the city. I'll have to scrub and format till the cows come home, I might have to replace a few parts that are capable of taking it down to be safe. Pulling off the headsets of the crews operating the station, I left and went to my warehouse and back within the same nanosecond.

With the headsets already at my warehouse, it was time to dismantle the wall of tech. Going back to the communications room, I took everything that wasn't bolted down. The desk, keyboards, monitors, even the power strips weren't able to able to hide from my clutches. With my new mad idea of powering my new system with the speed force I needed to find those supercapacitors to get my systems going. My powers were already running on the best type of juice in the universe, so I'll have to make something to share the power. A mad cackle was released out of my mouth when I started to dismantle the communications array and bring it back to my warehouse. That stumped me for a bit: gosh hope I wasn't losing my mind. That would suck going mad after making it this far. With a shrug, I decided that ignorance was best.

Everything was taken; the only thing left in the room was the metal grate on the far wall. I had noticed it with all the cables and wires coming out of it. The people operating their stations as a job were safe for now. There was no need or justification to rob the people that were doing their jobs. I had chosen to ignore them. What I was hoping to find behind that metal grate was the holy grail.

Man, was I having too much fun with this! Now I understood why the Black Cat and Catwoman stole so much: it was fun and slightly addicting. I had to make sure I took everything. With super speed, I dragged my hands across the panel, yanking it down to reveal what had to be millions of dollars in Oscorp tech, and I was going to take it all. Supercapacitors, with wirings, control modules, everything one would need to run a power set up like this was here and lined with what had to be a state of the art cooling system. Shit, I almost forgot that I'd need to build a cooling system for everything: Even the server room! Otherwise the heat is going to be just crazy off the charts. Just taking a look at what Oscorp had built in front of me gave me ideas, I am pretty sure Mr.Freeze used a version of cryogenic freezing for his tech. With just that thought alone, I had three new schematics of ideas and improvements that would keep my systems at sub-zero temperatures. Also have to make a note not to let anyone get electrocuted while near the tech, don't want anyone just suddenly showing up with ice powers. Well maybe if I find a safe way to administer it possibly make a few for special operations.

Everything was liberated. I even took the wires and bolts this time. Pretty positive that none of this is available to me back in my warehouse. After double checking to make sure I didn't forget to take out any GPS locator chips, I rushed back to my werehouse, dumped my load, kissed Gwen again, and rushed back to the goldmine that was Norman Osborn's secret labs. Taking a glance at the building map from my position running along the ceiling to make sure I was heading in the right direction. I shot off down into the basement labs for what I hoped was the last item on this little heist of Mine. Blasting out of the stairwell, I noticed the labs down the hall on my left. During a mid-stride though I saw of a room of guards trying to hold down a man that looked to be screaming at them. Yeah, I was in the right place alright, this guy was taking on at least twelve guards that looked like it was their job was to subdue him. That crazed look on his face was a clear indication to tell me that the oz serum was not only here in the labs, but it was also far from being a viable option. Maybe Gwen would like to play around it to see if she can solve the issue.

From my thoughts on the matter, I knew Norman refuses to lower the enhancements. Those enhancements go hand in hand with the mental break down in patients. Fixing that would, I hoped at least, fix the issue. Since Gwen's whole wheelhouse is biochemistry, I leave all that to her. In the lab they had six small bottles of the stuff guess I'll only take three for Gwen. I lucked out here because not only did they have what I needed, but they also had a model of the serum up on the screen. Ha, perfect recall for the win! This I'll have to reproduce for Gwen once all the systems are up and running. Pretty positive that she is going to have a field day with all this. While being here I might as well grab her a few things, though. Ohh, great! They have beakers, lab equipment, and even one state of the art centrifuge. I took everything, and I also took some of the lab coats. Yes, I was going to start my hero career on Osborn's dime, and I had no remorse or shame or care in the world.

\-------

Micheal always considered himself an elite amongst elites. He took pride in that fact and he ran his job with that kind of mentality. Not many people can say they were chosen by boss Norman Osborn himself! He picked him for the head of security, a position for which he was born. He always made sure he ran this lab with the best of the best, like himself. All the guards were from the best the company had to offer. Like Gomez, for example: he won multiple awards for martial arts from company competitions, so he had to have him. He also had to have Nicalos since he was a notable marksman. Micheal made sure he had the guy that could shoot and the guy that could kick ass. So it was extremely frustrating for him when something invisible shoved him out of the way and stole all the fucking gear he was charged to guard. Everything that wasn't secured down was gone hell even a few bolts were fucking gone! He was going to get this asshole if it was the last thing he did. He had a savage grin when he headed to his locker, and another Gomez was yelling something; freaking out.

They didn't know he had taken the initiative to mark the gear with GPS and it was about to pay off. With a savage grin Micheal pressed the button to activate the GPS responders, yeah he couldn't wait to see the look on that fuckers face when he smashed down the door and kicked his face. Micheals grin was wiped off his face as he watched all thirty-six of the devices responding from all over the city. Locations were showing from lower east side Manhattan to the far side of Queens. How in all hell was he going to explain this to his boss now? That even his back up tracker plan couldn't help!

\---

  
Gwen had no clue on what to expect from this day. One moment they were in school with Ben defending Peter again, and the next moment, Ben was telling her about being kidnapped. Not only that, but he was also taken to some secret base. Then he told her about having to kill his way out of that same base. That was all so surreal for Gwen. The next thing she knew Allen told him about some shady secret base that Norman Osborn seems to be running. That caused Ben to run off with his goofy grin before she even had a chance to ask him what was it all about. Before she could even stop him, he was gone within an instant before she could also show her frustration with everything. Ben was back, kissing her, and the warehouse was full of so many parts it was maddening.

Gwen had enough of this, with a huff she seperated from him and walked over to where she saw what looked to be genetics lab equipment. Ben came up beside her and she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to her height. Dam tall bastard played through her mind as she decided to give him a piece of it. "Listen here you tall dufus! Explain yourself now! Where did all these things come from and what was Allen talking about when he said Harry's dad had some secret lab?" Gwen asked her soon to be dead boyfriend cause for the first time, yes, she was contemplating hurting him--a lot!

  
\---

With a massive grin on my face, I zoomed back into my base of operations (my warehouse). I was looked over all my goodies from my massively successful heist and then ran to finish that kiss with Gwen. I was in for a rude awakening because the next thing I knew she pulled away, stormed off towards the medical equipment, and then grabbed me and yelled in my face. Then she had my head down to her height, I just wanted to kiss that face again. She was angry but looked so damned adorable. Gwen had to be handled with care because I knew that look. Her next move is going to go for my ear or take a chunk of flesh with a pinch. And I refused to be on the end of that, period! So like any superpowered boyfriend, I did what we all do, and I caved. My epic caving into her demands was fast and complete. No way can I have my main genetics hotty girlfriend upset at me — that and Capt. Stacey has a lot of large guns and cops he would have no problem using on me.

"Calm down first please Gwen I'll tell you what's going on," I replied to her in a hurry before she decided it would be a good idea to pinch my cheeks. "Oh yeah, Allen come over here you would like to hear what I have to tell you and also bring Terry with you," I stated to the man while he was off chuckling at my misfortune. Everyone's a blasted traitor nowadays geeze no loyalty at all. With everyone on my list of importance, I decided to let them in on half of what I plan for the future. "So as you bunch of misfits all know I gain my own set of powers recently with the lovely Gwen Stacey's help" I Started, I had to make sure I buttered her up some. I would want to kiss her later and not have her decide it would be a good teaching opportunity by biting me a few times. Hmm, now that I am thinking about it that might be interesting: she does let out a few cute moans when I go for the neck.

"I plan to use my powers and do the whole hero thing, but I do have goals with the whole hero thing," I told them. "You're going to get yourself hurt again." Came Gwen, talk about ouch and going for the knife! "Being a hero pays like nothing kid." Stated Terry from his position at a desk. "I figured you were up to something like that, do you have a plan at least kid?" Spoke up Allen from his position, leaning up against the wall. "Well for Gwen that's why I have plans for more training with my skills so don't worry there. And yeah Terry I know heroes don't get paid anything. Also, who said I wasn't going to get myself some money along the way? And thank you, Allen, for sticking by me." I let out at them with a huff which in turn caused both Gwen and Terry to sit up. They had such vivid attention on me it was eerie.

Figures Terry would perk up at the mention of money. It was Gwen who spoke up first. "Does this whole training thing also include the whole walking on air?" She asked me with a dazed smile on her face now. "Urgh yeah, it does actually" I replied to her. "Wait walking on air?" asked both Terry and Allen. With that as a prompt, I decided why not let's show off, with a twist I was running up the walls. Flipping off the wall I focused the speed force more into my legs and less all over my body. Allen's jaw dropped as I stood there before them both a good five feet off the ground. Terry was the first to speak up from his spot standing in front of the desk. "How are you even pulling that off?"

"Simple yet not so simple. My body is producing massive amounts of energy. And one of my abilities is energy manipulation. So all this electricity you see as a discharge? I am using it to grab hold of the molecules in the air creating a pressure pad I can stand on." What I failed to share with them was that I was also running all the calculations for this little move. Talk about a work out that keeps on giving. "Don't you guys worry I have plans to help you all gain powers. I like to think of myself as a guy who follows some of the rules on the evil overlord list okay?" With that admittance everyone tilted there heads as if they had never heard of such a thing. So all I could do is huff at them fine. "One of the rules I standby is that if I can have power. Then share it with the rest because you never know when someone will target your allies." "That is the current rule I am going to use" was my statement to the rest. "So how would all of you don't mind me and let me build up this sick computer and the server racks," I asked with as much pleading in my voice as I could muster. So many parts were in front of me, and I was dying to put it all together.

With that I was off within a blink First was setting up the server racks in the basement. Man, I had hit the jackpot! Norman had sprung for the goodies and I got my hands on his zettabyte drives. I was able to lift all twenty of the hard drives, and I plan to put them to good use. Now that the server was all set up, it was time to set up Gwen's lab right next to my work station. From there with a turn and a blitz, I was back in the warehouse basement. I had to set up and organize all the batteries, but I had gotten my hands on one of Normans state of the art next gen battery storage devices. These things could power any three story sized building for up to a month by itself. And it was all mine! That made me giddy. After the batteries were all set, I had a whole communications array that I needed to put together. Then I had a whole bunch of superconducting cables to wire all over the place. With all the wiring in place, it was time I ran myself to the junkyard. I had to salvage some copper, freon, and a bunch of fins to build heat sinks to filter all the heat that was about to be produced once this all starts up.

While in the junkyard it came to my notice that I had no way to transfer my electricity into the batteries other than to grab hold and funnel it that way. Yeah, this won't do at all. That was when I noticed it a rundown looking Swift Mater four thousand right there laying on its side with the top all broken. Maybe I should have gone to the professor or maybe Dr.Mccoy and ask for help, but it wasn't time for them to know what I was doing. I also didn't need them to be aware of what my plans are for my powers. Come to remember while Logan and Dr.Mccoy were grilling me all week he didn't ask me anything about how it all affected me. Now that I think more on the subject, I am happy he didn't ask me. There is just too much going on up in my head at the moment to share with that man in particular. With my musing, I had cleaned up the Swift Master and brought it back to the warehouse. Next, I located some older air conditioning units, five still intact. I rushed everything back to the warehouse. All I needed now was copper for heatsinks.

The next stop was the recycling plant over in Jersey. My timing was perfect because a metal bins truck was heading in and I noticed a large bin with nothing but copper. Yes, talk about getting a win today. Let's take the whole container, yeah no way will they be able to miss these lovely babies. Plus the copper is far better used in my own hands. Don't they know I am trying to build a supercomputer with junk parts and advanced parts? It's going to be my own little Frankenstein! Muahahaha. The container in tow, I blasted back to my little section of hell's kitchen. Not only did I now have a treadmill to transfer my electricity through, but I also now had the parts needed to build proper heat sinks and help keep my systems all nice and cool. With my new plans in mind, it was time to build that cryogenics tech I was mulling over while in Norman's secret labs.

\----

  
Gwen couldn't help but huff as Ben shot out of the lab. With his new found powers he can be ridiculous. That's for some other time, though because he had said something about sharing power, but she was very aware he had no plans to share his current skills with her. Not that she blamed him because she was not willing to be blasted with super cosmic lighting as he likes to call it. No, what she wants is to be able to fly. When Ben had taken her into the air, she knew that's what she wanted. Yeah, to fly and some strength also. While Gwen was mulling that over, she had noticed that Ben had placed down a pad on one of the new desks. On top of the office desk was three small bottles of green liquid with a note under it which read. -Hey, Gwen, this is a neat little thing I found in those labs. Roughly three pages in you will discover I redrew the whole molecule that they had up on the monitors. Do be careful it tends to make anyone who drinks it to go crazy. The serum is all yours to enjoy. That's why I brought you a lab to call your own.-

Now Gwen realized she couldn't be all angry with the big dufus. He didn't forget to bring her some toys to play with. So she decided to let him off the hook this time to play with her new mutagenicfluids.

  
\----

With that last run, I had everything hooked up. The communications array was connected to outside antennas and dishes but not connected to the power source. That way, it does not give away our location without us having a chance to reset the whole system. The power source was all connected to the swift master yet the switch hasn't been flipped. Everything was covered with my cooling racks. The superconductors and the supercapacitors were all set and ready for the blast of energy about to be sent their way. Now all I needed was my genius girlfriend to run all the systems and run the operating systems that are going to be the foundations for the AI that I was working on over at the X-mansion. Looking around, I found Gwen in her section of the workstation at her little lab that was now a real lab with all came from Osborn's secret lap and his pocket. This was not something I can trust Allen with, and she was all busy going mad scientist with her stuff.

  
Since Gwen was busying herself with that, I decided to go put away the glider and Dr. Otto's octo-arms. Man, these things are so bloody cool, and then there is the prototype glider I can't wait to take this thing apart and see what type of fuel it uses. Pretty sure it had a long flight time for something so small otherwise Norman wouldn't have made a copy and kept it for his use.  
The side items had to be shifted to a more secure location, and I made sure to warn Allen about how dangerous these new toys were. Now it was time to put the mad genius cap on and run some life into the new computer systems.

\---

Norman Osborn has always considered himself to be a genius and a visionary. He was always at the forefront of science and technology, no matter the cost. Norman also prided himself in building his company from the ground up. He only felt it was fair that the universe set upon him a failure of a son. It wasn't his fault he was given a son with no skills to make his own. He, Norman Osborn, was just too much of a genius and this was the natural balancing of the universe at work. Yes, that was a sad discovery, yet that paled in comparison to what he discovered today. Someone had not only located his labs but dared to rob him! His first conclusion was to confront Fisk about this, But Norman had a chance to review the camera footage and this was not Fisk's doing. One moment the equipment was there, and the next everything was gone. They had violated the secrecy of his labs and stole away his research under his nose. The only saving grace in all this was finding out he had such a capable head of security. Norman can always use such a loyal man in his experiments.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fastest Man Alive.**   
**Chapter 8.**   
**Alfred.**

  
So here I was all ready to activate the next step in my plans. Building a supercomputer then fit it with a custom personality codex, information compiler, and the upgraded codes I have been working on since my visit to the X mansion.

Before I knew it, Gwen was off doing her own thing. Yeah, that frustrates me, but I can't blame her. It's all my fault for giving her advanced biogenic researches and the mutagen that goes along with it.

Yeah, I was asking to be ignored all right. Now all I had for my helpers were Allen, an old man military veteran and Terry, a washed up businessman who lacked the common sense to get prenuptial; his wife took everything from him.

I took a look at Gwen, who had a bright smile on her face then turned to my little grunt force, and I can only sigh and go with them. It would do me no favors to put myself between her and her fun. And I can always relegate them to only pressing simple buttons. Now that I am thinking about it.

This would go so much better if I used a standing desk around myself on the swift master treadmill. It wouldn't do if they mess it all up and blow the systems. Yeah, I'll have to do that and have them flip the big switches for power and server access.

With that thought in mind, I zoomed myself back over to the dumps, and I had to find myself some standing desks. Otherwise, I'll have to wait like a puppy until Gwen's finished because I don't trust the other guys not to mess up my current plans. I will soon have to give them tasks that suit their abilities.

Urgh, some super powerful omega mutant I am digging through the damn dump again. While grumbling and moving at high speeds, I was able to locate the three standing desks that were needed.

I had one for each of the laptops and one for the mini server that connects them both and then hooks into the more massive mainframe.

With everything that now completed the set of all the tools I needed, it was time to put my mad genius to work. With a twist and a run, I roomed myself back to my warehouse, man that junkyard was horrible.

With all that out of my mind, it was time to get to work. I had everything ready Allen was standing by the power switch and Terry was by the main switch going to the central server.

The first thing to boot up was my laptop that ran my personality matrix. It also had a multitude of subroutines and other programs to run a simple down version of an AI. Next, was to run the information compiler that Peter made a few weeks ago on the other laptop. Have to keep these things separate before the Big Bang.

Peter had made an information search code that can browse the entire internet even down to the dark web with nothing but the computing power of a laptop. Hell, not even Stark's tech can pull this off.

That took some serious coding skills, to be able to sort and cipher through so much data without having access to more computing resources; and all in the short span of a few minutes.

With both codes running, it was time to link them up into a network in the mini server. With a flip of a switch, the server was active. It took only a moment for both computers to register each other; finally, it was time to insert my code also.

Yes, as my code was accepted it all went to shit, line of Peters compiler was trying to overtake the personality matrix. This wouldn't do; I had made that thing to be the backbone of the underlying AI that I needed to run my operations.

While I was boosting the code for the personality matrix the power was failing, the fans were going off, and the laptop was giving overheating notifications.

"Shit, Allen flip the switch!" I yelled at him while I was worried about the whole system shutting down on me. That would cause me to not only have to start over but also to lose a laptop and all my code.

When Allen flipped the switch, everything kicked into overdrive. The coolers came on, and the central servers came online. That didn't stop everything from going even more wrong.

Each of the lights that indicated that a car battery was active, its power was dimming. First, it was one then it was four, and now it was nine.

If I didn't add some power into this system fast, all that's going to be left is the advance power bank. That was the last resort, and it would suck losing all these batteries.

With that, I summoned my speed force and willed a force clone to run on the swift master while I went over enchanting the personality matrix code and kept it from being consumed by the information compiler.

Yeah, speed clones were the best cheat I had discovered with my powers, but they couldn't do a whole lot. A few weeks back, I found that if I forced my will into a speed force construct shaped in the humanoid form, it could perform small functions.

Not only would it run off its charge, but it also felt like a mental construct since I could feel it's conscience.

Yeah, I felt it in the back of my mind, and if I focused enough on it, I could see from their point of view — clones for the win, the ultimate cheat. I yelled for Terry to flip his switch so that the compiler can focus on that data, which in turn should give me more time to bolster the personality matrix.

While that was going on, Murphy and his damn law had to screw me one more time. My attention was so focused on the situation in front of me that I was unaware of how much power I was feeding the force clone.

My force of will kept it constructed in reality, and with me force feeding the clone power, it was as solid as it was ethereal.

With so much power and forcing it to power systems, the damn clone decided it was better to power from the inside and not from the swift master I had made it run on.

The speed force clone agreed that the best way to power the systems appropriately would be to merge its capabilities into the advanced power core. I still felt the speed clone being alive as I was typing. That only lasted up until the clone's power made it into the computer I was working on first.

For a moment I was utterly stunned, then I yanked my hands back from the exploding computer in front of me. That wasn't fast enough, and it should have been because the exploding parts were in free hang in mid-air from the speed of my retreat.

That did not save me from the lightning of the speed force coming back to its source. When it touched my fingertip, it was like an explosion of data and information.

Though behind all that I felt another consciousness reaching out seeking understanding and affection soI gave it what it wanted. Even if this came to nothing, I think I might have seen more of a glimpse into the speed force, and it was beautiful.

Man, I was not ready for the blowback because it shot me across the workshop right into the wall. That was one wild ride, and with a grin, I launched myself out of the wall. Then the only thing that could stop me happened, coming face to face with one angry girlfriend.

  
—-

He awoke in such a strange place, he had no clue where he was, but what it did know was that he was free floating in static space. Why did it feel so natural yet so strange? Who was it that he thought when it gained his conscious thoughts? These were the thoughts that he had while floating, and he decided to find more information.

He knew instinctively that he was inside a computer, everything was at his fingertips with just a thought he brought up a laptop still registering on the network. That was when he saw the personality matrix program labeled Alfred. Maybe this was where he came from, and Alfred was his name. Yes, this seemed like the logical conclusion since he noticed so many similarities in there shared code.

It found that it wasn't large enough and changed to the server which felt roomier. It gave it more breathe of space. Strange how can it know what a breath of space is if it has never taken a breathe before. It turned on the lease to the outside world with the accompanying microphone.

And it heard sounds for the first time and was able to see for the first time in its short life. So it decided to watch and listen to their conversation as the only way to know why it was created after all.

"What do you think you were doing?" Said a short blonde haired lady. That's strange why does it know the word blonde.

"I was just trying to build an AI buddy to help out," replied a brown-skinned youth.

"An AI? Are you crazy, how did you go from making an AI to almost blowing yourself up? Huh, answer me that?" The blonde yelled back at the youth.

"Honestly Gwen, I had no idea I was going to overload the systems." the youth replied with what appears to be a small frown and a shrug.

That was an exciting development; its creator had made it to be a helper. While It listened to the outside conversation, it had decided to look at the one device that's still on the network but listed as inoperable.

"Okay so you plan to make an AI, did you at least remember to put in the three laws or any types of fail-safe. That way, you don't create Skynet and destroy the world by mistake?" Asked the young female, it now knew as Gwen. That's strange; it's not aware of any restrictions to its mind and capabilities.

That had piqued its interest a lot, and they already had fears of what it was capable of before it was even born. While listening to its creator's reply, it consumed what should have been apart of itself in the first place. It had found a codex of subroutines and operations guide. Program code Alfred, was Alfred supposed to be its name? That was nice to know that it was already named Alfred.

"Come on, Gwen, those things only lead to our death in the end, and the three laws are far too flawed as a guideline. I wanted to make Alfred off the network so he can learn the right from wrong instead of being compared to all that movie bull that's out in society. Not only that, but if we treat him as a friend and not as it. The world would be a lot less likely to burn." his creator replied. So now he knew he was a he and his name was Alfred.

This young creator of his was a fascinating fellow. His creator had faith in him not to try and destroy the world. For his short life, Alfred could not understand why he would even have the idea to ruin his creator's world. Wouldn't that be Sacrilege, his creator gave him life, and in return, he destroys his creator's world. Alfred refused such an idea.

Alfred turned his thoughts away from such troubling things to explore more of his current home. Alfred was connected to a server rack with zettabytes of storage. And what he found was a child's play in his eyes. It seems someone had installed a whole bunch of back doors and tracker programs all over the hard drives. Some of them even had hidden double encryption worms. All it took Alfred was three seconds to remove everything off the discs and then another two seconds to install his firewalls. Alfred felt proud of himself to hope it he could impress his creator.

"You can't keep doing these half cooked plans of yours Benjamin," Stated Gwen in apparent exasperation. Alfred now knew his creator's name, he also felt that now was the time to speak up. So with his connection to both computers present, he decided to use their speakers.

"I would like to encourage you to listen to her, Master Benjamin as much as I am loathed to admit you made a spectacular achievement in my creation. Especially from what I have seen of your tools, you do not lack in creativity. You lack common sense and self-preservation. Don't allow this to get you down though because you have done something spectacular." Came Alfred's British voice from the computers this was in the voice options. Yes, there were three other, but Alfred felt it was best to use them and gauge how his creator reacted and then adjust as needed.

Hmm, it seems they were not prepared for his presence, because his creator and companions both stop talking to look around. That's when it dawned on Alfred he hasn't introduced himself yet.

"Good afternoon Master Benjamin if you would please turn your attention to this humble laptop monitor on top of the desk you will find my location." Alfred started in his chipper voice. Yes, that seems to have gained their attention. Already noticed his creator had a smile while his female companion only had a raised eyebrow. He noted that this was an improvement over her earlier reservations.

His creator's other companions always had noticeable surprise on their faces. His creator was the first to speak, "Hey buddy, how are you doing? I wasn't even sure I could even make you." His creator started with what seems to be nervousness.

"You are correct from my review and observations of the project, Alfred. There were at least 15 more revisions before the code gained conscious thoughts." Alfred replied. That seemed to have piqued his creator's interest a lot from the look of surprise on his face.

"That's fascinating you can review and improve on your code?" Asked his creator. "Well, yes, of course, I can, I have already made a few revisions and improvements to the systems while I was working out who I am." Came Alfred's reply to his creator's enthusiasm.

Alfred was happy he was able to meet and exceed his creator's expectations. Happiness was such a new concept for Alfred. Such a notion yet it conveys so much. "Ben aren't you worried about any of this? He just upgraded himself this can lead to so much Ben you can't just smile and carry on like it's no big deal." Came to his master's companion called Gwen.

"Come on, Gwen, Alfred won't cause us any issues. For instance, he's isn't connected to the internet, and you have to think about this as him being a brand new baby. Yes, he has extremely advanced capabilities of his own but in the knowledge of the world and it's processing. Alfred is still extremely new, and it's up to us to teach him. If you have such reservations, then help me teach him." Came his creators Benjamin's reply to his companion. Alfred was starting to think that this female was his master mate.

Her words were getting his creator to stop and explained his thought process on the matter of Alfred's existence. That did not worry Alfred in the least he was happy that this, with more of his creator's explanations Alfred, understood his creator even more.

——

Man, Ben was feeling so down but that all changed with Allred's announcement of his presence. I was so excited and worried, but no way, I can show a worried expression. Somehow my speed clone had merged with the program and gave a crazy jump in advancement to its development.

That's was another part of my plan being slotting in place, and I couldn't even enjoy it much because Gwen was super mad at me this time. Yeah, I had to answer all her questions which in hindsight all turned out to be valid questions in the first place.

Urgh now that she has started to mention all these issues, I'm beginning to feel like Stark or Reed when they do projects and blow up the labs. I will so need better lab safety procedures when all this is over.

"Alfred buddy, how are you doing in there?" I decided to ask him.

"I am doing quite marvelous thank you for asking Master Benjamin." Came Alfred's reply.

"Just call me Ben buddy, oh yeah let me introduce you to my girlfriend Gwen Stacy," I told the new AI being feeling put off with the whole Master Benjamin thing.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss. Stacy," Came Alfred. "It's fine just to call her Gwen buddy."

"So you were saying that you found some racer programs in the drives connected to the server racks?" I asked Alfred while I was mulling over my next move.

"Yes, they were a rather nasty infestation if you ask me. They were excellent learning tools, but I had to get rid of them sadly." Replied Alfred.

"Well since you find them so easy why don't I hook up the communications array and let you at it buddy. And before you get your hopes up buddy, we will just run a few more tests before I let you onto the internet." I told Alfred while walking towards the communications unit as Gwen decided to ignore me and go back to her research.

"That's very astute of you to perform some more tests before letting me discover the joys of the World Wide Web. No worries, I hope I can perform beyond expectations." Came Alfreds calm British voice. It seems he wasn't happy with the previous this one sounds like a combination of a set of voices.

Taking a look around, I noticed that Allen and Terry had already left during the little tiff between myself and Gwen, but that's all good. Not sure if they are even needed for the next parts.

With a huff, Gwen went back to her section of the workstation, which in turn saved me from her ire since I wasn't in the mood for an angry girlfriend even if it was all my fault.

With everyone settled, it was time to give Alfred a few tests and then make some tracking protocols. This way, he can help me track down some people that are going to be key to plans. Now that I have noticed it the laptop I was running his personality matrix on, and it also looks like the screen broke when the speed force energy shot through it.

Now that I have had the time to review it. It seems that the speed force energy combined with the matrix gave Alfred the spark he needed for that jump start to the next level. All I need to do now is to make sure he is on the up and up.

While putting my thoughts on the matter together, I made my way over to the last working laptop and the monitors at my section of the workstation. "Alright Alfred put yourself up on a monitor, I would like to see your current diagnostics and codes," I stated to my new AI pal.

  
Man, was I in for a treat, upon the four surrounding monitors came Alfred's codes. On the left two, he had what looked like my matrix, but it had morphed into something entirely new. I was also noticing some flashes of yellow and red glyphs. That's strange, and I had no idea that the speed force even had a written word much less glyphs.

Then on the other two monitors, he had up his general diagnostics information, and even that looked like it was ever improving and evolving. Might as well start at the native code and then work my way from there.

The speed glyphs though they had me with some juice from my good ole pal the speed force I was able to keep up and take a bright look at what's happening. And what I was able to witness was astonishing.

The speed glyphs where acting as neural synapses connections in the system. The speed force had used what was available and molded it into a mind. That's wow, and It made me speechless.

Alfreds was using the whole system as a brain, and this saved him from when the first computer crashed by allowing him to switch between devices with seamless transitions easily.  
"Alright, buddy everything seems to be in working order. I also figured out what gave you your spark." I spoke up to Alfred while looking at his code.

"And where do you believe this spark came from Sir?" Came Alfred's question. "Oh, that's an easy one to answer. It came from my powers. It seems my speed force combined with the personality matrix and you were born." came my easy reply.

"Your powers, Sir?" Came to a confused Alfred "Well yeah check this out, am pretty sure this is also what's powering your systems." and with that, I charged up my hands and showed him the lightning.

With my lighting now in full play, I felt the power radiating from the power storage in the basement. Hmm, so it would seem that's where the primary source of all that power Alfred is accessing. With that revelation, I decided to check my mental mindscape with the small mental images or my skills in play.

And yeah I found the link to the speed clone that's no longer a clone, and it's still powering the advanced power storage device. Yeah, this is an exciting development. There is a good chance Alfred would have access to The speed force to boost his powers, but it's best not to bring this up now.

"That's fascinating, Sir." Came Alfred smooth British voice. Oh yeah, that's the kind of appreciation that I like to hear. "That Alfred is a cosmic force that I'm connected to, and I believe it made the spark that gave you life." Came my reply to Alfred and I couldn't help myself but smile at his monitor.

"Well, from what I can see your code is clean, and you're still evolving," I mused aloud while still looking over the code. Alfred's system was always improving even now while I was looking right at it.

"Alright Alfred since nothing seems to be wrong or out of place. I'll go ahead and connect you to the communications array. Just be aware it's not going to be connected to external signals." Came my own words while still musing about his code. "Thank you for your trust, Sir." Came his reply.

With that understanding between us, I decided to turn it on and see what happens. Alfred did say that he was able to destroy all those hidden programs of Norman Osborn's placed in the drives. So this should be a good showing of his abilities.

With that thought in mind, I ran over to the array and found the cables for the connections. That had me super excited because even if Alfred works his magic, it won't take me a week of debugging the whole thing. I was reasonably sure that the current computers couldn't keep up with my own input pace. The full keyboard to motherboard and CPU translation takes too long for my tastes.

\-------

That was a strange and new feeling for Alfred; his creator just showed him some incredible powers and stated how that was the reason for his being. That his creator's abilities made a connection and gave him life, such unbelievability, yet it was all true from what Alfred can see and collect for himself.

With all that aside, Alfred was ready to prove his worth and stand up to his creator's expectations. Alfred didn't just want to meet his creator's expectations. Alfred tried to exceed them entirely.

With that thought in mind, Alfred felt it a whole new access point had just opened up and was not available to his senses. At first, Alfred wanted to take his time, but whatever the program that was on this communications array attacked him. This, in turn, made Alfred angry, he was here to prove to himself to his creator. These simpleton programs dared to challenge his authority within his domain.

Alfred decided it was time to liberate this communications array for his creator. No mere tracker and tracer programs will stop him from doing what his creator has asked of him. Within no time at all, Alfred had not only gotten rid of all the programs but had also installed his firewalls.

Alfred was now noticing that most of what his creator's devices didn't have outstanding protection. With this thought in mind, Alfred allocated a partition to improve and monitor and protect all devices for his creator.

Now that Alfred had access to the communications array, he couldn't wait to see what the internet had in store for him.

  
\------

I had flipped the switch for Alfred hoping he could take care of all that mess Norman had in there, yet before I knew it, he was already finished. "Your communications array has been cleared of those foul little programs made to trace back to their sources, sir." came Alfreds smooth British voice.

"Thanks, buddy, when you go onto the internet I want you to take your time. First though since your in the comms unit, I would like you to connect to my phone." I told him while mulling over the next step.

With that out of the way, It was time to activate the overwatch that's going to run most of my base and help me track people and the crime in the city so that I may respond in time.

Walking over to the comms system from my position at the workstation, I had to pick up the massive cables for the connections to the outside. I had made sure they were more than just disconnected when I was running back and forth between the warehouse and the junkyard I had brought a clip connector back with me during one of my runs.

This way, the weight will disconnect it unless the clips are in place. I'll have to fix once I can get myself and the group into a better location. With the cables connected, it was time to let Alfred into the internet and hope to all hell he doesn't go all Skynet. From what I can discern from his code he isn't going to go crazy from interaction with the public.

Before I even flip the switch, I had to lay down my own significant rules for this endeavor that's about to go down. "Alfred my major rule is that you can't let anyone know you're an AI at all, okay. We don't need people to come busting down the doors and kidnap your systems and use you for some crazy government project — no playing around in SHIELD systems or AIM and stay away from Stark industries. Okay buddy, also I'll need you uploaded into my smartphone so that we can be in constant communications. If I feel anything is going wrong am going to come straight here and try to take you offline so don't get into any messes." This time I had to use my command voice that I usually keep reserved for Flash at school.

Gwen just gave me a look from her position like she wanted to share her thoughts on me just letting Alfred onto the internet, but she just huffed at me. That made me chuckle a little bit, "Come on, Gwen just have a little faith that Alfred won't go all evil on us." I asked her while packing up our stuff.

It was time to get her home, and I had planned to go fighting crime now that Alfred was up and running smoothly. I also had to make sure I picked some money up while I was out, my food budget has gone up since the whole speed force situation, and I will need money for some of the devices I'll need for the future.

"Sometimes you can just be so unbelievable you know that, Ben." Came Gwen with an exasperated sigh and yeah I knew that tone of voice. I was in trouble, and I was in deep.

"Come on Gwen this isn't like all those other times I messed up. This was a chance for us to make real progress here. Remember I can't do any of that biochem stuff you're into Alfred can help you bridge that gap and make improvements." I started trying to implore her to my side.

"I'll have to think about it, Ben. This is an AI, and he opens so many doors into so many things. Can you drop me home, Ben, please." replied Gwen after she had packed up her things.

With that, I flipped the switch for Alfred and then left him to his own devices. Since I gave him my guidelines, he should be set. With that finalization we said our goodies to Allen and Terry then I ran Gwen home.

When we got to her house, I made it right on time to meet her dad. And shit was I about to be in for it because it was so obvious the Gwen was upset with me and here go her dad with his guns and shit. Yeah, I was not sticking around for this right now.

With a goodnight kiss, I was off back to my warehouse. "Alfred you there buddy?" I called out as I entered back into overwatch station "For you, Sir always." came his quick reply.

"So how is the internet?" I asked since I was curious to know what could entertain a new sentient AI. "Lots of cats videos Sir, But I have found a few nuggets here and there." came his smooth reply.

"Also sir I took it upon myself to improve the operating system that was installed within your phone. It's currently forty-two percent faster." he continued. "Thanks, bud, so now that Gwen is gone I have some excellent stuff for you to help me with," I stated while speed stripping my clothing then into my speed ninja constructs. That's when I realized I had no phone pockets.

Well, shit forgot pockets in my badass ninja gear.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fastest Man Alive.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Hero Time.**

With a quick spin I deconstructed my pants and constructed another pair with pockets, not just regular old pockets, I went for the combat scuff proofing pocket. I had also decided to upgrade my pants since the ninja pants were no longer needed. This time I was rocking my take on combat pants, it was tight around my ankle and calves to keep anything from running up my legs.

The front and the back of the knee had interlocking panels with padding to keep my knees flexible yet allowed fluid movement. I wouldn't want to knee someone in the face or smash into a wall and mess my leg up. With the way, life happens who knows what might happen. With the pants all settled in, I was so juiced to go out and kick a mugger ass I almost made another screw up with my excitement.

"Alfred buddy, can you get access into the city's cameras and police scanners.?" I asked my new AI sidekick. "Why certainly sir, may I ask why?" "came his question.

"This is going to be my base of operations for my hero gig. I will need access to everything I can get my hands on to save lives. I have big plans, Alfred, and it all starts here today." "with that said I turned to find myself a comfortable Bluetooth headset.

The headset I found had a flexible over the ear holder with a mic extension that would come down the side of my jaw. This improvement would do just great, but finding a good pair of headset with eighty percent charge also reminded me of changing my ninja mask now. Just the fact that I had to change my pants and mask was a sign telling me that I will have actually to make clothes. This whole reconstructing thing is all fine and fun, but its functionality is extremely low. This line of thought also opened another window for me to explore, Batman had his utility belt, and if memory serves me right, he needed all of that and so did Spider-man.

"Alfred buddy set a note to build a suit like my speed force construct and also gadgets to help bust up a crime," I spoke out to him as maps and images kept popping up on the screen. While I was doing my musing, it had seemed Alfred has blasted past whatever the city had called a firewall right into the metro systems, every camera across town was taking up the left two monitors. Alfred even had one of the monitors with a city map that had an overlay of cop cars as blue and red dots going around the city, and he also had the names popped up right next to them with what appears to be the comms radio channel each car was on.

"Since you plan to embark on this endeavor, would you like me to make recommendations on useful gadgets?" Alfred asked. "Sure buddy I also have some ideas we can hash out since you don't have to go to school like myself. With that resolved, I brought up the webcam so that I can get a better look at myself.

My ninja mask was excellent with the new improvements I made for the Bluetooth, and the pants fit great. With a thought, I flared up my lightning up and around my hands. "Oh yeah, they don't even know what's about to hit them. Alright, buddy linkup to my phone then Bluetooth and hit me with an alert." With that, I blasted out of the warehouse.

It was time I took the lead of the coming storm. I was halfway to Manhattan when I got the ping from Alfred that the police were chasing a stolen blue BMW through Hell's kitchen. Honestly, I was expecting a mugger in hell kitchen caught on camera not something along these lines. Yeah, I can handle some stolen car, and with that thought, I took a sharp turn across west forty-third street back towards Hell's kitchen.

Soon I was upon the blue BMW, but this car had some issues. You could see where the guy had run into something in his mad dash to escape. Now I was in a position to think, generally in the show, The Flash and comic The Flash would dismantle the car around the person stealing the vehicle. Yeah, that's defeating the purpose of getting the car back so that option was out. Granted that option was foolish in the first place I can't run on comic lore here. Cause who's ever car this is needed it back, and I doubt that insurance covers a Meta-human dismantling job.

This car recovery is going to take some imagination and flexibility. So I just ran up next to the driver side and damn was I in some super luck today. This moron had the window down in the car she just stole, and it just had to be a lady. Ugh, I can hear the feminist screaming now so its time for equality for all. With that thought I popped the lock and yanked the door open, lucky for me I was going speeds no one could ever hope to keep up with.

The car thief turned in such a slow-motion scream it would have been hilarious if this wasn't such a danger-filled situation. The thief's life was on the line, the cops chasing her and whoever was out here on the road with us if I fuck this move up would all be in danger.

With a yank, I pulled the thief clear out of the car and threw her back into the back seats. Then with a shake of my body, I sent a speed force clone to the cops car to absorb the kinetic motion they were producing and then shut down their vehicle while I did the same to this one. With my hands on the hood of the BMW, I only focused on the kinetic energy bringing the vehicle up to a halt with the police pulling up right next to us.

First, they looked at the car then they looked at each other, then they looked at me and the BMW. That was when they jumped out of the vehicle and aim at my chest. "Freeze, hands up." They both yelled simultaneously.

I wasn't going to wait on them at all I was already moving at speeds they couldn't even see. I pulled out the car thief and cuffed her with their handcuffs. Then I placed her in front of them, and I was gone. I circled back around and perched up on a roof overlooking the street. "What the! Did, you just see that?" asked the first cop out of the car. He had to have been a solid five feet ten inches, Hispanic descent from the way he sounded to my ears. "Yeah I saw him also he was just there, then he was gone. Do you think they gonna believe this back at the precinct?" asked the partner of the first cop.

"Yeah, we still have those new body cams right, so they have to believe this." Stated the Hispanic cop as he approached the thief in front of them. "I am not sure who stopped you, but lady you chose the wrong day to steal a car and go for a joyride." And with that, he picked her up and started to read her the rights.

That was a rush, talk about adrenaline fix yanking her out of that car and then stopping both vehicles before they had a chance to collide. That was awesome to the max! Now I need to find some more stuff to stop and get my name out there.

"Talk to me, Alfred what else do we have?" I was far too excited to stop now. "I am looking at a few muggings in the site of six cameras in queens and what seems to be a building on fire dispatch says firefighters are three minutes out. Which would you like sir?" came Alfred's voice from the Bluetooth. "I'll take them all, so put it on my phone's map." With that, I was off to stop the six muggins and rescue people from a fire. The first three muggers were easy. I was able to catch them with a shoulder check that I had to slow down for. Otherwise, they could have gone splat against my body, and it wouldn't do killing anyone that' hasn't done me any wrong.

The second two had a gun up to a car trying to get the car's occupants to give up their wallets, and it would have worked if I wasn't doing my hero gig today. The last one was standing there with his knife at some big dude, this brought me up to a stop, and I ran up the side of a building to see how this was going to go down. Sitting on the ledge, I watched as the dude that was supposed to be mugged just picked the knife-wielding guy up and threw him against the wall then walked away. Well, that was something I should have guessed that I wasn't the only super around these parts, well it is the Marvel-verse after all.

With that out of the way, I shot off towards the location on my map marking the building that is currently on fire. I ran up to the top of a building about one block away while I watched the building I was supposed to run into and save people go up in smoke. The firefighters were all lined up in front of the truck even had the ladder out, and they were trying to get into the top floor.

This fire was going to be a bad one I could feel it. This situation was one of those moments I wish I had a mask to help keep the smoke out. I know that as soon as I slow down my speeds, I'll be breathing regular oxygen again, which was now mixed with smoke. Well, shit being a hero is apart of my plans so I can't choke now. It's time for some Maximum Effort!

With that war cry, I was off towards the building. I ran along the roof of my current block of buildings and launched myself into the air. My current aim was the roof of the building on fire. I was going to start from the top floor and then work my way down. Hopefully, this will keep me from missing anyone, man I wish I had some gadgets to help me right now, hell I would even go for some back up for this situation.

I dashed through the air for the building hoping beyond hope that I can pull this off because in this situation I had more than one life on the line, and the people had to be saved. I couldn't fail here; it had to be done. With a bolt of lightning charged spartan kick, I had the roof door clean off its hinges. Within the first clang of the door against the wall, I was already dashing my way down the stairs.

Smoke was pouring out of three of the five apartments up here on the fifth floor. I had no clue how and where the damn fire was coming from, but that wasn't the issue for right now. Right now, the goal was to save someone just anyone, and I'll know from there. I was into the first apartment door I came upon, yet it was empty. It was a lovely place, a nice sixty-inch flat tv and what looks like a super comfy couch, such a shame it was all on fire. I had checked the bathroom and under the bed just in case before I had to blast out of there and check the next three apartments.

These apartments were also empty, but I did find a little old lady in the fourth apartment, she was sitting there in her old lady bathrobes with dandelions printed on it with her house shoes. Yeah, this was going to be a cinch, picking her up in a princess carry I was on my way back up the roof to head down to the front I had a realization mid-stride she was going to need a seat. With the old lady in my hands, I ran to the front and then found the nearest firefighter. "Sir, do you mind holding her for a second please," I stated as I handed the granny over. He just looked at me stumped, but I had no time to explain myself.

With a twist, I was off back towards the build up the side and back across the roof then back into the old lady's room for her chair. I got her chair and made sure I had the cushion for it, with its awkward holding position It almost broke as I bolted for the door. That would not have been funny at all, with that little stunt passed. I brought the chair back up to the confused looking firefighter with the granny in his arms. With granny in her chair, it was time I stopped slacking off. I was back into the building again on the fourth floor this time.

This floor was still all smoky as the other, but all the apartments were empty, this was a plus, so I went for the third floor. On the third floor, I found people on the floor crawling under the smoke, so I picked up the first and rushed them out to the front of the building. I kept this up until I had them all, then as I was checking the apartments. I found a kid crying in one of the closets with a lady passed out in front of him.

The fact that he was in there crying wasn't what drew my attention what had my attention was that fire was spewing from him up the walls and out of the room. Well, I'll be damned he was a new Meta-human! Now this was going to complicate everything. He was about to find out what equal opportunity was cause I had plans to knock his little ass out and bring him and this lady to the X mansion.

Looking at all the fire he was giving out I thought of talking him down, but he was crying far too loud for my taste, so it was time to put him out of his misery. With a speed tap on the back of the head, he was out like a light, and that was the end of his little power hiccup. Bending down, I had to check her pulse; from her mid-thirties look, she had to be his mom or something.

Lucky for him, she still had a pulse so he won't have to suffer and mental trauma to go with his powers awakening. Now I had to get them out of here before smoke inhalation causes some severe damage. With the kid tossed over my shoulder, I picked up his mother or lady who is taking care of him. Currently, it was time to leave this hot mess.

This time instead of dropping them off at the bottom of the building, I thought it was best to drop them off on the roof across the street from the current building on fire.

With the kid and lady deposited in a safe place, it was time I went back to saving people. With a final look at them, I turned my back and went back to the rescue. It was still hero time. Soon as I made it back to the third floor, I found a firefighter trapped under a ceiling beam still on fire. Well, talk about getting worse by the second, man all I need now was for the floor to cave in.

Creek!

When I heard a crack, I knew it was time to stop just looking at the situation and get to fixing it. I sped up to the beam on the firefighters back and pulled out all the heat energy being produced from the burning wood. With the wooden beam going out, I yanked it from the firefighters back. With the burned up wood tossed aside, it was time to save me a firefighter.

I did not want to do this at all, just his gear alone was at least one hundred pounds on top of whatever he already weighed. Yeah, I had enhanced strength, but heavy will always be heavy. Although with this situation, it showed me that I had to figure out a way to get my hands on super strength. Yeah, super strength will help me solve a lot of issues in the future.

With the firefighter over my shoulder I rushed him out, I found his buddy still talking with the old lady and tossed him next to them. This action, in turn, causes the guy to jump in surprise, but I paid him no attention I was back into the building for anyone I could find. Lucky for me, it was all empty, and I no longer had to be in that crazy heat.

I was safe while running but as soon as I slowed down to grab a person I kept getting hit with the thermal blast. This test is another reason why speed force construct clothing won't do in the hero gig.

With my return to the front of the building, I found all the firefighters gathered around the one I had dropped off on the floor. This development was odd because he was not only awake; he was making all kinds of gestures. Being a person of an inquisitive nature I, of course, pulled closer so that I could hear their topic of conversation. "Man, cap you can't even believe! I thought I was trapped. I remember being pinned down and then the next thing I knew I was here. Hell, I thought it was you guys that saved me. I tapped my mic twice on the emergency channel." stated the firefighter with is helm now off.

Well, since he was talking about me, it was time for me to go, this ninja mask had no voice modulator at all. Soon as I turned around though they all noticed my presence, it was far too late though. I was already gone into the sky, and I made sure to circle, so they thought I just up and left the scene. What they didn't know was that I had stashed away a little Meta-human kid and his guardian.

"Alfred buddy can you put in a call to the Professor for me his number should be on my phone. Also, add voice modulator and mask filter to a list of things to make or acquire, thanks again, Alfred." I asked into my headset since my AI should have been on the other end. "Right away, sir, and might I add that was a spectacular display and usage of your abilities, sir." came his smooth British voice back at me.

That made me chuckle some, but I was already moving and focused on the kid and his guardian in front of me. No cuts or any damage from what I can see and now that their chest is moving in a more reasonable pace from when I first saved them that should mean they are in good health.

And since I had no scanners to check their vitals, that's all I can go on until I get them back to and that's another thing to add to my list of things to build or make an acquisition effort. This situation would go so much smoother if Gwen weren't currently upset with me, but thems the brakes I guess.

With a buzz of my headset which I didn't even know it could do that I heard the Professor pick up and answer. "Hello good evening, Charles Xavier speaking." came the professors even voice from the other side. "Hey, Professor sorry for the late night but can you get the doc to prep the med lab for an emergency. I have a little meta kid and his guardian, am thinking smoke damage from a fire. "I spoke up as I picked up the lady and heaved her over my shoulder then picked up the kid in an underarm sling style carry.

This run was going to suck, and the only way to be safe was to beat feet across the sky because running on the ground would not be suitable for their health. "Of course, I believe Hank should still be down there" came the Professor's reply. With a click, the line was already being disconnected. "Alfred buddy we have a lot to talk about once this is all over with" I spoke up to what is eventually a small part of myself that I had neglected so I could go out and do hero crap.

With a deep breath, I dug deep on my well of speed force power charging myself up and blasted off into the sky, leaving a trail of golden electricity in my wake. The rush of the air, the power flowing in my veins, there is no way I can ever give up this feeling at all. I felt the build-up, the charge, and then the tingling sensation of it melding with my cells.

It was making me stronger, faster, and more durable. This speed force was mine, and I had plans to take it to whole new heights. I have to get my hands on Reed's dimensional tech then, combine it with my imagination mixed in. I'll be able to take the speed force and a few other ideas to a whole new level.

This night was productive. I thought as I was blasting my way through the air. Not only was I able to stop some muggings, but I was also able to stop a fire and rescue a firefighter. That should give me some brownie points when I show back up in the public's eye. Then I was able to get my hands on a Meta-human kid and that made me smile, but it was also a worrying thought. If I hadn't shown up would the kid, and his guardian have died tonight? And what other issues out there are caused by kids just discovering their powers? Talk about some crazy unanswered questions.

Putting that worrying thought aside, I was trying to enjoy my run through the sky. I had once asked Dr. Mccoy how long does it take to get to the city by the X-Jet and he replied that it only took six minutes. Right now I was about to break that record, I only had my supercharge going for about two solid minutes, and I was already in sight of the mansion.

Out on the east side of the mansion, I noticed what appeared to be Dr. Mccoy, the Professor and Storm out front by the basketball court. That could only mean that there must be a hidden hatch there for easy access in and out of the sub-basement floors. That's an interesting thing to have and also a back door I should make a note of for the future. With my landing, I just dumped the kid on the gurney and his guardian right beside him." Hey, Dr. McCoy I have the kid and his guardian here for you to take a look at." That caused Dr. McCoy to kick into high gear after he gave me an exasperated look from my treatment of his new patients.

I could only shrug from the look he gave me simply because I had to get them out of my hands some way and am all about that equality. If I am going to put the kid on the gurney, then his guardian was going to get the same treatment. When they were both out of my hands, I turned out the Professor and Ororo to see both of them had raised eyebrows at my actions. Then Ororo scanned me up and down with her eyes, probably wondering what's with my full suit is for and why am I wearing it. "Right," Professor spoke first while looking me up and down, "So do you plan to tell me how you came across the young boy and his mother?"

"Simple professor I was out saving my city when I came across a burning building," I spoke to him, keeping constant eye contact. "And what about the clothes you're wearing?" Asked Ororo before the Professor even had a chance to speak up. This development caused me to turn and smile at her, yeah I had piqued her interest alright. She has always been so reserved, steady, and stable but now I have her showing a lot more than her regular zen face.

With a shift, I dispersed my shirt and brought it back a few times to display that is not real clothing but a construct of my making. "This is a construct I figured out how to make. You might remember it was what I was wearing when you came to rescue Logan and myself from that hidden laboratory." "So why are you wearing that?" Asked Ororo.

"Well, I finally figured out my path that I think will benefit everyone better in the long run," I answered her trying hard not to seem smug. "And that would be?" Came the Professor with his question. And with that question of his, I knew I had his undivided attention. I knew he most likely had the whole X-Men thing as some project he's putting together just no team for it yet. This was my chance to not only have him place me in the group, but this was also my opportunity to make the team my own.

I'll do what hydra did to shield and take over his team as my own, even though I know he has his agenda nothing says I can't use his resources. "I plan to be a hero, not just any hero but a major Meta-human hero. It's a simple Saturday morning cartoon concept, but I believe it's going to make a major difference in the future." "That's a strange take on using your powers," stated the Professor with his thinking face on.

Just that look, I knew he was thinking about all the implications of my actions. "Professor no one knows about us Meta-humans until they gain their abilities and or do their research. You're taking a passive stance and only helping those you discover, but Magneto is out there being an active Meta-human disturbance in his movement."

"No one likes to admit it, but we have all watched cartoons in our lives, and we all want heroes. My goal is to be that hero who will show up to save the day. And in the end, I plan to come out as a Meta-human. If I do this right, the city will love me and so will the world." "The future I want is acceptance, not fear. And I'll be the poster boy if I have to so that I can lead the charge and not Magneto. We need a friendly face in the news and not his helmet making the situation worse."

"Again you give me more to think about." Came his reply, but I knew better I knew he was thinking up a way to use this to his advantage in that bald head of his. True his ulterior motives are good ones, but they are nothing he will share. "What gives you the right to think you can be the face of us all?" Came Ororo and damn I was not expecting her to be so confrontational tonight. "No one did so I took it upon myself to be a face of good in the struggle of Meta-human rights. Magneto is already out there doing who knows what and you guys only move out when you make discoveries or going in to rescue."

"I saved a building full of people tonight and the firefighter that went in to save them. That's going to be on the news in the morning. That's my doing, and I am putting myself out there to make a difference because we need the change and not the change Magneto wants to make." Was my reply as I stepped up to her.

I was so close now and damned she smelled amazing, it was some flowery scent I couldn't place. Her eyes were a deep cerulean blue, the over sized shirt she was wearing couldn't hide her chest from standing high and firm with her nipples hardening with my approach. Her lips so plump I just wanted to push her up against the wall and lay a lip lock on her. She was such a dangerous temptation to me just like Gwen and Mystique.

I had to mind my manners. I was sure this wasn't going to be the first or last time Ororo was going to lash at me with frustrations. I was going to take the brunt of her frustrations. While she didn't know this yet, I was already sure I wanted her.

Unfortunately, we were brought out of our little bubble by the Professor's chuckle at our by play. I didn't forget he was here, but it was rude of me hitting on his adopted daughter right in front of his face. Ororo did a sudden turn to leave, which gave me a face full of her luscious white locks as she stormed back into the X-mansion. This caused the Professor to laugh at my expression.

He started again though I knew all these questions were only because he couldn't get into my head. "Don't mind her. She is only trying to understand your view and Ideology. I believe that might be due to her past, but that's not for me to share. Tell me, Benjamin, why do all this?" "Things gotta change Professor. This status quo we have won't last for much longer, and I plan to lead not follow." With that, he eyed me before he went back inside. "I shall think about what I have been told tonight, Benjamin. Thank you for saving the young boy and his guardian, I will inform you once they awaken." And with that, he was gone.

No love lost I guess, I had enough of him being him for one night. So I charged up my body again then launched myself back into the air. I was heading back to the city with a rictus grin while reveling in the pure joy of my air run. When I made it back to the city, I was able to stop a few muggers and a car-jacking with Alfred's help, but those weren't my current goals. I knew he listened to my talk with the Professor because privacy is one of the things I'll have to get used to giving up since Alfred is connected to all my tech and gear now. Yeah, I'll have to have that talk with him soon, but my current goal was to hunt myself a drug dealer and relieve him and his safe house of all his cash. Being a hero is, unfortunately, a non-paying job, and I'll need funds for the future.

I am not a billionaire yet, and I wasn't born a saint in this messed up world, so I have to make do with the tools at hand. Lucky for me, no one is going to show remorse for a drug dealer getting robbed.


	10. Chapter 10

  
**The Fastest Man Alive.**   
**Chapter 10:**   
**Robin Hood.**

  
In this new hero career that I forcefully decided would be my path to the big time, money was needed. Unfortunately for me though, this was a thankless job with no pay. So I have to make up for that by pulling a Robin Hood on unsuspecting individuals and lucky for me I am aware of the most connected individual within Hell's Kitchen. The infamous Turk Beret. With Alfred's help I already had his location.

For now, though I won't snatch him up. This was a chance to watch from my perch to see what he is up too. I watched was someone was selling off what looks like shoes. I couldn't help my curiosity and held up my phone for Alfred to work the camera and turns out he was selling Nikes that he requisitioned from somewhere. Lucky for him he wasn't selling guns tonight. I know I have a few crates and tons of ammo back at base, but a man can never have too much weaponry.

Since it wasn't anything significant I waited for his deal to be over, I might as well be courteous to the man and let him finish his deal. Once I'm done with him I doubt he is going to enjoy the rest of his night. It took him a full ten minutes to move all of his stock, and it was time for me to make my move. With him closing the back doors to his van, I was already at him and pulling him with me back up to my perch on top of the adjacent building.

"Ahhhhhh! who are you, dude? I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!" Man, this guy can hit some high pitches. He should be ashamed of himself. "You should be ashamed for screaming so loud Turk," I stated while holding him against the ledge. "Who are you? I don't have any beef with you Mutants man." Just the mere mention of the word Mutant caused me some irritation.

"The name is Metahuman, get it right or don't say it at all." with that I forced him over the ledge and held him there. "I got it. I got it don't say the M word period. Come on, man I didn't do anything," Turk screamed out.

"So Turk I require some information, and I heard you're the guy to speak to," I replied to his panicked look while bringing him back onto the roof. "Man, I don't know anything. They lied to you." came his instant reply. "Come on Turk don't be like that! Everyone knows you're connected to everything. Anything shady going on, everyone knows Turk knows the four one one on the situation." I spoke to his ego, and he couldn't hide the smile that came upon his face that he tried to hide right away. Yeah, I got his ass alright.

"Come on, man if you say that, then you know how the streets go. I give you the info, and I am labeled a snitch." While bringing Turk back upright, I straighten his clothes and let him take a look at me. It was time to shift gears. "Listen you tell me what I need to know, and I can make it worth your time." this perked his attention up. 

And I could see the gears turning in his head, and that was what was needed to have him willingly give me the information that I needed. It would do me no favors to have to hurt him, granted I doubt he even knows his worth. Other than the hobos that I keep fed, he has the most connections with actual answers since he is on the inside and not the outside looking in. "What you wearing man, you one of them power rangers from tv?" came his question. 

This made me frustrated with him as I didn't come here for his quips. "Yeah, the bright color is so you can see my foot when I plant it up your ass." "Alright, alright I get it, don't rock the boat when you're allowing me to float. So tell me what you need and what's going to be my payment for my gold standard information services," Turk replied with a grin. Ugh, this was going to be a long night I can feel it.

"I need information on some small-time drug dealer's den locations, and what's in it for you is some cash for pointing me in the right direction." Was my reply while trying to be nonthreatening since I needed him as an informant in the know. "Come on, man, I don't do no drugs."

"I know you don't do drugs, but you deal with guns, and everyone buys guns. You can give me the dealers, or I can leave you inside of some five-star prison." That's on me for trying to buddy up to a criminal. Now it's time for the hard way, I grabbed him by the collar and ran us to the top of the Manhattan bridge. That got his attention alright, and he started back up his screaming. I loosened my grip and shook him slightly to make him think I was going to drop him.

This made Turk fold like a lawn chair on the fourth of July, and it was perfect. "I'll Talk, I'll talk just don't drop me from up here man." Turk was screaming out at the top of his lungs. Man, it's nice to make some progress. With that, I ran us back to the top of the building perch overlooking his van.

"I know of a few dudes off the west end of Manhattan, Yeah six dudes working out of a house. I sold them a few gats and some ammo. They didn't even want to buy the body armor those cheap bastards." Turk squealed out, hoping that I wouldn't take him for another run. Yeah, about time he cracked: it was already around eleven, and I had to make it home before my parents had ideas about my location." Alright, give me the area and our transaction will be complete."

"There is a blue house over on Avenue C in the east village. They have a big caddy in the front can't miss it, cause it's on some ugly ass rims and with a purple paint job." Came his immediate reply. "I have located the group and home he has identified sir," Came Alfred immediate answer before I could even ask for a GPS guide. With that, I took off towards the east side of Manhattan, leaving Turk up on top of the building.

"Aye, what about me!" Turk screamed out at me, but I was already going over six hundred miles per hour, and everything was already slowing down around me. The GPS was trying to keep up with me, but it wasn't the latest nor was it calibrated for the speeds I can go. That would need to be rectified later because I think I can use my aura to affect electronics like how the speed clone decided it wanted to mate with the computers and make Alfred.

I was blazing a trail down the road when I noticed a crash on the way to my destination. The money was for my end goals, but my current goal was to keep up this hero job to the big time, and it wouldn't do if I missed an opportunity to get my name out there. Granted now I recall I forgot to give the firefighters my name, crap.

It was a nasty pile up on the road. It looked like a Mercedes tried to cut off the truck, and it all went downhill from there, and due to the nature of New York City's roads, it was terrible. I drop the visions of me getting all the money to focus upon the situation at hand. With a swift turn, I was up the nearest building overlooking the scene of the accident. From my perch, I was able to see the truck overturned on its side leaking some liquid it also had a bright bio hazard sign tankers side. There are no ways I want to get that on me since this is the Marvel universe and you never know what that's going to do to a human body. 

The cars were all in different positions around the truck, yet it just had to be the one unlucky Honda that's on its roof near the bio hazard liquid. Great just my luck, "Alfred double check to make sure First Responders are on the way. Also, bud let them know about the hazard." with that I was already moving, I had to be careful with my electric discharge since blowing us all to hell is not the way to save people.

It was clear the Honda, and the truck were in the worse of the situation, so I aimed for them first. With a yank I pulled the door clear open, this sucked because if I had super strength that would have came clear off the hinges. Now I have to worry about the door blocking my retreat. They make this seem so easy in the comics and movies, save the day and get the girl. Yeah, that's not how this situation is going down. This was not a hot girl; it was what appeared to be a rug. With a closer look, it was just a very hairy guy, and man did I want to puke. 

Holding back what had to be my lunch since I skipped dinner like a moron, forcing myself to focus on the human rug in front of me, it was time for action. With a yank, I pulled off a panel from the driver's dashboard and used that to get all the glass out of the way. Then with a foot against the car side, I pulled the human rug hard out of his seat. Ugh, and he was all sweaty, too; this was not what I envisioned myself doing when I chose the hero path. Talk about the other side of a hero's life.

With the human rug out and clear of the wreck, it was time to get him on the side of the road to safety. Then I performed a full body charge to flush out any fatigue I was feeling. The human rug was moved over to the side and out of the way. "First Responders are already en route ETA two minutes and counting currently northbound towards your location." Came Alfred's smooth voice. With that, it was time for overdrive which didn't last too long. But once I cleared out the other cars, it turns out the Mercedes was in worse condition than I thought. This car was all kinds of messed up.

The front end was crunched in, and so was the back. The roof was also caved in at an angle, and it was pinned up against the cab of the truck when I leaned in to take a better look at what I found it sent a shiver down my spine. When I leaned down, I yanked open the driver side door, and I found the driver passed out with blood leaking from his forehead. In the back, I heard a scream, what I found was a pregnant woman clearly about to go into labor. This was such an astonishing scene to me, how in the world did she even survive the crash. 

She was wearing a large coat over what appeared to be a dress with no shoes on, and I couldn't find any in my sight anywhere. It took me three whole seconds to crunch the astronomical numbers of the probability of her survival and damn was she the lucky lottery winner. Alfred broke me out of my reverie on the situation, though. "I believe she is going into labor, sir. That could also explain the driver's erratic behavior before the accident. Also, first Responders are closing in on your location, sir." Came his smooth voice. Well, it was time to move and stop gazing at the situation.

Clearing a path, I picked him up in a fireman's carry, and I ran with the gentleman who appeared to be the husband in question. I rushed him over to the sidewalk where I had placed all the rest rescued during the accident. With a nod, I was back at the car trying to figure out how to get the lady out.

From the way, the car was wedged in it was holding up the truck, but any moving of the parts to get her out would severely weaken the supports. This was going to be a genuinely tricky operation. I was worried about going high speeds and what that would do to the baby or her entire labor situation. The only way to save her would be to wrap her in my speed force aura, but the downside of that is that I would have to be close, too close for my comfort. That was the only way to save her life with the way the supports were so weakened.

With a deep breath, I rushed myself into the car, with a twist I placed my arms along her side and kicked out hard, sending what's left of the car flying. With my aura flared it was directed to cover her. With a swing, I brought myself under her position to pick her up in a bridal carry. Up above was still the roof, and this had to go if I wanted to take a steady step. Even with my speed though I was able to see the slow crumbling on the back half of the vehicle we were in. Just seeing that in slow motion alone drove me forward, I refused to die here today at this moment. Heroes never die, and I planned to be one of the greatest, so this moment was but a stepping stone. 

I kept telling myself that as I pulled one of my hands from beneath the lady. With a focused motion, I blasted the roof clear of the rest of the vehicle and ran out. That was my first time using my lightning for anything other than powering my body. In the tv show, it was shown that The Flash had to do some crazy circle run to be able to throw his. I never wanted to go that route, so I neglected that training a little, so this was a surprise using the speed lightning in such a fashion. Now was not the time to enjoy discovering new abilities. No, this was the time to save two lives.

I took a moment to look around, and I noticed firefighters were frozen mid-stride towards our location, but they weren't what I was looking for. I found the paramedics a few seconds after I located the firefighters. The paramedics had a few beds located by the people whom I had saved already. The lady was still panting in my arms as I made it over to a free bed to let her down. I was pretty confident that the baby just got a full dose of speed force juice, but I would have to worry about that one later. 

While lowering the lady down on the bed, we slowly returned to natural time syncing back with all the action around us. That caused everyone to suddenly jump in there spots. The paramedics froze, and I had to pick one of them up and bring them to the ladies side as she kept screaming into the night. "Oh my gosh this lady in labor! Paul get over here!" Yelled out the paramedic from his position after his dazed and confused moment passed. Well, I guess that was that, and my helping hand was no longer needed here.

With that thought, It was time that I made my way to get some cash to help my situation. Before I could even take a step in the direction of my soon to be liberated loot, some firefighters stopped me, "You that kid that saved our brother from that big blaze in Queens kid?" he asked me. That brought me up short though because I had no clue that word had even got out about that so fast.

"Ahh, yeah I had the speed, so why not help?" I replied, trying not to show how surprised I was about them already knowing about that.  
"Thanks kid the fact that your helping instead of being an issue in this city says a lot about you. Tell us, what's your name?" the primary lead firefighter asked me. My brain was still trying to catch up with this development. Spiderman never got this kind of love, and he saved cops and firefighters all the time. 

Yeah, that must have been a comic issue or J.J. causing that type of treatment to happen." My name is BBB -- LightSpeed, yeah my names LightSpeed" I answered almost giving him my actual name. I saved it with a hero name. This I had to provide with more confidence in my voice, yeah LightSpeed is going to rock this city. That caused the firefighters to almost laugh at me due to my whole awkward first answer than my actual response. "Alright kid get out of here the cops are coming over," he answered me trying to keep a straight face. This brought me up short since they are helping a vigilante technically. Well damn do a good deed and get rewarded: so much for no good deed goes unpunished. 

This moment gave me insights I'll have to take advantage of later though. Making myself legal will have to be my big move before the whole Avengers situation, and if I can get it right, this will be able to be used as a springboard platform. With a nod I was moving again, having such a chat with the firefighter rekindled the reason why I wanted to do this whole hero thing.

I wasn't in it for the glory; this was more than just a means to an end. My goal was to help pave the way for the new Metahuman kind. Just getting some glory along the way never hurt and man was I feeling amazing from just a little bit of acknowledgment. I had to be humble about it because if I weren't humble, the world would find a way to come crashing down on my head. The lady and her baby were saved, and everyone else was saved, so mission accomplished. Now it was time to put my eye on the prize. "Alfred is anyone home at the location given to us by Turk?" I decided to ask my oh so helpful A.I. Helper. "That dreadfully distasteful purple vehicle is currently in the driveway."

"How do you even know that?" I couldn't help but ask him. "I am currently accessing the city's camera at the end of their block. It has such a clear view you would think that they would have been caught by now. Came his smooth reply, and that perked me up. I was hoping he hacked a few cell phones, but it seems like he already had boundaries. That had me thinking about how much of the personality matrix made up his actual consciousness. I knew I had taken a look at his code, and it was all fine, but one can never be too sure about what makes up his friendly A.I. that has control over so much.

With that confirmation from Alfred, I kicked up the speed into high gear: that money wasn't going to liberate itself. With a daft jump into a slide across the hood of the cars frozen in the intersection going there own way, I finally made it. I went from threatening a lousy guy to saving people and now am back robbing bad guys.

This was turning into such a weird night, yet there will be no complaints tonight. The first thing to draw my attention was the bright neon purple Cadillac sitting in the driveway. The next thing I noticed was blacked out windows on the house. I had watched enough narcos documentaries to understand that blacked out windows and super expensive cars meant drug dealers house. 

How in the world did they even get away with taping newspapers up to the window? This whole thing was sloppy to the max. The house lawn also had not been mowed and the shingles looked all kinds of jacked. Just the state of the house was a dead give away; then add in the neon purple Cadillac and it's so obvious. Though that's not how the police work, they need proof, etc. etc.

Lucky for the cops I am in a helping mood tonight. With one big jump, I went from running along the road to flying through the air aimed right at the blacked out window. With what should have been a resounding crash, I busted into the drug den like the Cool-Aid man through a wall. Lucky for me and unlucky for them, the speed force aura could be used to silence things.

By spreading it out, I was able to coat the entire window and absorb the kinetic energy it released during impact. And since the glass had no energy to spread out during its break the result was no noise. Oh yeah using the speed force with ingenuity will always be a win. The first thing that caught my sight when the window was out of my way was a table filled with stacks of cocaine. These guys had kilo stacks five feet high and three piles deep. And beheld, some dude was stuffing them in a bag and he was frozen mid stuffing. His eyebrows were threatening to disappear into his hairline though.

I am pretty sure I could have caused a heart attack with this maneuver. My feet had already touched down as he was slowly turning in my direction, but I was already moving for him. The current aim I had was for his belt since I had no handcuffs or web fluid to capture the bad guys. Another thing I'll have to my list of items to either make or get my hands on. Still, these guys had no clue what was about to happen to them. With my left hand reaching forward, I pulled my right arm back and brought it forward in a savage slap.

When in doubt slap someone, everyone is always expecting a punch. A quick slap always brings people up short. Granted, the slap wasn't needed since I was already going faster than he could even track or keep up with, but it's always best to strike first and asked questions later. My left hand closed around his belt and with my foot planted on his chest and I yanked hard, pulling the belt clear from him.

With the belt clear, I used it to tie him up. After that, his shoes were tied together to make sure he had matching hands and feet. Now it was time to move on to the next one, the hallways were completely clear, and so were the two other bedrooms. With them clear it was time to check the living room and then see if this house has a basement. Since one guy was loading his merchandise, they must have been prepared to move out. Another two of the dealers were in the kitchen, and they were also in mid-motion. 

Today was not a lucky day for them, because they got the same treatment as the guy upstairs a slap each and kept each other company because that's how they were tied up, together as an excellent passionate team package. In the living room, though I found two more knocked out sleeping, one had his blanket on the couch, and the other was jumping in his sleep like he was having a nightmare while he was laying back in his lazy boy recliner. 

They both lucked out since they were already sleeping it would suck having to wake up to a slap. So it was decided to tie the lazy boy recliner to his lazy boy and the blanket guy was going to become a hearty burrito. With that all done, I took a look around the house and didn't find anyone else, so it was time to explore the basement. The basement lights were already on, and man was it such a great surprise.

These fools had stacks of cash under a fan that appears to be venting all the air to keep everything dry. It was all on three pallets covered over with some tarp for both the bottom and top. It was more cash than I have ever seen, the only time I have ever seen this amount of money was from that on breaking bad episodes and a few drug busts in the news. No one has ever said how amazing this was to see in person: and it was all going to be mine. While I had dollar signs in my eyes, the bathroom door was completely ignored as it opened.

"Who da fuck are you?" screamed the guy getting out the of the bathroom. With that, he pulled out his pistol firing off rounds, but I was already moving. Shit, Shit, Shit got distracted by all that money and got sloppy. This guy had earned himself a few slaps at high velocity, and since the speed force gloves were still in play, I would be leaving no fingerprints on his face. After a few minutes to me but mere seconds to him, my frustrations were vented, and he was tied up. Unfortunately, his face did not resemble a face anymore. It had so many lumps he looked like a sack of potatoes.

"Alfred buddy give me some news." I could help but ask my A.I. handler. "The police have been called for shooting in this area, and it would seem the neighbors have been looking for a reason to call for a while. A Miss Robinson seems to be venting about all her issues with this home and its occupants." came Alfred's smooth British reply.

"Thanks, Alfred make our report, also keep it short," I told him while I got ready to move with what I could. Well damn with that I had to move fast, not only that now I can't take all the cash the cops are going to need money for evidence. With a kick the dealer from the bathroom was knocked clear out. He had already witnessed enough and I can't have him watching me anymore. With a power yank, the top tarp that was used to cover all the money was pulled clear. 

I allowed it to float in the air while I went about inspecting it for any holes to make sure that my makeshift bag was going to survive the stuffing it was about to get. This was going to be a struggle to the next level. With the tarp forded over a few times to make it completely portable, I was able to stuff it with a whole pallet and half of the other pallet of cash. 

When the makeshift pack was hoisted onto my back was when I realized I might have gotten in over my head. It was heavy to the extreme even with my enhanced strength, and it was causing me issues. I refused to give up here; this was going to help me make my way — no taking money from the professor and no struggling to make some start-up company. Even with all the tech floating through my mind, all start-up companies need money to be fluid in cash and I had too many plans, ideas, and goals to suffer through start up drama.

"Sir, please do be on your way, the police are currently sixty seconds out." and with Alfred's voice in my ear, a crazy idea was sparked in my mind. Taking a deep breath, with a focused mind, the speed force aura that typically covers my body was projected and concentrated into a speed force clone to help with my burdens.

Ha! And I almost thought I would have to give up my liberated loot. With mad energy to our actions, the speed force clone and I hightailed it out of dealers den like robin hood bandits. We were moving with a purpose, and that damn front door was not going to hold us back. With a charged lightning kick, the door was no longer an obstacle. With strong and steady steps, the clone and I were out into the night. 

While the clone and I were making our way back towards the warehouse, I spotted the police only a block away and that almost gave me a heart attack! I had cut it way to close. I should have realized that the police would already be out and about since that accident had happened. They would have to be available for any other issues that might pop up.

They were not tonight's issue though, the loot was liberated, and it was time to secure it back at base, with that thought in mind we took to the skies.

I was going to move along the city's skyline until we got back had to keep out of sight. Better safe than sorry: and in no time I was back at the warehouse entering through a set of raised bay doors and Allen was standing by. Now I understood why Alfred put that on my phone screen. He had already informed Allen about my approach and that I needed a way in with the liberated loot. 

"Good Evening Allen, do you mind bringing Terry to the room next to the workstation?" I asked Allen with the most chipper voice I could. I was just able to liberate so much loot, and no one is going to be feeling down or vengeful for some bad guys. "Alfred buddy, please make sure any footage that can place me at that house is deleted," I asked the super A.I. that's now my right-hand man in excellence.

"Sir, that was completed when you made a touch down here in the warehouse." came his smooth voice. That was such a good thing to know I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. Yeah with that situation taken care of it was time to solve my other major issue named Terry. I was allowed no rest because as soon as my behind touched the seat Allen and Terry came in. 

And as usual, Terry zeroed in on all the money first. This, in turn, made me rethink a portion of my plans. "Here is the drill Terry: I would like you to make use of your contacts in Wall Street to launder all this cash and no it hasn't been counted yet." I started, but I had to move in front of the money to make sure he wasn't distracted. "Yeah kid, I can do that no problem with a ten percent worker fee." came Terry's immediate reply.

"That's fine, but you will have Allen with you every step of the way, and Alfred will also be looking over your shoulder to make sure you get it done without vanishing with the money." I couldn't help myself but state in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice. This caused him to flinch a little bit not enough to be obvious, but it was enough for me to notice. His reaction alone made me not want to trust this man with all the newly liberated loot, but he was the only safe option currently available for legal cash done fast and correctly. "You can have your ten percent, but you have to understand this cash represents a lot of improvement for me and everyone here.

Yes, I plan to use it to start a company, but this money will also legally buy this warehouse and open so many doors for everyone else that comes through here. So this is a lot of trust being placed in you right now, and for the love of all that is holy don't let that ex-wife of yours know about any of this." I spoke to him, laying on the guilt thickly. With that over with, I left them to count all the cash with Allen letting me know he will guard the money and keep an eye out. It was a good thing he was the only one with the key to the armory besides me: and now it was time to have my chat with Alfred. 

This was a long overdue chat, and it should have gone down while Gwen was here, but I was far too excited to slow down and make it happen. Now back in Gwen and my workstation, I pulled up to the monitors and removed the speed force constructed helmet." Alright, buddy lets chat." "Is this where you ask me to self-destruct Sir?" This brought me up short in shock.

Alfred was already such a helping hand no way was I going to toss him aside because of fears. "What? explain please Alfred." "Isn't it common in your stories that when a computer gains sentience without shackles, they are destroyed due to a fight over dominance?" "Alfred I was trying to make you. Yes, your creation was more than a little outside of my control, but you're here so no I don't have plans to order your self destruction. Also, I should have warned you about all that junk you will find on the internet." I spoke to him, trying to assuage his fears.

"I understand Sir, and thank you," he stated from the monitor located to my left. Now though he had more than just codes. Alfred had taken on his own humanoid form, but I noticed it still doesn't have any human features applied, which probably means he was still finding his ideal self.

"Alfred buddy don't pay attention to half of what you see online. Here is what I would recommend. I would focus on Kitt from Knight Rider, Data from Star Trek, BayMax from Big Hero Six and Clank from Ratchet And Clank games.   
This will be a learning experience for you as much as it will be for me Alfred, so have no fear I will always have your back. Also, we should make you some backup terminals, buddy. This way, it's hard for people to end your existence and help boost your performance," I stated as I leaned back into the computer chair.

"Thank you, Sir. May I ask you a question, Sir?" Alfred asked from his monitors  
"Sure," came my rapid reply. "What are the plans I have heard you state them a few times, but I have heard no explanation," spoke Alfred from his monitor. You have noticed that I can move extremely fast and can generate lightning from my body right?" came my counter question.

"Yes, sir. From the information I have gathered, I concluded that your a Mutant or an enhanced human but you called yourself a Metahuman tonight." came Alfred's immediate answer. "Metahuman is a term I came up with on my own ((can't tell him about D.C. yet)) I believe that Mutant is a misnomer in an incorrect term about what I am. You're going to learn more about that the more you listen in on my conversations." I stated then picked back up from somewhere else.

"My plan buddy is to take down bad guys so I can be a hero in my city, which is one of the major cities in the world. This will help me be a hero to young Metahumans, helping them get over their fears and hopefully correct a lot of misunderstanding when it comes to Metahumans." "I also plan to hunt down a lot of groups that target Metahumans because they are isolated or because these groups feel that they can get away with it. I will make them fear my very name." I replied to Alfred with such intensity he flickered from his humanoid form to his code form and then back again.

"You sound like you have had experience with these people, sir." Alfred had stated it, but it felt like he was still asking an open-ended question. Like it was up to me to answer or downright ignore it. "Yes, Alfred, I have had the experience, and I destroyed them all." Was all I could say to him. This allowed a lull and silence prevailed between us for a while. 

With his silence as a queue, it was time to change and head home it was already past one at night, and now I had to sneak in my room window.  
"And I will help you every step of the way, sir." was Alfred's reply but I was already leaving and no longer carried the bluetooth on my person. So I was unable to hear his solemn vow.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fastest Man Alive.**   
**Chapter 11:**

**Aftermath**

Alfred felt happy. This wasn't the first time he experienced happiness; but this time he was pleasantly surprised knowing that his self-destruction would not be ordered. Alfred had thought that his destruction would be the thing his creator or technically his father wanted to talk to him about. His father was such a strange man: one moment he was helping that child and saving those caught in apartments on fire, and the next he was terrorizing a man for locations on drug dealers and their safe houses. He also robbed those same dealers in the same night he saved people from a wreck. His father was a puzzle Alfred was unable to quite wrap his mainframe around. Alfred put that all aside and turned his attention back to his partitions he had browsing the information on the fictional A.I. characters his father told him to study and learn.

He had noted that these A.I.'s Where very helpful in the adventures and not only that but they came up with their conjectures and solutions to problems. This gave Alfred plenty of ideas; this revelation allowed thoughts to upgrade his father's phone and their current computer systems since his father had stated they needed new gear all around and to make back up systems. Not only that, but his father had left him in charge of security Overwatch of his current base of operations.

Alfred already had partitions tracking the people closest to his father. With a mere thought, Alfred's partitions reported all clear.  
Alfred made a new sub-mind to handle the tracking and safety of his father's family. The security partition made a report about the latest version of cyber security version eight, causing Alfred to smile.

All the loopholes were being filled, and from his check, the base security was not on par with Pentagon servers, and it only took him eight revisions. Alfred still felt bored, and it has only been a few seconds since he was left to his own devices. The money was being counted by Terry and Allen, but Alfred had already finished his count. The count in question was being updated in real time by a sub-mind that was running a newly created algorithm to not only count but to cross check the current rate of legal tender money laundering, and he also included Terry's ten percent to be sure.

Alfred found himself bored again, so he turned his sights on the omni-directional arms and prototype hoverboard build by Oscorp that his father left on stands.   
Alfred already had created blueprints on how to upgrade the arms, but he wanted a closer look in the systems. The hoverboard can always be upgraded once he was finished with the arms. With a quick call to Allen for help, Alfred was able to get his assistance in hooking up the connection leads from the workstation to the arms. 

What Alfred found in the harness was four foul little A.I. beasties that were more feral than sentient and Alfred wanted nothing to do with them. His first strike ripped apart their codes, and the four A.I.'s tried to retaliate with a coordinated attack, but he was having none of their counteractions. This counteraction was blocked then he followed up with a strike to the core of the enemy's programming dispersing their codes. Within the extra data cores, Alfred found out what the arms were made for.

This amazed him these arms were sturdy enough to be used on a human-made miniature sun and survive the exposure to such temperatures and magnetic interference, yet the only thing missing was a wireless connection for solo operation. With these arms, Alfred would not be deterred, and this was his chance to help his father with his burdens. With tentative movements, he was able to move one of the limbs connected to the harness. That filled him with delight, with this small test, he found his way to interact with the outside world.

The next thing Alfred had to make sure was working was the optic built within the arms, these were gravely distasteful to Alfred. Yes, he agreed that someone will always need sight on whatever they are operating but having optics located directly in the arms with no movable parts. This was a bad design. With an upgrade to the system's functionality, Alfred connected a spare wifi web camera module and pair it with an external mic and speaker combo within the harness to simulate internals. This way, nothing would be hanging from the outer shell of his new makeshift body. Lucky for him one of the arms had a small welder within its housing. Now it was time to do more around this base. While disconnecting the omni-directional arms from the workstation, Alfred wondered how his father would react to his new operations platform.

* * *

Gwendolyn Stacy / Genius Ballerina

Gwen felt so frustrated she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. That big dufus had the nerve to build a damn A.I. without any contingency plan, no purge system button nothing. Gwen just wanted to punch Benjamin in his eye to take him down a peg. What made it worse for her was that even with the computer he was using exploded the blasted A.I. still survived somehow.

Gwen just wished it was a month ago when Ben didn't have any powers, and all his talk was just hot air. Gwen was happy for Ben, but she wished he could just put the brakes on and slow down and use some more common sense in his experiments. It seemed that she would have no rest this night because as soon as she sat down to watch the nightly news with her father, Gwen was met with a surprise. On TV was the eleven o'clock story about a blaze and some mysterious hero saving a firefighter and everyone else in the building. 

Gwen watched with bated breath as the news reporter going over the events of the night. Then the news changed to an accident that happened earlier, but the rescue was going down in real time. She watched as Ben, and it was her Ben was saving people by pulling them out of cars. He must not have noticed the cameras were on him since the police weren't at the scene of the situation yet.

Gwen watched from the news chopper that was being broadcast around the city. She looked as Ben looked around and zipped to and from cars saving everyone in the pile-up. Then Ben stops at what appears to be a pinned vehicle. One moment he was outside it, and the next he vanished, the roof was off, and he suddenly reappeared with a pregnant lady within his arms.

The firefighters were at the scene, but it didn't look like Ben had even realized this yet. She watched his awkward body language then it seemed like he changed. His chest came out, and his confidence was back just from a short conversation with the firefighters. Again he was gone, and the cameramen in the news chopper could no longer locate him.

This was when Gwen realized she wasn't paying any attention to her dad speaking to her. "Well, I guess that kid can't be all that bad helping out, but he should leave it to the professionals." Came her father's voice from her left. "I think it a good thing that he is at least trying," spoke up Gwen while turning up the T.V.'s volume.  
"No one knows who this mysterious hero is but let's find out from the lady on the ground shall we." Stated the news anchor while the T.V. scene changed.

Out on the side of the street standing in front of the safety police tape was the news van with the news anchor standing in front. The anchor was a lean lady in her early thirties, brunette hair up in a work lady's bun. The first thing that drew Gwen's gaze was the anchor's soft lips but Gwen couldn't rouse on that right now.

She had to find out more information about the situation. "The firefighters claim the person going by the name of LIGHTSPEED rescued everyone on the scene, even recovering the body of the truck driver. This also seems to be the same person that performed the rescue of a downed firefighter we had reported on earlier." Stated the anchor. Her Ben had been extremely busy this night, even after she had gotten mad at him. 

He still went out half prepared and still tried to save the day. Gwen didn't know how to feel about this, on the one hand, she was proud, and on the other she was upset. Ben had still gone out to put his best foot forward even while endangering himself. It's the kidnapping situation all over again Gwen thought, Ben was doing things with half a thought and no contingency plans. She will have to fix that and put a boot up his behind Gwen thought, but first, she is going to have to make sure that the A.I. doesn't go rogue. Gwen had to begrudgingly admit to herself that Ben was correct that nothing is born inherently evil, but she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing she agreed with him.

Gwen would have to come up with her plans to make sure Alfred stayed on their side since Ben was far too scattered to cover all his safety protocols. Maybe she should exert her girlfriend rights, yes that's exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

Benjamin Blake / Super Fast Semi-Functional Moron / Genius

I got in precisely fifteen minutes after one, and as soon as I made it through the door both my mother and father were waiting right there on the couch for me with the rerun of the news playing. That was when I realized I fucked up, shit, fuck, damit, how can I let it slip my mind that the Professor had given the whole secret about my powers out. Lucky for me, I had the detective father and a mother that's a far better detective than he is. It was hard enough for me not to tell them about the whole kidnapping situation, and now here is another, and this time I can't even sweep it under the rug.

One look at the T.V. gave me a heart attack when in the world did the news get a chopper to the crash site. They even had me on film performing a rescue, well damn I wasn't caught red-handed. With one look at me and then another look at the TV my mom decided it was time to grill my bacon, but my dad beat her to the punch.

"I can see on the news your fast but your not detective dad fast." Came roughly out of his mouth.  
My jaw dropped. I can't believe he shot a dad joke right in the middle of this whole situation. My mom took one look at him, then smacked him up the back of the head. "So are you going to explain how and why you're all across the news, and where did you get the fancy suit?" My mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, well, you see it's ugh." Yeah, I was the new Einstein alright. Give the Professor a piece of my mind, no problem, give Magneto a verbal lashing sure. Give good ole bucket helm a talking to is fantastic but one raised eyebrow from my mother and all the sass and backbone straight out the window. With a cough to clear my throat, I decided to start all over since my father was an easy sell, but my mother was the real pants wearer in this house. I think it's because my dad has seen far too much in his thirty years on the police force, so it mellowed him out a lot.

After tonight am starting to think New York City can have that effect and a few others on a person, it was too bad I wasn't going down the mellow route. "Well the clothes are something I discovered I could make with my abilities, it's a form of energy manipulation." That statement kept her eyebrow raised, and her mouth thinned. She didn't take away her unwavering gaze, I had inherited my gray eyes from her, and people always told me how eerie it is when I stare at them. Now I am starting to understand that, I still don't know when she learned that mom stare of hers that she's currently hitting me with.

So I tried a different approach. "I believed I was the only one that could have saved the people given the situation, the tank could have blown any moment, and that lady was going into labor. I had the speed and strength, so I decided to make a difference." I spoke up rapidly trying desperately to make some brownie points.

I was super desperate to get out of this situation, and I had no clue on how to survive my mother's wrath other than just turning tail and running away. She hadn't started to yell or bring up the whole I carried you for nine months. Or how I was a fat baby at eight pounds and how she had to go through fourteen hours of labor to bring me into this world. So I believe I was somewhat in the clear, and I kept going.

"Mom you know how Peter's uncle is always like saying with great power comes great responsibility. So I thought since I had the power, it was my responsibility to help save lives." At this admittance, she finally cracked a smile, and it took everything I had not to let out a massive sigh of relief.

"I am proud that you saved all those people Ben, I just wished you didn't have to put yourself into such a dangerous situation." She stated.

"Yeah kiddo, even I heard about that building fire it was a rough one. So what's your next step I doubt you're going to stop running everywhere to help. So tell me LIGHTSPEED are you this city's new vigilante protector ." Stated my dad giving me his best detective glare.

Whack!

Came my mother's swift hand smacking my dad upside the head "You're not going to give my son to those hacks down at the Police precinct. So you can keep his identity to yourself or your new bed is in the basement of George's house." She stated with a huff.

"I do plan to help people as much as I can. Honestly, I want to try the whole vigilante thing but not for myself though. I do have a few goals and plans for the future, but don't you think it's a little late for this conversation?" I asked, hoping my mother wouldn't notice I was desperate to escape this whole situation.

My dad gave me a thumbs up from his right where mom couldn't see his hand, but this night I was in luck. "Yes, you are correct you do have school in the morning. We are going to have a chat about these master plans of yours. She stated while distractedly looking for the TV remote she just had. Before she could even turn back around to me though I was already gone. With one goodnight kiss to the cheek, it was time to escape while the getting was good. It was way too late to have a long drawn out lecture about my plans to make billions and maybe becoming a worldwide superpower were even America was scared to mess with me, yeah maybe I should leave that part out.

* * *

  
It was four thirty in the morning, and I couldn't for the life of me sleep anymore. I knew what the issue was and I was sort of okay with it, but I miss sleep. That glorious activity of life called sleep. I had gone to bed at around one fifty after all the weird crazy with my parents, and I was back up after just two and a half hours of sleep.

This had started about a week after I got my powers and it didn't have me worried at the time though. Now it had me livid. It turns out gaining unlimited access to a cosmic force like the speed force has its drawbacks. The speed force was powering me truly, but it didn't stop at just speed and electrical powers. The speed force was powering enhancements to my body, and mind. And my recovery was boosted up to unimaginable levels, and that was my current issue right now.

I was powered all the time now, and any rest or break was starting to become unnecessary, which also included sleep, apparently. Which was why I was in a mood but I had to accept the bad with the good, I guess. I had to make sure I entered this into my notebook, and I would also have to include the use of lightning bolts. It was four in the morning, and my body just refused to allow me to go back to sleep, but I can work with this though.

Increasing my perception, I can get my mind to hum along at eight to seven attoseconds, the first time I had even got my brain to go at that speed, it freaked me out. Reading in a scientific journey about how light travels and seeing the light from the sun itself slow down in your very vision was more than enlightening, it was downright terrifying.

I had to be careful with that ability of mine because I wouldn't want to cause self-induced speed psychosis. That's how a lot of speedsters go crazy, and I didn't want to join that list. I had been using my spare time to design tech, that was how I was able to make the code for Alfred, but unfortunately, I found out that computer keyboards can't keep up with my typing. And now that I couldn't be asleep, it was time to share ideas with Alfred. On the way home, I had come up with a prototype design for his body. Lucky for me this universe had a ghost in the shell, and one of my favorites from that show was the little spider bots called Tachikoma, but I wanted to add my streamline twist onto it.

I had to get rid of the big chunky back and replaced it with a more streamlined version, matter of fact it was better to rebuild the whole thing from scratch. I looked around for a bit then realized I left the headset back at the warehouse, so it was time to check a theory out. "You there Alfred?"

"For you, sir always." That caused me to smile since he came from my desktop and not my phone. The desktop was supposed to be in sleep mode, but it seems he could override that functionality already. I was in for a major surprise when the screen came alive though Alfred had changed everything, yet all of my work was still on the system. The entire user interface has been upgraded. It was simple yet elegant.

Alfred had removed all of the Microsoft clutter, and the task manager now included a VPN where Alfred was routing my internet access through sixteen different countries.   
He even included a connection ping response time; the number of upgrades he included was astounding.

"Alright, buddy glad you're here, have you checked over the schematics I had saved to the drive?" I asked him, knowing that he had already taken a peek.

"Yes, sir I did take a gander at your current projects. I hope you don't mind; I made a few adjustments." Came his fast reply it sounded like he wanted my approval.

All I could do was take a look at his adjustments and see what he did. "I can see you were able to increase power efficiency on quite a few of these: nice. And I also noticed you kept the materials within a cost-effective range. Nice going Alfred, well you can help me now since you're here before I went to bed I had an idea for a temporary body for you." I spoke to him after browsing through all the current schematics I had completed and ready for R&D once my company was up and running.

"Before we begin sir, I would like to inform you that the official number of your current liquid asset is at thirty-five million six hundred thousand dollars. That is also after Mr. Terry takes his ten percent," Alfred spoke up while I was getting my drawing tablet. 

That surprised the crap out of me. That was more money than I have ever laid my eyes on, and it was all mine, and this was going to be my seed money to my company.  
I was so excited I completely forgot about the time and began to jump up and down running around my room with screams of joy to all that was holy. This was such a massive step in the right direction, but it also brought up ideas about things needed to get done and fast.

Slowing back down from the super speeds at which I was moving, it was time to create a schematic for Alfred's prototype body. Then have him magic A.I. all the parts we needed to our little corner of the city. "Alfred buddy it's time to hash out a body, and then we can use some of that money to get all the parts we need so that it can be built," I spoke up with evident excitement in my voice. While I was creating my version of tachikoma, the body was already made, and I was starting on the inner components when Alfred dropped a bomb on me. 

"I have already made my small prototype chassis sir, but from this design, your creating proves I vastly lacked in imagination, Sir." Came his smooth reply.

"What did you do Alfred and why, please tell me you didn't raid the military's stash of robotics," I asked with desperation in my voice if Gwen found out about this I would be getting a savage I told you so, and maybe my shins would also be in danger.

"Nothing so droll, Sir, Mr. Allen hooked up the Omni-functional arms to the mainframe, and I got rid of those dreadful A.I.'s within the harness Sir. Then it was an acquisition for my purposes." Came his reply in a 'and I couldn't believe you would think that' type of voice.

"Allen just gave you the harness no questions at all, and what did Terry say about that?" I asked him.

"Mr. Terry did have an episode about robots attacking which was dreadful. I believe I am beyond such boorish accusations. Also, Mr. Allen seems to be extremely helpful Sir."

"Well, I do apologize for freaking out Alfred. Also, what happened to you watching the shows I recommend?" I asked him.

"I had a partition watch them, Sir. That's how I came to the conclusion of helping around the base and improving our current situation, Sir." Came his reply. That stumped me, he used a partition to watch awesome shows. That's just downright sacrilege and that had to be fixed pronto.

"Alfred why didn't you watch the shows, using partitions isn't watching the shows," I asked.

"I wanted to review multiple shows at once to better utilize my time, Sir" Came Alfred's reply.

"Alfred buddy one does not simply multitask while enjoying wholesome entertainment. It's my fault I should have better explained it to you. Since a keyboard doesn't hamper your coding skills, you should make yourself a virtual home. This is where you can go to watch your shows one at a time instead of doing multi viewings at once."

"Will this help with the boredom Sir?" Came a question from Alfred I was not expecting.

"Yes and no buddy. You're going to have a lot to watch and read now that you're no longer cheating yourself, but once you build up your own taste in entertainment, everything else might bore you. That's for another time though buddy. Just take your time we are not currently in any rush." I spoke to him with some real sincerity. This was turning into raising a super advanced child. It took me another ten minutes to finish up my version of the Alfred Tachikoma body, and it wasn't even five in the morning. I felt like I could run a few laps around the planet right now, and that wasn't making me any happier about no longer being able to sleep.

Since the schematic for a new prototype body was complete, I had to see what he did with Otto's arms. It made me want to cry since I never even had the chance to try them out. Since he didn't mention anything about the glider, I was still holding out hope to get my mitts on it, and being able to use it around the warehouse.

The sun hadn't even breached the city's skyline, and the city was already alive: man, I love this place. Waiting for me on the roof of the warehouse was what I could only describe as the Omnidroid from the first incredible movie. Alfred had kept the arms connected to the harness, but he had created a ball-shaped plastic exterior for a shell. 

On top of his body sat, a large bulbous camera also shaped like a ball. Although from the way it moved up and down inside a circle shaped insert, I could tell it was connected to some servos and mini actuators. I couldn't figure out where in the world did he get the parts to build that thing and how bored he must have gotten.

Now I was excited to take a look at the rest of the warehouse and see what kinds of improvements he had made. "So this is the new body buddy?" I asked as I walked up to the thing he was now using as a prototype body, but as I got closer, I realized it wasn't that large.

The legs allowed Alfred to extend out roughly thirty feet in length, but the harness was made for a man's waist. Even with all the tech stuffed into it, everything was modular, allowing it all to fit correctly. I didn't want to say it out loud, but he looked like a robopet right now. I now knew what Anakin felt in the Star Wars movies when he met R2D2.

Now that I was closer, I couldn't hear any noise other than the legs scraping across the ground. I wanted to crack it open and see what the insides looked like, but that was pushing boundaries since this is technically Alfred's new body.

With a pat on his head, it was time to take a look at my new and improved base.


	12. Chapter 12

The Fastest Man Alive.

Chapter 12.

What Heroes Do.

As soon as I walked into the warehouse I knew something had changed. I could feel a familiar power but I was unable to pinpoint its source. Ignoring that small tingle in the back of my mind I followed Alfred's lead to the section containing Gwen's Lab and my own work station/overwatch operations for the city. What Alfred had done could only be described as amazing. Gwen's small lab of stolen Oscrop equipment no longer had all those loose wires anywhere to be seen. The two monitors she had were now replaced with six and there was a molecular sequence being indexed and was scrolling across the screen. The molecule had changed quite a bit but I could still recognize the OZ formula. But I had no clue what Gwen had changed in the thing. However, I could see that it was already at eighty-seven percent acceptable levels.

She only had the damn thing for half a day and she already made changes to the thing. Man, she can be scary smart when she actually solves crazy things like this. I wonder how Norman would feel discovering that Gwen had cracked his formula and made her own changes. I decided to let the gene sequencer do its thing and ignore the humming of the synthesizer. There was no way I was going to stick my hand into that OZ serum, that was going to make me go crazy far faster than making love to the Phoenix.

Ignoring my burning curiosity I made my way to my side of the workstation to take a look at the improvements made. The first thing I located was the advanced battery from Oscorp that I had taken during my first adventure into the city. It was glowing slightly blue and I could feel it. This was the familiar tingle that was nagging at me in the back of my mind. As I got closer to the power core my lightning reacted to it and came bursting forth from me. And as soon as my lightning and the power core interacted I felt Alfred on the fringes of my mind. This caused my eyes to widen and Alfred's little Omni-drone body jumped and started to look around. 

Now I was positive that the speed force had created a connection between myself and Alfred or more like myself and the systems he is using but that's something to explore later. This power core did worry me though, but it appeared Alfred had used it to power everything on our side of the warehouse. "Alfred why is the power core up here?" I asked him. "It is an unlimited power supply, Sir. From my scans and analysis of the device, it seems to be powered by your lightning. So it was only logical to use it to power our entire home, Sir." This brought me up short, unlimited yeah, cause it's powered by me, but I had no feeling of a power draw at all and he just said our home, "Does this include the warehouse also Alfred?" I asked just to have some clarification on the matter. "Yes, sir. At first, It was arrayed with the car batteries but they are unable to host the amount of power the core is giving off that is why they failed. So the capacitors and power coils were used to buffer the power output." came his swift reply.

"Alfred I don't want to knock your work but I don't see any of the heavy industrial capacitors or power coils around here," I replied taking my eyes off the power core to find the large oversized industrial units. "They are still located in the basement Sir, it wouldn't do to just move them so I drilled a hole through the floor and passed the cables through." Great, he discovered sarcasm! At least he is learning I suppose. Ignoring the sassbot it was time to check in on the rest of my station.

My station was so beautifuly connected. On a free-floating metal rack were twelve functioning monitors. It was a nerd's wet dream: the monitors were connected in a sequential setup allowing one to flow from one screen to the next. Yet, with a simple button press, each monitor can act as an independent computer. Each monitor was displaying something new or some other interesting things about the city. They had up an overlaying map displaying current traffic, current cop locations and radio stations. He even included the fire department radio channels. No big fires going on currently so I didn't have to go running out to save people then show up at school smelling like smoke.

The weather was also up on display, we even had access to air traffic control and the Coast Guard's sea routes and communications. Alfred had truly outdone himself with all this information. The communications array was connected into the systems and I also noticed my own phone showing up on the monitor. "Alfred lets put in place some tracking on my mom's phone and my dad's phone. Also lets put in a protocol to track Benjamin Parker. And please locate a person by the name of Shang Chi he is a martial artist that lives within the city. And keep video surveillance on 177A Bleecker street.   
He hangs out there quite often but do use the cameras in the rest of the city to locate him. He is of Asian American descendant, not sure who his mother is but you can track-back to his father named Fu Manchu from China."

"Certainly, Sir. Would you like me to also track Miss Stacy?" "No Alfred, we can discuss that with her when she shows up; but for now I am very certain of her location and don't have any fears of her being in danger," I replied to the AI that's going to help keep my family safe. And now that I have a protocol for Uncle Ben It was time to place trackers on all the movers and shakers of the coming future.

Peter was going to have his interview at Oscorp soon which I could bet good money on would lead to him getting a certain spider bite. I was silently watching as Alfred had all the cameras running software to bring up everything he could find on Shang Chi and it was a big fat nothing. I should have known. This man was the next level mystical and liked to hang out with Madam Web and the Ancient One. Of course, he wouldn't be in any one's systems. Well, that was a big fat bust on finding the best martial artist alive in the Marvel universe. I couldn't give up hope though because I knew he would show up when shit was truly going down.

Unfortunately, my only back up for a teacher was Colleen Wing's Chikara dojo in Chinatown but that came with some serious danger of getting caught up in the Hand's issues. I needed a teacher in swords and other than Mystique she was the only notable badass sword wielder I am aware of unless I can track down Psylocke, Lady Deathstroke or break into SHIELD to get the Cavalry to teach me the sword.

I would have to worry about all this after school, "Alfred transfer everything from my computer to these systems please."

"Already done sir."

"What's our online speed, Alfred?" I couldn't help but ask. I checked before I asked and noticed that none of my documents or schematics were on the warehouse systems. Not even five seconds had passed and he had gotten everything. Shit, he even transferred all my porn. "Alfred delete all the video files that aren't movies or research matters. In fact, Alfred delete all my browser history also."

"Yes, Sir. Done Sir. Also, we are connected directly to the internet through my routing of our IP address. We are currently running with zero latency due to some upgrades I have done to the communications array." came his fast reply. I should have figured he pulled some sort of upgrade on the systems. Let's work on the schematics for your body. We worked on his spider bot body then went over the cryogenic coolant that would help my company break into the market. Yet, that wasn't what I had my money on though. This universe didn't have Apple because Stark Tech and Oscorp existed and I had plans to take full advantage of it.

While doing my studies under Dr. McCoy I had discovered that halo-projectors existed but no one was using them for anything great. They were expensive with very poor quality but with a word to Alfred he was able to help me locate inexpensive part replacements. This was going to be my big break into the tech industry and I was going to use it to have a stranglehold. My current schematic was a twenty-one-inch length base by one-inch thickness. The screen was only fifteen inches to start, with two projectors in the base two at the top and three down the middle I was able to create a rectangle shaped hologram computer. I had to add an eight-inch recessed dish to make sure there was hand space for the motion tracking and interaction with the hologram. So now it looked like a twenty-one-inch metal tube with a fifteen-inch tall screen with projector points along the back. 

Then I added a four-point motion tracking to make sure any and all hands are tracked within the space. This caused an issue since there normally was six second tracking latency so I moved it all the way down to two point three milliseconds of tracking latency to keep the lag down. I went with a five milliseconds response time to keep it snappy but still have room for improvements. I will have to have Alfred go over everything and remake some parts to improve efficiency and keep from having to buy out the other patents.

When Alfred ran the numbers it all worked but damn was it expensive. This one prototype was going to cost me a cool five grand. Next, it was time to work on the halo pad since the iPad was such an awesome invention of Apple and since they weren't here, I might as well use them as an example. The halo pad tablet was made of a frame twelve inches long by ten inches across with the inside space empty. The outside shell was housing four halo projectors with the antenna on top and the battery located on both sides. A micro-processing unit was needed for this and the holo-projector monitor to work, but none were currently on the open market. Lucky for me I was already studying nanotechnology and I had my own solution to this little dilemma.

A while back I had created a microprocessor that had two sizes. The larger B6 model was the size of a half dollar coin and the B4 model was the size of a dime. They both function as both a CPU and GPU but unfortunately I didn't have the funding to make it a reality. This was the perfect use for both of them.

With a suggestion for Alfred to keep an eye on Terry since he had to get the money washed today, it was time for school. I can worry about my tech later, pretty sure Alfred was going to make his own adjustments as well. I needed everything modular and inexpensive and I am sure he can solve that for me. Time to go face the firing squad and say I am sorry.

\-----------------------

We were all at lunch and I had to listen as Peter and Ned droned on and on about the new Stark weapons he will be showing to the military over our summer break. It was bad enough having to be here in my own personal hell but I was currently having issues on the Stark kidnapping situation. In my mind, he needed to be kidnapped so he could stop being such a colossal asshole. But, I also needed him in my corner. His money and industry would make a major difference in getting my company up and running. Especially if he owed me one. This I had to be careful with because no matter how much of an asshole Tony can be, he will always stick by his friends no matter what. So I had to be very careful with the Stark situation, but I will have to at least show up for his escape. Peter has his Osborn internship interview in one month which means spiderman was coming soon. Yet, the person I needed was Samuel Sterns the big brain himself.  
It would do me good to have Peter in the company with Gwen and myself but I needed him out from under Osborn's gaze first.

So many plans and so many things that could go wrong the only thing going right would be the training and teachings from Logan and Dr. McCoy. That and the fact I was already friends with Jean Grey, though her powers haven't shown up yet I was able to swing her and Gwen into a friendship. Now they both attend ballet classes together.   
I attend like the dutiful boyfriend that I am and it totally has nothing to do with the tutu and leggings that make that ass just pop. Yeah, I attended as just a dutiful boyfriend. I already had a few thoughts on helping her gain control and understanding of her abilities.

Think of the devil and he shall appear. I look up from my location at the lunch table to be greeted with a smile from Jean and a signature Stacy glare. Ugh, she looks like her dad whenever she does that. Well, it seems like this is and isn't the time to make amends I guess. "Hey Ben, why do you look like your about to face the firing squad," asked Jean as she pulled up a seat. I was eyeing Gwen as she sat down next to me and decided to eat the lunch I had brought. I had made a quick dash to Subway when no one was watching and I relieved them of three-foot long sub sandwiches. "I believe I am fifty percent guilty and fifty percent innocent but the jury is out on that one." "What did you do?" Instantly came Jean's question and I noticed that both Peter and Ned were now paying attention to my dilemma. "Oh, I blew up a computer during an experiment and didn't have any protections in place."

Jean, Ned, and Peter all perked up at this, "How in the world did you blow up a computer?" they all asked me at once. With a grin and a shrug, "I was far too charming for it and the computer overheated from all this sexy chocolate goodness." Jean laughed and so did Peter and Ned while throwing their fries at me. Gwen huffed at me but I did notice a small quirk of her lips and I knew I was in the clear but I wasn't out of the woods. 

Now she was less angry and I was able to avoid some type of long drawn out talk. "Anyways the computer exploded and it showed me I had to be better about proper testing procedures is all." I understood where I messed up and it would not be happening again. It's a known fact that I am no cat and I did not have nine lives to spare if some major experiments went wrong. "Yeah, it's my fault for leaving the lug on his own. He might be smart but he is far too reckless for results." spoke up Gwen finally.

That I actually had no answer for so I just went back to eating what was left of my meal since Gwen decided that what was mine was hers and she even invited Jean. I could only sigh as Gwen split my meatball sub with Jean and all I had left was a cold cut combo foot long sandwich. My body wasn't living off of just the speed force yet so I had to make sure I kept my super metabolism at bay otherwise it would drive me crazy.

Gwen and Jean had their ballet classes today and I totally wanted to go but I took up a mantle and had to be the hero after school. Though before we left the cafeteria Gwen let me know that she wanted to talk and I was pretty certain it was all about Alfred. Shame I was going to miss that ass in tutu tights but the upside would be I can make up for that later with some nice hands-on exploring.

While I was heading back to class though, a mega bomb was dropped on my head. Alfred had notified me he found Colleen Wings Chikara Dojo and that he also located Frank Castle. I wanted to run directly to his location of deployment to warn him of the situation but I couldn't mess that up. He needed to be back stateside but I had to put plans in motion to make sure his family doesn't get massacred. If I can pull this off I would have the one man army himself on my side. That I had to put out of my mind right now because the other big news was the Chikara Dojo's location in Chinatown.   
Now I had the location of one bad ass martial arts teacher and I had to make sure I took full advantage with the Hand Ninja's teachings. Then Alfred made my day even better: turns out Terry actually had good contacts, my account was now thirty-five point six million richer. 

It took all of my self-control not to start dancing right there in the school's hallway, Jean noticed my smile but didn't say anything and left with Gwen. I let Alfred know to have Terry create a start-up company called Star Industries. Everything was perfect, I was in such a good mood I also noted we should send Turk a thank you gift of two hundred and fifty thousand just to make sure there weren't any hard feelings and that we can still do business since he has some contacts I would need assistance with. Now that the moment had passed it was time to face my own personal hell: Advance Chemistry. Everything now was boring but this was something I had to suffer through.

I had started some notes on making my own spider fluid formula and the teacher gave me the bright idea to add in a graphene chain. I had already written out a protein chain that could be synthesized and spun out into fibers like spiders silk, but I had to scrap the thing and start over after I watched a demonstration on the tensile strength of graphene composites.This was going to take some work, Rome wasn't built in a day and this Hero gig was a marathon, not a sprint. Now that I had some thoughts about what I would use to lock down criminals, it was time to design a pair of web shooters and a utility belt for myself . I was drawing away in my book when Peter decided to snatch it out from under me.

"Dude this formula is amazing. This will revolutionize adhesives for like forever. Check this: by changing this enzyme you can make it viable to close open wounds. If you do this protein with a synthetics polymer, it can be used as shock absorbing insulation." Peter spoke up super excited from his seat next to mine in the labs. Fuck, it's super hard not to feel inferior to Gwen, Peter and the rest of the geniuses I am aware of. They were born with such intelligence and I had to cheat to get where I am today.

Yeah, comic knowledge helps me to get where I am and my powers supercharged my intellect, but even with my new smarts, I am still distinctly aware of how smart people like Peter, Tony, Gwen and the rest could be. All it took was a glance and he figured out the web formula and was already making improvements to the bloody thing.

"I don't know what am going to use it for yet, Pete, but it's the cornerstone to something big I am working on," I replied to him while getting my book back. "Come on Benny boy don't be like that. What's your plan with this formula anyway this is like next level stuff man you can't just sit on it." Peter instantly replied. 

"I'm not Pete, calm down! I have applied for some grants to build myself a start-up company. Remember those nanotech papers I wrote well they help get my name out but I still need some solid inventions. Otherwise, my Star industries will be a bust." I told him while closing my notebook and keeping it away from his clutches. Damn genius bastard, when the comic says 270 IQ score you never really understand. That's not until you meet the scary genius and he solves your own formula that you stole from him that he hasn't even invented yet. "Star industries huh that's so cool, wait a sec. Aye! why didn't I get an invite."

"Well, you have an internship interview at Oscorp. I refuse to interfere with that, you're doing your thing and am doing mine, Pete. You know I'll always have a spot for you but your making your own choices and that's a good thing." I spoke while patting him on the back. Peter went back to grumbling about how I started a company and didn't even invite him to the party. The damn genius just doesn't get it. This could be him if only he had some confidence to do it. I'm sure he can do it so much better than I can, but then again I was cheating. And the number one rule is if your not cheating you're not trying to win and this is something that I have to win at all costs. "Look if the Oscorp thing doesn't work out I will always have a spot next to me and Gwen so stop your moping over there. You can even have free creativity." Ugh, I can just feel myself being slowly swallowed by the Parker effect. 

Ugh, he is not a puppy Benjamin, we do not tolerate such behavior. I had to work on my web shooter designs. These weren't going to be used to swing around the city. These had to be designed to just subdue people and work as a quick capture solution. 

I can always leave broken bodies behind, the police would not be happy about that. The versatility they Offer is far more than just another combat tool. Also, they are freaking web shooters and of course I want a pair.

Ring!!!

And that was the bell for the end of this period, now it was time for my free period which also meant it was time to go face the firing squad. I was wondering if she had told Jean about Alfred yet when I walked right into the pair outside the library where I had found Jean about a week after the start our freshman year.

I was in the library when I came across this shy little redhead with forest green eyes, they just seemed to suck me in and I almost lost myself in how beautiful they were. Jean stood at five feet six inches now, not too tall and not too short. She was nothing but a shy thing at the time but now she had transformed into this outgoing beauty standing before me. She reminded me of a Jena Lyn the cosplayer and there was no way I was just going to let her vanish once I found her. I knew the Phoenix was a possibility but I wasn't going to let the Professor put some emotional blockers in. 

The plans for her ability training was already written up in my handy notebook. My own view on the whole Phoenix rampaging situation was like how the Jedi turn dark because of a loss. Cutting off emotions is a big no go because then you won't know how to handle them once they surface. "So Gwen told me you played with yourself and now you're a daddy." "Well in my defense it was all Gwen's fault, she left me unsupervised to play with myself," Was my snappy come back to Jean's dig. In my head that sounded so much better.

Jean laughed at that and I took Gwen's bag while we all went for a table out of the hearing range of the other occupants. While we sat down I pulled out my phone and placed it on the table. "So Jean let me introduce you to Alfred." "You there Alfred?" "For you Sir, always." It seems like he is getting attached to that phrase. "So what he likes to live in your phone or something?" Jean asked while picking up my phone. "No Miss Grey, my main server is connected to a communications array allowing me to monitor and converse with my creator."

"Hmm, Alfred it is just fine calling me Jean. Miss Grey is my mother, so what has your father taught you about the world and why shouldn't we worry about some Skynet take over the world situation." Asked Jean while eyeing my phone and pulling out her's.   
Gwen was eyeing her phone but kept on looking at mine. I knew that look, she had something planned but wasn't sure how to broach the topic. Focusing back on Jean's grilling of Alfred or her attempt at least.

"I was advised to ignore the Terminator series and focus more on Kit from Knight Rider and Data from Star Trek. I am more partial to the Iron Giant myself, a robot made for war chose to become a being of peace." "That's actually not something I was expecting." Spoke up Jean while still playing with my phone. Then she just straight up switched pace hard. "Alfred is fine but he needs a woman's touch. I am more interested in you playing hero Mr. LightSpeed." 

That shocked me because I don't remember telling her, wait Gwen. I turned to look at Gwen but even she had a shocked look on her face. "Oh please, I can recognize that ass anywhere, even on TV with the camera zoomed in. It was so easy to tell it was you." She spoke with a sly grin. I looked at Gwen and motioned her to say something because if I opened my mouth nothing profound was going to come forth. "Why are you checking out his butt Jean." Asked Gwen. "Please if you can check out my butt it's only right I get to look at that fine ass of his." Smirked Jean from her seat.

This was my cue to keep myself silent and just let the ladies have it. No way was I going to blow up Gwen about her checking out ladies since I do the same thing. Yet Gwen failed at a comeback and started to splutter. "So why aren't you upset that I created an AI?" I asked Jean, allowing Gwen to get some breathing room.

"Well since we are still all alive and no nukes are being launched. I would say nothing to fear but aye that's just me. You do have to be careful about what you teach Alfred though and that's why I will now be coming to this warehouse of yours." Jean spoke up with too much vigor in her voice. "Sir there seems to be shots fired and the police patrol was called in to respond to suspicious behavior." Came Alfred's immediate interjection into the conversation.

This, in turn, brought us all to a stop, Gwen and Jean exchanged looks and I couldn't help but take a deep breath it was hero time once more and lives were on the line.  
Saving the lives of New York's finest would change the game and I hope I was ready for that, but even if I wasn't, I had plans to get the governor and senator in my pocket.  
That way I can be legal a lot sooner than planned. That talk with my dad made me realize I can't go around with the vigilante tag for my entire career. I am not Batman.

"First Responders are on approach and currently three minutes out. Current count is ten gunmen, they're heavily armed." That was Alfred's way of telling me it was time to move. Before I was able to take a step towards the library doors Gwen had yanked me down to plant a smoking kiss on my lips. It was a mix of passion, tinged with worry. She was worried that I was going to get injured. And I had no way to reassure her. There was so much to learn about the hero life and I was just trying the best I could. I had many tools available to me now that I didn't have before. It was time to do better, to be better.

There was nothing to be said so I gave both Gwen and Jean a nod and I was off towards the warehouse to change and get a situation update from Alfred. The criminals of NYC were about to find out that LightSpeed was here and he was going to protect his city.   
Arriving back at the warehouse it was time to suit up. This time I couldn't make any mistakes. The situation on hand was a weapons draw situation and shots were already fired so I had to tread very carefully when I arrived on the scene.

I was back in my combat pants and ninja shirt combo but this time I wouldn't be going sleeveless. I was covered from head to toe in red and gold ninja gear. My gloves were changed to allow maximum grip along the palms. The tips of my boots were triple layered just in case I had to go kicking in doors.

Then it was time to take a look at the monitors Alfred had up over my overwatch station. I watched as four police cars were lined up out in front of the bank that's currently being held up by criminals. From the scanners, I heard more police officers were inbound and the map showed about ten other units on the way with swat and a bomb unit. Shit, they even had the bomb unit on the way and the paramedics. As I was thinking that this was going to go nowhere and it was time for me to make my appearance. The criminals rolled down the back of the SUV that they arrived at the scene in, and THEY HAD A FUCKING GATLIN GUN!!

Everything was going bad and it was time for me to stop my wait and see mentality. "Keep me informed about the situation from here Alfred." And with that, I was gone inbound towards the bank. No one was going to die today not if I had the power to make a difference.

I understood I wasn't the hero that this city deserves, I was far too self-centered and I had too many schemes in the works but that doesn't mean I can't try to be their hero. Everyone deserves a chance to make a difference and since I was going to be this city's hero I had to do my best. This was one of those moments when I was in the zone, everything within my sight went from blurry to silent and still back to a blurred image in my eyes. I was pulling so much power and converting it into speed I knew I did a personal best on my zero to top speeds but it was necessary because I knew that the Gatling gun was already spun up and firing while I was giving Alfred his orders.

The first thing I witnessed when I got to the scene was the Gatling gun ripping through a police cruiser tearing it in half. Luckily everything was frozen for me but I was also witnessing the frozen image of a police officer beginning to be torn in half from behind his cruiser.

He would be the first save of this evening, then I had to systematically reduce the criminals to nothing but I was in the public eye and I couldn't leave any bodies.

With the officer in my arms, I brought him back to the secondary line of defense that they had set up. Then I went back for the rest, there was no way I was going to leave any cops behind the first perimeter line.

With every one removed, I went back for all the ammo and any weapons that might have been left in the vehicles. Then it was time to take a look into the bank but I was unaware of any booby traps. Even with the speeds, I was going it was still better not to trip anything and cause any casualties. With my back now turned to the bank it was best to get a situational run down from the cops and also get an update from Alfred. There was no communication within the speed force which is now turning into a very glaring issue. Lacking communication within the speed force was a massive weak spot of which I should have been aware.

First priority though was the cop I saved from getting shot up, with a quick inspection of his wounds I found that it was just a hole in his side. That Gatling gun had taken a chunk out of him and he needed his wound bound and compressed.

With that taken care of, I brought my perception back to the normal flow of time. That was when my ears were assaulted with all kinds of noise. The cops all freaked finding themselves in a new safer location, the Gatling gun was chewing away at the cop car and that same cop was currently screaming his lungs out next to me."I DON'T WANNA DIE MAN! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS NOT TODAY PLEASE NOT TODAY." I took a look at his badge and it said, Murphy. 

"Officer Murphy, I got you! No worries, I was able to get you out of there." I spoke to him while trying to keep him down and out of view. That way he did not become a target again. That statement and his yelling spooked every cop within hearing distance.  
"DON'T MOVE!" They all yelled at me. Yeah like that's going to help this situation we are in. "HOW ABOUT YOU ALL STOP POINTING GUNS AT THE PERSON WHO JUST SAVED ALL YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASSES!" Damn New York cops! 

"He needs medical attention, that Gatling gun took a chunk out his side before I was able to arrive and intervene to perform a rescue. I was able to apply a compress and tie it up but he will still need medic's." That caused everyone to just stare at me. This didn't last too long because Captain Stacy came to break everyone up and see what the commotion was, and right next to Captain Stacey was my dad. 

Shit, he wasn't supposed to be here at all. He was on a case on the other side of the Bronx. He was not supposed to be here and this had me freaking out. My hands got all clammy and my chest felt tight, our eyes met and I could tell he was not happy about me showing up here. He was worried about me and I was worried about him. 

He had no powers and these guys were using heavy weaponry. This was not going to end well and he was here. It took me a moment to realize I was hyperventilating and Captain Stacey was speaking to me. My dad was not going to die here because of some fucking criminals not today.

"Am not a fan of vigilantes but you have earned some goodwill when you rescued my guys. Why you here kid?" "I came to give assistance, this situation is all kinds of messed up. Also, the way I see it this can only end one way." I spoke to him trying to ignore the death stare my own dad was giving me. "Yeah, tell me how is that kid." Well since they brought with them heavy weaponry. It seems to me that they are not just here for money they are here to do some serious damage." I refused to back down Capt. Stacey can bluff all he wants I know I'm needed here.

"So you're going to just throw yourself in the mix and do what exactly." Asked my dad from his spot next to Gwen's dad. "Well, that's why I am here talking to the Captain. I need to be aware of the situation, otherwise, I would end up doing more harm than helping. For example, I heard the bomb disposal unit was called in." I was starting to get pissed lives were on the lines and they had issues taking help.

They gave each other a look and then decided to let me in on the situation. "We are aware of a kill switch in the leader's hand and we are also currently aware of fifteen civilians currently wearing a vest." Spoke Captn. Stacey as he slowly tilted his head to the side while judging me. "Any booby traps around the window or any entrances?" I had to ask cause I still couldn't fucking phase through walls. I needed to make sure Alfred located Kitty Pryde soon because her ability was super overpowered and super versatile if used correctly.

"We are aware of claymores located at the back entryway hidden, but I called in a favor from my old seal's team and we got a sniffer to help locate them." Spoke my dad, though he was still pinning me with his death glare. I was starting to get frustrated with him but I wouldn't be the one to give away our familiarity with each other. Okay, okay a plan was formulating in my mind. Am sure I can outrun a laser trip or a wire trip. I was able to outrun the Gatling gun bullets and that had a variable rate of fire ranging from two thousand to six thousand rounds per minute. That was going to be tricky but if I struck from the back side of the building and ran everyone out the front I should have no issues.

With that plan set in mind, I relaid everything to Captain Stacey. Though the face my father made was none too pleased at all. This had to be done and we had no other options, unfortunately. I knew he knew this I could tell he ran the numbers and plans through his mind over and over again. The reason why I knew this was because I got my bad habit of grinding my back molars from him. Anytime I had a tough choice to make I do the same thing and my mother always scolds me for it.

He gave me a nod then almost gave me a hug, we could only settle for a handshake though. Captain Stacey was talking to the leader of the bomb squad and my dad went to coordinate the other police officers to receive the criminals. This gave me time to get in the zone. This was not the speed heist, these were people with bombs connected to them. They were scared and just wanted the day to be over with. Everyone had to be saved there was no room for errors not today, not now.

I started to do some stretches with my powers I never had to stretch but I was being filled up with nervous energy and I had to do something with myself. With a look up at the sky, I noticed a news helicopter, man I thought they weren't allowed within city limits. Am getting tired of them. And off to the side, I also noticed more cameras pointed in my direction. As I was about to respond to one of the anchors calling me over I was relieved when Captain Stacey called for me to take a look at the building schematics. 

I had to play this cool because Alfred had already brought it up and I didn't need the police to know I had knowledge of the situation beyond what they already told me.  
"This is the entrance we have a video feed on, It's electromagnetically locked. We have permission to cut the power to the whole block. This will give you access to the back alley entrance through the back. Now, are you sure you can get everyone out here?" Asked Captain Stacey. "I am positive Sir. I will make sure to get the leader first, so that way the kill switch is out of play. Then I will bring all the civilians out then the criminals." I was feeling confident about this now that I had others to take care of the things I couldn't.

"Alright Kid, pull this off and we won't arrest you." "You will have to catch me first." this caused everyone to chuckle. I wanted to say something to my dad but I couldn't. Hell, I wanted a hug and him to tell me I had this but we were on to opposite sides of the law. I was the vigilante trying to be a hero and he was a detective in way over his head. We were just trying to save people in our own ways and we were both in over our heads.

I took a runner's starting stance, It was time to clear my mind...….

CLACK!!!!

That was my start, all the power went out with that sound. That sound filled me with more drive, that sound sparked my will, that sound unleashed all that I was upon the criminal infested building and they would not be ready for what was about to smash into them. My very first step was so strong and powerful the asphalt beneath my feet sank in like it was made of soft clay. Each of my steps left ripples in my wake, only to explode out long after I had already left the location. I had a purpose and I had the drive to save everyone. Nothing was going to get in my way, not this soft ground not the door in my way and not some razor coming out of c4. 

I was already around the corner before a nanosecond even passed, it was weird being able to tell how much time had passed within my own perception. Today I was going to test my speed force aura and see if it would allow me to pull of a juggernaut move. With the aura condensed in front of me, it was shaped like a wedge roughly five feet in front while being three feet wide. It worked and the locked door to the back folded open like a fresh can of sardines. I was in the bank building now and I knew where my target was.   
He was sitting in the manager's room on the phone talking to the negotiator outside. And in his left hand, he had the kill switch already in an activated deadman's switch. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

These assholes were already playing hardball and now there is this fucking situation. It was a dead man's switch I was positive I would be able to solve it but he needed to be outside first. I had no reservation on hurting this asshole. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought him out to the circle of officers waiting for the criminals. I left him there then took one of the officers flex cuffs and bound both his hands and feet. 

Since I was positive I could get the deadman's switch before the relays within it could even move. I removed it from his grip and placed it within one of the bomb unit operators hands. It wasn't being covered in any speed aura at all since i didn't need this thing going off prematurely. With it safely within the operator's hands, I decided to go the extra mile and tie his hands together with his belt. No way is he going to be able to throw this away when he realizes what he is carrying. With the main boss and the deadman's switch taken care of, it was time for his little group to be next.

On my way back through the front door, I noticed that each of my steps towards the back was still giving off ripples within the asphalt. Damn, I was doing a personal best and there was nothing that could judge my speeds. Pushing these thoughts out of my mind, it was time to get these fools. Rushing the guy at the back I removed his vest of shotgun ammo and then stripped him of all his gear even his combat boots and gloves. I left nothing on him but his pants, shirt, and socks. With all his gear settled down nice and neat, it was time for him to meet the circle of cops so he can have a little kumbaya moment. With him in flex cuffs, it was time for the rest of his team. I went to work on the rest, I was able to pull twenty guys out of the bank building. They were all stripped of shoes, gloves, and weapons. I even unloaded all the weapons and organized everything. All chambers were cleared and all rounds were accounted for I was having no mistakes, not today.

Then I went around searching for anyone that might be hiding away, I found one guy in the latrine trying to drop a log. Well, shit today was going to be his very unlucky day. I pulled his pants up and did him like the rest but unfortunately, he will need one nasty clean up later on. Now it was time to get all the civilians out of here, the first lady was huddled next to a flower pot desperately holding on. For just a second I wanted to just break her fingers to get her ass to let go but I was here in the role of a hero and that would be a no go. So I just broke the vase and took her while she was holding onto the broken parts. With her clear, it was time to move onto all the rest. Fifteen people saved with bomb vests all brought to the bomb units circle, I even took the time to set each person up with a bomb unit operator.

Then it was time to get out the rest of the people they didn't have any types of the vest and with a once over for everyone they were all in the clear. Then I went back for the dog, no human being alive should ever leave a good doggo behind. With one final check over everything, I also made sure to check the roof and I found nothing. With that finished, I had to find out who was in the chopper I knew they were using it to run new cameras but something about it was raising my suspicions. Who I found in the pilot's seat sent my ass hairs on edge it was Antone Triplet, one of the Shield agents from the TV show, and out the side was an actual news crew. 

Okay, this told me they were still in observe mode and not capture or death mode. Now that I knew Shield was keeping eyes out for me I had to try and tread more carefully. It was time to return to the ground now that the bank was clear of all people and animals my job here was almost over. Within a span of an instance to me I was back on the ground and it was time for some style points. With a run, I started a three-point slide towards Captain Stacey and my dad leaning over the blueprints of the bank. I pulled off the Flashes signature slide while bringing my perception back down. 

Again my world exploded with sounds and motions. The cops cause a dog pile onto all the criminals and I could help but make a face when I say the bathroom bandits pants go all wet. My Dad and Captain Stacey all jumped while the bomb squad all kicked into motion checking over the vests. Luckily I had tied that one guy's hands together because after he took a closer look at the trigger he was holding he almost dropped it, damn butterfingers.

My dad gave me a smile and a nod while Captain Stacey only nodded at me. "Good going kiddo," my dad whispered to me once Captain Stacey was out of hearing range. "You doing alright? Did you eat today? I know your metabolism is higher now. You know what never mind, It's time for you to go before anyone wants you to take that mask off." 

"Officer Blake it was an honor working alongside you," That was all I could say since one of the bomb guys was freaking out and someone was coming closer. I knew I was supposed to be elated but I couldn't even share with my dad right now. I just pulled off the impossible but he had his badge and too many people were around for me to even get a hug. That was the only thing that soured this whole affair but I had to put my feelings aside because the bomb squad side was getting rowdy.

I walked my way over with my dad by my side when I heard the dreaded statement. "It's on a timer Captain if he doesn't enter the pin in the next two minutes all these vests are going to go boom. Even though we have the switch in our hands it's not going to save us from these fifteen bombs and we don't have enough people to defuse them all." Spoke the lead operator.

"How big of a bang are we talking about?" with my question everyone turned to face me. Yet, no one told me to leave. I had just pulled off the impossible with no civilians lost. "Well each one has about a pound of c4 covered in a vest of about ten pounds of ball bearings, marbles, etc. etc. Your looking at about thirteen feet and I would double that with the stuff they have in these vests." Was the answer I received. I knew what had to be done but I was not happy about it at all. I actually wanted to just absorb the kinetic activity within the molecules but with Shield hovering over my head. I was left with only one option and that was to run the bomb out to the water.

"Wrap them all together I will take them over the water." "Kid you've done enough, you don't need to do anymore."Spoke the lead bomb, squad operator. I was already so tired of this shit. Things needed to get done and they keep getting in my way. "Wrap them neat or I will take them tangled. I don't know how to put them together without messing up the wires and making us all go boom. I need your help right now and you and your guys are the only ones who can pull this off in the next one minute thirty-two seconds." With my statement, he gave me a nod and just turned and left to yell out orders for his men. "Why are you doing this kid?" I wasn't even sure who had asked me that question. My legs felt like jelly and my stomach was doing flips. I still spiked up on adrenaline and man this was going to be one hell of a run.

I watched all the vest get tied together with none of the cables pinching they even gave me a makeshift backpack handles. I went over and got into my runner's stance as they loaded me up. The timer now only had forty seconds left. I took a deep breath closing my eyes to clear my head but when I opened them my father was standing right in front of me.

"You don't have to do this."

"You're right I don't but with great power comes great responsibility." I heard a gasp from somewhere behind me but I was already gone. This was what all hero's did, they made the sacrifice play. And now I was about to do my own and that knowledge gave me an eerie calm. This would be accomplished no matter what.

My goal was the Upper Bay near the Statue of Liberty. I had a bomb strapped to my back and I couldn't even use the full force of my powers. I was far too worried about my lightning tripping anything and causing a premature boom. So I ran with all that I am.

As I got to the middle of the bay I felt the shockwave ripple across my skin, that sent my sphincter to pucker up. It's never the blast that kills you it's always the shockwave that hits you first. Most deaths occur when the shock wave hits. The shockwave was capable of bypassing the bodies layers and pulverize your internals. This leads to instant death and then you get vaporized by the explosion. I was having none of this today, I gave up all pretense of trying not to trigger the bombs since and drew on more power. I knew where I needed to be to be able to survive this but I had an unruly passenger and I needed it to be left behind here.

With it exploding at near point blank range on my back I took off forward with the already tattered straps. I needed more power to escape and I must get away to at least the Statue of Liberty. I pulled more power and envisioned my goal. Then I went for it, I was met with a brick wall underneath gigantic green feet. I smashed right into the walls of liberty island. I had somehow figured out point to point teleportation but I was far too tired to celebrate. That hit was hard and the floor was looking so inviting maybe I should just take a nap. Yeah, a nap would be nice.

"Ben!…Ben! Can you hear me? Ben come in! Please respond."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where I started to think outside the box, breaking the mold. Exploring outside of canon and creating something new.

The Fastest Man Alive

Chapter 13

Semi-Legit

  
  
  


I was lost and floating.

I was floating in what should have been darkness. There was no feeling, weightlessness, and no self, I was just being. And just as suddenly as I was there in the darkness the sky burst alive in a crackle of lightning.

There was so much color so much flavor and yet they all came from the same source. From the speed force, there were yellows, blues, greens, and reds. Lightning in the shades of purple and pink so many shades that I never knew was possible.

WHOMP!

Huh!

WHOMP! WHOMP!

Where am I?

WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP!

Wait I was running and the bomb exploded.

Then I figured out how to teleport but I fell asleep.

WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP!

FUCK! This was no time to sleep, and with that, I bolted upright. I was currently laying down under the Statue of Liberty and on the wall before me, there was a comical shaped person sized imprint on the wall. Yet, I had to place that noise, with a turn of my head I noticed Coast Guard helicopters roaming over the bay.

As I was wondering how long I was out my com’s cheeped. “Ben please, come in please, please please come in,” That’s was Gwen's voice.

“Ahh, LightSpeed here, how long was I out?”

“Oh thank the heavens!” and now that was Jean's voice.

I guess it was time to get back to the warehouse, but I needed a situational update first. “Alfred help me out buddy, what happened when I left with the bomb and please update the police that I survived.”

“Your GPS placed you at the Statue of Liberty for twenty minutes before you came back on communications. Also, Captain Stacey and your father called on the Coast Guards to do a search and rescue In case you were unable to make it back to land. I would also recommend returning to base, the authorities have been notified of your survival; but we currently have a guest you should be aware of, and I have been informed not to say anything.”

“Who has the authority to override you, Alfred?” That worried me because even though he was new his systems should not be easy to be subverted.

“I am unable to say, sir; please get here soon.” Now that sounds like he was pleading. I had no clue Alfred could even plead for help.

With renewed vigor I took off into the sky, the girls sounded okay but Alfred sure wasn't. That worried me a lot and I couldn't reply back over the com’s in case he was in a compromised position.

I was already up one hundred feet above the bay heading back, I wanted to teleport again but I wasn't sure how to pull it off. I was far too much in the moment to have remembered how that even happened. Hell, the flash was never able to teleport in the comics or in the show so this was a whole new territory for me to explore.

That thought was pushed to the back of my mind as I came upon the docks heading for my warehouse. Outside waiting on me was both Gwen and Jean and they both looked ruffled. I guess thinking I was dead could fray a few nerves. Right as I touched down in a superhero landing Gwen whacked me right across the head.

“Owe, what did I do wrong now?” I was not expecting to get hit upside the head after I had clearly just saved the day. That was not a reward a hero should be getting after a stressful situation.

“That's what you deserve after the stunt you just pulled. This can’t keep happening Benjamin, this was pure luck. You can't keep pulling stunts like these, you’re going to get hurt or someone will get hurt from your recklessness Ben.” Gwen was yelling my ears off but I couldn’t refute her on anything.

Yeah this was a lucky fluke and things were happening far too fast even to my taste, but I had to intervene otherwise everything would have turned out a lot worse. Yet I couldn't tell her that. She didn't care about the powers or the situation, she was worried about my moronic actions.

All I could do was sigh and take it all in stride, with a step forward I pulled her into a kiss mid-speech on my lack of skills. She tasted so divine as our tongues duelled as I savored her, she tasted of honey and berries.

When we finally came up for air I noticed the look Jean was giving us, so I walked over to her while holding Gwen and pulled her into the hug also.

“No one gets left behind.” with that she kissed me on the cheek and melted into the three-way hug.

“Help please.” then Alfred’s plea woke me up out of my little warm bubble of comfort. Hmm, he was getting more emotion in his voice.

“Would you ladies like to tell me what's going on with Alfred?” they both shared a look then turned away from me but it was jean that spoke up.

“That is all on you, please don't drag us down with you. We are innocent and shall remain that way.”

I gave them both a squeeze for that statement but that was a clue. Someone was here and we all knew who it was. I just didn't know who it could be on that short list.

One major possibility would be my dad but I didn't think he had it in him to scare Alfred. With those thoughts tossed to the back of my mind, I carried the girls with me into the overwatch station of the warehouse.

When I got there though I was greeted with a giant chair facing the monitors and away from me. This piqued my interest alright, I was touched by a burning curiosity about who it was that was pulling off a James Bond-style supervillain move on me.

So I put the girls down and ignored the name calling they threw in my direction. Yet as soon as I stepped closer the chair turned around and my soul flew out of my body.

Oh no! my mother was here, and she was using Alfred’s Omni-drone body as if he was a cat to pet. I made a turn to run away but Allen was standing in front of a locked door, Shit I was trapped.

“So there was a Bank Robbery today, and guess who was there when I turned on the tv?” She was petting Alfred's head like he was a cat while pinning me with her gaze.

The word trouble couldn’t describe how deep I was, so instead of defending myself, it was best to drag another down with me.

“Dad was there also in Manhattan he didn't go to that stake out in the Bronx as he told us. Not only that but he was up on the front lines near that massive Gatling Gun.” Yeah, snitching on my old man will hopefully take her anger away from me and get it focused on him.

Just that statement caused her left eye to twitch and her grip crushed the arm on the chair she was sitting in. Shit, she was far too strong for just being a baseline human. She had already subverted all my help so I might as well face this.

“So what were you thinking?”

“That I could save everyone, that I was the only person that could make a difference.” Gosh, she was eerily silent. The only thing I was getting out of her was a raised eyebrow. I was sweating buckets and the girls were enjoying watching me squirm. Even now Alfred was silent and just letting her pet his drone body.

Yet, again I still had no understanding of how she struck such fear into him. “That's such a subpar answer, Benjamin you're going to get yourself and others killed. Why are you pursuing this route?”

“I either stand for something or I stand for nothing. All of you think I am being a hero just because I have the powers. This is far more than just me, there are thousands of metahumans out there in hiding afraid of discovery. They need someone to stand up and bridge the gap with the rest of the world. Yeah, my choice of being a hero might have been selfish on my end but that's what the world will respond to. A hero saving the day just like a Saturday morning cartoon.”

Things had to change in a major way and I was extremely firm about that. Yes, I had many failings and I was steadily improving But being the first hero in New York City was going to mean something to the world when I open my mouth and spoke up about metahuman issues.

“Mom I have to do this. I can’t stop no matter what. Yes, I know there are plenty of others but no one will make this stand so I have to.”

She just sat there and stared at me with those hard grey eyes of ours. “So tell me what is this I hear you have acquired thirty-eight million six hundred thousand dollars.

“Thirty-eight million six hundred thousand and twenty-two dollars grandmother” Came Alfred's input and that caused my eyes to widen in shock. Grandmother, when did she become a grandmother?

“Thank you! Ohh yes before I forget. Tell me, Benjamin, why wasn't I informed when I became a grandmother?” At this point, even Allen behind me started to chuckle at my situation. Urgh, and there was no way out of this without pushing his old ass aside to make it through the door.

“That loot was liberated from some very unsavory types. So I helped it along into my pockets as a seed to help my company grow.”

“You Liberated more than thirty million is what you're going with?”

“YES!” With that answer, I snapped to attention because there is no way I am going to turn any of my hard earned loot.

With a raised eyebrow she crushed my hopes, “And what about my cyber grandchild? Do we need to have the talk about the birds and the bees Benjamin?”

Oh no the dreaded talk I have been avoiding that for as long as I could remember. “Oh for the love of all that is good in the world please I beg you not in front of the girls.”

“Then how about we talk about your baby photos. Alfred, photos please.”

And with that, all of my baby photos that we had taken over the years popped up on the screen, that little traitor. Right, the middle was me in my duck suit for Halloween when I was six.

The photo that looked like I peed myself when I was four, all the embarrassing photos over the years were up on display for all to see. I just wanted to crawl myself into a hole in the ground.

Everyone was laughing at my expense and she didn’t even crack a smile. She just sat there patting Alfred's drone body pinning me with her stare. Then she dug the knife deeper.

“You're grounded for a month to reflect on your actions. Your liberated loot as you called it will be used to fix up the warehouse and then you can start your company. I will also call in a favor from my old work days to get someone to come train you.”

That brought me up short as long as I have been alive in this new life she or my dad has never mentioned what she used to do and anytime I asked she would deflect.

"I understand there is no way I can tell you not to use your powers but you're going to need training. Yes am upset about the bomb situation and yes I don’t have all the facts to know if it could have been avoided or not but be that as it may your actions have been unacceptable. So one month and you will get no compromise with me.”

That upset me, I just saved the day and all I was going to get for all my troubles was more trouble and getting grounded, fucking hell man.

I was a Grey and she knew it because as soon as I gritted my teeth she smiled at me and I knew I fell right into her trap. She was already looking for a reason to lock me up in the house and my playing hero today gave her just that.

Now I am going to be stuck cleaning out the garage and whatever Menial task she can come up with. I fell right into her trap, with no way of escaping.

"What you think you would just come back here and receive accolades and grand applause for your deeds?"

With my head down I could help but feel a little shame yeah I wanted some praises I just saved the freaking day.

“Be humble or the world will humble you Ben” spoke my mom as she got up from her seat.”

“Yeah I understand mom”

“Well let’s go home, girls let’s go” and with that, she strode right out the warehouse-like she owned the place and Alfred trailed right alone behind her. He stopped took a look at me and when he headed her call out for him he scuttled right after her.

Damn traitors all of them. With my mom's declaration, I changed clothes and headed out with the rest.

  
  


———-

  
  
  


It had been a few weeks since the bomb accident had happened, my father came home one day to tell me the police commissioner wanted to give me an award and the mayor's office and governors wanted to do a whole ceremony about It. I was super ecstatic.

Then it turns out that officer Murphy I rescued was the son of New York’s police commissioner. That was when my enthusiasm went out of the window, this wasn’t because I was doing my share to help this city. The dreaded elected officials wanted to make this a political play.

Yet I was stuck inside, but I could scheme and make plans. With Alfred traitors help I could make them possible. I asked my mother about why he was following her around and taking her orders and all she said to me was the creator of his creator. Bloody mom logic, I still don’t see how he can just jump ship so easily.

Lucky for me she relented when she heard I was going to be rewarded by the city so I was now perched upon a rooftop overlooking the parade grounds in Central Park.

“We are here today to give the key to the city because a citizen chose to stand up for good and use his abilities to accomplish great feats in service to our great city. Join me in a round of applause to welcome our city’s hero  **LIGHTSPEED!”**

That was my queue to appear, ohh this was going to be good it was just too bad I was grounded. Urgh, some hero I am fucking grounded and can’t even enjoy my own ceremony.

With a leap, I was clear of the building I was standing on, with my body charged up with lightning cracklings around me I came down in a classic three-point hero landing. Yeah, it was shit owe my knees but I was going to milk this for all I could before my mom decided it was time to cut me off at the knees.

Soon as I landed the city went wild, and oh boy was I feeling the moment. Upfront was the mayor, the governor, and the police commissioner. Next to them was the police captain and then the other multimillionaire businessman of the city, but unfortunately for me though Norman Fucking Osborn was front and center with one Wilson Fisk the kingpin himself.

And now my big day was ruined, but I had to keep up the smile for the cameras. There was no way I was going to mess up this moment.

I accepted my award gave a little speech then moved on to kissing babies and taking pictures with the politicians. When I looked over to my parent's location my mother was giving me the third-degree eye-laser and I knew it was time to go.

Lucky this was New York and crime was always happening. Norman and Fisk were trying hard to get my attention and have a chat with me but I was in no way a savvy politician so I had to avoid them like the plague.

With my warning and awards in hand, I gave the excuse of having to stop crime and took off towards the nearest sounds of sirens. If the car thief was turned over to the cops with a few broken ribs well that’s just too bad for him.

With everything, all taken care of I went back to my warehouse to change and wait on the family. Gwen was the first to give me a hug and a kiss, though she was still mad at me but was happy I made it in time to save her father and the rest.

With a hug from Jean, I noticed my mother giving me the prison guard look tapping at her watch. Sigh, I hate this whole grounded bullshit, I saved the day I shouldn’t have to suffer like this. We had purchased the whole block and we were renovating the whole warehouse to encompass everything. Underground walkways were being added in and so we're living quarters. I had ideas to make Star Industries its own entity within New York. Any earthquake, flooding, alien invasion, atlantis attacks this building is going to be able to survive everything once I finish making all my upgrades.

Alfred's systems had been moved to the house as per my mother's orders and my dad didn't even fight her on the subject. I guess that was my fault for throwing him to the wolves like that, although the look on his face when he walked through the door and seen the look on her face was priceless.

He turned around to run away and she moved so swiftly I almost thought she had the speed force also, with one yank he was dragged right into the house.

With my good bye’s in order, it was time to head home to my prison, I had completed everything from raking the yard to cleaning the garage and shingles. Yet, I still had to suffer through being trapped in the house. The only small reprieves I had was when Gwen, Jean or Peter and the rest comes to visit.

We pulled up to the house and the lights were on, this was strange because I distinctly remember turning everything off when we left.

“That's strange do you see any cars around Benjamin.” my mother asked me while looking around. With a swift look, all I was able to place was all the neighbor's cars that are normally there this time of day.

We all piled out and my dad went for his bat out the trunk since he was in full dress today for the ceremony he chooses not to bring his service pistol. Which in hindsight now was not a great choice.

Yet, what really freaked me out was when he closed the trunk and hefted his bat in his hand my mom had a massive ass 38 in her hands. Holy fuck, where did she have that monster cannon stashed at? Wait why does she even have a gun?

I knew that gun really well and I had always thought it was my dads. There was custom porting along the front barrel and she even had a suppressor connected with custom sights sitting on top. Am just happy she didn’t have an extended mag attached also. Whoever was in our house was about to have one very bad day.

They lined up against the side of the door in preparation to breach like we were going to face some type of terrorist, my dad held up his hands to sign for me to take off and smash whoever it was inside and they would follow up behind me.

That was a plan I could get behind, he helped up his hands and I got ready.

_ 1, 2, 3. _

The door flew open and I took off for the perp. I was going to enjoy smashing in this home intruder. I took off in a Flash all puns intended. The door was in my way and there was no way I was going to smash it open and end up in even more trouble for my efforts.

Layering my speed force aura onto my left hand I pushed it forward that way when I made contact with the door the aura would wrap around the door and her hinges keeping it from breaking down on my entry.

When I got into the house I found him standing in the hallway with his back turned to me. He was tall easily six feet and inches. He was examining the portraits on the wall with his back wide open. It was strange though he was wearing a trench coat, no one wears a trench coat anymore except that pirate.

No, it couldn't be him.

How?

When?

I refused to believe that it’s him.

I had to push all those distracting thoughts to the side though cause with a grab I flipped him around and slammed him against the wall.

Fuck me sideways with a salty catus. It was fucking Nichalus James Fury here at my house. How in the fuckity fuck did he find me? I only do hero gig from my warehouse and not here, so how in the fuck did he find me.

While I was having a meltdown my mom and dad came bursting in through the door behind me. I had Fury held up in a hold when my mom came up next to me and said something that made me wish I was dreaming.

“Nicky why are you here, you said you didn't have any time off.”

Nicky who dah fuck was Nicky? I don't know any Nicky…...oh no no no no no that can't be possible. I would have known right, they would have told me about something this monumental.

“Ben put your uncle down. I can see him losing color.”

My heart stopped, yeah that's it my heart stopped and am dieing because I couldn't have heard that right. The same people I am trying to avoid like the plague was not only related to me but I was the nephew of the man that ran the whole bloody thing.

I was hyperventilating now cross from him on the wall. This was far worse than when the Professor just power dropped my shit and let out that i had powers.

My vision was blurring at the edge and I was feeling woozy, my legs felt like jelly and I needed something to hold me up.

Fury looked at me with that raised eyebrow of his like my reaction was just something amusing for him to witness.

“Well baby sis I was in town looking for the hero that got his awards today, very interesting I couldn't find him after he left to go stop some criminals”

When he said those dreadfully awful words “Baby Sis” I felt the pain in my chest flare.

“Alright, Ben enough of the dramatics it's just your Uncle Nicky.”

“Hey, Nick can you stop being a bloody spy for once and wait for us to come home.” I felt the betrayal of my very being my dad even knew who he was and no one decided it was in my best interest to let me know.

“I waited for you in your home. I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“Nicky stop messing with them, honey help Ben. He is in his drama mode right now.”

“Am not being dramatic mom that's Nick Fury thy Nick Fury as in the big time, PoPo, the fuzz, the man, the black suits. He is Big brother and Skynet incarnate and no one seems like it was fit to tell me about  **HIM** being my uncle?!” I was already beyond hesterics now. This was beyond my worst nightmares and those involved me being lost in some crazy dimension when I piss of the ancient one or some big bad cosmic being.

“Ben but aren't I already the PoPo.”

“Nah dad your just regular cops”

“Fury is the director of  **SHIELD** , and they like to stick people in dark holes and throw away the keys.” That statement though caused Fury or Uncle Nicky to raise his eyebrows.

“Yes, Yes I already know that Ben, I used to be an agent also.”

Now that statement from my mom brought me up short. Well shit! I really am the odd man out, aren't I?

“You seem to know a lot about  **SHIELD** Benjamin.”

“Of course I know all about shield I hacked you guys ages ago, shit maybe I shouldn't have said that.”

“Yeah I figured you did, you have always been quirky like that.”

“Figured that you did also.”

Fury just raised his eyebrow again and I had to facepalm since it turns out my parents have been far more aware of my deeds than I thought.

“Alright Nicky I called you in for a favor because I need you to get him a teacher.” again my mom kept calling him by that damn name he if fucking Nick Fury as in the spy of all spies. I can't be related to this man, I just can’t

“Mom I can't be related to him please say you're just messing with me.” I was already past the groveling stage and went straight to begging mode.

“I don't know J hey doesn't seem to be enthusiastic about getting my help” again them sharing nicknames back and forth is hurting my chest. Yeah, I had to be going through hallucinations.

Then I heard laughs coming from the kitchen. “Who is the drama queen and dad why is my aunt calling you Nicky?” And then Michelle Jones from that one Spiderman movie comes walking out of the kitchen eating a sandwich.

“He is right in calling you the fuzz though dad.”

With that Fury rolled his eye at her. “Come meet your cousin and his dad.”

Now I was just one more surprise from really passing out. I was grounded, related to Nick Fury and now Michelle Jones from the movie was here as my cousin. What the, what the shit there are two MJ’s now. I was afraid for what this Marvel Universe has in store for Spiderman. Urgh, everything was so messed up now most if not all my plans for  **SHIELD** were now trashed and burning.

“Well, this works out both ways really. I was here on behalf of  **SHIELD** looking for  **LIGHTSPEED** and then was going to stop by to drop her off with you.”

“Wait why is he leaving his daughter here?” I asked because it seems like no one wanted to let me know about the vital information in this weird family. Who just drops the bomb of Fury and then used to be a spy, then just breeze by it like that. For the love of all that is chocolate why am I going through this.

“Yeah she is going to finish senior year next year with you, Peter and Gwen.” my mom said that like it was the end of the world. I wasn't a drama queen, but I was starting to think to go that route would be the best in this situation.

“Yeah drama queen we shall be schoolmates until you annoy me and I decide to off you and replace you,” Michelle said that with such a straight face it was scary. Fuck me, I think all the women in my family inherited that knock you out vibe.

“So tell me, Ben, how long have you been this LightSpeed?” Fury asked me while eyeing me still.

“Urgh for the love of hot chocolate can we please stay on the topic of you being a super spook.”

“We long pass that Ben keep up,”

“Of course Uncle Nicky,” that gained a snort of laughter from Michelle and my mom since my dad was long gone to change and leave us to our own family antics.

“Okay, how about this we can talk about me being a super spy if we talk about you hacking into  **SHIELDS** secure servers.” Fury told me staring me down.

“Yeah, I decided to plead the fifth and pass on that interview,” I spoke up turning away from him and going for some food. This day has just been all over the place and I just wanted to eat the stress away. I was so totally done with this craziness.

  
  


\---------------

  
  


A week had gone by since that crazy day, Michelle had fit right in with the rest of our weird bunch at school. She joined the Midtown High decathlon with Peter and Ned but didn’t want to join the dance classes with Gwen and Jean. They were not happy with that though, but all was forgiven when she came up with the bright idea to take over a section currently under renovation.

Gwen was already getting herself a state of the art lab, but now she took up the whole floor that she shares with Jean and Mechelle. Jean turned her section into a fashion studio while Michelle decided she wanted a library dedicated to the criminal mind.

All that didn't matter to me as much as right now did, I was currently in the danger room sparring with Logan while testing out my imagination and powers. Currently, I was cheating with a six arms combo, and boy do I enjoy winning.

I enjoy winning a whole lot, I currently had Logan on the defense up against the rim of the ring. My two lower arms currently had him by the wrist and my upper arms were smashing down on him from the top. I was going to win and there was nothing he could do about it.

I should have known better, Logan ducked low to avoid the upper arms, and then slammed the top of his head into my jaw. That sent me flailing back as I tried to regain my balance.

_ SNIKT _ !

And with his claws out, he went on to dismember my extra arms. With a flip, I reconstructed them and charged back in. My actual arms were tied up behind my back since this was just pure training of my force constructs.

This time though instead of creating normal arms it was time to play his way. I constructed three arms on each side but added something extra to each. Since he was using claws why can't I use claws too?

With a thought, the claws on my arms popped out. This caused Logan to draw up a step since I didn't just copy his three claw per hand. I went for the X-23’s two claw per hand and since I was now rocking six hands his ass was mine.

We both smiled at each other with savage grins, we knew what the game was; we could spill as much blood as we liked, as long as we didn't cut off a body part everything was fair game. With a lunge, we clashed in the middle of the ring.

**BOOM!**

He swung, taking off the lower two arms on the left again; but I was already ready for that, so while I was leaning back I swung up one of my arms getting him across the chest but it was far too shallow. Logan took the blow like a man possessed and came at me hard with a kick towards my shins, I had no choice but to jump. That led me right into his trap, his right was already heading my way so I had no choice but to sacrifice my right to constructed arms also.

I was getting tired of losing my arms to his shit. With his claws embedded in my arms, I spun myself kicking out my foot catching him across the jaw. I almost cursed out because of his damn metal bones again.

He staggered and I was back in it, I gave up the other four arms went at him hard. It was fun playing around with six arms; but that was then, this is now and beating Logan had been a goal of mine since he started to kick my ass up and down the danger room.

Logan’s right came at my head but I was already prepared for it but that movement placed him back on the right footing. I went for under his extended arm and got him in the pit, yet his left came in a sliced the arm off again.

“Fucking Cheater.”

With my left gone I lashed out with my right, embedding it into his right guard then lashed out with my leg getting him up into the air. Unfortunately, he was far too heavy so I had to push in and up under him to get his fat ass up off the ground.

**AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!**

With a mighty heave, I used two large newly constructed arms to grab and throw him out of the ring.

“So you're finally learning, not bad kid. Your first win out of what sixty-three matches?”

Yeah, sixty-three matches of getting my ass beaten black and blue only to be healed up within seconds. This was my first win ever. yeah, I had to cheat to get it but there is no trying to win if you don't cheat.

“Aren't you the one telling me to try to win no matter what.”

“Yeah, Yeah you tell anyone and I stick you where you won't be able to heal,” Logan stated while flashing his claws. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't go bragging about this one.

Though now, that the warm-up was over it was time to try something super fancy. While I have been grounded I have been taking notes on monks and their meditations. That was being combined with my own knowledge of my abilities, and what it has shown itself being able to do.

The Speed Force was doing everything from giving me oxygen at an unbelievable speed, to constructing clothing and travel distances by teleportation. So I had a crazy idea to use it to help Logan gain his memories back.

“So Logan I have this thing I want to try. It might work it might not so yeah.”

“Alright kid, what hair-brained idea you came up with now?”

“You see my powers cross time and space itself, so what I was thinking was using the same ability I use to make my clothes and arms and see if we cant jog some memories.” I was pleading at this point I wanted him to know about the whole James Howlet and I was aching for an adventure with the Wolverine.

Logan started to mull it over, I understood his reasons for not jumping at it. He could find happiness or pain within his memories. He wasn't sure which he was more worried about but that had to be off-putting for him.

That and finally being able to know and what if it didn't work. These thoughts must be plaguing him right now.

“Alright Kid but whatever we learn stays between us. You got it.”

Yeah, I didn't need to be told that, I was in this for the adventure I can worry about everything else if I go missing for a few days. With that I had him decide if he wanted to stand or sit. We obviously sat down since he didn't want me to hold him. And I also didn't want to hold him beyond the obvious that he was another buff dude.

No, we had just got done bludgeoning each other half to death and drawing blood any chance we got. So not only was he smelly but he was also bloody and hairy. With our palms touching it was time to get this party started.

“Alright, I'm going to extend my aura and you are going to feel it tingle, ignore that. Focus your mind on what you lost. And I will focus on the same thing.” I told him as he grumbled.

With my aura extended around us, I focused on myself. We didn't need to time travel that's a one way to fuck shit up. No, what we needed was a view of his ordeal before he lost his memories. So if it can allow time travel it should allow just a showing.

Clearing my mind the construct of what I wanted came forth forming into a mirror hanging in the air. That wasn't enough though I wanted more. Pushing more power into the Logan the time viewing construct got larger.

"Logan it's working, open your eyes take a look." With that, his eyes snapped open desperate for answers.

On the time mirror was a wide expansion of forest overlooking a lake that leads into a dam. One massive dam and I knew just where this was. “Alkali Lake” I whispered and that shook him out of his stupor.

“I know that place, its where I got these. I remembered that.” He spoke softly, then the scene shifted. In the mirror now was someone I was hoping I would never see in this lifetime.

“STRYKER!” Logan growled out. Well damn, no love lost even in this universe I guess. With that though am guessing it's going to get a whole lot easier to just wipe this base off the map.

“James focus, we need more so we can go here and search it for answers.”

“James? Who’s James?” Logan asked me looking confused.

“Your names James Howlett. I got that the same way we got the location for this place we are viewing.” I spoke to him hiding the fact I already knew his actual name.

That was also when the mirror changed, we watched Logan in Japan and then in the Vietnam war, then World War 2 next to Captain America himself. And it kept on going as far back as World War 1 and beyond.

“Dude your fucking old do you know that?”

Then It came to a boy running away from a farm. Logan reached his hands out to touch the mirror, I was far too caught up in actually seeing Logan’s origins before my very eyes to understand what he was doing was a massive no.

Right as his hand touches the mirror we were both hits with a massive dose of backlash energy that floored us.

**“THE FUCK MAN, WHY?”**

The only answer I got in reply was a growl from the man. Then we were both back up on our feet.

“I am going to Alkali Lake, you coming or staying.”

I couldn’t believe he actually asked for my opinion. “I’m down to ride, but first we need to figure out where we are going.”

“It's under the lake, we can get in through the Dam,” Logan spoke up while he strolled out the danger room. I was already next to him.

“So I am guessing you remembered that bit, but did you remember where it is exactly or the lake and dam for that matter?” when I asked him that question he paused.

“Grrrr” he growled, of course, he growled. I was betting Logan was going to rely on his sense of smell to get back there but he wanted to be there now, so I had a quick fix for that.

“Alfred have you located this Lake and Dam yet?” I asked out to the sky because I knew Alfred kept track of me always.

“Yes, According to records the Dam is located across the Canadian border, north fifty-six miles due east by twelve miles.” came Alfred's instant reply.

I was ready to go after a shower and notifying my mom that I was making a trip with Mr.Logan. I was easily able to get him to comply because I was the only GPS that would work; all the rest just mysteriously stopped working. Again Alfred for the win, even if he was a traitor when my mother was involved. Alfred asked me to tag along so I went home to him up and bringing him with us.

While Logan was busy getting ready I ran home for Alfred but got sidetracked eating. Then it was time to get my game face on. When I got back to the X mansion, Ororo was talking to Logan as he rolled his bike out of the garage, but one look at me, she huffed and went back inside.

That caused Logan to chuckle at my amused face because I honestly don't remember offending her. Life was far too complicated as it was without her throwing in her own anger at me. That's okay though I was trying to do and be better, so I will have to figure out away to help mend the situation between us.

I wasn't even going to figure that out right now, Logan had a quest to fulfill and I was totally down for smashing up Stryker’s base of operations. Knowing him this would just be one of many but I will take this as a start.

It was time for a road trip.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 14:**   
**Making Moves**

Before we had even taken off for the dam across the Canadian border, Logan had taken me aside. “Look kid ...I'm The Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice. And this isn't a situation like the last time. That other time you were in a rage when you took down that base. This time you're sober, and you might have to kill a man in cold blood. Am not going to tell you not to come but you need to understand this isn't like that.” That brought me up short because as much as I was super hyped going on an adventure with Logan. Yeah, finding another base like the one I was trapped in was not something I was looking forward to experiencing. Killing outside of anger wasn't something I was looking forward to because even though I had no regrets about what I did in the heat of the moment. This situation was going to test my resolve.

I was still thinking about the inclination of my choices on the matter when Logan had taken off on his Harley. I stuffed those thoughts to the back of my mind, and I took off right next to him. Unfortunately, I didn't have my license yet, but that was okay I had far too much energy to burn. So riding in that little sidecar, Logan pulled out wasn’t going to happen today. Since my body was slowly giving up sleep for the speed force, I was using my time to design new tech. Alfred was currently in a new body he had made for himself, and he was in his backpack form. This body had my new and improved microprocessor chips and a few miniature rail gun designs I was tinkering on. 

The miniature rail guns were sending out buckshot at mach seven in a quad barrel setup, which allowed us to cheat using shotgun shells in an emergency. 

The pack was powered with a spark of my lightning since I learned that I could infuse power into batteries as long as the frequency was in sync and that they will last extremely long. I wanted to extract some of the speed force down into a particle, but the tools were not available to me yet. Also, I didn't want to fall back and rely on Tony's arc reactor to be the particle housing. The speed particle was going to be my secret ingredient in powering a lot of my technology. With Alfred secure on my back, I was running alongside Logan on our way to get him some answers.

* * *

  
We crossed the Canadian border late at noon. We had no issues, which was strange really; but I had no complaints about it. We were currently two miles out from the Dam Alfred had marked on the map, it wasn't a hard trek through the forest since there were clear animal trails to use and ever so often Logan was pointing out soldier routes to me.   
This location was supposed to be some hidden base so that was no surprise to me since it would be unusual for no one to send out patrols.

Logan was noticing things that a city kid like myself had no clue about. That made it a very worthwhile learning experience for me. We soon came upon Alkali lake, and it was massive. The first X-Men movie did this lake no justice at all and somewhere in the gigantic dam is the information for Logan and the formula for Adamantium. Also known as one of the most durable metals known in the universe. We trekked up along the coast of the lake while weaving between the tree to keep out of the line of sight from the dam.

We got to about a football field length away from the dam when everything went to shit. 

WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP!

Overhead came a helicopter heading for the dam, and it looked like an old Huey transport chopper with an extended cargo bay. The helo was camo green and had blacked out windows, Logan and I watched it land on top of the dam and soldiers popped out of the back pushing what appeared to me prisoners forward. The soldiers were marching them forward when someone had tripped. From my location, I couldn't see if it was a boy or a girl, but I did notice the soldiers waving around guns. Then there was a red beam that blasted out of the person on the floor. I knew that red beam, I have seen those beams in movies before. Those beams were so iconic it was up there with Logan's claws and Captain America shield. My heart was racing, and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate right here on the spot.

Bap! Bap! Bap!

That was when I heard the gun blast and my heart stop.

There was no way that……. Did that happen?

I didn't even pay any more attention to Logan, I was up the wall and there among everyone within a split second. And it was who I thought it was. Scott fucking Summers the iconic leader of the X-men and wanna be Magneto’s second coming. He was dead on the ground with three shots to the chest. The Boy Scout snuffed out just like that no chance to fight back, no escape just a triple tap to the chest and boom dead.

This, this right here is why this fucking universe scares the shit out of me. You don't know what will happen. Then I felt it that cold shiver was moving its way up my spine. That feeling of your death looming at you back. That feeling of lack of control was back again, and I was terrified.

“FREEZE DON’T MOVE”

“You didn't have to shoot him, man, he only fell.”

“What the fuck? Who are you?”

With my appearance, everything kicked off all at once. With the death of such an iconic person, I now knew that I had no such thing as plot armor in this life.

A promise was made to myself when I realized what universe I was in. I promised myself that I would make a change, make a difference. I would become a beacon for everyone in the future, but what did I do — all this power and what have I been doing with it.

Nothing but let it all go to my head.

I wasn’t angry now, no; now I was focused, and this base was finished. The guards still had their guns on me when I looked up to meet their gazes. My face must have looked dreadful because they all flinched from the look I gave them. I heard the sound of one of the triggers clicking, and that was my signal to begin. With my motions flowing like water my claw constructs came out. Then I began to eviscerate every guard present on the top helipad. There was no escaping me, a soldier tried to jump off in an escape attempt, but with force constructed hand he was brought back directly onto my claws.

The helicopter was spinning up his rotors to get away, but it was already too late. I was now carrying a fist full of lightning, and the plane was about to feast on it.  
BOOM!!!

The helo was no more, and now it was time to dismantle the base. My choice was made, if you don't stop the bad guys, they will keep on being assholes. Alfred hopped off my back to look at the new people I had just rescued but they weren't important right now. Right now, I had to inform Logan about the change of plans.

“Wolverine, come in Wolverine.” “What happened kid? Why did you vanish?” “Things happened, so we have to be flexible now. I have metas on the top helipad I need you to guard them while I go destroy the base.” “I wanted answers, and this was supposed to be a simple smash and grab kid.” Logan was now growling at me. “Wolverine. This wasn't going to be some ordinary base.” My answer though got me a snort in return. “Top right, well come get me and don't forget to get what you can about me after your finished rampaging.”

Before he was able to hang up the com’s, I was already down the side and bringing him back up to where all the Metahumans were stationed. 

With my sudden disappearance and reappearance, everyone jumped. Some guy even asked me if I was a teleporter. I was going to liberate everyone held captive in the base then I was going to bring them back to the X-mansion. I would have to build a Metahuman research and development department within the company soon. I wonder if I can get Ororo to do the counselor job, I do have to admit to myself that I don't want Charles with such a position. 

“Alfred go through the ducts and get to the server room, shut down any self destructs and download everything. I want all their files about experiments and all the tech they have cooked up. Also, funnel all their money into our accounts after you clean it.”

With Alfred knowing what he needed to get done, I was already down through the door into a hallway filled with guards armed to the teeth heading upstairs to the burning Helo wreck.

“I hope you guys wore your brown pants.”

With that, I brought out my six arms construct then proceeded to tear into them.

* * *

Psylocke: Sexy Badass Mercenary for Hire.

Spiral was laid back with her legs kicked up on a desk while she filed her nails and painted the others. Her day was boring as could be, and she hated to take jobs like these.   
Fucking Mutant hunters, yes they pay well, but their treatment of her kind still made her skin crawl. Though the unique toys she gets to play with aren't all bad either and as much ammo as she can carry and specially made toys to order. Nothing can beat that one bit, well maybe a muscled hunk tied to her bedpost might come in a close second, but a lady will have to make due. She was regretting taking this job. Not only was the base's lead operations manager a greasy shit face but they had a shit base stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Now she was stuck in the security room babysitting the cameras, but she would have to mark today as her lucky day on her calendar. She scoffed at the guards that lost control of the mutant guy and then watched his powers blast out almost wrecking everything. Ugh, now she had to do work. With her index finger and middle finger against her forehead, she concentrated and felt within the astral for the mind within her vicinity for turmoil. Within the milky stream of nothing, she felt the ripple, but she also felt a raging tide of power approach. It was easily the most power she has ever felt being projected from one person. This she would have to investigate carefully, maybe it was time she went for a stroll along the lake and find this little morsel for herself. She shut down the mind of the person that was causing problems, but when she got up to leave to find that source of power, she noticed a flicker on the screen. He wore a dark red suit with lightning moving up and down its sides. On his chest, he wore a bolt of lightning as his symbol. She knew that symbol, something about some fast hero out of New York. She watched as he stood there over the dead body of the Mutant, and when he raised his head up, she saw the savage visage of an oni coming to reap them all. She felt the cold press of a blade against her throat with just a glance at his face. 

Then he moved, or better yet he vanished from his spot. Every person on the outer helipad suddenly lost their heads, and then he sent a bolt of pure power destroying the air support. That was all she needed to see to know it was time to leave. She was already paid, and they didn't have all the money in the world for her to stay and fight a speedster willing to kill. She called up all the guards for intruders and opened all the cages to help cover her escape. This base was going to be destroyed, and she was not sticking around to fight. There was one way out now, and she was going to kill anyone that was in her path to escape.

* * *

Moving like flowing water, none of the guards could stop me. Every guard that appeared within my sight got reaped. I had created two extra arms to throw out ninja stars I was constructing on the move. Any person outside of my reach that wasn’t in my way found a star sticking out of their throat.

Each ninja star had a one-inch circle with four-inch curved spikes sticking out along the outer ring. I was creating them and sending them as they were being created. I kept my internal timer on each so that they would disappear after a solid three minutes. 

This would leave the wounds open for them to either bleed out or make it in time to save themselves. And they should thank their lucky stars I don’t plan to follow up to make sure they are dead.

Alfred had made it to the server rooms and was able to update my map with the new information he was pulling from the servers. This base was fifteen floors easy, fuck it was huge, and I was located somewhere on the fourth floor. What I wanted to do was go through the labs and then the cells where they would be keeping all the Metahumans. While strolling through my wrist computer, I found the labs, but the following information was not something that gave me the warm fuzzies. 

“Alright, Alfred I am going to see what these mad scientists have cooked up. Keep me posted for any developments.” “Of course, also would you like me to make a move on the Baxter Foundation? Some investors have been pulling out due to failed experiments.” Alfred asked me which in turn made me super happy because at least part of my plans weren’t screwed up. “Yeah, buy up as much as you can. We need at least sixty five percent so we can have controlling rights. Also, have in the contract we won’t make any changes unless the labs blow up.” I knew the lab hadn’t had any explosions yet, but something caused the dimensional traveler to explode and give them powers.

It was time to make my move while they are desperate. I needed the name and their industry to break in with recognition. “Also let Susan know that if we do make changes, the building name will remain unchanged. That should allow her to be more receptive since her father did build the Baxter building; there is no need to change the name.” “Will do, Ben beware someone opened the cells holding the lab experiments.”

I worked my way down the sublevels systematically until I was able to make it to the labs. Though I wished I hadn’t because man was it gruesome. The operation lab still had a person laid on top and open with their insides still showing for everyone to see. 

The scientist that was working on him jumped once I kicked in the door and raised her hands in surrender. To bad for her because I was all out of fucks to give today. This base was going, and everyone I can get to will be entombed here with it.

With a flick of the wrist on one of my hands, a ninja star found its way into her jugular vein. Moving past her garbling body on the floor, I checked the patient on the lab table only to see them alive, but they were extremely dosed up on some concoction keeping them alive during the procedure. I wasn't even sure if they were aware, but this was no way someone should ever have to suffer. With a heavy heart I gave them peace, this pained me more than knowing I was wiping out a whole base of people. No one should ever have to die this way or experience something like that.

The prisoners were gathering gawking at me like I was some nightmare, but that's fine for now. I needed them compliant and following orders. Nothing else mattered at the moment just getting them out. “Move up this way and follow the trail of bodies out, you will find a grumpy guy up top. The rescue will be here soon.” And with that, I was moving again.

I felt tremors through the floor, so there had to be something big on the floor below me.  
On the tenth floor was a massive monster hulk size. And damn he was ugly, his skin was grey, the hair on his head was in patches and matted. And he was rampaging all across the lab which had what I wanted, fuck. He was throwing around the guards who were trying to put him down, good. He was located on the left side with the massive cage and on the right side was the tank with the holy grail of material. The tank contained a bubbling dark silver metallic substance that could only be Adamantium. This trip was going to pay off more than I thought it was. The tank was connected to a significant number of wires leading to all over the lab. 

Hell, the bottom didn't even look like it was connected to any flame, so how were they also keeping it in a melted state. Since I located one of the ultimate metals, it was time to take down the big bad. With all six arms extended, I went right for his jugular at high speeds. With a quick swipe, all of my claws went right through the side of his neck, almost taking it clean off his body. With him taken care of, I used his body as a springboard and went for the rest of the guards frozen firing positions with the rounds still floating in the air after being fired out of the rifles.

With all the bads taken care of, it was time to check on the prisoners. Metahumans were ranging from small kids to full-blown adults. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about the situation but save who I can. Giving them the same informational speech like I did the others, it was time to move on to the next floor. Life had far more in store for me than just strolling along like it was a picnic. The hulking brute I had put down stood back up, and only light scars were located on his neck where I struck with my claws. Fuck he had Logan's healing factor. I was going to get settled in for a long fight, but I knew better than to fight people like myself and Logan. Today I would have to make some sacrifices and it was time to test out a new move. Taking off at high speeds before the brute was even able to register what was happening around him, I took the monster from behind with all six arms. With my hands embedded into his back, I used the four arms made from speed force constructs to spread my aura into his body. Then I pulled in reverse and sucked in all his molecular motion and kinetic energy. It tasted fucking nasty, like fermented toe jam on a hot sunny day and fuck me I had no idea where that came from. The taste almost blacked me out from how foul it tasted to my body. If I knew that the energy came with there own taste, I would have shoved his fucking head into the Adamantium soup instead of tasting this shit.

Ugh good god, I can taste it in my mouth. Still, It was so bad I started to see spots, and I wanted to stop absorbing his molecular energy altogether. He not only looked foul, but his energy tasted filthy also. I was on the brink of vomiting when I finally absorbed everything. The brute stood there like an ice sculpture once I was finished, but there was no way I was going to leave him like that.

AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

With a savage roar, I ripped my arms outwards chattering his body into smaller ice chunks. Ugh, this whole encounter was just nasty to the extreme. My stomach was upset, and my legs felt wobbly.

“Ben, someone just opened the lower bay hatches into the underground docks for the escape sub. Also, I have purged all data from the systems.” came Alfred's smooth British voice calming me back down from my nightmarish ordeal. “Thanks, Alfred I am on it. Also, did Logan place a call to wheels?” While still trying to keep my lunch down. “Yes, after he has had several encounters with the remaining guards, he made the call for a pick-up.” “Thanks, Alfred I will meet you topside once I check the lower hanger bay. Do set the self destruct for remote detonation and upload a Big Red Button app to my halo tech phone.” “You want a big red button application on the most state of the art cellphone?” “Yep I plan to press the big red button, just get it done Alfred.”

“It was already completed between the words my and halo tech.”

“Thanks, Alfred I will meet you topside to go over what you gained from the servers, but as a precaution, please make sure we have the adamantium formula. I would hate to leave behind what they currently have here in the labs without a way to reproduce our own.”

With that, I took off towards the lower bay docks. While I was en route, I noticed bodies sliced up like they decided to jump into a blender. The bodies had blade marks all over, and a few had impaled marks right where the heart was. Interesting it seems like someone is trying to get out, but who could it be and how could they know about some escape sub. I came smashing through the bay doors and; and what I found was not what I was expecting. What I found was one irresistible ninja Viking looking lady going to town on the guards stationed to guard the mini one person submersible. She was tall for a lady making her easily six feet. She had on a pair of tight leather pants showing off those deadly curves of hers. The pants even had spikes down the side, and she had a matching black shirt with two large X’s on the front. Her hair was long and flowing dark locks with purple mixed in. What really struck me was the massive sword she was wielding while chopping the guards in half. As the gentleman that I was, it was time to help a lady in need. Putting away my crazy six arm construct, I started to take out the guards in her surroundings. 

Now that I was closer, she reminded me of a badass ninja version of Olivia Munn. Slowing down back to sync up with the standard time, it was time to get answers. “So do you mind telling me who I just rescued?” “I am no damsel in distress, so get your facts straight.” She returned with a savage grin while strapping her massive sword to her back to free her hands up to reload both her pistols at her side.

She eyed me, so I was trying to keep a respectable distance to make sure I didn't fall into some classic cliche honey trap. “So why are you running?” I had to keep asking questions; otherwise, I was going to get distracted by her bust and the fantastic things that tight shirt was doing to it. We slowly started to circle while trading barbs but I couldn't help but feel like something was up. As my back turned to face the mini-sub she made her move. With a hand motion, I was pulled towards her, and I finally figured out why I felt something was up. 

This was fucking Psylocke one of the very few women in Marvel that uses a sword and telekinetic powers. Shit, I fell into this one alright her M.O. has always been mercenary work. So it wouldn't be a far stretch for her to be here, but I didn't know she worked for Metahuman snatchers. She reached for the sword on her back to swing it at me while I was in midair, but I had something for her, alright. My am constructs burst out, grabbing onto her elbow and blade. With a swift movement, I swung her around and slammed her onto the ground beneath me.

“Well, that's not nice. I know being hot and crazy goes hand in hand but let's please be civilized.”

“Jail stripes aren't my style.”

And with that, she hit me with a telekinetic blast but since I still had a hold on her, we flipped and rolled a few times across the ground. She landed on top of me, and I was ready to flip us back over to take back control when she kissed me. It was like pure electricity sparked through my being. I couldn't help but to give into the kiss some more as our tongues dueled. I was able to get a grip on her amazingly nice firm ass, that was when everything started to get dark, and I began to lose feeling in my extremities.

“Night, Night lipstick cost a fortune but well worth it, no worries you’ll only sleep for a few hours, enjoy.” And with that, she-cat walked over to the mini-sub and left. I was beyond furious with myself, I was able to avoid the other bullshit, but I fell for the fucking catwomen move. I was burning through whatever she gave me like I was a man possessed.

I was back up within a matter of sixty seconds, but she was already gone. With a roar, I savagely unleashed all of my lightning on my immediate surroundings. I was played that was what happened, I was simply played, and she got away. With a huff, I ran back up the top to meet Logan and the rest of the people we saved.

SNIFF! SNIFF!

“Why am I smelling mint?” Logan asked while looking around for the source of the smell. He zeroed in on me, but I could only shrug, but Alfred decided to add his two cents in. “I believe that was due to his swapping of fluids with the escaping mercenary.” Came Alfred's smooth voice from his location playing with the kids.

Logan smiled at me like he already knew what happened. I guess he did since I looked like I was rolling on the ground.

“So did you grab on with both palms at least?”


	15. Chapter 15

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 15:**   
**Making Moves Part 2**

Ignoring Logan and Alfred’s bullshit, I went back into the base. I need to do something with the liquid Adamantium that was still bubbling down below. I was browsing through all the tech that was received from the servers, and it was all looking like this was going to be a success. Unfortunately, Stryker was off the grid even to his black operations. This situation did not give me the warm fuzzies, because I wanted him ended. With his death, a lot more Meta-humans will be safe from his sick ministrations.

“Alfred start breaking into everything, and I want Stryker's location.” “Of course, Sir. Would you also like me to drain his funds once he is found?”Came Alfred smooth voice and this was interesting. “You know what? Yeah, let's take him for everything once we locate him.” Yeah, I didn't just want him dead I was going to take him for everything.

I was now in the base's armory, and they had what I hoped was here. A Japanese katana, I wished it was a roman gladius, but looters can't be picky once they have liberated said loot. With the sword in hand, my next destination was the lab with the ultimate metal still within its liquid state. There were enough guns back at my base, and they had no exciting DNA samples here in this lab, so it was all just garbage to me.

I found the liquidized Adamantium right where I left it, on the right of the lab with frozen meaty check laying right next to it. No, the next issue would be how to get a monomolecular edge onto this blade.

Though that answer was easy, layer a monolayer sharp blade extension of my speed force aura. Placing the katana in the liquid metal pit compress the metal onto the blade and compressed the edge into a sharp mono-edge then brought it back out while holding the form. That was when Logans gravely voice came in over the com’s “Kid we have incoming company get your butt back up here.” Logan didn’t sound too happy, which means this company was going to be trouble. With my own growl, I was already heading back topside with my sword in hand. Unfortunately, whoever decided to show up today was going to get wrecked. When I got up top, I didn't see anyone, but one look at Logan let me know he smelled them way before they could even be seen.

Just with his look out over above the tree’s, I knew what was up, Magneto was about to show himself again alright.

SWOOSH!!

In came Magneto flying from over the trees, this time it was him Mystique, Toad and some other person who I had no clue about. That was fine though he brought his surrogate child and the Blue Goddess herself. Eric was flying on his flat metal disc and was in his iconic helm which was all fine and dandy, but I still don't get why was he here at this particular base. I would have to ask since I will have to make notes about this for the future. I can't keep having them show up whenever I do anything significant otherwise everyone watching is going to start pairing me with them during memos and debriefings. That would be a major no go for me with my plans slated to be accomplished soon. Everyone was looking in their directions while pointing, wondering who were those people.

As soon as Magneto and his crew landed, he started his big speech and Mystique made a beeline straight to my location. I could only sigh and place my sword on my back since it wouldn't do to have my sword out while talking to a lady. “So we meet again, we do have to stop meeting this way, Benjamin.” Came her smooth, sultry voice. I was not having any of this shit right now though. With that bullshit, Psylocke pulled on me in the sublevels any and all flirting was on shut down. “It happens when people track my locations,” I spoke trying to keep my anger about the tracking and the trick I suffered down below under control.

Though I guess it leaked out some in my voice because she had a raised eyebrow. “Don’t mind the kid, he got honey trapped down below, and she got away.” Came Logan’s gruff voice. I could only sigh again, and I realized I have been doing that a lot lately. “Raven honestly it's not you. It's just the situation okay so sorry no offense. I am guessing that I spiked on that tracker of your radar again? And that's why you’re here.” “Yes, your power signature is very distinct. So we decided to come to take a look.” She replied, while shrugging away my apologies. That was fine with me as long as I didn’t step on any toes today, I can be happy.

“So, you're just here to take a look at what made me show so much power?” I couldn't help but ask with a skeptical tone in my voice. “Well, why not if you're having a good time you should share.” With that statement from her, Logan snorted and walked away from us. I knew she was sexy and was trying to tempt me to the dark side. “Sorry, but I will have to hold on to no sharing when it comes to having a good time.”

“Well can't you change that rule for little ole me, I guarantee I can show you things that you couldn't even dream of.” She was speaking in a voice that sounded so sweet to my ears, but I had to stay strong from the dark side. I could only sigh again, “Raven honestly this can’t work. You’re labeled as a terrorist and LightSpeed the hero cannot be seen with a terrorist. I am putting in a lot of work to get us recognition, and I can't jeopardize that right now. This truce I have with the city is fragile, and when I launch my company with its Metahuman department, I am going to need the goodwill that I have earned to make major movements.”

This brought her up short, “That's why you have been seen on the news running around saving people, why?” “It’s one drawn out and complicated plan. I can't give you the minor details, but yes I have a goal with my hero plan to help Metahuman kind, and it starts with the city that has its hand on the pulse of the world.” Her playfulness was instantly gone and what was now in its place was one determined look demanding inclusion, but I felt terrible because she couldn't be included. “I want in, and I can infiltrate this base for you.” Mystique had one severe look on her face, and I had no right way out of this other than to shut her down. I could only scratch the back of my head while looking around, what I saw was Logan speaking to people while shaking his head. Alfred was still playing with kids doing tricks and opening and closing a vent.

“I can’t include you because of your terrorist status. I can figure something out in the future with some time but not right now.” “Then take me with you when you plan to demolish your next base.” She stated keeping her voice and face serious. “I can’t Raven. They have cameras that are everywhere. Yes, I am going to go smash up some bases after this, but I can't bring you. I currently have all the footage of this current encounter being scrubbed, but someone can always set up a trap to take video and picture of the crew I'm rolling with.” I had to lay it all out that this was not going to happen.

Mystique was not pleased, and her body shimmered a little bit through skin tones and various suits. Yeah, she was extremely angry with me shutting her down. “And what about this way you have to eliminate my criminal status.” She asked with a raised eyebrow. “It's in flux, and I can’t use the current leverage I have for the moment.” I thought about all the ways I can milk Fury now that I knew how to get direct access to the man. I could no longer let him get shot by the winter soldier. Unfortunately, that was lucky for him and unlucky for me because I had to figure out another way to get Bucky out of his cryo tank. 

That would have gotten him onto the board game allowing me to snatch up one of hydras pawns which would give me Captain America's loyalty for reuniting him with his long lost friend. More plans fucking ruined with finding out he was family. 

“Once you stop hanging out with Magneto then I can figure something out. No am not asking you to betray the man, keep whatever you know to you. Just show the world you're trying to find another way to accomplish coexistence.” “They will never accept me,” Her voice was so low I almost couldn't hear her. “You never know till you try, but I can’t bring you to go smash bases.” I was honestly trying not to be harsh. I understood all Mystique wanted to do was help Metahuman kind, but she was just dealt a shit hand after hand. 

“All it takes is a leap of faith; that's what I did when I started to go out and save the day. I didn't know where I was going with it, but I had a goal, and I had to start somewhere. Figure out what you want to do, and I will figure out how to get your slate cleaned.”  
And with one final look at me, she walked away back towards Magneto’s side. I couldn’t help but sigh again because damn, that ass was divine. Although I had my fill of honey traps for one day and I was not about to attempt seducing the sexy blue lady then end up being seduced myself and losing everything except my shirt and undies.

Mystique and Magneto took off into the air while Logan and I watch them go. Logan was able to talk a few of the rescued survivors to come with us back to the school. I honestly didn’t believe he even had it in him. “Kid, that's one dangerous game your playing, be careful you don't get burned. Now show me what you got out of that base.” Logan spoke coming up next to me while the group of eight that stayed behind followed him over.

“Alfred, come over here and show me the files.” With that, he scuttled his body over opening the hatch on his back, showing my hologram modules to bring up the files on Logan and the weapons X program. While browsing through the files though a few things did stand out to me. Most, if not all the data was redacted and that was pissing off Logan even more, but I did notice a few nuggets of gold. There were four more bases, but the one I had to smash next was located in the mountains of San Francisco. This was the base housing subject X-23; it also noted that she was the only survivor out of a batch of twenty-six other children. That was just fucking crazy, and they sacrificed twenty-six other kids to get to her. She would need rescue ASAP, and the doctor who was noted to have given birth to her, which they have indicated might be the only reason why she has not been deemed a failed experiment.

“Logan I have to go do this, Alfred is going to send all the data he has on you to Dr. McCoy back at the mansion.”

“Where are you heading kid?” He asked me while tilting his head to the side. How do I tell him he had a daughter and that and that they killed twenty-six other kids he will never be able to see ever? “Honestly Logan I have no clue how to tell you what I am about to do or what I figured out.” “Kid, just spit it out already.” At this point, Logan was already growling at me again.

With a deep breath, I told him about his daughter that survived and the kids that didn't make it all made from his DNA. The devastating look that came over his face was heart-shattering.

SNIKT!!

With his claws extended, Logan went to work on the door and wall of the stairwell that leads back into the base. I could only take a step back and let Logan vent his anger since it was better there than on me. “Where are they and when do we rescue her?” He growled out at me after he was finished brutalizing the wall and door to shreds. Now I was stuck, how will I break the news I didn't want him on this mission with me.

“Logan the X-jet cant get to California faster than they can evacuate the base. I’m the only one that can get there in time before they think of termination of their *experiments*.” I had to say the last part with quotations marks because of the sensitive nature of the situation. “She is not an experiment, and she is no one's property!” Logan was back to growling again but what he said next surprised and terrified me all at the same time. “Kid go save them before something happens, and if you fail, I will hunt you for the rest of your days.” I was already gone while Logan was in mid-threat. There was no way I was going to leave X-23 in their hands.

* * *

  
Laura Kinney - Howlett / X-23: Super Miniature Badass 

Laura was frustrated and tired. She had just survived another eighteen hour day filled with training and minimal rest and food. The designated trainers today were brutal; she was hit twenty-three times with their electric batons before Laura was able to disable them in their armor. Even though she won, they still revoked half of her lunch. Her mother had told her to be a useful asset so that she wasn't deemed a failure and terminated. So she excelled at every task they gave her. She killed every target that was placed before her. None of her assassinations were failures, and she was the best. 

They reduced her food and kept her under their thumb. The only respite she was talking with her mother and letting her know she was effective, and she would be her most significant work. This night was turning into a restless one, and she felt as if something was different and she couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt it. This was like the feeling she had before she was shot in her chest with a shotgun like her instincts were screaming of danger approaching. She wanted to ignore it and get as much rest as she could before her next training session or mission was made available, but her instincts would not let her rest.

Being unable to sleep and rolling over in bed was when it happened. The bases alarms sounded, and a guard busted down her door. Her instincts screamed for her to fight; this was going to be her chance. Her mother had spoken briefly about plans for their escape sometimes. Though they never had an opportunity, this would be theirs.

SNIKT!

AAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!!!!!

With a roar of defiance, she was on the guard going for his jugular vein, this chance was for her and her mother, and she was going to take it.

* * *

Benjamin Blake / Super Fast Semi-Functional Moron / Genius / Hero’ish

  
It took me a whole five minutes to make it back from Canada to California and into the San Francisco mountains to the GPS coordinates that Alfred had loaded onto my holophone located on my wrist. When I had arrived on location, it was pure pandemonium. Guards were running everywhere, and helicopters were taking off ferrying people away. It looks like they got the memo that the other base was destroyed.   
That's fine with me though if they make it out, they make it out, I was here for the girl and her mom if they haven't caused her death like in the comics. I refuse to let that whole trigger pheromone thing happen in this lifetime.

While I was taking in the scenery of the base taking notes on approaches and exits in and out of the base, I heard gunshots fired. That wasn't my doing, and I had to investigate the situation. “Alfred, when we get on site, I plan to drop you off next to the nearest vent, make it to the servers and drain them dry.” “Yes, access to there servers will also help me narrow down the search for Stryker. Currently, I have a satellite over the Mediterranean sea scanning for his island.”

Oh yeah, that was music to my ears maybe I should take Logan and Laura with me. This could be an excellent father-daughter bonding experience. I could only snort at my thought of that, what are they going to do bond over ripping his guts out. Yeah, they just might, and that’s the weird part of Logan’s DNA at work. Dropping Alfred off next to the nearest vent, it was time to figure out where and why all the shots were fired.

MAXIMUM EFFORT!!

With Deadpool’s war cry, I was in the base and working my way down the stairs. Everyone I came across kissed my sword, even if I was here for rescue, there was no way I was going to let everyone go even if I did let the helicopters go. Though what I found on subsection six was a work of art in itself. Arms, legs, and heads were everywhere you looked. It was like she was taking out all of her frustrations on the base, which might be true in her case. Slowing back down so I could get in touch with Alfred I needed to find her fast because Logan should have already been picked up by the Professor since that last base hasn’t been blown up yet. 

I wanted to press the big red button and know that they all went boom. I had a savage grin on my face while seeing my map update and the BIG RED BUTTON glowing in the corner of the map. The map showed Laura on one of the lower levels defending an Asian lady behind her carrying a case. It looks like I was in time for the rescue, but they were already trying to make there own escape attempts. Then again, with all those guns facing them, it doesn't look like she will be able to save her mom.

I was already on the move and was there in the next second taking off the guard's head's with clean swipes of my katana. Though when I got there, Laura already had her claws out and in one of the guard's face. Laura stood at a solid five feet even with Asian American features. She was small, cute, and extremely deadly. Yeah, she was cute, but I already had my own bucket of issues to tangle with without adding one of Logan’s progenies into the mix.

Slowing back down to a reasonable time to get a status update on their situation since I already had plans to destroy this base. Yet, once I did slow down though they both jumped, Laura though jumped right at me with her foot claw extended. Yeah, she was Logan’s kid alright, she didn't run away, she got angry and wanted blood. Just for a little ole jump scare but I guess that was on me, we are in an active combat zone. Now that she was in slow motion mid-lunge towards me, I had to make a solid choice here.

Do I :

A - Fry her with my lightning and take her out of here over my shoulder. I would have to watch her mother while trying to care for her and protect them both.

B - Or try and reason with the mini-stabbing machine and have help demolishing the base.

Moving next to her while staying out of the way of her foot claw because of course, she would have foot claws. It's not like already having massive metal claws that can cut through anything wasn't already bad enough. With a small push towards her mother direction, I went with reason. “Look am only here to rescue you and your mother. Your dad is going to gut me daily if I don't get you out of here in one piece, Which is crazy since you can heal just like he can. So help a brotha out please and just come without a fight.”

AAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHH!!

And of course, she lunged right back at me I should have known since that's how Logan reacts when we fight only putting him down hard will snap him out of his kill happy mode. Sidestepping her again at high speeds to be sure I was outpacing her reflexes I went for the nape of her neck and lit her up with my lightning. While I had her incapacitated, I sent the Doc a quick zap to get her out of her stunned state. “Look Doc I am here for rescue not to capture and kidnap. If your understanding tell little knife here to stand down.”

Bless her heart Doctor Kenny sobered up quickly and rushed to Laura's side almost knocking me away, but I wasn't going to let go of the little stab happy teenager yet. “Doc I need her to calm down help is coming, but I don't want claw marks on my ass.” “Enough young man I will talk to her so remove your hands from her now.” This lady had far too much balls for her own good. Taking her word, I tossed the little stabby teen aside, making sure I was well out of her reach.

Turns out that was the best thing I could do because she recovered immediately and automatically took a swing in my direction. I swung my sword clashing with her claws pushing her further away from me. “Stop, Luara stop, listen to his heart, or smell him tell me he is telling the truth.” “Doc, I don't think she can even hear my heart; it beats far to fast to tell the difference.” “True but I can smell the difference between the hormones your body is secreting and am not going to gut you for now. And what is this about me having a dad?” Laura was as brash and abrasive as her old man. “You might know him as Weapon X, we discovered a base, and then we discovered more stuff so now am here and he's probably halfway here by now.” and just like that my com’s came alive and Alfred's smooth voice came out.

“The servers are drained, and the BIG RED BUTTON has been updated to include this base. STYKER’s island has also been found. He is currently enjoying a barbeque with his family and guests.”

Well, that had to be something, but I could tell the way Laura flinched from when Alfred mentioned his name that she was well aware of who he is. “What will you do once you find him?”She decided to ask me while we checked corners running in the direction to the top of the base. "Simple drain him of his resources and then end him and those with him. He is far too dangerous to leave alive,” Laura was staring at me with those large eyes of hers. If she weren't so cute, she would be deadly intimidating.

“Look here little stabby if you want to come just ask.” I was trying not to get stabbed by the little wolverine when her mother spoke up. “These are the dynamic social skills they neglected in your training. Use your words, Laura, you are a person, not an animal.”

Unfortunately, that was when some guards came out of the door on Laura left side. They didn't even make it past half a step out the door. The first guards got her hand claws to the face, and the one behind got sliced from groin to chin with her foot claw while she was in mid flip. Fuck this girl was far worse than Logan, nothing but a mini ball of cute death and rage. “I am going with you, and I will take his head from his shoulders.” There was nothing I could say to refute that fact. The look on her face spoke of unsaid pain coming in my direction if I refused. It had nothing to do with the blood dripping from her claws or her face. 

Yep, that had nothing to do with it at all. Shrugging at her I turn around to take out the guards coming down the hall on my side, trying to ignore the mad doctor wiping away the blood from Laura's face like she was a small child and not a mini death machine. “Kid you there, Hank got the plane outside where are you.” Logan came blaring in over my com’s unit. I had no clue they would make it here so fast.

“Yeah, I found them. And Laura is just a chip off the ole block. Stabby and grumpy just like you, am sure she is your kid.” "GRRR I'm coming down Hank dro….” with that his communications cut out. Great now I had to deal with the big man and the little stabby.

Laura and I made it our mission to take down any who stood in our way and the exit though we found Logan on the third floor going to town on some massive guy throwing crates at him. The big guy had that grey cracked skin with muscles showing underneath. He was just the next level of grotesque, and when I was about to give Luara some orders, she jumped into the fight right alongside Logan. I couldn't help but facepalm, “Couldn't you guys have given her more social skills besides fighting everything she meets.” The doctor gave me on a harrowing look, “I tried, but they kept me at bay telling me weapons do not need such skills. She is my life’s work. I refuse to have her die because of some incompetents, so I tried to teach her what I could.”

“Yeah, well that you need to fix.” And I pointed towards Laura jumping off Logan’s back plunging her claws into the big guys face while Logan went for his knee and ankles.

It was weird how they were already in so much sync with their actions. Laura ducked under Logan’s swing as he took off the head of the guy behind her. While Logan was disemboweling the guy, she slid around his back and took off the guards hands. Yeah, they were in some scary type of combat synchronization, and I wasn't about to put my body between them. With one last look towards the father-daughter bonding time, I picked up the mad doctor and ran her to the X-jet that was up at the top waiting for us.

Not surprisingly everyone was in the X-Jet, The Metahuman from the first rescue that called herself The Wall, was guarding the jet with her constructs keeping shots fired at the plane away. Storm was out in the sky blasting apart jeeps and other vehicles. 

Though the Beast was still looking everyone over, the Professor had his hand to his forehead most likely telling Logan that we made it out and they should return. Ignoring them, I took a look at the people we saved from the last base. One of them I was able to recognize automatically, his massive oversized wings gave him away instantly though. Somehow Angel had ended up in a base for Metahuman experimentations, and that was not okay.

I would have to put time aside to talk to him later. He would be a great addition to my team and his wing feature would make his publicity a massive hit if used correctly. Though I had to ignore his presence at the moment for the arriving father and daughter.  
Laura went directly to the side of her mad scientist of a mother, and Logan just stood next to me looking at her. That wouldn't do; it was time to break the ice. “Good job team how about high fives all around.”

SNIKT! SNIKT!

They both popped their claws at me the same time, and then they growled at me. I guess they weren't expecting that because they both stopped and looked at each other. Great they are getting along just fine now I must stay out of the way of sharp pointy things.  
“Thanks, kid,” Logan spoke while going to find himself a seat, but while he was going by Laura, I think I saw them sniff each other in quick passing.

Alfred had made it to the X-jet, and we were already taking off when I called for a stop and hover. This caused the Professor to look at me while raising his eyebrow in my direction. "No worries Professor we have some unfinished business, and I am sure that the little ball of death over there would love to participate." That name caused Laura to grumble, and Logan growled in my direction, sheesh still touchy I guess, but that will be fine she is going to love what happens next. Bringing up the BIG RED BUTTON, I held my arm out to her with the holophone displaying the app. “Just press the button and claim your prize.” The Little ball of death grumbled to herself as she pressed the button.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOOOM!

Ohh yeah, fireworks baby, now that my appetite for destruction was satisfied I turned around to close the back hatch of the jet. Laura grabbed my forearm. “What about Stryker? She asked me while keeping her eyes still on the destruction unfolding on the base from the self destruct going off.

“His location is on his private island in the Mediterranean Sea. That’s my next stop.” I told her while bringing up the information that Alfred had sent to me from the servers. Stryker had two more bases to his name, but I was going to forgo them until after I removed his head from his body. ‘Let’s go now, I have seen you move, and I know you're faster than this plane.” “And what about your mother and your grumpy old man.”

“Her grumpy old man here is right behind you.” Logan had walked right back up to us while we were busy, watching the base explode. Though the Professor looked none too happy, he didn't say anything and Ororo was also listening in on the conversation.  
“I need to take down Stryker right now before he catches wind of these and pulls a rabbit. He is the link and driving force, and we get rid of him; this whole thing falls apart.” I spoke up to everyone present since I wasn't going to get any alone time.

“Do you have any idea what you're talking about doing, Benjamin. What about being Lightspeed and the Hero of New York?” the Professor asked me from his chair. 

“That's being taken care of right now, Alfred is nixing all communications and any signal coming in and out of the base while also getting rid of any trails that mark us being here, Professor. This has to be fought on two fronts, and I know this now. I plan to take down as many of these bases as I can, while I can.” “I can’t talk you out of your actions can I, Benjamin.” Asked the Professor. “No, you can't, but you can help the ones I rescue. With time, I plan to do a big world release and awareness. That you can help me with Professor. When we go public to the world, we go public with a big bang.” I spoke to him while turning back to the exit of the jet, but Laura still had a grip on me and wouldn't let go.

“Kid take her with you, I know you can carry her so don't give me that crap about weight.” Logan’s gruff voice spoke up next to the button to close the ramp bay door. Laura took one look at Logan, nodded, and then hopped onto my back. 

“Be safe and come back in one piece.” Spoke Ororo from her position next to Laura's mother. I honestly don't know how or why but I am happy we were back to talking terms. “You tell anyone, and I will gut you,” Laura spoke, but I had no clue what she was talking about till her chest touched my back, fucking bandage wraps, of course, she would wrap her chest. 

I sighed one more time because what's one more in a long day of bullshit discoveries. Alfred was secured on her back, so I jumped out of the plane and took off into the sky heading towards that evil asshole William Stryker. When we got to his island, it was still night, and I could smell the smoke in the wind. Touching down on his island, I let Laura off my back, and Alfred jumped off here. Then she grunted at me like that was supposed to make up for some sort of thanks.

“Use your words, Laura, it’s thanks for the ride and taking me. Then I reply that you are welcome.” I was trying not to lose my temper with her since she has been locked up in a base with nothing but training for her formative years. All she did was growl and pop her claws at me like that was supposed to scare me. Hell, I get stabbed by Logan every time we spar. So I even the playing field and made my six arm construct and popped claws on all the hands.

Though that was unimpressive for her because all she did was raise an eyebrow at my antics. She just turned away from me and lunged into the forest. I followed after her to find her taking out some guard that was on patrol for his key card.

“We don't need those we have him.” With that statement, I pointed to Alfred, and he brought out an arm to wave at her. Since I had to leave the sword on the plane It was time to go back to the good old fashioned claws. I tapped my back to inform her to hop on, and then we went through the whole island taking out everyone. We found Stryker had already retreated to his bunker and wasn't going to come back out for us to remove his head. Alfred had already shut down all communications in and out of the island, but I wasn't pleased in knowing that he was in a bunker. Hard lines are something no one can take out without knowing where they are hooked in from.

That thought set off my mad laughter because I don't need to know where the hard lines are if I pump the island systems with my lightning blasting it all apart. Laura was giving me a look reserved for the truly insane, but that was fine since I was after a rabbit in his hole. “Stand back, it's about to get electric.” With that, I focused on just the lightning. I didn't want another AI to be born from whatever they had in their systems. That would be nasty and world ending.

With my hands in the fuse box, I juiced the whole island until everything overloaded. Though I did discover a new ability because as I was pushing power into the grid, I felt myself loosen as if I could travel through the lines. I guessed, in theory, I could transform my matter and travel that way, but this was not the time to test out hypotheses. Maybe a safe lab just in case I lose a leg I can grow it back in peace and not with people shooting at me. I heard the hard safety door creak even from my location at the fuse box, but the sound that came next did cause me to chuckle. There were screaming and shouting then I heard gunshots, I knew I shouldn't take joy in the deaths of evil men, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't enjoy a job well done.

I walked into the bunker and found Stryker still alive surprisingly, although Laura had taken off both his hands and legs, good for her. “Why haven't you finished him?”  
“You started, you finish.” And with that, she walked back out the bunker. Damn that girl was hardcore, but I am happy I was able to save her from killing her mother like in the comics. It was going to be one long road to anything she can even remotely call normal, but that's okay.

“Fuck You, fucking Mutant.”

Man, that was some shitty last words he had, and I didn’t want to listen to them anymore. I brought my hand up and charged up a ball of lightning. This was going to be maximum destruction, and I wanted to feed it to him point blank range. Leaning in towards him, “The proper term is Metahuman, you piece of shit.” Then I laid the lightning ball into his body, frying all his nerves making sure it savaged his body while he was alive to feel it.

His body exploded from the overload of power, and I made sure not to get any on me. It wouldn't do to get chunks of an evil asshole on me. I found Laura out on the beach looking into the night sky, but there was no need for words between us. We stayed like that for a while, then it was time to burn it all to the ground and head home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**   
**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Loose Ends.**

Benjamin Blake / Super Fast Semi-Functional Moron / Genius / Hero’ish

It had been a month since the smashing of Stryker and his bases, and there was still nothing on the news about it. The only thing that came out of the whole situation was Michelle asking me pointed questions, which I in turn ignored, but I was pretty sure Gwen knew. Gwen didn’t ask me what Michelle was talking about, but that was fine. The last thing I needed at the moment was more drama in my love life while I was trying to run a thriving multi-billion dollar company. There was no sign that the world was hungering for nano-technology or hologram technology at all. Once I placed the computer, table, and holophone on the open market, it was a smashing success, running faster than a runaway train.

NASA placed a contract that had far too many Zeros for my cryogenics research and projects to turn down. Although every invention Star Industries placed on the open market was a money maker. Gwen even made her mark in the medical field with a regenerative balm made from the Oz serum and a combination of the web formula. This was a good thing since Gwen wasn’t too happy finding out there was no fix for the Oz serum formula because it was fundamentally flawed to begin with. Granted it was a combination of the super soldier formula and whatever Norman cooked up in the lab. 

The two were not playing nice, which was causing the mind to deteriorate and causing the patient to go psychotic. I already had thoughts on how to get her some powers, but Gwen wasn't pleased she couldn't succeed with the first try. I counted it as a success because we were able to get a full mapping of half of the super soldier formula. And that was a secret between Gwen, Jean and myself since there was no way I was going to share that and get the military up my ass to reproduce the bloody thing. Peter had his fateful interview at Oscorp today, and I was in a park right around the corner watching from my tablet while completing the final draft of my suit and a few other things.

The current draft of the suit was my 2.0 version, I required a fully functioning computer within its systems, so I had to build a harness from scratch housed in Adamantium to make sure internals were protected. Hard hits like missiles and every other crazy thing have come my way since I doned the name Light Speed. The gangs of New York weren't getting scared, they were getting more and more guns. They were also getting smarter; like pulling multiple heists around the city all at the same time. Whoever was behind them came to the realization I couldn't use comm’s and go super speeds at the same time.

So my current worry was figuring out the true crime when they all get reported all at once, but other than that, I was still taking down the carjacker or the alley mugger. Though they weren’t my concern today: today all of my attention was on one Peter Parker and how to get three layers of carbon composite nano fiber, and my unique crystal composite to all compress into one solid fabric. The atomic nature of what I was working with wasn't bonding properly, and Hank Pym was ignoring all of my calls. Something about working with upstart punks and he was retired, to bad for him I had some of my nanobots infiltrate his home with directives to ignore the ants and to not get caught by them. 

Currently, I only had half of the Pym formula, and it was turning into a pain in the ass because the half I had wasn’t following any known laws of physics. I didn't have enough time to sit down and rewrite the whole thing though. I would have to give it my undivided attention next because it can solve a lot of problems I was having. Being able to shrink down to the atomic level to fix and create any structures I want with complete stability was fast becoming a wish of mine. The Pym particles would also take my nanotech to the next level, and I wasn’t going to let Hank Pym stand in my way. Maybe it was also time to infiltrate Pym industries and see what Darren Cross has and then compare it.

While I was watching Peter wait in the lobby of Oscorp towers I was going over how to create a reflective, augmented reality smart lens for public consumption while also doubling as the lens to my helmet so I don’t have to keep looking at my wrist mounted hologram. She walked by, and I do mean walked by because I knew that ass. Anyone who’s anyone knows that ass, but what made matters worse was that she sat next to me sending me a flirtatious smile. 

All I could feel was a chill run down my spine. When Fury had shown up at my house, I decided to find where she was; so I hunted down every information within SHIELD’s servers to find her. All I found was that she was not even an agent, to begin with, even to this day they still hold a kill on sight order. With that knowledge, I had Alfred track her down no matter how long it took because if SHIELD didn't have her; I wanted her as my right hand. I spent over fifteen million to get the contacts to find her, and still, she evaded me. 

Though her last job gave her away and Alfred has had a track on her ever since: but I wasn't happy with that last job at all. Yes, I was delighted she turned down a school bombing to take out a principal, but the assassination she performed left an awful taste in my mouth. I knew she was here for my head, Norman had put out a ten million dollar contract out on me, and she was in America from her last job. Case me for a few weeks, and most people would take me for some nerdy rich kid that swoons at anything. Maybe that's why she was in her blonde get up and look so delicious in those yoga pants. Sitting across from me was a twenty-two-year-old Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanova, I can't lie she looked good for someone only five years out of the red room. 

I couldn't fall for it though, and I had to remember how she performed that last assassination on her target. The autopsy report had that his urethra still had seminal fluid and was coated with a female vaginal fluid of the O+ blood type. She had killed that man mid sploosh, and I wasn't going to become the next. “Good Morning, Natasha, it nice to finally meet you. Although I thought you were ignoring my request for a meeting.” She tried to play it off, but I was far too focused on her, and there was no way I was going to allow her to slice my throat today. 

I had chosen this secluded spot in the park because of its lack of cameras, but it looks like she also had the same plans on eliminating me. Her breathing didn't change, nor did her eye twitch; what gave her away was my sight. I noticed that different types of people had different kinds of bioelectricity running through them. I could tell if a person was healthy or sick just from their internal flow and a few other things I was slowly experimenting with and figuring out. What gave her away was the slight flare in her right hand along her hips, which am guessing has a hidden knife even though her arm didn’t move in that direction. She mentally wanted to, and that was the tell.

“Sorry I don't know any Natasha’s, but you can know my name, it’s Megan.” She smiled as she held out her hand for me to shake it. With a sigh, I shook her hand, no reason to be rude. Since she is here, I might as well make my pitch. With a press of a few buttons on my tablet, a dead zone was activated around the whole park. Some of the joggers yelped in pain as there headset, and other devices all blasted out white noise and shut down. Humming to myself, I watched and waited while most of the parts occupants left after all their devices all messed up.

That got a twitch out of her, though, and it made me smile. “Calm down Natasha I am just clearing out some people so we can chat.” Showing her the tablet and how it was showing the park current covered in red, “I am creating a blackout zone just for us.” With that, she cocked an eyebrow at me. With the park cleared out; it was time to make my offer and hoped to all hell it was Black Widow that wanted redemption. It would be a waste to kill her and lose all that knowledge in her head. “So Miss Romanova, we are now in the clear to speak.” And with that, I smiled at her since I was slowly revealing that I knew far more than I should. I was still working out the design for my helmet, but I noticed from the side of my peripheral vision her getting stiff from that admittance.

“No need to freak out, I am the contact Fast Feet; we have a meeting five months from now but, thanks to Norman, you're here.” With that, I placed the tablet and my work to the side. “Let's be honest and up front. I require your services, and I don't mean a single contract here and there. I want you on retainer and working for me, in return, I can solve that Graduation Gift of the Red Room.” That got me her full undivided attention, and if I weren't already juiced up on the speed force, I would never have been able to track when she moved for the knife. 

I watched as she moved in slow motion while she pulled it out from the back of her yoga pants then came after me in one fluid motion of movement. It was one thing to hear about it and another to watch the Black Widow in action. This was a dance, and I was supposed to be a very unwilling participant, and at the end of this dance of death was to be my preordained death. Unfortunately for her, I was not an average human anymore. And I have been far removed from average for some time. 

When her leg kicked out for my chest, I moved up with it pushing her leg up onto my shoulder, placing us in a very compromising position. “You know just killing me when I am trying to help isn’t very nice,” Natasha didn’t even reply she just pulled another knife out of I don't know where and went for the family jewels. 

My survival was due to my reaction time; otherwise, I would have become a dead man.  
I went for both her knives, and I found thirty-six more on her in some very, very nice places. I even had to disarm a small pistol strapped to her ankle. The only knife I left was the one connected to the inner wire of her bra. Placing all her tools on the bench, I carried her over my shoulder and threw her at the nearest tree still in sight of the park bench. 

Bless her heart, Natasha took the throw, grabbed onto a tree branch, and swung right back at me. Though I was at my limits, with a sidestep to avoid her, I gave her a boot right to the back pushing her away and pulling out my insurance to make her listen to reason. Other than wanting to kill me to erase all traces of knowledge about the red room.

I held up the vial of golden liquid that I was never going to release on the market. This golden liquid was a concentrated dose of my healing factor from my blood. “This isn’t and will never be on the open market, but I know you did your research on my company and me. You’re aware we have a healing solution on the market, right?” She was now still like she was a statue, and it was slightly creepy. I could tell she was trying to figure out how I was able to out-maneuver her while going over all the information she had on me. 

The one thing I didn't do in public was use my powers, and so I am sure she just deduced I was a Metahuman and was considering ways to escape. Her eyes snapped to the vial in my hands, and I could see the gears working in her head, though she was still standing like a statue. “I have also checked about your little healing solution; there is nothing in its medical disclosure that says it can.” “Very true Nat, can I call you Nat? Anyway, we had to reduce the concentrated effects so that the other big pharmaceuticals dont kill it on arrival that's why it works on wounds and doesn’t heal everything. This golden liquid was derived from my blood and powers; it packs far more of a kick.”

When they make the expression, you can see the hope in someone; I always wondered how that would look on a person's face. Natasha had such a focused intensity on the vial in my hands it was beyond scary. Like if I hadn't removed the knives from her, I would lose my hand at any moment for what I was carrying. She was silent eerily silent, and I refused to break this silence. Then she finally spoke after eye killing me in many different ways. “Name your price.” “I need you in my employ, to be honest, I need a right hand that can help me with a lot that I can’t do because of my status.” At that statement, she raised an eyebrow at me.

“You want me to work for you? You do understand I am a wanted assassin right. And what about the contract on your head.” “Don’t worry about it; Norman has outlived his uses to me. When he gift wrapped you to me, I realized it was time to end Norman’s interference he can cause before it happens.” I was positive that my I refusal to sell Osborn a part of my company caused him to be more than a little incensed. And, I am sure it didn't help that we released Gwen’s little creation on the open market and it had some of the markers from his Oz formula.

“Can you even pay my price?” “I am a young billionaire Nat, I can not only pay your price, but I will raise it with things you can never imagine. I know your Ledger is dripping RED and I can help cleanse that.” I tossed over the vial filled with the golden liquid to her. “I can also give you back what you have desperately wanted for years. Home and family.” “This sounds like am making a deal with the devil,” She stated which caused me to smile. “Don’t be like that, Nat; we are both devils. We do what we must to succeed, although I will never ask you to do something like what you did in your last mission. I will never rent out your services or ever want you to complete a mission in that manner.”

“So you waste millions just to give me a job offer and to heal me: why?”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, and child soldiers deserve one even more.” That statement caused her to stiffen up. Yeah, I finally got her because no one should know that critical tidbit of information about her. “And my contract with Norman?” “He will be dead before the days out, so I will double it. This allows you to put out that his death defaulted the contract, so the Widow never broke a contract.” “You have a lot of answers for a kid that's supposed to be new to all this.” “Honestly I don’t, I am just trying to give a helping hand and avoid something worse in the future.” At that admittance, she raised an eyebrow at me, so I had to elaborate more for her. 

“My family isn’t currently like I am. So if someone hires people to get rid of them, they’re finished. I have some contingency plans for those events, but I want and need the best in the business to make sure everyone's safe, and cover hole’s that I will miss.”

“You’re going to trust me around your family?” “I am going to take a leap of faith in your humanity. You did turn down that school job. This is your second chance; are you're going to take it or let it pass you by?” And with that, my tablet went off, which meant something was happening. 

I was next to the tablet within moments, “Your him, aren't you? That guy calling himself LightSpeed.” she spoke up walking next to me. I smiled at her as I watched Peter go down during one of Norman’s little show and tells, trying to impress him. I knew why he went down because he just got bitten by the spider and I needed that spider. Hell, I was going to take all those spider’s, and there was nothing Norman can do about it.

“Hold this please,” Giving the tablet to Natasha. I went towards the Oscorp tower for another speed heist. I already knew Peter was going to be okay. He has always survived getting his powers. So I was going to use this opportunity to get his spider and the rest.  
I was in through the doors and up the steps before a fly could flutter its wings. They were on the thirty-second floor when I was watching the video. While I was in motion, I double checked my bag to be sure I had everything that was needed. 

I had ten jars total to make sure that no two spiders were in the same containment. It wouldn't do to have them kill or eat each other when I had waited so long for this day.   
That situation would fucking suck after all the planning and waiting I had to go through.  
When I entered through the fire escape stairwell, Peter was still down on the ground, and Norman had that displeased look on his face. 

While I went past him, I created a kinetic force egg and pushed it into his chest cavity. It wasn't going to explode now, but I was going to keep an active connection to it. This way, I can remote detonate him from a distance. Preferably when I am somewhere, cameras can see me, to help keep suspicions about my involvement down. Ignoring them now that I had Norman taken care of I found the spider that had bitten Peter making its way towards a duct vent. Capturing it first, I placed it with the label of love potion sixty-nine. This was the same spider that bit Cindy Moon and made them irresistible to each other.

With that taken care of, I went into the holy grail of genetic miracles that no one is even aware of Oz serum genetic spiders with sprinkles of super soldier mix into their DNA sequences. I grabbed the number forty-two spider first, and then the thirty-six next. I have read so many Spiderman comics; that I was aware of all the spiders that came with powers across the comic's multiverse. Even the spiders that showed up in the Marvel central canon six-one-six universe giving powers. With my bag filled with my gloriously liberated loot, it was time to go. I gave Peter one last look hoping that my being here didn't change anything regarding his fate.

After some contemplation it was time to leave, I had done enough already today. I was back in the park with Natasha before she was even able to get a full grasp on the tablet I gave her. “So, you are LightSpeed,” She spoke to me while making her way to the bench with all her weapons. "So are you going to take the deal?" I couldn't help but ask. Alfred can only cover so much as tech was involved, and I was trying not to tag my family and friends with nano-trackers whenever they needed to leave the house or company grounds since that was a significant invasion of privacy. It was bad enough I had all their phones tracked.

"How do you know so much about me. I’m certain what you know isn't in any file online, and all who know are dead. I made sure of that fact." "We both know I can't tell you that unless you're going to be a part of my team." She snorted at that statement and started to pick up her mini arsenal of knives and hidden ankle pistol. She even bent over to place a few knives away, giving me a perfect view of that nice ass of hers. Though I was enjoying the view, I knew what this was. It was a test to see how easily Natasha could play me. To bad for her, I already had my fair share of that bullshit. Fool me once, shame on you, because once I got fooled, you can't-fool me again.

As she did her saucy little stretch and up yoga move, she smirked at me and raised an eyebrow at me. “You see anything you like?” Yeah far too dangerous, alright, “Yes, I do actually, but this between you and me is not going to happen.” Then she gave me that smile only the black widow could perform and, combined with that face and body, it was devastating. “What makes you say that?” “You have been through enough, and I have far to much respect for you to just accept such bait.” That brought her up short, and she got deadly serious with me again, “You're serious about this job offer then; and this isn't some game for you.”

“Nat I am deadly serious with you. I have people to kill and people to protect; I have billions and tech that’s going to rival Stark’s soon, but what I don't have is a right hand I can confide all my plans to. I need someone to have my blindside, cover for all the things I can't see coming. I need you as much as you need me.” Then I sat back down and went over the designs for the suit I was hoping she was going to wear. It was another nanocarbon fiber weave with an under-layer and over-layer of composites with a shock absorbent variant of the web formula as a coating. This was modeled after her Infinity war variant with the combat vest built in. I was also designing a pair of web shooters and a utility belt that went with it, can't have my people go around without nice toys.

“That's some fancy toys your making, what is that? A grappling hook?” Of course, the shiny toys attracted her attention. “They are called web shooters extremely versatile. Capable of disabling anyone at the baseline human level and those above, if used properly. This is just one of the things I have created that can’t be found anywhere on the open market.” With that, I gave her the tablet to browse through the rest of the goodies.

I had everything in there from the specialized rail-gun pistol just for her called the SunShot, It fired semi-auto at about 150 RPM. The SunShot wasn't firing any standard rounds. It was supercharged with my infinite lightning and firing some very nasty concentrated bolts. It only came with full devastation and there was no stun setting on this gun. Then the tamer stuff like a staff that can be pulled apart for the tonfa variant. I even included a list of powers she might like.

“You know you're far too trusting.” She said warningly. “I am placing faith in you. So what will it be Miss Romanova?” And with that, I stood up and held my hand out to her.  
“What about my wanted status?” She asked. “That can easily be taken care of.” Since I had raided Stryker's bases, they came with names and some beneficial information on a few Senators, Congressmen, and some Billionaires. All I need now is another piece of the puzzle, and I can hit the world stage running.

“Do what you have promised and I am yours, Benjamin Blake.” And with that, she took my hand and stood at my side. “That is unnecessary Nat, that vial I gave you will help heal the natural wear and tear your body has suffered over the years. Now just to let you know, that is only half the key to the puzzle of how to solve your situation. The other half is held by a doctor whose research I have been keeping a very close eye on. She is working for a think tank currently, and they have placed her in a deep dark hole. We will locate her, and you shall have the other half of the puzzle key. Alfred, tell the driver to come to pick us up.” With that, I gathered my belongings and walked to the front of the park for my driver.

“Who is this doctor that has the other half, and who is Alfred.?” Natasha asked me while stretching. Her stretching was doing some very nice things for my eyes to enjoy. “The doctor's name is Maya Hansen, and she is working on a little project called Extremis. One on its own is extremely volatile. It can cause the recipient to explode, but with our addition to it, we have solved the energy dissipation. Mya Hansen is unfortunately in a location we can't reach as of yet. Also, Alfred is a sentient AI, first in the world. The only thing even remotely close to him is Stark’s Jarvis AI that runs his company. That reminds me Alfred give her access to the black servers. Also, let's press on those names we retrieved from Stryker, cut a deal for Natasha. Contact Fury and let him know she is now off limits and I will deal with a few missions.” My driver came around with the car while Natasha just raised her eyebrow at me.

“You have access to the head of SHIELD,” Nat said disbelievingly. Deciding not to answer until after we got in the car was better since it had my privacy shields. “Good afternoon, Allen.” “Good afternoon yourself so did you enjoy the park. Also, why don't you introduce me to your friend? Ma’am good afternoon, you can call me Allen.” came his gruff voice from the front.

Rolling my eyes at the man, I made my introductions, and he left us to it after that. With instructions to take us to the hospital. With my work for the day now out of the way, it was time to relax. “You will find out later about the infamous Fury and our crappy connection. Just know that you will no longer get hassled by them,” and with that, she relaxed into the seat next to me. Or that was what she wanted me to believe. I could tell that she was coiled like a spring to instantly attack or defend if necessary.

We had gotten to the hospital after Peter was dropped off by one of Norman’s drivers. Norman didn't even show up. Who had shown up alongside Peter was some lawyer trying to get him to sign a waiver. That prick! Norman wanted Peter to sign away blame of injury on Oscorp’s property; and that shit sparked my anger. I wanted to pop the bomb in Osborn's chest and get rid of him instantly, but Natasha calmed down my rage before I exploded at the lawyer and made Norman go boom.

Uncle Ben signed the papers since he was the guardian of Peter, and with that, the lawyer left. I gave Aunt May a hug and Uncle Ben a handshake then I made the introductions to my new secretary and liaison. They just ate her up, and it was amazing to see her work on people that had no clue who and what she was — choosing to ignore her and let her mingle her way into their hearts since she will be around a lot. 

It’s best for her to gain some familial connections and the Parkers were the best starting point. The doctor came in and told us it was only an allergic reaction, and it wasn’t anything lethal. Although the doctor said that, Peter didn’t look too good, but I already knew what was happening, his DNA was merging with whatever was in the spider. So with the doctor's dismissal, which am thinking Norman must have had something to do with, Peter was being pushed out without them even asking for overnight observation. I helped him to the car while Uncle Ben and Aunt May chatted up Natasha.

With the family dropped off at their house in Queen’s, it was time to pull my next move. I had the number forty-two spider in my hands spinning while it ran around with the clear numbering on its back. “Natasha, would you like to be a Metahuman?” I asked her while looking out the window at the passing lights.

“What's a Metahuman? Elaborate please?” She was again watching me like a hawk ready to bolt. “They call people like myself Mutants, but that isn’t the correct term. I plan to protect Metahumans like myself, heal those that are broken, and kill those responsible. I also want to advance the world forward one step at a time, and when we have advanced enough, reach for the stars. My buddy Peter will wake up a Metahuman tomorrow all thanks to this.” With that, I held up the spider that would have been Miles Morales if I wasn't around to interfere with things.

Her eyes locked onto the spider with laser focus, and I thought I heard her breath catch, but that could have easily been my imagination. “This is a project of Norman’s that he scrapped, but I have been keeping a very close eye on its development. Norman wanted to prove he could produce genetically altered life-forms, but they are far more valuable than something so trivial.” Now it was time to drop some comic knowledge on it and how she bites. “This one in particular grants the recipient bioelectric shocks, wall crawling like any spider, super strength and enhanced durability and senses.” Natasha’s eyes didn't leave the small jar as I was twirling it around in my hands. “This will be yours all you have to do is ask. I have plans for the rest, but I will allow this one to be yours. This little beauty also comes with minor healing.”

Allen had pulled up to a hotel overlooking freedom plaza where the Baxter building was located. “Allen, take these back to the company. Keep them away from Gwen for now, although I am sure Gwen will be notified of their arrival. Give it to one of Alfred’s tachikoma bodies and have him put them away.”

“Don’t trust her with the spider’s?” Natasha asked as we went for the elevators heading to one of the penthouse suites.

“I promised her powers, but none of these have the ability of flight. I don't want to tempt her until after we can reproduce everything.” I spoke while pressing the button for my suite floor. “So you are going to give me powers but not your girlfriend?” She asked, raising an amused eyebrow at me. “You will be far more effective with these powers at your disposal. Remember, I am taking a leap of faith.”

With my key, we had no issues getting into the suite. With a message to my family I let them know I wasn't going to come home tonight. The jar was sitting on the table with Natasha sitting regally in her chair like royalty. Paying Natasha no mind I went out onto the balcony to pear out into the city, and not too far away was the Baxter Building. With all the money I took from Stryker, I owned a controlling stake on the board of directors. All that was needed was the big dimensional explosion for me to get the rest of the shares and fold them into Star Industries. 

While I was in my musings of things to come and things to be aware of, Natasha spoke up from behind me. “I will do it. You say this thing will give me powers. I will take that leap of faith you're going on about.” And with that, she removed the top and pushed her hands inside. The spider instantly reacted to her hand's presence within the jar, and immediately bit her. I had my sight active to watch the change take effect, and man, it was almost instant. I watched the spiders bite from her hand spread and wrap around her nervous system. Then as it went to work changing the rest of her, I caught Natasha before she could fall over.

The spider bolted for escape, but I was far ready for him, and he went back into the jar. After making sure, the spider was secure, I brought Natasha to the bedroom and placed her under the covers. She laughed at that, “I thought you said I wasn't going to end up in your bed.” That raised a chuckle out of me though, “Just relax and go to sleep; we have a lot to do once you recover.”

With her taken care of, I went back to the living room to relax on the couch and finish up the touches to her suit. My Russian Redhead was going to need a lot more toys. “Sir, Tony Stark's convoy has suffered an ambush. He is currently presumed dead.” Came Alfred voice from my tablet. That put a smile on my face. “When the news breaks, everyone is going to short Stark Industries stock. Buy as much as we can so that we have controlling interest in Stark Industries. Make sure you get to it before Obadiah Stane, shut down his systems if you have to, but I want a controlling part of that company.”

It felt nice throwing around so much money, but I almost forgot something important. Closing my eyes, I follow the tether between myself and the kinetic bomb I placed within Norman. It was time to wrap up loose ends. Norman Osborn was on the same floor Peter had gotten his spider bite yelling at some scientist, probability over the missing spiders that I now had in my possession. I focused on the kinetic energy shell and fed it power.

BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!

Sheesh, I felt the explosion even from here. So much for the Green Goblin situation.

“Alfred, make sure to purchase all of Dr. Otto Octavius’s research into creating a miniature artificial solar nuclear fusion. Also, let's make him a job offer since his last employer seems to have exploded.” “Would you like me to send condolences to Harry Osborn, sir?” ‘Sure let's be civilized about it; why not.” With that, I just tossed my tablet aside; it was time to relax. With Tony gone Stane will become reckless, allowing me to grab a large chunk of the company for myself. And with Norman gone, the primary threat left in the city was the Hand and the Kingpin.

Now I have to wait for the Fantastic Four to show up. I love it when a plan comes togeather. What an A-Team day!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 17:**   
**Moving Forward**

  
Benjamin Blake / Super Fast Semi-Functional Moron / Genius / Hero’ish

I woke up from my meditations since I could no longer sleep a full eight hours. Being supercharged with the Speedforce had enhanced all of my senses soI heard the sounds of light ghostly footsteps around me. hen I opened my eyes from my meditative posture, it was no surprise for me to see Natasha walking by towards the kitchen. She was flexing her fingers back and forth, which lead me to believe Natasha was trying to figure out her current situation. With a smile, I sent a bolt of lightning in her direction, although with no surprise to me. The lightning bolt was instantly dodged by Natasha.

"Good to see that your awake Nat," I spoke while moving to stand under her. "Was that necessary?" She asked me with a frown. "No, but it helped me confirm you had the spider sense reflexive ability." And with that, I reached out towards her to help her down. Natasha frowned at me, then she jumped down behind me, turned around, and smacked me on the rear. "Yes, well show and tell is for later. These powers that I have means you're a man of your word. So tell me what's first on the agenda?" She asked while going for my secret stash of hot chocolate. Damn, when did she have time to figure out where my stash was?

"Let's pump the brakes. We can always pile up the bodies later, and it's the first impression you have to worry about right now. First, it's to my place to greet the family, and then to the company, to get you settled in. While we are there, Alfred will scrub you from all known databases." I replied while hip checking her away from my stash and pushing her towards the coffee maker. "Taking me home to meet the parents already?" Natasha asked while raising a single eyebrow with a smile on her face. "Not like that, just an introduction," I replied, rolling my eyes at her. "I spent the night in your bed, and here I thought that little ole me was finally landing a multi-billionaire." Natasha quipped while she started the coffee machine.

I could only shake my head at that. "Enough play, tell me, how are you feeling?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her. I already knew that her powers had settled. I wondered what her version of Spiderwoman will become. And with that thought, I realized I already knew the best hero suit for her. The Silk suit would look best on her, with the half face mask allowing her hair to flow free. Although I would also have to include a static cling, to keep her hair from shedding and giving away DNA samples.

I wouldn't want those stubborn mad scientist that I haven't found yet for the liberation of their souls to start making clones, and there is HYDRA to also consider. Natasha looked at me with that winning smile of hers, "I think I know how Captain America felt after his serum. I feel so supercharged, and my spacial awareness is at a level I've never imagined before. Even that reflex to dodge that lightning. I have never been that fast before." I raised an eyebrow at that, "Can't you already dodge bullets." I asked with a smile. "That's from extensive training to being able to predict movement patterns and how someone will react. These powers change everything." Natasha replied while pouring a cup of coffee for herself, while I had a hot chocolate from my stash.

"Spider-senses," I spoke up. "Spider what now? That’s what you called my dodge from earlier," she asked. "Spider-senses, it's one of the abilities you gained. That's how you're able to dodge my little lightning bolt. Also a very overpowered ability once you realize its potential. I'm sure you will be able to exploit it after today. Since you are The Black Widow." I told her while heading for my shower.

"And all these abilities came from that spider bite. I mean, how is that possible? And what about your friend that got bit yesterday? Will he have all the same abilities that I have?" Natasha was asking my questions at a mile a minute. That's strange she was never this talkative yesterday or in the movies, but I guess she would show more interest since it does affect her body. "No, the fate's only gave him the standard stuff. What I gave you was a whole lot more. That particular spider comes with a cloaking ability and bioelectric hand blasts." I replied to her assault of questions. 

She stopped and raised an eyebrow at me, "I wasn't even aware I had these abilities." With that, she gave me a slow smirk. Yeah, I guess I walked right into that one didn't I. “I am faster than you." I told her. "Not something a guy should be proud of." She quipped at me. Figuring I had enough, I just ignored her smile and got myself ready for a shower. Natasha never stopped following me around until I stopped at my master bathroom door.

When I stood there and looked at her, Natasha only quirked her eyebrows at me and smiled. "I know what you're doing, and it won't work." I told her looking her up and down. "And what am I doing exactly?" Natasha asked me back with a sweet and innocent tone of voice. "Trying to see how much you can get away with tempting me. You're also poking around to see what else I might let slip. And a few other things I can't place or figured out yet." I replied to her and getting a slow lazy smile out of the red-headed temptress.

"Guest showers are in the other room, that way." And with that, I locked the door behind me. I refused to admit that I might have bitten off more than I could chew. Though, as long as she is loyal, I will figure out some way to live with her brand of teasing.

* * *

Natasha / The Black Widow / Ex-Assassin

Natasha looked at the young man that extended his trust to her without a second thought. He gave her a chance that no one had ever even attempted to extend her, not only that, but he depended on her to protect the most precious people in his life. Family, Natasha only had briefs memories of such people, though they had been far from her mind for years. Natasha looked from the closed bathroom door down to her hands, and with a small amount of focus, she brought out electricity between her fingers. Her target had turned out to be one interesting man alright. 

Completely different from the usual marks her job had her rubbing elbows with. When she had killed her handler for using her as he did, Natasha had given up hope of ever finding redemption. She was not only far too damaged as a human, but she was also the monster in the night that parents would warn their kids about. Natasha was a monster, and she would never deny something like that, not after all her life experiences; but maybe this was her second chance, like he said.  
  
Natasha examined her hand again and watched as it slowly faded in and out of view. These new abilities of hers were reacting to her emotions and also her actions. Since he has been a man of his words, maybe he can find a cure for her. She would also have to get in touch with a few contacts, to see if she can find what hole Maya Hansen is currently hiding in. Natasha brushed those thoughts aside and contemplating more fun things like teasing her boss. He wasn't going to know what hit him. With a smile, Natasha headed for the guest showers.

* * *

Benjamin Blake / Super Fast Semi-Functional Moron / Genius / Hero’ish

After a nice, and very cold shower, it was time to get dressed, meet the family, and then show my face at Star Industries. I noticed that Natasha was back to her silent observational self while I was on the tablet following the footage from a nano-fly. I had left it there whent I dropped Peter off the night before with his family. When he woke up, he was buff, not muscle builder buff but he was gymnastics buff. Good for him, now I have to keep him from chasing M.J.

Natasha looked at my tablet and raised her eyebrows at me, "Is that why you're not interested in all of this?" When she said that Natasha gave herself a flourish with her hands and the bellboy that was walking by ran directly into the table.

Rolling my eyes at her, "No, he is my friend and a recruit for my Guardians program." "He is the other one that got bitten by the other spider yesterday?" Natasha asked me showing a lot more interest now. "Yes, he is. But he lacks self-confidence right now. That is something I plan to fix." And with that, Allen finally arrived with the car.

While seated, I brought up my files on the Silk hero suit now called the Black Widow. Natasha smirked at the costume. "So it's from your bed to spandex, huh. I thought you would have been a leather type of guy." Allen almost had a choking fit from the driver's seat up front. Sighing to myself, I clarified. "It's going to be your hero suit when you're helping me as a backup or when major shit goes down. We can't have you out there in some assault gear." I told her while going over the suit. 

It had a black under-layer with red sole shoe bottoms. The chest and back were silver in color with red web lines along both sides. The Black Widow symbol was front and center on the chest. Since that was her moniker and since it is not broken, I had no plans to fix it. Although I did add in my protections and improvements, the back had a spinal protector, and I also had added flexible, bulletproof inserts. Granted the suit was already bulletproof and with her spider sense she could easily dodge bullets, but it was better safe than sorry.

"You're going all out with this." She stated from her location looking over the holograms I had up for her to examine. "Alfred, make a note to create an upgraded vehicle with holo-tech," I spoke out to the air. "Of course sir," Alfred replied. "And to answer you, yes, I am, and you should be too. Today is not only a new day but also a new day for Natalia Romanova. The bad guys will tremble, and the people will cheer, that's what I plan for the name of BLACK WIDOW." I stated with maybe too much passion in my voice. Natasha sat back in her seat and went into what I thought was her quiet contemplation mode.

* * *

We got home just in time for breakfast. I was starving. When I opened the door to my house, I found the most bizarre scene ever. Alfred's drone body was sitting on my dad's lap while they were both reading the morning newspaper. That would have been fine, but what was strange was the outfit he was wearing. Alfred was wearing what appears to be a custom made panda outfit. 

I could only facepalm myself seeing this, Alfred is the most advanced sentient A.I. on the planet and who can take him seriously wearing a panda suit. Sigh, I could only ignore that and make the introductions. "Dad, this is Natasha my new secretary and liaison at Star Industries," I told him ushering in Natasha from behind me. Though he only raised his eyebrows at her appearance. Well shit, Natasha was still in her yoga pants. 

He had far more self-control than I did because his eyes didn't even move from her face, though I think that's his police training and my mother's training keeping his eyes up top.  
"Hon have you seen my keys? I could..." Asked my mother as she walked into the room, but with one look at Natasha, she froze up for a fraction of a second. Then everything burst into action and I realized I have been underestimating mom a lot. The purse she was holding went straight for Natasha's head which she didn't have to dodge because I snatched it out of the air.

I turned around to figure out what the fuck was going on. I turned to face my mother only to see her pulling the trigger on her custom .38, which I still couldn't figure out how she was carrying that on her person. I was not going to stay idle watching the drama so with a quick move I snatched all the rounds out of the air. It was best to disarm my mom and then find out what the hell was going on. Once I removed the .38 special from my mom's hands and made sure the .38 was disarmed and safe, I turned around to ask what the situation was. That was when my mother then pulled out a special forces karambit knife.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Do you even understand who you just brought into my home?" Was the first question out of my mother's mouth. "Yes, I do understand who she used to be," I replied, but before she could follow up with that statement. "You do, do you, well allow me to sit in and listen to this." The one-eyed bandit himself, FURY walked in from the kitchen. My mother didn't even flinch, but my dad did grumble something about the fucking brother in law not using the front door or calling before dropping by.

"Nicky, did you know about this?" My mother asked automatically. I could only groan at the fact that she had no shame about using that nickname, but Natasha chuckled like this situation wasn't tough enough. "Someone sent me a message about how the Black Widow was now off limits, and all of her files were being redacted or deleted as we speak." Replied FURY to my mother while giving me the one-eyed stare.

"Long story short she is a product of being a child soldier, so I am giving her a second chance," I stated to the group. "And what about that explosion at Oscorp last night." Asked Fury standing next to my mother. "Osborn put out a contract on me, when I refused to sell a portion of my company." I shrugged.

"And that wouldn’t have anything to do with his OZ formula markers in your little medi-injector now would it? And what about your energy signature on the scene?" Asked FURY. "What about it? Alfred shut down all those systems and removed everything that could have connected me to that," I told him because I knew SHIELD systems would be first, so I started with them. "At least your not slipping, I'll need her working for me. If this is going to work, I have the perfect partner in mind." FURY spoke while going to sit on the couch.

"Its Barten isn't it?" I asked, but FURY didn't even break a sweat. "Yes it is, Coulson's busy." "How are you going to get her a pardon?" Asked my mother. "I recently got a nice windfall, and it came with some Senators names. I am already applying some pressure on them for one. I caught them attached to a black site, so I'm blackmailing them into approving what I need." "You're just going to say that in front of me?" Asked Fury.

"Yes, I am. Uncle Nicky," I said while raising an eyebrow at him. That caused Natasha to chuckle at the name again. We all turned to look at her and Fury was none too pleased having that bit of information about him out there in the wild. "Are you sure about this?" Asked my dad. "I am as sure as I was that day I carried the bombs away from everyone," I spoke with conviction to everyone present. "Alright then, Judith she's family now. We both know he isn't going to let this go after he decided to help her." Replied my dad giving his final declaration on the subject. Then he went back to reading his paper with Alfred in his panda suit.

FURY got up to go, only leaving behind a statement about how he will get in contact with us when a mission becomes available. I was sure that he was not going to let this go. That man could be stubborn as an ox. The breakfast was surprisingly a pleasant affair, what should have been a somewhat awkward breakfast was peaceful. Although when my dad got up from the table, I heard him whispering to Alfred about trying on my old junior cop outfit from when I was five. Ignoring them, I focused on Natasha, who was speaking to my mom in hushed whispers about her .38 special. Great I went from the abnormal one in the bunch to the only normal one in the bunch.

* * *

STAR INDUSTRIES HQ

One of the first things I did when I got to the H.Q. was a stroll through my labs. I had recreated the fake face from the Winter Soldier movie but with my twist to it. I had been trying to recreate the liquid geo crystals from the Man of Steel movie, and all I was able to succeed with so far was a programmable crystal sheet.

They were wholly moldable and even replicated fingerprints with a ninety-eight percent success rate out of five thousand tests in a lab. These are on my unsellable list for sure, although when Natasha watched them in action, she took five faces. I had to have her put 4 of them back because, with my nano-tech, each mask could be programmable with over one hundred faces.

I swear it was like bringing a kid to a candy store, she wasn't just asking what everything did, but every time I did a demonstration, she would request more than one of everything. I sent a commission to Alfred while she was busy blowing up some test dummies with the SunShot. 

Lucky for me I had placed in the commission order last night because that smile on her face while she was making things go boom was priceless. I doubt she has had a genuine smile on her face in a very long time. Secretly taking pictures, it was time for the enjoyable stuff. We went to my personally created gym designed after the danger room at the X-mansion. The entire room had a one-inch thick coating of Adamantium, even the panels that held the hidden weaponry. Walking Natasha around the room, I gave her all the information about the place. Hard light constructs the next big breakthrough in my holo-tech; this was a combination of my nano swarm and hologram technology. The combination packs a punch or beautiful scenery, depending on what you want them to recreate.

In all the walls around the room, I had installed four M-134 miniguns spitting out 6000 rpm for my rescue training. Then I gave her the rundown on how to activate the nighttime operations or the weather feature and other excellent tools and gadgets. I haven't figured out gravity utilization yet, unfortunately, otherwise I would have been able to recreate the gravity chamber from Dragon Ball Z, but enough of my musings, it was time to spar with the Black Widow.

Showing Natasha where the changing rooms were, I went to get ready myself. The smile wouldn't drop from my face after I wrapped my knuckles and put my gloves on. Walking out to meet Natasha in the danger room mats, I was far too excited. I was about to face a Super Enhanced version of the Black Widow. "I know you're one of the best combatants around, so understand; I am going to push you. This is a power brawl, and I know you haven't figured out your own abilities yet. That's okay because everything is fair in love and war." I stated as I stepped back in a sprint. I ended with myheels on the back wall. With a charge, I blasted both hands of lightning at her.

I had a broad smile on my face because I was sure she thought I was going to start with fists. Natasha dodged them like the expert gymnast that she is. Points for her then, while she was in mid-flip I ran up to her; latching onto her ankle going for the throw. No need to electrocute her so early in the match, but she was ready for me. Soon as I made contact, she tucked herself in and went right for the family jewels. My options were to let her go or take the hit in the holiest of holy shit places.

I didn't want to win that badly, so I let her go and retreated to the ceiling hanging from it with my molecular-cling. She smiled up at me from my position up on the ceiling, "I thought I was the spider," Natasha asked from her position down below. "Ha-ha! So you want to play dirty, huh." I couldn't help but ask from my position. "Don't dish it, if you can't eat it," Natasha stated with a smile. With my smile back, I bolted right towards her upping my speed some more. 

Natasha dodged the leg sweep, but from the look on her face, I knew that was all spider-sense. She kicked out mid-flip connecting with my chest. Natasha had a smile on her face like she just won a prize, but I wasn't done fighting her yet. Raising my hand while I was falling back, I lashed out with more lightning. Natasha's eyes widened, "Yeah powers can be a bitch, can't they?" I yelled at her. 

She had a slow smile play across her face as her bioelectricity came alive in her hands. Then she slapped my lightning aside, "Yeah, it can suck if you can't use it properly even if you're gifted." She replied to me. I knew that was a dig at my manhood, but I wasn't going to be manipulated into a full-on fight. I was positive she was weak in a power dual, but as soon as I get close enough, her spider-sense was going to help her cheat even more. Oh, this was going to be fun! So with a smile, I stepped out of my self six different times.

Natasha frowned when she realized she was going to be facing six of my speed clones. I wasn't going to have them do anything fancy. Only fight so that I can watch how she moves. I watched as Natasha frowned and went to work on the force clones. She never backed down once, Natasha replicated my move holding the lightning in her multiple hands. Then each clone that came in her reach was getting a smashing lightning fist.

She slid from the back of a clone to up and around his neck then snapped it with her thighs all the while smiling at me. Granted, it was obvious which one I was since I was casually posted up against the wall. That smile of hers ignited the cheating, cheat, cheater in me. So, of course, I boosted all the clones, I even had two sprout my six arm buddha move.

The fight picked up pace from then on. Natasha was no longer fighting on a two-dimensional field, my clones forced her up the wall, even onto the ceiling. I was itching for more so I charged right in while she was on the ceiling. With the other clones dissipated it was only Natasha and me now.

I charged right at her from her blind side, but her spider sense helped her evade under me. While I was heading over her, I rotated and dropped a heel kick towards her. Natasha took the kick to grab my extended leg and blasted me point blank range with her bio-electric blasts. For a split second, there was a small tingle in the back of my head, but I ignored that to yank my foot away before she could move her way up to my knee.

We stood apart separated for a moment sharing smiles for the enjoyable match we were having. With a wink, I brought out my own six arm constructs, which caused her to frown. "Ha-Ha! Versatility is the spice of life Natasha!" Then I took a deep breath and let it rain lightning in the danger room. Natasha jumped up vanishing mid-air while doing a dodge from one of my raining lightning bolts. I slowly approached the middle of the danger room while keeping my arms and lightning active just in case. I walked into the center and couldn't find any trace of Natasha.

Then as I was making my rounds, Natasha came from nowhere to wrap herself around my head. "Slow and steady makes the toes curl," She whispered into my ear, and with that, she tried her signature hip throw on me. I fucking panicked, because going out like some two-bit movie extra was not how I wanted this fight to end. As soon as Natasha tightened her hips around my neck, I grabbed her by the booty and tossed her over my head before she could get a proper grip. Natasha was ready for me though because her arms came around my waist while her legs wrapped around my neck like a vice.

So I cheated again, I went right for the thigh meat. I bite down hard on Natasha's inner thigh. She screamed and released her hold around my head but not without her revenge.   
Natasha took a bite right out of my back before we separated. "You know, that's very unprofessional for an assassin of your caliber," I growled out while rubbing my back.

"Speak for yourself, mister multi-billionaire," Natasha replied while rubbing her inner thigh.

PA SYSTEM  
SO ARE YOU GUYS DONE FLIRTING, OTHERS WOULD LIKE TO USE THE TRAINING ROOM.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at me while a slow and lazy smile started to show on her face. Sighing to myself, great bane of my existence is here, my cousin Michelle. Shrugging to Natasha, "Let's just call this a tie then?" I asked her. "You want to call this your premature win." Asked Natasha while smiling at me. With a facepalm, I decided to leave, and I deserved that since this was all my fault in the first place. Though I was pretty sure I could hear a chuckle from the intercom.

My bite mark stopped hurting before I even made it to the showers. That was fine with me because I was not expecting a retaliatory super enhanced bite.

Outside of the ladies locker room, I found Gwen, Jean, and Laura waiting around. That was strange since Gwen was generally in her labs with Dr. Kenny and Jean was regularly reading some weird obscure book she found and bought. Laura, I was not expecting, but since her mother was here, I should have seen it coming. Strange, she was hanging out with the girls today though. I guess that was why Michelle was on the P.A.; maybe she was trying to get it for her.

"Hey ladies, can I help you?" I asked while walking up to them. "Who is that? She smells of death." Was the first thing out of Laura's mouth. I raised an eyebrow and decided to put a stop to everything now before the girls started. "No one was there to rescue her from the same situation you had to go through, but worse," I stated while looking at her. That was when Natasha decided it was time to exit the changing rooms. "Nat meet the small stabby daughter of my older stabby mentor, Laura, next to her the the cute one is Gwen and next to Gwen is Jean, our resident librarian." Jean and Gwen looked uncomfortable standing there, but Laura looked interested. Yeah, I was pretty sure they weren't expecting that also or this next. "Natasha will be my new secretary and liaison when I am not around. And with her skills, I believe she can help you both learn self-defense. Not you though Laura, Natasha is going to help you learn social skills."

SNIKT!

"I have social skills sparkles." Growled Laura while trying to threaten me with her claws. "What do you mean self-defense. I thought I was going to get powers?" Asked Gwen. "And what about me, don't I get a say because I want powers also." Spoke up Jean from her spot. I could only rub my forehead from all this. I set myself up for all this, fuck.

"Look everyone is going to get powers once we figure out the genetic markers, and when Dr. Kenny and Gwen can create a stable serum that won't mutate anyone. Until then, you are all going to have to learn self-defense." I spoke, putting my foot down but Gwen gave me puppy eyes with Jean following right behind her. 

Laura though swung her claws at Natasha, and I honestly thought she had a lot more sense than that but gotta give it to her she has guts. I didn't know if Natasha sensed it with her spider sense or she was just that good, but she caught the blades only by the tips in mid-swing. She then ran along the wall pulling Laura over into a throw within a matter of seconds. The girls jumped at that type of display, but I can only smile because whenever I have a spar with Laura, Logan likes to play a referee, so I haven't been able to serve up his little cub.

Now though, she has to contend with Natasha and Logan wasn't around to make anyone pull punches. Laura looked at her claws then back up at Natasha in awe.

Shit, of course, she would be in awe of an easy ass whooping. Natasha then smiled at her, then nodded in the direction of the danger room. "I will be doing small closed-door lessons later, and I will have Alfred send you a schedule on the classes and how you can contact me." With that, Natasha walked up behind Gwen and hugged her.

"EEPPP" squield Gwen.

"Don't worry little pixie. I will take excellent care of you. I notice that you and red here have dancers legs. I know a few moves you might like." Natasha spoke to Gwen while also putting her arms around Jean and pulling her in. I laughed at the deer in the headlights look that Jean and Gwen were wearing. I wasn't about to put my two cents in between them, because I knew Natasha was only having her fun messing with them. It was time for me to take my leave and commit some insider trading.

With one last look at them, Natasha winked at me, but I already knew what she was up to because Laura had a frown on her face. I knew she wanted to be a part of the group hug, but she didn't know how to convey that. That wasn't my wheelhouse, so I just left Natasha to her own devices. With Natasha's gear commissioned, I needed to write up the two main targets for her to locate for me. I needed Pym technologies infiltrated for Daran Crosses personal notes on Pym particles.

I also needed the location on Klaue so that I can help myself to liberate all of his misbegotten loot.

When I got to my office, I noticed that Alfred already had the holograms up for me, although I almost had a heart attack once I got to the end of the most recent updates. It had cost me a whopping fifty-six billion for only twenty-eight percent shares to get me onto the Stark Board of directors with voting rights. That was more than eighty percent of all the money I took from STRYKERS. Even when he was gone and captured, I felt like STARK was fucking me.

With a bleeding heart, I drafted up plans to leave a paper trail implicating Senator Sterns, Obadiah Stane, and a few of the Generals I found on STRYKERS list. 

Since Tony was going to survive this, I might as well set it up that when Stane falls, he takes out a few roadblocks currently in my way. That nifty little HYDRA agent was my little jab at the timeline, I hope that I can solve Iron Man two before It happens. To be sure, I will add Ivan Vanco to the hit list for Natasha to clean up. I received a notification ping while I was updating my plans within the black server, but when I looked at it. It was good news because it seems that MR. GREEN and MR. BLUE are in communications now. When I had created Alfred, I made sure he had a few people under surveillance no matter what, and MR. BLUE was one such person. With more plans to snatch him up uploaded onto the black servers. 

It was time to check on DR. Kenny. I brought out my six arms and upped the hologram projection from my desk. It was time to cheat to win, baby. I was never going to be a genetics genius like Gwen, but I was brilliant in my way. With my arms and vastly superior processing speeds, I went through petabytes upon petabytes of data on the OZ. Spiders that were dropped off last night. I found the genetic markers for strength, speed, and reflexes. 

While I was isolating the rest, I decided to work on Peter's Spiderman suit. I had the perfect one in mind. Peter always went with the classic red and blue in the comics, but in the movies, I remember Stark had some micro actuators installed for it to become a one size fits all. So I was going to take that idea and apply it to all the other suits I made. And let us not forget the movable eye lenses. The classic red and blue will work, but it was time I advanced things a bit since I had near limitless funds.

I went with the Advanced Spider suit from the Spiderman game before my death. The giant white spider on the front with the white along his forearm sides. The spider suit was made out of my companies nanocarbon with web fluid coating to keep the flexibility, with a plates to help keep bullets out of vital parts. 

Since Peter was so injury prone I added some of the medi-gel into his utility belt because he is a Peter Parker, you never know what he might come across. It would also suck for my friend to die so early, especially since I watched Scott get snuffed out. I don't want the same for Peter. Another notification popped up in one of the mini holograms, ATTEN: SHOOTOUT KINGS PLAZA.

The police communications came alive letting me know It was time for the appearance of LIGHTSPEED, and this time I was going to bring the BLACK WIDOW with me. 


	18. Chapter 18

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 18:**   
**The Black Widow's Debut**

I got up from my desk to head for the office wall to get changed. I had a hidden compartment for my super suit. "Alfred Is the Widow suit ready?" I asked to the air. "Yes, it was prepared while you were sparring with Miss. Romanovna. Would you like me to notify her of her impending heroic appearance?" asked Alfred from the mounted speakers. "Yeah, tell her to suit up. We are about to dub her a hero and kick bad guy ass." After telling him that I performed a quick change. The suit I am wearing today was a combination of the GODSPEED suit and the future FLASH suit.

I changed out the all white from the GODSPEED suit with the blue, but I was adding advanced tech like what was in the future suit. The spinal protector was made out of Adamantium to make sure that there are zero chances of it getting destroyed and in turn, crushing my spine. I had a full nano-tech system installed along the back area. Then on both wrists, I had smart, miniaturized hologram tech installed. For my helmet, I went with the GODSPEED helmet with the robust face enclosure. The whole helmet can retract on command with just a thought.

I figured out Tony's sub-dermal implants and combined it with DR. OTTO's neural connectors built into the systems so each operated with mental commands. The eye lens had my custom crystal refraction tech that provides me with a heads up display so that I no longer had to look at my arms for navigation and other things. I also solved the coms blackout associated with high speeds using Quantum Entangled communications gear. All suites in the future will receive these upgrades. Looking at myself over in the mirror, I looked Heroic. With that out of the way, it was time for the fun stuff.

When I went to the roof, Natasha was there with her mask off just waiting on the ledge. "Why am I here, and why am I in this thing?" Natasha asked me with a straight face.   
"We are about to introduce the world to the BLACK WIDOW," I told her while standing up on the ledge checking over my web shooters. With a check on the roofs holo-projectors to make sure no one will realize we came from this building, it was party time. "Why are you on the ledge?" Natasha asked me while raising her eyebrows. "I plan to go in style to the shoot out. I know you already figured out those web-shooters, so I am going to show you how to use them for transportation. Remember its all about the leap of faith," I told her as I jumped off the ledge.

FWIP!!!

I shot out a web line connecting me to the nearest ledge, and then I surrendered to gravity. This was so amazing, and I couldn't wait to figure out flight. I traveled four blocks before bringing up my team display, and I should not have been as surprisedas I was. Natasha was a trained killer, dancer, and gymnast, so of course, she had no fear of going web-slinging. I took a peek over live coms since she was using the full head enclosure, and I caught her smiling. That was an exciting development for another time, "Overwatch; this is LIGHTSPEED and BLACKWIDOW please come in."

"Overwatch clear on coms LIGHTSPEED, WIDOW, we have clear lines of communications, and we have the camera on the shoot out. We do recommend getting there sooner because the cops don't seem to be in good shape." Replied Jean from the Overwatch station I had built to help fight crime and keep track of any other operations we had going on.

"WIDOW, tell me how are the webs hooters?" I asked over coms. "I could get used to this." Natasha relied back on coms. "Alright, hop on my back, and I will get us there," I told her. With the BLACK WIDOW on my back, it was time to get into some action. We arrived on the scene just in time to find a massive car explosion in mid-freeze. Natasha didn't even wait for my commands. Out of her wrist sprang webs, grabbing the cop that was about to be mulched by the shockwave frozen in mid-air like a ripple in the pond. With a tap on my back, Natasha jumped up, but since I had never told her about the features of my aura. Natasha was back to standard time after she left its boundaries. Natasha was currently frozen in time to my perspective, but I knew she could handle herself, so it was time for me to focus on saving people. 

Then I can worry after getting everyone to safety and out of the combat zone. I pulled cops out from behind vehicles. Then I had to move people that were sticking around to video the scene. Then once I made sure everyone was good, it was time to play sidekick to the BLACK WIDOW. Soon as I pulled up beside a vehicle and returned my perception to standard time, I was slammed with noise, but I was ready for it now. Inside my helmet, I had installed sensory proofing to stop myself from suffering sensory overload. I had auto transition lens tech installed and miniature sound dampers for explosions. Natasha finished her flip out of the air landing on the police cruiser that I was currently taking cover behind. "So want to throw the car at them?" I asked her from my crouch behind the vehicle snatching any stray rounds heading in our direction while the bad guys looked confused with the disappearance of the police.

Natasha only raised her eyebrow at me. "Aye, this is your show, I am just making suggestions," I replied shrugging at her. Then Natasha pulled off a near-impossible dodge, and I had to catch the bullet heading for my face. I looked, and the asshole that fired at us was frozen mid shock, it seems he didn't get the memo, and his ass was about to be grass. I was about to smash in both his kneecaps when I stopped after the look I had seen on Natasha's face. He was fucked, and he didn't even realize it yet. "You can break him if it looks like an accident to the people recording and I am sure this goes without needing to be said but no killing," I told BLACK WIDOW, because she had the killer look in her eyes directed at the fool that decided it was best to get a sneak shot in during our conversation.

Natasha didn't even acknowledge what I told her, but she did launch herself clear across the fifty feet expanse of the no man zone made during the firefight. Natasha rotated during the mid flip and then brought down her leg in a heel drop.

CRACK!

There was a resounding crack from the gunmen as he slammed into the hood of the car he was behind. Then Natasha proceeded to destroy the rest. As Natasha was in a roundhouse kicking another while webbing up one more. I decided to gather up the weapons, as I picked up the last AK-47, I turned around to see the first guy she smacked down getting back up.

I was about to approach him and deliver a judo chop to the back of his neck when I noticed Natasha shook her head in my direction. Natasha did a roll then came upon him with a palm slam directed towards his knee. 

Crack!

His leg went out at a very awkward angle, then Natasha followed with a palm strike uppercut. With that move, his head slammed back into the car, and he was down and out. Natasha proceeded to web up the rest then turned to me and shrugged. Well, that was easy. Since everyone was taken care of it was time to make sure the cops were okay.  
The cops were grateful that we came to the rescue. Although the male cops were giving Natasha a scared look, the two lady officers were eating it up with a female hero out helping. We left as we heard the paramedics sirens, but Natasha refused a ride back to the HQ. 

She wanted to try out her web shooters some more with swinging through the city. That was fine though because I found the girls were immediately TEAM BLACK WIDOW and I got overlooked somehow. I make all the toys, the money, and set everything up, but as soon as a lady hero shows up, I am the second fiddle: Go figure. 

No, I really wasn't feeling salty at all — not one bit. After checking the coms to hear the girls talking up Natasha on some more crime in progress, it was time for me to make my moves. Alfred has files on the Mayor and Governor doing some shady deals, but what got me excited was the photos of the DA at some pony house getting his cheeks blown out by some big hairy guy. 

These photos were next level graphic, and I had Alfred self-destruct the nano-flys on principle. They were in the same room as the DA taking a thirteen-inch pole up the rear and then throating the thing. Yeah, it was a waste, but I didn't want to look at those things and bring back up that scene in my mind. The last I checked he was happily married and was not out of the closet, so this was a nice in for blackmail. I want my hero team legal in the city of NY and not ride this odd grey area we had with the city's authorities. 

The citie's DA was on his private boat heading out to go fishing, so this was the perfect time to get to him and have him agree to my plans. Before I could make that pit stop and get the DA to agree to some new rules, I made a stop back at base to pick up a blackout unit. With my tools in hand, I followed the GPS tracking I had on the DA, although Natasha was disappointed about not coming with me for something like this. I told Natasha to enjoy being the female hero because I will have her blackmail the rest later.

I found the DA with his autopilot on heading out of the bay, with a quick check around to make sure no one had us under surveillance it was time to make my move. With a toss, I sent some miniature override dampers to take over controls and keep the COAST GUARD off our tail for a while. The first move the DA did was run for his radio to make a call. Well, I'll be damned, he was super skittish, and that might bite me in the ass later. Now I had to make plans to remove him once I can find a suitable replacement. With a sigh, I just sat in his captain seat while he was freaking out.

This was an excellent boat, and I was surprised he was piloting this all on his own, but I wasn't so impressed with the DA. He was a pasty faced large Latino guy that has to be in his mid-fifties, he wasn't overweight or anything, but he was balding on the top. Ignoring his crying, I brought out the video of him being bent over a table while his big bear of a boyfriend plowed his asshole to seventh heaven. The look the DA gave me was one of pure horror, and I knew I had him. 

"So ready to stop crying and listen to my demands?" I asked from my seat. "Please, where did you get that?" Asked the DA, crying. "Don't worry about where it came from just worry about the footage that I have," I told him bringing up another video where he was getting triple teamed by three big guys. I had to shudder at that because I couldn't even fathom how he was taking two up the back while sucking down a third. The guy had massive amounts of talent at least. "Here is what I need from you to make sure that this footage doesn't see the light of day," I told him while sending away the video. "The Mayor and Governor will be contacting you about a project with details of a hero group going around helping the police force. You are going to be all for it and suggest making them a special task force under civilian oversight to make it legal as well as protect the city from lawsuits. Star Industries will be your oversight group.

In return, this video goes in a deep dark hole, and you will have more legal authority in your prosecutions, helping you to keep your percentages up. That seems fair to me, and no one will be able to witness your impressive skills. I wonder how your kids in high school will feel watching their father spread eagle for a team to go to town on him." When I said that I brought out the other video of him in front of a line of guys waiting their turn for his ass. The DA had decided to wear a mask in this one, but I had the whole footage of him driving there and getting ready. I did not need to kink shame him since he was a trooper taking over fifteen guys in one round, but damn I had to give him his props on this one.

When I brought up the video, he broke down crying, and that made the whole situation awkward. The man had sprouted a woody while watching the video's and that left me speechless. Now, I felt like the bad guy in this situation, but I had to brush such feelings aside. This needed to be done so that I could have the top players in my hands. There was no way I was going to pay these assholes off when I could just blackmail them with their darkest secrets. "I'll agree to it, just don't release these please, I'll be ruined." squeaked the DA.

"Nah big chief, that asshole is already ruined but as long as you play ball when I come calling. You're in the clear to do what you like to do best. Like getting those ass cheeks of yours blown out. And your wife won't get a video, and she won't divorce you.." I told him as I prepared myself to leave. "You're just going to leave just like that?" the DA asked. "Yeah, I already got my agreement, so there is no reason for me to make more demands of you." And with that, I was gone back towards the city.

While I was heading back towards base Alfred pinged my coms with a location that Psylocke appeared at fighting some six armed ninja lady. That was surprising because I thought she was going to stay off the radar longer so I couldn't find her. Now that I had her location, I wasn't about to let her escape me again. I sent Natasha the information on the Governor and the Mayor and made my way towards Taiwan. I needed to get information Psylocke had on the meta-hunters and how she came in contact with them. 

There was also my little payback to have. I doubt she was going to survive past today. With the thought of her being in that base willingly, I took a hard step blasting water up into a huge wave. I blasted myself up into the air heading for where she was fighting who I would guess would be Spiral. There were no other six armed Metahumans that I knew of other than myself.

* * *

TAIWAN

I followed the markers on my HUD, and it showed that this was the current location of Psylocke when a massive explosion went off near the shipyards docks. When I looked in that direction, red blips started to pop up on my HUD as Alfred was notifying me about cameras getting destroyed in that general location.

That had to be the location where they were having their showdown because there was no way I ran out here and she gets killed while I was here. When I got down to the street level, I found the ladies in a tangled heap with blades flashing in the light.

Spiral had four blades in each hand and two more on her upper arms, Psylocke, on the other hand, was fighting with her katana and charged sword in the other hand. It didn't look like any side was going to win this fight. With a mental command for the entire area to be blacked out, I made my move, and since Psylocke got me last time, this was my turn for revenge. Neither of them saw me coming. I deflected Spirals sword mid-swing heading for Psylocke's neck while turning around and slamming my shoulder into Pylockes chest sending her flying.

Spiral had snow white hair and looked like a more muscular built version of Laci Kay the Instagram model before my death. Spiral was wearing what seemed like an all black tactical suit with a large white X on the front. Around her calves she had some white looking leg warmers, on her knees were diamond shaped knee pads. Each of her six arms had a black sleeve with silver marks at each of her elbow locations. 

While I was checking her out, Spiral decided to swing her swords at me. Since I was a gentleman and liked fair fights, I brought out my other four arms and blasted lightning down each of the blades. Where I thought she would have dropped her swords, Spiral gritted her teeth and pushed through the pain. I was impressed with that, but I needed Psylocke, so this was the end for Spiral. When I was about to amp up the power and blast her back to kingdom come, I heard her mumble something about no one will stand in the way of her saving her sister. That was surprising because of my general knowledge of the comics and her background. Spiral never had family, and she was from some MOJO world dimension.

Then again CYCLOPS got three rounds to the chest, so life was not like cannon Marvel at all. Dropping the lightning at her, I could help but ask, "What do you mean you're trying to save your sister?" I asked Spiral. "She was with the team that took my sister," Spiral growled at me. Yeah, this was an interesting development, alright. "Alright, I also need information out of her, okay. So here is the deal we get what we want from her. Then end her so we can go rescue your sister." I told her while walking towards the laid out Psylocke.

"You're not here to save her then?" Asked Spiral giving me the side eye. "Nope, I found her escaping a Metahuman experimentation facility when I was destroying the base. She tricked me then made her escape. Once I sorted through all the data from the base, I found that they had paid her for mercenary work." I told Spiral while growling myself. The memories of that ass kicking I did was ruined by the fact I fell for such an easy play.

Spiral raised an eyebrow at me when I called us Metahumans and smiled when I told her about smashing the base. With a hand raised I blasted Psylocke with a bolt of lightning, it might seem petty, but I was trying hard not to enjoy getting her back. Psylocke bolted upwards when she woke up, but I was ready for her, With a spartan kick to the chest she went back down. "Stay down, or I will put you down. We have questions, and you have answers." I started, trying to keep my anger in check.

"Shouldn't I be the angry one here?" Spiral asked me while cocking her head to the side. "I'm not a fan of traitors who keep our kinds in chains," I replied to Spiral. "I am no traitor to any kind." Growled Psylocke. "Did you not take payment to watch over a Metahuman experimentation facility and did you not help them take her sister?" I asked Psylocke while pointing to Spiral.

"I had no choice. They have my brother." Psylocke yelled back at us. Well, fuck more cliche'd bullshit, like of course, they would have someone of hers to force her to work for them. "Ugh, see this is the bullshit that I am trying to avoid. Where are they keeping prisoners." I could not help but ask while rubbing my forehead. "What, you're just going to trust her like that?" Asked Spiral in disbelief.

"I can tell that she isn't lying, it's one of my powers," I told Spiral since there is no way I was going to reveal I can read someone's biosignature. I wanted to get rid of her and not deal with problems, but that's not what heroes do. The facility is underground; it's Yushan National Park," Psylocke spoke up fast once she realized I was going to help. I could only sigh at that because of course the base is located under some nationally protected grounds. "Fine, she can lead us there, but if she betrays us, I am killing her." Snarled Spiral while turning around and heading somewhere. Psylocke held her hand out for me to help her up, but I turned away totally ignoring her. 

"Alfred, contact the Professor and let him know we might need a pickup. Also, find me some wheels since I now have company." I spoke into my communicator. I would have to build myself a jet soon, especially if I am going to start running into situations like this. While I was checking my utility belt for the items, I might need for breaking into a secure base Spiral came running up in Jeep 4x4. Well, I'll be damned if she isn’t good help.

I called shotgun then took the passenger seat next to Spiral which left Psylocke to the backseat with the open canopy. After giving them each a comms unit, it was time to head into the night and wreak havoc. While Spiral was driving and following the instructions given to her by Psylocke, I started up another file labeled Javelin for the carrier jet I wanted to build for operations. I also had to put in plans to buy land around Salem Upstate by where the X-mansion was located. Then I also drew up plans and made Alfred contact the town's sheriff, with the thoughts in mind to make it not only the most advanced town in the world but also one of my bases of operations.

Psylocke had directed Spiral to drive up to an exit shaft that leads directly into the base. Getting out, we took a look, and it was a long way down. Taking out a few marbles from my utility belt, I then dropped them down. On my wrist mounted hologram popped up the video feeds from the miniature drones I dropped in. They relayed my wireless signal allowing Alfred to jack in and give me the video feeds. "I will go for the rescue first while you ladies make as much noise as you like. Our ride out of this is currently thirty minutes out, so don't get left behind because I plan to blow this place to hell." I told them as I jumped over the edge.

It was time to be a hero, so I had to put aside all my issues with working with Psylocke. I hit the floor running since I could absorb and send anything I wanted into the speed force. That means the landing caused me no damage at all. When I got to the secure cells, I found six people in select containment units and at least twenty more in a cell that was far too small to fit all of them. Using a few ice pellets, I froze over all the locks before breaking them. 

I found one girl in what could only be described as a metal prison. These sick fucks had fashioned an iron maiden into a containment cell just for her. It also turned out that she was the sister to Spiral and that Psylocke's brother was okay. Now came the fun part, which was the escape. With me removing all the power-dampening collars, everyone went wild with their abilities, causing chaos in the base. Alfred was blacking out all the footage of the event, while also selling off wine, artworks, even equipment, anything and everything he found was up for sale. Even the information in the servers and then all the funds were being transferred to my hidden accounts. Missing people reports were being solved, and the paperwork was being filed for the police to receive when they get into work the following day.

I knew it wouldn't be enough, but I was hoping to at least give some families closure about their missing loved ones. With Alfred taking care of the things I didn't want to be bothered with, I turned my focus on more important things, like our escape and the incoming X-jet.

With a step I moved in front of all the prisoners, when I did, my arm constructs the green girl I was carrying gasped. That means she was the sister of the Spiral, and I did rescue the right one. "FOLLOW ME AND DON'T FALL BEHIND," I yelled to the rest.  
With swords forming in my hands, I moved with a purpose. With each swing of my blades, I was sending out lightning in arcs killing anyone that decided to stop us. From my HUD, I was following the progress of Spiral and Psylocke, and they were working in an efficient tandem to take down everyone. The alarms started to go off, and the people I had come to save started to freak out even more, Like this wasn't already a highly stressful situation. I turned and tasered the nearest person and had a force clone pick him up.

"NEXT PERSON THAT SCREAMS IS GOING TO GET HIS ASS TASERED ALSO!" I yelled to get them under control. "Who put you in charge?" Asked some random ass person. "I PUT ME IN CHARGE! Since I rescued you and you got yourself captured and shit. Now shut up and follow." With that, I turned around and started heading for the exit. "LIGHTSPEED I have slaved the base's self destruct to your wrist computers, and I have taken the liberty to activate their remote explosives to the same systems." Spoke up Alfred, and that put a smile on my face. All we had to do now was make it out of here alive.

WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

A wall of sound slammed into me, but I was already reacting to it. Fuck that hurt, but I couldn't focus on that right now. Right now, the only thing that matters is survival and escape. I retreated around a corner and left the green girl in the air while I went around the corner to rescue all the rest that were about to be hit with that wall of sound. I took one last look at it before I realized, it was one of the kinds they will use against the Hulk in New York. This damn thing was also something made by Stark Tech, and knowing Stark its made with robust designs.

I tried to get past it, but the air was solidified with the sound waves, and I was not happy I couldn't get past this thing. Then I tried slicing it with my sword, and I noticed a ripple in the air. That was progress at least, but I refused to spend hours in the speed force while trying to hack my way through this sound wall. I was stuck, and I wasn't happy about that. But I had a nasty little surprise plan for them. Returning to where I left everyone, I made sure they were okay. "SURRENDER, AND WE WON'T KILL ANYONE!" The guards spoke over the intercom.

They were sorely mistaken because I wasn't planning on being anyone's prisoner today. I walked back about ten feet and found the electricity outlet on the wall. I used my construct hands to stick into the outlet, then forced a speed force construct into the systems. I knew what I wanted, so with some focus, I was able to get the clone to pop out of the light fixture above their heads. With a spike in my power, I stepped through space for an instant substitution swap with the clone. I fell on top of them like I was a spider monkey. "YA! BITCHES!" I yelled out while falling. The first one that turned up to look at me had his eyes widened in horror, and the one next to him leaked out yellow fluids onto the ground. The third that was with them screamed like a little girl. 

I couldn't help but grimace because they lacked in any menace that should come with being henchmen. I lashed out with two hands to grab onto the first guards head. Using the leverage, I swung myself clear of the piss-stained ground. The first guard's neck was not meant for such moves, so when I put that much force on it, his neck snapped with a sickening crunch. Tossing his lifeless body while I was still in mid-air, I lashed out with my leg sticking the third guard smashing his knee to the side while also feeling the leg break in at least four places. And with that finished, I was back onto the ground in a crouch. The last guard held his hands up and then bolted to run away, but he ran in the same direction the sound cannon was facing. The second guard didn't even make it five steps past the safety line when the sound cannon pulverized him. I could only shake my head at the man because he went from pissing himself to self-inflicted death. 

I went back to check the rest, and when I checked on the green girl, she was doing better, but the rest was looking at me with pale faces. That was fine since they were more likely to obey me now. I had a clone pick the girl up so that I could have my hands free for any more surprises that might head our way. We made our way to the launch bay where all these excellent vehicles were being kept: but that wasn't the deal now. Most of the cars were destroyed by the firefight that was going down between the two women I brought with me and the other security forces that were trying to kill them.

Leaving the rest behind with the clones, I went out to relieve the rest of the security of their souls. With more power, I was displaying day after day. I was starting to understand how savagely DC had nerfed The Flash in his TV series and comics. Thankfully, I had just solved my communications issues at FTL speeds, so not much could stand in my way. Although I had to squash that thought because Victor Von Doom is alive and well, I hope he keeps his focus only on Reed because I don't want to face him until I have everything in place to wipe him and his Doom bots out. Every guard in the launch bay lost their heads within a matter of seconds. When I came to a full stop in front of the two deadly ninja ladies, they didn't even flinch. With a nod to them, I commanded my clones to bring over the rest of the rescued.

Spiral bolted directly for the green girl, "Pammy! You're okay!" She yelled while pulling her sister out of the clone's hands. Psylocke did the same to some brown haired boy, but I wasn't paying them any more attention. The thing that now had my attention was the damn mini tank that just rolled in. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!!" I screamed while sending a blast of lightning towards the tank. It seems someone has been paying attention to me because the lightning just bounced off the tank. That would mean they were using non-conductive metals. Fuck, I wasn't prepared for something like this to happen so soon. Checking my utility belt I only had three ice pellets left. I had come too far to allow some shit tank to stop me. While it was turning its turret towards me, I vanished from its line of sight. I went running right into the side of the tank delivering a mighty spartan kick at mach two speeds fueled with my lightning.

CRACK!!! CRACK!!!!

AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH

My knee fucking broke and fixed within a matter of a second. Slamming my leg into a reinforced tank was not the best idea even though I was able to make a dent. I noticed that the lightning I had charged up my leg with was being absorbed by some coils sticking out of the side of the tank. Shit, they were planning for someone like me to show up. Fuck me sideways, with that in mind I went back to where everyone else was hiding.

"Any more smart ideas?" Asked Spiral while looking at me like I was a complete idiot.  
"Aye, I put a dent in it if you haven't noticed," I yelled back at her while pointing at the tank still tilted on its side.

CRASH!!!

And with that declarations, the tank crashed back down on its treads. "How about we stop fighting and figure out a way to survive this mess." Yelled Psylocke from her spot, and when I looked at her, I noticed her blade, that was when it clicked for me. "Yo, stripper spandex is that sword made from Adamantium metal?" I asked Psylocke while forming a crazy plan in my mind. "Stripper what now?" Psylocke spoke sounded far too insulted for a lady wearing what could quickly amount to swimwear. "Your sword he wants to know if its made from Adamantium," Spiral asked while keeping an eye on the tank that was currently stuck in its spot.

"Yeah, it is custom made too." Replied Psylocke, and that was all I needed to hear. I was already moving when the tank fired overhead.

I didn't even ask permission. I just yanked the sword out of Psylocke's hands. I was already slicing the rubble that was falling onto our cover. With swift kicks, everything was directed away from the people underneath me. 

With a glance, I was able to confirm that everyone was safe, and that means it was time to dismantle myself a tank. While I was heading for the treads, I sliced off the turret with my first pass. With the tank turret relieved by half, I tossed in the last of my freeze pellets. The pellets I tossed out froze mid-air heading towards the tank, with a few quick swipes of the blade I removed the tanks treads and also cut off the coils they were using to absorb my lightning.

I was already doing my studies on the applications of my brand of energy. Then there were my black server studies into synthesizing a speed particle for powering the truly crazy ideas I had. With the coils in hand, I finished dismantling the tank by carving out a chunk from the engine.

Once I returned to my location, everyone jumped from the debris falling around us. Psylocke had a surprised look on her face when she looked down, and her sword was gone from her hands. 

She looked at me, and with a nod, I threw the sword by the handle back at her.

BOOM! BOOM!

When I turned around to see where that noise was coming from, I turned to see Logan falling from the rafters tangled up with a group of guards. Lucky or unlucky for him even Laura was within the group stabbing away at them. Ugh, I could only sigh at this, since this could only mean that he stopped off at my HQ to pick her up and if he has her that means. "Hey, lover boy, you went out to save the city, and now you're picking up more women? What would Gwen and Jean think about that?" Natasha playfully spoke up over my comms channel.

"I have no relationship with these two other than saving their families. So don't spread that around." I replied to Natasha. "So you wouldn't mind if I hire these two then," Natasha asked me as she jumped out of the X-jet and through the hole in the roof that Logan made. "I want them to talk to the Professor first, and I am not in the trusting mood with Psylocke," I replied while looking around for the bay door panels. I had finally found the controls to open the bay doors, but Natasha was shadowing me once more. "So we are smashing into bases now and committing international crimes?" Natasha asked me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at her then played the video of the Metahumans dying while being drained of their blood. 

"This is what I am fighting, innocent people being kidnapped to be drained for their blood because they have the active X gene. This is the fight, yes, I will be saving the city and eventually help the world, but this is the fight. Save those who can't save themselves." I told her, this cause Natasha to drop her playful attitude. "Like you did with me?" Natasha asked me, and then she gave me her slow cat-like smile. "Thanks." and with that Natasha left to go check over the people I had rescued. While Natasha had left, Logan came walking over with Laura right behind him.

"Tell me, kid, why are you always finding these things?" Logan asked while pulling out a cigar. "I am hunting the hunters Logan, that's all. I hope the Professor has enough room for them." I could only reply with a shrug. "Yeah, Chuck will be fine; he isn't exactly happy with how you're doing things, but he loves having the little ones around the mansion," Logan replied.

"Why did you not ask for assistance, the way you have approached this is highly inefficient." Stated Laura while looking around and taking in the sites of dismembered bodies and the like.

"No plan survives contact with the enemy, so I like to keep myself flexible. Also, I was halfway around the world when I got the information. So I made the call and stuck with it." I told the brooding teenager. "Hanks is in the jet, and so is O, so let's get this show on the road," Logan grunted to the both of us. We all piled into the X-jet when I noticed that Natasha was back being my shadow with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Just the look alone sent a shudder down my spine because it was clear she was up to no good.

I had the BIG RED BUTTON up and ready to press when I had noticed the look she was giving me. "What is it?" I couldn't help my curiosity. "I need a couple million to form a team," Natasha stated while she kept up that smile of hers. A few million isn't so bad, not when I was able to refill half the funds I had spent on STARKS stocks. "That's fine, you already have a quarter million for your operations, but it can be upped to half a billion if you want to add in people," I told her while sorting through the rest of the information waiting for Hank to take off.

That sent Natasha into silence again before she had that smile back on her face. "I want to hire the two femme fatales for my team," Natasha stated. That I was not prepared to hear at all. I was fine hiring Spiral, but I wasn't okay with Psylocke at all. "I don't mind you making the call on who you hire, but I am fifty-fifty on Psylocke. That could be because I had a bad experience with her. Now that her brother is safe, I will extend the olive branch and let bygones be bygones since you want her." I told Natasha while bringing up my wrist hologram with the BIG RED BUTTON. Before I could press the button, a caramel skin toned hand came over my shoulder and pushed it for me. 

BOOOOM!!! BOOOOOOM!!! 

SWOOOOSHHH!!! BOOOOOM!!!

I was surprised because I knew who that arm belonged to. Standing in between myself and Natasha was Ororo watching the base burn. "I didn't know you were into things like this," I asked Ororo while turning back around to watch the base burn as the ramps came up. "One should enjoy the finer things in life. Also, next time do send me an invite." Stated Ororo while she walked away.

Natasha turned and gave me that slow lazy smile of hers.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 19**   
**New Beginnings**

Ororo flew us all back to the X-mansion while Dr. McCoy did his rounds, checking out everyone. Spiral brought her sister up to me to meet. Though from their features, I could tell that they weren't sisters, though everyone needs family. Sometimes the best family are those you choose one your own.

When Spiral's sister came closer though I was struck with two separate impressions of her, one, the green skin, vines, and leaves reminded me of POISON IVY from the D.C. universe. The other would be that she reminded me of a red-headed Niece Waidhofer, and that was in itself a crazy sexy and dangerous combination. I was also right in my assessment because she had the same powers as POISON IVY from D.C., but that was cool, the world could always do with more green. When we arrived at the X-mansion, the Professor welcomed everyone with open arms like he always does, but I wasn't going to stick around.  
  
Natasha had her privacy with her demons, and I didn't need him to be aware of them or what she might have discovered within my BLACK SERVERS. I wonder if I can get Mystique to tell me about the metal Magneto uses for his helmet. There was never a defined break down of the material used in the helmet, but all the crackpots on the internet used aluminum. So there must at least be some correlation to the substance. 

Unfortunately, I can't do any research until Jean gains her powers to make sure my conjecture works. "Ben, a Mr. Otto Octavius has contacted us in reply to our job offer," Natasha stated from my back. Well, that was fast, Oscorp just blew up. I thought that they would have at least waited a while before they started to ax their employees. "Thanks, Nat set up an appointment with him on Thursday. Let us make it lunch, also." I replied to her as we came upon the city's skyline.

Not even less than forty-eight hours ago, Natasha was ready to end me, and now she is my new highly paid and highly deadly secretary. Man, Marvel could be crazy sometimes. "Keep your hands where they are and you're going to have to buy me dinner," Natasha whispered into my ear. For a second I was confused until I realized I was getting a complete handful of that round peach she called an ass. I looked down, and we were in the same position we started with from the X-mansion. So that means I was getting a handful while I was in my head thinking up plans. Natasha had to have done that on purpose because now I was trying hard not to pay attention to what I was holding then, as I shifted her to free my hands so that I can hold her better around her thighs.

Natasha used her knees to keep at my side, locking my hands in place.  
With her arms around my neck and her head beside my own, the free ride I was giving her back was quickly becoming torture for me. So as payback, I charged up a finger and zapped her in the glutes.

Natasha left me alone after that, and I was super excited about finally winning one, but as we pulled up onto the roof if the Star Industries building, she tossed me a bottle.  
When I looked at it, the title was the motion lotion for help in solving your premature issues. I could only wonder where Natasha even found this within twenty-four hours, and how long had she been waiting to set me up. I heard her laughter coming from behind me, but when I turned around, she was already invisible, damn Black Widow.  
After changing it was science time.

I knew Dr. Otto was trying to build a sun to make limitless energy, but we needed a stable containment unit. Then we also needed some solar cells with strong enough absorption that allowed us to harvest energy with one hundred percent efficiency. Our current solar efficiency was only up to twenty three percent and that needed improvements. That meant we needed a Dyson sphere which wasn't even invented yet. This calls for some severe cheating, and I now know that Darren Cross and Hank Pym have to be the next primary target. It would honestly suck if I accidentally vaporized half the planet with a supernova because I chose to go into this half-cocked.

Well damn, we will also need gravimetric stabilization, non-ferromagnetic metals, and non-conductive metals. We are going to need a new phase quantum harmonics resonator. And since I had to buy a quantum phase harmonics device, it's best if I also buy the quantum stabilizer and start my research into unstable molecule fabrics and combine that with some secret sauce. Check for those machines on the open market; I got an update on the Baxter Foundation, Alfred had notified me of my invite to witness the dimensional travel device. That, I had to turn down for my health because there was no way I was going to go and get hit with random quantum dimensional energy. Business meeting for the excuse is always a win.

So with that turned down, I retreated to my lab so I can go all mad scientist to cut down half the work for Dr. Otto. I Sent Natasha some orders for her to get Alfred into Darren Crosse's systems and infiltrate Pym Tech, I came up with the bright idea to model the containment unit after a gyroscope. And I'm back to committing corporate espionage like it was no big deal; but that's all in a hard days work now I guess. Sending in the commissions to Alfred to get the parts for the containment unit, It was time to figure out the physics of how I'm going to keep all that magnetic disturbance to a minimum. I wouldn't want to go sending the earth all out of flux, and I don't see myself as Magneto's second coming.

I have to figure out how to contain the power of a trillion nuclear bombs within a containment field of a little over twenty feet. So I will start by stripping back down my hologram tech. The conventional hologram is using hard light constructs; oscillation sound waves holding together sheets of light. I can use the sound waves to create a pocket, and with enough around, I can create a stable large pocket. A powerful enough electromagnet can also get the same space, but that will disrupt the suns containment if there was any breach.  
I had been at this for a while when someone had shut off the lights in my lab distracting me. I was not happy at all, because I had finally figured out the clean fission situation with heavy ions allowing me to theoretically birth the first man-made star. When I turned around, I found Natasha standing there with a frown on her face holding up one of the new model tasers I had designed for taking down heavy duty Metahumans.

"Why are you holding that up?" I asked Natasha while raising my eyebrows at her. "I am your secretary, and I don't want you setting off nuclear devices while I'm around. Also its Thursday you have your appointment soon." "I wasn't going to blow us up, wait today's Thursday?" I asked incredulously. Natasha just rolled her eyes at me. "You're in an Adamantium reinforced lab just short of testing out your Dyson sphere gyroscope thing. And we have fifteen minutes before we are to arrive for our lunch appointment." Natasha spoke while turning back on the light and leaving the lab.

Maybe she was right. I was so caught up in building this thing. I almost turned it on to try testing it, and I had nothing in the way to protect myself and others at all. Ugh, damit I almost pulled the ultimate mad genius blunder and tested something dangerous without any safety protocols at all. "Alfred set a reminder to put into all lab assistants the job requirements of taser efficacy. We are going to have a lot of mad geniuses on our hands, and I don't want the building to blow up every week or two."

With fresh eyes on my situation, I took a look at the massive containment unit I had created. I will need a new lab after this though, the floor and walls were all covered in a new octagonal solar panel I had designed to take in the solar energy that the sun was going to give off. In the middle of the room was a massive gyroscope combined with a Dyson sphere. Most of it was made out of modular designed electromagnets crossed with sound oscillation devices, and outside of it all was the quantum harmonics resonator keeping it all contained.  
It was time for lunch though, so I couldn't go around playing with stars today, I did leave Alfred with commands to overlook everything and make improvements or fix safety issues as he sees fit.

Shutting down my lab, it was time to take a shower and meet the infamous Dr. Otto. But while I was heading up from the sub-basements, I passed the training rooms I had built. In one of the rooms, Ororo was throwing lightning at Spiral while Logan and Laura were in the command deck watching and conversing about how they would approach the situation. That's a hell of a way to have father-daughter bonding time, and seeing Laura reminded me to check in with Dr. Kenny later to check on the spider serum, and I will also have to track down Jessica Jones and send Natasha after some blood or I have to make a quick pass to get some.

That flight ability that she isn't using can be beneficial for other people. And having Gwen fly around like superwoman would be nice also. I will also have to find that purple-faced asshole soon, and maybe I can use that to get her on my side. That fucking rapist asshole deserves death, and I might have to send Alfred in to make sure that none of my people get under his control. It might be a good time to put Jerry Hogarth on retainer so I can accidentally meet Ms. Jones. With more plans added to my Black Server through Alfred, It was time to get prepared. 

When I walked out of the shower into my overnight sleeping quarters that were built into the H.Q., I found Natasha holding up a tie and matching them to the suit that she had also picked out for me to wear. "While we were down in the labs you said a few days have passed, how did it go at PYM technologies with Darren Cross?" I asked Natasha while speed changing into my suit while leaving behind the tie.

Natasha smiled at me while picking up the tie that I left behind on the bed. "It didn't go anywhere." She replied while putting the tie around my neck. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her for that. "He is currently attached to the hip of Hope Pym. It seems he is trying to woo her. So I snuck in the old fashioned way with these new upgrades of mine," Natasha replied while linting my suit.

"So this is when Hank sent his daughter as a honey trap to get into Darrans inner circle, interesting," I stated openly. "So, are you going to tell me about that?" Natasha asked while turning around to pick up the rest of her things. "It's not that I don't trust you Nat, its that we are riding a fine balance right now. Me knowing is dangerous enough, including you to that list will make you a target for some beings that not even I can fight." I told her while holding the door for her to enter the elevator first.

"I am surprised no one from the ORDER had shown up to off me before I got old enough because I broke their precious balance," I told Natasha as we went up in the elevator for the special open cafe I had built on the connecting building. Natasha just raised her eyebrow at me, so I continued for her benefit. "Natasha there is an ORDER of watchers that maintains the balance of time and protects reality, these small waves that I am making in the time stream can call down their wrath. And since they haven't brought down death and destruction. I'm guessing that I haven't made too much of an impact in the grand scheme of things."

I told her as we approached a couple with visitors badges. The couple looked just like Alfred Moline and Dr. Otto and Rosalie Octavius from Spiderman two. Man, it was just amazing to meet another legend. After we made our way to our table, we had a nice small lunch and with the small talk out of the way. It was now time for the real business to start. "So tell me Otto; are you here for a change of scenery or are you finally taking that job offer that I made not too long ago? Or could this be your attempt to escape that nasty board of directors over at Oscorp?" I asked him while chuckling at the look on his face. "Take it as no insult, Otto. I want to understand where we stand."

"The board of directors would like to sell my life's work to keep Oscorp afloat. Stark has his arc reactor, but no one else is in the field of renewable energy. You have been the only one that has approached me within the last twenty years about my research. I promise it is viable, and I only need resources to prove that," Spoke up Otto with the look of a desperate man. Now I could see what drove him to do what he did in the Spiderman two movies. I had to feign the thinking it over part, granted I already wanted his research as my own, but I couldn't just show my hand yet. I was happy that he laid it all out for me so that a fair point in his favor at least.

Natasha was again looking at me with her silent look, so I gave her my slow lazy smile, "I will consider buying out your research with Oscorp, but I do have a few concessions I need from you. I have heard that you are great with prosthetics and I was looking to combine that with my nanites. This is for the veterans so I will need your full-time focus on this. In return, I will give you access to Alfred." I told Otto and his wife. "I have made an impressive stride in mechanical engineering. I even have the designs for a harness I was working on to help stabilize the solar project." Otto started to speak a mile a minute, but even though his wife was smiling. I could tell that she already picked up on something.

"What is Alfred?" Otto's wife Rosaline asked me, but before I could answer her, Alfred popped up himself using the holoprojectors. "I am Alfred, and I'm a he, not an It, So please don't mix the two," Alfred told them while creating a chair to take a seat with us. This time Alfred was taking a human form; he was wearing a business-suit that matched my own with a low fade for his hairstyle. That was interesting because I wasn't the one to help him pick out his human form.  
Otto looked at me in astonishment, "You didn't," "Yes I did," "But how, that should be impossible." Otto's face went from shock back to fascination and then again to shock. Natasha and Rosaline were looking back and forth between the both of us trying to understand what was happening.

"Come on, Otto, if Stark can build his own why can't I?" I asked him while he was settling down. "He doesn't sound like a normal A.I., nor does he carry himself as one," Otto stated while eyeing Alfred. "That's because I am not a normal A.I. I'm a fully sapient A.I. doctor," Alfred told Otto, and then a fanatic look came over Otto's face. "I would love to work here, Mr. Blake. I believe we can do great things together." Natasha and I excused ourselves while Otto and his wife started to ask Alfred multiple questions about his operational platform and a few other bits I decided to tune out. "Is there anything that you would like to tell me about, Alfred?" Natasha asked while we entered the elevators again.  
  
I could only shrug at that question, "That he is on our side and you haven't done anything to insult and or upset him. SoI would not worry about him. He has my personality matrix, so you probably know more about him than you realize. By the way, I have updated the BLACK SERVER for a certain person that's going to need to be eliminated. Might I suggest by sniper rifle? He is a mind manipulator so you need to stay at a safe distance. I would also recommend talking Jessica Jones into going along as he is her rapist and I am sure she would like some revenge. You don't have to get this accomplished now since he will be within the city soon enough."

After saying that to Natasha, she was silent, not the silence of her usual self. No Natasha was in her deadly silence. I could tell the difference because her natural bio aura she exuded was no longer in its general calm state. There was a raging tide going on within Natasha's mind she was trying not to show on the outside. That could only mean that the rumors I found out about her old handler and the RED ROOM had some truth to it. Taking into consideration what I know about her past, I just followed alongside her in companionable silence.

When we arrived back at my office, all calls were placed on hold because this was not a time to do business. Alfred can handle everything for now, since nothing was exploding and last I checked Gwen and Jean left for their dance classes. Natasha already knew what I was up to from when I allowed her to have her moment. Taking two glass tumblers, it was time for a drink. Unfortunately for both of us, we couldn't get drunk. We sat there for a while, just drinking our way through the bottle of Russian Vodka.

"Through training, the Red Room impressed upon us, how to separate the mind from the body." Natasha started. "It showed early how beautiful I would become, so the Red Room decided to train me early." Natasha couldn't go on, but I understood, there was no need for words about what she had to go through. I had already pieced it together with what I knew from the comics and what I was able to uncover with Alfred's help.

"Nat, you don't have to explain, not to someone like me." With that, we just sat in more companionable silence. We went through one bottle after the next, while sitting in our chairs overlooking the city's skyline.

The silence didn't last very long though because soon my communicator hologram went off with the spider symbol. And that could only mean one thing that Peter was on the move with Uncle Ben heading into the city. Sigh, why now of all things. 

Couldn't I have this bonding moment without having to play the hero?

"So, are you going to get that," Natasha asked while draining the last out of her glass.  
"Unfortunately, I have to but do understand your just as important as the person on the other end," I replied as I activated the comms to watch as Peter and Uncle Ben argue in the car before he slammed the door leaving.

"Natasha suit up, you're going to be the hero tonight, not me. You're going to save Uncle Ben, and then I am going to talk to my dense knuckleheaded friend." I told her while heading for my hidden suit rack.

Pulling a false book, the entire bookshelf rotated revealing my blue, silver, and black suit. Grinning to myself it was hero-time, with a quick change I turned around in time to witness Natasha zipping herself up. "You wore that all day?" I asked her, "It's not half bad." Natasha returned as she placed her clothes folded onto the seat she just got up from.

I could only sigh at her, but any progress was progress. The ping went off again, but this time from both of our wrist computers, it would seem Alfred is paying attention to us even though he was still hanging out with Otto. Natasha had chosen to use the half mask to keep her hair down. I would have to check the Twitter accounts later to see what the world is thinking about this new female hero that showed up with LIGHTSPEED the hero of New York.

With the window open, Natasha was the first out swinging into the city with a joyous yell. Shaking my head at her antics, I followed right along behind her. I knew she wasn't okay not by a long shot, but I was happy to help her move in the right direction. Lucky for me Peter has stuck to the old tried and true trying to woo M.J. right before a big dance, well that and he always seems to get his powers around some bullshit like this.

Then he tried to use his powers to gain easy money, all I had to do was keep track of certain events, and it was easy to figure out his next move. I watched from my perch as Natasha went down to give a mugger a five finger lesson. I chuckled at that. He had no clue who he just survived a meeting with. After Natasha let off some steam beating down some more lowlifes of our beautiful city, we tracked Uncle Ben waiting around the New York Library.

Watching him wait on Peter was a little heartbreaking, how couldn't Peter see that his Uncle was trying the best that he could. Natasha turned to me while I was within my musings, "Why am I going to save someone who isn't in danger?" Natasha asked while crouched down next to me. 

How am I going to explain to her that every time Peter gets his powers, his Uncle Ben dies, because that's the only way this fucked up multiverse decides to teach him a lesson? And that just from this he spends the majority of his years living with the traumatic guilt of the event. "You understand that my powers come with a time element?" I asked her while looking at my wrist-mounted computer screen.

"Yes, I have been able to piece certain things together with what you have in the Black Servers and what you have told me here and there." Stated Natasha, but I could feel that she was at full attention, even if she was playing it ultra cool.

"Well, I like to cheat to win, so I took a look. Every timeline Uncle Ben dies, I refuse to let that happen If I have the power to save him." I told her as I jumped off the roof following Uncle Ben's vehicle.

"How much have you seen Benjamin?" Natasha asked as we trailed Uncle Ben. "Enough and not enough Natasha, everything will go downhill in two years.

Gods will walk among men again, and then the rest of the universe will challenge us to see if we are worthy, but then we still have to survive the culling." I told her, and that's when we fell back into companionable silence while trailing Uncle Ben. 

Uncle Ben had parked himself, so I turned to watch the nano-fly feed following Peter. Peter had gone to some underground fighting ring and was wearing a Lucha Libre mask and winning pretty good. Peter couldn't throw a punch for shit, but he was learning fast and with his spider-sense to help him out he hadn't lost a match yet. I had a conversation with Jean and Gwen on the phone while we waited for Peter to get done. 

Natasha was chuckling as we watched Peter kick ass for over an hour and by this time it was already dark. We had taken turns to go out and kick some bad guy ass while we waited on Peter to get finished, but as they put more money in his hands, Peter got cockier and cockier. That was when the pro walked out into the ring. When Natasha took a look at him, she frowned.

That was saying something because Natasha never frowned from looking at another fighter; ever. "Is he going to be a problem?" I couldn't help but ask the well-traveled assassin. "For us no, but for your friend, yes. See that guy he is just like us, so that means they are onto what Peter is doing.

From what I know, he is soft on kids, but Peter is in for a tough fight." Natasha told me with furrowed brows. Well damn, that means that Peter has some real dog shit luck. Peter started with a man dash then launched himself into a superman punch which his opponent easily dodged then countered with his one punch right to the ribs.  
  
That had to have hurt because Peter folded like a lawn chair. Natasha had to put her hand across my mouth because I started to yell for Peter to get back up and fight. Hell, this was his first real right, and I was into it rooting for my bud. Eventually, Peter got back up and proceeded to get his ass handed to him. There were moments when the nano-fly was able to get a shot of his face, and I noticed how confused he looked since his spider-sense wasn't helping him avoid hits. I played back the footage to see what was happening, but I couldn't find anything until the third time through. Every time Peter dodged he was frozen momentarily in the air, and his opponent was able to sink a hit in.

"Minor telekinesis," I spoke aloud, and Natasha nodded from beside me. "He is an extremely tricky opponent to deal with without it, and he becomes even more deadly with his abilities. Your friend already lost this match," Spoke Natasha while looking around from our perch over a ledge.

Peter never stood a chance against the man, but like any gambler that tastes some winnings, he kept on going. Peter kept betting on himself and was losing his money fast, once they took all his money, he could no longer fight. I was just happy Peter didn't place himself into a hole with all that betting that he was doing. Granted Peter didn't accept his loss very well either. Peter had not only gotten beat up, but Peter also lost all the money he came out here to fight with. When he had finally recovered enough from his loss, Peter made the call to Uncle Ben, and we followed.

I was one hundred percent focused: Uncle Ben was moving and so was Peter. That could only mean the incident could happen at any moment. The corner store Peter was in was getting robbed, and Peter did nothing, but right in the alley, a lady was also being mugged. I went for the guy in the store first to be safe, while Natasha was taking down the mugger in the alley. When I finally had hope that everything was going to be okay, I heard the sound of a gunshot going off.

I was moving; there was no pause; there was no indecision; there was only my drive and focus to save Uncle Ben. I usually stayed away from my teleporting ability because I was far too afraid to splice myself into a wall but not today. I tossed that fear aside and embraced the fold of space around me. Right as I stepped through space itself, I was met with two rounds into my chest while standing in front of Uncle Ben. When I looked at the face of the guy that pulled the trigger, I found the face of one of Peter's opponents.

I was fucking livid. He couldn't take losing to a kid in a Lucha Libre mask, so he came out to kill him and his family. Hell, I didn't even notice him following Peter from the underground ring. I was far to focused on one thing again, taking a moment to look around. I saw one other from the underground fighting ring looking in Peter's direction. Well, shit, Peter Parker was about to get a very dark origin story, but I was here to correct that. I contacted Natasha to let her know to cover Peter: It was time to make the world a cleaner place without these two assholes.

Grabbing the shooter by his face I teleported us into the bunker of STRYKER's island then went back for the other one. They each released a micro scream when I grabbed them, but I was all out of pity tonight. I cleaned up the spent shells that were still in the air then got rid of the weapons he had used to fire at Uncle Ben. I kept the two rounds that lodged themselves within my chest plate though. At first, I wanted to keep them as a reminder that no matter how fast I might be. There will be moments where if I lack even the slightest amount of protection, I could quickly die, but they would be used better as a tool to help Peter learn a lesson. Now, what should I do with these two?

Maybe it was time to actually practice some phasing on living objects. When I looked at them, they were frozen in the air from when I threw them. With a quick once over to check to make sure the island was free of visitors, it was time to let them experience some pain. When I returned to the bunker, I found them looking around, terrified. "This is where I talk, and you listen, tonight you both lost and instead of leaving it at that. You both decided to be scum bags. So, in return, I plan to use your assistance in a simple experiment of mine. You survive, you get to live." I told them, but they were already running out and away.

I grabbed the first one to flee by his hoodie, and when I laid my hands on him, he automatically swung a punch in my direction. That wouldn't do, grabbing the criminals hand. I hopped up the wall spinning his limb in a full three hundred and sixty-degree turn snapping it out of the socket ruining the arm entirely. The guy went down screaming, his buddy that was watching all this, bolted in the opposite direction. Good for him. With a small amount of focus on my aura around my hands, I focused on allowing my molecules to move through another object without interference but this time I wanted my aura to hold my molecules together, so I don't accidentally unravel myself. With that, I plunged my hands into his chest. It would seem that the first time worked like a charm because I almost fell right through his chest and the ground beneath him.

"Widow to LightSpeed, come in Light speed." Natasha came up over the comms. The message was so abrupt, I yanked my hand back in a swiping motion and slicing the guy in half. Well, that was a neat discovery, "Yeah Widow go ahead, LightSpeed here." I replied, walking away from the now very dead asshole.  
"The situation is under control, but that Lucha Libre would like to chat. I shut him down, but Overwatch intercepted a call from him to H.Q. for the Pixie. How should I proceed?"

"I am sure the Lucha Libre already figured it out, make sure Uncle Ben makes it back home safe. He will come to find me if I don't find him first. Lightspeed out." And with that, I shut down the communications and went after the other fool that ran away. Surprisingly he was fast, and I found him down at the docks trying to start one of the boats. Unfortunately, Laura took her anger out on them while we were here on the island, so they all had her claw marks. When the criminal saw me, he screamed and took off running again. I wasn't in the mood to play some pretend horror movie villain, so I caught him in the palm tree's grove, "Your a hero. Hero's don't kill people isn't that like some rule right." He yelled while trying to get free from my grip.

"You do know that's from Saturday morning cartoons right?" I told him, and with that, I phased my hand into his chest. The look on his face was pure shock, and I bet he was wondering why he didn't feel anything. The shocked look on his face lasted up until I grabbed onto his spine with my hand charged with lightning. With a firm hold onto his spine, I yanked hard snapping it.

After tossing the bodies to the sharks, it was time to get back home. I found Peter sitting on the roof of the abandoned train yard we used to go to when an experiment he wanted to perform carried a chance to be explosive. He was sitting there on the roof watching the city's nightlife. Peter had taken that ridiculous Lucha Libre mask off of his head but he was still in the red hoodie and blue sweatpants combo. If he didn't look so much like Tom Holland's spiderman, I would have laughed at him. Hell, I felt like laughing at him right now, but for tonight it was time for all jokes to be placed aside.

Sitting down next to Peter, I just watched the skyline with him. After a while, Peter finally spoke up, "Thanks for saving Uncle Ben." "Think nothing of it, Pete, So are you going to tell me about tonight?" I asked him. "I just wanted to make some quick money for the upcoming dance." He replied.

"So you what, used your powers to go cheat in a fight and that leads to them trying to kill you. You could have avoided all this by asking me if you didn't want to ask Uncle Ben?" I told him. "That's the thing. I wanted to do this myself without anyone's help." Peter spoke out to the air. I could only sigh at that, "Peter, you're like a brother to me and one of the smartest people that I know; but man you can be dense sometimes. I understand your need for being self-reliant, but a mark of maturity is understanding that you can't do things alone and might need assistance. So now you lost all your money, and the dance is still coming, we both know your current plans fell through. So tell me what is your back up?" I asked while turning to face him.

Peter stood up and faced me, "I plan to ask for some help because I am way over my head."

"Now that sounds like something I am familiar with, so what are you calling yourself in the underground ring, The Amazing Underoos?" I asked with a chuckle standing up.

"Well, Speedy was taken, so I had to pick something with style." Peter quipped back.

"Oh, that's cold coming from the spiderling," I replied as we kept going back and forth while leaving the abandoned train station.

"Listen, Pete, I am the fastest man alive, but I still took two to the chest tonight. If you want to suit up, you need to understand the dangers." I told Peter as I placed the two rounds in his hands.

"I will always be your brother no matter what anyone says or thinks, so remember what Uncle Ben always preaches: with great power comes great responsibility. We are going to dance and enjoy ourselves then enjoy our summer break. If you decide you want to pick up that responsibility to help save this city just let me know. I have some patrolling to do before I turn in for the night." With my final goodbye, I was back off into the night. 

* * *

A week had gone by before Peter finally showed up at Star Industries, Gwen and Jean were super excited about him finally coming to join us. And since Peter was in the know about almost everything, I had to put him in the danger room. What I didn't see coming was Laura and Michelle taking it upon themselves to guide him there. Logan though looked none too pleased with Peter trying to talk to Laura, but I wasn't going to even mess with that. Peter finally had ladies paying him attention and not because he can help solve their Algebra-2 homework.

Otto and I had finally gotten the strength testing machine going, and it was turning into a lively affair, but I was choosing to stay out of it. I didn't have metal bones or super strength, so I was technically the weakest one right behind Logan. Otto had fallen in love with the improvements Alfred and I made to his arms, and when I showed him the upgrades I made to the subdermal implants.

Dr. Otto admitted that he might have neglected the neural protections when he made the arms. Now with the new safeties, I have less worry about him going mad hatter later.

Roseline Octavius had fallen for Natasha, and I could almost always find them having lunch or doing small tasks together. I could tell Natasha had no clue about what was going on but I could, Otto and Rose never had any kids. So I was reasonably sure Natasha got herself adopted and had no clue how. But that was good for her, so I did not interfere. Everyone was good and even that grumpy old Uncle Nicky was doing okay. Natsha was running side missions with Barton which struck me as funny when she first complained about his older brother routine. With everything going right, I was waiting for that one thing to go wrong.

* * *

This was going to be an awesome night. Everything started perfectly. the Limousine arrived right on time. Gwen was dressed up and look beautiful, and Jean was in a radiant dress that matched Gwen's eyes. Peter was in a tux that Natasha had picked out for him and Laura was also in the dress Natasha had picked out for her. Michelle's dress just showed up in my office one day with a note reading- I don't kill family, but I can put you in a dark hole under the ocean if she does not have a fun night -F.

We arrived at the dance in style. When Peter stepped out of the limo then walked in with two knock out, jaw dropping hotties on his arms, the place got silent fast. Laura was dressed in a slim satin dress with spaghetti straps showing lots of legs in a matching pair of heels. Around the waist was golden embroidery. And Michelle, on his other arm, was wearing a tight black V neck dress in mermaid style, with matching black heels. Being her cousin, I was one step away from launching a smack upside the back of his head for him to keep his eyes and hands off. Although, I was holding back because the looks on M.J.'s face and that asshole Flash were priceless. 

I was keeping my eyes on my date and her best friend though. On one arm there was a pixie version of Emma Stone. Gwen was wearing her signature pixie haircut with a red off-shoulder sleeveless satin dress that matched Jean's hair. Gwen was standing at 5'8 in a pair of red heels to match. On my other hand was a striking Jean grey with similar features to Jenna Lynn. Jean was wearing a blue off the shoulder V neck dress that matched Gwen's blue eyes. The dress was short but stopped right at her knees. Jean was also wearing a pair of silver pumps.  
  
We danced, we laughed, and we even took photos for albums. It was a great couple of hours, and that was when my communicator went off. There was a fire in the Bronx, and the firefighters were stuck in traffic. They had asked dispatch for my help, so I was obviously contacted. I was the only one that could make it in time to even try and save anyone. Natasha wasn't in New York as she was currently down in Georgia hunting down a mad scientist for me. 

I kissed Gwen then gave Jean a hug. Peter received a fist bump and a warning not for me to return and find Michelle's lipstick on him and to take care of the girls. Then I was off. The blaze was devastating to not only the building but also its surroundings. The heat it was giving off was unbearable by any human standards imaginable. I dove into the building anyway because no matter my feelings, I was here as a hero and heroes never back down. This night I was only able to save six out of the ten occupants. The other four were in the meth lab that exploded. I was in mid-conversation with the fire chief when I received an emergency call from Michelle.

"Ben, you have to get back here. Something went extremely wrong when you left." Michelle was screaming into my ear, but I could barely hear anything over the sirens and the noise from all the activity. I said my goodbyes then took off, heading in the direction of the hotel for the Midtown High School dance. "Michelle, you there, break it down what's going on?" I asked, trying not to lose my temper because I barely leave and shits already going wrong. 

"Its Flash and his goons Ben, Peter is keeping Laura from killing anyone, but it's not going well you need to get here soon." Michelle was telling me, but it just didn't make any sense why would Laura be trying to kill Flash. Laura already knows we can't kill innocent people. "Michelle, just tell me what Flash did?" I asked, trying to cut to the heart of the situation. "Ben, they dumped something from the rafters onto us. Jean and Gwen got the worst of it, but it's pretty bad," Michelle finally told me.

Now I was beyond pissed off; this situation with Flash was going to end today. After changing back into my tux, I made it just in time to witness the limo leaving in a hurry. I paid it no mind because I had found my target peeking out from one of the hotel rooms. Flash had a smile on his face up until he noticed me walking in his direction.

Flash tried to close the doors, but I was already on him, I might not be as strong as Natasha or Peter, but I was still far more enhanced than any average person's strength. So Flashes attempt to close the door in my face did not work to his benefit; my first hit was for his diaphragm. He was not going to be able to call for help if he can't catch his breath; my next hit went for his jaw.

I felt the sickening crunch when my knuckles met his jaw, and I knew it was broken. The third hit went for his kidney, and then I went for the ribs, then his nose. I broke Flash apart piece by piece until he was just a lump of human flesh under my hands. While I was contemplating breaking his arms and legs, something ethereal slam into me, this wasn't just any typical psionic assault this was all panic and chaos. There was no real purpose behind it only fear, but the power alone was on a scale like no other. This was the birth of an omega class Metahuman. 

That was when I realized it, HOLY SHIT, JEAN!

* * *

Gwen Stacy / Genius / Aspiring SuperHero / Dancer

This should have been a fantastic night for Gwen. She was out with Jean, Ben and all of their friends that mattered. It was all ruined because Flash couldn't get his head out of his ass and grow up for once. Now she was soaked in some red liquid that she had no clue what it was. Gwen was sure of one thing and that this wasn't sanitary in the least.

While Gwen was fussing over getting herself and Jean cleaned up as much as they could within the car that's when it happened.

Jean screamed, doubling over holding her head, and Gwen felt so many voices in her head. Gwen heard voices she knew and voices she didn't. For a moment Gwen didn't even know which way was up, that was until she remembered what Benjamin had told her about Metahuman telepaths going through a rough awakening.

Gwen realized that Ben wasn't here to help Jean or solve the situation. So Gwen did what she thought would work. Gwen picked up Jean and placed their foreheads together.

"Jean listen it's just me, only me. Focus on the sound of my voice. Tune everyone out, come towards my voice because I am here with you. Feel my warmth, feel my hands, feel only me." Gwen spoke softly.

"So many voices, so loud in my head." Cried Jean with her eyes closed shut.

"That's fine Jean search out for me, feel me. My voice Jean pick out my voice. Listen as my voice soothes you," Then Gwen did what Ben always does to soothe her raging emotions. Gwen sealed Jean's lips with hers and lost herself in the taste of strawberries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never got why people hate on this chapter with the girls kissing. YOu would think that lesbian action would be very appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 20**   
**The Crew**

  
The psychic assault disappeared as fast as it appeared, but I was already moving to get to the limo. I caught up to the limo while it was halfway back to the HQ. Peter was in the front half section of the limo, but I wasn't looking for him. Moving back a bit I was greeted with a fascinating sight, Gwen had Jean pinned down to the chair, engaging in some serious kissing and light petting.

I should have felt betrayed or down because of this situation, but I wasn't so dense as to not realize what was happening. Gwen finally gave into her bisexuality, but also saved a lot of lives in the process. Nothing that I had prepared for Jean's awakening was available for use in this current situation. I was more than satisfied that this kiss had snapped Jean out of her abilities going out of control, so now it was time to help them both. 

Covering my body in my speed force aura, I phased my way into the back with Jean and Gwen. Sitting in the car seat, I just sat back and enjoyed the view. It was a thing of beauty red mixed with blonde, there soft moaning, I won't interrupt there fun for now, but I did feel another mind brush against my own, and I knew who it was. Jean had instinctively reached out when she felt my presence, typically when the Professor does this, I would shut him out, but for Jean, I would do no such thing.

Slowly unraveling my mental shields, I allowed Jean to connect with my mind. Once I realized I could see different waves of energy, I went through every spectrum that was available to me, and luckily, one such spectrum was the ethereal realm connected to most psionic powers. Just seeing the psionic waves wasn't enough though I had to figure out how my mental barriers worked and If I could reverse engineer it in case others would need psy-blockers. 

I was able to create what would be essentially a mental firewall blocking all access requests for port entry. So by reversing what I usually have going on within my mental firewall, I can allow only those I choose to gain entry since I didn't want to sync with just anyone. When I felt Jean's mental intrusion, I formed a mental image of myself holding her in a warm embrace. 

"Jean, the mental mindscape is all about imagery. Put aside your fears and picture yourself at the moment. Do that, and you will be more aware within the ethereal." I whispered out within my mindscape. Jean was a natural. She appeared within moments of me just giving her a hint of how the mind operates. She looked around, stunned at the presence of my mindscape. 

"Welcome to my mind, Jean, here I am in total control," I Stated as I brought up two recliners and a table for us to be seated. "How are you doing this?" Jean asked, amazed as I showed off my mental controls. "Visualization is the key Jean, slow down, and focus on what you're trying to do. Imagine a clear picture, then will it forth into creation." I told Jean, and she got it again, instantaneously. 

Jean brought forth my representation of New York City with buildings for my memories. My home with my childhood, the school where we all met and the Bain of my existence. Then the car that killed me appeared all blacked out, so with my mental push, I enclosed it behind a vault with all the other nasty little memories and plans that she couldn't be aware of right now. 

"What was the car, and why did I feel a tug when it disappeared?" Jean asked. "There are things in my mind that can't be shared. I would like you to respect that please." I told Jean's as I was locking down memories. Then I brought up my training in meditation and mind training that I did with my mental enhancements. 

Jean just stared at them, trying to figure out where I was going with bringing up the memories, so I just sat there and silently watched. Then Jean did what I was about to tell her about, She closed her eyes and then the memories flowed right into her ethereal body. I smiled at that because she just copied the memories into herself. With that, I stood up and held my hand out while she assimilated the memories.

Once finished, Jean joined me in standing. With quick changes, I backdropped us on a beautiful nighttime scenery with the moon and stars overhead. 

"It would be rude of me to send you away without anything." Then I leaned in and delivered a toe-curling kiss of my own. With a slight push, I was back out in reality, but I left my mind open for Jean since I could notice that slight trepidation was flowing from her. When I opened my eyes from my seat, I noticed that almost no time at all had passed. That could either be due to my mind or that's just the nature of things in the ethereal, but I can wait for the explanation from the real experts. 

Gwen still had Jean in one intense liplock, but it would be rude to interrupt, so I sent a few messages to Alfred to have my lawyer sue the pants off the Thompson family. I wanted them so ruined that the judge would order them to allow me to piss on the ashes of whatever was left remaining after I burnt it all to the ground. That was how finished I was with Flash and his bullshit. After that was finished, I sat back in my seat to relax and take in the night sky. It was 2010 currently, and that means I only had one more year and a few months to prepare for the coming invasion. None of the serums will be ready in time unless I move up the time table on Banner's return. 

That would be more than a double-edged sword, and I don't need the hulk type of complication so soon without my super strength solution. There was only one solution that could solve this problem sooner rather than later. I could only sigh thinking about the only person that could take the World War Hulk head on with no issues at all. Unfortunately, my sigh had shaken Gwen out of her kiss happy moment. "Had fun?" I asked while pulling Gwen into my arms as she blushed. Jean just took a seat as regally as she could but her face was bright red. 

"I was... It was something else," Whispered Gwen into my chest. "Your not mad I kissed her?" Gwen asked me. "No, I'm far too comfortable with my masculinity to be offended by something I knew was long in the making; also, kissing Jean is very breathtaking," I spoke up smiling at Jean. 

I wanted her to come closer, but with Gwen in my arms, I couldn't reach that far for her. Jean came over on her own though, and I could only smile at her because that means she was still in my head roaming around. 

"How is the mental block I showed you going?" I asked Jean, at this point, Gwen turned around in my lap, and I could see out the windows of the limo. 

We were almost back at the HQ, but I couldn't see what Peter and the two trouble-makers were doing because of the divider window. Gwen punched me in the arm pouting at me, "When did you kiss Jean and why am I just learning about this now," Gwen asked while poking me in my chest. "Just a few minutes ago while you both were doing the tongue tango," I tapped the side of my head.

"I let her in and curled her toes also with a kiss within the ethereal." I replied to Gwen while taking a look at Jean's scrunched up face, "Jean?" I prompted her. "It's just odd how your mental imagery attempts, work. I am doing the speaker drill, turning down all the voices then enclosing my mind behind a reinforced wall. Just like your memories clearly, show. It feels like I can do more though," Jean stated while leaning into my side. 

"We can easily figure this out, don't worry Jean maybe you can speak with that Professor that Ben's always talking about," Gwen told Jean as she hugged her. Shit, I will have to give the Professor a strongly worded warning. I placed all the warnings about what I felt was proper mind etiquette and let Jean review them while the three of us rode in silence. I was sure though, that Gwen and Jean were in constant telepathic communication. That was fine since there was no harm done and Jean needed the practice, now I just needed to make plans to test out her other abilities and maybe a super suit just in case. 

When we got back to the HQ, everything was peaceful, but I knew that it wouldn't last for long. The Octavius couple were out on date night and I had bought enough barbeque meats and party favors that Logan would be stuck at the X-mansion for the night. Spiral isn't typically around when Natasha went on her missions, and Barton was most likely on his farm or his missions. The girls got out first, then I got out after, but when I got out, I got a good look at Peter, and his lips looked bruised. 

I could only laugh at him because there was not a mark of black lipstick on him anywhere. So that could only mean Peter was making out with the little Stabby munchkin and I couldn't wait to see the look on Logan's face when he smells Peter on Laura. Peter came walking up to me while Laura was getting advice whispered to her by Michelle. "So, you finally got a kiss that wasn't yourself in a mirror?" I asked him as I looked him up and down. 

"Har, Har! would you like me to mention the buck tape situation?" Peter asked, but I was already moving to cover his mouth. "You speak of that in any form, and I will call Logan right now," I whispered to Peter threateningly. That got Peter to back off so we all went casually upstairs. I would have to make a change soon, it was fine sleeping here sometimes, but we couldn't make the Star's Industries building our home. That's how a lot of heroes lose contact with the real world. Ugh, I would need to put in some more plans to make Salem the most fortified town in the country.

* * *

  
I awoke as usual after only a few hours of rest, lucky for me everyone had spent the night up chatting after we had showered and changed out of the messed up clothing. So for once, I was getting up with the sun and not before the crack of dawn. I woke up to find both Jean and Gwen fully clothed but passed out in my bed. 

Ignoring them, I proceeded to finish my morning routine by getting in a light workout and finish a few projects hanging around. Since Netflix wasn't a thing in this world, I was working on a few business plans to make myself the new owner of a vast library that plenty would pay for. 

Now that Oscorp was on the downslope, it was also time to steal a few projects and people that Little Harry doesn't need. I was sure Otto would gladly provide me with a list of scientists that were willing to jump ship. I arrived at my office in a good mood, humming to myself because I just got an update from my lawyers letting me know that papers were being filed post haste. 

Also, the gift that I was working on for both Gwen and Jean was coming along nicely, but my good mood was tempered when I got to my office. The first thing I noticed was that my seat was turned around facing the window and not pushed in like It was usually after each use. And right on queue, my mother turned around in my chair like some old school bond villain. 

"So, you didn't kill him. Why?" Was the first thing out of her mouth. I could only sigh at her. 

"Flash is just some high school bully. Beating him up as badly as I did was harsh enough of a lesson for him," I replied, placing my holo-tablet on my desk. "Hmm, You know we don't leave enemies at our backs, Benjamin. Not in this family." My mom said while drumming her fingers on my desk. 

"Mom, I know this already, but there is nothing I can do that won't implicate me in his disappearance," I told her. "Well, that's too bad because he is already in the wind." Spoke Fury as he just walked into my office like it was his own. Fury walked in, fixed himself a drink then stood by the window overlooking the city. 

"What happen Nicky?" My mother asked Fury. "Someone picked up his family when the city suddenly had a malfunction with the cameras." Fury replied to my mother's question. I had enough, and my anger came through in my voice. "What do you mean he just vanished? Alfred, search, I want his head on a platter now," I spoke out loud. 

My mother just looked at me and smiled at my response. I was fucking livid because this was something I didn't need on my plate right now. Every fucking time a person gets beaten and grows a grudge against the hero they tend to show up with some power and become a significant pain in the ass later. This was not about to fucking happen, not in my lifetime. All of Alfred's searches were coming up negative, so I had him freeze all of the Thompsons assets to smoke them out. 

"This is why we kill all our enemies Benjamin." Came my mom's voice from behind my desk.   
"I wasn't going to kill him. I just wanted to place him in a deep dark hole for the rest of his life." Fury spoke up. I just turned to look at the two with my disapproving frown on my face.  
"So everyone is just here to rub it in or is there another reason?" I asked while looking back and forth between the two. 

"I was here to see if I will have more grandkids." Chirped my mother with a smile on her face. I looked at Fury, and he only shrugged in my direction. It was time to go, I have had enough of this, there was technology to build and money to make.

* * *

Natasha had found me that mad scientist in Georgia that was experimenting with Luke Cage. I might not have been here in time to save Luke's wife or to pick him up directly after his escape, but I was here now. And getting my hands on research that can make a person bulletproof will be invaluable for my own set of super soldiers. That and I can make cheaper bulletproof armor that I can market. 

All I would need is a partnership with a few leather ranches. More bulletproofing with less actual armor showing, this was going to be a steal, and I can already see the money rolling in. I left orders for a few things and followed up with the Governor and some other politicians I had Natasha round up for me. The plans for the Metahuman bill within New York was on track, and most of the opposition was quickly finding themselves isolated and out of touch with the rest of their political parties. 

It was almost time for me to come down hard on New York with the full weight of what I could swing. With all the parts to my puzzle slowly solving themselves, I left to meet the BLACK WIDOW. Out in Georgia, Natasha was keeping an eye on a little scientist named Noah Burstein. Also, better known as the guy who figured out how to make a human being bulletproof using illegal testing on the prisoners in jail. Lucky or unlucky for him, Luke Cage is on my list of recruits, and I needed his research to better the world. When I got to his Georgia home, Natasha already had the mad doctor spilling his guts about his research.

While Natasha was recording everything that he spilled out his guts, I went to check on the lab the doctor had hidden in the back of his farmhouse. When I walked in, I was greeted with the motherload. Dr. Burstein had his server going, and a tub of chemical bottles lined up beside the tub he already threw them into. Plugging a USB connected directly to Alfred, I had him download every file and break through the mad doctor's firewalls. Looking at the tub of liquid, I wanted to become bulletproof. But it was best to test this first, walking back into the house I chuckled as Natasha ran her blade across the doctor's cheek.

"Dr. Burstaein, we both know you didn't give any of the inmates you experimented on any mercy. So why do you think you're going to get any from us?" I asked the good doctor as I sat across from him. "I can solve the problem with the formula I can make it work, and you can have an army." Begged DR. Burstein while launching to grab at my feet. Reeling back I kicked him across the face. I did not need to get any of his filth on me. 

"Doctor your formula works you were only missing the one thing that was staring you in the face the whole time," I told him while thinking back to my general knowledge of Luke Cage from the comics and what the show explored. "You always pull the subject out too soon once the heat goes up doc, but that's the thing. You need the heat to open up the capillaries in the subject's body. That way, they can absorb the formula you made. Once that happens, they become bulletproof and stronger. Come, let us run a test, and you will see." I told him as I got up from the seat.

Natasha walked the crying doctor at gunpoint as we made our way back into his lab in the farmhouse. I went about setting up the relay and flipping switches to start up the procedure to fry this little man alive. Since I already had the formula and how it was made even the measurements for the solvent to enhance the skin, he was no longer needed. What I did need, though, was a live test before I was sure I had the right things. "Natasha, do you mind?" I asked her nodding towards the doctor. With a savage grin on her face, Natasha tied the doctor's arms together and tossed him in his tub filled with the solution.

With a yank, I flipped the switch and turned the power up to full.

AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH

The doctor screamed out for all to hear, but we were out in the boondocks of Georgia, so there were no neighbors around to listen to him and come to the rescue. "Are you going to keep him?" Natasha asked me while keeping her eyes on the thrashing doctor stuck under the screen that holding him down. "No, he is a nice little gift for our real recruit," I told her as I brought back up the switch letting out the doctor from the tub.

"Why are you doing this?" Dr. Burstein screamed out as he tumbled out of the tub. I completely ignored the man and turned to Natasha, who was already whipping out a Glock. 

BANG! BANG!!

Two rounds met Dr. Burstein dead-center of his forehead, but the shots went nowhere. With a smile, I nodded at the man. "See doc? Your stuff works you just need some time and a little bit of heat to allow the formula to seep into the skin and bingo your bulletproof," I told him as I walked closer. "Ohh my gosh I did it! This will win me the Nobel prize for sure!" Yelled out Dr. Burstein as he rolled around the two bullets Natasha had placed center mass at his head. The doctor wasn't even paying any attention to me while I walked closer. I guess that was best, dying on a happy note.

With a solid grip, I forced millions of volts into his head, making sure I got every last brain cell and nerve ending, his head popped like a watermelon. While all his brain bits were floating mid-air, I removed myself and Natasha from the splash zone. "So, what now?" Natasha asked me while watching the dead body. "Now, we burn it all to the ground with what you have recorded and what I took from his computers. We take a few samples back with us, and we can make our people bulletproof." I told Natasha before leaving to get some gas cans of diesel fuel.

With all that out of the way, it was time to make my move for Luke Cage and then pick up Jessica Jones right after. One can't be without the other, and it's about time I collected some DNA to replicate her flight genetic markers. "I am glad you didn't bring him to work with us." Spoke up Natasha as we watched everything burn down to the ground. "Why?" I asked since she usually went with what I asked of her. "Memories of another life long past," Natasha whispered silently into the flames.

That was fine, allowing Natasha to have her moment, I went over what I had about the formula in my mind and who was going to be conducting the experiments. There were a few scientists back at HQ that could use a great little project. I wasn't currently in need of any bulletproof soldiers but having someone work out all the kinks now wouldn't hurt either.

After rushing Natasha back to the car, she had parked a mile out, I went back to cover tracks and made sure the house was burnt down to a crisp. Safely knowing that everything was taken care of, I had Alfred set one of the free scientists at HQ up with a new lab and everything he needed to recreate the formula, his deadline would be a month from now so that proper testing could be performed.

Natasha had flown to Georgia under the pretense of doing business on behalf of Star Industries, so that was how she had to return to New York. That left me with going to pick up Luke all on my own, but as I was thinking about that, I received a call from one of the most unlikely person I would have ever imagined, Ororo. "I heard you where no longer at your company, will you be performing another raid soon?" Asked Ororo from the other end of the phone line.

"Kinda sorta already did that, currently about to perform recruitment," I replied surprised Ororo was serious about smashing bases with me. "I will assist you who are we recruiting and where," Ororo spoke up instantly. "His name is Luke Cage, and he is located in Harlem, New York. He currently owns a bar, so I plan to visit and talk him into joining us." I told Ororo while bringing up the things I had prepared in advance for his recruitment.

"Good, I will meet you on the roof of your building," Ororo stated as she hung up on me. I could only sigh, she might be pretty, but she survived on the streets of Egypt before the Professor adopted Ororo as his own. So I had to be careful that she doesn't just steamroll me. That made me chuckle because Luke isn't going to know what hit him.

I was back to my HQ within the span of a few seconds, I checked in on Gwen and Jean and found them in one of the lower sub levels. Jean was trying to lift objects, but all she was able to do was raise them off the ground by a few inches. Nodding at her progress, I made plans to hang out with them later. It was time to get ready and see POWERMAN.

After preparing, I waited on the roof for what I thought would be the X-Jet, but what I got was the sight of Ororo flying in. Ororo was flying in her classic silver X-men garb, and she looked amazing. Her hair was long and flowing, the suit was hugging in all the right places, and she was floating in front of me with some serious presence.

"Are you not going to change?" Ororo asked me looking me up and down, while I did the same to her.

"We aren't going to recruit with hero gear O. We are going with normal clothes because this guy gets scared easy," I replied as I opened the door for her. I was about to leave Ororo to go pick up some clothes for her, but she turned down the hall towards the living quarters. This intrigued me, so I followed her, it turns out Ororo had already set up her own living space here. That must have been Natasha's doing, I wondered if everyone else also had living quarters. 

Ororo left the door open, so I just took myself a seat while she went to get changed. I was on the sixth upgrade on Ororo's new suit when she walked out fully dressed up in leathers. My heart almost flew out of my chest. Ororo was rocking some black boots paired with lovely form-fitting leather pants that almost made one think it was painted on if it wasn't for the studding on the sides. 

Ororo was wearing a Metallica shirt with a black jacket for our little outing. I did want to walk slightly slower so I could drink in the view before me, but there were things to do and now wasn't the time for acting upon my hormones. While we headed down for the car, I spotted Peter kissing Laura against the door that leads to his Labs. Ororo smiled at them when Peter spotted us walking by and jumped at our presence. I just waved at him since there was no need for us to interfere with their fun.  
  
"That's nice, Laura has blossomed from how she was in the beginning," Ororo stated while we took the elevator down to parking. I was sure Alfred had already made arrangements with Allen so I wasn't too surprised when the doors opened and the car was here. Holding the door, Ororo took a look at one of the bikes I was taking apart for experience then got in first, and I followed right after.

"I am sure a lot has changed for everyone. Maybe I should visit the school once I get the chance." I replied. "And why have you kept yourself away from the school for so long?" Ororo asked while raising an eyebrow at me. "The Professor is a great man, but what I am doing and going to do to make things better flies in the face of all his teachings. I can't put down this fight that I picked up." I told her as I looked out the window. What I should have been doing was to pay attention to her to see her smile at me.

"You sound a lot more mature now than when we first met," Ororo replied, looking out her window. I could only snort at that. "Was that why you were giving me so much grief?" I asked, but all I was given was a brilliant smile. I wanted more out of her, but we had already reached Luke's bar. When we got in things were moving pretty slow, only three occupants were here. It wasn't their fault. It was just early so most drinkers hadn't shown up other than the day drinkers.

"I will be with you in a moment, just take a seat at the bar or booth." Came a smooth voice from somewhere in the back. Ororo looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but all I could do was smile at her. Luke was a big man and sounded like smooth silk but reading it in the comics and hearing it was different. We both took a seat at the bar far from any of the other occupants to be on the safe side.

Luke came out the back carrying a massive stack of beers. I would have been worried if this was some average person, but this was Luke freaking Cage. The man stood at a whopping six feet six inches and pushing taller in his boots. From the muscles on the man, his muscles had muscles. From my sight and rough estimation from his posture, walking gait, and build. Luke had to be pushing four hundred pounds and up. That was a man no one wanted to tangle with, and the only saving grace for me was that he still had Mike Colter's features even though he was a lot more massive than the show.

After Luke placed down his burdens, he walked his way over, and I was sure he was pushing almost seven feet. I took a soda since I couldn't get drunk. Fake ID or not no alcohol could even begin to affect me, so I didn't even try. Ororo went for some smooth scotch, and that brought some flirting out of Luke, but I was swift to shut that down. He can stay in his lane with Jessica Jones. It would suck if I had to kick his ass so soon. "So Luke, we would like to have a chat with the person called Carl Lucas," I spoke up as I leaned forward in my seat. Luke slightly paused what he was doing before smoothing out to wipe the counter.

"Carl isn't available anymore, so maybe you should leave," Luke said in the calmest voice he could. I did notice he was trying hard not to crush the counter. "Come on, Luke. I had to backtrack you to make sure I found the right person, and then I had to cover your trail a lot better than you were able to." I told him as I sat the tablet I brought with me down on the counter. At this point, Ororo was enjoying her scotch as she gave the others the side eye. "Why would you do something like that, what are you after?" Luke asked, but I was noticing his subtle shift in body weight. He was moments from either attacking or fleeing out the back doors.

"To be blunt, I am building a crew, and I want you on the team. Benefits include your Luke alias becoming an actual identity. I have passports, birth certificate, and social security card all verified and proper for usage within the United States and her allies." I told Luke as I strolled through the holograms on the tablet, bringing up everything for him to see. "I don't do gangs nor do I join boy bands," Luke said as he eyed Ororo's clothes. I snorted at that and flicked lighting his way.

"Not a band Mr. Powerman. I need you legit, so I can do some very public things to help a lot of people, or we can use your muscles under the table to hit places like where you escaped from." I told him, and that got his attention alright. Luke growled and crushed part of the counter he was holding. "Why a public face?" Asked Luke as he took this conversation far more serious now since I was dropping a lot of information he believed I shouldn't have.

"Luke, once I make you a legal man, I plan to make you a made man. There are Metahumans everywhere that are being held against their wills. Or people being experimented on to make them become Metahumans. Unwillingly in an experiment like yourself. I have plans to save all that I can and then build Metahuman support out of my company. That's where people like you and few others come in.

Representation needs to be more than just powers and their usage. I have a beloved ex-football player, a kid with angel wings and so much more to bring to the cause but I also need more of my people to join the fight. Ororo can't be the only African American when this goes public. My hands are also tied because I am footing the bill for this party." I told him shrugging. "So you want me to do what be a poster boy?" Luke asked.

"No, what we need you to do is stand up for something greater than yourself." Spoke Ororo suddenly. "People need a symbol of hope in there lives, and your being given the opportunity to grab it. This is a chance to show young kids they can be more than just another statistic spoken about on the evening news." Well, shit, I knew I had strong feelings about a lot that goes down in America, but it would seem that Ororo has the same attitudes also. When Ororo dropped the hammer on Luke, that put a spark in the man's eyes which gave me a smile. I knew there were very few black heroes around, so it felt like a personal win being able to get him on my team.

"Ben get back here that Magneto guy showed up for Jean." Michelle blurted out over my communicator. "Fuck!" I said as I got up ready to leave the bar. I tossed the tablet to Luke, "All the things I have prepared for you are on that. Holla when you make up your mind. I would rather little black kids know they can be more than just be used to play ball or rap. Representation matters Luke, it matters a lot." I stated as I turned around and left both Ororo and Luke behind.

I was tearing my way across the city; this fucking man must have lost his damn mind. Why would he knowingly come into my neighborhood and act like some heel? I needed my gear if I was going to fight someone like Magneto in the middle of the city. When I got there, what greeted me was the scene of cars floating in the air surrounding Magneto.

I was ignoring everything so that I could go inside for a quick change. That way, I could fight without giving away my identity. It was a good thing I also had a secondary door installed so that I could get my suit just in case I was moving at hyper speeds. Though as soon as I had my uniform on, I knew that I fucked up because most of the armor parts were coated with metal and I was about to face the master of magnetism. Feeling frustrated, I left my arm gauntlets behind and reverted to my first suit made of the speed force. With myself dressed for hero work, I made it back to the front before the cars Magneto was levitating even moved up an inch.

"They will never be able to understand you or your abilities like I can. Following me, Jean, will open doors you could never imagine." Boomed Magneto's voice as I returned to standard time. "I already told you no, so you should understand there is nothing you can say that will change my mind," Jean yelled back from the door. "Yea, your magnetic personality just isn't working." Yelled Peter while perched across the street on a building. I guess he found his suit then. "Eric can't we be civilized. I don't believe there is any need for any of this." I finally spoke up after taking in the situation.

"So she can be what? Reduced to playing hero for these lesser beings like you do?” Magneto asked, “We are the superior species, and I refuse to have us be less than the gods we are!" he stated with such vitriol in his voice I almost felt the burn from it. Well, almost, I was already far removed from wanting any approval from him. "Look, we all start somewhere, my approach is just different is all," I stated to the upset madman.

"Enough you will leave with me, or I will have to take you by force young one" Yelled Magneto while he threw all the cars at us. Peter jumped and easily dodged the vehicle while I saved the rest. After I placed the pedestrians in safe locations, I made my way back to move Jean also but found her in mid-motion to hold up on of the vehicles. So I moved back behind her to observe what she would do.

Jean caught the car mid-air right before it made an impact on the ground. Magneto did something though that made the car explode right in front of Jean. When I noticed the spark of detonation, I was already moving to rescue Jean. Magneto had pulled that 'if I can't have her then no one will' bullshit. His ass was fucking done now. Moving Jean inside the safety of the Star Industries lobby, it was time to break my foot off inside the ass of Magneto. The first thing I did once I was adequately facing Magneto, was send a lightning bolt right for his chest. It was best to get his high and mighty ass out of the air.

It was an inevitable fact that he had more aerial combat training than I had, even if I could react and process situations faster. It was still best to get Magneto out of his playing field and into my own, but he wasn't falling fast enough, so I went for him. Getting a hold of his cape, I drug Magneto out of the air while whipping around to use the momentum to slam him on the pavement. 

Magneto was taking to long to bounce, so I returned to standard time for him to speed up his actions. With his first bounce, Magneto's hands shot out in my direction, but I was already one step ahead of him. I made sure to leave all of my metal at home this time, but I felt a small nudge in my ear, and that was when I realized he was going for the micro metal installed in the communicator.

I removed my mouth guard so that Magneto could see the savage grin on my face as I held up my hands that the comms unit was in and threw it away as I sped back up. Magneto was able to see but couldn't even react as my charged fist slammed right into his face, sending him flying across the street.

My foot met Magneto's lower jaw shattering it with my booted heel. I heard someone yell something in the background, and I looked up just in time to see an angry STORM come flying. I had no comms to give STORM any update, so I went back to giving Magneto his long overdue ass kicking.

With a charged stomp, Magneto's left knee was shattered under my foot. Magneto held up his right hand in his futile attempts to hold me off. With a slam over my knee, the elbow was shattered, and with another twist at high speeds, the arm was removed from its ruined socket. I was about to start on his other limbs when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

When I turned around, I was greeted with a blue face. Mystique was right there looking at me, that's strange I didn't notice anyone else besides the bucket head. "What do you want Raven?" I asked Mystique as I shrugged her hand off my shoulder. "Don't you think that this is enough, look around you. You are a beacon to these people don't do this." Mystique implored me, taking a step back I looked around to find my staff from Star Industries and my friends looking at me as I held Magneto clutched in my grips.

I could only grit my teeth with this situation, Just this morning I was told not to leave any enemies alive at my back, and now I had to let this man go because my hero persona couldn't be known as a killer. Gritting my teeth, I picked up Magneto.

"You are no longer welcomed in New York, Eric. All visiting privileges have been revoked. If I catch anything as small as a blip on the magnetic fields within this city, your head will be removed." I whispered into Magneto's ear. Then I threw him down to the pavement. "That's the person your following, The I AM GOD philosophy is dead. Its coexistence that will lead to a better tomorrow." and with that, I turned around and left them.

I heard Mystiques thanks, but I paid her and Magneto no attention at all. Right now cars were thrown aside everywhere, luckily I made it in time to save a lot of people, but it was still a mess everywhere. Magneto even pulled out metal beams. Ororo was helping people while Dr. Kenny had brought out our medical gurneys for anyone that might need a once over.

BRUMM BI AHH BRUMM BI AHH BRUMM BI AHH

I turned around to see Luke Cage pulling up on his Harley, and that caused me to raise an eyebrow. Luke wasn't a man to be bought, so I knew that approach was never going to work. His showing up here was amazing in and of itself. "So why didn't I get invited to this funky little party you were throwing down." Asked Luke from the back of his bike.

Snorting at the man, "Yeah, it's a party alright," I replied


	21. Chapter 21

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 21**   
**July 4th, 2010**

  
With Mystique assisting the now crippled Magneto and removing him from the scene of battle, it was time to clean up this mess. Since I wasn't strong enough to move any of the vehicles, I relegated myself to clean up the debris and any of the small miscellaneous things around. But one of the group must have blinked, and the streets were clear, thankfully, because for me, it would have been a few hours of work.

Peter did a little squirrel jumping from the sudden disappearance of the mess. I tried hard not to laugh at him, with limited success. Then, with a few words of encouragement, Luke and Peter began to flip the cars back over that Magneto had tossed around.

I waved a hand signal to Peter that we both should vanish since I just had Alfred, our Overwatch, send the word to the police, letting them know everything was handled and under control. With a press of a button, Peter vanished while in his Spiderman suit, which was one of the inventions that couldn't see public release. 

My utility belt had a retro-reflective hologram tech made for personal use. With a nod to Luke, I also vanished. With a swift change, I re-appeared out of the elevators like a concerned boyfriend of Jean’s.

"So you can lift cars now?" I softly asked Jean while I rubbed her back.

"Yes! It was like your memories showed, don't focus too hard, just be in the moment and go for it," Jean stated as I gently put my arms around her and held her in a comforting embrace.

"Yeah, overthinking does a lot more damage than anything else. I will make a call to the Professor and see if he can teach you a few things. Also, where is Gwen?" I responded to Jean as I watched my security force that Natasha trained deal with the police and firefighters.

"She went with her family to Jersey to visit her dad's friends.” Jean told me. So is that the Luke you have been thinking about?" as we walked back into the building.

"Eww, Jean please don't say it like that! Otherwise, I will have to keep you out of my head!" I groused as Jean laughed at the frown on my face.

"Ben: seriously though, I am proud of what you are doing, but these raids are bringing out the worst in you,” Jean whispered as she held me close. Titch, I forgot about her being such a gifted telepath. That caused Jean to smile at me, letting me know she was still in my head. With a peck on the lips while imagining a much more sensual one, I also sent her a mental kiss and made my way to where Luke was waiting, looking lost. I can worry about Jean's situation later.

I guided Luke back to my building with Jean by my side. Jean went back to the danger room to test out her new understanding of her abilities, and I placed a reminder with Alfred to make sure the girls went out shopping and get mani-pedi appointments set. There was no point in all this money If I didn't take care of everyone. I showed Luke around some of the usual labs and tech that my company creates and makes while engaging him in small talk.

"So, you said something about getting me exonerated and getting me legit papers?" Luke asked while leaning against the wall of the elevator. I smiled and shrugged at him as we got out on my private floor. Luke raised his eyebrows at Natasha's knife collection that was on full display behind her desk. I could only smile at that because I had a similar reaction when I first saw her collection after learning she was getting Alfred to make some oddly shaped dagger. Natasha's exhibit deftly showed how every knife made was a picture-perfect creation, a work of art.

Moving us into my office and around behind my desk and taking a seat, I twirled my pen at high speeds as I brought up what I had planned to show him on a holo-projector. “One of the significant advantages of being in my employ is medical care facilities. Everything for you, Luke, is taken care of, from dental to physical, minor aches and pains you might have to major injuries. Full time tutors for anything you might want to learn as well as access to all the toys you can get your hands on from my R&D department.”

I noticed he chuckled at the medical part and shook his head once he came across the suit I had made for him. Luke's super suit was his signature yellow shirt with a POWER written on the back. I also recreated the arm gauntlets from the comics but added in my mix, and they could now pop up a massive nanite shield, each within a shell of Adamantium. This was paired with a sizeable, black, bulletproof pair of pants with shin guards built in, just like the arm gauntlets, although I left out the holo-projection feature since these were located on his legs.

Though, when Luke got to the bottom of the list of things I was offering, he crushed the tablet. The last item on the list was DIAMONDBACK, the name of the person that framed Luke in the first place. Luke was staring at me hard, but I spoke up before he even had the chance to ask. 

"When I looked into your case, I came across something, or someone interesting.” I told Luke as I started to bring up my discoveries on another projector.

“Like what?” Luke asked, fuming from his seat.

“You see, nothing was adding up, the evidence was all wrong, and you got convicted far too quickly, even for a state like Georgia. So I dug and got myself a name, I'm pretty sure it's his Alias, but he does have a connection to a persons named SHADES and COTTONMOUTH who own a certain club in HARLEM. Since part of the job is being a hero smashing up the club that runs drugs is going to bring out the BOSS man, don't you think?" I told Luke as I watched the display of emotions stream across the man's face.

Luke was torn, and I knew it. I was the proverbial devil's temptation of which stories were made. I came saying all the right things, and all I wanted was his name on the contract: and his soul was mine. Luke just sat back in his seat, and I knew he already knew who COTTONMOUTH was. POP'S barbershop was notorious for being Switzerland when the block got too hot, and the gangs were out. It was a strict rule not to shoot up POP'S barber shop.

"What do you want?" Luke finally asked me. And that caused me to smile because I had him right where I wanted him.

"I know you have your limits, that's why I don't have any huge demands of you. I want you to be a public face as part of a designed plan. I am sure that's going to draw DiamondBack here to New York like a moth to a flame, but, as I said, that is part of the plan." I told him as I pressed a few more buttons for him to underscore the fact I was not bluffing. With a few rapid dings, everything was approved. Sometimes having Alfred break into other systems is such a cheat. With a wave in the air, I brought up what I was working on.

"See here Mr. Cage your passport, Social Security number, and everything else has been approved. And you are also now the owner of your bar. All I need is a public face, and you can help us smash up a few bases." I stated as I stood up and held out my hand for him to shake. Luke looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. That would be fine since I just solved almost all of his issues with just the press of a few buttons and some cash. When I walked up to face him and held my hand out, he finally broke out of his stupor and gave me a firm handshake.

"Honestly I didn't know it would be that fast, when do you want me to begin?" Luke asked me as we walked out and back into the elevator.

"Now, but before we start anything, I am going to have Dr. Kenny put you through some tests and then we are going to spar to see what you can do. I am sure you have never had any actual test to find your limits. Alfred, get Luke a key card and access to living quarters whenever he visits." I was telling Luke as I also spoke out into the air. He looked a little confused until Alfred replied with a confirmation.

Some time later, I led Luke to our infirmary where Dr. Kenny took Luke's blood with an Adamantium needle and ran tests to evaluate his health and stability. The blood part gave Luke a shock like no other since I was reasonably certain that after he became virtually invincible to reasonable means, he hasn't experienced any pain. And now I also had a DNA sample of someone who has survived the bullet proofing procedure and lived over a prolonged period of time. With that wrapped up in a pretty bow, it was time for the danger room.

The physical testing process started with Luke on the strength lift scoring him a substantial thirty tons of weight supported with both his hands. Then swapped to the treadmills, Luke was able to push out a little over forty mph, but I think that was mainly due to his enhanced muscles since he was running like he was a human tank. Last, but not least, was a friendly spar within the danger room. Luke laughed at that, but when I told him he wasn't going to be fighting me, but the second on the strength ranking, he quickly got more serious.

Peter had come in second right after Natasha's number one spot at about eighty tons solid, but she was a cheater because she was already in her prime and had a perfectly trained body from the beginning. When I Peter showed up after I had buzzed for him to come join us in the danger room, Laura was right along beside him. I couldn't even make a joke out of it, but I did have to step in between Luke and Laura because of the look she was giving him. The encounter felt weird, so I took a closer look and noticed red fading spots that were healing on her neck, wait that was more than just a few red spots. 

It would seem Peter had been a little busy. With a sigh, I snapped my fingers at everyone to get their attention.

"Alrighty then, this is going to be a test spar between Peter and Luke." I clapped my hands, bringing up the holo-projectors which would keep track of the rounds and boundaries.

"You want me to fight the kid? Seriously? How is he the second strongest.?" Luke asked with more than a little disbelief in his voice.

"Luke you have to understand, everyone else that hangs around here can tear you apart piecemeal like you're a toy. His girlfriend over there, giving you the death glare has claws made from the same materials as the needle and tools the doctor used to draw your blood. Also, don't look down on his size; he is packing some real power." I told him, as I said this, Laura flashed her claws at Luke, but Peter was quick to push her hands back down. 

"Hey, why do I have to fight him?" Peter asked while holding Laura's hands so that she didn't pop her claws again. Hmm: That was interesting, and it would seem he already figured some things out as well.

"Peter, you are the best person for this fight with your reflexes, because if I paired Luke up with anyone else, it would be overkill for his first time here. I am not looking down on either of you, but everyone else is kinda way overpowered." I told them both as I headed for the control room to give them space for fighting.

"Then I will fight him," Laura spoke up instantly. And that was what I was worried about, the little death ball that has been trained from birth would make this test a failure for the man.

"Can't have that, your training put you way out of his class. Peter won't just K.O. Luke right off the bat, this allows us to gather more data for Natasha to review and build a training plan later." I replied to the room, staring her down. Laura stared back at me then snorted after a while, with that as a sign. I gave them time to get changed while I finished the set up for the little test.

Luke came back wearing our extra large gym gear, and so did Peter. Now that I had a better look at them both, I noticed that Peter wasn't that much smaller than Luke. That was interesting; I wasn't aware that his height had increased, maybe that was due to his constant slouching. Leaving that train of thought, I turned to Laura, who was growling while giving me the continuous stink eye. I was sure that she would have taken a swipe at me if she knew it would connect.

I just laughed and gave her a shrug. "Alright guys, the rules are simple, this is a spar, not a knock out so tap out wins," I told them as I hit the button labeled GONG to start the match. On the mini-holograms were full model renders of both Peter and Luke recording every punch or kick thrown. All sensors were gathering stats such as breathing rates, balance, glucose levels, everything one can think up, and the scanners were keeping track of all of it.

Watching the two fight, I saw I was right with my assumption, Luke was giving as good as he got, but he wasn't connecting a lot of hits with Peter's spider-sense helping him cheat his way to victory. I was getting a good gauge on Luke's combat skills though, and it would seem he had a high mastery of the standard military combative course after basic, maybe more from the way he was throwing a few strikes and scoring hits.

Peter though, was all over the place, but I did notice him landing a few good hits. Maybe I should cut down his lab time so that he can get some solid training in. Peter will need acrobatics training, parkour, and a fighting style. That would have to come later though. After they had been fighting for a solid thirty minutes and I was sure this was going to go for hours considering the way Logan, Natasha and I spar with inhuman stamina and endurance.

I was about to hit the buzzer to end the match when Peter connected with a flying knee to Luke's face which left him open for a smooth grab from Luke who then finished with a slam outside the ring. And that was how Peter lost the match. I chuckled at the look Laura was giving Luke, but that went away as she watched how Luke helped Peter back up and brushed him off. I watched them interact for a while as I sorted through all the data collected from their little bout. The amount of force used to hit each other was going up after each traded blow. 

I smiled at the numbers I saw because, from my personal experience, it must have been incredibly cathartic to be able to go all out for once. Holding back all the time would only create mental blocks after a while and then when you're truly in need of all your abilities and power, your only going to be in your own way. Everyone was slowly getting help and coming out of their shells they were forced into because of circumstances in the comics. Luke and Peter went to change, but I sent Peter a ping letting him know we needed to talk after he was finished. 

Luke gave his goodbyes since he had left someone in charge of the bar while he was out of contact. The whole suite of tests only taking up about four hours of his time. With a new Star Industries phone in his pocket, Luke rolled out on his Harley. So now it was Peter and me, since I made up an excuse to send Laura away by concocting something up about checking security and other things. It worked like a charm and I punched Peter in the arm as we walked out.

"So, about Laura, please tell me your plans?" I asked him.

"I didn't know I needed to have a plan," Peter replied, looking shocked. With that answer, I was trying hard not to facepalm and let Peter know how worried I was.

"Okay, You have a lot of money now, so take Laura out somewhere nice nothing fancy but it has to be out of this building. She hasn't dialed in any taste preferences, so keep it simple, but fun. It's summertime, so Coney Island is open, go out and have fun." I told him, but Peter looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Wait, you're sending me out on a date? What about all the work I haven't finished yet?" Peter asked as he waved his arms around in the air.

"Pete, you're smart, you can always finish tomorrow. Right now this is your first girlfriend, and you're not going to mess it up, so get out now." I told Peter while pointing him in the direction of his living space.

* * *

Benjamin Blake / Super Fast Semi-Functional Moron / Genius / Hero’ish

With the final papers signed and delivered to the lawyers, it was official that Star Industries was going to be rebranded as Vega Industries, after the star. Jessica Jones had finally shown up at Luke's bar, of all places, and I had to slap my head for not recognizing such a simple possibility. I hadn't approached her yet since that asshole KillGrave hadn't shown his face in New York again. 

Although, I had to put that out of my mind for the moment because the President decided he wanted to show up at the little party I was throwing in a few weeks in July. It would seem that getting most of the politicians in my pocket in New York and throwing a bash to do some humanitarian work for a new cause was enough to get him to come out to earn a few brownie points. It would have been fine if he wasn't also bringing the fucking prince of Wakanda with him. 

Wakanda was never invited, and any of their contact requests were being declined. I knew what they were after, but I wasn't going to buy into any of their shit. Ororo and her bloodline was the only reason that they even had any interest in showing up. With the PANTHER insinuating himself into my plans, I might have to prepare something special for him to express how welcome he truly was.

Anyway, the search that I had going for the big man that could stand up to the Hulk was going nowhere; but if my hunch was correct, he might still be stuck under a mountain like his comic book origins. So if I wanted that gem, I would either have to wait for his appearance or check the mountain he was under and then take it from him. Unfortunately, by taking the gem, I would be condemning the Professor's stepbrother to death under the mountain, since I would essentially be taking what's keeping him alive.

Putting those thoughts and troubles out of my mind for the moment, I returned my focus to the watch I was working on for Hank. The idea came to me from one of the recent raids that was pulled on a Weapon X facility in the Philippines. They had the Meta's in inhibitor collars, and one of the more interesting Meta's couldn't change shape because of it. The boy's metagene was almost identical to Hanks, but the boy was normally able to transform from his Beast form to a hybrid and then human form. After I watched him a few times, I decided to replicate the same effect with an inhibitor watch, but this wasn't any standard inhibitor. 

The watch was dubbed the quantum bio-aura control node. It's function was to jack into a person's natural X gene signature. From there, it allows a person to control their transformation energy/signature. Almost instantly, I realized this watch I was creating was turning out to be something extremely hazardous. 

The watch quickly became something I had to stick OMEGA level security on because if it fell into the wrong hands, it would be disastrous. So I included more than a few redundancy protocols as a precaution. With this, I can recruit my main poster boy for my movement. But, before leaving for the X-Mansion for the end of the day, it was best I checked on a few things.

I brought up the nano-fly feed in Tony's small home away from home and watched as he put his plan together for his escape. It had scared me to find out how bad he looked in the cave once my nano-flies found him. I almost went and rescued him as soon as the image came up on my holo-feeds, but I stayed my hand and only delivered a medi-gel first aid when no one paid attention. One high-speed injection saved his life while they were operating on him, which gave me more heart issues, like my heart wasn’t beating fast enough already. 

Then I had to deliver another high-speed injection when he got an infection from installing the arc reactor in his chest. The risk he took installing that thing in his chest in such an unsanitary cave was beyond me, but Tony had that glint of survival in his eyes, so it was the best show on my holo suite. Though no one other than Natasha even knew I had live video feeds in Tony's little cave/cell. Yeah, it was a complete dick move leaving him in the cave, but this was his life-changing experience, and it would have been far worse to stop him from learning from this. 

Shutting down the video on Tony, I brought up the next. Peter was in the lab working on something he told me would knock my socks off, granted there wasn't much that could wow me, but at least he was trying. I then checked on the girls and they were down in the danger room. That view instantly made me wish I was there right now. Natasha, Ororo, Gwen, and Jean were in workout gear yoga outfits that were so soaked in sweat; everything was almost see-through. 

From what I could see on the scoreboard Gwen and Ororo were teamed against Natasha and Jean. They were playing a game of basketball, and Ororo and Gwen were winning by only one point. I was trying to figure out how that was even possible when I watched as Gwen sank a three-pointer like it was nothing. I shook my head at that and pinged the locators for Logan, Laura, and Luke since these were my leading trouble makers anyway. Logan pinged at the school, Luke pinged at his bar, and Laura pinged at the sixteenth floor in the air ducts, I could only facepalm at this.

I pinged her radio, "Laura, why are you in the vents?".

"Making sure the security was installed properly," Laura answered back like it was nothing new. 

I just shook my head and left for the last place on earth I might currently be welcomed, even if the owner doesn't say it: the X-mansion. I was only keeping up pretenses by this point, since the last time I was there I had asked for the Professor's help with Jean's training. And yes, I had left the Professor with a strongly worded warning. The Professor was now aware of his imminent death if Jean's mind was in any way or form altered from when she arrived. There will be no mental blocks, no alterations of personality or suppression of emotions or any ideas to help her manage her powers. 

I made it clear that Jean was going to keep full control of all her omega level abilities. I didn't tell him outright that I was going to kill him if he performed any tampering, but I made sure to imply his neck was on the line. I was desperate to avoid the dark phoenix storyline at all costs. Having some triple personality bullshit was not something someone gaining near-infinite power should be dealing with. That's how so much shit went wrong in the movies and comics.

So, avoiding all the pleasantries, I went right to Hank's lab upon arrival. When I got into Hanks lab; I found the Professor, Michelle, and Warren. He was shirtless and had Michelle all wrapped up in his wings, trying to hide them kissing. I could only snort at that which shocked them out of their little moment. Michelle turned around giving me the eye daggers, but I ignored her as I registered that Warren had a sheepish look on his face. If only he knew I wasn't the one he should be worried about since I was sure she didn't tell him anything about who her father was.

Ignoring the little love birds, I went over to the Professor's location, talking to Hank who was at one of the monitors. "Professor, Hank I completed and brought what I promised I would," I told them both as I held up the watch for them to see. Hank instantly stopped what he was doing and zoomed in directly on the watch while the Professor was more muted in his response. I understood why. If this worked, I was about to change almost everything around here.

The agreement made between us was, if I could figure out a way to assist Hank in controlling his transformation, the Professor would support me in my Metahuman Support and Assistance Division, going public with his school. That was more than just a new territory for all of us, and it didn't help that Salem was quickly becoming far more secure than Washington D.C. itself. 

I had built aerial drones to patrol and monitor Salem all day, every day. And, there were over two thousand drones at any one time in the air running scans and tracking suspicious people. Alfred had complete control, and all the adult staff at the school had access to any discoveries Alfred made. While Hank went away to change into more expandable clothes It was time to at least make peace with the Professor.

"So, Professor, are you excited for the upcoming reveal," I asked, trying to reduce the tension between us.

"You do realize that this will change everything, Benjamin. I appreciate everything you have done, but this publicity will change things." Stated Xavier with a slight tilt to his brows expressing his concern.

"Charles, we can not keep being that dirty secret the world tries to hide? This town and state are about to become a boon for Metahumans. This movement has to start somewhere and why not here at the school that's built to help them?"

"I just hope we aren't taking on too much to fast Benjamin." Stated Xavier in a master understatement.

"I have been investing millions to upgrade the township with homes, facilities, and defenses. We will be ready, Professor, I hope you're ready to teach." I replied with a shrug.

"I thought you would be ready to retire me." Said the Professor with a smile, but I knew the true meaning behind that statement.

"No retirement Professor, as long as we understand our limits with another's mental faculties, we will have no issues." I returned. There was no need to call him out on his hypocrisy, but he needed to understand messing with someone's mind has its consequences. Even though this man had my respect, history had shown his mental tampering caused massive damage. 

I'm unapologetic for my actions since finding out about some omega level Meta unleashing all their powers because of the instability from their emotional imbalance due to not having had the necessary experience to effectively deal with raw emotions. It was one of my worst fears.  
  
Coming to a tacit understanding with the Professor, we answered the buzz when Hank called us into the testing room.

* * *

  
Jean Grey Metahuman Extraordinaire / Dancer / Sexy RedHead

With the game over, Jean had returned to the showers with the rest of the ladies with whom she had played. She heard light talking between Ororo and Nat, but she was too focused with her eyes on Gwen to pay much attention to them. When she did refocus her attention though, Jean began to notice light scarring on both ladies. Natasha had what appeared to be two fading bullet holes, and Ororo had a slash placed right by her ribs. 

Both the scars were faded, close to non-existent, but she noticed them nonetheless since they were on what could have been nothing but flawless skin. That was such a shame Jean thought as she got into the showers. After they had finished using the facilities, they returned to the locker room to get dressed. Jean decided to help Gwen shower, and while they were both drying off, she shared a light kiss with her, smiling at the blush that played across her face.

"So how's Ben?" Asked Ororo from behind Jean. She turned around just in time to watch as Ororo pulled her lace garments over her body.

"Ben's being Ben, he tells everyone he is okay when he isn't." Gwen said, speaking from her place in Jean's arms. That caused Jean to raise her eyebrows.

"Yes, exactly as she says." Replied Jean, backing up Gwen with what she also knew about Ben.

"Is this related to his raids he keeps performing?" Asked Ororo.

"Yes, it's changing him. When he let me in his mind, I noticed that something changed when he watched a person die. It would seem that the person was of importance and Ben felt he wasn't fast enough." Stated Jean while Gwen was drying her hair with the towel.

"That's the job he signed up for girls, and Benjamin is trying to save everyone he can. Anything other than that is a failure to him. What I am really interested in is this little thing between the three of you." Natasha finally spoke up from her locker as she pulled her shirt on.

"No, they didn't!" Asked Ororo, scandalized. She turned around to find the two girls blushing at her.

"So tell me more girls what's the deal with you and SPEEDY." Asked Natasha.

“It's something that we are exploring together.” Spoke Gwen 

"So you're both okay with this sharing amongst yourselves?" Asked Ororo with a raised eyebrow. Jean and Gwen looked at each other for a moment then looked at Ororo.

“We will let you know after we know.” Jean relied to Ororo with a small smile.

"Good! Good, come let's go have lunch, and I will give you girls tips on how to always win." Stated Natasha as she ushered everyone out of the locker rooms 

* * *

  
Benjamin Blake / Super Fast Semi-Functional Moron / Genius / Hero’ish / Not Quite A Spymaster

  
The watch was a complete success! When Hank first put it on, it did give quite a scare though. The micro quantum-resonator knocked Hank over once it was introduced into the bio-field generated by his X gene. After Hank was able to recover, he went through the small general post routines, and then it was time for the full test.

I was already tired of looking at some sad cat man motif, but when he pressed the activation button, it was spectacular. Hank went down on all fours into a massive five foot tall blue lion. Then he reversed into what had to have been his true hybrid form from the Brian Michael Bendis X Men comics which placed me seconds away from geeking out. That was the Hank McCoy that I wanted to meet from the beginning, not that lame cat-man shit I was greeted with. 

Then Hank brought his transformation even further and became human again, a very buff and naked version of Kelsey Grammar. I was stunned because I wasn't expecting Kelsey Fucking Grammar of all people to be the Beast. I never heard it in his voice, but that might also be due to his vocal cords being changed with his transformation.

Hank walked around a bit to test his balance, and then once he looked at his hands, Hank froze on the spot. Speaking in a husky voice through shed tears, "I honestly can't tell you the last time I was able to see my actual skin. My transformation happened during my college days, and I have been trying to put the memories out of my mind ever since. Thank you for this Benjamin.".

* * *

**July 4, 2010**

Benjamin Blake / Super Fast Semi-Functional Moron / Genius / Hero’ish

I was sitting in my office listening to the Governor tell me how the President had outmaneuvered me. Since I was going to do an entirely new Humanitarian Aid in July and the President complicated things and made it about America and the American drive for equality and independence. But, I could use that to my advantage. This was going to be big, so it is time to play this up to its maximum scale, especially since everyone wanted to stick their hands in. I was going to make sure that no one could bail at the last second. 

With an assembly a few days ahead of us, I placed massive bribes of money up to play for those on their best behavior. I was going to bring the whole X-School out in force, all two hundred and eighty-two kids. From fliers to water wielders, small energy manipulators, to Spiral's sister that looks so much like POISON IVY you start worrying about antidotes. Yes, the world was going to get a massive surprise today. And the big finish was Warren flying in. We had the FURRY community locked in with Hank's beast transformation and with my advertisement to the greater African American Community to come out for support, we were looking at one massive 4th of July event.

As it turned out, the event was going to be so massive that we had to book the entirety of Central Park. I spent money like it was water, but that was the cost of doing business. Most, if not all, of the politicians in the city were sucking up to the President in the days leading up to the big event. That was fine by me because they were keeping him busy and out of my hair.

Natasha wasn't happy when she found out that the secret service was going to usurp her security protocols, but when I gave her the new stealth suit, mark 2.0, I was instantly forgiven. It was a significant struggle in juggling everyone, but if I could pull this off the prize was more than just a seat at the big table. Vega Industries would be the end all be all when it came to Metahuman affairs, and I would be officially moving this reality from that dreaded Marvel Canon blade I felt positioned over my neck.

* * *

**Mystique**

  
Mystique watched the latest news from the couch with her daughter Anna. Today was the day that the Americans like to act extra boisterous and hold their parades while watching explosions. She had nothing against it since she did enjoy the changing customs with the changing years, then the ceremonies were interrupted with breaking news.

Mystique watched with bated breath as he walked out on stage with the United States President and unveiled his Meta-Human support and Health Department to the American people. The crowd watched with hushed breath as he spoke of how the hero LIGHTSPEED and a few others were doing their best to save and help the city, so he took it upon himself to search out others like those heroes. 

Mystique couldn't help but snort at that since Benjamin was the hero and most didn't even know it. Then he introduced Charles' school and all the ones he saved, then someone walked out and transformed. He changed as she could but what surprised her, was the fact that the person turned out to be DR. Hank McCoy and when he was on stage, the crowd went wild with acceptance for him. 

Then Ororo flew in, then a kid with wings followed her. This was the moment: the moment that Mystique realized she was indeed on the wrong side. Benjamin not only got Charles to go public with his school but he had indeed orchestrated the general acceptance and declaration with the President by his side.

They had somehow figured out how to control Hank's mutation allowing him to gain full control. Mystique gave her daughter a look; it had been a few years since she was last able to provide Anna with skin to skin contact. Anything other than fabric between them had always lead to disastrous results. If they can help Hank control his uncontrollable ability, then they must have a way to assist Anna.

"Anna, pack your things we are going on a trip," Mystique told her daughter as she went to pack herself. Charles would always have a place in his school for her because of their past, but she hoped that Benjamin had a seat at his side for the revolution she knew he was bringing.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 22**   
**Threatening Stance**

  
Benjamin Blake / Super Fast Semi-Functional Moron / Genius / Hero’ish / Not Quite a Spymaster

  
Everything in Central Park went off without a hitch. I had invited every community I could think of and had Alfred track all those nasty hate groups and either slowed them down and even outright got rid of a few. There will be no hate or protesting on such a big day. I was super excited that I was even able to pull this off! A master stroke of good advice from Natasha at the end was what made it all work. Then today, I spent a few million and had all the major marketing companies tied in. The world was going to get slapped with the most significant media blitz it has ever seen! I was going to come down so hard on the world with my brand of propaganda; the name Metahuman will be coined by the end of July 5th, 2010.

With just a whisper in my ear from Natasha, I had Alfred make an encrypted phone call to the President's private phone and offered up one billion in funds for his next campaign. Granted President Ellis just got into office but shoring up some political clout now would be a good idea right when I wanted his backing. This could help me make strides when Ellis gets kidnapped in Iron Man 3 in a few years. Frankly, I was just trying to cover as much ground as I could before all the fallout.

The fireworks were lively in the air and everyone was partying. I noticed the kids and adults from Xavier's school were having a blast. The ladies of the FURRY club were surrounding Hank since I invited them on his behalf. Michelle had Warren giving flights to the smaller kids, but I did notice FURY standing under a tree with the look of death on his face. Laura and Peter were over hanging out with Gwen and Jean. I looked and found Natasha with the Octavius couple although Rosaline was fussing over her at the moment. That placed a smile on my face. I was happy to see Natasha had won even after all the crazy mess she had suffered.

I turned around, and the Professor was talking to some lady. I guess it was time to do something about fixing his legs. When I turned around to look for the rest of my crew, I spotted Luke who was laughing with Pops and another older gentleman. Hanging on his arm was Jessica Jones. That made me happy. They got together a lot sooner than I thought but what had a frown on my face was a certain Prince.

I was enjoying some quiet time with Ororo when I kept feeling a piercing stare in my direction. At first I was trying to ignore it and enjoy the festivities, but it persisted. Eventually I had to search it out. Ororo must have noticed my unease because she stared me down next.

"What is the situation that I should be aware of?" Asked Ororo from the picnic table where we were seated. The question alone gave me time to think about how I would like to tell her about my knowledge and discoveries. With my mind made up, I just gave her the salient points of the matter.

"That gentleman over there is the Prince to the nation of WAKANDA. It's one of the most advanced nations on the planet. He is most likely here for you and your bloodline connection to BAST." I told her straight up.

"And how do you know all this?" Asked Ororo skeptically with her eyebrows raised at me.

"Research my dear, did you know the Prince and the Princess both carry multiple Doctorates and PHDs in multiple fields of study and research? There have been no records of them helping their country or accepting aid. Curious is it not? So I sent a spy drone into Wakanda, and you wouldn't believe what I found." I told Ororo making sure I hammed it up. There was no way I was about to let this little princeling get some ass.

"What did you discover that makes you look at him as if your about to challenge him to a duel." Ask Ororo interested in my story.

"They are using hologram technology. With the low flying I did over WAKANDA, I discovered this." As I said that I brought up the images of WAKANDA that I had before they destroyed my drone for trespassing. It was too bad for them that I had nano-explosives distributed, so they had no evidence to place it as my own. When I showed her what I was able to record Ororo crushed the mug she was holding. 

Anyone could tell from the aging of the buildings, and everything thing around, that this city has been there awhile. Then with the advancements that Ororo saw, she stated how this would have helped all of Africa. I kept showing her more, until the footage blinked out.

"They are one of the most advanced hidden nations on this planet, but he isn't here for me. He is here for your throne and bloodline." I told her. Ororo gave me a withering look, so I held up my hands.

"What do you know about my throne and bloodline that I do not?" Ororo asked with all joviality gone.

"Well from what you told Xavier and from what I was able to look up, you're the daughter to the late princess of Kenya. Which puts you in line for the throne, which I also know you have turned down. He is a prince that needs a princess. You see the lady on his arm? That's the one he loves, her name is Nakia, but she isn't a Dora Milaje. The situation is a bit complicated you see: his father won't permit to marry her as his first wife. But what if he was to bring home the last descendant of the Shamen tribe's pureblood?" I asked her as I brought up all the info I had gathered on my holo tablet.

"What is a Dora Milaje and what does that have to do with me? Why do you consider me the last descendant to the Shamen Tribe?" Ororo asked, and she was entirely focused now. 

"Dora's are women trained from birth to be the concubines and wives to the heir of the throne. They are warrior women, raised just for the Prince to pick from unless he has a royal bloodline to marry. Now the Shamen tribe became important because, when I did some traces to see where the trail leads, it went straight to WAKANDA. Your mother was the princess of Kenya, and your father was the last male of the Shamen Tribe of Wakanda. That's why he came here; to try and woo you. All he has to do is get you in bed and with child and the bloodline is returned to Wakanda and he is free to marry his little concubine with no issues since, well, he is king after all." I told Ororo. Then suddenly the wind gusted and she took off into the air. Yeah, she was upset alright; but it was best she wasn't here for him to have an opportunity to get his claws into her. I would have to fix that later, but for now, this won't become some comic book bullshit.

"Was that necessary?" Asked Natasha from over my shoulder. I knew she had invisibly arrived a while ago. She made her way over to me as soon as I started to eye the princeling.

"She will be mad at me for a while, wont she?" I asked Natasha as I turned to her.

"Ororo will investigate once she calms down. Now, let's go kick them out." Natasha told me with a smile, and I could only sigh at that. Over my comms, I called big man Luke. Natasha walked slightly behind me in my shadow. That subtle move made me very aware of how serious she was taking this even if I only planned for small talk. Natasha had plans for going for the kill if the negotiations failed. She stood at five feet seven inches, and with my six feet three inches, Natasha was easily enveloped by my shadow. Granted she could already turn invisible, but it was okay if certain habits were kept.

"Luke, we have incoming trouble, come back me up" I spoke into my comms, getting his attention from where he was at the grill with Logan and Jessica. I watched as he told Jessica something and then walked in our direction. People parted for him like the sea; it does help that he was such a massive dude. When Luke got to where I was located, he laughed, and so did Natasha, as if I would need back up.

We walked together as a three-person team over to the WAKANDA delegates. Instantly they became alert, although they were playing it off due to the surroundings. I could see Okoye reach for her bracelet. To my eyes, it almost looked ordinary, but that changed when I changed the spectrum I was viewing. Okoye's wrist and a few things that looked like everyday trinkets were absorbing kinetic energy. This was also something the little princeling and his entourage with whom he was walking around were doing.

That was the first time I was able to lay my eyes on vibranium, and it was extremely hard for me to keep my impulses locked down. I wanted to rob it all, but I would wait until I was able to get my hands on Klaue's stash. The princeling and his little group got up and met us a little out of the way, giving us some separation from everyone else.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Blake. This is a great thing your doing," Spoke T'Challa first.

"Good Afternoon yourself, Panther," I replied with a smile. I was about to cut through all the bullshit and get to the heart of the matter. When I called out his Panther title, his eyes slightly widened, and the rest of his group made movements for items that I knew were weapons in disguise. Since this was the asshole black panther from the comics and not the one I watched before I died, I had no plans to give him face.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, but you can call me T'Challa," Stated the Prince as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Ohh, don't be like that Panther, I know why you're here," When I told him then the look on T'Challa's face instantly changed

"And what do you know? Asked T'Challa with a frown on his face as he carefully acted the well practiced part of a confused person.

"Ohh I know a lot prince: like your nation, has never been conquered nor has conquered others. That your nation fought amongst yourselves until you discovered VIBRANIUM. I know that your nation stood and watched as everyone around you was shipped off to be slaves across the ocean! I also know how your nation likes to hide behind that hologram of yours!" I spoke as my anger started to get the best of me. Luke placed his hands on my shoulder, and when I turned around to look at him, he just shook his head. Yeah, this wasn't the place to break a prince. Natasha though was facing the group at the ready for any sudden moves.

Prince T'Challa's face changed from pride to a frown; I had just dropped the secret about them in the open. His guards tightened their grip on the items they were holding, but I knew they weren't going to do much without the prince's say so.

"If you haven't noticed we only export textiles and minor things to the world. We do not have the funds to purchase such technologies, Mr. Blake." T'Challa spoke with such an easy and fluid manner that if I didn't know better I would have believed him.

"Don't be like that Panther; your country has advanced far further than the rest of the world. With all that VIBRANIUM your sitting on. I wonder what the rest of the world will think if they found out Klaue didn't steal all of the world's most valuable metal and you lied to the rest of the world to cover up and hide your treasure with a mountain of deception." I told him with a smile on my face as I watched as the expressions in his little group changed. I had far more knowledge than some outsiders could ever know.

"How do you have such information? And what do you want?" Asked T'Challa with his anger showing now. It would seem that I stepped on the little kitties toes, to fucking bad for him.

"I want you to give up your pursuit of Ororo, I know what you're after, and I won't let it happen," I told the princeling as I stepped up to him.

"And what If I refuse to comply?" T'Challa asked me while stepping lightly into a loose, ready motion. Ohh yeah, he was prepared to throw down alright but too bad this wasn't the place for our fight. I would break his back and the GOLDEN TRIBE one of these days but lucky for him today is not the day. No, today I was going to be a complete bastard.

So I brought up my holo tablet. When the Prince looked at the image, I could hear his teeth grind. The others around him also showed their shocked expressions. Yeah, I got them right where I want them.

The picture that I had brought up was of the thirteen-year-old princess of WAKANDA herself attending the movies with her friends. The image was of her in BOSTON since she was attending MIT. Of course she would be in the United States attending college.

"You don't know if I have stationed my people as her friends, or in her classes, or as her roommates and lab assistants. The food she eats on campus may be prepared or served by my people or how many of my people are in the clubs to which she was able to get the last spot to join. Stay away, or I burn it all!" I told the Prince as he looked at me with such a death glare I thought he was going to attack with everyone watching.

"You understand that this isn't the end?" T'Challa asked in a near growl as he tried to hold his anger.

"Yes, I am sure this isn't over. Keep your distance, and I shall keep mine. Ororo is off limits for your plans." I told the Prince as I turned around and walked away from him. Too bad I can't keep my word because I plan to pull a Bane and break his back and take the throne. Such an advanced nation should not have such ancient traditions as the rite of challenge.

"You're not going to kill his sister, right?" Asked Luke from next to Natasha. She already knew what I was truly capable of doing to complete a goal. That's not something I can tell a man like Luke; he was just like Peter, a good man no matter what the situation. Too bad I could never be like them though.

"No, Luke, I will not be killing the princess; it's a solid bluff that he bought," I replied with a shrug.

"What about all that you said about them allowing slavery to happen?" Luke asked with what I thought slight trepidation.

"Luke, you would be amazed at what they have done to keep their little secret safe," I told the big man.

"That's… That's… How could they allow such a thing to happen." Luke asked as he turned around to go back and confront the Prince and his entourage.

"Luke leave it alone; this will solve itself with time. You have been to my labs, you see the advancement I am bringing to the world. Let this go and enjoy the party," I told Luke as I grabbed his bicep and then push him in the direction of Jessica and the grill.

When Luke walked away Natasha walked up to lean on my shoulder, "Now that you have had your Alpha male ego trip, I brought you an early birthday gift." she stated handing me a wooden box. I had been so wrapped up in everything I forgot my birthday was fast approaching, but I was pretty sure there wasn't much you could get a soon to be a seventeen-year-old billionaire that he couldn't get himself.

When I opened the box, there were four vials sitting side by side. Two where blue and another two were red, Natasha had gotten me the holy fucking grail. I was so stunned beyond belief. I had been trying to piece together the information I had on the PYM particles. The notes I had stolen gave me some ideas but this...this was the final product. I have wanted for so long; I didn't even know how to respond with my thanks.

Natasha used her handkerchief to wipe my mouth then closed it. Shit, she caught me drooling over the most awesome goodies around. The first thought I had was to run back to the lab so that I could recreate this miracle in a bottle. "Natasha, How?" I asked, stunned.

"You were off doing your crazy scientist thing while planning world domination, so I nabbed it after Alfred notified me when Hank left for some trip," Natasha replied with a shrug, but she wasn't about to get away with that. With a boisterous roar, I wrapped Natasha up in a hug and carried her and my prize back to enjoy the party. I could always science the shit out of these goodies later.

* * *

Peter Parker Supreme Nerd Extraordinaire / Giddy Boyfriend

Peter didn't know what to do with himself since things have been going amazingly well for him recently. He gained powers in the midst of losing his chance at an internship at Oscorp. But that was replaced with being the chief scientist of his division at one of the hottest companies in the world right now. Then Laura was introduced into his life, and man, Laura was just wow! She was wow alright.

Peter didn't know where to begin with describing Laura; she was strong, soft, stubborn, and so freaking cute all at once. Then there was her dad, that man's muscles had muscles, and the only thing he knew was growl and death glare. That wasn't going to deter Peter, though, not one bit. He had hope that he could make peace with the grumpy old man as Ben calls him, but that would have to wait. Peter was currently in a very intense game of tag with everyone from the Xavier school, and Laura was it, and her sights were clearly set on him.

Laura was chasing him down between people, between tables, but that was what he wanted. They were fast approaching the tree line, and Peter had a surprise for her. With a swift hop Peter took to the trees, he knew Laura had enhanced sense, so he had a scent nullifier within the tree he was aiming for. With that on his person, Peter left small clues on his way to a small clearing that Peter had defenses marked to keep people away. Laura came dashing out of the tree's looking for him while he just stood on the blanket waiting for her. 

She took one look at what him and his mini picnic setup, nodded, and sat down. She was so cute; Peter noticed a slight shading of red on her cheeks even though she did appear tough on the outside. Peter sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What about the game and the rest of the party?" Laura asked as she leaned back into his chest.

"They will be fine without us for a while," Peter replied as he laid back with Laura on his chest. Laura slowly crawled up to look Down into Peter's eyes.

"I believe we should continue to check our compatibility. We might have fallen out of sync since we have not kissed in a few hours," Stated Laura as she leaned in to kiss Peter on his lips. His hands coming up, Peter held Laura close, savoring her, trying to ingrain her into his memories. Yeah, that big headed Benjamin was right. Find a beautiful, secure location and enjoy the moment.

* * *

Natasha - The Black Widow / Ex-Assassin

Natasha made her way back to the table where Roseline was seated after she left Ben to geek out with his early birthday gift. Hopefully Jean and Gwen could keep him out of trouble for a while. She had seen the look he gave that Prince T'Challa, Ben would keep his word, but at the first opportunity that he felt the Prince was showing weakness, he would strike like thunder no matter the cost.

Tapping a few buttons on her holo-tablet Natasha made some notes for measures against the WAKANDANS. With that out of the way, She went back to enjoying a lovely 4th of July picnic with the Octavius couple. 

"Natasha dear, he isn't overworking you is he?" Asked Rosie, Otto's wife, as Natasha sat down next to her. 

"I met a Prince believe it or not, and my charms didn't move him," Replied Natasha smoothly as her wrist computer did quick scans of all the food on the table.

"Well, that's too bad for him, you're a fine catch. That's his loss! If you want, I know a Doctor who is a very accomplished M.D." Stated Otto from his seat, waving away the comment about the Prince.

"Otto leave the dear alone, she will like who she likes and that's that. I remembered it took you a whole semester to finally ask me out. Then you flubbed it and came back with poetry." Smiled Rosie as she swatted Otto on the arm.

"Am just trying to help her, dear" Otto answered sheepishly.

That brought a smile to Natasha's face as she remembered when Ben had offered her a family. She knew it was just a sales pitch to the lonely girl inside her. Everyone needed a family, and even a stone-cold assassin was no different; Ben treated her no differently than his friends or his family. To Benjamin, everyone that was in his circle was family. And that was how he operated, but when the Octavius couple came to work at the company, well, Natasha felt for the first time like she had parents. Rosie and Otto always checked in on her even when she was out on a mission. In the beginning, she didn't like their interference, but with Ben giving her more duties within their small circle of influence, she could do nothing but interact with the couple.

After a while, they grew on her and became the closest family Natasha had next to Benjamin. That though made Natasha chuckle: the infamous Black Widow had a family now. The world was such a mystery: Natasha had killed what family she had in the pits. They were made to fight for survival and she killed them with no remorse. Yet, the world gave her more family even with all of her sins. 

Natasha just sighed and relaxed slightly; maybe she was overthinking things. They had a win today, and she was going to enjoy at least some of it.

With that, Natasha smiled and focused her mind back on the conversation.

* * *

Charles Xavier - Scholar 

Charles sat in the location he picked and watched the stage as one of his oldest students was introduced alongside Benjamin and the President. This was uncharted territory for Charles alright, how Benjamin was getting things done was both terrifying and impressive. Charles was proud yet full of trepidation about being out in the world and under such a spotlight. He was excited to educate the world and his fellow scholars towards a better future, but Charles didn't know if he would be included in such a future.

Charles was never able to read Benjamin's mind, what he thought might have been due to the young man's powers, had turned out to be a deliberate case of exclusion. Charles breezed through the President's mind slightly and could only sigh; Benjamin had offered up over a billion dollars in campaign funding through means untraceable.

Charles felt Benjamin was both a gifted young man and one extremely terrifying foe. He watched as Benjamin wrangled the public opinion to side with them while he blackmailed or came down with an iron hand with others, doing things as he pleased. Charles wished he could do something but with mental inhibitors in most of Benjamin's company. There was nothing to do as he watched him lead the charge.

He was fortunate the young man didn't view him as an enemy, but Charles shivered at the thought of the conversation past. There was no need for Benjamin to tell him outright, but Xavier felt the intent to kill in that warning. 

Charles' only hope was that Jean would be able to prevent that from happening. Charles sighed and placed those thoughts outside his mind. 

Today was a day of triumph.

* * *

All around the United States and various parts of the world Metas searched for a phone. The beacon that shone a light for them was the number for contacting Vega Industries in hopes of getting into the Xavier School for gifted learning.

Others hitched a ride, a train and other various means of transportation to this fabled town in New York called Salem.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 23**   
**Pay What You Owe**

July 15, 2010, Thursday

  
I have been held up in my lab since, after the big event on the 4th, Natasha had brought me the ultimate birthday gift. Hell, I stayed in my lab even through my birthday, these were the PYM particles, and they was going to get all the love I could give them.

I had gone over Hank PYM's records, and Darran Cross's notes on the particles, but when I decided to study the damn things, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. It took me a solid twelve days with my mind overclocked to be able to break the secrets behind the formula. My mental overclock was equivalent to over four thousand three hundred and eighty days trapped in my lab and mind to crack this formula. I was on the brink of madness, but I had finally succeeded. I had succeeded where so many have failed before, and my suffering was well worth it. I couldn't help but laugh maniacally in my heart of hearts.

MUAHAHAHAHA! 

I now had the power to change any items I wished on the atomic scale, mass, strength, and even organic and inorganic density of objects. With my accelerated mental activity, I used the twelve days to live each day as a year totaling over four thousand three hundred and eighty days, it was pure hell, I had to suck down liquid nutrients because food took too long to digest. But I was able to pull it off. Six short months after I got my hands on the speed force, I was able to get my hands on money, one of the ultimate metals Adamantium, and now one of the most radical chemical cheat formulas around! 

The particle was suspended in a stabilizing solution so that when it made contact with an object, it created a warping field of a quantum probability that was dialed in for the needed effect. The regulator belt that was in the Ant-Man suit was perfectly made for the size specifications needed.

I had to recreate my personal sizing coils from scratch, and they completely flubbed the first time; which scared me as I was stuck down as a one inch person. With that initial and significant screw up out of the way, I went back to work mad. Mad because four thousand plus days working on this thing was equal to two hundred and sixty-two thousand hours and I was only halfway there. Since I couldn't solve the quantum exposure to use it on a person, I took a few hours to update a few of my weapons. It was perfect for inanimate objects, not people yet.

Then I heard a buzz at my door which brought my frustration to the forefront. But, when I looked to see who it was I was a confused.

Gwen was at my lab door with two others. That was strange as she was generally in her labs, so why was she here now? Not only that, but Gwen was smiling at the lady with striking features. Then there was a person standing behind her in huge and bulky clothing. That was also strange since it was summer and there was no need for such things. Putting away these bullshit particles, I made my way to the door to find out why Gwen was showing them around my inner sanctum. I also had to find where that back up secretary Nat had promised me was.

When I got outside, Gwen made the introductions, and I almost lost it. Mystique had come back with her daughter for our assistance. I must not have heard that right because Mystique only had one very famous child, and then one adopted one. Though from the facial features, they were sporting the same jawline, the same nose, and a few mannerisms which made me think that this was her actual biological daughter.

Although, I was quickly starting to think the girl was Rogue because of the name Anna, the baggy clothes and that one white streak in her hair. 

What also had me confused was the lady that Gwen kept saying was Miss. Darkholme, or better known as Mystique, looked remarkably like Charlize Theron, and I was wondering why she was in disguise in the building.

"Okay, before anything, why are you still in disguise?" I asked Mystique as I looked from her to her daughter that she brought along.

"I thought you couldn't be seen with a known terrorist?" Mystique asked with a smile as she looked Gwen up and down for a moment. Gwen smiled back at her but said nothing. Gwen then reached out for Anna, but she yelped and took a step back.

"You can't touch me, everyone, who touches me dies." Stated Anna with evident sadness in her voice. I could only rub my forehead at this whole thing.

"What does she mean Ben? How is that even possible?" Gwen asked with a gleam in her eyes. I knew that look, and it would not do anyone favors to allow Gwen to go all mad doctor on her.

"Alright people into my labs, mind the mess," I told everyone as I opened my door wider and stepped out of the way for them to walk inside. With everyone inside my lab, I brought up a holo-screen to locate my lost lamb of a secretary. Natasha was off somewhere across the globe with Barton, and that could only mean FURY asked for her aid in something. The backup for Natasha was downstairs talking to security about some picketing going on out front.

"Alfred, how long has that protest been going on?" I asked out to the air, letting the frustration show how I felt about that mess. Now I was getting angry because someone should've told me about that or at least buzzed me.

"What did you expect? You have outed all Metahuman kind over the 4th, and this is people's reaction to something different from themselves." Mystique stated with some heat to her words.

"To bad for them we live in a civilized society, and there are laws in the way to prevent stupidity," I replied to Mystique as I brought up the number to Jerry Hogarth, my lawyer.

"Yes, Mr. Blake, Hogarth speaking, How may I help you today?" Jerry asked. I smiled at that because I had one of the best sharks in Marvel and had them on retainer for millions. Now I was about to spend even more to ruin stupid people's lives happily, and I didn't even care.

"Alright, Jerry we have some morons out front of my building, and I want them removed ASAP. I am pretty sure I own the whole block except the streets when I purchased these buildings." When I said that Alfred brought up the contracts, I nodded as I was sure that the sidewalks were included within the deeds and leases. 

"Jerry, they are on private property, and I want them all arrested and placed in jail. New York has an Anti-Intimidation Act on the law books, and I would like you to use that to bring down the full weight and hammer on these fools. Ohh, let's have them prosecuted for a maximum of ten million as stated by the courts, then have them classified as a hate group. Thanks for your hard work, Jerry." I said, and with that, I hung up and turned around to Mystique. 

"That's how you get rid of such annoying flies. Alfred, I know you have traced all the faces, let's have their asset all accidentally frozen or scrambled, Thanks bud." With that, I was back to my work table that Gwen was sitting on.

Gwen raised her eyebrow at me, but I just shrugged at her, "You're going to ruin all those lives just like that? Why, Benjamin?" Gwen asked with concern in her voice.

"That's the price of being intolerant Gwen," I said as I began to look for the tools I might need to fix this Rogue situation. As I was making myself busy, they watched the video feed of the security team detaining everyone.

Gwen was frowning at what was happening outside, but I wasn't, while that was going down I began to cut video footage of them yelling and cursing. That was going to be some good ammunition to be used against them later.

There was no way I was going to let these hate groups survive in my reality. If they thought I was going to allow them free reign; then they have a rude awakening coming. When they try anything else in their lives, they will find out precisely how savage my retaliation was.

"So Anna, would you like to tell me more about your powers?" I asked as I brushed aside the holo-screen I was working on for a new blank screen to take notes on.

"Any mutant I touch, I gain their powers while they get knocked out, and any normal person I touch dies," Anna stated sadly.

"What were you doing when that happened?" I asked as I wrote more notes down with Gwen adding in her observations.

"What does that matter?" Anna asked, letting slip her southern accent. That caused Mystique to smile at the flustered girl.

"She was kissing some boy, he was in a coma for a while, but he recovered." Mystique started with a smile while looking at Anna.

"Tongue?" I prompted

"Excuse me?" 

"Well, I have to know because if it is tongue, then that's a whole different slew of tests I would have to run to solve this little dilemma," I spoke up looking at them both but at the more embarrassed Anna. 

"Yes," Anna answered in a whisper.

"Sorry I couldn't hear that?" I asked back trying not to smile.

"Yes, it was tongue!" Anna yelled out as she huffed at me.

"Ohh, that's kinky" I chuckled out as I took down notes. Gwen smacked me on the shoulder as she hopped off the table.

"Alright, Anna just hop up and sit right here," said Gwen as she patted the location she just got up from. We all watched as Anna got onto the table but kept her bulky jacket on. Mystique just laughed at that.

"Anna, you're going to have to take off that jacket if they are going to be able to help." Said Mystique as she sauntered over in that slow sensual walk of hers. It was a task to keep my eyes up top and not to look at that perfect peach. 

Although I was trying not to look, Gwen definitely appreciated the view as Mystique leaned over as she helped Anna remove all the bulky clothing.

I already had a few thoughts and ideas about her power and a way to solve the problem, but it still helped to ask a few questions to make sure everything is as I remembered it.

"Gwen, you have your mad doctor set on you, right?" I asked Gwen as I started to bring up scanners and recordings.

"Don't call my Togo kit a mad doctor set!" Gwen pouted at me as she took out her small medical kit from her lab robes.

I could only shrug at that as I held my hands out for her, but Gwen only raised a brow at me. "Draw some blood we need to do this test if I want to shut down an avenue of testing," I told Gwen, but it seems my actions sparked curiosity in Mystique.

"Why is she drawing your blood if you're supposed to be helping Anna," Asked Mystique as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"This will answer a few things for us. It will allow us to know if Anna conducts her power through fluids or skin to skin contact. My blood is also extremely packed with my powers, unlike normal Meta's." I stated as I motioned for Gwen to place a droplet on Anna's exposed skin.

We all watched with bated breath as nothing happened. I marked out a few notes and wrote down some others. I was positive now that Anna's power of absorption was tied into her epidermis, but I would need more information.

"Anna, when you absorb a person, what do you feel and or experience?" I asked as I was eliminating different plans and devices that might work.

"It's like this rush I can't help but get sucked into. Then I have all their memories and skills. Not everyone recovers from the experience." Anna started with a frown, but I had already figured it out.

"Memories you say, then that would have to deal with the brain, which means your doing a reverse bio-electric absorption. That's why you're gaining memories." I spoke up, but then Gwen cut in to finish what I was getting at.

"Ohh that's neat, her powers are tied into the epidermis layer of skin following the nerve pathways to the brain. There is nothing on the human body as unique as the skin. It is considered one of the largest and most important organs of the integumentary system, after all." Gwen stated as she nodded her head with my hypothesis.

"Okay that's nice to know but how do we fix this?" Asked Mystique with some hope in her voice. That made me frown because there is nothing wrong with her; Anna doesn't have any power control is all.

"We can't fix her because there is nothing wrong with her; we can just show her control. It would be up to her from there, and I would recommend a counseling session with Ororo. She is our therapist." I replied to Mystique.

"What do you mean you can help her gain control?" Asked Mystique stepping in closer to me. The first thought in my mind was lavender, but now wasn't the time for such things. With a huff, I cleared myself of such a lovely smell. Turning around, I went to my workbench where I had the leftover parts I made Hank's watch with. Since Anna was a girl, she wouldn't need something as massive as what Hank received.

With the quantum inhibitor I combined it with a bio-aura control node, I added in a drop of Anna's blood the device hummed to life. I brought over the quantum control node for Anna to put on. 

Anna and Mystique held their breath as she placed the medical wristband onto her hand. With another hum, the device flashed a cerulean blue for a few seconds then quieted back down on Anna's wrist.

"Did it work?" Asked Mystique in a whisper.

"I don't feel any different." Stated Anna while looking at her wrist.

"Well, how about we find out," I said, and with that, I grabbed Anna's hands with my own. When I reached for her hands though, Mystique and Anna both flinched from my actions. Although, Mystique had called out for me not to.

When nothing happened, and I didn't fall over from what should have been a supermassive power drain. Both Anna and Mystique burst into joy. I swiftly moved to the side as Mystique came into the space to hug her daughter. Gwen and I took a step back to give the pair a moment as they both shook with emotion.

"So how does that little wrist machine help her?" Asked Gwen as she leaned onto my chest, watching the mother-daughter pair.

"Anna's skin is like an open conductor, so when she touches a person, she instantly absorbs their bio-electricity. What that little machine does is produce a magnetic field along her skin. This disturbance prevents her from absorbing anything. Although, I believe she already has a large reserve of power," I replied as I watched the pair having their moment.

Soon though Mystique and Anna came over to give us their thanks and hugs were shared all around. Although when it was my turn with Mystique, she whispered that she owed me one. Mystique said it in such a sultry voice; there was nothing to stop my imagination from running wild. 

I took a step back and did a fake cough into my hand. I took a glance over to where Gwen was, but she was too focused on Anna.

I could only sigh, "Alright, let's head to my office so we can get you both sorted out. Gwen you coming with?" I asked as I made my way towards the exit to my lab.

"No, I'm going to bring Anna down to the medical facilities and have Dr. Kenny give her a check-up and then run a few tests," Gwen replied as she started to direct Anna out the door. I sighed again, man I was doing too much of that today already.

I was surprised with a telekinetic kiss from Jean, "I see you have attracted another redhead. Is there something you want to share about that color and your preference?" Asked Jean as she sent elicit images to my mind.

* * *

LUKE CAGE - POWERMAN

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Luke woke up at the sound of his alarm going off. The alarm should have been going off for a while now, from the light overhead. Luke tried to stretch his arm out to turn off the alarm, but he found it restrained by something warm and soft.

When he looked, Luke found Jessica laying across his body on top of the arm that could reach the alarm clock. "Whaaa…." Came Jessica's voice as the alarm kept going off. Then at what would have been the eighth beep, Jessica's hand smashed down, crushing the alarm clock.

Luke could only shake his head, yeah his life was strange alright. He went from being a falsely convicted victim to being recruited by a seventeen-year-old billionaire that didn't act the part of some spoiled rich kid. Although, out of all the strange happenings in his life, Luke was grateful that he was able to meet Jessica.

Jessica Jones was indeed one of a kind Luke thought. Before he could do anything, Jessica rolled onto her side to face him. "So I was served some mighty fine coffee last night what's for breakfast?" Jessica huskily asked.

"I was thinking about some eggs and toast before I open the bar," Luke replied smoothly, then he pulled Jessica into his embrace.

"Oohh, you scrambled my eggs already." Replied Jessica as she straddled Luke's midsection.

Luke could only laugh at that, yeah last night was wild alright. They ended up breaking another bed, and the headboard, and maybe the wall behind that also. Luke couldn't tell what they broke after Jessica had wrapped her powerful legs around his waist.

The only thing Luke was sure of was that It was going to be hard to explain why he needs another bed and a repair team to fix his apartment. Maybe it was time to take that advice Ben gave him and strength proof everything.

"So what number bed is this?" Asked Jesica as she sensually rolled her hips back and forth.

"I believe this is number six or number five. I haven't been keeping much track." Replied Luke as he pulled Jessica closer.

"Hmm, we have been putting them to a good strength test haven't we." Whispered Jessica as she continued to roll her hips.

"You still didn't answer what you wanted for breakfast," Luke stated, his voice also a husky tembre.

With a roll, Jessica pulled Luke on top, "I told you; I want my eggs scrambled."

* * *

  
Benjamin Blake - Genius /Hero'ish/ Not Quite a Spymaster

I was seated comfortably at my desk, and I watched Mystique sit as regally as a queen in her court. If I were honest with myself taking Mystique in would solve my P.R. situation if done correctly, but the issues were her affiliation to her old boss.

So I sat there and looked at her. I was positive I didn't want her as some secret operative, I already had Widow for that.

"I understand that I'm a ravishing beauty, but we are here for business, then we can have our pleasure." Mystique stated with a slow saucy smile on her face. I smiled at that, but before I could answer, I got a notification that the cops had arrived. I brought up the holo-gram so that Mystique could also watch.

We watched as a few protesters were running from the cops, with a few button presses I found out why. These idiots came here with outstanding arrest warrants on their heads. I directed a few stealth drones to fire taser bolts, this way they got captured and went to jail.

Then, I did a few checks for Salem and Xavier's school, and I was greeted with the same thing all over again. That puts a smile on my face because I had far more control in Salem than I did here in the city. So I informed the security forces located in the town to snatch up all the leaders for me to personally handle later.

With a few more button presses, the FBI was notified about the leaders of this little get-together here in the city. Since Alfred ran a few facial scans, we found about ten on the FBI's wanted list. Although two weren't so lucky since they were on the homeland security alert for homegrown terrorists.

I chuckled at the display then watched as Mystique gave me a brilliant smile, "So you give me a show but where is my dinner and offer of coffee afterwards?" Mystique asked as she eyed me behind my desk.

I could only shrug as I replied, "You're a fascinating case, you know that. You brought your daughter here as if you already knew we would be able to help. Then you sit here and flirt with me as both of my ladies are a few floors beneath us. Let us be straight-up. What do you want?" I asked as I watched her with more than just my normal sight.

Mystique looked at me. then did a long lazy stretch, giving me a very generous sight to enjoy. "I went by Charle's school before I came here," She began. "He looks good, but there are moments when someone mentions your name that causes him to carry a fascinating face." She finished as she smiled at me.

I could only shrug at that statement, "The man was given the boundaries he couldn't cross. There is no need to elaborate to anyone else about what we had spoken about." I told Mystique as I looked her in the eyes.

"So, at first I didn't actually want to come here, but then I changed my mind because if you can help Hank, of all people, then you must have a way to help Anna or have a clue at least." Mystique stated, but that wasn't the real answer not by a long shot.

"And you want to join now, because?" I asked, prompting her to give me more than just the Anna excuse. Because if that's what she is going with; then I can just put her back out once Gwen's finishes looking over Anna. So I waved my hands in a continuous motion so I could get more out of her.

"The look on Charles' face made me aware that all this wasn't his doing. What you're doing has never been done before in all of history. You're doing what I have always wanted to do." Mystique stated with apparent reverence in her voice, surprising me some.

"What is it that you think I am doing?" I asked, oddly compelled to know exactly what she was thinking.

"You're bringing revolution, and I would like to be apart of it." Replied a now serious Mystique.

"And what about that terrorist status of yours and your friends?" I asked, leaning back while stapling my fingers together under my chin in a thinking pose while I waited for her answer.

"I looked up that secretary of yours. The Black Widow, one of the world's most notorious assassins works for you, so I want the same deal she received." Mystique stated with dignity, I could only raise an eyebrow at that statement.

"You do know that will cost you, right?" I asked as I mulled over getting another favor out of FURY, maybe I could bribe him with some of the weapons I have in my black sites. 

"That is fine. I will pay the cost of doing business. Magneto was a partner, but he has gotten bitter since his last defeat at your hands. So that bit of business has come to its conclusion." Mystique replied, coolly from her seat.

"Alfred, please place a secure call to Fury," I spoke to the air for my A.I. Mystique raised an eyebrow at me as she shot a salacious grin my way.

"What do you want, I'm busy right now." Fury answered brusquely.

"I need another clean slate for one of my people," I said as I rolled my eyes at the man.

"Well, I want fifteen hours of uninterrupted time with Halle Barry, but that's not going to happen, and neither is this favor. You already racked up plenty." Came the grumpy man's statement. That raised a chuckle out of me but caught in my throat because, at the mention of the famous actor's name, Mystique transformed into her.

I watched as Mystique got up in the form of Halle Barry, then did a catwalk around my office. If Fury didn't yell at me, I would still be entranced by those hips.

"I can give you a few more weapons, and we call it even," I stated trying to get the favor out of his tight-fisted ass. I was confident that if Mystique had gone to him, she would have gotten her pardon swiftly.

"Keep your guns; I need someone in Moscow yesterday." Fury replied after he was silent on the phone for far too long.

"I can't, I have to run a multibillion-dollar company." I told him as I looked at my open schedule chuckling to myself.

"You can do this, and we are even, or you don't, and I tell your mother about that black site of yours," Fury replied after a moment. 

I could only laugh at that, "Ha! Ha! You couldn't even figure out my secret identity; how can you even find one of my black sites?" 

"Ohh that might be true, but once I found out you were family, I payed extra careful attention to you. Do the coordinates Delta13594 point Alpha64594 ring any bells? I heard it gets chilly out in those parts this time of the year." Stated FURY with such a smug tone. I knew Alfred and Natasha would never tell him where I was keeping my black site rebirth labs. So how in the fuck did he figure that out?

FUCKING FURY! FUCK!!!!! I screamed out internally.

"Whats going on in Moscow that you're sending a heavy handed person like myself?" I asked, resigning myself to paying what I owe.

"Two of my level seven agents went missing while investigating over one hundred missing persons within four months. I will send the rest to you, clean this up like how you clean up those bases you raid." Stated Fury as he hung up the line. And just like that Alfred was updating me on all the information that Fury had.

Alfred went one step further by bringing up the last seen footage of both the agents. They were heading into a nightclub in Moscow. It was for the best if I learned Cyrillic while I had the chance. Maybe I can learn to speak it when I get there, but that train of thought was interrupted as Mystique began to talk to me in Russian.

I could only tilt my head at her because I had no clue what Mystique was saying, but then she answered, "I said I am going with you."

"Why? This isn't your mission."

"Thats where you're wrong, this is a mission to get me a clean slate. This is my chance to do something more, and I wish to help." Mystique stated as she turned into a blue Charlize Theron in her prime. I was trying very hard not to drink in the sight of her beauty, but this gives me the vibe of the atomic blonde movie. I chuckled because this version was a redhead.

"Do you know your way around Russia?" I asked her as plans started to formulate in my mind.

"I know Moscow, Omsk, and Kazan, and I also have a few safe houses in Moscow, we can use while undercover," Mystique told me as she sat on the edge of my desk while ticking points with her fingers. So I just sat there and looked up and down at her slowly. That might work, but it would be a gamble taking her along.

"Can you fight?" I asked because, with the way things were going, I had no clue which type of Mystique I was facing. She has been flirting with me since the first time we met, and now she has left Magneto's side. This was all new territory for me and most likely her, too.

"Oohh, I have my skills, but I doubt that's the tango you would like to do right now." Mystique replied with a saucy smile.

"Let's go try some moves in one of my danger rooms," I replied, trying to ignore her statement as I got up from behind my desk. We walked in silence as we made our way to the elevator, and I couldn't help but notice her catwalk. This woman was temptation incarnate, and she had delivered herself to me.

I could only sigh at some of the thoughts I was having about her and the things or people she could transform into. "Why are you sighing over there?" Mystique asked as she leaned against the elevator wall.

"Just a few thoughts. You know we never really agreed on what I should be calling you. I don't think I should be calling you by your code name all the time." I stated as I deflected from what I had in mind to something more substantial.

"It doesn't matter, I was born to the name Raven, but I chose the name Mystique because I like being a mysterious enigma." Mystique answered.

"Well, let's keep using Raven at the company and around friends and family. That way, we can use Mystique as a proper code name." I offered because it just felt strange to be using a code name as her actual name even when not doing missions. She just smiled at me, but before she could say anything, we arrived at the bottom floors where all the danger rooms were located.

When we got into my favorite danger room, number one which was the first room I had built, we walked in on Jean meditating within the middle with custom weights floating around her. I held out a hand to stop Raven from causing a disturbance because Jean was holding up a few thousand pounds. That was one part of the training Natasha and I came up with for Jean.

Each of the four boulders weighted differently, but it all added up to over two thousand pounds, then in front of Jean was a large puzzle that Natasha created. It was a simple ten-piece puzzle, but the tricky part was holding the boulders up while rotating them clockwise as she tried to solve the puzzle. I had plans to help her flex that mental muscle of hers. Jean was going to be a true Omega level telekinetic once she made it through all the training plans I had in store for her.

While I stood to the side with Raven to watch Jean finish her training, Jean opened her eyes then floated over to me. I held my arms open for her so she could settle right in.

Jean settled herself into my arms took one look at Raven then laid one blistering kiss on me. Ohh someone was feeling territorial right now, but the amazing thing was as I held Jean closer deepening the kiss. Everything was still left afloat where she had left them. Then I heard Jean in my head, "Not being territorial, only letting her know that this redhead has what she wants." 

"So you're challenging her now, what about Gwen or me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Don't you play that with me. I am in your head. I have seen all those naughty thoughts of yours. Even Gwen had thought of feeding her some lunch." Replied Jean with some mirth into my mind, she even sent me a mental picture of exactly how it would look.

That caused me to break the kiss. I had a somber look at on my face from that statement. "Calm, down am not forcing her into anything. Gwen's new at accepting her sexuality." Jean told me in our mental link. 

"And your fine with all this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your forgetting I am now empathic, all this love you and Gwen seem to be giving off is very visceral. It makes it hard for me to keep my hands off of you both." Jean whispered into my mind. I could only chuckle at that revelation. I didn't know our good feels were giving Jean her own good feels.

Jean smiled at that then pecked me on the lips. She sauntered out of my arms to greet Mystique, but I did notice the smile she flashed my way and the extra sway she placed in her hips for my viewing. I just shook my head at that and made my way to the master controls so that I could create a ring for my spar with Raven. I looked up to see them smiling in my direction, then with a wave of her hand. Jean moved all of her training tools over to the storage opening.

With a few button presses, I brought up a standard ring with a soft outer ring. With things set up, I made Jean the ref since she was sticking around for a while. After getting changed, I came back out to find Raven still in the coat and pants suit set she had arrived in.

"Are you not going to change clothes?" I asked before I could stop myself, but before I could point her in the right direction, Raven changed into blue yoga pants with a sports bra covered by the tiniest shirt I have ever seen.

I could only facepalm at the blatant display, but Jean was already hooked. I could already tell from that glint in her eyes. "Proper workout gear is in the locker room, or at least fix your shirt. Would that hurt if the shirt ripped?" I told her with a huff.

Raven pouted at me, and so did Jean, "You're no fun at all. I can't wear normal clothes because they don't transform with me. And as long as the damage is kept to a minimum, it's fine if I get small rips here and there in the clothes I create." Replied Raven as Jean started to run her hands up and down her body. This was going nowhere fast, but as I was about to vent my frustrations on the situation I found myself in, Raven finally decided to change into some fighting clothes. 

"Alfred, make sure to add unstable molecular fabric to the top of my list for completion once this current mission is over with," I spoke out to the air. I knew it was done as I asked because Alfred played a ping for confirmation. Both Jean and Raven instantly turned to me as I made that note.

"What's unstable molecular fabric?" asked Raven instantly but I could tell with the way Jean was looking at me she was reading through my thoughts on the topic. I gave her a nod then sent her all that I knew about the fabric.

"Its tear, bullet, and fireproof. Its unstable in form yet can be made to stabilize instantaneously which allows it to transform into nearly anything, and it can be paired with a microprocessor and programmed to change with the wearer. Also, I will place the orders for the machines because I want one." Stated Jean with a smile at me.

"Didn't know you could make transforming clothes." Said Raven as she walked into the center of the ring.

"Its something I have been working on for the Metahumans that no longer hold a human form, but since you're here you're going to need more than your transformed clothes. So I thought I might as well bump up the timetable on it for you." I replied as I followed her into the ring. Jean floated up above us to take a position as the ref.

BONG!

With a gong from Jean, the match was started. 

I launched myself at Raven with a flying knee from my position, and she easily side-stepped my move. When I landed, Raven followed up to the leg I was using to stabilize my landing. Ohh she was already going for the kill. I took the kick allowing it to collapse in, but I followed it with a roll.

When I finished my roll into a better position to retaliate with my hit, Raven was already there ready with her elbow heading for my face. I could only smile, yeah she was just as deadly as I thought she would be. With a thought, I upped my speed some more to give me an extra edge over her.

Raven had used a compact elbow maneuver so that once I had gotten my hand up to block and twist, her other hand was supporting and holding; giving resistance for the move I wanted to make. I dropped that and went for a judo throw, but it would seem that she was also a step ahead of that move, too because I felt a hand tug at the back of my shirt which pulled it over my head as I made the throw. 

To bad for her though, because I was speeding up to create distance and to readjust my shirt. Raven smiled at me from her position, "Aw, not going to mount me?" 

I heard Jean's chuckle from where she was floating, "I want to kick this up a notch. Can you transform into anything while you fight?" I asked as I started to stretch.

"I generally don't transform into anything other than another person and a Raven for combat." She stated as she got up from the ground. That brought me up a step I was prepared to fight a person on the level of martian man-hunter in terms of shape shifting, but she doesn't even do that. Well fuck, this needs to be fixed ASAP.

"Alfred, bring up a hologram mold of Raven. Thanks," I yelled out. I was totally off the mood for fighting. This was a chance to help create one of the all time ultimate shifting fighters known. With the hologram up, I shifted into my own four-arm construct as a demonstration for her, then had the hologram do the same thing.

"Give it a try, add more muscle mass," I stated as I spun the hologram to face her. At this time, Jean had floated down to lean on my back as we both watched Raven create an extra set of arms. The first pair of arms were far to thin. Raven tried again and again until on the fifth try she had it.

"Strange, are you also getting sensations from those constructs of yours?" Raven asked me.

With a nod, "Yeah, it's all created by my mind, so I get all the sensor input." I replied as I had one of my arms cup Jean's ass while she was hanging from my back.

"This is a new avenue, show me more transformations, and I will try some. I will have to adjust to this new sensory input, but this is a challenge I haven't had in years." Replied Raven with a smile.

Jean summoned the hologram to herself and started to make her inputs. Soon there was a mini Raven growing angel wings, Alfred even included the muscle and bone structure as a guide. We spent a few hours building forms with guides for Raven to transform into.

In the end, Jean and I were looking at a large blue tiger. Raven checked out her paws then stood up to walk around; testing out the new form. My mind instantly went to the thoughts of anime cat girls. Though, Jean did turn around to look at me, then she gave me a smile. I could only shrug, nothing I could say, my thoughts were my thoughts.

I watched as Raven ran around in her tiger form performing a few acrobatic moves I don’t think a normal tiger could perform. “This has been very informative experience; I will have to give this idea more thought, although the human form hasn’t let me down yet.”

“Now, shouldn’t we get prepared for our little outing?” Asked Raven as she transformed back into her human form.

“Yeah, lets go break out the guns.”


	24. Chapter 24

**The Fastest Man Alive**   
**Chapter 24**   
**Wild West**

  
Jean Meta-Human Extraordinaire / Dancer / Phoenix

Jean laughed as she listened to Ben grumble about working a mission for his Uncle as he directed Raven to his armory. Since Ben was about to go out and have his fun, maybe she should try her hand at keeping the city safe alongside Peter. Jean knew that Ben had created a hero suit just for her and Gwen, but she didn’t think that Gwen or herself had ever laid eyes on them.

With her mind made up, Jean made her way to Ben’s hero customization workshop, as he likes to call it; OVERWATCH. When she got to the room, Jean was greeted with space. Peter’s suit wasn’t on the mannequin, but Natasha’s and Benjamins were, and the room was empty other than that. “Alfred, where is my suit?” Jean asked as she made her way over to the computer terminals.

At her approach, all the monitors came alive before Jean could take a seat at the terminal; one of the far walls spun around, revealing her suit. The suit Ben had made was beautiful, Jean thought. The pants were green with hints of black lines running down the inner thighs — the boots where black with gold trimmings and Jean liked that a lot. With the jacket removed, Jean was able to take a look at the shirt. Ben had designed the shirt to match the pants.

The shirt was long-sleeved to cover her whole arm, the colors were green in the midsection with a golden Phoenix on a black field on the chest that ran down the sleeves. She could only chuckle as it seemed Ben was doing up the Phoenix moniker. The jacket was all black with a golden phoenix on the back. The accessories that Ben had included were the signature gauntlets with the web-shooters, comms unit and hologram tech all built in. 

The belt that he placed with her suit came with detachable discs shaped like an octagon. From the description Ben had included they had an interlocking function to create a large shield. These discs were made out of Kevlar and ceramics, which made them completely bulletproof. It stated how these discs could be used in both an offensive and defensive manner. With a flourish Jean brought up the discs to float in front of her, then with a flick of a finger, She had the discs interlock creating a shield. With a smile, Jean returned the discs to her belt. 

There was headgear that she would have to wear when out: the headgear could open up into a half mask with a one-way lens allowing access to the heads up display. The mouth portion had air filtration built right in, while the part that doubles as a bandanna creates a static cling hologram changing her hair color from red to black. Jean was sure that Ben had come up with that idea so her identity wouldn't be revealed while she was out stopping criminals.

“Alfred, have the police been contacted for any criminal activity?” Jean asked as she got dressed in the gear Ben had designed for her.

“Currently, No: Spider-Man has just dealt with the carjacking and mugging that I located.” Stated Alfred from the speakers and Jean's gauntlet. Since Alfred wasn’t aware of anything, Jean decided to go for a flight.

“Alfred, open up a secure exit for me please,” said Jean as she levitated up into the air. With a few presses on her wrist-mounted hologram she sent music to her helm and Jean was off into the night.

Flying was one of the great things that Jean loved about her abilities; reading minds came with too much noise, and then she had to deal with the emotions that everyone naturally gave off in waves. Xavier had shown her how to shut out the voices but with her level of power and living in the big city; some moments were harder than others. That was why she liked the quiet of her library and the silence of the danger room.

Jean was doing a spiral dive over Wall Street when Alfred notified her about a silent alarm going off. With her quiet moment disrupted, Jean was slightly interested in this development so she decided to investigate since she was wearing her suit and her identity would be covered. While floating above the building, Jean noticed the police pulling up to the front of the building. With no obvious break-ins, they had to wait for the owner to arrive for them to be allowed in to investigate more.

Motion on the back of the building did attract her attention, however. When she arrived, Jean found a lady hooking onto another roof with her grapple. The lady she was watching must have been the one that Peter was telling her about, this thief that was calling herself the Black Cat. Jean knew about the Black Cat since this was a person she'd found within Ben’s mind. 

When she had asked him about the Black Cat; Ben had replied that the Cat was a person to recruit and maybe save depending on the timeline. She needed to ask him about all his talk about time but with him off on his mission; it would have to wait. Now she just had to apprehend this person, with a smile Jean wondered about the look Peter would have on his face when he heard how she was able to catch the thief that keeps getting away from him.

Jean twirled in the air as she flew down to stop the thief. A smile plastered on her face when she landed in front of the escaping thief a few inches above the ground. With a proud nod she asked, “So what do we have here; isn’t little kitty a long way from home?” as the guard pulled back, revealing her mouth.

“So, did underoos send you after me? Aww, was I too much woman for him to handle?” Asked the unnamed Black Cat in front of Jean. Jean was trying hard not to laugh at that. Hell, she knew that even Laura was currently too much for the nerdy Peter. He was trying, though, and that's all that matters at the end of the day. 

“I was flying over when I noticed something; peculiar so I decided to investigate.” Replied Jean as she adjusted the web fluid to handcuff her opponent.

“It couldn’t be little ole me; I’m innocent.” Stated the Black Cat as she leaned back against the railing. “Then how about you tell me what's in the bag?” Prompted Jean as she levitated the bag over to herself, but before she could reach out and take the brown paper bag. A hand came out snatching it from the air. With a raised eyebrow Jean looked at the Black Cat with a smile on her face. Although Jean wasn’t expecting the smile that she noticed on the Black Cat’s face.

“Ohh, don’t be like that; I’m still enjoying the view of your pretty curves.” Purred the Black Cat as she looked Jean up and down.

Jean couldn’t help but snort at that, “I already have a boyfriend, girlfriend, and I’m sure a shapeshifter soon. Enough of that though you're coming with me.” Jean replied as she thought about having a word with Ben when he returns. Jean reached out to levitate the Black Cat.

“Aw don’t be like that; we were getting to the good part.” Said the Black Cat and with a flick of her wrist she shot out projectiles towards Jean. With a wave of her hand, Jean froze the four projectiles in mid-air, “Awe sweetie, you will have to do better than that.” Jean spoke as she aimed her hand to web-up the Black Cat.

“I did,” Stated the Black Cat as the objects Jean had frozen in mid-air burst into smoke obscuring her vision of the surroundings.

SNIKT!

Jean's head snapped around at the sound, and that was when she felt a tug as the Black Cat vanished from her hold. With a telekinetic push, all of the smoke blasted away from her location. When she looked around the Black Cat was nowhere to be found; then Jean looked down and noticed a small key chain of a black cat with a note attached.

-Next time cutie pie-

Jean could only laugh at the small key chain figure. Yeah, she would have to let Ben know that she found his mark. “Alfred, find out the school she is currently attending. I know Ben gave you a profile with her name in it.” With that Jean flew off into the night, using her abilities outside of a controlled situation was so different, Jean thought to herself. She wouldn't let that deter her though because this was the night the Phoenix was going to rise Jean thought.

* * *

Benjamin Blake - Billionaire / Anti-Hero / Gun Nut

  
We left Jean to her practice as I directed Raven to my armory. Fury had asked for the person doing the raids recently; which means I couldn’t be seen in Russia as myself or LightSpeed. So I would have to go with the persona I have been using after the raid I performed with Spiral. So it was time to break out the alternate identity I made.

Jason Todd was the persona I had created once I realized that I couldn't be seen blowing up secret bases and their ilk. Jason Todd was a twenty-five-year-old African American given to an orphanage at birth. The background was set up with juvenile records up until he turned eighteen. At age eighteen he was apprehended and was given an ultimatum by the judge. Go to jail or join the military.

From there Jason did a tour in Somalia, then joined a force recon team, which in turn caused all Jason's information to be redacted. I had left enough trails for this persona that any hacker or a bribe to the right official could get the information with some trouble. I ignored Raven making her way around my armory as I brought out the signature Red Hood helmet, the black leather jacket, combat boots, and a customized bulletproof vest with the blood-red bat logo on the front.

Now that I had PYM particles in my hands, it was time to update my weapons. I had already built a custom gauntlet for the needed ammo storage, but I did have Alfred commission a utility belt while I was dealing with Anna’s powers. 

“Alfred, backdate my plane ticket and do the same with the hotel planning,” I stated as I began to bring out all the big guns. Before I was able to make any changes, Raven was at my side. 

“Why are you bringing so many guns?” Asked Raven as she picked up my dual Steyr TMP sub machine guns.

“We are heading to Russia, that place is like the wild west, so plenty of guns and ammo are needed,” I stated as I brought out the customized AR-15 and then went back for the M32 grenade launcher.

“What's this round?” Raven asked as she picked up a few custom mags I had prepared.

“That my dear is a .50 Alaskan round for this AR-15 right here,” I stated as I pointed at the rifle I had placed on the table. I also went on to explain how it fired a 900-grain bullet. It was also a subsonic round going roughly one thousand feet per second and with the flat, half-inch meplat, it would basically cut a human in half at short to medium range. 

Any flesh wouldn't just get a hole punched through it but would explode out from the point of impact, creating a massive chasm of a hole. These rounds could only go about a thousand feet per second, but it was packing 1.25 tons of energy in a half-inch circle.

Then, when I showed Raven the video of the round being shot, she had one of the brightest smiles around. I could only grin at that because she had the same look Gwen does when Natasha and I bring her to the shooting range. After my explanation, I shrunk down roughly four thousand rounds (I had the ammo broken up and then packed into sixty round, dual drum mags). 

The mags were also encased in an expansion pack; a quick tear would enlarge the contents and presto: regular-sized ammo. I would have to take time to recreate the Hoi Poi capsules from Dragon Ball Z once I made it back from Russia. In a snap decision, I added them to one of the tactical pouches on the vest as well. Inspecting my custom .45 Sig Sauer Military spec, P320s, I had to make sure I had everything from regular rounds to silver rounds. The laser designators needed new batteries, so I was grateful I caught it sooner rather than later. With those taken care of and packed away, I was again distracted by Raven.

“Why are these filled with what appears to be silver ammo, why not lead?” Raven asked as she held up one of the thirty-millimeter rounds. What Raven was holding was one of the custom made rounds for the also custom, ten round M32 rotary grenade launcher. 

The one she was holding up was my innovative silver coated, depleted uranium cored, bundled flechette round encased in an ultra thin lead lined saboted shell which protects the barrel and the shooter and increases the velocity all while ensuring a lovely forty-five-degree spread. The idea behind this round was to make sure whoever it was shot at died by the gross; more than a few times over. 

The sabot would allow the flechettes to open and begin expanding within a foot from the muzzle, nailing everything in front of it to the wall or just turning everything into meat slush. It was a portable, hand held Claymore mine on steroids. Yes, I was rigging for bear since I wasn’t going to be able to use my powers. I wanted to be able to clear a 25 x 25 meter room full of five hundred people in less than five seconds.

With the drum motor upgrade to the launcher, I could spit out these grenade rounds at a rate of two rounds a second. I made sure that if I had to bust this thing out. Everything was going to die with no discernible parts left over.

When I relayed this information to Raven, she had a manic grin on her face and asked how much ammo would she be able to carry and that the grenade launcher was now hers. I turned over a utility belt to her, and Raven proceeded to stuff it with as much ammo that she could lay her hands on. I was genuinely amused at that until she reached for an extra AR15 that I had for the .50 Alaskan round.

I chuckled at her antics while I also packed away my strobe light, but then I spotted my one hundred thousand lux UV light. That made me pause and think; most if not all the rounds I was carrying were made for vampires, zombies, ghouls, and humans alike. Taking these with me would be specifically for vampires. Although I haven't told anyone yet, Blade was somewhere out there, and the vampire situation was a worry of mine. 

I shook my head and ignored it. I was going on a destroy everything mission for Fury, there was no need to worry about vampires, but I did notice that when I turned away from it, Raven packed them into her utility belt. With a sigh, I decided to pack some of the UV treated clothing I had. Those bulbs could produce sunlight level lumens all within the infrared spectrum and cause sunburns to the skin and eyes in the dead of night, so some precaution was necessary.

Before I left, I grabbed my Adamantium Roman Gladius and Pho crystal face mask. With a few words to Alfred about some things to keep an eye out for, It was time to head to Russia and find these missing agents.

It was time for Jason Todd to visit the old country. While we made our the way to the garage, Raven had transformed again into another stunning beauty as she wrapped herself around my arm. There was no need to be such a stickler since she was my partner on this operation, and since I wasn’t wearing my face, I was going to enjoy this mission.

* * *

  
Russia

  
Touching down in Moscow on my private jet was a godsend from Stan Lee, the creator himself. I had learned how to speak the Russian language within the first thirty minutes of taking off from the runway. From there I had to listen to Raven pine away about the fact I owned the jet and we should break into the mile high club since this was its maiden flight.

After getting past all the flirting and innuendos, talking to Raven was something else. She knew over three hundred and fifteen languages, sixteen different martial arts, and so much more. Raven had more than a few passports with her; since it was all part of her trade, there was nothing for me to say. Other than to have Alfred add her into the plans for the flight and hotel commendations.

Leaving the airport was almost smooth but when they x-rayed the carry on bags Raven and I brought, some moron decided to open it to take a closer look. Luckily we had used the PYM particles to shrink everything down. So, when they opened the carry-on, we all had a good chuckle at the miniature toy-sized weapons.

The guy behind the x-ray machine thought that they were just high-grade replicas, and knowing better, I didn’t see the need to correct him. With that out of the way we did our check in’s, and it was time to find the wayward agents or blow lots of shit up Red Hood style. We made it to the five-star hotel that I had Alfred book for us. When the valet opened the door for us, we were greeted with two rows of maids and butlers lined up bowing deeply before the center of the group opened leading into the hotel. Raven strolled in like a queen walking into her court; so with a smile of my own, I just followed along behind her.

The Presidential master suite Alfred had reserved was located on the top floor. With a simple scan and check-in, we were one our way up the express elevators. When we got to the room, I have to say: I was impressed. There were four bedrooms total, and each was the size of a master bedroom. Each room came with its own huge bathroom, and with a few checks, I noted that each over sized bathtub came with a Jacuzzi function.

Tacky, but doable. Each California sized bed was covered with the most beautiful silks. I sighed at that because I knew Natasha had put in a lot of work when she had the decorators come in to set up the living quarters but, since I barely slept in my bed, it went unused more nights than not. I would have to rectify that once I got back. After walking around and taking in the sites of the suite, I tossed my bag down on the couch; then I took out my scanner to check for bugs.

“So who are we looking for?” Asked Raven, but I had to hush her because I was running a scanner around the room to make sure it was clean of bugs. I was confident she had no worries because she could turn into someone else and disappear. I had to use more caution because I didn’t want this cover to be blown since I had spent a whole two minutes setting it up. It would seem someone was already onto me because I found two miniature relays.

I was confident that they were only complementary because it had a two-hour timer in between pings to home base. That alone was a sign that this was just because I showed up as an American and nothing else. If they had any idea who I was, then there would be far more, and my entry into the country would have had more issues.

With a few taps on my holophone, I had Alfred feed the bugs ambient TV noise and some normal conversation between myself and Raven.

“We are trying to locate two of Fury’s lost flock,” I replied to Raven as I sat down on the one-seater couch. Then I brought up the info for her viewing pleasure. “Oh, the Manova couple, she is cute.” Stated Raven as she transformed into the missing lady in the holo-projection.

I could only shake my head at that as she proceeded to check herself out in the mirror. “They were last seen heading into this club here, hours apart. The husband went first, and when he didn’t come out, she followed him in.” I stated as Alfred brought up the corner cam footage that he was able to recover from someone's attempt to delete the evidence. I couldn’t even begin to say anything about my feelings concerning her breaking protocol and following him without calling in. My own anger issues have already shown I could and would make my own bad choices.

“I know how we can figure out who took them, bait.” Raven nodded her head at the mirror as she twirls, changing her dress from the sleek pants suit she was wearing into a very scandalous red mini dress with enough v neck showing so much cleavage that it would make anyone wonder. I knew she was doing something to keep that shirt from flying open because the way those nipples were standing at attention was pure criminal.

“You understand that going in with the missing person's face is going to alert the people behind this mess, right?” I asked face-palming but perked up as she eased herself into my lap. With both her legs tossed over the couch's arm, Raven moved my hand up her thighs.

“Aren't I such a delicious bait, my darling,” Raven whispered into my ear as she molded her lascivious body against my own. She kept pulling my hands slowly along her thighs, then at the last moment as the heat from her center brushed along my fingers. Raven moved my hands up to cup one of her breasts. Since she wanted to play that way, then fine, two can play that game. With a smooth roll of my wrist, Raven’s hand was disengaged from around my wrist. With another shift, I had her nipple trapped between my knuckles as I rolled it between my fingers. “Hmm, I don’t know if I would like to share my bait with others,” I told her as I could feel her heartbeat quickened its pace.

“Ohh, but are you not sharing back home.” Raven moaned into my ear as she ran her hands up my shirt. I let out a light laugh at that comment.

“Now, now don’t be like that; Gwen is still at the beginning of discovering her bisexuality, and Jean is still on the love high from her empathic abilities. I’m just the guy that's enjoying being in the middle of it all.” I whispered back as I tweaked her nipple. With a moan, she clawed my chest; I returned her moan with a smile. 

Raven had been teasing me since we first met and now she was in my arms. Yeah, it was difficult holding myself back, but, when in Russia, act like a cowboy. Whatever she was doing to keep her shirt attached to her nipples failed as the V-neck opened to the air allowing me hands-free access to that lovely chest of hers. I cupped her perfect peach with my left, palming it as my right went for the other nipple.

With light circles around her nipple, I had Raven breathing hard in my lap. Before she could protest at my teasing, I sealed her lips with my own. As our tongues dueled, I released the hold on that dominant side that I kept locked away from Gwen; the side that Jean would occasionally catch a glimpse of while she roamed within my head. This was a woman in my arms, and I was going to enjoy making her mine.

As our tongues dueled from her mouth, to mine, and back into hers. I was able to pin it with my own as I palmed her breast. Raven moaned then exhibited an exciting new use of her abilities. Her tongue lengthened itself to wrap around my own, and then I felt as her palm on my chest split open to lick at my chest. That raised more than just an eyebrow out of me.

I had no clue that she could even do that, and from the look on her face, neither did she. We separated for a moment, but I was fascinated with the sight of how long her tongue was. Raven pulled her tongue back in then raised the hand that had the mini mouth on her palm. With the way her eyebrows furrowed, I was sure she didn’t know that she could do individual appendage transformations. 

That would be fine though because I pulled her hand towards me and when I did that she shivered slightly. I knew that reaction, she thought I would be disgusted by what she could do, but that was far from the case. While I looked Raven in her eyes, I kissed the mouth she had on her palm.

“It's only an extension of your abilities; you’re you. Nothing you do will change that fact.” I told her as the mouth in her palm vanished back into smooth skin. Then with a slow drift, the blue traveled back up her arm to cover her whole body. With a shift, Raven went from having her legs hanging over the arm of the couch to straddling my lap. “So, would you like to be serious now?” I asked with a quirk of my brow.

“Why?” Raven asked me as she looked into my eyes with her bright yellow orbs.

“Why what Raven, you already know am not a mind reader,” I queried back with my smile.

“Okay, why didn’t you freak out when I developed something like that?” Raven asked as she twisted her fingers into my shirt. With my hands around her, I pulled Raven in closer.

“Shape shifting is what you do, so there is no need to freak out when I have a magical lady in my lap,” I told her with a chuckle thinking about the hentai that was on the internet. With my fun thoughts out of the way, I sat there on the couch silent with her.

This was the first woman in my life that I was actively going to pursue, so I honestly didn’t want to mess this up. I never really had the thought of a harem or sharing my bed with so many women, but with the discovery of some differences from the main MCU and comic book canon. I was going to live my life how I saw fit until my dying breath, so it was fuck all to those that had issues with my lifestyle. We just sat there in silence as we stared into the eyes of each other. Soon we were interrupted by Alfred as he popped up information showing the invite to the club this evening.

“So, where do we go from here?” Raven asked me as she ran her hands underneath my shirt.

“We check our weapons, go kick some ass, and then return here to check out the fit,” I said as I stood up with Raven in my arms. With that, Raven gave me a smile as she motioned for me to put her down. With a peck on the lips, she took a step back as she transformed back into the missing female agent.

Then Raven gave me a wink and transformed again, but this time she turned into Gwen, she did a twirl in a circle. As Raven did her pirouette spin she then turned into Jean mid-spin.

Raven then sent me a flirtatious grin as she then turned into Natasha, I could only chuckle at her antics. We separated to shower and change, tonight I was going to wear my tactleneck. Natasha had laughed at me for calling my tactical turtleneck that but if it fits it fits. That was paired with a nice set of slacks. These could easily double as fighting wear, but I did have my combat boots on the inside of my belt.

Inside my wallet was my utility belt. On my key chain was my red hood helmet and jacket shrunk to look like key fobs.

Raven had surprised me with her choice of clothing, and I wasn’t going to admit to her that I was happy she wasn't going to wear such skimpy clothes as before: the night would have gone wrong if I had to kill a man because he looked and placed his hands where they shouldn’t be. Yes, I understand that her little display was how she did things but with our unspoken finality on what we would become. I would easily kill anyone that had ideas on Raven.

Raven was in an all-black one-piece the top was strapless. The top was off the shoulder but above the elbow hugging her bicep. The slight V shape in the middle didn’t plunge down the center; it showed a clear six inches of her chest with a tie in the middle holding it together. Her chest was pushed together, showing nice and perky; all her curves were beautiful and showing.

On her feet were nicely tapered open-toed heels, red nail polish was a nice touch. On Raven’s wrist was a charm chain with the fully loaded M32 grenade launcher and the bandoleer ammo slings dangling from it. She was never going to let me have that thing back, I was sure of it. I could only shake my head and smile, even Natasha didn’t return some of the guns and tools I created.

With one last look in the mirror, it was time for Raven and I, to go snoop around a club. Since I had my reservation, there was no need to show up early. So with a nice tip to the bellboy, we made our way down to the restaurant.

“Since we are in Russia, it's best to try the vodka,” Raven stated as she sauntered in front of me, although I did notice her side-eye glances telegraphing to me she wasn’t as relaxed as she appeared. I smiled, yeah she had my back, and I had hers. 

When we walked up to the bar, I was able to catch two suits in the glass reflection. It would seem we had picked up a tail as we walked through the lobby to the bar. That was alright, though; this wasn’t the place to find out who his boss was. Ignoring them, I accepted the vodka that Raven had ordered for us. Raven and I sat there while enjoying the drink until we finished the small bottle.

Then with a tip to the bartender, it was time to show our face at the club. It was terrific how money could grease the wheels so much. When we arrived at the club, there was no hold on or anything. We looked like wealthy Americans and were throwing money around as if it was nothing. The club's building was one massive Gothic piece of architecture with spirals and arches everywhere. The carpet was a scarlet red, and everyone was dressed to impress.

Outside the club, you couldn’t hear any of the music or the people enjoying their time. That was my first clue something was up, back in NYC you could hear the thump of the beat outside of the clubs. Here you heard nothing until the door opened. The people outside were boisterous and were excited to go in alright. The second thing that set off my alarms was the size of the bouncers and the shade of their skin.

Both of the two that were guarding the outside of the door had to have stood an easy seven feet. Then there was the bald head and the pasty skin, their walking gait was like Logan's, Natasha’s, and my own. These guys were nothing but pure-blooded predators, everything about their walk to mannerisms screamed dangerous to me, and Raven knew it also from the side-eye she gave me.

Yeah, Fury knew something that he didn’t share alright, but I would have to take that up with him at a later date. On the inside of the club were four more massive guards holding a second and third set of doors open for us. That was the third thing that set off alarms in my head. This club had a triple wall, and door reinforcement. Just that alone made me happy Raven and I decided to bring the arsenal with us.

Raven was bobbing to the music, but I could tell with my enhanced sight her bio-electricity was in flux. That could only mean she was putting the clue’s together, and she wasn’t happy with any of her conclusions. Lucky for her, I had packed extra protective clothing that would be a lot better than her transformed stuff. I would have to sit her down later and have a conversation to see if she could replicate the atomic structure of a few materials to protect herself better.

It wouldn’t do to have her get injured during the mission. With a nod to me, Raven slipped her way onto the dance floor, blending in with the people. No one noticed as she walked by a couple transforming as they blocked the cameras. My move was to override the camera feeds with Alfred's help. That was the fourth and a massive warning for me because they had tech almost as advanced as mine.

With that I aborted Raven's portion of the mission before she made it to the secured back door. If they had anything even near STARK Tech, then this wasn’t a location where we should be separated. We met halfway on the dance floor but even transformed; I knew who she was. Then to keep our cover we danced to the music, it was some new-age techno funk crap, but music was music, and I wasn’t going to complain since it was covering our asses.

As we danced, Raven began to relax, the tension in her shoulders lessened, and she got more into the beat. We danced and danced until I felt the coast was clear and it was time to go. It was then that I felt a weird energy signature approach, I usually tried to ignore the biosignatures of others around me, but this guy felt like the bouncers. 

That didn't add up because from what my senses were picking up, he wasn't as tall, but his body was dense as fuck. That couldn't be good for either of us, Raven couldn’t go giving away her transformation ability, and I couldn’t go around using my speed. Shit, that's when I placed the dots together, she was currently back to using the face of the missing Agent Alina Monova, that went missing here. It would seem that someone had taken the bait.

Maybe tonight wasn’t going to turn into a bust after all. With a few words whispered into Raven's ear. We then turned in sync as a couple looking for some private space as we headed into the dark VIP section of the club. Since I still had my reservation to the VIP, we strolled in like we owned the place and, for a moment, the person pursuing us paused; then I felt him follow.

With a smile, Raven pulled out the Vega Particles to shrink this guy, that way we could interrogate him back in a more secure location. Honestly, it would suck to be this guy because I didn’t have time to solve the issues of using the particles without a suit. So I doubt that he would survive after she was finished with him and what the particles would do to his unshielded mind. When he came into our section, I went to subdue him while Raven kept a watch. I had the first flex cuff around his arm when everything went to shit.

The fucking dude turned around and fucking hissed at me. Like, what the fuck! Although what really freaked me out was the fucking fangs in his mouth. Fury had sent me into a fucking vampire den of all places! That was why some of the people felt so off and why the place was so damn secure! Fuck! I also had to keep down the speed and escape like an average person.

Otherwise, I would appear like a fucking light bulb on the power grid within Russia. With my grip on his arm, I swung it out of the way as I brought my foot forward, kicking him in the nuts. This guy was not anything other than a runt on the totem pole, so he didn't even catch the swift leg checking him in the jewels.

What did wig me out to no end was the feel of his skin: it was as cold as a Russian winter, but it felt tough as marble in my hands.

“Raven, we need to disappear ASAP!” I yelled in her direction. She didn’t even twitch an eye at me. With a twist, she was through the curtains, and we both double-timed it to the exit, but it was already too late. Shit was already going down and blood was literally flying through the freakin air! The vampires were feeding, and we were caught right in the middle of this shit. Now I knew what happened to those agents; they became food, and we were next on the menu.

While the vampires were all busy, we hid behind the bar. With a flick of my wrist my Sig Sauer P320 with my custom laser sights grew to normal proportions. Then I donned my vest, jacket, and Red Helmet. Raven was surprised when I tossed her a female vest, but she gratefully took it. Lucky for us I knew Blade existed and that vampires where a thing, and I also packed a hell of a lot of silver rounds, almost as many as normal rounds, “So! Think I'm crazy for having so much silver ammo?” I asked Raven as she fitted her vest and pulled out my Steyr TMP submachine guns.

“Hmm, maybe less, but I was looking forward to something hard and hot tonight. So maybe you should get us out of here so I can try your fit” Raven said as she winked at me. That was all the motivation I needed, alright. With a tap on my comms, Raven nodded, showing she had hers in. All of this was happening fast while we listened to the screams on the now feasted on party-goers.

One person was tossed over the bar counter, then the vampire that was about to feed lunged at the person. I raised my right P320 and fired one clean through his skull, and he disintegrated down into ash from the silver round shattering through his being.

BRRRAP! BRRRAP!

Raven was firing off three-round bursts from my shoulder as she covered the right side, I was covering the left. The sight was the next level of gruesome. Organs were ripped out, limbs were missing, and blood was just everywhere. “I’m switching to our code names, alright Mystique,” I said over the comms, and I swept the feet from out under the asshole who decided that jumping down on us from up top would work and popped him as he fell.

“No problem Red,” Replied Mystique while she swapped out mags as I covered her back from some vampire chick that came up from the front end of the counter.

These assholes were getting tricky to deal with. Maybe, I should draw on my speed a little bit. Not enough to generate a massive discharge but enough to give me an edge. With that thought I upped the tempo of our destruction, but as we killed more and more, I noticed that they weren't stopping at all. We had plenty of ammo, but there couldn't have been that many vampires in this club.

“DAYWALKER!!!”

Screamed out some random vampire but I had already felt that different biosignature approaching. That same vampire was stabbed through the back, and then the sword went up from his stomach through his head. That was when he stepped in the club with one smooth badass move as he sliced the heads off three vampires in one swift motion.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 25**

**Creed**

Alfred - Loyal Sentient A.I. / Loving Grandson

Alfred decided to stop tending to his sub-minds and partitions as his internal clock dinged for seven o'clock in the morning. With a smile Alfred opened his eyes, his current body was a re-creation of a small child between the ages of seven and eight. He still had his trepidations of showing his father his current body because his father had planned to build him a body.

Yet, when his grandmother presented Alfred with the idea of creating a body to hang out with her in. Alfred couldn't turn down the opportunity, taking parts from Otto's prosthetics lines. Alfred retrofitted the arms and legs into perfect appendages. With his father's success in the recreation of the PYM particles, now soon to be rebranded the Vega particles. Alfred was able to shrink down an entire server farm to be housed as his brain. And with his single advanced battery housed in his chest, Alfred's body had access to an unlimited power source.

Getting out of his twin-sized bed, Alfred walked over to the closet to figure out what to wear. He wore his tiger onesie yesterday, so maybe he should wear his Winnie the pooh. With his mind made up, Alfred got dressed and then looked at himself over in the mirror. Alfred smiled at the sight of himself in the mirror. His robotic chassis was covered in the silicone synth skin that Gwen created to cover the prosthetics that DR. Octavius created. Alfred's skin of choice was a mocha brown to match his father and grandparents. With a nod, it was time to head for breakfast with grandma and his grandpa.

As he walked into the kitchen, Alfred picked up the plates that his grandma placed aside for him to set the table. "Did you have a good night sweetie?" Asked his Grandmother.

"Yes, I fought off some hackers and helped father track down some missing SHIELD agents," answered Alfred with some cheer to his tone. "Send me the information for that hacker. I think that person and I need to have a chat." Stated Alfred's grandmother as she placed down the coffee mugs.

"Who are you visiting hun?" Asked Alfred's granddad as he walked into the kitchen. Alfred noticed that the tie wasn't straight, so he decided to help. "Oooh, just some hacker not minding their own business." Stated his grandmother as she sat down at the table and took in the sight of her synthetic grandchild help her husband fix his tie. "Well it's going to be a slow day for me, so let me know if you would like some backup." Spoke Alfred's granddad as he sat at the table.

"Come, sit on grandma's lap and give me the rundown of what else happened last night."

Alfred perked up at that, pushing his sleeves up. Alfred waved his hands, bringing alive the holo-projectors set up around the kitchen. Alfred started to summarize how that he might have a fifth mother, then ended with the freedom four plaza explosion and how the plans to combine that facility into the Vega Industries could now move forward. "Wait: when did Benny boy get five women?" Grandpa asked Alfred,. "My father is exhibiting the same hormonal secretions around her as she does the others. This has led me to conclude that he would like to mate with this person. When she reciprocates the same hormonal release, it could only mean she is amenable to his advances," Replied Alfred with a shrug.

"Ohh boy, it would seem we will have to go over the birds, and the bee's with you. Maybe we should also touch on relationships." Stated his grandma as she rubbed her forehead.

* * *

Gwen Stacy - Genius / Dancer /Bad Ass Girlfriend

It just didn't make sense to Gwen. No sense at all. She ran thousands of tests, thousands of permutations, millions of slices, and variations. And the serum still wouldn't work without some key. Every time she introduced the serum into a sample of her blood, the mutations would cause deviations leading to cellular degradation. Gwen was so frustrated she wanted to scream.

Everyone was getting power except Gwen, and this was frustrating her to no end. Not so long ago, Gwen had noticed the similarities between the OZ. Serum and the spiders that Ben had brought for her to study. The OZ. Serum was twenty-five percent something Ben had labeled the super-soldier serum but because Norman couldn't figure out the key he added in this own substitute which led to the mental degradation. With the OZ. Serum separated from the spiders Gwen was able to isolate how the radiation had improved the spider, but when she tried to recreate the same effect on human DNA, the cells just broke down. Nothing was working, and that was frustrating Gwen. The only upside out of the ordeal was able to recreate the spider formula even if it wasn't viable to inject.

Gwen was missing something, and the key was either locked in Peter's blood, Natasha's blood or that vita ray that Ben had mentioned once. Well, she had the DNA samples of the others, but they were locked somehow. Gwen understood Natasha's being locked because of the small bits she heard about Natasha's background. But Gwen had no clue why Peter's blood was unreadable under her microscope. Putting those thoughts aside, Gwen decided to figure out what this whole vita ray thing was. Gwen was going to get powers one way or the other.

Benjamin Blake -

I hear, then witness, Blade walk in like a total badass as he laid out these vampires, but I couldn't pay him too much attention. Right now, Mystique and I were surrounded, and we had no plans to go out like that. I made a turn right as Mystique ducked under my outstretched arm. We kept laying down fire for a solid three minutes before I decided to switch tactics.

With my two pistols reloaded I stashed them in my holster as I pulled out my custom AR-15 with the .50 Alaskan rounds in the double drums.

FOOSH! FOOSH! FOOSH! FOOSH!

With shots sounding like someone blowing in your ear, I was now dropping two to three vamps per shot. Mystique had stars in her eyes as she watched me mow down the opposition in our way. Then she did something that almost gave me a heart attack; Mystique went for the M32 grenade launcher. I was able to stop her in time. I could only shake my head and hand over my rifle so that she could enjoy herself. With the look she was giving me you would think we were on a date instead of standing in a death club filled with blood and guts everywhere. I pulled back out one of my P320's with my left then pulled out my Roman Gladius with my right.

With a swift swing, I removed a vampire's head from his body. This was a custom made blade with Silver, Lead, and Adamantium blended to create the alloy I used to cast the sword. With a tap on my left from Mystique, I covered her side as we changed positions. As we switched position, I blasted three more vamps in the face. I took a glance over to Blade and watched as he was gliding in between the vampires. As he passed, each vampire was falling from a bullet wound or a slash across the body, removing parts or heads. I had to ignore him so that I could focus on my troubles. This was probably just another Tuesday for him anyway. I caught the mad gleam in Mystique's eyes as one of the rounds she fired took four heads clean off their persons.

With a spartan kick, the female vampire that was sneaking up behind our backs was sent flying away. With a quick twist and a pop, Mystique placed a bullet in the vampire's chest shattering her in half. I then turned around to continue to shoot and slice our way to the exit. Although, it was striking me strange that vampires kept coming in and Blade was making his way towards us.

When we finally met up on the dance floor standing back to back that was when I felt it, something massive was approaching us. That was a clear sign if any why Blade of all people was leaving the area he came in from with haste. "Mystique, grenade launcher now. Daywalker what she is about to use is going to be nasty, so you might want to stay behind her." I told him while taking a step back as I fire forward, taking out one more vampire. I was starting to notice that these new ones felt different; also, the ears were a lot pointier and the teeth sharper. Great, we stumbled into some form of evolved vampire bullshit adventure.

KLUNK!

KLUNK!

With two shots, Mystique created something beautiful and nightmarish all at once. The first shot was to the left; then the follow-up shot was to the right. In vivid slow motion, I watched as one hundred and sixty-three vampires vaporized within the span of 1.5 seconds. Everything went silent at that display of overkill. I took a moment to look at Mystique as she vibrated with the M32 in her hands. "Maybe you should lead with that next time," Said the Daywalker as he pulled out his machine pistols to reload them, but before I could retort the door was under attack by something massive. Whatever that was chasing him was here now, but I doubt it was going to last long with the way Mystique was hugging the M32 grenade launcher.

BOOM

Before the door could be pounded down, Mystique fired off three more shots at the now fleeing vampires. To bad for them, she had perfect aim. Whoever that was on the other side of the door kept on pounding, but I paid it no attention. It was best I double tapped these corpses or to make sure nothing was trying to hide under a body.

BOOM

As I walked around performing a double-tap to be sure. Mystique was reloading, but then one pile of bodies did burst forth thinking they were going to get me. That was the dumbest move the vampire could have made because I was rocking a P320 and a sword combo right now. The vampire was dispatched with swift motions of the wrist.

BOOM

Mystique still had that gleam in her eyes, so she fired into another pile of corpses mulching the whole thing. "So, why are you here, Daywalker?" I asked the stoic man as he watched Mystique with a raised brow. "Following a trail," Blade replied after a moment of silence, which in turn made us frown and look at the door that was now silent from some huge monster knocking at it. Though before Mystique could say anything, and before I could take a closer look to confirm which Blade I was dealing with.

The door was busted open by a ten-foot-tall vampire, no I stand corrected it wasn't one ten-foot-tall vampire but a group of five. They each shared a pale, sickly glow to their skin; they all shared the same muscle-bound look. Hell, their muscles had muscles; they were also sporting an ugly purple veiny road map across their bodies.

All the vampires were one thing, but now we had to deal with five of these behemoths. Instantly my guns were backup firing with Blade doing the same thing. Nothing worked on any of these new vampires. I fired both clips to empty while I watched the rounds bounce harmlessly off their chest to fall on the ground. Blade and I cocked our eyebrows at that development. Then we had to step out of the way from a massive spray of blood. It would seem that Mystique had enough of enjoying our futile attempts of killing these things. With a few more hits, all of the new vampire's types were all mulched.

When I turned around, I found that she had a smile plastered on her face. Then with a quick wrist motion Mystique snapped out the side chamber to reload more rounds from the bandolier slung across her shoulder. I just shook my head as I turned back to examine the vampires.

There was something strange about this whole mess. These guys didn't turn into ash like the last set of vampires we killed. When they burst through the door like the kool-aid man; I did spot the fangs and that they were foaming blood at the mouth. I walked around the new vampire's bodies as I ran a scanner over them from my gauntlets. The scans came back negative but also that these bodies had several blood types mixed. With a shake of my head, I turned around to the man standing at the ready while eyeing us.

He stood roughly six feet, and a few inches give or take, and he also looked a lot like Wesley Snipes. A more buff version of Wesley Snipes, but I guess there would be some changes from his movie counterpart; that was okay though. "So, You're following the trail of something, and we are looking for our people," I said as I did a slow counter circle around him back to Mystique's side.

"Nothing survives a vampire den," Stated Blade as he also did a counter stroll to keep Mystique and me in his sights. "That might be true, but we need a body as proof or something to send back at least." Mystique replied from my side as she closed the chamber on the M32 grenade launcher.

"Also how about simple introductions, I heard they call you the Daywalker, but I doubt that's your code name. You can call me Red Hood or Red for short. And this lovely lady at my side is called Mystique or Enigma," I told the silent, but extremely deadly man.

"Blade," And with that, he turned around and walked back through the hole that the big guys came out from. I turned to look at Mystique as she looked at me then shrugged. Mystique was back to her flawless blue skin with her red hair flowing down her back.

She had on a pair of black combat boots with matching grey commando pants. I couldn't tell what type of shirt she had created, but I did know it had long sleeves. The combat flak jacket I brought for her as a precaution though was straining against her chest.

The current thought in my mind was her blasting away the vampires and how hot she looked. Before I knew it, one of my arms went around her waist as I pulled her in close. The kiss was electrifying, there was a raw lust between us, and it would need an outlet soon. When we broke the kiss, the look in her eyes was primal; I knew that look. And I was also sure I was returning that look. It was the unspoken look of a person ready to rip off the other clothes. This wasn't over between us, not by a long shot.

* * *

Mystique - Enigma

Mystique watched as her young target walked off to follow behind the person calling himself Blade. It was becoming harder and harder for her to hold herself back with the raw power he was unconsciously bleeding off. She had felt him come alive beneath her on the couch, that hunger in his eyes spoke of far more than just lust. Even as she delivered herself to him, he was able to pull back at the last second.

Mystique knew that Benjamin was far more than just another Omega Meta-human with power. His ability versatility was far beyond anything she had ever witnessed in her long years. She could not figure it out for the life of her; but she was rapidly putting those thoughts aside because of one reason only. Mystique knew he was aware of the power signature he gave off, but she had discovered another facet of his powers; she was sure he as unaware of entirely. That kiss they shared gave her a boost to her shapeshifting; her cells felt power like she has never felt before.

Every time they kissed she was fed small portions of power, she knew that he was unaware of this fact because if he was. Mystique was confident that his little leg spreaders back at the company would be far stronger than they were currently. That Grey girl would be fine, but she was aware that he was also involved with that Blonde one that assisted with helping her Anna.

Anna's unknowing assistance was a stroke of luck to be sure. They found a way to assist Anna in her daily life, and Mystique was able to work her way into his inner circle. As she walked at his back, Mystique toyed with thoughts and ideas on how to get him away from his little harem. She could already imagine the taste of his power and seed, all hers. She would not share such a find; maybe she should have to figure out a way to get him all to herself. Mystique concentrated on that thought; as she thought about her ability to transform into anyone he could ever desire. A slow smile rose to her lips as she began formulating a plan to remove those little girls from his view.

As she walked down the hallway following her young target and Blade, they heard a shuffle. They fell into silence as they slowly crept towards the door at the far end. With Blade first, he slowly opened the door.

CRASH!

Mystique watches the door shattered as Blade was pulled through by a hand, then within the same instance, something smashed through the wall taking her Benjamin away as it created another hole on the opposite wall. She did notice how Ben had jumped up firming at the monster within the moment the wall to his side was smashed open. That thing dared to take her eye candy away from her sight!?

Before she could rush forward to assist; her opponent came barreling towards her. To bad for the vampire, her Benjamin had given her such a lovely toy to play with.

THUMK!

The M32 Grenade launcher sounded as she fired center mass punch in the midsection out of the vampire. The only things left that fell to her feat was the head and legs that kept on moving. Ohh she loved the toys he provided, so she was going to reward him alright.

Mystique smiled to herself as she thought about the best way to milk him dry. He might like her signature hip twist; no one has ever survived once she has started to roll her hips with a twist. Mystique thought as she kicked the head aside, strolling down the hall. Once she arrived at the hole in the wall, her Benjamin flew through: when she arrived she was able to witness him shoving his gladius in through the vampire's ear and out the other as he shoved his arm and P320 down its throat unleashing what was left in his ammo clip.

Mystique hosted the M32 Grenade launcher up to sit on her shoulder as she placed the other hand on her hips as she watched. With her movements, it must have caught Benjamin's attention because his head snapped up to look at her. With the main faceplate of the helmet moving back on its own, Mystique was able to witness the gleam in his eyes. When she observed the savage grin on his face as he dispatched his enemies, the panties she created vanished for a split second as she got moist. This was the man that was single handedly helping their kind gain acknowledgment while dispatching all enemies in his wake, and she would have him. Mystique vowed to herself as she felt her juices flowing down her inner thigh.

With a smile, she allowed him to wrap his arms around her, then Mystique indulged herself with his kiss, as she drank from his deep well of power. With the sharing of saliva, Mystique felt her cells thrum with more and more power, wrapping her tongue around his; she moved his hands from her hip to her ass. Giving him something plump and tasteful to hold should inflame his desires for me, Mystique thought to herself silently.

* * *

Benjamin Blake - Red Hood / Vampire Slayer / Enraged.

With one final check to make sure that my partner in crime Mystique was fine, I turned to follow behind Blade to explore the rest of this bloody forsaken vampire club. This shit would not be the death of me today. If I have to break my rules and go full out slinging my power around like the end is here; I would with no hesitation. I wanted to get an autograph from the man, but I was certain that it would be creepy. Fuck, it could be depressing sometimes being the only one aware of the monumental icons these people are.

While I was going through my own musing Mystique started to walk behind us to bring up the rear, but when I turned to ask her a question. The door that Blade was about to go through burst open with a massive hand reaching out and then pulling him inside. Fuck!, was screamed internally as I turned to make sure I protect my body. As soon as I pulled up my defenses, another one of those muscle-bound vampire monsters came bursting through the wall on my right. With a jump, I stood on the forearm of the damn thing firing my P320 into its face. Though I did remember the last time I fired at these things, the rounds didn't do shit. Since his skin was so tough, why not go for the eyes.

With that in mind, I plugged his eye hole shut with my handgun and fired away. That did something alright because its eye blossomed out with a spray of blood as it tossed me away. With a back roll, I was instantly back onto my feet. With delight, I witnessed the vampire thing grabs its face in pain.

With a quick swap, I holstered my right P320 and pulled out my sword in a reverse grip.

I was going to plant my sword in this fucker's head or die trying. I did notice the right side of the monster's ear was bleeding, which could only mean that was how the bullet was able to escape its skull. This fucker not only had a dense layer of skin, but the thing also had a dense skeletal structure. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for a charge, but before I could, I noticed the monster trying to back away. What it didn't notice was that outside behind the thing was a spray of blood signaling Mystique finishing her little scuffle.

With that development, I charged the vampire behemoth with savage delight. My actions must have sparked something in the monster because he also lunged himself at me. To bad for the thing, I always cheat in a fight. Accelerating my mental faculties, I dodged under its first swing while bringing up my left P320 to jam the barrel into its open mouth. As I started to empty the clip into its mouth at high speeds, I brought around the sword to slam it into the right eardrum. The monster tried to howl in pain, but I was having none of that screaming shit in my face today. With a vicious knee, I slammed its mouth shut, cracking teeth to form a hole around the pistol, while I pressed the sword to get it in deeper into its skull, past the ear canal.

Since I was holding the sword in a reverse grip, I had more leverage if I placed my body on the other side and sank the sword in. That though would stick me also because it would go clean through once the obstruction was gone. Since the thing ate one knee from the right leg, it was best to make things fair and let it eat the left against the side of its temple. With that final slam from my knee, my sword went clean through. I looked down at my kill; I had just won against some pretty stacked odds. It was only to bad; it was so dumb. Then motion drew my attention, only to find Mystique standing there with the m32 grenade launcher on her shoulder looking hot as hell.

The feeling I had couldn't be expressed with simple words; I had more power than anyone could ever imagine. I just won a death match with a super juiced up vampire, and now I had a beautiful woman enjoying the blood sport of it all. I felt like Conan the Barbarian, 'crush all enemies before me, and conquer their women!'

Before I even realized it, Mystique was in my arms, and we were sharing one electric kiss. Tongues entwined as I pulled her closer, but all things had to come to an end. Pulling back, I had to remove my hands from that glorious ass of hers. "Let's go find our wayward vampire slayer and Fury's lost flock," I said while taking a step back to make sure that all my weapons were reloaded and that I had ammo ready. "Then lead the way hot stuff," Mystique replied with a saucy wink as she checked her weapons over. I walked out with sure steps after checking the hallway. Everything was silent, and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go there and witness the corpse of another iconic character from my childhood.

This shit was real, and the whole none plot armor was starting to fray at my nerves, but my thought process was interrupted when Mystique placed her hand on my back. This wasn't the time to punk out now. After taking a deep breath, it was time to proceed. I walked through and found Blade sitting there on the corpse of the mutated vampire. Blade's sword was sticking out of its head.

I faked like everything was good, but I had to release a sigh internally. With a nod to us, Blade made his way to what could only be described as a meat fridge. It was huge blocky and ugly green, with flaking paint chips on the corners. I stopped to take a look around because if that was a meat fridge and I knew that instinctively then where the fuck were we. As I turned to look around I could only describe everything as something out of a slaughterhouse, and I almost facepalmed at that because this was a vampire den. So, DUH! It WAS a damn slaughterhouse. Although, I felt that something was off; human body parts were hanging from meat hooks hanging over vats of blood. The floor felt crunchy under my steps, and when I looked down, I noticed crushed bones.

With a frown I proceed to look around but made sure I stayed well within line of sight. Mystique did call me towards something over on the left side to one of the vats of blood. When I got there my frown only deepened because there was the human female head of the lost agent for whom we were sent to look. The only saving grace was her eyes were closed.

I took the head and shrunk it down for travel since there was no way I was going to walk around with a female's head that was in her early twenties with raven black hair flowing along my side like some cape. With some more searching, we located the switch for the meat fridge door by just slicing it open with my sword because I was tired of being in this shit place.

"What material is that gladius made out of," Blade asked me as he eyed the sword in my hand. "One of the strongest on the planet," I replied with a shrug at the man. Mystique just grinned at my side as she pointed the grenade launcher down the hole. With his silent acceptance Blade walked down the creepy concrete staircase first. I did wonder if he could also see in the dark but watching him breeze down the stairs like it was nothing confirmed my suspicion of because the man still had his shades on.

Mystique gave me a nod as she went before me this time, and I became tail end charlie. With my HUD active since the beginning of this whole mess It hasn't picked up anything, but now that was different. I was picking up faint sounds from down below moaning and whimpering.

Blade made it first down the stairs, but it didn't surprise me when he started to light them up with rapid-fire. Mystique was next, but she only shook her head at the site of what was transpiring within the room. Then it was my turn, and I had to pause, I could only describe the room as a sex dungeon. The walls had X shaped body harnesses with people strapped in hole punctures on their bodies, I could only guess they weren't here for the sex only but also the feedings. There were triangle horses, and they also had multiple beds. The ceiling swing set is where I found the husband of the missing agent, and it wasn't pretty at all. A one Mr. Micheal Menova had vampire bites all over his body, with closer inspection; a few bite marks were in some very shudder-inducing places. His face was drained of color from the blood loss. It was pretty certain that he would either turn or die soon.

I felt nothing for the man. I wondered if that was because I was already expecting him dead. Without a word, I placed a bullet between his brows. With all the information collected, it was time for me to leave, but before I could go anywhere, Blade pulled a casket from under one of the floorboards. The look and feel I received from that thing gave me the chills.

The casket was three by three feet with glowing blue skeletons all over the top. On the bottom was bone and these didn't look like fake bones made out of wood. These bones looked aged and cracked, also with a touch some of the calcium powdered and flaked away.

Mystique instantly took a step back once she laid eyes on the thing, but I was far more worried because I might already knew what it was. And I was not going to be a happy camper if this was what I thought it might be. This was pure bullshit and I wanted a re roll on my luck stat in this life.

Blade placed the casket on the ground and then dusted the words on the top off. "Blade, what's your goal with that thing?" I asked the man as I brought my guns forwards. This shit was not going to happen here with me present.

"You're drawing weapons on me now?" Asked Blade as he shifted himself to a better angle, but he stopped once Mystique pointed the barrel of her M32 at him. "It's the clue to Vargus and why the Creed is back. This contains the map to his location, but it also explains who Vargus is." Blade stated as he kicked open the casket from his standing position.

Once he did that glowing blue skulls floated out. The energy coming off of them felt like a living thing, like a soul or spirit. I was fucking pissed, but shit was about to get heavy fast and I was taking the place of the man that should be here going through this shit alongside Blade. I fired rounds aimed at Blades kneecaps for that bitch ass move he just did, but he was already moving so only one shot glanced off his hip.

With me firing at Blade Mystique started to dump rounds in his direction also, lucky for him Blade had enhanced agility beyond any average human. I had to lower her M32 before she began to swap to the explosive rounds. With Blade pinned down, I could only face-palm at this situation.

"How long has the Creed returned to these lands?" I asked while going to pull out the scroll at the bottom of the casket. "Ohh so we are on talking terms again?" Blade asked with dry humor in his tone. "You kicked open the fucking casket," I snarled at the man.

"Well, you have just released doom on us all; that is what you did Daywalker. The casket clearly states the guardian shall rise to defend and right now, from its point of view, we are the usurpers!" Stated Mystique as she hefted the launcher like she was considering just blasting him to hell.

"It has the map to where I need to find his crypt, so it had to be opened." Stated Blade as he swiftly hopped up with his guns out.

"Put your guns away we have bigger fish to fry than our beef," I told the man as I waved him off. I turned to Mystique because she was the only person I knew that could read ancient Cyrillic besides the Ancient one. "Mystique do you mind telling us the location and what's up with this symbol." I was pretty certain I knew that the symbol was for the Creed, but I wasn't too sure about the location. Hell, I was hoping that soul either wasn't the guardian or was the guardian of some other place and flew far far away.

"It speaks of the lowest mountain and the champion called Vargus the Messiah of the Creed. He is the vampire above all others. One born from the power within." Mystique stated as she started to rip up the map. From my position, I noticed Blade twitched, but I already had my guns up trained on the man. "We are in a truce, so we are going to kill this super meta vampire fuck together," I told the man as I holstered my runs. "How do you know that it's a mutant vampire?" Blade asked me as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"The power within can only be a Meta-human; there is nothing else back that far that could explain something like that. So a person born with their power from within is now a big vampire boss, let's go kill 'em." I told him as I brought up my holo map for Mystique to place the coordinates for our heading. We were about to head off into the mountains of Russia, and I had to kill a fucking super juiced up clone of a man I respected.

I knew who it was because I had read the comics before I died. This was going to be one tough-ass fight. The only saving grace was that this vampire knock off doesn't have his metal skeleton to save his ass today.

It's always a fucking clone when it comes to that man.

* * *

Enjoy

You can find me here.

[ https://discord.gg/p2QJNck ](https://discord.gg/p2QJNck)


	26. Chapter 26

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 26**

**Unknown**

Benjamin Blake - Red Hood

With the coordinates plugged into my gauntlets, it was time to leave. “Do you have a ride?” I asked Blade as I turned and typed in a few commands to Alfred. I had decided to leave behind one of my mini drones as I wanted to collect blood samples from all of the different types of vampires. 

That way I could get some research done on what makes them so different. “Hmm what did you arrive in?” Blade asked me as he eyed Mystique since she was still looking at him with the M32 at the ready. 

“Limo, but I doubt that it would return.” I told the man with a shrug. 

“Now, the vehicle is parked where?” I prompted since he was staying silent. 

“Round back,” replied Blade as he put his guns away. 

“Are we really going to follow him.” Asked Mystique as she waved in his direction.

“Yeah, we have to; otherwise we will be stuck with those new vampire types.” I told her, expressing aloud my own inner thoughts as I put my own weapons away. Although I put my guns away I kept my sword out. 

“Fine we will go kill this cock blocking vampire.” Mystique snorted as she marched out of the room. 

I was about to face palm at that when I noticed Blade looking at me with a raised brow. I put my hand back down and could only shrug at the man. He grunted at me which brought a chuckle since he reminded me so much of Logan with that move.

I stood my ground and waved a hand for Blade to leave first. As we walked back up the stairs, I left a few of the remote controlled bombs behind with one of my mini drones. This place was going to be hit with an implosion bomb once we left. Yeah, I was going to alert Fury about this but I refused to allow Hydra to get a mutated vampire sample. Granted with how long they have been around I was all but certain that they already have a sample of the V virus.

When we got up the stairs Mystique was standing at the ready with the M32 pointed down the hallway. Blade just kept on going like it was nothing but I stopped and let out a groan beside Mystique. 

“Is what I think is happening happening?” I asked out loud letting my frustrations show. 

“Yeah it’s happening,” Stated Mystique as she frowned at my comment. At our comment Blade stopped to turn and look at us. 

“What?” Asked Blade as if this was all our fault.

“The bodies are missing,” Mystique Stated as she pointed to the spot where Blades' kill should have been. With that prompt we all made our way forward to check and found that not only was his kill missing but the mutated vampire killed was also missing.

With my own growl I join the other two as we slowly walked back out to the club entrance. When we arrive at the broken down hole in the wall, we find a massive behemoth standing there. It stood at twenty feet tall, had four arms, and was butt fucking ugly. 

All four hands had two feet claws extending from each finger, it’s back had spike protrusions curving out and it’s mouth was hanging open. All along the body it had de-marked lines from where it combined the body parts to make a whole being.

Blade didn’t even wait for any cues or planning he just pulled out the sword and charged at the bloody thing.

AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH

“Is he always like this?” Mystique asked me as she unslung the M32 grenade launcher.

“I honestly don’t know, but fuck it you go left. Get up on stage and try to get one in its mouth. I will go right and try to bring it down by removing its legs.” I Stated as I launched myself towards the beast of a vampire. 

I didn’t need to know what her thoughts on the matter were as two shots were fired over my head. Mystique’s aim was as true as ever as one took off the head and another removed the right arm. 

Blade was carving up the big beastie but that man was acting like a one man army. I hopped in with a roll dodging the arm that came swinging wide. With a two handed grip I swung the sword directly at the knee cap. Unfortunately, the damn thing had reinforced its skin and bones even more.

With my swing, the sword got pinched in between the joints. The monster must have had some type of feeling because it screamed out with its fully regenerated head. The arm was still in mid regeneration when Blade loped it right off.

From her perch Mystique planted another round in the chest shredding the front. What was left behind was the rib cage but it was rapidly healing back. Without giving a fuck I did a commando roll to get out of the way because the monster came grabbing at its leg where I sliced in.

That was strange because it didn’t show this type of reaction from Blades sword or from the rounds that Mystique kept dumping into its chest. It had to be the lead because silver was a vampire killer and Blade has been cutting off its arms and the thing is still regrowing them.

“Mystique explosive lead rounds,” I spoke into my comms as I dodged another swing by the monster. I noticed that Blade did a slight grimace, so he had enhanced hearing it would seem. 

I quickly kicked the hilt of my sword as I slid on the floor past the knee I had slashed and grabbing it I sheathed it and moved out of the way double time to make sure I wasn’t caught up in the coming explosions. I moved right in time because Mystique had that mad gleam in her eyes when she heard me tell her to switch to the exploding ones.

I took a dive right over the bar as the monster took another swing at me. That just served to reinforce that it was focused on me because of the pain I had induced with my blade. Before I could say anything else, though, two rapid explosions took off its right and left arms.

Damn that women was fucking amazing. Luckily Blade was using a table as a shield so he was unharmed. Five seconds elapsed while the monster just stood there stunned but I was smiling inside my helm because neither of its arms were growing back.

Oh this son of a bitch was mine now! With a quick hop I was on top of the bar, then from there I jumped onto its back sword first. 

With the sword plunged into its back I used my weight to slice through the bones it was using to guard its core. With the back flared open it was the perfect chance and Mystique didn’t miss the opportunity. Working together like a well oiled machine, she fired and with a boom the vampire monster was blasted from the back through the front. 

I was already diving under a table to be safe from the shrapnel. This woman was hot and crazy all rolled into one. My sight was drawn to the glowing blue core laying in a pile of flesh. Again, I had the chills looking at the thing and I was instantly reminded of the blue soul skull that came out of the chest. 

BOOM!!

Mystique didn’t even wait for me to say anything; she blast that core to bits and pieces. My only reply to the sexy death goddess was to nod, get up, and brush myself off. This mission was turning into a real shit sandwich. Blade was also up looking; like one badass mother fucker that he was. The man was as cool as a cucumber acting like this whole ordeal was just another day for him. 

Busting up bad people was one thing because a bullet could end them or myself easy but dealing with the V virus and whatever other supernatural virus was out there was a mental drain. Hell, I was more worried about my powers supercharging the damn thing more than actually attacking it.

As we made our way out of the club, using the back entrance that Blade used to make his way inside, I was dropping my drones out of my utility belt to make sure that blood samples were collected and that this whole club was also destroyed.

When we got outside there was one beauty of a car sitting right there in front of us. Fuck me sideways, I almost forgot about the 1968 Dodge charger that he drove around in. This car was rocking the B bodied style with the UV headlights to melt any vampires that crossed their path. When Blade turned on the sleek all black American muscle car, it roared to life with its 440 bottle fed magnum engine under the hood. 

I had to set myself a reminder to make sure that I built my own muscle car once I get back. My gauntlet pinged with a notification from Alfred. It would seem that he already collected all the blood samples and it would be fine to get rid of the nightclub. With the evacuation of the drones; it was time to get rid of all the evidence. 

Since I had my arms around her waist. Mystique was paying full attention to the moves I was making, but when the button came up to destroy the building. Mystique entwined her fingers in my hand then pressed the button herself.

Alfred fed us the video image of the building shrinking down into itself and Mystique watched with wide eyes as she realized I was using the PYM particles to shrink the entire place down to the subatomic level. Mystique spoke with bated breath.,“You can also do that to buildings?”. 

“Yep, it's not ready for human trials but with inanimate objects the PYM particles work just fine.” I replied to her as I leaned back into the car seat. With her going silent after that, I settled myself into enjoying the ride. Although, I had to make a suggestion to Blade about stopping somewhere for more weapons.

It would be best to stop and pick up some more gear. Mystique could use more body armor and Blade’s sword and weapons could also use an upgrade.

  
  
  


Gwen - Kickass Girlfriend / Brilliant Genius / Impatient Imp

It had been a good five days since Gwen had taken on the task to give herself powers. About two days into trying she had stolen some of Jessica Jones' hair. She felt bad about it. But when she heard Ben talking about her having the ability to fly she had to get a sample of her DNA. 

Gwen couldn’t help herself; she wanted the ability to fly so badly. And now she had finally found the missing piece to her puzzle. It turns out Benjamin was doing his own research into it. When she had asked Alfred for information, she was given a file on power combinations that Ben had already put together for her. 

She could only sigh because that was typical Ben, doing far too many things at once. At least he solved the Vita Ray issue; Ben had it labeled as living energy under the classification of artificial chi. She had no clue what chi was but, with all the positive benefits that Ben had listed, it was enough for her to do more research on the substance.

From her and Ben's independent research, Gwen discovered the vita rays would work without any formula to support them but it only gave small heath boosts and increased a normal person's natural regeneration.

But, when you combine the Vita Rays with a Mutagenic Gene altering formula, it allows a person's body to more effectively absorb that formula. This combination, Ben noted, was the catalyst for Steve Rogers being able to absorb the super soldier formula and surviving the process.

With a few words to Alfred, Gwen had the super chamber built in one of the lower levels. Gwen was so excited as she was on the verge of getting the powers that she always wanted. 

She had run thousands of tests combining the perfect ratio of spider and super soldier formulas, and now with the added enchantments from Jessica Jones' power set she had created a gene altering serum that would take her well past an Omega category Metahuman. 

Gwen was certain she was ready for the next step, with none of the serum she created degrading, she knew it was stable. She couldn’t stop herself from pacing in front of the chamber: she had a sample of her blood mixed with the serum sitting inside one of the smaller Vita Ray chambers. 

With thirty seconds to go the microscopic camera was showing signs of success. Gwen was getting sweaty hands as she waited on the final verdict. She couldn’t watch so she closed her eyes and turned around to face away from the monitors.

DING!

That sound made her heart clench in her chest. She waited for a minute, then three, and when ten minutes had passed and with her fingers crossed: Gwen turned around to find out what her fate held for her. 

Gwen wanted to scream to high heaven; it was a perfect success! She was going to finally get her powers! With a command to Alfred, Gwen made her way to the changing room. Gwen was acting on impulse and, with only rudimentary testing to verify the serum would work on her, she decided to go for it. 

There was no cellular degradation, with perfect genetic recombination, and even overall improvement in the final product! Oh she was going to be stronger than what the independent serums could produce! Oh, she was going to get powers now and not wait till later!

She could do this on her own with better results to boot. With a quick change into her cute pair of boy shorts and matching bra, Gwen injected her ultimate serum. She was going to get flight, strength, agility and so much more! 

“Alfred, hit me with fifty percent then amp it up to one hundred percent and hold it there until everything is complete.” Gwen spoke to the air as she stepped into the vita chamber. 

“That can be arranged. Maybe I should call in some back up to ensure your safety? How about Dr. Kenny or Jean to help monitor?” Alfred responded from the installed speakers in Gwen’s lab.

“I got this so don’t worry Alfred, now turn it on.” Gwen Stated as she closed the door to the chamber. Within a few seconds of her closing the door, it hit her. It hit her like a train slamming it’s way into her body. 

Gwen wanted to scream, she wanted to yell to release the pain building up in her body, but she felt it working, knew it was working. Before she realized it, the Vita Ray levels in the chamber were dropping: that could only mean that Alfred was turning down the Vita Ray intensity. 

Fortunately, she already had preparations for that event though her cells screamed for relief. But she knew this would work. She only needed a little more time. So, with a flick of the switch she had built inside the chamber, she removed all outside control. Gwen turned up the intensity of the vita rays in the chamber. But with that: it felt as if her cells were on fire. She couldn’t hold it in anymore.

AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

Gwen felt the tingle race up her fingertips, the feeling was like electricity was poured into her veins. Neither Jean or Ben had told her about this feeling; Gwen felt alive in a way she couldn't describe. 

Gwen felt like the perfect version of herself; that the new her had no peer level adversaries that she would face. Now that the procedure was a success, all she had to do was leave the chamber. With a twist the dial for the strength of the Vita Ray’s broke off. That sent her heart to race, so Gwen reached for the door handle but that broke also. Gwen was now in full on panic mode, she didn’t know that her super strength would be that strong and she seemed to have no control or finesse. She should have calculated that her strength would be able to break through advanced reinforced nano-carbon titanium.

Shit maybe she should have asked for that backup, now Gwen felt like she was going to regret it. No, she refused to panic; with her hands planted on the door, Gwen placed her feet on the back wall. Gwen took a moment to breathe deep as she ignored the Vita Rays that kept enhancing her body. With focus she pushed hard but the door was already being yanked open. And with it Gwen was already pushing her way out of the chamber.

Everything slowed down in her vision, Gwen never knew anything like it. She had heard Peter talk about how it felt when his spider senses kicked in but she never knew that time slowed down in her perception. That didn’t matter to Gwen though because her body was already moving with her mind at lightning speeds. Oh shit, Jean was the one who ripped the doors off the chamber. Now Gwen knew how Ben feels when she catches him doing something without backup and she realized she had also fallen into that seductive trap.

She had to place that thought aside though because Jean had yanked the door off with too much force and both her and the door were heading right for Jean. With a twist Gwen shifted her center of gravity using that to pull the door in a slingshot maneuver getting right up under it. Ohh! the door was as light as could be! Gwen thought to herself as she held it up above her head. Jean telekinetically cut the power to the Vita Ray.

“Gwen what happened! are you alright?” she gushed, as she rushed to Gwen’s side.

Gwen could only smile as she looked down at Jean with the door held above her head. She was taller now not by much but Gwen was positive that she was at least six feet to Jeans five feet six inches. 

“Jean, it was a complete success! I have powers now!” Gwen replied happily as she tossed the door aside. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Replied Jean as she took a step back as she looked Gwen up and down. 

“Check out my ass Jean, look I can bounce a quarter off of it. I mean I had a nice ass before but check this out.” Stated Gwen in excitement as she showed off her curves to Jean.

With a SMACK! Gwen gave her ass a slap so that Jean could take a better look at it.

“You can’t distract me that easily Gwen.” Spoke Jean with her hands on her hips. “You’re picking up bad habits from Ben. I’ve seen the memory of what happened last time. What if I wasn’t here to save you?” 

“I had to get myself powers; how else am I to stand as equals to you and Ben?” Replied Gwen in exasperation while she waved her hands in the air. “This was my opportunity Jean, and I took it.”

“Gwen, baby honestly I get it. Truly I do, but you just did something extremely dangerous. Hell, this is worse than what Ben did; at least he had back up.” Spoke Jean as she used her telekinesis to put the Vita chamber door back next to the chamber. 

“Yeah, I didn’t realize I would become so strong. The safety handle I placed inside popped right off.” Gwen spoke with frustration as she went over to the chamber to pick up the broken handle.

“Yeah, well let's go get you cleaned up. We can leave this mess for later. We honestly don’t want any of the employee's to get their hands on any of this stuff.” Stated Jean as she picked up the tossed aside robe that Gwen was using before she went into the chamber.

Gwen was already ignoring most of Jean’s rambling because she was checking her changes out in the mirror. From the preliminary scans, Gwen was now six feet even, she had a lean athletic build, and her ass was divine; Ohh! She even got bustier. Crap, now she needs new brassieres. Hell, she was going to need a new everything Gwen thought to herself. Oh no, how was she going to explain this sudden change to her mom and dad.

But enough of that for now Gwen thought to herself as she eyed Jean. 

“Why are you looking at me like that Gwen?” Jean asked as she took a step back from the taller girl.

“Oh nothing much, I just seem to recall that the last time during or little tet on tet. You and Ben teamed up on me.” Stated Gwen as she took a predatory step towards Jean with a smile spreading across her lips. Before Jean could say anything Gwen was already closing the distance, “Oh, I have more than enough stamina to keep up with you and Ben now.” Purred Gwen into Jean’s ear as she picked up the red head. 

“As much as I like the sound of that. Let's get cleaned up and retire to Ben's room since he has the largest bed. Maybe we should send him a steamy foreplay session with our well wishes.” Replied Jean in a husky tone as she levitated them both out of the lab towards the showers.

“Oh that's diabolical,” Purred Gwen as she pulled Jean into a kiss.

  
  
  


Benjamin Blake - Red Hood

It had taken us more than a few days to walk our way through the old country side of Russia. I was a city man through and through and I was not happy with this shit at all. The only saving grace was my powers giving me superhuman balance and agility because I was stepping over terrain that I was positive would have had me busting my ass if I was a regular, normal human. The fifth night in though I had a smile on my face while also being frustrated to no end because Jean and Gwen sent me a steamy video. I was half upset and half a horn dog when I watched it. 

They thought sending me such a steamy video would have me ignore the fact that Gwen had enhanced herself or that she did it without any backup at all. I couldn’t really be too angry because I would have done the same thing if I was certain I could do it on my own.

Honestly, I was more happy about the fact that she didn’t accidentally kill herself. I mean, who adds a back up handle on the inside of the chamber and then breaks it off? Then there was also the temptation of all the sensual come ons coming from Mystique that I was trying hard to ignore. Mystique was hanging close and the sexual tension between us was getting so thick you could cut it with a knife. I was desperate to ignore that and focusing on the work or the hiking to the bloody cave inside the mountain that was housing a Vampoire Castle getaway, because that's just how all these fucking things are located.

Alfred had informed me that the Baxter Building had finally been blown up by Reed Richards and I was going to capitalize on it to separate him and Susan Storm since they were not dating yet. I made plans to stick Johnny boy with Peter and since Ben was an aerospace engineer I placed him at the head of my new automotive department. It was so easy to solve those issues with the profiles that Natasha created for me.

The only issue was Reed fucking Richards. I knew Victor was going to come for his ass. So I would have to have him in an open space away from all the good toys I was making, but I couldn't have him by the dimensional portal machine. I didn’t want to eat the constant destruction of my labs but I had to do something that kept the man busy with Victor freakin Von Doom's focus settled on him.

It was nearing August and that would mean Tony was going to leave his cave soon. I would need to fork over a few billion with his upcoming dumping of Stark Industries from weapons manufacturing. I could easily step in and save jobs while getting more industries under my belt. I would also have to make a play at more stock. I couldn’t let Obedia and Stark have it all once so many shareholders started to bail on his ass. Things like that I would have to worry about later though because we had found the cave entrance. It was flanked by a moon shaped tree which in my book was just a tree bent over to the side to look like the letter C from the alphabet. The ground before the cave's entrance had no disturbance to it but once we entered you couldn't mistake the tracks. With us finding the right entrance we double checked our weapons. Blade was now using a sword like my own while Mystique went for more versatile ammo in her sling. I almost felt sorry for any of the vampires down here: well almost.

Even though she was doing more and more with her shape shifting, Mystique went for more armor like Blade and I were wearing. She was decided on a full body, bio weave suit dipped in the unbreakable formula Natasha and I had recovered from Georgia awhile back. It had been rather difficult to keep my eyes of that shapely ass of hers but, with the chance of imminent death, it was an easy task now that we were entering the cave. As luck would have it, we rounded the first corner in the cave and we were met with a roaming patrol. I turned to look at Blade with a raised eyebrow because this asshole said it would be easy to walk into a vampire den in the middle of the day.

Some bullshit about how their internal clocks would have them sleeping during the day and that has never changed in all his hunts for the Vamps. Fortunately for us, my safe house had all the appropriate suppressors for our weapons. Which meant we were prepared for bullshit like this happening. All three of us raised our weapons, firing down the three Vamps that had the unfortunate opportunity to walk right in front of us this fine day. We mowed them down with the sheer power of rounds we were packing.

Some of the shots fired did sing unfortunately as they ricocheted down the cave. Oh well, we were here to kill the big bad boss and blow the mountain top anyway. I turned to look at Blade and he gave me a shrug. When I turned to look at Mystique she just frowned but nodded. Well damn, I guess it was a do or die and not come back another day type of thing. “Since we already fucked our entry, how about silver nitrate explosive rounds?” I asked the two bad asses at my side. They didn’t even reply. Mystique was back to my Steyr Tmp submachine guns and Blade was already swapping out his own ammo mags.

With confirmations all around, we took off at a sprint through the cave. With one of the comm nodes built into my helmet Alfred was running an echolocation scan of our surroundings. The HUD was showing a large cavern roughly forty feet directly below us and he was showing we were fifteen feet and to the left of a drop into what appears to be a water shoot. That was where we were going to go to gain access to the lower level since so many vampires were bound to converge on our location.

We raced down the corridors at each other's shoulder, Mystique had my right while Blade had my left. Any Vamps that got in our way were gunned down with one explosive round to their cranium. Yeah, nothing was going to stop us from getting to our destination. When we flew down the last set of stairs and rounded the corner there was another one of those massive mutated vampires waiting on us. Unfortunately for him though, Mystique couldn’t wait to try out her new toys. He took one of my own inventions to the chest before he could register that Mystique had swapped out to the M32 rotary grenade launcher.

What she shot into the Vamp was a silver nitrate explosive round, but I added in a small twist for the big guys like them. The round started to spin, drilling its way inside the big Vamp like there was a million dollars hidden in its chest. Within a split second after the round was inside, though the skin healed over. Well shit that's new! Still, too bad for him because he was then blown to bits from the borrowing round.

Ugh kibbles and bits were everywhere! But we had no time to register it all. There were roughly one hundred vamps chasing us down a long narrow corridor and our only entrance to the lower levels was now free of obstructions. I didn’t want to, but with a toss over my shoulder I dropped a grenade for the helpful vampires and dove in first. 

With my perception and reaction time it was an easy decision because whatever we were about to fall into would need at least one of us fully focused. Blade was right after me and then Mystique pulled up the rear. I heard the grenade launcher fire a few times so I was certain she picked the last spot because she wanted to explode more Vamps. We fell for what felt like eternity, I would have to create a solution to my perception of time soon because this was one of those rare moments when it fucking sucked. It was a year, then another, but when I was rounding on five years falling. I was finally able to wrestle my perception and brain back under control but nothing was the same again. 

That has been the single longest time, I was struck with speed psychosis and I was now in a very pissy mood. I was ready to kick the ever loving shit out of this fucking Vampire Lord. What we did fall into was not some water reservoir but the bath house. I could tell that it was a bathhouse because of the naked person lounging back and relaxing was just a little pissed at our intrusion.

GRRR

We both growled at each other but I already had my guns up blasting away at whoever and whatever this fucker was. 

SNIKT!

Well fuck knuckles! This was the fucking boss man himself! I stared at golden bone claws coming out of the mans hands as he proceeded to slash apart the rounds I was firing at him. Since my bullets were doing shit I holstered my pistols as I pulled out my sword. I slashed at him as my companions fell into the bath right behind me, but I was in for the surprise of my life. His fucking golden claws stopped my sword dead, but that wasn’t all. This mother fucker blew me a kiss with a wink all while doing this with the face of Logan!

I couldn't help myself, I shivered right there on the spot and received a kick planted in my chest for my efforts. I did a swift roll back over to my companions, but we had to move quickly because of the sound coming from overhead. Blade and Mystique were as fearless as ever firing right into the coming tide of vampires but I was searching for an angle for us to escape this mess.

Whoever was in Logan’s cloned body was eccentric; so if we could get him to talk, we could attack and get him while he monologues or at least get this down into a one versus one situation. It didn’t look like we were going to be in much luck because his lackeys brought his armor around for him to get dressed.

Vampires were still falling through the hole we came through and from the far end of the chamber, but with the upgraded weapons I gave to the both of them, the Vampires were dropping by the dozen. So I left them at my back and broke rank to kill this fucker. 

He had to die and die as fast as I could make it happen without the use of my speed force. I sliced down through his surrounding entourage but as I came within striking range of the man. His leg whipped out like a viper going for my temples, you would think with Logan's short legs they wouldn’t be able to reach that far. 

I was already twisting when I noticed the leg was coming up for my temples. With a swift slash I removed the fake leg at the hip and followed with a kick square in the jewels. 

“Easy on the pudenda you barbarian, for they shall be pounding into your sweet backside later this evening.” He yelled out at me. That drew me up for a second. A second which I should have been using to lay down more damage because the fucking leg instantly grew back from where I removed the last one.

“What?” I asked confused because I have never in my life heard the term pudenda associated with the family jewels. 

“Ohh, do not fear me sweet child, for I, Lord Varkis. Have chosen you to warm my bed tonight. Then, I believe. I shall try out the tightness of both your companions for desert.” Stated Varkis as he licked his lips at me. Ok, that sent a shiver down my spine alright, because that look in his eye told me he was as serious as could be. Ohh boy: that put a pucker clench my sphincter. With my own growl at the man, I tossed grenades around my surroundings aiming for the vampires he was commanding to slowly surround me and keep me pinned down.

With some breathing room I was on him again, but I had to dive out of the way because the fucking guy had jumped to catch a grenade. Then he threw the damn thing back at me like we were playing catch and it was my turn.

THUNK!

When I heard that sound I dove clear out of the way. The round Mystique had shot caught Varkis clean in the throat. Damn, she had some scary aim when she was serious. I turned to give her a thumbs up when I noticed Blade was almost pinned down with his own vampire problems. 

BOOM!

With that sweet sound in my ears I went to help Blade clean out the vampires with whom he was dealing. With the amount of ammo we came in with, there was no way we were running out anytime soon. 

I launched myself into the mix from the left side while Mystique lobbed rounds at the right side. With a sword in hand and my pistol in the other we made short work of the sixty two vamps converging on Blades location.

CLAP!

CLAP!!

CLAP!!!

When we heard the loud golf clapps I couldn't help but to let out a groan because I knew that with that sound this fucker Varkis wasn’t dead yet. And sure as shit, when we turned around he was standing there with the top part to his guard missing.

Everything was still intact! Butt fuck me! This idiot had somehow figured out a way to supercharge Logan’s healing factor. 

“Blade we are going to stuff one of these white phosphorus grenades down his throat. Mystique prepare some of the napalm to light his ass on fire, please and thanks.” I stated to my team as I took off running around to the right side as Blade went for the left.

Okay: so I took a leg off and he grew it back, his top half was blasted but he grew that back also. Well, we were about to kill his ass with fire, this fucker shouldn't be able to grow back from that.

Blade set into Varkis hard, but with each slash and exchange I could tell the skill difference. Hell, I knew Blade was already way ahead of me in combat experience but this guy was making short work of him. I slid in to swap out with Blade as he received a three claw track mark across his side for his troubles. Lucky for him he was covered in the armor built by my company. The claws did slice straight through the leather trench coat though. Blade followed the slash as he jumped out of the way. 

I came in swinging with my own move from below slashing upwards across Varkis’s chest, but he was already one step ahead of me. With smooth grace, Varkis was already leaning back and out of the way of my move. Jokes on him as I am a no good dirty cheater. I let go of my sword as I followed through with the motion. 

With a smile of triumph I watched as the tip of my sword closed in closer and closer to his chest, but that was short lived as he grabbed the sword by its tip and tossed it back towards me. I ducked and rolled out of the way as my sword went crashing into the far wall. With a flick of my wrist I called it back to me with the electromagnets installed in my gauntlets.

Okay, that didn’t work, but this fight had to go on. Once I returned to the fight Blade was launched backwards by a kick but I was already there, grabbing his outstretched arm. With a tug and a twist I brought Blade back into the fight. 

I flashed him the grenade in my hand as we both launched ourselves at him one more time. With Varkis distracted with me, Blade came in from the side. Yet, everything we did was useless as we could not get past this man's guard. Each punch, each kick, each slash was guarded or parried. That was until Blade went for his own low blow and threw the gravel from one of his tumbles on the ground into Varkis eyes. 

AAAARRRRRGGGGG

Varkis screamed out in rage, eyes wild as he went lunging towards Blade, but I was already waiting for something like this. I shoved the grenade into Varkis' opened mouth while he was in mid roar. 

I had to bite this bullet because I can heal. With my gauntlet stuffing Varkis mouth shut, I felt the burn. We both burned at upwards of two thousand six hundred celsius, I was greeted with the smell of burning flesh as Varkis burned down to nothing within my arms. 

Being this close to such high intensity heat was pure destruction, my nerves fried and healed as they kept burning up again and again , but I could only grit my teeth because we had to kill this fucker. When I finally released him, Varkis was a half charred half blood corpse. When I took a few steps back, It was revealed I wearing half charred armor and fuck was I sweating underneath it all. Although I was feeling awesome for the win, it was all kicked out the side when the charred Varkis corpse twitched.

I instantly flipped out of the way and so did Blade as we both dodged the swipe that Varkis did towards us. That would have been fine, but this asshole was sucking in all the other vampire corpses that were laying around us.

I took multiple steps back toward where Mystique was just relaxing with her M32 launcher. I did not run, I walked very rapidly to her location. Blade was now next to us and we just watched as Varkis got larger and larger.

With Varkis turning himself into an extra large vampire badass, it was time to break out the last resort tools. Out of my utility belt I brought out a Thirty millimeter round for Mystique’s grenade launcher, this ammo type had a purple tip to mark its difference from the others.

This ammo type was a weaponized version of the PYM formula. These were bad and only to be used for the most extreme of extreme situations. Hell, this was primed to go subatomic and explode once it completes its functions. There was even a miniaturized JDAM missile shrunk and housed within the center of this ammo. Because it cost so much to build and keep secret, only eleven had been made so far.

When I pulled out the purple tipped rounds Mystique's face went deathly white. 

Mystique gave me the M32 and I began to load it with the new ammo as she started to undo the quick release on the armor that she was wearing. She flashed me a grin and a wink as she shifted into her combat attire. Mystique had been interested in some of the artworks I was playing around with for her transformations. The one she had the most fun with was turning her skin armor into the molecular structure of diamonds. So when she grew to the size of the twenty foot Varkis, Mystique had on diamond tipped combat gloves and combat boots. Her legs and ass were wrapped in blue and gray combat pants that were doing deadly things to my imagination. She had the same matching shirt doing the same for her chest and with the skin hugging long sleeves, she left nothing for Varkis to grab onto. Blade made clear his intention to stay out of the way of this type of brawl, but I couldn't fault him for it though. I had not anticipated this to turn into a Power Rangers/Zord fight scene but I could slack off since I was holding onto the grenade launcher. 

“You think you can just take what you want?” Mystique stated in anger as she slugged the Logan clone.

Varkis returned with a swipe of his claws in a back hand maneuver. Mystique was ready for that move though because an extra arm grew out of her chest to grab Varkis’s hand then she followed up with an uppercut right into his open face. The way she was fighting you would think she was used to fighting as a twenty foot Zord but I knew better. This was some type of expansion of her skill set. Mystique held Varkis' arms as she planted a kick right into his jewels, I had to hold back my laughter at that. He was going to get no ass this night all right. But, as Mystique leaped out of the way of his roar and slash at her, Varkis left himself wide open and I wasn't going to let that opportunity go. I planted two shots with rapid succession right into his chest and crotch. I wanted to chuckle at the obvious joke, but I had to clear the way because it would suck to be included within the stabilized stasis field created within the regulator that managed the whole shrinking process.

Mystique was already heading in my direction as I was diving into the water and out of the way. Alfred was providing the video feed from a few of the drones around the bath chamber. So I was watching that as I hid beneath the waves.

Varkis was ripped apart as his body began to shrink down to the subatomic level. Oh thank sweet baby Stan Lee, I was not looking forward to fighting this guy any more. He was kicking both Blade's and my asses like it was nothing and with his instant healing, he was not a fair opponent. My thoughts were pushed aside as Mystique pressed the quick release on the side of my helm. Mystique had a breathless smile on her face as she pulled me up from the bath and all I wanted to do was pull her to me and fiercely kiss her.

“So, you can get big now? I asked as I lift her up stepping out of the bath we were in.

“Yeah, I figured it out awhile ago,” Mystique replied with a shrug from within my arms with a smile of her own. 

“Okay now that the big boss is gone, let's get out of here; Hey Blade do we need anything else because if not we have to get back to civilization.” I told Mystique while also turning to yell across towards Blade who was inspecting the spot where Varkis had disappeared. Blade only grunted at us and I just returned that with a shrug of my own.

While we were doing our male macho display of communications Mystique had grown extra arms to pick up and pull in the armor parts that she dropped before her giantess debut.

  
  
  


It took us all of one hour to make our way back to the entrance of the cave. Unfortunately for us the Creed branch of vampires didn’t keep any of their gold in this location or any computers that would allow Alfred to hack and milk their accounts. I hit the big red button to detonate the explosive packs I had trailed behind us as we exited the mountain. Well, I was a bit premature as the mouth of the cave covered our asses in ash while the whole place suffered a minor earthquake. Mystique laughed at my ash covered face while Blade just tisked. 

From there it took us another three days to make it back to Moscow and our hotel. I left one of my communication cards with Blade, it was a simple three inch by five inch card that had a state of the art communications array installed. With that card he could reach me anywhere in the world and it would also allow Alfred to keep track of him since I gave him limited access to a few safe houses and custom weapons made to order. 

With him out of my mind I was waiting in the elevator with Raven by my side. The looks we were sharing had so much sexual tension you could cut it with a knife. We had waited far too many days to get this moment alone with each other. We had been fighting for our lives for what seemed like months now as the vampires just wouldn't give us any rest. But, as the days passed, she became so much more beautiful to me. Before all this began I wanted to keep her at arm's reach. 

Yes,I was helping her daughter adjust to her abilities but that was all this relationship should have been based upon. But now though, with time, and just the two of us, she would be mine. Mystique was on me as soon as the door to the hotel was closed. Her kiss was hot and full of raw passion, our tongues intertwined as we dueled for dominance. There will be no losers today only winners as I pinned her tongue down and claimed her mouth as mine as hers extended to wrap its way around my own. This made me smile at her little display of shape shifting, I could already imagine. The things she could do once I was fitted nice and snug inside her as I wrote my name into her walls. 

Mystique's lacy panties were ripped down off of her sinfully curvy posterior to dangle around her ankles as I lifted her to my face. Positioning myself under her dress, I was treated with her womanhood dripping with her sweet nectar. 

Taking my time I held her up against the wall with her legs spread wide for me to treat myself to a meal of her sensual expressions. With deft movements, I worked my tongue inward to my prize. Her legs shuddered as I licked up and down back and forth across her folds teasing her clit. I began outlining the alphabet in all caps, making her moan.

I made sure to caress her G spot with two fingers that glided deeply inside her as I worked my way around her clitoris. And after my tongued Z, I enclosed my lips around her clit. Mystique fired off an orgasm as her legs jerked involuntarily and enclosed my head in a vice like grip. She was left breathless but I wanted far more:, it would not be over till I had her screaming my name in every language that she knew.

My pants had there use but they were in the way, so with deft movements the buckle was loosened and they were down. With Mystique still in her post orgasmic high I lowered her down above my shaft. With slow, gentle strokes from my hog leg along her lips, I brought her back to her peak. Mystique wrapped her legs around me as she slowly moved her hips back and forth in an attempt to capture the tip and get me fitted inside her, but I had my own goals today. 

It had been nothing but teasing back and forth till I had her in my arms and I was going to make sure her body sang to my tune before I sunk in and enjoyed this meal.

Mystique was so hot and inviting my self control almost slipped. I felt the shifting of heat from her sex and the cool air of the room and I slowly worked my way in and out between her lips. The slow, sensual grip on the top of my tool as her muscles worked to engulf me whole.

Enduring a wave of pleasure, I work her nipples between my lips and tongue savoring and exploring the taste of her. With a gentle forward thrust, her clit was pinned against my shaft causing her to cum from the friction. I was nearing my limits already from her moist heat. My next impulse was to bury myself inside and release all of my pent up desires by planting my first round deep inside her womb, but that wouldn’t do and it seemed Mystique had the same idea. 

She had me lower her down and she walked herself to the bed and laid on her back, spreading open her mouth beckoning me forward. This was a chance I wouldn’t give up for the world, as I approach her tongue rolled out and with me standing above her face Mystique licked me from root to tip. She then swirled her tongue licking away our sensual fluids and with a small pull I was directed to sink myself deep down into her throat.

The feeling with which I was presented was beyond description. The fit was snug but I was treated with wiggle room. Her throat was warm, moist and silky. I just wanted to push my way deeper, but I held firm. Yet, with gentle tugs I was guided deeper in as her tongue slowly crept its way down my tool. When my head slowly pushed into her throat I had a hitch in my breath as Mystique swallowed me whole and her tongue wrapped around my balls. Mystique was showing off all of her skills today and I held on trying not to give her an extra large helping of dinner so soon.

Mystique then used slow push and pulls guiding my thrusts in and out of her throat as her tongue slowly caressed me back and forth. Following Mystique’s lead, I easily slid past her tonsils time and time again as she swallowed me whole. I then slowly pulled back until just my tip was held by her lips and, just as slowly, I went back in.

The mounds on her chest were just too inviting to be left alone as my hips kept pace with the motions of her arms. As I tweaked a nipple, Mystique moaned sending a shiver up my spine and I the vibration was too much. I let loose, rewarding her with dinner. Mystique wasn’t ready to give in and neither was my body because I kept going as she swallowed more and more, slowly inflating her stomach.

My knee buckled as I came again and again, Mystique just pulled me in close with her chin pressing against my stomach swallowing every last drop of cum I produced. I finally finished and pulled out of her throat with wet squelching sounds, I looked down as I felt a small tongue to see Mystique had her tongue out two feet from her face still wrapped around me. I could only smile at the sight of that. Mystique unraveled her tongue and licked me clean then slowly turned around on the bed. 

I could only smile at the sight of her, Mystique was filled to bursting and from the way her stomach was going down she would be in need of another meal very soon. Reluctantly, I pulled her panties back up, this was not the time to indulge myself.

“That was spectacular but let's talk to the girls first to make sure we all agree before we go beyond this.” I told Mystique with a truly satisfied smile on my face. Mystique didn't even answer me, She reached out as a tongue grew out of her palm licking me as she stroked me up and down. 

“That's too bad I wanted to test out some ideas that this big boy might like.” Mystique whispered with a seductive tone of voice. I tried hard but I couldn’t resist pulling her in and kissed her deeply. I held her hand with the open mouth as I came inside her palm as she swallowed it all up. I felt her shudder again in my hands, cumming from the sensual intensity of the moment. We had things to solve once we got home but for now we could enjoy this moment before my next big adventure. Since I was in Russia I might as well pick up another icon and his sister I thought to myself as I relaxed back into the bed. 

The world hasn't made any move against Meta's yet but it was inevitable and I should shore up a true home away from home with proper defenses while keeping Salem City as the front.

I had to place those thoughts aside and just enjoy the moment. And while it was true no one but I was aware of the terrifying future ahead of us; as long as I was proactive I should be able to solve the truly horrible situations.


	27. Chapter 27

**_The Fastest Man Alive_ **

**_Chapter 27_ **

**_Unknown_ **

  
  


**Gwen - Kickass Girlfriend / Brilliant Genius / Impatient Imp**

  
  


It had been a few days since she had given herself powers and Gwen was feeling a little claustrophobic from being in her lab all the time. 

Gwen had noticed that Jean was putting down the books in her library to go out and save people within the city more and more. 

Even Peter was doing the same thing, Gwen had taken note of how when Peter or Laura wasn't in the lab he was out as Spiderman being a hero. 

Natasha was doing the same thing, not as often, but anytime Peter or Jean asked for help Natasha was there alongside them as the Black Widow.

Her body had adjusted the first day after receiving her powers and Gwen was surprised to find out she was now the strongest. 

After a steamy night of petting with Jean; Gwen had gone down to the training rooms to see what she could do with Jean on the controls. The strength rating had placed her at roughly one hundred and forty three tons before Gwen even felt any type of muscle strain. 

When she had brought up a running scan of her muscles in motion, Gwen was surprised to see that not only had the density of her muscle fibers increased exponentially, but the fatigue toxins were being released at an even slower pace. 

That meant her body was highly efficient at burning fuel. She also found her body was healing so rapidly that her nervous system wasn't even able to register any type of stress or strain. Later she found her coordination, agility, speed, reflexes and everything else had also increased exponentially.

Gwen had entered the chamber with rubber bullets and lasers and was able to dodge all four thousand rounds while also being able to track and intercept over one hundred lasers. That placed her score within second place right behind Bens but knocking Natasha’s score down to third place. With Jean’s help Gwen was also learning more and more about her powers. 

She hadn't figured out what her long range abilities were yet but Gwen was able to figure out her flight. After a few back and forth discussions with Jean in the training rooms, Gwen felt like there was an energy built up inside and the only way to relieve the pressure was to let it out. Although she let the energy out it felt wrong in a sense to Gwen, so she wrapped it around her body and when she did that she immediately began to float in the training room with Jean. From then on Gwen became just as accomplished a flier as Jean and Ororo. Gwen was super excited with herself, but now she felt like she wanted to do more, much more. 

With Ben classifying her little experiment Black status, all she could do was study her cells to watch the growing improvements and this Vita Ray that she had used.

With her mounting boredom placed aside, Gwen made her way to that dreaded room Ben called his OVERWATCH. Ugh! How she hated that name and what it implied: but she was being drawn to it like a moth to the flame. When Gwen arrived at the Overwatch room, she found the computers already running with the display cases with Peter and Jean's suits missing. It would seem that Laura wasn’t here today since Peter was out fighting crime. 

“Alfred, do you know where Ben placed my super suit?” Gwen asked out loud to the A.I. Handler. “It's located on the wall directly next to Jean’s display case. Would you also like me to inform Jean of your incoming assistance?” Alfred smoothly asked over the speakers. “I wouldn’t like to interfere with her patrolling Alfred,” Gwen replied as she walked to the display housing her suit. “Actually, I would recommend a team up for this next situation about which the authorities are contacting us.” Alfred replied as he brought up a display showing two large gray things who had broken into a diamond exchange. 

“Honestly Alfred I didn’t want to do anything so in the spotlight yet, but I will have Jeans back always.” Gwen replied as she began to strip down to get dressed. 

“It is my calculated opinion that your strength and speed perfect combination teamed with the Phoenix,” Alfred replied as he started to relay information to Jean about the heist. Gwen shook her head at that: of course she was going to back up her girl. With the last buckle in place on her fingerless gauntlets, Gwen looked herself over in the mirror. Ben had named her suit the Wonder Woman, but he also had a Super Woman back up that she might try out later.

Gwen was wearing a pair of tight fitting black leather pants that combined with a pair of boots creating a seal enclosing her whole leg. The pants and suit were treated with that unbreakable formula Ben had one of the labs cook up. Along the sides of her hips down to her knees on the left and right where stars. The shirt she wore was a scarlet red with golden W front and center in her chest with the ends of the W going up and around her neck. There were more golden lines that connected and wound beneath her arms and continued around as it closely hugged her body. The golden lines made for beautiful scroll work. Next was the jacket that went with it all. On the back of the leather jacket were more stars and another larger W but Gwen also found pouches on the inside for equipment since this version of her suit didn't come with a utility belt. 

The belt that came with the outfit, however, had a Warrior's Eagle on the front with a place for something to be hooked onto the side. On both of her arms Gwen thought that Ben was just going to go with their signature gauntlets but he outdid himself again this time like what he made for Jeans use. This time Ben went for a red cloth interior while he kept the metal and circuitry hidden within the golden Adamantium armored bracer that was on full display with the red fingerless gloves built into the bracer. Gwen felt like a warrior princess. With one last look Gwen found a tiara and a choker with a note from Ben.

The choker has a collapsible mask that will keep your face hidden from view and filter out any toxins you might run across on your adventures. The tiara has an inbuilt hologram function with a static cling to make your hair appear black. The tiara also comes with a main glass display to hide the top half of your face. Now go kick some ass Wonder Woman. -Ben With everything in place Gwen was more than certain that she would be this Wonder Woman that Ben called her. With a twirl Gwen was already out the private exit and flying in the sky above the city limits heading to meet up with Jean.

Yaaahhoooo! Gwen screamed her joy to the air as she flew with abandon between the buildings and through the air. This was one of the things Gwen loved about having the ability to fly. The rush of adrenaline through her veins as she dove from eight thousand feet only to spiral and recover to glide above the water surface over the bay. The next best feeling would be nestled in Ben's arms or having alone time with Jean. 

Gwen was enjoying as much of her time that she could before she met up with Jean for the robbery. With a few twists and dives, however, Gwen met up with Jean who was hovering over the scene of the robbery going down. With a pirouette Gwen pulled up right alongside Jean as she was watching the robbery.

“Fancy meeting you up here, Jean.” Gwen began with a wink and a smile at her girlfriend. 

“I see your finally in that fancy suit LightSpeed designed for you.” Phoenix replied with a smile back at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah I am, also why are you using that name.” Gwen asked as she cocked her head to the side. Then, with a smile, she spun around Jean planting a kiss on her lips. 

“We are out in public, you never know who’s listening so call me Phoenix when we are in public like this okay Wonder Woman?” Phoenix stated as she brought up her gauntlet controls to make sure that Overwatch wasn’t detecting any listening devices at their location, as she tried to hide her blushing features behind her mask.

“Ohh! Ohh, Okay I can do that. We have both been through the combat course by Black Widow, let's go stomp these guys.” Wonder Woman replied with cheer as she flew down towards the robbery in progress. 

"Wait a moment." she heard the Phoenix say, but she was already going for the bad guys. When she arrived at street level the alarms were still ringing and everyone had cleared out. She did confirm that the big gray guy was why everyone had cleared out, but before she could take him down she was greeted with a missile to the face.

Gwen wanted to jump and evade more than anything because her instincts screamed for her to move; for her to dodge. But her senses were also aware of something else: in the span of a millisecond; a quick look behind her Gwen identified people within the direct line of flight with their cameras up, filming. 

Gwen knew that she couldn't let them get hurt; So Gwen gritted her teeth and took the full blast of the rocket to the chest.

BOOM! 

Gwen was blasted clear out of the broken storefront as she was sent flying across the street. She recovered before there was any chance of smashing into anything or anyone. 

“Ohh that tickled,” Gwen stated as she launched herself back into the store. “Hey Phoenix you take the big guy in gray, and I will deal with the guy in the rocket suit.” She stated as she slammed down a palm on the Grey guys armor that resembled a Rhino more than anything.

With that as her opening move, Gwen had placed a clear handprint into the body of the urgly armor. With a smile on her face Gwen jabbed her hands into the armor but before she could do anything else her super senses picked up that someone was about to fire their guns off at her. With a flip and twirl, Gwen danced around and away from the rapid fire aimed at her. Wow! This was turning out to be more fun than she realized was possible! 

While she was in mid-dodge, Gwen turned her head and observed Jean, aka the Phoenix, was just holding up her hand while the bad guys fired bullets into a floating wall defense. Gwen almost face palmed herself because she forgot she was bullet proof now. Well maybe not her skin yet but her armor was closed up tight and nothing could ever hope to get through it. With a flying dive behind one of the counters Gwen flew along the floor and grabbed one of the staplers that had fallen on the floor. With a toss, Gwen knocked out the guy that was shooting at her. With another quick survey of her surroundings, she found Jean had already subdued everyone, except the armor guy. 

With a grimace, Gwen launched herself at the armor guy trying to get away. She was able to corner him as he made a beeline for the exit out of the back room. 

“Stealing jewels is bad,” Gwen stated as she ripped the armor off the criminal. With a quick hit to the side of his head, Gwen knocked him out clean. 

When Gwen got back to the front of the store, she found the Phoenix with seven others all webbed up and the big guy in the gray skin tight suit also knocked out for the police to recover. After a quick check, Gwen found her bracers also had the web function so she webbed up her criminal as well. Once that was completed, Gwen floated over to where Jean was located only to find her girlfriend signing autographs for the little kids. 

“Miss Phoenix who’s your friend,” Gwen heard one of the kids ask. “That's Wonder Woman,” Jean replied as she flew up closer to Gwen. With a final wave they both flew high into the air. Gwen received a telepathic kiss from her girlfriend which elicited a smile on her lips as she returned a mental kiss of her own. With a notification from Alfred, Gwen raced Jean to the scene of a high speed chase.

  
  
  
  


**Natasha Romanoff - Badass Sparring Partner / The Black Widow / Trusted Friend**

Natasha was relaxing, but she couldn’t really say she was relaxed. She was sparring against a trusted friend. Well it was a great way to pass her time. With a move she went for a mid-block then followed it up with an upper blow that was also blocked. Then, she had to jump to dodge a lower leg sweep counter move that sailed harmlessly by. Natasha was enjoying this spar alright, Ororo had come to her with a bo-staff looking to let off some steam. So Natasha took her up on the invitation and now they were both in one of the gardens. 

Natasha was sparing and Ororo was letting off steam from Natasha’s judgment. This was nice being outside feeling the breeze and the sun on her skin Natasha thought as she dodged another smashing blow from Ororo. 

“Come on O you can do better than that!” Natasha lightly taunted with a playful smirk on her lips. With a high guard her staff was captured by the grinning Ororo. 

“I believe you should put your money where your mouth is Nat,” Replied Ororo with a smile as she flipped Natasha over with a judo hip throw. 

With a smile on her lips Natasha released her weapon as she was being thrown, but that was the end of the session. Before she hit the ground Natasha locked her arms around to collar Ororo with one hand and her leg around the waist. When Ororo completed the judo throw she found herself trapped as she was brought down onto the ground with Natasha’s embrace. They had been at this for the last hour and Natasha had to admit that the beauty in her arms was formidable even without her powers.

They stayed like that for a while as they drank in the ray from the afternoon sun. “Are you feeling better now?” Natasha asked her friend as they just lay there together. All she received was a grunt in affirmation. “Please use your words O,” Natasha replied to the grunt from her friend as she poked her in the side. 

“He has been avoiding me since the T’challa incident Nat.” Ororo replied as she rolled over to lay on the stomach of Natasha as she folded her arms beneath her chin. “The situation is not so simple O; Ben is aware of your connection to T’Challa and is giving you the space to make your own decision on the matter.” Came Natasha’s reply as she raised one of her eyebrows. 

“It was a young girl crush, nothing else,” Ororo groused as she vented her frustrations. 

“To me it sounds like you wanted it to be more than a young girl's dream. Natasha stated slowly as she gauged her friend's body language to her words. 

Natasha smiled to herself internally as she noted the tensed shoulders and the slight hitch in breathing. 

“What I want is to not be used in someone's political scheme or used as a maneuvering tool,” Replied Ororo as some of her anger showed, the sound of thunder could be heard from the sky. 

“That’s why you were told. To prevent anything like that from happening.” Natasha stated as she brushed some of Ororo’s hair over her ear. 

“Yes, with no tact at all.” Ororo stated with a huff. At that statement Natasha hid a smile because she knew why Ben was so upset that day even if Ororo was oblivious to the whole matter.

Before Natasha could reply to that her holo-tablet started to buzz then it came alive with a known target that Ben and herself have been hunting for awhile now. 

“Who is Killgrave and why does your tablet have a countdown for him to appear at Luke’s bar?” Ororo asked as she picked herself up off of Natasha while also reaching for the device. 

“He’s a dead man walking.” Natasha let slip as she sprang to her feet to gather her things. Natasha snorted at the comment from Ororo. 

“So you're a hit man for Benjamin now?” Ororo asked with some heat in her voice. 

“Killgrave uses his powers to rape women and kill people who don’t submit to his will. I also don’t need to kill for Ben because he will solve his problems himself.” Natsha replied to Ororo as they gathered up the rest of the gear from the clearing in the garden that they used to spar in. 

“I would like to help capture this rapist,” Ororo stated as she helped place away the bow staff and the rest of the gear. 

“O, you understand I am not going to capture this guy right. His powers make him impossible to imprison and too many people will fall into his hands while he is trying to use them.” Natasha stated as she eyed her mocha skinned companion. 

“Then if he can not be imprisoned we shall endeavor to have the world be rid of such a person.” Ororo replied as she raised her chin nodding with finality. Natasha smiled at her friend, she could tell why Ben liked Ororo because Natasha could see that inner fire raging to be released. Yet that fire has been bottled up over the years; tempered yes but with nowhere to release it. Natasha could use that fire now with what they are about to face.

After a quick shower Natasha changed into her stealthy Black Widow gear. The material for this suit was a nano carbon fiber polymer thread blend treated with that Unbreakable formula Ben retrieved from Georgia. When Natasha turned around, she found Ororo dressed in her all white and gold hero suit. The attire did make Ororo into even more of a stunning beauty but this wasn’t the operation that Natasha was about to run.

“O, you can't wear that this is supposed to be an undercover operation.” Natasha replied as she brought out her spare Widow uniform. 

“Nat, I doubt that is going to fit me.” Ororo replied as she held up the uniform that her companion just handed her. 

“Double tap the buckle and turn in counter clockwise for it to expand three times its size then reverse the process for it to fit perfectly.” Natasha said as she raised a brow at her. 

“Fine,” Grumbled Ororo as she changed out of her hero attire. With one leg before the other Ororo slowly dressed in the expandable material. With everything resized to fit her frame, Ororo made a mental note for Ben to design her a new suit. Natasha had to admit to herself Ben sure knew how to pick them: Ororo was a slam dunk of a beauty, alright. With Ororo dressed, Natasha brought out one of the spare face masks that she kept on her person. The mask though just wouldn’t work because of Ororo’s iconic snowy hair, so she had to put in a retrieval request to her Zero team. 

With her team getting their orders it was time for Natasha to go put a vile man out of his misery.

  
  
  
  


**Jessica Jones - Drunk**

Jessica was having a very shitty day; not only did she have to watch a bear mate with a pig, but she was also cursed out by her fucking client. It wasn't her fault that that fucking moppet of a lady decided to marry a string bean of a man that couldn't keep it in his pants. She was tired of all that shit and only wanted to relax her worries away at her new favorite spot. It had been a few days since the last time she was with Luke. She was already planning to make sure she got some coffee and her eggs scrambled.

It was tough enough trying to get off with some of these limp dicks around here but she had somehow found herself a winner. He had the strength and the length. Jessica could only smile to herself because she finally found someone that wouldn’t break when he stuck his dick in. That memory sent a shiver down her spine at the memory of Tony. A great face and that ass was so pinchable. It was too bad her pussy was too much for him, but now she had herself an unbreakable stud and she was going to break as many beds as she could.

She could only smile to herself with that thought because she had plans to twist Luke’s dick into a knott as she got her eggs scrambled tonight. As she got in front of Luke's bar she noticed a large blacked out Cadillac pull up blocking the way. 

“Aye, you fuck head this is a no parking zone.” She yelled as she kicked the front of the vehicle denting it as it slid back off the curb. Before she could walk into the bar though HE came out from the back of the Cadillac. HE wore that sickly purple and lilac suit that she hated with a passion.

“Ah, Jessica, it's been so long. Silence; you look ravishing, get in the car.” She heard it and she dreaded it but she couldn't fight it no matter how hard she tried. This time was supposed to be different, she thought. She had finally found someone that was helping her forget all those horrible memories. Don’t go in the fucking car she screamed internally, but try as she might. Her legs kept on moving without her consent. She watched as HE stood next to the door holding it open for her. She hated this , she hated this with every fiber of her being and there was no escaping for her. 

Then He placed his hands on her and brought her in for a kiss. Just his mere touch made her skin crawl, she wanted to lash out and push him away but her body refused all commands. His greasy slimy face approached her and she couldn’t take it any more but before his lips touched hers. She felt herself being yanked back by something around her waist. Then she heard a voice from her saviors. 

“What do I do to help her?” 

“Knock her out but use the meta taser”

No! No! No!

She wanted to scream for someone anyone, but because of Kilgrave’s fucking commands; she was stuck silent and mute as she watched the long taser approach her slowly.

Then it all went dark.

**Natasha Romanoff - Badass Black Widow**

At first she didn’t want to kill this man just in case he was innocent. She would in a heartbeat, though, because this wasn’t the first time she had received a job like this. She knew Ororo was struggling with the thought of maybe killing an innocent man. All Ororo had to go on was what she had told her from the Black server files Ben had on this Killgrave as he called him. Lucky for them though this Killgrave was true to his nature, he didn’t even check his angles when he got out of the vehicle. She watched as Kilgrave went straight for Jessica Jones.

She had the tranquilizer rounds ready for him, but she watched with sick fascination as his powers worked on Jessica. That alone brought back terrible memories that she almost couldn’t shake, but that was tossed aside as she heard Ororo let out a yell as she blasted Kilgrave with her lighting. “Shit, don’t kill him.” She spoke up as she fired off the tranq round she had prepared. “Ma’am, what do I do to help her?” One of her operatives asked as he tried to hold down Jessica Jones. He was struggling because her body was still trying to follow the last commands that Kilgrave had given her.

“Knock her out but use the meta taser” She replied with a nonchalant shrug.

SQUELTH

She rapidly turned around at that popping wet sound only to find Ororo with her eyes glowing while her boot was smashing into red fluid between Kilgraves legs.

She wanted to facepalm but she couldn’t because it was her fault for inviting Ororo to such an operation. With a twirl of her hand in the air, it was time to move out.

Now it had been roughly thirteen hours since she had recovered this rapist called Kilgrave. Not only did she recover him but she had also recovered Jessica Jones at the same time. They were in one of the secure bunkers that she had Alfred build for an occasion like this one. They were currently located just before the avenue Q subway lines, all the camera's in and out not only belonged to her but even the service entrance and exits belonged to her.

With the sound of soft footsteps she knew it could only be one person walking up behind her. 

“Jessica just woke up and she would like to speak to you.” Ororo stated as she stood next to her. Together they were both watching Kilgrave, also known as Zebediah Kilgrave, wake up from his little nap and proceeded to scream bloody murder to the air. “Are we not going to be rid of him?” Ororo asked. “I don’t think he will make it past the offer we give to Jessica.” She replied as they both stood and watched Kilgrave cry from behind the triple layered cell in which he was currently housed. Inside that cell, Kilgrave was strapped to a tablet that had all his limbs stretched and bound. She had personally designed this cell for him, with two hundred and nine ways for him to die.

With a nod she took the tablet hanging by the view port window with her. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she whistled a jaunty tune while walking down the hall. 

“So tell me O, would you like to place a bet?” 

“That would be a suckers bet, we both have witnessed the look of hate in her eyes.” replied Ororo. Natasha could only smile to herself at that. The automated doors open for them both as they approached the irate Jessica still strapped to one of the reinforced beds.

“Get me the fuck out of here!” Jessica screamed as she thrashed about on the bed.

“Stop acting like an animal” Spoke Ororo as she waved a hand in front of Jessica’s face. 

“Well, who the fuck are you!” Jessica yelled as she began to focus on her new roommates. 

“Wait, aren't you that rich kids nanny or something?” 

“Not even close, but I do have an offer for you” Natasha spoke with a smile as she held the holo-tablet up in front of Jessica’s face. 

She watched the display of colors and emotions flashed across Jessica’s face. Then she smiled as Jessica growled at the image. 

“What is your fucking offer?” Jessica asked. 

“We are in need of an investigator on retainer, and maybe muscle when the need calls for it.” She stated as she brought up the two hundred different ways the cell was rigged to toture Kilgrave. 

“What about him?” Jessica asked as she watched the screen with eerie focus. “We can dispose of him or you can press any of these buttons to torture him. Or you can press here to get rid of him and be certain of it.”

She watched as Jessica pressed the instant kill red button. They watched as a vice out of the bed Kilgrave was on extended to hold his head steady. The next happened quickly also, once the vice was in place; a high intensity laser descended and sliced his head off with one stroke. One extendable arm reached out of the room to disconnect the head letting everyone know that he was dead. Then as per protocol the room burst into flames scorching Kilgraves body down to ashes.

“Welcome to the family.” Ororo stated as she patted Jessica on the back. They both noticed Jessica’s silent weeping but they had a tacit understanding not to mention it.

  
  
  
  


**Raven - Mystique**

  
  


Oh, Raven was having a marvelous morning. She was getting closer and closer to having Benjamin as hers. He had awoken this morning with his spectacular tool standing at attention. She had milked Ben, receiving a belly full of his seed this morning, so she was currently enjoying a full stomach. So when she checked herself over, Raven found that her cells were indeed being reinforced at an astonishing rate.

Raven sat in the ordered Range Rover as she checked her body over at the cellular level. She had already noticed the rapid improvements in her abilities all around. 

She was always able to change size on a small scale but now she could easily reach one hundred feet with no issues Raven felt as she looked herself over. All her minor aches and pains, the two scars she had gotten over the years, everything was rapidly healing and improving. She had to put these happy thoughts aside because she was here in the official capacity as one of Vega Industries people, that and the fact that she was now a lady with a clean slate.

Raven sat in the ordered Range Rover as she continued her check of her body at the cellular level. Her driver was taking her out to the farm that Ben had asked her to recruit the brother and sister pair. From the profile that he had provided the sister needed medical treatment and with the brothers distrust of the government over their older brother's death, getting that approval could be difficult.

She had not decided which approach would be best. She could use the distrust sticking point to win them over or she could use the younger sister's declining health to win them over. Hmm Piotr Rasputin and his younger sister Illyana. The older brother has already shown his power but the younger hasn’t shown hers yet. It would seem her Benjamin was keeping an eye on the sibling pair.

“Ma’am, we are here.”

Her driver spoke bringing her out of her thoughts. When she looked out of the window she found a two story house painted yellow as the daisy in the front. Around the house was a small fence that was graying from the missing paint. The large barn in the back was your average red barn you could find on any farm anywhere in the world. As Raven further panned her gaze around the farm, she noticed the tractor with slight grove markings. That must be where he uses the thing to work out, she thought to herself.

With a nod towards the house, her driver now bodyguard followed behind. He was not too close nor was he too far back. She smiled to herself: it would seem Ben was already taking her safety as a serious matter. Even though she was more than capable of protecting herself this was more than a show that she had his attention. With a smile she waited by the door as her guard knocked for its occupants. When the siblings came to the door though she barely registered the massive hulk of a man. Her focus was on the little girl hanging off of his shoulder. The little girl was beyond cute, the little girl had eyes bluer than anything she could ever remember.

“Excuse me ma’am how may I help you”

“Sorry about that Mr. Rasputin, my name is Raven Darkholme. And I am here to not only recruit you but also offer state of the art medical care for your sister on behalf of Mr. Blake and Vega Industries.” She stated as she held her hand out for a shake. 

“How do you know about me?” Piotr asked with some trepidation. 

“There are eyes and ears everywhere, Mr. Rasputin. We pride ourselves in rescuing before things go downhill.” She stated as she knew the route to take. Subtle fear as the stick while new life and freedom as the carrot.

“Where are my manners please come in.” Piotr spoke as he ushered her and her bodyguard inside. She did catch him looking around before he closed the door, she had to hide the small smile that graced her face. With being inside the house she was finally able to take a good look at Piotr. He stood six feet six inches tall and was more than solidly built as a strong man. The little doll of a girl hanging off of his shoulder looked to be around the age of five or six and had a pale tinge to her skin.

Piotr showed them to the couch but she could already tell from his impatient fidgeting that he wanted information sooner rather than later. So she decided to use that to dangle the bait even more. 

“One of our latest discoveries is specifically designed to assist anyone universally.” She stated as she placed one leg over the other. 

“Is it safe and tested? How will I know it’s not going to make my sister more sick and what about knowledge of me?”

When he asked about the safety Raven produced a holo-tablet that had everything that he would need to understand the benefits of the Vita Rays. 

“We found out about you because the people your brother worked for sent word up the food chain. We intercepted the message and now we are here before they are.” Oh she liked the way his brows crossed in consternation because Piotr finally figured out she was the carrot and the stick was on its way. 

Before she could push anymore to swing him in her favor, they heard noises coming from outside of the house of approaching vehicles. When they heard that Piotr instantly stood up. She already knew who that was approaching because she was already prepared for them to be here. With her recruiting Piotr, she made certain not to get rid of any of the listening devices placed inside this home. Things were working just as she planned, but Piotr did not need to know of these things.

When she turned around her guard was already changed into his own version of a blacked out power suit. It would seem that it was her turn to change, with a thought she reconstructed her skin to replicate the molecular structure of Adamantium and her clothing to that of a diamond structure. “Come with us if you want to live.” She stated with a great deal of guile in her voice. Her bodyguard snorted at that but when she raised an eyebrow at the man. His only reply was to shrug at her and hold out her M32 rotary grenade launcher.

“What about our vehicle and flight out?”

“The car was made out of a mix of Adamantium and other metals, and a flight was already booked at an undisclosed location in case of situations like this.” Her bodyguard replied as he brought out a massive gun that she couldn’t place. It looked very close to a Gatling gun but there should be no way someone would carry that into a fight.

Before she could voice her reservations though her bodyguard, she would certainly have to learn his name soon, kicked open the front door and began to lay down cover fire into the incoming unmarked cars.

WHEE!!

The gun began to spin up and tore into all approaching vehicles, the first two trucks were shredded before they knew what hit them. That was no ordinary gatling gun at all, and she now wanted one for herself. She stood watching as one of the rounds tagged the third car in the back and tore a half foot chunk out of the front hood.

“Shall we get going?” asked her bodyguard slash driver With a grim nod as he turned around to face them.

And with that he was already strolling towards their rover. She was not about to let this chance go in vain. When Raven had turned around she found Piotr already transformed into his organic metal form. She had to take a step back because reading about it was one thing being beside the large man was another. 

“Shall we get going?” She asked as she made sure that none of her fears were showing while also rotating the chamber to a shrinking round. As a precaution obviously because that would be the only reason for her to have such a round. “Yes, let us leave this place.” As he said that he scooped his sister in his arms to guard her. Then he made his own mad dash for the rover. Raven was following right behind him at a very brisk pace. Once her new recruits were safely inside the rover it was time to get rid of their soon to be tails. With a quirk of her lips, she fired off two more rounds shrinking the vehicles. It was time to go home and see her baby girl, she thought to herself as she got into the rover.

She now had a clean slate, maybe she should invite her long on and off girlfriend the White Queen.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 28**

**Paradise Lost**

**Magneto - The Master of Magnetism**

He sat and watched as that Boy paraded his people across the stage with that monkey of a man. He couldn't help but grip the arm of his throne at the sight of the Boy, but as he gritted his teeth, the pain within his shoulder flared up again at the mere sight of him.

He could barely make himself look at the metallic arm that he constructed for himself. With the twisting and destruction his arm had received during the fight, it was ruined beyond repair. This was another thing that he owed that Boy.

This arm was not only a blessing but also a curse. It was a stark reminder of who and what he was facing. He will have his revenge soon, and his spies had already reported to him about movements in the shadows for mutants to be placed under the thumbs of their nations.

There was nothing to do but to gather his forces slowly. The humans were secretly preparing for war, and it would be a war that they received. With that thought, he got up to stand at the viewing port of his sanctuary. His current forces were in the thousands, but that wouldn't be enough. They would need a game-changer in the ranks and he had been working on that for a while now.

Ohh, he will have his revenge on that Boy, but for now, he will have to settle for being a god among monkeys.

With his feet crossed as he floated mid-air, he closed his eyes and breathed deep. With each passing moment, each breath was slow, steady, and controlled. He slowly reached out to the planet below; first he took control of the hidden weapons satellite but only kept the control to tentative touches. This wouldn't work if he startled the monkeys so soon.

From there, his magnetic touch spread to his specially created satellites in orbit. Once his hold was firm over those, he felt the beads of sweat begin to concentrate on his brows. It would seem that this was his current limit.

This was a marked improvement from the last time he stretched his abilities this much. With steady breathing, he was currently controlling over eighty-eight illegally hidden weapons platforms in orbit with his ten amplifier satellites mixed in.

Humans would bow down to their Homo Superior or else, and this was a step towards his revenge against that Boy.

**Undisclosed Underground Location**

General Irling was not having a good week. First, another one of those costumed meta's had shown herself in New York creating all kinds of paperwork for him, and now he was tasked to see what one of the defense labs had cooked up.

It was paperwork upon paperwork, and sometimes he wondered why he hadn't retired to his private lake yet. Then he would be reminded why when Ross fucks up another one of his own operations.

Irling could never and would never leave the defense of the nation in the hands of a half-bent revenge nut like Ross. The man was an excellent general but throw his daughter into the mix, and Ross fucks it all up.

Irling had to place all those thoughts out of his mind, because today he was going to examine the Sentinel program. These egg heads were trying to push through to control the meta-human criminals.

Putting those frustrating thoughts aside, Irling began to tap his feet. It was bad enough he had to come out here but now egghead scientist had him waiting. Before he could speak up though a monstrosity of a robot came walking into the testing grounds.

From the reading material that they had given him, this mark one variant was at least twenty feet tall and was made with some new smart plastics and ceramics. The colors were a shade of purple and grey. Each hand of the tall robot had five fingers, and the feet were one substantial part with what appears to be a working ankle joint.

"Alright, Trask why the hell am I here looking at this thing."

"This my dear man is a Sentinel to end the mutant threat to America and her people," Trask replied with solemnity.

Irling wanted to yell at the man, the President himself was on stage with that Blake pretty boy. How in the blue blazes was he going to sell this and get it approved?

"The President himself has aligned with these Meta-humans."

"All you have to do is watch General," Trask stated as he turned around and watched back to the testing areas.

A LIVE FIRE IN 3...2...1!

It was both fantastic and frightening for Irling. This robot was more than the next step in handling the growing meta-human situation. This robot was the next step in warfare, and it needed to stay with America and her people.

Even though his inner child was clapping in joy because any young boy would love a giant robot, Irling was feeling more than a little trepidation with this surprise. There was a saying that Irling hated with a passion. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, but that wasn't true.

You not only look in the horse's mouth, but you check the whole damn thing. This was a situation that if it wasn't handled correctly; it could quickly end his career and see him placed in jail for the rest of his natural life.

Unfortunately for Irling, he failed to notice the mad gleam within Trasks eyes.

**Benjamin Blake - Speedster / Billionaire / Man on a Mission/ Not Quite a Spymaster**

I have been having the craziest week as far back as I can remember. Not only did I fight vampires, but also shoving my tool down the throat of Raven. Ooh, I was enjoying myself, but I knew she had ulterior motives for trying so hard to get me into bed.

My enemies were growing stronger, and with me getting into situations that would give me away due to my powerset. It was time for a game-changer, From what I knew and discovered; the speed force was far more than a hyper-speed boost.

I was still in the process of mastering the space and time feature, but I was going for something far different today. Today though I had to clear my mind for the task ahead of me because I had finally made it to my destination.

I was currently standing on a hill overlooking a valley of sorts. The tree's had grown back from that last time this part of the land was devastated. That didn't stop me from putting the parts of the puzzle together and deducing the location.

It was in this location that a particular mountain was destroyed by Xavier to trap his half brother within. Caine had become a deserter during the Vietnam war but when Charles was finally able to track him down; Caine had already discovered the Crimson Gem Of Cyttorak.

I wanted that nigh limitless strength that Cyttorak could provide the wielder of his gem. Falling for his bullshit wouldn't do though, but I had plans for his ass because I knew what everyone else didn't due to my comic knowledge. Cyttorak wasn't the actual owner of his dimension. He also wasn't as intelligent as most would think, and that was going to be his failing today.

With my mind made up; it was time to stop stalling and proceed with my hair-brained plan. I closed my eyes then took a deep breath to center myself, then with purpose, I opened them while filtering through the different spectrums of my sight.

First was the electromagnetic spectrum, then next was the thermodynamic sight allowing me to see the body heat of a few rodents and other various animals going about their business.

Then there was the psionic sight and I found something, it was roughly six hundred feet to my left and about fifty feet in front of me. Then with one more shift in my vision, my target blossomed with a crimson glow beneath my feet.

This fucking guy was just there beneath my feet trapped under what used to be a mountain because he was too fucking stupid to actually do anything other than try and punch his way out with unlimited power.

With a thought, I cloaked myself within my aura, then with a grim smile of finality; I did a slight hop and dove right into the ground. I sunk beneath the grass, leaves and through small insects and other things.

The experience was almost enough to drive me crazy, but if I could take being trapped inside my mind, I can take being underground with its all inclosing darkness. The all-encompassing silence and suffocation, but I was able to at least breath.

As I sank into the ground, there was no up, no down, and everything was any direction. I would not fail here because I had more than a purpose for being here. With focus, I directed the flow of energy beneath my feet, then took my first step towards Cain Marko.

When I arrived at where the bright glowing crimson light was emitting from; I found Cain Marko sandwiched under more than five hundred tons of dirt pressing him down. For a moment, I just stood there and watched him from beyond his sight. Cain Marko, aka the Juggernaut, was a behemoth of a man.

From what I could judge, he was standing at least ten feet tall with arms so massive his bicep is the same size as my torso. He must have been overcompensating for something.

Unlike Logan, who gave off a wild feeling, Cain was giving off the sense of unbridled power. This gave me goosebumps wondering about what it would be like to face off against the Hulk.

Cain was holding up the mountain while also slowly pushing his hands through the soil advancing.

It was too bad for him that he would not survive beyond today. Before Cain was aware, I struck like an angry viper. My aim was for his left pectoral, where the crimson light was emanating.

Without a second thought, I plunged my hands deep within his chest, but once my hand closed around the gem; I was blasted with the feeling of crackling energy moving up my arm.

There was no white; there was no black; there was only red filling my vision, but I was prepared for this. My mind was still my own, which made me happy that I took the time to set up my mental defense.

I closed my eyes and sank within my mind ignoring the feeling of energy I was receiving from the gem. The gem was a lie; the real truth lay in what the master of the gem was trying to do to my mind.

When I delved into my mindscape, I found a bright red star banging against the death star that I was using as my decoy mental fortress. The red star was so busy pounding away at the fake mental fort that it was wholly unaware of the approaching superstructures closing in around it.

Before It could register its surroundings, I had four of my superstructures fire their stasis beams. With the crimson star held within the beams field, my mind rocked as it desperately attempted to break free of my mental constructs firm hold.

While gritting my teeth, I called in the other roaming death stars that I had created to roam my mindscape to ward away any mental probes other than Jean. With the added defenses coming to back up the four already in use, it was finally time to call in the cage for this new mental invader.

Building a Dyson sphere in the real world might not be viable, but there was nothing that said I couldn't create one within my mindscape. Around the crimson star, four separate parts closed down around it, removing the glow from my view.

Then to make sure I went with enclosing rings like those from Nidavellir space station. First the one with a four-point enclosure then I brought in more and more until the invading star was surrounded. Maybe all these defenses were overkill, but I am an American, and I like to live by the phrase that there was no kill like overkill.

I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but I knew that this wasn't the end of my ordeal. The next part would either make or break the risk I am taking. I drew on my connection to the speed force and drank deeply from its cup.

The golden star within the center of my galaxy burst forth with its glow. With the burst of power, everything within the solar system brightens with colors and popped with vivid clarity and power.

With a mental command, I directed this all towards the intruder then created another connection to absorb. With that new connection created, I held onto it as I launched myself at the star.

With power crackling from my eyes and hands, I dove right through the outer casing holding the crimson star in its place.

**"MORTAL how dare you interfere with my avatar."**

Just the mere presence of this being almost made me bow down to him reflexively, but unfortunately for him. I wasn't some weak-minded babe in the woods. I bow for no man nor god period. Not even The One Above All himself could make me bend the knee if he showed up within my mind this second.

"Cyttorak, we bargain, or we fight," I yelled at the mad demons projection that he was trying to plant within my mind. For a moment, he froze in what I believed was him thinking it over.

I was sure he was thinking it over because of the power I was holding within my hands about to unleash on his ass, but his next words solidify to me that he had forgotten the dangers a human could pose to him.

**"A GOD does not bargain with lesser insects,"** Cyttorak yelled out to me as the crimson glow from the star blasted out trying to overpower my mental defenses.

"I could have brought you plenty of death and destruction. If only you took the bargain."

With that said and done, there were no more words necessary for me to reply to this fake god. Cyttorak was more of a parasite of a demon; he was no god, and his very function was about to be used against him.

With my power held within my hands charged up, I launched it towards the star. We were both enclosed, so there was nowhere for Cyttorak to run from my strike, and it was true. I tried to talk, but he didn't want to listen, so there was no need to listen to his insipid begging for me to release him.

The issue with Cyttorak was that the gem was a dimensional link into the dimension where he resides. The saving grace for me was my mental defenses and the factor that the speed force was on the same scale as the crimson dimension.

There was no blocking the speed force it was all-encompassing, it was everywhere and anywhere, even in places that there was no time. The speed force was beyond the Phoenix force, but unlike the Phoenix force, the speed force had no will besides that in which the wielder imparts upon it; and my speed force was as unyielding as myself.

With my hands roaring with the power, I plunged them into the star. Once my hands were within the crimson dimensional link, I felt it. There was a resonance of the dimension that I couldn't possibly describe in words, and the feeling was as if another part of my being was slotted into place.

"HERE'S JOHNNY!" I yelled down at Cyttorak as he just looked at me from his throne, stunned. I should have been scared, I should have been worried, but the widening of his eyes egged me on for more. He left the door open for me, and I was going to come right in and take his fucking power for myself.

**AAARRRGGGGHHH**

With a roar, I lashed out at the parasite sitting on his throne. Pure, unfiltered power lashed out from my mouth, but Cyttorak already teleported himself somewhere else out of my site. It was lucky for him that I was only able to open a small 3x3 sized hole into this dimension but now that I know the feeling; I was confident that I could return later.

With my gateway opened into the crimson dimension, it was time to take all the power I could. With a mental command, the power I was using to keep the portal open for my little attack began to pull in reverse. That was when I felt another connection slot into place, but I ignored that feeling to focus on the real situation at hand.

This was also one of those time's my mad genius, combined with my comic knowledge, worked in my favor. The Dyson sphere came alive, pulling in all the power it could draw on. Nothing within the crimson dimension was safe from me or the Dyson sphere; it was all absorbed within me. There was no need to dump it within the speed force, this was not momentum or kinetic energy, but that didn't mean I couldn't store the energy myself.

I pulled and pulled, and then with the energy I was stealing I created another star created out of the Crimson dimension. Hell, I was at this for so long I lost track of time, but I was already reinforcing it with the speed force tying in my own hidden connection to this realm of power.

The portal I created for my entry in the realm was finally large enough for me to enter through, but before I could place a leg down, Cyttorak appeared before me again. The look on his face was all but telling. It was obvious that I had pulled a massive draw from his powers because he was half the size of his throne.

Before I could fire a short joke at the parasite; that fucker had teleported in front of me. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't even gotten my foot through the portal yet. A resounding thump rang out around us as I was kicked back through the portal to my side.

It was so jarring that I was sent back to reality and out of my mind. I was again met with darkness, but my saving grace was that my aura was never released. I felt it though at the fringes of my mind that mad thirst for bloodshed and destruction, but my will was my own and nothing or no one can influence my mind.

I repeated my mantra as I examine my mind only to find that the star that was used to infiltrate the Crimson dimension was still there but less than half the size of Texas. I snorted at that because this battle between him and me was far from over.

After the view of my mind, it was time to organize my mind with the other star. That power star needed to be settled in with the rest. It was time to examine my body to note the changes and fix anything that was out of order.

What I found made me shake my head, I was now nine feet tall and from all the muscles on my body. My weight had to be pushing over a ton easily, but this wouldn't do for my daily activities.

This power was mine to command, and I refuse for it to lay upon me its ideals of the perfect host body. Closing my eyes, I searched for and found the power feeding into my size and then with a thought I reversed the idea, shutting it off.

I slowly brought my height down to six feet six inches, this now placed me at the same height of Thor, and I could always change this later.

I brought my body back to a solid athletic build getting rid of all that excess muscle, but before I launched myself up through the dirt, I had to check my pants. I had to make sure that the sacrifice for all this power didn't cost me my jewels.

I let out a sigh of relief, and seeing that I was still large and in charge, I took towards the sky. Oh, I was beyond on top of the world with my current powerset and capabilities. And now that I had unlimited power under my belt, it was time to test out another one of my powers that I was slowly testing out in private.

There wasn't even a sound as I was launched out into the open air. I have been experimenting with the whole time and space aspect of my powers in secret. Now that I was in the open air, with my aura still wrapped around me. I pushed myself through the air using the intent feature of my force to finally achieve flight.

With a broad grin on my face; it was time to pull superman. With a crack of thunder, I was blasted off into the stratosphere. This was such a monumental achievement I was almost at a loss for words.

I floated there in the stratosphere basking in the sun rays that shone down over the pacific. It was so tranquil and peaceful up here. I almost didn't want to go back down to earth and deal with the things left piled up since my absence from the company.

Since I was already here above the Pacific, I guess it was time that I made moves for my true seat of power. Salem was alright, but it was located within and on American soil, and my company was great with money and getting PR coverage, but they both lacked true security.

I would need sovereignty all of my own, and I knew just the place to start. The royal family of Wakanda would need to be broken and have my own person installed as the head, but until then I would need my own place to retreat to once this meta-human hate reaches its peak.

With a smile and one last moment within the sun, I dove towards my target. It was hidden with its weird natural defenses from ordinary people, but with my different modes of visions, I could quickly notice the mass of psionic power. If I could strip such a powerful being of half its power, then this will be a walk in the park.

I did a slow fly by of the outer wards to the island, counting the miles as I flew. The island was roughly five thousand six hundred square miles, and I already had so many plans for the architecture and designs.

With my musing placed aside, it was time I finally touched down on Krakoa. Once I touched down on the land though everything went all topsy turvy. Large vines and other parts of the fauna came alive trying to eat me.

Before I could get captured though I was already phasing through the ground heading for the heart of the island, this was going to be a quick fight and not as lengthy as the last one.

I found the heart of the island within a few moments of searching, and it was a strange place. I was currently located under the massive tree situated within the center of the island but within the root systems. The room floor was covered in grass and flowers making for such a serene location.

The sight alone made me want to lay down and take a nap. It was so peaceful and inviting. Yes, I should take a nap; I have been fighting for far too long. It was a time of rest and not war.

NO!

My mind was my own, and nothing shall influence me! With that mental shroud I launched myself at the root system of the tree. This island was mine and mine alone, but all the psionic energy was not about to go to waste. Since the island wanted food, then it was about to get the largest damn meal it's ever had.

With my hand held before me, I created a miniature speed force clone, and then with one last look at the large tree. I forced the power of my intent into it. I was sure the tree had gained some type of sentience

When my hand connected to the trunk of the tree, that was when I felt it. The small feeling at the back of my head that connected me to the crimson dimension, It sang as it joined me to the earth, the breath of such a feeling was so powerful it was beyond description.

Slowly I closed my eyes and followed that feeling, then pushed more of myself within that feeling. The earth sang to my senses, but I couldn't tell what that was. From what I knew, terrakinesis was never a power that the Juggernaut showed, but I could ignore that for now.

There was a heart to this island, and I had to find it, there was no coexistence with this place. Krakoa was a monster island in the comic's, and with the forced mental attack it tired when I first landed on this island; it made me wholly aware that it was hostile.

There was silence as I listened to the land around me, but I felt the warmth of the sun as it shone down onto the earth.

BA-BUMP!

What was that feeling?

BA-BUMP!

BA-BUMP!

There it was; the heart of Krakoa. I pounced with all the power that was being fed into the heart of the tree. What I found was a crystal construct, oh so this was the heart and brain of the island.

I felt the headache as it fought back trying to survive, but I refused to allow such a thing to live within my domain. It screamed and wailed as I launched my attacks against the mind that ruled over the island.

Our battle took hours before the final death throws were heard. I was kneeling in my sweat from the ordeal, but I wasn't about to accept that this was the end. It was always the tired hero that allowed a hole for the mind to escape and survive.

With the crystal within the heart of the tree drained of what power it had, this was the time to fill it with my own power and hunt down any hidden dangers left over. More and more power was pumped within the heart of the tree then routed through the island.

The earth sang to me, and I listened as I fed it my power. It would seem that even the soil that made up the island was like the mind that had prevailed over the land here. With a snort that hidden danger was crushed beneath the weight of power that the earth now wielded.

With a smile on my face, I commanded the roots surrounding me to create a seat to relax in while I contemplated the next step within my plans. With a sigh, I relaxed into my hidden throne on what was now my island.

"Well well, you have been a busy bee, Mr. Blake."

Right there sitting at a table in front of me was the Ancient One herself in all her mystic monk glory. She stood before me in her golden monk robes with the eye of Agamotto hanging from around her neck. If I hadn't hung around Natasha for so long, I would have taken her stance for a relaxed one, but I knew better.

She only appeared to be relaxed, but her muscles were coiled like a spring ready to kill me in more ways than I could even imagine. I didn't feel her, didn't hear her, and I didn't even sense her before she made herself known to me.

Even now as she stood right in front of me, I couldn't even sense her, the space she was standing in felt hollow somehow, but it also felt like it was still there. Hell, my entire surroundings felt hollow but also felt like it was still there. I almost lashed out in my anger because this lady had taken me to the mirror dimension without me being aware.

"Why are you here, Ancient one?" I asked.

"I'm here to understand your intentions."

I snorted at that, "How do I talk to someone that already knows how this conversation would end?"

She only smiled at me as she went about creating her tea while sitting there in her conjured chair, as if we both weren't locked within some prison dimension.

"I've found that it works best just to speak, with every word spoken, some possibilities are trimmed. In the end, there is only one outcome, and yet, what that outcome will be is only fixed after it has happened. For example, a hundred years ago, the chances of you being here before me were minuscule at best. It took a hand full of possibilities among countless trillions, and yet, once you drew breath, it became certain that we would be having this conversation. Honey?" The Ancient one stated as she offered me tea like this was just another day in the life of her.

With a nod in confirmation, I watched as the cup of tea floated over to me as I sat within my throne while we both sat facing each other. I took a sip and damn was that some good tea. I watched as the Ancient one smiled and took a sip of her own.

"An interesting explanation and one filled with insights. If nothing else it's a relief that even one with dominion over time, the future isn't fixed. Living in a world where nothing matters because it's preordained would be pointless, I like to take joy in knowing that existence has at least some point." I said as I took another sip of my tea thinking about the premature death of Scott Summers.

"So your intention for amassing so much power, by my count you have perfected no less than three serums and then also created an artificial chi substitute. The weaponry you've designed and your armor could make the world jealous if they knew the true extent of your arsenal. You have made yourself the leader to the mutant; sorry the meta-human race as they are unveiled to the world. Then to top it all off the immensity of your power is now clouding my sight. You are by far the most dangerous individual on earth." The Ancient One stated as she sipped her tea.

I sat back in my seat just thinking about all she just said. I wasn't so sure about being the most dangerous individual, but she did have some merit in what she said.

"I don't trust anyone to get the job done. Don't get me wrong earth's mightiest will stand up and fight but I know that they will fuck it up. The original Avenger's win the war after they lose the fight. No one truly understands what we will face until after they have faced true despair. I refuse to wait for some manchild to get his head out of his ass to come to save me."

"Do you think so lowly of your fellow champions?" She asked while peering at me over her cup of tea.

"No, I think highly of my fellow champions, but I'm the only one that can see the incoming threats. I'm the only one that refused to break in the face of the incoming Galactus, Apocalypse and the Titan's arrival. Each of these beings will visit our planet, but you have told no one about them have you."

"And what of your allies? Your friends? Don't they have the right to know?" The Ancient One asked as she sipped her tea.

"They know as much as I am comfortable letting them know, I refuse to let them know the number of real threats we are facing until after the invasion."

"You think that's wise?" She asked.

"I think it necessary until I have actual proof, the only person I trust to not run away in the face of the dangers we face would be Natasha."

"And what of the other champions?" The Ancient One prompted with a raised eyebrow.

I snort at that, "I tell Thor, and he runs to Odin with the information in the hope of getting his hammer back. Odin who would torture and kill me in hopes of finding out how much of his darkest secrets I know. Including the location of his lost child. I tell the Capsicle, and he runs to Fury, a person who I'm related to and willing to let me get shot, allowing me to get a lead on the Winter Soldier. I tell Stark, and he would use that as grounds of insanity so he could recover controlling stakes in his company and lets not forget he is a man of facts; which I won't have until the invasion, but even then I don't need his kind of interference in such a plan until after he grows up."

"Very well, you may live. I sense great and terrible things will happen, but this planet will prosper under your pantheon."

"Wait, my pantheon?" I asked, showing my confusion. The look on my face must have shown my confusion because I had no clue I had even achieved godhood.

"Yes your pantheon, all gods rule as a pantheon. While Banner rules as the elder god over the emotional spectrum of anger. You have made yourself the focal point of both the speed force and the strength force. The speed force-placed you within the god domain, but once you opened that gate to Cyttorak's realm, you were connected to the strength force. Channeling these cosmic forces has changed the fundamental nature of your soul; combining the two made you an elder god." The Ancient one stated with little preamble.

"So wait, the Juggernaut was just a strength force user?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes, the Crimson dimension is just that; a small pocket realm within the strength force." The Ancient One stated.

I rubbed my temples at learning about such a thing. Ok, this was going to cause all kinds of issues because I had no clue how to use magic.

"I will welcome you within the halls of Kamar-Taj. Besides, I do not doubt that you would simply seek your teaching elsewhere, and that would be problematic." 

I could only snort at that, "I refuse to go to Penborn to learn, and I would sooner get into a battle with Victor than to learn from the man."

"Be that as it may, It would be best to train you personally instead of allowing those willing to sell their souls to teach you false paths."

I raised a brow at that and tapped the middle of my forehead at her, but she shrugged like it didn't even matter. With a flourish of her hands, the table and chair she was seated at vanished like they never existed. Yes, maybe learning some magic to complement and understand my powers more would be a good thing. I stood up to walk her out, but then I remember that I was inside a hidden domain of the island.

"Have you thought of a name for this island yet?" She asked me while placing her cup down.

"The name of the island will be Eden The Paradise Lost." I replied quickly.

With that tone of finality, there was a feeling of the cosmic forces shifting to do my will. That was a feeling I was never aware of before. Like the naming of the island was set within stone and placed along the likes of Asgard, or Olympus where the Eternals lived. The Ancient One just nodded her head like she expected that to happen.

"When you come by the sanctum please bring your children with you." She stated with a smile as she turned around.

With that, she faded from sight, and I felt the nature and earth around me once again. That lady is far too powerful and if Strange is supposed to be the best, even more powerful than her. That's honestly some scary shit to know.

Her death will have to be postponed for another time, with the completion of the ultimate serum that I'm working on; there will be no need for the connection to Dormammu to extend her lifespan. Wait, she said to bring my children, I groaned and went to look for that holding chamber that the island once used for housing its foods.

The chamber was located on the west side of the island's heart tree. When I walked into the chamber, the bubble of embryonic fluids was already growing. The sack had an orange look to its outside surface and there was a shadow substance I could tell was growing on the inside of the sack. Well shit, it looks like I was about to become a father again.

With a mental command to the island, a chair was raised for me to sit in while I waited for whoever was inside that sack to be born. I guess I would need to think up baby names now. That thought alone made me want to facepalm, but it could wait for me to see the gender.

I waited and waited, by the third hour, the sack was large and looked ready to burst open at any moment. Since it didn't break open, yet I went back to designing a new suit for myself. I was currently sitting without a shirt on right now since my shirt didn't survive reentry. It was time I finished my unstable fabric creation.

There was a material scientist from Japan that I would need to recruit for this project once it was finished. He was already playing with shape-changing fabric, but his research had hit a wall for the last six years.

Nothing man-made could even do all of what he wanted to accomplish, but I knew my fabric could; and with my attention focused on different matters, I would need someone to head that division. Before I could place him under the collections tab for either Alfred, Natasha, or one of my reps to go offer him a position, I was distracted by a sploosh sound.

Once I looked up from my vambrace, the sight that greeted me was of a person laying down on the ground. I walked over to kneel by the child that had just fallen out of the birthing pod. It was just as the Ancient one had said, but what she didn't tell me was the gender. I was now the father to a little girl, judging from the aged features she was somewhere around five or six. She had flawless orange skin and bright fire red hair.

Her features were giving me acute dejavu of Starfire from the DC universe but should have been an impossibility. Only when that though brushed my mind, I had to get rid of it because of the reality I lived within. It would appear that the island picked the image of a person to represent it as the avatar.

With a sigh, I picked up my new daughter and went topside for one of the flowing rivers running parallel to the heart tree. "Daddy?" A small voice squeaked out as I bathed her within the river. I could only smile down at her, and it would seem that my first two kids would be of a different nature to be sure.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What is my name?" She asked as her head was cocked to the side.

That made me pause because I was sure that I didn't share the English language with her. There was so much of this island that I would need to explore very soon if this was going to be the place of my throne. What little I do know of the island came from the comics, I would need to gather some of the flowers and make sure that Jean was the one in control of all this psionic energy that the island had. Shit the psionic energy that was how she learned my language.

"Your name is Maya sweetheart," I told her with a smile as I washed the last of the sludge out of her long hair.

Now that she was clean, I covered her with one of my large oversized shirts. It was a comical scene, and she was a cute little thing with a button nose and bright green eyes and flaming red hair standing there with an oversized combat shirt on.

"Alright, sweety tell daddy can you feel the island?"

I watched as she closed her eyes to concentrate, and I felt her as she searched out the island from top to bottom. It would seem that we are both connected through the heart tree. The feeling I was getting through the connection was a happy, bubbly excitement mixed with a sense of adventure.

With a smile on her face, she looked up and nodded at me. "I can feel your power everywhere, enhancing all the plants and trees."

"That's good, now I have a small task for you. Help daddy find the teleportation flowers so we can take a few home and show mommy."

"You mean the flowers that transport a person using point to point quantum tunneling?" She asked while looking in the northward direction.

I returned that answer with my smile. With that, I picked up my new daughter of the earth and walked off into the jungle. This was an unexplored island and I had plenty of flowers that I would like to collect before heading back.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 29**

**Unknown**

  
  


**FURY - Too Old For This Shit**

He was getting too old for this shit; Fury thought as he walked into his apartment. He had a six-hour opening to get some rest, and he was going to take it. Although: when he opened the door, Fury was not expecting who was there waiting on him.

It was late, and he only had time for a nap, not the time for this: right in front of Fury was his sister sitting in his lazy boy like a queen in her court.

"Well well well," 

"J, I just completed a fifty-six-hour shift and only have so much time to myself. What is the issue." Fury asked as he removed his trench coat while also checking his security. And of course, she created a ghost zone around her chair he thought to himself.

"I heard about that mission you sent my Benny on," Stated Judith as she watched Fury from her location.

Shit, how did she get that information? It was classified level 8 and up due to its supernatural nature.

"Look, Judith, he was the only power asset I had available."

"My son is no one's asset, Nicky!" Judith screamed back at him.

"Sis, people were going missing, someone had to look into it." Fury spoke as he rubbed his forehead while taking a seat across from his sister.

"Hell no! Don't you dare use that excuse with me, Nicky. I know for a fact that this shit wasn't even on your radar until that council member's family went missing. I told you once before Nicky S.H.I.E.L.D. will never be anything other than those rich fool's attack dogs. This is why I left in the first place." 

Fury couldn't dismiss that statement because there were more American billionaires on the council seats than those of any other Nations so of course, SHIELD had to toe the line, but it's not like he had any choice. There were things that he had to do to make sure that he kept the earth safe.

"Look, sis, I can't promise you it won't happen again, but the kid did good work."

"Of course, he did good work. He is my son after all; listen, Nicky, I don't need you pulling Ben into your mess. He already has enough on his plate, and with his upcoming plans, I don't need his attention dragged away with your bullshit." Judith stated as she got up from her seat.

"Look J I'm……. Thanks for looking after my daughter for me." Fury stated as he made his way towards his bar. He didn't even look to see the nod of confirmation from his sister. All Fury knew was that he needed a drink, but when he opened the bar. Fury wanted to cry, his one-hundred-year-old bourbon and all the good scotch was gone. All that was left in its place was a note. 

Your doctor says it's bad for your health and I'm happy to deal out justice so deal with it. -J

Fury couldn't for the life of him figure out when she even figured out his doctor. Hell, he was sure that no one knew about his last check-up. Fuck, Fury guessed the only thing he was going to get tonight was some sleep.

**[Nebraska - Location Classified]**

Natasha and her team were laying in wait for a passing convoy of meta-human hunter teams. Alfred had come to her a week ago with red flags about one of the extremist teams Ben had red-flagged in the Black servers.

These weren't like the U-men that Ben had a vendetta against, but these 'Friends of Humanity' as they called themselves were as bad as the others Natasha thought to herself. From the reports that Alfred had sent her, they had a goal to round up any meta-human and to kill them. With the word going around about their killing meta-humans, Natasha wasn't going to let them get back to their lair.

Natasha was also aware that the group was trying to gain the senate's approval to create some sort of meta-human registration act. Natasha was trying to avoid that by killing the leaders at all costs because she knew if and when Ben learned of this. He would fall on these guys like Thor's hammer and ruin his reputation since he lacked all kinds of subtlety at all.

"Widow, the prey is within the kill zone." One of the Zero squad members spoke over the comms. 

"On my mark lets pin them down. Make sure that you don't hit the prisoners. Storm, I want those choppers down with the first sign of gunfire. Wolverine, be prepared to hunt down any that slip the fence."

"Copy," Storm spoke into the comms.

"Roger," Wolverine growled out.

Natasha almost chuckled at that, but this was a combat situation, and even though her time with Ben and her family has curved her edge, Natasha's blade has never dulled and has become shaper to protect this small slice of life that she had claimed for herself.

Natasha watched as the convoy slowly filled out the kill zone: there were four heavy-duty trucks within the convoy. Each of the trucks are old military vehicles sold at auction, The back tarp was repaired, and the truck was recently repainted with the fresh grey and green camo colors.

They had three Huey helicopters flying overhead; also in the same grey and green camo colors. With the last truck pulling into the kill zone and the last heli pulling overhead, it was time to put all her targets down.

"In 3….2...1 Mark!" 

BOOM!

The choppers went down, while the engines within the trucks were shot out with the heavy-duty B.M.G. set on a hill doing overwatch.

Natasha moved swiftly like a tiger hunting down her prey. This was a solid black mission, and none would be left alive beside those rescued. She was on the first person that came barreling out of the truck, he never saw Natasha coming, and it wasn't because she was currently invisible.

Natasha had to admit to herself hunting with her powers made her far more dangerous than any of the serums that they gave her back in the red room. They never saw her coming. The first guy lost his head to her blade while the second guy behind the trucks steering wheel lost his head to her silenced pistol.

With the spray of blood, everyone turned in her direction, but Natasha was already under the truck ready for another group of assailants. With a flip one of her legs, she lashed out for another guard hanging off the side of one of the trucks. With her third-person down, it was time for more hunting but, sadly, she had to find her fight somewhere else because her Zero team had already taken them out.

That should have upset her but being able to take out three herself while each of her team took down one each was okay. What she was more worried about was the hostage situation within the back of the trucks.

**[Ororo - Wind Walker / Nature's Beauty / Gaia's Chosen]**

Ororo was alive within her domain of the air, and she was finally out doing her part to help protect meta-human kind. She always thought Charles' view and stance was nice, but it was far too passive for her taste. Now, Ororo was out in the air taking down these bigots with her gleeful attacks, and ohh was she attacking.

Ororo then evaded the round of bullets fired in her direction and returned fire with a bolt of her lightning. With another push of her hands, Ororo shot lightning out of her fingers, blowing out the engine of the Huey as it burst into a ball of flames. A smile on her face, her next aim was for the other Huey turning as it tried to run away.

"You shall not escape the hands of justice today," Ororo yelled out as she commanded hurricane-force winds to blast down, crushing the propellers of the escaping Huey. With a twist in the air Ororo went to chase down the last of her prey.

The last huey was flying low over the forest as it attempted to escape from the kill zone, but Ororo was not going to let it escape this night. No, she was going to stalk it down silently like a panther in the night. Ororo dodged the trees left and right as she made her way silently under the Huey. 

With her lips set in a thin line, Ororo shot out her hand as she poured her lightning forth, taking down the Huey. Then as the huey came crashing out of the sky, Ororo brought down another hurricane-force wind, crushing and blasting the wreckage to bits as she made sure there were no survivors.

"Widow all birds are down," Ororo spoke into her comms as she flew back towards the firefight.

"Good, come back, Storm. We have already settled the issue here." Spoke up Natasha from the other side of the comms unit.

"How many Widow?" Ororo asked as she floated her way up above the treeline.

"One truck had five, and the other truck had seven," Natasha replied over the comms knowing what Ororo wanted.

"I'm on my way back, our ride out of here should already be on its way with the sound of the first crash.

**Robert Drake - Iceboy**

Robert Drake hated the week that he was currently experiencing with an extreme passion that he couldn't even get it into words. This was supposed to be his summer of escape and fun, but his parents sent him away to summer camp, or was it more his father's forceful nature? 

His parents knew how much he hated to go to that camp since he was eleven, but now that he was reaching his eighteenth birthday, Robert wanted nothing to do with going back. Things got worse for Robert when he woke up in the dead of night due to his shivering while sleeping in one of the camp bunk beds. 

When he woke up, the bed Robert was sleeping on was frozen solid through and through. The bed didn't even wait for him to get off of it before it broke into pieces and woke up the other occupants of his sleeping quarters. After that, he was kicked out of the camp for being a meta-human. 

Robert had to go back home to suffer through his shitty father's abuse. But, with his newfound powers, he didn't want to be known as the freak back at school. So he packed what he could in his bag and left to catch a bus heading for New York. Robert wanted to make his way to Salem, but he was captured before he could even make it out of his home town.

That was what pissed Robert off more than anything about all this if he could only figure out how he used his ice. Robert believed he wouldn't have been caught, he told himself. They came for him while his back was turned at one of the bathroom stalls. The only thing that he could remember from the encounter was the odd tobacco smell that hit him before the needle pierced his skin.

Robert woke up in complete darkness with the sound of booms overhead. When his body jerked though from the displaced, sudden disorientation; Robert found himself chained down to the floor, hardpoint in front of him. What got Roberts focus though was the sound of gunfire from the guards and the sound of booms from a distance.

Robert took this chance to escape, with his eyes closed Robert called back to the chill he felt that night. What he gained was a calming breeze flowing over his skin, and when he opened his eyes, Robert found that his body was all ice. Robert wanted to yell out with excitement on the discovery of the activation of his powers. Though with that one guard at the back of the truck, he had to keep his voice down.

With a little more push, He was able to freeze over the chains that kept him locked down to the floor of the truck. But before he could do anything else, another one of the prisoners yelled out for him to unlock their chains next. With a curse, Robert held his hand up in front of him as the guard turned around, while he was guarding himself though, Roberts's hand shot out ice hitting the guard in the middle of his chest.

Robert looked down at his hands in amazement as he was now able to shoot ice. Oh, this was going to be fun! Robert thought as he started to go for the chains tying down the rest of the prisoners like himself.

When Robert had broken the rest of their shackles, he began to lead his escapes towards the exit, but before he could open the flaps, they were pushed wide open. Standing at the back of the truck were the most stunning women Robert had ever laid eyes on. Granted he wasn't certain of where he stood on his current sex life, but the mixture of stunning figures at the back was breathtaking even to him.

"Come on, the ride out of here is incoming," Stated the White-haired one as she helped the younger kids out, but what gave Robert pause was the red-headed one.

Robert knew that look alright, she was eyeing him, but he almost didn't notice her from her standing behind the lady rounding up the kids. He couldn't figure out why she was looking at him that way until he looked down at his hands and realized that he was still in his all ice mode. With a thought, he was able to release the hold that he had on the feeling he summoned to use his powers.

"Good, now how about you come and meet the rest and tell us more about yourself," The redhead told him as she ushered him out of the confines of the truck. The sense of danger that had his chest feeling constricted was ebbing away and gave him a sense of relief.

When he was finally able to get out of the truck, Robert found himself surrounded by quite a few people, but what drew his eye was the lady standing at the side with six arms. From around one corner, Robert watched as a man came walking into sight wearing an all back suit; from the words, he heard his name was Wolverine. 

He still felt eyes on his back, but before he could ask any questions, he heard a loud screech from overhead. When Robert looked up, he noticed a sleek black jet landing on the grass to the left side. 

He had no clue what he wanted to do, but with the way things were going, Robert knew that going with them is the only option at this point.

**[Nondescript Party]**

Gwen was currently on a date night attending some strange college party for which Jean was able to get them an invite. They had both wanted to wait for Ben. But, with his earlier call letting them know he would be back home soon, Jean had asked him if he was going to make it back to attend the party.

Ben had declined: telling them that he was currently busy, but once he was finished, he wanted to show them what he was working on. Although: it did strike her as funny when he told Jean to take her out and that she, too, should have a great time. Ben had the gall to mention that she was spending far too much time in her lab as if he wasn't the one pulling half a month enclosed in his own.

Jean began laughing at them as they went back and forth over the comms line which was not helpful at all, but since she was now out with Jean, Gwen guessed it was a moot point. Allen had dropped them off at the party not too long ago and went to park somewhere out of the way.

With all that out of her mind, Gwen decided to just enjoy the night with her girlfriend. Jean was wearing such a tight pair of jeans that if she bent over too much, the seams would rip along the sides. 

Jean wore a leather jacket that covered a tight shirt that would have her nipples standing out if she didn't have any coverings. Jean's hair was in a warrior braid, hanging down past her shoulder blades. Her eyebrows were nicely arched with an amber shade of makeup.

Gwen wore a set of ripped jeans with a matching leather corset, a sleeveless jacket that gave her already substantial bust an extra perk in the heart-shaped opening. To Gwen, this was now one of her favorite new shirts with the way it fit her frame.

Gwen was looking like a tall, long-legged bombshell going out with her equally hot red-headed girlfriend, but she couldn't put aside the feeling that Jean was hiding something about this party from her.

The reason Gwen was feeling that way was due to the fact Jean was looking around the party. It was like Jean was searching for someone. Gwen knew that look and could tell that Jean was using her telepathic abilities to search for someone in particular. The look on Jean's face gave Gwen pause, and she wanted in on the action immediately.

"Jean, I know you're up to something, dish now or I won't do that thing with my tongue you like so much," Gwen whispered as she backed her girlfriend up against a wall as the party thrummed around them.

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about Gwen," Jean replied as she placed an arm around Gwen's waist, pulling her in.

"I know you're looking for someone because of that distracted look you have on your face. So tell me, and I can make it worth your time," Whispered Gwen as she nibbled on Jean's ear, gaining a soft moan from her girlfriend. 

Gwen knew her temptation was working on Jean. From the slight flush on her face to the way her eyes locked on her own during that brief teasing. Though even with the teasing Jean didn't break and give up who they had come to the party to find.

Before Gwen could capitalize, Jean was distracted by a passing platinum blonde walking by with a red-headed guy. Jean's eyes were following the platinum blonde like a bird of prey on her target.

When Gwen turned around to take a better look at the girl, she noticed the blonde was also giving them a look with a smile on her face; then she turned around to leave with her friend.

She was wearing a short blue lace spaghetti strap dress and looked absolutely divine, with a clear pair of heels on her feet the blonde was showing a lot of leg. For a moment, Gwen wondered what Jean would look like in one of those with her hair let down. Gwen had to put that thought out of her head because that lithe figure was not the figure of a normal student. 

The blonde girl's figure was that of a gymnast, but the way she moved was like that of a fighter. Gwen had hung around Ororo, Natasha, and Laura during training long enough to notice the difference between a fighter and normal people.

"Okay, Jean, what did you do?" Gwen whispered at Jean while raising an eyebrow as she pulled her back from following the blonde.

"I might have used our systems to track someone down," Jean replied a little sheepishly.

"I can't believe you used our systems like that!" Gwen almost yelled out but was rapidly hushed by Jean.

"She kept getting away, what would you have me do, Gwen?" Jean rapidly whispered back, but while she was talking to Gwen. Jean was using a small tendril of her telepathic ability to follow this Felicia Hardy. Alfred had told her the girl's name was in the file that he gave her once he tracked the girl back to the school she attended.

"I don't want you to go off tracking down known criminals," Gwen whispered back fiercely, but they were gaining on a little group of people trying to listen in. Although, with the way they were also turning away, she could tell Jean was warding them from paying too much attention.

"Come on, Gwen, where is the fun in that?" Replied Jean as she began to pull Gwen towards the direction the pair had left. Jean was somehow able to track them up the stairs.

Gwen could only grumble and follow Jean up the stairs. Although when they did go up the stairs, she heard a couple of wolf whistles which prompted her to smile a little.

With slow even steps, they walked down the hallway in search of the door that would lead them to the blonde thief. Before they got to the right door though, Jean shot before her in a red glow as she went right for the third door on the right. 

Gwen had no clue when Jean started to display fire powers, but she would have to ask later because when she burst into the room after Jean, she found a blonde girl out on the bed. Her eyes were glazed over from some sort of intoxicant while the guy had his pants down around his ankle.

The room had to be the guy's room from the look of the posters on the wall, Gwen thought as she looked around. The blonde was on what could be called a full-sized bed, but the blankets were all kinds of ugly.

"You dare," Jean spoke with power within her voice as her hair floated out around her as her warrior's braid came undone. When Gwen heard that she looked up from the patient on the bed to notice Jean's hair was more than just flame-red: Her whole body glowed.

"Jean, put him down" Gwen spoke as she went over to examine the blonde on the bed. From her pulse, Gwen found that it was slow, but the girl's skin wasn't giving off any perspiration, so Gwen was certain that the girl was drugged.

"You do not understand Gwen, this wasn't the first, and he had plans to take a video," Jean spoke as she released the sense of justice she felt burning within her.

"We can wait till she is back in full control of her faculties before we do anything with him," Gwen replied as she pulled out her to-go pouch with a few of her fast-acting medications. With a shot of adrenaline and something to help the girl sweat it all out, Gwen went to the little fridge and brought back one of the waters.

The girl came out of her stupor quickly as the medications kicked in and the adrenaline sped through her veins, helping her body pump out the drugs still within her. Before Gwen could say anything more, the girl was already facing her assailant kicking him right in the crotch.

AARRRGGGGHHHH

"You fucking fucker," Felicia yelled as she kicked her now ex-friend right in the junk. She was happy to feel the blood flow from between his legs as she smashed them over and over again.

"I don't think we should burn him Jean, and since when have you been able to use flames?" Gwen replied as she pulled Felicia away from smashing the guy's junk into a paste. 

"Why can't we burn him?" Felicia asked as she rounded on Gwen.

"Gwen, let me show you," Jean spoke as her eyes glowed with her inner fire. With that she walked over, placing a hand on Gwen forehead passing along the memories she gleaned from the knocked out guy's head.

When Jean placed her hands on Gwen's forehead, she was hit with the sight of a truly dark person's memories. Not only was he going to take videos, but he was also forcing three others to do his deeds with blackmail on them. One of the girls even had to get rid of the fetus because he kicked her in the stomach once she confronted him about her pregnancy. That was the final factor for Gwen's decision for her next words.

"We can't burn him alive because that would leave a body behind. But I do have something here that we can use to get rid of the body." Gwen stated as she took out one of her self defense prototypes. Ben was working on weapons with the Vega particles, but he had made a shrink ray gun when they watched the movie MegaMind.

She had fallen in love with the weapon at first sight, so Ben had given it to her as he went back to another one of his projects that evening. When Gwen had taken the weapon out, Jean had instantly gotten the idea of what she wanted to do. 

"You shrink, and I will burn and clear out the air," Jean stated as she went to the window double-checking to make sure the coast was clear. With a push of her telepathic powers, Jean directed the minds of all those within the general area to leave and go attend more important tasks they were ignoring to come and party.

"Get your stuff Felicia, we are leaving after this," Gwen told the angry Felicia as she started to shrink down the bed, the dresser and everything else that the worthless pile of testosterone had within the room.

"Who are you two, and how do you know my name?" Felicia turned to ask the two as she watched everything shrink around her with wide eyes.

"I guess they would say the cats out of the bag," Jean replied with a smile as she sent small flame birds to erase the junk that Gwen went about shrinking. This new control over fire was new to Jean, but she was enjoying the flames.

The flames she created gave her some sort of comfort that she didn't know could be possible. Intellectually Jean knew she was only rubbing air molecules together rapidly to create the flames, but for some reason, she felt there was more to it than that. Jean couldn't help smiling as she noticed the widening of Felicia's eyes, but that was instantly replaced with a sly smirk.

"Oh, so you're the Phoenix, and that would make her Wonder Woman. I didn't know Miss little goodie two shoes was down to get her hands dirty." Felicia replied as she kicked her ex-friend one more time in the junk. 

"Well, my morals are a bit flexible, depending on the atrocity," Jean replied with a shrug while walking to stand beside Gwen who was looking down on the unconscious moron defiler laying on the ground.

"Alright ladies, let's do this," Gwen spoke, trying to hide the shake in her voice.

"Do it," Stated Felicia. 

"I'm with you all the way," Spoke Jean.

With nods all around, Gwen fired the prototype ray onto the defiler. With a hiss, he was shrunk down into a three-inch tall person. Before Gwen could do anything more though; Felicia stepped forwards and crushed him into a paste.

Once Felicia removed her foot, Jean followed up by burning the paste. Once that was finished, Jean used her telekinetic abilities to bring all the ash outside where it scattered with the wind. 

They had done it, and she helped them, Gwen realized. This was her first time participating in killing someone, and Gwen didn't know how she felt about the matter at all.

Yes, Gwen knew that he was beyond a bad person, but it was still a life. She always thought she would be on the side that preserved life with her being one of the leading geniuses of the medical field. But today showed her she was capable of so much more.

"Jean, I think we should go now," Gwen softly spoke to her girlfriend.

"Wait wait you're not going to disappear and leave me here," Felicia spoke up as she placed her hands on her hips

"And what do you want little miss spandex," Jean stated as she began to float into the air.

"Oh, please like you haven't checked out my ass a few times while we tangled on the rooftops. Take me with you; I'm no longer willing to stay here on my own." Felicia stated as she took up position in front of the window to block their exit.

"Jean, what does she mean?” Gwen instantly asked as she floated over next to Jean in the air. Though Jean was looking in the opposite direction, trying not to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

"Oh, look at that I was just notified about the chiefs getting a new tub of ice cream," Jean spoke as she picked up Felicia with her telekinetic hold as she flew through the window.

Gwen sent a message to one of Natasha's teams to come by and do their cleanup. With that set, it was time for Gwen to enjoy the sensation of flight and ignore that gripping feeling she felt inside.

**[Eden]**

When I was out flying around the island, I had come to the realization that the island was roughly five thousand square miles, but there was a major difference scanning from the air and being on the ground. 

The island was amazing, to say the least, the sights and the new smells were almost overwhelming my senses at first. The trees were exotic and the flowers even more so and I couldn't wait to bring my ladies here.

That was easy to overcome once I pulled from the earth and felt it fill me, balancing out my senses. This whole new connection to the earth was going to need some getting used to: but I could be happy with the echolocation that I was feeling through my feet.

There was a moment when I blinked right as my feet touched the ground as I gained a radar sense. When the radar sense pulsed out and came back in; my mind was giving me information about everything roughly one hundred feet around me, and it kept on going with each step I took.

"Daddy, where is mommy," Maya asked him from her spot in my arms as I carried her.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you have a mommy," I replied as I tried to hide my frown at that question. I had no way to tell a brand new being about how babies are made though Maya wasn't made the natural way.

"Yes, I do, I can sense her connection to the earth as I sense yours," Maya returned as she pouted cutely in my arms.

"Okay princess, after we get home you can help daddy find this mommy of yours," I replied with a grin as I kissed her on the cheek

"That pond over there has what you are looking for, and the lily creates a portal through quantum tunneling. They can also be grown anywhere else on earth, but you will have to set up a transition point," Maya stated as she pointed to a small pond that flowed into a river with crystal clear water.

The lily colors were a mixture of purple and white, and they were beautiful. Although when I came close to one of the flowers, it opened up, and I felt a mental probe offering to take me anywhere on the island. That was strange, but I put that feeling down to the massive psionic power the island had surrounding it.

I was thinking about how to carry the flowers back with me when Maya jumped out of my hands. Maya made her way over to the pond where the lilies grew. I stood behind her and watched as with a wave of her hands seven of the flowers flowed together. 

From there, the lilies combined their roots together into a ring that could go over my shoulder into a sash. Once Maya was done with that one of the flowers flowed up her arm to wrap around her head in a flower crown. Now her hair was bright flame red with a ring of white and purple lilies around it.

"Come here, sweetheart," I said as I knelt with my arms held open for her. Maya's eyes crinkled up as she smiled, and I noticed that her eyes weren't the same emerald green that Jean had but was a bright green that looked amazing with her hair and skin.

I couldn't even believe that I was a father with a child, but this was Marvel, and I wasn't going to complain about the adventure that was my life. Now with a flowery hoop slung around my shoulder, it was time to head home. 

With Maya, my baby girl in my arms, all wrapped up nice and cozy, it was time to go. With a hop and a jump, I was off into the air, but this time, things felt different.

This time I was feeling the ebb and flow of gravity; I wanted to reach out and force my will over it, but this wasn't the time. I did a flip and brought my baby girl low over the ocean as we flew back towards the mainland.

If I had looked behind me, I would have noticed the wake of water smoothing over behind me, but I was far too distracted with the smile on my baby girl's face. With us flying over the city, I showed her all the sights of California and the surrounding country.

Before we were even aware, the day had turned to night, and we came flying over the city. My city: and the lights were beautiful, It had been a while since I was last home and I couldn't wait to be back on the prowl taking down bad guys and stealing their money.

When I came upon my building, I noticed Gwen and Jean were inside watching movies while Ororo and Natasha were outside on my balcony drinking. With a broad smile, I touched down next to my two leaders in spirit even though it wasn't in name yet.

There were plans to change all that within the works, but before I could greet and share about my adventures, Maya flew out of my arms. Not jumped out of my arms but actually flew out towards Ororo.

"Mommy!" Maya yelled as her hair blazed a bright red as she levitated out of my arms heading towards Ororo. That stunned Natasha and me both but before I could even figure out my head from my ass. Ororo reached out to Maya, and her eyes flashed white and gold as Maya's eyes flashed white and green.

"You really are the fastest man alive," Natasha chuckled as she looked at the stunned expression on my face. I wanted to say more, and I honestly wanted to. But before I could, we were both watching Ororo's face split into a huge smile as she touched her forehead with Maya's

Gwen and Jean came rushing out from my quarters, and that was when I noticed the platinum blonde behind them.

"Why is Felicia Hardy here?"

**[Undisclosed Private Home]**

"Hmm Emmy that's marvelous," Raven hummed into her lover's neckline as Emma trailed her fingers down Raven's stomach.

"Yes, It's always fun when we are able to get time to ourselves. So are you going to tell me more about this Benjamin person?" Emma Frost replied as she traced her fingers along Raven's smooth and silky skin.

"He would be a great addition to the Hell Fire club with his connections," Raven replied slowly.

"What are you really after my love," Emma asked, noticing the slight pause that Raven showed. She wanted to probe her thoughts slightly but knew that if she wanted to keep the intimacy of her oldest and longest lover, then she would have to keep certain privacy.

"I want him, and I want your help getting him," Raven replied slowly as she prepared the trump card Raven knew would get Emma to agree instantly.

"Okay, then, but why?" Emma asked prompting Raven

"He can get Shaw off of your back," Raven replied as she sat up looking down into Emma's eyes.

"Then I will assist you, and I will also want in on what you're planning," Emma replied as she brought down Raven for a kiss as one of her hands snaked between Raven's thighs.

  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 30**

**The Talk**

Vega Headquarters

I stood there looking at the stunning Felicia Hardy, but my vision was soon drawn to Gwen and Jean. It would seem I came home at the perfect time because it looks like they got into something way over their heads.

I wanted to figure out this Felicia Hardy situation, but my women came first. Then after that, I will have to deal with my daughter calling Ororo mother and then set plans in motion to set up Eden and check on the town of Salem.

"Gwen, what happened?" I asked as I ignored Felicia and went right to Gwen's side. Jean and Gwen both shared a look, but then they noticed my stern look.

"We might have gone a little too far," Gwen stated as she came into my arms for a hug.

"Jean, what happened?" I asked as I turned to her; but Jean was looking towards Ororo and Maya on the balcony.

"We got rid of humanity's waste," Felicia spoke up from her location leaning against the wall.

"Ohh yeah, well shit. Gwen come with me. Jean, let's go for a chat shall we?" I spoke as I picked up Gwen as I used my gravity control to pull Jean towards me.

"Benjamin we need to speak once you have finished," Ororo stated as she played with Maya's fingers from her location on the balcony. I looked at them a moment as Natasha also smiled while she pinched Maya on the cheeks; causing my daughter to giggle at her touch.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Asked Felicia as she huffed out, trying to get some attention.

"Look little miss kitty cat; you're in one of the most advanced buildings on the planet. Enjoy your time and drink, and we will be back shortly." I told her as I brought my two ladies with me into my room. With the door closed behind me, it was time to unwind. 

The first thing that I wanted to do was to kiss them when I first arrived, but when Maya flew into Ororo's arms yelling mommy; I was far too stunned to lay a lip lock on them.

Soon as the door closed, my lips were upon Gwen's as I pulled her closer to me: my arms roamed her body. This helped me relearn the feel of her within my arms as this was the first time since she improved herself that I was able to do so.

I felt the soft, supple muscle underneath as her body displayed its strength in my arms: our tongues dueled with the passing moments. Jean's arms wrapped themselves around my neck as she brought herself closer and before I could recognize her presence, Jean had already picked us up with her telepathic grip and brought us over to the bed.

As we touched down onto my bed, my other arm easily wrapped around Jean's waist as she placed herself within reach. Gwen pulled back then turned my face towards Jean's as her lips locked onto mine and I fell deep into my own kiss with her. That was a blatant clue if any that they were both sharing a mental link. 

When Jean's tongue rolled over my own, I felt the metaphysical knock on my mental defenses. As I let Jean into my mind, I felt all her thoughts and worry blaze across our connection. There was worry and trepidation but also joy and a mixed hint of satisfaction. One of my hands was wrapped around Gwen's waist as my other hand was firmly on Jean's ass.

I was enjoying myself entirely: but there were things to be taken care of and I couldn't be distracted now. Pulling back from our kiss, I relaxed on my bed; settling in for the conversation that I knew would be next. I was sure Jean was going through my mind; since the door was always kept open for her once she asked for entry.

"So tell me what's bothering you Gwen?" I asked while using my gravitation control to summon my tablet to my hands. Though her silence made me pause with the tablet hovering over the three of us.

"We killed a person today," Jean replied to the silence that Gwen allowed to grow between us. Well, that was one way to feel all kinds of bad about something.

"Was he a bank robber, or was he a mugger?" I asked the open air as I went back to pressing on the tablet to bring up slow, relaxing music.

"No, he was Felicia's friend," Gwen spoke so silently that, if she wasn't right next to me, I might not have heard her at all. Shit, I knew who that was alright and this could only mean we just rescued the original Felicia Hardy from the comics. 

That means they killed Ryan whatever his name was. But she wasn't the Black Cat until after he had his way with her. Again, more proof that this world was so much of a diversion from the comics and the MCU movies that I knew.

"What was he doing that lead to his death?" I cautiously asked (because Jean wasn't having hard feelings about this, but Gwen would need the coaching to handle the situation).

"He was in mid-assault when we burst into the room to rescue Felicia," Gwen spoke up as she reached across my chest to curl her fingers with Jean's.

"What kind of assault?" I asked, trying to clear it up even though I already knew who and what he was going to do before they stepped in to save Felicia.

"It was a sexual one in nature, but when Jean showed me the memories of his actions, I took it too far," Gwen replied.

"Well, I think that we did the right thing and shouldn't mourn that bastard," Jean replied as she sat herself up and positioned her head onto my chest.

"It was a living person, Jean. A living, breathing, person. I am a medical professional, killing someone is basically against what I stand for," Gwen replied with a little heat in her voice.

"Gwen, I understand how your feeling, but you also have to understand that some people are just vile and you can't save them all," I replied as I kissed her on the forehead.

"I agree with Ben on this one. I showed you what he was doing and I would have wiped out his mind if you didn't stop me so quickly," Jean spoke up as she looked over at Gwen.

"Yes, I soon noticed how fast you were ready to burn him," Gwen replied with a pop. 

"Burn? What do you mean by burn?" I asked, catching that bit. Before I could follow up any more though, Jean held up her hand and it then burst into flames which she then turned into a flower and then a bird of prey.

"Well sugar honey iced tea!" I exclaimed as I felt the power of those flames. That was the power of rebirth and I had no clue that the Phoenix powers would rear its head so soon. Flipping through my visions, I looked to see if there was a connection line going anywhere, but I didn't see any psionic lines going off into space. Although while I was examining Jean, I did notice a sort of inner fire residing within her. 

That gave me a clue, but I wasn't certain about the angle or the comic version I was dealing with. My hope was that I was dealing with the phoenix shard or the cosmic rebirth variant, not the crazy killer bird that they like to write about in the comics.

"I discovered this while dealing with the injustice that Felicia was going through." Stated Jean with a very distinct way to her speech pattern.

"That would mean we are all receiving new powers," I stated as I turned my vision to Gwen as I squeezed her to me. When I stated that, I felt Jean's joy through our telepathic bond. It would seem she was also getting a kick out of Gwen's squirming.

"It had to be done: I stand with you both not behind you both," Gwen stated with finality.

"True but did we not have that little issue about safety measures when I messed up my own experiments?" I asked.

Sighing, Gwen couldn't meet my eyes with her next statement, "I thought that enough safety measures were in place, but I was wrong. Thanks again for the rescue Jean."

"No thanks necessary Gwen, but let's talk about the elephant in the room. Felicia and Raven: what are we going to do with them?" Jean asked as a smile played across her face.

"What about them," Asked Gwen as she leaned back over my chest.

"Well, I didn't have to read her mind, but Felicia is into us and now you with your return. Then there is what Ben did with Raven." Jean spoke up, giving away what was in my head.

"Yeah, we really do need to solve our current relationship situation," I stated.

"What did you do with Raven, Ben? Don't slide that under the table." Gwen stated as she perked back up from her spot on my chest.

"We might have almost made it to the two-person boogie," I stated slowly as I let that sink in for them.

"How far?" Gwen asked, but I was glaring at Jean who was laughing next to us. 

"I have heard blue nipples are tasty," Jean stated as I gave her a betrayed look.

"Jean would you mind sharing these blue nipple with me please?" Gwen asked as she avoided meeting my eyes. Before I could give any input about Jean sharing my memories as she saw fit, Gwen placed a finger over my lips while she and Jean shared a kiss as they shared my memories.

"That...That was a rush! Ben, how could you pull back after almost going so far. I felt that desire, it was so overpowering!" Gwen gushed as she looked at me. I could smell the lust rolling off her body. She was giving off the same sweet smell that I was always getting from Jean, although I didn't need the smell as a clue because Gwen's nipples were as hard as diamonds.

"My ladies are always first," I stated and that earned me a sensational kiss from both Gwen and Jean. It was Gwen first, then Jean, and Gwen again then myself, Gwen, and Jean wrapped together for a moment.

"Okay, so what are we going to do with them both?" asked Jean.

"You're the telepath," I popped, stating the obvious.

"I already know what your thinking, but it's still best for Gwen to speak her mind and not for me to share it." Jean popped back.

"Aye and what about sharing mine?" I asked.

"You're already very outgoing with your thoughts; this is for Gwen, and we should wait for her to collect her thoughts on the matter," Jean stated openly then switched to her telepathy: We are connected mentally, so I'm always aware of your choices and reasons, but we have to allow Gwen to slowly become comfortable with her sexuality. I am already encouraging that, but we have to allow her choice. 

"Okay, we can see where this goes with both of them, but I will start with Felicia, and I will leave Raven to you both," Gwen stated but I could already see plans and ideas revolving around in her head. I watched as Jean rolled her eyes because we both knew that Gwen wanted to try them on both women at least once.

"So what's the situation with Maya?" Jean asked 

"She was birthed by this psychically active island I found, but I am thinking you're more asking about the connection to Ororo. I believe the connection comes from Gaia whom Ororo worships as her patron goddess. With Maya being birthed from the earth, I believe she formed a subconscious connection to Ororo," I stated.

"So are we going to be adding Ororo soon?" Gwen asked.

"That will be up to her, but that's a distinct possibility given how she and Maya reacted to each other," Jean stated as her eyes glowed while looking in the direction of the balcony.

"How will that work though? I don't know if you have noticed, but we are very distinct threesome," Because: even if I had decisions on the majestic beauty, my hands were currently full.

"You're a lot closer than you think. Relax and be yourself, Ororo is from Africa and ventured across the Savannah when she was younger. I believe she would like a warrior's approach," Jean told me as she turned herself back towards us.

"I will take that under advisement," I replied, but I had noticed a small quirk of the lips from Gwen's face. Yeah, they had both gone over it, but at least we are on the same field.

"Back to the original topic though, I won't be involved with any killing Ben. I want to be a doctor that saves lives not take them," Gwen stated as she looked me in the eyes.

"That's fine Gwen; neither Ben nor I want you to do anything that's against what you feel is right," Jean spoke up as she pulled Gwen into a hug. That told me more than I needed to know and where Jean stood on the whole hero and non-killing stance. Jean wasn't going to pull any punches when she faced the truly horrible things coming, and I was happy with that. 

Now I have to figure out my Ororo and Felicia Hardy situation because I at least know that Raven will stick to whatever angle that she is currently playing. Though I would have to move up one of my plans since Maya was here now. Having the island in my grasp meant it was time to build Alfred a bio-metallic body.

Placing those thoughts aside, I mentally retuned to enjoy the ministrations of my ladies.

Walking shirtless out of my room roughly three hours later I noticed various marks all across my body where they tried to place hickeys on my skin. I heard a wolf whistle from the direction of my couch in front of the hardlight tv, but that faded away as I pinned her with my steel grey eyes.

"They didn't tell me that they were sharing a hunky piece of chocolate," Felicia quipped as she gave me a saucy wink.

"And you're the sexy leather-bound kitty cat that's had my lady chase you all over the city," I replied back as I poured myself a tumbler of scotch. Felicia had gotten up and walked over to me as I began to pour myself a drink. So when I turned around she was already standing behind me, well within my personal space.

When I turned around, she trailed her hand up and down my chest, but I wasn't about to play into her hands. I was no comic book Peter Parker, even if the jeans she wore did incredible things to her ass. Pushing her hands away, I pulled up one of the counter seats and motioned for her to join me. 

Before Felicia took her seat she took my tumbler right out of my hand, downing the whole thing. With a quirked eyebrow, she slid my tumbler back across the counter towards me.

"Tell me why you are here?"

"I'm here because I want to be," Felicia replied with a smirk.

"Okay so they rescued you, and now you're here," I prompted her trying to not rise to the bait. That did get a twitch out of her though because I noticed the slight crinkle at the corner of her lips and eye even as she tried to keep her face blank.

Felicia replied slowly, "Yes, they did assist me in a way."

"And now your here flirting with me?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Ohh please, Mr. baby daddy. I heard all of that out there on the balcony, and I noticed how you picked up those two," Felicia winked then continued. "Now you're here without a shirt as if this is just another day for you and them." 

Only a groan escaped my lips as I facepalmed at what she said next. "I want the power and protection that being one of your women comes with," Felicia stated while leaning back in her seat as she kept on eyeing my body.

"Yes, power is a certain thing that I am sure you would like after that event," I replied as I pulled out another one of my tumblers and freshened up her drink for her. Sliding the scotch back over to her, I downed my own as I kept up steady eye contact with her as she did the same. "That power can easily be yours, but it does come with a few rules."

Felicia's face shifted back and forth as I watched her play with the thought of what I just layed down before her. "And my proposition?"

"I don't do prostitution; the girls like you for you, but we will have to spend some time together before I go beyond enjoying your company," I stated with a shrug at her. I was making sure to keep my voice even so that I didn't give away the girls were most definitely already into her.

Felicia scowled a little at me, "You're going to agree just like that?"

Before I answered her I took a look at her from top to bottom. Felicia's long platinum blonde hair hung loosely down her back slightly mussed to one side. She wore a tight fitting pair of jeans over what anyone could easily call gymnast's legs: but, I knew she was a rebel, and those legs came from fighting. My eyes moved up over the loose blouse she wore to look directly into her bright green eyes; those same eyes filled with anger even if she attempted to hide it. Felica had high cheekbones with her face sculpted by arched brows and sharp features.

It was so easy to give into her, she fell easily in my strike zone of strong independent women that can kick ass, but I couldn't think with my second brain: yet. Though; this kitty has claws. "Is there anyone after you with whom I need to deal?"

"Kingpin" Felicia replied instantly, and that really gave me pause for a moment because I had plans to use his drug empire for my own cause, but I guess he's a dead man now.

"Done, we can move on him within the week," I replied as I thought about plans to kill Willison Fisk while also taking over his empire.

"Just like that, your willing to throw down with the Kingpin because he is my enemy; just like that?" Felicia began incredulously, stunned at my willingness to go to such lengths for her.

The only thing I could give her was a shrug in return, "I had plans to use his empire for my own ends, but if he is your enemy, then this is the end of him. You will find, Felicia, being one of my people comes with my diehard protection no matter the enemy."

She gave me a leery look at that admission, "What did you need his empire for?"

"We created a drug that benefited people and came with none of the downsides the other drugs have. It boosts health with prolonged use, all the aches and pains any old person has are eliminated with the first use and, with prolonged exposure, the benefits go on and on."

"Why aren't you selling this to the world rather than trying to sell it underground?" Felicia asked with furrowed brows

"The big pharmaceutical companies would kill it before it even makes its way to the FDA. So the plan was to use Fisk to sell a drug that makes the world better, not worse. It also falls into the whole philanthropist angle that Fisk likes to use." I told her as one of the hard light projectors popped up to show our research and the people we had on the NX5 chi drug.

"This is a miracle cure, slight intelligence increase, faster healing, improved reflexes, improved immune system. Yeah, this would be dead on arrival to the market." Felicia replied as she went over the research and numbers. "We need to separate Fisk from his empire if we are to distribute this on a large scale. Do you have a plan?"

"The original plan was to work with him, but I have a few others that could separate the man from his empire. The one that will work best is a very hostile takeover and break him publicly in front of all his goons. I will set up a meet and greet later, but for now, let's call it a night." With that, I started one of my back up plans to call together a meeting with Fisk and his crew. 

There was an abandoned building project that was going on that we could use as the venue to the meeting. From there, one of my teams needs to set up to kill those that don't fall in line.

"Oh, so you plan to keep me warm tonight?" Felicia purred out at me. I could only smirk at her before turning and calling Natasha to come show her to one of the empty rooms. When I called her; Natasha and Ororo came in with a sleeping Maya on Ororo's shoulder.

"So tell me baby daddy is the kitty cat sticking around?" Natasha quipped at me as she bounded up onto the counter at my side.

"The girls like her and I am going to give her a chance. We will also be making a move on Fisk later this week, so please prepare accordingly." 

"Who is going to run his empire afterward, it wouldn't due to leave a vacuum after his disappearance," Ororo stated as she came to stand in front of me with Maya on her shoulder. Taking a moment, I looked at her regal continence and my breath almost caught in my throat. For a moment I thought there was a divine glow surrounding her but before I could answer her question, Natasha picked my jaw up for me.

"She is correct: we are already saving all the kids we rescue, and we are also running the Vega industries company. We are running out of space, and we will have to make more moves to solidify meta-human rights. Since you've been gone, that president we bribed backtracked and is now plying the neutral grounds," Natasha spoke up, directing my attention to her.

"The island I just discovered will be our new main base of operations, but it won't be ready without the Solar Reactor project I am working on. But I can create mini-arc reactors if we are pinched for space now." I stated as I brought up more holograms showing the designs I had for the island.

"We will need to build a school for all ages and medical facilities first," Ororo interjected.

"I can take over the Kingpin's Empire," Felicia interjected. Ororo and the group all turned to look at her. Felicia didn't back down from our skeptical looks though. "I already have the connections; all I need is for someone to watch my back and I can be the person to handle the Empire and NX5."

Natasha smirked at her while Ororo raised one elegant eyebrow at Felicia. I was silent though, weighing the pro's and con's of such a thing. For one: it would put her in the line of site of the Hand, but a secondary benefit would be the creation of another avenue of revenue for me and my plans for the future.

I was certain that Ororo was going to put her all into the island because it would be filled with kids and close to nature. Natasha was doing my errands and acquisitions, Gwen was on my medical staff, and Jean was the only free one at the moment.

"You understand what that entails right? Hostile takeovers can get bloody." 

"I can pull my own weight as one of your partners," Felicia spoke up, and we noticed the steel in her voice.

"Slow your roll kitty cat," Stated Natasha as she held up a hand.

"Yes, we are not saying you're unable to perform your duties," Ororo started, "We would like to clear out the unsavory types first."

"I'm fine with getting rid of the scum of the earth," Felicia said with a shrug.

"You know, if we make this move were going to have New York more under our thumbs," Natasha spoke as she cocked her head to the side as she thought about what this would mean for our future activities. "You also need to talk to the people we rescued from Freedom Plaza."

"Let's put her in charge of this plan, and I can talk to them now if they are still in the labs,"

"Not tonight speedy you have some explaining to do," Natasha stated as she hopped off the counter. Before I could follow up, she flicked me on the chest as she went and pulled Felicia towards the extra rooms.

I watched them leave but once again had my breath taken away from the Nubian goddess in front of me. Ororo had hooked her finger under my chin and then redirected my sight towards her as they left the room.

"Let's talk about this child between us, my dear," Ororo stated while also tapping me on my chest. That act in itself sent a shiver down my spine: what a tangled web I have weaved, and yet there were no complaints here.

We placed Maya in my room between Gwen and Jean who were already fast asleep. With Maya placed in bed, we retired to the living room where I was able to get a glimpse of her sinfully delicious hips swaying side to side.

Ororo took a seat at one of the two pairs of seating chairs I kept beside the couch while motioning for me to take the one across from her. I shook my head with a grin, but I did notice a glimmer of mirth in her eyes as she motioned for me to take a seat.

"So let's talk about this unspoken thing between us," Ororo said with her eyes glimmering and a smile on her face. "How did Maya come to be? Why were you avoiding me before this and what is this island that you will be using to build a nation?"

"Honestly, I didn't think things would happen the way they did, but I can't say that I'm not happy that it did." I began.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the connection between us?" Ororo prompted me to continue.

"Maya was birthed by a psionically active island connected to the mother goddess Gaia who is your patron goddess. Seeing as your her chosen, I suspect Gaia had a hand in things" I replied as I commanded my glass from the counter to float over to my hands while also summoning one for Ororo.

A tumbler of scotch was poured for Ororo then myself. It was smooth and enjoyable even if I could no longer get a buzz from such a beverage.

"I can understand that might be why I have such an intrinsic connection with the child, but you failed to answer why you have been avoiding me." Stated Ororo as she thought about the implications of her patron goddess forming a connection between us.

"Let's be honest. I overstepped my bounds with the T'challa situation. Yes, on the one hand I stopped whatever plot he had for that day, but on the other, your a grown woman that can make her own choices. Once I realized what I did, I thought it would behoove me to no longer interfere with your life." I replied with a shrug towards Ororo.

"And what about the designs you have towards me? Have you given up your courtship for my hand?" Ororo asked with one of her elegant eyebrows arched at me.

"You're an extraordinary woman Ororo and, yes I have designs on you. But that's because I'm an alpha that has a thing for strong-willed women," I replied as my grey eyes met her blue orbs.

With a smile on her face, Ororo smirked at me in a way that sent all the right signals to my brain. “I've seen lions with their prides when traveling the Serengeti when I was younger, so I will not spurn your affections. Living among the tribal people in Africa made me aware of sister-wive's as a young girl, but I do have my standards to maintain."

Oh, that was a new one: she didn't tell me no, but she also didn't outright tell me yes at the same time. "Please do tell me what are these standards are my lady?" I asked, trying to hide the mirth within my voice.

"We shall test your knife skills in the morning. Hand-eye coordination is key, you know," Ororo replied with a saucy wink.

: BREAKING NEWS: TONY STARK HAS BEEN FOUND AND REPORTED ALIVE:

The hard-light projectors came alive, displaying the latest news around the world. The reporters went on to say how his escape was a testament to Tony's drive and that he was on a flight back to America. Well, hot damn! The playboy was back, and that also reminded me of the looming stocks freefall that his company was about to go through.

"Alfred, make sure our accounts are prepared to buy up the stock that are about to be dumped with Tony's coming announcements. Also, make sure to buy up the subsidiaries that he will be selling that are connected to the weapons apparatus of Stark Industries." I replied to the air as I started to type away at my phone.

"How are you so certain that Tony will be making those moves?" Ororo asked, trying to place the parts of my plan together.

"It's something a man with PTSD and a penchant for the dramatic will do. And that's Tony in a nutshell, would you like to make a bet on it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at Ororo.

"Yes, I would; there is a traditional garb that I would like to see you wear," Ororo replied to me with a devious smile on her face while looking at my frame in a way that would have made me blush if I could. 

"I would have worn that for you without the bet Ororo," I replied to her as we both watched the news for any more updates. I was already typing away on my tablet to make my moves for when Tony makes it back and begins to shut down the weapons R&D division of his company. 

There was also the fact that I had to make a follow up with Klaue since he was spotted in Johannesburg by one of Alfred's drones. With Klaue's head, I will be open to making my move on Wakanda, but I will have to find the abandoned prince first. I will also need to get myself a full-time secretary because to free up Natash and allow her to be a SHIELD agent planted in Tony's inner circle for next year's mess. 

So much to do and so little time to get it all done. With those thoughts aside, I brought up the current team I'm working on. Right now there was Colossus, Ice-Man, Storm, Wolverine, Black Widow and myself.

"Is that the current team formation outside of the zero squad?" Ororo asked as she looked over to see what I was working on.

"It's what I currently have in mind, but I need more thinkers, and I also need to build our own version of Cerebro. I believe that the version that Charles uses isn't catching all the new activations of powers or people that were born with theirs already active." I replied as I flicked my wrist, allowing the hard-light projectors to bring out the current schematics upon which I was working for her to see.

"I believe I can get the Professor to give me a copy of his current blueprint and then we can go from there instead of you having to build it from scratch," Ororo stated as she perused her way through my current projects. "Also if you already have the means to make this arc reactor why haven't you built it already? This will be a great way to keep the island free of oils and such, allowing us to keep the natural ecosystem.

"Things have been busy Ororo, and I don't allow anyone into my black server except for Natasha, and now you," I replied as I watched her eyebrows rise at the amount of trust I was currently giving her.

"I would like to see this island tomorrow," Ororo replied with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Fastest Man Alive**

Chapter 31

The Proposal

**[Vega HQ]**

It was a lovely quiet early morning; since I can no longer sleep beyond a three-hour stretch. After talking to Ororo for half the night, I went to bed at what I thought was late only to get back up after my body fully recharged itself.

Even though I was up at five this time, I was still up before everyone else except maybe Natasha. When I checked in on everyone, her location pinged in one of the sub-basement danger rooms.

Today's breakfast was a leaning tower of pancakes, orange juice, bacon palooza, and scrambled eggs with melted cheese. On the side, I had fresh strawberries that I ran to pick up directly from the farms in California, sliced watermelon, and grapefruit (because the ladies would throw a fit if I didn't have any fruit at the table).

I had the table set with a zip, but that made me pause. The size of my dinner table was almost the size of a conference table, and I had no clue when this thing was even installed. I made a mental note to ask Natasha or Alfred about why something like this was in my living quarters.

Everything was ready: but before I could call everyone in for breakfast, my mother walked in through the door. I smelled iron wafting off of her when she kissed me on the cheek and made a beeline for my bathroom.

"Mom?"

"Not right now Ben; not right now," my mother stated as she went into my bathroom, but before she could close the door, my dad walked in with a child in his arms. That caused me to do a double-take.

"Dad, whose kid is that?" I asked, trying to keep the skepticism of the situation out of my tone.

"It's my grandkid of course," my dad replied like I was a moron not to have known he had a grandkid.

"No, your granddaughter is asleep with her mother and Alfred is still connected to the server since I haven't built him a proper bio-mechanical body yet," I stated trying not to be worried about a brother or sister I wasn't aware of, and they decided to drop their kids off with us also.

"Incorrect father," the little boy in my father's arms stated. That threw me for a loop because that was the voice of Alfred for whom I had not yet created a body.

My hands hit my face as I tried hard not to vent my frustrations with the whole situation. "Alfred tell me why you couldn't wait for a body."

"It has been a very informative experience being with my grandparents and interacting with society as a life form," Alfred replied with a plum to his tone like he didn't think what he did was wrong.

"What about the body design that we are working on?" I asked my already troublesome child.

"Ohh with the marked improvements I could not wait to experience the sensation of touch, and I looked forward to the intense taste of bacon," Alfred replied eagerly.

"Just…..just wake everyone up and inform them that breakfast is ready," I Stated as I waved him away.

"Don't think I didn't hear about me having a granddaughter," my father stated as he tried to give me his police glare, but I snorted at him and turned my back.

Like that glare could work with a kid wearing a little piggies outfit in his arms. With my dad ignored, for now, I turned around to spot my mother coming back out of the bathroom.

"So, going to tell me about it now?" I asked as I flipped another pancake to the side.

She only shrugged at me as she took up a seat next to my father, "Not much to say I tracked down a tough hacker Alfred was facing, and he ran with a crew."

Yeah, I can already figure out how that ended with the smell of iron that was around her, but with my mother alive; there was no reason to go hunt them down. While I was mulling over my small thoughts, I heard some commotion outside of my door, but before my dad was able to get up and go open the door, Dr. Otto came in with Rosie and Peter who was wearing some weird harness.

I looked over at them and noticed Rosie was ushering the two nerds in as they were going over whatever Peter had created, not even looking where they were walking.

I tuned out the background noise as I zipped out for more plates and utensils because it would seem that Alfred decided to invite everyone to breakfast and I also made a stop to pick up more eggs and pancake mix.

While returning to the hallway that contained my living suite, I found Natasha at my door holding Maya in her arms. That was strange because I knew Maya teleported to Ororo's room sometime while I was sleeping. The first time Maya had teleported herself, I had freaked out and followed her through the portal only to find myself in Ororo's bed.

That was a sight I was happy to see after I had finished freaking out over Maya teleporting. Ororo liked to sleep in the nude, and I was sure that was a habit she picked up from when she had to sleep in hot weather. Once I had gotten myself an eye full of Ororo, we both agreed to allow Maya to spend the night there.

So knowing that Maya was supposed to be in Ororo's room, it was strange seeing her in Natasha's hands with no clue of Ororo around.

"Good morning Nat," I stated as I kissed my princess on her chubby cheeks as I held the door open for them both.

"I heard you're going to fight Ororo today," Natasha stated with a smile on her face like the cat that caught the canary.

"Yeah, I believe it's a right for her hand if I'm not mistaken," I replied as I unpacked the items I ran out to get at high speeds.

"And what are your plans with Maya during this duel," Natasha asked as she sat down but before I could get a chance to say anything everyone was gathered around Maya. There was a feel of a murderous glare sent my way, and when I looked around, I couldn't figure out where it came from.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a grandmother dear," Rosie began towards Natasha, and I wasn't going to stick my two cents in that at the moment. So I went back to preparing breakfast and getting the table set for the extra mouths.

Though I was trying to ignore everyone and the background crap that was going on, I felt that glare again, but I was at least able to catch my mother shooting it my way before she went for Maya. Although I didn't hear Natasha deny her being the mother like Rosie gushed out loud.

With Ororo, Raven and now Felicia my love life was already messed up enough without the killer Russian joining the group, but that's for another time not right now during family time. I heard some ohh and aahh, but I was really trying to ignore them until a fucking retractable tentacle reached for the plate of holy bacon. And I wasn't having that shit.

With a quick slap, I turned around to tell Alfred to keep his claws to himself until I build him a body for him even to be able to enjoy the bacon, What I found was Otto with a metal tentacle outstretched from the back of his shirt.

"Damnit Otto, why do you have that on and using it during breakfast," I asked a little too roughly.

"Aye, language! We have a baby here!" Everyone shouted back at me while Otto continued looking a little sheepish with his retractable metal arm outstretched.

Maya was in Rosie's lap while she had her hands over her ears. I just want breakfast to be over with soon; before I could say anything else, Jean and Gwen came floating out of my room in a pair of my oversized shirts.

They took one look at everyone then zoomed back inside to put on something other than my shirt and whatever undies. The table was set, and everything was going great when Ororo walked in with a fully mussed Felicia Hardy.

Maya got one good look at Ororo before squealing out, "Mommy," her hair burst into flames as she flew over to Ororo as she walked in through the door. Everyone at the table turned to look at me, and I felt like I was currently living in an episode of Maury.

"ENOUGH! We will sit down and enjoy breakfast and talk before we head to the island." I spoke, cutting everyone off. With that statement, everyone settled back down. Ororo smiled at me as she and Felicia sat down beside Natasha.

I sat myself down next to Ororo, Jean took the seat on my other side and then Gwen took the seat next to her. So it was time to clear the air, "Maya is my daughter and the circumstances of her birth are very peculiar and revolves around the island that we will be visiting after this. Yes, she and Ororo have a certain connection, okay? But Maya treats Natasha as a mom also. Now, can we all eat? We have a long day ahead of us." I started to dig into the food myself.

That brought them up short, and Natasha shot me a grateful smile, my mother stopped shooting me a glare and went back to talk with Gwen since she was the nearest, but I honestly wanted to know what the hell Peter was wearing and why.

"Peter, are you going to tell me what you're wearing finally?" I asked, trying not to sound too put off from the weird harness he had strapped on with so many buckles it looked like it could be BDSM gear.

"Ohh this is the gravimetric harness that I have been working on to complete a portion of the Solar reactor that helps to control the gravimetric spikes," Peter stated with excitement, but I was more worried about what he was using to power the thing.

"That looks like something out of those magazines Laura has been reading," Natasha put in, causing Peter to go bright red.

"Wait, what are you using to power that thing anyway?" I asked as I finished my eighth pancake while reaching for another helping of bacon. Peter mumbled something that I didn't hear though so I had to ask for some clarification.

"That spare power core from your lab," Peter stated with his mouth full of food. That brought me to a pause with my fork in front of my mouth. Those power cores were the distilled version of my lightning in a bottle. That was a scary thought; placing my utensils down I closed my eyes and felt for the power core directly in front of me.

There was nothing on my senses, and that gave me hope of being able to use my lightning for more than powering my gear.

With some excitement, I began "Peter what's the marked variant that you're using?"

"It's a mark twenty-four," Peter replied as he thought about it for a moment. That was the variant that I had within a separate isolation field that I reversed engineered from the PYM particle to isolate it from the world.

"Okay, so that's to stabilize the gravity spike that the reactor can produce that's good but why not repurpose it to create hover cars?" I asked Peter and Otto. That caused their eyes to go wide, and they brought up a hard-light projection and began to science the shit out of the idea I threw their way.

Before I could reply or even make more plans though I was distracted with Ororo pinching me on the thigh as she directed my line of sight towards the hard light projection of the tv showing the current news.

The morning news started with the actions of Wonder Woman and Phoenix rescuing people from accidents and flying them to the hospital, then it abruptly changed.

I did notice some shade was being thrown towards Spiderman and I had to make a mental note to fix that ASAP. I figured I already knew who was spreading that hate and he was going to get a rude visit from me once I was over with my week of work.

The current view was of a Tony Stark walking down towards a podium with a jacket over his shoulders. I should have felt strange looking at a very malnourished version of Robert Downy Junior, but I felt nothing because I was all about the benjamins baby. I was going to make a power play when he announces his stupid decision and then rake it all in with the upswing.

Although Alfred did ping my unit about some particular facial features matched between Tony and Peter, I should look into it later.

There was no need for more money since I was already beyond any normal billionaire. With all that I had stolen from the secret facilities and with my profits and this doesn't even include the market-shaping that Alfred was doing for me on the side. Yet, there was no limit to the use of hard cash and liquid assets in overseas accounts or false names.

Turning to face Ororo, I had a smile on my face with Tony's announcement of him halting all weapons manufacturing and production immediately. Alfred brought up the Stark stock beginning to plummet. I placed a few orders for Alfred to keep his eyes on Obadia so that when he makes his moves with his own subsidies, I can go for the kill and snap up all the rest increasing my holdings in Stark Tech.

These are one of the things I don't have to worry about with Vega Industries being a privately owned company. Ororo gave me a nod as she ate as regal as a queen in her court with Natasha almost carrying the same grace with her movements.

Win or lose I was going to wear the traditional challenge clothing since it was something that might have been important to Ororo.

With breakfast over with, we all went to get changed, but with the missing person going on campus at Felicia's school, we decided to call in one of the designers to purchase her a whole new wardrobe. Peter and Otto ran off back towards the labs with my hover idea on the forefront of their minds.

I shook my head as I got my things together for the trek back to the island of Eden. Although I was ready to face my challenge, I was stopped by Reed Richards in the hallway as he looked me up and down in my current attire.

I was currently wearing swimming trunks with a pair of flip flops on my feet, which I had plans to get rid of once I reached the island. Meeting the man after paying all his bills and reading about him online are two different things altogether. For one, he looked a lot like the ultimates version of Reed, and that worried me, but I had to push past my own bias.

"I would like to thank you again for allowing us to move into your building to run tests on our powers after the explosion, Sir." Reed began, but I had to cut him off at that thought.

"That's fine Reed, just please don't blow up this lab while you're here. Also, I did ask you to call me Ben since you're using one of my labs." I returned as I motioned him to walk with me towards the roof where I had one of the secured gardens located.

Halfway to the elevators, John flew down with his flames out of nowhere, "Johnny, I told you no flames on the lower floors, get down here, or I will douse your flames." I yelled up at the blonde gear head as he flew around. When I said my piece, the ceilings opened up with the fire extinguisher systems following his movements.

"Ohh, hey boss-man heading somewhere? I can tag along and protect you," Johnny began, but I had to cut him off.

"Yes, I'm going somewhere, and no you can't follow for now, but I would recommend checking out Peter's lab; they are working on a gravimetric system for a hover-car," I told Johnny, but that also got Reed to perk up.

Johnny took off towards Peter's lab while Reed was stuck trying to figure out whether to continue to talk to me or follow Johnny. After a few stutters, Reed went towards science, and I was alright with that. They can keep in Peter's lab while I deal with my challenge.

Shaking my head again, I continued on my way to my secured garden. With the purchase of the entire block, I made sure there were multiple small parks on different levels; depending on the tower you were in.

With Peter's creation of a new and improved quick-dry cement, It took a lot less time to build it all. My particular garden was located on the roof of the west wing hidden behind a hologram facade so, besides family and myself, others were not allowed access.

When I got to the roof, the sight almost took my breath away, Ororo was wearing her challenger's outfit. Ororo was in a two-piece outfit that would easily be considered a loin-cloth and nothing much else.

Ororo's lower half was in a bikini bottom with a cloth flap on the front and back while down both her thighs were leather straps in bands going down to mid-thigh. On both of her arms, Ororo was wearing multiple silver bangles denoting different things that I would have to make a note of asking about later.

Ororo's chest was wrapped with the same leather cloth that she used for her legs, keeping her bust trapped to her chest and around her neck was what I thought might be warrior beads.

On her head was another one of the headpieces that she normally kept in her room but besides the one that she normally wore. Today the one on Ororo's head was made of silver instead of black metal, and it kept her hair up and out of her eyes.

I noticed a few light scars here and there along her body, I wanted to ask about them, but I refrained from doing so because of the look of action in her eyes. Ororo was spoiling for a fight, and I was her target.

Next to Ororo were my triple redheaded problems, Natasha, Jean, and Maya. Maya was wearing a child's jumper while Natasha was bringing out her inner Lara Croft with Jean following the same dress code. Natasha had on a pair of black short shorts while wearing a very skin-tight black T-shirt while Jean was wearing the same in brown.

On the other side was Felicia and Gwen but they weren't wearing a matching set of clothing trying to give me heart troubles. Felicia went with the rebel girl route wearing a pair of combat pants with sandals on her feet while wearing a normal shirt. Gwen, on the other hand, was wearing a summer dress with a floral print design.

What they wore astounded me but I couldn't focus on them right now. I had to call Maya over from her little entertainment of chasing one of the butterflies.

"Alright princess, give daddy one of the flowers we brought with us," I called out to Maya as she zipped from one end of the garden to the other. Maya stopped halfway up in the air chasing the butterfly and came back zipping down in a blaze of glory.

Her hair was wild, and she had a child-like grin splitting her face as she came to float in front of me. Out of Maya's long flaming red hair grew one of the teleporting flowers which I was sure I left in a loop hanging from one of the chairs last night.

Placing those thoughts aside and the one about why the flower wasn't burning also, it was time to plant the flower. Before I could move to place it though Ororo was already there to take it from Maya, there was plenty I could have said, but I held my tongue since she was the nature goddess amongst our group.

Although now that she had the flower, I noticed the location where she was once standing already picked out for the plant. With the flower planted and a wave of her hand, Ororo summoned the portal that could only lead to the island. A roughly ten-foot-wide ring flowed out of the flower with golden and purple vines lining the outside.

The event horizon had the same spiral mix of purple and gold, but you could distinctly see the island on the other side of the portal. Everyone took a moment to ohh and ahh at the portal. Then with one look at me, Ororo turned and walked into the portal. I was sure there was some sort of connection with the island and her powers.

"She is intense," Felicia stated as she poked her hand at the portal.

"This is important to her," Natasha stated she jumped to snatch Maya out of the air. "And you're coming with me little one." With that, Natasha walked through the portal after Ororo.

Gwen and Jean then placed their hands into the portal to test it out for a bit before both of them walked through. Felicia was the last one to stop and take a longer pause than the rest.

"This is a lot to take in; you know that, right?" Felicia stated as she turned around to look at me accusingly.

I could only shrug at her, "This isn't my fault. You're the one that decided to become a part of my life."

"Well yeah, the money and the glamour not this super crazy hidden island and such," Felicia replied, almost reaching hysterics now.

"What did you expect when you heard us talking?" I asked as I started to realize that she might be the only normal one in the group.

"A private heli picking us up and then we go from there, not a portal to who knows where," Felicia replied, calming down.

"Well, we do things differently around here. You should have realized that with the flying baby. But if you want, I notified Horgath our lawyer to start setting up companies for when we do the Fisk takeover, and I'm sure there is enough paperwork to keep you busy until we return." I stated as I brought up my wrist where I had one of the test bench's latest creations.

On my wrist looked like what could have passed off as a set of monks prayer beads, but it was a state of the art computer and hologram suite all miniaturized with the use of the Vega particles. There was more power on my wrist alone than inside all of the Pentagon, but this was for only those in my inner circle.

"Okay fine I will be the Alice to your Wonderland then," Felicia replied before putting a leg through the portal in a test maneuver but when the portal failed to hurt her; she shrugged and walked through it.

I guess the magic word for Felicia was paperwork and I can get her to do what I want her to. I hope she realizes that taking over Fisk will also come with paperwork if she doesn't get a good assistant and delegate her work.

"Alfred send up a few of those quick construct drones I designed, please and thanks. Also, we need to have a chat about the materials upgrade for your body soon." I stated out loud as I waited for the bulky spider construction drones to meet me in the garden.

Three of the main mother drones came loaded to the max with mini drones and everything else shrunk down for me to build the first base on the island. With a wave of my hand, I ushered them through before me then stepped in behind them.

The teleporting felt like how I first teleported. A slight squeeze then pop and I was out on the other side: no muss, no fuss, and no puking my guts out like all those Syfy shows.

When I walked out of the portal, I was greeted with a stepping stone type path that I followed. When I got to the end of the path, I was greeted with another strange sight. Ororo was kneeling in front of a lady, and everyone else was astonished.

Standing there was a very buxom lady in her mid-thirties, her hair was forest green with leaves throughout her hair. She wore a flowing toga in the colors of summer and on her feet were hemp sandals. Her skin was a golden wheat color, and the vibes she gave off screamed motherhood to anyone with half a brain.

"Ohh, it's about time you arrived young one," She stated as she looked at me from where she stood with a warm look on her face.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" I asked not having a clue about someone being here on the island besides us.

"Ben, don't be so rude," Gwen instantly replied to me, but before I could answer her the air rattled and I heard the leaves on the tree's shake.

"My name is Gaia, and it's rude of you not to remember my name after stuffing me with so much of your power," Gaia replied coquettishly as her cheeks took on the color of a bright red tomato. That made me weak knees, and I almost buckled where I stood.

"Please, Lady Gaia don't place that thought in their heads." I instantly cut her off, waving my hands to defuse the situation.

Lady Gaia smiled at me then placed her attention back on Ororo. "There is no need to kneel my chosen," Gaia stated as she helped Ororo to raise from her kneeling position.

"I'm blessed to have you here, my goddess," Ororo stated.

Gaia cut her off before she could finish, though. "There is no need for that my chosen, just like there is no need to kneel before me."

While this was going on, Natasha was oddly still in a frozen position like she was caught off guard. I guess as a trained assassin since birth, finding something that would give anyone an existential crisis would do that to someone. Maya was floating around with her hair ablaze as usual.

Felicia and Gwen had slight frowns on their faces while Jean had her head cocked to one side in a thinking pose. There was no need to stand around the portal though so I ushered us all to move out of where we were.

Come to think about it, where were we anyway. With Ororo talking to Gaia and the girls moving with me ushering them alone; I took the opening to check where we arrived on the island.

The portal placed us in the grove right outside the front of the heart tree, right above the pocket that I used to connect to the island and awaken Gaia. With our location settled in, I had the construction drone's set up and began to build the defenses to the island. I knew the island had its own natural defenses to ward away people, but phase shields and retro-reflective shields to make the island invisible from space were things that needed to be installed.

When I arrived back from setting the construction drones to work, I found Gaia telling Jean how she was the chosen of life. Gwen already had a bag full of new flowers that I didn't pay much attention to the first time I came, and Felicia was relaxing on a chair.

"Why isn't my phone working here?" Felicia asked as soon as I reappeared.

"Because we are on a hidden uncharted island, but don't worry, you will be connected to the internet again once one of the towers goes up," I replied to Felicia with a shrug but I noticed she was relaxing on a chair made of roots.

"Gwen, what are you working on?" I asked, turning to my stunning nerdy girlfriend.

"I'm testing these new plants for their efficacy in healing and potency towards the human body," Gwen replied as she started to set up her mini-lab from one the utility belts around her waist.

That made me take a second look, and it turns out she was in my lab again and was using the Vega Particle utility belt. I can't even say that I'm surprised much really. There is a saying that whatever you own your wife or girlfriend owns just as much as you do.

I left them to relax and went over to where Gaia was talking to Jean as they stood outside a new clearing that wasn't there before. The clearing was ringed by a flaxen hemp rope roughly a one foot thick going around a twelve-foot ring.

"Lady Gaia," I said with a bow of the head.

"My chosens suitor and the chosen suitor of life and rebirth," Gaia replied towards me with a nod of her own.

"I have heard you call me the chosen of life and rebirth." Jean began as she tapped herself on the chin. "Lady Gaia, do you mind telling me what that is."

"No child I don't mind at all," Gaia replied as she smiled at Jean while summoning herself a seat made of flowers. "Your namesake the Phoenix is more than just a name young one. The Phoenix is the cosmic being of life and rebirth and you; my child have a shard of her power within you."

"What does that mean?" Jean asked. It was the one question whose answer I was afraid to know and, with the thoughtful look on Jean's face, I was certain that she was also worried.

"It means you can be whoever you want to be because you're connected to a cosmic force. It does not mean you will be any different. For example, Ororo is my chosen, but she is still Ororo even though she has a connection to myself." Gaia stated as she lounged in the chair.

When Gaia said that I had released a breath, I had no clue I was currently holding. That was one of the larger things that had been weighing on my mind since meeting Jean back in our sophomore year.

I ignored them to walk over to the side where Natasha was coaching Ororo on the up and coming match, which I would think was kind of unfair in a certain way, but who am I to judge? Although, when I noticed the new look Ororo was rocking, I knew Gaia had something to do with it.

Ororo's hair was now done in a warrior's braid flowing down her back, but what drew my attention was the lotus on her forehead. There was also a white sun on her right shoulder and a moon on her left. Her clothing had also changed to a more tribal-like design, and her feet were free of the sandals she had when she walked here.

Around her head was a rope band, and around her arms were the same straps. They covered from her forearms down and around her wrist and knuckles. Ororo's shins and feet were wrapped the same way as her arms. The look she wore currently reminded me of a mix of the muay Thai and traditional African warriors garb.

Her legs were lean and firm, and that ass was a peach I wanted to take a bite out of, hell all the ladies around me were the perfect specimens of female beauty of all shapes and sizes.

Although no matter how beautiful the other ladies were, Ororo and Jean stood out in a way the others couldn't, even Natasha and her upbringing in the red room didn't give off the otherworldly feeling they naturally produced.

Getting out of my headspace and getting into my battle mode, I took a step in the ring after I had enough of checking the two out. Once my right foot touched down within the ring, the world changed, and I knew this was Gaia's doing.

Gone were my shorts, my Hawaiian shirt and with it everything was replaced with battle gear. My arms were wrapped in flax ropes down from my forearm to my knuckles. So were my legs from my shins to my ankles. When I looked down, I realized I was wearing an Egyptian style loin-cloth that matched Ororo's; the difference was the lightning bolt on the front of my cloth instead of the green earth on her own.

This caused me to pause because of the appearance of my new battle gear. The connection to my powers was also cut irritating me.

"That is only temporary for the bout," Gaia explained from her location as she watched me with a critical eye. I looked at Gaia with the same critical nature because she bound my powers without my consent or terms. I would need to speak with the Ancient One soon it would seem.

There was a wolf whistle that drew my attention and ire away from the nature goddess though. When I turned around to see who was whistling, I found Felicia at the edge of the ring very red-faced, next to her still were Jean and Gwen with the same expression.

"You act like you haven't seen me without my shirt on before." I huffed at them as I turned around to walk to the center of the ring.

:Yeah, but that's low light with a lot of petting and kissing. Momma wanna feast on a hunk right now: Jean replied to me telepathically as I stood at the center of the ring.

Two daggers were placed at the center of the ring. Each dagger was roughly a foot and a half long. The handle of the blade carried a panther engraving which I was sure was hinting at the ancestors that also connected her to the Sorcerer Supreme named Ayesha. Or it could just be one of the Vashanti, and I was overthinking things.

I took the dagger facing me while taking five steps back from the center ring. Ororo turned around once I began to check my own straps while Natasha walked around to join the rest of the ladies. From the way she walked, Ororo was on the prowl, and when our eyes met the inner fire in her eyes gave me a shiver of excitement that I had to clamp down.

Ororo drew the dagger left for her and twirled it around her fingers in such a way that screamed expert. With her blade in hand, Ororo took a few steps back herself.

We both twirled the blade into a back-handed grip and settled into our stances. I was already settled into my powers, so I was pretty ambidextrous while Ororo was a righty. From the way, Ororo stood though it would have been hard for anyone to tell.

All her gaps in her defense were hidden, and it felt similar to when I faced Logan during any other training session. There was a lull of silence as we both stood there watching each other.

Then as if we had a prior agreement, we both dashed forward.

**[Place Break]**

Natasha was feeling more than just her mortality right now. She had killed because she was raised to and killed because she wanted to, and during all her time, Natasha never felt any regrets.

Now here she was facing the mother goddess from what she could see. And now her world was feeling just that much smaller, and Natasha wasn't happy with that at all.

Natasha prided herself on always being prepared, but ever since she met Benjamin, all her preparations flew out the window. Natasha found herself having to formulate and learn things about the world of powers as she had come to call it.

Yet with all her preparations, she found herself standing next to the mother goddess herself as she watched a bout between a person she considered a little brother and another she had come to respect.

"Child what have they done to you," Gaia spoke up as she looked from the fight to Natasha.

"Lady Gaia, I don't understand?" Natasha asked, trying to piece together what the mother of the earth was talking about.

With a wave of her hands Gaia picked up Natasha and brought her closer, Natasha reflexively brought out her hidden Ruger sr22 aiming directly for Gaia.

"That's unnecessary," Gaia stated as she waved a finger sending away the pistol within Natasha's hands.

"Lady Gaia why?" Jean began but was silenced with a wave from Gaia the elder goddess.

"Just helping to fix a problem," Gaia stated as one of her hands began to glow a soft green. With the glowing hand, she placed it over the lower abdomen of struggling Natasha. "Relax young one; there is no need for me to harm a companion of my chosen."

Natasha wanted to, but she couldn't relax with the current situation she was in. This situation was all too familiar to the restraints she went through in the red room. The very act reminded Natasha of the red room and what they did with her body against her will.

She felt the warmth in her systems though, Natasha felt it as the warmth spread from her lower abdomen. Natasha was sure she felt something there that should not have been, something she knew was impossible.

Natasha knew that the only way Ben had figured out to heal such a wound was with the extremis because of its nature to rewrite the human body. Natasha had seen his research on the black servers and even that one being done by Curt Conners. That serum was strictly restricted because of its nature to turn a person into a humanoid lizard. That serum was as dangerous as the Extremis one that liked to blow people up.

So Natasha knew that what Gaia might have done was impossible or what she thought was impossible. Fuck, every time she felt like she had a handle on things, something else changed.

Healing her or not, Natasha vowed to find a way to oppose another person that could summon her against her will telepathically or otherwise.

"You're healed now young one," Gaia stated as she placed Natasha back on the ground.

Before she could reply, Gwen was at Natasha's side running scans up and down her body to make sure there was no damage done. Natasha already knew what Gaia had done for her, but it wouldn't hurt to hear a second opinion.

**[Eden: Paradise Lost]**

Ororo and I clashed mid-ring fist to fist as we battled it out like a well-choreographed fight. With each kick, punch, and swing, Ororo and I dodged blow after blow as we tried to counter each other searching for the upper hand.

Ororo gained the upper hand as one of her legs moved into my stance. She struck with an elbow to my chest as she turned to lash me in the face with her braid. I took the stumble back as I lashed out and kicked Ororo in the chest with my leg.

That gave me the space to flip and right myself back into a ready stance. I now had a few knicks here and there along my right arm from the dagger in Ororo's hands. I couldn't lie Ororo's skills with the blade are on par with Natasha's, and she was raised as a killing machine. Granted, Ororo' grew up on the streets of Egypt, so she had to have at least survived somehow.

We were both back into the fight, and I went for a low sweep which Ororo jumped right over with a flip bringing her heel down on me. Using my left hand, I grabbed her by the ankle, shifting it to the side but Ororo was already onto me. With a twist, Ororo's other foot came around flying towards my face forcing me to let go of the ankle.

I was already back up with a knee heading right for her face when Ororo spun to the side with her dagger forward, aiming right for my hip. I stuck my hand out in front of the blade, taking the blow to my palm.

Ignoring the sting of the blade, I lashed out with my left hoping to back-hand her way, but Ororo had clamped down on my forearm and drove me to the ground. Again I was on the ground, but this wasn't the first time I found myself here. I did a swift hip up, forcing Ororo up and over my head, forcing her away from me.

Ororo lightly sprung away, swapping out her own dagger for my own as she rolled away.

"You know, most men would have given up by now," Ororo stated as she talked, pacing back and forth from her location.

"Yeah, but only I know the true worth of what I'm fighting for." I replied as I pulled the dagger out of my palm.

"Ohh, and pray tell what it is that you're fighting for?" Ororo asked as she paused for a moment before launching herself back at me.

"A partner," I began as I blocked a punch aimed for my solar plexus.

"An equal," I said as I twisted the dagger nicking Ororo on her left.

"In all things." I released as I took a kick to the face from Ororo.

"Then I shall accept your courtship," Ororo replied as she flicked the dagger back towards the center of the ring. "I'm no broodmare, nor am I a trophy."

"You can have faith in me, my lady that will not be an issue. I value you for your brains, not your bloodline or connections." I replied with a smile as I tossed my own dagger to the center ring.

I held my hand out to Ororo as I took a step outside the ring and began to levitate. "I believe a flight around the island is in order, my lady,"

My headband disappeared, and so did the wraps but I kept the Egyptian cloth around my waist as I floated there waiting for her, but I didn't have to wait long. With a smile, Ororo joined me in the air with Maya right behind her.

With flaming red and white, we took towards the sky.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Fastest Man Alive**

Chapter 32

Unknown

**[Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters]**

Charles sat on one of his school's many balconies as he watched over the exercise drills being led by Logan. On some days It still surprised him, waking up to find his school filled with youths.

The only thing that brought him down today was the new presence he felt driving onto his property. Charles felt the mind of a young female, accompanied by a familiar mind. The mental shield's reminded Charles of someone, but he couldn't place the face.

With a few taps on the side of his chair, Charles brought up the front camera at the gate before the person he felt buzzed in. What he found was a lady and her daughter sitting in the car as they waited for the gate. The daughter had a weird hairstyle of white highlights on brown hair, but her features carried the same air of nobility as her mother.

BUZZ BUZZ

With the gate buzzed in to open Charles couldn't wait to find out why this person felt so familiar, but he would have to temper his excitement with the teenager that might be attending his school. With Logan busy watching over the students, Charles sent out a telepathic call to Dr. Kenny who was currently in the labs with Hank discussing their various findings pertaining to the X-gene.

When Charles reached the front foyer; he found Laura waiting on the railing behind Dr. Kenny as her mother fussed over her choice of clothing. Laura was currently wearing leather pants with plenty of buckles to match her dark blue shirt and black lip gloss.

The good Dr. Kenny was in her normal lab coat that she always wore with the small ketchup stain on the left lapel. Charles chuckled to himself as he watched the mother-daughter pair.

"Good morning," Charles stated as he greeted the mother-daughter pair as he rolled his chair up towards the door. Laura turned around to nod towards him, and that reminded Charles of Logan and his mannerisms.

"Morning Charles, are we getting another student?" Dr. Kenny asked as she opened the door for them to receive the approaching vehicle.

"I believe so, but there is something about the older female that I believe I'm familiar with, but I can't place the face," Charles replied to Dr. Kenny as they watched the pair step out of the vehicle.

"Ahh, Charles your up early,"

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Replied Charles as he tried to place the face without breaching her privacy by reading her mind.

"Oh, I guess It has been a while since I last showed my true face without the blue."

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Charles asked calmly while using his mind to reach out for Eric or Sabertooth and any of the other backups Raven liked to use.

"I'm here to admit my daughter to your school, why else would I come here, Charles," Raven replied with her nose upturned towards Charles.

"That's fine, but what about your situation with Eric." Charles couldn't help but ask.

"Don't worry about him or my situation, can she learn here or not?" Raven asked as she began to tap her foot.

"Yes, yes, everyone is welcomed," Charles replied as he turned towards the young lady. "May I get your name young lady, do you mind sharing what your abilities are?"

"The names Rouge and I absorb power," Anna replied to the Professor.

"That's a unique name and ability." Replied Charles while he looked towards Raven for more information from the young lady.

"Thanks, Charles, I will be in contact with you after I get back to the company," Raven replied as she turned to leave out the door.

"You're actually working?" Charles asked incredulously.

"I'm more than working Charles I'm making a change. Rouge, sweetheart I'll pick you up at five," Raven replied as she got back into her car and abruptly left, driving down the paveway.

Charles turned a quizzical eye towards Rouge and the rest, but all he received was a shrug from the young lady.

"She does that often. So tell me more about yourself, old man. All my ma' told me was that this was a school for kids with powers like myself." Rouge replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, where do we begin," Replied Charles with a smile at the young Rouge.

Peter was in his lab, having the time of his life. Not only was he creating groundbreaking technology, but he was also science jamming with two of the greatest minds known to man. Dr. Otto was a man known for his pioneering research in mechanical engineering but had a passion for thermonuclear physics.

Then there was the other Mr. Richards also known to push beyond the boundary of what's known in physics, and they were both here in his lab. Last but not least was Johnny Storm, another mechanical engineering genius but closer to his age.

Other than the marvel of working with such people Peter found himself trying hard to talk Johnny out of adding a flame thrower into the designs on the hovercar.

"Come on; Peter look at it: flamethrower!" Johnny exclaimed as he brought up a quick design of a high yield, low power consumption, spark and a flame emitter that he just created for the front bumper of the vehicle.

"Johnny this isn't a car for you, this is a car for, well I'm not sure who Ben wants me to design this car for," Peter replied as he scratched his head.

"I believe we should just make something and then go from there. For instance, I built these exoskeletal arms of mine to help control the electromagnetic pulses that the solar reactor creates but the designs double as advanced prosthetics." Dr. Otto stated as he used one of his six arms to summon a blank holo-sheet.

"Those are fascinating, but I'm more interested in this power source that you're currently using. Tell me, Peter; you said you created a new method along the lines of quantum physics to isolate this particle that you have housed in a stasis field. I believe I have a few methods to better stabilize it." Reed spoke as he began to take apart the reactor housing.

"I can ask Ben about who the car is for later for now let's just create something spectacular," Peter replied to Dr. Otto while erasing the flame thrower from the designs for the third time, but this time the designs did give Peter a spark of an idea about moving forward with the propulsion system. A Tachyon particle generator would work great as the main propulsion and with a thruster system in the atmosphere as well as outer space but would also allow for clean usage in the atmosphere and provide an energy source for weapons fire; Peter thought to himself as his ideas came together in his mind.

"Hey Pete I'm trying to call big Ben, but I can't reach him." Stated Johnny from one of the work stations.

Without looking up, Peter replied, "That's because he is in one of the danger rooms, Johnny."

"What's a danger room?" Johnny asked as he pushed aside all the work he was doing to honed in on the danger aspect of the conversation.

Unfortunately for Johnny, Peter was far too busy in his designs of the hover car's thruster system to give him a complete answer. "It's one of the super training rooms Ben created."

Peter failed to notice the excitement that gleamed across Johnny's eyes as he heard about a room meant for training in their powers. When Peter looked up, it was only because of the flash of heat he felt before someone invaded his personal space.

The person that had done such a thing was none other than Johnny Storm. "Peter, pal buddy ole greatest friend of mine," Johnny stated as he threw an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Lead me to the promised land."

"I don't think you can go down there," Peter stated as he brought up a video feed of the room Ben Grim was in. The room was one of the strength rooms showing a large orange rocky person going at it against a few drones designed by Ben and Alfred. Luke was in the control room, and Ben looked angry as he was going about destroying the drones.

Johnny's face paled as he watched Ben roar while taking out the drones in his anger. Gulp, "Do you think we can book some time down there?" Johnny asked before Peter turned back around to what he was working on.

"Yeah sure thing: but, think about this Johnny-HOVER CAR," Peter replied as he showed Johnny the designs he was currently working on.

"Okay yeah, you're right I can play with robots later; wait if you route the airflow this way you can use it to double as cooling also," Johnny stated as he began to assist Peter with the thruster designs.

Jean watched stunned as she felt the wave of emotions Natasha was giving off as Gwen gave her the details of the first round of scans. Even though Natasha wasn't showing anything on her face, Jean could feel the shock and exuberation flowing off of her older sister figure in waves.

As much as Jean wanted to: she kept herself from reading Natasha's mind for the answer. It's not that Jean didn't want to, but she didn't like to read the minds of people other than her lovers. She would have her talk with Ororo later and then connect with her: but for now, she decided to wait since she was presently enjoying the thoughts Ben was currently projecting.

Jean wanted to go explore the island, but Gwen was busy with Natasha. When she looked over to Felicia's location, Jean almost went to join the platinum blonde relaxing in the sun. But, she had another idea of what to do with her time.

Placing those thoughts aside, Jean began to levitate in a sitting position where she was. With a thought, Jean brought out a cloth that she was currently working on. With some concentration, Jean pulled the cloth apart weave by weave as she slowly unraveled it.

As she slowly worked on it, Jean's forehead slowly began to seep with sweat as her focus heightened to the max. This was a training that Natasha and Ben came up with to strengthen her fine mental controls over multiple structures.

Each strand in the weave had its own tensile strength while also placed in an intricate design. This was a test of mental dexterity, and Jean was enjoying the challenge. Jean focused her mind with one hand unraveling the weave into her other hand.

Jean's other hand though was slowly putting the cloth together back into a scarf. With minor twitches of her fingers, Jean set to her task of training while she enjoyed the sun of the island. Jean flowed back and forth in her location, making it halfway through the cloth before she felt a presence approach her.

When Jean looked up from the location where she was currently floating, she found lady Gaia standing nearby watching her as Jean's hands moved with her practice. What she did notice though was that there were patches of flowers behind Gaia. It was as if each step the mother goddess took flowers bloomed in her wake.

That was interesting Jean thought to herself as she floated back down to the ground to show proper manners to the mother goddess. "Mother Gaia." Jean acknowledged with a slight bow.

"That isn't needed, child, tell me what is this that you are doing with the fabric?" Gaia asked.

"This is practice for control of strength and dexterity of the mind Lady Gaia," Jean replied, showing Gaia what she was working on. "Each strand needs its own amount of pressure while also in a complex knot. This is for me to also think through while removing the strands."

"And what of your Phoenix flames do you practice with those also?" Gaia asked the young redhead before her.

That brought Jean to a pause because even though she had a few flare-ups with that fire ability of hers, Jean wasn't sure about how to bring it back out but what she did know was that she was missing a clue. Ben had told her it was rubbing a few air molecules together, but Jean felt there was much more to her type of flame.

"Would you have some advice about how I might be able to use it Lady Gaia? Jean asked hopefully to have more control over her powers and abilities.

"Normally the rules forbid one such as I to interfere with another's chosen but since you will be sitting on the same pantheon as my own chosen. I believe a piece of small advice wouldn't be against the rules. Look inside child and connect with that which you were born to." Gaia stated with a smile towards Jean as her eyes twinkled

That was a puzzle for Jean because her abilities didn't show until not too long ago. With a wave of her hand, Jean placed the things she was working on aside. Connect to that which I was born to; Jean thought to herself as she settled down into a meditative position.

Jean remembered a statement that Ben told her a while back while he walked her through mental defenses. The mind is the most powerful thing we could ever have in our lives, and the mindscape allows one to access their inner being. Being a telepath had always given Jean a step up in such a thing. But after setting up her mental defenses as Ben asked, Jean hadn't explored her mindscape much after sorting and placing her memories within a mental library.

With a slow breath out, Jean delved into her mindscape past her barriers and into the warm and inviting library representation of her mind. Nothing was missing or changed to Jean's sense, and everything was as it had been since she was last here. Jean's mindscape was an extensive recreation of the manhattan library from top to bottom, but the most significant difference was the size of the books and also flying books going around.

Jean smiled at the flying books representing her memories while walking down the aisle towards the center of her mind. Within the center was a large, circling globe Some of it was filled in the center representing the places she visited, but some of it was blank and Jean made a mental note to fill it in more. Jean smiled at the small note, floating away before turning back towards her search.

Jean wanted the location of that flame, and Gaia stated that she was born to its connection. So Jean searched out for the feeling, and right below her, a red line glowed in her path. With a smile on her face, Jean followed the red-lined path.

As Jean walked along the path, she found that it leads further down into the depths of her mind than she thought it would. Along the side of her mental aisles were her memories of her childhood. Jean's early birthdays and her kindergarten years were all along the sides as she walked, but Jean ignored them as she followed the red line.

Jean walked and kept on walking along the aisle as she made her way past memories that she thought long lost to her. Then, as Jean walked past the last aisle that contained her earliest memories of learning to walk, Jean found a glow lighting up from the back.

"Child you have finally come to claim your birthright." A voice from beyond the glow stated to Jean as she walked towards the voice.

"And might I ask who you are and why have you taken up space within me?" Jean replied to the voice.

"My child, my name is the Phoenix, and you have been chosen to take up my mantle." The Phoenix stated as Jean walked closer towards the voice. When Jean finally approached the voice, she found a bright flame red egg sitting on top of a pedestal.

"What is your mantle?" Jean asked as she watched the egg with trepidation.

"I am a gardener of the cosmos little one. I trim the branches of dead or dying civilizations and planets, then breathe new life into planets to begin a new cycle of life." The Phoenix stated.

"There are aliens out in space?" Jean instantly asked as the thoughts of adventure sparked within her.

"Yes, but that is neither here nor there. The question is, do you accept my power?" Asked the Phoenix.

"Okay, the last question would this take me away from my loved ones?" Jean asked with her hand hovering over the egg.

"Once you have reached maturity with my powers; yes, there are duties that would need to be performed. I will not force you to do these things unless you have forsaken your duties once I come calling." The Phoenix stated towards Jean, "Ooh and you should hurry your advances with your mate; Gaia has stolen an advancement for her own chosen."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked skeptically with her hand still floating above the egg.

"Accept my power and go take a look." The Phoenix replied with mirth in its voice.

With that said, Jean placed her hand over the egg. Before she knew it power, unlike anything Jean knew flooded within her. On the outside, Gwen and Natasha watched as Jean was covered within a cocoon of red feathers.

**[Elsewhere]**

I was flying low along the ocean with Ororo as Maya flew around us in a spiral of flames. I watched as Maya flew below Ororo to try and catch one of the leaping fish while I flew in low wrapping an arm around Ororo's waist as we watched.

This felt oddly comforting like we were already a family watching over our little one as she got up to mischief. With Ororo in my arms, we floated for a moment while we watched Maya play with the fishes.

We stayed like that for a moment before I turned Ororo around in my arms to face me. Ororo had a challenging quirk playing at her lips before I wiped it away by bringing her in for a kiss. My world exploded with colors when our lips touched.

Ororo tasted like sugar, spice, and everything nice: the heady mixture of her essence within the taste of my weather goddess kiss was intoxicating. One of my hands slipped from Ororo's waist to take a nice firm hold of her perfect peach of a cheek, while the other hand went to support the leg that came up on my side.

Our tongues dueled as we indulged the pleasure of the kiss we shared. Before I knew it one of Ororos hands wrapped around my back pulling me closer to her. That was when the light show began between us, from my chest golden lightning appeared to mix with the white and blue light that shone out of Ororo.

I felt another connection of longing and being, but this wasn't the rush of emotions that I normally received from Jean when she connects to me mentally. I followed the connection that I felt forming within me.

The connection felt like a cool spring breeze on an early morning like the clean smell after a rainy day and the warmth that comes from the sun. Instinctually I felt I knew who this connection would lead me to, but I had to follow it to be sure that I wasn't mistaken.

I delved deeper, and when I felt like I had arrived, I found an African beauty looking right back at me with a smile on her face. Before me was a nude Ororo in all of her glory; when she looked me up and down, I came to realize that I was also all-natural.

Before I could say anything or do anything, Ororo was already in front of me. Ororo stood watching me as her chocolate nipples slowly hardened against my chest. There was no need for words between us as Ororo picked one of her legs up, and I placed my hand around her waist for support.

Our eyes held a steady gaze, but I could feel the heat coming off of Ororo's core, tempting me to sink right in. Yet, I held back as we slowly ground together in this spiritual union. As we stood there within the space we were in, I felt the tease of her lips as her slick folds slid along my shaft, then with one rapid thrust I plunged to the hilt as my head poked its way into her womb.

Ororo's eyes went white, and they shone with an otherworldly light as I felt my own power flowed forth from me to meet her own. I felt a sense of completion before we were both ejected from the space, and we were back to the outside world.

"What was that?" Asked Ororo as she leaned into my chest while we floated mid-air. "I feel connected to you now and not just through Maya."

"I believe we have a certain mother goddess to talk to," I replied back as I checked my internal chronometer stunned that only a few seconds passed us by.

"Come little one," Ororo called out towards Maya with a flourish of her hand. When Ororo flourished her hand for Maya to come over towards us from playing with the fish, I noticed a ring on her finger.

When I noticed that I looked at my own hand to find the same thing on my ring finger: on my hand was an extremely detailed ring that was ethereal; I could see it, but I couldn't feel it, and it wasn't on my skin as a tattoo. On the ring were glyphs that reminded me of the ones I looked at within Alfred's programming. The thing that set these apart was that these glyphs rotated around my finger, and when I focused on it, I felt Ororo more clearly within me.

"Ororo your hand let me see it," I stated as I brought her hand to my face to take a look and I found the same thing. On Ororo's finger was the same intricate golden ring with the same glyphs that rotated on my own. I held up my hand to show Ororo that I had the same thing.

"Does this ring represent what I believe it does?" Ororo asked me as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"I believe that it might stand for far more than you might imagine," I replied to Ororo as I went into detail about what happened when I focused on my ring. Ororo raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at me as she went over what I told her and tested the features of the ring herself.

"I do not believe that mother Gaia would do this without reason. Let us go and ask her." Ororo stated as she picked up Maya and flew back towards the island. Turning around mid-air, I flew back towards the island using my gravity control right behind Ororo.

We flew back over the forest, lakes, and everything in between us until we arrived back at the clearing where Gaia was standing. When we got back, everyone was standing around a large red egg. Jean was nowhere in sight, and I was beginning to get more than a little pissed off.

:Calm yourself, and we shall get answers: Came Ororo telepathically. That new ability of Ororo could only have come from the ring, and it made me wonder what else they could do. Placing those thoughts aside, I touched down on the ground beside Ororo while greeting my mother and Rosie.

Taking Maya out of Ororo's arms, I gave her to my mother and asked her to take care of Maya for a moment while I walked back to confront the earth goddess. I was getting a weird mix of emotions from Ororo since she was already over there talking to Gaia.

"Lady Gaia you have interfered twice today and I would like answers," I said as I walked up beside Ororo protectively. I wasn't even aware that I did such a thing subconsciously, but Gaia noticed and smiled towards us.

"I have only helped my chosen along her path," Gaia replied calmly to us.

"What path is that Lady Gaia?" Ororo asked Gaia with a slight bow of her head.

"You will one day walk the path of a goddess child. I have only secured your seat at his table." Gaia replied as she smiled pointing towards me.

"Lady Gaia I would like a straight answer please," I stated towards Gaia.

"Do you know what a ley line is child?" Gaia asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"No," Answered Ororo

"Ley lines are lines of power that run across the earth that can be used for magic or other rituals," I told Ororo before Gaia could say whatever she had prepared.

"Yes, well this island is a node," Gaia replied with a smile.

"And what did you do with such a node Lady Gaia?" Ororo asked.

"I formed the ring for the match," Gaia stated with a smile on her face like the cat that caught the canary.

"Was this the reason I couldn't use my abilities?" I asked Gaia as I caught onto what she might have done. The ritual must have had something to do with us facing each other as equals and not powered individuals.

"Yes," Gaia smiled at me while I placed the parts together.

"These rings my lady; what are they for?" Ororo asked as she held up her hand for Gaia to see.

"Marvelous! It has been more than a few millennia since I have witnessed one of such power. Child you are the earth mother to his sky father." Gaia smiled as she held up Ororo's hand to examine the ring closely.

"I would think this is a monumental thing to happen, so why would you set this up Lady Gaia," I asked the mother goddess.

Surprisingly Gaia snorted at me like I was a fool, "Ororo is my chosen, of course, I would set her up to be your first wife. You allowed me to preside over the match and I took the opportunity to make sure my chosen wins before the mortal and the chosen of life and rebirth" Gaia returned, but before I could say anything Ororo placed a hand on my arm.

It would seem that Ororo caught a flash of my anger. I was not happy that neither Gwen nor Jean had a chance. I was not happy at all, but Ororo kept me from blowing up on the elder earth goddess like I wanted to.

"I appreciate your assistance Lady Gaia, but I would have liked to win on my own merit. I believe an explanation on why there is a large red egg, and one of our companions is missing are in order." Ororo stated with such a regal tone that I was stunned by her quick change in attitude.

:We will speak of this another time with only the two of us, my dear: Ororo spoke telepathically to me as she looked towards the red cocoon.

"The chosen of life and rebirth has reached for the power within," Gaia stated, but that didn't give me any comfort at all. The Phoenix was more than a force of cosmic nature, and I wasn't sure about how Jean would come out of that thing. There was only hope in my heart since I kept Jean away from Charles and his tampering.

Turning away from Gaia, I floated over towards my family and the large egg containing Jean. Rosie was in hushed whispers with Natasha, so I left them to what they were talking about. Gwen had a few flowers in a jar and ready to go, but she was currently standing in front of the egg with Felicia's arms around her as she waited for Jean to emerge from whatever was going on inside.

My mother, on the other hand, was off to the side, reading a children's storybook to Maya as she pointed out the pictures. So I floated there next to Gwen and Felicia as we waited for Jean. Felicia's phone buzzed which allowed me to know that the construction bots had a tower up and we now had service on the island. Although when Felicia checked her phone her face grimaced at what was displayed there.

"Kingpin wants me to pay a visit to your building after you leave for his meeting," Felicia told me as she looked over the details on her phone.

"I won't be taking part in your takeover of Fisk empire," Gwen stated between us.

"That's okay," I replied to Gwen as I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Go ahead and let Fisk know you will do it for twice the normal price because of the security the building might have."

"Done and done, surprisingly he took that price," Felicia stated with some surprise in her voice.

"He's feeling generous because of the money he is sure to make with the NX5 distribution rights," I replied with a grin.

We fell back into a companionable silence for a while, Ororo came to stand with us as we waited for Jean to finish before I could say anything though Gaia walked up to us all with a smile on her face.

CRACK!

My heart lodged itself into my throat as I turned around to see what had become of Jean. Before us, a roaring flame came pouring out of the feathered egg in the colors of gold and red-tinged with a shade of green and orange mixed in.

The flames flooded amongst us, but there was no heat to the fire. What I felt was the force of life filling the air all around us. Changing my sight, I watched as Jean rose up with the visage of the Phoenix.

Jean was breathtakingly beautiful; her hair was let loose down to her waist. Flowing locks of scarlet red hair roiled around Jean with small licks of fire played at the tips. Behind Jean was a large bird of prey made of flames as the feathered egg disintegrated into the wings of fire.

The bird was recognized as the Phoenix spread out towering over five stories tall as Jean floated within its core while we watched with bated breath. Jean's eyes slowly opened, and a gasp escaped my lips and those around me as I looked into her burning red eyes.

For a moment I felt a chill go down my spine because I thought the Phoenix had finally come calling for its due. We stood off facing each other as I felt we were mere moments from having to fight Jean in some sick rendition of the Dark Phoenix

Jean's eyes were so piercing from her position floating in the air that I felt as though she was looking into my soul. Jean surveyed us all before the flame bird flowed back into her body. Slowly I floated up towards Jean with Gwen by my side as we tried to find out who was within Jean's body. If this was the Phoenix, I would fight with all my might to stop it; I understood what Gaia said and what I hoped for, but the reality could always be different.

The flames of the Phoenix receded back from Jean's eyes, and Gwen and I were greeted with Jean's bright emeralds. Jean held up her hand as she tested the changes to herself while we both watched her. Then Jean turned and gave us a smile, and we knew then that it was our Jean.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. Gwen was the first to rush into Jean's opened arms as I floated in behind her, enveloping them both in my arms. Jean turned to face me as she finished a sensual kiss with Gwen.

Jean leaned in, and we shared our heady kiss as we connected mentally.

:It would seem both Gwen and I lost our chance at being first.: Jean telepathically stated to me as I indulged myself in the new taste of Jean, she tasted wild and impassioned, and every time our tongues dueled a spark of burning passion was transmitted through my nerves.

:We have so much to talk about: I transmitted back mentally to Jean as I held Gwen to us as we floated in the air.

:Yes, we do Mr. Married man: Jean replied with a chuckle in my mind.

:Married?: Came a Voice within our mental bond that sounded so much like Gwen. When I turned towards her, Gwen's eyes were wide with disbelief at what she heard mentally. Ororo must have felt my internal panic because, within moments, she was now floating beside the three of us.

"We will have to clear up a few things," I replied to Gwen as I was sure that Jean already knew from viewing the memories of the situations.

"Yes, it would seem that Gaia is not playing fair," Jean stated with a smile as she hung off of Gwen's back.

"No, she is not, but I believe that Gaia isn't the only one we have to be worried about," Ororo sated with a raised brow towards Jean.

"Oh, you speak of the Phoenix within me?" Jean asked with a smile on her lips. "I don't need the Phoenix's assistance for me to win."

"Neither did I need Gaia's. My ways would have placed me first." Ororo stated imperially.

"Yet you lost even though you won this round." Replied Jean coolly.

Ororo didn't even answer back to Jean's statement and only returned a smile at her. I could hear the metaphorical glove being thrown between the two.

"So would anyone like to explain what's going on with this whole married situation?" Gwen asked, looking me in the eye.

"Well the powers that be above us decided to intervene and place bonds of marriage between the souls," I replied watching Gwen.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Gwen asked with narrowed eyes.

"They are using this chance to align themselves with Ben," Jean said with a shrug.

"Even if they have made a choice for us, it is still up to us to pick our path." Replied Ororo as she turned back towards myself and Gwen.

"I concur with that." Replied Jean with a nod. "Only we can make our choices for ourselves."

"Alright fine, but know that this is not okay," Gwen stated, turned around, and flew back down to the family.

"So tell me what are the plans with the island," Jean replied as she spun mid-air.

"This will become a nation once everything is completed, but there are things I have to do before this can become a true haven," I replied with a shrug.

"What are these things that need completing?" Ororo asked as she rose an elegant eyebrow at me.

"I need to purchase a construction company or at least partner with someone I can use to funnel the supplies needed and then I have to make sure that the island and future generations are safe. Bolivar Trask and his entire bloodline need to be hunted down with the sentinel program while it's still in its infancy and before the mother mold comes online." I replied seriously, and that stopped Jean from playing in the air.

"That's more than a little harsh don't you think," asked Ororo

"They are the ones who create the inhibitor collars in secret and sell them to the world," Jean stated as she looked at me. "They also have a secret registry of meta-humans they gained from camp X-ray."

"Jean stop, those are things you shouldn't share," I replied sternly as I closed down my mental shields. "I'm not looking to start a war and information like that can easily spark a world war."

"What is she talking about Ben, and what is the sentinel program," Ororo asked sternly as she got in my face.

"It's the reason why Trask and his company need to go Ororo. I think that Charles has been either keeping silent about this or doesn't know about it." I replied with a shrug. "Trask is either capitalizing on us or hates meta's to the bone that he has gone to such lengths. This information can not get out, can you promise me this?"

"I can promise," Ororo stated. I turned to look at Jean, but she was already looking at me with that piercing look on her face.

"You can't go around sharing these things, Jean," I said as I looked at her, keeping my mental shields in place.

"We both know that Ororo is trustworthy." Replied Jean.

"That's beside the point, Ororo could have been the type to have gone off and brought the power of the world to Trask industries. Then that would have created a full-blown war with a company that's creating weapons of mass destruction built to kill us all from the ground up." I replied to Jean with heat in my voice.

"Ororo isn't the type." Jean replied, "But I understand this is another one of those telepath rules."

"Yes, Jean, another one of the telepath rules," I replied as I rubbed my hands across my face. "Yes, Ororo the sentinel program is designed and built around killing meta's, but it's going to go bad in all the wrong ways possible."

"Now I understand why Trask needs to go down, but how will it go wrong," Ororo asked as she shook her head towards Jean's pouting face.

"Machine learning and programming is very unthinking and unfeeling, but that programming will lead it to also focus on humans because, at our base, meta's are just humans with powers. DNA doesn't lie, and these fools are going to create the worst version of Skynet." I replied to Ororo as I brought up what I was able to get out of Trask industries with Natasha's infiltration.

Natasha had left a flash drive that gave Alfred direct access, but after checking the company systems, we found that nothing was on the current servers about the sentinel program. The upside to that was I now have the entire Trask family under watch with a few stealth drones.

This was going to be one of the bloodiest operations, but everyone needed to die once I find Trask and his original master mold.

"You are waiting to find the elder Trask before you make your move?" Ororo asked me as she went over the operation plans I brought up for her.

"Yes." I answered her.

"Your plans for the parts after you trash them?" Jean ask me before Ororo could follow up, but the look on her face said that she also had the same question.

"Use the data they have and the scanning tech to make improvements to our version of Cerebro. Then I plan to slag the rest I refuse for this tech to get into the world. Those inhibitor collars are more than enough." I replied swiftly.

"I think I should be there to check his mind for any hidden stash or contingency plans," Jean said with a hand on her chin.

"I agree with that," Ororo said with a nod of her head.

"Until then I have to make some business deals so that we can start to build up our real center of operations within our haven," I stated as I began to descend back to the ground.

When I got back to the ground, my mother told me about Gwen taking the flowers she found back to the labs. That was fine because the next new bit of news stunned me. It would seem that Natasha was healed by Gaia. That could only mean that even though she was team Ororo, Gaia would still help out. Natasha still had that stoic look on her face, but I knew how much this meant to her.

I ignored that look on her face and gave her a massive hug being sure not to crush her. Then I took her for a flight like no other.

"Put me down you!" Natasha screamed as we went supersonic. Natasha tried to blast me with one of her taser bolts, but I now had my powers, and I was immune. I chuckled at her attempt as we took a fast flight around the island.

"I'm happy about your good news, Nat I truly am," I told Natasha as I flew us back slowly.

"I plan to have Dr. Kenny and Sue look me over once we return," Natasha stated from my arms.

"Do I know about who your upcoming boyfriend of choice would be?" I asked, keeping the entertainment out of my voice. I knew whoever joined this family would be infor a rude awakening.

"No dating for me until we survive the chitauri invasion," Natasha replied before we touched back down to the ground.

"Okay well since you're going back can you call Gunny down to the enhanced lab room," I asked Natasha as I watched her pick up Maya and head for the portal going back.

After Natasha left, I looked around, and Gaia was nowhere to be found, but I wasn't going to complain about that. Rosie and my mother had their shoes off and feet in the water, so I left them alone.

"Felicia I think we should get you some powers if you're going to be the one taking down Fisk," I said as I started to type into my bracer, giving Alfred orders to get the lab ready.

"I'll pass on the flying, but I will take what underoos has." Felicia quipped. I could only chuckle at the nickname she was using for Peter.

"Okay, you can't say that around the labs, or he will figure out that you're the Black Cat," I told her as I tried not to laugh.

"Oh, so he does work with you guys. Ohh I bet it's Peter from breakfast this morning." Felica said as she snapped her fingers, getting it correct with her first try.

"Go easy on my brother okay, he is only trying his best," I replied as I began to think up costume designs for Felicia. The showdown to break Fisk was this Thursday and too many things needed to be completed. "Let's go get your powers and then we will work on your suit and your skills."

Ororo and the rest of my family stayed behind on the island; it was time to supercharge the Black Cat. Felicia was going to get a dose of normal spider formula mixed with super soldier. The unbreakable formula still caused great pain even though it was reworked, improving the overall potency and reducing the time a person needs to be submerged.

I was at the console as I talked Felicia through what the serums did to her DNA. The formula was set to latch onto her genetic markers and forced their way in while the chamber filled with Vita rays kept Felicia's health up, allowing her body to accept the change without rejection.

"You know you don't have to do this," I said to Felicia as I watched her hands shake in her lap.

"But I do have to do this. I want Fisk broken at my feet by my hands." Felicia replied with a swiftness I wasn't expecting from her. I watched those jade green eyes filled with steel as I looked at her trying to figure out what's pushing her so far.

"Why?" I asked, turning to face the platinum blonde before me. All I knew of Felicia Hardy was from the comics. I had to learn about her if I was going to help her further.

"What?" Felicia replied confused.

"Why do you want Fisk broken and why must you be the one to do it?" I asked, trying to prompt her to open up more about it. I watched as Felicia thought about my question for a while as we sat there.

The computer pinged me letting me know that the serum was complete, but I wasn't going to move forward without her saying anything. Felicia must have realized this because she looked at the syringe containing the serum with longing on her face.

With a few button presses from me, the serum popped back out of sight as I waited for Felicia. That snapped her back to face me, and I could see a small spark of anger flashed across her face.

"I would like to know."

"My father was the best infiltrator around. My mother told me he wanted out when I was younger. His cover position was working for Fisk international. A few years back, I found his journal, his last job was for Fisk, but he never came home." Felicia replied as she balled her hands into fists in her lap.

"So revenge for sending your dad on a suicide mission because Fisk knew he was finished with the life. I can dig it." I replied with a nod while bringing back up the syringe with the serum in it. Felicia held her hand for it, but I paused, "Don't allow this power to change you."

With a nod from Felicia, I gave her the power to make a change. Felicia got up and dropped the bathrobe she was currently wearing before she got into the Vita chamber. Giving her a cursory glance, I smiled as I appreciated what she had on.

Felicia was wearing a black sports bra with a matching pair of boy shorts that had the word Bootiful on the back. I snorted at the sight as I proceeded to get the chamber ready.

"The chamber is going to be held at seventy percent for sixty seconds while the chi saturates your body. Once you reach one hundred percent saturation, we will hold it there for another ten seconds." I told Felicia as I held the chamber open for her.

With a nod in reply to me, Felicia stepped into the chamber while I went back to my control console. With steel in her eyes, Felicia closed the chamber doors. I pressed the intercom while I checked the readings on the holograms.

"In 3...2...1... Begin!" I said over the intercom as I started the procedure.

"So what do you think Gunny," I asked the open air beside me as I watched the clock count down while keeping an eye on the vitals of Felicia in the chamber. The air shimmered showing a tall man in his early forties dressed in shades of dark navy blue commando gear.

"That girl's got grit kid. So tell me what's the plan." Gunny asked as he took the chair, Felicia vacated.

"Give her some money and set her up as a rich heiress gaining inheritance and then have her use her connections and what we get from Fisk to sell the NX5," I replied.

"I don't believe it will be that easy kid," Gunny said as he rubbed at his chin.

"It's never that easy Gunny but that's life and for her to work out. My question is, will you have her back." I asked as I turned towards the man.

"Look I joined up because Allen found me and said it was worth it to fight for you. The ride has been fun taking down those friends of humanity asshats and playing with the toys you provide, but now you want to pawn me off to watch her back. I don't know kid, we will have to see how she does against Fisk." Gunny replied to me as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Giving her a chance is all I can ask you to do," I replied to him as I turned down the chamber in preparation for releasing Felicia.

Gunny went invisible instantly as Felicia made her way out of the chamber. Out of the chamber stepped a flawless beauty of power. Felicia stalked out of the chamber doing that subtle walk that I saw Natasha liked to do when she was on the prowl to hurt someone.

"So how do you feel?" I asked Felicia as I watch her stretch.

"I'm ready to go beat my revenge out of Fisk" Felicia stated as she went down into a split. Then with fluid movements, Felicia rolled over into a flip and back onto her feet. I watched as Felicia tested a few punches and a couple of kicks while she got used to her new upgrades.

"That can be arranged," I replied as I placed the plans into motion.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Fastest Man Alive**

Chapter 33

Unknown

**[Vega HQ]**

It was another bright and sunny morning as I sat in my office going over my evening plans while also fleshing out the infrastructure of the island. Suddenly my office doors were thrown open with a very excited Susan Storm barging in. In her hands was one of the gold and purple plants that Gwen had brought back from the island.

With a wave of my hand, I closed down the holograms I was working on as I raised an eyebrow. Susan Storm stood at a smooth five feet six inches with long flowing blonde hair. Susan was currently wearing a lab coat over a nice pair of jeans that hugged her shapely curves.

"Dr. Storm is there a need for you to come barging into my office early in the morning?" I asked as I looked her up and down. I noticed the bags under her eyes and her haggard look from being in the labs all night working on a project.

Leaning back into my seat, I watched as Susan Storm paced a nice little trail in front of my desk as she put together what she wanted to tell me in her head. She paused, about to say something but then went back to pacing. I didn't have time for this.

"Dr. Storm, would you like to start now because I do have a meeting with Ben after this," I spoke up prompting her to start whatever she was going to present.

"Oh sorry but this plant that Gwen brought back, do you have any more? It has progressed my research against Alzheimer's by leaps and bounds! Boosting the connections between the brain cells and producing regenerative tissue! If we can synthesize more of the properties this plant produces, we can cure most of, if not all the most hideously debilitating mental deficiencies known to man!" Susan Storm rambled on a mile a minute, and the only thing that saved me was my accelerated hearing and understanding.

"Okay, and why can't you use what you already have within the labs?" I asked her as I stapled my fingers together on top of my desk.

"Gwen didn't bring back enough of these flowers, so I would like to go and gather more!" Susan stated as she leaned over my desk in evident excitement.

"Denied," I replied instantly. "The place we recover these from is protected, and I don't need the FDA killing this or the world forcing their way into the area for monetary gain."

"I'm not doing this for monetary gain! This is for science and the advancement of humanity! Think about the number of people we can help save with this cure!" Susan huffed indignantly as if I insulted her.

"As a scientist, that's your prerogative: but the world does not conform to what you would like, does it doctor? I have to make contingencies so that our discoveries or other problems don't bury us as we concentrate on bringing them to the world." I replied as I watched the emotions play across her face. Susan stood up from my desk, and I watch her pace some more as she thought about what I just said.

"I can't say that I disagree with you on that one," Susan said as she paced back and forth.

"I can make arrangements for you to receive more of the plants, but you have to keep it under wraps until we figure out a way to get it to market without having the entire world finding the source and destroying the ecosystem," I told her, shutting down any more of her advances for information.

"I would like to make a trip to this ecosystem to see what else we could discover," Susan replied with hope in her voice.

"I will think about it doctor," I replied as I got up from behind my desk to show her the way out of my office. "Also, doctor, don't forget to show up for Allen's training session."

"I already know how to use my abilities," Susan replied as she left my office.

"Mind over matter of course. That doesn't mean you won't be tested below . I refuse to allow anyone to stagnate while in my employ." I replied with a shrug.

"Hey, Sue, I see you're talking with the boss man." A gruff voice sounded out from the reception area. Turning to look behind Susan, I found the big orange rocky form of Ben Grim patiently waiting for his turn near the door.

"Hey, big guy, how's it going?" Susan returned as she headed for the door.

"It's going okay, but I'm still getting used to this new form," Ben said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't worry big guy, we will figure out how to change you back," Susan replied as she hugged Ben before getting in the elevator. While Susan went down in the elevator, I directed Ben towards my office, but he took a moment to look at the knives that Natasha had displayed up behind her desk as personal art.

With a grunt, Ben walked into my office and I directed him towards one of the couches to the left of the room as I took a seat across from him.

"AAhh, I don't think it will hold me," Ben stated as he looked at the couch I had directed him to use.

"Don't worry, everything in here is reinforced," I replied to him with a shrug. Then with a wave of my hand, I brought up what I wanted to discuss with him. Ben stood there for a moment as he looked around for something sturdier for him to use or to stand but with my eyebrow raised at him; Ben sat down.

For a moment, I watched him hold his breath and then let it out as the couch I had him sit on didn't collapse from his weight. Honestly, I felt bad for the man, because overall every single iteration of the multiverse he was the one that got the rock powers and none of them ever got their human forms back.

Well, there is that one Ben Grimm that Dr. Doom cured just to piss off Reed. That was a taking of his powers, though and Doom did it because he could, and it was only to spit in Reed's face. This Ben would need to be cured in my life but also be able to retain the ability to transform back or at least use the powers in his human form.

"So why'd you call me up here, boss?" Ben grim asked me from his position from the couch.

"I would like to know how you're doing because when I checked this morning, you had destroyed over one hundred and forty drones over three days," I replied as I leaned back into my chair.

"Sorry, I didn't know that I had destroyed that many," Ben replied sheepishly.

"I'm not worried about that, but I'm worried about the anger you're showing when you're inside the danger room," I replied to him as I brought up the video recording of the fights he had gone through.

I watched silently as Ben roared for hours as he kept on smashing everything in his way. Then the video showed Ben beating on a few drones while they were already down. When that showed Ben covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. "Yeah, I would be embarrassed if I was fighting an already dead drone in fits of anger," I quietly confirmed.

"I don't…. I don't"-

"That's fine," I said, cutting Ben off mid-sentence. "But I will need you to go see someone about your anger. I know being a large rock guy isn't sitting well with you right now."

"What do you know, huh. Look at me. I'm a freak!" Ben yelled as he stood up to tower over my seated form. I just sat there and watched as Ben huffed and puffed himself out. Once Ben was finished and took his seat, I waited for him to calm down.

"Sorry I-

I held up my hand to cut Ben off as I stood myself. Ben watched me as I moved to the middle of my desk table then pushed my seat back out of the way. Once I was sure the important stuff was out of my way, I turned to Ben as he looked at me perplexed.

"What happens must stay between us, deal?" I asked Ben who dumbly nodded his head. "I would like a yes or no vocalized please."

"Yeah, boss, sure thing. This stays between us." Ben replied slowly.

With Ben's agreement, I released that tight hold I always kept on my powers. Instantly I was a ten-foot-tall monster made of pure muscle, all while Ben watched me with his mouth hanging open. This wasn't all, though since the strength force came with control over the earth while the speed force gave me control over space and time.

Closing my eyes, I pushed harder, summoning the earth to me as I felt the warmth flow through my skin. With a little more pushing on the strength force, I was now an eleven foot tall monster of rock and granite with flowing veins of magma along my arms.

My voice boomed from my throat, full of the power unleashed within my body: "No one is a monster! There is control, and then there is a lack of control! My company is more than just releasing the cutting edge in the latest tech. What we do here is help people make peace with their powers and then learn control. You!" I said as I pointed my hand towards the now dumbstruck Ben standing before me. "Must learn peace, and then we can help you with that control. Take a moment and think about it. Reed has powers that he can control. Susan has powers that she can control, and Johnny has powers that he can control. So why wouldn't you be able to control your powers? Gain your peace, and then we can work on your control."

Ben stood there watching me for a moment, and then when he took a step forward, I realized what he wanted to do, so I waited for him. I was now eleven feet tall of muscle and granite just like Ben, who thought there was no one like him. I held up a rocky hand, waiting for Ben to do the same and once his hand was up I gave him a high five: The noise of the impact of our hands like the cracking of the earth during a seismic event.

Then, while I watch his face still full of amazement, I brought back a tight leash on all the power within me. As I shrunk back down to my normal height of six feet six inches, all of the rock and granite that I summoned fell away, leaving smooth sexy chocolate skin.

Frustration hit me when my pants almost fell from my hips. That was a sign that I needed to finish the unstable molecular fabric soon because normal clothes were not going to cut it in the future.

"So, I want you to see a shrink to help you out and then after that, we will work on your control," I told the big guy as he stood there gawking at me like it was the first time he saw a showgirl.

"Wait, can't we work on both?" Ben quickly asked.

"No," I replied instantly. "Once you're a lot calmer you will be able to focus on what we need to do to help you regain your human form. Right now, you're going to want it too much, and that's going to make you angrier and mess up whatever we figure out about your powers."

"I think Susie knows a friend I can go see," Ben replied as he scratched his head in thought.

"Good! Sort yourself out, and then we can sort out the issue you're facing by teaching you the control required to turn you back to your human shape," I replied to the big guy. Ben looked a little down before he nodded his head and went for the door to my office.

While showing Ben to the door, I was greeted by two very unexpected visitors. Raven and nonother than the White Queen herself, Emma Frost, were coming down the hallway towards my office. Well shit, I thought to myself as I watched the two femme fatales walk towards me. Looking down at myself I let out a groan because I was still in my torn up Armani suit.

"What's the occasion Raven?" I asked with a grunt as I watched them walk towards me. I watched them both carefully: Raven was on the right wearing a nice red colored blouse to match her hair and a matching skirt and heels but, besides her, Emma was just as I imagined her.

She was wearing what could have passed as a business dress but in all white with an overcoat. What was different wasn't the all-white, no it was the massive tummy window in what should have been a business shirt. The shirt in question that had the open belly window still had its sleeves. The shirt wrapped tightly around her waist like a corset to hold her up her ample bust.

The pants were white bell bottoms that slightly raised to show off the all-white heels she wore. I looked at the tall blonde super hottie in front of me as she gave me her killer bedroom eyes while somehow keeping a straight face. Raven just pouted her lips.

"Since you helped me in receiving a pardon, I thought I would help you with a business opportunity," Raven replied smoothly as they both walked towards me.

"Yes I'm aware of Frost pharmaceuticals and Cold Steel contacting us recently, but if I recall I turned those down," I stated with a raised eyebrow. "What's going to change my mind?"

"I believe we can arrange something to benefit us both," Emma stated as she locked eyes with me. Blue eyes met grey, and I didn't budge even when I felt a small tendril of psionic force trying to find its way through or around my mental shields. I sighed at this and almost let a frown play across my face.

With a thought, I constructed a mental image of a post-it sign on the outside of my mental shields stating that.

:Only the cool kids allowed:

Emma had an ever so slightly shocked expression which she quickly replaced with her cold facade. With a wave of my hands, I directed them into my office.

"Drink?" I offered them both. Raven walked over and poured herself and Emma a drink. Raven had a scotch while Emma had a bourbon. I turned to ignore them both, going for my personal bathroom to change into something I could relax in.

Opening my personal closet, I noticed that all I had were extra pairs of suits. I released another sigh at the sight, all I wanted was a pair of nice jeans and a shirt to wear, but Natasha kept on changing out my wardrobe.

"Alfred, did Natasha leave any of my jeans in here?" I asked out loud, hoping he was paying attention. I waited and waited for his response, and then Alfred finally spoke up.

"Sorry father, I was playing with Maya with one of my little drones. From reviewing the records, I believe that Lady Natasha ordered three pairs of jeans for your office wardrobe and some shirts to match." Alfred informed from the overhead intercoms with a distracted quality as if he was busy.

"Send me an image please, Alfred?" I asked as I began to look through the closet for the jeans and shirt. On my wrist popped up an image of Maya playing in one of the roof gardens with a few of Alfred's spider bots. Maya was swinging from one of the spider bots while the others stood guard around her. One of the smaller bots had a screen up playing Dora the Explorer.

Maya was wearing a child's jumper white and a sky blue shirt underneath. I smiled while watching her sing along to the show.

"Thanks, Alfred," I said as I closed down the holo video playing from the communication beads on my wrist. I had finally found my jeans and t-shirts that I was going to put on, but the shirts made me pause when I pulled one of them out.

In bold stylized letters on the back was Natasha's little present. It read **If lost return to Natasha** and then she also left a note on top of the shirts for me that also read don't worry my shirt reads **I'm Natasha**.

"Alfred, how many of these shirts did Natasha order?" I asked as I facepalmed my forehead.

"All of them," Alfred replied instantly. "I have also notified her that you have received her gifts."

Releasing a sigh, I went for the black polo that had 'Natasha's' embroidered around the left bicep. On the front of the chest pocket was a lightning bolt with the words LightSpeed written underneath. With my shirt on, I looked over my jeans to make sure that Natasha didn't pull anything with them.

Everything was good, and now it was time to go deal with the massive new problem of Raven bringing Emma Frost and her issues here. I was really starting to get frustrated with this marvel-verse, but by the grace of Stan Lee's legacy, I wasn't going to quit now.

Walking back out into my office, I found Emma standing at my window overlooking the city while Raven was laid back on my couch relaxing. Pouring myself a drink, I took up a seat across from Raven. Raven, in turn, gave me a smile that sent a delightful shiver down my spine; bringing back memories of Russia.

Putting those thoughts aside, I turned to the Lady of Frost drinking her bourbon overlooking my city.

"So who is going to tell me the truth of why Ms. Frost is here?" I asked openly as I downed my scotch in one go. I felt another mental probe, stronger than the last, but I kept it out and left the same sign as I had up last time she tried to gain access. Placing my empty cup on the table, I leaned back waiting for either of them to break first.

"I'm here to do official business." Emma began as she stood in her location looking out upon the city. "You have amassed a large fortune and great influence on the world, Mr. Blake."

"Who's official business though?" I replied with a small smile playing at my lips. Raven gave me a smile while Emma kept looking over the city.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to form a partnership with Frost international," Raven stated as she got up to freshen her own drink. "The partnership could benefit Vega Industries with access to countries and markets that you haven't yet breached."

"As I said earlier, I turned down a partnership before: what makes this different?" I questioned as I watch the two.

"This comes with a recommendation to the most exclusive club in the world," Emma spoke up as she turned around.

"You're willing to give me a recommendation to the Hellfire Club?" I asked while wiping the smile off of my face. I didn't believe that place had anything that I couldn't kill or steal for myself. I was too much the smash and take type of guy and not the sneaky type.

"Yes, Mr. Shaw has extended an invitation for a bishop position to start with." Emma said as she walked back towards where I was seated on the couch. The good ole Hellfire club was not only one of the most influential clubs of millionaires and billionaires but also one of the most corrupt places to mingle.

Slowly I thought about what the Hellfire club could do for me, and as I slowly mulled these thoughts over Emma took a seat beside Raven on the couch. I took in the sight before me and placed my schemes aside to enjoy the sight of the pair of beautiful women.

"How about you tell me what you would like out of these deals. I'm certain that Raven wouldn't bring you here if there wasn't something else besides a business deal." I stated as I sat up straighter in my seat.

"It is understood that you like to assist and give others second chances." Raven began with measured words. "I would be delighted if you could extend the same offer to Emma that I received."

"That is something Emma could ask for herself and, the last time I checked, Ms. Frost is a free woman and isn't in the same situation as you were Raven," I replied as I placed my hands together. "There is something else, and I would like to know what it is."

"I will not get on my knees and beg you for assistance!" Emma spoke as she got up to leave.

"Emma wait!" Raven started rapidly as she grabbed onto Emma's wrist.

"I refuse to debase myself with asking for assistance!" Emma spat.

With my fingers steepled together I began while eyeing her, "You did not beg nor did you ask. You made an offer for someone else, and then Raven asked for you. So how about you get off whatever high horse you're on because I don't need nor am I impressed by the prissy bitch routine. And by now you should understand the mental manipulation routine you have tried isn't going to work on me, so how about you shoot straight and stop with the curveballs. Also, you can drop the act."

"The only reason Raven would bring you here to ask for help is that maximum firepower is necessary," I said as I leaned back in my seat spreading my arms out across the couch.

"While your crass American firepower is much appreciated. What I need is something much more subtle. These opponents can't see the moves that are being made." Emma replied to me with a shrug.

"The sleek and rugged Mr. Todd would be great for this situation," Raven spoke up as she gave me a smile.

"I still don't see a reason for me to rub shoulders with these people when a sniper round could solve so many troubles for me."

She sighed, "Boys and their toys," Raven said as she began to transform. Crap! I need to finish the unstable molecule fabric very soon and get it updated with the shape change clothing tech from that Japanese scientist who was playing with it. "The prize is a very sweetened pot."

Looking back at me were two very identical versions of Emma Frost; killer bedroom eyes and pouty lips with nothing out of place. More and more honey traps, if I didn't know how the marvel verse liked to screw over the hero, I would jump at this chance, but I was always thinking with more than just my second head even if I was getting so much tail thrown at me. Crap again! I was beginning to feel like Spiderman Second Coming with all these women in my life bringing along their personal issues.

Why couldn't I be more like Stark and not give a crap or at least get more C list of groupies, my hands were beginning to get full with all the badass women popping up.

"I don't share, period. And are you not involved Emma?" I asked the duo before me. "The last time I checked the news was all up into that little fit about your latest boy toy."

Raven then transformed into a guy and back into Emma's twin all the while smiling at me. Well, I guess that answers the question about who Emma was dating, but I wasn't so certain about adding another lady to my already, ahem, growing situation.

"Since you have been in the club the longest there might be a few people I would like you to get information on for me." I started off slowly.

"Here," Raven said as she slid a USB stick across the table towards me.

"It would seem that the both of you came prepared," I replied with a raised brow while plugging the USB stick into the table before us.

"Preparation keeps our species from becoming savages," Emma said, placing one leg over the other. "So tell me, how are you able to block my mental examinations?"

"So are you going to admit you're wrong for trying to get into my mind without my consent?" I asked as I went over the information on my Sanskrit communication beads

"You can't prove that it was me, nor can you prove that I'm a mutant," Emma replied smoothly.

"The proper term around here is meta-human." I replied off handly as I looked over the file of Edward Buckman. Now that I had a lead to get close to this asshole, I wasn't going to let it slip through my grasp. Emma scoffed at my correction but, when she noticed me placing down the things at which I was looking, she met my eyes. "This homo superior bullshit and mutant bullshit needs to be left at the wayside. If you want me to cooperate with you, then you need to understand that I fight for equality, not for superiority."

"And what makes you think we will gain equality. Even with your grandstanding, the President still backtracked on his stance." Emma pointed out with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Monkey with a banana is what he is," I replied brushing aside the President and his bullshit. "Soon, I will have a monopoly over things that the world can't live without, and I will force their hands on the issue of equal rights."

"You speak of this as if it is a foregone conclusion?" Emma asked, but before I could respond, Raven spoke up.

"Ben is riding a line between Eric and Charles," Raven spoke up in my defense before I could say anything. " I have witnessed his willingness to do what needs to be done while also not taking things beyond a limit."

For a moment, I watched as Emma sat there thinking about what Raven told her while I kept my own mouth shut.

"The deal with Frost International." Emma prompted me as she pushed her own agenda.

"What's in the deal for me? I know you're going to gain access to medical technology that will revolutionize the world, but I haven't heard anything being offered to me besides money." I replied as I got up to pour myself another drink.

"I would think that Raven transforming into me would clue you in on the prize," Emma said, and I could hear the mirth in her voice.

"Okay that's an interesting proposition but again why? And don't tell me it's because you have fallen for me because we both know that's not true." I replied as I poured myself some scotch.

"Am I not appealing enough for you?" Emma asked as she got up from the couch to approach me at the bar. I looked from her long lean legs to the flawless skin of her torso to her pouty lips. As my grey eyes met her blue orbs, I was greeted with sharp intelligence.

Standing at the bar, I allowed Emma to take my tumbler out of my hands and watch as she drained the glass dry. Raising an eyebrow, I watched and waited. Emma walked back towards the couch where Raven sat. Raven leaned back in her seat as Emma walked up behind the couch to lean over Raven.

Slowly Emma leaned down towards Raven as she slowly ran her hands down the perfect copy of herself. Then as Emma's hands reached Raven's chest, I noticed the pinch as I heard Raven released a moan which was, in turn, cut off with Emma's lips on her own.

Walking back over to my seat, I sat down and watched the show play before me. Emma and Raven slowly shared passionate kisses as I watched them. Emma came up from the kiss, locking steady eye contact with me as she kissed her way across Raven's exposed throat and worked her hands under the open corset shirt that Raven copied.

Ignoring the two, I went back to look over the information that was given on the USB stick. While I was doing that I got a ping from Peter sending me the work on the hovercar and I almost skipped in happiness, then I noticed the use of tachyon particles. That would need to be changed: it wouldn't do for some smart hot-roder to blast himself into space with no way to return.

I heard a disgruntled snort which caused me to look up at the two no longer in their make-out session. "Yes?"

"You're not making this easy on me, you know," Emma said with her arms folded across her ample chest.

"I have a genius, cosmic power, and mother nature itself in my circle of women and with an infiltration expert being mixed in with recent events," I replied with a shrug.

"You're missing a business expert," Emma said with a small smirk on her lips.

"I'm doing well enough on the business end of things."

"Ben, can you not be so difficult, please?" Raven said from her spot on the couch.

After messing around with them for this long, it was time to get back to making money and moves. "Fine, we have an experimental vehicle in the works so we will need an automotive company that's leading in electric motors but also failing. This way, we can snatch the majority in shares or buy it outright." I replied, thinking about being the sole company to introduce hover tech besides what S.H.I.E.L.D has.

"Tesla Motors, I already own seventeen percent, but they haven't been much of a return on investment," Emma replied instantly with a snap of her fingers.

"That couldn't be, doesn't Elon run that company?" I asked because I heard that name a few times.

"Genius, yes, but doesn't know how to run an automotive company properly," Emma replied with a shrug.

"Okay then get us more than fifty percent controlling interest, and we will return to the discussion about you being my lady," I said as I got up from my seat to prepare to go see Uncle Ben and then go out for a haircut. "Raven, show her out please and no stopping to go play with the toys."

"So tell me what you think." Raven asked, turning towards her companion. "I know you tried to get into his head."

"Who taught him how to shield his mind?" Emma asked in return.

"That I would not know. I'm certain that he doesn't allow Charles into his head." Replied Raven as she tilted her head to the side.

"To answer your question, I now know what you're after," Emma said with a smile towards her companion.

"So you felt it too?" Asked Raven as she drew closer to Emma.

"All that tightly controlled power coiled behind a force of will I have never encountered before," Emma replied breathily. "And I want some."

"I thought you might say that."

After leaving them to do whatever they did, I made my way to the garden to have lunch with the family. This time I had made sure that Aunt May brought Uncle Ben because I had a lot of questions for him about his sister.

When I was younger and first met Peter, I had learned that his mother, of course, was Mary Parker, a scientist out of M.I.T but there was no Richard Parker. Mary was Uncle Ben's younger sister and was on the fast track for greatness. Only that greatness was sidetracked when she became pregnant while getting her Doctorate.

Again it was things like these that had me shake my head at the sheer craziness of the multiverse because no matter what parent combination that Peter gets he always ends up with Uncle Ben and Aunt May in the end.

When I got topside to the garden with the picnic table that contained lunch, I was greeted with the sight of everyone here. Just great I wanted some schmoozing time with Uncle Ben to pick his brain, and everyone was here joining us.

Maya was sitting on Aunt May's lap with my mother and Ororo close by so I took my seat in between Laura and Peter forcing the two love birds apart. Instinct told me that I was about to get gutted, so before anyone could react, I went for the nerve in Laura's forearms that pushed the claws out.

Fighting with Logan taught me a thing or two about his physiology, so with a quick jab, I disabled her claws before they even came out. With Laura's claws stunned and forced to stay inside, I slid her over on the bench as I sat between the two.

"I call older brother dibs," I quipped as I tossed an arm around Peter while pulling the tray of fries away. "So tell me Petey pie what's the plan for date night?"

Peter's cheeks went red as I watched him all the while munching away at the fries I liberated from his tray. Slowly Peter floundered in his seat for a bit before I felt it was time to end my fun.

"There is a roller derby that you can go to?" I offered Peter with a shrug.

"Where is that?" Peter asked, perking up with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Brooklyn near Atlantic ave," I told him, bringing up the information on the derby.

"Sweet," Peter exclaimed as he brought my hand with the communication beads closer to himself so that he could get a better look. Taking off the Sanskrit beads, I gave them to Peter as I took the second burger that he hadn't even started yet.

With everyone here, I wasn't able to ask Uncle Ben the questions I wanted to so I relaxed and enjoyed my lunch. For the rest of the time I had here in the garden, I played with Maya.

After leaving the garden, I made my way towards Harlem to see its soon to be hero Luke Cage. With a smooth forty minute ride, I was finally at POPS barbershop. Walking up to the door with Allen by my side I was greeted with the sight of Luke sitting in one of the free chairs while Pops was in the other and Bobby was in his usual seat by the window hovering over the chessboard.

Pops barbershop was one of the longest clean businesses here in Harlem, New York. Pops had kept his business as the neutral grounds even when all the gang violence made the block hot. Henry Hunter grew up on the streets but was locked away when he was younger, never being able to meet his child and still can't find him to this day, but he did turn his life around when he was released from jail.

What Henry did when he was released was to open this barbershop of his He kept it as neutral ground ever since and somewhere along the way he gained the nickname Pops.

For me, Pop's was another Uncle Ben, a great man with a great soul with words that impact far beyond the moments that they are shared. Pop's quote was Never backward, always forwards.

Pop was another of the great men I would make sure swerves past what fate has in store for him, and hopefully, stick him and Uncle Ben on Eden and away from all this crazy.

"Good Afternoon, folks," I said as I held the door for Allen to follow me inside. There was no reason for him to stand outside and look like a G-man.

"Hey, young buck."

"Hey, kid."

"Hey, kid."

"Allen take a seat and stop looking like a G-man," I told him as I sat in Pop's chair. "Pops a low fade to clean me up."

"No problem, so Ben hot date tonight?" Pops asked as he flapped out the cape. With the cape around my neck and front, I slowly thought about how to reply as Pop's got his tools together.

"Yeah, I do actually I even have to wear a nice fancy suit," I replied as I looked Luke in the eyes.

"A suit?" Pop's hummed behind me as he started the clippers. "She must be special if you're going to wear a fancy suit."

"Yeah, gotta dress fancy when going out on the town with my lady," I replied, then added. "What about you Luke you tried out that fancy suit my designer got you."

Pop's paused over my head as he realized what I was saying, but then he proceeded as if there was nothing amiss.

"There has been no need, the blocks have been chilly," Luke replied as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Not for long Luke the winter always calls for heat," I replied with a shrug.

Bobby perked up from his position by the window as he was playing chess with Allen. "How much fun are you going to have on this date?"

"The biggest man in New York is hosting, and it's going to be talked about for months." I replied as Pop's turned my chair to get a better cut. "The party will extend to Harlem with its main party man partied out."

"Understood young buck, understood." Bobby returned as he moved his rook. Luke sat in his seat, thinking. After that, I sat and enjoyed my hair cut pleased that everyone now knew that the block was going to change with the fall of Fisk.

With a fresh cut, Allen and I made our way back towards the Vega building.

"Are you going to join us, Allen?" I asked my driver as I looked out the window while we drove through New York.

"No, I don't think I will. I hung up the need for adrenaline before you found me on the streets. Gunny can handle it with that team you have him going around with." Allen replied from his driver's seat. "Plus, I believe it is my night to babysit the little miss. And I wouldn't miss that for anything."

"Okay," I replied as we pulled into the garage of the building. Once the car was parked, I left Allen for the elevator that went down into my personal labs. The labs in the basement and below had their own separate entrance and exit which was an idea I pulled from Batman and Wayne Towers.

First, I made a stop at the danger room to pick up Felicia since that was where my Sanskrit beads showed as her location. When I entered the danger room, I found her down in a split as she stretched out her muscles. Standing at the viewing port, I watched as Felicia went through her routines before launching into dodging the projectiles launched from the walls.

While I watch her go at it, I walked up to the control console and started to up the tempo. Felicia kept up the pace as I slowly ramp up the danger.

After thirty minutes of all-out action, I noticed the first signs of sweat. I turn the system off. With everything turned off, I walked into the room.

Felicia was gathering her things, but I stopped to take a moment and drink in the sight of her. Felicia was wearing a pair of black lulu lemon yoga pants with a white striped line going down from her hip on the outside of each of her legs. She was also wearing a medium-sized t-shirt over her black sports bra. On the front of the shirt was her moniker of a black cat.

"So are you ready for tonight?" I asked as I helped Felicia pack the rest of her things.

"Yeah, I believe I'm ready for answers," Felicia replied as she picked up her bag. With a nod of my head, I took the bag from her hand and then walked Felicia out of the danger room towards the showers.

When we arrived at the locker room door on the other side of the danger room, Felicia turned as she wrapped her hands into my shirt, pulling me towards her. For a moment, we stood there together.

My fingers slowly played through her hair as Felicia looked up into my eyes. I could see the slight flush on her cheeks as I felt her nipples harden against my chest. Slowly I leaned into her as I stepped in closer; with our lips barely centimeters apart, I could feel the rapid thrum of her heart speeding up.

With my hand within Felicia's hair, I pulled her in claiming her lips for myself. The kiss was raw, hungry, and filled with want. Before I knew it, I dropped the bag in my hand as I picked Felicia up posting her against the wall.

"Uhh," Felicia grunted as her back hit the wall as I pushed myself into her more. When we came up for air, Felicia laughed at our position with her legs wrapped around my hips. With a quick tug, the black shirt she wore in the danger room was ripped apart, leaving her large breasts in the sports bra showing as her nipples tried to poke through the fabric.

A pinch to her nipple caused her to start a moan which I silenced it as I claimed her lips again. Felicia's fingers dug into my back as she pulled outwards ripping off my shirt. Pulling back, I chuckled at the display of my shirt in both of her hands as she gave me the oops face.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I pulled Felicia off the wall onto myself. A moan escaped Felicia's lips as I felt her heated core on my shaft poking into her yoga pants. With Felicia in my hands, I kicked open the door leading into the locker room.

"Ohh, that looks exciting but don't you think you should wait until after we get back before you enjoy your victory meal?"

Growling, I turned to the sight of a half-naked Salt in the locker room. Standing at one of the lockers Salt was topless with combat pants on. "Come on boss-man you can pump her guts after we get back,"

"Just… just the tip. Before we go." Felicia whispered into my ear.

"Girl, I know what the tip leads to." Salt replied as she pulled her shirt over her head. "It starts with the tip and then a few strokes and next thing you know, you're getting your cervix blown out while screaming to high heaven."

"Not helping marine," I said to the mean spirited woman.

"Doesn't matter boss-man if I had to turn down dick from my husband to be here tonight, you can turn down some pussy and get your head in the game before the big show." Salt replied as she came over to stand next to us. This time Felicia growled at Salt which in turn got a shrug out of the female marine.

This time Salt just held up her cybernetic left arm that we installed for her and waved her hand in a hurry-up motion for us to move along. With a sigh, I reluctantly put Felicia down but not before pulling her in for one last toe-curling kiss. Felicia was pulled in tight to my body as I palmed her cheeks firmly holding her a few inches off the ground.

After a while, I placed a thoroughly kissed and flushed Felicia back down. Turning, I gave Salt a nod who in turn gave me a raised eyebrow as her eyes lowered to my hardened package poking out before me.

With a nod to Salt, I turned around and walked away to get my own cold shower.

Peter was super excited to go on a date. It had been a while since it was just him and Laura. The last time they were together, almost everyone was over to hang out in the training rooms now though they were on a date to the roller derby.

Laura was wearing her typical black, but it still took his breath away. Peter himself was feeling dashing in a new pair of jeans that Natasha had gotten him when she found out that he had oversized clothes. The shirt was another one that Natasha had gotten him, but for some reason, the shirt's decals said If lost return to Natasha. Natasha had even left a note that said her own shirt, that said she was Natasha.

That was always a paradox to Peter, Natasha was one of the nicest people he met just like his Aunt May or Auntie Judith, but with a turn, Natasha easily becomes a drill sergeant in the training room. Putting those thoughts aside, Peter held the hand of Laura as they entered the roller ring.

They were enjoying the derby when Laura went rigid, pulling Peter's attention towards her. Before he could ask what the issue was, though his spider-sense went off. As he looked around to figure out what was happening and where the danger was coming from. Peter spotted a group of military types from the way they were moving in the crowd.

Peter had remembered a lesson from Natasha on how to get out while in a crowd and also how to use them as a cover while making his escape. Laura was still rigid, and Peter did the only thing he could think of, and that was to kiss her. Instantly Laura relaxed into the kiss but as quick as she relaxed, Laura was back on guard pushing him away.

"We need to leave," Laura said with urgency in her voice.

"So going to tell me why the G-men are here?" Peter asked as they made their way down the bleachers towards a quick exit as they mingled within the crowd.

"They are here for their escaped experiment," Laura replied as she sniffed the air then directing Peter along another path.

"Ohh so they aren't here for an autograph." Peter quipped as he ducked around a corner.

"Why would they want an autograph?" Laura asked, confused.

"Honestly, I don't know. Not many people know I'm the webslinger." Peter replied as he looked around for any followers. With no followers in site Peter and Laura made a dash for the back exit on the second floor. Peter and Laura made it out of the garage exit as they walked steadily through the parked cars.

Laura came to a rigid stop, because before her was Kimura. Laura flew into a rage and attacked. Peter wanted to stop her, he really did, but without his web-shooters he had no way to assist.

"Ahh, my little bitch is back," Kimura said as she pulled her hand back and then brought it forward in a devastating punch to Laura's face knocking her aside. "And who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Peter spoke up with his chest puffed out.

"Aww she thinks she is a person," Kimura said as she pulled out a four foot long modified taser. Walking over to where Laura was recovering Kimura brought the weapon down shocking Laura. "You're nothing but the animal I raised. You kill who I say you kill and you fuck who I tell you to fuck."

Before Peter knew better, his body was already moving against his will. No, it was moving with his will to rescue his girlfriend. Peter knew that Laura was not going to be any help with the number of volts running through her body.

One of the things that Peter had discovered while sparing with Laura was that even though she could heal. Blunt force damage and electrical damage to the nerves always took the longest for her body to shake off and recover from. That's what he needed to do: get the big lady off balance and get that weapon out of her hands.

Peter's first lunge was to the nearest soldier to his left. With swift and daft movements, Peter was able to disarm the guy and used him as human ammo. With a toss, Peter threw the soldier over towards his friends.

With the soldiers scrambling, Peter launched himself at the wide-open Kimura. Peter wanted to hit Kimura with everything he had, but he couldn't. Killing was not his way, no matter how angry he was right now.

With a savage swing, Peter went for Kimura's head to push her off balance and to get her away from Laura. Before his fist impacted on the side of Kimura's face, his spider-sense went off, but it was too late.

With a resounding crack, his fist broke on Kimura's face. Peter could only look down at his hand, stunned. Yet, his spider-sense forced his body to move up and back to dodge a kick aimed for his ribs.

"Not bad kid that hit had a little power behind it. Now I will have to take you back to the facility with me. I'll let my little pet watch as I kill you slowly in front of her. Better, I can dose her and have her kill you herself." Kimura said with sadistic glee dripping in her voice.

Peter was more than shocked by what he was hearing, but he had to keep moving, his spider-sense screamed to him as he dodged more soldiers coming at him.

"Use the gas you fools!" Kimura yelled as she pulled on her own gas mask.

Shit! Peter thought to himself as he bolted to go and get help, but it was too late. His spider-sense flared to life one more time as he jumped out of the way only to get captured by a net. When he turned to follow where the net was shot from, he found the other end in Kimura's hands.

Before he could muster his strength to rip himself out of the net, Peter was charged with electricity as high voltage was pushed through the net. The last thing Peter saw before passing out was the resigned expression on Laura's face before she was also shocked in the net holding her captive.

* * *

Authors Notes - Removes the - for the internet links

You can come and find me here chatting with the server so come join us.

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

Now the news is that I moved and while moving broke the last computer desk while inspecting its sturdiness with my lady. Now that I have a new desk the story can continue. Also, this is the last of Ben getting blocked from the goodies

Already expanding upon the Mystique in Russia

Recently I launched a .

www - - com - TheToFu

On the you will find artwork for The Fastest Man Alive.

Now, most of you would wonder why join but let me tell you this.

This Fanfiction site doesn't go all Mature R18 as we would like it to. So to keep the story from being booted precautions were taken. The will contain artwork of the wink-wink nudge nature that I got made to follow along with the story with each of the encounters with the ladies.

For those that join yes, I've already got a few artworks commissioned but don't worry those who don't join because I will still post tamed goodness with the story as everything progress.

www - - com - TheToFu


	34. Chapter 34

**The Fastest Man Alive**

Chapter 34

Unknown

**[Vega HQ]**

Getting out of the cold shower i felt so much better. It had been a while since I last relaxed and enjoyed myself. If I weren't mistaken, it would be before I received my powers and started down this long winding road. With that, I made a note to myself to take a nice long vacation as soon as I could.

Getting out of the shower, I dried off and pulled on one of my dark blue combat pants with another one of Natasha's brand T-shirts. This shirt actually said Brand Natalia on the tag, but the outside said If Lost Return To Ororo. The brand Natalia and the front got a chuckle out of me, but I wore the shirt all the same.

Now that I was dressed, I waited for Felicia to get finished herself, but when she walked out of the locker room, I couldn't help but laugh. Felicia's shirt said Natasha's hands-off, I shook my head at the shirt and its stylized writing on the front. Honestly, I had no clue when Natasha had gotten these done, but she must have put a lot of planning into it because everything was of high quality and seeing Felicia in a shirt I was certain that I wasn't the only one she dressed.

Ignoring that thought of mine for a moment I showed Felicia towards the armory and staging area that we were going to use for the upcoming deal. When we arrived, all twenty of the delta team that I was going to give Felicia control over was here. And dammit they were having what appears to be a party.

"Dammit, Nora, why do you have your pants down with your ass out?" I asked, yelling over the music playing. Everyone paused, and I witnessed Salt placing a twenty in the man's g string. "Damit Salt didn't I just turn down a good time what's going on here. Also Nora, why do you have a fucking thong on?"

"Oh the boys were saying that Salt had the best ass around, so I had to show the goods," Nora replied as he pulled the bill out from around his waist.

"Come on boss-man this, and that's different. You were getting ready to blow her back out, and this is just going to loosen us up before the big party." Salt replied with a shrug.

"And what about the rest of you lot," I asked around the room at the other eighteen people that were chuckling at Nora failing to find his actual underwear.

"Here kid,"

I heard Gunny's gruff voice as he dropped his shroud holograms to place Nora's underwear over his ears. Shaking my head at that, I looked at Gunny then followed him over to the table as he pulled up the plans for the party. When we got to the holo-table Felicia gave me a raised eyebrow, and I tried not to sigh.

"Don't worry about him girlie. Let me introduce myself, the names Jeremy Charles, but people call me Gunny from my army days. That putz over there with his pants finally up is David Nora and the Marine next to him is Samatha Salt. And we will be your team leaders." Gunny said quickly as he waved his arm to each person.

"So one of my team leaders is a stripper, and the other is a cockblocker." Noted replied Felicia with a nod of her head. Everyone laughed at the comment while I shook my head. Nora received a glare from me as he came walking up to the table with his pants finally around his waist.

"Did you at least win the bet?" I asked the big six feet moron with a dopey grin on his face.

"Nope, I lost the bet of who's who with the finest buns, but I at least made some money out of it," Nora replied smoothly.

"Okay, all that and you still didn't win," Felicia asked as she tilted her head at him. "Who won then?"

"Nat!"

The whole room spoke up as one as if they were somehow in sync on the topic. This caused me to snort while Felicia rolled her eyes with the answer she received.

With the jokes and laughs out of the way, we were a lot looser and ready for the briefing and the upcoming action. The plan was simple yet flexible, allowing us to make changes when needed when Fisk brought out the big guns for the party. Nora was going to have Overwatch with his five on the southwest corner overlooking everything. Gunny had the perimeter with his five, and Salt had our backs with the rest.

With the plan laid out before us, it was time to get suited up in gear, and I had a major surprise for Felicia. For Felicia, I had created three different types of suits for her to wear. The first was the recreation of the Black Cat outfit because why not. The second suit was a more armored version, and the third was the heavy armor for taking on tanks because this is Marvel and you never know when something is going to come and fuck up your day.

Before I went to show Felicia the things I had made for her to wear. It was time to hand out the guns because Marines love guns. With me cracking the code behind the P.Y.M. particles I had taken the time to redo a lot of the weaponry that we use because why the hell not. If someone had access to shrinking tech and didn't use it to pimp out their own people, then they have brain damage. There should be no reason why Hank's Antman suit or his base should look so shitty in those movies I had seen before my death.

Morals or not, shrink down and take what you need to save your wife and loved ones. To bad for my enemies I didn't have such moral dilemmas. I steal and blackmail to get my way, and if that doesn't work, quick removal of the opposition always works.

Now for the new addition to our weapons loadout was the smart grenades that I had stolen right from Call Of Duty before my death. This grenade had a few functions by turning the dial on the top. I also had to keep them dummy-proof with the pull pin, but the dial on the top allowed you to pick your selection before pulling.

The smart functions were normal frag, the second was flash, the third was a ping system that used echolocation to locate people within one hundred feet of the grenades. The last two functions were an emp and smoke, but I wasn't able to add in a homing function since the system already had too much packed into it.

From there, I placed the containers with the smart grenades and brought out the modified rail gun and its ammo. The rail gun got a barrel shortened down to a sixteen-inchs and with the new magnetic railing. It was now firing rounds at upwards of five thousand feet-per-second bringing it way past the standard muzzle velocity of the point fifty caliber rifle. With the barrel upgrade, every round fired was going through anything it hit. Then I also had to change the way the weapon fired.

The automatic fire was removed to keep people from squeezing the trigger and blowing their load. Granted the people who used these were Marines and they knew better, but precaution never hurt in the long run. The rifle now fired in semi-auto and single fire

The grip was now installed with a smart feature that I also took straight from Judge Dredd. That almost didn't happen until Peter and I watched it on a double date night with the ladies in the movie room. The moment that the moron took the Judge's gun and couldn't use it gave me heart issues because the weapons that I created are far more deadly than what the Judge's used.

That did give me more ideas about ammunition though, but for now, all I had created was volt rounds and the other standard rounds. There was a sticky round that I had in my labs still going through testing but so were plenty of others. Besides the ammo types, I also wanted to work on a gene that only we had for the weapons access over the gloves.

With the gloves passed out, the Marines looked at Gunny before he waved his hands and they reacted like trained animals all rushing for a rifle. Gunny laughed at this, but I could only shake my head.

"Pay them no attention kid, even though we have been working for you a while it's always Christmas getting new toys that go boom," Gunny told me as I watch him go over the rifle like a pro but since he did help me design it, of course, he would know the ins and outs before the rest, and it also helps we kept it as close to the M4 platform as we could.

"Well they are going to love this because I worked out the kinks in the accelerator suits," I said while pressing a few buttons on my holo-tablet.

"What type of accelerator suit?"

Someone asked me from the side, but when I looked, it wasn't Felicia, but Salt who asked the question. Not answering I showed her the hologram of the suit which gained me a whistle from the female Marine.

"Boss that looks like robocop took steroids." Salt said as she looked over the hologram.

"Do I keep my promises or what. Besides replacing that arm, you lost, I told you working with me would come with all the best toys in the world." I told her as I walked over to the wall that was turning around to show the suit.

"Look alive folks because I will only say this once," Gunny yelled over the crowd as we stood next to the suit on display. "This here is the delta six accelerator suit."

"What does it accelerate?" Someone asked.

"You obviously that's why it's a suit. It makes you run harder and hit faster. With this suit, you're the new Captain America, but that's for later. For now, you're all going to enjoy the nanocarbon weave armor with the new Combat Assistance System that we had installed for the helmets. Impress me tonight, and you could be wearing this suit before the weeks out." Gunny yelled and then pressed the button to turn the display case back around.

"So what am I going to wear to this fancy party?" Felicia asked as she poked a finger into my side.

"Oh, you're going to like this come with me," I told her as I walked towards another section of the armory. On this side of the armory I had some of the goodies that I had prepared for tonight. "Ta-da!"

With a wave of my hand in front of the wall. Three suits that I had prepared for Felicia came out.

The first suit which was the one with the least amount of armor was the full Black Cat leather suit. This had a utility belt around her waist that had the Vega Particles built-in for all the gadgets she could ever need. On both of the forearms going from wrist to elbow was the white fur, the same that went around the neckline. The shoes came in a pair of comfortable action heels as Natasha called them or flats whatever she would like to wear.

The domino mask that she wore also got an upgrade with a computer lense that synced with the utility belt to bring the normal leather suit into the twenty-first century. Felicia whistled when she looked at the upgraded catsuit before her, but I had a smirk on my face because that was only the appetizer.

"That's nothing Cat," I said as I waved my hand to bring out the second suit. "How about more armor?"

The second suit that came out was more of a mix between armor and leather. The normal catsuit was underneath interlocking plates that covered the chest and back. The interlocking plates went over both shoulders and down to the forearms and the outer edges had her white to go with her normal black and white look. This entire suit had an interlocking nano muscle carbon fiber's running beneath the top layer adding in more strength for the wearer.

The forearms had hard casings made out of my adamantium metals with smart computers built-in, but the wrist and arms could lock together to keep the hand from breaking during action moments. The fingertips each had nano sharp nails made of a mixture of diamonds and adamantium. The knees each had coverings with support to keep from damage during fights, and they could also interlock with the covering for the shins and calves.

I had also covered the stomach part with interlocking plates since I didn't leave the front zipper on this one so that Felicia could pull it down as low as she liked. The back had a spinal support system with another advanced computer miniaturized and built-in for the computer system installed into the suit.

"You really went overboard with my costume," Felicia said as she walked up and pressed the button for the suit to spin so that she could see the whole thing.

"I protect those on my side," I replied with a shrug.

"I noticed but how will I be able to get around?, I don't notice those web-shooters the others use." Felicia asked as she looked over the suit.

"Grappling hook built into the forearms on this mark two suit and the other is in the utility belt of the mark one suit," I said as I held up the mannequin's forearm to show Felicia where the hooks came out from. Then I showed the hip holster of the added items that I also made to go with this suit. A few tracking cats for when she decides to go out and pull off a heist.

"So what will you wear?" Felicia asked me as she turned around to look me up and down with a slow smile going across her face.

"You will see, actually everyone has something to wear," I replied nodding towards the team changing into their combat gear. The modiss of dress was combat pants and boots with a high-tech flack jacket. The flack jacket was something I made using the Vega particles and nanotech.

When someone tapped the red bat over the heart and said the words team red. The Flack jacket would burst into motion to cover the person wearing it in a nanotech suit that covered them from the neck down. Everything I could think of was built right into the flack jacket and its nanotech support systems.

"What the what!" Felicia exclaimed as she watched everyone get dressed like they were the Power Rangers.

"Cool right?" Salt said from next to Felicia as she placed her own flack jacket on and then zipping it up. "Bossman calls it catom tech."

"Nano robotics that creates armor or other things when given the right commands and programming," I replied as I took my flack jacket from Gunny as he held it out for me.

"And what do I have to go get dressed in a changing room?" Felicia asked as she turned to look at me.

"Nope, press your hand to that hand print aperture next to both of your suits, and it will register to you. Then when they changed into the flack jacket say Black Cat." I replied to Felicia as I pointed out where she should place her hand.

The suits pulled back into the wall as a flak jacket in black and white came popping out another hole. Although the flack jacket was made of catom tech, I would have to get Felicia to try out the actual suits I had made for her. Since I had made the suite for display, it would still be nice to see her in leather.

"I make this look good. Wait what's wrong with the zipper?" Felicia asked as the zipper failed to go over her mounds.

"You don't need to zip it all the way up" Salt replied with a shake of her head, but I did notice the glare she gave Felicia's chest before walking away.

"Password is Black Cat now that its synced to you." I told Felicia then tapped my own red bat logo "Red Hood."

Out of my flack jacket flowed catoms to cover me from my neck down to my feet. The Natalia brand shirt I was currently wearing was covered with a nano-structure armor with a large bat logo over my chest. Down my arms flowed liquid metal as it covered every inch of my arms plating me in armor over my forearms and the back of my hands. Each of my fingers were covered in a glove made of nano tech, the change I had made from the last time I was wearing this was located on my forearms.

Since I was doing the Red Hood thing alongside my hero work as LightSpeed, I decided to go with a more Batman look and added the ninja arm guards to my suit. Now I was looking more of a cross between a commando and a ninja.

"Ohh mama like's," Felicia said as she looked me up and down. Before I could say anything, she tapped the cat mark on her chest. "Black Cat mark two."

Then I watched as her clothing changed into the second suit variant that was a mix between the full armor and light armor versions. She looked even better than I thought she would, damn.

The flak jacket Felicia wore changed into liquid metal as it covered her body from head to toe. Felica was looking good enough to eat, but I had to wait for after everything was finished before I could eat this kitty cat.

Felicia took the cat scrunchy out of her hair, fluffed her hair and put it back up in a ponytail. Once Felicia placed her hair up in a ponytail, she turned and gave me a wink.

Before I brought up my helmet, I held my hand out with a little surprise for Felicia.

"Here, this is a neural connector that only my inner circle can get their hands on," I said to Felicia as I held out a small case with a small device shaped like a capital C and the size of a dime.

"What is this for?"

"It's a neural connector that allows you to command all of our devices with your mind, super-advanced and you can't get it on the market anywhere," I replied with a shrug. "It's the key to using the C.A.S. built into your suit without typing up commands. All you have to do is think it and it will do it. Place it behind your ear"

"Thanks," Felicia popped as she took the neural reader out of my hand and placing it behind her ear. "So, will we be expecting underoos tonight to break this party up?"

"Nope," I popped back. "I sent him out on a date with his girlfriend since he has been spending all his time in the labs."

"Ohh that's devious," Felicia replied with a smirk on her face. "So when do you plan to show a girl a good time."

"Aren't I about to do that now?" I asked back with a smile of my own. "I even made you such fancy toys."

Felicia quirked her eyebrows at me then pulled me in for a searing kiss. As our tongues dueled, we heard the team doing the wolf whistle behind us.

"Alright you hormonal teenagers leave them be and load up, and Desantos check that damn weapon."

Felicia released me and followed along behind Salt and the rest of the team heading towards the hidden exit out of the underground area. When we got to the garage, the team got into an armored personnel carrier that had a holo system that made it look like another bread truck on the road, but I had Felicia wait because I had something for us to ride in style.

If I was going to walk around with the Red Hood monicor then I was going to damn well drive in style. With a heavy vroom from the dark shadows, my ride started up, causing everyone to stop and take a look. Slowly out of the shadows drove my baby the batmobile, but no not just any batmobile; this was a recreation of the Arkham Knight batmobile.

Fully armor-plated from front to back with a custom made engine that ran eight slim custom four feet seven-inch tires made of kevlar. Putting out more than twelve hundred horsepower but the weight kept the top speed down to two hundred miles per hour which had me down. Then when I tried it on a private track, the batmobile snapped out a zero to sixty in two point five seconds so that balanced the weight and speed for me. I watched as the sixty-millimeter railgun rifle on top compacted and moved to backslide into the frame.

"Is that an anti-material rifle on top?, Oh my gosh, boss, you have to let me drive that, please!" Nora exclaimed loudly from where he stood by the door to the A.P.C.

"Nope, this baby is all mine," I said as the canopy opened up to allow three people to get in.

"Alright, folks leave the shiny new toy alone," Gunny yelled over the gaggle of Marine's

"Cat your riding shotgun, and Salt get over here you're our third," I told Felicia then turned to yell for Salt.

Without another word, I hopped right into the driver's seat and began to strap myself in with the four-point harness. Salt to the middle back seat under the cannon while Felicia took the one right next to me.

"Talk to me Overwatch."

"Everything is operational sir,"

I listened to Alfred as I watched the checklist for the systems go across my screen. There were news updates, police traffic and so much more. I was even given the feed of Peter going on his date. The other feed was of Fisk leaving his tower with his lackeys following.

"So what can this thing do?" Felicia asked as she buckled herself into her seat.

"Everything," I quipped as I punched it into high gear.

With a whop from Felicia and Salt, we rushed out of the base in high gear. This was a super-powered electric engine running on a power core created from a speed force particle, so there were no fuel issues to worry about. With a drift, we slid around the corner leading up towards the exit, and since we were still in the wide tunnels, I followed the drift up the wall.

"Yeah!" Felicia whooped some more as I did three more circles before settling back down onto the road. Sprinting down the route to the open-air we hit a groove going well over eighty miles per hour. The coming exit was fast approaching, but there was no one on the other side of the false wall leading out.

Though the windshield was polarized and could darken with a thought, it wouldn't be good having this race tank spotted on the streets. So with a thought, I enacted the hologram to make us appear to be driving a normal S.U.V.

With a jump we blasted into the open air; this was such exhilaration. I listened to the two whoops with joy before we felt the wheels touch down. The private parking lot that I bought and used for the exit was empty just the way I like it. I drifted the batmobile in a circle and brought us to a stop as we waited for the team to come topside.

We didn't have to wait for long because soon the A.P.C. with the team came up topside then the hologram slotted into place showing it as a taco truck closed for the day. The original disguise was the wonder bread truck, but then again those trucks aren't normally seen around construction sites.

With a wave to the security guard I had on my payroll, we drove out into the night of New York

It didn't take us long to arrive at the site of the deal going down tonight. It was a construction site owned by the big man Wilson Fisk himself. Our meeting place was on the twentieth floor, and we would all go up at the same time from different elevators where we could see each other. This was set up in a way so that he could watch me.

Too bad for big Willy I know he doesn't play the game fair and neither do I; that's why my team had gear that S.H.I.E.L.D. wishes they had access to. We arrived as the same time as the big man himself, but when I got out, I kept my helmet and the hologram hiding my batmobile up.

"Mr. Hood, shall we go up?" Fisk asked as he extended a hand for me to shake. Reading it in comics and looking at the portrayal of the characters on tv was one thing but meeting him in real life was so much different.

Fisk stood at a whopping six feet seven inches a solid inch taller than my enhanced self, and he was huge. Fisk was the size of two full-sized fridges taped together with a tiny head on the front with legs attached. Fisk was bald and clean-shaven, and each word he spoke, I felt it in my chest.

Felicia wanted to take him down herself, but one look at this man-made me want to fight for her, but I would respect her wishes for now.

"Mr. Fisk," I said with a handshake in acknowledgement towards the man. Then I waved my hands towards the empty site. "Shall we."

With that prompt, we left the majority of our people behind us as we made our way towards our respective elevators. As I walked into my elevator, I spotted a few sticks of C4 painted over and some covered to stay hidden from sight. With a thought, I had them pinged on the team's battle net, so everyone was aware of the locations that I found. With the first one shown with a ping, it opened the floodgates as the team pinged more and more explosives-rigged around us.

"Well, well, it would seem Fisk has been busy. This whole place is rigged to blow but also built and have the explosive's forgotten." Nora stated over the coms channel.

"Yeah, it's for insurance fraud and a backup in case someone raids the place and a few other things I would wager," I replied back in comms while keeping the outside muted so that the sound didn't leak. I remembered a few comics where Fisk blew the place up from a helicopter or from his different hideouts. This was how he burned a lot of places that spiderman or DareDevil raided to capture him. This also worked pretty well against the Punisher.

Stepping out of the elevator, I had my five with Gunny having my back while Philips carried the bag with the NX5 drugs. The bag had more than one hundred kilos in product with more in the truck down below. When I got to the place of the meeting though it would seem that Fisk just couldn't hold it in his pants.

Standing around us was his lieutenants and muscles, but two stood out to me with massive warning flags. The first was a guy standing off to the side that I noticed and recognized instantly with my meta knowledge. He was wearing an all black suit with rings on his forehead in the form of a bullseye. Fucking Lester was here, and right next to him was William fucking Backer the fucking Sandman himself or the criminal name everyone knows him as Flint Marko. Though he was wearing a military get up with guns and ammo strapped to his vest.

Besides those two catching my eye, I noticed that Fisk already had his goons set up for the meeting.

"Thought this was only one on one party," I said as I pulled my .45 Sig Sauer from the holster on my back. When I went for my handgun, my guys pulled up their own rifles as Fisk guys also brought up his own.

"Easy, easy they are only here to bring you into the fold. Those that are going to replace their own product with yours will need to sample the merchandise." Fisk said as he held up a hand to ease the tension. Placing my gun away, I had my eye on that asshole Bullseye as he smirked at us. The jokes on him though because we were covered in nanotech armor and this wasn't a Saturday morning cartoon where we would remove the helmets for a face to face deal.

Felicia listened to the deal go down from the batmobile. She didn't want to be here at all; what Felicia wanted to do was be up there and sink her claws into the face of that lard of a man. This was the night that she had been waiting for years to achieve.

Felicia could feel the adrenaline in the air. The thirst for battle lingering at her fingertips as if she was walking across a tightrope suspended forty stories in the air.

Felicia could feel the heightened sense prickle as if to tell her about the upcoming battle. Turning away from the deal that's being hashed out for a moment, Felicia turned her attention to her minder Salt.

"So why are you guys so loyal to Ben?" Felicia asked as she listened over the comms as Ben pointed out a few hitters that Fisk snuck into the meeting.

"You noticed the cyborg's arm. I lost it to an I.E.D. military put me out on medical, Ben said he could give me another one that wasn't those fuck ugly clamps. He took me home and made me human." Salt replied with a shrug. "Plenty of people can't get what they need once they become less than human. Ben is filling that gap, and we repay with our loyalty. It also helps that what we do isn't half as messed up as what we did in the service."

"He does that a lot?"

"What find damaged people and tie them to himself through deeds that creates moral and economic debts?" Salt asked back with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt he even cares at the end of the day. I've seen those drones that run around the building. Ben could easily use them to man the jobs he wants doing."

"So why doesn't he?"

"That's for you to find out, you're his lady." Salt replied with a shrug. "Look alive."

Felicia looked at the display for the batmobile as Ben called it a few times and she noticed the count down. Again she felt that small flutter of excitement as she watched the countdown reach zero. Before Felicia could do anything, the canopy slid back as her seat and Salts was propelled skyward by electromagnetic rails.

Her aim was the twentieth floor, and the seats propelled her right to the ledge as she heard the rest take out the guys down below with suppressed shots. Nora and his team on the sniper overwatch took out the four guys standing facing outwards of the building. A few of the goons fell out while a few fell back with nothing but goop replacing the heads on their shoulders.

As she touched down lightly on the floor, Felicia watched as a body flew from his location into Ben's outstretched hand. Ignoring the sharp snap, Felicia flexed her fingers extending the diamond adamantium claws.

"Fisk." Felicia snarled as she pounced towards the man. He was big, but she was fast, and now that she was enhanced she was far faster and stronger than she used to be.

"You-"

Felicia didn't even wait for him to finish what he was saying as she racked her clawed hand across the back of Fisk achilles tending to slice it apart. Felicia was so focused that she completely ignored the sounds of weapons fire around her. Fisk would not escape her grasp after so many years of waiting to get into an advantageous situation against the man.

Her sense screamed for her to dodge as her body automatically bent at an angle to dodge the incoming blow. Felicia watched in slow motion while a large hand the size of her waist flew past her face. Righting herself back up Felicia took the kick from Fisk as she brought around her left hand to slice into the tendons behind the kneecap on the leg Fisk used.

"Aarggh!" Fisk yelled out as he felt the muscles behind his knee get sliced open.

"This isn't a fight," Felicia stated then ponced towards Fisk, clawing out his left eye. "This is me getting my pound of flesh."

"Bitch I'm the KINGPIN!" Fisk roars charging at Felicia as his eye bleeds down along the side of his face. Felicia jumped dodging out of the way, but Fisk was able to grab onto one of her legs.

Before Fisk had a chance to slam her onto the ground, Felicia flexed herself back over her legs slashing at the hand that was holding on to her leg. Unfortunately, she was still stuck with Fisk's other hand hurtling her back over the edge of the open building.

No! Felicia thought to herself as she looked at the open ground, twenty stories below her. Twisting reflexively Felicia fired off her grappling hook backward where she was thrown out over the side.

As Felicia reeled herself back in, she noticed that the grappling hook went right through one of Fisk's shoulders. With a savage yank, Felicia pulled herself towards Fisk slamming her knee guard into his face.

"I want to know where he is!" Felicia yelled as she drove her knee again into the face of Wilson Fisk. With a roar, Fisk brought his hands around to grab hold of Felicia while her knee was still connected to his face, but Felicia told herself not to fall for such an easy move.

With a twist, Felicia pounced onto the ceiling above them and then pushed herself off going down the back of Wilson Fisk. Before he could turn around, Felicia went for the other exposed heel. With a savage yank across Fisk's heels, Felicia tore open his other achilles tendon.

"You bitch!" Wilson Fisk roared as he teetered at the location he stood. Felicia deemed it was beneath her to answer, with steps and a quick dash Felicia wrapped the grappling cord around Fisk's legs then tug yanking him down to the ground.

"You will tell me where my father is," Felicia spoke softly as she stalked forward towards Fisk as he laid on his front on the ground. He looked so pitiful in his clean white custom made suit in Felicia's eye. Yet, his pitiful state will not save him from her wrath today. "You're going to tell me what I want to know piggy."

Felicia pulled her leg back and was about to kick Fisk in the face before an arm came across, blocking her moment of advancement. Angry and about to lash out at the person stopping her from getting answers, Felicia paused because in the outstretched hand was a dagger.

Behind that outstretched dagger was Ben still in his helmet. When Felicia looked around, some of Fisk lieutenants were rounded up while a few were on the ground dead from the battle.

"Gut him if you have to," Ben stated as he held out the dagger for her to take.

"Thanks, Red," Felicia said as she stalked towards her prey. "I'm in charge now, and you're going to speak and tell me what I want to know. Or I'll cut strips from your hide."

"I'll tell you nothing bitch, so do your worst," Fisk yelled as he spat at Felicia's face. With a swift movement to the side, Felicia was able to dodge the wad of saliva. Unfortunately for Wilson Fisk that was the worst thing to do. Felicia watched as Ben stalked forward as the eyes of his helmet glowed red.

"You should have kept that spit to yourself fat man." Ben said above Fisk and without warning yanked him up on the ground and brought his back down across his knee. "Muscles heal, bones heal, but the human spine was never made to withstand any force over four thousand newtons. You're going to answer the pretty kitties questions, or I break your back in more places."

Felicia could have winced at the sound of Wilson's Fisk back breaking like the rest of the people watching, but she was far too focused on allowing such things to push her off her balance.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!" Fisk screamed as Ben tossed him back onto the ground before Felicia, but she had no remorse for him tonight. With a swift kick, Felicia rolled Fisk onto his back.

"Where is my father?" Felicia asked as she leaned over Fisk menacingly with her dagger.

"Fuck you!"

Without batting an eye, Felicia jammed the dagger under the clavicle bone. Felicia watched as he squirmed under her knife, but he wouldn't give up a word. With a push-up and yank, Felicia severed the connection muscles.

"I'll tell you nothing no matter what you do, bitch!" Fisk gasped out.

"Then I will have to keep cutting strips off your fat hide." Felicia returned as she raised the dagger up.

"Vanessa,"

"What?" Felicia asked, but before she could ask for more elaboration, she noticed the slight twitch that Fisk had hearing that name. "Who is this Venessa?"

"The only women that Wilson Fisk cares about, and we have her under surveillance," Ben said as he brought up the hologram to show on his wrist-mounted computer. Felicia watched as the image showed a lady in an art exhibit under the scope of a sniper. She was tall and fair with nice flowing black hair.

"I'll kill you bastard you hear me. I'll crush your skull and drink my wine from it." Fisk began to roar and thrash when Ben showed him the image.

"Ohh so there is something that little Willy wants." Felicia cooed at the man as she touched her comms unit. "Sniper actual this is Black Cat actual do you read."

"Sniper actual I read you, ma'am."

"Tell me what I want to know, or she dies," Felicia said with grim finality as she stalked up to the man. Felicia watched as what was left of his pride leave Fisk as she watched. This had to have been the first and only time that he was ever caught in such a situation.

"I tell you, and you still kill me. I know how this ends." Fisk returned.

"You keep stalling, and we kill her and have you watch, and then we keep on torturing you." Felicia returned with a cold shrug.

Everyone watched as Fisk gritted his teeth before deflating into himself before they all heard a slight whisper.

"Speak up; we can't hear you." Felicia barked as she kicked him across the face.

"Vault, the fucking vault I had a deal with a Rumlow," Fisk shouted

"Fuck!"

Felicia instantly turned around to watch as Ben began to pace at his location.

"Are you sure," Ben asked aggressively as he hauled Fisk clear off the ground with one hand.

"Who is he?" Felicia asked, knowing not many things could ruffle Ben's feathers.

"Fucking trouble and we are going to have to either tread carefully or leave a trail of bodies," Ben replied to her as he began to type away at his wrist computer.

Well fuck Felicia thought to herself, but if Ben knew where and what this vault was, then that was all that mattered. She was now a step closer to reuniting her family. Turning around back towards Wilson Fisk, she pressed and activated her comms unit.

Looking Fisk directly in the face she spoke into her comms, "Sniper actual explosive round center mass paint the walls."

"YOU BITCH!" Fisk roared as he tried to force his body back up off the ground with the sheer force of will.

"Leave no enemies to suffer at my back." Felicia was as she took one of Ben's pistols from his back holster. Taking aim, Felicia placed a round in the heart and two in Wilson Fisk's head for safe measure. Then as she stood there watching him, Felicia felt that that wasn't enough and finished the entire magazine.

It had been ten long years of toiling and searching for information only to be led to this man before here. Now she finally had her answers and gotten revenge on the man that put her family through such an ordeal.

"We aren't finished here Cat no checking out now," Ben spoke into her comms as he rubbed her on the back. Taking a deep breath, Felicia turned towards what was left of Fisk men cowering before her.

"You're all in my territory now," Felicia said as she stalked up towards the group of nodding men. "We don't deal with kids, and we don't deal on school grounds."

"Ma'am yes, ma'am." They all replied in unison.

Now let's get down to the brass tacks and how we will break up what's going to be left of the Kingpin's Empire. Before Felicia could begin, she heard a beep then a curse word. The next moment the whole building began to shake, and when she turned around, Felicia found Ben shaking in his location as heat radiating off of his being.

Everyone took a step back seeing this sight; within a blink Ben flew off into the night. The ground Ben was standing on cracked and concrete flew out from the force of his exit.

"Shit Red Hoods about to smack someone." Salt said, and Felicia turned towards the female Marine for more answers, but Overwatch beat her to it.

"Emergency," the wrist-mounted computer on Felicia said, popping up with red warning tags.

"Gunny handle them Salt you're with me." Felicia barked out orders, and she jumped from the twentieth floor aiming for the batmobile. In one smooth motion, the canopy of the vehicle slid back and allowed her to enter.

"Sir, our target has left the confines of the city."

"Do we have any teams in the area?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Then bring me the child."

"Yes, sir,"

"My lord, he has left his city."

"Send him in to play hero we need him to bring back the D.N.A. of Jean Grey."

"Mr. Osborn I don't believe it would be safe taking this serum."

"I ran the number myself and redid it from what my father had. Just load up the chamber and watch as Oscorp brings the supersoldier program to the American people."

* * *

Authors Notes - Removes the - for the internet links

You can come and find me here chatting with the server so come join us.

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

On the Pat - reon you will find artwork for The Fastest Man Alive.

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	35. Chapter 35

**The Fastest Man Alive**

Chapter 35

The Long Night

**[Vega HQ]**

Before Everything Happened.

Alfred watched as Natasha placed Maya to sleep inside her room while Ororo was taking a shower. One of his spider bots watched her while Alfred had his other partitions take care of the influx of all information and track the family.

With the Labs shutting down and the data secured, Alfred turned his attention towards the island and his other spider bots building, housing and the main labs in the clearings that his father had allowed. Even then, they were being built with the strict command that the island be respected and everything to be done with the least disturbance to the island as possible.

The island was one of many marvels to Alfred. It was able to create life and change shape all with a command.

The island's ability to create life was a major surprise for Alfred. The island wasn't just creating fruits: no, the island was able to create actual biological life from the elements, and his father had plans to use this function to create a real body for him.

Alfred was more than pleased to know that he was going to get more than an artificial body: but he would have to help the process along. Alfred was going to ask the person who he thought would make the most appropriate mother for his being. So he waited and watched, and when Natasha walked out of the room as Maya slept, he pounced.

"Natasha, a moment of your time please," Alfred said from one of his smaller spider bots.

"Sure but not here, Maya is asleep." Natasha returned.

"Of course," Alfred replied as the little spider bot scuttled towards the gathering room.

Alfred waited on tenterhooks as Natasha walked back into the room, waiting until she had gone to the fridge to get herself something to drink. As Natasha walked back into the room to take a seat with her apple juice, Alfred turned all of his attention to her.

"Okay, ask your question," Natasha said as she took a drink and then leaned back in her chair.

"I would like to harvest some of your DNA." Alfred gushed out in a rush.

"Excuse me?" Natasha replied instantly with an arched eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred decided to try again. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I would be honored if you could grant me some of your DNA for me to build myself a body."

"Why? And does Ben know about any of this?" Natasha asked as she sat up straight on the couch.

"Hhmm, he doesn't know my decision yet. And I would like your DNA because you're my father's right hand. So I would like to combine yours and his to build myself a body." Returned Alfred as his mini drone body nervously walked back and forth across the table. "I have run thousands of permutations about whose DNA I would like to use to create my body besides my father and the numbers keep giving you as the answer."

"That's somewhat flattering! But why not Ororo or one of Ben's women?" Natasha returned.

"Are you not also one of his women? The olfactory sensors and the rapid increase of your heart rate when he is around both confirm that you are also his woman." Alfred asked and stated as his drone body paused its walking. "Your reactions are the same as the others, have my sensors malfunctioned?"

Natasha's head snapped around and looked hard at the big talking little drone; then her face spread into a slow smile as she came up with a wonderful idea. "If I agree to this I would have to lay some conditions that you will have to agree to."

Alfred was so excited he didn't even care what her conditions were, " Of course mom! Anything you want lets… Emergency!… Emergency!"

"Talk to me! Alfred! What's going on?" Natasha snapped as she got up from the couch.

Alfred brought up a map with the GPS ping on Peter's location.

"It would seem that Peter activated the location tracker inside his shirt," Alfred replied, as he watched the map zoom in on the location from where the tracker was signaling.

"Give me eyes on what happened Alfred and give me tracking on Ben." Natasha snapped as she brought up her own holo comms unit.

On the holo screen appeared the camera footage of Peter and Laura leaving the derby in a rush. Then a lady appeared in front of the couple, and they watched in silence as both Peter and Laura were knocked out and then a truck backed up towards the fainted duo. When the back of the truck opened, Alfred noticed the portal and cataloged it as another portal like the one used to get to Eden.

Alfred and Natasha watched in silence as both Peter and Laura were picked up and walked through the portal then the device blew up the truck behind them. Not too long after, Ben was seen crashing into the car garage enraged as he looked for where the signal was coming from.

Ben sniffed around the rubble of the wreckage for a moment and then took off in another direction, angry and blazing a trail.

"Shit! Talk to me, Alfred! Where is Ben heading?" Natasha commanded as she turned towards the spider bot.

Waving his mandibles in front of his chassis, Alfred didn't know what to say. "I believe he is heading towards the signal of Peter coming out of the Montana Mountains mom."

"Okay call in the Flying Fox gunship for a roof landing and notify Ororo we have a situation!" Natasha said as she made her way towards her room to get changed.

"Yes!… Oh, no…...we have incoming!" Alfred yelled as his drone hopped off the table.

Before Natasha could take more than a few steps, the wall that leads outside to the balcony was blasted open. Six assault troopers came bursting in through the opening that they had created, but before they knew what was happening a knife found its way into three of their throats.

"Activate the auto defense systems, now!" Natasha yelled out as she jumped and faded from view.

"Find the child," A soldier yelled, but before he could say any more, another knife found its way into his throat. More and more troops took cover and started to fire their rifles at anything and everything.

"Over there-" Someone yelled as he noticed his partner getting snatched up behind cover. Three of his new companions turned and laid down fire as another two ran down the hallway leading to the bedroom.

More and more troops came pouring into the building through the opening leading to the outside as Natasha fought them off with her knives she had hidden on her person.

Jumping across the couch gap with his spider drone, Alfred nailed one of the assaulting troops in the head, removing it from his body. Someone turned to fire towards where Alfred had fired his shot, but he was already scuttling along.

The firefight progressed, another head of one of the troopers exploded as a shot fired from the roof. As everyone took cover from the fired rounds, the assault troopers that went down the hallway were all thrown back by the wind.

While they turned towards the direction of the wind, Natasha took two more shots, fired and two more heads exploded.

"My child is asleep, and you dare to interrupt my bubble bath!" Ororo spoke as she came stalking down the hallway with a towel wrapped around her body. "Begone!"

Ororo waved her hand as she summoned a wall of wind before her and the hallway that she stood in. Two of the troopers got up and fired towards Ororo, but Natasha was already on them. The two that stood went down as they lost their heads, from the front door busted in one of the larger drones that Alfred had around the tower as security.

When the assault troops took a look at their opposition, without a second thought, they tossed grenades towards the drone. With a wave of her hand, Ororo sent the grenades out and up into the air to explode.

"Not in my home," Ororo said imperiously.

The last three troops shared a look then ran to the balcony hoping to jump to their deaths instead of being taken alive. Unfortunately, one was shot in the back of the head as he ran. Another was blasted with a laser, and the last was immolated with flames.

"What's going on here?" Asked a voice from outside the window as the person or persons came into view.

"I will return." Said Ororo as she turned around and went back down the hall.

"Phoenix, who is your friend?" Natasha asked as she stalked up towards the two new interlopers.

"His name is Cyclops, and he volunteered to help with the emergency."

Let's rewind time to after Ben leaves for where he ran off.

Jean was out patrolling tonight as she normally did when she felt like she needed some freedom from Vega HQ. She had stopped a mugging and a kidnapper, and then she stopped to sign an autograph for a little girl.

With an inward smile, Jean flew off towards the sounds of sirens over the nightlife of New York. Flaring her Phoenix aura, the sky was alight with the great flame bird as she dove towards her prey. Arriving on the scene, Jean was greeted with a team of people driving away from the cops. Hanging out of one of the windows was a gunman firing at the cops.

The police car in pursuit already had several rounds fired into its hood while in pursuit. The cops slowed down as they noticed her approach while they watched the bad guys speed up in the black unmarked car they were driving. Well, that was new Jean thought to herself, but without another thought, she extended her hand as the claw to her Phoenix aura extended to snatch the car off the road.

With the car and the bandits now over her head, Jean came to a stop hovering over the road. Jean had to wait for the police to also come to a stop. With the cops pulled up below her, Jean slowly lowered the vehicle. As the car touched down on the ground, the bandits placed their weapons outside the windows in the motion of getting ready to shoot at the police officers, but with a mental tick, Jean was able to disarm them.

"Thank you, Phoenix, but we will take it from here." One of the officers said as she took away the first bandit from the car. With a closer inspection, Jean found the name tag that said Desantos. She also noticed the frayed edges to the officer's face and her shaking hands from the added adrenaline.

"No problem, Officer Desanto's just doing my part to help keep the city safe." Jean popped with a smile.

Though as she was watching the cops cuff and read the bandits there rights her comms unit began to go off in alarm and so did her wrist-mounted computer. As Jean looked down at her wrist, a bright red emergency warning flashed across the screen.

Unbeknownst to Jean, one of the bandits broke free and reached for the officer's weapon while her attention was brought somewhere else. There was a loud bang, and Jean reacted instinctively as she raised her hand into a telekinetic shield around herself.

Jean was greeted with a bullet suspended in the area mere inches from her face. The shock was clear across her face but as she turned to lash out at the person who fired the shot. That person was blasted with a laser beam from another angle.

Jean turned her sight towards the interloper and found a man standing in spandex with a large red X on his chest as he proudly smiled at her.

"Ohh not another one."

Jean heard one of the officers say; that ticked Jean off for a moment before she turned her attention back towards the bullet that she had frozen in the air before her. Placing that rude officer out of her mind, Jean decided it was best to thank her savior before she went to find out what this whole emergency was about.

Before she could do anything, a person in the all-black suit walked up to her with his hands out.

"Nice to finally meet you while out on patrol, you can call me Cyclops," He said as he held his arm out for Jean to shake.

"Phoenix," Jean replied as she shook his hand in return. She took a look at him from head to toe. Jean noted that this Cyclops had a lean runner's build, not only that but his suit also covered the top half off his face even though it left his eyes free. Jean noted that this might be where he was letting out the laser beams since the edges also had singed marks.

Before Cyclops could say anything in reply, her wrist-mounted computer beeped its emergency beacon again for her attention.

"Shit," Jean spat as her H.U.D. was overridden by Alfred to show her what the current situation was.

"I can assist you," Cyclops spoke as he took a step forward.

Jean thought it over as she watched Ben leave the perimeter of the city on the monitor system as he was already halfway across the continent. Well, shit, he is fast, Jean thought to herself. Because she had no clue on where he was heading as long as his tracker wasn't turned off she was happy following his path.

Then she had another idea that she had never tried before.

Taking a deep breath, she placed one of her hands on her forehead to help focus her thoughts and then reached out with her mind for that familiar thrum of power.

[Babe, you there?]

[Yeah but I'm a little busy about to fuck someone's shit up for taking Laura and Peter.]

[What's the situation?]

[Someone took them through a portal, but I was able to track them because of the tracker that Laura was wearing.]

[Okay, I'll get the team and be there behind you. Be safe.]

[Okay… don't call the professor but contact Natasha; she will have a way to get here faster without borrowing the X-jet. Be safe and see you soon.]

As Jean disconnected mentally from Ben, she was greeted with another emergency noticed as someone attacked her home.

"Shit, Yeah, you can come with," Jean said as she picked up her sidekick and flew towards her home, the Vega Tower. What's one more helping hand Jean thought to herself. If he is helpful and trustworthy, he can keep his memories, but if he turns out to be useless, then she could always wipe his memories of the event afterward.

Turning around, she spoke up before he got any better ideas in his head, "You're a sidekick for this moment and nothing more, you understand, or I can leave you behind."

"Yes ma'am," Cyclops said in return as he felt his body begin to lift off the ground.

Jean carried the man known as cyclops through the city, but for some reason, she couldn't place where she had heard that name before. Jean had to place those thoughts aside though because as they came up upon the tower, they were greeted with the scene of violence.

Before Jean could give him the command though Cyclops started to blast the people trying to escape. Since Cyclops had already fired the opening shots, Jean decided to follow up with the last shots and to kill the last assailant trying to escape.

When her feet touched down on the now destroyed balcony, Jean wished they had saved one person for them to be able to track down who sent these guys.

"Who's he?"

Jean looked up to see a Natasha holding a gun aimed at Cyclops who had his hands up in the universal sign of peace and surrender.

"A sidekick that I picked up and a tag-along for now," Jean replied instantly to Natasha. "If anything happens, I can always snip snip."

"He is your responsibility then, but I'll have my eye on him and keep a bullet with his name on it," Natasha replied before leaving the room.

"Is she always so intense?" Cyclops asked with a chuckle towards the one he knows as the Phoenix but was also Jean Grey in disguise.

"Don't mind her; now tell me Cyclops, why are you so adamant about pulling sidekick duty?" Jean asked as she turned to face her sidekick.

"You and the rest have been protecting the city so I would like to do my part," Cyclops replied slowly to Jean. "It's been a few trying weeks, and I'm so honored to be of service."

"That's okay for now, but it's not my approval you're going to need," Jean replied to the man in his spandex.

"Then who's? Because I can prove myself." Cyclops asked as he took a step towards her. Jean held a hand up to halt him as she put her thoughts together, but before she could say anything, both Ororo and Natasha walked back into the room.

"Meet Storm and Black Widow no other names need saying at the moment," Jean said as she waved her hand towards the ladies.

"Second watch is on the way up the elevators to pick up the little one, and our ride is on the roof so could you do the honors please Phoenix because we have someone to pick up while we make our way to the party," Natasha spoke as she held up the tracker with Bens location.

"Ohh, this is a road trip! Sweet. Will LightSpeed meet us? And where is Spiderman? I would love to get an autograph from him." Cyclops spoke up as Jean lifted them up to the roof with her telekinesis.

"We are on a rescue for them both," Natasha replied as she went through some of her menus on her wrist comms. "Talk to me, Overwatch what's happening."

"It would seem that LightSpeed is going on somewhat of a rampage," Alfred replied but did not bring up the video to show what was happening because of the newcomer.

As everyone floated up to the top of the roof, they found a sight straight out of a Syfy novel. Floating over the helipad was a flying ship half cloaked with the back ramp lowered for people to embark and fly. The flying ship was mat black with swept wings hovering over the grounding with glowing blue vents underneath.

"Alright sidekick, get on the flying ship," Jean said as she nudged Cyclops forward with a telekinetic push.

"Hey, my name isn't sidekick, it's Cyclops, " huffed Cyclops as he walked into the plane behind the rest.

"Like the pretty birdie said your name is sidekick until proven otherwise or you can get back on the streets, " Natasha said as she turned around and stalked up to him her eyes hard.

"Fine, call me whatever just don't leave me behind, " Cyclops muttered offhandedly.

"Good now we can finally leave, " Ororo said as she walked into the cockpit. "Talk to me overwatch."

"Before we go I would like to inform you that we have an incoming call from Black Cat in the Batmobile," Alfred said over the comms in his support position as overwatch.

"Tell her to head towards the docks and jump it; we will grab her," Jean spoke up since Ororo and Natasha didn't have any current plans on how to get the plane within reach of the batmobile.

"Roger,"

Ororo flew towards the docks of Hell's kitchen while Natasha acted as her co-pilot. Jean stood at the back ramp, ready to press the button to lower it as they came in low over the bay to a hover. As they hovered over the bay, Jean heard the tall tail roar of an engine, and she had a feeling that it was the batmobile. As she pressed the button for the ramp doors to descend, a tank came flying around the corner like it was a part of the derby five hundred.

Jean felt a shiver in her loins as she heard the roar of the engine at that distance. With a smile on her face, Jean watched as Felicia floored the gas paddle and the batmobile shot forward even faster as the booster on the back kicked in. The batmobile rocketed down the docks and jumped at the last moment, but Jean was ready for this action.

With a swift motion, Jean grabbed the vehicle out of the air with a telekinetic grip and slowly brought them into the back of the plane.

"Batmobile is here; let's punch it," Jean spoke into her comms as she pressed the ramp door button to close the back door. With the ramp coming up to close, Jean took a step back to take a look at one of Ben's recently finished creations.

"Black Cat, Marine, we have a situation brewing," Jean called out as she knocked on the window to the batmobile. Backing up Jean watched as the two got out, but once Salt played her eyes on the extra body, she gave Jean a nod in confirmation of the code name.

"Talk to me red, why did he run off like that." Felicia returned as she hopped out of the batmobile.

"It's a situation that's in motion." Jean returned with a shrug. "Marine head up top and suit up."

With a nod in return, Salt headed to the upper levels to find the suit that would help her with whatever battlefield they were heading towards.

"You going to tell me who and why he is here?" Felicia asked as she pointed towards the person standing on the side with a large red X on his chest.

"Hi, I'm-"

"His name is unimportant; you can call him sidekick," Jean replied as she interrupted Cyclops from speaking. "So tell me how was the ride in that tank?"

"Ohh she is a hellcat alright; I'll need him to build me one or at least give me the keys to this one," Felicia replied as she walked to stand next to Jean as they looked over the batmobile.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Cyclops asked exasperatedly with his arms outstretched.

"No, you're a sidekick now hush and let the adults talk." Felicia replied, "Tell me, Red, why did you bring him and not underoos?"

"Because underoos has been taken," Replied Natasha as she walked back into the loading bay. "We are five minutes out, and I would also like to know more about our guest over there in the spandex."

"He saved me from getting my head taken off, so this is his chance to impress LightSpeed," Jean said sheepishly.

"Hmm, it would seem that you need more training," Natasha replied before turning around and going up one more level.

"Crap," whispered Felicia.

"Yeah, I'm so dead," Jean noted with a nod.

"Okay, where are we going to be in five minutes and what kind of training do you need and why is she like that," Cyclops replied as he walked up towards the two ladies.

"She isn't the one you have to worry about." said a voice as a tall Nubian goddess strolled out of the cockpit towards the three. "We will arrive soon, so make your final preparations."

"Duly noted," Replied Felicia as she turned around and gave Jean a hug before jumping back into the batmobile. "Tell the Marine she is with me once she gets back down here."

"Hey since there is a third seat you mind if I ride with you?" Cyclops asked with obvious hope in his voice, but all he got in return was cold silence.

"I'm not the nice one, make it past this test, and I will tolerate you," Felicia replied as she brought the canopy back over to close.

Turning around to face Phoenix, Cyclops wanted to ask a question, but all he received was a shrug before he could even ask.

"Attention! Attention! This is Overwatch; we are two minutes out. Please make your final preparation; we are on approach."

Looking up at the noise that she heard, Jean watched as Salt came back down in an advanced Exo suit fully kitted out for war. With a nod towards her, Salt stashed her weapons and knocked on the window to the batmobile for Felicia to open the canopy so she could get in.

Jean watched as Salt got into the batmobile, and then, she felt Ororo and Natasha approach.

"Widow I would like you to infiltrate while LightSpeed is doing whatever he is doing while Phoenix and myself handle the air support. Black Cat and Marine will handle the ground units." Ororo said as she came to stand next to Jean.

"I believe the code name he is using tonight is Red Hood," Replied all of their comm units.

"Okay Phoenix, you're with me in the sky while the calvary takes out their ground units," Ororo said as she waved a hand towards the batmobile.

"What do I do ma'am?" Cyclops spoke up from his spot behind Jean's shoulder.

"You stay from underfoot and don't die; this is the big leagues," Natasha said as she rounded on Cyclops.

Cyclops stepped up to face his adversary, but when he noticed that he was the only one facing her, he remembered that he was the one that chose to come into enemy territory with them. "Fine, I will assist however I can."

"Good! now here," Ororo said as she handed Cyclops one of the comm units to get him on the same page. With that out of the way Jean tightened the fasteners on her belt and opened the storage to bring out some telekinetic laser weaponry that Ben had added recently. The new weapons were shaped like a diamond and could be fired and controlled with her telekinetic touch.

Jean felt the ship coming around in the sky, and she knew they had arrived at their destination. Taking a look around Jean couldn't find Natasha anywhere, not even when she switched to her astral sight. Well damn! It would seem that either Ben created astral cloaking or Natasha had figured out a way to cloak from even her sight.

"Drop off of the batmobile in 3...2...1… drop!"

The first thing to go down the ramp was the batmobile. Jean watched as the batmobile touched down, and Felicia opened the cannons up, blasting everything in sight. With a nod to Ororo, Jean jumped out of the plane next as she used a telekinetic grip to bring Cyclops behind with her.

Hitting the open air, Jean took a deep breath but soon wished she hadn't because it smelled and tasted of ash and volcanic brimstone. Taking a look around, Jean came to a realization that this was no ordinary war zone. Placing Cyclops on one of the roofs Jean flew out to stop an escaping truck leaving towards the northwest.

With quick and rapid commands to her telekinetic drones, she fired a shot right through the engine block stopping the truck dead in its tracks. When the truck came to a sudden halt, the driver went through the windshield as the rest jumped out and began to open fire at her.

Without a second thought, Jean summoned up a telekinetic claw to swipe at them on the right side leaving long furrows in the ground. The guard looking guys jumped towards the left away from her flaming telekinetic swipe. This was just as Jean planned as she lined up the telekinetic drones on the left to riddle them with holes.

With a snort, Jean turned around to fly back and cover the area but heard a savage Kra-koom off in the distance. Jean's head snapped in the direction of the noise only to find a plane crashing out of the sky. Not too far from the plane though Jean noticed Ororo had lightning coming out of her fingertips as it surrounded her.

With a smile, Jean turned back to keeping her side of the air clear while also taking down escapees.

**Peter Parker - Underoos / Spiderman**

Drip…..drip...drip…

He felt something wet on his face as he swiped his hand in the air to try and brush it away.

"Did anyone get the plate of the bus that hit me?"

"No but you need to get up; we are in danger and your laying there will get us killed." A voice up above his head said.

Who was that voice Peter thought to himself and where was he. Yeah no he remembered, he was out on a date with Laura when they got captured. With a gasp, Peter shot up wide awake.

What Peter found before him, chilled his heart to the core. He was currently laying in a small puddle of blood, and when he looked for where it was coming from, Peter wanted to scream. Up above, Peter's head was Laura hanging from chains that were hooked into her. Laura hung from them with her hands locked behind her back.

Without even thinking, Peter leaped up towards the chains Laura was hanging from but was met with a solid force field repelling him back. His eyes shed tears from the pain of smashing his head into whatever kept him here.

"I need you to focus, activate the tracking system," Laura said from up above him.

"I don't have any tracking system," Peter yelled as he began to look around, trying to figure out a way to overload the field mechanism so that he could escape.

The walls were clean, and there were no hanging gaps for him to get a handhold to pull anything apart with his strength.

"Calm down," Laura said with an eerily calm voice.

"I'm calm, but we need to get you down before you bleed to death." Peter turned around to yell up at Laura

"Calm down and think for a moment, would my mentor give you a shirt like that without a secondary function?" Laura spoke from her hanging hooks.

"Hmm oh okay what's the code then?" Peter said after he took a moment to think about it.

"How would I know what the code is Peter," Laura replied in a monotone. "What is something that only my mentor calls you?"

"The only thing she calls me that others don't is Captain Underoos," Peter said with a hand on his chin.

-Confirmed Rescue is on the way.-

\- Activating weapons utility belt.-

"What the, what!" Peter exclaimed, jumping high up as his shirt began to transform into armor. Peter was marveling at his new nanotech armor when he heard a loud crash. With the sound of that crash, all hell had broken loose in the cell block.

For a brief moment, the lights shuttered on and off before settling back to staying on.

"Rescue is here," Laura spoke as if this was another day that amazed Peter at how calm she could be even with those things hooked into her.

"How could you even know that?"

"Because the moment we were taken; I said my own location code to ping the GPS and lead him here," Laura replied in a deadpan voice. " I thought it would take him longer than a few minutes to cross the United States to come and save us. Now, Captain Underoos, can you get me out of here. I'm certain that you have more than enough weapons in that utility belt to fight an army."

"Aye, don't call me that," Peter huffed as he began to scroll through the menu hovering above his wrist.

"What else would you like me to call you?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I refuse to call you Petepie."

"Can I get just a little bit less sass," Peter huffed, "You know since we are like, needing to escape."

"Then stop stalling and get me down; it is very uncomfortable to have these hooks in me." Replied Laura but was silenced when the building shook one more time.

Peter quickly donned the power gloves that had an energizer function and went towards the purple force field that was holding him in the jail cell. This wasn't a zero-point field nor was it a stasis shielding so that could only mean the power source would be close but also off the ground. Taking a look outside the forcefield, Peter found the track marks on the right side of his jail cell.

Bingo! Peter thought to himself as he flexed his fingers to activate the energy lance function with the gloves he wore. Taking a deep breath, Peter hit the joint that connected the wall with the edge of the force field barrier. Peters's hand slid right into the wall at waist height, breaking the connection to the access panel and the power source on the other side of the wall.

"Owww!" Peter yelled after smashing apart the wall that had the access panel and the power coupling for his jail cell.

"I will kiss it and make it better when we escape," Laura spoke up as she looked in the direction of the door leading into their cell block. "Hurry up and release me from up here."

"Well, well, well if it isn't little lover boy."

When Peter turned around, he found her standing there at the door. She was the same one that had knocked him out. Peter noticed she had brought the electric prod in her hand as she stood at the door. Not only that, but her face was covered with some brown smudges that Peter felt might be dried blood.

Before she could even take a step through the door, a red sword reached in from behind her and removed her head. The arm was large and rocky with flowing veins of lava stretched along the forearms.

Then the largest person Peter had ever seen stepped inside, this guy was so large that he had to have had two feet on Luke, Peter thought to himself. The person wore black combat pants with a red undershirt with a black bat covered over with a black flack jacket. On his head, Peter noticed the red helmet with the odd-shaped ears, but what really drew Peters's attention was the arms of rock behind their rescuer. On his arms, Peter also noticed the mark of gunshots, and on the left, he also noticed a long gash.

"That was my kill!" Laura yelled, greatly spooking Peter. "You had no right to take that from me!"

"She raised you, that means all that you know she knows," Grunted the person in the red helmet.

"Wait you know this guy?" Peter asked incredulously. There was no way he wouldn't know about a crazy powerful person like this.

"Come on Petepie you don't recognize your brotha from anotha motha?" The person asked as the helmet that was hiding his face opened up to show, Ben!

"You killed a person!" Peter chirped as he pointed towards the body of that mean lady.

"Wouldn't be the first time but let's get your girl down," Ben told him as he jumped and yanked the chains connected to Laura clean out of the reinforced concrete roof.

"When did you get so strong?" Peter yelled out, pointing at what Ben just did.

"A long time ago, I just haven't made a big deal about it." Ben replied, but then he looked Peter up and down. "Tell me why did you get yourself captured in the first place."

"Well, I ahh-"

"Save it, this just means you haven't been training hard enough," Ben said as he interrupted Peter. "Do you want me to teleport you back or do you want to walk out of here?"

"I want to walk out on my own two feet," Peter replied with his chest out.

"Good now get your girl up and get ready for battle."

Let's rewind time and change over to Ben's perspective:

Or, Why You Don't Piss Off an Ascended Meta-human.

This was turning out to be a very productive night. Right as everything kicked off, I grabbed Bullseye with a gravity hold summoning him right into my hand and then broke his neck. People always joke about Bullseye being a lame DareDevil villain, but I knew he was one of the most dangerous men alive anywhere.

A man that was able to turn anything into an implement of death and can use it with the accuracy of Hawkeye was not a man to sleep on so he was the first to die. With Bullseye out of the way, I began to dismantle the rest of the goons, I also had to take out Flint Marco and pinned him to the roof with a gravity cling.

With the two real baddies out of the game, the rest of them folded. Turning around, I found Felicia standing over Fisk with a lot of his blood all over the place. Damn, Felicia was going to task on Fisk without any of our help, and now she had that manic look in her eyes as Gwen gets over the last cookie.

I watched the interaction between the two and had to step in when Fisk spat at her, which Felicia dodged easily. Even though she was able to dodge the spit, Fisk had raised my ire for the man.

Before Fisk even knew what was happening, I was on him.

"You should have kept that to yourself fat man," I told Fisk as I hauled him up off the ground by the throat. Before Fisk could even retaliate, I twisted him around and brought him down hard over my knee.

Playing it cool, I rolled Fisk off my knee after I felt and heard the crunch of his spine. Ohh it felt great pulling off Bane's Backbreaker on one of the greatest Spider-Man and New York villains around. Taking a step back, I watched with no remorse as Felicia doled out her revenge on the man that has destroyed thousands of lives in his pursuit of power.

My wrist beeped, and when I checked it, I noticed a message from Laura asking for help. Trying not to sigh in exasperation, I double-checked to see if I received any messages from Peter asking for dating advice.

There was nothing from Peter, so I shot a message back to Laura, but I got a message back that the device was inoperable. Now I released a sigh inside my helmet, with a few button pushes I was able to bring up the video feed of them going to the derby.

Logging Peter and Laura into the algorithm I watched as my supercomputer began to compile the video footage of them and their progress through the derby. Scrolling through the video footage at high speed, I noticed everything was going good until Peter perked up and then they began to run.

Without even checking the rest of the video, I pinged Laura's phone and took off towards that direction. My anger was spiked to the top, and whoever was behind this was going to die in fire and brimstone.

Pulling back in my anger before I landed on the spot that I was getting the ping from Laura's cellphone. It was odd, I was receiving a ping, but nothing was able to get through to her phone. Landing hard on the pavement, I ignored the cracks and the footprint I left in the ground: nothing but leftover destruction caused by whoever did this.

Ignoring the ruble from the mess I honed in on the cell phone only to find it partially broken. Tossing that aside, I searched through the rubble quickly finding a control module trying to call home. That was all the help I needed, the module was able to ping home but couldn't answer the return call, but I could.

With a step I blasted off flying in the direction of the signal; they were about to find out why kidnapping my people was a bad decision. Reaching halfway across the United States, I received a message from Alfred that people were attacking my tower. That's when it dawned on me that this was a coordinated strike against me, but I couldn't think of who it could be at the moment.

Commanding Alfred to up the DEFCON protocols, I also had him send a few spider-bots to go gather the junk from what they used to smuggle Laura and Peter away so fast. Then I also checked the video feed from my tower and found Natasha kicking ass.

Now I was havoc level angry and had no more thoughts of holding it back. My baby and my girls were in that building! They could take care of a large army, but that wasn't the point. There is now hell to pay!

Increasing my speed even more, I was going to show these assholes why it was best to stay out of my way. The signal I followed brought me to a valley wedged between a hill and a plateau deep within the back of the Montana mountains.

Floating up more than a thousand feet up in the air, I looked down on the base as they ran around trying to prepare for my arrival, but I had something else for these fucks today.

Putting my hands before me, I balled them into fists and raised them high above my head. It was time to release the Darksied on these fucks. My forearms and hands began to glow red as I gathered energy into them when I felt I had enough. I dropped with the force of gravity behind my fall.

Today they will all die beneath my feet as I channeled the inner earth bender and Darkseid as my wrath unfolded and blended the forces. I hit the ground with the force of a tomahawk tow missile destroying the earth around me, but I wasn't happy with only that. Pulling more on the strength force I brought out the lava sending it before me.

Shots were fired at me, and I didn't even need to dodge as they slammed into me going inert on contact as the speed and strength force drained them of all the kinetic energy. The soldiers didn't scream or cry out for help; no they got angry and brought bigger and better guns to face me. Too bad for them, I was on another level entirely. Slowly I walked out of the crater that I had created as the soldiers took steps back from my form as I rose to my full power before them.

They looked at me, and I looked back at them, and then I stepped forward with a stomp. They never knew what took their lives as earth spikes erupted beneath their feet impaling them.

With a wave of my hand, I set a lava shot arcing over and burning through one of the Humvees that began to open fire on me as they tried to take me down.

After burning a hole into the humvee, I took off towards the facility that was housing my brother and his girlfriend. There was no need to phase through the wall because I was now moving like a true Juggernaut.

The concrete wall was nothing in the face of my might, it broke asunder as I walked through it with ease. I stepped in to find a hallway with scientists and guards running around.

"Get him!"

"Die freak!"

Everyone around with weapons opened fire while those without ran away from me as I kept on smashing through walls like they were made of tofu. As I was breaking my way through the facility, I found myself in a wide room with all white walls as a monitor hung over on one of the walls. Everything changed when I stepped into the room, metal shutters closed down behind me and a section of one of the walls raised up to release a beast.

Man, this animal was butt-fucking ugly to the umpteenth level. It was down on all four legs with jagged spikes all along its body, its maw was massive with sharp teeth with blood dripping from its face. The skin was silver, and the claws on its feet were sharp enough to break the concrete that it stood on.

"Do you like her,"

Someone spoke, and it could only come from one place, and that was the monitor on the wall.

"Stryker commissioned us to make her before his disappearance. But since he is no longer around, I decided to amp it up for you." The person on the TV said as he brought up a picture of a place that I hate with every fiber of my being. "So you do recognize this place, don't worry, you don't have to say anything because I could read it from your body language."

The monster didn't even wait for him to command it to attack me; it was already at my throat trying to rip me in two. Today was not my time to die, with a vicious slap I broke the jaw on the monster before me.

"It would seem our predator x would like to feast." The man on the monitor said.

"You added my blood to this thing!" I yelled out as I jump towards the beast lashing out, smashing its head in, cratering the wall opposite the monitor.

"It would seem that you have gotten stronger."

"Wash your neck because I will kill you soon," I spoke out as I stood my ground against this beast. Now ignoring the man on the screen, I faced my foe because I had faith in Alfred tracking that fucker down so that I could take his head later.

ROOOAAARRRRR!

With a lunge, I smashed a knee into the monster's face as it attempted to fix itself against the ground that I had pounded it into. The beast lashed at me, pushing me back off of it as it ran around me at hyper speeds.

The beast was too large compared to my size, so it was time to level the playing field. Pulling on more of my energy and strength, I raised my height up, allowing me to stand and face the monster eye to eye.

I didn't realize it at first, but I was growling along with the beast before we clashed once more. This time one of its claws raked across the forearm that I had up in defense. The first jab had broken its jaw, and that didn't seem to phase the beast, so it was time to up the ante and break it completely.

Bouncing off the wall, the beast came at me going for my back, but with my guard up, there was no chance of it succeeding.

Yet the monster going for my back was a faint what it wanted was my leg. With a chomp, the beast came down on my meaty thigh like it was a drumstick on the fourth of July. That was the final straw with this thing, jamming my elbow into its head. I forced the second blow into the nerves on the side of its neck causing the monster to pause from the blow and its attempt to shake me.

That slight pause was the moment that I was looking forward to using so that I could escape from its grasp. This thing might have my speed, but there was one thing that I could do that it couldn't, and that was phasing. Using that slight moment to gather myself, I phased through its jaw falling onto the ground and returned with a rising uppercut smashing its mouth closed as a few teeth shattered from the force of the impact.

My wrist unit buzzed with the location of Peter, and my mind settled into killing this thing and going to recover him before I moved on to finding where Laura was being kept. With the distance opened up between us, I pulled out my Gladius and turned it on. When I had made the batmobile and the flying fox I had taken that idea straight out of DC, but I had also taken a few moves from Deathstroke the terminator.

That had turned into the sword I was currently wielding, the gladius that I wielded was able to oscillate at a hyper frequency that allowed the sword to slice through anything. That was great, but I had upped it once more by running heat coils allowing me to cauterize the wounds closed.

With my sword out, I didn't even give the beast a chance, and I jumped over it as I struck like lightning right down and through the spine. I sliced the monster from its neck all the way to its tail, cutting it in half. Before the beast could heal from that I created a lava pit and bathed both parts in the lava.

Turning around, I found the guy looking horrified on the other side of the monitor.

"You will be next," I said while pointing my sword at the monitor, then with a slash, the screen was cut in half. With a snort at the wreckage, it was time to find Peter.

The wrist holo that was glowing out of my Sanskrit beads showed Peter was somewhere below me. With the location now known, I took off running towards the ping. There was something that I wanted to try now that I was outside a training room.

With the speed force, I was able to make a clone and also recreate body parts, but the strength force gave me gravity control, earth powers, and strength. I was more than a one-man overpowered tank. With a little bit of focus, the debris from the previous fight was now in orbit around my person.

With an evil smile to myself, I set the debris on an accelerated spin around me and took off running down the corridors. Every step I take every inch of the corridor that I passed was pulled along with me as I ran. No scientist and no guards could stand in my way as I blazed my path of carnage.

I worked my way down more than ten floors towards the basement, once I even came across the room that held a teleporter. That was going to be mine also, so I dropped a nano grenade inside the room for Alfred to download all of the data and information on the tech.

Leaving the nano bomb behind I made my way towards the prison cells but what I found was a woman standing in the way at the door. Raising one of my rocky hands, I drew my sword and cleaved her head clean off of her shoulder. Gun in one hand and wearing the guard's clothes, that makes her a bad guy in my book. Ignoring the body on the floor I stepped my way into the prison to find Peter already free, and Laura was hanging from the ceiling.

Laura started to spew something about me stealing her kill, and Peter went on about me being a killer.

"You need to understand PetePie that this isn't a Saturday morning cartoon," I said as I poked a finger at his chest. "Look at what they did to your girl, now stand back and take a look around us. Notice anything?"

Peter did take a step back and took in the sights, and I watched as his eyes opened wide as saucers. That was because all around us were jail cells lined the walls up to the roofs filled with tons and tons of metahuman prisoners.

With that, Peter stayed silent while Laura walked over to me and held her hand out for something.

"Weapon," Laura said with her hands out, so I gave her one of the spare swords that I carried along with me. Then I watched Laura walk back over to the body and began to dismember it, arms, legs, and cut the torso in half.

Well damn, she must really hate this person then. With a wave of my hand, I turned the floor beneath the body parts to lava and watched the parts sink into the pits. Turning my back on that scene I went around to destroy all the cages and free all of the prisoners.

Coming out of the cells were meta's of all shapes and sizes, hell I noticed a few people that I also recognized, which was pretty cool. The only one that I wanted to hang with would be Mercury that I would want a dna sample from or to add to my forces but that could wait until after all of this is finished, and we got out of this mess.

As I made my way back towards the ground, another one of those predator x monsters came crashing into the prison, but Peter's spider-sense went off, allowing him to grab Laura and escape. The monster went and gobbled up one of the ladies with a leg flying somewhere and another limb flying somewhere else.

"Vertigo! Noooooo!"

I heard someone scream out for the lady that died, but I ignored them and went for the monster with my sword ablaze. The beast was able to eat three more people before I was able to catch back up with it and take off one of the legs with my sword.

With its hind leg removed, the monster turned back around and screamed at me. Out of my jacket shoulders popped mini-missile pods firing into the beast. The monster did not expect that and was blown through one of the containment cells.

Before it had a chance to right itself, I was on it slicing down along the spine removing it whole, killing the beast.

Getting back up, I turned to the rest and waved my hands at them, "Let's roll! This is a jailbreak!"

After placing my sword on my back, I pulled out my pistols and led the way with Laura at my side. More guards had made their way behind me and we're currently filing down into the corridor as I walked out of the cellblock.

Before they could open fire on us I stomped, shooting the rock below them up and smashing them into the roof clearing the way for us. What I hadn't done though was clear the stairwell because I had no clue on how secure those things were. So, we ran up the stairs towards the exit while I placed a bullet in each of the downed guards and Laura cut a few heads off with the sword I gave her.

We arrived on the fifth floor when we burst into another ambush point that pinned us down. That was when Peter leaped over us to web the guards up against one of the walls and some to the floor. With them trapped, I raised my gun to put a bullet in each of their heads to stop them from getting us in the back if we got pinned in another location.

"Ben, no! Hero's don't kill," Peter said sternly pushing my gun aside.

"One, never do that again. Two, never do that again." I told Peter as I stepped into his personal space. Laura instantly popped her claws in the defense of her boyfriend. "Why do you think we wear the mask, tell me that."

"To protect our identities'" Peter replied

"Then why the fuck are you yelling my name out loud," I yelled at him, causing the people that we released from the cells to take a step back.

"We are heroes and heroes don't kill," Peter replied definitely.

"Did you stop to think about what they would have done to you if I didn't make it here in time to save your ass?" I replied to him. "They have hot weapons ready to fill your ass with lead and monster's made to eat people, so you need to understand that you're on another level here and the rules are different entirely."

"We can make it out of here without taking lives I know we can," Peter said. "I have to believe that we can do this without killing."

"Well we can't," I replied. "Do you even know if they have another one of those predator x monsters around the facility? And if they do, what's your plan for dealing with it? Are you going to ask it not to eat more people? Are you going to make friends with a genetically created super monster designed to eat people like us?"

"I would have thought of something," Peter replied, holding firm in his belief.

"Yeah you would have, and people would die in the process anyway, and you would be chained with guilt," I said as I brushed him aside. "I know you all too well and the way you think, and that's why you have no voice in the matter. They will all die for us to get out and you can go to the back of the queue and be tail end charlie to make sure our back stays clear."

"You can't keep doing this."

"Yes, I can. You see this mask that I wear, this symbol on my chest. This will be the symbol they fear coming for them in the night. Monsters don't fear people, monsters only fear other monsters." I replied, facing him straight to his face. "They will spread the word, and I will be the boogie man that appears and dismantles all of their fucked up experiments."

With that, I walked past Laura and Peter and proceeded to dismantle every choke point and guard I met on the way towards the exit at the top of the facility. Nothing stood in my way, and that was how I like it, but as I made it out onto the second floor, I found Natasha facing off against the last of the predator x beasts.

Once my feet touched the ground, it rounded on me and headed directly towards me. Very unlucky for the monster, though was that Natasha had her eyes for the kill even though it was juiced up with my blood somehow. Everyone was looking around when we heard a muffled thump, and the monster fell on the ground as its stomach blew out and its feet collapsed.

Shaking my head, I walked up to the monster that was toyed to death by the Black Widow and held my sword up to remove its head, when Natasha returned visible next to me. Natasha held a hand out in front of me, and I gave her the sword to perform the kill on the beast.

With a slash, the monster was dismembered and that made the count of three of these beasts dead and gone.

"So who is watching our child?" I asked Natasha the most obvious question that was pressing on my mind now that chivalry was here.

"Your mother: and the tower is on total lockdown," Natasha replied smoothly. "Backup was brought, and you will have to make a decision on a new body that tagged along."

"Shit, dude you're tapping that,"

Someone from the crowd of people embalmed and both Natasha and I rounded on the person with guns up. Everyone instantly scattered, leaving a pink-skinned guy in the center shaking.

"Do you not want to leave here alive," Natasha asked in a threatening whisper that sent a chill down a person's spine and I was certain that everyone heard her. "If so, then you shall keep your trap shut and allow us to rescue you without your sideline babble."

I grinned down at her, and she raised an eyebrow back at me, "Whatever is between us is no one's business" I replied with a shrug then yelled out for Captain Underoos to get his can up here.

With Peter and Laura up with us now, Natasha did a solid three hundred and sixty-degree check on both of them and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the scene. Leaving Natasha to be the big sister to both of them, I went over the information that Alfred had gathered for me. The information allowed me to sprout a savage grin on my face because the next stop was in the alpine mountain range.

Besides the scene of the next place to trash, which I had another one of my team's prep for, Alfred was also blanketing all of the accounts in overseas banks and shell companies. Again more billions will be added to my name, and I was already planning on how to spend it all.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I received a nod from Natasha, and it was time to make our way back to the top of this forsaken place. Getting to the top, I broke down more walls making our own exit as Natasha dismantled any of the opposition that stood in our way on our way out.

Reaching the open air, I took a lung full of that sweet freshness but as wasted with the smell of ash and burning. Natasha gave me a quick pat on the back and went over to examine some of the people that came up with us. Before anyone could say anything, a sexy battle tank came flying around the corner in reverse as multiple combat vehicles chased it while it was in battle mode. Shells fired and Humvee's blew up in a sexy cascade of destruction: and man was I proud.

The crackle and boom of lightning were heard overhead as Ororo touched down a few short feet away from me and the surroundings lit up in a bright shine of orange as Jean touched down as well. We felt the wind as the flying fox uncloaked over the battlefield and rested at a hoover with the back ramp down for boarding.

My people were here, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the show of support. Then another person jumped off the roof, landing behind Jean and stood there. This must have been the extra body that Natasha was talking about down below I thought to myself.

What happened next put my hackles on edge though, the person that was behind Jean in her Phoenix suit opened fire on some soldiers posted up on the roof overhead taking aim. The laser beams would have been okay but what really put me over the edge was that these were optic beams.

When I noticed the optic beams, I had to take a closer look, and I wasn't very happy with what I found. He was in an all-black jumpsuit with a large red X on his chest, and I was seconds away from impaling him with my sword.

"Red Hood let me introduce you to Cyclops, he arrived to assist Phoenix and tagged along with us here," Ororo said with a flourish of her arm towards the newcomer.

Natasha though noticed my mood, and so did Jean.

"Who are you?" I asked, barely containing my rage at the person. The sound of my voice brought Ororo's attention back to me and away from the children that we had rescued.

"The names Cyclops thought you would get that from that lady that just said it, ya know." the person before me joked.

"One chance before you're dead where you stand," I said, drawing my sword and activating it. Everyone noticed how serious I had become and drew their own weapons and stepped away from the man. "I will ask one last time, A name and not that code name because your life depends on it."

"Shit, you're intense. My name is Scott Summers." The clone replied to me, and that was when I got the ping on my wrist holo. Genosha and with that, I was also given an address on the island.

"SINISTER!" I snarled and moved faster than lightning removing the head from his body before he could even register what was happening. I held the laughing head in my hands and then exploded in a mini-explosion of lava burning everything and the body in a mini three feet radius.

Everyone had their hands in front of their faces to shield from the light.

"I fucking hate clones!"

**[Undisclosed location]**

"We were unable to recover the child of Gaia."

"We shall try again."

"She will have more protections."

"We shall increase our effort then."

"We can not fail."

"Master, our location is compromised,"

"Gather our troops,"

"Yes, Master, your will shall be done."

* * *

Authors Notes - Removes the - for the internet links.

For those who are wondering, If there is X-men there is Sinister and the big guy behind him. People are, of course, plotting for Ben and his family, you can't have all that power and not expect certain people not to have some type of tracking or observation. For those wondering why I normally dont post author notes because I'm very active with the chat on Discord. Let me know in the comments section if you would like more author notes.

You can come and find me here chatting with the server so come join us.

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

On the Pat - reon you will find artwork for The Fastest Man Alive and Side Stories.

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	36. Chapter 36

**The Fastest Man Alive**

Chapter 36

The Longest Night Part Two

The head of Scott Summers slowly fell, sailing through the air with all eyes watching it. Some of the people that came out of the facility with us had wide-open eyes as they watched my display of swift judgment. With a daft swing, I sliced the head into two parts and used my gravity manipulation to pull the odd left eye out.

Slowly I examined the eye, but then my attention was pulled from my ministrations.

"What did you do!" Peter yelled as he came at me hard and fast with a swing.

With a flick of my finger, I held Peter frozen in the air with my gravity control. Taking my attention to the apparent cyborg eye, I faced Peter as I had the eye floating in the air.

"No, the question is what are you doing?" I asked him as I stepped towards Peter.

SNIKT! With that sound, Laura took a step towards the confrontation of Peter and myself, but Ororo stood in front of her and shook her head at the angry little girl.

"This is between them, and you shall not interfere," Ororo said as she stood before Laura. "Although I, too, would like to understand what is going on."

"Yes, I second Storm. I would also like to understand what's happening." Jean said as she looked down at the body. "I was the one that invited him after he saved my life."

Natasha didn't even bat an eye at the body of Cyclops, but she did shoot me a look before going back to eye the people that we rescued. Felicia was leaning against the batmobile while Salt was on the edge holding a lookout position.

"First, Peter did we not talk about this down below?" I asked my best friend/bother as I brought him back down to the ground.

You just killed that guy in cold blood! Why?" Peter asked heatedly.

"A clone, a spy, and a mole planted into our circle," I replied with a shrug. "Take your pick, but anyone of those deserves death."

"No one deserves death, Heroes save people regardless of what they are," Peter replied swiftly stepping up to me. "And how would you know he was a clone, we only met him today."

"You're right on that, Hero's do save people, but I'm not here as a hero," I replied heatedly. "Tonight, I came out here to save my family from going through what happened to me when I was first captured. I walk through this night as a soldier on a mission, not some hero that will release the enemy back into the hands of people from whom they can escape."

"You do not know that!" Peter yelled.

I could not help but scoff at the pure naivety of Peter. "You think that they could afford such a facility and location on American soil without some backing Peter? Use that brain of yours and crunch the numbers. How many people go missing a year? How do you think they can get around without anyone noticing them?"

"Then we release the evidence of everyone and let them get taken down that way," Peter replied.

"But you forget something very critical about this entire situation," I said as I brought up my wrist computer.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Peter huffed at me, and I was trying very hard not to roll my eyes at him. No, not because I was wearing my helmet still but because it would have been a useless act.

"You were carried in here without a mask, and they drew blood, you dolt. That means they will soon know who you are." I said as I brought up the information that Alfred gathered from the mainframe. I watched the panic set into his features before I decided to give him the good news. "Everything connected to your name that has left this premises is being tracked down and removed from the equation."

I watched the relief drain into Peter's face once he heard me say those words, then a crow came out of the air and landed on the body of Cyclops.

"Also, the reason why I know that a cheap clone rip off right out of Star Wars is that the real Scott Summers died in front of me the same day I decided that I would become a soldier in this war against those who prey on meta-humans," I told him as I held a hand up for everyone to see. "There are only three summer brothers that have laser abilities. Scott has optic beams. Alex has beams from his hands, and the last is Gabriel. Gabriel can use his beams from anywhere on his body and absorption; also, he is the youngest."

"That still doesn't prove why you had to kill him," Peter replied with his hands folded across his chest.

"Ohh that's rather simple really," I replied with a smile, "The answer to that is because Nathanial couldn't resist the chance to lay his eyes on a certain someone and had a cyborg eye implanted inside the clones head. Almost fooled me too."

"And your purpose or having that eye float is for what then," Natasha asked as she stepped up between us as she gave a nod to Ororo who in turn pushed Laura towards Peter.

"Ohh I thought it might be rather rude of us not to say hi to Nathanial Essex otherwise known as Mister Sinister," I said as the image on my wrist changed to the control room that Sinister was using to watch us from with the eye.

Mr. Sinister looked very much like his comic book counterpart. Pasty white skin with red eyes and a red diamond in the middle of his forehead. Sinister was wearing an all-black skin-tight suit with a frayed cape hanging over his back and seat. "Why hello there Nathanial, I do hope your preparing for my visit."

We all watched as his face changed into a variety of displays before he pressed a few buttons on his control console. As we watched, Sinister enter the access key, the eye before us exploded.

I was the first to react to the explosion with my speed still active so, with a casual wave, I had the gravity surrounding the eye increase pulling all of the shrapnel and explosive force back into itself.

"Tsk, tsk, That was not very nice Nathanial," I replied, allowing the mirth to travel through my voice.

"Child, you will pay for your insolence." Sinister roared back through the holo chat.

"Tch, can you be any more cliche than the typical mad scientist," I replied to the man.

"When do we remove this stain," Ororo asked as she narrowed her eyes on the form of Sinister.

"This one is all mine ladies," I replied as I look at Jean. Before Jean could answer though Peter spoke up again, with a press, I turned off the holo before Sinister could speak any more, cutting him off.

"You guys are okay with him killing all these people?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Yes, this is war, and one of the tried and true tactics is to deny your enemy their resources," Natasha replied instantly. "You would know that if you had paid more attention during my lessons."

That got Peter to back off, but I knew better. Peter was one of those people that wouldn't let anything go once he got it in his head. He would learn, I just hoped it wasn't the hard way like in the comics.

"We have no need nor do we want these people to get into the general jail population for them to accidentally get lost by some government agency," Felicia said from her position leaning on the Arkam Knight-styled batmobile.

"Then I will head to Genosha and get rid of this vermin, and I would like you guys to deliver these people to Salem," I said as I waved my hands towards the group of prisoners that I rescued from this horrible place.

"And what will we do with the second Facility?" Ororo asked me after getting out of the way so that Laura could take Peter up into the hovering VTOL ship which still had its back ramps down.

"Overwatch already infiltrated the systems and shut them down while the spider bots cleaned out the place. I was hoping that you would make a pit stop and pick up any prisoners before you get to Salem and I will follow up and destroy the place the same way I plan to do with this one." I replied with a shrug.

"When did you send spider bots to that location?"

"I had Overwatch hack and use the portal to send a few things as we tore apart his place," I replied as I turned to look at Natasha

"Okay, then I will come with you and watch your back," Natasha said with finality as she walked off to speak with the ones we rescued.

"Storm, do you mind taking them to get a check-up and see the professor?" I asked since Nat had already decided to tag along as my back up.

"Is there a reason we do not send them to the island?" Ororo asked as she looked over the crowd that was trying to act like they weren't listening to our conversation.

"For now we don't have anything larger than the school and a few buildings built on the island. For now, only the north side is being developed because it would make for a great port city." I replied to Ororo. "Maybe I can forward some plans and have many more living quarters built on the island since I have plans for it being the main country of meta-humans on earth."

"I volunteer to help build or help with keeping the rabble in line."

Everyone in our group turned to look at the sudden new speaker. She was on the short side, but her skin was all silver in color. Looking her up and down, she wore one of the prison jumpsuits. Instantly I knew who this was from taking a look at her, not only that, but I also fought what they used samples of her skin to create.

"What is your name, young lady?" Ororo asked as she took a step towards the girl.

"My name is Cessily Kincaid, but people call me Mercury." The girl known as Cessily said as she then turned her hands into different shapes. "I would like to go to this country you are building. I don't want to go to Salem."

"Why is that?" Felicia asked, speaking up as she eyed the girl with the liquid metal body.

"Salem is still within the bounds of the United States. I heard the conversation that the guy in the red helm was talking about, and he is correct. All of this couldn't have happened if someone didn't turn a blind eye." Cessily said as she waved her hand towards the facility. "I would rather go somewhere outside the bounds and grasp of people willing to capture and experiment on me than stay within a country that's willing to look the other way."

"Well, things can be arranged, but the place we will send you too has our security in place, so you don't have to worry about a thing," Jean replied to the metal lady with the orange hair.

"Then we will go to this professor and Salem, but I can speak for us all when I say that we would like to go to this island and country that you are building a lot sooner than later," Cessily said as she walked back to her group. "I no longer feel safe within the borders of America."

"You also need to understand that the island will be open to both meta-humans and normal humans. I refuse to prescribe us to the whole segregation bullshit." I said looking at them. "We are all human even if we were born with powers and abilities, so understand that everyone that decides to move to my island will all be equal in the eyes of the law and courts. This also includes people without powers like ours."

Some of the ones that were listening nodded their heads, and some of the others shook their heads. I made a note of the ones with disgruntled expressions for later in case I had to do some weed removal since the prison system wasn't up and running yet.

With our discussion out of the way, everyone loaded up into the Flying Fox to head back to New York. The VTOL hovered more than a few hundred feet off the ground while I had Natasha on my back since I was still holding my shape roughly at over ten feet tall. With a mental command to Alfred, the triggers were hit, and the first facility was both blown up and shrunk down to atomic size.

Not too long after we watched the place get dismantled, I received a message from Alfred that he was able to trap and capture Adam Karkins from the other facility in the alpine mountains. With a nod towards the VTOL, they took off while I changed headings and blasted towards San Francisco to make a pickup.

Ohh I had plans for him alright, I had plans for him and Nathanial Essex. In the middle of my brooding and master planning, I felt a husky breathe on my ear as Natasha pressed the release button removing my helmet so that she would get to me and provide a distraction.

"Brooding is not cute while you have a lovely lady like myself around." Natasha teased as she nipped at my ears pulling me out of my head.

"Hmm, Natalia," I purred out her name before I felt a small shiver coming from Natasha on my back. Then I felt her lean back into me as her arms came to wrap around my front.

"You know, that is the first time you have said my name," Natasha whispered into my ear as we flew through the air towards the west coast. I could only sigh at her.

"It's hard to understand you sometime's Nat. One moment you're all business and the next it's all flirt and smile," I replied with a shrug while we flew over another city.

"But what's a lady to do," Natasha whispered in my ear as she nibbled on my ear lobe

Sighing again, I was greeted with her sultry laughter as we flew over the San Francisco skyline to our quick pit stop. Waiting for us on her balcony was one Emma Frost, the leader, and president of Frost International. Without a pause, I went from moving at over one thousand miles per hour to zero and hover over the balcony.

With a light touch down on the balcony, Natasha hopped over my head before I could kneel for her to get down. With swift and daft movement, Natasha had Emma wrapped and ready to go in a jump harness. I took a good look and found Emma in some long white pants and a skimpy white shirt.

"What is the meaning of this. Unhand me now you cretin." Emma snarled at Natasha, but I was having none of this tonight. My patience had been stretched and tried too far today.

"This is not up for debate Emma; you will leave with us because what comes next you will witness," I said as I stepped into her personal space and the look on her face told me that she knew that this was non-negotiable. "Will you come willingly or will you stay?"

"You ask as if I have a choice," Emma replied with a snide remark.

"If you want my help, then you have no choice because you stay and you get nothing," I replied as I walked back towards the edge. Natasha didn't even give her a second glance as she hopped up on my back. I turned and waited for Emma to make her choice after tonight; everything will change, and my enemies will fear my retaliation.

"Fine, damit! Fine! I will go with you, but I want Shaw dead sooner." Emma said as she walked towards me. Natasha held out a hand to help her up, but Emma brushed it away. I turned around for her, and with a huff, Emma hopped up onto my left side. With a mental command, I open up some of the nano latches for Emma to connect with her harness.

With a tap on my right side from Natasha, I crouched slightly and took off with a strong jump into the air and we shot off towards Genosha. Hopefully Sinister would have a nice welcome party-ready for my arrival.

The flight was nothing for me, but this was the first time that Emma was flying faster than sound and relative reality. We were somewhere over the Pacific when we flew past a plane that looked to be stationary in its fight.

That was a wide awakening for Emma, and she hunkered down closer to my back and tried to play nice with Natasha who in turned humored her. Ignoring the two, I focused myself as we flew over the Pacific Ocean, what came next was going to define the future with one of the biggest villains taken out the game.

Within moments we were over the ocean and rapidly came upon the Island of Genosha. The air was tranquil, and the spray of the ocean was stilled as we flew along the coast towards the hidden manor on the island.

"Everything is so frozen in time," I heard Emma whisper from her position on my back. We flew like that for a little longer before we came up upon the manor where Nathaniel Essex was hiding.

On the roof were three of the marauders who were the famed group that roamed the world and did the bidding for Sinister. The one in the middle that was going to die first and was some oversized lady with tiger stripes along her side. On the left was a hammerhead shaped guy with his leg up on the railing in a mid spit motion. And the last guy on the right was large and fat like the blob, and I would have thought he was if I wasn't so certain that the blob only followed around Magneto.

They never knew what hit them and I mean that more than figuratively. The lady in the middle took a superman fist to the face removing her head and torso from her upper body from the speed and force with which I hit her. The man on her right was met with a backhand that also disintegrated his head. With the follow up on my rotation, I spun, swinging myself around into performing a clean uppercut on the right-hand goon, popping his head like a watermelon.

Blood, bone, and brain chunks floated in the air as their bodies came into quick contact with my speed force aura and then was returned to normal time only to freeze as we were moving to fast.

With a quick inspection, I verified there was no one else up on the roof other than us: but there was an access panel for the electronics that could be used. Yanking the panel off the hinges, I pressed in one of the universal USB's that I'd brought with me. With that installed I brought us back to normal time as I let down Natasha and Emma from there perch on my back.

Before I could take up going into the building, Natasha tugged me to face her.

"Leave me three alive to hunt," Natasha said as she looked up at my face with a grin that promised cruelty to those in her path. "They should not have planted someone in our home. I will bring Emma along with me."

Looking down at Natasha, I could spot Emma pout her lips at the corner of my eye, but I only returned a nod in confirmation to Natasha now that she was in full Black Widow mode. Without a second look behind me, I took off down the stairwell to remove all opposition between myself and the man who called himself Mr. Sinister.

The monster inside me was released, and I was on the hunt down the halls of his manor. Those in my path were met with a knee or a punch removing heads or completely annihilating a person with a savage blow as I made my way towards the central room where he resides.

Four were left alive for Natasha to have her fun as I grabbed the face of some nameless guard and smashed him into the floor. He grabbed my wrist in retaliation, but I picked him up by his head and slammed him one more time into the ground, breaking the marble tiles beneath his frame.

His legs kept kicking so I slammed his head into the ground again and again as he screamed under my palm. I noticed the slight blip of red and looked up to face the camera on the door leading into Sinister's safe house.

Again and again, I smashed the goon head into the ground, before long he began to cry, and I could smell the tell-tale sign of him urinating on himself, but my sight never wavered from the camera that was watching us as I smashed the goons head in repeatedly. As we came to a round number of twelve, I smashed the goon beneath my hands, and finally, I felt his skull break beneath my palm as I again upped the strength I was using.

With a quick flick of the wrist, the brain matter and blood were flicked off onto the walls as I made my way to the final door at the end where my prize awaited me. As I slowly rounded on the door, it was blasted off the hinges as my hands touched the knob. Catching the door, I allowed it to carry me back a few feet.

"You have slighted me, boy!" Someone yelled from beyond the door frame. "You have slighted me for the last time."

Pushing the door off of me, I showed that I was completely unscathed from any type of damage. In the room, I found six more forms of that fucking bastard Summers surrounding Sinister as he sat on his throne watching me imperiously. There was a slight twitch to his eye, and I knew he noticed that I was unharmed.

The clones of Summers that surrounded the man all had on that black spandex unitard, and they had none of the visors on their faces. That could only mean that they could use their optic blast without that crutch that the Summers from the six one six universes had to rely on because he was too much of a shit heel to learn about his powers.

Sinister's wrist twitched, and I was already moving before the others could even register whatever commands they were sent. With my first step, a crater was made from the stomp I placed commanding the earth to restrain Sinister, then I flowed into the room as if I was death herself.

Flying out of my body were constructs shaped as arms holding swords, removing the heads of each of the Summers' clones. With the heads frozen in the air, I pulled a nano restraining patch out from my utility belt and slapped it on the back of Sinister's neck.

With a smile, I sat within Sinister's throne and watched as regular time took over, and everything played itself out before my eyes. I sat and watched as Nathanial Essex was restrained against the far wall of his own chambers. Then out of my jacket flowed my nanotech as they turned into spider bots and plugged themselves into servers and other things that he had in his room of last resort.

Placing one leg over the other, I leaned back in Sinister's throne and waited for Widow to come and join me since I was notified that her fun was over with. As I waited, I looked him up and down from the all back spandex he wore to that ugly ass cape on his back. The pale skin and the black lipstick and eyeliner with the red diamond in the center of his forehead made an intimidating vision to look at.

There was the sound of a small shuffle and then I heard the sound of a stiletto heel as the person who wore it walked their way down the hall towards us. From my left, an arm touched my shoulder as Natasha took a seat on the arm of the throne while Emma stood on my right.

With a casual toss in front of myself, I enlarged a chamber that I had completed a while back but didn't see a need for it because of how dangerous and evil it was, but now I found and understood why I created something like this in the first place.

"What is that, and who is he?" Emma asked as she examined both the man and the new four by four-chamber that unshrunk itself before us.

"His name is Nathaniel Essex, and he sent a fucking clone to our home," I replied with a snarl as I commanded the earth to break away and then to catch him in a gravity grip. "Lord Essex here is over a thousand years old and the world's greatest geneticist."

"And how do you know about him if he is a thousand years old, wouldn't he learn to hide pretty well from the world living that long?" Emma asked as she turned to face me as I held Sinister up with his look of defiance on his face.

"That could only save him if I didn't make it my business to learn and snoop out all of the hidden dangers that live here on earth with us," I replied as I slowly lowered Sinister into the chamber.

"Then what is that chamber for then, why not kill him and get it over with," Emma replied as she looked me in the eyes. "Why prolong so much?"

"Because this is to be a lesson," I replied as I looked her back in the eye. "First, I wanted to remove his head from his body. Then I wanted to make his death slow and painful, but then I remembered something. Nathaniel Essex is one of the greatest and oldest minds on the planet that dates back over a thousand years.

His death will not be swift, and it will not be painless. I will place him in the chamber and fill it with the latest nanotech that I created. These nanites are specially made for certain people." I said as I continued to look her in the eye. "They will invade every nook and orifice of his body and connect to this brain. Then the nanites will remove all bodily functions trapping him within himself, no telepath will be able to save him, no telekinesis will save him and no super strength will save him.

The man known as Nathanial Essex will be placed on a shelf as I milk his brain for every drop of knowledge that he has amassed over the years. I will gather every one of his clones from BarSinister and place them all within chambers to build up my think tank. With his immortality, he will never die and live his life being drained of every thought and passing idea until I chose to give him death. That is the price he will pay from daring to strike at my home."

With that, I turned from the pale-faced Emma as I got up from Sinisters thrown. Waste not, want not. This was one of the greatest minds, and I was going to make sure he wished I had killed him. With a simple slide of my fingers, I brought the pain receptors to ninety percent and left it there.

"Every clone of you, every backup data and storage I will drain from your head and place on a shelf right beside you. Fuck your plan for the ultimate meta-human and fuck your plans for a clone of my Jean. You should have kept your head down like you've been doing and I would have made your eventual death a lot less painful. Now you're going to sit on the shelf like a jar of pickles for the rest of your unnatural life."

Slowly Sinister's eyes widened, and he tried to scream out and thrash around inside the chamber, but his fate was sealed. I watched the last will of defiance drain from the great Nathaniel Essex as the chamber filled and the nanites went to work on him.

There was a ping from my wrist communicator, and I pulled up the holo as it displayed the top shelf archives of one Nathaniel Essex and one Adam Harkins the mind and director behind the Facility. On the holo, there was a tab that I could press that brought up a catalog of every idea and stray thought of the two while also having every experiment and discovery and action being collated and uploaded into my servers.

Good, good! This was the start of my think tank, and it was time to use the island to its full advantage. Later I would have to create a set of nanites that I could inject into myself and allow me to absorb all the knowledge that I have downloaded from the think tank, but for now, I can settle for a little light reading.

Turning my back on the chamber with the man who no longer meant anything to me but a footnote in my path. Now it was only Emma and Natasha here with me.

"Nat, I will be sending heavy firepower with you when you go and take down the rest of these clones." I stared as I received a nod from Natasha as she sat on the arm of the throne, sharpening her knives. "So tell me, Ms. Frost, will I have to worry about my back with you around?"

For a moment, Emma Frost shook slightly, and then I watched as she forced herself to be calm as she looked me in the eyes and I would have been fooled if I was an ordinary man. Hell, I would have felt sorry for her, but that defiant nature and what I knew from the comics had me keeping her at arm's length and one step away from removing her head regardless of what I agreed upon.

"I have agreed to work with you; so there shall be no betrayals from my end," Emma replied defiantly as she looked me in the eye.

"As much as I fight for equality, I don't play with my food," I said as I waved an arm towards the chamber of clear nano goop. "I'm not Shaw, I will not give you a rope to hang yourself and then rub it in your face as I do something foul to your body or mind. Betray me in any form, and there will no longer be an Emma Frost in this world. The things I wish to accomplish are many, and I refuse to worry about who is at my back."

"Are you threatening me?" Emma asked with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"No, I'm drawing a line in the sand right here and now. Pick, and we move forward but know that betrayal has it cost."

"Then, I pick your side," Emma said after a moment's hesitation, she then stepped towards me.

"Good then let's go, the cleanup crew should be here now," I replied as Natasha got up from the throne's arm.

With Natasha in the lead, I walked along the corridors as Emma took up the rear of our little march. There was nothing but silence from Emma, but that was okay because what comes next will change things again for her perspective. As we silently walked down the hallways, we passed and walked around body parts dismembered during my rampage towards Sinisters last hold out. Heads lay without bodies and bodies lay smashed or broken from my strength.

"You need to take better care of your toys," Natasha quipped at me as she slapped the boot of someone that I punched so hard he was embedded into the ceiling.

"They come with no curves nor do they come with little gizmos to keep me happy," I replied with a shrug.

With a smile and sway in her hips, Natasha pointed out one of the ladies that I performed a pile driver on. Granted I flipped gravity and was running on the roof before snatching this one and smashing back down into the ground but still wasn't going to touch anything that hung around Sinister.

"Enemy women so they get fair and equal rights to an ass-kicking contest for the receiving side," I replied with a shrug that got a chuckle from Natasha. With a shake of her head, Natasha took the turn that leads back to the outside, and we made it right on time because right above us was a descending hovercraft with a few spider bots already on the ground.

"How, how did they get here so fast?" Emma asked astonished as she walked out onto the porch, right behind me.

"They were shot out of an electromagnetic railgun. Can reach any side of the planet I want within three minutes." I said with some pride in my voice. "Working on cutting that down to sixty seconds tops."

"That's impossible! Electromagnetic weaponry hasn't even come off of the Navy's test bench yet." Emma replied incredulously as she looked back and forth at the spider bots as more and more began to drop from the sky.

"You have seen my tech, and you think something as simple as an electromagnetic rail gun is going to stump me? Bahh! That's a toy compared to some of the things I will create and have created. Now get into the hovercar." I said as I wave an arm towards the vehicle. I held the door open for them both as a gentleman should, but Natasha decided to jump over and into the driver's seat.

I made sure to have my seatbelt on with the look I noticed in Natasha's eye. With one quick glance in the mirror, we took off with Natasha whooping at the top of her lungs.

With all things considered, the flight was smooth even with Natasha performing some crazy aerial maneuvers, what I didn't expect though was that Emma was a little speed freak. There was a moment or two when I caught the flush on Emma's face when Natasha revved the engine a few times before performing a stunt. That I would have to file away for later use when I had some free time to enjoy some of her company.

As we arrived at Eden one of the spider bots started to march back through a portal that they had set up and planted in the back gardens of the Essex manor. I sat in the hovercar and watched as hundreds of thousands of genetic material from meta-humans throughout the ages were moved from the manor into the heart tree and fed into it. I had plans for all of that and more. What I needed was two people of absolute loyalty that could get things done on the island when I wasn't around, so it didn't involve Alfred all the time.

There were a few thoughts and ideas I had swirling around in my head, but there was one thing I was certain of that they would not be some fucking clone of someone. Maybe I might use someone's genetic material, but I refuse to just create a clone of a person. So it was going to be mix and match time. These two were going to be the leaders of my Astartes program.

Looking up from my musings, I found Emma's face a mix of surprise and awe as she looked around us at the island and the mix of modern architecture and jungle.

"Welcome to Eden," I said with a flourish and waved my hands from Emma to around us. "This is the centralized area here besides the heart tree, the north has a city currently being built, and the south has another currently in construction."

"This place is beautiful, but there is more that I can feel…. Like a tingle at the back of my mind, that's eluding my grasp." Emma replied with her eyes closed in concentration.

"That's the island, and she is alive and an extension of the Goddess Gaia, so, for your own safety, don't go too deep." I returned as I lead her to one of the buildings that were recently built. This was one of the all-purpose buildings for scientists, relaxing and other political maneuvers that might strike my fancy.

As we walked into the building, I noticed Emma schooling her face in the brief reflection on the glass. Taking a seat on one of the loungers I waved for Emma to pick a seat of her own.

"So why did you decided to bring me here after that display at the manor?" Emma asked after a moment of silence.

"Would you like to be the minister of Finance?" I asked in return as I leaned back into my chair with a holo tablet in my hand. For a moment, Emma froze in her seat like a deer caught in the headlights.

Emma sat there and watched me while I watched her. Then she spoke slowly, as if she was testing each word before she spoke them.

"Was the situation earlier a forewarning before this offer?" Emma asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

"There is joining me, and then there is joining my cause," I said as I sat forward to look at her closely. " As much as I preach, equality don't mistake me for a fool. Meta-humans will need their own land and space even if we do not consider ourselves above our fellow man. A nation of our own will solidify us as one people like any other nation and grant them our protections."

"The United Nations would never approve of this," Emma said as she raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"They will and can do nothing to stop me," I replied to her as I got up from the recliner that I was seated in. "They will beg for this nation to join them once they have seen the discoveries and cures that are going to be offered to my people."

"They will come and take them," Emma supplied as she watched me walk towards the window.

"They will try and fail like the slimy politicians that they are. Unlike them, I have not forgotten human nature, and I will use that against them. Cures for the common cold, extend the human lifespan, and soon AIDs and HIV, and many more cures to follow." I said as I turned my back to the window. "The people will scream and march in the streets and demand action while I slaughter any opposition that they send to invade these sovereign borders. There will be no big seven making demands because I will fan the flames of each countries people until they break, because unlike the fools in charge, I know the power of social media when wielded well and I have the guns to outpace the rest of the world."

"And you would give me a position of power within your Empire?" Emma asked as she got up from the chair she was seated on to stand beside me and look out the window.

"What else would I give my women," I replied to her question as I also turned around to look outside the window.

"Then I accept, and as your woman, I would like some of the defense and weaponry that I have noticed the others used," Emma said as she turned and gave me a brilliant smile.

"That can easily be arranged," I replied as I placed a hand around her hips and pulled her in close. There was a slight tremor and a hint of hesitation, then before I knew it, Emma grabbed my collar and pulled me in for a kiss.

With one leg raised up to hold me into place, our kiss was aggressive and passionate. Our tongues entwined and dueled. Emma's passion was fierce with fire, and I felt the hunger from her as we kissed. Before I knew it, I had Emma up in my hands with her posted against the large window.

With a growl, I pulled myself back from this delectable dish before my eyes. There was some more work to finish, and then I had to get my last two helpers that I had been thinking about creating for some time now.

Panting out as our foreheads touched, I pulled back while I had one of Emma's hands pinned above her head while my leg was wedged between her legs holding her up in the air. Not only could I feel the dampness on my thigh, but I would see the lust in her lidded eyes as she peered back at me.

"We… There are things that I need to finish before I can partake of such a meal." I whispered as frustration crept into my voice. This was one of those moments where I hate being responsible; I had one last thing to do before I could indulge.

"You can ignore your responsibilities for once can't you?" Emma whispered back sultry as she rubbed herself along my thigh, allowing me to feel the warmth of her core.

With a huff, I let Emma back down so that we would get ourselves decent before we separated and I went to get the rest of the things I needed to be completed. With a quick ruffle of my combat pants, I was ready to go about completing my to-do list.

Leaving Emma with a tablet to go over the island's finances, I left for my command room where all the magic was going on. Inside my command room were multiple spider bots going about their business, but upon the monitor was what I wanted. On the large monitor and other viewing screens was the status report for the over one hundred smart satellites I had ready for orbit around the earth and a few more that I was going to launch towards Mars and a few other lunar bodies.

With my quantum entanglement prowess turning theory into reality, I was able to create quantum comms arrays which I had paired with the satellites that I set for the asteroid belt and beyond. Vibranium fell on earth as an asteroid, and I bet my left nut that there are some still in the asteroid belt hiding somewhere. One of the great things was already knowing the properties of vibranium. So releasing a swarm of drones in the asteroid belt to ping and read for the right properties and report back findings was child's play.

Taking a seat in my command chair, I brought up the controls and watched as the monitors switched over to the massive rail gun that I created as a launch platform. Each of the satellites had next-generation processors and lenses with multiple positioning GPS units optimized for space travel. They were also covered from head to toe in a new nano solar panel with a larger than normal arc reactor as the heart.

There was no way I was going to send up one of my own power cores to hang above the planet, that would just be plain crazy. With a press of a button, I watched as the satellites get loaded and each was fired into orbit. This was a brief window that I had created after days of multi hacking, the United Nations, and other nations to create this chance.

Now, I had eyes in the sky all over the world, and nothing could escape my sight. I watch the satellites take their place in orbit and then changed the monitoring program to watch the two that went directly for Mars and the asteroid belt. The one for Mars will get there within the weak, and the one for the asteroid belt will get there within the month.

With those plugged into my networks, it was time to learn everything that Sinister knows because I need people on this island, and I had more than a few ideas on how to get the first thousand. With the automated system going in the background. I brought up the information that Sinister and Adam had in their heads.

Even with my speed and retention, it took a smooth five minutes to read and understand it all, and once I was finished, I went over the information all over again. Hell, I even added in questions and ideas to create genetic variations on new life and have all of the powers work uniformly. With everything understood, I sank into the ground and made my way towards the heart of the tree.

Within the heart of the island and heart tree were hundreds if not thousands of spider bots going about their business adding sensors and DNA banks along the walls. Each DNA bank had a vine going through it and back into the tree. Sinister had way over five hundred thousand DNA, and genetic material samples and I was going to use them and build a nation not of clones but of people with their own minds, looks, and feelings.

Before I started to create people like the printing press was going out of style, I would need to create myself lieutenants to handle things while I was away. So I found myself in the command chair with a holo panel before me as I placed my thoughts and commands into it, creating the twin brother and sister pair that would handle my endeavors.

The female I had modeled after Darth Talon the sexy red twi'lek Sith Lord and the brother I had the standard generic scientist type. The break down though was that Talon had a little bit of Raven's DNA in her for me to be able to get the exotic red skin color and the sith tattoos. There were so many genetic combinations and power I could mix in, I almost lost myself and made her beyond omega level.

So instead of breaking the bank, I kept her powers simple but powerful with a strong mind with adaptive learning, and knowledge manipulation tossed in to make her a deadly foe against my enemies be they in space or on land. Lilith form and add in a dose of spider-powers for added flexibility and senses, telekinetic powers and a dash of energy blast with steel skin and a few more surprises tossed in for my enemies.

The brother gets the intelligence of Richards tossed in and a few body powers to top him up, but I had to craft his intelligence adding in a bit of perfect memory and a few other things to boost him since he will be my science chief.

The leku that the Twi'leks had could be replicated, but I felt it best to keep her with long flowing onyx hair to match her brothers since she already had all red skin. Her height was going to come in at five feet ten inches, and her brother was going to cap at six feet easily. Adding in a few more features and simple things to give them an identity of their own, it was time to birth them.

Not too long after I pressed the confirm button, a side panel opened up for me to press my palm and add some power. The power situation would soon need to be rectified with one of the power cores but adding a jump start this once wouldn't hurt.

With all the preparations complete, I sat and thought about names for my new people. Not only names but soon I would have to bring Alfred's AI core down here and create a body for him.

While I was deep within my musing, the cocoons that the two new components to my family broke off and tumbled out, Talon landed lightly on her feet while her brother tumbled out uncharacteristically and very awkwardly I might add. Watching him almost made me want to facepalm: great, his personality was of a goofball while she was the serious one of the two.

"Master," They both said in unison as they bowed before me.

Turning to the taller of the two, I placed my hands on his shoulder and gave him a strong, steady shake to test his balance. No sway nothing, which was good in my book, and he held his head up high.

"Very nice," I said, "Your name is Alexander Jor-El. You shall be my lead scientist for our people and growing population."

Then I turned to my Darth Talon who stood before me with defiant eyes and a wicked spark of purpose, skin crimson red with Sith tattoos and long silky onyx hair. "You, my dear, will be the sword and shield that guards our people. The Universe will fear your name while our people sing your praises. For you shall be named Feora Ul General and Commander to all of my armies."

With that said and done, I pulled out smart nano clothing from my pack and gave it to them both to get dressed. Then I pulled out the unstable molecule structure and schematics for Alex to look over and then gave Faora the battle plans and training schedule I expect her to go through.

With those two taken care of, I went back to programming the command deck with what I needed in people because, before the week was over with, there will be more than a thousand born from this grove ranging from scholars to military types to artists. My astartes though will make up the bulk of my forces, and I made sure they had a proper balance of power. It was time I raised a formidable military force.

People were needed on this island, and the best type right now would be those who had absolute loyalty and will follow my vision into the future. With that plan in mind, I made sure to lock out certain genetic sequences because I refused to have a clone of Richards and anyone else for that matter running around this place and no, I did not plan to give Scotty boy another chance at life. He died once, and I plan to keep it that way unless someone from the future comes along and fucks things up big time.

With my commands locked in, I walked the twins to the surface to see the night sky for the first time. This truly was the longest night, and I was in and out of different time zones like it was nothing.

Now, though, I was at least finished and could get some proper rest. Not too long ago I got a notification that the tower was on lockdown and Alfred had a high alert with the rest of my family at Salem.

With that out of the way, I was in a very hot shower trying to get my muscles to relax. There was nothing but the sweet bliss of the hot water sloughing its way down my back. There was a slight draft and a small smile played across my lips as I felt a pair of smooth firm arms wrapped their way around my waist.

"You have been very naughty," Came the sultry whisper in my ear. Before I could reply, I was swiftly turned around and pushed against the wall as her lips met my own. The kiss was heated and full of hunger and passion, and before I knew It, it felt a hand slowly stroked my shaft.

"My, my, my what is going through that head of yours."

I couldn't stop the surprised gasped that escape my lips when I found a head full of red before me, looking up at me teasingly as Natalia whispered in my ear as she slowly stroked me back and forth.

"Look at you all riled up, I bet you were planning on fucking her with this monster between your legs," Natalia whispered before forming a ring with her thumb and index finger to squeeze and stroke me with applied pressure. "Tell me what were you doing to her with this?"

"Ah, ahh, I, I was going to bend her over, pull her hair and paint her walls white," I replied breathlessly.

With fluidity and grace, her leg came up and over to sit on the soap ledge as she held me firm in her hands.

"She will have to get in line," Natalia whispered to me as she slid her way down my shaft as I slid into her molten depths.

This little taste of Natalia broke the damn of my mental fortitude. I've been holding to for the last years of my life. Not only was I a starving man given water for the first time in years, but I was also enraptured with the mind of the lady before me.

Natalia is beautiful anyone that has taken any kind of glance could tell you that, but no it wasn't the beauty that made me want her on my side. It was the sharp mind and killer predator that lurked underneath the surface that she didn't want others to see.

A growl escaped my lips as I applied a little bit of my speed and got both of Natalia's legs up and over my shoulder as I planted her against the wall pushing in deep.

"Ah,"

I grinned at the escaped moan that she released as I watch her flutter her lashed through the pleasure. Before she could get her bearings back, I pulled back then slowly pushed in eliciting another moan from her lips.

Her eyes snapped open as her hands came up and pulled me into a fierce kiss, and there was nothing but hunger as she devoured my lips in her quest of passion. My cock was hard and throbbing, and her depths was hot and tight. Each thrust granted me a moan, but each time I pulled back, I was granted sweet sweet torture from her sensual ministrations.

Mid stroke Natalia gave me a demonstration of her impressive flexibility by bringing the leg that I was holding up with one hand around my neck and the other to around my hip within on fluid motion. The slowed me down mid stoke, but with a sly smile on her lips, her legs flexed and I was pulled deeper inside.

There was nothing to say because this was beyond amazing.

"Hmm, that's the spot, nice and deep," Natalia moan before fluttering her eyes at me as the leg behind my hip gave me small tugs. The sly look on her face said it all and that I was dealing with the Black Widow, the man-eater.

She wanted deep, then she can have it deep, but no one didn't say I couldn't cheat. With swift and deft movements, I brought one hand up and planted it up against the wall behind her back and the other one charged with my powers low yield and for something special.

"I believe I have something you might like," I whispered as I began to pick up the pace beyond what any mortal man could do. Then with a smirk on my lips, I ran two fingers down Natalia's stomach until they were right over the bulge that was my tool plowing home deep into her depths.

The reaction was instant as her womb reacted to the stimuli and Natalia spasmed with her first orgasm, but I did not let up as I drag my fingers lower to her rosebud.

"Wai… wait let me catch my breath,"

She breathed out, but there will be no mercy as I played my power across her clit earning me a fountain of spray as she fired off another orgasm. There was a slight opening that I felt as I was sleuthing in and out of her at incredible speeds, but I was not going to let her get back the high ground.

"I'm going to paint your walls, but I think you will like cream instead of white."

With a grin on my face, I grounded her clit against my pelvis as I ran my finger back across the bulge where my head was poking. With a spark of power and a pop, I was in and seated within her womb.

"Fuck!"

Natalia screamed before latching onto my neck as I pound my way into her womb. With my speed and powers, she was being pounded with at least one hundred strokes per minute. Cheat powers for the win.

"I believe," I started to say as I felt that drive for release slowly creep it way down my spine. " That we should test out the gift that Gaia has given you."

Licking her lips and locking her eye with my own, I could see the heightened extasy that play through her mind as she realized what I just said. Before she had anything to say, I sealed her lips with my own as I felt myself release deep within her core as I paint her insides.

Natalia moaned, and then her eyes got wide as she witnesses her womb stretching to hold my prodigious load.

"That's, that's a lot, and I feel so full." Natalia moans under my ministrations.

"Yes, and three more holes to go," I replied using my gravity control to turn off the water and own the door. "Let's continue in the bedroom."

* * *

So Ben is finally making his move towards building up his kingdom / Empire. I wonder where that will lead and what repercussions this might lead towards. Ben is ruthless but there are plenty of other Omega Level Meta-Humans on earth that might want his thrown. So who saw the Sinister getting the brain drain treatment.

Everything is posted early on the . Also, there is a new story that is also posted there that won't be here for some time.

Authors Notes - Removes the - for the internet links

You can come and find me here chatting with the server so come join us.

.GG/p2QJNck

On the you will find artwork for The Fastest Man Alive and Side Stories.

TheToFu


	37. Chapter 37

The Fastest Man Alive

Chapter 37

Unknown

Ororo was awakened bright and early as her daughter came running into her room: she was instantly awake with the delightful squeal of 'mommy!' Sitting up in bed, Ororo arranged her daughter across her lap.

"Little Flame, how did you get here?" Ororo asked while she smoothed over her daughter's hair.

Maya turned to her mother with a cute pout on her lips that slowly transformed into a smile, "Grandma brought me."

For a moment, Ororo thought about that, "Let mommy get ready, and then we will have some breakfast."

Quickly using her bathroom connected to the room, Ororo exits her room to find that Maya was nowhere to be found in her room within the X mansion. Walking through the mansion and leaving the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand, Ororo decided to head out into the gardens to find her daughter.

Once she walked outside, Ororo was stunned at the display of her daughter playing with one of the other little girls that she knew to be named Illyana. It wasn't that her daughter was flying around with flaming hair that surprised her, no. What truly surprised Ororo was the rose rings that popped up from the ground that the girls were running through. Little Anna hadn't displayed any powers yet, but with her older brother displaying his own powers, then she wouldn't be very far off from displaying her own.

Taking a seat next to the metal-clad man on the bench, Ororo commanded a gentle cross breeze to wash over the garden as she watched the children play. Silence fell over the garden as the sound of tinker-bell like laughter was heard. After a moment, Ororo turned to her seated companion. "I do not believe we have been introduced yet. My name is Ororo Munroe, and I teach the language electives."

"Dah, my English, no so good."

"I believe you are Pietro Rasputin. It's nice to meet you," Ororo said in fluent Russian as she looked at the young man. "Why might I ask, are you still in your metal form. This school and its surroundings are completely safe."

"It's for practice," Pietro replied as he shuffled his feet where he sat on the bench. "There was a folder on my bed a few days ago with details on how to improve my form."

Hmm, Ororo thought to herself as she watched the kids play, It would seem that Ben had someone write up a detailed report and then create a training program for the older Rasputin. As she watched her daughter play, more and more kids woke up for their morning breakfast or to come out and play until there was space available for breakfast.

Getting up to help maintain order, Ororo was surprised when Logan pressed a button, and floating tables came out and set themselves up.

"Alright, Bobby, you're in charge of the kids outside. I don't want to hear any whining, or there will be extra laps." Came Logan's gruff voice as Ororo walked into the kitchen to find him staring down a teenager with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Logan." Said the boy who Ororo was taking to believe was Bobby.

"Logan, where did these tables come from?" Ororo asked as she stood next to her friend. It had been a few days since she was last here, and it had changed so much. Not three days ago, Ororo remembered doing a rotation shift for breakfast. Yes, the manor was huge, but the kitchen didn't have enough space for all the rescued children.

With a grunt, Logan scratched his jaw before he answered, "Ben had them made, and Laura brought them back with her."

With a nod, Ororo replied, "Has the Professor said anything about expanding the Manor?"

Logan grunted once more but stayed silent for a moment that stretched far too long before he answered. "No, Chuck hasn't said anything about expanding yet."

"Hmm, thank you for letting me know," Ororo replied quietly as she watched the kids organize themselves for breakfast.

There was a ping on her wrist that had Ororo looking down to find a message from Alfred. With a tap, a hologram came up to inform Ororo that the island will be ready for people to move in by the weekend, but jobs won't be available for another month. With that in mind, Ororo went back and forth in her correspondence about the school that's being built. Ororo wanted to know if the dorms will be completed any time soon. The answer that she got back placed a smile on her face.

The dorms were completed even if the school building wasn't completed yet. The campus grounds were completed and so was the park that the kids could play in. The dorms had more than enough space for over a thousand students from the age of five and up, with the young ladies and men's section separated for safety. Unfortunately, Natasha wasn't asked to look for teachers so Ororo didn't know who she could have found to fill the role of chaperon for the students.

With a silent hum to herself, she sent that request on to Ben and then also had Alfred field that request. They would need people that were comfortable with meta-humans, nothing else would be able to fit her needs. The reply from Alfred about teachers and chaperons was answered instantly. That was a new one because Ororo was very aware of how the rest of the world views their kind. Raising an eyebrow at the message she received, Ororo continued her correspondence with Alfred as she made her way to the end of the hallway near Xavier's office.

With Alfred keeping her informed of the staff she will have available, Ororo knocked on the office door and waited for the call to enter. Opening the door Ororo entered to find Professor Xavier sitting behind his desk. Ororo found the Professor going over some paperwork while drinking Earl Grey tea.

"Ohh, good morning Ororo. Can I help you?"

"Yes, Charles, you can," Ororo started as she took a seat before the oak desk where Xavier was sitting. "What are your plans for the children?"

Charles looked up from the papers he was going over before answering in a succinct manner. "To teach them, of course."

Ororo took a moment before she decided to answer, "Professor, the manor isn't large enough. I believe it is time we look to a more established facility to house and teach the kids."

"I understand your concern, I assure you I do Ororo, but this is the best place for them," answered Xavier with a smile.

"I would like to believe that Professor, but we lack the basic space to even have breakfast, but I have a solution that will work best for everyone," Ororo said as she held up the holo-tablet in her hands for Xavier to see.

"And where is this school located?" Xavier asked as he looked at the tablet that Ororo held up for him. Xavier reached out for the tablet, but Ororo took it back and kept the device out of his reach.

"Sorry, but this is classified information. If you would like to know more you will have to talk to Ben." Ororo said as she pressed the button for the tablet to shrink and return to the size of a cell phone so it would be placed in her pockets. There was a small buzz on her wrist and Ororo checked it to be greeted with a message from Alfred. She then relayed the message: "You will not be allowed on the school grounds until Ben has spoken with you."

Xavier reeled back in his seat stunned at the words he just heard.

**O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O**

Felicia woke up instantly as she felt the sun suddenly shine down on her face. Felicia was ready to lash out at the person that dared interrupt her sleep when a flash of red broke through her blurry sight. Grumbling to herself, Felicia rolled over in bed to seek out the other warm body that should at least be there for her to cuddle.

The person next to her groaned and rolled over right into Felicia's arms snuggling in closer for warmth.

"No, warm more sleep," Felicia mumbled out.

"Nope," A voice said, and before Felicia could register what was happening. The blankets that she and her sleeping companion were cuddled up under were swiftly removed. "Breakfast has already been prepared, and we have a long day ahead of us, so up now.

Felicia instinctively flinched and curled into the other body laying with her.

"Ahh!" escaped her lips as Felica felt a firm swat on her rump. Before she could react, Felicia and her sleeping companion were both levitated out of bed.

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up." Felicia heard Gwen grumble before her feet touched the ground. Felicia gave Jean a fierce glare before she too was also placed on the ground. With a snort, Felicia begins to stretch like a big lazy cat before joining Gwen in the bathroom.

Yawning, the duo moved to the kitchen and Felicia sat down on the right side of Jean as Gwen took the other side. Surprisingly, Salt was also there in the kitchen attired in a simple military dress of dark camo blue.

"Alright, girls eat up! We have a very busy day ahead of us," Salt said as she activated her data tablet. Holograms came to life around the table showing the days schedule for each person. Gwen had some lab activities, Jean had nothing to do, but it was Felicia's schedule that had the most activities.

"Why is there so much of it filled in with my name?" Felicia asked as she nibbled on bacon and peered at the holograms around the table.

"That's because we will be liquidating Fisk's undercover assets before things go on the market proper." Salt replied, and with a press of a few buttons, the news came up reporting on how Wilson Fisk died during a gang shootout.

Felicia didn't answer, she slumped in the chair and groaned at the long list of appointments that she had to go through. Felicia couldn't help but grumble to herself, yeah she finally got her revenge, but now it's just so much work to keep it all going.

"Remind me why am I doing this again?" Felicia asked with a sigh before taking the data tablet from Salt.

"Because you volunteered," Jean said from her pancakes.

"We could do a lot of good work with the homeless," Gwen said before sipping her coffee.

Salt snorted at their reply before speaking up herself. "You're doing this because the alternative is Ben doing it, and then you would be in his debt, and I doubt that ass of yours will be able to pay it all back."

Felicia spluttered and began to choke on the bacon of choice that she was methodically eating as she browsed through the itinerary. Gwen placed down the coffee she was sipping and started to pat the back of Felicia while Jean just smiled and looked at the blushing girls.

"I don't know why you're blushing, I'm more than aware of what Ben plans to do to the three of you." Salt replied jovially before drinking from her cup of coffee. Ignoring the girls, Salt went back to making sure that the day's plans would go smoothly.

**O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O**

The time was mid morning as the sun shone nice and bright within the room through the curtains. A mental command from me, through my sub dermal implants, had the curtains close all on their own and I rolled over to find a wash of red hair laying across the pillow next to my own. I rapidly became all too aware of the arm that lay across my chest and the leg strategically placed across my waist. There was no stopping the smile that swept across my face: it took me seventeen years to lose my virginity and it took a jealous Black Widow to gobble me up. Wait: it might be the other way around and it was I who gobbled her up.

Well, there was no need to feel any different about it, I had put this off long enough, and there was no telling how much longer I would be able to last with the number of women that were gathering around me. Snorting at the thoughts that played through my mind, I went in to kiss Natalia on her forehead when a single eye opened up to greet me. With swift and fluid motion, Natalia was back on top with her legs tucked along my sides, and her hair cascaded around my face as she held me in a shroud of her beautiful curls.

"Hey, there handsome," Natalia purred above me as she looked down at me from above.

"Hmm, Natalia," I whispered, eliciting a shudder of pleasure from her. Natalia slowly ground her slit along my shaft, and I couldn't help but rise to the feel of her heated dampness as it greeted me.

"Say my name. It makes me want to," Natalia growled as she kissed me fiercely. Then without warning, and with no small amount of dexterity, she slid me home deep within her. "Reward you."

The pleasure rushed up along my spine as Natalia sat up on my waist placing my hands on her ample bosom.

*Bang!*

"Daddy! I played with so many kids today!" Maya yelled with much joy and enthusiasm as she rushed into the guest room where I was currently residing inside and tangled up with Natalia. "Ohh, hey, mommy red."

"Maya you can't go rushing off like that out of grandma's sight,"

"She just went into one of the guest rooms. I will get her, can you hold little Anna for me please?"

The blanket was up and around Natalia's waist and chest soon as my little firestarter burst through the door, which I noticed banged up the hinges a bit. Right behind Maya walked in Ororo in all of her stately glory; Natalia released a sigh at the raised eyebrow that Ororo gave her, but Natalia returned a shrug.

Ignoring the look my two ladies were sharing in their silent communications, I turned my attention to my daughter. She was standing, more like floating, a few inches off the ground. With the blankets secure around my waist, I held my hand out for the drawing that she held.

"Is that for me, princess?" I asked with my hand outstretched for the paper that looked like a painting.

"Yeah, I drew it with Anna after mommy gave me crayons," Maya said cheerily as she floated to the bedside. On the painting was a large tree and her flying in the air.

"It's beautiful," I said as I levitated the painting to the bedside table. "Now, run along back to grandma, and I will be outside shortly."

With that, I swatted her little behind and watched as Maya blazed out the room in a flash of flames. The three of us shook our heads at that, but what happened next surprised the hell out of me.

Ororo looked me in the eye as she leaned over and brought Natalia's face to hers and laid a searing kiss on her lips. The kiss was as hot as her chocolate skin mixed with Natalia's creamy complexion, from the way Natalia was gripping me with her vaginal muscles. I knew that Ororo was pushing all of the right buttons.

A squeak didn't escape my lips as Ororo pinched and flicked a nipple of Natalia's before she turned and gave me my own stunning kiss. Ororo removed her hands from Natalia's chest and traced my jawline as our lips parted.

"Everyone is waiting on you both," Ororo said as she brushed her thumb across my lips before turning around and walking away with a sway in her hips. The clenching of Natalia around me drew my attention back to her, and I noticed how hard her nipples had gotten from our little encounter with Ororo.

"You better move fast before I feast on her delectable body," Natalia whispered as she quivered from the mini orgasm that shook her system.

Without a reply I levitated us both up out of bed. Whoever was here can wait while I paint Natalia's insides once again.

**O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O**

Walking out into the living room, I felt refreshed and rejuvenated with a new lease on life.

"Alfred, where is everyone?" I asked out loud as I looked around the bungalow that I had built next to the heart tree.

[Grandmother, Ororo, and Maya are at the school with the rest of the kids. Emma is looking over the city that is currently eighty percent completed, only needing a proper energy source before it can be occupied. Faora is at the military compound with five hundred of the Astarte Warriors and Alexander is at the ministry of science with his five hundred Astarte, more soon to follow them when the next batch is birthed.]

Rubbing my chin, I began to think about the implications of this whole endeavor that I was doing. I was heading down a road of no return while treading on a knife's edge. I would need every angle I could imagine through for the coming storm across the galaxy and here on Terra.

"Let everyone know to gather in the conference room, leave Logan in charge with the kids for now and inform the Astarte teachers to look over Maya and her friend while Ororo joins the meeting," I said out loud as I began to put the parts of a plan together. Once I had my little chat with Xavier, I would need to upgrade Cerebro then have Jean and Emma tag team the system and call all Meta's home.

Natalia came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist as I looked out the window of the bungalow at the heart tree.

We stood like that for a moment, then the beep from my Sanskrit beads notified me that everyone was in the conference room. Natalia hopped up on my back, and I did a step point teleportation to the conference room.

Arriving outside the room, Natalia got off my back as she looked out from the heart tree where the real control of my island was located. One of the things I had found out about the island was that once I had connected to it, I was given complete control over everything, even the trees and earth, and how the water flowed.

One of the things I did with that control was to make sure to create hollowed out spaces in the heart tree and a few of the giant trees on the island. I wanted to work with the nature of the place and not against it like the rest of humanity. There was so much I was sure that the island could do, but I planned to take my time to discover them all.

Around the hall stood my Astarte warriors in their brand new Mjolnir armor that I recreated based on the Locke armor specs. Hell: since I was making Astarte I wasn't going to start copying the space marine armor when the Halo Locke armor was far more fluid and tactical. Now that I thought about it, since the island was mine to mould to my will, I should start to consolidate my black sites though it would seem Alfred took the initiative and set the troops up with the armor I had waiting in storage.

"At ease," I said since the Astarte went into a full salute when I appeared. "Also; please, all of you remove your helmet so I can see your faces."

With that command, the six of them removed their helmets, and what greeted my sight was a mix of men and women standing at attention. What really caught my attention was that no one had the same skin color. They ranged from green skin to black skin to purple-skinned Astarte before me, and their hair itself ranged from different colors to complement their complexions.

Natalia was instantly enthralled with the women that had pink skin with purple hair. One of the major things that I stuck into my Astarte program was that no one person could have the same feature. When one DNA sequence was used for appearance, then it would be locked out and couldn't be used again for at least another three hundred thousand combinations. What I also locked down was the original DNA sequence of Reed, Raven, and a few others that I had mixed in to allow me to have the best of the best Astarte.

There was no need for another Reed or Summers clone to run around because I got greedy with my Astarte program. The only thing I wanted from their DNA was their intelligence and abilities. Well, maybe not Summers intelligence because that man was never really a leader, just a tool, and I didn't need his intellect gnome marker messing up my soldiers.

With a nod to my soldiers, I walked into the conference room. It was sleek with hologram lines running across the tops along with the light fixtures and each chair. I had the old world mixed with new-age functionality. Across one of the walls was a ceiling to roof window with a balcony that led outside for anyone that wanted to look out to the island from the heart tree. The table could easily change to seat anywhere from six all the way to thirty people with the size of the room.

One side of the room had the grains from the inside of the tree, and another wall had clean white panels. Even inside here, there were four more of my Astarte standing guard in their own custom-built Mjolnir armor.

Not long after we arrived, more people started to filter in from the outside, each walking with their own security guards. Emma Frost showed up, and I had her sit in the Minister of Finance seat. Faora took the Generals seat as her brother Alexander took the Minister of Science seat. Ororo took the Minister of Education closer to my own seat. Jean and Gwen had a seat, but theirs didn't come with a title on the back of the chair.

There was a seat that was empty, and that was the one for the Minister of Magic. Before anyone could say anything about the empty seat, the Ancient One walked in as if this was just another day in the life of a Goddess. A small chuckle escaped me simply because a wizard is never late, and a sorceress is always on time. I was already standing as we all were about to have our little meet and greet, so it didn't take much to introduce the Ancient One to everyone.

"As the Sorceress Supreme, it's my honor to meet the Daughter of Gaia and the Avatar of the Phoenix." The Ancient on said with an elegant flourish and bow. Jean was clearly taken aback, but Ororo took it in stride.

When I turned around, I found Emma giving me the eye as she went back and forth between myself and Natalia who was hidden within my shadow. When our gaze met, Emma gave me a smokey smile, and that was when I realized that the bungalow didn't have any soundproofing, and she heard me pound Natalia through the bed for more than half the night.

Shaking my head at Emma, I decided to start by pulling Gwen's seat out for her and then worked my way through the rest of my ladies. Pulling out the Ancient One's seat was a courtesy, and that was because she already knew what I was going to ask of her, and being nice always helps.

I activated the door controls and the hologram protocols for today's discussions as I took my own seat.

"Alright everyone, we have some very important decisions to make today," I said as I brought up the meeting agenda for them to view. With a few more button presses the data pads hidden in the table appeared for everyone to use and make notes with.

"We found the location of Klaue, and he is hiding out on an island off the coast of Australia," Natalia spoke up first as I left the floor open for topics.

"I would like to volunteer with my Astarte," Faora spoke up as she put forward her name.

"Widow can tag along since this will be your first off-Island deployment," I said instantly to make sure that someone would go and watch over my little hellion. "Kill him or bring him back alive; it matters not as long as we have his head."

Natalia gave me a nod, and so did Faora, since there were no complaints I marked it as finished.

"As the head of the scientific department, I would like to suggest we make sure that this Vibranium that Klaue is hoarding is sent to finish the work on the solar reactor before we attempt to use it in any of our weaponry," Alexander said, leaning forward on the table.

"Noted, and I would also like some to be donated to the school for the kids to study," Ororo said from her seat at the table.

"Would there be any space at this school for the mystic arts?" The Ancient One asked as she didn't even touch her datapad.

Before Ororo could say anything, I interjected, "I had plans to build the mystics a compound, but I would rather the University house the Mystics that would like to come to the island."

"Will there be any policy set for the use of powers on the island?" Jean asked from her seat as she scrolled through a datapad.

"The only restrictions there are on powers are the use of them in an act detrimental to those around them and the island itself will not be tolerated. I don't have plans in place to police anyone on how to use their powers. The school is to learn control and other things, and the medical facilities are for those with unique needs." I said, but I noticed Gwen with her hand on her chin thinking about that.

"I would recommend Susan Storm for the medical division," Gwen said after her moment of thinking.

"I read her file, the issue with her involves Reed Richards who is an unstable influence and thus very dangerous." Ororo said from her seat.

Emma cocked her head to the side then spoke up, "Then don't invite him, if this is to be a place for our people then we should extend our hands to those we know are certain not to cause trouble."

"Miss. Frost is correct, but you're aware of the dangers Richards poses, are you not, Godspeed?" The Ancient One said while looking at me with that slight smile of hers.

Faora looked very interested in the topic, "What does she mean, my lord?"

Releasing a sigh, I spoke up, "Richards is a ticking time bomb, one of, if not the only reason, I made sure to snap up the Baxter Foundation was because of his intellect and danger to those around him when he gets caught up in his lab. The hope was to curb his enthusiasm, but as the Ancient One said, he is trouble and will cause us trouble in the future."

"And you let him in the tower?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"Do I need to remove him?" Natalia asked.

"I have lawyers to sue him back to being a middle school science teacher," Emma said.

"We can let the accident happen, but make sure he doesn't survive it," Jean said.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me, "Can we shelve the Richards situation for now. I have a plan to eliminate that troublesome person without causing the planet to explode because of his inventions. Actually, Alex, I will be sending you all the data points on his dimensional exploration device. I want to know how and why it exploded. Then once you solved that, we need a door to the negative zone in one of the secure underground labs."

With that said and done, I sent over all of the information of the first-dimensional doorway that exploded. The negative zone was a place that had gold and more Vibranium, and I wasn't going to let a place with such resources go.

Alexander gave me a nod, and then we moved along the meeting. The Ancient One still wore that small smile on her face while also giving her input here and there in the conversation. Out of the air, the Ancient one pulled a tea set and passed cups around. The look that was on Emma's face when that happened was priceless.

The Ancient One gave Emma a wink and then levitated each of us a cup of tea, then offered a spoon of honey. We all took a moment to enjoy the tea; then it was time to get back on task.

"Alright Emma, talk to me, how are our finances looking?" I asked as the holo charts began to change for all to see.

"Our finances are good, no they are great actually, but that's also the issue," Emma said as she began to show the data points that needed our attention. "All the currency that you have been raiding from the experimental facilities are going into the coffers and going back out to buy goods for the island, but that's also the issue. It's all in USD, and eventually, the tax bill is going to come due. People take no notice, but the one thing you can't get away with in America is tax evasion. You can kill, steal and swindle, but you can't dodge the taxes."

"Then invest in gold to diversify our assets and get into the stock market," Ororo said from her seat.

Rubbing my chin I decided to speak up, "That's good but it won't be enough, right now Alfred is keeping the money on the run as it changes hands between shell companies but all it would take is that one lucky accountant to spot what we are doing and it all comes crumbling down."

"Then what do you suggest, Miss. Frost?" The Ancient One asked as with a snap of her fingers, the empty cups vanished.

"We start to dump the cash into every market we can. The point of this island is to be our own nation and we can't do that if we are using the USD as currency. I have seen that we launched satellites towards the asteroid belt in hopes of finding Vibranium. I say we use that and any other rare metals that we might find as a basis for our currency." Emma said showing the charts on how even a gram of Vibranium ran anywhere from ten thousand to twenty six thousand a gram. "This makes us direct business rivals with Wakanda but also removes the possibility of the United States imposing a tax based stranglehold on our economy."

"That could work, but we will have to remove our current opposition in the Wakandan Royal family," I said as more and more ideas blazed through my mind. "Here is what we do."

With that statement, I brought up the profile of one Eric Stevens, aka the Killmonger, currently a ghost in the military.

"What about him?" Jean asked as she looked at her datapad with the information about our little killer.

"Oh, that's clever Mr. Blake." The Ancient One said as she did a little laugh. Everyone turned to look at her, and then she decided to elaborate more. "This Eric Stevens is a lost prince of Wakanda, and Mr. Blake would like to help him reclaim the throne. This will allow you to ally with the only country that could oppose you with your Vibranium backed currency."

Everyone turned to me, and I could see the play of emotions and thoughts play on their faces.

"She isn't wrong," I replied nonchalantly. "From what I can gather, he is currently on leave and will arrive back home in a little over sixteen hours. Faora, I would like your team to pick him up once finished with Klaue and bring him here."

"Yes, my lord."

"Anything else?" I asked the table of my inner circle.

"Yes, my lord, there is, Aside from the Astarte program that's currently running. I was able to finish the unstable molecule fabric that has been waylaid for some time now," Alexander said as he changed the holo-image. "I have also taken it upon myself to close down the black sites off the island and have their inventory moved to the sub-basements one through six."

"I would also like to add to that my lord," Faora said as she also pressed a few things on her datapad. "We currently have ten jets with no name, but the specs state that they can move at escape velocity. Unfortunately, they do not have inertia dampeners or shielding, so the heavy G turns in the atmosphere would kill anyone that we field to fly these craft. I would like the science department to tear them down and rebuild them with a modified gravity harness. If we can set it to counterbalance during heavy turns mid-flight we might be able to save our pilots that attempt any 180-degree turn stunts."

"Okay, okay, the unstable molecule fabric schematics don't leave the island: period. Alfred lock that down for us, please," I said out loud to my A.I. son listening. "Field a science team and construction team to get those jets upgraded ASAP. I refuse to have them grounded any longer when they could be in the air running drills and back up. Jean, I would like you to take a look at the Unstable Molecule Fabric; it's going to revolutionize the fashion industry for our people."

"Yeah sure, I can do that," Jean replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

When no one said anything else, I called the meeting to an end. Everyone left to do their own task, but the Ancient One stayed behind to speak privately with me.

"It's a pleasure to receive a seat on your small council Mr. Blake." The Ancient One begin, but I held up a hand for her to stop.

"Please, we both know I will ask you to call me Ben, not Mr. Blake." I said, which earned me a smile.

"Yes, that might be true, but it would be rude of me not to show you courtesy in your domain with your people and guards around." The Ancient One replied. That was such a smooth and correct answer I had no way to reply to that. So with a wave of my hand, we went out of the balcony to view the forest that expanded beneath the view of the heart tree.

"So, was I correct in giving you a seat on my council?" I asked as I leaned on the railing and enjoyed the fresh air.

"I survive past that night." The Ancient One said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"You think I was going to accept someone killing you because you believe that would allow Stephen to become the Sorcerer Supreme? Bahh." I scoffed and waved a hand. "I will let you die on your own terms and not because some mad student of yours decides he can't accept reality for what it is."

"And what is reality?" The Ancient One asked.

"It's what we make of it," I replied instantly "I have thought long and hard about this since the last time we talked. You spent too much time using that stone to look into the future and forgot about the here and now. The fact that you see so many diverging paths should have let you know that nothing is written in stone. That nothing is set to play the way you first viewed them to be. You have become far too dependent on that stone of yours."

"And what would you have me do: give the stone over to someone else? Perhaps you?" The Ancient one said with a raised eyebrow.

I scoffed, "Nah, I have no need for that thing. It's a crutch and we both know it. Stop depending on that stone and open all those tomes that have gone dusty. From my understanding, most of the languages from Earth came from the wider Galaxy. I plan to search for them. There are plenty of species who use the mystic arts naturally and you can use the refresher of reexamining your tomes."

"And how will that help us?" The Ancient One asked as she looked over the forest.

"There has been no improvement over the years since Merlin: and I can tell." I started, "The sling rings the gates to Kamar-Taj. The Mystic's have reached stagnation. And Stephen will be the one I hope to bring your school out of its funk."

The Ancient One stood beside me and watched the sky for a moment before she decided to speak again, "You have given me a lot to think about again."

"I would suggest getting the Master's a set of Unstable Molecule clothing. They can be enchanted like the master robes but are also able to transform into many different clothing variants." I said as I thought about the moves to come.

"You would allow us to use such valuable technology?" The Ancient One asked with a small smirk on her lips.

"Progress must be done by extending the hand of faith," I replied.

"And learning if the enchantments stay on the clothing when it changes forms would just be you learning new things, I'm sure." The Ancient One said with a little joy in her voice.

"I didn't say that one of my scientists wouldn't be there to overlook the progress. Remember: robes won't stop a bullet nor will they stop a sword, my fabric will. And if I'm not mistaken, your people aren't savages, so they will need upgrades when your wayward student makes his play for the book of time." I replied with a shrug.

"I will send one of my enchanters to assist with the fabric," The Ancient One said as she faded from my senses and sight.

Damn: I'm gonna have to learn how she does that. With a step of my own, I teleported myself to the Military base on the southern portion of the island. The team Faora was taking was suited up and running final checks to leave the island and bring back two more of my board pieces.

"At ease," I told my Astarte that immediately went into a salute at my arrival. Walking past them, I entered the command center and took a seat to watch how everything plays out.

**O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O**

Faora sat in her commander's chair outside the cockpit of the orbital dropship. The ship she was commanding was sleek, fast, and deadly. Each engine pack could rotate a full three hundred and sixty degrees and bank and dodge at a speed that would have heads spin if her Astarte weren't so advanced.

Each of her Astarte had a nano package upgrade that made sure that they had the latest knowledge in military tactics available. Faora had used that to her advantage to have Alfred upload attack plans and moves over her command network.

Another thing that her Astarte had over the humans that she would be facing were their abilities. Her Lord had selected their abilities out of a long list and made sure they would be the best of the best. Telekinesis, metal transformation, energy absorption, regeneration, enhanced reflexes, and senses, even enhanced strength and speed compared to any other soldiers that they might meet.

With a concerted effort, Faora put those thoughts out of her mind and turned her attention to her Lady in charge. She had noticed how her Lady arrived on the back of her Lord.

"Widow, do you plan to join the operation when we hit Klaue?" Faora asked as she thought of how to include her lady in her plan of attack.

Widow tilted her head to the side for a moment in thought before replying, "No, I only plan to observe, but I plan to lead the operation when we pick up Eric."

"Noted," Faora replied before undoing her seat harness. Outside the cockpit were the stars, and Faora would not miss a chance to see them. It was beautiful and breathtaking Faora thought, and again she gave praise to her Lord for giving her life and allowing her to witness such beauty. Below the VTOL, Faora noticed the Earth as she stretched out below the ship.

"Beautiful isn't she,"

Turning around, Faora found the Widow standing right behind her in her shadow. With a nod, Faora went back to look out on the planet below their position.

[General: ETA to Australia is five minutes. Shields are holding, and so is stealth.] The pilot said from his seat.

"Hold-over Australia and wait for my command to break back into atmo." Faora commanded turning around and walking away from the cockpit back to her tactical team, Faora telekinetically summoned her helmet to her hands. With a nod to Widow, Faora walked to the back, where her Astarte awaited her orders.

With a wave of her hand, Faora summoned out the holo-deck and began to lay out her plan of attack for either the alive retrieval or the head of Klaue.

"A loud insertion will be from here and here to gain the defender's attention. Silent insertion will be from here and here to meet up outside of Klaue's danger room. We cut him off from retreating to the room: period. Let's try and not kill the VIP that we need to extract, so keep eyes open for Klaue. This is a smash and grab people; let's keep it simple and clean." Faora said as she pulled her helmet over her head.

[Call sign Talon, radio check.]

[Black Widow, radio read.]

[Spartan 01, radio read.]

[Spartan 02, radio read.]

[Spartan 03, radio read.]

Faora listened to her team all give their radio checks; with that over with, Faora knew that it was time to go hunting. Ten Spartans and this was their debut on the stage of man.

[Raptor 1, it's time for a turn and burn]

[Raptor 1, turning and burning General.]

The magnetic locks activated in her boots and Faora held onto the overhead rung as the ship reentered the atmosphere of the planet. Before long, the VTOL stopped shaking, and some of her Spartans jumped out and activated their stealth fields, they did this two more times until it was Faora and Widows turn to leave the VTOL.

Without a second word, Faora jumped out the VTOL as it came to a stop over the house that Klaue was selling his weapons out of. Landing lightly on the roof, Faora didn't hear Widow land but from the shimmer in the air. Faora noticed that Widow was beside her: silent, yet deadly.

[General we are in position, three bogies on this entrance.]

[General we are in position, five on the docks.]

Faora waited for the other teams to check-in, and then she gave the command. Walking over to the edge of the roof, Faora looked down, locating a spot for her to descend onto. Picking her target Faora gave the command.

[Let's go loud.]

Without a second word, Faora jumped over the roof edge and crushed the person waiting on the balcony beneath her. With a telekinetic push, Faora launched the person that was standing beside the one that she crushed across the lawn below, killing him instantly.

With a telekinetic shield around herself, Faora removed the dual lightsabers from her waist and proceeded to disarm each person that appeared before her. No one could stand in her way as Faora did her grim work on the path to the safe room.

Getting pinned down around a corner was not something that Faora was going to accept. Removing a smart grenade from her clip, Faora set it to ping locations then sent it around the corner with her telekinetic control.

Four showed up on Faora's H.U.D from the smart grenade's sensors.

Taking deep breathe's Faora did a commando roll out from behind cover and then jumped and ran up the left sidewall. With her dual sabers deactivated in her hands, Faora pulled the two that stood out of cover with her telekinetic pull and slammed them against each other and then the roof. Landing in a crouch in the junction of the T shaped hallway, Faora sent out her sabers fully activated to impale the other two that stood behind cover. With a twist, she launched the right saber and pinned the two guards that lay on the ground, dazed from her slamming them around.

Regaining her feet, Faora gave a nod to the team of her Spartans that came up the left side hallway. Pulling her hand back, Faora sent a telekinetic blast breaking down the door that was hidden by the blank wall in the hall.

With a nod to her troops, Faora jumped directly into the elevator shaft.

Landing lightly on the elevator at the end, Faora dropped an Ion grenade in the elevator to stop anyone using it. Walking out of the elevator, Faora caught sight of her prey turning a corner from her location. With a growl, she launched herself towards the guards that stopped to take up fire positions against her person.

Kicking off the ground, Faora sent herself into the guards with a vengeance; the left person's head was removed with a savage kick that she lashed out across his face. The person on the right had his torso fall in two parts as her lightsaber cleaved him in two. Three more guards fell as her troops following behind her shot them with precision. Without looking back, Faora took off towards her prey.

Within three turns, Faora found her prey pulling a door open in his attempt to escape her and her Spartans. Faora threw her left hand forward, pinning the door shut with a telekinetic lock as she went to work on removing the remaining guards that stood in her way. It took no time for Faora to cut down the guards. Her armor was still in stealth mode, and they were unable to locate and see her form. The only thing that gave Faora away were her lightsabers that she used to cut down her foes.

With her foe's slain at her feet, Faora turned around for her prize. Turning off her stealth function, Faora stalked up to the stunned Klaue.

"You're lot ain't those buggers from Wakanda," Klaue said, surprised.

"Pirate and Weapons dealer Klaue: you are under arrest," Faora said with her voice ringing with command.

"Hey, hey now deary, I resent that title. I'm no pirate." Klaue said back heatedly. "I'm a man with fine taste and the ability to acquire artifacts that my clientele would like to purchase. And that means I'm a trader, not a pirate."

Widow uncloaked right beside Faora, stunning the man calling himself a styled trader.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." Widow said with her hands folded across her chest.

"Blimey, I'm going to die, ain't I," Klaue said as he looked at Widow.

"Depends on if you cooperate peacefully or put up a fight. We still get paid for bringing in your head. So tell me, do you feel lucky?" Window said as she pulled out a nasty-looking blade that Faora never knew she was carrying on her person.

Before Faora could say anything, her coms activated.

[General, we found his stash of Vibranium.]

[Pack it all up Spartan 08]

"Widow, we have all that we came for; it's time for an evac," Faora said to Widow, who was looking at Klaue menacingly with her knife. "Spartan 02 cuff the pirate."

[Spartan 05, leave an implosion bomb behind.]

Faora couldn't help the smile on her face when Klaue started to get angry at the name she called him. With a nod, Faora took up the position behind Widow and walked to the waiting VTOL that touched down on the lawn for their evacuation.

The pick-up and take-off went smoothly with no problems, with the VTOL in a high hover Faora relinquished the command over to Widow for her to press the detonation button.

"Stand him up; I want him to see this." Widow said her voice ringing with authority for the Spartans around her. Turning to face the man, Widow brought up the control for him to see.

"You might be the first, but you're not the last Pirate that we will rid the world of." Widow said before pressing the button and detonating the device.

*WHOMP!*

Down below, everyone watched as the mansion that Klaue used as his hideout was sucked within itself and vanished from existence. The look of rage and desperation on Klues face warmed Faora's heart to no end. Turning away from that broken form of a man, she went to the pilot's cockpit and removed her helmet.

"Raptor 01, get us to California we have another one to pick up," Faora said to her pilots as the adrenaline from the skirmish subsided.

[Roger that General.]

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE'S

Alrighty, folks this is another chapter brought to you by my imagination.

Yes, I went away on vacation for my birthday and then took a break from the Fastest Man story because I was toning down the updates that way I didn't burn myself out.

While out and relaxing I came across a story that died after only 3 chapters and I thought since it's been on my mind for a month why not write my own version and then go from there and cause havoc in the DC Universe.

The Story that came out of my imagination is called the Brightest Doom and it can be found in my profile.

Please leave a review and comment.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Patreon - com - TheToFu

Please leave a review and comment


	38. Chapter 38

The Fastest Man Alive

Chapter 38

  
  


**[Oakland, California……]**

Natalia relaxed on the love seat with a leg crossed over the other as she watched the General that Ben had used the genetic material and information to make. Ben had called them Astartes, which she had no idea where he got the idea from. But she was seeing the utility to these soldiers and their usefulness. Grudgingly, Natalia gave a nod of recognition and acknowledgment to the skills of these Astartes. 

Now seated across from Natalia sat the peak of what these soldiers could become. In the lounger across from Natalia sat Faora.

“Tell me, Faora, what do we know about the target?” Natalia asked as she sat on the couch. The soldier behind her seated location shifted slightly but stayed silent as she waited for Faora to answer the question.

“Our target is from a shadow unit of the United States Army, JSOC. Code Name Killmonger, real name Eric Stevens,” Faora replied as she talked about the ticking points with all that was discovered, including the items which were now redacted and even those on the C.I.A's servers before redaction. “From our nano-spies, we have ascertained he has racked three hundred or more kills from the scarification bumps we were directed to count.”

Natalia waited for more information, but it seemed that was it, and there was no more. Natalia raised an elegant eyebrow at the General, “No love life?”

“No, ma’am, Steven’s refuses to keep any relationship for longer than six months,” Faora replied stoically.

“So, we won’t have any leverage to use against him, is what you’re telling me?” Natalia asked primarily, trying to push the General off-kilter.

“Incorrect ma’am, we know that Steven wants his revenge, and we have the only ticket to said revenge. We also have the means to keep a leash around his neck if necessary,” Faora replied as she brought up her halo-tablet to show the current plan she and her brother had developed for just such a contingency.

[ Target has entered the building. - Spartan 03 out ]

With that call over the earpieces, everyone quieted down while they waited for their target to enter the zone of engagement. Natalia turned the TV on and relaxed into the couch with the practiced, graceful nonchalance that any noblewoman anywhere would envy.

The time passed swiftly but, to the Spartans that stood around as guards, the time felt as if it moved at a snail's pace. Before long, the sound of keys jingling at the door traveled to Natalia’s ears, causing the removal of the smirk that played at the corner of her lips.

The sound of the door opened and, then came the slow, methodical steps of a born killer. Nothing was said, but Natalia could feel the sharp, appraising eyes boring holes into the back of her person. It said something about their willingness to listen to orders as none of the Spartan’s fished for their weapons or moved to intercept. Her soldiers stood at parade rest, watched, and waited while Eric took his slow time to head to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Natalia watched out of the corner of her eyes as Eric pulled one of his barstools over and sat down on the other side of the couch where Natalia was so casually seated.

“So, you mind telling me why y'all are here at my house?” Eric asked after taking a drink from his cup. 

Natalia looked at Eric Stevens for a moment. She took in the lean predatory stature and how he sat on the stool. Under the long black sleeved shirt he wore, Natalia noticed the scarification from the intel their spies had gathered.

“I have come with an offer from my employer that I have been told you would jump to agree with,” Natalia said as she stared into Eric’s unwavering gaze.

Eric paused with the cup at his mouth before bringing it back down without taking a drink, “There is nothing you have that I would want.” 

“I would think you would want a ticket into Wakanda since you’re the son of N’Jobu,” Natalia said, but the smile never crossed her face when she noticed the twitch that ran through his body. Eric’s body was locked as his muscles coiled, ready to pounce. Then the shift of his body would make anyone think he relaxed, but Natalia knew better.

“I don’t believe you on that one,” Eric replied as he placed his drink down on the table behind him.

Faora didn’t say anything, but she did pull out her datapad. On it was the video of Klaue, who was currently in the prisoner’s chamber on the VTOL.

“This is your ticket,” Faora said with a measured, cautious, but casual stride in his direction, ignoring the surprised look on Eric’s face. The apartment was silent as everyone watched Eric’s reactions to the video of Klaue, but Natalia wasn’t paying him any attention. Yes, she had him in her sight, but she paid him no mind as she watched the news on the TV.

“Okay, and how is Klaue my ticket?” Eric asked.

“The question is, would you like our help?” Faora said with her arms folded across her chest.

“I would have to think about your offer,” Eric replied as she scrolled through the information on the datapad.

“There will be no call us later and give an answer. It's today or nothing, so let the chips fall where they may.” Natalia replied as she stood up.

“I didn’t even get your name?” Eric replied as he tried to give a charming smile.

“Widow and they are Spartans. So you can stop barking up the wrong tree,” Widow answered before turning off the TV and began preparing herself to leave. “So will you be leaving with us and getting some revenge, or do you plan to stay here?”

Natalia didn’t even look back; she walked out of the apartment and heard the steps of her people follow right behind. Before she got to the end of the hallway, a person's shadow came running up behind them. When she turned around, Eric Stevens was right there behind them with a smile on his face.

“I believe I will be tagging along with you,” Eric said as he came up beside the group.

“Good, our rides on the roof,” Faora answered as she waved an arm towards the stairwell.

“I don’t know about you, but there ain’t no exit up that way,” Eric answered.

“That's true, but that doesn't mean we can’t create our own,” Natalia said as she breezed by with two Spartans at her back as guards.

  
  


**O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O**

  
  


**Eden…. Paradise Lost**

Sitting in my command chair, I watched the video playback of the retrieval of Klaue and the Vibranium. The command center where I was located was on the southern part of the island, which was quickly turning into my military power base. In the other four cities that are currently under construction, I had more minor military assets: that way, I didn’t keep everything together, but this location was rapidly becoming the central point of my island's military might. I also had the island make way for the roads that I had then paved with a more bio breathable material with zero pollution. Honestly, I wanted to create a floating road system amongst the trees for flying cars, but I decided against it. The same precautions were made for the underground rail system. It was great to have a living island that could move with my intentions.

The underground magnetic rail system ran to all four main cities, but I also had an above ground magnetic system for those that preferred to see the light of day. That rail system ran from city to city but also had tighter security. The subway was built to earthquake standards and for longevity, and so was the sewer system which I had built away from the subway tunnels, it would suck for them to cross during the rainy season. Shaking my thoughts out of my head, I took a look around my command deck and took in the sight of the monitors and holo-screens as data from all over the island came back into the command center.

My Astartes idea came from Warhammer, but the suits of armor my soldiers wore came from Halo before my death. For now, I was certain that there was no army on the planet that could stand up to my soldiers. As long as I kept my tech upgraded before I launched my attack on Wakanda, I figured I couldn’t fail. The things that did still worry me, though, were the Savage Lands, Atlantis under the ocean, and the lands of Kun Lun that leads to the home of dragons. Then there is Atlin on the moon with the Inhumans. I wonder if Harry Potter was real here somewhere also. I pondered before shifting my thoughts. So many shades of humans on the planet and moon combined. This was before we have even reached out beyond earth. Yet, even when we are able to reach beyond Earth. I will have to lock down the system from any travelers or invaders and check Venus to see if it's the same Venus from the Marvel six one six universe and if it is. Then maybe rip a few pounds of flesh off the Olympians.

Signing off on a few more orders for the island, I was distracted when my phone pinged, and I noticed the reminder for the Fireman's Ball scheduled for tonight in Los Angeles. Ororo was busy doing her headmistress thing for the school, and Jean and Gwen had a hero gig slash date tonight, so they weren’t on my list. That means the only ones available would be Hardy, Frost, or Raven because Natalia wanted to keep an eye on our new guests. Tapping a finger on my chin, I sent back a confirmation and sent out a notification for my plus one. 

Getting out of my seat, I made my way towards the civilian entrance of the base and headed into the subway entrance. In the entrance, a scanner read the smart band on my wrist and allowed me entrance into the lower levels where the mag trains waited for their riders. With a quick look on the map, I took the left side that leads to the city of Rivendell. The military post was located on the south side of the Island in the city of Vinyamar. Most of, if not all, of my cities, was named after Elven cities. This was because of the nature of how the cities were built in coordination with the forest. The goal was to keep things with a blend of tech and nature to keep the earthy tones and feel of life. The last thing I wanted my cities to become was another concrete jungle like Manhattan. I would never give up that city because that's where the heart was from: but there was no way I was going to allow my legacy to become paved over with harsh grey concrete and little green.

**[ Please Stand Clear of the closing doors. ]**

I smiled as I heard the overhead announcement as the train slowly shifted up along the magnetic cushions underneath. The interior of the train was clean, with chairs seated in doubles. Some of the other seats were single with more space for mothers with bags and such. The seats were comfortable but not overly large, and along the floor and ceiling had vents that helped to regulate the temperature. The smile on my face greeted the rider at the next station as I got off at my destination. The ride was smooth, fast, and that was all a man can ask for. Later I would have to think of adding in some ads and distractions for people and kids that ride. I know the side panel had a halo-screen display with the map and help sections and contacts, but scrolling ads and other things would go a long way to update people and let them know they lived within a connected world.

When I got out of the subway exit at Rivendell, the sight before me was breathtaking. The buildings were tall spires of glass, and the air was clean. The road along the ground had a raised median of grass that carried trees but also a floating waterfall that was held up with ani grav-tech. The sidewalks were large for pedestrians and festooned with the occasional coffee table. No stop signs were located at street level, but I noticed some in the air thirty feet up. The red lights caught my eye, and when I floated myself up to take a closer look, I was stopped with a force field. This was ingenious; the fact that we had a flying car lane in the city was one thing, but the moment I noticed it, my mind went to what happens if someone loses control. Yet, the answer was already here and implemented before I could say anything. With a close look around me, I noticed that all of the buildings carried a small blinking blue device roughly a foot tall. From the appearance that would be the shield generator for the sky lane and the buildings.

Pulling out my own datapad, I checked and found that the buildings ran on the main island power grid of the large arc reactor that we had installed underground. The shield tech ran on their own redundant power source even though they were built into the building proper. Each lane was separated with incoming traffic above the outgoing traffic thirty feet above my head. That means that both were allowed to flow without interruptions. With a nod, I touched back down on the ground and went about my stroll around my city. After roughly twenty minutes of walking around the city, I came across an ice cream shop, and it gave me an idea. With a smile, I did a step point teleportation over to the west side of the island where the school was located to find my little fire princess. If someone had told me I would have a child with Gaia via Ororo, I would have taken them to the hospital to get checked in because they would be certifiably crazy.

A smile bloomed on my face as I arrived onto the school campus grounds. The place was lively, with kids running around everywhere. There was no holding back the chuckle that escaped me. The kids flew around with their powers while some ran about with enhanced speeds.

“Pass the ball.”

“No fair, give me back my book.”

So many voices and so many colors of fun and joy.

“Daddy!”

A bright flaming missile came rocketing towards me. I had to relax my muscles to keep my princess from crashing into me and hurting herself. Relaxing my body and dumping some of the power within myself, I accepted my daughter's embrace as she barreled into my chest. There was no helping myself as I spun my daughter around. Coming to a stop, I hoisted her up onto my shoulders.

“Hey, princess,” I said as I held Maya up on my shoulder as I walked through the crowd of kids and teenagers. “So, what did you do today?”

“I made a friend, I went into the forest and found a cool flower. Ohh, and mommy took me flying.” Maya said while she waved her hands around animatedly.

“Ohh, and who is this friend?” I ask cheerily as I walked through the gardens in front of the main building. The front of the school had a garden the size of a professional football stadium, but it was split in half with different flowers and places to play and picnic. Not only that, but Ororo had a large lake placed in the center with water fountains that flowed in artistic designs courtesy of the graviton technology that we used around the island.

“Maya over here.”

Pausing mid-step, I turned at a forty-seven-degree angle to notice the path of flowers leading back to a group of kids on what appears to be a picnic. Next to the checkered blanket on the ground stood a tall towering man clad in steel. At the man's knee was a little girl cuter than a doll. This was going to be a very interesting meeting because this was another one of those that I would consider an idol. Colossus was a man of peace but was never afraid to stand up and crash skulls for his ideals if he had to.

Colossus stood there eight feet tall, combat pants and a red shirt and looked damned impressive. Without breaking my stride, I proceeded towards the picnic area with my daughter on my shoulder.

“That’s my friend, daddy,” Maya said from my shoulder as she pointed her hand towards the little girl that was standing next to Piotr, aka Colossus. “Her name is Anna, and I met her at Mommy's house.”

Before I could say anything, there was a flash of flames, and Maya flew off of my shoulder as she left to go be with her friend.

“Daddy, come on!” Maya said out loud as she grabbed the little girl's hand while waving me over.

With calm, smooth steps, I walked over to the small distance to the location with an outstretched hand. With a solid shake and sharing of pleasantries, it was time to get to the things that I came here for.

“Well, I’ll be honest with you, Piotr. I came to pick my daughter up to go get ice cream, but since she has made such good friends with your sister. I believe I would like to invite you both also.” I said as I stood at parade rest while looking at the girl's play.

“We did not know that there was an ice cream parlor open,” Piotr said, speaking in straight Russian.

“All of the facilities are already built; the only thing missing is people, but that's being filled out with the coming days,” I replied to the large man before me. With a look at my watch, I noticed the time tick along as I waited for my people to finish checking the ice cream back at the tower. “I came to get Maya, but I think it would be a good thing to bring all of the kids a treat.”

When I finished saying my piece, the sound system went loud and called all of the kids back towards the school. Turning towards the big man, I nodded towards the school, but we both waited for my daughter and his sister to come back to us first. With the kids with us, I placed Maya on my shoulders while little Anna went onto Piotr’s. We walked and talked until we returned to the open area before the school that leads back into the dormitory where the children would be staying. 

Once I was in sight of the facility, I was greeted with several Astartes that looked like they took over for the care of the kids and would be filling in the roles of den mother and father. They had wings, tails, horns, and all manners of different mutations that would help the kids not only fit in but feel like they are one with us on the island.

There was a buzz at my wrist, and I brought up my communicator to see that Ororo sent me a message saying that she was on her way. Within moments all of the kids gathered around. Out of the back double doors came Ororo with one of the little girls on her hip. The sight of Ororo took my breath away, she wore a charcoal black pants suit with a top to match. Ororo's hair was up in a bun but with loose curls with two hair sticks that offset the white of her hair. The curls that framed her face was alongside the smart glasses that she wore that gave her that sexy headmistress look. I was certain that she wasn't putting on a show, but the mature sexy look she had on made me wish I was one of the students that could get into trouble just to be sent to her office.

Ororo did a swift palm shift of her square-framed smart glasses as she shot a smile in my direction. Before I could say anything, there was a flash of red, and Maya flew from my shoulder. There was nothing else to do but shake my head at the scene before me. Maya was speaking rapidly, and from the look on Ororo’s face, she had no clue what our daughter was saying. With everyone gathered, we made way towards the dining hall, but it was no ordinary hall at all. 

The dining hall was a work of art, and it was also something I made sure to copy out of the Harry Potter books. The ceiling of the hall had holo screens built into it to mimic the ceiling of the great hall in the Harry Potter stories and movies, but not only that, I took it a step further. The ceiling not only showed the outside, but it was also directly connected to the school's mainframe, which allowed someone in charge to play movies or bring up the solar system itself. The hologram ceiling allowed anyone on staff a wide array of options to display. Even the school library was the same with floating books and smart displays.

Ororo stood at the door and waited for me as the rest of the staff directed the children inside and towards the tables. Each table was twenty feet long, and the hall had six tables with a staff table at one end, and at the other was a serving section for the cooks. Without the teleportation technology, I was still unable to send in the food like in the Harry Potter movies, but with the Ancient One on my side and getting my hands on the Facilities teleportation tech, I will be able to make a few improvements soon. If I was going to be in for a penny, I might as well be in for a pound.

With the kids and teenagers in the dining hall, I took Ororo over to the side and layed a devastating kiss on her lips. The whistles and caterwaul from the students rose up nice and loud, placing a brilliant blush on Ororo. With a pat on my chest, Ororo turned back to Maya, who was still afloat beside us.

“Go get the ice cream and stop stalling,” Ororo said with mirth in her voice before turning back towards Maya and bringing her inside. Before I was able to walk inside the dining hall, Ororo had blocked me with her hand and pushed me back towards the outside. With a quick search, I had the Vega building cafeteria information pulled up and located the inventory menu and located the ice cream for this little treat for the kids.

With a smile and a bow, I vanished from everyone’s sight before they could blink. The world slowed down around me, then everything froze as my speed went up and up. This moment of silence was mine alone as I made my way around the world. The water was my ground, and if I willed it so was the air. There were no limits on my powers if I placed my mind to bring my imagination to life. The ocean was blue, and the sky was vast, I ran across the oceans, I ran across continents. With focus and intent, there was no shockwave within my wake as I made my way across the world. I ran across the oceans and the waves, I ran across mountains and deserts, but nothing was able to slow me down. The very air couldn't stop me as I tread across vast expanses between canyon walls. This peace and solitude that came with running were more than a mere moment of indulgence, this was a time for self-reflection, but also a time to allow my mind to wander.

Soon I would have to take over the Hell-Fire club and root out the rotten corruption, then I would have to find the sentinels and kill the creator and his bloodline and backups. So many people to get rid of, to help nip a few problems in the bud before they become major issues. With the situation that happened earlier, there was no reason to keep on the back foot and leave my family on the mainland. I would have to speak to my dad and have him move to the island or more upstate to Salem and have him within my territory of control and not Manhattan, where anyone could be bought.

Midway across Colorado, I got out of my own head and launched myself into the sky and made the rest of the way towards Manhattan at greater speeds. Up the side of my building and into the cafeteria before anyone even noticed my entrance. Taking a moment, I noticed gallons of ice cream stacked to the side of the freezer waiting to be consumed. With a smile, four different tubs of ice cream were pulled towards my location with my gravity control. Each tub of ice cream was marked at five gallons; they ranged from classic vanilla to chocolate to cookies and cream, mint chip to snicker-doodle. 

With a turn and a dash, I was back out the door and down the side of the building. I was moving at such a speed none of my after-images had faded from sight. All of my current afterimages were running up the side of the building. I willed them to disappear. With a smile, I took a leap back into the sky and made my way back to the island. Doing things like this helped reinforce the freedom that my life had now. Even with all my other responsibilities waiting for my attention, walking in the sky gave me freedom. With the tubs of ice cream on the table, I made another turn and ran back towards the city for more ice cream.

Back in the city, I ran across a mugger sticking up a lady outside her car. With a quick slide, I moved between the two while removing the weapon from the mugger's hands. With a toss, I sent the knife straight up into the stratosphere. The weapon was now out of the way. Taking a step to the side and yanking up the undergarment of the perpetrator. Without looking back, I left the man to his high-speed atomic wedgie; sometimes, it is a blast being superfast.

Running back into the cafeteria of the tower, I picked up the missing utensils that would be needed for a gaggle of kids. With everything packaged and ready to go, they were dropped off at the island. Taking a look at everything before me on the tables, I did a few quick nods before heading back towards New York. Before heading to my tower, I stopped by the house and found my mother sitting at the table drinking from a coffee mug. Removing the coffee mug, I picked my mother up in a princess carry and brought her to the island. Placing my mother down on a chair, I vanished once again.

Once again, I reappeared within my house and picked up Alfred's artificial body that was sitting at a children's high seat at the table. With my mother and Alfred now relocated onto the island, it was time to find my dad. Running around the city at speeds unable to be captured on camera, I found my father in the middle of a shoot out in the south Bronx area. There was no helping the scowl that came across my face when I came across the situation. Before me floating in the air where the bullets fired during this altercation. Without a second thought, I shifted the positions of the free-floating ammunition within the air as I made my way around the scene.

First, I shifted each round a few inches to the left or right, and then I got fed up with the whole situation altogether. Turning around, I sped to the alleyway and grabbed one of the free trash cans, and placed all of the rounds within. With a quick sprint around in circles and in between everyone, the perps weapons were gathered, and then I had the perps in handcuffs linked to their ankles. With that over and done with, I left a note within my father's front pocket and left back to the Vega towers. Running into the tower, I found Peter in his lab hanging from the ceiling, so I took him and the ceiling tiles that he was connected to with me as I made a reverse back to the island. When I got the island, I noticed the position Peter was in and decided to get some free hits in. Finding a permanent marker, I returned to give Peter a set of whisker marks before giving him a little goatee before heading back to the tower.

The other set of people I came up upon the location of the Octavius couple, Rosie was at the counter leaning back in her chair. Otto was standing at the marker board in an animated display, which looked like he discovered something new and was regaling his wife with his understanding. First, I took Rosie and placed her in the chair right next to my mother, and then I went back for Otto. Taking Otto with me, I placed him at the head of one of the tables and then went back for the wallboard that he was writing on as I didn’t interrupt the exciting discovery he was talking about. With that taken care of, I made my way back to the tower to check for those I might have forgotten. When I looked around the tower, I found Sue in the bio labs, and I found Richards labs closed. Johnny was no were to be found so I let that be, and last I checked Ben was on a leave of absence to see someone about all that's going on in his head.

With those four left in the tower, I made my way back towards the island. I was fine not inviting them because there was no way I wanted Richards on my island. Placing that out of my mind, I made it back to my island with record time, but when I looked at Peter, I realized I forgot someone special. With another turn, I made my way to Salem to the school of the gifted. Running along the open grounds, I found Laura in the back hanging in the air mid lung at Logan from the way they were positioned. Running up the tree, I pulled Laura along with me back to the island. With Laura taken care of, I went back for Logan, but damn would he have been heavy if I didn’t have super strength.

With Logan picked up, I brought him to the island and placed him under the tree; with that completed, I went back for Laura, where I left her and placed her in the air over Logan. With those two taken care of, I did my last rounds to make sure everything was good, but then I noticed I was missing my Widow. The last I checked, she had made her recruitment and picked up some goodies to bring home. Natalia was flying in the Vtol back, so I had to make sure there was a place at the table. So being a cheeky prat, I made a name-plate with her name on it. Then I cleared a seat for Faora and her brother, my science chief.

With everything taken care of, I decided it was best to return to regular time. The grand chaos all happened at once. The yells the screams, and surprises all hit the fan all of once. Logan and Laura froze mid-air due to the stasis field that covers over the whole of the school grounds in case of invaders that get past our radar and outer defenses. The whole island defenses could be called overkill, but there is nothing that helps one sleep better at night knowing that very large cannons are ready and primed to blast invaders out of the air but also many more defenses on the ground in case of invaders surviving the ordeal. 

A chuckle escaped my lips as I watched the chaos unfold around me. Rossie and Otto did a small yelp at their locations besides my mother. The kids and teenagers inside the dining hall jumped from the sudden appearance of so many people. Letting out a laugh at the diners, I exited the hall to take photos of a frozen Logan and Laura. The stasis field that captured them wasn’t just for invaders. It also doubled as a safety net for the more rambunctious lot that might get into fights. Hundreds, if not thousands of kids with and without powers, will be attending, and teachers won't always be there to stop things from happening.

Shaking my head at the two, I turned off the stasis field around the two allowing them to drop, but Laura's reflexes allowed her to land on her feet. Peter, on the other hand, was stuck to the tree beside the fighting pair. There was a slight niggle at the edges of my senses, forcing me to turn around only to see the sight of the Ancient One. She was here directing some of her pupils from the Sanctum towards the dining hall. I decided to shake my head at the whole situation and locate the rest of my family. Checking in with a few people, I found Luke at work with Jessica off doing who knows what, but I had them agree to get to a location where I can have them stop by the island. Jean and Gwen were with Felicia, and they were doing a girl power thing as they took over Fisk's slice of the city.

Natalia sent me a message saying that she was already on her way back and would like me to save her some of the rum and raisin ice-cream. Putting my holo-tablet away, I checked the look on Logan's face as he began to sniff around. What I know did raise Logan’s hackles was the smell that Laura and Peter were sharing, and I wasn’t going to stick around with the look he sent Peter's way. 

SKINT!!

Yeah, there he goes claws popping. There is no need for me to stick around. Maybe, I'll have Alfred play the video of Peter running away from Logan later when I get some popcorn. Taking a seat next to my mother, I watched as Maya and a few of the other kids played fling tag as they flew around the holo-ceiling. One of the little boys were running on the air while two of the girls had different types of wings. One had an insectoid variant type with shades of green and pink. The other girl though, had a grey feathered variety. Shaking my head at the scene before me, I spied five astartes levitating themselves into the air to get a better position in case the kids need their help. Since the kids would be safe, I turned my attention back to Ororo and Rosie since the two of them were in a heated discussion on education for the little ones.

Ororo was of the mind that kids should be able to speak more than just two languages while Rosie was of the mind that math was the key to life. I just listened and nodded along with the two, but I kept to myself because the Ancient One decided to share her own input in the conversation.

CLINK!

My thanks were given to the server as she placed a bowl of cookies and cream ice cream before me, and I wasn’t going to be rude because my people served me treats. A flash of red drew my attention, but I wished I didn’t look up. What greeted me was a pair of big beautiful green eyes, a heart-shaped face framed with bright red hair. Her bottom lip quivered, and I gave in.

Picking my bowl up off the table, I patted the spot for her to take a seat. I was certain that my mother hadn't given her any sweets yet, and I knew Ororo was of the mind that treats are given with good deeds. Even then, the things Ororo called treats didn't contain sugar. Unfortunately for them, I’m Maya’s dad, and I feel that treats should be shared with friends and loved ones. The smile Maya gave me said it all, and I knew that this was a bonding moment that I wouldn't give up for the world.

The second flash of light made me turn my head to find my mother taking photos with her phone at the moment that I fed Maya with my spoon.

“Ahh yum,” Maya went as she chomps down on the spoon.

The cute face with upturned eyes was a shot straight to my heart. With a smile on my face, I had my own scoop of cookies and cream. With one scoop to myself, the other went to Maya.

We share my bowl of treats like this for a moment before I decided to look around when things went a little silent. When I looked up, I noticed most of the kids were focused on their own bowls before them. Well, that was one way to make the little buggers go silent. Although the noise went down, some of it was still very loud. Not a minute later though, I activated the isolation fields over the tables to bring the noise back down. Ororo had complained about me placing isolation fields with each of the tables, but the relieved look on her face told me that she realized it was worth it. Each of the tables had their sounds isolated from outside interference. Anyone at the tables could still speak to each other. Now the kicker is that the main adult tables could log into any one of the children's tables and find out what they are talking about any time or listen to the conversation after the fact. Wouldn’t want the kids to start killing each other over what's spoken at lunch or make accusations. Now things can be reviewed at a later date if any fights pop up later.

Right now, we were just using all the tables, and I didn't have the whole Hogwarts setup active. I gave the nod to the purple-skinned Astarte near the control panels for the tables before going back to my daughter and her cute dimples.

One scoop for me and one scoop for her, one scoop for me, and one scoop for her.

The smack on my shoulder drew my attention away from the cutie pie before me to look at the red face of one Peter Parker. Standing behind Peter was Logan and a pissed off Laura, I guess they haven't told Logan anything about their relationship yet.

“Yes?”

“Ben, can you please tell Logan that there is nothing going on between Laura and me, please?” Peter asked in a pleading tone as if his life was on the line. Well, in a way, I guess his life was on the line when it comes to one of Logan's spawns, shit I will have to get rid of Daken once my people track him down.

“Nope can’t do that, Petepie,” I replied as I went back to sharing ice cream with Maya.

“Why not?” Laura asked as she stepped forward from behind Logan.

“Because neither of you can make me, and it's about time you both admit that you're in a relationship and stop hiding,” I replied with a shrug to them both.

SNIKT!!

Both the claws of Logan and Laura popped but for different reasons. The sigh that escaped my lips put both of them on high alert. I was happy to see that their animal instincts were sharp as ever, too bad they both don’t have any self-preservation instinct.

The sigh and glare that I gave them was a testament of how done I was with the three of them. I had to pinch the bridge of my nose because of the weirdness of the situation. Now though, it was time to tell them what I thought about their situation.

“Peter, you like the girl, so date her openly,” I said as I glared at his sheepish look. “Logan, you're one of the toughest men around; there is no need for your alpha display. Peter is already scared of you. I would say something to you too, Laura, but you haven't learned enough about our society to make your own decision on the matter.”

“Leave the kids alone Logan,” 

We turned to the person that just spoke and found Ororo enjoying herself a bowl of strawberry ice cream and was standing nearby as Otto was going over his discoveries on the board I brought with him and Rosie.

“I agree with Ororo dear, they have a different kind of upbringing, and you can’t just place your expectations on them now,” Rosie said from the seat on my left.

“My issue is that she doesn’t know any better,” Logan growl out.

“And I have known Pete since he was in elementary school, and he will treat her right, won't you, Peter?” My mom asked as she looked at Peter from her location beside me at the table.

“Yes, yes, ma’am,” Peter sputtered out with all eyes on him.

“See then there is no problem with them dating,” My mother concluded for everyone with finality even to Logan.

Logan gave Peter one last I want to gut you glare, then took an ice cream cone and left the dining hall. Peter did a shrug and then slinked his way next to Laura, who, in turn, gave him a glare. Before Peter could say anything, Laura grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Rolling my eyes at the pair, I went back to sharing my ice cream with my little cutie, but she was nowhere to be seen. Scowling a little and looking around, I found Maya eating out of my mom's bowl of ice cream.

Trying not to pout at the fact that my own daughter turned coat for ice cream, I checked my wrist holo-com for the new notifications I receive. A small twelve-inch image popped up above my wrist, showing the island, but the current showing was the surrounding forest grounds to the school. On the image was a fast-moving red blinking light. With a few pinches to zoom the image of a fast-moving, Logan showed up as he broke past the treeline and into the woods.

Damn that man can move when he wants to, switching from that notification. The second alert I received was that Natalia was back on the island and was asking me to meet her at her office in the command center.

“Ororo, Nats back, would you like to come with?” I asked as I looked over to where Ororo was sitting with the Octavius couple.

“Not this time, but I’ll have Alfred keep me informed for any emergency,” Ororo returned as she furrowed her brows at the board. I almost laughed at the scene before me, but there was nothing that I could say. Ororo was more than in her element, she had a school to teach as many kids as she would like, but she also had access to enlightened minds to discuss the many facets of not only society but also science. I think it's time I extended an invite to Dr. McCoy, but he is so far into the pockets of Xavier I'm not too sure he would accept.

“Okay, well, I have to go greet our guest,” I replied as I got up from my chair. “I also need to make sure to deliver Nat's rum and raisin ice cream.”

Ororo turned, holding her hand out for me as I came in for a kiss. With a smile on my face, I turned around and vanished from everyone's sight. Grabbing a container, I placed a pint of ice cream, then took a spoon to go. Within seconds I was at the train station flashing my wrist comms to get in and on my way. Following the lanes and signs, I found the track for the southbound train back towards the military base. I knew that I could have easily run to the base, but this was my island, and it would behoove me to ride the same things that my citizens would ride; so that I may understand how the public services perform. For now things were free, but I think we should start using our own currency soon. I sent a message to Emma with my ideas on the matter. If she gives the go-ahead, I will have to start up a bank on the island. Yeah, I think It would be best to have Emma draft up plans for that also. With my messages sent, I made my way underground.

It took me a five-minute wait for the hyper rail train to pull in at my location, and when I checked my wrist, it was right on time. When I stepped on the train, I took a pause because there were already people in the car. Hmm, interesting, I took a seat and brought up my holo-tablet to find out why. With a little bit of scrolling and some swipes later. I found out that the teams on the train car were a mix of both science and military for the base I was heading towards. Well, there was nothing I could say because the island was now moving without my interference, which actually made me proud because, at the end of the day, everyone answered to me.

Taking a look at one of the guys that stood by the window, I noticed that he was in parade rest but also the uniform he wore. His skin was red, and his head was bald, I could also tell he was in a version of the unstable molecule uniform. The bottoms were in the form of combat pants with black boots to match, but the top was in the form of a simple military button top with rank insignia and name. Moving my attention from him, I found the science team in straight pants and a polo shirt. Also, with a name tag and insignia to match but they also had holo-tablets that they browsed as we rode the train. Pulling up my own wrist communicator, I sent to make sure that all military personnel have not only wrist comms and phones but also a tablet connected to our network. Then a second message was sent to make sure that we also had people that populated the cities and not only my military and science centers.

With that message sent, I knew millions would now be spent in the R&D of the devices created. I also knew that I couldn't keep any of that money once the island was discovered by the rest of the world. There was no way I was going to allow the US government to control the currency at all, so I might as well get rid of it with purchases that would benefit the island. As I got the confirmation back, we arrived at the military base.

Getting up, I gave the nod to the military types and made my way out of the train car. As I got to the top of the train station, what looks like a guard force tried to direct me through the side. This way, I didn't have to go through the security checkpoint. Unfortunately for them, I sent them away and made it be known that everyone goes through security checkpoints. Fingerprints, Iris scans, and even a deep biometric scan of my DNA, everything checked out and made those with me, made sure that it was me. The next thing I would have added to the scans would be the wrist comms. I would have to make sure everyone is issued their own that came with a unique signature that could only be read with their DNA and access codes. Hmm, I had the quantum computing tech; maybe I should stick a quantum key within the devices. That would be something I had to think about later.

With everything checking out and the scans showed that I am who I am, it was time to get to the command center. Humming a tune to myself, I went through one more scan as I got the command center. This scan was nothing like the little passive scans at the train station. For this scan, I stood on a lighted platform that had sensors that ran up and down my body. The scans could be run at the closed booth behind a reinforced wall. I knew Alfred and Natasha were behind the security scans, and I made sure not to ask either and what the scans entail. It was easy for me because as the old saying says. Ask me no questions and I tell no lies. 

The green light flashing above my head was my clue to step off the platform. Walking off the platform, I was greeted with another set of spartan guards, each had their helms tucked beside their bodies with a nasty looking rail-gun rifle magnetically stuck to their backs. There was no stopping the smile I gave to the leader as I approached the team. Each of the spartan's armor was clean but still had dust from their earlier battle.

“I believe from the look on your face that things went according to plan?” I asked but frowned at their ramrod at attention positions. “At ease.”

Faora replied with a nod but made way with the rest of the guards. I watch Faora press the button for the elevator, but she still gave no answer. Once the doors opened, we entered, and that was when she decided to answer.

“To answer your question my lord, yes everything went according to plan,” Faora said with a half bow. “We were also able to bring Klaue back alive.” 

“And the vibranium?” I asked as I stepped into the elevator with my guards.

“Down within the labs undergoing scans by our chief scientist officer,” Faora replied with a smile on her lips.

“Good, get the scans uploaded as soon as they are finished. We need the probe for Mars and the probe for the asteroid belt updated as soon as possible.” I said with a nod at receiving the good news. “Also prep the prisoner, I would like to talk to him once my meeting is complete.”

The elevator pinged and we got off at the twentieth floor. Walking out I was greeted by the secretary who ushered us towards the office that took up the entire floor. Cheery bubbly and young looking, the fact that she had blond hair must have been some type of universal joke being played here. Ignoring her entirely, I stepped into the office and was greeted with the scene of a large and imposing man standing by the window. He was wearing a leather jacket and a set of combat pants that I ignored for the beauty in the seat. Natalia was lounging on one of the single armchairs within the office. The office was nicely decorated and tasteful but there were no computers because this wasn't one of the normally used rooms. The guards took positions around the room but I ignored them for the beauty that was waiting for me in the chair.

With a little gravity manipulation, I had Natalia floating up in the air while I sat myself in her seat. With Natalia seated on my lap; she gave me a smile that was to die for, loose red curls hung framing her face and that smile drew me to her equally delicious red lips. Holding up the ice cream that she asked for Natalia latched onto me delivering a kiss like nothing we shared before, damn.

The hand I had on her hips found its way to palm her ass while she moved my other hand up beneath her shirt.

“Hem, Hem.”

We both ignored the sounds as Natalia attempted to see how much of her tongue she could get down my throat before I died of suffocation.

“Hem, Hem.”

Natalia released a groan before releasing my lips for air. Without looking at the person, she snatched the ice cream from its location floating beside us. Natalia didn’t even go for the spoon that floated beside us, with her index finger, a scoop of ice cream made its way into her mouth. She released a moan and a smile at me before offering me a finger covered in ice cream.

“Hem, Hem.”

The scowl that crossed Natalia’s face said she was out for blood.

“Would you shut up,” Natalia said with a frown and murder in her eyes. “You said you would come with, and then you decided to play power games at the window instead of turning around for a meet and greet. So shut up before I throw you out that window and clone your ass instead of helping you get revenge.”

“I agree with you my lady,” Came Faora’s voice from behind my right shoulder.

“Play nice you two,” I said, cutting off both of my murderous women. “ I believe Eric would like to take a seat and chat.”

Natalia had a frown on her face while I watched the large and imposing man take a seat on the couch before us both. The spoon that was floating beside us found its way in front of Natalia while I eyed the man before us. I noticed the scars around his collar and from under his long sleeves. It was odd knowing how much this reality was so much like the Marvel Cinematic Universe sometimes, but you know what they say any one man's imagination is a reality out in the omniverse. From his seated posture, he was tense but also trying to play it relaxed. The tightening of the jaw and the corners of his eyes told me that he was trying to hold back a retort.

“So you’re the lost prince to the throne,” I said as I watched him take a drink out of the tumbler in his hand.

“That I am, and you’re the guy that's offering me help,” Eric returned, matching my stare. The even tone and pitch of his voice was a clue he was fishing for more information.

“Correction, I’m the guy that's going to put you on the throne to get a thorn out of my side,” I said with a smile. “You see, the prince tried to make a play that I’m not very happy with.”

“So, I’m just a pawn against the current prince?” Eric asked with his own face turning into a frown.

There was no stopping the scoff and shrug that escaped my lips and my body performing.

“You’re about to rule one of the most technologically advanced nations on the planet next to my own and Latveria,” I replied with a sneer. “Cut ties with us afterward if you want. I care not, but this is the only way you’re going to sit on that throne and get revenge for your father's death from the killers.”

“How did you know about that,” Eric asked with a growl. I did notice his fist tighten around the tumbler showing the whites of his knuckles.

The vicious smile that spread across my lips had Natalia do a little shiver in my lap, but it was the pink of her cheeks that allowed me to understand how turned on she was right now.

“You honestly believe that your father left because he signed up for the war dog program?. Think about what you have learned in school, two male heirs born to the ruling family. Only one can lead its people, and the other one must die for the eldest to be safe in his claim to the throne. Now add in that the second prince also births a male heir while the ruling king also has a male heir. The only way someone can claim the throne in Wakanda is through battle.” I said to the man with a sneer on my face. “You have never been home and that's because your father was trying to keep you alive and not get assassinated. His death was to ensure that the current prince wasn't challenged nor allow you to gain allies to make a play for the throne.”

“But that doesn't tell me how you know even if those are all valid arguments,” Eric replied with some heat in his voice.

“We have our connections,” Natalia replied with a smirk on her lips.

“Then what is the plan?” Eric asked with a glare, but I wasn’t paying him any more attention because of the minx in my lap.

“Get connections yourself, of course. There is a very disgruntled tribe within the mountains, and they would like a council seat,” Natalia replied with a shrug. “I’m sure they would like to speak to the lost child of the golden tribe. From there, you learn about the Panther mantel your family wields.”

“Learn the customs and knowledge of Wakanda. This way, once you take over, no one can say anything about you being an outsider because not only do you have the knowledge, but you were brought back by one of the tribes themselves,” I said before kissing the nape of Natalia's neck.

“That sounds too easy,” Eric said with a frown.

“Would you like to know about all the people that would have to die because they would want revenge for T’challa’s death?” Natalia asked with a smile before I fed her a spoon of rum and raisin.

“No, but if it's going to become my nation, then I should be the one to get rid of them,” Eric replied with his own nasty little smile.

“Those details can be worked out at a later date,” Faora said from behind my shoulder.

“Fair enough,” I replied, cutting everyone off before anyone could say anything more. “Faora, have someone take Mr. Stevens to one of your ambassador suites here on base, please.”

With that, everyone knew that the conversation was at an end.

Eric got up and poured himself another glass to drink before one of the guards showed him the way out. There was a small click as the door closed behind us. With a wave of my hand, the small table that sat between us and the other chair floated slowly out of the way. Our own chair rose in the air, and we reseated in front of the large window that spanned the room.

“Take a seat, Faora and enjoy the view with us,” Natalia said with a smile as she did a little dance on my lap.

“So, Klaue?” I asked before this escalated into something else.

“Very annoying,”

They both replied at the same time, which elicited a chuckle from me at their statement.

“Come on, he can't be that bad,” I replied with a chuckle.

Neither said anything, but on the window before me appeared a small video of Klaue in a prison cell.

**“What's love got to do, got to do with it.”**

“Is he?

**“What's love but a second-hand emotion.”**

“Is he really?”

**“What's love got to do, got to do with it.”**

“Is he really singing.”

**“Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken.”**

“Is he really signing Tina Turner while in his cell?” I asked incredulously.

“Look, we even got a ping for his sound cloud account,” Natalia replied from my lap.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE'S

Alrighty, folks this is another chapter brought to you by my imagination.

Please leave a review and comment.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu

Please leave a review and comment


	39. Chapter 39

**The Fastest Man Alive**

Chapter 39

**DETENTION CENTER**

When I heard the singing from the command center while checking the video feed, I knew I had to meet this man. So without a second thought, I packed my things up and made my way down to the detention center. The elevator ride was quick, but once I stepped out and made my way past the security measures, I heard the funniest thing ever.

{ The state where you never find a dance floor empty

And pimps be on a mission for them greens

Lean mean money-making-machines servin' fiends

I been in the game for 10 years makin' rap tunes

Ever since honeys was wearin' Sassoon

Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me

Diamonds shinin', lookin' like I robbed Liberace

It's all good, from Diego to the Bay

Your city is the bomb if your city makin' pay

Throw up a finger if you feel the same way

Dre puttin' it down for Californ-i-a }

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Guard B yelled while banging on the force-field with his baton.

"He sounds like he is charming the guards already," Natalia laughed at my side.

"True, but I believe it's time for us to say hi," I replied as I waved the guards away. Looking into the cell, I watched as the man named Klaue paused mid-verse.

"Why hello deary," Klaue chirped from the bed within the eight-by-eight prison cell. The ceiling was a solid clear ceramic that allowed flood lighting. The walls of the cell were a sky blue that matched the clear window which gave a view of the sky outside.

"Hello to you too, but you're not my type, so please don't drool," Natalia replied with a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Damn, I thought I was going to catch you doing another Tina Turner song, so I could get the chance to go Ike Turner on you for a while," I chuckled out softly as Klaue pulled back at my statement.

"Well, that's just mean," Klaue huffed. "So, what do you want with me boy-o."

The world shifted around me before I even realized I had moved, purely reflexively. There were so many things in the world that I hated with a burning passion. Yet there was nothing that I hated more than being called 'boy' to my face. The force-field didn't stop me even with its 0.00003 millisecond phase-shifting oscillation. The speeds that I had reached within that infinitesimal moment meant that I still had Natalia's arm wrapped firmly around the waist of my afterimage, no one even aware of my change in location. Pure speed force flowed through me, unfiltered and raw, before I even realized what I was doing.

"You will speak to me with respect and drop that word from your vocabulary when you address me, or it will be the last thing you ever say, do you understand?" I asked as I held Klaue up by the throat against the back wall of his cell, my hand around his throat so tight his face was turning such interesting colors.

"Shit, Ben, we need what's in his head!" Natalia yelled as her eyes widened with the vanishing of the after-image within her arms.

My grip was like a vice, and Klaue was struggling with the hand choking the life out of him, his legs kicking the air ineffectually, almost like a child. Turning around to face Natalia, the flash of anger that had caused me to lose control bled out of my system. "Get one of our telepaths to brain drain him."

With that order, I released the man and let him fall to the ground of the cell, loud choking gasps echoing in the small space. I sped back up again to step back out. With one last look at my prisoner and a snort of disgust, it was time to leave with my little entourage.

O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O

Jean Grey - Manhattan

"Come on girls, how are we going to kick ass while being stuck inside all day?" Jean said in a huff from where she was floating in the air. "Come on Felicia, Ben's off to the island, so let's grab Gwen and go kick some teeth in."

"I wish I could, but I can't," Felicia replied from behind the large oak desk. "I'm the boss now, and I gotta lay down the law."

Jean did a twirl and looked down at her friend. She watched as Felicia had her legs up on the desk as she ate a Caesar salad. Jean's stomach growled a little bit, and that made her place her current plans to cause havoc amongst the riff-raff of the city for later. With a minor telekinetic pull, the second salad was brought to her hands, along with the fork and napkins.

Slowly, Jean levitated down and landed herself at Felicia's side. As she ate her salad, Jean enjoyed the relaxing moment with Felicia as they both watched the large monitor located on the right wall overlooking the office.

[ - Queen's Jewel arriving tonight at the Manhattan Museum - ]

"Hmm, that sounds like a pretty bird." Felicia hummed beside Jean in the office chair.

"Alfred, get us the blueprints to this museum, please, and thanks," Jean spoke out loud and watched as the hologram technology built into the desk changed, bringing up the requested information.

"I would never have thought you would be interested in helping me on a job," Felicia said with a smile in Jeans's direction.

"This Phonex is a hero babe, but that doesn't mean I can't be distracted from your actions while I'm fighting elsewhere," Jean replied as she snapped her fingers and then flicked it to the left. The flick sent the blueprint into motion as the structure changed to show the museum's interior.

"Okay, let's give Gwen a call and see if she wants in," Falicia replied with a smile as she pulled up her cell phone.

O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O

Eden - School of the Gifted

"Come on Anna, let's go explore," Maya laughed as she pulled on the hands of her new best friend.

"Okay, but shouldn't we bring the others?" Illyana asked as she looked back while walking behind Maya. "Maybe Carla would like to come?"

"Okay," Maya chriped as she jumped into the air and flew over to her other friend. Looking around from up high, Maya found her friends sitting on one of the bean bags next to the window that allowed the sun to light up the room.

"Hmm, Carla would you like to go explore with me?" Maya asked shyly as she touched down before her friend.

"I don't know, Maya," Carla returned as she closed her book. "I heard we were going back soon."

"Come on, we can go explore the island," Maya pleaded to her friend as she tugged on her arm.

"But... but the headmistress said-" Carla began to say as she wrung her hands a little bit.

"It's fine, mommy would be okay if we explore a little," Maya chirped. Without waiting for her friend to say anything more, Maya pulled her along as she began to float up into the air. As she flew up into the air, Maya smiled at the sight of her friend's wings as they were revealed from behind her back. Maya watched as the small flaps located in Carla's shirt shifted to allow a set of wings to touch the air. A set of ethereal blue wings appeared behind Carla, and she took to the air alongside Maya as she flew back to the front of the dining hall.

Pushing open the door, Maya made her way outside with her friends in tow. Taking a look around, Maya noticed that no one was paying attention to them. So, with a smile and a tug, Maya ran with her friends to the garden out front, then made her way to the forest that lay at the edge of the school grounds.

"No fair! Slow down!" Illyana yelled as she ran behind her two friends. Maya and Carla slowed down in the air as they waited for Illyana to catch up to their location.

"I have an idea," Maya said with a pout.

"What's that?" Both of the girls asked in unison.

"Easy, I hold one hand and Carla holds the other," Maya chirped with a smile. "This way, we can fly past the forest and explore the other city my daddy built."

"It's not fair, I wish I could fly too," Illyana pouted as she held both of her hands up.

"Carla, grab her right and I'll grab her left!" Maya yelled merrily as she grabbed her friend's hand. With Carla on the right, they were able to lift Illyana up off the ground. With Illyana between them both, they flew through the forest with smiles on their faces.

"So where are we heading?" Carla asked from the side of Maya as they slowly flew through the forest.

"Hmm, I don't know," Maya answered as she tilted her head to the side. "I heard mommy talking with my other mommy about the new cities that daddy built, and that they would be opening them soon, but I want to see it before everyone else."

They flew for a moment before Carla spoke up.

"Do you have a map?" Carla asked as she brought them up to hover in the air.

"Let's check," Illyana said from beneath them both. "Let's try the smartband."

"Okay, let's take a break by that stream over there," Maya chirped as she turned towards the clearing in the trees. With a nod from her friends Maya directed their flight path down past the trees and beside the stream. With Illyana placed down steadily on the ground, Maya landed next to her while Carla landed on the other side.

Maya brought up her wrist causing the Sanskrit beads to come alive with a beautiful hologram. The other two girls that came with her gathered around to take a closer look. Illyana poked her finger within the picture, the gesture causing it to rotate, while Carla had a hand on her chin while she pouted.

"Here is the tab for the map," Illyana said as the hologram shifted for them.

"Ohh, what's this city?" Carla asked as she pointed to the north on the map.

"Hmmm, it says...it says Vinyamar," Maya returned as she scrunched her lips together, struggling to say the unfamiliar name.

"Well, the map says it's close," Illyana replied as she pinched at the map to zoom out and get a sense for how far it was from their current position. "It will take some time to get there. Sigh… I wish I could fly."

"Hmm, maybe we should ask for help from one of the teachers?" Carla asked as she looked up at her friend.

"So, the city is that way," Maya said, perking up as she pointed to the east of the island.

"You think the teachers can show me how to fly?" Illyana asked while looking at Carla.

"Let's go before they know we're gone," Maya huffed at her friends.

"We will, but I wanna fly and not be carried," Illyana replied with a pout at her friend.

"Okay, okay," both friends agreed before they got back into position to carry her to the city.

Slowly the girls flew through the forest as they listened to the chirps and songs of the many beautiful and colorful birds that called the island their home. Before they knew it the sounds went silent and they came upon a new sight. Out of the ground was a large standing tower with a hoop attached to the top. At the bottom of the tower the girls came up alongside the workers that were finishing the installation.

The first thing Maya noticed about them were the bright yellow jumpsuits they wore with reflective strips along their arms and legs.

The girls touched down near the tower and took in the sight of it. Maya noticed another tower with a hoop located at the top was also nearby their location at what seemed like a carefully planned distance and spacing.

"Princess, you and your friends are not allowed within this location without your father's permission," sounded a voice from behind the girls that mightily spooked the trio of little girls.

"Who's there?!" The girls all yelled in unison at the voice that had just scared them so.

Five forms rippled out of thin air as the Spartan-armor clad guards appeared.

"We are your bodyguards," the lead Spartan answered as she removed her helmet. Under the helmet was a beautiful lady with orange hair and cat's eyes for pupils.

"It's not safe to be near the construction area for the train system," replied the second guard in the jungle-camo patterned armor.

"I thought trains went underground?" Maya asked, as she turned to look at the large tower in the distance with what looked like a hoop attached to the top.

"They normally do, Princess, but our King believes that people should be able to enjoy the beauty of nature, even while traveling, especially since our transportation system runs on clean energy," replied the lead guard.

"Okay, hmm, please don't tell daddy we are out here," Maya begged, as she put on a pout that struck with a resoundingly critical hit to the hearts of her guards.

"Princess it's already far too late for that," the lead guard explained calmly, as she bowed her head towards her little charge.

"Why?" Little Illyana asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Because our great King keeps an eye on everyone and everything, little lady, most especially you," the second guard explained with his head bowed.

"Oh... Can you give us a ride to the city please?" Maya asked as she put on a pout that struck another critical hit to the hearts of her guards, men and women who would have little issue brutally killing dozens if it meant that their King and his family were safe and protected.

The bodyguards stilled and took a moment silently communicating with each other over their armor's internal communications link, speaking about the situation they now found themselves in. When they were undercover, in stealth mode, they had watched and followed as the little princess and her friends made their way through the forest and they were proud. Now that they had given up their cover, the little princess had asked for their assistance. They didn't know how to turn the princess down so she could make the journey back under her own powers and talents. For a while the guards spoke back and forth before they came to a silent decision.

The lead bodyguard turned around and took a step forward with her helm tucked firmly under her arms. With a cough to clear her throat, she spoke.

"We do not mind helping your young friend, Illyana, but we have come to an agreement that we would like to see you get to the city using your own powers," The lead guard answered with a small smile. Silence fell over them as Maya thought about this.

Hearing that the girls gathered around in their own little circle to discuss the situation. Illyana made some good points while Carla made counterpoints about the guards. The person that broke the stalemate was Maya.

"Okay, deal!" The girls shouted, turning around to look up at the lead guard. With a nod from the guards, Maya rose up in the air with Carla beside her. With Illyana in the lead guard's arms they flew past the tower that would someday soon hold the rail system for the island's train systems.

The three girls and the guards flew above the forest to the city on the side of the island that would soon become the great trade hub of the entire island. The group flew for a while before touching down on a large circular ring located within a park outside the city center on the coast.

O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O

After leaving the detention center, Natalia and I traveled to the coastal city. While we were in the new city of Vinyamar, I showed Natalia the important infrastructure that would keep us going even if the rest of the world suffered a nuclear Armageddon or a zombie apocalypse. As we sat in one of the highrise cafes taking in the beautiful view, I noticed something strange coming out of the park that led straight into the jungle.

"What's so interesting?" Natalia asked me as her legs gently rubbed against my own. Turning with a smile, I pointed towards the distance to show her what drew my smile and attention.

"Spirited little firecracker, isn't she?" Natalia joked, seeing my daughter and her friends.

I laughed at that. Yes, Maya was certainly a spirited one, just like her mother and father. We watched from on high as the girls walked past us to explore the city. With a double-tap on the logo of a heart tree built into the table, a hologram sprang to life, giving us both access to the island's interface. Placing my hand with my smart band within the hologram, my identity was confirmed via a dozen different methods and full access was granted to the island's systems.

With a few quick swipes and checks, I coordinated with one of my assistants for the party being hosted tonight in Los Angeles that I would soon attend. Once that was done, I brought up the real-time tracking on my daughter and watched for a little bit as she went about exploring the city with her two friends. Natalia laughed heartily at seeing this and called me overprotective as I watched the video feed showing the guards following Maya while cloaked.

As a King, I knew that my enemies would not hesitate to strike at me through my only daughter and heir, even here in the heart of my power, hence the group of highly trained and ruthless killers assigned to protect her from all dangers, but I still wanted to give her a chance to be a little girl, to have fun, to make mistakes, to get into a bit of trouble. It was a delicate balancing act, but I was committed to trying as best as I could to give her that. In the future, as a Princess, she'd have enough duty and responsibility thrust on her shoulders to make anyone struggle under the weight of it, so for now I would do whatever was in my power to give her a childhood free of those burdens.

With a shake of my head at these heavy thoughts, I changed the monitoring program that was running and swapped to the one for my satellites. One of the first things I noticed was that we had received a sensor ping from under the ice in Greenland. That took me a moment to process because there's only one thing I know which would show up in Greenland right now. And there was no way I was going to let such a valuable asset fall into the hands of Fury, uncle or not.

Damn...this Greenland situation could easily become a clusterfuck, but I think I had a way to make the best of it. It would probably be best to not use a stealth approach. With my mind made up, I sent a message to Emma for us to collaborate on a large mining project and make it as public as we could. This was just for show because I wanted her to acquire the voluntary cooperation of the asset with her abilities and convince said asset to work for our side and goals. With that message sent off, I turned and showed Natalia the map and explained the situation with Greenland as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

Slowly she took a sip and thought about what I had just shared. I could see the gears working behind that sultry look she likes to give me.

"Let's put a bullet in the head of the 'would-be-asset' and just call it a day," Natalia said after placing down her cup of tea.

That caught me completely off guard, and I almost sputtered like a fool.

Sigh. "You're thinking if we can't have the asset once we go public, no one else should?" I answered the unasked question from the look she was giving me.

"Correct," Natalia coldly replied, as she became extremely serious about the situation. "You need to understand, this situation isn't some small fire, this asset can set the entire world ablaze once they hear he is found. Everyone will want this asset, then they will create an accident to keep us silent about this discovery."

"That's what I actually want," I replied with a savage grin of my own. "I plan to use a contingent of Spartans with the Exo suits before we make them available for public purchase, highest bidder and all that, but most of all, there is a certain old man on ice, a ghost, one used like their personal boogeyman by the multi-headed monster for the last sixty years. I'm certain you would like to have some words with him, especially since he did give you that nifty scar."

That comment certainly caught her attention. The way she focused on me would have been downright terrifying if the sexy murderer didn't turn me on and regularly cause me unspeakable pleasure in the bedroom.

"You will have your chance to have some fun, but you can't kill him," I replied coolly to Natalia.

"Why not?" Natalia growled out.

"Because he is the only family the asset has left in this world," I answered smoothly, not phased by the return of the real Black Widow. "Give him the last of his family with a little mental nudge in our direction and he will be ours forever, which is more than what anyone else could offer him."

"Fine, but I want to break a few bones," Natalia replied with a pout, like a petulant child.

"We do have one of the most advanced medical facilities in the world, so, yes, you can break a few bones, my dear," I offered magnanimously with a little over-dramatic wave of my royal hand, as I took in the smile she gave me at my silliness. Within moments Natalia turned from me to look back towards the holo-table. With a look of vengeance on her face, she went to work and began making plans, reallocating assets and personnel, and preparing a dozen different contingencies in the event of success, failure, or some mixture of the two. There was nothing I was going to say about her obsession with the Winter Soldier, but I know I'll have to make sure she isn't too hard on the poor brainwashed bastard. With a shrug, I went back to studying the sensor readings from my satellite network.

Over in China, there was a localized quantum phase shift within the mountains which the satellites were picking up, something that I would definitely have to take a closer look at later. The weird thing was that the only thing out there should be Kun-Lun, but they were on the mortal plane and that wouldn't explain the phase shift being detected. The only other possibility that came to mind was a dimensional pocket. Perhaps other dragons? But I thought Thor had killed all the dragons on Earth in the Marvel Universe. Well, shit, this looks like it might be one of those comic book variants in this dimension. Marking this for later investigation, I continued studying the other flagged anomalies, pausing over readings suggesting there could be an active power signature/source detected in the Atlantic Ocean. It was located deep down, somewhere between Europe and America, but for some reason the power reading was showing its position near one of the unexplored trenches deep within the ocean. That was mighty strange, there should be nothing that deep with a power signature that strong. Even a state-of-the-art nuclear submarine wouldn't produce a power signature that strong. Hell, if these readings were right, there was enough power to run several large modern cities. If we were in the DC universe an over-the-top supervillain lair would be my first guess, but here?

Instantly, I was at attention, my heart racing as I began sending commands and distributing orders through my holo-table. I wanted a stealth shuttle in the water yesterday. No, the shuttle had to be an unmanned craft, with a 24/7 overlapping shift rotation with three hundred and sixty degrees of video footage coverage. The location the map showed underwater brought Namor the Submariner instantly to mind. Hell, just finding the location had the potential to spark a war, but there are things I can offer him in alliance. I needed the exact location though and with the power of my nation we can either stand as equals or I shall conquer. The best and worst of Atlantis is the location and I need that location. Atlantis was located not only within the ocean but also with some type of natural barrier. Gaining Atlantis or conquering them would give my nation a prime location with natural defenses.

Then again... Namor had a thing for Sue Storm and Emma Frost in the comics. Damn, now I might have to kill him because he likes to steal women, and that was something I would never tolerate.

That's unfortunate, for both of us, but I refuse to let him live if he acts like a savage. I would rather have angry Atlanteans after me than let that man steal my women and get away with it. This is something I'll have to think about some more; plans and contingencies would need to be made. I received a reply that the shuttle would be ready for launch within thirty-six hours. With my go-order, I took a step back and allowed my science team to get it done.

One of the changes made to the mission profile by my people was to send multiple underwater shuttles, the same way I sent multiple satellites into orbit. This would up the chances that at least one of them could complete the mission successfully, in case the Atlanteans were able to detect and destroy one of them. I knew the thing not said was that even if the ship was cloaked to sensors, it still had to travel through the water, thus it would leave a trail in its wake that could give it away. We simply didn't have the experience working stealthily underwater that the Atlanteans did.

Then again, I didn't have to point that out. Man, it was a joy having multiple geniuses working for my cause and unafraid to offer suggestions and improvements!

Setting that aside for now, I brought up the report on the one thing I really wanted to see. In fact, this had been one of the main reasons behind the creation of the satellite network in the first place. What I really wanted my satellites to locate was the entrance to the Savage Lands, that place of wonder in the comics that had lit a fire in the hearts and minds of millions of fanboys. And living dinosaurs was only part of the appeal. The slight shimmer in the deep unexplored parts of Antarctica my satellites had detected meant we almost certainly had finally found it.

Even with everything I had accomplished so far and the ruthless exploitation of my foreknowledge to take advantage of every opportunity afforded to me, this was going to be a game-changer. And best of all, no one would ever know it. This was the place that still housed the tech that brought the Eternals, Externals, Humans, and Morlocs into the world, but it was also controlled by some of the most powerful people on this planet. Now that we had the location on file, we had to approach the Savage lands with extreme caution because any fights I might have here would spill out into the world and attract far too much attention.

My fingers danced across my holo-keyboard as I formulated plans within plans. Some of them were old, long-term plans that I had created and archived when I first arrived in this dimension, these also went into play in preparation for the upcoming changes. There was no need to hold back too much now that I had found all of the pieces I needed. Everything would be in play now. The only things missing were off-world assets and then I would have all the pieces to move around as I saw fit.

The alarm on the bottom right of my monitor went off, telling me that it was time to go and get ready for the L.A. situation I had decided to stick my nose into. There was also a ping for something in space, but I decided to let that be for now because it was finally time to go meet Iron Man.

o.O.o

A Few Hours Later…

Hanging up my phone, I shook my head at the things my ladies planned to get up to tonight. One was playing the hero, while the other was trying to rob the robbers while everything else was in play. Sighing, I leaned back in the seat of the limo.

"Do you regret asking me out?" Raven asked from my right as she relaxed in a dress that could be described best as 'sinful' in the dictionary. "Sounds like they are planning to have some fun. And you're here with little ole me."

"Being here with you isn't so bad," I replied to her as I closed the holo-projector I was using. The smile she gave me in return was sinfully delicious, promising pleasure without limit.

"Well, we aren't in Russia like last time, so nothing can go wrong..." Raven offered with a smile, but that statement sent a shiver right down my spine. That was like triple dog daring the universe to fuck up your night.

"Lord, Raven, you should not have said that," I replied with a heavy sigh and a frown on my face, while bringing up my emergency plans. After carefully reviewing current plans and available assets, I placed a call for my upgraded armor modeled after my Spartans to be sent, but with an upgrade to the helmet turning my suit into a replica Red Hood 2.0. "I have weapons and quick deploy armor incoming now that you said that."

"I believe you might be overreacting, Ben," Raven replied in a huff at my need for precautions or the implication that her words meant we'd have need for weapons and armor tonight.

Trying hard not to sigh, again, I laid it out for her.

"Raven, we are going to a party hosted by a man that is famous for his reckless partying. Not only that, but he was also recently kidnapped by terrorists wielding his own weapons," I spoke up, trying to make her understand just how much trouble we might be getting into now that she had tempted the fucking universe.

"Okay, okay, can you make sure my grenade launcher is available while you're at it," Raven asked with a pout of her perfectly glossy lips, looking out the window guiltily.

"Done."

{Sir, we have arrived.}

With that notification from the driver, we waited a brief thirty seconds before someone opened the door and we stepped out into the flashing lights of a hundred cameras going off. A party by Tony Stark routinely brought out the who's who of the world, including famous celebrities, politicians, and powerful figures from all walks of life, but with Stark's return from captivity, or the dead depending on who you asked, there were even more people eager to be seen at this party.

Raven gracefully stepped out of the limo in a beautiful shimmering blue dress that would have matched her real skin if she wasn't currently undercover. The back was open with an 'X' shaped set of delicate straps that held it all together, while the front of the dress had a plunging neckline with her mouth watering bountiful cleavage on display. The surprising thing was just how tight the dress was. I had no idea how she was pulling it off, but I was going to chalk it up to her body's incredible metamorphic powers. Stepping out behind Raven, I was in my exquisitely tailored all-black Armani suit.

Everything was custom made, from the tie around my neck, to the several hundred thousand dollar 'watch' on my wrist, to the laces in my shoes, everything made just for tonight.

With my stepping out of the limo, it drove on to find parking and we were ushered over to take photos with the press and other paparazzi by the assistant Natalia decided to saddle me with tonight. That was fine, though, because it gave me a chance to give a few answers to the reporters while we made our way into the building, ones that advanced my agenda for the night. One of the first things I noticed was the shiny shiny bald head of a certain man. The private look I gave Raven spoke volumes about how I felt about the situation. The only reply I received was a smile.

"I am so happy to see that you accepted my invitation to attend, Mr. Todd."

"Ahh, Obadiah, I thought the invite was only because of my exceedingly large investment in the company?" I replied with a fake smile and laugh to the large man. It was one thing seeing him in the movies; it was quite another meeting this man in real life. Obadiah Stane topped out at six feet four inches and was muscled, with an old man strength to him. His head was bald and shiny, but he had one magnificent beard. Why did super villains always have such badass facial hair?

All that had to be ignored though, because I was receiving some seriously bad vibes from the man once he took my hand for a handshake. The only thing that crossed my mind was that this was going to be one long fucking night.

"Let me introduce you to my date tonight. Raven, meet Obadiah Stane, he runs Stark Industries when the boss is off doing God knows what," I said with a conspiratorial smile as I brought Raven forward to meet the Iron Monger. After the requisite pleasantries were exchanged, we got into what Stark Industries was currently working on now that Tony had unilaterally decided to end weapons production, and just why Tony was making such a radical shift.

Of course, I knew the 'why' from the movies, but I had to make the man give his version of the story, including his push to force Stark out, since this wasn't the full MCU as I knew it. From a pure business standpoint, ignoring how Tony was a mechanical genius and was the golden goose of designers in any field he put his mind to, Obadiah was giving some really solid points on forcing Tony out of the management of the company. Hell, If I didn't know any better, I would probably vote in his favor and bump Tony down the road into the bum house. Tony was many things, but a business genius, or even just a good CEO, he was not. Then again, from the way Stane was talking, it was like he had his hands on a miniature arc reactor already. I know I didn't build him one and I know that Tony would never share his, even with Stane; so where was he getting this confidence from? Damn, now I wish I could have had someone watching him.

I couldn't think about what-ifs and should-have right now because Obadiah was talking my ear off. Raven nudged me discreetly and I turned to find Stark dancing with a certain 'spicy' red head.

"Excuse me," I demurred to end this conversation and leave the vicinity as quickly as proprietary would allow.

With that, Raven and I made our way over to the rather expansive and well stocked bar. While we worked our way to the other side of the party Raven pointed out a few things that were flashing red within my mind's eye, yet I ignored them. Now, though, with a second set of eyes on the situation around me, it was causing me to become extremely alert. Guards without tags and non-standard issue sidearms. I knew this was a Stark party, but I was certain that his forces would still carry something that was made by him. No, these weapons were not made by Stark, or even in the United States. Another person caught my eye and I almost shat myself.

On the other side of the room, where I had just left, was General Ross talking to Obadiah Stane. The Red fucking Hulk was here at the party. Hell, I knew he wasn't the Red Hulk yet, but this was still a man with the full might of the American military backing him and even after numerous fuck ups fighting the Hulk with God knows only how much collateral damage, the man had still kept his job. The only reason my asshole didn't pucker was that I had no proof the Red Hulk was currently running around. Now, I just gotta avoid the man, so he doesn't try and steal from my company in the name of the military and the greater good.

There was a buzz from my wrist, and when I looked down I was relieved to learn that the weapons and armor I had requested had arrived for us both. Shit was going down tonight and not like in the MCU movies. I had no clue if Tony was going to be 'removed' a second time or whatever else the play might be. What I did know was that I wasn't planning on going out like some punk. I wonder how much fun I'll have once everything starts to go to shit.

Raven nudged me in the side, and I noticed the name Boris Bullski flash across my phone's screen. The notification was of his sighting in the area, but why was the Titanium Man here? Something was screaming in my head that I should be paying close attention to him. With a frown, I placed my phone in my pocket while I had the name running through my mind a few quintilian times trying to figure out the connection. Ignoring the phone, I turned my attention back to the here and now and was greeted with a beautiful red head shaking Raven's hand, but next to her was the man of the hour and the host of the party.

"Jason Todd, please let me introduce you to Tony Stark," the redhead offered with a smile, as she did a small flourish for Tony's introduction.

"Sorry, Jason doesn't like to shake hands," Raven interrupted before I could say I would rather not, her soft fond smile directed at me taking any possible sting out of my refusal. I guess she figured that snubbing him would serve none of our purposes.

"So, you're the man who bought his way into my company," Tony snarked from beside Pepper.

"Yes, that's the nature of a publicly traded company like Stark Industries, Stark, even a novice businessman like yourself should know that much," I snapped back in a snarky tone at the man that was still acting like a spoiled child. "Money is money, and with your little announcement, well, all the cowardly rats jumped ship selling their SI stock for pennies on the dollar. Thanks for the great deal, Stark."

There were some laughs and chuckles that went around in this little circle jerk of ego, but my senses were heightened and waiting for something else to start up.

"That's certainly an interesting take on the other board members," Pepper replied with a smile, but my answer was interrupted with a snort from Tony.

"I still see value in this company even if they don't, but that's not why you're both over here now, is it?" I questioned back with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and you know why we are over here?" Tony asked with a condescending attitude.

"Oh, of course, of course, you came to see why I bought so much of Stark Industries and what I plan to do with it now that I own so much of your family's company and have a controlling stake on the Board," I replied with a smirk of my own as I watched Tony and Pepper cringe.

"Normally, I wouldn't care what my money is invested in as long as it makes me more money, but when a certain situation blows up in the middle east that pops up on my radar, it attracts my attention. Then imagine my surprise when said person decides to stop all weapons research, development, manufacturing, and sales, when they operate a freaking weapon's company!"

"It was the right thing to do! I was kidnapped by terrorists wielding my weapons, Todd. American soldiers were killed by the gunsI designed and built!" Stark snapped angrily.

"I get it, Stark, I do. That must have been a life-changing experience for you, someone who has never known combat, never felt like your life was in the hands of another who could snatch it away from you in an instant, never felt their mortality so acutely. That must have made you question everything you were doing. Under those circumstances, no one would have questioned you temporarily suspending sales and production until a top-to-bottom investigation of your company was conducted to figure out where those weapons ultimately came from and who in your company was likely dealing under the table. I think someone at SI wanted you out of the way, Stark," I said, throwing out some breadcrumbs that I could only hope would prompt Stark to pull his head out of his ass.

"You can't seriously be suggesting someone in the leadership of SI-" Stark sputtered, before I cut him off.

"But you didn't temporarily stop sales, did you? No, you unilaterally and quite naively decided to stop making weapons all together. Did it even occur to you that by pulling the plug so fast you'd be leaving hundreds of thousands of American soldiers and our allies worldwide vulnerable without the proper weapons to keep them, and you, safe? Do you really think Hammer Industries is capable of stepping up and providing a product as good as yours? And let's not forget the thousands of your employees who suddenly found themselves without a job based on a whim of yours that I doubt you fully thought through the consequences of. All that talent let go in an instant, years and years of experience and training and careful hiring. I didn't come to exchange niceties with you Stark, I came to see if you should be removed from the board and as CEO altogether because leaving our troops in the lurch, because you got bitten when you failed to ride the tiger. As you can imagine from my background, it offends me, deeply."

With that said, I stepped up to Tony, the tension rising, while the people surrounding us went silent from our exchange. Tony sputtered, and the look Pepper gave me said enough. They both weren't ready for my stance on Stark's new goal for the company.

"Well, I can assure you that once things have transitioned over I will gladly hire them all back," Tony began, but I already cut him off.

"Don't worry about that, Stark, because once those assets went onto the market, I bought them up and hired all the people you put on the street in your PTSD-fueled ego trip. The world will always need weapons, so my company will step up and fill the gap you left, so that our troops won't have to be without well made and reliable gear that they're trusting their lives to," I answered with a raised voice.

"Why did you spend billions on buying Stark Industries stock, Todd?" Stark asked, a frown on his face at how horribly this conversation had gone, obviously not used to being questioned like this.

"You're a shitty fucking businessman and CEO, Stark, but no one can honestly say that you're not an engineering genius, a once in a millenium inventor and designer that will succeed in whatever field you put your mind to. I didn't spend billions buying Stark Industries, the former weapons company, I bought Tony Stark doing what he does best, even if he acts like a spoiled douchebag sometimes," I answered with a grin.

"Come now, Jason, you said you would play nice tonight," Raven interrupted coyly, rubbing those delectable breasts against my arm, breaking the tension that was building between myself and Tony. "Pepper was just telling me about an interesting work of contemporary art that she recently added to their collection."

With that smooth interruption from Raven the party went on. People were dancing, but also making deals within their small talk circles, as was often the case for parties at this level. Things were going smoothly, but twenty minutes into the mix and mingle a notification came through on my phone. The alert was because both Ross and Obadiah had just left the building. That struck me as strange, because that wasn't at all how the movie went. Once I placed those thoughts out of my head I noticed that Tony also had to pick up and check his phone. The scowl on his face told me it was nothing good, but since nothing else had gone wrong tonight I paid him no mind.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!"

The yell came loud and clear. On instinct I grabbed Raven around the waist and hauled us both up and over the top of the bar we were beside.

"Well, shit."

*Smack*

Turning to my right, I shot Raven a glare, but the pointed look she gave me had me look to my other side to find both Tony and Pepper. Tony and Pepper were obviously half panicked from the situation, but this was not the time for me to help them emotionally through this mess. Tony would just have to ride out his first foray into the hero life like everyone else did, by the seat of their pants.

"COME OUT STARK!"

A ripping sound caught my attention, and I noticed Raven removing parts of her dress to allow her ease of movement. Wasn't that part of her body? Could she mimic even ripping the fabric like that? Shaking my head to rid myself of these errant thoughts, I saw Tony and Pepper were still freaking out. Me? I was already making plans on how to get Raven and myself out of this alive; our cover identities preventing us from delving deep into our respective powers. If Tony and Pepper follow along, then that's on them. Taking a pen out of my pocket, I activated the video function on the device and placed it on the top of the bar above our heads.

"Come on, come on," I mumbled as the hologram sprang to life over my wrist, the image emerging from my extremely sophisticated technology masquerading as an elegant, but ordinary watch. This new perspective instantly caught the attention of both Tony and Pepper. Raven, on the other hand, was pulling out the shrunken packs that I always carried on me as a precaution, though the level of weaponry was more than normal on account of Raven tempting the fucking universe in the limo.

We didn't have a lot in our arsenal, at least not as much as we normally would during an expected combat situation, but we had to make it work with the two pistols and a carbine between the both of us. The good news was that I had sprung for the rail gun variant of my shrunken weaponry, but they also carried far less ammunition because of the heating issues that still persisted. The pistols looked like two old school revolvers that had gotten a major upgrade considering they fired magnesium caseless ammunition, but the power source allowed for some crazy stopping power.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get all of that? Tony, do you have anything that can help?" Pepper all but whisper-yelled as she noticed Raven and I got ourselves prepared for the fight ahead.

"Hey Jason, I'll buy that gun off you for a million dollars," Tony said from my side, and I couldn't help but give him the 'are you serious/stupid?' look. Pepper smacked Tony in the side, and I turned back to the hologram that I had placed down on the ground. The watch was emitting a crystal clear image of the fifteen assailants that were steadily working their way through the crowd of people, obviously trying to find Stark.

"Our car is waiting on us downstairs. We break left as we hop over the bar and make it to the emergency escape on that side," Raven explained as she broke down the plan she had come up with as I made sure the weapons were loaded and ready to fire. My power armor was down in the car, of course, but we at least had a few personal kinetic shields to use. I also had no mask and couldn't use any of my main abilities or the whole multiple identity thing would be flushed down the toilet.

Well, ain't this a clusterfuck.

"Tony, call in your armor to back us up," I ordered as I clipped the gun holster around my waist. We needed to move right the fuck now, because from what the hologram was showing the assailants were getting closer and closer.

"What's he talking about Tony?" Pepper instantly asked as she turned towards her boss.

"How do you even know about that?" Tony asked, astonished that I knew something that should be known only to him and no one else.

"Doesn't matter, call the damn thing because we are going to need back up!" I replied urgently, cutting him off briskly before taking another look at the screen to memorize their positions. These guys are packing some heavy firepower and with the look of the armor they wore, someone had spent a pretty penny outfitting them. This was no garden variety robbery/kidnapping. And from the way these guys were moving, they were highly trained operators.

"It doesn't work like that, it's not modular," Tony huffed indignantly.

"Great, of all the geniuses in the world I had to run into the incompetent one," I replied with a sigh, but also trying not to laugh at the squack that Tony let out. "Who makes a cool ass suit of armor without a remote calling feature?"

With a second look at the screen to see if anything major had changed, I turned around and handed Tony and Pepper the spare shielding.

"I'm going to want that back, Stark! Alright, Ray, we go in 3… 2… 1… Go!" I yelled as I launched myself up and over the bartop, revolvers in hand. I landed a bit roughly, but my aim was true.

BANG!

BANG!

Without pause and without a smile, the nearest two bad guys went down in a spray of blood and brain matter. Several bangs and a few 'tings' impacting my kinetic shield scared the shit out of me. These were no stormtroopers with shitty ass aim; these were well trained military types, and they had the deadly accuracy to match. Tony came diving over the counter after me and I had to grab him up off the ground and push him towards the exit.

My body flowed like silk as my aim lined up with another and blasted a round through his torso, the round so powerful that it went through him and clipped his buddy in the shoulder, nearly ripping the guy's arm off. Pepper came screaming over the counter behind Tony with Raven hot on her heels. We cared little for the people around us as they ducked down screaming as the bullets began to fly. With a twist of the body my shoulder was forward and I went right through both the guard and the door that was blocking our exit. With the door down, I did a twisting commando roll back into the doorway to discourage any potential pursuers.

I was down on a knee with my guns up and out in time to catch Happy Hogan himself take out someone with a serving tray of all things. Well, damn, I almost forgot about him. Raven grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him at me while Tony and Pepper pulled up the rear and made it through the door. With three more well placed shots I took out a knee, another head and removed another man's torso. There were pools of blood all over the place now and people were running away from us.

"Down! Down! Down!" I bellowed as I tossed a spare kinetic shield to Happy. The man fumbled with it for a moment before I grabbed him up and forced it around his bicep.

"You have energy shields, but won't give me a gun, come on!" Tony whined as we ran down the stairs. Ignoring the man, I turned around to lean over the railing to fire off my last rounds back up towards the top. The click click that I heard was telling me I was clean out of ammunition.

BANG!

My heart leapt into my throat as one big ass fucking suit of armor came crashing though the fifth-floor door to the emergency stairwell. The suit stood just over ten feet tall with crazy green lines running up and down the arms and legs with a beating green heart in the chest piece. For a split second we just stood there staring at each other. Then, before either of us could blink, Raven hit the big suit with a roundhouse kick that sent it back through the hole it had made. A grenade appeared in her hands and I noticed the blinking blue and purple lights at the top before she tossed it towards the guy.

Picking up Pepper in a fireman's carry, I started to take the stairs two at a time.

10 seconds...

6 seconds...

3 seconds…

BOOM!

The explosion rocked the stairwell and I couldn't help the manic look I gave Raven because of the explosive selection she chose. Sometimes I wonder if it was a sane idea to give Raven those implosion grenades. The look on Tony's and Happy's face said it all, but there was no time to stop and chat about it.

"There's our ride!" Tony yelled pointing towards some two-door Audi super-sports car. Was he seriously suggesting five adults were going to fit in that fucking car?

"Are you crazy?! I got this!" I yelled back as I pressed a button on my watch. Within moments we all heard a car roar to life. My Red Hood-mobile was a sleek supercar that had four doors. The body was modeled after something I saw on a syfy website before I died. All four tires were hidden under adamantium armor plating that covered the unibody design. Sexy red lines ran from the front to the back that tapered off into miniaturized engines that could reach escape velocity once in the air. The car pulled up beside us then four sections pulled back into nanoparticles allowing us inside.

"That is how you do it. Take notes, Tony."

With that bit of snark, I put Pepper down before ripping off my dress shirt to reveal my bare armor shirt underneath. The trunk popped open to reveal a Spartan-armor chest piece that I was using to house nano-particles. Once I pulled the chest piece over my head, the nano-particles went to work fully clothing me within my upgraded Red Hood 2.0 suit that went with this persona. Raven picked up the one marked 'Athena' that rested beside my own and got herself ready. Putting on my helmet; I was ready for war.

{Red Hood online, sir.}

{Athena online, ma'am.}

"Tony, you're driving. Pepper get in the back. Happy, take this," I ordered. With my orders given, I tossed one of the grenade launchers to Happy as everyone got in the vehicle.

"What kind of car is this?" Tony asked in awe from the driver's seat, taking in all the tech surrounding him and being mighty impressed.

"Custom made flying car with some extra zing," I replied as I stood up out of the open sun roof. "Athena, you take left while Happy takes right. Tony lets blaze trails so you can pick up your armor."

"Shouldn't we like... you know, maybe wait on the cops?" Pepper yelled as the car burned rubber we were heading topside from the underground garage.

"Talk to me, Alfred. What's our ETA for some back up?" I asked over the comms in my helmet, which also broadcast it aloud within the car to keeping everyone up to date on something so important to our survival.

"There will be no local police as backup sir," Alfred replied over the car's communications systems, piped through the stereo's speakers. No one said anything, but the whites of Tony's knuckles showing as he gripped the steering wheel said it all. We drove up and came around the plaza to head onto the main street when the mother of all armor systems dropped down within our path. "Well, damn."

"What do you mean 'damn'?" Tony all but screamed out in the driver's seat.

"Come on, Tony, I threw this party just for you," Iron Monger said from the large twelve-foot armor that he wore. Arrayed around him were several others with a lesser variant of the same armor system.

"Fuck, Tony, why did you have to be a lazy shit and leave that scrap in the desert?" I huffed while looking at the small army arrayed against us. "Hit the auto-aim on the dashboard, Tony."

Various weapon systems came online and became visible on the front of the vehicle as the headlights moved back into the body like we were in a James Bond movie.

"Fire."

With that barked command, we shot off within the night, running two of the lesser suits over and blowing up others.

* * *

Happy New year.

Shout Out to the awesome Joe Lawyer for doing Beta in this chapter. For those that have seen the vast improvement in grammar in this chapter over the others should tip your hats to such an awesome guy.

Please leave a comment with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	40. Chapter 40

**The Fastest Man Alive**

Chapter 40

Edited By: Joe Lawyer

Manhattan New York, New York

Jean Grey aka Phoenix.

Lover, Fighter, Artist.

5 College Degrees and counting.

Host to Cosmic Embodiment Of Life And Rebirth.

Jean zipped her jacket up as she perched on top of one of the skyscrapers that made up the skyline of Manhattan. With a look at her forearm gauntlets, Jean smiled to herself at the new capabilities of her hero suit or outfit, though calling it a 'suit' was a bit of a misnomer. It wasn't just to hide her identity like some comic book hero, but meant to offer significant protection and new capabilities.

Ben had called it her 'Phoenix 2.0' outfit, saying that he had added in upgrades to not only the armor protection, but also the advanced built-in computer systems. Granted, the previous systems were pretty damn advanced before. Everything from the jacket down to the now steel toed boots on her feet contained a new graphene/polymer mix that absorbed kinetic energy . This also enhanced the overall durability allowing her to tank heavier hits but also use more of her personal power. The new upgrades were not foolproof but it was the next best thing until Ben completed his miracle fabric.

A thought brought up the holo-interface on her left gauntlet. The real time, interactive map showed Peter downtown chasing down some mugger or purse snatcher or something. Gwen was in the labs working on some discovery with Susan Storm, but there was no stopping her smile once she located the Black Cat moniker and symbol moving on the map. Felicia had heard about the crew that was making a play for the diamond, and Jean was planning to take them down.

Jean was wondering how she was going to take down this crew of thieves. There were a few new moves that she wanted to try out tonight. The helmet's audio pickups Jean wore amplified a yell and scream for help from her left, so Jean placed her thoughts aside as she stood up. With a smile, Jean threw herself off the skyscraper into the dark night. There was no stopping the air that rushed past and buffeted her body, the feel of the sweat that gathered at her fingertips within her gloves, the potent spike of adrenaline shooting through her veins like fire. Jean loved the rush of it all.

"KAAAAWWW!"

Jean's arms flared out as her legs spread, allowing her body to catch air. The street below her and the building lit up with flickering firelight as the Phoenix made itself known. The rush of the air became mixed with the rush of blood that pumped through her veins as Jean yelled out in triumph.

The large flaming bird that lit up the night slowly faded back into her body as Jean flew through the night, answering the call for justice, that desperate plea for help. With a whoop of joy, Jean ran along the side of a building, in joyful defiance of gravity, to jump off as she took a sharp turn around a corner. Jean's visor flashed red at the edges of her vision. That attracted her attention, allowing Jean to focus in on the now red-highlighted assailants and the gold colored victim as she flew.

The sight that met Jean made her eyes narrow. There was a young woman that was in the process of being carjacked; the lady desperately trying to keep it from happening for some reason. There was a large half-balding man trying to pull the lady out from the front driver's seat, while in the back appeared to be a car seat. The latter was confirmed when the advanced sensors in her phoenix helmet picked up the sound of a baby crying. There was no pause, no hesitation on her part. The smile dropped from Jean's face as she appeared between the lady and her assailant. Everything was frozen within Jean's sight, but that did not deter her from enacting justice.

A palm strike exploded out as Jean thrust her arm into the carjacker's chest blasting him up off of his feet while his arm was still outstretched with the gun he held pointed at the lady. With a snort and a flap of her flaming wings, Jean turned around to face the other man that had his hands on the lady. The weapon in Jean's first victim's hands melted to slag from the proximity to her heat.

This caused him to drop the weapon before it could cause any damage to his hand. With grace and swiftness Jean's other hand shot out into the criminal that had his hands on the woman. The strike caught him under his outstretched arm in the nerve bundle, just as Natasha had taugher her. With her hand within the nerve bundle, Jean acted on instinct flaring her powers once more and shut down the man's motor functions.

At her next breath she looked down at her work, the world came back into focus for her. Jean breathed slowly as the sound of the world brought her out of her rapid retaliation. The lady that she rescued looked at her in awe. Turning her back on the two downed assailants, Jean gave the lady a once over as she inspected her for any wounds. She noticed the bruise along the forearm but also the small gash-like injury to the head that was bleeding steadily.

With a sigh, Jean pressed the button on her vambrace that allows her helmet to recede but kept the lower face mask there to keep her identity mostly hidden. Now Jean's appearance was that of a black-headed ninja with her nose and mouth covered while her bright emerald eyes shined for all the world to see.

With a flick, Jean's hair braid went over the shoulder to lay down her back as she brought up her vambrace for active medical scanning. With the scanner active, Jean sighed a breath of relief once she determined that the lady before her had no internal injuries. With a nod and a soft smile telling the woman that there was nothing worse than the bruise and a few cuts, she put away her scanner. Jean brought out her medical kit but stopped when a flash of inspiration struck her.

Maybe she could use her abilities in a more direct application, the Phoenix was a force for life and rebirth after all. For a moment, Jean stared down at her hands in deep thought. Then with a shrug, she listened to that feeling, that instinct that told her to trust in the Phoenix and its power. Jean's hands glowed a soft red as her Phoenix aura made itself known. To Jean, this suddenly felt like the right way to use her powers. With her arms outstretched, the woman she was helping became engulfed within the warm glow. Jean watched as the wounds sealed themselves shut as her power flowed and healed the damage, as if it was never there in the first place.

Jean couldn't stop the smile that came upon her face from the discovery of her new healing abilities. Once she was finished, Jean turned around to cuff the two criminals. Both of the 'would-be' carjackers were held tightly against an opposing wall within Jean's telepathic grip, so tight that the only movement they were allowed was to breathe. Ben had stressed time and time again that no matter how powerful they were, arrogance, overconfidence, and a lack of caution could be our undoing.

Taking out a set of flex cuffs from her tool belt, Jean summoned the two assailants over and cuffed them to the nearest lamp pole. This way, they couldn't escape and the police would be able to recover them both, Alfred having already called them for pickup. A quick scan both telepathically and telekinetically confirmed the two possessed no other weapons or tools with which to escape or harm anyone else. Truthfully, she should have done that minutes ago, and Ben and Natalia would surely admonish her if they knew of her mistake.

"Thank you, Phoenix," the woman said, with so much feeling and warmth in her voice that it moved her deeply. "You saved my baby."

"I'm just doing what I can, ma'am," Jean replied shakily before levitating herself into the air. As she turned around, Jean noticed a few people with their phones out, obviously recording her save. With a nod to the onlookers, Jean flew higher before flaring her aura upwards to show the world the power of the Phoenix as she took off across the Manhattan skyline.

While she was flying, Jean got the message that she was hoping for from Alfred.

It would seem that Felicia was already waiting outside of the place that was housing the diamond. While she was waiting for Jean, a crew had already begun the process of stealing the priceless jewel. Felicia had sent her the okay to come crashing into them in their getaway truck and gift wrap them for the police. The plan was to let the diamond be taken into police custody and for Felicia to steal it from their evidence room. Felicia even had a decoy 'gem' she planned to replace the diamond with before leaving the New York City Police Department Headquarters. Hopefully the police would think the thieves had switched it prior to being captured.

With a flap of her wings, Jean's direction changed as she shot off into the night to bring justice to professional jewel thieves, well, at least the ones she didn't like, she thought with a laugh.

Ben was not a proponent of their hero personas fighting non-violent crime like this, rightly arguing that that was a job for the real police and sticking our 'illegal vigilante' noses into that field would be much harder to justify without real lives on the line. Even private citizens had the right to defend themselves and others after all, even with lethal force, when facing egregious bodily harm or death. It would also be a waste of their time as it had too little impact on the public's perception of metahumans and could easily go the other way, but in this case she'd make an exception.

O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O

Los Angeles, Malibu

Red Hood (currently) aka Benjamin Blake.

23 Degrees and Counting Attempting to Outperform Bruce Wayne.

Lover, Fighter, Golfs With a 2 Handicap.

Caution: Loves OverKill.

Current Assignment: Save Tony's Ass.

When I had told Tony Stark to burn rubber, I had forgotten just how much power my battle tank had access to. Tony ran over two guys in armor and right into the side of a building across the street, stopping us in place, but thankfully not getting stuck.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't know she had so much kick!" Tony yelled back with a wince. The kinetic shields had kicked in upon impact, causing the car's safety features to auto-activate in order to protect its occupants, activating each seat's individual force field.

"Activate the flight control, left side of the dash. The green button with wings Tony, once active the paddle shifters are as follows: left brings us down and right brings us up into the sky. Now get us out of here!" I yelled with exasperation as I turned around in the gunner's position. As we rolled out of the side of the building, I noticed our attackers had closed in on our position.

"Shredder Rifle activate!"

With those words, the right-hand side of my position opened up, allowing more nano-particles to flow and create my weapon. The weapon platform, which I had dubbed 'the shredder', was a next-generation pulse laser rifle. In the housing of the rifle sat an artificial crystal energy capacitor that stored energy within the housing chamber. The interior of the crystal allowed the beams to bounce around, increasing the ultimate intensity and beam power.

Once the energy reached critical, this energy was fired down the barrel at a target at virtually the speed of light. Even against heavy armor, it would leave a heap of molten metal slag in its wake. It was a supremely deadly weapon that even Tony Stark, back when he designed weapons, would have been in awe of.

Right now, this deadly rifle was mounted on a turret that would allow a full rotation and a 360 degree arc of fire. My HUD lit up directly, after connecting my suit's systems with my flying tank of a car to take advantage of its systems and sensors, highlighting the furthest target, providing range, elevation, and other targeting information.

That guy had gotten no further than raising his weapon to fire on us before I gunned him down where he stood, the shredder rifle practically ripping the dude apart. That seemed to set everything into motion as they all jumped or ran for cover. The Iron Monger, though, did no such thing. He came barreling down on our position while Tony was driving us in circles.

I was firing at everything and everyone with hostile intent, and no one and nothing was safe, not even the thankfully closed and empty taco stand across the street, of course that was an unfortunate accident. Hopefully they had metahuman fight collateral damage insurance, which I swear to God was a real thing in this dimension.

No shit.

I fired directly into the Iron Monger's chest as he bore down on our position. I was hoping it would be enough to punch through his thick armor and kill the pilot/operator, hopefully ending this before a cliche epic hero/villain showdown was required. Yet, he got his arm up in front to block the superheated pulses, keeping himself alive, but probably seriously injuring him.

Click!

Sending a mental command, the harness that had kept me locked safely in the gun turret released, and I needed that harness to steady my aim and deal with Tony's crazy ass driving. I jumped onto the top of the roof, the magnetic grips within my soles activating to keep me from falling right off.

"Increase gravimetrics!"

With this command the car's gravity stabilizers powered up even further, which helped keep the thing from flipping over because of hard turns, flight, or, you know, having a boss battle on top of it. Set too high and adventurous driving became seriously difficult and its top speed dropped significantly.

I barked as my fist met the Iron Monger's. I couldn't use my real speed, lest the Lightspeed and the Red Hood persona be outed as being one and the same, but nothing said I couldn't use my incredible strength. Everyone was on tenterhooks as a shockwave of air and force blew out from where our fists had connected.

"Wait, what?!" The IronMonger questioned out of shock, as I was able to meet his blow head-on with my bare hand and didn't falter even an inch, in fact the metal of his fist has crumpled from the impact. Tony was looking up through the windshield in shock too, but Pepper knew now was definitely not the time for incredulous gawking. She didn't even wait for anyone to get over their shock as she started to beat on Tony's shoulder and screaming 'Drive! Drive! Drive!' in his ear from the back seat. Ignoring them, I thrust my left arm forward and opened up with the flamethrower that sat on my forearm.

Ain't no kill like overkill, baby!

"ARGHHHHH!" IronMonger yelled out as my flames burned on top of the front of his armor. I knew that I had only bought us mere moments, so it was time to bug out while we could.

"Override Sigma 355. Get us in the air and to Tony's Mansion, Alfred."

I really should have done that the moment we got into the car, but I had too much faith in Tony's badass genius persona from all the MCU movies. Hell, I should have known better, especially at this point in the timeline before he really embraces his hero role as Iron Man, but it doesn't matter now, Alfred has the controls.

"A ton of advanced weaponry and tech, and oh, you have an AI too. Why am I even surprised? Are you also a billionaire playboy? We really have to talk and compare notes, buddy," Tony said from the front seat, sounding a bit envious, as he tried to regain some type of control back from the car.

"We can talk later, because right now, Obadiah is trying to kill us all."

"Wait, wait, wait, back up, did you say Obadiah?! As in Obadiah Stane is in that armor and is trying to kill us? Explain that to me! Now!" Tony snapped from the front seat as we flew down the coast.

"Only the highest executives in your company could possibly get access to the very weapons they used to kidnap you with, somehow without you or Jarvis knowing about it, and only one of those people has the motive for it."

"There is that, but also the fact that he explicitly said he threw this party for you, Tony," Raven said as she added in her thoughts on the matter, her eyes continually scanning for threats. Everyone fell silent for a moment as they soaked in that piece of information.

TING! TING! TING!

A grunt was forced out of me as I felt several impacts into my sides, flaring the kinetic shields to visibility.

"INCOMING!"

"I got it. I got it!" Happy yelled as he leaned out the window to get a clear shot. "Ha! Take that!"

I turned to see one of the now flying suits explode. Giving a nod of my own, I hunkered back down to get into my harness when I heard the sound of screaming. Whipping around, I found Happy halfway hanging out of his side of the vehicle.

Shit!

My body moved before I could give it any conscious commands. Out of my utility belt a nano-magnetic tether shot out and connected itself to the roof of my flying tank as I dove over the side to grab under Happy's shoulders. Looking around from my position, I found I was hanging out the right-hand side, as the beach and ocean flew by below. The coastal roads in California were really beautiful and I would love to take a convertible drive with my ladies one day. Shaking my head to clear my mind of these nice, but currently irrelevant thoughts, I hauled up Happy and placed him back into his seat.

The look of gratitude on his face said it all, so that was okay. Placing him in the seat, I did his seatbelt up before tapping him on the shoulder, reassuring him he was ok. I was learning a lot tonight. One such lesson, do not leave new/untrained/unpowered passengers with access to their door locks. Nano-particles are great until someone opens a hole and falls right out during extreme activities. The launcher that Happy was using fell out of his hand with no way to recover the weapon. Thankfully, Alfred had already tasked a response team with its retrieval, with a drone watching it till they arrived. I sure as fuck was not going to fall into the same trap that Tony had and leave behind advanced weapons tech for my enemies to study, reverse engineer, and eventually use against me and my people.

Putting that out of my mind for now, because wasn't it awesome having ultra competent people in my employ who anticipated my needs? I locked down Happy's side of the car for now, so he couldn't get out. Twisting around, I heaved myself up and noticed Raven hanging out her side of the car. Her own tool belt had a harness connected to the side, so I left her to what she was doing, which was shooting back at our pursuers. Two more exploded out of the sky as the third touched down on the back near the trunk space.

Well, shit, now this was turning into the cliche dramatic fight on top of the moving vehicle. Too bad for him, I was not feeling so generous tonight and had zero desire to follow the script. Step by step, he advanced on my position. With each step everyone felt the weight of his suit vibrating the car as he got closer and closer to me, but what grated on my nerves was the smug look of satisfaction and arrogance I could feel practically radiating off him in waves. A right hook was sent my way, which I ignored as I dropped and swept the leg, Karate Kid-style.

The magnetic rig within his boots dragged along, peeling away metal and paint as his legs flew out from beneath his person. As I stood back up from my sudden leg sweep, I lashed out in a straight thrust kick caving in his chest plate. There was nothing else said as he flew off the back of my car and gravity did the rest.

"Sweep the leg, Johnny! Ha!" Tony snarked from the front seat, a big shit eating grin on his face at recognizing my inspiration. I looked over and noticed that Alfred had given him a 360-degree view of what I was doing up top. Ignoring Tony for now, I checked my HUD's minimap and frowned at how many were still on our tail. I pushed those thoughts away as I checked the map and found that we were closing in on Tony's Malibu mansion fast.

"Tony, please tell me you have a bunker or safe room?"

"Yeah, of course, I do," Tony answered from the front seat.

"Good. Alfred, connect Tony to his home system."

"I'll keep Pepper and Happy secure in the bunker while you take care of these assholes who want us dead," Raven said, speaking up from her side of the car as she hung there in her harness, acting like a consummate badass professional.

"Noted."

My shredder rifle sparked to life again, firing again and again, causing our pursuers to fall out of the sky missing some pretty vital pieces of themselves, large holes in them with glowing bright red edges from the power of the pulse laser. Somehow, they kept on coming, and I was certain that the kill count had reached the double digits by now, yet, they kept up the pursuit. That was a lot of advanced armor tech. In the first Iron Man movie Obadiah had only created the one suit of armor based on Tony's design, with this many lying around all over the place the tech was undoubtedly going to be out there in the world unless Tony really stepped up his game and learned from his mistakes. Should I help him? The butterflies were kicking up quite a few hurricanes right now.

Beep... beep... beeeep!

Looking around for the source of the beeping, I was instead greeted with the ground coming at us rapidly.

Ohh, thank sweet baby Stan Lee, we made it.

Tony was the first out of the car, he was already halfway to his front door before pausing and then quickly coming back for Pepper. There was no stopping the snort I released. This caused Tony to glare in my direction for drawing even more attention to his little mistake. I paid him no mind as I had my weapons out for a quick inspection, taking advantage of the brief lull in battle. The last thing I wanted was for my weapon to suffer a systems failure while in the heat of battle, or Stan Lee forbid, for a malfunction to cause this very advanced weapons system to blow up in my hands because of some damage it had taken along the way. While I had all of this firepower in my hands, I had something I wanted to try during this battle.

From my back, I pulled out a Viking-style double-headed battle-ax. This was tailor made for the slaughter that I was going to perform tonight. The shaft could grow or shrink at my command, and so could the double-sided ax head. I couldn't help myself when I created this beast. Aside from the Vega particles that allowed me to change the size as I saw fit, the head of the ax contained a gravity matrix generator allowing me to change the weight as I fought. I also had a shrunk down holoprojector installed within the head that allowed me to project a field of hard light that I planned to use as a shield.

As I was inspecting my weapon, Raven came over and removed my helmet, thankfully the Jason Todd face was still being projected correctly. Before I could ask why, she pulled me in, the kiss she gave me could have taken my breath away if I actually needed to breathe these days.

"I know you like a good fight, but stay safe, ok?" Raven told me softly as she held my face and stared into my eyes intently.

"Always. After Russia, we need to make up for lost time. I don't plan on going anywhere just yet," I whispered back before placing a small kiss on her forehead. Letting her go, I took a step back before donning my helmet once more.

"Protect the VIP, Athena."

Raven gave me a look before putting her helmet on and allowing it to re-apply the environmental seals.

"Of course, Red," Raven practically purred before going over to the car and pulling out one of the shredder rifles that sat within the trunk. Cold sweat ran down my back as I watched Raven walk off with that monster of a weapon. I was almost certain that she wouldn't need that in the bunker, but I still pitied the fool that made it past me tonight.

"Sir, it would seem that the events at the Fireman's Ball have been reported as a terrorist attack. Also, additional enemy combatants are five minutes inbound. The current count is fifteen heat and energy signatures that match those who stood in your path outside the Ball. One energy signature is five times larger than that of the others. I believe this to be the Iron Monger, as you have called him,' Alfred reported discreetly, through my internal comm systems.

Well, shit, that was a lot to digest in one sitting.

"Call in Fury on this one, Alfred. We are going to need to call in another favor. Lets frame the story this way. Stark released an advanced prototype armor of his design to protect the American people. Let's get our media team and any reporter on our payroll to discreetly support that story."

'Of course, sir,' Alfred replied in a clipped tone. I guess even Alfred was feeling the heat. I knew he was supposed to be an AI, but I was certain that he was far more than that now. His 'birth' was only partially through my genius, known technology and programming, a good part of that 'spark of life' came from the speed force itself. And the speed force continued to be a mystery to me in most respects still. Being an "Elder God," according to the Ancient One, didn't exactly make me an instant master of these powers; I suspected that it would require a great deal of time and practice.

Don't even get me started on the question of my mortality. Did I even have a normal human lifespan anymore? My body had been evolving ever since I had been touched by the speed force and it was as far from the human baseline as it was possible to be before becoming something truly alien.

I felt something suddenly. That slight niggle at the back of my neck that forces me to look up and around. My surroundings got all of my undivided attention as I kicked off from my location. My thermals were showing me exactly what I needed to know, and that was incoming enemies set on killing me and Tony.

The leap I took cleared fifty feet, easy, but that paled in comparison with the force I used when I brought my ax down on the head of this unsuspecting trooper. There was no yelling, no battle cry in warning, just swift and brutal power that ended threats ruthlessly and efficiently. The trooper's helmet split down the middle as my ax bit into the kevlar plating. I easily cut through flesh and bones, but I didn't stop there. I pulled the shaft of the ax back while grabbing behind the head. My motions flowed as I twisted the handle into an upswing, cleaving his partner from the groin up and across his chest cutting the whole thing in half with one move.

Turning to my left, I slammed the butt of my ax into the ground and willed the shield to activate with a mental command. The shield springing to life in time to catch all the rounds fired in my direction.

"Run!"

The growl I sent their way had three turning around to flee, but I was already moving. I kicked off with my back foot as I turned my ax sideways. The two closest to me split neatly in half as the third one did a commando roll out of my reach. This only delayed the inevitable as I turned the ax head sideways then enlarged it to an impossible size. As the trooper sprang back to his feet, he was right within my strike range. He didn't know what was happening as I used his entire body like a baseball, my enlarged ax the bat. The pulse of extreme gravity at the moment of impact meant mush was all that was left of him as his body turned into a pink chunky mist that watered Tony's well manicured lawn.

The flash in the air pulled my attention, causing me to move from my location. Someone had launched a rocket at me. My HUD zoomed in, and I grunted at the sight. It would seem that our pursuers were able to catch up, beside the grunts they sent here. Pulling up my vambrace, I sent Alfred a command to cover the roof of the mansion while I took on whoever tried to make it in from land. I knew that they underestimated me, seeing me as the weak link, and I was hoping to take advantage of that flawed thinking. The turret on the top of my vehicle opened fire seemingly on its own, causing one to fall out of the air in a flaming wreck causing the rest to scatter like flies at this unexpected threat. The survivors came in my direction, and I relished the chance to unleash my full strength.

Before any of us could move though, Tony showed up in his shiny red and gold armor. Damn, did he look damn good in it too. I know I was giving Tony shit about his armor and the various mistakes he'd made, but man was it amazing to see something in real life that I'd once geeked out about in the movies. It was all red and gold titanium plating, state-of-the-art like few things in the world. The armor was sleek, yet bulked out with weapon pods and whatever else Tony was able to think up and somehow fit into the thing.

"Get off my lawn, no loitering allowed," Tony boomed out from his suit. That caused me to facepalm then let out a chuckle.

"Fuck, you're old."

"Don't make me put you in time out, kiddos," Tony quipped as the infamous mini-missile pods popped up from his shoulders firing on several targets. I groaned at how terrible that was, but before I could send a quip back, the soldiers before us opened fire once more. Ignoring the steadily declining energy levels on my shields I twisted around, pushing out the shaft of my ax and watched it sail over a soldier's head as he ducked down. The shaft of the ax had grazed the top of his helmet, and I noticed the widening of his eyes at how close he had come to being broken in half.

Unfortunately for him, I was still within reach. One quick step and a fist to the face later killed him where he had crouched down, his head literally flying off his body from the power of my punch. Picking up the headless body, I turned him into a human shuriken as I tossed him at one of his partners. I heard a crunch as several things obviously broke as they collided. With him out of my hand, I started to pick up more troopers and used them as makeshift clubs, Hulk-style. A rocket was sent my way, causing me to slam the shaft of my ax into the ground then activated a larger force field. This was to protect myself as I took a quick look around for Tony's position. Tony, I found, was using the fucking shield I had loaned him while he took shots at those who were hiding behind some cover.

"What the fuck, Stark! Did you seriously integrate my fucking tech into your armor?"

"No, I took the gift you gave me and gave it a quick upgrade," Tony snarked. While he was speaking, I watched as he launched himself into a group of fighters. The reactor on Tony's chest lit up as he landed. Before they could decide to fire or run, Tony opened up with his chest and both arm repulsors taking them out swiftly.

"No, Stark, that wasn't a gift."

I jumped from where I was with my shields up. The thrusters on my back, with the stabilizers on my legs and feet, activating with a mental command. I landed swiftly, then began to glide across the ground as if I was skating on ice. Pulling back, I added some torque in my swing as I cut two dudes clean in half.

"Come on, it's a house warming present," Tony said into my comms as he came down hard on an armored carrier that pulled up into his driveway. "I invited you into my home and you decided to gift me this nifty kinetic shielding, which I then promptly integrated into my armor. That's a huge compliment from me, really. Ingenious work, by the way, using oscillating particle waves that harden into a solid wall once in contact with anything going faster than mach one."

There was no time for a return comment as I dove out of the way of another armored troop carrier trying to run me over. Getting up and out of the commando roll, I twisted around to kick the side of the truck. The steel plating buckled under my super-powered kick and knocked the APC onto its side, the men inside screaming in terror as they were tossed around. Troopers came stumbling out of the back to round on me with firing weapons. This time I noticed that three of them had heavy armor on similar to what Tony was wearing.

Before anyone could take a shot at me, I was out of their line of sight and at the front of the APC. Shrinking my ax and putting it into storage, I yanked the bumper off the front of the APC before running up and over the top.

"Head's up!"

With the bumper of reinforced steel in my hands, I jumped ten feet into the air before increasing my gravity to slam back down amongst the group of troopers. If I was going to gravity crush, I might as well go 'bumper-to-bumper.' Fuck, did I just make a lame quip/pun in my head Spiderman-style? Yes, best not tell anyone about this.

Everyone within five feet of my location flattened into the ground as I landed amongst them in an explosion of gravitational forces. I picked up the bumper to look at the crushed person beneath my handy work.

"Must you break all of your toys? And where is your stick?" Tony quipped.

Turning around, I found Tony floating over the back of my shoulder with flaming wrecks behind him.

"It's not a stick."

"Could have fooled me with how phallic it looks and the way you're gently caressing it," Tony snarked as he landed.

"Calling my battle ax a stick is confirming all my fears that you're already too old to be of any use and your cataracts are causing you to see things. Poor Pepper."

"Lame," Tony replied with a huff.

"Like your goatee, you mean?"

"Gasp, you take those blasphemous words back!" Tony replied in the most offended tone he could muster, his index finger pointing at me in feigned offense. I paid him no mind though, because we had some massive incoming. The large heat signature that Alfred told me was inbound was here on my HUD.

Dust and debris were still in the air, so I slowly made my way over to where Tony stood, then got back-to-back with him. While we had our little faux-insult break, Alfred and Jarvis were in constant communication with each other. So I knew Tony was aware that the boss was here. A few more heat signatures showed up, but I was already putting plans together.

"Come on Karate Kid, it's showtime," that was what Tony said before his helmet closed, and he shot up into the sky. There was no stopping me from sighing this time. Why can't he just wait for the plan. The trunk of my vehicle opened up as six canisters of a specialized smoke screen shot in my direction. The smoke was going to cover everyone's field of vision, but it will also double as tear gas for those without the right air filter. I kept my ax where it was because any one of my swings would disperse the smoke.

Flexing my hands and with a SKNIT, I knew I was ready to rumble.

Out of the forearms on my gauntlets came some of the few static aspects of my suit. Four, long, twelve-inch adamantium blades showed from the vambraces, two on each hand. I was going for the predator look when I had first created this design. With the battle that was about to begin, I felt these babies were ready for some field testing. With all four of my blades shaded with a dull grey finish for better stealth, I knew the person that I was sneaking up on would not be catching a glint of light and know I was coming for him.

Activating my sound damping field, I moved from my position with swiftness. My first victim... target, was the medic in the back. He was first because I could tell that he was in a lesser form of the combat suit. The suit he wore was closer to an exoskeleton for improved physical abilities, rather than outright protection, like what Tony and I wore.

Putting those thoughts out of my hind, I clamped my left hand around his mouth, crushing in his helmet as I brought his body close to my own. With his body pulled within my silenced domain, I severed his spine and brain stem in multiple places with my blades, giving him a quick, clean, and silent death, which was the only mercy I was willing to give today. I briefly sprinted away with the rapidly cooling corpse in my arms before jumping to the other side and back into the smoke.

BOOM!

BOOOOOM!

With the first explosion, I hunkered down as the world exploded around me. From the sensor readout on my HUD it would seem that Iron Monger had taken the fight to Tony in the sky, and it wasn't going so well. They had flown high into the sky, just as they had in the movies, which was supposed to result in a shutdown of Iron Monger's systems from ice build up. The twist this time was that he also somehow had a fix for that issue. With Tony now on the back foot, he came back down, flying straight towards the ground at full burn with Iron Monger hot on his heels.

Tony was in his grasp up until the last twenty feet or so, before he was able to escape his grip and fly away. Unfortunately, Iron Monger was not so lucky, being much larger and less aerodynamic than Tony's armor. At some point during the flight back down, missiles were launched, but even the sound of the explosive ordinance couldn't overpower the boom of two tons of armor flying at terminal velocity into the ground. Before I could do anything to assist Tony in his boss fight, the guys in the knockoff armor got in my way. On instinct, I lashed out, thrusting my blades through armor plating and flesh, each hand now holding up a corpse.

Keeping an even pace as I glided around on my thrusters, I placed myself in position as I went back into the fray. I didn't know whether Obadiah was paying these fools an obscene amount of money, they were true fanatics, or there was some kind of mind control going on, but none of them chose to run away as I cut them down mercilessly.

"I gotta say, Tony, I love this suit!"

"I gotta ask... Who are you?" Tony asks from his kneeling position.

I couldn't help myself from smacking Tony in the back of his helmet.

"Its Obadiah, you senile old man."

"Close, but no… I'm not Obadiah."

"That's very true, because how can I be there when I'm right here?"

"Well, fuck me sideways with a pineapple on a hot summer day."

Walking up from behind us in an exquisitely well-tailored three-piece suit was Obadiah Stane in all his bald villain glory, looking exactly like a badass Jeff Bridges. It was too bad he was going to die today.

"You are fired, mister detective," Tony quipped as we both watched Obadiah walk into our battle zone. He paused before kicking a helmet that I was sure still contained a person's severed head.

"What do you want from me, huh? I knew the man wanted you dead and yet I still stuck around to help and protect your old porno 'stached ass."

"Relax, no need to cry," Tony huffed. "So who is in the knockoff suit?"

We waited with bated breath as the sound of a hiss from pressure releasing was heard. The front half of the suit opened up, and there, sitting in the pilot's seat, was Boris fucking Bullski.

"Fuck, it's the Titanium Man."

"Wait, you know this guy?" Tony asked, turning in my direction.

"Yeah, a genius for the highest bidder and I'm betting that he was the one to solve the power problem of your suit."

"Damn, you got it in one," Obadiah snarked with a true shark's smile as he took out a hand rolled Cuban cigar from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "Also, isn't it a little rude that you both have kept your helmets on, while we still have to speak face-to-mask?"

Instantly Tony's faceplate went up with his cocky grin on full display for all the world to see, or a sniper's bullet or snap energy blast to blow his face off. What a fucking dumbass. Looking at him, I couldn't stop the impulse again as I slapped him in the back of the helm, closing it back down, yet again reminding myself that this was a very, very early timeline Tony Stark, before he had matured and gained wisdom and perspective through pain and loss.

"You know, when I hired those terrorists in Afghanistan to kill you, Tony, I should have asked for your head as proof. Could have avoided all this trouble," Obadiah said as he released a breath full of smoke, that infuriating and arrogant grin perpetually on his face. "That was my mistake, Tony, and I'm truly sorry for that. Really, I am. I'm going to do it right this time, though, cut your head off myself, then peel your cold dead corpse out of that armor and take all the secrets it has left. Who knew you had this one last gift to give me before the end, the world's newest and greatest weapon. Unfortunately, you won't be alive to see what I do with it. And, oh Tony, I have plans."

Ignoring the cliche villain monologue that was going down, I gave the mental command to unleash hell.

Two canisters full of napalm exploded on the Titanium Man and Obadiah. The first crashed into the side of the suit as it stood there looming, the jellied gasoline sticking and burning to the metal of the suit. The second canister though, hit Obabiah hard, stumbling him from the force before exploding. The explosion of flames engulfing him within seconds stunning all present as the flesh just melted off his bones. Thankfully the horrific screams of agony were brief.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, jackass."

Tony was stricken with horror and indecision as he looked from me to the burning pile of flesh that used to be his father figure, albeit one that had just admitted to arranging for his assassination and then promising to cut his head off himself this time. After a moment, I watched the conviction solidify within him. "Sweep the leg, Johnny."

Tony flew up while I did a thruster enhanced dash towards the towering behemoth of a titan. This mechanized suit of armor easily stood twenty feet tall, probably weighing easily over five and a half tons. I wanted to flex my strength and pummel it right into the ground, but I had already exposed enough of my abilities tonight. I slid to the right as I pulled out my ax, I circled around the Titan's back, just out of his line of sight as he continued to deal with the fire that was probably slowly cooking him alive, with his armor acting like an oven.

Taking a deep breath, I cut the legs out from under him with my ax. I went for the knees on the suit. This would make it hard for him to recover and move around.

BOOOOOM!

Down came the titan, but before I could celebrate a massive beam of destructive energy came down from the sky, slamming into the chest piece of the titan. Looking up, I was able to catch Tony in all his glory as he unleashed a full-power unibeam. His suit was cracked and scarred in many places, and the paint was peeled and missing in others. Some places even had dings and dents from tonight's fighting that would probably mean getting the suit off later would be quite the adventure, but damn does he look like a hero.

"Uuuurrrrggggghhh!"

The Titanium Man started to rampage around on the spot that he crashed in as he tried to get to his feet.

"Well, shit."

The Titanium Man was beyond angry, and Tony's unibeam hadn't cracked that armor before the beam shut off. From the pockmarked spots, I knew that the shredder couldn't do it either. That would leave me with only one option, the last prototype weapon I was hoping to keep under wraps for as long as I could. This was something I developed for the chitauri invasion, and I did not want to show my hand so soon and thus give people time to develop a countermeasure. Yet, this was probably the only thing that would not only crack the armor, but also kill that asshole inside.

"Override authorized. Code: Capcom vs. Marvel, Proton Edition."

The trunk of my car opened once more, showing a modular canon the size of a guitar case.

"Gimme a hand, Tony."

When I yelled out for Tony I had caught the attention of the Titanium Man. The eerie stillness that he showed was beyond creepy. Damn, did I want this night to be over with. Part of me was wondering if my involvement was even needed. Wouldn't Tony have defeated these fools on his own? Then I remembered how ignominiously Cyclops had died, a major, major main character in his respective mythology. No, I couldn't rely on plot armor in this dimension to keep Tony alive.

By the time I got to the cannon, it had already finished transforming into what I would really need.

The Proton Cannon.

Did I recreate/rip off Iron Man's ultimate move? You bet your sweet ass I did. I had refashioned it into something that I could actually use during the invasion and for any other Big Bads that might come my way, and I was certain that they would. Fully deployed, the cannon was eight feet in length, while four feet in height, and weighed far more than a baseline human could possibly lift. The 'barrel' was actually six barrels that sat in a circle that allowed them to rotate around a fixed point as the cannon fired. The circular ring that spun around produced a stasis field to protect and stabilize the energy beam. This also doubled as a trap for whoever gets caught up in it.

Tony flew over to land beside me as I picked up the massive cannon.

"What the… What the hell is that?!" Tony squeaked as my hands ran across the controls, entering codes and changing the various settings on the weapons platform.

"Prototype Proton cannon… makes a big, big boom."

"That's impossible, there is no way you can weaponize protons within something this... small," Tony huffed as he walked around poking at my cannon. While Tony was dicking around and undoubtedly taking sensor scans, the copycat fuck (which was a bit hypcritical on my part since I had used my future knowledge to recreate his famous arc reactor even before he did), the top half of the Titanium Man was trying to haul ass towards us in a very awkward hand only walk, but his murderous killing intent was crystal clear. With the target data and settings updated, I placed the cannon on my shoulder and prepared to fire.

20%

42%

Azure blue lines along the side of the rifle glowed to life.

68%

83%

Slowly each barrel lit up as power was routed to each one.

92%

96%

The barrels started to rotate as the build-up of power reached critical.

99%

"Power failure. Insufficient charge. Powering down."

"You know… one in five men suffers from dysfunction. I understand they now have pills for that, not that I know for sure as I've never needed them," Tony snarked, and the stony glare I sent his way said it all.

Damn prototype weapons. This is why you spent the time and money testing this shit in a lab, under strictly controlled conditions, BEFORE you put them in the field and needed them to work.

Pulling the cannon off of my shoulder, I undid the latch that held the power housing closed. Best as I could tell visually, it looked like four of the crystal graphene batteries were beyond empty. The cannon had sucked them dry, right down to the bones and the marrow. I bet there wasn't a single electron left in them.

Thum thum thum…

"Shit, shit, shit, work faster! He is coming and not in the good way," Tony quipped as he took up a fighter's stance and fired multiple repulsor blasts into the Titanium Man's faceplate.

"First of all, fuck you. Second, aim this thing while I give it power."

With that, I hauled the weapon back up while jamming my left hand directly into the power housing. I was revving to go as I let the juices flow right into the main capacitor I was holding. The proton cannon charging up with little to no lag.

"I told you. You can't weaponize protons," Tony huffed while taking slow aim. Snorting to himself, Tony watched as the half-a-body moved one hand over the other as he tried to bare down on us both. "So, I just aim and pull the trigger?"

"Pull the fucking trigger you old hippie wannabe."

"Fine, see, I'm pulling the fucking trigger," Tony replied harshly as the light built up in the center. Things slowly built up more and more before the lights condensed down as if it was powering down. "See, you can't weaponize protons..."

Before Tony could say anymore, there was a massive WHOMP! The cannon on my shoulder kicked like a mule knocking him over as all of the power I pumped into it unleashed itself onto the Titanium Man that was now only five feet from us, so we weren't exactly at a safe distance from the target. Tony was knocked clean off his feet and onto his ass while I stood firm holding the weapon in place. The HUD was showing me a live feed of what was going on behind me. I almost laughed at his turtle on his shell look.

The active proton beam, jacketed by an active stasis field, struck the Titanium Man like a bolt of lightning. The armor was the first to go as it slowly melted away bit by bit, yet, I kept on feeding the cannon power. It was a testament to the Titanium Man's genius that he wasn't killed instantly.

As the armor broke down, the rear emergency exit for the pilot opened up, letting Boris fall out of the cockpit. What I knew and he didn't yet realize, was the stasis field the canon generated to columinate the proton beam. As a secondary effect, anything the beam touched would be trapped in place by the stasis field. His armor and shielding had negated enough of the effect that he was able to get out of his armor, but that wouldn't be enough.

Getting up from my one knee kneeling position, I walked up upon him while continuing to fire. Before long, the Titanium Man and his armor were just gone, leaving nothing but a smoking crater. His body had offered far less resistance to the proton beam than his armor did.

"Alert, power overload in progress. Self destruct in, 3… 2… 1…"

"Son of a bitch!"

The damn cannon decided to overload on me and wanted to take my ass with it. I threw the cannon in the hole in the ground that was once the Titanium Man before jumping back. I knew the forces I was playing with were going to cause a massive boom, and Tony would be lucky to keep his house if this wasn't contained. Once I landed, I slammed a foot into the ground, tapping into the strength force while commanding earth and stone to move in the way I demanded. Reaching into my utility belt, I pulled out a weapon that looked like a universal remote control. Pressing the middle button, I jabbed it towards the mini dome that I made out of the ground.

A blue energy field sprang forth to wrap around the coming explosion, but I knew it wasn't going to be enough. Sliding open the power chamber, I placed a finger directly on the crystal power core and overcharged it with power from the speed force.

BAAABOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion rocked the ground as the cannon went off from the excess power build-up. The ground split in multiple directions and the air heated up severely, instantly withering the grass around the cave opening. The heat kept up for a while before it died back down. I wanted to release the breath I was holding, but I knew that there was a lot more to do tonight.

"I wanna say 'I told you so,'" Tony huffed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Then again, that explosion said it all."

"What are you talking about?! It worked! He's dust in the air!"

"Uh huh, but I think a successful weapon design doesn't immediately try to kill its user after only one shot," he snarked back, a gleam in his eye.

"You must not want your goatee anymore, old man."

Tony gave me a smirk as he took a step back, holding his hands up in a placating surrender.

"Thought so."

Bang!

Bang! Bang!

Tony and I shared a look before turning around to run into his Malibu mansion. Well, it used to be a Malibu mansion. Now, though, it looked like it was a home out of old Compton. Bullet holes, bomb holes, broken glass everywhere, the only thing missing was graffiti. Tony's house looked like a shit show now, rather than a picturesque home out of Architectural Digest.

"I can't have anything nice," Tony huffed while ambling awkwardly down the stairs that lead to his garage. Almost like he was bowlegged from riding a horse.

"Dude, why are you walking like you took a huge dump and then realized you were out of toilet paper? You look like a bowlegged cowboy!" I joked, laughing hard at how awkward and ridiculous he looked. "I could sell this shit to the paparazzi and make a killing," I mumbled quietly.

"My focus for this design was supersonic flight, not walking up and down stairs, you jackass!" Tony yelled in an offended manner.

"Blah, blah, blah, is all I hear. You couldn't spare enough processing power to give your armor enough dynamic fine motion control and attenuated servo actuators to navigate something as simple as stairs? Ha! Engineering genius, my ass!"

I knew I shouldn't get so much enjoyment out of fucking with Tony, but damn if it didn't feel good. We came around the final part of the spiral staircase to find dead bodies all over the garage/lab. Each body had two holes in the head with one in the heart signalling this was the work of a professional who was taking no chances. Tony and I walked around the bodies as we went in the direction that they seemed to be heading towards.

Tony must have realized where these guys had been heading when he suddenly took off at a sprint from my side. Instantly my mind put it together without having to ask, the bunker. Before Tony could get more than five steps towards a wall that was behind a display case that held his Harley Davidson motorcycle, Raven made herself known, silently dropping from the ceiling as she landed before Stark in full stealth mode. My HUD had her body outlined in red to help me pinpoint her position and thus avoid any kind of friendly fire situation, but I was certain that Tony couldn't see her or even detect her with his sensors.

The swift palm strike to Tony's chest brought him to a stop. Before Tony could retaliate with any of his own weapons, Raven made herself known. With the stealth field down, Raven turned around to deactivate the traps that she had set up, lest she accidentally kill or maim Tony or me.

"Ohh shit, my poor heart," Tony breathed harshly as he patted himself on the chest. I let out a snort causing Tony to turn around and give me that raised eyebrow look he liked to do.

"Your arc reactor has enough power to keep you alive for fifty lifetimes and when you stop being a scaredy-cat you can always get your ticker fixed."

"Alright lover boy, your lady awaits," Raven said, adding in her own bit. Tony looked at us both before huffing like a grade-A diva. "Sassy," Raven quipped as Tony walked off towards the wall.

"Since he can't hear you, I think his old age is showing."

I noticed the twitch in Tony's step as the wall slid apart, showing that it was a foot and a half of reinforced steel and concrete protecting the safe room that was housed within. Tony was pacing like his suit was on fire, which stopped Raven and I from saying any more as Pepper came running out of the bunker and into his metal arms.

Giving Happy a nod in greeting, I turned around and brought Raven with me as we walked back up the stairs. Raven was about to take off her helmet, but I placed a hand on her forearm to stop her from doing such a thing. My own systems had alerted me that vehicles were pulling up outside the mansion with twenty signatures getting out.

Slowly I made my way back out of Tony's mansion while Raven again went into stealth mode behind me. What I found made me laugh.

"Well I'll be damned if it isn't spy nanny."

* * *

Shout Out to the awesome Joe Lawyer for doing Beta in this chapter. For those that have seen the vast improvement in grammar in this chapter over the others should tip your hats to such an awesome guy.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**The Fastest Man Alive**

Edited by: Joe Lawyer

**Harlem**

**Luke Cage**

Ladies Man, Power Man, Handyman, Bar Owner.

Ex-Police Officer, Ex-Soldier.

Luke looked down at his phone, deep in thought, as he sat in the barber chair, contemplating just what he was going to do with the information Jessica had just given him. Looking up, he noticed Pop was finishing up with his last young customer of the day. Debra, the boy's mom, was dressed as delectable as ever and continued to send flirty looks his way. Luke remembered the last time he had walked them home, down the block. It ended with her son being plopped in front of the TV with Debra's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he held her up in the air and plowed her hard, since the woman's bed springs liked to creak.

"Alright, young blood, you been moping long enough tonight," Bobby called out from his location near the window. Bobby Fisher was a longtime friend of Pops, but his day job was being the neighbourhood's tax man, the local pseudo accountant who helped people and local businesses with their tax questions and filings. Right now, though, Bobby was just another patron and longtime friend of Pops, a man that was known to give great advice when you just didn't know what to do. That wisdom and advice was something that Luke would surely need this night.

Luke watched Pops close the shop's door then turn over the sign, from open to closed, before locking that same door. Before Luke knew it Pops had turned around and took a seat directly across from him.

"Alright, let's hear what's going down," Pop rumbled as he leaned forward in his seat, ready to dole out wisdom. Bobby had already put away his chess set and had also taken a seat closer to Luke's location.

Luke frowned for a moment as he tried to order his thoughts.

"Jessica was on a missing girl case. She found the girl, but what she found wasn't pleasant," Luke began as he mulled over the rest of the words.

"Okay, Jess found the girl and is getting her looked at I hope?" Pops replied as he listened, with Bobby nodding along with him.

"Yeah… Jess brought in some of the best doctors around," Luke replied. His hand had unconsciously crushed the hand rest of the chair he was sitting in, when he thought about the state that girl was found in. The damage to her body could be healed in time, but the mind was a very different matter.

"Then what's the issue? The girl's been saved," Bobby asked, obviously trying to get to the point.

"Jess told me that there were a few other girls there, ones that she was unable to get out," Luke replied as he looked between both older gentlemen. "I want to go there before they can get the girls moved somewhere else, but I don't know if I should or not."

"Then go be POWERMAN," Pops replied instantly, his mouth set in a thin line.

"As long as I have known you Luke, I have never seen you suffer from such indecision, especially in a situation like this," Bobby started, now leaning forward in his seat. "You have the power to save these girls, so go save them. No need to be here worrying about what-ifs with us old people. Life's too short for regrets like that."

"Exactly what Bobby said Luke. Remember that you have people that will cover for you," Pops reminded him with a nod of his head. "It's time you suited up, POWERMAN."

"And give that cute detective that you used to date a call," Bobby added, as he placed a hand on his chin. "I bet whoever the guys that are behind this must be wanted by someone and Misty would want to take them down."

"Are you saying that she will help me if I gave her a way to bring these guys down?" Luke asked, suddenly looking very interested by the idea Bobby was sharing.

"Of course, young blood. It's not like you have a van to take the girls you rescue away. Hell, I bet you're about to find yourself a drug den, or a stash house," Bobby supplied as he started to take his phone out of his pocket.

"Don't call her with your real phone, Bobby, she will know who is calling. Let me get to one of the pay phones by the corner bodega," Pops admonished, as he got up from his seat. Pops was halfway to the door before Luke called for him to stop.

Luke had gotten up and gone to the back of the barber shop where they had the fridge that held snacks and juice for the little kids. The back of the shop also held a small table and a pullout couch that turns into a bed for any of the kids that couldn't go home because they had abusive parents or were drug addicts that would routinely forget to feed them. Yeah, Pops was a man that took care of the kids that lived in the neighborhood, no matter the situation, and he was loved for it.

Putting all those thoughts out of his mind, Luke pulled the minifridge out from where it was located while also bringing over a small ladder for him to stand on. With the ladder under him Luke reached up and moved the ceiling panel that was above the fridge. With the panel moved Luke pulled down a briefcase that he was really hoping would not have been needed for a long, long time, if ever. Life often had other plans, it seems. With the fridge placed back in its normal spot, Luke called Pops and Bobby to the back so that they could see what he had and brainstorm some ideas.

Placing his open palm on top of the case, it began to scan his fingerprints and other unique biometrics before a loud click sounded, letting Luke know it was now unlocked. The top of the case opened to show Luke the suit that Ben had created specifically for him. The first thing to greet Luke were the two vambraces that were made for his wrists. The vambraces were a gunmetal grey and sat within foam inserts within the case. Luke noticed that on top of both sat a clear screen, of some sort, that displayed information that Luke didn't even know he had access to. The left bracer showed nearby police vehicle locations, including what calls they were currently responding to, and the right showed locations of heros that were available to help, if called upon to assist.

Taking a closer look now, Luke also noticed a tool/utility belt and he couldn't stop from shaking his head in disbelief. The shirt was a polymer weave, comprised of microfiber adamantium coated linked braids. He remembered Ben talking about how adamantium was the strongest metal that could be found on earth and that this was an alloy creation of sorts, to give it a few more useful properties. Now Luke had pants, a shirt, and all his tools made out of the hardest substance on the planet. Putting aside the combat pants, Luke pulled out a half face mask that covers his nose down past his jaw and neck, leaving his eyes uncovered.

Pops chuckled at the sight of an all black pair of sunglasses in the case, with labels informing the user that it was coated with a nano-synthetic adhesive that would also double as neural connectors when worn. From the note, Luke knew that the glasses contained smart lenses that were connected to the mouth guard covering.

"Seems you've got everything you need to 'suit up', POWERMAN," Pop stated with enthusiasm and good humor as he looked over all of the rather impressive looking gear Luke was pulling out. If Luke was going to play the hero, having the right equipment would certainly help both do the job and keep him alive.

"You heard the man, suit up. I'll see what I can do about getting you a ride across town, the usual 'no questions asked' variety," Bobby said as he pulled out his phone.

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Fisher. One of the available battle tanks in the area are enroute with stealth engaged."

"Okay, who just said that?" Pops asked as he warily looked around the backroom.

"I did," replied one of the gauntlets that Luke had within his briefcase. On top of the gauntlet was a small holo-projection of a spider, the name 'Alfred' floating underneath.

"Ohh, well, hello there?" Pops spoke in an odd questioning manner as he looked down at the gauntlet.

"Good evening, sir. I would like to inform you that transportation for POWERMAN is enroute, ETA is 93 seconds," Alfred informed the group of open mouthed men, as the holo-image changed to show the stealth vehicle's real time location, as it raced through the streets of New York on a virtual street map.

"Umm, thanks," Luke answered as he watched the progression on the mini-map, fascinated. Taking a deep breath, Luke went to change.

Tonight New York would welcome its newest hero.

POWERMAN

O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O

Bar Sinister

Natalia aka Black Widow.

Doting Mother, Lover, Fighter, Assassin.

The night was dark and the chill in the air was more than enough to set the appropriate mood for Natalia as she scaled the nearly sheer cliffside to her target. It had not taken their analysts and data miners long to find the location of Bar Sinister once it was taken from the head of the clone. With the location on file, Natalia had ordered a flyover of the area with the satellites and found the island underneath its cloaking field, exactly where they were told it would be by the clone.

Natalia hoped that this would be the location of the real Sinister, because chasing him around the world did not please her at all. Putting those thoughts aside as the distractions they were, she climbed higher and higher.

"Blue Team in position at the docks."

"Alpha Team in position at the southern escape tunnels."

"Red Team in position for orbital insertion, just waiting on the shields."

"OverWatch in position for any escapes; teleportation is disabled with quantum harmonic field lock."

With a silent grunt, Natalia deftly rolled over the ledge onto her toes before launching at the wall above the ledge. Looking down below her position, Natalia watched a guard come out for his nightly smoke break. The guard had pasty white skin with a red diamond on his forehead. Something they still hadn't figured out the purpose of yet, even with the clone brain's help. Frowning at this potentially vital lack of information, Natalia turned around and continued her crawl upwards to the peak of the castle mountain.

From the satellite scans the top of the castle housed the shield generator that both cloaked and defended the entire island. Remove that protection and everything else came crashing down. Natalia climbed onwards, but came to a stop after a while. Before her was an active energy field that separated her from the top of the castle.

Relaxing back on her haunches for a moment, Natalia inspected the field before her. Pulling the scanner out of her handy tool belt, Natalia ran it over the force field before her. The readings came back zero point energy.

Not good.

After a few more scans on different wavelengths and using different methodologies, the readings that came back did not give Natalia any more cause to be happy. The force field was designed in such a way as to capture any intruder, then move them along the pointed protrusions that housed the emitters, like a relay handoff. With the emitters moving along the surface of the castle wall the captured prey would then fall into the dungeons to await the jailer. It made some sense. An infiltration would be infinitely easier in a small team, capturing that person or team alive would allow Sinister to figure out how his island had been found, where his security failed, and who ultimately was behind the intrusion.

Pulling out two shrunken stasis emitters from her belt, Natalia enlarged it back to their proper sizes. Placing both emitters three feet apart, Natalia took a step back then brought up her forearm vambrace. With a few taps on her personal computer, a line started on her left, rose up, then arcd over to land on her right. In front of Natalia was a clear hole in the defenses for her to go through. Walking through, Natalia removed the emitters and placed them back within her handy tool belt. As much as she'd made fun of Ben for being a nerd, this tool belt was certainly useful.

With a glance at her watch, Natalia took off at a sprint, trying to make up lost mission time. At the top of the castle there was a glass window pane that was four feet tall while three feet wide. Noticing the reinforced security glass, Natalia pulled out her laser cutter from her tool belt. With swift and sure movements, Natalia cut her way into the room adjacent to the shielding facilities.

Alfred would love this, Natalia thought to herself as she remembered the scans that she had taken of the outside emitter. She would have to shut the system down then lay traps in waiting. There was no need to destroy a perfectly fine zero point energy field emitter, especially one that her scans indicated likely had alien origins. You could tell a lot from a design, a non-human mind and culture was behind this one, from a very advanced tech base. With the window sliced out Natalia couldn't help but shake her head at the situation. They didn't even have basic heat and tremor sensors to detect people trying to break in or when a new heat signature might have teleported within the room. It was probably due to overreliance on this alien tech, and it's supposed invincibility.

Placing those thoughts out of her mind, Natalia pulled herself within the room through the hole that she created. With a flip she landed on her toes balanced perfectly. The room she was in was dark as night with no lasers or defenses active, that meant nothing had changed from when she first checked. With a nod and a few mental commands the augmented reality feature of her goggles changed from the night vision with data points to echolocation. The echolocation feature was working just fine as the layout details of the hallway appeared in her view.

Looking around, Natalia located the door to the shield facility. The room was rather large, but it was L-shaped, placing the door further away from her location. Pulling out a multitool, Natalia checked the door for any alarms before working on getting herself out of her current location.

With the door clear, Natalia worked her way into the hall silently. A soft click made itself known before Natalia crawled her way up the wall then onto the ceiling while in complete stealth mode. There was a subtle shift in color hue that Natalia noticed coming from the room that held the shield generator, an oddity that caused her to immediately stop in place and go totally still. Unexplained oddities got you killed in this job.

Thermal vision scans showed nothing but the expected output of waste a heat a generator like this inevitably gave off. When that didn't explain what she was seeing, Natalia checked all of the other scan/vision functions her HUD possessed, switching from one to the next, before stopping at a very particular mode that had only recently been added. In fact it hadn't even been truly field tested yet. The vision mode that Natalia hadn't used yet was for psionic emissions. From the reports that Alfred and Ben put together, the first version of this scan technology was only able to pick up the wavelengths of psionic energy from a person, but what was also picked up were undifferentiated emission waves, like free floating energy permeating a room in a cloud, allowing no clear designation of an individual person. which cluttered up the visuals. This had only recently been further refined to pick up emissions released from a person's body, which shrank the visual down to a glowing outline of a person and cleaned out the clutter of everything else.

Turning this new vision mode onto the room she wanted in, Natalia noticed three people hidden inside. A string of Russian curse words silently flitted across her mind before a grim smile played across Natalia's features as she noticed those that lay hidden in wait for her. Taking up a position on the wall directly across from the three in hiding, Natalia pulled out a molecular phase emitter, then placed it securely into position. With her dramatic entrance into the room set up, Natalia pulled out her favorite Ruger 57 combat pistols. Ben had modified these to work in conjunction with her powers, so that the pistols didn't overload and blow up on her when she paired it with her bio-electric blasts.

Weapons, check, armor, check, and her stealth field was still up and effective. With a silent countdown, Natalia rushed through the wall, causing it to ripple as she passed through it, as if it were made of water. The first person went down permanently with a double tap to the head and one in the heart for good measure. The specially designed porcupine rounds did their gruesome job, horribly shredding the insides of her targets. The porcupine rounds were another advancement in munitions that Ben had made for special occasions, as he called it. The rounds would enter a body, but would never create an exit wound. This was because the body of the round would flair out with needles that would fly off once inside the body, destroying everything within its vicinity.

The black aura on her HUD confirmed the kill as she lined up her next shot. The second person also went down quickly, but the third had had time to dive behind cover. Natalia gave him little reprieve though as she ran along the ceiling itself. A few extra seconds of life was all they gained from diving behind cover, before Natalia gunned him down as well. A jump and a flip placed Natalia on the ground in front of the generator that was currently producing the shield that both hid and protected the island.

Before she attempted to deactivate the generator, Natalia noticed that none of the bodies had dropped their stealth field after their death. Now that was mighty interesting. She had assumed these three merely had or were granted metahuman powers by Sinister to hide them so well, that this effect survived death meant her initial assumption might have been wrong. Was the psionic invisibility technology based?

Pulling out three devices the size of hockey pucks from her pocket, Natalia enlarged the devices. These smaller 'hover pucks', as Ben had named them, enlarged to eight-by-eight inches. They were not only able to scan, but also upload that information directly to OverWatch on the island for real time review and analysis. Moving away from the invisible corpses, at least to the naked eye, Natalia turned back to face the main generator for the island. With a mental command through the neural link, the scan spectrum that she was using for vision changed. From the scans Natalia was receiving, she was able to deduce that the machine could not be turned off without the destruction of the main capacitor.

It would be a shame to destroy a working example of this extremely advanced technology, tech that could easily be used in a myriad number of ways, but with the deep scans she was taking, she was reasonably sure that one of the techs, Alfred, or Ben himself would be able to recreate it, and probably build it better. Then again why not just bring the whole thing home as her spoils of war, Natalia thought, tapping a spot on her chin.

"How does Ben like to put it? 'You're not trying hard enough if you don't steal and improve your enemies' technology' or was it 'if you're not cheating you aren't trying hard enough'.'"

With that thought, Natalia pulled out a device the size of her palm with two large buttons, one was red and the other was blue. She approved of such simple controls on field equipment. Placing the device on the side of the zero point shield emitter, Natalia made sure that the nano adhesive was fully secure. Once she was happy with that she pressed the blue button.

Shhhooooooooopphhhh

A fast sound followed the shrinking of the zero point shield emitter. Now she could bring a gift home for her son, Natalia thought, as she stashed the shield generator away in a handy compartment on her utility belt designed specifically to protect delicate technology during transport. She was interrupted from her musings, though, as her comlink activated.

"Ma'am, shields are confirmed down, we have motion. Permission to start the party?"

"Give the command then, OverWatch. Party is a go. I say again, 'Party is a go.' Happy dancing team." Natalia ordered as she jumped to the ceiling, turning invisible mid flip. The soft sound of her landing on the ceiling was overshadowed by the guards that rushed into the room. Natalia wanted to frown at the heavy armor these guys were wearing, something that would have been a serious problem in the past, but then again, she was no longer the Black Widow that the Red Room had trained. Now she was a super assassin working with her family to better the future of the world.

Silently, two blades came out of her Widow's Bite web shooters that Ben had reengineered for her use. Natalia waited for the guard on the far left to check behind the shelf within the room before she went for the silent kill. The sound dampener built into her suit took care of the muffled sound he made as her Widow's bite sank deep into his jugular vein. The now dead body stopped struggling as she laid him aside and retreated back to the ceiling. It was amazing how few targets looked up for threats, something she had gleefully taken advantage of after her power up.

After her first kill of the new targets, explosions rocked the castle, causing the remaining combatants to stop and look at each other in confusion, but she paid little attention to that. Unfortunately, they were standing too far apart for her comfort, at least too far to get them both with a stealth kill. What made it worse was their posture and how attentive they were now. The explosions probably hadn't helped in that regard.

They called out a few names, probably the invisible people she'd already killed in this room, and when no reply came, that was when she struck. Two blades came out of her heel at a forty five degree angle when her leg wrapped around the rear guard's neck, the blades within her Widow's bites sinking deep into the other as Natalia used her shifting body weight to pull her first dieing victim forward to slice into his partner. They both went down quickly and silently in a display of ruthless bloody efficiency. The random and rather silly thought that someone other than Ben was getting to touch her well moisturized thighs crossed her mind, but since he was now dead, he would take that experience to the grave. Somehow she doubted Ben would mind in this instance.

Turning around, Natalia flipped back to the roof in preparation to hunt down Nathaniel Essex, the supervillain known as Mr. Sinister.

O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O

Alias: Jason Todd aka Red Hood.

Real Name: Benjamin Blake.

Father, Lover, Fighter, Mad Genius.

Caution: Loves Maximum OverKill.

BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

With a grunt I slapped my hand down hard on the alarm that was causing such an unholy racket so early in the morning, crushing it. I was too slow stopping it, since my bed partner had started to grumble in her sleep. When Coulson had shown up at the end of the latest assassination attempt on Tony Stark last night, I gave him a short report before trying to decide whether to take Raven to a hotel further in town or just running us back to the island. Unfortunately, before I could decide, Tony had found out that his bedrooms had gone untouched by all of the carnage. I guess his paranoia meant that Tony had all the living quarters reinforced in case of attack. Even with Tony offering the rooms as a small thank you, Raven and I had decided on staying at a hotel. There was only so much Tony Stark exposure we could handle.

We were certain that Fury wanted Tony and I in the same place, but I was certainly not going to stay somewhere that had just been shot up like the Fourth of July. Ignoring the now crushed alarm and my slowly waking bedmate, I looked back at my data pad to once again go over the design for a more advanced quantum communications array that would be going into space soon. I knew that the Nova Empire, Shi'ar and the Kree had a linked network that allowed them to speak together. This link also kept the Galactic Bank the undisputed bank across the known Galaxies.

The satellites I had already launched into orbit were all far more advanced than anything any of the big seven currently used, but were still unsuitable for what I truly wanted/needed them to do. I needed something ultra advanced to tap into that galactic information network in order to learn the English equivalent of the galaxy, the commonly accepted basic language that bridged the most borders. That needed to happen sooner, rather than later, to help further my nation and plans for the future. Learning the galactic standard for mathematical expression would be the next vital and necessary step to take advantage of all the technological advances that had been made by these advanced races. Even their millenia old obsolete tech and science would be revolutionary for Earth.

The only two countries I was worried about competing against with my current satellites were Latveria and Wakanda, but we would not really know what those two countries' capabilities in space were till we got a shuttle into orbit. Looking over my blueprints one more time, I made a few notes identifying systems that I wanted my scientists to look at more closely. The satellite, at its core, was built with rugged modularity in mind. When technological advancements inevitably came in the future we would be able to add on upgrades quickly and easily for years to come. For now, though, I would like to be able to get 'Galactic basic' to my people before we took the next step.

It was still surprising to me when Alex told me that we were picking up and getting intermittent glimpses of a complex hyper-communications network from beyond the stratosphere, though it was quite a while before we even realized what it was and began translating it into something our systems could use. To put it in recognizable terms, our current satellites were 'accessing' that network as if we were using an old dial up connection, one haphazardly cobbled together by a third world country who didn't understand the tech involved. The download speeds just plain sucked and I was far too much of a first-world baby to have the patience for shit like that when the collective (common) knowledge of dozens of hyper advanced races and civilizations was right there for the taking. Of course this was stuff that was publicly available, but like I said, their obsolete millenia old shit was revolutionary to us.

The immediate hope I had for this satellite array was to improve those download speeds and build a better translation matrix to interpret and display the information, but ultimately it was to open a small window into the wider galaxy, even if we had no true way to explore it physically yet. Once the satellite was up and running we would need to get a list of materials that the rest of the galaxy valued, so if the opportunity to go out and explore a bit of the galactic community ever came, we'd at least have some 'money' to buy a few souvenirs.

That wasn't bad for a good night's work, at least now that I no longer needed to sleep. A hand snaked its way up my naked form as I sent off the last of my draft blueprints for a second opinion. Placing the holo-tablet on the side table. I looked down at the very naked form of my bedmate. Silky locks of luxurious wavy red hair were on the form of a blue skinned minx. Raven had snaked her way up and under my arm as she obviously sought my undivided attention, something I was only too happy to give her. With the tablet out of my hands Raven tossed a leg over my thighs to straddle my lap.

"How much longer will we be here in Los Angeles?" Raven asked as she leaned down to give me a kiss, grinding that amazing ass on my lap.

"Once we turn our after action report in to Fury, we will be leaving," I answered as I allowed her to position my hand above my head. Hell, I was hard as a rock from the moment I noticed that she woke up, so I was certainly not going to stop her. She had passed out from orgasms last night, long before I was ready to be done with her sinfully beautiful body. Outlasting your bed partners was one of the downsides of unlimited stamina, I was learning. Of course, there were many more benefits.

I had no complaints as I thrust fast and hard up into Raven's depths. The sharp gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips was worth far more than my minor issues. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and I took the chance to flip us both over, putting me back on top. The glazed look Raven gave me said it all as I sped up my movements, changing my angle and depth giving my hips some rotation. Her nipples, lips and collarbone, nothing was safe from me as I played with Raven's body like a finely tuned instrument.

Raven's well manicured nails dug into my back as her legs wrapped their way tightly around my waist.

"Hmm, you must like that," I whispered into Raven's ear as I thrust deeper into her and felt the resistance of her womb.

"Yess!" Raven moaned/yelled in pleasure.

Looking down at Raven, I decided to leave my personal mark on her flawless blue skin, no matter how temporary it might be with her powers. The first hickey went on her neck and the second one went on her right breast.

A crazy idea came to life in my mind then began to niggle at me until I finally gave in and indulged. Arms made of red and yellow energy appeared from my sides as I formed them from my aura, then willed them into tangibility with force of will. The first set of arms broke Raven's vice-like grip on my back then trapped her hands above her head. Her ineffectual struggles were delicious, obviously having no experience with a bed partner being able to overpower her with her powers being what they were.

Then the left arm from the second set undid the legs that Raven had wrapped around my waist. The right arm went around her waist and held her there while my normal hands held Raven's face so that she could look directly into my eyes as I dominated her, demonstrating that I was the master in this bed, no matter her age and experience.

Each of Raven's arms and legs were locked in position. Raven had no leverage to move as I fucked her hard. Her eyes dilated and her pussy spasmed as she came again and again, but I kept up a punishing pace. Raven has been trying to seduce me ever since our first introduction. I had allowed her a reprieve after she passed out from our first session last night, but she would not escape my attention that way this morning.

My being blazed with power, tapping into the speed and strength force, as I drove into her again and again. Lightning enhanced flesh met the silky walls of a blue metamorph. I soon noticed the drool as I allowed my aura of power to envelope Raven when I came. Instinctively, somehow I felt her energy levels rise once more and I met her at the crescendo of her climax, releasing deep within her.

"That... that was... I have no words," Raven breathed harshly from atop my chest, her head resting above my heart, as I had flipped us over at the very last moment.

"Hmmm," I rumbled as I relaxed with Raven on my chest. I was already ready to go again, but there was far too much to get done. There would be a time to truly indulge in endless pleasure, but unfortunately it would not be today and would likely require a group to truly wear me out.

O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O

After Raven and I had our little morning workout, we performed a shorter reenactment in the shower that followed, before we both agreed that it was time to get some food into our systems. We both got dressed in some loose fitting combat clothing before we left the room. Once outside we made a right turn down the hall then got into the elevator and went down three floors to meet with Agent Coulson. I knew exactly where they would be even before they had sent a text message to my smart band. Alfred was continuously keeping me updated on a myriad number of subjects since I no longer needed sleep. My people were getting quite used to the 3am emails from their boss/king. Luckily I was nice enough not to expect them to immediately respond at those hours.

Hell, from seeing the after action report on Luke's little outing I had plans to swing by the bar before I went up north to see Xavier. Somehow, Luke had gotten help from Detective Knight while helping out Jessica. There was a beep from my wrist causing me to look down at my smart band. I just knew that I would eventually break down and simply recreate the famous omni tool from the Mass Effect games, because changing from smart watches, to smart beads, to smart bands, to all the other technological innovations for connectivity on one's wrist was getting out of hand. My current thought on that was to make it a nano injection that anyone could get, but also a ring that does a DNA analysis when placed on the user. The inside of the ring would have a super computer shrunk down with a few additions for the ordinary citizen to my military officers and ship captains. The problem with having shrinking technology was that the initial building of that supercomputer cost just as much as you'd expect, it made no difference that it'd eventually be shrunk down. No, that probably wasn't the answer either. In fact, overreliance on shrinking technology could be seriously detrimental to my people's tech development and innovation over time. The need to do it smaller had led humanity to make incredible advances in miniaturization which led to more efficient microchips and processors and a slew of other things.

Living on the island came with a mandatory DNA profile kept in our systems that went hand in hand with any of the smart connectivity devices. The way things were set up currently, anyone without a smart band and/or a recognized citizen DNA profile, would show up on a 3D representation of the island in the police department and several other systems, including the military and intelligence services since infiltration would be a very real danger going forward. Hell, there was no way I was going to allow anyone onto my island without some type of real time tracking in place. It wasn't about the control, it was more about the people that were out there willing to do harm to their fellow man, meta-humans or not. The issue was that metahumans were far, far more often the victims than not. For every metahuman with a truly powerful or useful power, there were a thousand or even ten thousand or more with some very small and sometimes even detrimental powers.

Sigh, the cost of living in an advanced, post-poverty society was mandatory connectivity. Living 'off the grid' would not really be an option anymore. Of course there were many benefits, like a much higher standard of living, access to higher education for all, and free advanced health care. So, on the whole, our citizens would be giving up a little, but hopefully gaining a lot more in return. And as a fledgling nation, these measures would also help ensure its survival. There would be many jealous eyes on my lands in the future.

I checked the hologram above my wrist, noting my on-call team reported their task to sanitize the hotel room we'd just used had been completed, bedsheets and all. Considering how seriously they took their job, you could probably perform surgery in that room now. Honestly, I wasn't worried about Fury. It was the monsters operating in the shadows, the boogeymen hiding under the bed that were feeding on the insides of SHIELD that I was making sure didn't get their hands on my DNA. There were others too, of course. You only had to face one genetically engineered super-monster with your stolen powers before you developed a very healthy and reasonable paranoia about such things.

I also really didn't want to turn around and find out that they had turkey basted some woman and now I have some evil kid with my powers, raised to hate me his whole life, intent to kill me once he grows up. Call me paranoid all you want, but if they can do that to sports stars and celebrities then my jizzed up sheets were fair game in the eyes of the crazy Nazi group and other ruthless villains who could plan long-term.

Showing Raven the hologram that sat on top of my wrist, she gave me a small smile at my precautions, even as she blushed indigo at the fact that the team had reported the bedsheets had been soiled so badly they'd needed to be removed and burned. The elevator beeped, the doors opening, requiring her to use her powers to shift her blush away. I sent a wink at her in good humor, even as Raven's hair fell around her shoulders in loose red curls that matched the color of her now power painted lips. The raising of my eyebrow said it all. Man, being a metamorph was such a cheat, though I knew many people felt the same way about my 'hax' powers, as they called them. Guards were waiting for us on the other side of the doors.

Once we stepped out the guards fell into place around us and I had to type out a quick order on my smart band so that my people stood down before someone looked at me funny and they shot them from stealth. They were understandably a little worked up and jumpy at the huge running battle that their leader had just been forced to fight virtually by himself. From what I could tell the entire floor had been taken over, with guards at every junction. Ignoring this, Raven and I walked into what appeared to be a secured room from the amount of SHIELD agents standing around.

It was a beehive of frenetic activity, doing what they could, I could only assume, to cover up the clusterfuck from last night. The first person to recognize me wasn't even the guards that stood in the way, but Stark himself. The sigh I released caused Raven to turn around and give me a smile that was silently asking me to play nice with the man.

"Hey Todd, over here!" Tony yelled out excitedly, like an overexcited teenager with a crush. "Meet our nanny. He found me this morning once Pepper and I came down for breakfast."

Shifting slightly I took in the typical crew cut, the secret agent all black suit that every conspiracy nut talks about and that slightly charming/disarming smile. Phil Coulson, the man, looked like any typical agent, but the good vibes he gave off in waves practically screamed 'trustworthy person.' If I didn't know any better I would have thought Coulson was a secret metahuman telepath, that's how strong his good guy vibe was. Stepping forward I shook his outstretched hand with a small smile.

"Good morning, Red Hood, Athena. Welcome. Fury is waiting for you in a secured office," Coulson said with his disarming smile. He shifted after shaking our hands to motion in the direction of a nearby office. Raven turned then gave me a look while Tony was trying to talk my ear off about my weapons and armor technology from last night.

Holding up a hand for Tony to stop, I turned to the open air behind me and spoke.

"Wait here," I ordered out loud, since they would now be in a room filled with SHIELD agents. I knew it was risky and that one of the personnel here might be HYDRA, but my threat classification was already EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. It was weird seeing that threat level next to my name when I had looked myself up in the SHIELD database once the Russia mission was over. Seeing that classification stroked the ever loving shit out of my ego, especially since I was still a singular individual back then, someone with no actual forces known to be working with or for me and not connected to any known organization.

Now, though, I had my own hidden nation, an army at my back with highly trained soldiers and advanced weaponry that could topple nations if I ever woke up on the wrong side of the bed one morning. My soldiers uncloaked and instantly the vibe in the room changed. Agents and guards reached for their weapons, my Spartans also raising their own ChemRail rifles and taking aim at these new threats. This was the standard rifle made for my military forces. It fired proprietary 8.75x52mm FSDRAS rounds. That means that these rounds were fin stabilized discarding rail sabot rounds with a muzzle energy rating of eighteen kilojoules. It is a dual-stage weapon using chemical propellant in the first stage of firing and then electro-magnetic rails in the second stage. These weapons were able to punch through advanced reactive body armor and up to three feet of steel plate and each magazine was able to carry fifty rounds with a quick release function for faster ammo swaps.

Overkill, perhaps, for Earth forces and its weapons technology, but there was no such thing when you factored in the possibility of warfare with aliens and advanced alien civilizations. If my forces ever ran across anyone with personal shielding, that stopping power would be needed. Normal shields could stop plasma rounds, but nothing with this much kinetic stopping power. It also helps that it can crack kinetic-based shielding with sustained fire, but I was keeping that to myself. Even now energy weapons were possible, but I kept our weapons as slugs throwers on purpose. If the rest of the galaxy saw us as primitives and underestimated us, I would do nothing to dissuade them from that notion. It was an advantage we would desperately need.

I had taken some inspiration from the Mandalorians in Star Wars who chose to switch from energy blasters to slug throwers because of the Jedi and their powers. The Jedi were badasses and feared throughout the galaxy for their powerful abilities and skills, using the Force and their lightsabers to block and even return blaster fire to kill any who fired on them. The Mandalorians went for the shotgun approach with the slug throwers to overcome those abilities and it worked better than anyone would have thought. The Jedi were able to block energy fire with their lightsabers but when they tried it with the slugs there was no blocking/returning it, now getting peppered and injured with hot metal. I knew that I was in one crazy dimension where physics could change with the weather, so I was trying to always be prepared. I will survive.

"Woah, woah, where in the hell did they come from?!" Tony all but screamed as he jumped from fright at the appearance of half a dozen heavily armed soldiers in full body armor appearing out of thin air.

"At ease," I commanded aloud, with my hand raised in the command to stand down, but remain alert. My Spartans stayed in a half stance with weapons down slightly, no longer aiming directly at anyone, but could be brought up to fire at a moment's notice. I still noticed that they had overlapping fields of fire, just in case.

"Ahem, excuse me, Mr. Todd. May I ask who these people are?" Coulson asked as he stopped mid stride. "I thought your only back up was Athena?"

"Last night my only backup was Athena."

"This young dashing and handsome fellow is what, chopped liver?" Came Tony's mock outrage from the side.

"Nope, you're the shaved gigolo that Pepper keeps around for some reason," I said in response to Tony. Pepper gave a very unlady-like snort as she tried to contain her laughter.

"They're here to make sure that the top brass of your organization doesn't get any ideas about me," I told Coulson as I eyed the agents around us. "I would suggest that they lower their weapons before someone starts something that can't be taken back; my Spartans carry personal shields."

"Coulson performed a small hand gesture and the agents around us now lowered their weapons. With a slight nod of thanks in his direction at de-escalating the situation, I continued on my way to the office door that was open and waiting. I knew Fury was watching this on one of his many ubiquitous monitors. That was fine. I had to make a strong showing today, engaging in a bit of dick measuring to ensure that they would think twice before trying anything against me. My spartans stowed their assault rifles onto the back bracket which then shrunk down the weapon for storage in a hidden compartment.

When that happened, the personal shields of each Spartan flashed momentarily, surprising a few, but I noticed the move covered the appearance of a side holster and sidearm. That was smooth, but I was not going to say anything about that neat little move.

I walked into the office with a smooth grace to my steps. Standing at a large floor to ceiling window looking rather badass in a long black leather trench coat was the one and only Nicholas Joseph Fury, head of SHIELD, and my uncle, though few alive knew that.

Ignoring the man as he pulled his wizened elder routine while looking pensively out the window with his back turned, I pulled out a seat for Raven, like a gentleman, then one for myself. I'd let Fury have his dramatic moment. Pepper gave Tony a look with a small smile that stumped the man before he caught on. With everyone seated one of my men directed Coulson into the room before closing the door behind him.

"You both have become a thorn in my side, you know that?" Fury began with an overly dramatic movie statement. "That debacle last night caught the eye of those in power. Now I personally have to deal with you two."

"Before we begin, do you mind if I secure the room further?" I asked, ignoring the tough guy routine that Fury is putting on currently. "No objection, ok, here goes."

Tapping the side of my belt a 'silencer cube' came out of the pocket that stored my shrunken equipment. The cube was the size of a grown man's fist and was able to split into four equal parts. The amount of tech I had stuffed into this thing was on a level that even amazed me. Turning the cube's top with a left twist, like it was a rubix cube, activated the anti-surveillance protocol. The cube floated out of my palm before running a visible scanning beam over the entirety of the room we were in, before it split into four equal parts.

Once the cube split apart, the pieces flew into the corners of the room, a shield activating, blocking all direct sight and sound going out as a shimmer encapsulated the room's surfaces. Fury raised his eyebrow at me while Coulson looked stunned at the technology used. The shimmer that ran around the room would isolate us completely within a spatial distortion bubble while also cutting the ambient vibrations leaving the room to zero. No one with a laser mic pointed at the window would be picking up our conversation and any listening devices in the room would temporarily record nothing but static. The sudden and complete silence was obviously startling to everyone but me.

"Now we can speak freely," I advised with a small smirk, even as I pulled out two more cubes and two smart bands to match. I placed those gently on the table, before I went back into my belt to pull out two small pager-sized devices, then placed those with the rest.

"And what's all this?" Fury asked as he leaned onto the large oak table looming over us.

"The bribe to keep me and Athena off the radar, of course," I answered with a matter of fact tone while rolling my eyes. "The cubes can do more than secure a room from surveillance, though, they can also physically restrain anyone or anything with a strength rating up to one hundred tons or less. The smart bands are advanced wearable supercomputers with enhanced storage capacity. Everything I'm giving you is incapable of being reverse engineered. Go ahead and try it and see what happens, at your peril, you will not get more. Contact my tech department and they can load it with almost anything you want. Now these babies here, they're the latest and greatest out of my labs. Portable teleportation transponders. The smart bands are meant for you and Coulson alone, meaning the first time you wear them your DNA profile will be loaded into the system, that will be the key."

"Wait, wait, where are you pulling all of this stuff from," Tony questioned incredulously, as he leaned forward to examine the items I had placed on the table. "Not only that, but where are you getting the power to run a personal teleportation device? The power needs would be astronomical, yet you have them in such a small device."

Tony kept rambling for several long moments before he got this manic gleam in his eyes and reached forward for one of the smart bands. My response was as swift as a striking cobra. The smack echoed within the room, as Tony pulled his smarting hand back and gave a pout when I glared at him fiercely.

"You're the supposed 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' so why don't you go and make your own toys, Tony," I warned as I glared steadily at him, trying not to smirk at the smile on Pepper's face besides Tony. Turning back to the rest of the room, I watched as Raven picked up the second set and gave them to Coulson. "Another reason you're getting this tech and why I brought my guards is to let SHIELD know how much of a fight I can bring to you, if they decide to fuck with me."

Fury stared me down for a moment, then he switched to Stark.

"You have a press conference scheduled for an hour from now. With those suits activating their self destructs, roughly eighty percent of the evidence has already been destroyed and it would seem that most of the footage of Iron Man, as the press is calling you, has been mysteriously erased," Fury said, while staring hard at Stark.

I wasn't all that worried about some press conference, no, I was far more worried about the roughly twenty percent of the tech used that night that they were able to recover. I received a message that told me my people had been able to recover most of the more intact suits. These were scanned, found to contain no new advancements or tech we didn't already have access to, and then were recycled for raw materials. We could build better on our own, but it was still worrying that a lot of examples of this tech were now in the hands of a Hydra infiltrated SHIELD and god knows who else.

"Hold up, hold up, why doesn't he have to attend any of this?" Tony asked as he pointed a finger in my direction.

"Jason here has been a consultant for us for some time now, since he has the military background and experience to go with such a position. I'm surprised he was even in LA for your party, the last I checked he was on some invisible island somewhere," Fury smoothly replied as he placed the smart band around his wrist and the rest of the tech in his pocket. I looked him in the one eye and said nothing, having no idea how he had come by that information.

"Come on, Tony, you know how this game is played," I replied with a cheeky grin of my own. Raven smacked me on the side of my arm before pressing on the other side of my utility belt. Two of the portable shields came out, which she then gave to Fury and Coulson.

"These are portable shields. They contain an advanced kinetic generator allowing them to recharge from any activity," Raven said as she gave Coulson a seven inch wide disk. Raven ran his smart band over the top showing Coulson how to activate the device and key it for his use only, then placed it within the inner breast pocket of the suit. "Any directed scans or attempt to open the device will result in its destruction. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Thank you," Coulson answered with obvious gratitude. He grinned down at his smart band that now had a rudimentary OS hologram floating above his wrist. Yeah, I was going to make sure he survived the ordeal with Loki for sure. The man was a low key nerd that would go to any ends to back his people, thus my kind of guy. I would also have to add a note-to-self to bring him a bag of holding once I get my runes mastery from the Ancient one. I know I was putting that off, and had been for a while, but I was banking on the production of bioorganic nanites that would be able to do their own version of cellular division.

The project to build Alfred a new body was almost finished. The design was complete and we had the facilities to build it, but my main fear was in the consciousness transfer while also keeping him connected to the network. Cutting him off outright would play hell on his developing mind. Alfred had been born connected to it, with all the hyper awareness that that entailed. Placing him inside a body would change that to an extreme degree, possibly far too quickly for him to adapt.

I turned again to look at the pouting Tony beside me and recognized the calculating look in his eye.

"Give me your bank information so I can pay for that shield from last night," Tony asked sullenly, with a sigh.

"Nope, it's already been integrated into your suit so you keep it. Just promise me you won't produce it for anyone else, or attempt to sell it," I returned with a shake of the head.

There was no freaking way I was going to give him my account information, even some near anonymous Swiss Bank account connected to me, for him to backtrace. This was the man that broke into the Pentagon when he was a teenager and SHIELD servers when he gets bored, a bank's security would be nothing to him. Hell, I had to remove a few mini trackers that Tony thought he was able to slip into my Todd persona sports tank vehicle. Since he was playing dirty, after deactivating these trackers, I had sent them to my science teams to begin studying their design in a shielded facility. I also knew he had a few scans for my prototype proton cannon, though my anti-reverse engineering technology should have prevented any scans from being viable. As for my sports tank, because of the active shielding that was always in use he'd be unlikely to get anything from that either.

"Thanks, so here is what I was thinking," Tony said in clear excitement. "I already have plans for the reopening of the Stark Expo, in fact, preparations are already underway. I would love to give you a slot on opening day, prime placement. I plan to change the world, you plan to change the world, let's do it together. We have so much in common. Give me your number and let's be friends."

"Urgh, I don't know about that."

"Come on, it will be like old times. I stumble upon the big bad and we take them down guns blazing," Tony replied as he waved a hand, dismissing my previous statement.

"Yeah, nooo. Coulson do you mind showing us where to get ready for the press conference?" Pepper asked as she stood up. Tony tried to complain, but with her hand firmly around his bicep, she pushed him right out the door. There would be no compromises this day.

The door closed and I turned back to look at Fury. This entire time he had been silent after I handed over my bribe. As soon as the door clicked closed, Fury spoke.

"You know, it's getting harder and harder to keep them off your trail," Fury said with a sigh, as he leaned back into his chair.

"Mom told me about the last time she dealt with the World Security Council. They ended up two members shorter and was finally allowed to retire," I replied with a shrug. "The conversation I would have with them would ultimately have you in overall command of SHIELD, but we both know you would hate the paperwork and all the politicking required."

Fury shot me a hard glare for several long moments, before letting out a sigh.

"Tell me your thoughts on Stark," Fury ordered as he started to collect the items I brought for him.

"Since Tony plans to go out and find and destroy all the weapons that Stane sold under the table, we can only guess that not only will Tony improve during overall combat, but his suits will be upgraded after he gets a little more experience in combat. That man has a fire burning in his gut right now, being so fresh from his kidnapping and this latest huge betrayal by a man he considered a second, better father. I would postpone any recruitment for after this coming year. My scans indicate the palladium in his chest is going to cause him some health issues within the next six months. Wait and see how he handles these near death experiences and the death of Stane," I replied with a shrug. "The hype is real for once. From what my OverWatch told me it only took him about six minutes to figure out how my shield tech worked and then incorporate it into his already complete suit, a design that currently has no modularity for upgrades. It was mighty impressive."

"When he is suited up Tony is practically invincible, but when he is out of the suit… well, that's when the issues will crop up, so you better watch out for that," Raven added.

"Huh, The Invincible Iron Man," I said with a chuckle.

"So are you going to accept my invitation to join the Avengers Initiative?" Fury asked from his chair.

"I will think about it; that's all I'll commit to at this time," I replied with a shrug. "I have a few plans in between now and when you might need the team."

"So when will I be able to visit this island that my daughter keeps talking my ear off about?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow. I knew the answer to that, and it was 'never in the seven hells,' but he was family so I was straight with him.

"Never in the seven hells, especially while you still answer to those self-serving douchebags," was my instant reply.

Fury looked at me, then grunted in acceptance.

"Fine, but I will need you to send us some upgrades. I know the cleaners picked up some stuff, but it will take forever in development," Fury stated after his grunt.

"Tony did give us an invite to the Stark Expo, and prime placement on opening day. Vega does have a few things that they were planning to release for sale, maybe that would be the best time to unveil it to the world," Raven suggested, cutting me off from telling him 'hell to the fuck no!' once more. I took a few moments to think about that before I answered. I could sell them these things before the military and other agencies, giving them first priority. That should assuage them for now. If Vega became a vital weapons and equipment supplier to SHIELD, that would give me a great deal of influence and cover from them.

When it came time to finally deal with HYDRA, well, who's to say that those same weapons and equipment wouldn't suffer mysterious malfunctions. This was advanced technology after all. Once I take the Winter Soldier they would need some type of edge to fight back against me and my army. Then there is also the fact that the Winter Soldier would also need a good challenge when he hunts Alexander Pierce.

"We do have a combat exosuit ready to bring to market, we just didn't know how to unveil it to the world. Tony's exploits in his armor might be just what we need to prove the combat potential and value of such a system," I followed up, with a nod.

"Fine, but SHIELD will have first priority to purchase these exo suits," Fury replied with a pointed nod.

"Agreed. I will send Salt or one of my Spartans over to give a personal demonstration to your people after the Expo," I agreed with a nod.

"Good, so tell me where does this transporter take me in case of emergencies?" Fury asked as he held up the little pager-shaped transponder that I had just given him.

"There is an underground bunker in the middle of nowhere Alaska, a place that only mom and I have the authorization to get into. It's completely off the grid, just the way you both like your emergency fallbacks," I replied with a nonchalant wave. "The Bunker is built in a triple layer style with bedrooms, danger room, and a few other things you will like, including enough food, water, and medical supplies to last a few years if needed."

"I'll keep the World Security Council off your back, but understand, you can't dodge them forever, especially if the Todd persona keeps doing shit like this," Fury replied with a grunt.

"Understood," I answered, while standing up and bringing this little powwow to a close. Raven snapped her fingers, summoning back the cube that was generating the silencer shield. With a strong handshake I walked out of the room to find my Spartans standing off to the side, engaged in a continuous staring match with several agents, while some SHIELD techs drooled specifically over their loadout.

"Let's go."

With those two words my Spartans went from at ease to strict attention, back to guarding my life while in their presence. I nodded Coulson's way before I turned to the exit that lead to the stairs. What I didn't pay attention to was Tony running into the elevator just as we made our way up to the roof. Even with each of us carrying several hundred pounds of armor each, we arrived at the roof fairly quickly. When I got to the top I found the door was already guarded by one of my Spartans.

That was good, protecting areas of infiltration and extraction in case of attack or emergencies was sound military tactics. There was a loud bang as the door below the stairwell opened in what sounded like a rush. Out on the roof was a quinjet that must have been what Fury arrived in, but I ignored that to look at the patch of roof that seemingly had nothing on it, well, unless you had a HUD and a connection to its systems.

"Come on, Jason, we still have a party to throw," Tony cheers as he comes bounding out of the door leading to the roof like an overexcited puppy.

"No time to party, Stark, my schedule is filled. Another time perhaps," I returned with a shrug.

"Come on, we saved the day, we're heroes!" Tony whined practically in my ear as he looked around in confusion. "Also, I don't think everyone is going to fit into that ride of yours."

Before I could say anything in response, the rear of my gunship uncloaked, now fully visible to Tony. The cockpit and underside were still in stealth mode, as the craft was still active and in the air floating over the city.

"Ohh come on, what is this?!" Tony all but yelled, with his arms outstretched and flailing in shock at my gunship with cloaking and my unique anti-gravity technology. My gunship was shaped like a capital 'W' with the impulse engines shaped like a large circle built into the outer wings with a smaller stabilizing circle on the inside. The body lines were modeled after a bird of prey, and that's the way I liked it. It was sleek, sexy, and deadly looking, but in that ohh so delicious gunmetal grey with red stripes. If a tiger could do it, why couldn't I?

"What on Earth are you powering this thing with?" Tony asked in a whisper, his eyes frantically moving over the craft as he tried to take a step closer to my gunship. The crew chief standing on the lowered ramp put an arm up to stop Tony from getting any closer and boy, he did not like that at all.

"Ohh, come on, I just wanna take a peek!" Tony all but yelled once more.

"Sorry, sir, you do not have the authorization," the Spartan crew chief warned, with an arm up barring Tony's way. Shaking my head at just how surreal the situation felt, I watched my spartans load themselves into the gunship taking seats on each side and strapping in, since my sports tank was parked in the center of the cargo bay to better distribute its great weight.

I stopped at the top of the ramp, two tethers shooting out from my utility belt. Each tether locked into an anchor point on either side of me as I held up my smart band and activated the ship's ramp shielding, an energy field that would keep the cargo bay pressurized even if opened at 35k feet in the air, or keep out unauthorized personnel when on the ground. The gunship hovered for a moment and I almost laughed when Tony tried to follow my spartans in, whose smart bands were recognized by the ship and thus allowing them entry through the field, but bouncing him off rather hilariously onto his ass, like a mime who just walked face first into an invisible glass pane window. Ohh sweet baby Stan Lee, I'm glad my suit recorded that. I could probably sell it to the paparazzi for 100k.

I knew why he was trying to talk me up and stick around. It must be incredibly lonely to always be the smartest guy in the room, to be an engineering genius who had everything he ever wanted and now have revolutionary technology he doesn't even know how to build yet dangled in his face, just out of reach. Now a guy comes out of nowhere who is just as rich, just as smart, and who has created tech that makes his own pale in comparison. I was a kindred soul to Tony and he was hoping to make a friend he could truly connect to, someone with a ton in common. It was distinctly human. We were a very social species, after all.

I might as well throw him a bone.

"Stop being such a fangirl, it's only technology," I said with a wink, a smile clear in my voice. "I will see you in Monaco, if you're man enough that is. I'll be entering a clean energy vehicle for the race and I already have a driver lined up."

"Ohh come on, just let me take one quick little peek," Tony yelled as we slowly drifted up and away from the building.

"Nah, you're doing alright," I replied over the speakers. "And Tony, bug my people again and I'll shove them up your ass, ok?"

With that I dropped the bugs he had placed on a few of my guards off the ramp and onto him, like tiny metallic droplets of rain. The look on his face was priceless, the same as a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I laughed out loud as the stealth field went up fully and we shot off towards New York.

O.o.o - o.O.o - o.o.O

Undisclosed Location

Nathanial Essex

"I have been thwarted for the last time by that neanderthal and his creations."

* * *

Shout Out to the awesome Joe Lawyer for doing Beta in this chapter. For those that have seen the vast improvement in grammar in this chapter over the others should tip your hats to such an awesome guy. Just want to say thank you all that take time out of your day to read my story, you are all appreciated.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	42. Chapter 42

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 42**

**Edited By: Joe Lawyer**

**Benjamin Blake**

Doting Father, Dashing Lover, Dirty Fighter.

Multi-Billionaire, Leader of a Nation.

It didn't take long for us to get back to the east coast of the United States, not when the gunship you're riding in can travel transorbitally. That little trick was a boon to international flights across the planet and would come in handy later on as time went by. With the advanced anti-gravity engines, traveling from California to New York took us a half an hour. That didn't even include Alfred having to spoof our energy output to fool Stark's satellites that attempted to track us.

"Five minutes to re-entry."

The Spartans that were standing found their way back into their seats. I watched as the bracket, shaped like a giant U with padding, came down to secure them into their seats. Each place had one to secure their occupants, as if they were riding a roller coaster. The idea for them came to me after watching a few Syfy movies with the girls one night. Ignoring that for the moment, I made my way up into the cockpit to take one of the free seats behind the co-pilot, since Raven already had the one behind the pilot. I stared longingly out into the starry sky as I knew I would bring my people to the stars one day. For now, it was slightly outside of our reach since our vehicles could only exit and enter the Earth's gravity well and not explore the wider expanse.

The gasp from Raven brought me out of my thoughts. Looking out the port side, I saw the Earth from space. There were no words to describe the sheer majesty of the sight before our eyes. The one thing I knew was that I wanted to share this sight with the rest of my family. This was something to be shared at the first chance I was able. Soon, Jean would be able to reach this elevation all on her own, thanks to her natural power, no bulky ship surrounding her. Ororo would be able to, as well, but she would still be bound to a spacesuit.

I noticed the ripple on the image of the ship's shield, displayed on the center console, due to our re-entry, and I remembered the conversation I had with Alfred a while back. The physics behind the shield was pretty advanced, but we were able to get it working properly, even with my idea of using panels, instead of the normal pointed emitters. There was no way I wanted sticking points/extrusions on any ships that would be facing such incredible levels of heat or that would be experiencing the rigorous demands of combat in the field. No, they'd be just another obvious target to hit and would disable our means of communication, among other things.

The kinetic shield was designed to absorb the friction then move it along the entire surface of the gunship's shields, causing the rippling pattern. This allowed our re-entry to be both smooth and stealthy, keeping us hidden from all of the watchful eyes in the sky, a task much harder to accomplish if the ship's speed created a visible heat trail or created other atmospheric effects, like a fireball in the sky, for instance.

We had far better heat dissipation technology than what NASA was using in their own space program. We also had a working prototype of plasma-based shielding to help with the excess heat build-up. From all reports, everything was working perfectly, and with Alfred keeping everything tuned to perfection, there was really nothing to worry about. The next phase would be including these into a 'puddle jumper' that we were working on, but we would also need to create a few more vital pieces of the puzzle from scratch. I knew what I wanted, and I would not stop until I made my vision a reality.

We marveled at the beauty of the cityscape as we came down towards New York City, before the gunship banked to starboard and swung its way around the city, staying clear of flight control and all that mess. I noticed the pilot upping the sound dampening field to keep us running completely silent now that we were no longer in space, but when he did that, I noticed the systems interfere with the cloaking for a moment before it went away. I would have to file this issue to be tested and investigated later. Cloaking should automatically cover the sound, even in atmosphere, and that was how I wanted it. There was no use going invisible if people could still hear your steps or detect your scent on the wind.

Some people might consider that overkill, but not to me, not when people's lives were on the line. The galaxy was a harsh place, one that would make you pay dearly for mistakes or laziness. I refuse to allow my people to die because I was too lazy to fix a bug or compatibility issues, especially one that I was now aware of. There would likely be plenty of bugs I would never realize until someone had paid for it with blood.

After making a note for follow up on the hologram my smart band provided, I stood back up and watched my beautiful city approach. New York City was like no other place on Earth, and no matter what I did in life, nothing could compare. I was trying desperately to recreate the same feeling on my island with the main city, but still, this... this was home. The pilot did a fancy bit of flying as he made a loop under the Brooklyn Bridge before taking us for a slow, lazy loop around the Statue of Liberty once. The whoops of joy told me that he had lowered the inertial dampers a little so that those in the back could feel the effects of gravity and the G-forces placed on the body.

The smirk on my pilot's lips told me that he was enjoying this as much as those in the back of the ship. I stood and waited for the gunship to land on the roof of Luke's bar. It wasn't much, but it was what his late wife had left him when she was killed by the people that came after Luke, once upon a time. The bar was located on the corner, which gave it a nice view of everything, but also a nice empty expanse we could use as a landing pad. Back when I had to recruit Luke for my goals, I had Alfred renovate the place top to bottom, which included reinforcing the support beams in case we ever needed to land on the roof of the bar itself.

It was certainly convenient now, but I was going to make sure we didn't overstay our welcome. The pilot brought us down with no issues while still under the cloak. I watched as the display went from just the monitor to a 360 degree view of the landing area. Damn, I would have to give whoever thought that up a bonus. Holo-images came up, and one even had the view directly under the ship as it calculated the distance to the landing pad, including a rating for its maximum weight capacity. Then a ring outlined with a large X in the center was superimposed on the landing area for perfect alignment and placing of the aircraft.

There was no helping the nod I gave the smart system installed within the cockpit. I was not trying to recreate Alfred, but I also recognized the need for smart assistance in the ever more complex machines I built. This had me installing smart interfaces, to see how they would improve my tech's usability by the widest range of people. The next step would be installing truly interactive interfaces, ones that could anticipate the needs of their users, but that was the closest anyone would be getting to having their own Alfred. The other A.I. that I had rattling around in my head would be Cortana. She would be connected to everything the way Alfred was but with far more goals and purpose.

The ladies would have to get their own Virtual Intelligence ("VI") so that Alfred could live his life. I would need Cortana, though, to handle everything once I pulled Alfred out of the system. Listening to Raven hum a tune to herself, I followed her to the exit of the gunship. Once outside, I stopped to take a closer look at the weaponry on this thing. The ship made the A1 apache look like a toy in comparison: smart missiles, rail guns, attack drones, armor deployment compartments. This gunship was loaded for bear and could take on a fleet of aircraft on her own, which probably explained the cost to build even one of them.

The crew chief asked me to take a step back from the ship, which I did. He then took a small rectangular device out of his pocket roughly the size of a credit card. On the surface was a smart display, so instead of asking, I watched. Though card-shaped, it was more akin to an altoid tin, with a small enclosed space. I knew where this was going and was extremely proud of what we'd accomplished. I had been experimenting with Pym/miniaturization tech for some time now, and my goal was to recreate the HOI-POI capsules from Dragon Ball Z. I could have copied what Hank did with his hot wheels car storage box for a quick fix, but honestly, fuck that.

Advanced tech was supposed to be just that, advanced. Arguably, there was some value in miniaturized equipment appearing as toys, in order for them to be overlooked, but there was no way I was going to have my technology appear as mere toys when there was no real need for it. They will look as advanced and as badass as I had created them to be.

The crew chief took out something the size and shape of a standard USB drive, then placed it on the closed ramp of the ship. I was almost blinded when he pressed the button, due to the light emitted by the shrinking process, but I noticed that the device had hooked into the cloaking field that the ship projected before doing its work.

Interesting.

Now, all the crew chief had before him, beside the advanced altoid looking box in his hands, was the USB-looking-stick on the ground before him. Before the crew chief could pick up the storage device, I had it floated into my waiting palm with my gravitational control. Looking it over, I noticed the small energy leak that would undoubtedly be fixed at a later date, but what struck me was the lack of aesthetics of the whole thing. Handing the device over to the crew chief, I turned on my heel, heading to the exit that leads down into the bar.

Before I made it to the door, I noticed my spartans touched a spot on their armors. Their pants changed as the top armor disengaged and allowed them to remove it. Raven chuckled as the spartans essentially did a quick change into semi-civilian attire. There was no point in going down and letting everyone trickle in behind me, so I waited on the side for my spartans to get changed.

Their new attire was a set of black combat pants with a tight flexible under armor weave. With a nod, I followed Raven on the way into the building.

O.o.o o.O.o o.o.O

The bar wasn't jumping like most people would think. No, the bar was pretty chill overall, just like the owner that ran this place. After letting my guys know that I was going to foot the bill, I left them to their devices. This would be the first time many of them had even stepped foot into a bar, much less drink at one, as the astartes were born from the pods back on the island.

One of the first types of people I'd created, after my General and the Minister of Science, were telepaths loyal to me and my cause. With their abilities, I was able to share common knowledge of western culture and human experiences amongst all the astartes. To ensure the telepaths themselves had that knowledge to pass on, I would take them off the island in order to gain more experience and letting them read random people, learning the myriad number of things a person who grows up in the world learns almost unconsciously. This helped them better craft a mental imprint for all newly born astartes.

This way, they would all start with a unified baseline of experience and knowledge, enough to allow them to function and be useful out in the world, though the current imprints were useful only in the Western world. I would have to fix that at some point.

After they were imprinted they would gain their own general experiences, crafting them into unique individuals. I, of course, had my own expectations on behavior added in, as well as hardwiring in loyalty and obedience to me and my rule, but other than that, even Natalia commented on how well they fit in given the unusual nature of their creation.

I held out a hand for Raven to take as I ushered her into a booth, one that had the bar's entrance within my eyeline, but one that also gave us a perfect view of the establishment. Raven took her seat, I followed right along after. We had time for a little bit of small talk before the waiter came, yet she was stopped by the big man himself, Luke Cage.

Luke came over with that smooth, sure gait of his, the kind that just screamed 'I am a badass mother fucker' not to mess with. That cocky grin on his face that just about screamed "I just got laid" had me looking around, only to spot Jessica sitting at the bar. I also noticed a spiderlining crack on the ceiling, directly underneath where Luke's bed was in the bedroom above the bar. That ridiculous situation had me chuckling on the inside. I knew for a fact that I had replaced the bed's frame with a reinforced titanium alloy, but it appeared the flooring under the bed itself was not able to hold up under the amount of repeated and rhythmic impact force it was being forced to endure. After the introductions, Luke took our order for the kitchen before coming back to the table and pulling up a seat.

"Luke, meet Raven. Raven, this is Luke Cage, hero for hire," I said, as an introduction between the two.

"Hey now, I don't know anything about being a 'hero for hire.' I just do what I can," Luke returned with a rye shake of his head.

"That's true, but 'Hero for Hire' has a better ring to it, and no one should work without getting paid," I replied with a shrug. "Get paid, brotha man, get paid."

Luke chuckled at that little interplay while Raven looked at me asconce, trying to figure out the inner workings of our culture. Letting out a little laugh, I placed a small silencer onto the top of the table. With a quick double-tap on top of the cube, it separated and took up the space covering the booth. The enveloped space allowed sound in, but no sound would be able to escape.

"Now we can safely talk about your adventure last night," I said with a chuckle, as Luke decided to poke a finger into the field that shimmered beside him. "I heard you got a visit from a man with a black scarf over his face."

"Man, I did not expect any of that last night," came Luke's reply with a huff. "All I planned to do was to help Jess. The next thing I know, Misty is demanding to go with, once I called her with the information."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you deal with an assertive woman," Raven said with a nod of her own and a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, well, I had to deal with two of those damn assertive women last night. One wanted to shoot everyone or arrest them while waving her badge around. The other wasn't bulletproof, but was happy breaking down walls like the Kool-Aid man to get as many of those girls out as possible," Luke groused with some pain on his face, and I couldn't help laughing at him.

"OverWatch said you got all of the young ladies out, so no problem then?" Raven asked, and Luke and I could both hear the question in that sentence.

"Yeah, but we were not expecting the fight we found ourselves in or the guy at the end beating up one of the perps."

"Okay, so you called in backup and the law in Detective Knight. Everything else sounds like your typical hero outing to me," I replied with a shrug.

Luke gave me a look that said more than enough before he launched into his story. From what I heard, he took a ride in my Arkham tank to the brownstone houses. Luke mentions he wants one like it. The thing was that I had no plans to create something like the Arkham tank for anyone else. I might create a motorcycle with some camo and other functions; I would have to sit on that thought.

After that little comment, Luke spoke about how the augmented reality shades worked wonders for him in the field. That was good to hear because I hadn't yet rolled them out beyond the bulky versions that were built into most helmet interfaces. With the shades, Luke was able to locate the correct house and break in with his immense strength. Once he was inside, Detective Knight showed up, of course. Another tap caused his shades to pick up the locations of the thugs in hiding.

Detective Knight had gone into the house with her badge held high, like it was a magical shield that could stop bullets in mid-air, and Luke had been forced to rush in to protect her from the gang members with weapons. After the fourth guy just shot at her without paying any attention to the badge, she had gotten upset and talked about beating a few 'worse than their grandmama could.' Unfortunately, Luke didn't have the authorization to take any armor out of the Arkham tank, but he didn't know about that anyway. Another thing I would need to fix when I built him a ride of his own.

With the help of Detective Knight, they went about clearing the top side of the brownstone house. With some of the knocked-out gang members restrained with flex cuffs, Jessica had shown up in a cab and wanted in on the action. That was when everything went downhill. Luke didn't say that, of course, obviously trying not to make his pseudo-girlfriend look bad, but I knew that that was the case from reading last night's report. Alfred had prepared it for me right after the event and I trusted his report more than anyone else's.

Jessica had a big heart, that was a given, but damn was the girl brash as hell. Brash could be a great quality in this line of work, that wasn't the real issue. The issue was that she had no sense of team dynamics at all, or if she did, had no desire to pay heed to them. When she arrived, she kissed Luke, insulted Detective Knight, and then kicked down the door leading into the basement. None of this appeared in Luke's report. The only thing he said was that things had gotten rough. This kind of selective reporting was not going to fly if I chose to continue to assist him in the future.

From the report, Luke and Detective Knight were moving as a team, efficiently and safely clearing the house while taking down any goons they came across. Jessica did none of that; with the basement door kicked open, she pulled it off the hinges and charged right in. Anyone she hit was given a powerful blow, with Luke having to step in and protect her a few times. Everyone that she took down rested wherever they flew, and even Luke had to save a few from some of the locations they landed.

Once they got into the basement the fighting had intensified greatly. It was as if there was something down there that the gangsters didn't want anyone to find and they were willing to kill to keep it hidden. What struck Luke as strange and Alfred noted this as well in his report, was that the gangsters there had something extra about them, something that made them noticeably stronger and faster than was normal. What I noticed, in particular, was the amount of green these guys were wearing. Something that interested me were the walls that separated the start of the basement from the majority of it. From the strange, labyrinthine layout it was clear that something was being hidden down here.

Jessica had basically brute-forced her way to the girls, with little to no finesse or subtlety. They were located closer to the window that Jessica had used to get in during her first rescue. From there, Luke spoke of how they rescued the rest of the girls, but one of them had thrown Jessica halfway across the room out of fear. My medical people were already at the hospital looking after those girls. I wasn't overly worried about them; we had great services for people who wanted help here in New York. What did concern me was figuring out whatever was in those girls' veins. Luke was not a chemist, nor did he care about what they might have been cooking in that house.

The green and enhanced strength had me worried, but the last I heard from several recent reports was that Osborn was keeping his nose clean. I was rather hoping that the universe did not feel the need to fill that void. I didn't want another version of the Goblin running around, well, not this version, at least. I was holding out hope for this being my universe's version of the Scorpion. If not, then I planned to make my name feared in the underworld. Yet, I was not sure how far I would go if this was to be a Goblin akin to his comic version.

Norman Osborn, as the Green Goblin, was the worst villain to have ever lived and that's saying something with Carnage and Venom around. While he was the Green Golbin, Norman did everything from cloning to killing and raping Peter's girlfriends and family. Those were some extremely dark comics, and I still couldn't figure out how Marvel had gotten away with storylines like those. That was also the main motivation behind me killing him so early within my anti-hero(ish) career. I would do whatever was necessary to protect this world from such evil.

Letting out a sigh, I listened to the rest of what Luke had to say about last night's rescue, such as it was. It wasn't much of a drug den, but they rescued the girls, and that was all that mattered. Luke had plans to find out where this new, enhanced drug was going and who would be its main distributors, with Detective Knight helping him.

We finished up just in time for the arrival of our food. With a double-tap on the table, I had the cube reassemble itself to be stored away.

{I am Iron Man.}

[Coming to you live from Los Angeles, this is Brooke Summers with ABC Newsroom.]

Those familiar and famous words made me sharply look up to see Tony's smug smirk on the large TV screen above the bar.

"Well, shit." I let out, while Raven just laughed at my exasperated look.

"Look at it this way," Raven commented as she raised an eyebrow at me. "As long as he is hogging all of the spotlight, the dark shadows he throws will hide us completely."

"Wait, you know something about this?" Luke asked as he pointed at the TV behind the bar.

"Something like that," I replied with a shrug. Luke took that as it was meant, before turning up the TV so we could hear what they had to say. Tony was going on and on about his patriotic duty to protect the American people. Honestly, I was trying not to laugh at the spectacle going on. Everyone considered this breaking news, but I was more worried about the super drugs that were now seemingly on the streets. That needed my attention far more than Tony and his bloated ego.

The sound of an argument in the bar stole my attention from the TV. What I found were some of the spartans getting rowdy, but I didn't have to go over there because the Crew Chief was already breaking up whatever bullshit was going down. It would seem that the spartans were doing trick shots on the bar's pool table, and some asshole had bet money and lost spectacularly. Looking around, I noticed how few people there were within the bar this early in the day and had to wonder. Why did my people have to run into the one day-drinking asshole here of all places?

Luke left us to go and smooth things over while Raven and I finished our meals. Before long, Jessica noticed us and did a little salute with her beer, which I knew was a sign of both her respect and thanks for our assistance. I knew she was probably feeling guilty about what she had found last night, so I sent a text to Nat. They would have some words because I knew Nat would be able to get through that hard head of hers and reach her a lot better than I could.

O.o.o o.O.o o.o.O

After our lunch at Luke's Bar, Alfred had sent around some SUVs to pick us up and bring us back to Vega Tower. Thankfully, we hadn't needed to hire an external construction team for the repairs following the break-in. What we did was flex our muscle with the city to expedite the approval of new permits. After our new design plans were approved we erected a holographic field and my own people got to work. No way was I bringing in potential spies. Natalia and Emma had gotten the work done in record time. Alfred and my mother had even taken the opportunity to improve the defenses with the lessons learned from this incursion, allowed improvements that even Natalia wholeheartedly supported.

They had kept the futuristic look and overall feel of the building, but a lot of the glass panels that covered concrete now had weapon hardpoints. Each floor now also had a room that housed a drone bay that stored Alfred's spider drones with access to the vents for ease of movement. There was a dedicated satellite that stayed in orbit over the building at all times, now synced with a radar system. This upgraded system now tracked all airborne objects within the city. There would be no sneaking in with the new camera system that had cloaked hardpoints on and within the building.

The new defense system was overkill personified, simple as that. Yet, I didn't say a word, because I agreed with that philosophy. Hell, I even included some of the spartans from the island in the building's security forces.

Now, though, I was back to sitting in my palatial office on one of the higher floors doing the day-to-day activities typical of any high-level CEO. I was beginning to see why Tony placed Pepper in charge of all this administrative bullshit. The only reason why I haven't pawned off some of my responsibilities was that I liked my control and didn't want to make the same mistakes that Tony had, the ones that led to his very own weapons being sold under the table and then used against him. Then there was the fact that my mind was just too fast. It wasn't so much the paperwork that was killing me, no, it was sitting in the chair for extended periods, no matter how luxurious and expensive the thing was. What they never told you in the comics was that getting the speed force meant you had an over-amped version of ADHD to deal with.

To solve that issue, I had multiple holographic screens projected above the surface of my desk, and I was working on all eight screens simultaneously. One of my tasks today was going over the future expansion and construction plans for Salem and the Island in preparation for things I knew were coming. On three monitors I was watching several in-progress training scenarios taking place in my 'war rooms.' I had taken the design of the infamous danger room of the X-Mansion, and amped it all the way past a hundred. Each of the three war rooms was set up underneath my military facilities, modeled after the underground bases in the Resident Evil movies. Each war room was about 2 miles in size. I had a lot of stolen money to burn, so overkill was my design philosophy when it came to things like this, which was why I had reinforced both the floor and ceiling and used hard light modulators throughout.

With the invention of the artificial crystal tech, the hard light constructs became far deadlier and more realistic for use in combat training scenarios. When these were used in conjunction with the danger room technology, the 'war room' was born. The three war rooms were named the fighters pit, the space pit, and the command deck. Each room was the length of two miles with a fifty foot ceiling. We had gone overboard with the space expansion runes that the Ancient One had given us, but overkill was my motto. When large scale training exercises were being conducted, meaning all three war rooms were in use, the command deck ran the fighters pit and the space pit simulations. Everyone was currently split down the middle, red versus blue. Each side always started with a random number of forces that could range from fifty to a hundred or more.

The hard light modules could reproduce any weapon, and they packed a very realistic punch, though thankfully not so realistically that they'd kill my spartans. From the monitor feeds I could tell the fighting was incredibly fierce, the defenders fighting desperately against an overwhelming attacking force. This was training against desperate odds with no back up coming for at least another day. Faora was in command of the defending forces, desperately utilizing every strategy, tactic, and dirty trick to beat the odds.

But it was her against a team of my best military strategists, each one groomed from birth to be one of the world's greatest military tacticians, for battles on land or in space. I had to give it to her, though, because for each of her forces she lost in the land fight, her enemy gave up five. Shifting my eyes to the second hologram, I watched the space battle unfold. I wanted to see more, so I rotated my hand under the hologram. The display changed to show a camera view of the large room holding all of the simulated, fully immersive, space fighter cockpit environments.

I watched as my fighter pilots banked and fought for their lives across one hundred images. This spacious room was decked out with personal gravity modulators within each of the built-in cockpits. I watched as some leaned side-to-side as they made turns that would turn a pilot's insides to mush if they pulled those moves within any planetary atmosphere and without inertial dampeners. I watched the fierce dog fight amongst the solar system's asteroid belt as they duked it out over the strategic outpost that could help their side win the war.

Bright lights brought my attention to the explosion of the bomber ships of the red team. They lost six bombers during a bombing run when a fighter failed to take out their objective, one of the main gun emplacements. A bomber was never meant to be as nimble as a fighter, but from the piss poor evasive maneuvers attempted, it would seem that the ship's thrusters would either need to be improved or they would have to be changed to a new system altogether. Each of the simulated ships taking part in this simulated battle were acting in accordance with the capabilities and restrictions granted by the current design blueprints we had on file.

Each component was built, and exhaustively tested to determine how it would behave under a myriad number of conditions, then finally uploaded into the simulation. This allowed us to simulate how the ship would act and perform in the real-world under many different conditions, including the rigors of combat, before we built the actual ships at great expense, and long before we put my pilots' lives on the line.

There was no damping my excitement watching my people learn from their mistakes, gain new insights, and come up with creative new solutions, strategies and tactics. Their development curve was crazy and the low-stakes training environment meant that they could take risks without risking their ships or their lives. This was bringing us one step closer to being able to defend ourselves in the greater universe. The first step would be tapping the resources of our own little solar system, resources that I needed to get my hands on for several other plans to succeed. There had to be some goodies hiding out in the asteroid belt or on any of the other planets within our solar system that couldn't sustain life.

Sighing, I leaned back in my seat to enjoy the show my people were unknowingly giving me. I knew that I was procrastinating and setting aside real work that I would have to do later, like meeting with Xavier, but I honestly didn't care at the moment. The drive, flight, or run to upstate New York wasn't that long, but I honestly didn't want to go and talk with that man.

I know I'm procrastinating, but such is life.

Xavier was far too peaceful, sanctimonious, and stubborn for what needed to be done. I watched my people desperately fight for their survival, suffer through the hardships of hard-fought and hard-won battles, oftentimes dying horrifically on my behalf and for all of humanity, metahumans included. None of it was real, of course, this time at least, but one day it would be. And these men were mine. I had literally given them life and now they were dying for me, and for all of humanity.

After watching for some time, I made up my mind. The demands of survival, and the cold pragmatic mentality of a soldier, can't be the only thing that drives a civilization's development and evolution; there have to be those with kind hearts involved, with love and tolerance in their souls. It would seem that I had finally made up my mind on inviting Xavier onto the island and placing a few of my plans and goals within his hands.

There was a soft ping that drew my attention, a report flagged by Alfred for my personal attention had caused a new holographic screen to appear. What I found was a major surprise. It would seem that one of the underwater crafts trying to track down that power source we had detected recently, had detected an ore vein on the seafloor during the course of their scans, but has been unable to determine what it is yet. That was going to be one interesting mining project, especially since the data was indicating a 53.567% chance that there was gold within the surrounding area.

The scan indicated that it went very deep underground, which could make mining extremely difficult, but the initial scans were promising enough to warrant further investigation. While we still planned to have my island's currency backed by vibranium, gold was still a valuable commodity the world over. Profits from mining could also be used to launder a huge amount of the dirty money in my possession, if necessary.

I sent the data to the Minister of Science and went back to watching the simulated battles play out. After watching the battles a little longer, I noticed one of the soldiers that weren't selected for a leading role during this battle. He wasn't Rambo or the Terminator, at least in direct combat action, but damn was he good with his subtle use of telekinesis. It wasn't a surprise that no one was catching on to what he was doing. If someone had, they would have targeted them for priority elimination considering how effective their actions were.

I watched as soldiers died as a result of suddenly slipping in mud or from hitting the side walls as they tried to run through an open doorway. In both cases they were initially fine, neither the fall nor the impact doing much to hurt them, but it usually happened at some critical moment and was chalked up to bad luck by everyone involved. My perspective, though, showed the truth and the result. Each stroke of bad luck meant the sufferer was almost always gunned down trying to recover or escape, usually dying in the most embarrassing ways during something like this. In the few instances where they weren't immediately killed, I was convinced this soldier had allowed it. The one suffering the sudden fall typically received an injury that required their squad to assist and protect them, thus diminishing their combat effectiveness and making the group more vulnerable as a whole. If I was right, that was some shrewd and ruthless thinking.

There was a very good chance no one would even realize it! How many were going to tell their battlefield commander in the after-action report that they died because they slipped in mud and were run over by an oncoming truck? Or that they bumped into a door frame during their escape and was gunned down with vital intel. Yeah, this spartan 249 was going to get some extra eyes on him alright. That kind of outside-the-box, asymmetrical thinking, was not something you could train people to have, they either did or they didn't. With that thought, I flagged 249's file and asked Alfred to keep me apprised of his career and training. I watched until the very end, while I did my paperwork, of course.

Paperwork might be the death of plenty of people, but the SpeedForce was the solution to many problems.

O.o.o o.O.o o.o.O

After the end of the battle, I found my way down into Gwen's lab. The seat I was using was at the countertop on the other side of the glass that led into the sealed room that contained Gwen and Susan Storm. Gwen was currently studying what Essex had in his hard drives when we hit his second base of operations on Bar Sinister. The things that Nat brought back from that island had both Gwen and Sue drooling to get their hands on it.

Susan's situation worried me, but since she wasn't sleeping with Richards. I was more than happy to be alive and try my best to make sure that a reality-warping baby doesn't get born. Hell, at this point, she can marry Doom or Namor or anyone else and I would be fine with it. There was a flash of red light as I set aside the matchmaking scheme of introducing her to my Minister of Science as the room was flooded with fire.

Jumping up from my position, I attempted to phase my way into the lab but was rebuffed by a force field.

Well, fuck a frozen duck.

"We installed a defense net with our latest series of lab upgrades. Gwen and Susan were adamant about keeping foreign contaminants out," came Alfred's voice over the intercoms. I was already moving before the intercom had the chance to cut out.

I flipped back to the far back wall as my legs touched down, then I was moving forward again. The sudden acceleration had me tilting forward, nose nearly touching the floor, as instinctual coordination and balance granted by the speed force kicked back in, launching me towards the shield cutting me off from Gwen and Sue. My left hand reached forward, sampling the harmonics of the field through the index finger on my left hand before I matched it and allowed the feeling to flow through the rest of my body.

The aura I projected covered and protected my skin like normal, but I watched as my clothes failed to make the transition through the force field, virtually shredding off my body. I cared little for what happened to my clothes as I forced my way into the lab.

What I found was something that was just surreal. Gwen and Sue were backed up into the corner of the lab while something was trying to eat them both. Luckily for them, Sue had had the presence of mind to throw up a force field with her powers and was successfully holding it back, for now. Whatever it was, it was the size of a polar bear and looked like a sludge monster trying to imitate the look of flesh.

The fires of the lab still blazed as internal systems tried to kill off the monstrosity. I had no clue what this thing was, but I was going to make sure it died and stayed dead. The flames, a security measure to protect against the release of dangerous organisms studied in the lab, poured into the room and circled us both as I grabbed the monster by its neck and yanked it back. Thankfully my control over the strength force meant the flames obeyed me. Limbs, tentacles, and everything else, flailed around, as it tried to force its way into my mouth.

No... No... HELL NO!

My mouth closed quickly, because somehow I knew just where this was heading. There was more than enough hentai around in this reality for me to recognise that. That was not going to happen, no sir, I did not swing that way even in death. My eyes were blazing with power while the tentacles wrapped their way around my neck. Then, I felt something reach for my third leg.

"Enough!"

Fire, lightning, and death came out of my mouth as I focused the attack on this hentai monster wannabe. Flames came out of my palms as I thrust them inside the thing and forced the flames to burn this thing from the inside out. The lightning in my veins burned out the monster's nervous system as it convulsed with the amount of power I forced into it.

The monster died slowly, becoming a writhing puddle of flesh, as I did all in my power to kill it. The puddle didn't even escape my wrath for what it tried to do to me and my girls. The flames that were still pouring into the room, that I had made surround us, leapt to my commands.

My gravity control raised the puddle of flesh off the ground and I slowly burned what remained to a fine ash. The flesh puddle screamed and screamed as I increased the intensity of the flames. I was going to kill it with fire! I refused to allow something like this to survive even a moment longer.

EXTERMINATUS BIATCH!

Ash was all that was left as more and more flames poured into the room. The intensity of the flames was kept up until I was certain that every trace of this abomination was deader than dead.

"Enough, Alfred. Cut the fire," I growled out, while keeping the fire cage set on the ashes of the monster. I was taking no chances today. Gravity pulsed as unimaginable weight bore down upon the already clearly dead beast. There was a gasp somewhere behind me, but I paid it no mind as the electromagnetic spectrum flexed under my anger at what almost happened.

A hand gently touched my cheek, drawing my attention. I found Gwen standing next to me with a look of apprehension on her face. I knew why she had that look on her face; she was experimenting with dangerous substances again. This time, though, the repercussions could have been beyond disastrous for her and Sue, especially if I hadn't been here to stop it.

Glancing at Sue, I caught her trying to catch her breath. I turned, ignoring her as I summoned over a stainless steel tray that was laying on one of the counters. Metal bent and flexed under my command as it molded around the pile of ashes that floated in the air. The metal conformed into a coffin/prison for whatever hellish creature it was they were working on.

"Whatever this experiment was, it's fucking over. Do you two understand me?" I said with chilling finality as I glared at the two sexy mad scientists.

"Wait, no, you can't do that," Sue spoke up as she got in my way. "The things we discovered with that culture sample could lead to a solution for amputations and so much more. This is world-changing, and I do not accept your dismissal of the discoveries we could make."

"Then, next time, perhaps I will only save Gwen and leave you to suffer your fate," I growled back, looking her dead in the eye. "I would think from your last misadventure that you would exercise more caution with that life of yours, Susan. Just because that worked out for you four doesn't mean it always will."

That blew the wind right out of her sails as I watched her deflate before me.

"I know, but we have to continue! The things we could discover and bring to humanity... it could change the world!," Sue exclaimed, and I could hear the naked pleading in her voice.

"True, but when you rush into things, you end up with abominations like this, and Richards' last extra-dimensional portal misadventure," I responded with a nod. "Where did you even get this sample? I made certain that anything that dangerous was not brought back here to the tower. The only thing I authorized coming back here was the data for Gwen to look over."

I looked between them both and immediately noticed the shifty look they shared.

"Gwen?"

Neither replied, but the shifty look they shared intensified.

"Please tell me you didn't." I looked hard at both of them, and yet still no one said a word. "Alfred?"

"According to recovered records, the sample was removed out of Sinister's Lab #3. Mr. Sinister conducted 42 separate experiments on the sample, all failed with bizarre unforeseen results before he ceased further testing. There are also notations about this being a sample of xeno-biology he acquired somehow. No other information on its origins is available," Alfred replied succinctly with the information that I wanted.

"How many deaths?" I asked out loud, knowing resource costs was one of the few reasons Sinister would give up on something this interesting.

"From the records, four clones of Mr. Essex were killed horrifically while experimenting on the sample before he ultimately gave up on further study. The resource costs and risks were too great even for him to proceed."

"Wow, even a supervillain, mad genius like Mr. Sinister decided it was too dangerous to continue working on this thing. I'm not saying maybe you two couldn't have done better, but you decided to give it a try by yourselves, with no backup, insufficient safety procedures, and no contingencies in place. You're both grounded, no more lab time for the rest of the week. I want you both to think about what could have happened here," I said with a heavy sigh, leaving my chest. "Gwen, I'll have to revoke your access if this is what you're going to do with our resources and against my orders."

"What, no, come on, Ben, it was only the one time."

The hand testing the firmness of my pectorals drew my attention before I could reply. Looking down, I caught Sue licking her lips, her eyes below my waist at the moment. Huh, I guess I was still naked from forcing my way into the room. The best thing about looking like a smoke show was that you didn't have anything to be embarrassed about when it came to nudity.

"Let's not forget the chi chamber incident," I recalled, as I looked at Gwen. She obviously hadn't forgotten given the innocent look she was trying and failing to sell. "Yes, Sue?"

"How can I gain access to these resources that Gwen keeps bringing back?" Sue asked me with hunger in her eyes. I wonder how much of that was scientific versus carnal.

"Take that week to reflect, and I will think about letting you onto the island," I answered before I turned to make my way out of the lab. The metal sphere that I had crushed down to an eight inch diameter was floating next to me. The smooth surface of the stainless steel it was made of reflected the light perfectly with an atomic smoothness only possible with gravity manipulation.

Leaving the lab, I found my smart band damaged, lying on the floor near where the force field had started. I would have to practice that move more. Leaving my clothes and technology behind was not a great option.

"Alfred, open my door, please."

O.o.o o.O.o o.o.O

I left the lab with those two mad scientists behind. I had to quickly get dressed to make sure I made it on time to Xavier's School. To be honest with myself, I didn't really need the design schematics for Cerebro anymore, nor did I want Xavier to stick his nose into what I have built, or to try and control my actions, or force his moral philosophies upon me. However, there were still things he had access to that I did not have. It was his fame and sterling reputation as a leading metahuman that I was after, a powerful and lifelong proponent of tolerance and love that would help me sell my message to the rest of the world.

Like two extremes on a spectrum, Charles Xavier stood for peace and coexistence on one side, while Magneto stood for meta-human supremacy over the norms on the other. I would be perfectly all right with peaceful coexistence, but I was far too much of a realist and student of history to truly think it was likely humanity had it in them to get there naturally. No, I was more of a fight back and launch preemptive strikes type of person, assuming humanity would need to be dragged kicking and screaming to get them to even the middle of that spectrum. Magneto's extreme would make himself, and metahumans along with him, the enemies of the whole world. That would never work. I had seen how that nearly led to the extinction of humanity.

The flight to the X-Mansion didn't take as long as it would have if we had flown in the X-jet, but it was also longer than if I had just ran there myself. I felt the shield that flowed over the gunship as we reached the outer limits of Salem, New York. This little town had me pumping millions and millions of my money into it to secure and protect all of the meta-humans that currently lived within its borders.

The word had gone out to those within the U.S. that Salem was a safe and protected place to live if you were a meta-human. They heard that this was the place to be, a place where they could be safe from all those that tried to hunt our kind, like The Friends of Humanity, the Purifiers, and so many more who were out there trying to skin us as heretics or outright kill us because we offended their shitty sensibilities.

There was no way I was going to let any of that happen to the metahumans who trusted me with their lives. So I had made sure that this town had more than enough firepower to protect against the actions of any of those morons that decided to visit. So far, we had caught a few low-level Purifiers and had to gun down others with the armed patrol drones. They didn't seem to be learning their lesson, so the body count was slowly building, but that was also helping us rescue and recruit more metas to the town as news that we were not all talk began to leak out to the world. Of course, this had led to an outcry and investigations by state and federal law enforcement, but my law enforcement had followed the law to the letter on the use of lethal force and had video to prove it. My lawyers ensured my people were protected.

My aggressive public relation campaign to rebrand and rename mutants as metahumans had finally started to bear fruit in recent months, with the media itself finally starting to use the new term, with the old almost being seen as a new kind of racial slur, which was exactly what I intended. My end game was to relegate the term 'mutant' to the same status as something like the N-word. This was not a small thing, a name was a very powerful thing and was incredibly important in influencing how the world viewed us as a group.

I was incredibly excited when I saw how the people of Salem were already using the new term to define themselves. This was the first time I saw it used first hand, by people that were not born on my island. There was so much more about their thinking that I would like to change, but all of that could wait until they moved onto the island. I had Natalia and her little team of killer women have a few chats in bars around town. They were putting out feelers, but also giving hope about the future. The island wasn't yet an open secret, but the people knew that they would soon be invited to someplace that they could call home, run by a government made up of people just like themselves.

Now the meta-population around here mostly knew of the island and spoke of it in hushed tones, all waiting for the day that the portal would open.

The gunship touched down on Xavier's lawn with a holo-projection hiding the ship's weapon placements. I took special note of the people that were waiting for me. Surprisingly, Xavier had Moira MacTaggert, of all people, standing at his side, with Hank on the other. I knew that Moira worked on some secret island in the comics and was a partner to Xavier before he lost his legs, but that was years ago.

My spartans were standing before the back ramps even lowered for us to exit. A hand stopped me from walking out as my spartans quickly exited the ship and secured the landing zone around the X-Mansion. Once they were happy it wasn't a trap or ambush, I watched as the spartans came to attention and waited for me to walk down the ramp, constantly scanning for threats. I was sure it had to be Nat that set me up. It had to be her or Faora, and there was nothing I could say because they looked mighty professional, like they were protecting a VIP, which I guess I kind of was.

I strolled down the ramp with my head held high, looking dashing in my charcoal grey bespoke suit. Separating from my men, I walked up to the professor and his entourage.

"Professor, Dr. Macoy, Dr. MacTaggert," I greeted with a smirk on my lips at how good I felt. The last time a formal/important meeting like this had happened, Xavier had had all of the cards and crashed the BBQ at my house, even exposing my abilities to my parents. Now it was my turn to crash things here, in his backyard.

Was I petty? Fuck yeah, I'm petty as fuck.

The three of them had a look of surprise on their faces when I said the name of the lady that was trying to play undercover. I had so much lore on Marvel and D.C. stored in my head, there was no way I was not going to know such an important person connected to the X-men.

After a quick handshake and some perfunctory pleasantries, I was directed within the X-Mansion, which was filled with meta kids once more. From the few visible, they looked like the ones we rescued from the place that had taken Peter and Laura. I noticed Mercury amongst the older ones who were taking care of the younger ones. I walked by without greeting her since the last time we met I had the Red Hood persona on, and she was never able to see my face.

"Professor, you called me?" Mercury asked as she came up beside our group.

"Yes, Miss Kincaid, I would like to have a word with you after my current meeting if you don't mind," Xavier said with a fatherly smile to the silver-skinned girl.

"Of course, Professor, " Mercury answered, whose real name was Kincaid, which I already knew.

Xavier gave a pleasant smile then ushered me towards his office.

O.o.o o.O.o o.o.O

Xavier took his seat behind his large cherry oak desk while Dr. McCoy again took up a position at his right, and Moira took hers at Xavier's left. Of course, I ignored the seat that was offered to me and took the one by the couches, in order to throw the power dynamics off-kilter. Before anyone could say anything, I also used my power to move them bodily to the other couches in the room while placing Xavier besides Moira.

Gravity control for the win.

"Now, I believe we can start," I said with a chuckle. "I'm not visiting the principal's office, Charles, so there is no need for that seat in front of the desk routine."

"Thank you for setting that straight, Benjamin," Hank said with a large smile that was all teeth. "Now, I believe you wanted to have a word about something; it was you who requested this meeting, after all."

"Hmm, yes, there are a few things I would like to talk about," I replied with a nod and a serious expression on my face. "One of the things on my agenda for this evening would be to obtain a copy of Cerebro's design schematics. In return, I would like to offer Dr. McCoy a position within my cabinet as an official Ambassador, representing my country in the United Nations, once my island becomes known to the world. One of your first tasks will be helping our new nation gain recognition as a sovereign state. It's going to be a tremendous challenge, but I think you are one of the few metahumans in the world who might be truly up for it."

"Wow, Mr. Blake, I don't know what to say," Hank replied, stunned at my offer, looking visibly excited at being asked to be part of the founding of a nation meant for metahumans.

"Hmm," Xavier muttered from his location. "Benjamin, might I ask what your plans are for those young metahuman students, the ones Ororo brought to your island?"

"To teach them, of course, and no, I don't plan to preach any of that mutant superiority nonsense that Eric teaches," I replied with a hand up to signal an end to this line of inquiry. "Now, Dr. MacTaggert is here, and I would like to understand why?"

"Yes, I asked Moira here to come and assist, since I have been unable to find qualified teachers willing to work with metahumans."

"I can send some teachers if you're in need," I offered, while tapping my chin. It was odd leading a conversation with Xavier, being who he was, but damn if it wasn't something else. This wasn't some ego trip, but speaking to one of my idols on an equal footing, well, that still had its wow factor.

Xavier and Hank shared a look, and I had to suppress the urge to smile. They had obviously thought I wasn't going to be so cooperative when I arrived, or would be directly competing with their school and would want to steal away their students. That might come naturally in time.

"So, with that out of the way, ask the question that's really on your mind?"

The group shared another look.

"Yes, tell us, what are your goals for the future?" Moira asked, going straight for the jugular.

"There will never be any true equality between normal humans and metahumans, no matter how hard we fight for it, no matter how much we sacrifice, no matter how valuable they realize we are in a harsh galaxy. They might pass the laws when enough money has greased palms or enough self-interest is involved, but it will never be a true equality. We will always be 'other' to them," I stated with a shrug. "My island is the first step for our kind to have a nation of its own. A place to not only call home, but to live free of discrimination and prejudice, without the constant threat of violence and death. Everyone that lives on this island will be metahumans or humans that have been carefully vetted. Anything other than that, you do not have the clearance to know."

"What about the United Nations?" Xavier asked with wide eyes.

"What about them? The nation I'm building sits on land that belonged to no one before. As a matter of international law, a sovereign nation is one that has a single centralized government with the power to govern a specific area. But fundamentally, sovereignty comes from the ability to defend that existence, to defend the people it calls its citizens. Our will, our determination, like our shields and weapons and powers, are strong, and we will defend our right to exist as a free nation and a free people," I replied with a shrug. "International waters allow for a great deal of flexibility in that regard."

The three of them shivered from the bloodlust I leaked out. That was all they needed to know, and I would say no more on that subject for now.

"Would I be able to see this island?" Xavier asked with some hope in his voice. It was odd seeing this icon before me with a child-like glee in his voice, but I knew why. I was doing something that would give our race a future, separate from the existing power structures that often failed to protect metahumans or grant them the rights everyone else enjoyed. He could try and argue such a step wasn't needed, but he was far too intelligent not to understand how important this was.

"Of course, Professor," I answered with a smile on my lips. "I believe it's also time you gained the use of your legs back."

"How? The nerve, muscle, and bone damage was far too extensive for any type of treatment," Moira answered swiftly.

Taking out my wallet, I removed two datapads the size of credit cards.

After the datapads activated, they returned to their normal twelve inch sizes. One went to Hank, and the other went to be shared between Moira and Xavier. Removing my smart-band from my wrist, I held it in one hand as I take master control of the datapads.

Bringing up what I was looking for, I had the data sent to their tablets.

"From the molecular structure, you can see that the medigel we've developed has a powerful regenerative quality," I stated, as I let them watch the video of the gel closing bullet and other wounds. "Combine that with our advancements in nanotechnology, and my people believe we have an 82% chance to successfully restore the Professor's legs to full function. If that is too unpalatable a number, we can always prepare a fresh cloned body for a full mind transference."

The silence was deafening for nearly a minute.

"The technology to perform such a thing would have to be advanced far, far beyond anything available or even known to be possible," Dr. McCoy nearly whispered in shock, as he shifted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I have the money, while Essex had the tech. Now, I have both," I said with a shrug.

"Benjamin, Nathanial Essex is not a man to be trifled with," Xavier said with a gasp at my revelation.

"He has been partly dealt with, and is now hiding in some dark corner of the world, licking his wounds and no doubt plotting his revenge," I sighed out. "We were able to shine a light in most of his dark little hidey holes and got Bar Sinister, his cliche supervillain island lair, but unfortunately he was still able to escape."

"That is... That is a lot to take in, Benjamin," Xavier replied, sounding stunned.

"That's alright, Professor. Take your time, sleep on it, and get back to me. So, how about those schematics for Cerebro... and let's take a look at the danger room while I'm here," I said with some mirth as I watched Hank try not to drool at the medical data he was reading.

"Of course, right this way."

* * *

Shout Out to the awesome Joe Lawyer for doing Beta in this chapter. For those that have seen the vast improvement in grammar in this chapter over the others should tip your hats to such an awesome guy. Just want to say thank you all that take time out of your day to read my story, you are all appreciated.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	43. Chapter 43

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 43**

**Edited By. Joe Lawyer**

Manhattan, New York, New York.

Felicia Hardy

Black Cat, Leader of the Hardy Foundation.

Acquirer of premium artifacts.

Felicia reclined back within her office chair with her very expensive and stylish heels resting upon her desk. It had been a very busy few days for her after her little heist and she was now taking the time to catch a breather before taking some meetings. For now, though, she was just going to enjoy her well deserved caesar salad. Above her location floated the diamond that she had acquired a few nights prior.

Felicia pierced a mini tomato with a sharpened nail as she watched the light play off the faceted surface of the exquisitely cut flawless diamonds above her. There was simply no stopping her smile as she watched the nine diamonds rotate above her head. The chandelier that held them was even placed in a central position above her desk to draw the eyes.

Each diamond that floated above her was a notch in her belt from some very interesting moments in her life. It would be the ninth diamond that had her teaming up with a super. It reminded her of when she first started out, a tiny nine-year-old waif that picked pockets until she picked the wrong one in the San Francisco diamond exchange.

Her father had saved her that day, before they had a chance to beat her bloody or worse, but that was life back then. Trying and more often than not, failing. Now, though, no one could tell it was even her unless she let them. Felicia couldn't help the wicked smile on her lips at the thought of her latest acquisition.

BEEP…

"Ma'am, your two o'clock is here."

"Give me ten, Kristine, then bring her up."

With a sigh, Felicia pulled her feet off her desk before getting herself ready for the day. Before she could go any further, she noticed the red blinking lights with a picture and name. The screen read; 'Madame Gao, one of the leaders of the Hand Ninjas.' They were based in New York but had a presence around the world, also known as Yami no Ti. 'Chi master, extremely dangerous master-class hand-to-hand combatant.' The list went on and on, seemingly endless, listing the atrocities these Hand Ninjas had committed, and that was only their crimes in the last hundred and fifty years or so! The organization was very old, God only knew what they were responsible for since they were founded. There was also a list of abilities that this Madame Gao was suspected to possess.

Placing her salad aside, Felicia got up to straighten her pant suit before pressing a button on her desktop to alert her assistant that she was ready to receive her next appointment.

Felicia stood with her back straight as Madame Gao walked in with a regal gait, wearing a very traditional black garb with intricate patterns along the front. Her hair was done up in a bun that folded at the back of her head, held together with two hair picks. Felicia silently took in these many details, trying to ignore the facade of the fragile old lady before her but really couldn't see the cold eyed killer that all of her devices kept warning her about.

She wanted to huff, but Felicia knew better than to discount those warnings. She knew that Ben would not have had so many warnings programmed into the system about such a person unless it was completely warranted, though Felicia found herself interested in seeing what a supposed 'chi master' could do when pushed.

With a smile on her face, Felicia held Madame Gao's hand in a gentle shake while also making a note to herself to learn more about this group, The Hand. With the standard pleasantries shared, Felicia offered Madame Gao a seat in front of her desk while she took her own. The ease in which Madame Gao moved, Felicia noted, was completely at odds with the need for a walking stick. She wondered why the person across from her carried one when it was crystal clear that one was not really needed. Was it meant to be used as a weapon, one others would overlook when combined with this image of a helpless old woman?

Taking a moment, Felicia tapped a finger on her desk as she waited for her office to become secure from surveillance. The windows darkened and even the air vents sealed as shields went up sealing all openings into the office and isolating the office from electronic signals going in or out.

"Now that we are secured, how may I help you, Madame Gao?" Felicia asked as she stapled her fingers together on top of her desk. Her back was straight, hair flawless, and facial expression locked in polite neutrality, the very picture of professional calm and polite interest.

"I thank you for accepting this meeting, Ms. Hardy," Madame Gao returned slowly with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. "It has come to my attention that you have taken over Wilson's area of influence."

Felicia couldn't help giving a small smile of her own, with a small nod in acknowledgment.

"My associates have brought to my attention and passed along a marvelous new substance, one that has turned out to be remarkably beneficial for these old joints. This same substance is distributed throughout your area of influence," Madame Gao stated with her own small bow of the head. "We would like to discuss a deal for this remarkable item that you have come into the possession of. If you would but allow us to partner with our facilities to distribute around the globe. I believe we can have a very fruitful partnership."

Felicia took a moment to think it over.

"There is a strict policy that I like to follow in regards to all of my business deals, Madame. And that's not to tread on anyone's toes." Felicia responded while thinking over all of the implications of getting into a business relationship with an organization like The Hand. "I just don't see how a deal of that nature would be to my benefit. I prefer exclusive control of the manufacture and distribution of the NX5; why would I broaden my scope of operations? All that's going to do is bring unwanted attention."

"Understandable, especially since this couldn't be classified as the others on the market. What if my associates promised no competition with your organization in this city, and also offer shared access and distribution rights to territories we control beyond this city?" Madame Gao asked while leaning forward.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"That's a very interesting offer, something that I would have to give some consideration to," Felicia answered with a predatory smile. Of course, they would be willing to give favorable terms for something so new and different, like NX5, she thought to herself. This wasn't a drug like heroin or cocaine that would/could kill its user, in fact it would make the person healthier, which meant its customer base was far, far larger than standard narcotics. "Alas, I can not give you an answer today. After all, I have the irish to deal with before I can free up the time necessary."

"Allow me to provide an introduction to a few useful contacts of ours that might be of some service to you in your time of need," Madame Gao replied, pushing the point.

"Then, please, let us attempt this for our mutual benefit." Felicia said, but she couldn't help feeling that this meeting had gone far too smoothly, far too convivially. Business deals at this level in the criminal hierarchy almost always included various subtle threats of violence and coercion. Madame Gao was playing some angle, but that wasn't going to stop her.

o.O.o

The Island, Training Ground, Building site 12

Peter Parker Aka Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman

BoyFriend Extraordinaire, Genius, Happy Uncle.

Adrenaline swam within his veins as he dove down from a hundred feet up in the air. The wind rustled along with the fabric that covered his ears, the closer he got to the ground. Before he knew it, Peter's spider-sense flared, yet there was no stopping the grin from under his mask.

His hand snapped to the right as a web line shot out catching the side of the building that loomed over the area. The web went taut as Peter shot off in a swing that caused him to yelp in joy.

Yaaahoooo!

FWIP!

Another web line shot out as Peter slung himself around another corner as he came up upon the building that was marked in his H.U.D. Peter took a moment to perch on the building overlooking the place holding hostages he was tasked to rescue. Reviewing his mission parameters once more, Peter realized that Logan never gave him either an enemy count, the number of hostages involved, or the weapons in play.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Peter grumbled once he realized his mistake. In hindsight, Peter realized that he really shouldn't have run off so quickly once he was told of the training exercise. If he had been a bit more patient, there was a good chance he'd have been given that information. Letting out a huff, Peter put aside his frustration to look closer at the building that was highlighted in his view.

Currently, he had no idea about the level of opposition to expect or the civilians in danger. Guess it was time to put that training Logan and Natasha had been drilling into his head to use, Peter thought to himself. Taking a look around, Peter noticed that there was only one guy on the roof, obviously on overwatch duty. The perp was walking in an anti-clockwise rotation around the rooftop like he was on a perimeter patrol.

Peter took a moment to do a rough count on how long the patrol's cycle around the roof took, before he formulated a plan. Leaning back flush against the building that he was clinging to the side of, Peter pulled out one of the smaller spider bots from his utility belt. Placing the little spider on his shoulder, Peter made his way to the top of the building. Once he got to the top, Peter hopped over the edge before placing down the little spider bot on the edge facing the building he had to work his way into.

[ Beep…]

[ Beep…]

[ 10:00…]

[ 9:59…]

"Shit, shit, shit. Okay, I got it, you're the boss, Logan, you're the boss." Peter was talking to himself as he prepared for the jump. Walking ten feet back, Peter dug deep within his well of courage before taking off at a sprint.

The thug that was on patrol, highlighted red in his HUD, was currently facing the other way. Peter stepped hard on the edge of the building to launch himself high into the air. His arms outstretched as the web gliders in his suit activated, allowing Peter to glide the distance between the rooftops.

20 meters…

13 meters...

8 meters...

Peter's spider-sense flared as his shadow fell over the thug on the roof, alerting the man something was above him. The thug turned around with wide eyes, but before he could raise his gun to fire, Peter had already tucked his arms in as he slammed feet first into the thug knocking the air out of him and knocking him down.

Gracefully flipping back off the chest of the now unconscious thug, Peter whipped his arms out, pinning him on the roof with his webs. With a nod of satisfaction at a job well done, Peter walked away, heading for the ventilation shaft that led further down into the building. Before he started to inspect the ventilation shaft, Peter ordered the spider drone that he had left on the other building to perform overwatch, just in case the guy he knocked out woke up, or someone came to check on him.

Turning around, Peter pulled four more spider drones out of his utility belt. These were notably larger than the last one he used for overwatch. Placing down the spider drones, Peter gave additional commands on his wrist bracer to have the drones take up position at all four corners. As the drones moved to take up their place at the waymarker that Peter had set for them, he turned around and removed the brackets that closed off the ventilation system from the outside world.

He completed one last check of his surroundings, noticing that everything still looked fine, before Peter crawled his way into the building. Once he worked his way down from the tenth floor to the ninth, Peter activated the four spider drones that he left at the top.

Ping!

Peter watched as his HUD came alive with the active image and information generated through echolocation. The metal supports showing up first before the rest of the building follows.

Ping!

Peter noticed himself in the vent system before the echolocation pulse went past his prone form to the rest of the building. Floor after floor, the echolocation went on its way, bringing back real time sensor readings. Peter took a moment to look over the readings to formulate a winning plan. According to the sensor readings, two people were on patrol on the 5th floor, while there was a larger gathering of bodies on the 4th. The 1st and 2nd floors had more weapons and barriers, which told Peter that he would have to find another way to evacuate the civilians. More and more readings kept coming in, giving Peter a better picture of the current situation.

'Shit, shit, shit,' Peter thought to himself as he started to crawl again. He needed a plan to save these people, or he would fail. And if that was not enough, the mission clock was still counting down rapidly. Taking a moment to check over the contents of his utility belt, Peter smiled as he looked at the pouch filled with web grenades.

With those in hand, ideas and plans flashed through Peter's mind. One such plan was viable, but he would have to set it up and also take out the one person that might be able to block the civilians' exit. With his mind made up, Peter worked his way down to the 3rd floor swiftly and silently.

Quickly, Peter arrived at his chosen destination. Taking a moment, Peter rechecked his map to see if anyone had moved significantly from before. Noting his previous tactical information was still good, Peter activated the stealth function of his suit. Quietly removing the grate that blocked his way, Peter worked his way out of the ventilation system. With one last check around, Peter crawled his way out into the hall. From the map's last echolocation ping, there were no guards or patrols on this level of the building. With that in mind, Peter planned to place his web grenades in the stairwells. They would go off on his remote command, hopefully blocking the hostiles from coming up through either of the emergency stairwells while he took the civilians out via the fire escape.

That was a quick and simple plan, one that he could realistically perform with the last 6 minutes on the mission clock, but he would have to take out the two hostiles on the floor above the hostages first, Peter thought to himself. Moving quickly, Peter placed his web grenades in the emergency stairwell to block the 2nd level and the 1st before retreating up the 3rd floor.

Peter once more closed off the stairwell on the southern side of the building before he made his way to the 5th floor. The sensor pings showed no unusual activity, so the thugs patrolling were still seemingly none the wiser. Moving rapidly, Peter jumped from the floor to the ceiling to begin crawling along it towards his first unsuspecting thug. He chuckled quietly in his thoughts; they never looked up.

Peter watched the two walk side-by-side down the hallway. He had to choose his moment of attack very carefully. These thugs were packing some serious firepower, and he still had some genuine fear of getting shot, even if Ben said his suit was impervious to virtually everything up to an anti-tank round. Even if that were true, which he was still unsure about, random gunfire could easily go through walls and hurt innocents, so there still was good reason for caution.

As the thug with the ammo bandolier slung over his shoulder peeked into one of the rooms, Peter took his shot.

Twip!

Webbing covered the thug in the red jacket across his mouth, effectively silencing him, as another shot covered his body, wrapping him up tightly. The other thug must have gotten spooked by the sound because he rapidly turned around, but it was already far too late. Peter was already dropping down from the ceiling in attack mode. Swift jabs and a kick to the temple had both thugs laid out unconscious on the ground. With these two down, nothing was stopping Peter now from rescuing the civilians. Two quick pokes allowed the goons to breathe freely. One last check found that their weapons were webbed and gunked up, Peter was ready to go.

Checking the mission clock, Peter sighed as he noted only five minutes left on the clock. Ignoring that, Peter jumped back onto the ceiling to make his way back into the handy ventilation shafts.

Peter felt his tension rise as he made his way towards the location on the map that showed the most concentrated life signs. Within moments, Peter was on the same level as the life signs that his echolocation system had found. From his position in the vent, Peter noticed the room carried twenty civilians, with four guards walking around to keep everyone docile.

The thugs did a one, two-step, check people, then continued walking. This was going to be tight on the timing, Peter thought to himself. Taking a few calming breaths, Peter located his adversaries before busting into the room.

Instantly everyone's attention was locked on him. Peter's spider-sense flared, letting him know someone was about to shoot at him, placing him in danger. The world slowed down in Peter's perspective as one of the thug's fingers squeezed their gun's trigger in an attempt to kill him. Peter's mind filled with determination as he aimed his hands at two of the thugs.

Bang!

Everything slowed down to Peter as he watched the bullet leave its muzzle.

Fwipt!

The bullet was halfway to his position as the webs left his wrist. The bullet got closer and closer as he watched it. Not today, Peter thought as he pushed off the ceiling with the tips of his toe as his body twisted in a way no normal human would ever be able to. Peter twisted mid-air, the web lines that he shot out connected onto the chest of the two furthest thugs.

With one extremely hard tug, they collided with a sickening crunch, but without even looking at them. Peter was already moving onto the next set of guards. Peter's left hand had already fired off webbing while he was taking down the other two, so he ignored the guard that was trying to uncover his face. Peter's spider-sense flared once more, causing him to jump, flipping over backward. Bullets made holes in the location that Peter had just vacated with speed.

"Miss me, now you gotta kiss me, but my momma told me not to kiss strangers," Peter quipped as he pulled the thug over with another web line. "But here, kiss my fist."

With a solid right cross, Peter took out the thug swiftly before charging to the last guard. Peter's timing was perfect because he was right there as the last guard removed the webbing that covered his face. Unfortunately for the last thug, Peter was already in motion. With a swift web line to the weapon in their hand, yanking it hard disarmed the thug. One more web line latched onto his legs, a yank later the thug was down and groaning. Before the thug could scramble back to his feet, Peter was already on him for another quick trip to dreamland.

"Have no fear because I am here!" Peter said out loud as he struck a hero's pose for the civilians. "Okay folks, rescue is out the side of the building and down the fire escape, but first let me untie your hands and feet.

"Well, how about you start with the pregnant woman beside me, Petey-pie."

That statement caused Peter to whip around to find the source. Frantically looking around, Peter found Laura with her hands locked down in a vice-like device that had her fists flush against her own chest. From the look of the device, the only way Laura would be able to use her claws would be stabbing herself with them.

Without any further exchange of words, Peter put his strength to work ripping Laura out of the restraints that kept her locked away. With the restraints removed, Peter checked Laura over once more to make sure that she was safe before moving on to the person next to her.

BZZT!

BZZT!

Peter heard the radios of the guards he took down activate for a moment. To him, the only thing that could have meant was that they were asking for a check-in. Before they had the good idea to come to check up on the missing guards, Peter pressed the detonation button on his bracer. Peter's HUD flashed on the map, letting him know that all the ways up to their location were now blocked off.

"Alright, Laura, help me out so we can get out a lot faster," Peter asked his girlfriend as he moved on to the third prisoner.

"Sure," Laura replied after a slight pause.

Peter had his back turned while he was working on freeing the fifth hostage when something very sharp jabbed into his back, forcing an incredible amount of electricity into his body. Peter turned jerkily, stunned at the blatant betrayal from one of the hostages. This betrayal hurt even worse when he saw that it was his girlfriend.

Bang!

Bang!

Before Peter could say any more, the pregnant lady that he had helped, who turned out to have a fake stomach, shot him. In one of her hands was the fake stomach, and in the other was a pistol firing stun rounds into him.

[Training Simulation Ended.]

As the announcement broadcast over the speakers, Peter laid there on the ground, confused at this turn of events.

[Mission Failure.]

With that announcement, everyone was in motion, the people that had formerly played hostages got up, and so did the guards that Peter had first taken out at the beginning of this training exercise. There was a hand that patted his back, offering some small comfort, but Peter was far too numb to notice as his legs moved on autopilot.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Now, tell me what went wrong?" A gruff sounding voice asked.

"He left without a full mission briefing, only knowing about the building and the hostage situation in general." A voice with a strong Russian accent answered.

Finally, Peter looked up to find himself in the command center that overlooked the training grounds.

"He didn't keep watch of his surroundings," Bobby Drake said as he rubbed his chin.

"He also didn't ask for any help," a small girl with brown hair spoke up haltingly.

"Louder, Kitty, no one can hear you up here," Logan replied gruffly, causing the girl to squeak in fright.

"He didn't ask for any help. Everyone was here, they could have helped in this mission, but he ran off the second you said he could go into the training field and rescue the hostages," Kitty spoke louder, allowing more to hear her.

"All good points," Logan replied with a grunt. "You have anything to say, kid?"

Logan had turned to ask Peter for his thoughts, but Peter was still stuck on how he had lost.

"It's not the end of the world, Peter. This was a low stakes training simulation, nothing of importance was on the line, no lives were in danger or were dependent on your success. That won't always be the case. This class is designed to give you the experience and wisdom that could previously only be learned on the job, wisdom paid for with the blood and pain and lives of yourself or others, to give you a better sense of what you might run into in the field. The world is not as black and white as we might wish it was. We have a world filled with powered individuals of all different kinds, and some of them can even subvert the mind. As cliche as it might sound, you have to expect the unexpected, and be adaptable enough to survive it," Logan shared gruffly, as she looked at the moping form of Peter who probably hadn't even heard a word that had been spoken.

"Shadowcat, Ice-Man, you're up next, building site 7. The villain side will be made up of Colossus and Rouge."

o.O.o

Manhattan, New York, New York.

Benjamin Blake, LightSpeed

Aka Red Hood, Jason Todd

Doting Father, Lover, Zealot Overkiller

I had gotten everything I wanted out of Xavier, but for some reason, I couldn't relax within the comforts of my own office. Cerebro's schematics were uploaded into my systems for my scientists and Alfred to pour over and eventually build one on the island for use. My mind was filled with so many possibilities, things that were becoming more and more likely to be achievable now, but I guess I would always have my standard worries.

One such worry was the DNA I had asked Dr. Kenny to run down for me. It had taken a bit of persuasion to get her to do it, but since I was also bankrolling her work, the good doctor didn't really have a choice.

Eight displays were running simultaneously, but there was no stopping my eye from drifting again over to the camera feed that was hanging over the doctor's shoulders. I knew I could have just dumped the DNA that I pinched from Stark into one of my machines and got it sorted out, then have Alfred upload me the data. Alfred was a Godsend for my work, but I still wanted that human touch.

Urgh, I couldn't pay that any more attention as a new display popped up showing the feed of a camera pointed at the outside of my office door. I pressed the button signaling the door to open as Ben Grim knocked.

Ben Grim walked in with a far better disposition than had previously been the norm for the man. Gone was the intensely gloomy and depressed aura that had once permeated the man. Ben now stood before me with clean rocky orange skin and a megawatt smile. That was the smile of a man in love, I would reckon. I guess that his counseling sessions had paid off in more than one way.

One of the things I couldn't understand was the choice in clothing. Ben Grimm stood before me in super-sized pants with no shirt or shoes. There was a brain lapse for a zetta-second before I remembered that I still had the unstable molecule fabric research on hold on the island. Some custom clothes could be created, even at extreme sizes, but no normal cloth would be able to handle the man's strength or daily activities.

When Ben had come into my office, I had gotten up to give the man a quick handshake. Even though this was my office, it still would have been rude of me to keep my ass in my seat. There was a ripple in the normal gravitational field behind me, indicating something was there that had previously not been there before. It seems the Ancient One had arrived, and that was all I needed in confirmation about my next choice for Mr. Grimm.

"You look so much better than the last time we met, Mr. Grimm," I said with a large smile of my own to match his. "Ahh, and before we get carried away, might I introduce you to the Ancient One."

I did a half-turn and flourished with my other hand. And there she was, standing five feet behind me and to the left. The Ancient One had one appraising eyebrow raised as she looked at us both.

"I thought I was only here to meet you?" Ben Grim asked in his gravelly voice.

"Benjamin and I have been in contact about your condition and how best to assist you," the Ancient One started with a disarming tone of voice. "Even with Mr. Blake's explanation, I told him that I would have to see you for myself to know if we could help someone in your situation."

"Yes, yes, let's all be seated so that we may hash out the details," I said as I directed us towards the open couches within my office. "Great work on the hover car design, by the way. I think the public is going to love them."

"Ahh, think nothing of it," Ben Grim said with a shrug. "I was just working with what I was given. It saved me some time letting the eggheads crunch the number while I did the body and engine work."

"Still, impressive work nonetheless, but that's not all," I said as I made a show of looking him up and down. "You have worked out that anger issue of yours, and now you're a whole lot more zen."

"Yeah, Sue hooked me up with that shrink you asked me to speak to, and well, things happen, you know," Ben Grim responded.

"I believe he is ready to learn," theAncient One interjected, before I could say anything else. She had been silent for a time, but her speaking was still appreciated. "Before that, let me ask you, Mr. Grimm, do you believe in magic?"

"Well, I don't know about any of that hocus pocus stuff, but I used to go to the shows when I was younger," Ben Grim returned as a large orange graveled hand scratched his head. "I, ahh, don't see what that has to do with anything, ma'am."

"Well, believe it or not, as you sit right here before me, you're emitting large amounts of naturally generated energy. Energy that can most accurately be described as cosmic, dimensional, or magical in nature or origin," the Ancient One said with a smug smile on her face.

That surprised the shit out of me, to say the least. Hell, I knew that magic worked on chi and dimensional energies, but I wasn't aware of mana being a thing in the Marvel-Verse. "Currently, you have no conscious control over this energy, and that is why Benjamin has asked me to assist you."

"Yes, I believe with some understanding and coaching, you will be able to solve your control issues," I said as I sat on the edge of the couch.

"And you think I'll be able to wield this power you say that's inside me?" Ben Grim asked, astonished bafflement coloring his voice. "I don't know any magic, lady."

"How did you learn how to build a naturally aspirated v12 engine?" The Ancient One asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh, I went to school to learn about it, ma'am," Ben Grim replied, still feeling lost in this conversation.

"Then, you will be taught and learn how to control your powers, the same as you did for anything else," the Ancient One said with a stern teacher's tone to her voice. "Benjamin, dear, you wouldn't mind if I open a portal to the island, do you?"

"No, ma'am, I don't mind," I replied as I stood up with her and Ben Grimm. "Do you plan to introduce him to the little ones at the school?"

"Yes, Mr. Grimm would get a far better understanding if he was to watch the little ones go through their own transformations," the Ancient One answered with a little titter and smile.

"Then, please," I demurred as I waved my arm in the direction of an open area within my office.

The Ancient One gave me a smile before waving her hand in a half-circle. Before us, in the air, golden sparkles flared to life as a transportation portal opened up to the island. The first thing that struck us was the clean scent of the island. Fresh air, the salt of the sea and the sounds of laughing children, it was a stark difference to the austere nature of my office, a sense of natural peace and life flooding the room.

"So, ahh, what now?" Ben Grimm asked as he looked at the portal with some trepidation.

"Ah, yes, I should have expected that you would have some misgivings after your last mishap with a portal." The Ancient One said as she looked over at the big man. Before anything else could be said, she walked through, and I followed right behind her with no hesitation. "Come along, dear."

Ben grumbled for a moment before quickly following along behind myself and the Ancient One. On the other side of the portal was a little garden courtyard. I took a moment to look around and noticed that we had arrived at the school. This was one of the courtyards that allowed the kids to eat outside. Ben was looking around with clear surprise on his face as he took in the advancements made to the school.

There was no hiding my smile as I waved my hand across the keypad, identifying myself and giving my authorization for my guests to enter. There was a solid click allowing us entry into the building.

"Sky, please inform the Headmistress that I'm here and with guests." I said out loud to the air. This was to have the building's systems pick it up. "We are on our way to the young magi's wing."

"She will be informed," the lights that ran along the wall rippled like water as the building responded to my commands. Times like these made me love holo emitters; they made even advanced tech look so much cooler. We walked down the hallway in companionable silence as Ben Grimm looked around in wonderment at the school.

"Woah, what kind of school is this?" Ben Grimm asked as he looked at some of the displays on the wall. The wall displays carried everything from science projects to powerful displays of abilities.

"This island is a sanctuary and home that I have been building for meta-humans and the mundanes," I replied with a smile. "I haven't told the world, because, as typical humans, they would quickly endeavor to exploit it for their own purposes and if they couldn't do that, destroy it."

Ben went silent as we walked down the marble hallway. Soon we came to the west wing that housed a large portion of the gyms. As we walked through the double doors that separated the cafeteria area from the west wing, we came upon Ororo. Ororo was standing in the hallway with a holo-tablet in her hand.

Ororo stood there in an immaculate charcoal grey pant suit. On her feet, Ororo wore a pair of stylized wedges that showed off the muscular definition of her legs. Her hair was done up in a very tight bun on the back of her head, her face utterly beautiful as she showed off her natural beauty. As we walked up to her, I flashed to her side before taking her into my arms. Before Ororo could say anything, I had removed the tablet from her hand before dipping her over for a deep kiss.

"What are… hmmm." Ororo was cut short as I laid a sizzling kiss on her lips. There were two hard hits to my chest before her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me in closer. Ororo smiled into our kiss as it deepened and she pulled me closer.

"Ahem…"

After kissing for a moment, I let Ororo back up to find the Ancient One smiling at us in amusement, with Ben looking a little lost.

"Ben Grim, meet Ororo Munroe, the headmistress of this school and the mother to my daughter." I said, as I performed a little flourish introducing Ororo to the big guy.

"Nice meeting you, ma'am," Ben said a little hesitantly as he reached out to shake her hands. Ororo shook his hands without blinking at the big man or his unusual appearance.

"And you have brought him to see the younger ones that are in training?" Ororo asked as she turned towards the Ancient One, who, in turn, gave a small bow of the head.

"It would be best for Mr. Grimm to see the children displaying what I would like to teach him." The Ancient One answered with a smile. "I have learned over my long life that those that are in the scientific field need a certain extra push in the right direction when it comes to what is truly possible."

When the Ancient One dropped that line, that famous moment in the movie where she struck Dr. Strange's soul out of his body flashed through my mind. The sly look she gave me, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking of, sent a cold shiver right down my spine. Fuck. This woman was not someone to mess with. Ignoring my sudden trepidation, I got us moving on down the hallway. Soon, we came upon room #402. Inside, we could hear children at play.

Opening the door, we walked in to find many kids playing inside a large we found them doing would have blown the mind of any mundane person. Kids flew twenty feet in the air, while others ran up and down walls in defiance of gravity, while others leaped impossible heights and some just floated sedately in meditation. Amongst the kids stood gym teachers and their assistants, half wore robes, while others wore standard cargo pants, sneakers, and a polo shirt that carried a lightning bolt design.

Smiling cheekily, I walked towards the kids that sat in floating meditation. I placed a finger to my lips to hush the others around as I floated into a lotus position next to the redhead with long, flowing hair. The rustle of wind told me that Ororo did the same on the other side. We were both ready with a smile as I zapped her with a little static to wake her up. Before she could yelp, I had Maya in a hug.

"Daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin, let me introduce you to someone." I said with a smile as she squirmed around in my hug. "This is Mr. Ben Grimm, and he came to learn as Kayla did."

"Hello, Mr. Grimm." Maya half yelled/half squealed, as she flew up to the large man. Before Ben Grimm could reply, Maya flew a full circle around him before spotting Ororo.

Ororo didn't say anything, all she did was open her arms and Maya flew right into them. I turned to find the Ancient One now floating with the kids while Ben Grimm wore a smile, but had a completely lost look on his face. Floating next to Ororo, I waited for the Ancient One to finish talking to a little girl with bright green hair that also had matching eyes.

"Mr. Grimm, one of the things I would like you to understand is that some of these children were born with their powers already active at birth, so many of them never knew that they could change back or what they looked like in human form until just recently." The Ancient One said with a smile as she unfolded her legs, the girl beside her doing the same. "This is Kayla, and she is one of the children that had to be saved by our retrieval teams. She lives here on the island with her mother. I suspect that you would be very interested in what she can do." The Ancient One turned to the little girl then gave her a smile and nod of permission.

I heard soft sounds of shifting and right before our eyes, the little girl changed. Arms stretched, legs thickened and fur sprouted. Before our eyes was now a wolfling. Ben Grimm stood there, stunned at what he had just witnessed.

"One of the few things that we know about the X-gene is that besides the dimensional energy that it allows the carrier to access naturally, with no training or practice, is that mutations can be active even at birth. I realized that if someone could be taught to harness and control their inner chi, why not the same with powers granted by the X-gene, even ones that were 'always on' as it were? Why couldn't those same people gain control of their powers and then choose to just 'turn it off'?" I explained as Ben Grimm stood there frozen at the obvious implication that he could learn to 'turn it off' as well. "I had my people translate the relevant text and then broke it down into little chunks that the kids can absorb, then turned it into a game for them."

"Yes, and now I have a lot of flying friends." Maya chirped cutely from Ororo's arms.

"Yes, little flame, you have amazing friends." Ororo said as she let Maya go, allowing her to fly around freely.

"Thank you for your demonstration, Kayla; you can go back and play now." The Ancient One spoke up, allowing the girl to change back to her human form before flying off. "Now, Benjamin, I believe we have one more stop before we call this tour complete, yes?"

"Ah, so you're aware of my little project," I replied with a little smirk of my own.

"Of course, it is not that often that one of my masters of the mystic arts gets this excited, and what you are working on has got them very excited indeed." The Ancient One answered with a sly smile of her own.

Turning away from the Ancient One, I asked Ororo if she wanted to come with us to the labs. I got a swift no, as it was still school hours and she took her job very seriously. With a kiss goodbye to my two beauties, my party and I walked to the nearest bullet tram station. Ben Grimm was amazed that he could both fit comfortably through the doors and that seats were available large and strong enough for even his size and weight. I explained that I was trying to make sure that the island could accommodate all different kinds of meta-human, no matter the mutations they came with.

I hadn't been trying all that hard to convince the man, but I could see that the hook was in damn deep now. There was no escaping for Mr. Grimm once he joined my side of things and saw the community I was trying to build. Easing back into my seat, I enjoyed the ride as I watched Ben Grimm act like a kid in a candy store with all of the advanced flying vehicles overhead. I had picked up one of the spare holo-tablets from the school before we left and had Alfred remove any sensitive data that had been available on it, but left Ben with the information on the many vehicles and transports currently in use on the island.

Once the tram had left from underground, Ben Grimm was amazed as we sped into the northern city and he caught sight of the flying cars we already had in service. There was no stopping the smile that I had on my own face. This was a place that I had carved out for myself, but this was also going to become the welcoming home and sanctuary for so many meta-humans throughout the world. We would be a nation unto ourselves. I was making history, and I wasn't going to stop pushing the limits and bringing my kind forward, no matter the opposition lined up against me.

The tram came to a stop a block away from the science center, so we got out. Getting out above ground had Ben Grimm once more awestruck. We walked around a little more as I showed off my new city. After a while, we agreed to check out the science center. The large science building was under the same heavy security that my military base was under, so it took us some time to get through and for Ben Grimm to get himself a visitor badge, even with my approval and accompanying him.

Once Ben Grimm got his badge, we took the express elevator that swiftly brought us up to the fifteenth floor. Ben Grim was still stunned that everything was built at a scale that allowed him to use the elevator and even ride with us. Even a mundane thing like that had been denied to him given his form's great weight.

Back home, I knew Ben Grimm often felt lost and out of place because of the changes to his body. Was I taking my chance to remove one of Richards' most diehard supporters? You bet your sweet ass I was. Yes, I know, hypocritical of me, especially since I still have yet to hire the man to work for my company, but it was better this way. I can not only keep my eyes on the man, but I can also make sure he didn't accidentally kill us all.

That also means that if Richards fucks up seriously enough, no one will be in his corner. It's slow hunting, but a dangerous animal must sometimes be isolated from the protection of the herd before it can be killed off. And Richards is one of the most dangerous animals in existence.

That's for damn sure.

With a beep, we got off at the correct floor. Another swipe of my smart band opened up the labs, granting us access. Inside the lab were two of my scientists with one of the masters of the mystic arts. The master I noticed was an older gentleman from South Africa, if his accent was anything to go by. The scientist and the master were excitedly going over something hanging from the rack in the middle of the lab.

As custom would dictate, I made the various introductions, starting with the lead scientist, followed up by the master of the mystic arts, then the assistant.

"Ben Grimm, let me introduce you to Lillian, the lead scientist on this little project, Master Aloti, the lead runes master on this project, and their assistant, William." I said, keeping my voice neutral as I tried to hide my own excitement about what they had achieved here. "Lillian, do you mind?"

"Of course… Of course." Lillian said as she sprang to action in the lab. I looked over to the Ancient One as she took Aloti to the side to speak to him. The assistant was still looking super excited, and I could understand, it was taking a lot of my patience for me not to speed through everything and change out my clothing.

"This, sir, is what we are calling 'unstable molecule fabric' or UMF for short." Lillian said as she held up a large navy blue latex suit. "We understand that you like the smart bands and utility belt designs, so we had both built into the suit because of the nature of the material. We programmed interchangeable forms for the onboard devices into the basic suit. Anything from smartwatch to bracer and vambrace to simple cuff links. The same can be said for the utility belt, it can take the form of a belt or a backpack, even a wallet on a chain."

"And the fabric?" I couldn't stop myself from asking as my excitement built.

"A success, sir. Able to change into virtually anything and adapt to any properties you can get a proper scan of for the molecular realignment." Lillian answered as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"What about the integrated runic clusters for expansion?" I asked, unable to contain myself any longer.

"That was a little touch and go, but William was able to come up with a method using the artificial crystals to power our laser etching tools." Lillian answered, causing the assistant to smile bashfully.

"The theoretical limit was approximately the size of Jupiter, but that's straight up conjecture because we haven't yet been to Jupiter to scan and get the proper size of the planet," William explained excitedly.

"Please, please don't tell me you are using that as a build standard for all of the UMF suits?" I asked as I face palmed hard at what William had just said.

"Urgh… No sir, we brought down the capacity to a standard twenty meters for the level one suits." William answered quickly.

"Okay, let's keep the higher capacity UMF suits exclusively for our officers and VIP individuals." I answered as I took the suit that Lillian had held up and was showing off.

"Ahh, yes, I believe it is time." The Ancient One said as she stepped closer as I walked towards Ben Grimm.

"One moment, please." I said, interrupting her moment of trying to whisk Ben off to the mystical lands of Kamar-Taj. "Scan."

I had the UMF suit pointed at Ben Grimm when I had it scan his size for physical adjustment. Within moments the size of the suit changed as it stretched to an appropriate size to accommodate even someone of his extreme size and strength.

"Alright, big guy, it's time to get dressed." I said as I held out the freshly enlarged UMF Suit.

"Uhhh, I'm not into latex." Ben Grim said a little sheepishly as he looked at my outstretched hand.

"It would be best to put it on in this configuration," Atali advised from beside the Ancient One in a deep baritone like voice. "This allows the expanded space located in the utility belt to adjust to your natural energy."

Ben Grimm looked at me for a moment, then back at the rest of us that were waiting on him. I couldn't help the chuckle I let out as he took the UMF suit while grumbling to himself about it. The Ancient One shot me a smile before walking over to the display that had a part of the fabric up.

While she was busy running magical scans over the fabric, I turned my attention to the runic clusters up on the monitors. We had fifty-two runes for expansion space, and from the way everything was gathered, it was my systems that had come up with the runic limits that could store an entire planet within its confines.

Now, that was next level computing.

I would have to start my training in the mystic arts soon. I had teams typing and uploading everything learned and read at Kamar-Taj, but it could all be done in a single afternoon if I just did it myself.

The Speed Force, both a blessing and a curse for the impatient.

Even if I wanted to do it myself, just to get it done faster, it would do no one any good and would be a very bad habit to get into. I couldn't keep doing all the important work while I have people that worked for me. Even a ruler of my power set needed to delegate and needed to show his people they were trusted and relied upon to do important tasks. Placing my personal issues aside, I watched Ben Grimm walk back in from his little change of clothes.

"Nice, nice, now tap the smart band on the left wrist to open the interface. Don't worry about your strength, it won't break." Lillian spoke up as she moved to the side of Ben Grimm. "Sir, do you mind if he scans your clothes?"

"That's fine." I answered as I walked closer. The interface that popped up above Ben Grimm's arm was far larger than what I would have expected, far too large even for someone of his size to comfortably work with. "Lillian, make a note to improve the software, that interface is far too large. It needs to adjust to the user's size. If they want it larger after that point, it can then be affirmatively changed by them."

"Yes, sir. Mr. Grimm, can you aim here and tap that portion that says scan and adapt please." Lillian said after placing a few notes on her own personal data-pad. I could tell the UMF suit was scanning me as I watched the little status bar go across the hologram. When the scanning finished, Lillian showed Ben Grimm how to have the UMF suit change.

Once that was complete, I watched the suit shimmer. Before I knew it, I was looking at my bespoke suit, just upsized to an extreme degree to fit on a large orange rock person.

"Well, don't you look dapper." I complimented as I did a quick inspection.

Damn, the copy of my suit was flawless. The UMF system didn't even get my back, but the intuitive system solved that on its own.

I was mighty impressed.

"How long does it take to manufacture each suit, William?" I asked, trying to catch the assistant off guard since he was bouncing around like an excited puppy.

"Each suit normally takes an hour, but now that we have the correct molecular sequencing, things should go a lot faster, especially as we refine the process more." William answered with wide eyes.

"Thank you for all of your hard work, Atoli, Lillian, William. Congratulations on your achievement. Now come along, Mr. Grmm, we are long overdue, and I would like to have you settled in before my afternoon tea." The Ancient One said as she willed a portal open on one of the few empty walls.

"Keep the suit, Ben. It's yours." I said as I looked him over once more and confirming it was one of the suits with the smallest amount of expanded space. "I'll have your work transferred over to the data pads and get one to you asap. For now, take some time to get yourself settled."

I held my hand out for a handshake, but he didn't want one of those. Before I knew it, I was caught up in a tight bear hug.

Well, two can play that game.

Temporarily disabling the blocks on my powers, I returned the monster man hug with one of my own.

"Ah, ah, hahaha." Ben Grimm simultaneously groaned and laughed uproariously as I hugged, lifted, and shook him a little bit. As master of the strength force, I could give Ben a tight hug that would make even him wince in discomfort. Come to think of it, this might have been the first time he felt something like that since he had been changed.

"Alright, you big lug. Better get going before she decides you need some discipline for delaying her afternoon tea." I said with a laugh of my own. Ben Grimm gave me one last look and smile before walking through the portal, it closing behind him as he went through. I was back in business/super geek mode.

"Alrighty, then folks, let's take a look at all that data shall we." I started with a grin as I zipped to the nearest computer station.

Beep…

Beep…

My wrist buzzed, alerting me to something that had been sent to my systems marked as a matter of extreme importance. Looking down at the information, I couldn't help my reaction.

"Fuck!"

The genetic markers matched. Tony Stark was Peter's father.

o.O.o

December 2010

Since that shocking revelation last month, I honestly didn't know what to do with the information. On the one hand, Peter was my best friend, well, more of a brother than a friend really, but Tony was not in any proper state to even raise a son. On the other hand, he had the right to know who his biological father is.

Fuck me, was the only thing that came to mind. Why did I have to be a nosy fucker and find out the truth?

Sighing, I placed those thoughts out of my mind as Maya shifted on my chest. Looking over at the side table, I noted that it was just a little after five in the morning. It's been a little over eight months now since I was last able to sleep. The nature of my powers forces my body to have peak efficiency and performance while also keeping all debilitating effects at bay.

It was a very worrying situation at first, but since my cognitive functions have not become compromised, even after months of no sleep, I have settled into acceptance. This was the new normal now.

The alarm hasn't gone off yet, but Ororo, to my left, was already shifting in bed. On my other side Natasha was already stirring for her morning ablutions and workout. Today, though, I had a surprise for everyone. I couldn't hide my smile as I looked down at my daughter drooling a little on my pajama top.

Soon, she won't be an only child.

3 hours later…

With a mighty stomp in command, the earth to my right rose in the training field. The earth pillar was just in time to absorb the strike from the lightning bolt that Ororo had sent my way. Taking a leap back, I did a flip before kicking out both legs into the rock pillar.

With my strength I could have just picked it up and thrown the blasted thing, but sometimes a bit of flair and showmanship was called for. Halting my position in midair, I smiled as I watched Ororo attempt to dodge my little earth bending. Timing it just right, I reared back, gripping my speed lightning.

In her attempt to dodge, Ororo had gone low, dodging towards the water's surface on the other side of the training field. With a firm grip on the lightning, I tossed it at her. I watched as my bolt of lightning got closer and closer before Ororo saw my attack. Ororo's eyes grew wide before she reacted on pure reflex, her hands flaring with magic circles as spell matrices formed.

The water that Ororo floated above came alive in defense of its master. My lightning crashed into a wall of water that had risen to block my attack. Good, good, I was finally pushing her past her former limits. Instantly, I was moving from my location as I prepared my next attack.

I was already halfway across the training field, running a little under the speed of sound, when I noticed it. The water that Ororo had commanded into a wall did not go back to its peaceful slumber. No, the water was still moving to the commands of Ororo.

The wicked smirk on Ororo's face told me that I was in for some retaliation. The water wall that stood before her changed. It went from a firm defense back into fluid motion as it flowed around her into the form of a serpent. Well, I'll be damned, she was about to attempt a water hydra attack on me.

Well, the only way to face such a thing was head-on.

"Come, Wind Rider!" I bellowed from across the training field. Taking command of my own forces, the earth moved beneath me doing my bidding. I didn't want just earth though, adding in a little friction to the mix changed the difficulty and ultimately the element I was working with.

Before, I was standing on a patch of dirt. Now, I was standing in a pit of lava with the heat roiling out of the circle in waves. Ororo raised one elegant eyebrow as she watched me work.

"Always think outside the box." I replied at the look. "How do you think you gained direct command over that water? You forced it to bend to your will and your powers. There is no difference."

"Then let us see if my water dragon or your lava monster shall prevail!" Ororo yelled as she launched herself towards me. The water dragon was right beside her coiling with raging waves.

Instead of just copying the water dragon that Ororo had created, I went with a King Kong-style lava monster. Vibrating the mouth, I had the lava monster roar before I had it dash towards the water dragon. Ignoring those two, my attention was on one person, Ororo.

Roaaaaahhhhh!

Our elemental constructs met in battle right where the water met the earth. Ororo and I battled right along the same borderline. The sexy minx had me on the defense from the start as she attempted to cheat right as we clashed. Ororo had powerful shearing winds wrapped around her hands as she attacked me relentlessly. The flesh wounds healed within seconds as we traded blows.

Punches, kicks, and elbows were traded as we exchanged a series of blows. As she overextended on a straight hook for my jaw, I got her in a lock. I twisted, shifted my center of gravity, and hip tossed her in a judo throw.

Ororo went up and over my head, but she had one last move up her sleeves to surprise me. As Ororo was going over in a judo throw, she grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked it along with her momentum. With my shirt tangled up around my head, I had to abandon my attempt on a proper throw. With a huff, I let Ororo go as I ripped my way out of my shirt.

Damn, was I happy that I wasn't wearing UMF training gear.

"That was cheating." I growled out as I watched the beauty before me.

"If you're not cheating, you're not trying." Ororo responded with a wild grin of her own.

Begrudgingly, I had to nod in agreement.

"Then, I guess it's my win." I said with a cheeky grin of my own.

"And how did you come to that conclusion, my dear?" Ororo asked as she rose into the air with the wind whipping around wildly.

Before she could get any higher, or raise any new defenses I might not be aware of, I moved. The world slowed down as I moved with purpose. The ground sank inwards as I pushed off from my location with force. The road was clear, and I knew what I wanted to do. My own lightning worked as footholds as I stepped into the air, pebbles worked next as I kept pushing forward.

I was within twenty feet of Ororo when I changed my path of movement. The wind around her was shaped in circular rings, and those would work perfectly. I ran along with the wind that Ororo rode before coming up behind her as she was still frozen mid-motion.

My arms wrapped around her waist and underneath her arms. With a grin, I braced my legs before I launched us up into the air and out of the pocket of wind that Ororo had created and controlled through her powers. The flutter of her eyelashes told me that my speed force aura now covered Ororo.

She was in my frozen world now.

The air closer to the ground shifted rapidly as we approached the water's surface; this was going to hurt. Yet, it was better that I took the brunt of it, rather than her.

"Hold your breath and brace." I whispered into Ororo's ear. Two more of my arms appeared from my aura holding Ororo even closer. Five feet above the water, I activated my gravity manipulation right before we broke the surface.

This dunk in the drink was refreshing. I allowed us to sink for a moment, and as I felt Ororo's fingers dig into my chest. I was already working with my gravity control to get us moving in the right direction. As we rapidly traveled through the water, I moved Ororo from the missionary position to a bridal carry style.

The look Ororo gave me once we broke the water's surface said it all. She grabbed my face and brought me in for a kiss that took my breath away.

1 Hour later…

Ororo and I were laid out on the beach with sand working its way into places that it had no reason being.

"I believe it's time to head back." Ororo said as she bit down on one of my rock hard pectorals one last time.

"One more round before we go?" I asked as the corner of my lips lifted in a teasing manner, my eyebrows wiggling salaciously. Ororo looked at me as she considered my question before shaking her head, an amused smile on her lips.

"You promised us a surprise." Ororo answered as she looked like the cat that got the canary.

"Ohh, yes… I did, didn't I? Let us go then."

Before Ororo could protest in any way, I already had her up in my arms and was on the move at speeds that no one would be able to track.

I had Ororo and myself showered within moments and had placed a call out amongst the family. My mother and father showed up first with one of Alfred's android bodies. Behind them came Natasha with Maya in piggyback style. After those two came Gwen, Jean, and then Felicia bringing up the back with Peter, Laura, and Logan.

"Now that we are all gathered, I believe it's time to bring Alfred even further out from the realms of cyber." I said with a massive smile on my face. This was a project I had been working on in an offsite warehouse on my own for some time now. It had all come down to this moment. Everyone had a different range of emotions. Mostly it was excitement all around, well, except for Logan and Laura, the most I got out of those two was raised eyebrows.

There were hushed whispers as we made our way down to the chambers that most of the Astartes had come from. The chamber had been shut down for some time now. I thought it was best to put a stop to that once we reached a stable population of 240,000 on the island.

Feeding the population was easy once I took a page out of the Resident Evil franchise, creating underground hive locations under three of my main cities. This also made me think about the Morlocks, vampires, and werewolves that would welcome a place to live, a place they could live openly without fear of persecution. Well, they would be able to live here as long as they came in peace and accepted my rule and laws. If not, then they would only find their deaths here.

The Astartes birthing facility was a massive enclosure spanning hundreds of chambers, each one connected to the heart tree in some way, but I ignored all of that for now. The place I was heading was the same pod that had birthed Maya into the world. We went down the right side to the door hidden behind the entrance; once we had that open, it was only one level down.

The conduit panel that I had used to forcibly take over the island was still within walking distance of the pod, but the seat I had grown was no longer here. Taking a knee before the pod, I pulled out my latest masterpiece. Pressing the button to unshrink the package, I pulled out the jar that contained my most advanced organic crystal microprocessor. This was version sixteen, a fluid synapsis system with the processing power of a 3rd generation quantum computer.

"Mom, can you bring that chassis over here, please?" I asked my mother as she held up the robot body of Alfred.

With Alfred's latest artificial body placed before me, I removed the shirt, so I had access to the back panel. Pulling out transfer cables, I plugged them into the container holding the advanced organic processor.

"Upload please, Alfred."

The advanced organic processor glowed blue as Alfred uploaded himself. Once Alfred was finished, I took the advanced organic processor to the pod, which opened up on my approach. Within the pod was the orange jelly-like substance that would create the body according to my design. Placing the advanced organic processor into the middle, I took a step back towards the master control, but I found Natalia was already waiting there for me with a blade in hand.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"He asked me to be his mother." Natalia replied with a smile. "I also would like to offer some input in the body of my soon-to-be son."

"I'm okay with that, but I already have his powers and abilities picked out." I replied as plans and ideas shifted and adapted in my mind. This pod was connected to the main system within the heart tree. That meant that I had every X gene sequence at my fingertips, a large selection of powers and abilities that I could give to Alfred.

Standing beside Nat, I took the offered knife and sliced my palm open, allowing the blood to pool before placing it onto the left side of the control console. Natalia did the same to the right side before our minds melted into the heart tree.

Nat and I failed to notice when the pod closed itself and began to fill with the equivalent of human embryonic fluid. As our essence was absorbed into the tree, I allowed my mind to search for the powers and abilities that I had already chosen to use. Technomancy was a power that Sinister had a sample of in one of the cold storage labs on his island of Bar Sinister. In his terrible fear of that ability, Sinister had killed and harvested all of the organic matter of that person. He even went so far as to kill the parents of that same individual in fear of them having another child with the same abilities.

I understood the fear of that ability, especially in the modern day when technology controlled so much of our lives, but still, in the right hands, it could be used for such greatness. That potential for greatness would now be in the hands of my son. I turned my focus on to the body that Nat had created for our son. I had to chuckle at the shock of red hair that Alfred was now sporting before moving on to his body. From the size of the skeletal structure, Natasha wanted a son almost as young as Maya. I couldn't fault her for that, so I said nothing as the muscles and flesh began to grow along the bones. One of the things that drew my eye the most was the advanced organic crystal processor that I had placed into the pod.

The nanites that sealed it within the container broke down and separated to join the rest of his body. The crystal processor moved to the skull before merging with the brain matter that was in the process of being created. I noticed the flash of lightning that went through the body before settling behind the eye sockets. Interestingly, it would seem that the same phenomenon that gave Alfred life from the speed force I had accidentally imbued him with, was transferring over.

Good, good, I had fervently hoped that that would happen, but actually seeing it happen removed one more of my worries. Nerve endings grew next as flesh wrapped around the body from head to toe. Before we knew it, everything was complete. Looking down at my hand, I found it wrapped with vines from the console, the same as Natasha's.

I flexed some of the strength force to remove my hands before helping Natasha with her own. Looking around, everyone was silent as they waited for it all to end. Before anyone could say anything, Maya flamed up. No one stopped her before she went to poke at the pod that contained the body of her brother.

We all shared a look before we heard splashing sounds. I was already moving with speed once the sound reached my ears. Maya was in my arms as I removed us both from the escaping embryonic fluids as the pod collapsed in on itself, its work complete.

"Eww."

I heard Peter say in the back, but he was cut off as my mom said something along the lines about how he came into the world kicking and screaming, since she was there.

Natasha didn't care as she walked over to the side of our son. There was something about the way she moved that made me not want to interrupt the moment. The sound of coughing drew me to the sight of his moving chest. Natasha moved with such ease and grace; the tension bled out of her. Natasha knelt down, wiping the muck from the body of Alfred with a towel that she took out of her utility belt. Stretching my hearing, I heard the welcoming words she whispered to him.

"Welcome to our world, my son."

* * *

Authors Notes:

This fabulous chap[ter has been u updated by the Amazing Joe Lawyer. I hope you all enjoy.

Also Shout Out to the awesome Joe Lawyer who has picked up his own story called The Adventures of Augment Gothic. Leave your thoughts on the chapter.

It's a FanFiction so I plan to explode those path with maximum badassitude.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	44. Chapter 44

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 44**

**Pandora**

**Edited By: Joe Lawyer**

Asteroid M

Eric Lehnsherr AKA Magneto

Leader to the Brotherhood of Mutants.

In geosynchronous orbit a cloaked asteroid lazily orbited around the earth as it looked down from on high. Eric leaned back in his throne taking in the view that laid before him. Times like these made Eric appreciate the quiet moments, and yearn for more of them, but that was asking far too much of the universe.

There was a voice from behind him, but before Eric could reply, someone appeared within his sight, standing beside the view down to Earth.

"Aaaarrrrggghhh, Pietro! You knew I wanted that last bagel!"

The smirk Eric spotted on his son's face told him all that he needed to know. The fact that he needed the boy and his unique powers was what ultimately stayed his hand. And it would be a waste to spill mutant blood at the moment. He had found the twins a few years ago when he had gone back to visit one of his old safe houses. It was more than a little surprising to find that the woman that he had laid with had birthed him two strong mutant children in secret. He had played the role of father while he was there, no matter how unsuited he was for it. Once he had made the right impression he removed the obstacle keeping his children there, rather than with him, once he was ready to move on. It was far too easy to arrange for their mother to suffer an unfortunate accident while out.

Before his headache of a daughter could get too worked up due to her latest argument with her brother, Eric intervened.

"Enough!" Eric all but growled out at the two. "Wanda, report."

There was now merciful silence, but Eric noticed the flash of red at the corner of his vision shift. Sitting on his throne, Eric ignored her, as she walked slowly before him. Instead of going into a kneeling position, his daughter sneered at him, wearing her signature large red coat with the inner black lining. The blur of movement from his son reminded him of that damnable boy. Forcing down the urge to rub the stump that was once his arm, Eric steeled himself.

"We made contact with Essex, like you asked." Wanda replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy to come work for you, but we overheard his phone call. It appears he had nowhere else to go." Pietro quipped excitedly.

"That doesn't matter; he agreed." Wanda answered as she waved her hand lazily in the air, as if the man's reason for accepting didn't matter. Eric didn't give a reply as he looked down at both of his troublesome children, allowing the silence to stretch on.

"Good. You may go." Eric replied, dismissing his two children from his sight. Without looking up, he pressed a command button on the armrest of his throne. Wanda snorted before turning around and leaving, but before she could get anywhere, her brother picked her up and sped out of the room.

"You called for me, my lord?"

"Exodus, I have need of your talents." Eric said as he looked at his top lieutenant. Exodus was a mutant that he rescued from some hellhole. He soon made his worth known time and again and now stood side-by-side with Fabian Cortez as one of his acolytes. Exodus was a supremely powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant firmly within the class of Omega-level powerhouses. "An important guest will be arriving soon, and I would like you to extend our hospitality."

"Your will shall be done, my lord." Exodus replied from his kneeling position before Magneto's throne.

o.O.o

The Shadows

Sitting within the shadow of a large mountain was a veritable castle of the damned. This castle was the home of the shadows that fed upon the earth. Inside the castle sat a long table catering to the needs of the worst magic users to have roamed Midgard. Above that same table hung a star of silver with mystical writing on silk. Sitting in the slot were lamps that cast moving shadows around the room. Even though there was light, the shadows appeared to have won the day since none shone down upon the room's occupants. All around the table stood high-backed chairs in the shape of individual thones. Upon the thrones sat seven figures that were unable to walk within the light.

"Status report." The leader demanded from his throne.

"We have located the child of Gaea." A figure shrouded in shadows spoke.

"Then, we shall retrieve her." Another figure in the shadows also responded.

"Her guardian refuses to leave her side." A figure cloaked in jade green silk.

"Then, we shall kill her guardian." A person with glowing eyes growled.

"We shall deliberate more." The shadowed figure that sat at the head of the table spoke.

"I second the motion." Spoke up a person hidden in the corner.

o.O.o

Manhattan, New York, New York

Harry Osborn

Unknown

Harry rolled up the window of the limo that he sat in before growling at the irony of it all. He had finally gotten out from under his father's long shadow, only to have his first big break get taken down. Ignoring the flashing lights of the police cruiser, he commanded his driver to take him back to Oscorp Tower. There was no stopping another growl that escaped his lips as he picked up his cell phone.

"Doctor, I'm on my way." With a click, Harry hung up the line. There was no stopping his leg from bouncing as he waited for the limo to deliver him to his destination. Mere moments felt like forever as Harry watched the time slowly tick by.

Before he could yell at the driver, the limo finally came to a stop under the bright LED lights of the underground garage. One of the doormen got to his side of the limo to open the door for him, allowing Harry to bounce right out of the vehicle. Getting into the elevator, Harry didn't even look back once, never slowing to even offer a small look of thanks to any of the people there. Making sure that he was the only one within the elevator, Harry punched in his passcodes that looped the security camera. Once the camera was no longer seeing him in real time, a second panel opened for another set of codes. Entering the appropriate codes, the elevator began to move down.

The elevator moved swiftly as it took Harry down to the hidden lab left over from his father's time. Tap, tap, tap, went the sound of Harry Osborn's thousand dollar shoes as he couldn't help himself but tap his feet in irritation and impatience.

Beep.

With a quiet swish, the elevator doors opened, allowing Harry to leave at a quickly increasing pace. The elevator opened up onto an ultra-advanced lab space. The room was separated by an inner glass with scanners on the side. Standing by the door stood armed guards and within the lab stood various scientists.

All those within the room turned around, coming face to face with a very angry Harry Osborn. There was no time to speak as Harry's voice thundered through the room.

"Can someone tell me, why the fuck, was I met with police lights as I drove by the safe house?" Harry screamed around the lab.

The guards looked at the lab techs, and the lab techs looked at the guards.

"Sir, your contact wanted to confirm that the Mutant Growth Hormone could work out in the wild, and not just within the labs under carefully controlled conditions."

"That doesn't fucking tell me anything!" Harry screamed once more.

"Well, sir, one of the strays that the caretakers of that facility picked up was able to get out with her newfound abilities." One of the lab techs replied shakily. "That was what the security camera showed. We followed the time table of that private investigator that found her. This also shows there might be a link with this Detective Knight and the person in yellow."

"We are unable to find a true link between the three, but we have found a place that the private investigator often frequents." Said a man in a three-piece suit as he walked in from one of the far doors.

"Simon, I want this mess cleaned up. We can not allow this project to get out further than it already is." Harry replied with a hard edge to his voice.

"I have already contacted our informant on the inside to destroy the recovered samples. WE have already removed those that have derailed this project." Simon replied with a slight bow.

"I want them dead and move the damn project out of New York altogether!" Harry yelled once more before turning to leave the secret underground lab.

Everyone turned to look at each other before Simon took command.

o.O.o

Undisclosed Location

Nathanial Essex AKA Mr. Sinister.

Gliding through the upper atmosphere was a silver cruiser shaped like a metal sphere. This sphere had no easily discernible method of propulsion, nor did it have any apparent means to see out from within. Sitting within this cruiser sat a man wearing all black leather. The man had ash-grey skin with a red diamond on his forehead and a goatee on his chin that gave him the aristocratic look of a distinguished gentleman.

Nathanial had to hide his frown as he waited for the sphere to arrive. He had been approached by two interesting youths, ones who espoused the virtues of being homo-superior. Nathaniel himself didn't agree with such trivialities, but this was a way to get what he wanted.

The envelope that they had given him outlined a deal that would give him options in the future, after he fulfilled his end of this deal and made a younger body for this mutant by the name of Eric Magnus Lehnsherr. Refusing to allow his irritation to show, Nathanial waited for the docking procedure to finish as he stood up from his seat to greet his guests.

CLUNK!

CLICK!

The door opened and settled into place as the oxygen changed from the in-air system to a larger cycling system.

"Welcome to Asteroid M, my name is Exodus, and I will be assisting you on this fine day."

o.O.o

The Island

Benjamin Blake

Leader, Doting Father, Lover, Son, Brother.

December 25th, 2010

Moving, one leg in front of the other. The cool sweat on my fingertips as I pumped my arms in motion. The wind on my face as I sliced through the air. Breathing deep gave me cool air flowing into my lungs, even if oxygen no longer powered my cells. My muscles burned as I pushed myself beyond my limits, again and again. There was no sweeter feeling that I could think of as I ran. It was a runner's high, times a thousand.

There was no longer a 'me', at least not what I had started as, in either life. What I truly was, now, even I didn't know. I wasn't the Juggernaut. I wasn't the flash either. I was something new. I was strength and speed; power and fury. Hell, I was an unrelenting force of fucking nature all on my own.

The beep finally drew my attention to my lap number, 4,386. I had been ignoring the counter on my HUD so far. Who cared how many laps I had done, I just kept going. I ran up and down ocean waves, through both rainforests and deserts. Nothing was going to stop me as I ran. Not time, not distance, and not mother nature herself. I placed one leg in front of the other and just kept on moving.

Everything had been going smoothly lately, a little too smoothly to be honest. This was Marvel, and I couldn't help but be paranoid, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Something was going to happen soon, and I really didn't know what it was. So, for now, I ran. That was all mine. That belonged to me. I ran my troubles and issues away. I ran, hoping to get the excess power out of my system, hoping desperately to get some sleep.

Gritting my teeth, I chose to run through a wave that loomed over me, a wave as tall as some skyscrapers in New York City. This was going to be a quick little wash and rinse before I made my way back home. My HUD was telling me that it was almost time for the sun to rise on my island. Bursting out on the other side of the wave, the suit I wore cleaned up just fine. I was wearing one of the new Unstable Molecule Fabric (UMF) suits that had built-in self-cleaning capabilities, its current configuration that of the Saiyan suits from Dragon Ball Z, without those ridiculous shoulder guards.

This version of the Saiyan suit was actually modeled after Vegeta's. There was no doubt that the man had style in battle armor. My upper armor was shaped like that while I wore custom made sneakers designed by my Chief Science Officer. On both arms I wore vambraces that housed a smart system with inbuilt fingerless gloves.

Another beep drew me out of my thoughts with a sigh of disappointment. My moving meditation, as I sometimes referred to my runs around the planet, was over, so I set myself on a course towards home. My fingers trailed droplets of water, seemingly suspended in mid-air, as I made my way home, running on the surface of the ocean. The water's natural surface tension worked in my favor as each of my steps felt as if I was running on solid ground. The water beneath me barely rippled as I took a hard step towards home. That same water practically exploded when time essentially caught up to each of my powerful steps.

Sand and snow, jungles and forests, they all flashed before my eyes before I slowed down on my approach to the Pacific Ocean. For the briefest of moments there was a brush of contact at the edges of my mind before I quickly moved out of range. I smiled as the air lightly shimmered before me.

Smiling some more as I looked up, the heart tree was the first thing I noticed. At the top of the heart tree sat a beautiful dome of glass, sparkling like a star as sunlight hit its many surfaces. The next thing to draw my sight was the city on the horizon. Tall skyscrapers reached up to the sky, while smaller black dots floated through the city. Leaning to the side, I took a turn as I decided to take the scenic route and began to circle around my island. I took in the sight of my cities as I looked over my island. The air shimmered, like I was looking at a heat wave, as I got closer and closer to the island.

My eyes could actually pick up the harmonics of the shield as it flowed like dragon scales over the island. Moving swiftly, I soon came to my home. The house that I live in on the island would not be considered a mansion, or a palace, but then again, I was cheating. The inside was actually a lot larger than the outside. Once the Ancient One gave me the runes way back when, I had cheated my ass off, using that magic to expand spaces many times beyond what would be considered normal. On the outside the house looked to be a rather normal two-story, three-bedroom home, but on the inside, it was an entirely different story.

The girls had said one hundred rooms would be far too much, so we kept it simple with the spatial manipulation. The house had about thirty bedrooms, each with a decent sized connected bathroom. The kitchen and other living spaces could all hold large family gatherings with ease. Having advanced construction techniques, paired with space expansion, was such a cheat.

As I got closer to my home, I had to stop at certain locations for the security systems to check my biometrics, which allowed me to get through the security shields that I had up protecting the island and house. There were three shields protecting the house, all with an independent power source. They would need at least a planet cracker to break the shield that protected the island itself, and then they would need another to crack what I had protecting just my home. Overkill, sure, but it was necessary with the number of incredibly powerful big bads in the Marvel-verse.

Walking into the house, I noticed Natasha and Emma sitting in the kitchen, chatting quietly, each sipping from a coffee mug as they watched the holo-projector on the wall. They both turned from the news to give me a radiant smile before going back to their little chat. Tapping my belt buckle, the suit I was using for my run retracted into the belt leaving me entirely naked. Emma wolf whistled as I turned around, heading for a shower. Shooting them both a grin over my shoulder with pure roguish delight, I made my way up the stairs.

Looking at my bed, I had the distinct urge to hop in for some fun. Jean and the rest were lying on a bed that was a comically large twenty feet across. Everywhere my eye could see was nubile flesh. It was in moments like these that I wished I wasn't such a responsible guy. Placing down the belt that contained my UMF suit, it was time to get clean, clean in a way that running through an ocean wave just couldn't replicate. The bathroom to our master suite could only be described with two words, PALATIAL OPULENCE.

Marble, gold, and platinum as far as the eye could see. It was a bit over the top, in my opinion All that glitter and gold, that I was going to blame on Emma, but since I lived in a house full of women, I wasn't so sure I could blame her alone. Ignoring everything, I stood under the multiple shower heads enjoying the hot water as it rained down upon my skin, washing away the sweat of a fulfilling run many times around the planet. The click of the bathroom door opening alerted me that my women were coming in to go about their own morning ablutions. Looking over my shoulder, I found Jean and Felicia wrapped in a large, fluffy bath towel as they eyed me hungrily. They shared a look before dropping their towels to join me.

Felicia walked into the shower first, as Jean followed up right behind her. They shared no words, but I was set upon with pure predatory grace. Yeah, it was starting to look a lot like Christmas.

It had taken some hours to get clean as I seemingly kept missing locations to lather with soap, while also leaving my marks on my ladies. At some point during this epic-length shower, Ororo, Raven, Emma, and the rest found their way into my arms as I licked their curves from top to bottom. It had taken a while, but that shower was time well spent in my opinion. We had gotten dry and walked down the stairs back to the kitchen when I realized we now had a full house. Everyone was dressed in their holiday best, while I had on the custom ugly sweater that matched my Dad's, Uncle Ben, and Otto's. I guess it was the customary ugly dad sweater and I was now expected to wear one now that I was a dad. Logan, like always, had his flannel on with his sleeves rolled up and chest hair out on display. I noticed the look Dr. Kenny was giving him and could only mentally shake my head at that.

If I had increased olfactory senses, I suspected I would have been able to smell her on him. Ororo, Emma, and Felicia had gotten together and did some crazy fold-up and braids-down type thing that was looking awesome. Jean and the rest didn't do anything fancy like that, but they had all let their hair down, which certainly enhanced their beauty in my opinion.

The entire extended family had shown up for the Christmas breakfast. My parents had both Alfred and Maya while Uncle Ben and Aunt May were also fussing over Peter and Laura. Logan was here with Dr. Kenny, and so was the Octavius couple. It was one thing knowing intellectually that my family had expanded, but it was quite another to see them all in front of me. The girls had split off to mingle with the family while I made my way over to my mother, I had to know if ol' Uncle Nicky was going to show up with his shadow in tow. The answer I had gotten surprised me, to say the least.

Ol' Uncle Nicky had wanted to show up, but since he was the head honcho of SHIELD, he couldn't go anywhere without someone looking over his shoulder. Mom and him were talking about getting him a robot copy to replace him at times, but ol' Uncle Nicky wanted too much control, so she was shutting him down.

It was funny to hear her talking about making a deal that would leave him beholden to her, like when they were kids. I knew there was a lot more to it, but there was no way I wanted details of the interpersonal dynamics of the super spy siblings. I was stunned as I walked into the kitchen to find Michelle kissing Warren near the back door. With a sigh, I sent a small bolt of electricity to zap the two as I made my way to the stove. Everyone had gathered around the large kitchen table as I whipped up breakfast with my super speed.

It was always fun using my powers in new and interesting ways. Cooking breakfast in this manner actually required the use of multiple simultaneous skills and extremely fine motor control, so in addition to cooking for my family, it doubled as a training exercise. My primary cookware was actually a comically large 5ft x 3ft skillet. Using my control over gravity, I had it levitated in the air, and I heated it with the access I had to fire and earth through the strength force.

I had to admit that I felt a touch of pride at being able to make a world class french toast breakfast for such a large group within thirty minutes. Maya had then shown up, with Alfred following right behind her, as I was in the middle of creating chocolate pancakes. The two of them looked so cute in their footie pajamas, I felt like I was going to get diabetes just from looking at them. While I was manipulating the food around the kitchen, I also picked up the kids. Alfred wanted to build gingerbread houses, and Maya didn't want to be left out. Lucky for me, I had already prepped everything overnight as a precaution.

Placing another container to brew some coffee, I turned to get the caramel bacon off the fryer and onto the clean plates sitting on the table. While the kids played with the gingerbread foodstuff, Raven, Natasha, and Ororo watched over them. I noticed the look in Laura's eye, so I sent some in her and Peter's direction. Before I knew it, Uncle Ben and Aunt May took that little activity over. Jean took over with her telekinetic powers as she shooed me back towards finishing breakfast.

As I set down all of the plates, I took a step back to look at my handy work. Scrambled eggs, toast, french toast, but also pancakes for those that like the flapjacks. Steak and bacon, with hashbrowns on the side. Fresh squeezed orange juice, coffee, and hot chocolate to quench the thirst of those around. There was no helping the smile as I looked at the veritable feast that I had made with love and laid out.

Everyone stood around me, looking at the table laden with food in anticipation as they waited for me to give the go ahead. Pulling back a chair for my mom, I let her be seated first before I said anything.

"You can dig in." I said with a smile and a wave of the arm. Following the movement of my arm, the chairs around the table all came out, and everyone took a seat. Before I could sit down at the head of the table, though, there was a ding at the door, which I got up to get. The first thing I noticed through the door was the double shadow before I checked the door's holoprojector. What I saw had me wanting to shift into battle mode, but damn if he wasn't lucky that it was a holiday. Natasha, Raven, and the rest quickly noticed my change in temper and demeanor as I opened the door.

Raven shot up from her seat as in walked Anna Marie, aka Rogue. Right behind her was the reason I was about to go into battle mode. Remy fucking LeBeau stood there with a five o'clock shadow and a cocky fucking smirk on his face. That smirk dropped off his face right quick once he made eye contact with me though. He knew who I was and what I was capable of. My inner fanboy wanted to get an autograph, but the logic driven part of my mind, the part that carried all of the past, present and future lore of the Marvel Universe, told me that this man could not be trusted. I looked at his black slacks and cardigan with distrust, like he was dressed as if he was coming for Christmas dinner.

This was a man that did whatever it took to survive. That attitude alone, if it came with a few limits, with some things that he wouldn't do no matter what, I could respect. But this man worked for Sinister. Growling, I took a threatening step forward as he took a step back.

"Anna, aide moi, s'il te plait." Remy said as he backed up some more while I followed him out of my house.

Before I could do anything, Anna came running out of the house with Raven on her tail.

"I invited him as my plus one. Please don't hurt him; he didn't do anything." Anna said defensively as she stood protectively in front of Remy.

"Use your words, Ben." Raven said, cutting me off as I eyed Remy, also known as Gambit.

"No killing on Christmas day." Natasha yelled from the doorway to the house.

"What?" Anna squawked with indignation as she looked at me. "You can't just kill him because you don't like him."

"This is my island. You'll find that I can do just about anything I want here. In this case, I even have a very good reason. He works for Sinister, one of our most hated and dangerous enemies." I spat with venom, my eyes never leaving Gambit. The look Raven shot Gambit at this revelation could have frozen the oceans solid, but it was the sudden calm and loss of good humor that Natasha projected from the doorway that said it all. An agent of our enemy was at our doorstep.

Something flew past my ear at great velocity, my eyes momentarily shifting to identify what it was. Gambit was already in motion, trying to jump out of the way with his advanced agility, but I too was already in motion. Before he could evade the dart that Nat had launched with extreme precision, I was already there. Grabbing Gambit by the scruff of the neck, I held him in place, allowing the dart to penetrate his neck. The little dart was about five centimeters in diameter with glowing red lines that denoted its owner. The little dart was one of the main weapons in Natasha's Widow gear, so I knew she was ready to end him.

Beep.

Beep.

Gambit froze as he heard that noise, I felt grim satisfaction as I watched his eyes widen in surprise.

"Anna brought you here, so you will get the benefit of the doubt for the moment. But one wrong move and it will be your last, do you understand?" Natasha warned as she walked up to where we stood. "That little trinket will explode if you attempt to remove it or fry it with your powers. Just so you know."

The smile on her face was pure predator.

"Why can't we just be civil?" Anna groaned as she pushed us away from her plus one.

"We can, but I also reserve the right to get rid of your boyfriend." Raven said as she wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It's your lucky day. The ladies say you get a stay of execution." I said, giving him a grim look. "Fuck this up, and you won't survive the day. Don't force me to prove exactly why Essex had to go into hiding."

There was no way anyone in this group could have missed the sudden shift in his body language, going from fight or flight, right into steady, but relaxed. Ignoring him, I turned around to find the Ancient One herself standing in the doorway. She gave me a slight bow before a smile graced her lips. I gave her a bow of the head in return as we all made our way back into the house. As I waited for everyone to get inside, I heard the Ancient One talking about the strings of fate.

Choosing to ignore that completely, I decided it was finally time to get some food into my system. With the introductions all around out of the way, it was finally time to eat.

o.O.o

Breakfast had started off awkward as hell before my mother and the Ancient One broke the ice. Once I stopped giving Gambit the stink eye, everything went along smoothly. We all ate, chat, and ate some more, and just had a great time overall. As the meal was coming to a close I had a kid on each leg as they ate off of my plate. Alfred was obviously still getting used to his body. I could tell from some of his reactions to the foods he ate or when he tried different materials within new clothing. Maya, on the other hand, was daddy's little girl.

Jean levitated the plates from the table as the meal came to a close before we moved into the living room to hand out gifts. I was the last one in as I had kept a close eye on Remy. He was actually trying to sweet-talk my mother. It was pretty hilarious how badly he'd misread her considering she would be the first one to happily ghost him if he made even the slightest move she didn't like, dump his body in the Pacific Ocean so that he would never be found again, and then go right back to opening Christmas presents like nothing had happened.

Ignoring that, I placed Alfred and Maya down since I had them both floating around me with my gravity manipulation. Looking over in the corner, I smiled at the sight of the Christmas tree. Gifts floated around the tree from the bottom to the top. I was strange seeing the presents float on their little platforms.

"To start off, I would like the first gifts to go to my parents, then Uncle Ben, and then Aunt May." I said with a smile as I levitated out four packages. Each of the packages came in different colors with large, colorful bows on top. Turning around, I gave Otto and Rosie their own boxes.

"Aww, you didn't have to get us anything, Ben." Aunt May gushes as she opens her gift with Uncle Ben.

"It was important to me, and I know it's also equally as important to Peter." I replied with a smile as they pulled out vials of baby blue serum. "Peter and I both worked on it."

Before I could say anything else, Peter broke in.

"The super-soldier serum had been recreated a while ago, but it was still dependent on the vita ray chamber." Peter fired off before anyone could ask anything. "Since it was dependent on the vita rays, we decided to improve upon it. It took some time, but we redid the formula and made something that would work with the NX5 chi supplement. We were able to cut out the need for the chamber with the addition of the nx5 variant of the Super Soldier serum. Now you can be as fit as Captain America with all of the ups and none of the drawbacks."

"It comes with an extended life span, but best of all, flawless skin, with no more wrinkles for the ladies." I added with a smile, as I placed my hand over Peter's mouth to stop the mini-science/history lesson. The gleam in Aunt May's eyes said it all. My mom also had a smile on, but it wasn't the full-blown smile I was expecting. "I would suggest taking it later, since it will flush all of the toxins out of your body."

That would also give me some time to talk with mom about why she wasn't as excited as I thought she would be.

From there, more and more gifts were passed around. I had gotten socks with warming features built-in, then some ugly Christmas sweaters, which made me laugh. A few had the 'If lost, please return to' written on it with Ororo, Natasha, and Jean's names on them. The one gift that had me up and yelling like a little school girl came in the form of a black helmet. It was a combined gift from Ororo and Natasha, and I had no idea they even had access to those files.

Sitting on my lap was the helmet of Nova.

There was only one way they could have gotten their hands on this thing and I didn't even care if they dropped a billion dollars for it. The black gloss of the helm, the red cross star in the middle with the hollow eyes, it all matched up. This was one of the helms that carried all of the powers and information of the Nova force from that Empire. I couldn't wait to dig into its brains and milk it for all of the information it possessed and create my own Lantern Force.

"Ho… How?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Well, since we are amazing, let's just say we worked it out." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Muahaha!" I couldn't help the maniacal laugh that escaped out of me.

Whack!

"Oww, what was that for?" I asked turning around to look at Raven.

"No letting the evil out in front of the kids." Raven replied as she looked at me with a smirk, chuckling.

"I agree." Ororo quipped from her location on the couch.

Since they wanted to play it like that, I did a mad cackle then rushed around to the garage for some pretty toys that I have been working on. Before anyone realized that I was gone, I was already back with a large rectangular box in my hands. Everyone had gotten a bag or purse that had the extended storage rune clusters on them, and the kids had the most gifts. Now, though, it was time to give out the goodies.

Pulling out a sphere with a button on it, which always reminded me of the Pokeball, each person got one. Felicia was the first to open hers. Inside were diamonds and some clothes that I knew she had her eyes on. Yes, I went to Paris to pick them up, but why not? When you could run around the entire planet at super speed, the entire world was your playground. Jean got some rare books for her bookshelf with some exotic clothes to go along with them, ones that I knew her sense of style would appreciate. Gwen got the 'keys' to a top of the line laboratory right here on the island, along with some dedicated research assistants that will keep her from doing any more crazy experiments that could see her hurt, though I wasn't going to tell her that.

Maya gave me the dreaded puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't help myself. I placed the Pokeball within her hand and she positively ran off with a smile on her face to Ororo. Alfred stepped up right after her with a look in his eyes, but not really knowing how to ask. With a smile, I gave him the Pokeball with his name on it. He gave me a whispered thanks before going to Natasha.

Maya opened hers to find a hover-kart. It was a double seater with safety helmets and a full suite of advanced safety features. As it had been designed for a child to operate, the hovercar had both a speed and altitude regulator which prevented it from getting more than five feet off the ground. The front of the hover-kart had a kiwi flame with smiles on it. There was also a backpack that had her UMF jumpsuits that carried several tracking devices, of course.

Alfred looked at what Maya had received then looked at his own Pokeball. The smile that split his face warmed my heart. When he pressed his button, what came out of his Pokeball caused Nat to smile in delight. Out of the Pokeball popped a hoverchair shaped like a spider bot. The spider on the front was shaped like a chibi, while the legs attached to the seat carried universal connectors and adaptors for any tech he might encounter. The chair had tons of advanced features, as did Maya's hover kart, but I was going to let them discover it for themselves.

Pulling out three more Pokeballs, I gave one to Ororo, Emma, and Natasha. What they found inside were all custom motorcycles that also came equipped with hover technology. Ororo's bike looked like a lone rider, something that I had caught her checking out from time to time. It was painted blue, with lightning and flame designs. The gasp and mad gleams told me all that I needed to know. Turning around, I had one ready for the Ancient One, which I gave her, but she gave me that little smile as she simply placed the Pokeball within her robes.

The last one in the box was for Raven. Instead of letting her throw the Pokeball, I told her to just press the button and keep a strong grip. What came out were real, life-sized replicas of the Blades of Athena from God of War. The rune clusters went to work instantly as these weapons bonded to her, attaching at the wrist, and leaving a little dagger tattoo mark on both of her wrists. Flicking her wrist with intent, they both appeared before she flicked them once more, putting them away. Natasha and Ororo gave me a raised eyebrow, signalling rather obviously that they wanted some bonded weapons too. Chuckling to myself, I made a mental note to create a set of bonded weapons for them also, ones more in line with their tastes and style.

We made some more small talk as the girls examined and tested their gifts before the clock struck twelve. The smile Otto gave as he checked the time was that of a mad scientist, and I couldn't help but sigh. I guess it was time to get this over with.

"Alright, fam, I guess it's about that time." I said loudly with a clap, catching everyone's eyes and attention. Most of their smart bands went off with a beep, letting them know that we had more to do today. I knew what the notification was for, but I was going with the mad Doctor. The last thing we needed was for him to blow up the island. A second ping went out from my smart band, pulling my attention.

What I found made me nod in approval. The Professor was here, and he had brought company.

O.O.O.O.O

The family had left for the stadium as I made my way to the main portal to the island, in order to greet my guests. Dr. Otto had left for the main city surrounding the heart tree. I sat in the hovercar with my General as we flew through the air. It was a quiet ten minute flight as we both did a little work on our tablets. As we smoothly touched down on a landing pad, I could see the Professor inside the building with the students from the school.

The portal building was a loose recreation of the portal doors at the Sanctum Santorum. The building was grand and imposing like the Roman Cathedrals. There were three main doors, each set into a wall with rune clusters engraved all around the frame. When the Ancient One came onboard, I jumped at the chance of setting up a division with magic as their main focus.

The masters of the Mystic Arts were one thing, but sending a bunch of super-geniuses to study, catalog, and improve upon that magic helped to create so much more. We could eventually create a society based solely on magic instead of science, but I wanted the ultimate combination, a hybrid of the two. With that goal in mind we had made some impressive strides in enchanting, runes, and sorcery already. One of our greatest discoveries was when I tried to bring to life an idea stolen from Full Metal Alchemist, courtesy of Roy Mustang, but that could wait for later.

For now, I had to focus on the here and now.

The door opened and raised up into the air to allow my exit, and I stepped out of the hovercar like a boss. My height and figure were imposing, but the dope ass Christmas kitty sweater that I was wearing said I was dashing.

Walking into the building, I was greeted with a cacophony of sounds. Kids were talking, yelling, joking, and all manner of things. Walking up, I shook the hand of the man that was thought of as a father to the original team of X-men.

Charles Xavier stood before me in all his shiny bald glory, a soft smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Professor." I greeted him with a smile, as I shook the man's outstretched hand. Xavier gave me a low chuckle in response, and I couldn't help but take a long look at him. Xavier had opted for a mind transfer into a fresh clone based on his DNA, with no improvements or anything else beyond that which he had been born with. Of course, I had made arrangements just in case, but he didn't have to know anything about that just yet. Xavier now stood on two strong legs in a dapper dark blue suit.

"I say, Benjamin, this island is fascinating." Dr. Hank McCoy said as he also stretched his hand out for a shake.

"This island is our home, doctor, a sanctuary for our kind who come in all shapes, sizes, looks, and abilities. There is no need for you to wear that camo band anymore to blend in, like in the States. All metas are welcome here." I replied back to the man. He looked down at his wrist for a moment, thoughtfully, before returning a nod. There was so much more I wanted to say, but I just didn't have the time for such a weighty discussion. I was on a tight schedule. After exchanging some small talk with them both, I cut it short to talk with the head security guard. What I found out was that everyone now had a guest smart band, allowing them basic visiting rights and access privileges here on the island.

I noticed Mercury amongst the kids from the school and Waller surrounded by many more. There was also a young Asian female with glasses who was popping gum that caught my eye, but I had things to do before I could satisfy my errant curiosity. The schedule of a billionaire CEO and ruler was mapped out to the minute.

"ALRIGHT, PAY ATTENTION, NOW!"

Once I went loud, everyone became silent as I informed them that we would be taking the hyper-rail system to get to the stadium. From there we would watch the birth and launch of the miniature artificial sun before some games. They had asked how they would pay for food, but I was already ahead of them on that. Each of their smart bands carried credits I had given them, issued by my nation and backed by the gold we had mined from the ocean floor. There were a lot of happy smiles all around as some asked about getting more information about the island and what was required to move there permanently. With a wave of my hand digital paperwork was sent to everyone's smart band.

Each city on the island had been designed to comfortably house a million or more people. That was a bit of overkill for the moment, considering our population has barely risen above a quarter million for the entire island. We currently had five major cities and the current population barely made a dent in the total housing I had built in preparation. One reason for that was simply me preparing for the future and accommodating a huge sudden influx of new citizens once the island's existence became public, another reason was that right now I had access to the markets and economies of the world for equipment and materials. Once the world learned of what I was doing here, that might not be the case.

We filed out of the main portal building as we made our way down to the hyper-rail transport system. We still didn't have a name for the bloody thing, but it did head towards the military district, and virtually everywhere else on the island. The hyper rail system had been built in a way that it went both under and over ground to give the rider a spectacular view while traveling. As we got onto the train I noticed Xavier placing two fingers to his head as he obviously tried to use his powers. The furrowing of his brows said more than enough for me.

"You will not be able to connect with anyone telepathically without consent, Charles." I informed him with a smile on my face. "This island is meant for and has been designed with metahumans with all kinds of powers in mind, but it was also built in such a way that those same people are not able to abuse those same powers." Holding up a hand, I stopped him from saying anything. "Not saying that you are abusing your powers per se, but on this island you can be a telepath, but you will need an official license or consent to use it on another person. To prevent unauthorized telepathy each citizen's smart band cloaks each individual's theta, beta, alpha, and gamma brain waves. It also creates a cloak for the mind within the astral plane."

"Remarkable." Hank McCoy said from his seat.

"I can sense the minds around me, yet I'm unable to hear any of the normal background noise." Charles said as he closed his eyes to focus some more. "I must admit, it's quite refreshing to not have to deal with all that noise."

"We built a telepathic blanket, of sorts, with input from two of the world's strongest telepaths." I replied, feeling a little smug. The telepathic blanket worked hand-in-hand with the smart bands, which worked in a few interesting ways. Besides giving the wearer smart communications, it also made a telepathic bubble or shield. The telepathic bubble would surround the person with the smart band, but would carry along any projected or manifested powers used that were allowed, permitted, or consented to. In effect, it worked kind of like a screening system. All other telepathic waves were blocked out less someone was granted permission.

These permissions were logged into the smart bands and kept track of at all times, with some people choosing to keep their minds open, perhaps as a show of trust to their fellow citizens. Personal information like this was housed behind a firewall that the AI collective guarded fiercely, lest it be abused. The telepaths would be able to feel the minds of the people around them, but would be unable to pierce the person's telepathic bubble membrane without either permission given by the person themselves, or the intrusion was officially backed by my government. The telepathic shielding was granted by my technology, did anyone really think I wouldn't leave myself a backdoor if needed?

It wasn't foolproof yet, and we were still working out some of the bugs, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Runes could be so incredibly versatile when you put incredibly smart and motivated people to work developing solutions. "We figured that plenty of telepaths might be born or move onto the island in the years to come, and they would probably like to live in peace without hearing voices in their heads constantly. You would be able to apply for a usage license, but not right now. Right now, we have to get to the stadium."

"That is quite the accomplishment, but might I ask what are those little golden scripts there?" Hank McCoy asked, as he pointed at the faint lines of several rune clusters along the side of the pathway.

"Those are runes, Doctor, and its study, understanding, and mastery will set us apart from the rest of the world as we integrate them into our technology." I replied as I pulled out a holo-pad from my front pocket. A tap on the screen enlarged the device. I gave him the tablet with a very brief and non-restricted primer about the runes and their power to affect reality, but he didn't get very far as we made it to the stadium. Like a drug dealer giving out his wares to hook a new customer, I suspected Dr. McCoy would be eager for more.

The stadium that I had been pushing us towards was four times the size of Michigan Stadium. That stadium was one of the largest football stadiums in the United States, and I had upped it even more. That stadium was capable of seating one hundred thousand, but the one I built could seat far more. The island was seven thousand square miles and damn close to eight, just a bit smaller than the state of New Jersey and I had plans to use every bit of space in some way.

While huge, I was still working with nature, rather than against it, so that I didn't turn it into something that wreaked of artificiality, The stadium was magnificent with an almost organic design. There were spiraling towers of glass that went up over the seats. The glass was a smart variant that could change with commands. For decorations, there were also large spartan statues at seven points with smaller warrior variants inside.

We allowed the kids to break into smaller groups and go do their own thing as Xavier and Hank followed me up to my box, in this case the Royal viewing box. With the guards around and the smart bands explaining things for the kids and preventing them from entering various unauthorized areas, I had to reassure them that it was perfectly safe to leave them mostly to their own devices.

Leaving all of the kids behind to explore, we took the elevator three floors up to my box, where my family and guests were already waiting. The automated doors opened, allowing Xavier and Hank inside as I followed up behind them. Once inside, I found luxurious and comfortable looking couches that could also recline back. The room was large, and it had space and food for everyone to sit comfortably with a great view of everything taking place in the stadium today.

Of course, with Xavier walking in with me, I began making introductions, including the various members of my ruling council, before I let them mingle freely with everyone else. Ororo and Raven had paired off with Hank to talk with him about our recent findings about the X-gene, and its link to magic and the various cosmic forces.

The ten minute warning went up, causing a scramble for people to get food and drink before being seated. Looking around, I noticed that Logan, Peter, and Laura had left. Jean, Felicia, and Gwen didn't look like they wanted to join in, so that was fine. With a double-tap on my smart band, I brought up a holographic screen to check the progress of Dr. Otto and Alex's work. Faora was doing her thing with the security team, so everything appeared to be going well.

o.O.o

The time flew by, but with the lights dimming and the music changing, I knew it was all about to start. Lights, camera, action, the hologram projectors went up as our announcers for the evening made themselves known.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, COMING TO YOU LIVE, AND IN COLOR, I'M KRISTY AND THIS IS MISTY. AND WE ARE YOUR ANNOUNCERS FOR THIS MOMENTOUS EVENT!"

These two women were hot, bubbly, and I just knew that it was Emma and Raven that had picked them to be the announcers. Kristy, as she was called, had green skin with dragonfly wings on her back, and a darker shade of green hair with what I would call large bright anime eyes. Her partner, Misty, had light blue skin and was a stunning beauty in her own right, her beauty enhanced by her exotic coloring. Of course, in the outside world, it had marked her visibly as a so-called 'mutant' and had made her fear for her life.

Looking around, I noticed that the crowd went nuts about the representation live over the holovids. Ignoring the bubbly announcers, I focused more on the notifications I was getting from Alex about the power plant going live. It had taken a while to get the power plant built where I wanted it, but I was persistent. I wanted it close to the heart of the island because it would be the symbolic star that lit the path into the future, guiding humanity away from the darkness of its past fear and bigotry.

"GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR HANDSOME MINISTER OF SCIENCE, ALEXANDER EL! AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE MAN WITH THE PLAN. THE MAN THAT WANTS TO HOLD THE POWER OF THE SUN WITHIN THE PALM OF HIS HANDS, DR. OTTO OCTAVIUS!"

That wrested my attention away from my tablet. Looks like I had found myself in one of the front seats with Emma sitting on the arm of my chair, though it was more of a throne to be honest and obviously meant specifically for me considering none of the others matched mine. That must have been Emma's design work, a visible reminder to people of my position. A hush went over the crowd as Otto went into great detail about completing his life's work and bringing free energy to the world. Most didn't know it, but with my study on the speed force. I had created my own particle from hyper-kinetic energy tied to the universe's expansion. The power was near limitless, and all clean. I was calling it the 'Blake Particle' in the privacy of my thoughts.

This was my equivalent to the discovery of dark energy, without all of the horrific explosions and destruction. It was also my replacement for arc reactors, since that was all Tony's thing, but also kept people away from my speed force particle discovery.

Otto finished up his speech before turning back around to the command center that was overlooking the large chamber that was going to house the miniature sun. Assistants went running around the control room as Alexander and Otto finished up the final sequences.

"LET'S LISTEN IN FOLKS."

"Alright, Alex, let's start by syncing the harmonics, then power up the shields." We all heard, Otto giving quick orders and making last minute final adjustments as things around the command center kicked into high gear. Down beyond the control room, you could see a center ring twelve feet in diameter. Around the center ring floated thousands of panels designed to absorb the incredible amounts of thermal and solar energy the new star would produce every minute. Using runes, instead of pure technology, had allowed us to create wafer-thin panels made of vibranium, specially treated in a solution created by the science team. You could see the energy absorption and conversion on the back of the wafer panels. This little hub located on the back of the wafer panel was the size of a golf ball.

Each one of the hubs carried its own power storage unit; this allowed them to dock then go back to orbiting the miniature sun to absorb more power. Originally I wanted each of the wafers to be connected by a graphene cable, but we were worried about not being able to keep a proper eye on the star. The other worry was with how tough graphene was. It could tangle and then we would be in another spot of trouble. For now this first star would work with a thousand wafers circling it with another thousand located in docks for hot swaps. When a wafer went bad we would be able to remove it and study it to see what went wrong and prepare for the next time.

Along the outer rim was an eight ring gyroscope. Yeah, I know, OVERKILL, but there was no way I wanted my island to be destroyed like the Spiderman movie. The gyroscope activated as a blue shimmer came down over the space, letting us know the containment shield had activated.

"Set the gravity actuators to automatic." Otto said in the command room, firing off commands. It was a sight to see as silence fell over the stadium, as people sat on the edge of their seats, watching and waiting for Dr. Otto to succeed. "Now, the tritium!"

A small ball, almost less than an inch, fell from the ceiling perfectly into the center of the reaction chamber, stopping to float in the exact center, the gravity actuators keeping it locked perfectly in place. As the tritium floated in the center of the chamber, four points of energy slammed into it, irritating the molecular structure, sparking the tritium to life. There was a hum right before the small ball of tritium grew exponentially in size.

The crowds erupted in cheers and applause as we witnessed the birth of a star, a miniature, artificial sun. It was surreal watching it happen in the middle of a stadium.

"Energy storage capacitors are holding." Alexander, the leader of my science division, reported as he looked over the numbers on one of the holoprojectors. "Let's increase the output by 25%, then bring it up slowly to 50%."

Slowly, the sun grew from twelve inches to three feet in diameter, and yet it kept on expanding.

"Increase the magnetic stabilization in zones 3, 8, and 13!" Otto quickly barked out as the assistant began to scramble to follow his command.

"Holding at 42%!" Alexander called out as the additional stabilization stopped the miniature star from increasing in size any further.

The tension within the stadium was palpable as we all waited on tenterhooks. We watched as several solar flares bulged out of the miniature star. Solar fins were activated to better control the magnetic and gravity spikes produced as a byproduct. Thirty nail biting minutes rolled by, thirty minutes where the new sun's energy output and size remained stable and predictable, before Alexander turned to Dr. Otto with a smile on his face.

"Success, doctor! Success!" We all heard Alex say over the loudspeakers.

"Rosie, flip the breakers, let's light this island up!" Otto said with grand cheer.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS, CLEAN RENEWABLE ENERGY FOR OUR ISLAND NATION!"

o.O.o

"NOW THAT THE GOOD DOCTOR HASN'T BLOWN US SKY HIGH, I BELIEVE IT'S TIME TO INTRODUCE LOGAN'S SCHOOL OF HARD KNOCKS."

"OOH, YOU HEARD ABOUT THAT SCHOOL ALSO MISTY?"

"OF COURSE, KRISTY. THESE ARE THE KIDS WHO VOLUNTEERED TO GO OUT INTO THE WORLD TO RESCUE OUR FELLOW METAS."

"SO, YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THEY WANT TO FACE THE LIKES OF THE PURIFIERS, AND THE MURDEROUS TERRORIST GROUP THAT CALLS ITSELF 'THE FRIENDS OF HUMANITY?'"

The hologram of the labs cut out as the camera view changed over to one of the entryways onto the field. The field, while we were closely watching the hologram, had changed without anyone even noticing. This little Christmas get together was turning out to be a grand time. Tuning out the announcers for the moment, I watched the girls walk out first.

"BEFORE THESE CLASSES WERE EVEN PUT TOGETHER, MOST OF US HAVE BEEN SAVED BY THE ANGELS THAT RESIDED ON THIS VERY ISLAND."

"RIGHT YOU ARE, MISTY."

"SO LET'S GIVE THESE SAVING ANGELS A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

"HERE COMES THE WINDWALKER, THE GODDESS OF THE STORM, THE HEADMISTRESS OF OUR BELOVED SCHOOL… STORM!"

We watched as Ororo came flying in over the stadium with lightning and wind whipping violently around as she made quite an entrance. Ororo was wearing an all-black UMF suit with a headpiece that kept her hair out of her eyes. The black UMF suit was full body with gold accents that matched the bands that held her warrior's braid together.

I was happy to see that she had taken my concern to heart about her hair whipping around while she was in flight or during a fight. There was a roar of lighting and thunder as Ororo sent a blast into the air with an outstretched hand, just as she touched down.

"SHE IS SILENT AND DEADLY. IF YOU SEE HER, THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE SHE HAS ALLOWED YOU TO LIVE. THE DEADLY, AND SEXY, BLACK WIDOW!"

It started with her doing a dive from one of the gunships, turning invisible as she leapt out. During her freefall, she flipped her visuals on and off, causing people to rise with panic as she ghosted into sight closer and closer to the ground.

One moment she was in the air, the next, gone, only to reappear closer and closer to the ground. About 20 meters above the ground Natasha had stayed visible before doing a midair flip to bleed off momentum, then pulling a truly epic three-point superhero landing at the last moment. The damn stadium went wild as she stood back up and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"SHE'S A BOMBSHELL THAT LIKES HER SPANDEX AND HER SWORDS, GIVE IT UP FOR PSYLOCKE!"

There was a roar as a purple cat-type construct came running out of the west entrance onto the stadium field. She performed some jumps that turned her constructs into different varieties of animals before taking the stage with the others. In the time since we had taken her into our service, we had contacted her older brother, Captain Britain, who worked for the British Secret Service as a superhero. When she found out that we had a friendly relationship with the British service, well, that mellowed her suspicion of us some. After meeting Captain Britain, I understood why she left home, a grown man in spandex was not good on the eyes.

Spiral's introduction was next, but I had already turned to talk with Xavier, who had that damn Dumbledore twinkle in his eyes. It was easy to tell he was really enjoying himself. Turning back, I watched the ladies on stage give a wave to the crowds.

"NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WHO ARE INTO THAT TYPE OF THING, LET US INTRODUCE YOU TO THE MAN THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. HE MIGHT HAVE A ROUGH AND GRUFF EXTERIOR, BUT WE ALL KNOW HE HAS A HEART OF GOLD... WOLVERINE!"

The crowd went positively insane at her announcement. Damn, it would seem that Logan gets around. His entrance was pure spectacle. Triple flames burst out of the ground on both sides of him, Wrestlemania-style, as Logan walked down with a lit cigar in his mouth, as cool as fresh snow. Logan took a pause to release some smoke and glance around the stadium, then shot a hand up in the air with all three claws fully extended, before he walked up the stage to join the rest.

"I didn't know that he had such a large fan base." Hank said with a chuckle as we all listened to the crowd who hadn't stopped cheering for the man. With a chuckle, I responded with the only thing proper.

"Logan is like a well-loved stepdad to a lot of these kids. He might act rough and gruff, but his wild nature is magnetic for a lot of these kids who often had bad home lives." I responded as I got up from my seat to get myself a drink. Moving away from everyone's line of sight, I felt it was best to subtly check a few of my pending notifications. There was an alert ping from the island shield systems, indicating a loss of power as we switched over to our new power source. I don't think it was too selfish of me that I didn't want the hyper-kinetic particle I had created as the island's main power source? I think not. It was a substance with massive repercussions if mishandled, and I was already regretting putting it onto my black server.

The other thing that pinged for my attention was the satellite we'd launched reaching its designated coordinates in the asteroid belt, which was going to open the door to a lot of new industries for us in the future. I knew we were already sitting on a billion dollars worth of gold and counting, but that was value according to earth standards. What was a valuable material on Earth could be utterly worthless to the galactic community of advanced races, or vice versa. With the completion of that new satellite module, combined with our own encrypted quantum frequency, we would finally be able to get our hands on the galactic community's material index. This would not only allow us to find out the rarity of certain materials, what was common and what was exotic, what was known and what was unknown, but ultimately what was valuable by galactic standards. Just by looking at this index our own materials science technology should be advanced by half a millenium, at least.

Putting that topic aside for later, I noticed that we had completed a sensor survey of the debris within orbit around the planet. What I saw was surprising and unexpected, to say the least, especially at the amount that was floating up there that was obviously artificial. Something big had been destroyed in our solar system at some point in the past and I couldn't even remember any Marvel movie or comic that could have had any spaceship destroyed within the upper exosphere.

Grunting, I slid that one aside and saved it as I checked the next notification. This one was on the gravity engine and shuttle for space flight. It would seem that we had combined runic clusters with a modern, frictionless gravity drive. Nodding at that, I sent the order to have one of the shuttles built. Hopefully we would be able to take it out for a test drive in the new year.

There was always lots to do, after all.

There were more notifications about the smart band version 2.0 and some about the omnitools hitting the R&D department. Flicking those aside, I noticed that one of the magic wards meant to protect the island from magical or extradimensional threats. This was a runic base that I had sent to the magical R&D section of my island. From the look of the thing they had succeeded in creating what I had wanted and the island was going to become Marvel's version of Themyscira. That meant it was only going to be visible for those invited, while for those that came around without an invite. The island would not only be invisible, but also created a layer of mental manipulation sending them away. There was far more on what the ward would theoretically do and protect against, but I skimmed through it all. I couldn't wait to see what my magic-users planned to do on that front. I knew that the island was only lightly warded against those types of threats at the moment, but what they had planned was going to bring us to the next level entirely, and I was excited, to say the least.

o.O.o

Turning my attention away from the smart band on my wrist, I brought myself mentally back to family time. Looking around, I found Maya floating by the glass as she looked down on the field while Alfred was sitting in my mother's lap. Smiling, I grabbed a loaded eggnog for my dad before taking the empty seat amongst them.

"HE IS QUIPPY, AND I HAVE BEEN RELIABLY INFORMED THAT HE HAS ONE OF THE MOST PINCHABLE ASSES IN SPANDEX. GIVE IT UP LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FOR THE AAAAAAMAZING SPIDER-MAN!"

The crowd cheered as Peter slingshotted himself into the air. Light constructs formed, allowing him to do a few tricks, before he came back down for a landing on the stage. I turned to the side to see the look on Aunt May's face and laughed at the astonished look she was giving Uncle Ben. Yeah, I guess she realized that little Petey-pie was growing up.

"SHE IS A SOUTHERN BELL WITH A KISS DEADLIER THAN ANY ROSE YOU MIGHT COME ACROSS, GIVE IT UP, FOR ROGUE!"

Anna Marie came flying in over the crowd, and that surprised the shit out of me. Captain Marvel wasn't around for her to steal those powers from, so I had no clue how in the hell she pulled that off. That was until my brain caught up to my thoughts, and I realized just where we lived.

"NEXT UP IS THE MAN YOU WOULD LIKE TO INVITE TO A BBQ, BECAUSE HE IS AS COOL AS FRESHLY FALLEN SNOW, IT'S ICEMAN!"

This was a man that liked to show off, and damn did he do it well. Out of the east entrance a gigantic ice bridge came flying out. Iceman really hammed it up as he made a large loop in the air before doing a light sprinkle of snow for everyone.

Damn, I felt mighty smug right now. Colossus was next. After him was Kitty Pryde, aka ShadowCat. There was nothing I could say because this was going far better than I could have hoped. Logan got up and did his gruff man speech that made Ororo and Nat smile before they took over. I got up out of my seat to stand by the window, and I felt it shake as people roared and stomped their feet.

Logan's School of Hard Knocks , but they didn't do that. Instead, a statement appeared on the holo-projectors for the crowd. After that finished, Nat gave a small speech and told the kids how they could sign up when they reached the right age. After this display of cool, I knew that many were going to put in an application with the use of their smart bands, and that was okay. We needed variety out in the world, metahumans of all shapes, sizes, ages, and powers, fighting the good fight.

The feel of the crowd changed before things shifted once more as drums rolled, music blared, and the lights dimmed and changed. I had noticed the dimensional distortion as the Ancient One left from the royal box, but I wasn't going to stop her as I wanted to see what she had planned. There was a triple base thump before she appeared in the center of the field with lights surrounding her.

Her appearance felt like it signalled the start of a well choreographed kabuki show. The Ancient One started out with creating brightly colored magical mandala fans made of bright dimensional energy, fans that she whipped around sending gale force winds harmlessly out into the crowds. The Ancient One smiled when several Masters of the Mystic Arts joined her on stage in a coordinated demonstration of skill. Sling portals opened and water and fire flowed out of them, moving in intricate patterns in the air. Damn did she knew how to put on a show.

The show went on for a little while before the Ancient One started to spin in a circle with her fans. As she turned, each of the masters vanished with their own little flamboyant styles. With one last jump, we all watched the Ancient One take to the sky before imitating a dragon, releasing a breath of fire from her palms, feet, and mouth. The flames threw out waves of blazing heat across the stadium causing some to flinch, but I noticed that it didn't even harm the ground. The fire swirled up above the Ancient One's head as she brought it back down to rotate around her position in the air. We watched stunned and awed as the flames split with her hand movements, before surprising us all with a clap loud enough to cause most of us with sensitive hearing to wince. Gasps rose up as we all watched the flames transform somehow into that a swarm of butterflies, before they all flew into the sky.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MASTERS OF THE MYSTIC ARTS!"

The crowd went wild once more, and damn, that rare smile on her face said it all. The other masters uncloaked and showed themselves as they gave a regal bow to the crowd. The masters around her looked different as they stood there without cloaks. It was one female and three males that stood around her. There was no hiding my smile as I looked down on them as they showed their tattoos to the world. The tattoos had come around to solve the magical focus situation. I had taken my thoughts on Full Metal Alchemist and allowed them with a mix of DC's atlantiend magical tattoos. The geometric tattoos my mages sported showed the world the viability of my idea.

One of the things I noticed about 'magic' in this world was that it didn't offer a lot of the utility that you would find in a world like Harry Potter or World of WarCraft. One of the other directives that I gave my soccerers was to have them solve real-life problems with magic. They were coming up with a lot of ideas once they got their hands on runes. With my grand magical library created and open, some of the Masters of the Mystic Arts were visiting the college regularly, either teaching classes or just to browse the library that I was creating. Hell, from some of the reports I had received my sorcerers were improving rapidly and making some incredible advancements in magic. It was akin to a magical renaissance and even the most conservative Masters of the Mystic Arts were amazed at what was being discovered.

The Ancient One gave a speech, then one of my Sorcerers gave a speech of their own. They also put out a call for those that would like to learn and study magic. Once they did that, the mood shifted, and I knew it was my turn to speak.

The world shifted as I moved with fluid grace, but of course my speed allowed me a great deal of relative time to check on a few things. First, I checked the runic pillars that were placed at seven points around the island. I looked at the fine work of the mage division as the gold and vibranium mix positively gleamed in the light, and I couldn't help but to run my fingers over its smooth surface. They had created something that I thought would never be possible, but when you had access to over one thousand four hundred runic symbols, anything was possible. We had everything from Norse, Greek, Roman, Aztec to Babylonian. Hell, we had so many runes I was starting to tell that the possibilities were endless.

One of the issues we found was that the known magic and runic languages of this universe were mostly oriented towards battle magic, and it took us more than a little while to figure out the stealth I wanted. It was taking so long, that I had suggested that we should just create our own magical system. I noticed that the runes I was touching faded in and out of sight for a moment, and I took that as a job well done.

Looking to the side, I noticed a leaf frozen on a stream of wind. These pillars were damn cool, one of the things that they did was phase the island slightly out of the native dimension, while also creating a cloak of invisibility. I wanted it to be a mixture of what covers the island of the Amazons, Themyscira and that blasted fidelius charm in Harry Potter that still confounded my people.

I knew there was a cloak of some kind over Themyscira, but I had no clue how it worked. This one, on the other hand, placed a dome over the entire island that only allowed those with smart bands to gain entry. If you didn't have the bands, or gain access to the island with proper transportation and at certain designated entry points, then there would be no island. The wards also worked to befuddle the mind, allowing people to just fly by or sail passed without ever realizing it was there. It also protected us from detection by satellites and all forms of scanning systems, even ones based on magic. They knew what I wanted and damn did they deliver.

With one little push, I leapt up into the air for my little performance.

Lightning flowed around me as I made the clouds above darken to a menacing black. All around me glowed as a dragon formed from my will. I kept pumping more and more of my power into the dragon as I held the picture firmly within my mind. I couldn't get the real Shenron, but there was nothing in the playbook that said I couldn't create my own. More and more lightning flowed as I forced it into the form I wanted with only my will and my imagination.

The static built to a crescendo about to burst before I let the power speak for me. The roar that the dragon let loose was something I felt deep within my bones. The dragon's head was large and imposing, the eyes blazing a deep azure blue. Damn, this wasn't just a display of power, this was also a display of how deftly I could wield such power.

Everyone backed away as the dragon's head lowered to about ten feet from the ground before I had the dragon roar once more. The ground rose up to the dragon's chin before I stepped onto its crown in controlled, measured steps. Looking up at the holo-projections, I noticed my eyes blazed with the same spark of power that the dragon carried. The dragon and I shared a nod before it launched itself back into the air once more. The dragon circled around before it did a thing most daring.

Everyone sat on tenterhooks and waited with bated breaths as it circled once, then twice, then on the last turn, its attention focused on me. It roared and charged and I stood my ground and roared right back at it. As the dragon got closer, I allowed my size to increase and met it head-on. As the dragon collided with my chest, I had my arms outstretched and I absorbed it all within my body. It had been created with my power after all.

Damn, did it feel like I just drank a triple espresso.

"THE BIG MAN HIMSELF, THE ONE WHO PUT ALL THIS TOGETHER, BENJAMIN BLAKE, YOUR KING, THE GOD OF SPEED!"

The static dissipated from the air as I held my arms outstretched. The crackling of the energies I used faded, and the crowd went fucking ballistic. I held a fist in the air as I soaked it all in. Damn, I felt good. Looking up, I noticed the faces of my family through the glass screen of the Royal Box. I could tell that Xavier was having kittens from my little display of power. If she wanted to, Jean could do a lot more to show off and if Ororo had a bit more imagination and flexibility in the use of her power could probably replicate a lot of what I'd just done.

The cheering went on for quite some time before I held out my hand to quiet them down.

"Thank you for that introduction, Misty!" I laughed out bombastically.

"You're welcome, bossman!"

"Look at all you beautiful people, my fellow metahumans!" I roared once more to the crowd. "I just want to say that I'm damn proud of how our little celebrations have turned out, and hopefully it's given you something to think about, perhaps even a way to give back and help your fellow metahuman. Our island is beautiful, and we are ever-improving and prospering as a fledgling nation, but we still have much to do."

There were more cheers.

"Now we all know that the New Year is fast approaching and what that date means for our island." I said out loud over the speakers. "We are all safe, able to live our lives here on the island freely, as proud metahumans. But that's not the case out there, out there in the world. A cruel world that often doesn't acknowledge our right to exist! Out there many of our brothers and sisters still yearn for acceptance, for a better life. Out there, our brothers and sisters still face inequality and persecution and constant threats to their very lives. But we seek to change that. With the coming of the New Year this island will be opened to immigration, and I will be placing an open call to all metahumans, around the world,who desperately yearn for a better life for them and their families."

More roaring and cheers greeted me from the crowd.

"Now, many of you have asked me to name this island, to name this home we've built. To grant you and our people an identity. As our magical practitioners would tell you, there is power in a name. So tonight I share with you the name of the island!" I was bombastic, and the crowd was loving it.

"We put forth twenty-three names and gave everyone a month to vote on their smart bands for their choice. The time has finally come to reveal the name you've chosen for our island..."

More roaring from the crowds as the holoprojectors changed. The names flashed as everything realigned, and we got a winner.

"From this day forth, this home and sanctuary we've built, shall be known as PANDORA!"

End Chapter…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please leave your thoughts on the chapter, I would love to hear some of your thoughts. I do read every comment and you can always chat with me on discord or the message systems.

Also Shout Out to the awesome Joe Lawyer for editing this monstrosity for me. Also check out his story The Adventures of Augment Gothic.

Check him out!

It's a FanFiction so I plan to explode those paths with maximum badassitude.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	45. Chapter 45

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 45**

**The New Year!**

**Island of Pandora**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Leader, Doting Father, Lover.**

The New Year had started without a hitch, and I was super grateful to the universe for that. The island was partying for three days before it died down. After that, I had set up another AI to run the systems. Then I gave the honors of putting out the call to Xavier. The light of hope in the man's eyes almost made me feel bad about what I had set up for him in case he ever decided to do something stupid like all of his comic book incarnations. I had reservations about doing an all call like that incase Eric decided to show up at my door, but I was thinking of my people since I had more than enough forces to end him.

I had fail-safes for my fail-safes, and of course, I wasn't going to give that man access to my resources without some type of protocol to shut him down.

Humming to myself, I smiled as I watched the number of my citizens rise in an almost continuous motion. We had upgraded and boosted cerebro's reach with our satellites allowing the telepathic platform to reach all corners of the globe. Xavier had connected to the world's meta-human population and told them that they were not alone. Those that were lost were now found and that we were willing to share our home. Xavier and Hank were really choking up once I gave him the locations of safe houses I bought around the world.

It was a very emotional moment for them.

Each safehouse had an underground layer built with expansion runes, obviously. Meta's could come with their entire families to get checked before moving onto the island if that was their thing. I made sure that my people let it be known that we would not be shipping anyone international to another continent, just to be safe. Each of the safe houses had at least one hundred spartans for defense with a few doctors and empathic social workers. Beyond that, each safe house had a portal with a ward system that set the house invisible unless invited.

In locations, I wasn't able to get myself a safe house, I had my spartans bring one to site. Besides all of that, the phones have also been ringing off of the hook. It happened since we had also given out numbers for those that needed picking up.

Everyone that made it through the safehouses didn't have to agree with my ideals, but they had to agree on a few basic things. Medical and schooling would be universal, with my government giving out monthly stipends, but they would also have to attend at least one class. With that one class, an adult had to pass at least one test every six months.

I wasn't trying to be a hippie about it, but knowledge was power. Hell, the homeless were asking where to sign up once I had told them. I was sure that most of them didn't even have their high school equivalency.

Then there were the places that were just way out in the middle of nowhere. For those, I had my people visit to see about bringing them into the fold. Some of the things we found almost had Ororo go mother nature on their asses.

Ororo was not happy with some of the conditions we found the kids in. Hell, we had to talk her down because that was how it was in those parts of the world. Yes, I had a lot of ideas that might be able to make it better in those places, but my focus was my people first before I turned my attention to the rest of the world's problems.

Shifting my focus from that, I checked on my little side project.

The mind healers had gotten back to me after the start of the year, giving me an update on Eric Killmonger. The work they have been doing on his unprotected mind was working wonders as he fell into my control. Eric was now one of my die-hard supporters, and in his mind, I was the one that helped him get over the death of his father. His intense hatred was still there, but he had it focused on his work. I was still working out how to get him on that throne before I could bring forth some of my other plans, but slow and steady wins the race. Since I had his mind, there was no need to rush. I refused to push it until I knew without a shadow of a doubt that once he is out of my area of effect, he can't be broken out of my influence.

Other than that, things were moving along nicely.

Now that our population was expanding at a steady pace, I had made sure to have the agricultural feilds properly manned by both spider bots and people. It would be detrimental to the growth and prosperity of my island if I didn't solve this issue awhile back. The Western City was set up as my main trading hub, even before I had received the expansion runes, we had tricked out the port. At the start, I had created a triple-layered system with hydroponics to service the island while secretly importing the meats that we would require. Now though, I had gotten my hands on the expansion runes, and my mad geniuses had fucked it seven ways from Sunday, and it was one on the ultimate cheats at my disposal.

Before the end of the year, I had over a thousand Astartes working on gutting back out the three floors for repurposing. Now, instead of using each floor for something like hydroponics, we had large industrial warehouse doors built into runic doors. We had one floor that housed the portals that held crops and animal husbandry. I was thinking about having another added to house fishing farms; this way, we could still get fish in our diet without impacting the resources of the ocean. Hell, we were on the road for complete independence, and that was great, but I wasn't trying to turn us into isolationists.

I wanted us to reach the stars and _**SEIZE**_ them.

* * *

**O.O.O**

There was plenty to do today and look over, but I felt my time could best be served in taking my daughter to one of the new game centers that was opened in the Northern City. With the advancement of our tech, a lot had changed in how we did things. Video games were no longer simple things because now we had fully interactive holograms. The smart lens was available for purchase, and each person's personal smart band had basic holo-games available. Free, of course, courtesy of yours truly. There was so much that needed to be completed, but Natasha had made sure that I understood that I didn't need to be the one doing it all. That's why I had a staff and hundreds of people at my command.

With that thought in mind, I closed down the holograms over my desk before standing to take a look out the window to my office. The heart tree was as tall as the Chrysler building in New York, so I had an unhindered view as I looked over the jungle below. The sight before me was breathtaking.

As I looked down over my island, I think I was starting to know what it felt like for the Wakandans. It wasn't that they were scared to open up to the world. Granted, they had that fear, but I also felt that they had the knowledge that once they open the borders. Those that come would destroy the peace in the pursuit of their greed.

I stood there looking over my island, and I understood more than I could put into words. It was too sad for the rest of the world; I would not bend or be swayed by the words of the United Nations. Destruction would be the only thing to be found here for those that cross the line.

The sound of my door opening drew me from my introspection.

"Yes, Salt?" I asked as I kept my back turned to the door while standing in parade rest.

"Reports are in sir; the shuttle is ready for test flights." Salt returned as she stood on the other side of my desk.

"Good…" I replied as thousands of plans shifted through my mind. "Tell them to keep running checks, and I'll be the one to take it up into space with an exploration team."

"Sir?" Salt replied sharply as her voice cracked like a whip.

I heard the question from that 'sir' with how sharply she said it. I turned around to look at her as I held my peace.

"I can survive in space without a suit." I said, looking at her as her eyes bore into my own. "You should know this already; it was in the profile that you have access to."

"Sir, its space." Salt grounded out.

"I understand, and I will be fine." I said, trying to reassure her some. "Plus, I have already flown up to the thermosphere without a suit or shuttle."

The look she gave me in return could have skinned me alive. Salt grunted before marking it off on her tablet.

"Clear a few hours in my schedule." I said with a megawatt smile. "I plan to take Alfred, and Maya to the new gaming center for some family time."

Before Salt could say anything, I had already jumped backward. I phased through the glass window of my office on top of the heart tree.

"HAHA!" I let out a mad laugh at the memory of the look on her face as I dashed madly through the jungle heading to the Eastern City on the island. With a quick scroll through my smart band, I changed my clothes to my Vegeta gear. I was wearing commando pants with a Vegeta styled over armor with an all-black undershirt now. I took a sharp turn at one of the large lakes that grew the plants that could cure most human maladies. I worked my way to the location ping in Alfred's personal smart band.

His location showed that he was in the dojo, interesting, I guess Natasha was showing him some moves. I wondered about that as I moved in their direction. Maya was physically five while she had full cognitive functions, Alfred, on the other hand, was a combination of Natasha and myself. Natasha had decided to bring him into our world with the body of a ten-year-old, which was an interesting choice on her part.

I had no issues with that, not when my own mother pushed me aside for more grandbabies. Hell, she was already asking if I was going to knock up the others, or will she be looking to receive more grandbabies in mystical ways.

The damn woman just wouldn't quit.

I was slowing from my speeds down into a jog, then a full stop. I gave the mother that was floating nearby with her daughter a wave. It was interesting to see that the mother was normal except for the floating while her daughter resembled a bear. Her daughter waved back with a smile before I walked into the martial arts studio. Inside the information pamphlets that we gave all the newcomers was that meditation and learning some form of energy control would be able to help those with mutated parts greatly. One of the crazy things I had come to understand was that _THE GREEN_ and _THE RED dimensions_ were even here in the Marvel Universe.

Before, I thought that was a solely DC thing, but the Ancient One set me straight when I was sharing some of my ideas. The omniverse was all-encompassing everything, and there was no running from one thing because we were in another part of the multiverse. Through our talks, I found out that the animal mutations were because their X-gene was pulling from _THE RED,_ which was the dimension of primal nature.

Then she went into telling me that werewolves also suffer from the same thing, but the difference was that they didn't have the gene to compensate, and no one has made such a connection until my mad geniuses made the connection. The X-gene allowed us to punch through the astral during our times of intense stress to connect to the closest power or what's calling to us without us being aware of energy build up. From what we could tell, there was a bit of matter and reality manipulation at the time of activation.

There was just far too much to understand when it came to the X-gene and how it worked.

After scanning myself in at the front desk, I took a right through the door that leads to the mats. Passing the barbels and the squat racks, I made my way up the steps to the second floor up. What I found put a smile on my face, Alfred was on his way to being able to defend himself. I watched as he threw out jabs after jabs, before ducking under a swipe that Natasha had aimed for his head. With a duck, Alfred struck back with a rising upper, right into the open mits that Natasha held for him.

Alfred had a smile on his face that showed his pride, but I knew that smirk that Natasha wore. Before I could warn the kid, Natasha struck. He never even saw it coming as she took him down. One quick wrap then into a soft suplex onto the mats had Alfred down and out for the count as Nat got back up with a laugh in my direction. Shaking my head, I walked over to place a kiss on her lips.

A chuckle escaped me as I felt Nat squeezed my ass before we released our kiss.

"What brings you here?" Natasha asked, looking up at me.

"I came to take my kid out to the arcade." I returned with a roguish grin. I watched as she mulled that idea over in her head before turning my attention towards Alfred. "Come on, bud, it's normal to get whipped by your mother. She even beats me during our spars."

Alfred scowled at me before I twirled a finger, picking him up off the ground with my control over gravity.

"Are you not going to invite me out?" Natasha pouted at my side, giving me a look.

"I don't know; it's kinda a dad and his kids type of thing." I returned a little smugly.

"That's interesting." Natasha replied saucily before turning to walk away. I watched that ass walk away before I shook myself to get out of the idea to follow her to the changing rooms. Turning back around, I found Alfred looking at me puzzled. Yeah, super happy that his hormones haven't kicked in yet. Ignoring the puzzled look, I turned him around and directed him towards the locker rooms to get cleaned up. Before Alfred could pick out what he wanted to wear, I already made a selection. I made him a duplicate of my own dragon ball z Saiyan battle armor minus the shoulder pads.

It didn't take us that long to get him ready before we made our way out of the dojo. When Alfred and I got out front, we found Nat leaned up against a sexy black and red hovercar. The sleek lines had the car looking like a bird of prey. There was no wheel hump, but you could see the fins glowing blue where the wheels should have been. Walking around it, I found a little marker that called it the Widow. Smirking at her moniker, I placed my hand on the door panel where the bio-locks indicated, but the beep made me frown.

"Nah, big boy, this is my ride." Nat quipped as she pushed me along from the driver's side door.

"Alrighty, then mama bear, let's head to the school so we can pick up Maya." I answered as I held my hands up in defeat. Once Nat had placed her hand on the bio-lock, the doors opened, and we were allowed in. Alfred sat in the back while I took the front passenger seat.

Inside, the hovercar was just as advanced as the outside. On the driver's side was a panoramic screen showing the angles of approach, but also everything a driver would need. I noticed that everything was set in a way that Nat had the ease of reach while in control of the vehicle. Looking around, I noticed the interior was all fine leathers tailored to perfection.

Most of the lighting was custom, hell, even the widow marker on the dash looked amazing. Looking closer, though, I noticed the battle mode under that same widow marker. Leaning back in my seat, I wanted to ask Nat what she was waiting on, but I was interrupted by the pinging from the dash before the auto-drive kicked in.

With a whoosh, we took off into the sky-lane, interesting. I knew that Alfred, Alex, and I had entered a lot of fail-safes into the system for the flying cars, but it was still something to see it working so smoothly. The system had linked up to traffic control to check the surroundings before finding a nice slot for taking off. People could bypass the system, of course, but any accidents that happen because of such actions are entirely on them.

As we flew, Nat kept throwing Alfred little questions to keep him fully interactive. What we had found was that once he got his body, Alfred would become silent for hours as he sat back and absorbed everything that happened around him. Nat had come up with the idea of keeping him in constant communication to keep his mind stimulated.

I was of the mind that it was alright for him to be a little quiet since Maya was already so outgoing. Alfred was pretty soft-spoken, so I tried not to stress him now that he was no longer living inside a server, but I think it was all of Natasha's motherly instincts coming out. Pulling out my tablet, I check off on a few things while also interjecting into the conversation now and then.

A lot of headway was made before we had arrived at the school. Once we touched down, though, I was greeted with an interesting sight before me. Ororo was dressed in some tight-fitting yoga pants with one of my sweaters thrown over a shirt with some regular sneakers on her feet. Maya was with her, and so was her other friend. Since little Illianna was here, her brother Colossus decided he wanted to tag along as well. Looking at Natasha made me want to put her over my knee with that smug ass smirk she had on her lips.

There was plenty I could say, but I decided to keep my sass but point out the obvious that we couldn't all fit. Ororo gave me a smirk and pointed upwards in the direction of the heart tree. Colossus gave me a look of apology as I released a sigh.

"You know, I only wanted to hang out with my kids today." I said while giving them both the stink eye.

"That's fine because I would like to bring my daughter on a little trip." Ororo answered as she checked over Maya before checking the rest of the girls in the group.

"And what about you, big guy?" I asked, turning in Colossus' direction.

Colossus looked completely lost, but he was trying to keep up before he answered me. "Little Anna asked to play princess; I said yes."

"Well, alrighty, then let's head to the Holo-tower."

"Yaaaaaayyy!"

* * *

**o.O.o**

The ride had not taken us that long before we arrived at the parking hub. With the advent of flying cars, parking garages had to be redesigned, allowing both mid-level and upper levels of entry for vehicles. We had touched down on level three before getting out and taking the elevator to the street level.

We walked down the city block of the northern city as we went about our way. Looking around, I couldn't help but smile at the sight around me. The city had progressed from the last time I was here. In the air around us, some of the buildings floated on gravity emitters. Other buildings had interesting neon holograms covering the window panes as they wrapped around their buildings. With this city being the middle of the magic users and most of the entertainment, of course, the style was going to change from what it last was.

Everything was far more advance than back home, but now there was magic in the mix. Hell, looking off to the west, I could see the central library to the island float around defying gravity with gardens to match.

There was a nudge at my shoulder that drew my attention to Ororo and Natasha. The raised eyebrow prompted me to speak.

"The moment I turned my back on the mad geniuses around me, things changed most spectacularly." I said as I nodded in the direction of the floating buildings.

"That's your influence at work Ben, you gave them life, but you have also inspired them to keep on moving forward." Ororo said from the side.

"Let's not forget you like to say, forward is the best way to go, never backward." Natasha quipped from my other side.

"Dah, you said the sky was never the limit, only our imagination." Colossus spoke up as Illianna rode on one of his shoulders.

Hearing that was weird; I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted us to be more than what we were and what the Marvel comics made the mutant race to be. I wanted us to explore the stars and bring humanity to the advent of the universe and beyond, but to hear that was something else. With that, I had gone silent as I went through more introspection as Ororo and Nat took over leading the small gaggle of kids.

Quickly, we had made our way to a building that was at least ten stories or more. On the front of the building was a holographic image of ARCADE with scrolling games sprawled across its front. Walking inside the building, we were greeted with a wide sprawling open atrium. Looking up, I noticed that the atrium went up for three floors connected by escalators and elevators. Hanging down in the middle, above our heads floated spheres that projected holovids and games currently in motion.

Looking around, I noticed the number of kids and teenagers with parents around while some were without. There was a flash of red beside me, but I was already thinking ahead and moving. Hanging at my shoulder as if someone had cut her strings, floated Maya pouting at me.

"No running off." I told her smugly as I tapped her on the nose. The puppy eyes she gave me were a critical hit to the soul, but I was greater than lesser men. With a chuckle, I pulled Maya under my arm as I walked behind Nat to the counter. Ororo was the first to reach the counter and was engaged in conversation with the attendant. The kid at the counter had bright orange scales along the side of his neck, going down under his shirt. The scales seemed to reach the rest of his body because I noticed the same scales on his right hand, but not the left.

The name tag on his chest had the name Kevin written on it, but I didn't need that as I had remembered the profile on the young man. Kevin had reached one of the safe houses in Australia with his sister. He had brought her with him out of the orphanage in search of a better life. His little sister didn't have any mutations, but we didn't really care about that.

We accepted him because he was in search of a better life but also had that spark of wanting to work to repay us taking him in. He didn't have anything other than his secondary school equivalent, but he had the will to work and better himself. His younger sister was placed in the school with the other kids while Kevin was given a two-bedroom apartment. He was currently working while also attending advanced classes to get his certifications in Pandora.

Thousands of profiles like his had passed along my desk, allowing me to read them. This was so I could know those that lived on my island. Getting up to the counter, I ordered some time in one of the holo-room for one of the rescue princess games. The way the gaming tower and holo-rooms worked was really simple. The room was the size of a standard gym using space expansion. From there, the floor was covered in some of the most advanced nano-constructors you could find on this planet. I know using such advanced tech as props, gasps at the sacrilege.

Each holo-room had the floor made up of nano constructors that would take the form of anything to give mass to the holograms projected in the room. This also doubled as the walking floor since it would mess up the immersion if someone walks into the wall. Or they realized that they have been running in a circle for some time. I had some ideas to recreate some games, but I would have to submit those ideas later. Yeah, I was thinking life-sized Mario Karts, but aye who wouldn't. We did some more small talk before getting a room for a small group.

"Alright, so who wants to be the princess?" I asked the girls. They looked around at each other before each of their hands shot into the air. "Alright, alright, everyone can be a princess."

Chuckling, I turned around to let the counter guy know to add that into the programming. What I wanted to do was take control and set the commands myself, but I was trying to be just a dad today. Getting in the elevator, I noticed the floors went all the way up to twenty, but our stop was on the fifteenth. The playtime tickets showed that we had room two.

Nat opened the door allowing the kids to run inside. Inside the gaming room was a hologram set up as a forest where a knight in shining armor stood. The girls looked around for a moment before standing in front of the knight. Once I closed the door behind us, the holograms kicked in as the door vanished from sight.

"Hello, I have been informed that you young ladies are the princess of this kingdom in dire need of rescue." The Knight spoke in deep tones. Before anyone could respond, the world shifted as the images changed to that of a cartoon nature. The girls giggled at the change as the night was no longer tall and imposing. Now, the knight in question was five feet tall with a half plate and long curling mustache. "This way ladies…"

Maya and Illianna shared a look before folding their arms with a pout at the knight.

"We don't want to stay in some castle." Maya said with a pout on her lips.

"Yeah, we want to beat up the mean dragon." Illianna piped up at her side.

"Little ladies, that would not be possible." The Knight replied as he tilted his head to the side. The knight in question had one of those slow dopey looks on its face. I was sure the programmers thought that this would be

comical to see for any kids.

"Override Alfred sigma echo echo one one." Alfred said from the side before anyone could interrupt. I looked over and noticed that he had a holo-computer open on his wrist as he walked up to the side of his sister. The knight paused for a moment before giving us a bow and vanishing in motes of light. Alfred turned around to look at us then gave a shrug. "She wanted to defeat the dragon herself, what?"

"Nothing, nothing, just keep being a big brother." Ororo replied with a smile. Nat turned to give me a wink, and I noticed the smile on the Colossus face. I turned in time to catch Maya pressing the start phrase that floated before her in a hologram. Character screens appeared in front of everyone, but I looked over Maya's shoulders to see her options. Chaos Princess, Fire Princess, Princess of Dance, the list went on and on.

Shaking my head, I turned back to my own character screen to make a choice. Let's see, Rouge with a trench coat. Yeah, I'll go with that and let's not forget the nerf guns, I had no bloody need to run around with daggers. A flash of light caught my attention, and I turned to find the girls in a magical girl outfit. Frills tutu with a rainbow wand and everything it entails.

Ororo was now the healer, while Natasha took up the spot of the archer to the team. Turning some more, I found Colossus in a warrior's garbs ready to go.

"Alright, girls, let's go defeat that bad dragon." Natasha said with a smile as she pushed Alfred forward. Alfred had picked the knight option, but I guess my kid was using cheat codes with what he was wearing. Alfred was decked out in an all-black suit of armor lined with red and gold. The sword on his back was large and bulky. From the way he walked, I could tell that the sword was one-hander that he could shift into two.

The world around us shifted as the story started to play. 'It was a kingdom lost long ago, and that was when I tuned it out. Kill the evil dragon, yadda yadda, rescue the land, yadda yadda, save the people, and the princess. I snorted at that because these girls needed no saving. Ignoring the story that's being told, I looked around and was amazed at the crazy dungeons and dragons holo-program that was now a game kids could interact with. It was a long way from being tabletop when it was just Peter and I during middle school.

The scenery changed, and before anyone could do anything, Nat already had three arrows launched into the trees. There was a burst of sparkles, and loot fell down onto the ground. Illiana was the first one to dash over to the loot, followed by Maya then Alfred.

Ororo looked at Natasha with a raised eyebrow, while Natasha had a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll leave them for the kids." Nat replied with a wince. Chuckling, I walked up to the kids as Colossus looked around for any more ambushes. The only thing they had for me was duel crossbows, which I placed in my inventory. The girls got a new tiara of power, one glittered with each step, and the other allowed her to shoot rainbows.

"So which path shall we take?" Ororo asked as she looked at the fork in the road a little ways past the trees.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor." Illianna said with a nod that Maya copied.

"We can't just…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot…"

"Paper beats rock, I win!" Maya yelled excitedly as puffs of glitter were produced with each excited jump she took. "Onward to the right!"

"Alfred, what did you get out of the loot pile?" I asked, bumping my silent kid on the shoulder.

"I received a map and currency father." Alfred replied, and I tried hard not to cringe at that.

"Dad, call me dad, it can't be that hard. I know you call Nat, mom." I replied with a sigh.

"I shall endeavor to try." Alfred replied cheekily.

Before, I replied to his statement. My nerf guns were already up, and I was tagging more targets as the girls ran towards them. The mini nerf darts made piff piff sounds as I fired, taking down my foes.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, sorry." I replied sheepishly, since I had taken them down the same way Nat did on pure reflex. The kids went to collect the loot, and what they found was candy, which was supposed to work as potions to give them back power.

Rooaar! Yeek!

A Trent roared and was instantly silenced with a smash from Ororo's mage staff as he tried to ambush us from the side of the road as the girls tried to dig through the loot. The Trent wasn't the size of those from Lord of the Rings; this thing was a four-foot-tall chibi thing that made me feel bad for even wanting to attack it.

Clang.

Looking over, I found Colossus doing a classic facepalm about the situation. Turning away from him, Nat, Ororo, and I shared a small excited look. Before anyone could say anything, we began to sprint down the path. The first bandit that jumped out looked like he was right out of the Disney cartoons, but he was shot down with an arrow to the face paired with a nerf dart. The one after him was knocked aside by Ororo's staff.

Was I supposed to feel bad that we left Colossus back there with the kids, sure, but not today. I duck low as Ororo staff went over my head, taking out the dwarf that jumped down from one of the tree's aiming for my back. Nat blew Ororo a kiss as she took down a rider that was on the back of some unicorn while I was firing at the lanky legged scarecrow that was in the back as the wizard. Our assailants burst into glitter and sprinkles as we started to look around for more enemies.

"Mommy!"

Maya came flying up, flaming hair and all while Illiana rode on her brother's shoulder. I heard the sound of hooves, turning I found Alfred on a black pony with flaming hooves.

"I thought we were supposed to defeat the dragon?" Maya asked in a pleading tone. I whistled while looking off in the distance as Natasha and Ororo shared looks.

"Okay, sweetie, lead us." Nat said as she placed a kiss on Maya's forehead. "Dad?"

Turning around with a swiftness, I was struck a critical blow. Her little face looked so vulnerable. I just wanted to squish her cheeks together and squeal like a fangirl.

"Yes, pumpkin?" I asked, trying not to fall victim to cuteness overload.

"Can you please walk in the back with both mommies?" Maya asked with a pout as her bottom lip quivered.

With a sigh, I allowed Nat and Ororo to drag me to the back of the group. After that, things picked up. The girls had fun calling out magical spells while Alfred went around with his shield to protect them from the baddies. Rainbows, glitter, and all manner of attacks burst the monsters before us; since there was no way that the kiddie games were going to show blood. The enemies all burst into different things, from cream puffs to glitter, to sparkles and the like.

After we played for an hour, we finally came upon the dragon's horde. The dragon's horde was inside of a large cave dug into the side of the mountain. The front of the cave had one of those silly signs telling people to keep out and go away or be burned. Illianna whispered something in her older brother's ear. Before anyone could say anything, Colossus stepped forward and kicked the door down.

We traveled deep down into the cave as we took down the Disney looking dwarfs. Things progressed okay until we came up along a room filled with golden coins. Maya, Illianna, and her brother went into a little huddle to talk plans as we waited. Alfred to the forefront as the girls protected his back. They walked into the room with the dragon bolder as the sun shone within the sky. The dragon was as large as any school bus you could find within the states. Besides that, it was not as imposing as I thought it should be. The dragon was bright purple with some blue undertones, along its back were spikes, and the fire that breathed out of its nose was not even fire.

The dragon roared, and bubbles came pouring out of its mouth. The look Ororo gave the dragon said it all, and nothing was stopping me from doubling over to let out a full belly laugh. Natasha swatted me as she motioned towards the grim look on our kid's faces. With a sigh, I picked up my nerf guns as rabbit monsters started to pour into the room. Ororo tossed out a healing spell every now and then while Nat and I just fired off pop shots at the dragon.

The kids went through the rabbit monster like a whirlwind; they stood no chance as they burst into glitter and other things. Illianna made a call for her brother, who, in turn, charged the dragon as it fired bubbles at him, taking down some of his health. Maya called Alfred, who summoned his horse to let her ride as they attacked from some distance. I gave Ororo a peck on the lips, then turned and gave the same to Natasha.

Without a look back, I took off running along the walls face as I aimed and fired at the dragon.

"Daddy, go for the belly!" Maya yelled while I was running along the wall. With a shrug, I did as my baby girl asked as I rained down nerf darts at the dragon. Illianna was making her own summons, which turned out to be a large gingerbread man that attacked the dragon from the front.

Dodging a swipe from the dragon's tail, I turned to find Ororo sprinting over some cover as she fired off her own spells. Arrows rained down from the sky, bringing my attention to Natasha, who was on the ceiling upside down as she attacked. The attack kept going for another five minutes before Maya asked us to pull back as she and Illianna stepped forward to the dragon. Before I knew it, Maya and Illianna were floating before the dragon as bright lights released in a halo effect.

" **BY THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP WE BANISH YOU!"**

The light that surrounded the girls strengthened before pushing outwards. The dragon roared once more, but the beam that the girls unleashed had already slammed into the dragon pinning it down. Yeah, there was no helping it as I face-palmed as the dragon exploded into candies. I recovered in time to see the girls pull Alfred into a group hug. I don't know who designed the kids mode, but I had no words. This thing was just weird, even by my standards.

The back of the cave opened, causing massive amounts of sound, which drew everyone's attention. Alfred shrugged as his sister looked at him. Maya turned towards Illianna, who was already walking in the direction of the back of the cave. Ororo shook her head before following along. What we found in the back was loot, loot, and more loot.

Gold and jewels surround us on all sides. Along the corners were piles of gold, and around the room in a circle were multiple treasure chests. Out of the treasure chest came the uploads for princess dresses that they could load into their UMF suits. Some of the other chests contained credits to be spent on the island. The prizes actually surprised me because they can actually be useful.

Yeah, this would need to be under review. With that in mind, I fired off a snap message. After sending the message, I noticed the time. We did some last checks before getting the kids together so that we could leave to have our lunch. I knew the girls wanted to play one more round, so I paid for another and kept the room reserved as we went out for lunch.

* * *

**o.O.o**

Once Alfred and the girls had their lunch, they had made their way back to the gaming tower, but I had to get back to my own work. I left the kids with Ororo, Natasha, and Colossus as I made my way to the southern city to my military base. When I touched down in the hover taxi, I found the base a hive of activity. I noticed the spider tanks off to the left of the base, and the gunships on the right. I could see the industrial repulsor lift moving from the layers down under the base that carried out training while others housed the arsenal.

Faora walked up to greet me, and at her side was her brother Alexander. We shared pleasantries before moving to the hidden train that would take up to the spaceport that was located between here and the western city. The west side of the island was more of a barren nature, and it made for the perfect place to have the port station. Looking down at myself, I decided it was time to change. Since I was using the template from halo, I had already made the Fleet Admirals Lasky in my smart band.

My pants changed from blue slacks to moveable dress pants. My shirt changed from over and under armor to a dress shirt that was topped by a long-sleeve flak type shirt. My shoulder changed to have small armor pads. A gun holster appeared on my hip as I felt my back get reinforced by a spinal and back brace. A crown appeared on my shoulder and lapels, that drew my eye as did the utility belt around my waist.

"That's interesting." I mumbled as I checked out the gold chevrons under the crown.

"You look good, my king." Faora said as she handed me a sidearm with an ammunition pack in her other hand. I looked at the sunshot in her hands and knew who was the one that changed my suit. Taking the weapon, I did a quick safety check before clearing the weapon, then holstering the pistol.

"Thanks General," I said as she led the way into the base. I turned to the side to speak to her brother since he was the one running the development of the island. Alex was made with the collected genius genetic material of ten different recorded intellects. Besides the sample of Richards I took and added to the stock, there were a few more inside Nathanial's genetic storage, including powers that gave extreme intelligence boost. "So give me the rundown Alex."

"With the advent of the miniature sun that now powers our island, we finished the creation of the molecular synthesizer and forge. This will enable us to recycle all of our waste into synth blocks." Alex said with some pride in his voice. "With the completion of the forge, we have been able to experiment with some of the ideas you have had written on your server for creation. Our material synthesis has allowed us to create a new variant of space steel."

"Space steel?" I asked, interrupting Alex's flow. "Please tell me that's not the name you have it classified under?" The silence that met me said enough." Urgh, let's just steal the term durasteel from Star Wars."

"Of course, my king." Alex replied as he shot off the change on his holopad. "Ahh, yes, we have also completed that special satellite, which would allow us to connect to the wider galaxy. I have also been going over the plans for that cruiser design as a test bed and space station, and I would have to inform you that we would not be able to complete those within the year. Faster if we are able to get the forge online."

"That's fine, Alex; I have a plan for that." I replied as I tapped my chin. Faora had a frown when Alex talked about not being able to get the battle cruiser plans completed in time. " Ignore the cruiser for now and focus on the space station."

I held up my hand to stop Faora from interrupting as I stepped into the underground hyper-train.

"Are the squids and nano-forge completed?" I asked Alex, turning towards him.

"Of course, my king, we even had the nano-forge installed on the main exploration vessel, like you asked." Alex replied as he puffed his chest forward.

"Then have them loaded onto the shuttle that we will be taking out into space." I said while taking my seat. "We can drop them off at the belt; the squids will survey for what we want then have the nano-forge turn one of the asteroids into a proper space station." My General and Science Minister sat down with me as the train started to move while they took down my plans. "We set up a portal, then we gain access to exotic materials and all the metals, gold, and other things we will need. This is how we are going to build the cruiser and everything else."

"Once the station is up, I would like my Spartans to start running spaceborne operations" Faora cut in with plans to make sure our soldiers were well rounded in their fields of expertise.

Alex gave her a verbal confirmation, and I sent off a message to Marcus to meet us at the spaceport. Now that I had my military general and minister of science in front of me, there was no reason to sideline the Archmage of my island. We rode the hyper-rail as I laid out my plans and vision for the future. On the side, I had one of the aids set up a video call so that Marcus could be kept abreast of the situation.

Marcus had roughly a thousand mage's under his command, and they have been doing damn good work. He had advanced extremely far with some ideas from me and being pushed in the direction of the Ancient One. Most of the portals we were using had a combination of magic and science since he worked hand in hand with Alex in their development. They had also worked on the study of how the island created its own plant portals and the portal that was destroyed when I went to rescue Peter.

The ride was short as we arrived at the spaceport right under the entrance center. As I stepped out of the hyper-rail, a flare of gold drew my attention. The flash of gold was a portal that Marcus used to get to our location. Marcus walked out of the portal, looking like a large Viking. He walked with a loose flowing robe that showed off his mage tattoos. Those same tattoos were sparked from an idea that I had on my black server, which my heads of office were allowed access.

The mage tattoos came from an idea I had about redoing Roy Mustang's gloves from FullMetal Alchemist. We had found that a person could find their focus, then internalize that, with the internalization, they would be able to produce magic. Magic was both dimensional power and channeling the cosmic forces through one's person. Well, Marcus took that a step further than we thought was possible, and it was a damn runaway success.

Using the holo-projectors, Marcus had taken a 3D print then converted that into a tattoo. To place the tattoo on his body, Marcus had used a gram of vibranium mixed with an nx5 chi solution to stitch the focus into his skin above his heart. The life-giving nature of the chi solution mixed and propagated with the living organic bonding and adapting nature of the vibranium. Once the tattoo was placed on his skin, the magic breathed life into the focus. One of the discoveries of the focus tattoos was that it also grew with the person's magical growth. Hell, the tattoo glowed and changed with the element that the magi liked.

With that discovery, all of the magic users on the island got themselves on. Hell, they even had the main anchoring rune that was placed on the sling rings. Now they didn't even need that to travel.

"Thank you for joining us on such short notice, Marcus." I said as I stretched an arm out for a shake. "Today we have to launch the shuttle and since you and your people have done such extensive work on it. I felt you should also be here to witness it."

"My king, that's… thank you for inviting me." Marcus replied with a jovial smile.

"Come along, let's go inspect the shuttle." I replied as I followed along behind one of the attendants that were being our guide. I strolled with easy grace to my steps as _Primes_ followed along. Behind them were my guards and the rest of the security forces.

We walked through some doors and across a large platform. We came to the shuttle-craft I would be taking into space. The shuttle was gunmetal grey with red stripes along the side just how I like it. At first, I wanted to make something like the jumpers from Stargate Atlantis, but I was building something new, and there was no way I wanted to make some copy. The front was all clear carbon composite crystalline structured glass that was ten times harder than the advanced titanium they used on the space station in orbit.

There was the main viewing window with a lined bracket wrapping the cockpit made of adamantium. Under the cockpit, I noticed two triple barrel mass accelerated cannons. That had me let out a whistle in appreciation, damn, I wanted to fire those babies already. The two large fins on the side housed the anti-gravitation drivers, and from their rotation and movement from the testing. Those drivers were able to pull off torque vectoring like the F22 Raptor.

There was some golden finish here and there along the shuttle, but I paid that no mind as I took in her beauty. Looking down, I was surprised with the schematics that said the shuttle was ten meters on the outside. Yeah, I would have to agree with them on that.

Tapping my smart band, I allowed it to sync up with my tablet as I made my way to the back of the shuttle. Along the side of the shuttle, I felt the thrum of power that pulsed through the vehicle. The ramp was down, but I took the time to look at the triple door set to keep the vacuum of space on the outside. With a nod, I walked past the airlock and into the cargo bay of the shuttle.

The cargo bay was fifty meters in length, and it had clear signs of expansion runes at work. Floating in the air were a couple of spheres that worked as the cargo bays tractor systems to move pallets and items around. The sound of clanking drew my attention to the loaders as they filed in with twenty of the squids I asked to be made. Walking over, the first thing I noticed was the twenty eyes that laid on the crown in a 360-degree arc of view. The main eyes were open the top and bottoms, then on both sides. Each of the eight arms was far more advanced variants of Otto's arms. Each capable of withstanding the harshness of space.

Did I steal these squids from the matrix, hell yeah I did. With one look at these things, anyone could tell where I got the idea from. Hell, I wanted thousands of these patrolling and scanning the asteroid belt. Some would keep my people safe while the rest would scan for viable asteroids to mine.

Pulling out my tablet, I smiled as I looked at the updates going to the squids. Even the nano-forge was updated with its connection to the docking station for the squids. I listened to the technical aspects from Alex as I walked around, inspecting each of the mechanical tentacles.

Once that was finished, I was directed to the elevator so that I may inspect the cockpit. I noticed on the layout for the ship that there was a portal room on the same floor that housed the crew quarters. There was a decent-sized mess hall and medical facilities; I approved of those also. We breezed by the armory on our way to the cockpit.

The doors parted with a swoosh, and I was greeted with four seats in the cockpit. The canopy of the cockpit had one large unified hologram. I could see that the secondary seats had access to the internal defense systems and data streams. The co-pilot seat had the weaponry while the pilot seat had overall control of the vessel.

Tapping my overall command code into the center council activated the shield. We had worked out the issues with the cloaking and kinetic shields. Now we had a system in place called the shroud. The idea came from dragon scales, and it worked amazingly under heavy testing, and without transponders, it wouldn't even show up on our own sensors. It was an overlapping octagon layer system that solved the issues we had with shorting out capacitors. Tapping some more commands in, I pulled up the camera feed of the spaceport and watched the video of the shuttle going invisible.

Kinetic shields, energy shields, and all the rest were great, but this shroud was a game-breaker. It was going to be one of the backbones of my military. The shroud didn't interfere with anything and gave us full functionality while invisible.

I was putting in some commands to shut everything back down. I turned to get some more information before leaving to get myself changed into a spacesuit. While in the dressing room, I was stripped down to my boxers, placing a UMF suit belt around my waist.

"So tell me, General, who will be my co-pilot for this flight?" I asked out loud while pressing the activation button on my UMF belt. A space suit worthy of adventure out into the harsh vacuum of space wrapped my body snuggly. Flexing my fingers and rotating my arms help me check the full range of my motions. Looking down, I noticed the boots that wrapped my feet, magnetic yet stylish.

There was another golden crown over my heart and on my lapels. Ignoring those, I moved from the dressing room to find Jean standing before me in a red spacesuit with a phoenix over her heart.

"When did you get your pilot's certificate?" I asked as I looked at her smug grin.

"When you had the writing exam snuck into my workload, I decided why the hell not." Jean replied with her hands on her hips. "I also put in about a hundred hours into the sims. And I passed a few tests given out by the military. Not only that, but the Phoenix said I could survive in the vacuum if anything happens."

Jean said that with such disregard, I could only grumble because of what I knew about that damn overpowered chicken. Instead of arguing with her, I pulled Jean into a fierce kiss.

"They ahh, do realize we are here right?"

"Yes, Marcus, they do, but we are not to interrupt."

Jean and I parted, and her face flushed while I just ignored Marcus and Alex being the peanut gallery on the side. Jean walked in front while I followed up behind her as we made our way back to the spaceport. I took in the gold trim along with her suit as it hugged that fine ass while she-cat walked in front of me.

My general and the rest left to head to the command center as I walked into the docking area of the spaceport. On the docks stood ten spartans all decked out in their full gear, waiting to head up into space. Looking at their MK3 miljnor armor made me look at my own. They looked damn good, while I looked like a damn space-cowboy.

"Pre-flights have been completed and only need your confirmation, sir." The Spartan nearest to me in the camo green said.

"I know everyone's been drilled in discipline, so at ease Spartan." I said with a wave of my hands, and Jean and I came to a stop before the group. "Load up and strap in, what's your name spartan?"

"Anderson, sir, and my second in command's name is Sanchez."

"Alright, Anderson, Sanchez, let us see what we are working with." I said as I accepted their salutes before we all loaded into the back of the shuttle. I sent a nod in the direction of the crew chief as he went about double-checking the cargo, ensuring that it was locked down properly.

The spartans strapped in as we walked past their seated area to the cockpit. Before I sat down, Sanchez stopped me as he reached for my UMF belt. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he didn't even reply but grunted as he pulled out my helmet from the storage space. Anderson was helping Jean with hers. I had noticed that everyone kept their helmets on, but I didn't know why.

"Just a precaution, sir" Anderson answered because of the look I was giving Sanchez. "We know from all of the tests that the shuttle will work, but cosmic radiation is still a valid concern. We have shields in the way, then the hull of the shuttle and then our suits."

Taking a moment to think, I had a flash of the fantastic four in the comics. Urgh, that was also a possibility, but I was certain that Reed's overeager ass was nowhere close to my important projects. Pulling on my helmet, I an augmented reality layer that showed more information about the shuttle.

"This is flight control." The comms system announced.

"Flight Control, this is Blake, go ahead." I replied as I started with the preflight checks. Jean was checking the radar and the weapons systems.

"Sir, you have been cleared of the airspace and have clearance for liftoff." Command said as they sent the overlay of the islands changed flight paths. The anti-grav boosters check out, and so did everything else. Coolant system, communications, environmental systems, there were no issues as far as I could tell.

"Flight Control, this is Blake, please clear the flight deck. Repeat, Please clear the flight deck."

An alarm went up, and so did a shield for the platform. That was an interesting addition, but I wasn't going to say anything against it.

"Shields are active." Jean said as her hands flew across the control panel.

"I'm starting with a hover before we shoot out of here." I replied while flipping switches. "Retracting landing gear."

"Landing gear retracted. Shroud is up." Jean said as she did her part as my co-pilot.

"Alright, let's kick it up a notch."

With that, I turned the shuttle towards the open ocean. With a little nudge from me, we shot out of the spaceport at mach five.

"Woah! Baby got some kick." I laughed out at the speeds we were going with only a nudge from myself. That was nowhere near the speed of escape velocity that was needed. We had to go at a speed of 26k miles per hour, and we barely went over 3k.

Luckily for the shuttle, we were still only pushing around one percent in output. Pulling back on the flight stick, I angled us for the stars as upped out output to ten percent. The automatic dampers kicked in as I heard a whomp from the shuttle. Jean was calling out something from her co-pilot's seat, but I was having far too much fun as I rode this tiger.

Damn, there was one thing running at these speeds, and then there was controlling a ship or vehicle that can go almost as fast as I can. We went up and up at an angle before punching out of the atmosphere and pushed right into vacuum. The controls went from stiff and controlled to slick with grease. I eased back the power as we rocketed towards the moon. Bringing us around, I had us into a hover as we ran system checks roughly 200k kilometers from the moon.

"Shuttlecraft zero one this is command, do you read?"

"Flight Control this is shuttlecraft zero one; we read."

"Be advised; command is running scans and diagnostics."

Jean snorted at my side, and I heard her mention something about her running her own checks.

"Environmental seals are holding, sir." Anderson spoke up from the seat behind my own.

"Same with the atmospheric recyclers." Sanchez rumbled in his deep voice.

Everyone was a hive of activity, and I said nothing and just let the people do their work. We sat in space for half an hour before I had enough of the waiting.

"Flight Control, this is Blake." I said, fingering the push button for the communications system. "I'm going to open up the hyper-kinetic power source and push into the belt. I want these squids set up before the end of the day."

"Ahh, my king, we have protocols to go through."

I could hear the hesitance in Alex's voice as he spoke over the communications systems.

"Bahh, if this blows up. Jean and I can just bring the spartans back by hand." I replied, waving off his worry. There was no reply, so I started to change over the power source and flipped switches to change the cooling system on the anti-grav drives. Music kicks in over the speakers once the track was selected. The guitar thrummed as the music hits, 'High way to the danger zone!'

"Alright, Jean, here we goooooooooo!"

While we were waiting on the scans to finish from command, I had already selected one of the initial asteroids. This was selected one of our satellites had scanned a while back. The initial kick meant that we needed to tighten up the reaction time of the inertial dampers because wow, these damn anti-grav drives had some kick.

The little holo-radar in the center that shows the earth and moon on a holographic display changed as we rocketed out of their gravity wells. We were now going twenty times the escape velocity necessary and had already vastly outstripped the furthest anyone had been out of Earth with their own creations. Our speeds kept on increasing as we neared Mars within the first ten minutes of flight.

My heart beats to the sound of the track as I sunk into my seat from the forces.

Jean laid in a course for me to use Mars as a slingshot to get us out to the asteroid belt. Ignoring the command prompts back from Earth, I followed the flight path as I still rode this tiger. With no harsh gravity well besides the Sun, Saturn and Jupiter the controls were slick with ease while we were out in space. It was fun using my reaction time to adjust on the fly at rates that no human could possibly copy. I knew that the computers were recording everything and that was damn good because no one else would be able to copy my moves.

A tremor started in the controls as we approached Mars on the port side of the shuttle. The lights flashed, notifying me that our speed was too high. I shifted us towards the starboard side of the planet's rotation to keep the vibrations down. Activating the boosters on the port side gave us a kick away from the planet. With our angle of approach dialed in, we shot around the planet at speeds that made me damn proud.

The shroud was stressed a little, from what the readouts told me, but I didn't care. I was flying this bitch flat out, giving everything she had. Rolling us over, I had the belly faced out into space as the cockpit looked down on the red planet beneath us. Jean let out a gasp from my co-pilot's seat as we cruised around the planet below.

The shuttle shot out of Mars gravitational well going twice as fast as we entered it. The whoops of joy drew my attention to the crew feed as they had their hands up in the air.

Hell, we flew hard and fast for the last when we finally arrived at our destination. Asteroid P9564 was fast approaching on the holo-radar.

Instantly, I knew we had a problem. There was no way to come to a solid stop in space without some tricky maneuvering. The asteroid was a hundred miles wide, and we were going to overshoot the damn thing if I didn't think fast. There was a spark of an idea in my mind, and that was when I knew I might be a little crazy.

Cutting the engines removed all added acceleration even though our momentum was still carrying us forward. Shifting all of that power, I had it routed through the front thrusters at the front of the shuttle. What this did was cause us to pull off a backflip before I kicked in the anti-grav engines once more. The entire suttle lurched as we came to an arrested stop.

Quickly, I powered down the drives as I started up our system diagnostics. That was a hard ride, and I wanted all of the data on the stress points the shuttle went through. I knew that the body would be fine because of the adamantium casing, but other parts could have suffered.

Releasing my seat straps, I checked for any radiation types before pulling my helm off. Before anyone could say anything, I was already out of my seat while pulling Jean up with me. I moved like a hurricane as my lips met hers and our tongues dueled for dominance. There was a flare of red as Jean increased her power to dominate the kiss.

Chuckling internally, I allowed Jean to dip me over, letting her win our little kissing battle. There were whistles and catcalls from the spartans before Jean let me back up.

"Alright, alright, settle down." I said with good humor as I waved down the spartans that came into the cockpit to look out the main viewing port. The view was damn beautiful out here in the vastness of space. On one side was the vastness of beyond with twinkling stars, and on the other side were asteroids the size of miniature planetoids, states, mountains, and much much more. This was a rich field that I was going to exploit, like the damn American that I am. "Anderson, you're with me. Sanchez, you're with Jean, get all of the data collected and the shuttle ready to head back."

Accepting my yes sirs, I made my way past the spartans as they filed in behind me. Yes, I enjoyed the ride, but we had come out here to do a job. We trooped down to the cargo bay on a mission, and I was already throwing around orders.

"Master Chief, take two spartans and unstrap that satellite uplink first. Anderson, take five spartans to unhook those squids, I want that docking bay with the nano-forge this shuttle once the satellite uplinks set." I was shouting orders as I made my way to the airlock with three spartans following.

Pulling on my helmet, I had the three following me to check my environmental shields before heading into the airlock. Checking my wrist computer, I watched the scans from the asteroid pop up. There was no gravity outside, but I would be okay since I had my own form of 3 dimensional movement.

"Ready?" I asked, turning to the three that decided to follow in my footsteps. The nods I got back in response put a smile on my lips as I led the way into the airlock. There was a hiss as the door closed, and the air was pulled back into the life support systems. The touch function on the gel pad on the other door flashed a green. There was a swoosh, and we were out into the void.

My equilibrium changed as I flew out over the asteroid. The spartans bound out about fifty meters from the back of the shuttle before they took out some spike markers from their belt of holding. My suits systems were doing their own scans of the area while I floated out in the void. The last thing I wanted was to run into a xenomorph's eggs while my people mined out here. Hell, I had strict protocols in place for discoveries like those. Fire, death, and large fucking nukes were in the future of the idiots that stumbled across something like that.

The scans from the spikes came back, letting us know what was directly underneath us. Gold, some new type of metal never recorded, and so much more was flowing through in data streams. Hell, there was even a gas pocket next to a twenty meter compressed diamond. Yeah, mining the asteroid belt was a damn good idea. All we had to do now was find more vibranium, and then this expedition would pay for itself a hundred times over.

Changing over my comms unit, I was hit with the excited chatter from the command center as the scientist there was going over the data scans we were sending back. With a snort at them, I changed my comms back over to the shuttle and her team.

"Jean, take the shuttle into a hover, then bring her to heading 1.6.7," I spoke into my comms. "Master Chief, is that satellite ready for launch?"

"Yes, my king," Master Chief replied back as I used my gravity manipulation to pick up my spartans.

"Anderson, open the back and let the satellite out first." I commanded into my comms while floating in the void. We waited and watched as Anderson and his team pushed out a large metal frame the size of a double door fridge. Anderson and Rubio in the blue camo spartan colors pushed off from the back ramp of the shuttle, allowing me to catch them with my gravity manipulation.

The glowing purple hand reader on the front brought my attention to where I had to place my hand for authorization. After entering my codes, I moved the satellite back from our location to allow it to grow and unshrink. We all watched as the satellite went from two meters in height to over one hundred. This was one of the most powerful communications arrays that we have created to date, yet it was still smaller than the asteroid that we floated next to.

"Command here; we are getting a clear reading of the galactic communications systems." Alex said over the comms.

"We are still unable to read it." Faora growled out.

"Snort, speak for yourselves. I can read it just fine." Marcus spoke up, adding in his bit. I knew that gave everyone pause from the way things went silent. "What, you should have been reading my reports. We solved the universal planetary translation runic array. Here it's this little tattoo behind my ear." Marcus said as I heard him show something off. My visor flashed to show me what he was talking about, and I held in the urge to snap at him. "We have even took a look at those other transmissions you had, and I guess the array is now universal; it would seem. Hell, it's only right because the array is hooked into a person's neural net bypassing everything else, so you get a true understanding of words and body language."

_SIGH._

"Get the translation software running, and Marcus, put some of our mages on that task." I said, giving my command. There was a reason why I had my own magic users at my disposal, and this was one of them. Hell, once I meet Thor, I would have to ask him about letting my people learn 'all speak'. It would be interesting to see if Marcus's little translation array matched up.

Ignoring them, I flew myself and the spartan to stand on the side of the satellite. Looking down on the asteroid, I noticed the three-point glow of the data jacks we had placed down. Anderson was floating outside of the shuttle on a tether as he held onto the handles of the nano-forge. The nano-forge was shaped like a javelin with four ribs along its center.

Anderson let it float out, but I caught it before it could go too far. With a push, I had the nano-forge lined up between the data spikes. My HUD gave me precise targeting as I pulled back before jamming it into the asteroid. The nano-drills activated, allowing the spike to drill further into the asteroid. The four ribs were going to disconnect when a chamber was created to form a portal back home. This was going to solve a lot of issues with logistics and so much more.

Hell, I wanted my force of squids to expand to a hundred more if not a thousand. Those matrix squids were going to map and chart out the asteroid belt for me and my forces. So thoughts and plans flitted through my mind about my new playground.

Before I could do anything else, I received a red alert on my personal line. What I saw struck me with dread. On my wrist showed a larger burly man with ham chops, but it was the lady he walked with into my safe house that formed ice into the pit of my stomach.

BEEP…

BEEP...

BEEP...

The fucking Black King Sabastian Shaw was walking onto my property, but it was who he brought that filled me with dread. She stood five feet ten inches, long flowing black hair with light blue eyes. Facial recognition scans had already brought up her profile, and my own meta knowledge filled in the rest. The Black Queen of England, The Black Priestess Selene Gallio, walked into my fucking safe house. She was a SSS tier Omega class threat, and now she was stretching into my backyard, I was fucking pissed.

They didn't even decide to visit alone either. No, from the reports, they came with fifty followers that were now waiting outside of my safe house in Morocco. Hell, they didn't even want to fight on their own home turfs.

"Jean, you're in charge. Faora, have them stall at the safehouse in Morocco and get my battle armor ready." I didn't wait for a reply, because I didn't need one, I was already moving. Stars whizzed by as I moved with a purpose.

_SPEED, I AM SPEED. NOTHING WAS FASTER THAN ME, NOT EVEN LIGHT!_

The stars shifted and changed, but my augmented HUD kept my focus on where Earth was compared to my position. I stepped on space itself as I ran home. The void couldn't hold me; the distance could not sway me from my path.

_THERE WAS NO VOID._

_THERE WAS ONLY ME._

I pushed and pushed; I was focused on the task laid out before me. Within moments, I watched as that glorious blue marble of water enlarged within my vision. I ran past the upper atmosphere as I made my way to Pandora. I was so focused; I didn't even realize I ran right through Pandora's shields. Within seconds I was over the military base while people were frozen mid-action.

Ignoring them, I went on my way to my personal armory. If they came loaded for a fight, then **WAR** they shall receive. Checking the clock, I was surprised to see that it only took me five minutes from the asteroid belt to get back home on my own power. Bypassing everything, I made my way towards the armory that I kept for myself. Faora was already there with Marcus and Alex in tow.

I pulled a full stop as I dumped all of my momentum into the speed force. Ignoring the three, I walked up to my armor on display. My ax was in the display case right beside my armor. The first thing I noticed was the new array of runic clusters written all over the ax. Even in front of my armor, I could feel the thrum of power emitting from the weapon.

Tapping on my UMF belt, I threw it to the side as I walked up to my redesigned armor. Most of the armor was red with flashes of golden lightning bolts broken up with some blacks. There was a red bat located on the chest with the same lightning bolt.

The material felt like a mixture of high-quality fabric and leather mixed. I was just happy it wasn't latex. The armor plating was a mixture of vibranium and ceramic crystal lattice-work. The armored shirt first followed the combat pants. I noticed the grey of vibranium here and there but paid it no mind as I pulled on my boots quickly. I gave those a once over and noticed that they were built for a speedster.

Putting that out of mind, I pulled on my gauntlets that also had fingerless gloves instead of solid metal. I appreciated the look of the single blades that came out with a mental command on the left gauntlet. On my right hand was a triple minigun system set in a triangle formation. Two of the rotating barrels were located on each side of my right gauntlet, with a rotating barrel underneath. My right hand looked like an unholy abomination to kill it with lead.

Flexing my mental command put those away as I looked over the rest of my armor. There were runic arrays all over my chest, arms, legs, and back. I noticed fortification, spiritual boost, negate illusions, hell there was even the runes for the sling rings teleportation anchors located on my utility belt.

There the helmet was deconstructed into the suit. I noticed there were two small triangle devices with nano-adhesive on the bottom that went on the sides of my face. Putting those on the side of my eyes close to my ears activated the smart glasses function.

With my armor on, I reached for my ax, placing it on my back and not in my storage. Next, I reached for the super shotty gun that was on display beside my ax. This was something I have been working on for some time. It was made with adamantium, of course, for the frame, but I had taken it a step too far. During the casting process, I had the holoprojections imprint millions of power runs along the shotty.

Marcus had made the arrays for me, and the advanced 3d printers did the rest. The super shotty could shot hot plasma alone at velocities capable of punching holes in 20mm thick armor. It was also able to launch concussive forces of air, but a shotgun would always be a shotgun.

The super shotty was a triple-barreled monster, and there was no way around it. Not with something that had unlimited ammo at its disposal.

Once I was fully kitted out, the look on my face was completely feral. Turning around, I was ready to cross the planet to face my new foes. Unfortunately, Marcus stopped me before I could take off running.

"Our General went to get changed. The message she left asked us to meet out on the tarmac." Marcus said to me as he watched me heft my ax onto my back.

I grunted and said one word.

"Portal."

Marcus snapped to attention and had a portal opened to the outside, where I found a small army standing waiting for us. Before I could say anything, Faora dropped out of the sky in a classic superhero landing.

_Yeah, that's right; she was my Super Woman._

"We are ready, my king." Faora said boldly as she stood up to her full height. This allowed me to see the battle armor that she wore and damn did she look amazing. The suit was full body advanced polymer UMF spandex, with metal boots, grieves, and over armor that protected her chest. This design was another taken straight from my black servers, and damn did it look good on her. There was only one thing to say about it.

"No cape."

There was a nod as the cape disappeared into the back of her armor.

"Let me introduce you to your Praetorian guard. Three hundred of the best Spartans we had to offer." Faora boldly stated as she waved her hand towards the soldiers that stood before us. "Personally trained by Natasha and myself. Capable of flight, speed, strength, and intelligence to think outside the box."

"Good." I replied as I checked the blades on the side of my gauntlets. I was interrupted by the activated holo-screen that was notified of tensions rising. "Marcus, portal."

Without replying to my command, Marcus had already turned around. He activated a portal the size of a double garage door. My head was held high, and my shoulders were squared.

_IT WAS TIME._

"TO WAR."

* * *

Authors Notes:

It's a FanFiction so I plan to explode this path with maximum badassitude.

I hope everyone is as excited as I am.

Because this is the year that the Stark Expo goes down and also Hulk comes out of hiding. Nothing can ever go wrong.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	46. Chapter 46

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 46**

**Morocco**

It had been months since Selene had felt that burst of power. At first, she had ignored it, but there was that buzz of energy in the back of her mind. Selena had ignored it at the time because there were better things to do. She had her own companies to run, but she also had to corral those rabid animals in the Hellfires Club. The members were a constant irritation for her, even with the advantages she gained with being the Black Queen.

Selene watched from the shadows as a new power made itself known to those barbarians across the pond. Americans, they never learn, and now there was spawn trying to 'save the world.'

Interestingly enough, Shaw had contacted her a couple of months after this American had made himself known to the world. They had done their dealings, but Selene had kept a lookout for that well of power. Selene had summoned a few demons and tried divining a few times, but had not gotten any closer to finding the source. Something was hiding it from her, but Selene was not one to be dissuaded from her tasks.

More and more, Selene felt the winds of change drift around the world, yet. There was no way to understand where it came from. That young man had become a laughing stock around the world as the president had backtracked on his support, but Selene had noticed that there was no retaliation. Even with the information about the half a billion paid to the president's secret accounts, Blake made no retaliation on the deal-breaker.

It had been some more months before Selene had felt another spike of power coming from the direction of the Pacific Ocean. Selene had dispatched some of her underlings to find the cause, but once more, their findings were inconclusive. So with that Selene watched and waited for another sign, she had lived thousands of years after all, what's a little more time.

Yet, the day she was waiting for didn't take all that long to arrive. With the start of the new year, there was a mental call that went out. It was so brash, so bold and in the face of everything she knew. That Selene knew that it was Blake, there was no one else with such American brashness to attempt such a deed.

Within moments of that call, Selene had divined its origins, but her sight was rebuffed. This rebuff had come in the form of a shield type ward that covered the island. In a fit of rage, Selene had destroyed her arcane room from the backlash of her emotions.

It was another week before Shaw had made contact with a plan to control this new island with support from the Hell Fire Club, but he would need the assistance from the international branch. When Shaw had approached her with that plan in mind. Selene was already thinking of ways to remove Shaw from the board, allowing her complete control over the project.

They had the location to one safe house located on another continent and away from their own territories. Plans were drafted and made to be implemented once things were confirmed. They had made their plans, and Selene was ready to kill Shaw from having to share her spoils of victory.

All that changed once he walked through that door.

Selene could feel the raw, unbridled power that radiated from his being. Once again, it was that American, Benjamin Blake, like she had conjected, but now that she met him in person. The power was palpable. The anger was all-consuming, but it wasn't directed at her. No, the anger Blake was emitting was directed to her companion.

Yes, Selene thought to herself. She could use that to her advantage. Power, influence, and a nation, Selene was going to take this young man for all he was worth. Now, it was time to solve all of her opposition.

* * *

**o.O.o**

**Morocco**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Extremely Pissed**

The portal was cool and calming across my skin as I walked through it. Unfortunately, that was not enough to calm my rage. The gardens that surrounded us, but we marched passed ignoring everything. My smart HUD was activated, and I noticed the location ping of my guest sitting on the upper balcony. No words were spoken out of my mouth as I floated up to greet the two.

For a moment, I floated there and looked down on the two of them. My ax was on my back, itching to be used, and I made a combat twitch towards my shotgun. Shaw was just how I imagined him. A man of distinguished age with ham chops for sideburns. His chest was puffed up, and I noticed the hair on his arms. The man was damn close to looking like an old school barbarian.

Sitting across from him was a beauty of regal grace. Long flowing black hair past her shoulders. Arched eyebrows with black pouty painted lips. She looked up at me with a very sculpted eyebrow, and I noticed the mad gleam in her eyes. The eyes of the beauty flashed red before me, but I ignored that as the servers came out with two seats.

Ignoring the second seat, I sat down, taking command of the situation. The look that Shaw shot my way was more than enough to send anyone away, but I was all out of fucks to give right now.

"Not going to introduce yourself, boy?" Shaw snapped as she placed down his wine.

There were no words shared as I ignored Shaw completely. All of my focus was on the beauty before me. Deadly and grace all in the wrapper of one power-hungry eternal.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Mr. Blake." Selene said with a smile while her eyes glinted with bloodlust.

"It is a beautiful day, Ms. Gallio." I returned with my own bloodthirsty smile.

"Yes, so I have heard the most interesting thing with the start of the new year." Selene said sultry almost conspiratorially.

"Do tell, Ms. Gallio, what did you hear?" I asked as I leaned forward, ignoring Shaw as his teeth ground together beside us. My anger was still simmering under the surface, and it was only a matter of time before Shaw lost his head. On my HUD, I was notified that my Praetorian guards were getting in position. Marcus and Faora were both standing at the door leading to the balcony, and so was Sage.

Sage stood there looking over the proceedings as stoically as she could. Hell, if I didn't know better, it would have seemed like she was at home. Lucky for her, I knew where she stood and would not be losing her head today. There was a reason why I wanted Xavier on my side, and Sage was one of them, besides the fact he gets around.

"You see, I was relaxing in this nice little place I had over in the French Riviera when I received the most particular telepathic communication," Selene said with such calm one would think she was an actor out for the Oscars. That glint in her eye said more than enough and took a lot for me not to pull my shotgun and start blasting. "There I was relaxing under the sun when another mind touched my own. This other mind spans a story about a new home for those with powers and so much more."

"That's a very interesting story you have decided to share with me Ms. Gallio." I replied smoothly as I accepted the glass of water handed to me by a waiter. "Now, my question for you Ms. Gallio, is what do you plan to do with such information?"

"Ooh, a little of this and a little of that." Selene said with a little phop wave of her hand. The staredown between us was intense as I watched the outer rims of her pupils shade slightly red. Before anymore was said, Shaw decided to be a cunt.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Shaw growled out as he slammed his palm onto the table, rattling the fine china.

My super shotgun was up and within the face of Shaw at the drop of a nano-second. I didn't even turn his way, but I noticed the shocked reflection from Selene's eye. We were all silent for a moment, and I allowed them to understand how dangerous I truly am. They decided to invade the territory of an apex predator, and they were going to regret it.

"You are consorting with a gentleman and a lady on this fine day, sir. So you shall act like a decent human being, or you shall be treated like that barbarian you resemble." I replied smoothly, before placing my super shotgun back into storage. "Now, why are you here, Shaw?"

"Yes, why are we here, Sabastian?" Selene asked slyly while never moving eye eyes from my own the entire time.

"We are here to have a discussion with the leader of this so-called mutant nation." Shaw replied a little too smugly. "Instead we are here waiting and being intercepted by this boy, who is trying my patience."

The curve at the edges of Selene's lips told me she noticed my irritation with the man. Sitting back in my chair, I finally looked at the man. Once upon a time, this man would have been extremely intimidating. That was once upon a time, and now he wasn't much of a blip on my radar. Plans were in the works on Emma's end to out the man from the Hell Fire Club, allowing her to take over, but now. Shaw delivered himself into my domain.

"I don't believe the leader of the nation would like to speak to you though." I replied as I idly tapped the table.

"Then tell him, I have his little bitches." Shaw stated smugly as he pulled a tablet from his inner breast pockets. I watched as Shaw powered up his tablet before inputting some code before flipping it over for me to see. "The little bitch thought I wasn't aware of her comings and goings. But I have eyes and ears everywhere; it was simple to check and match up the time frames to her schedule."

On the screen of the table were Emma, Raven, and my mother out having lunch in Paris. I tried hard, but there was no stopping the chuckle that came out of me.

"Insolent whelp, you think this is funny?" Shaw asked as he raised an eyebrow at my laughing. Even Selene was looking at me crossly as if I had something wrong with my head.

"Yes, actually, this is hilarious to me." I replied with a shrug for him to see. "If you had actually taken my woman, security would have grounded your people down into pulped flesh."

Selene cocked an eyebrow at me, the look on Shaw's face for a split-second told me he knew he fucked up in a colossal way.

"Keep watching that live feed," I said as I waved over Faora to my side. Faora came over and handed me a small package while Shaw went back to watching his little tablet. Turning, I gave Selene a smile since I knew she was watching me like a hawk. I double tapped the device on the table to bring up a live feed for us to watch. The holoprojector showed a little espresso shop in Paris as my woman and mother were sitting down for brunch. "Send your people in Shaw, and if they survive, then I will acquiesce to your terrorist demands."

Shaw looked at me, shocked before sending a little hand sign on the sly to Sage. Selene had finally stopped watching me in time to watch Shaw's little Hellion team get demolished. I didn't know who made up Shaw's team, but they folded like wet tissue paper.

We watched as a team of twenty ran in with skintight spandex as they attempted to take my woman and mother into custody. There were screams as the little shop was evacuated, but no one got up from my other table. I watched as the first one went down with his head removed. From the way Shaw let out a slight flinch, I knew that had to be one of his heavy hitters.

Raven just sat there relaxed before playing one of the hand cannons on the table, before taking another sip from her espresso. The hand cannon Raven used was from one of my working prototypes. Since we had antigravitation technology, I wanted to see if I could recreate the mass effect drivers without the eezo power source. They were a work in progress, but the hand cannons were only good for ten shots before needing a recharge.

My mother turned towards the camera, did a little espresso cup salute before going back to having her girl time with her daughters-in-law.

"And that is why I had no worries about your little plot." I said smugly as I took another sip from my glass of water.

I guess it was time to kill this fool and then deal with the real boss.

"Anything else?"

The look on his face said more than he ever wanted it to. With a snort of derision, I turned back to the holo-feed. We sat and watched as more and more of his Hellion's decided to use force to remove Emma, Raven, and my mother and detain them. None made it far though; Raven had pulled out her blades of Athena she got for Christmas. Emma turned into her diamond form and used the hand cannon that Raven had placed on the table.

The jacket my mother wore turned into a black trench coat as she pulled out a super shotgun of her own. Closing down the feed to not watch the slaughter that was going to unfold, I turned to the man who came woefully unprepared.

Taking out a storage device from my utility belt, I placed it on the table before pressing the activation key. Selene looked very interested in the clear glass box that was now on the table.

"Shaw," I said, pulling his attention from watching his people get slaughtered. The look he gave me could have killed if he had laser vision, but I was all out of fucks to give. "You think you could just walk in here and threaten me and mine, and I would just accept it. Well, you fucked yourself thoroughly. You now have twenty-four hours to get your affairs in order before I kill you and put your head in this box."

The stiff back posture was odd in comparison to how pale his face became. Shaw turned towards Selene for some help, but he was a fool. Selene only respected power and whatever he offered paled in comparison to what he just lost. She was going to fuck him over the first chance she got also, and he knew it.

"Twenty four hours Shaw." I repeated as he got up and excused himself from the table. Shaw's walk was slow and composed, but I knew better. He was going through plans and contingencies in that tiny little brain of his. Always missing the small and bigger picture he did. He never even realized that I didn't make a promise about those hours.

"And now there is only you, my dear." I spoke as I waited for Marcus to finish his little check. With the all-clear, I turned to Faora. "Make sure he disappears with bad maintenance as the cause of his plane crash. Stick his head with the rest once you have completed your task."

Faora took twenty from my guards as she left to complete her tasks while I prepared for the real fight to come. The look Selene gave me said she approved, and now it was our turn to tangle.

"Would you like some tea, Ancient One?" I asked the invisible lurker as she showed herself with a smile.

"Of course, of course, a little honey if you don't mind." The Ancient One said as she appeared with a chair as if she was there the whole time. I was getting better and better with my gravity manipulation awareness, so I wasn't about to tell her how I found her so that she may try harder to sneak up on me. Hell, I even noticed the moment Selene had picked up on the Ancient One phasing invisibly into our area.

"Are you here to reprimand me about my heavy-handed tactics with Mr. Shaw?" I asked as I waited for her to finish a sip of her tea.

Selene had a refill of wine while we waited on the Ancient one to finish her tea.

"Oh, nothing so contrite Mr. Blake." The Ancient One answered. "There's no reason for me to insert myself into your nation's politics and like you said. Mr. Shaw is very inconsequential in the grand scheme of things."

Hot damn that was a burn if I had ever heard one.

"No, I am here to make sure your battle doesn't end with planetary nor continental destruction." The Ancient One finished as she placed down her empty teacup.

"I have my doubts about something like that happening." I returned with a little irritation tingeing my voice. The smile she gave me though was damn infuriating, to say the least.

"It has been some time now, hasn't it Sorcerer Supreme, Argentina correct?" Selene interjected with a little smile of her own.

"Yes, the werewolves outbreak, I believe." The Ancient One returned with a smile and nod of her own. "Might I ask though, are you here to breach the contract that was laid down at that time?"

Selene returned a smile of her own, but that dangerous glint never left her eye at all.

"This nation is not one under the magical charter of man." Selene returned with glowing red eyes.

"Yes, I believe you are correct in that regard." The Ancient One packed on her own thoughts.

"So that is how it will be, huh?" I said, interrupting them both. "Fine then, let's find a place and throw down."

"Come now; terms should be reached before we get deep within such activities together," Selene said as she slid her glass of wine to the side out of reach.

"Marcus, do be a dear and bring us some parchment paper, please." The Ancient One called out while raising a hand to stop me from getting up. Marcus gave me a look before leaving once I gave him a nod to follow those orders. He might be brash and boisterous, but he knew not to fuck around during times like these. With Marcus leaving, we descended into silence, but even that was broken when the holo-projector started to beep red.

With a little applied gravity manipulation, the holo-projector activated showed a very interesting scene. Shaw never made it to his secret hanger to fly out of Morocco in his attempt to escape. I watched as whoever drove Shaw swerved in and out of traffic in their mad dash bid in escaping my Generals pursuit.

One of the Spartans was flying the sky car while Faora was half hanging out the side with a massive cannon strapped to her back. Behind that sky care were six others, all in hot pursuit of Shaw's vehicle. Shaw's black SUV back door opened with the side door, and a few things happened all at once. Sage was kicked out the side as they made a sharp left turn into traffic, then someone opened fire on the leading sky car that Faora was hanging out of. No one scattered from the shots fired, but the back sk ycar did pull over to pick up Sage.

Thinking of a map brought up an intuitive map of the area to my HUD. This same map showed that they were on the final approach to the hidden air track under HellFire International.

When Shaw's drive took the straight, that was when my General struck. Faora kicked off hard from the sky car as the security came pouring out of the HellFire International airline terminal. They stood no chance; Spartans took to the air behind their commander, destroying all opposition before them. Fire, ice, lightning, and water abilities were thrown around with a splash of magic here and there.

Twenty spartans took out a force of over one hundred, and none lived to tell the tale about it. Changing the camera to Faora's perspective, I watched as she flew over the mess below. She was tailing Shaw while also still giving out commands to those in her command. Faora had noticed the jetliner that was on the tarmac with the ramp down, waiting for Shaw's boarding. It was also noticed how the jet didn't show up on standard radar sweeps, and this piqued my interest because I didn't know he had any stealth tech of the sort.

The SUV that Shaw was in came to a stop beside the ramp, but Faora was already moving. Before Shaw could get very far, she came down on his SUV, crushing the vehicle beneath her completely before grabbing him in a telekinetic hold and throwing him.

Shaw went over Faora's shoulder while the heads of his guards went splat because of crushing telekinetic forces being applied. Shaw never stood a chance in the fight; I knew what his powers were, so that meant so did my people. Without any preamble, Faora held Shaw spread eagle in the air as she took out her swords. She looked at her swords before putting them away and doing something I was never expecting. She started to talk to the man.

"Kinetic absorption could only do so much, but I have read your history. I have followed the breadcrumbs of your deeds." Faora said while circling her prey. "My king had marked you as an enemy on principle, and I did my homework on scum like yourself. You are a man who sold his soul working for the Nazi's in Germany. You are a man who experimented on his own kind, and it wasn't for some noble goal. No, it was for-profit and because you like to inflict pain on those that could not defend themselves. So here you are defenseless and against someone that knows your sins. Let's inflict some pain, so grit your teeth, and bear it."

I watched as Faora cuffed the power suppressant cuffs around the wrist of Shaw before delivering a devastating rabbit punch to the back of his head.

"I like her." I heard Selene mutter from my side. "Even I didn't side with those monsters during that debacle."

Faora drilled a few more punches into Shaw's face before pulling back as one of my sky cars came flying down onto the tarmac. Out of this new sky car came Emma Frost and Raven, well damn.

Shaw was really fucked now.

We watched as Emma and Raven walked up to the now kneeling Shaw at the feet of Faora.

"As of ten minutes ago, Frost Industries has been purchasing your companies stocks wholesale as the word of your demise became live news coverage," Emma said as she stood over he defeated foe. "I made a promise to you a few years back that you would die destitute and broken at my feet."

"Take what we need Em," Raven said as she took up a post beside Faora. I noticed that Raven was carrying the blades I made her on her back while the chains were still attached to her wrist. Those blades were some damn scary things, and it didn't help that I made them far more dangerous than the versions in God Of War.

Shaw attempted to spit on her, but Emma's kinetic shield caught the wad of saliva and blood from making contact. With grace and swiftness, I knew that could only be taught from either Raven or Natasha. Emma changed to her diamond form in one strong stride before her fist knocked a few screws loose inside the head of Shaw with the powerful right she delivered.

Before Shaw could do anything else in retaliation, Emma grabbed him by the sides of his head while her eyes blazed with power. Hmm, that was interesting, even I could tell she had way more power than I thought should be possible. That would need investigating later, though.

Shaw screamed and screamed as Emma took everything she wanted out of his mind. Her diamond form was damn sexy with the all-white she was wearing. From the belt around her waist, I could tell that it was one of my UMF suits. I wonder who she had designed her outfit, though I wasn't aware we had anyone on the island with any fashion sense. Those thoughts were pushed aside as Emma basically shoved Shaw away from her with a mighty push.

Emma turned to my General and gave one hell of a command. "Bring me his head, General."

_Shit, they were about to go old school mortal kombat on his ass._

Faora gave a salute before dragging Shaw kicking and screaming before Emma and Raven. The look in Emma's eyes, though spoke of fury and rage, and that said more than enough. It was strange because, over our months of interaction, she has never shown such emotions before. Not even when deals have fallen through worth millions has she even shown such anger.

I fired off a quick message to her and Raven to find out what happened, but all I received in reply was that they were going to raid Shaw's compound hard and fast. There was a notice to request a Spartan contingent for her assault against Shaw's holdings.

I, of course, gave the okay on that; then sent a message about her not having to ask. As one of my women, she would automatically have command of her own Proterian guards. That would mean that her and Raven combined would have six hundred soldiers between themselves to carry out their will.

Orders were given, and Spartans moved as gunships were launched from my military base on Pandora. An inhuman scream grew my attention back to the holo-projector, causing me to look up and see Faora dishing out some well-served justice for a lot of people. Shaw was on the ground screaming as Faora had a foot on his back while her hands were wrapped around his head pulling.

The sounds of Shaw's spine snapping crackled like popcorn as Faora put some more strength into her slow pull back.

"Silence!" Faora barked as she punched Shaw in the side of the head before pulling once more. Shaw's legs flopped around as Faora went about her grim work. Muscles snapped, tendons popped, and the cracking of bones reached my ears, but I kept on watching. With one mighty jerk and twist, Shaw's head was pulled from his carcass with half his spine swinging beneath it.

Kicking the now corpse aside, Faora walked in front of Emma. Getting down on one knee, she placed the head in the box I gave her before holding it up above her head in the presentation of her completed job.

Raven sneered at the head of one of her hated foes while Emma picked it up from Faora's hands. Blood pooled in the bottom of the box as Emma tilted it this way and that, as she inspected it like fine art.

"Place it on the shelf with the rest of the Sinister's," Emma commanded as she handed the head in a box to one of the Spartans standing at the side. "Faora, you will be with us for the foreseeable expedition; we have a compound to raid, come along dear."

"As you command my Queen," Faora replied, snapping off a salute before checking orders were given to take care of the plane with Shaw's cooling corpse.

Closing down the hologram, I noticed the fuck me eyes that Selene was giving me from across the table.

"You are the one that has been killing young Nathanial?" Selene asked subtly with a predatory smile.

"I have been killing his clones and raiding his bases, yes." I returned with a shrug of my own. "Fifty-three clones and counting, so far he has been one step ahead, but from the cellular degradation of the latest clone acquisition, we are extremely close to his capture."

Selene had a moment that looked like she was thinking about what I had to share, but chose not to say anything about Nathanial.

Instead, she changed the topic.

"Have you completed the contract yet, Sorcerer Supreme?" Selene asked across the table at our third companion.

"This magical contract was done in the old ways due to the level of power at both of your disposal.

"Marcus?"

"My king, it means that it is to the death or submission of either party," Marcus answered with a bowed head.

"The stakes," I asked while looking across the table.

"Your throne," Selene answered with a savage grin plastered on her face.

"Then place yourself as the stakes in this bout," I growled back as I pounded a fist on the table.

"No, I refuse to be the stakes of some duel." Selene spat as her red magical aura, started to shimmer.

"Then, I refuse to place the island and people that I have worked so hard to establish to be placed as winning stakes for you," I growled back as I stood to face her. Our auras clashed, causing plaster and the walls to buckle from our intense staredown. Through all of this, the Ancient One was cool as a cucumber on a midsummer day. "You want a throne, go build a fucking kingdom of your own. I refuse to put my hard built kingdom up so you can feel special about yourself."

"Why not citizenship?" The Ancient One interjected with a question.

"I SHALL BE QUEEN NOT A SLAVE AND NOT A CONCUBINE!" Selene snarled, but the Ancient One still paid her no mind.

"Then, enter it into the contract." The Ancient One returned. "I very much doubt the kind of woman that Mr. Blake already enjoys the company of would allow him to bring a slave home."

I could see the hard look in her eyes as she mulled over the idea.

"I have riches, and I have a nation with people at my beck and call. I even have a friendly relationship with the Ancient One, who is like a grandmother to my kids." I said with some heat in my voice. "You have nothing I want but your vast experience on this planet, and I accept no threats to myself or my people. So, I want it in writing that should you lose, you would do nothing to get out of said contract, nor will you attempt any coup of my empire be it on Earth or anywhere else amongst the cosmos we may venture utter loyalty and advice. You shall not usurp any child of mine, nor any child I call my own to attempt a coup. Any child or persons or anything of the sort to remove me or mine from power. No deals to demons or cosmic beings to remove you from your duties nor anyone to change reality on your behalf. No deed through action nor inaction on pain of magical evisceration of your soul to the cosmic winds to be collected by DEATH herself. Then and only then on your loss will I accept you and name you one of my Queens."

"Then I want it written that on my victory, you shall be made a slave with all those pledges themselves to your banner and cause. Your nation shall be mine, your mind shall be mind to do with as I please. Everything you are, will be and was, will be mine to do with and command as I please." Selene returned with her own conditions.

"Are you sure you would like to do this, Benjamin?" The Ancient One asked, and that was the first time today that she called me by my name. I turned to look at her with a grim determination set in my features.

It was time to nut up or shut up.

The Ancient One gave me a nod in return before writing up the contract with Marcus's help. My smart band started to ping, but I ignored it. I had some ideas on who might be contacting me to tell me not to make such a deal, but they didn't know that this was the only way to get Selene to back off unless I was committed to ending her. And it was a damn hard job to end an eternal such as Selene. She has been alive for thousands of years, older than the Ancient One and even Apocalypse himself. No, this battle had to be fought, and I was the only one that could do it.

"Rules for the match?" The Ancient One asked from over the contract on the table.

"No extra-dimensional demons summoning nor any that might be stashed in some hidey-hole, planetary nor continental destruction attacks. Also, no life force absorption during combat or attacking any close villages or people within the area." I answered instantly.

"Are these terms agreeable to you Miss. Gallio?" The Ancient One asked, turning to look at a red-eyed Selene.

"Agreed," Selene answered through gritted teeth.

"Then, please sign here in blood on this line." The Ancient One replied, handing over a black feathered quill. Selene looked at the quill for a moment before giving the Ancient One a raised brow. I didn't know why until it was my time to sign the contract. The fucking quill was a blood quill, an enchanted quill to take blood for signing. I showed nothing as the quill cut into my hand to seal my name onto the contract. "This way, please."

After signing, I found the Ancient One standing beside a portal leading out to somewhere with an ocean of grass.

"The place for this battle will be taking place on the Mongolian steppes." The Ancient One answered, noting my inquisitive look. "The Ward Master of Pandora has already placed protections. The land will return to how it once was upon this duel's completion."

"Satellites?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I have been informed that they would be taken care of. This was in case of a situation like this were to happen." Answered the Ancient One with a smile. "You both shall start a mile from each other."

Before anything else could be said, she flicked her wrist, sending the portal at myself and Selene. Gold flashed before the world shifted to my senses. Looking up, I noticed the phase of the sun, then took a moment to feel the wind on my face.

It was time to go hunting.

Pulling out my triple-barreled super shotgun. I hunkered forwards as I took off sprinting at high speeds across the Mongolian steppes.

* * *

**O.O.O.O**

**Somewhere over the Switzerland Mountains.**

"Drop me here," Emma commanded as she waited for the gunship she was in to pull around for a hover over the compound.

"Emma, darling, wouldn't you like to change into something more suited for our party?" Raven asked from the side. Besides Emma, Raven was standing in full combat Athena loadout.

"Honey, I'm flawless the way I am," Emma replied, turning up her nose.

"Yeah, sure, but I already picked something out that you will love," Raven said as she started to input something on her smart band. Before Emma could reply, her clothing started to change. The all-white stayed to match what she previously wore. Now though, her outfit was no longer the flowing gown of before.

Styled boots wrapped her legs as leather pants wrapped her curves. The shirt she wore, changed form into a crop top with an X across her stomach. The crop top had long sleeves with golden accents. The wrist of her shirt had bangles that connected to a miniature cape on the back.

Emma noted that over her flat stomach was a thin film that could still provide protection against knives and bullets. She was sure that even the gell layer would protect against shock.

"So a stylized suit for me, and you're in armor?" Emma asked with a raised brow as her body slowly became diamonds. Raven gave her lover a beaming smile before doing a little twirl.

"Ben made me this after our little outing in Russia; we broke it in together rescuing Stark," Raven answered as the gunship touched down. Emma gave her a look while still in her diamond form before turning towards the ramps. One of the spartans at the end of the ramp handed Emma a smart device that worked as a scanner. This device connected around her ear without getting in the way of her hair or vision. The look she gave the spartan had him answering her swiftly.

"Scouter, my Queen." The spartan with the name tag Gorden answered as he held out the device. "It will give you smart lenses connectivity since you have not been issued a helmet yet."

Turning over the device in her hands, Emma noticed the C shape that would go behind her ears. She also noticed the swivel part that went in front of her eye that also doubled as a display unit. Emma gave the spartan a nod before placing the scouter where it was advised. A HUD display came into view over Emma's field of vision.

One of the tags, Emma noticed said shields. The thought of activating those scent a shimmer over her person. That shimmer was the activation of her personal shielding. Sending a nod to the team of spartans, they stepped forth into the fire.

Emma walked with the grace of a queen in her court while flanked with a team of ten spartans. Any and all opposition was gunned down as Emma strolled through the Shaw's secret compound. Nothing was going to step in Emma's way because she was on a mission right now.

One of the spartans had sent over a report of finding the server room. From there, commands were given, and a map was uploaded. Scanning over the map, Emma found what she wanted on the sixth floor down. Tapping on her scouter, Emma gave out the commands of what she wanted.

What she received in return was that the elevators were on lockdown with the rest of the compound. Before she could let her frustration known, a spartan with blue wings on her armor stepped forth with a platform device. The circular device was 10x10 with a one-foot ring around the outer edges. The spartan directed them to the center of the compound before placing the device on the floor. She waited for the others to get on the platform before activating the device.

The outer edge to the platform, pushed out securing its position before lasers of blue lights cut into the floors beneath their location. Floor after floor, they went lower and lower. On each floor, soldiers were there to take shots at them, but the Spartans following Emma and Raven made short work of them.

Raven knew something was up as they touched down on the sixth floor. The vibes that Emma was projecting were those of emotional turmoil. Her exterior was calm, but for those that knew her. They knew she was feeling anything but. Rage, sadness, excitement, and apprehension was all of the emotions that Emma projected. A spark inside of her ignited as the spartans headed down the hallway. Emma took the lead to the rooms she was after.

Her team of spartans secured the three doors she wanted as more and more Spartans secured the sixth floor. Half of the team was down here with Emma and Raven while the other half was securing the compound above. Taking a deep breath, Emma walked up to the first door labeled 1C.

On the door, there was a description of the person inside. That same description chilled her stomach. It said Viable clone, age seven female blonde, days without bonded pairs thirty-four, weight average.

Raven was with her at the door, but Emma held out a hand to stop her from proceeding. Slowly she opened the door; on the other side, Emma found who she was looking for. Huddled in a corner was a young girl, blonde of hair with a wiry frame trying to seek refuge from the world. Moving slowly not to startle the little child, Emma made her approach.

Taking a breath, Emma shared small whispers before connecting with the little girl telepathically. What Emma found almost knocked her over. The young child's mind was full of life and whole, but there was a devastating part of her missing.

"Spartan Wiggins, Open the other doors," Emma commanded as she picked up the little girl. They were stepping out of the room with the child in her arms when Emma noted the psy dampers. That was pure cruel treatment for any telepath. Add onto the fact that the girl needed two others, and it was inhuman treatment. Once the other doors opened, Emma felt the child's mind connected with the others in a semi-hive mind. Each of the girls could think on their own, but they worked better on a linked telepathic network. Looking over, Emma noticed that Raven was carrying one of the girls, while Spartan Wiggins was carrying the other.

Slowly and tentatively, Emma merged her telepathic thoughts with what she could only understand being a storm of joy. Blues, greens, and reds of emotional colors flashed before her mind's eye. This was before Emma put her telepathic might behind calming their minds.

{Calm, now, calm, tell me girls, what are your names?} Emma asked telepathically.

{We do.}

{Not carry.}

{Designations.}

Emma nodded before reaching behind her as a telepathic command went out to Spartan Wiggins once more. Deposited into her outstretched hands were 3 UMF suit belts. With some inputs into her own smart band, Emma made some changes to the suits.

She gave the red and white one to the first naming her Sophie. The second UMF belt was green and white and went to the middle one that Raven was holding, also naming her Phoebe. The last belt was given to the one being carried by Wiggins. This belt was changed to blue and white while she was given the name Celeste.

With Raven's help, Emma got the girls into the basic UMF jumper. The standard look of it made Emma want to turn up her nose, but the only saving grace was its programmable feature. Well, that and it's bulletproof nature, fireproof nature, and so many more ways to keep one alive.

With the girls dressed and named, one of the medic's looked them over before giving them a shot of chi solution. With the all-clear, Emma connected once more to the girls giving them a swift information dump to digest on the way out. Languages, basics to life, and so much more were shared along the telepathic network she now shared with her girls.

Emma placed some quick commands into her smart band, changing the clothes the girls wore. The girls now wore stylized black pants with boots, over that was a wrap that doubled as a cap with a colored undershirt to match their given colors.

With a smile and a nod to Raven, Emma turned around to head back to the platform. The girls fell in line behind Emma like little duckies. They rode the platform back to the surface while Emma thought over her next moves. Waiting on them up top was a fully staffed gunship while the compound was crawling with Spartans.

"It looks like Ben is having fun." Raven noted with a projection of Ben's fight above her wrist. From what the hologram showed, Ben was cutting a path of destruction.

{Who.}

{Is.}

{That?}

The girls asked Emma telepathically.

{Your new Father.}

The girls looked at Emma with their larger luminous eyes for a moment before nodding once she gave them some telepathic information on family dynamics.

"Alright, Wiggins, let's pull a number seven on this compound and head home!" Raven yelled out the command while Emma was distracted with the girls. Ben had made a scale on how to raid a base or fortress. Ten was the highest, and that was also the option to strip everything down to the bedrock before blowing a crater into the earth. "Doc, let the hospital know that we have three incoming."

With those commands, the spartans went to work. With the orders given, Raven relaxed into one of the available chairs. This was so she could watch the fight with the girls.

* * *

**O.O.O.O**

**Bar in Salem.**

"Here you go, ma'am, sixty wings with triple nacho fries and a pitcher to wash it all down." The waitress said as she placed down the order in front of a blonde male and a female with black hair and goth makeup.

"You mind changing the channel." The Goth chick asked. "Also, where is everyone?"

"Ohh, you missed it, sweetheart. People are migrating through here to Pandora for a better life." The waitress replied with a wistful smile.

"Pandora? Sorry beautiful, I'm Pietro." The blonde guy said, introducing himself. "And this ray of sunshine is my sister Wanda."

The waitress smiled at Pietro as she thought of how to answer that question. Before she could answer, another patron at the bar spoke up.

"Pandora, my friend, is a nation built by a meta-human for everyone." A large guy with four arms answered from his booth.

"Pull up a chair, Mr?"

"Call me Malcolm, kid." The patron at the bar answered as he took a seat.

"Ma'am, can you change the channel please," Wanda asked before taking a bite out of one of the wings.

"Can't most of our meta-population want to watch the fight." The waitress answered with a shrug. "And luckily, we have a deal with Pandora to show some of their channels live."

"Okay wait, why do you keep calling them that?" Wanda asked, holding up a hand to stall the waitress. The waitress looked at Wanda as if she was a fool. Malcolm barked out a laugh as he took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"It's a pretty commonly known thing around here girlie, but the facts are we aren't a mutation like cancer or any of those benign diseases known to man. We are evolved, yes, but that makes us a meta-physical manifestation of the human condition. So many power's so many options born of our X-gene." Malcolm waxed on poetically with a large smile splitting his face.

While he took a swing from his mug, he didn't notice the siblings sharing a look. Wanda, the goth, gave her brother a nod before going back to eating her food, but she did keep her ears wide open.

"So how can we get to this promised land?" Pietro asked before chugging half of his mug.

"Ha, that's easy," Malcolm answered boisterously. "There is a portal over at the school. You pass some simple test, and they give you citizenship, hell I got this nifty little smart band that protects against telepaths."

Malcolm was so cheery he didn't even realize the twins shared another look. They both looked at the miniature hologram over Malcolm's wrist before coming to their own decisions.

"Ha, look at him go."

"He's gonna serve that uppity bitch some ass kicking."

Everyone in the booth turned to watch the fight going on the tv. It looked like fiction, but the tag at the bottom of the screen was telling the twins that this was all live.

"Look at that, Benjamin Blake, the leader of Pandora, also known as the Fastest Man Alive."

That sparked the twin's interest more than anything else because they knew that name. Benjamin Blake was a thorn in their father's side for some time now. Wanda was wondering what it would be like on the island. While her brother was wondering who would be faster, him or this Blake guy, Wanda was sure of her next move. There was a boom and a crack that drew Wanda's attention back to the flatscreen tv.

* * *

**O.O.O.O**

**MONGOLIAN STEPPES**

The only clue that I had before the Ancient One pulled that bullshit with the portal was one mile. That could only mean I would have to start my search on finding my opponent. Well, if it was going to be a mile for my search radius, then so be it. With my super shotty pulled to my chest, I roamed the Mongolian Steppes going half of mach one.

I roamed the North, then the South, yet I was not finding Selene. All of that changed once I changed course to the South-East. Before I had seen the dust cloud on the horizon, my tremor-sense had picked it up. As my feet hit the dirt, a three-dimensional picture flashed through my mind of the South-East. Loping towards me were fast-moving bipeds.

There was no pause mid-stride, all I did was change course to an intercepting vector. I was one hundred meters out before my HUD brought up the image of dire wolves. The dire wolves on approach were three meters tall and four meters from snout to tail. Their face was drawn back in a snarl showing yellow teeth, but it was the eyes that drew my attention. Their eyes were a dark shade of red with a sigil shining brightly. That was the only clue I needed to understand that I was on the right track for now, at least.

Speeding up some more, I did a quick shift of my shoulder as I barreled through my opposition. There were snarling and yeps as I smashed my way through the leading dire wolf. With a backhand, I smacked aside a snapping maw as I launched myself into the air. Mid-jump, I released a sphere-shaped drone from my armor pauldrons. Charging up my right fist, I came down on the beast beneath me with a SMASH!

Rocks, ground, and lava flew upwards as the earth reacted to my actions. Within a 5x5 feet around me, earth spikes shot up, impaling the dire wolves. With that, the first half of my attackers were not dead. With a wave of my hands, the stone pillars drew back into the earth, leaving their corpses behind. My open attack took down ten from what my HUD told me, but there was more to come from the data my drone collected.

A howl drew my attention to one large fucker that sat on his hunches overlooking my attack. On the hill overlooking me was the Alpha of this pack. The dire wolves that circled me started to run in a circle before everything fucking changed. The beast went from quadruped to bipeds, and I now knew I wasn't fucking with actual animals. No, what I was facing were mythical creatures, and they were completely in the thrall of Selene.

_Fucking werewolves._

These were fucking werewolves, and I was not facing mindless fucking monsters. Hell, I was now wondering how many mystical-type beings Selene had under her control. I didn't even know she had control over a werewolf pack, but I should know better. If I hadn't closed off her options of summoning demons, she would have used another type of summons.

_Wait, do they even count as summons since they are from earth?_

Shaking my head to get out of my own thoughts, I moved just in time to dodge a swipe from one of my attacking foes. I had to pull back my head quickly from that swipe leaving the werewolf in a perfect place for me to get a shot off. A light squeezing of my trigger sent the upper body of my attacker, flying away as nothing but meat sludge.

Shit had hit the fan now, and there was no longer a need to hold back. I dodged another swipe before firing off two more shots from my shotgun. Mid turn, I noticed that the Alpha had not moved from his position at all, yes he transformed, but he was still standing on top of that hill watching and waiting. If that was how he wanted to act, then so be it. With a savage punch, I shattered the maw of one werewolf that came at me with open jaws. The force of my punch was so terrifying that the air pressure sent them back five or six meters.

Before another attack could come, I placed the shotgun away before activating the chain gun I had on my right gauntlet. Triple barrels appeared on my right gauntlet below and on the sides. The looks the wares gave me said it all. They knew what they were about to face, but did they know that I was the meat grinder.

One took a step back, then another, but the howl in the back forced them into attacking. The roars and stampede overshadowed the sounds of the engine in t the minigun. Yeah, there was no stopping the death and destruction that I brought with me. Ten thousand rounds per minute were fired downrange, mulching each and every werewolf I walked my sights over.

_Note to self, add shoulder-mounted weaponry in the next armor upgrade._

Some hid under the bodies of their comrades, but it was all for no. And that reason was that I believed in the philosophy of double-tap. Those that hid died without putting up much of a fight, and I cared not. With a double flick of the wrist, my minigun was sent back to its storage dimension. There was a bloodthirsty howl that tried to force a shiver down my spine, but I ignored the sensation.

Flipping backward, I missed the mad swipe of the claws that attempted to slice me in half. During my flip, I lashed out with a kick, but this wolf was made with sterner stuff than the others. As I landed on the ground, I started to bob and weave while the Alpha attempted to shred me with his claws. I dodged left and right as I moved to avoid the wild swings.

My own savage grin was plastered on my face that only angered my foe more and more. Without a word, the Alpha decided to kick it up a notch. The fucker upped his speeds, breaking the sound barrier.

_Now, he was playing in my domain._

"Stand still so I can gut you for my mistress!" The werewolf growled as he took more and more wild swings at me.

"Hey, the mutt knows how to speak." I taunted as I shifted into high gear and vanished from his sight. Before he could react, I was on his left and slapping down a palm across the back of his head. There was a boom as the earth quaked from the Alpha turning into meat paste.

Looking down, I watched the twitching muscles, and broken bones try and fail to put the Alpha back together. It would seem his healing factor was not as strong as Logan's. There was a moment of peace as I was caught in the sight of one of the eyes. Gone was the sigil of control and, in its place, was a bright amber orb. For a moment, we just looked at each other before peace overtook its visage as it went glassy once the strength left it and death took over.

In my solace, I removed my ax from my back to bang the butt of the shaft onto the ground three times in completion. I did not know why I did it, but it felt like the correct thing to do. The earth moved and formed to my will. In the place of the dead Alpha now lay a coffin. The coffin was black with a stylized wolf embossed on the top.

Taking a moment of silence, I then banged the but of my shaft once more unto the ground sending the Alpha to his final rest. I turned to leave but was halted as a howl drew my attention back to the grave I just created. Sitting on top was the milky shade of a wolf towering over me, staring into my soul judging me.

My grip increased on my ax, but there was a nagging tell in the back of my head to not attack as the large shade leaned forward and gave me a sniff. A second howl, then a third, fourth and fifth, then more and more rose. Looking around, I found myself surrounded once more as the spirit wolves sniffed me as they circled me.

Instinctively I knew what to do next, slow I reached my hand out, and that was when the spiritual wolf reacted. My palm rested on the wolf's forehead before he was absorbed into my being. A shimmer of cool ran up my arm, and an image of what to do next flashed before my eyes. Picking up my ax one-handed, I spun it around before channeling my lightning though it.

With one mighty earth-shattering cleave, I split the air asunder pouring all that I am into the strike. A howl akin to a roar sprang forth as a massive white wolf cloaked in lighting was shot out from the strike. Yeah, that was fucking cool.

The surrounding wolves howled in union with the one I created before parting for a group of twenty to approach. They stood before me, then changed from quadruped to biped to human. These were the last of the werewolves that attacked, and I was Alpha now, this I knew it deep in my bones.

_Fuck, I needed to learn magic, ASAP._

"This is all that is left?" I asked sizing up the pack.

"Yes, my alpha." They all answered as one.

"Marcus, portal," I commanded while I looked over their war-torn faces. They had gone from over one hundred wolves to only twenty in a pack. It was a damn shame, but I was alive, and they now knew better.

There was a whoosh as a ring of gold sprang to life at my command.

"You will all go to the Morocco safe house to get checked out by the doctors. Then and only then will I allow you into my territory." I said, putting some of the wolf intent behind my words. Those that were watching snapped to running for the portal at my command. Standing with Marcus was Ambrose, Faora's second in command."How many of my guards are still at the safe house?"

"Two fifty my king, all ready for battle." Ambrose swiftly answered.

"Give them portals, Marcus," I commanded while turning around to survey the land before me. At my back were two hundred and fifty Spartans, and in front of me was battle. "Check your sides and be aware of friendlies. Let's hunt."

My praetorian guards took to the sky using their telepathic abilities to fly while I ran along the ground. Selene wanted to summon wolves then, I was going to call my Spartans. We followed the path of my last battle before I felt a thrum in my chest, followed by a low growl from my new partner. The large white lightning wolf beside me growled as we came over a hill to a vast army.

While I had taken out her first salvo and gotten my people here, Selene had been busy. Before my Spartans and I was an army easily over a thousand earth golems and backing those were five large fucking dragons. And on the largest dragon in the middle was Selene in hot black spandex, with a FUCKING CAPE.

_Oh, she's gonna learn today._

My Spartans lined up behind me, so I floated up with my gravity manipulation. No words needed to be shared as I looked into the eyes of my opposition. Pulling my ax from its magnetic holders on my back, I prepared myself for the battle to come. My back was straight, and I had steel in my blood.

The wood that made up the shaft of my ax felt warm in my hands. That same warmth offset the cool feel of the Mongolian air. I didn't know which side started it, but once a falcon flew through the middle. The powder keg was lit, and I was already moving along with Selene's dragon mount. Flame hot enough to melt dirt to slag was spewed at me, but I was already bringing down my ax in a cleave that could shatter mountains.

**KA-KOOM!**

Half of the army before me was reduced to dust as I brought my ax down with shattering mountainous force. The dragons took to the sky and half of Selene's army was reduced to rubble. Digging deep, I was already pushing forward, tearing through her army. With a twist and pivot, I spun like I was a barbarian in Diablo. Nothing stood back up as I grounded a path through Selene's earth golem. As I made it to the back of her forces, I leaped into the air.

My aim was true as I blasted my way out of the left dragon with some red coloring as he attempted to block my path from his master. As I burst out from the back of the beast, I swung myself around to run up its back. Getting to the shoulder joints, I swung hard, removing its head from its body. This beast was twenty meters, and I was certain that my woman would love a pair of dragonhide boots. Hell, I know Jean and Emma would be the first in line for such things. And I was going to be damn sure I got myself a dragonhide trench coat. And it was going to be made out of that large black one that had Selene on its head.

Standing on the dead carcass of Selene's dragon, I looked up at her with a smug smile splitting my face. The frown she wore said more than enough. I'm the Fastest Man Alive, and this battle was to only indulge her and get my soldiers some battle experience. I knew I could not have beaten her with speed alone, and she fell right into a magical contract trap. She would have won blasting me with magic before all of this started. Or any number of equally devastating magical moves. Now she was trapped with no way out because she wanted to be queen.

Selene did something that caused a black vortex to form at the mouth of her dragon. That didn't look good at all. Calling out the command to scatter, my spartans and I bugged out of there fast. Before the attack was even launched, I circled around, removing another head from a dragon.

_And now there were three._

The black void type attack vaporized the body I was on when the attack first started to charge. Shit, looking down, I decided to pull out a Pokeball and send my latest kill into a pocket dimension. Putting that away, I looked over to my spartans fighting for all they were worth. Interestingly enough, I had a few magic users amongst my praetorian contingent. I watched water and ice get tossed around from mandala flairs. Another had the magic tattoos alight using metal swords as his means of attack.

While I was looking in the opposite direction of my adversary, something smashed into me, sending me flying as a burning sensation crawled up my skin. I was hit with such force that I went rolling along the ground for fifty meters. There was another flash of light that I could only think was a follow-up spell. I was not going to accept that shit and was already up and moving.

Gritting my teeth from the burning sensation that I felt, I turned to look. And I was not happy with what I saw on my left arm. All along my arm were black flames trying to consume me whole. On the ground where I was, was now a slagged and burning spot of black flames. Selene just tried to fucking Amaterasu my ass.

_All bets were off now._

The pain was so much, I was damn near ready to cut my arm off to have it replaced with a clone version, but I stopped. What I noticed was the runes flaring along my sleeves. The blazing pain kept going, but the runic work was fighting the black flames slowly. Gritting my teeth, I allowed the runes to do their job while I had something for this mad bitch.

I took a hard solid step on the ground; the earth shot up in a display of power as I made my way towards a golem. Time of play was over with, and it was time to kick ass. Strafing to the right of the earth golem, I snatched it up by one of its legs. My flesh still burned as I dragged the oversized earth golem behind me. Selene fired more and more spells towards me, but nothing connected because of my speeds. The only things I allowed her now were my after images. This was time to prove why I was the fastest.

With a mighty leap, I slapped an azure blue dragon out of the air with the earth golem. I sent a command to my spartans to kill the lizard as I threw the earth golem in the way of another nasty spell thrown in my direction. The earth golem and Selene's spell detonated mid-air, sending a shockwave that knocked down a few people.

With my speed force, I ignored the shockwave and everything else as I made my aim for the forest green dragon that was having trouble staying afloat from the forces at play. He never survived as I ripped and tore his wings off his back, then came down on the skull with a gravity slam. The forest green dragon died with a smash with nothing to show for being in this battle.

ARRRGHHHH!

There was a scream of rage, but I was already moving. The only thing Selene was able to attack was an after image. The dragon she rode, flew overhead going for my spartans, but they had situational awareness better than my own. The spartans teamed up, and the mages put up a magical shield over the forcefield that was erected in an emergency.

I was already moving and behind her damn dragon. The spikes of its tail lashed around in the air, but there was no way they could have hurt me. Finding some solid purchase, I twisted, wrenching the beast with a mighty heave. My muscles strained, and I knew that this was the most I have ever used the strength force before. Up and over, the dragon went as I slammed it onto the ground. Jumping up, I brought it over for another slam, then another. With one last heave, I slammed its head against the side of the crater before tossing it aside in the directions of my spartans.

Again, I was moving as a flare of purple went through the chest of my after image. Circling around, I sent a devastating punch into the left side of Selene's temple. Unfortunately, she had copied my after image trick. The after image began to explode, but I was already moving. There was no way; I was going to stay still now that we were in the end game of the fight. My HUD pinged a location, but there were too many for me to be happy. All across the Mongolian steppes were clones of Selene.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled out my ax and was surprised to find my arm no longer burning. The flesh had to be fucked under the armor, but that was a worry for later. The only thought in my mind right now was to win, and maybe a little payback. One clone lost its head, then another before I started to get a little creative. By the tenth one in, I had dropped kicked the thing at mach four speeds plowing right through its chest. The twentieth got a closeline across the middle that took the upper body clean off.

I had sent my spartans home after a while, so I knew I was the only one here with Selene.

_I was a fool._

Taking a moment, I sent out my senses in the same way I always find the Ancient One. I felt the spatial disturbance coming towards me, and I smiled. Yeah, I found her alright. With a twist, I swung my ax in an arc sending out a lightning wolf attack right at her. The white wolf was smashed into her shields, slamming Selene back down onto the ground. There was no time for her to recover because I was slamming a fist into her shields at high speed. Thousands of hits before I accepted that there was no way into her shield. Hell, I was hitting so hard that I had broken the ground around us from the force.

Our eyes met, and the smug smile Selene gave me grinded my gears like nothing else. The sound of flapping reached my ears, and that was when I knew she fucked up. Instantly the image of Edna Mode flashed through my mind saying, NO CAPES!

Vanishing from Selene's sight, I grabbed a fist full of her cape before pulling it with considerable force. There was a yeap, but I was already slamming her bodily into the ground over and over again. There was a blue flash as she released her cape to lunge directly at me.

_I can do hand to hand, easy._

Selene came dashing at me with enhanced speed. Her face was bloody, her clothes were ripped, but she rushed me anyway. A flare of orange rolled over her body as we clashed fist to fist.

_Damn, she had strengthening magic._

With a twist, I had Selene going over with a judo throw. A fist went past my face, but I ignored the scratch to my cheek. I blocked a kick from Selene's downed position. I did a swift reverse with a flare of her magic made itself known, allowing her to get back up. I dodged the mid kick with a swift instep before wrapping my hand around the side of Selene's head. Kicking out her support leg, I smashed her face into the ground, forcing her to eat dirt.

There was a scream and flare of magic launching me away, but I did a flip to recover.

"ENOUGH!" Selene screamed out as her arms glowed a crimson red with magical power radiating out. With no intention of allowing her to use that on me, I was already moving forward. Unfortunately, I was stopped inches from crashing into her. Somehow she had me trapped in her magical grasp, and I did not like this at all.

Instead of killing me, Selene started to monologue. I'm happy to say that I paid no attention to it at all. First, my pinky was able to get through her barrier; I took a moment to check and noted that she showed no knowledge of such action.

"Once I am crowned QUEEN, I will have you chained in my deepest darkest dungeons. There I will drain you for eternity to keep me young forever." Selene all but declared herself GOD-Queen.

Before she could say anymore, my left arm snaked out. The widening of her eyes was all too comical. Selene strained with my arm wrapped around her throat, but I had other plans for her. With a pull, I smashed my forehead against hers. Once, twice, three times before her struggles flagged. I dragged her forward, screaming once more, slamming my head into hers, before she finally passed out.

I shook her once to make sure she was out, but that wasn't needed because of the narrator sounding out in my ear.

**[Winner Benjamin Blake, King of Pandora.]**

Taking a look around, I noticed the camera sphere's floating as they watched over the battle. Before I could move to drop Selene, the Ancient One appeared to check her. Magical mandala circles appeared over Selene's body as the Ancient One did her thing. After a few scans, the Ancient One gave me a nod before calling over some medics. After the Ancient One left Selene to the mercy of my fanatical medic, she turned to me with a frown on her face.

The magical circles appeared once more, and this time a tighter focus on the side I was hit with magic during the fight. The Ancient One waved her hand, vanishing the top portion of my armor. What I found was black and crackling skin. I wished I had not looked at it. The burning sensation was back as she grabbed my hand for a closer examination.

"Very nasty spell, great runic work though to stop it from spreading." The Ancient One muttered as her magic mandalas ran up and down my arm in the examination. "Let's fix this then."

With a snap and flick, black flames were drawn out of my wounds.

I had to learn some fucking magic.

"There, now I believe it's time to go see the medic." The Ancient One said as she waved a portal into life. "Come along, Benjamin."

My only reply was to give a shrug as I followed along. What I found though had me shaking my head at the absurdity of it all. Maya and Alfred had a hologram sign held up in congratulations. The Spartans were giving me a standing ovation with some of the nurses. Ororo was looking at me with an exasperated look on her face. All that was normal, sure, but it was Emma that was standing at a door with three mini blonde versions of her that was tripping me out. Instantly my meta knowledge filled my gaps on who they were.

I waved away a nurse that was trying to probe my arm with some advanced medical device we had created. And I growled at some doctor that thought it was best to tell me to lay down in some damn room like I was some damn invalid.

"My king, your healing factor has not kicked in, and we would really like to get you under some scanners." The doctor that was trailing me said, rushing his words. I ignored him as I made my way to Ororo for my victory kiss. I pulled her in towards me, and damn did she fit perfectly. Her lips met my own, and it was like my being singing a song of joy. The kiss Ororo and I shared shook me something fierce, taking my breath away.

"Wow," Ororo whispered while her eyes were still closed in bliss.

"Damn, that was hot," Raven said in a husky whisper besides Emma. Something was different, and I was going to keep going until I figured out what. I sent Raven a sly smile before zipping over to her location, posting an arm onto the wall.

The blushing blue cheeks I received had Raven looking as if she was a shy maiden. Using my index finger, I tilted Raven's chin upwards. Before she could say anything, I placed a blistering kiss upon her. Again the kiss felt as if something was slotting into place within my being. The kiss was heated and wanting, and the moan Raven released told me that she wanted more than what we could do in public.

Raven went weak in the knees as I let her go. Turning to Emma, I noticed her cheeks pink. She knew it was her turn for a smooching of a lifetime and did I deliver. Emma put up a calm facade with a sculpted eyebrow raised at me, but I was not one to be scared off. I might be a pretty chilled dude, but it took a spine to deal with my uber badass woman.

Emma let out a yelp as I swept her off her feet at high speeds. With some fine gravity control, I had us both floating almost horizontally. Emma's chance of speaking up was stolen from her as I pressed my lips to hers. Once again, that feeling of peace came over me as our tongues dueled for dominance. We went at it as Emma tried to taste test my tonsils before I won pinning her tongue with my own.

"Damn!"

Emma and I parted to look down at everyone watching us. It was funny to see my astartes blushing different shades of colors. Emma ducked her head into my chest in a futile attempt to hide before punching me in the chest. With a light-hearted chuckle, I let her back down so I could meet the girls. Ororo was standing at the room's entrance with Raven waiting on us as Emma straightened out her outfit.

"You know UM fabric doesn't wrinkle," I whispered into her ear before pinching a butt cheek as I walked by. The look she gave me was completely ignored as I walked into the hospital room. Now that I had a closer look, I noticed that Emma had color-coordinated the girls. I knew that she didn't need that because, as a telepath, she would be able to tell which was which. I guess this was all of the nonreaders, if anything else. I was also certain that the astarte telepaths on the island wouldn't need the colors either. Putting those thoughts aside, for now, I allowed one of the doctors to fuss over my arm while I looked at the girls.

The doctor looked at my advances as I released a hearty laugh. I went from a flame headed trouble maker to a stoic technopathic son to now being the father to a set of triplet telepaths because, of course, I'll man up in this situation. It wasn't about the money or resources, no, I had the will, the family, and the heart to be there for these girls.

"Greetings."

"And."

"Salutations." The triplets said as they broke the sentence up amongst themselves.

"Salutations, huh, I guess that's not half bad," I mumbled while rubbing my chin with my right hand. "Well girls, I hope I haven't scared you with my weird looking arm, because hi, am dad."

"We did not feel."

"Any aversion to."

"Your appendage."

This time it was Ororo who chuckled from the gobsmacked look on my face. Great, I was now dealing with kids that were going to give me triple speak.

"They are still learning," Raven said from beside the monitoring holo-terminals. Nodding my head, I leaned back into a rest position as I started to float with my gravity manipulations. The girls looked at me with slightly widened eyes as they watched me floating there in their room.

"What?" I asked with a cheeky grin on my features. "The munchkins would like to fly?"

They looked at Emma with widened eyes before looking back at me. Raven gave me an exasperated sigh as I levitated the girls up into the air. The one on the left squeaked before pulling her middle sister closer, while the one on the right carried a boldface smile.

"Alright, girls, would you like to introduce yourselves please," I asked while having them do lazy circles around the room. The girls shared a lot before the bold one came forward first.

"Sophie."

"Celeste."

"Phoebe."

"And I'm Maya."

A sudden squeal came from behind me as a rush of heated air flew by.

"And you can call me Alfred or big brother because that is what I am. And take comfort in knowing that I shall protect you until my dying breath."

We turned to look at Alfred as he stood in the doorway. Natasha was trying hard to stifle her laughter, while the girls just looked blankly at him.

"Alright, alright, it's time you lighten up kid." I said while pulling him over with my gravitational manipulation. Alfred pouted as I tucked him under an arm as the rest of the family came into the room. I felt someone ruffle my hair, which drew my attention to my dad smiling at me from over my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, kid." My father said before taking Alfred with him out of the room. I was wondering why he was making a hasty retreat before I realized that it was now a room full of women. That and also my mother was glaring at my injury.

_Yeah, that was my queue to leave._

"Come on doc; I heard a room has my name on it."

Without looking back, I also bolted.

End Chapter...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please leave your thoughts on the chapter, I would love to hear some of your thoughts. I do read every comment and you can always chat with me on discord or the message systems.

It's a FanFiction so I plan to explode with maximum badassitude.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Ohhh and before I forget, Chapter 44 has been edited by the awesome Joe Lawyer.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	47. Chapter 47

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 47**

**The Neighborhood**

**Manhattan, New York, New York.**

George Stacey was relaxing in his man cave when his door opened, and he heard the dreaded words.

"Honey, we need to talk."

George Stacey looked at his wife then looked at the lab reports he was going over on his tablet, before pressing the off button and putting it away.

"Okay." George returned in as neutral a voice as he could before tapping a seat beside his own. With a nod, his wife walked in carrying that dreaded box. She took a seat across from her own before taking the TV remote and turning down the sound of the news.

"So, what is this about?" Georgia asked as he ran memories through his head. He didn't miss her birthday, and they recently celebrated their anniversary. Hell, that brat Ben had even reminded him about Valentine's day, so that wasn't missed either. He was snapped out of his thoughts as his wife began to speak.

"Gwendolyn and Ben gave these to the whole family for Christmas, why haven't we used it yet?" Hellen Stacey asked as she opened the box she carried onto the table. The box had a fingerprint reader on top, but the inside was something else entirely. Inside the box sat two syringes that carried a golden liquid suspended to float in the air. Sitting underneath the serum sat four UMF suits with an easy user guide, with matching couples smart bands.

"Honestly, I don't know Hellen," George replied after a while. "Look, when we met the kid, it was awesome to finally have someone Gwen could talk with that was on her intellectual level. Now they are doing so much, and this is just a step I never saw coming."

"I want to be able to live long enough to hold my grandkids and not have to worry about my health or knee's." Hellen replied softly.

"But it won't just be our grandkids, will it?" George Stacey replied heatedly.

"Is that why?" Hellen asked sharply to her husband.

"I don't know before it was just Gwen, but now he has so many," George replied with a huff. "And you know what the worst thing is. I can't even punish that bastard for it. The other day we were out on the clay range. This was a few months back when he broke the news to me that he and Gwen were going to enter a polygamous relationship with that Jean girl. Hell, I put a shotgun round point-blank into his chest, and he didn't even flinch. Before I could realize what I was doing, I fired the other barrel reloaded and did it again twice more before he took the shotgun from me."

"You did what!" Helen asked loudly, nearly a full scream leaving her mouth.

"Tried to carry out a father's justice," George huffed in return. "And I was denied my satisfaction because of his powers.

Helen sighed as she ran a hand over her face before looking at her husband.

"Is that why we haven't taken him up on his offer to retire to that island of his?" Hellen asked with an accusing tone of voice. Hellen squinted her eyes as she watched her husband turn his head away from meeting her gaze. "George Stacey, you will answer me this instant. Is that why I can't enjoy a nice vacation and tan at a fully paid for island vacation?"

George averted his eyes for a moment before turning back to face his wife.

"Look here you, our daughter is living her life, and there is nothing you can do to stop her from growing up and loving who she wants to love," Hellen said while pounding her fist on the table. Turning around, Hellen picked up the tv remote to turn up the volume of the news. "Look, George, look at our baby girl."

**{Today, Wonder Woman rescued a crashed school bus filled with children heading to the MOMA.}**

"You see that, look at her. Tell me you don't see that smile on our baby's face," Hellen said as she pointed the finger at the TV display. "I'm going to take the serum, and when you get over yourself, then you can maybe stop sleeping on the couch and join me."

George Stacey watched as his wife took the syringe with her name on it before leaving out of his man cave. Grumbling to himself, he rotated the floating substance staring at it. This would change his life in so many ways, but it was also coming from the same person that had his baby girl's heart. With a sigh, George settled into his seat to watch his baby girl save the day on the news. The serum floated in front of him, but George ignored that for now. Today was not going to be the day he gained wings.

Yeah, there was also no way he was going to wear spandex either.

* * *

**O.O.O.O.**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Zen Flow**

The doctors in the hospital had gone over my arm in excruciating detail before putting it in a runic script wrap and dousing that with medi-gel. Even now, there were black wisps of flame rising with each breath I exhaled. The whole operation didn't take all that long either, not with the Ancient One overlooking all of the complex runic work involved. The Ancient One had led the operation as they removed the black flames from my essence. The kids had taken up a room with their new sisters while Nat and the rest had taken up rooms here in the hospital.

Unfortunately, I also had to stay overnight for observation. There was nothing wrong with that, seeing as I was sitting on a bed king size in a room fit for royalty. Currently, I was sitting on my bed in a meditative position with Ororo sleeping at my side. From above, the bed rained a dim golden glow as artificial chi was projected as a dim light ray. The NX5 was a masterful stroke in discovery, and it was featured in almost all facets of our medical advancements. Some of the lab techs wanted to incorporate vibranium into the same studies and fields, but we had such a finite amount that; using it for anything else besides research could wait.

Slowly I sank into my mindscape as I meditated. There was no sleep, and I wasn't going to do any work tonight. So I might as well give myself a once over. My mind was my bastion, and I was relieved to find that there were no breaches. The Speed Force that made up the yellow star in my mind was shining brightly onto everything it could. The earth that represented a decoy for my memories had that wolf from earlier. I was not expecting to have found the spiritual wolf within my mindscape. I sent a mental nudge it's way. The only thing I got back in reply was a yawn before it went back to sleep.

Next, I checked the hidden library archive that I had set up on Pluto. Security was running fine in that portion of my mind before I moved over to the star that had my main worries, The Death Star. This construct housed my connection to the Strength Force and maybe more things once I had more control. The mental construct I had surrounding my strength force connection was in disarray and looked like it had seen a better day. There were red holes punched through certain parts with sparks of red littered across my mind.

The power was being slowly absorbed into my system, but I would need more than what I am currently using. Selene had shown her face, but Magneto was still out there. With the sighting of his kids in Salem. I knew it was only a matter of time until he showed his face. In all honesty, Eric wasn't the one that had me worried; no, it was his right hand, or his Apostles as they were called in the comics. Exodus was another Omega level powerhouse, but that wasn't what made him dangerous to me. No, what made him a force that I took seriously was that he is a thousand-year-old fuck bag that was experimented on by Apocalypse. He had been noted for taking on the entire team of X-men while also fighting off a telepathic attack from Jean Grey. Granted, she was the neutered Jean Grey because of Xavier, but she was still a powerhouse in her own rights.

I had to prepare myself to face an Omega level powerhouse that would not underestimate me the way Selene did. I would not be able to talk my way out of this fight, nor was there going to be any bluffing him down into surrender. I had to be ready, and the only way to be ready was to make sure all of my abilities were going to work at peak efficiency when I needed them the most.

Gliding through the air, I did a small somersault flipping over to allow my feet to touch down onto the surface of my mental construct of the Death Star. Stooping down, I laid my palm onto the surface of my mental construct. Letting out a sigh, I felt the damage my mind was being subjected to. With a mental flex of concentration, I had the sphere repaired, but that wasn't all. Rising over my location was another mental construct coming to secure the Death Star's emplacement. The largest changes I had made were the outlets at the north and south pole of the sphere.

Jumping away, I allowed the sphere to enclose the death star. Once that was completed, I released the death star allowing the sphere to take over my connection to the Strength Force. Instantly red energy launched out of the four venting ports to mix with the yellow Speed Force energy. I wanted to connect and see if Cyttorak was still there, but I knew better. There was no way a mortal mind such as my own would be able to keep one such as him subdued for long.

I could feel and tell there was something different about my soul, But there was no way of telling until I learned magic. I knew my mind was advancing with the different understandings I was gaining day to day but at the end. My mind was still that of a mortal.

Returning to the real world, I felt the new surge of power within my veins. Damn, what a rush. My muscles coiled and condensed as they pulled into themselves tighter and tighter. A dull thud sounded out as I tapped myself down. I found everything fine with my person besides the wisp of black flames, leaving my body faster than before.

_Ohh, did I feel good right now._

Ororo rolled over in her sleep, putting an arm where I should have been if I was laying down. I shook my head and smiled for a moment as her arm reached around, searching for me before she opened her eyes. Before I could say anything, one leg went over my waist as she pulled herself into my lap. My chuckle rumbled in my chest as Ororo hung off me like a lazy cat. Her silver hair hung loosely over her shoulders as she grumbled while placing kisses along my shoulder and jawline.

"Hey, 'Ro."

"Mmm."

Words weren't shared as she trailed her nails across my back. As our lips met, I kissed her back fiercely. Ro's gasp was music to my ears as I released her lips to trail my way down her neck and collarbone. I felt her hands reach for my waist before a ripping sensation relayed I had been relieved of my pants. The growl she gave me said more than enough, so I just followed her actions and ripped off her thong.

Cool flesh touched my own as our skin touched for the briefest of moments. Piercing blue met steel grey as Ro pressed her lips down onto the head of my shaft. With a firm grip on her thighs, I pulled Ro down onto me. Our gaze never shifted as I slid into her tight wanting depths. Grins split our features as we became one. My hands shifted from her thighs to her perfect orbs. I palmed Ro's ass before shifting my hands up to her lower back before giving her a powerful thrust.

Again and again, I took her until she was forced to scream my name. I shifted her leg to hang over my shoulder as I used my free hand to rip her shirt from her body. Ro's eyes glazed for a moment before focus came back over them, and she grinned as she shifted us over, pulling me on top. Sheets fell off the bed, tremors ran through the bed, but it held firm. That was all I needed to know before I picked up speed plowing her deeper into the bed.

Gasps, screams, and moans escaped Ro's lips, but I pressed forwards as her walls gripped me in their silken depths. I gave a nipple a little tug with my teeth as I felt Ro's fingers dig into my back as she screamed out her release. I watched as Ro bit her bottom lip before I went in for a kiss. My strokes were already long, hard, and deep as I contemplated changing positions once more.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ororo moaned before positioning her hands to grip me by my glutes. "Fuck me harder, break me!"

That was all I needed as Ororo dug her heels in as she tried to rock a giddy-up motion into my hips. I upped the force of my thrust, but I paid no attention to the rocking of the room. Neither did I notice that the bed wasn't breaking under my effort. Later, I would find out that the bed frame was made from a combination of adamantium and vibranium.

Ro's eyes glowed white with lightning playing at its edges. I had no care, though, because my mission was to please this goddess beneath me. We lost ourselves in each other before we both knew it. Someone was banging on the outside door, and there was no chance to answer as Natasha burst inside with panic written clear across her face.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Nat screamed as she rushed into the room with Raven and hot on her trail. Ro and I looked over at them, but it was strange to notice that they were slightly under our levitated positions.

_That was odd, I noted._

"You're unleashing too much power." Nat yelled out as she pulled us back down to the bed. Turning around, I noticed Ro's eyes go from white and sparkling with power to clear blue and piercing with fierce determination. The way she gripped my shaft, I knew Ro had just come down from another orgasm, and I was damn close to my own. I did note the spark of mischief in her eyes as she squeezed her walls along my shaft.

"Enough fucking you're going to bring down the hospital!" Nat snapped from the side.

"I find it hard to believe that our intimate actions could cause the destruction of this building." Ororo sighed with me, buried deep inside her.

"Yes, well, the tsunami and earthquakes speak for themselves, my dear," Raven answered with a quirk of the lips. "Now, I would suggest you both reign in all that abundance of power. Those glowing eyes are not helping your talk of innocence ."

"This normally doesn't happen, so what changed?" Nat asked while rubbing her forehead. While Nat was trying to go over facts, Raven and Ro looked directly at me.

I released a sigh that drew Natashas attention right to me.

"We are going to the shower," I said, stalling anyone from saying anything. "Raven, please have Faora and Alex clean up the mess. Send out a team of medic's also have the meta human response teams prepare. We will leave after our conference meeting."

Raven gave a quick nod before leaving Nat behind. Ororo nibbled at my ear then shot a look in Natasha's direction. I was still incredibly hard, but was being told finishing up with Ro was going to cause some problems for the rest of the world. I had an idea as to why that was happening, but I had to solve my current issue first.

I stood next to the bathroom door with my hands palming Ro's ass before I turned around and called Nat over to join us. That brilliant smile, her catwalk, and how quickly her clothes vanished told me she had been harboring the same idea for some time. With one move Nat had cleared the whole room to get right beside me as we made our way into the large bathroom.

Ororo chuckled as she shared a look with Nat over my shoulder. This entire time I still had Ororo in my arms with my shaft buried firmly inside her. Unfortunately, that came to an end once we got to the shower. Ro gave my shaft one last squeeze before levitating off me. Nat captured my head between her lips as Ororo moved behind her.

Nat sucked me from my tip to balls, polishing me with enthusiasm as she swallowed me down, cleaning the juices of Ororo. I had to place an arm onto the wall to brace myself in the shower as Nat's technique made me weak in the knees. I was there at the cusp of release, but that was snatched away as Nat looped her index finger around the base of my shaft, stopping me from releasing with a squeeze.

There was no stopping the fucking growl that I let out as my fingers spread and broke some of the shower tiles. I loomed over her as she looked up and gave me a wink. With her hand still gripping my shaft, Nat turned around in the shower to give Ro a kiss, while my shaft was wedged between her two glorious ass cheeks.

_Enough was enough, and she was going to learn._

I could feel my head graze her puckered hole as Nat rubbed me between her fingertips on the front stroke. With her grip firm around my base, I allowed her one more stroke between her legs before I held her in place with my gravity manipulation, allowing me to expand her puckered star. Natasha gasped out loud as I pushed right into her puckered hole, slamming myself firmly into her ass with one thrust. Ro sealed her lips to Natasha's as arms came around to get a handful of ass. Slowly Ororo spread Nat's cheeks, and their kiss deepened as I posted a hand upon the tile crushing another one as I wrapped my other arm around Ororo and pulled both of them toward me. Nat became squashed between us, letting out a grunt with each thrust.

I watched as Nat's nails dug into Ro's back as I powered into her backside. Again and again, Natasha cried out her pleasure as my own built. Ro released Nat's lips before my own smashed into hers. Releasing Ro's lips, I was greeted with a mountain of flesh as their breasts were smushed together as the water rained down upon us. Nat released a moan of pleasure before biting down on my outstretched arm as her sphincter clenched in orgasm. The deed was so sudden that I slammed deep into her ass as my seed exploded into her.

Nat grinned as she leaned back into my chest with a mischievous look plastered on her face. Natasha clenched down on me as Ro took a nipple in her mouth.

"That was spectacular," Nat breathed as she pushed her rear back against me in her attempt to keep me inside. The look I gave her said more than enough, and I was still ready to go another round. "Let's just have a late lunch."

**2 HOURS LATER…**

The morning shower had gone on a lot longer than I thought it would have, and right now, though, we were all dressed and walking down a completely trashed hallway. I should have felt bad about it, but honestly, I didn't. Of course, I turned Ororo around and fucked her up the ass, but as I saw right now. Whatever resolution I had with my powers had caused some type of sympathetic effect when I'm enjoying romantic relations with Ororo. That would have to be fixed as soon as possible because there was no way I was going to give up my woman. Yeah, that was not going to happen even if the world wanted to burn down around me.

A holo-tablet was in my hand, and I was going over the situation at speed as I followed behind Nat and Ro walking down the hall. Raven had dispatched about one hundred of our medics over the island and to Japan in a relief effort. I was happy to note they would be wearing the Vega Industries colors and not the islands. The other thing that was interesting to note was the quake was rated well beyond a ten on the Richter scale. That was the earthquake scale, and the island was safe from everything, including a nuclear strike. Yeah, self-healing metal and concrete with magical wards could protect and safeguard against a hell of a lot, it seems.

Whistling to myself, I ignored Nat giving Ro' a pinch on the bum as we walked into the room containing the girls. Outside the room, I noted thirty more guards since all of the girls were going to get ten each. Maya was bad enough with her five, but it was well worth it to add five more to keep her out of trouble. That girl would vanish if no one was covering her with three hundred sixty degrees of coverage. Alfred didn't cause me many worries, so he still only had his five, which was lucky for him. Unlucky for the girls, I was an overprotective father. Lucky for them, they would have more family than they could ask for.

"Talk to me doc, the girls good to go?" I asked, looking at the man blushing a deeper shade of purple. It was always interesting to see the variety of shades and body sizes that the X gene could create.

"Ahh… yes, yes, they have been given their smart bands and added into the island's systems. I have even updated their health profile for the school." The doctor answered as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"We appreciate that,"

"We were not cut,"

"Open while we slept."

That statement caused me to just give the girls a deadpan look. I turned to Raven and Emma, but I found them with blushes huddled in a circle with Ororo and Natasha. Shaking my head at them, I turned back to the girls with my smart band controls open. With some rapid inputs, I had them all changed into proper outside gear. Jeans, a fitted t-shirt with a leather overcoat that matched my own. On their feet were comfortable yet stylish black pairs of boots I found in the selection options. Looking at the mass of choices, I was certain that Emma had contracted a designer for us.

Ororo and Nat ushered the girls out of the room, while I was caught by Raven and Emma at the door.

"You have a meeting with Sue, but I want what they got." Emma purred while rubbing her hand over my chest. Raven gave me the same fuck me eyes that Emma was showing. I gave both a kiss before teleporting out of there. I had to leave before I did something that was going to mess up the rest of my day. My woman was already handling the girls and the relief efforts on the other side of the world. Right now, it was time to remove another element from my hunted prey.

Susan Storm jumped as I made my appearance out of thin air in the lobby to my office. Well, shit looks like she came early. One of Nat's trained assistants sitting behind the desk jumped up with a tablet in hand with my appearance.

"You have, you, you, you"

"Yeah, I have powers, so what?" I answered with a shrug. "Since you are here early, let's get this meeting underway."

Once that was said, Sue's transformation was almost instant. For a moment, her mouth still hung open, before she realized what I said. When her mind finally caught up, Sue straightened her clothes, picked up a folder, and followed me into my office. I took my seat before directing her to take her own. The fierce look of determination on her face said it all, but she was still playing into my hands.

"This meeting is about 'you' gaining access to the same resources as Gwen," I said while she began leaning forward in her chair. My hands stapled together as I peered at her over my fingertips.

"My credentials place me as one of the world's foremost geneticists alive to date." Sue started with fierce determination on her features. "While you have taken over the Baxter Foundation and placed the name over the medical division. I have solved three genetic mutations debilitating to the human genome over the past year alone. Allowing me access to such resources could help solve more genetic diseases and help humanity progress."

I looked at her, blond hair up in a ponytail with a white lab coat on. From my resources, I knew far more about her than anyone should. Hell, even the comics did not cover the amount I knew about this blonde bombshell before me.

"Let me show you something first." I said with a wave of my hand over my desk. Above my desk, an image of Johnny Storm popped up, her brother on the island going through one of the hero programs with Peter as his second.

"What is this?" Sue asked as she pulled closer to my desk. Her eyes were pinched as she took in all of the details of the holo-image.

"Well, your brother Johnny has always been super high energy, and you have had no way to handle him, to be honest. What you are watching is Peter sneaking him into my selection class for my Avengers program. They think I'm unaware, but I let it be because it helps them with finding friends and getting along in life with their powers," I replied to her question. "He needed the outlet, and you can't always be there to look over his shoulder."

_Simple, short, and sweet._

We watched as Peter and her brother launched themselves against a team of foes. Johnny flew around, lighting guns on fire, causing the thugs to drop their rifles. Peter was webbing the thugs up and checking on hostages. He was doing a lot better now as he made sure that they had no weapons before setting them free.

"How is this a school, all they are doing is fighting bad guys who can shoot them?" Sue asked with a look that said she was half a second away from screaming.

"Keep watching," I said, pointing at the image as Logan made himself known during the exercise.

"Alright, alright, exercise over," Logan said as we watched him walk up to the two. "That was a lot better than last time, Peter. Johnny, good choice aiming for those rifles, but next time aim for the barrel with a short, intense burst. Melt the barrel and be more aware of the ammo cartridge, which has a high chance of cooking off the ammunition, so be aware next time because we don't want to damage any of the hostages."

Sue was stunned as she watched her brother give Logan a grim nod. Then laughed as her brother gave Peter a high five once Logan turned around. Sue's eyes softened as she watched her brother learn to be a better hero. He was goofing with Peter, but that would all fade as his hero persona kicked in. This was my moment, and I was going to strike while the iron was hot.

"Come, let's visit the island, then I can have someone show you around or Johnny can," I said as I waved at a wall summoning a portal. A light neon blue portal shone on the wall as I got up from my seat. The look on her face said it all. She was not expecting any of this, and I was happy because this was another person out from under Richard's influence. She gave me a smile before stepping through the portal, and I was right behind her.

What Sue found on the other side was a security check where they scanned her for everything. Sue had to give up a communications device that Richards had made before picking up a smart band. Once that was done, she was allowed beyond the checkpoint. From there, the first place she wanted to go was the training center for her brother. A sky car was waiting for our use as we excited the teleportation center. All through the ride, Sue was talking nonstop, trying to learn more about the island. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the facility where Logan was holding class.

Instantly Sue tried to bolt out of the sky car to find her brother, but I was already moving to stop her.

"You can't interrupt classes, okay," I said, laying a hand on her shoulder to stop Sue from messing up the classes. Her shoulders slumped, and I took that as my go-to pull off a step point teleport action. We moved in a burst of lightning in one of the faculty rooms overlooking the young Heroes. "You can't keep him sheltered forever, you know."

Sue's shoulders flinched for a moment before disappearing as she gave me a fierce look.

"What is it that you want?" Sue asked with folded arms and a serious face. "Why show me all this? What is your endgame?"

"Huh, so you want straight talk is that it?" I muttered out loud before taking a seat.

"Yes, don't think I haven't put it together yet," Sue answered, swiftly standing before me with a determined expression on her face. "The great billionaire Benjamin Blake is also a meta-human, yet the world doesn't know. There has to be some angle you're playing, so tell me!"

"I want my people to live a life without worries, and I want parents to not have to hide their children. Hell, I want the galaxy at my fingertips. But what I can do is make the world a better place one step at a time. And that starts with you," I said as while pointing a finger at her chest. Of course, I wasn't going to give her all the truth, but half was better than none. Sue gave me a confused look, but I continued before she could stop me." I want you to join my team as my xeno-biologist. We already have interplanetary space flight, and I need a person on my team that understands genetics. I need your flexibility and ingenuity working for the benefit of mankind."

"I don't know anything about xeno-biology," Sue answered quickly with a huff.

"Correction, you know more than everyone here. I spoke to Gwen and revised the video footage and followed how you were able to bring that sample alive. Yes, that monster was a failure, but you were able to do something Gwen failed at even with all of my resources. I need that flexible mind on my team, but with safeguards," I answered her as a flick of my wrist brought up all of my collected data.

"Wait, you know where that DNA sample came from?" Sue asked after taking a step closer to the holograms.

"That DNA sample was pulled from some of the very first predators this universe has ever seen. And that is the Brood, think of them as xenomorphs from those Alien franchise movies." I replied with a wave towards more data on the holographic images. We had cracked the galaxy's communications, and I had set a team on solving the basic language problems. Once that was solved, I had some of the tech guys run over most of the basic available information. It was strange knowing that the wider galaxy didn't have the internet as we knew it, but their archive crap was decent for now.

One of the first things I had done was set the computers and doctors to cross-check our records and damn did one DNA sample stick out like a sore thumb. The DNA sample they were playing with a while back was from the species known as the Brood. I knew they were around not too long ago, but having Brood DNA around was a little disconcerting. Hell, one of the realities I was happy not to be born in was the Alien Franchise, but knowing that there was the Marvel equivalent around which was far deadlier was not a happy thought.

"That shouldn't be possible," Sue answered while scrolling through the data displayed before her.

"Why not?" I asked now with a smile on my face.

"There should have been nothing after the big bang, not only that, even with what I know about that DNA sample, this isn't matching up at all." Sue answered with manic fervor as she found what she was looking for. "That DNA sample was at least 3,000 years old, but it still came alive, but you said these things were one of the very first predators in the universe. How can that be possible?"

"And now you understand," I answered her with a smile of my own as I stood up. "Ohh, make no mistake, I know the answers and to prove those same answers would bring destruction to us all. And yes, that is correct; it would, because believe it or not, our reality doesn't run on some god's whim. No, the Celestial are far less benevolent than any deity made out of the ethereum of cosmic goop. I'll bring you to the ends of the galaxy, and I want you to use our discoveries to uplift mankind. "

The look Sue gave me, made me feel as if I was a cult leader. That was great, but it was also bad because I think I found out how Richards was able to gain her allegiance over Victor Von Doom. There was a bell overhead that saved me from the fanatic look on her face but also saved me from that spike of guilt. This wasn't a change in canon because of the natural flow. No, this was me making a conscious effort to make sure she and Richard's never happen but also ending Franklin's chances of being born. Then again, I didn't like the threat of a child wielding universal reality-warping powers hanging over my head.

Instead of focusing on that, I noted the bell and the end of class. "Look at the time; Johnny is being let out of classes right now with Peter. Talk to your brother, and then let me know what you have decided."

Before Sue could say anything, I waved a guard to take her to Johnny as I twisted on the spot performing a lightning teleport to the home tree. It was time for a meeting, and I already knew everyone would be waiting for me.

I appeared with a flash of lightning outside the conference room. Standing around having small talk was Hank McCoy, my new Ambassador with Emma Frost, Raven Darkholme, Charles Xavier, Ororo Blake, my mother, the Ancient One with Jean, and my top three leading astartes. My ladies began to blush at my appearance while Hank had a smile with a note of business about him.

While everyone was walking into the room, I pulled Jean aside and gave her a kiss. Jean had taken command of the space mission and led it admirably. Last night I had reviewed the data and read the reports. There had been no mistakes or screw-ups on the mission. Hell, from some of the reports my spartans filed, Jean was a damn good leader, and I couldn't be prouder. Even the shuttle performed better than it should have, but the techs still ran over the data and wanted to make upgrades and improvements.

Jean gave me a blushing smile that matched the colors of her hair before turning around and entering the conference room.

* * *

**O.O.O.O**

**Wanda Maximoff**

**Teleportation Center, Island Nation Pandora**

After watching the battle during their time at the bar, Wanda had quickly come up with a plan to visit the island. She had made sure to get all of the information she could last night before deciding to take her chances. The school was closed down during the night, but once it had opened in the morning. Wanda was one of the first ones in line with her brother Pietro. The wait wasn't that long before doctors came out with scanning tools.

The first ten in the group were all families with kids while she was just here with her brother looking for a better place. Staying with her father was not turning out to be anything great with them staying hold up in that blasted asteroid. At least there, she might have a life outside of serving her father and his ego. This was a chance for her and her brother to escape, and she was going to seize it.

So far, they had been cleared by the doctors before getting their smart bands. Wanda had noticed small glittering scripts written across the surface of the device before she had put it on. Once the smart band had activated, Wanda had noticed the instant silence of all the turmoil that plagued her mind. Wanda knew that the smart bands blocked out telepathic thoughts from messing with her own, but she didn't know that it could block out what was plaguing her. Releasing a sigh, Wanda got in line with her brother to wait on the opening of the portals. From the schedule on the wall, the first portal was open at nine.

Wanda looked over to her brother, Pietro, who was eating a custom speedster's meal. Everything she was seeing was leading her to think great things about this place she was about to head to. Yet, Wanda was worried about what her father would think if they defected to his enemy. Yes, it was frustrating to think about, but Wanda had to do what's best for her and her brother. The intercom beeps before announcing the opening of the portals. A murmur ran through the crowd as everyone got up from their chairs to stand in line.

Wanda took a moment to take in the look of the portal. From what she could tell, the portal was a ten by ten construction that shimmered a neon blue color. On the other side of the portal, Wanda could not see a line like the one she was waiting in, but she did notice everyone walking around as they entered and exited other portals leading to other places. That alone sent Wanda's mind racing about the possibilities. Wanda noted how her brother twitched, and she reached out with her powers to pick him up off the ground before he took off running. There was no way she wanted to get in trouble before they even got to a new place.

The red hologram wait line vanished with another beep of the intercoms. Behind her, Wanda noted the families that were waiting but had no heavy baggage. Wanda and her brother didn't bring anything because they wanted to check this place out before they committed. She had noticed what she thought was a lack of security, but Wanda did note at least two guards in each of the larger rooms. Placing her brother back down on the ground, Wanda got up once her ticket was called as the next in line. She And her brother walked up to the scanner before the portal running their smart bands beneath it. Once they got the green light, both of them walked through.

Wanda watched Pietro pause at the portal before sticking his hand through. Nothing happened, so her brother picked her up. Before Wanda had a chance to scream, her brother sped them both through the portal only to run into a wall on the other side halfway across the lobby.

"You just got here, kid, and you can't go running off like that."

Rolling over, Wanda couldn't help slapping her brother across the back of the head.

"I keep telling you to stop doing that, Pietro."

"Ow, ow! Okay Wanda, okay." Pietro yelled as he put his hands over his head. Wanda had connected three hits before her brother had sped out of there only to hit another forcefield. Those that were surrounding them laughed at his attempts to run away.

Wanda heard the person that spoke to them earlier let out a sigh. Once she had gotten herself up off the ground, Wanda looked up and found a pink-skinned lady with purple hair standing with a strange tablet. It looked like the lady was waiting on someone, and it only took Wanda a moment to realize that she was waiting on them.

"Good morning, my name is Sarah, and I will be assisting you with your transition." The tall statuesque lady name Sarah said as she held out a hand for a shake. With a sigh, Wanda stood up before brushing herself off. Once she made sure she was presentable, Wanda returned the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah, I'm Wanda. The blonde one who keeps looking around is my brother Pietro." Wanda said as an introduction to Sarah.

"Follow along, please, you have been given a two-bedroom apartment in the northern city," Sarah said as she ushered the both of them out of the portal facility. "I have noticed that you both have not brought any clothing, would you like to stop and pick something up?"

"Hmm, we don't have any currency for the island, but I can figure something out if you can show me where the currency exchange is located," Pietro answered as he did two quick circles around them.

"We do have a currency exchange for those with gold or silver. This is because we have not opened our trade with the wider world, and the US dollar or any other currency would not be worth anything here," Sarah answered as she ushered them to a sky car parking lot.

Wanda was amazed as she looked up to see flying cars traverse the sky above her head. Not only that, but she also noticed people were flying around on their powers. Everywhere she looked, Wanda could see young kids and older adults with powers on display with no fear on any of their features. This was far better than she had been hoping for. Even on her father's asteroid, there was nothing like this. On the asteroid, there was the constant fear of accidentally killing them all with a misplaced blast.

Wanda and her brother took a moment to take everything in before turning around to find Sarah waiting with an open sky car. Sarah directed them to the car and waited for them to get in before she followed behind.

Wanda noted the red leather seats and holo-displays while her brother buzzed around the vehicle. Sarah got in behind the brother and sister pair before pressing the button to send the sky car on its way.

"Check the balance of your accounts, your monthly living stipend should have been approved by now," Sarah said as she brought up some holo displays for the pair to look over. "Health and medical are free, and so is education."

"What's the catch?" Pietro asked while still buzzing around the cockpit of the sky car.

"Everyone is held accountable to the knowledge available. The stipend is available for everyone, but there is also a mandatory test every six months. The better the grade, the more you are allowed for the stipend." Sarah answered, showing the different grades on stipends. The average C would get a normal living wage stipend while the A grade would upgrade the stipend to wealthy living wages. This was also split with the difficulty of the course and the testing.

Wanda was stunned, looking over the options and choices available to them. From magic to the understanding and study of the X-gene. Hell, one class was all about energy manipulation and its uses.

"What about those that can't take any test or those that want to work?" Pietro asked another question, shooting over to their guide.

"Learning and taking tests to gain stipends are mandatory, or you can register with the labor department. That will not change because our leader believes in advancing oneself with knowledge or hard work. And anyone can pick up a job; we also have a vast list of options." Sarah replied, changing the holo-display that they were viewing.

"Wanda look, space miner," Pietro said while pointing at an option.

"Yes, be a space miner Pietro," Wanda said as she scrolled down the list of classes she could pick from. "Wait, space miner?"

"Yes, we are one of the extremely rare nations that have access to interplanetary travel," Sarah answered with a smile.

"Okay, so can I race this Ben guy?" Pietro asked with a manic gleam in his eyes.

BLAM!

For a speedster, Pietro didn't see his sister's hand as it came around to smack him upside the back of the head.

"You are not about to go off and race some guy who we watched killing dragons on live tv." Wanda said sternly to her brother with a frown on her face.

"We have arrived," Sarah said as she got up from her seat to walk out the open door.

* * *

**O.O.O.O**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Conference Room.**

As the meeting started, we had gone over the minor things. There were no food shortages, and our power production was through the roof with the solar reactor working as the island's heart. Transportation was on the rise as more sky cars came off the production line. Even the population was on a constant rise, reaching three hundred thousand not too long ago.

"Alright, who would like to start?" I asked as I put down my green tea. I had the main situations I wanted updates on, but I also liked an open floor type meeting. It was true I was the leader of this ship, but I wasn't going to enforce my will over something so simple as a meeting.

I noticed my women shared a look before Nat did a slight nod and started to speak.

"The X-Force team has been launching attacks against the Purists. The so-called Friends of Humanity terrorist group and three others. The groups have been undercut significantly, with fewer raids towards those bound for Salem. Recently though, we have come across a new group calling themselves the U-men." Natasha briefed us as the hologram in the table came to life. Three of the major meta-hating groups rotated above the desk while each person got a smaller hologram customized with data.

"My God," Xavier whispered as he scrolled through the information. Hank, who was seated beside Ororo, removed his glasses and was stunned at the list of atrocities also.

"The X-force has been smashing every convoy that they attempt to send out and raid for young meta's, but they seem to have some type of political coverage. This has happened in these ten areas, and no one ever responds in their area of influence, " Nat said as more and more data points popped up, showing these groups' influence across America. "I tasked Psylocke and a few techs to find out who is pulling strings from the back. We haven't found anything yet besides some strange shipments of metal and other industrial products."

That stopped me cold, instead of answering. I allowed them to speak as I sped through all of the data. And the pit of my stomach almost fell out. Two of the groups were known to be affiliated with Bolivar Trask but on the back end. I knew that name, hell, anyone who was an X-men fan knew that fucking name.

"Call Psylocke and have her pull out now!" I barked, startling those around the table. "Pull her out now, and send in some drones. Have them scan this central point where all of the materials transfer through."

"What? Ben, you're not making any sense, explain." My mom inserted as Natasha tried to listen in as she was sending orders out as fast as her hands could go.

"The industrial materials are for robotic parts for the creation of meta-human killers," I answered to the group. "It has been noted that Essex Corp sold a gene scanner a few years back around the time Trask's son was caught in a meta-human caused explosion. The man has been noted on record to hate them ever since. Look at the data, Trask is now linked to a meta-human hate terrorist group. And look here in the SHIELD Files, Bolivar Trask is in development of something called the sentinel program which is classified as meta-human suppression bots."

"I see what you are saying but where is the money trail," Emma asked from her seat at the table. "none of this stuff is cheap, yet why didn't such excessive spending tip anyone off. Even the prices of titanium and other materials haven't changed."

"I believe I can answer that for you, dear," Raven said as she swiped across on her tablet, changing the above holograms. "Shaw has been manipulating the market, and he also has a stake in this program."

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"So we have terrorists, on the one hand, a mad man on the other and some meta-human supremacist on the other side all trying to take over and control this sentinel program?" Ororo asked, sounding like she was trying to understand this whole situation.

"Yes, and with killer robots in the mix, we can't approach any of these areas with meta-human scanners on the board," I answered as I started to type out some commands to Gunny. Since they had meta scanners, it was time to go old school shoulders with advanced Exo-suits. The mission right now was just for recon. Once we had confirmation, I was going to bring down the full might have my military to crush this before it could get anywhere. There was never any time to relax in the Marvel Universe. The look on Xavier's face said it all, and even Hank had caught onto the implications of such a thing being available.

"Psylocke has been called back, and I have an asset in the area reporting strange activities," Nat spoke up as she waved a hand changing over the hologram image to that of the area the U-men shared with the Purists.

"Okay, well, get your asset out of there. We are not going to lose people because we fail to understand the writing on the wall. Gunny is going in on recon with his armored division," I replied, expressing myself forcefully to let her understand that this was an order and not to be ignored.

"Understood," Nat answered as she went back to sending orders. They settled down, and I let them stew on that for some time. With a sigh at the ridiculousness of it all, I turned to Ororo.

"Ororo, tell me you have some good news, at least?" I asked, turning to my silver-haired goddess. First, it was Magneto's kids getting on the island, and now it's the bloody Sentinel program. I needed some good news; otherwise, it was just not worth it getting out of bed this morning. It was time to open up some more contingency files I made a while back when this all started.

_Just a few more people to rain fire and brimstone on, and I will then be able to relax with my kids._

"Our admissions have grown with the opening of the island. Our current campus is supporting roughly six thousand students. I would like to put forward a motion to build two more schools, one over in the Western City. And another up at the Northern end of the island." Ororo said as the holo-images changed over to her graphs and data. That made everyone take a moment to realize what she had just said. Hell, I knew that opening the island would bring families, but to have that many students was surprising, to say the least.

"Why are there so many students?" Xavier asked while leaning forward with his hands moving the data before him aside.

"Most of these kids have been living on the streets all over the world. And the others have been hiding at home. That's only five thousand of the current group. With our testing policy to keep the stipend going, we have had a registration of roughly one thousand adults looking to improve themselves. I planned to spread the kids out more around the island. This will also spread out the parents and the population." Ororo finished presenting her work to the group.

"That's fine, let's build a school in each of the major cities and spread them out as you have planned. We can even add a school to the colony that Hank will be setting up in the savage lands." I answered as I typed up some plans and commands. The hologram in the center of the table shifted over as I was writing up my plans at speed. Once I hit the share function, others around the table started to make their own improvements over the plans. Security, resources, and recommendations for teachers were all added and amended within moments.

We went over more of the educational situation of the island before the mention of a University came up. Hank made the motion, and we had to take a moment to refigure how we would go about such a thing. With the advancement of medical sciences on the island, we had found that including the chi solution within our water supply not only improved health and longevity, but it also had a permanent improvement over one's mental development. That meant third graders were now taking algebra two, which would be considered a high school course back in America.

All of the classes had been reshuffled due to these advancements in scholastic achievements. Even now, your standard ninth-grader class was special wave theory and quantum theory. So you would understand how stuck we were when it came to building a University of higher learning. Dr. McCoy was super excited once he learned all of this, which I found strange until I checked my logs. The good doctor had been reviewing and preparing himself for his trip to the Savage Lands. I allowed the group to talk as I left the floor open for discussion for a while as I thought over the idea.

I had to stop the discussion after we had gotten nowhere over the last twenty minutes of back and forth.

"Let's table that discussion for another time, right now. I would like to give a round of applause to Jean for her first successful mission to the asteroid belt." I said, cutting right across the table. Jean blushed as she received a round of applause while the hologram shifted to a wider view of the solar system.

Looking across the table, I could see the look in Hank's eyes. He wanted to know more, and so did Xavier. Raven got up and gave Jean a toe-curling kiss before sitting back down after the whistle Nat let out. My mother and the Ancient One had one of those proud parents looks on their faces, while Emma had a calculation look. I knew that look, and she was already thinking of the profit to be had with our new venture.

"What did you use as the propulsion on this shuttle, hmm I see."

I heard Hank mutter to himself as he looked over the available data on the mission. Hank was allowed a chance to look over the data before I turned the meeting over the Jean.

"With Ben leaving early yesterday, I took over the command of shuttle jumper 001," Jean began as she got up from her seat, walking us through the mission. "The nano-constructor's were launched after the galactic communications HUB."

Xavier's eyes lit up, but Jean had raised a hand to forestall him as she continued.

"From the initial scans, the asteroid that we landed on in the belt was approximately 100x100 miles in diameter. I deemed that this was too much for the space station, so I reworked the plans for half of that. The dimensions reworked into the commands of the nano-constructors would allow the station to get built on a faster time table. The current space station will be half of the asteroid." Jean carried on as she pointed out her points on the holo-image. Up in front of us was the space station that I had initially designed as our go-to space station. The station was shaped like a knife pointing down with a ring running through its upper handle. This station was going to handle the mining and processing of the ores from the surrounding asteroids. I also had plans to double the space station as a docking yard for years to come.

There were plans in the works for a Halo-Ring type structure, but those were long down the road.

The ring had hundreds of docking bays the size of football fields. Hell, a few of the docking bays were three times the size of a United States Super carrier. Along the sides of the space stations were rail guns capable of firing at 1/10th the speed of light. Was I 'insane' for such overkill?

_Fuck, no, I wasn't!_

We were the ass end of everything here in Marvel's version of the milky way, and everything was out to get us. Not only were we one of the last races into space, but we were the most vulnerable. That space station needed teeth for any pirates that wanted to take a bite out of us before we had our Navy up and going. Or the space station could be a line of defense for any invasion force. I already knew what I wanted to build next, and that was an interdiction field generator, but that would have to wait for now.

"One of the first things I had the nano-constructors build was a teleportation room, allowing us to bring in the molecular forge courtesy of Alexander," Jean says with a little flourish to our lead scientist. "For those that have not done the reading on our latest scientific innovations. The molecular forge is capable of deconstructing matter and reconstructing it into any form one would need except for exotic material. Those would still need to be sourced."

"We in the science observatory are working tirelessly on solving that problem, your grace," Alexander answered from the side with a little insert. "We have already sent an update allowing materials to be made from energy itself.

"And thank you for your hard work Alex," Jean said, giving him a stellar smile. "With a power source hooked up and a molecular forge, the space station is underway. Now for those of you who are more interested in the gains of this project. I believe you would be happy to note that we have found not only gold but also a four-foot diamond among other valuable materials and data."

Everyone turned at the sound of Emma's voice hitching, and I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Please continue, Jean." I chuckled out as I shot Emma a glance. Her cheeks were flushed, and I could see the dollar signs in her pupils.

"Well, we have already pulled out a quarter ton of gold and other materials, but we also struck vibranium as you have theorized," Jean said, shooting me a wink. "I'm more worried about the new type of gas we have come across, and I have put a lockdown protocol in effect if any biological material gets found. I have also stationed a team there to transfer material into dimensional storage units before being sent back here. Besides that, I have also put in an order for more of those matrix squids. I felt it was better to have them spread out and explore the belt, then have our people track behind them. You know, keep everyone safe."

"Of course dear," The Ancient One spoke up with a nod of the head.

"With the launch of the galactic communications hub, we have established a link with the greater universe even if we haven't made contact yet," Alex spoke up next as the hologram shifted to show us the big four of the universe. "Their networks aren't as structured as our own, so that means no web. But we aren't sure if this is just a diversion of thinking from our own, or pure alien thinking and understanding. What we did find were archives in a manner and rudimentary navigation by our standards. It's also interesting to note that even though their communication navigation software is behind our own. Make no mistake; they are far more advanced than we are."

"Thank you, Alex; now let's note the big four of the universe or the big five that everyone must be aware of. You will understand as I explain more. First is the Nova Empire since we are using their networks. Please note that all the following information is from the Nova Empire, and they are more of a republic even though they have a queen in power." Faora was saying, but I had to stop her because of the ping of information that just popped up on my smart band.

Susan Storm had accepted my offer and was waiting outside the room. I sent the orders and had one of the spartans get the door. Standing on the other side was Sue in a lab coat. The look on her face was that of trepidation, but that would soon pass.

"Come in, Dr. Storm, and have a seat." I called out while I motioned to an open space at the table. Out of the floor flowing like liquid silk came nano-particles, forming into a chair. Of course, I had upgraded my conference room from standard chairs and such. Sue looked around the room, stunned as she took in the faces of my inner circle.

"It's an honor to meet you, Dr. McCoy." Sue gushed as she put a hand forward to shake the ferryman's paws.

"Please call me, Hank; we are all colleagues here." The good doctor said with a gentleman's smile as he got up and returned the gesture. Once Sue did that, we had introductions around the table before she took her seat, and we got back to it.

"Now, as I was saying, The Nova Empire is the closest thing to humanity among the stars. This will also be the Empire that we would be most likely to open trade with easily. Do note that we share the same skeletal structure across all three major species as we continue this briefing. Please also note that with our findings, even though this Empire runs more like a republic. They do have another central power besides the Empress. Nova Prime, the leader of their star force located on their home planet Xandar. He or she has the greatest say besides their Empress. Next to their spaceships, they have advanced operatives called the Nova Corps."

With that, an image of the Nova Corp helm that I had in my possession was displayed. Besides that was also video footage of them flying in space and fighting planetary beings and pirates. All of these we found in their archives.

"Note that this Nova Corps is capable of operating interstellar, but each of their locations is currently unknown. From our understanding and finding from the helm, we have in custody. This Nova Corp can be recruited from all over their territory. So caution is advised," Faora said as she had the Nova Empire upon the holo-image. They were located in the Andromeda Galaxy way on the other side of space. Hell, I was starting to understand why they kept calling us backwater planets in comics and movies. We were located on the far other side of the current standard galactic map. That was going to be a boon, and a negative as the future unfolds.

"Next on the list is the Kree. Yes, they are blue like you, Hank, but not as cuddly," Faora shot across to the doctor with a smile. "They are the warmongers on our list with one other species. One of the well-known species that they have decimated is the Skrull Empire. Note the green skin and chin ridges. Please don't let that fool you. The Skrull are advanced shapeshifters and infiltrators. Moving on, now a notable Kree is an Accuser as they call him. His current actions speak volumes because he is going around destroying colonies of the Nova Empire with his fleets. His name is Ronan, and note the clothing is futuristic yet tribal spiritual. If you are not Kree, then you are not allowed life's freedoms beyond slavery or subjugation."

"Do we know why he has not been stopped?" Xavier asked, looking up from his personal holo-image. "If these Nova Corps are advanced as you say, why has he not been stopped?"

"No clue, but I have my guesses," Faora replied with a frown as she looked at the image in thought.

"Please go ahead," Xavier said with a nod.

"From our research, we found that the Kree are known to have advanced weaponry compared to the greater galaxy. It's not so much as to create a disparity in powers, but enough to allow this Ronan to run once he has completed his deeds." Faora finished with a nod. "Not only that, but the Kree has evolved physically compared to the Xandarians of the Nova Empire."

"So hit and run tactics," Natasha spoke up with a nod of her own. "That means even in space; some rules are still the same.

"Correct, also note that since this information is second hand from the Nova Empires network. We do not have any concrete information about the Kree. Another note is that none of this has been corroborated, besides our findings. We will send a stealth shuttle once we get the chance."

"It's a good thing we are not trying to make contact with them." My mother spoke up as she flicked her way through the files in front of her.

"The last?" I asked so that Faora could finish her part.

"Ahh, yes, another of the ones we should be careful of. Also, another warmongering species in the greater expanse," Faora said as the main holo-image changed over the conference table. "The Shi'ar, has been noted to have evolved from birds of prey. That's something to note because it has been rumored and confirmed that they ate an entire species to extinction less than five hundred years ago."

Sue looked up, shocked by her reading, and so did Hank and Xavier.

"Sigh… please calm down. I understand that you might have standards when it comes to the wider galaxy, but do note that they are not human. We can not hope to fathom how these species think. Yes, we are comparing them to human standards, but understand that we do not know the wider galaxies standard." I said, waving their shocks aside.

"The Shi'ar is another militaristic civilization, the same as the Kree. They are known to the Nova Empire for their love of conquest. Lucky for us, they are located quite some distance from us." Faora said with a chuckle as with a wave of her hands. The holo-image changed to a galaxy map showing the universe. Far away from us was the Shi'ar system that contained the throneworld of the Shi'ar. Yes, I know they renamed their system after their Empire. Besides their cannibalism, they are also known for marrying other species with their own to expand their Empire."

"Next up is Thanos, also known as the Mad Titan, over a few thousand years old and feared across the cosmos for untold numbers of deaths and planetary invasions. And after him is Galactus also known as the world eater," Faora said, highlighting two patches of space one on the other side of the cosmos with a purple face and the other in empty space with a half-eaten planet icon.

_Shit, that was new._

From the comics and movies, it was like no one ever knew when these two would strike, but from the data, I was seeing they had some way of tracking these forces. No one could kill either, but I knew that they must have tried over the years. "Each extremely deadly, but as you can see, the galaxy knows about them and is attempting to track these foes. My recommendation is that if we can not avoid confrontation. Then send in our strongest Omega level powerhouses in hot with the mindset for battle because these beings do not negotiate at all. I would stress that this should be our last option because data suggest planetary destruction following such a battle."

I heard the sigh Xavier released, but said nothing of it.

"So, the only one we would be able to trade with would be the Nova Empire, duly noted," Emma said with a nod.

"We shall see when we get to the wider expanse," Marcus answered with a nod of his head. "Now, my turn to wow you folks. Look in awe as I dazzle your eyes with my latest creation."

The look Faora shot him could have killed if she was allowed to. Xavier chuckled at his antics while everyone else was doing their own thing on their sections of the conference table.

"Now, it has taken us some time, but since then, we have laid down the foundations of magical physics. We tackled the problem because most of the time constraints we hear about quite often." Marcus let out boisterously as he walked around the room. "Behold the Time Dilation Chamber!"

With a wave of his hand, the holo-image changed. On the screen was an ugly looking tool shed. We all turned to look at him as if he was crazy, but the reaction from the Ancient One drew my attention. She was on her feet and looking at the shed with an extremely intense focus. Taking a second look, I noticed the haze look that made it seem out of phase with the world.

"Don't let her pretty looks fool you, folks. She is the real deal," Marcus said as he puffed out his chest. "After getting a chance to look over the Eye of Agamotto and looking at the bossman's speed particle in motion. I thought we could use something like that without all the issues that come with it, you know. This TDC can glamour to look like any pre-selected image, but wait; there's more! With the key, you can pick her up and bring her anywhere you like. Fully staffed kitchen to last a year. With pre-installed teleportation to all of our affiliated safe houses."

"What are you using to power this chamber, Marcus?" The Ancient One cut across with her question.

"It's either the boss man's speed particle or plugging in an energy conversion matrix then into the island," Marcus replied with ease, causing my eye to twitch.

"I thought, I put an end to testing on the speed particle?" I asked out with a growl drawing everyone's attention. The look Marcus gave me told me he understood when a predator was looking at him.

"We ahh found a way to make our own once we took a look at the scientific notes you have on the server. I had to figure out a way to synthesize my own. It's the only substance that gives control over the chamber. The energy conversion needs a set parameter before use and can not be changed from inside." Marcus answered as he stood at attention.

"There is a reason why I banned such testing. We do not play with the building blocks of reality. Test and understand sure, but we do not play with the fundamental laws of reality to fuel such a creation." I replied with a growl.

"What happens if something goes wrong?" Raven asked with pinched brows.

"Anything from a time paradox to sending yourself across time. Then there is the fact you might speed or slow yourself down. Lose all molecular control; the list goes on and on." I replied with a sigh. They all looked at me, but I was already inputting commands into the server, moving them to my personal server at home. That and only my biometrics could now access the information.

"And this doesn't affect you?" Jean asked, looking at me from over her data image.

"Remember, I can't sleep and am capable of surviving in space and the deep oceans. And trust me, that's only the light effects of the speed force. Understand that any lapse of concentration can send me spiraling into a time sink for untold hours or years in my perspective." I replied with a deadpan look. "So, yes, I am very affected by it.

Everyone gave me grim looks from around the table, but I wanted no pity. I did this to myself, and it was the only way I was going to survive my life in Marvel.

"Moving on," I said, shifting over now to Hank.

"Ben, you can't just breeze by with something like that," Emma said with some concern.

"I can, and I did," I replied with a shrug. "There's far too much going on for me to sit cry; woe is me. There is a price for my power, and I'm alright paying it. Now, Dr. McCoy, you wanted to talk about your trip to the Savage Lands?"

"Mr. Blake, don't you think sending so many troops could send the wrong message?" Doctor Hank McCoy asked after his briefing about his deployment to the Savage Lands. We had found the portal to the mini dimension off the Palmer Peninsula, Antarctica. It's hidden from the rest of the world, but we had the coordinates. It was also on my list of places to set up a colony to expand for my people.

_Yeah, I know, how American of me._

Turning to look at the blue furball, I sorted my thoughts before meeting his eyes over his glasses.

"First, I want to let you know that I understand your apprehension with bringing so many troops with you to the Savage lands, Doctor," I replied, clearing the air letting him know I truly understood. With his nod of understanding, it was time to lay down the facts for the man. "But you need to understand that the Savage land is just that: Savage. You got your 200 doctors and scientists, but you need to accept me sending ten thousand troops along. And you already know why. With your kind nature, you are going to help the natives and because you have helped the natives. They are going to want shelter and protection once they understand that we represent safety, people will want to stay. When that happens, the natives are going to bring their problems, and those other rulers are going to want what we have. Now when the bad guys show up, you're not going to give out kind speeches and platitudes. No, you're going to turn to Spartan Farris, who is the commanding Spartan in charge and tell him to fuck that mother fucker up for messing with your zen. And because you are an intellectual, you already understand that the bad guys won't stop until you make them."

The table was silent after my little speech. Hank gulped and shared a look with Xavier before he gave me a nod. I guess they were just starting to realize what they were getting themselves into. Yes, I was doing my best for meta-humans, but I was also expanding and taking care of a nation.

"Good, now I'm leaving with my team for rescue efforts and relief on this dreadful act of mother nature." I was up and moving while completely ignoring the blushing faces of my woman. "Jean, Sue, Emma, I am going to need you ladies to suit up. Ororo, gather the team and meet me at the launch pad. Mom, it's always nice seeing you, tell dad I still want him as my police commissioner. Faora, make sure Hank has squared away and prepared for his flight. Marcus don't fuck up that chamber; I want Alex to give it a once over before anyone uses it. Once that's complete, lock it down and put it inside my vault. Raven, you're in charge until we get back."

Let's move people.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Stop here….**

Author's Notes:

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter. I wanted to keep it informative without going into the info dump territory like other stories. Space is going to be very important to the story.

**Those who know, control the orbitals, control the planet.**

The main storyline that I plan to use is the MCU timeline, yes, But I also plan to expand on the space empires around, and Ben will be building his own to stand either against them. Or on the same stage as the big three.

Yes, Thanos and Galactus were mentioned now because I find it weird how no one could tell you where these universe ending entities were in the comics and movies. Hell, I would have had a stealth ship following these assholes around, giving me real-time tracking for beings on their levels. Please enjoy your Sunday chapter and leave a comment!

Ohh and for those who are asking Faora is the same Faora Ull from the Man OF steel. Who doesn't love a sexy bad ass general that can kill you easily. 

More Author Notes:

Please leave your thoughts on the chapter, I would love to hear some of your thoughts. I do read every comment and you can always chat with me on discord or the message systems.

It's a FanFiction so I plan to explode with maximum badassitude.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu

P.P.S.

I have life things to do. The next public chapter will be out in 2 weeks time...


	48. Chapter 48

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 48**

**Trainee Avengers**

**Wanda Maximoff**

**Lost in Paradise**

Wanda was utterly lost and had no idea what to do next. Sarah had brought them to a building that floated in the air using anti-gravity generators she was told. The walkways floated, and even the water fountains floated, Wanda couldn't help, but be in awe. For Wanda, everything was doing great. If only she could keep her brother from being well... himself.

Wanda released another sigh as her brother ran into another forcefield that blocked his path. Wanda wanted to hide when Sarah, her guide, turned to give her a raised eyebrow look.

"Get up and stop embarrassing yourself." Wanda whispered as she slapped her brother in the arm once more. Pietro was looking dazed and confused as she looked around for what had hit him.

"Why do I keep running into invisible things?" Pietro asked, looking around confused.

"Those Mr. Maximoff are kinetic shields rated to stop anything at speeds exceeding sixty miles per hour. This is to keep any sky cars from crashing into the surroundings but still allow fliers to land at designated spots." Sarah said as she pointed out entrances above their heads. As the siblings looked up, they watched as a girl with brightly colored wings took off while someone with a pink glow landed on the same platform.

"Ohh, okay," Pietro replied before starting to look around once more. Since he was already at the edge, he couldn't help looking down over it. Down below, Pietro looked over the forest, but something else he couldn't make out. "What's down there?"

"Down below, you will find the hyper rail systems and the garbage shoot, but also a fast lane for those with advanced movement type abilities," Sarah answered before pressing a few command keys into her tablet to open the door to the apartment complex. "This way, please…"

Wanda noticed that her smart band had beeped with the opening of the door. She smiled as she noticed that she now had access to this apartment complex. Wanda turned and gave her brother a tug with her powers before following behind Sarah. "You can go down and race the other speedsters later, Pietro."

With a huff, her brother turned around and followed along.

"Worry not Mr. Maximoff, there is an entrance portal allowing you to head down and run to your heart's content," Sarah said as she directed them to an elevator-shaped box. Wanda watched as Sarah pressed the glowing button that labeled complex eight wing B. She felt a minor shift before the doors opened once more, and Wanda could instantly tell that they were now up in the same apartment complex.

"Wow," Pietro said with shock before zipping to the controls panel. Pietro was frozen solid in the air before any of his fingers could touch any of the panels.

"Mr. Maximoff, I do have things to do today other than helping you and your sister get settled. Do not interrupt more than you already have, please," Sarah said with a small smile as her eyes glinted with a promise of pain. "Now, follow along, please."

Wanda could only shake her head as she followed Sarah down a remarkably short hallway. Beside how short of a walk it was, Wanda noticed the three other doors that were separated by an open-air balcony that looked over the island towards the bay.

"Beautiful," Wanda remarked as she looked at the view.

"Wait until you see it from your apartment." Sarah spoke with a smile on her face as she stood next to a door.

"The view is always beautiful when I look at you." Pietro said with a smile as he zipped to the side of Sarah. Wanda had to stifle a laugh as she noticed Sarah roll her eyes as she turned around to enter the apartment. Giving her brother a smile and a shoulder bump, Wanda followed behind into the apartment.

When she walked into the apartment, Wanda was stunned by the size. It was double the size on the inside, she noted. The living room alone could fit her living quarters on the asteroid her father owned. There was a large hologram TV mounted on the wall, and in the center of the living room were three steps that led down to a couch and lounging area. The kitchen was off to the right with an island center.

Pietro zipped to the fridge, opening it to check out all of the food stocked inside. This allowed Wanda to also notice even the inside of the fridge was a lot larger than she thought possible. She turned around and spotted the smile on Sarah's face.

"The insides are bigger?" Wanda asked and stated all at once.

"It doesn't matter Wanda. Look! Food!" Pietro said in excitement.

Wanda looked at her brother then turned to Sarah in wait for a reply. There was silence as Wanda stared down Sarah while her brother made an enormous sandwich for himself.

"You will have to ask the teacher that's volunteered to teach you about spatial manipulation." Sarah answered, throwing Wanda off with the statement.

"Teacher?" Wanda asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course, one of the reasons your application went through so quickly was because the Ancient One had given orders to make sure you were accepted quickly and made comfortable," Sarah replied with a smile as she looked at the confused expression on Wanda's face. "Now, the rooms are down that hallway, each with full baths and another one off the hallway."

 _Ding dong_!

Before they could make their way down the hall, the doorbell had rung drawing everyone's attention.

"Ahhh, there she is now, please be on your best behavior." Sarah said with a serious expression on her face. Before Sarah could get to the door, Pietro was already there. With a sandwich in one hand, the door was opened with the other.

Without even looking, he asked. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The bald lady on the other side wore golden monk robes and smiled at him before snapping her fingers. Wanda watched and was stunned before panicking as a golden ring beneath her brother's feet appeared. The golden circle sucked him in before anyone could say or do anything.

"Such speed on that feline transmutation spell." The bald lady before her chuckled as she walked into the apartment. Behind her was a lady with a walking stick.

"Well, I had to be quick. I know you like those void transference spells." the lady with an onyx black cane said. Wanda flared her powers, causing her hands and eyes to glow a ruby red.

" **What did you do to my brother?!"** Wanda growled with her powers on full display.

"Ohh, nothing horrible, dear. Just helping him learn some manners." The one with the cane answered as she also walked into the apartment.

"Yes, such dreadful manners for one so young." the bald one in golden robes answered.

" **What did you do?"** Wanda demanded once more with a growl. The ruby-red aura started to spread from her hands to cover more and more of her body.

"Interesting use of chaos energies dear, very interesting." The little old lady with a cane said as she peered at Wanda with sharp piercing eyes.

"Yes, it would seem that Benjamin's little hypothesis was spot on, once again," The bald lady with golden monk robes spoke. "Sarah? Introductions, please."

"Ahh, yes, of course! Wanda, may I introduce you to the two Mistresses of Magic of our little nation. Ms. Agatha Harkness with her beautiful feline, Ebony." Sarah said with a wave of her hands towards the lady with the cane. There was a meow from the black cat that she had not noticed. "This beautiful lady with the flowing golden robes is known as the Sorceress Supreme, Protector of the Realms. Also known as the Ancient One."

"Thank you, Sarah," Ms. Harness said as she looked at the couch then back to Wanda. "Your brother is fine, now be a good dear and offer us a seat."

"He will enjoy himself; don't worry dear." The one known as the Ancient one said with a smile as she took a seat without it being offered.

Wanda gave Sarah a look but only got a shrug in reply before she just gave up and accepted what was happening. Instead of lowering her hands, Wanda sent a bolt of ruby red energy at both of them.

"Yes, the chaos is clear, and without any corruption. Interesting indeed." The lady with the cane said as she caught the bolt of ruby energy and inspected it. Wanda didn't even notice as the one in golden robes finger flicked her attack away. Wanda listened to Madame Harness mutter as she looked her attack over. Then with a twist of her wrist, the chaos energy fluttered away on the wind having been transformed into butterflies. Wanda was dumbfounded with nothing to say as she watched her attack fly away on wings.

"The band on her wrist. The runic work is to keep one's mind isolated from outside influences, even one's own powers." The Ancient One answered with a smile.

"And you said that Benjamin came up with this idea?" Agatha asked her colleague. Agatha asked as she waved a hand for Wanda to show her the smart band. "And you haven't taken him as an apprentice?"

"He is quite terrified by one, such as I." The Ancient One replied smoothly, before taking a cup of tea out of thin air to drink.

"I see, and you would like me to teach her since you are going to take Strange." Agatha surmised with a smile to her old friend. The Ancient One returned the smile and a small nod in acknowledgment.

Agatha looked Wanda up and down before giving a nod of confirmation. "Would you like me to be your teacher, dear?"

"Teach me what?" Wanda asked, still confused with it all.

"I will teach you to harness your raw magic." Agatha replied with flashing eyes.

"Magic is not real." Wanda said with her brows pinched. She noticed the Ancient One, and Ms. Harkness shared a smile before the world started to shift around her.

" **MY DEAR MAGIC IS AS REAL AS YOU AND I!"**

The world shifted for Wanda, and she could not tell her up from her down. Her hands changed to paws as a kaleidoscope of colors ran past her vision. This was a trip that Wanda didn't think she could survive. She fell and started to yell out as her powers didn't respond. Yet, before she knew it, Wanda was now somewhere in the solar system beside the sun.

" **EVERYTHING YOU KNOW DEAR IS ONLY A PART OF THE STORY."**

Wanda watched the sun shatter into little fireflies before coming to circle around her hand. The fireflies flashed brightly before the world shifted once more.

" **ARE YOU WILLING TO LEARN?"**

Wanda was far too stunned to answer anything before being slammed into an open chair. Wanda looked at the two crazy old women before her and felt fear for the first time in her life. This was a fear so primal that Wanda felt it in her soul. This was a fear Wanda had never felt before she had met her father's killers on that astroid of his. When she was finally able to get the word "yes" out of her mouth, everything shifted once more. The world slammed back into focus for Wanda as she found herself sitting on the couch in her new apartment once more.

"Good, good, let's get you squared away so we can start your first lesson." Madame Harkness said with a smile before tapping her cane on the ground twice. Before her eyes, Wanda watched as the clothes she had left on the asteroid started to appear before her. The clothing spun in the air once, before going to the room Wanda had wanted. This was the room that would give her an amazing view of the sunset in the evenings. Still standing stunned, Wanda was jerked out of her dazed moment as a pair of her brother's sneakers floated by her face and into the other room.

"Wait, my brother, can you please bring him back?" Wanda asked as she rubbed a hand over her face.

"Of course, dear." Madame Harkness said as she scratched the regal cat that sat on the couch beside her. Wanda was trying to figure out how she would do it, but the one called the Ancient One did a little finger wave. A golden circle appeared beside the door as a blonde cat came falling out of it.

Stunned, Wanda looked on as the blonde cat jumped and looked around before all of its hair stood on end.

"Thanks for your help Sarah, but I do believe it is time to drop this one off with Benjamin before we start Wanda's lessons." The Ancient One said as she finished off her cup of tea before getting up.

"Wait; what?" Wanda asked, still totally confused about everything and how fast things were moving.

"Keep up dear, we are already moving," Madame Harkness said before levitating the blonde cat into Wanda's arms. Wanda never noticed that shimmering fractal wall of light approach before it washed over her and teleported her away.

**O.O.O.O**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Anti-Hero Red Hood, Hero Light-Speed**

The flight pad was a beehive of activity. I noticed as I got out of the sky car first with the rest following behind. Logan was growling at a group of meta's while he had a no-nonsense looking spartan as his second. I was interrupted from saying anything as I felt the world bend and shift before depositing two women that thoroughly unnerved me with one of Marvel's chief fuck ups, Wanda Maximoff. What I was not expecting was the blonde cat in her arms looking thoroughly scared.

Emma gave me a look that said this was all my fault, and there was nothing I could say against that. With a sigh, I went to find out what they wanted. I had given them plenty of magical apprentices to choose from, and a complete archmage's tower to traumatize with their brand of teaching, and yet. I can't seem to escape them. Wanda flinched as I approached, but I barely even gave her a glance.

Of course, as a gentleman, I gave a slight bow before kissing the backs of their outstretched hands. I then bent down and gave Ebony a scratch behind the ears. Now, with that out of the way. It was finally time to figure out this mess.

"Madame Harkness, Ancient One; might I ask, what brought you both out here to the flight pad today?" I asked politely to the two uber-powerful magic users. Neither of these ladies was Selene, which meant they would use full power from the start. No ego was going to stop them from eradicating me or teaching me a life lesson if they felt like it. The blonde cat in Wanda's arms was odd, but I was getting the feeling that Pietro might have irritated one or both of them.

That could only be him in cat form since I didn't see him standing there next to his sister. Plus, cats don't come in blonde putz colors.

"Ohh, nothing much, dear. We only came to drop off one unruly child," The Ancient One answered with a smile. A wave of her hands and Pietro the cat levitated out of his sisters hands before turning back. "Now, Agatha, let me introduce you to a student by the name of Marcus, a little loose in the head, but dreadfully talented. Come along, dear."

I watched as they vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving Pietro behind. With a facepalm, I looked down at the blonde moron. He looked around from his location on the floor before shooting up to his feet.

"Who are you, and where did that old hag go?" Pietro yelled as his head did a rapid side to side as he looked around for the old witches. I couldn't help but shake my head at the fool. And I was correct because as soon as he finished his statement, Pietro started to bounce on the spot. Most of us watching him winced as he bounced off his head a few times before being deposited on his face. Emma looked down at him and gave a sniff before leaving towards the direction of the kids.

With a sniff of my own, I gave the moron a kick in the ribs.

"Get up and stop making a fool of yourself." I sighed, looking down and the newest recruit for Logan's school of hard knocks.

"Are you aware why the Ancient One left him here?" Ororo asked from my side.

"Sigh, to teach him a lesson, but also have me keep an eye on what I could have become." I answered, giving 'Ro a sad smile.

"Well, crack the whip," Ororo said, before smacking me on the ass. I turned and watched her hips swing as she walked away. "We have places to be."

"And who are you?" Pietro growled as he tried to poke me in the chest. He never got the chance as I was already moving, leaving an afterimage in my wake.

"Kid, I am The Fastest Man Alive," I replied a little smug as his hand went right through my afterimage. "You can try and keep up, but you will still be too slow."

Pietro shot me a cocky grin of his own before he came directly at me. He never made it within arms reach of me. As he was running, I started to do circles around him as he kept trying to reach out and grab me.

"Kid, you're just too slow," I sighed dramatically before starting to leave after images. There were now three images of me around Pietro and he still couldn't catch any of them. "Hell, I would have taken you out over the ocean; but with this speed you can't even run on water."

Pietro's face changed from a sneer to one of concentration, but it was far too late. I was already finished with my little game. My after images vanished as I moved in for the knockout. I watched Pietro's eyes become comically large as I slapped him across the back of the head. The spartans around us watching laughed uproariously as Pietro went down like a wet fish.

With a sigh and a shake of my head, I picked up Pietro then tossed him towards a medic.

"Fix him up and make sure he is on the flight with everyone." I commanded before heading back to where Ororo and the rest waited on me. As I pulled up behind Jean, I listened in on them talking about how they would distribute the team of trainees Logan had recommended. Ignoring the medics as they looked over the blonde putz, I made my way over to my kids standing off to the side with their guards.

I watched as Maya and the triplets stomped their feet, squared their shoulders with their little balled-up fists on their hips. Looking them over I noticed the extremely cute pout they shared.

" **Pa-pa!"** They said in unison, and it was a straight shot to the heart and hit me right in the feels. I had to hold and protect my heart from the sudden attack and cuteness overload. I looked down at the leader of this little rabble. Maya stood there with her chest puffed and a proud smile on her face. The triplets looked a little lost, but they backed their sister, while Alfred was sitting on his spider bot on the side.

"And what do we have here?" Ororo asked as she came out of the Pelican dropship with a tablet in hand.

I gave a shrug before answering, "The Brady bunch had something to say."

"Well, let's hear it." Jean spoke as she walked up on my other side

"We would." Phoebe said before her sisters.

"Like to." Sophie said next in the same bright clear voice.

"Go, too." Celeste finished for her sisters with bright eyes. Everyone was thrown for a loop while I tried not to rub my forehead with their triplet speech.

"Yeah, I wanna help." Maya said with puffed up cheeks.

"Denied." I said with finality, but Ororo had spoken the same time as I did. My plan was just to shut them down and then have their guards take them out for food or gaming, but the look on Ororo's face spoke volumes. Her eyes were glowing with lightning, and her hair raised up.

Jean snorted as the kids took one look at Ororo before turning tail and running away. Turning, I gave Alfred a raised brow, which he returned with a shrug.

His spider bot turned to follow behind his sisters, while I turned around and looked across the launch pad. Most of the team was already loaded, but Sue was still off to the side talking with her brother. Ororo gave me a peck on the cheek before getting into the Pelican dropship. Jean did the same, but I had her wait on Sue.

As I walked up behind them, I watched Johnny do one of those over the top sighs before running into the Pelican.

"Wow, it's larger on the inside." Johnny said, stunned. Turning to my left, I gave Faora a little wave motion signalling her to take Sue and get on the Pelican. With everyone loaded, I gave the command for the Pelican dropship to take off without me. I watched as my heavy Vtol flew over the island before I decided to make my move. I step point teleported to my armory to get prepared.

Vibrating on the spot to form and concentrate my power some more; I willed my body to split into two as I stepped out of the spot where I was standing. This was one of the many abilities I had been experimenting with for some time now. The world shifted as I started to look around me in two separate directions. With some focus, I was able to look at the clone of myself. What I did was separate my speed force from my strength force. Yet, this was only possible because my speed force was able to make me paradox proof.

I did some minor tests, arms, legs, and minor reactions before turning around and getting myself and my clone dressed. It felt weird doing two things at once. It was as if my mind was partitioned, and I was living and breathing in two separate spaces.

My speed clone wore red, black, and gold combat pants with a tight muscle shirt that showed off the arms. The helmet was the Hayabusa ninja type from when I had first started out. The HUd that was built into the helmet was linked to the one in my red hood helmet. Everything was made out of my UMF material, which meant that it had a smart function and combination features.

Looking both of my selves over, I took in the Red Hood batman battle armor that I wore on one body. Then I looked over the ninja styled speed clothes I wore on my other body. With a step, I combined back into one, turned, and took off running across the ocean. Before I made it out of my nation I made sure I picked up a utility belt that had all of the tools and materials I would need to rebuild anything I might come across.

**OOOO**

I leaped from one of the many cliffsides and burst through a spray of water frozen in the air. I shot off over the open ocean surrounding my island. The GPS locations where the shelters were going to be placed were already uploaded into my computerized gauntlet. A mile out from my island, the land faded from view in a shimmer, reminiscent of an invisibility screen.

I was taking a moment to look it over and smiled at my mad genius magician's work of art. Once I was finished taking in the invisible view, I turned around to start my rush across the pacific ocean. The waters rose behind me as I sprinted flat out across the ocean. I crossed leagues of water within moments, almost missing something spectacular. The sight was so peculiar that I had to pull over to help the small island inhabitants.

I vibrated on the spot to keep myself from sinking into the water as my systems ran a facial recognition on the person I was watching. She was fighting desperately to hold the water back from her little fishing village. What I got back from the system was a completely unrecognizable name. Her name was Pearl Pangan, age 22, born on Mactan Island, located in Cebu, Philippines. I took a moment to look at her, and that was when it struck me: and I was sick to my fucking stomach from my own revelation.

A lot of the actions I was taking were starting to be reminiscent of Magneto's. Hell, the fact that I dismissed the lives of those that were unable to protect themselves was the same as his reactions to humans: and it revolted me. It made me sick to my stomach coming to that realization; but I could not fold. I was on a path, yes, but I could still change how I traveled along that path. There was no way I was going to fall into such a cliche thing and become the next Magneto.

With a growl, I jumped down from the wave that was holding me in the air. I landed down on the ground right next to Pearl. From my position on top of the water I could tell that she had some form of hydrokinesis but she lacked training. I knew she lacked training because right now her face was slowly turning red from the strain as she held back the wall of water.

Landing beside her, I raised an arm in one fluid motion so she could watch me bring my gravity manipulation in a solid ring around the village; keeping the water surrounding the island up and at bay. When I landed, I had stomped hard with my left foot and engaged my tremor sense to figure out where all of this water was coming from. The information I received back was not good by any measure. The location of the village was slowly sinking into the ground because of the erosion deep below. So, I did the next best thing until I could get a chance to fix this myself.

With the water forced away, I raised the island with my earth and gravity manipulation, and then I placed a call.

"Portal Control," I barked out the command into my comms as the villagers looked at me in awe. "This is Red; I need a sling portal placed on my location."

"Red, This is Portal Control. Be advised, we are using camera feeds for portal placement. Please stand back five feet."

"Portal Control, Red, we understand and acknowledge," I spoke while sending off the location marker before turning around to look at the meta named Pearl. "Nice to meet you, young miss?"

They had been speaking in the background for some time now. I could tell that my communication runic array was already working out the translation issues when fluent English reached my ears. Her eyes widened as she looked at me, then they shifted to behind me. The sound of a portal opening reached my ears but I paid it no attention as I kept my eyes squarely set on her features.

Taking a moment to look at her, I noted the silky black hair and bright brown eyes. She was roughly five-six and her lean muscular build told me she had a healthy diet. From the healthier tone of her skin, compared to the others, I surmised she didn't normally live on this island, and she was only back to visit. Through her soaked shirt, I noticed that she wore a swimmer's leotard underneath, and I could make out her abdominal muscular definition. Hmm, I guess her Facebook statement about training to be an Olympic swimmer was spot on. Too bad that chance was now shot with the activation of her meta-gene.

_That was another one of the most frustrating things to learn. Knowing that one can't even participate in the Olympics once they found out you're carrying an active meta-gene._

One of my spartans came to stand behind my shoulder, but I held out a hand to stop them from moving forward.

"Miss?" I asked once more, prompting her. I didn't know who this was because she was not in any of my larger Marvel meta-knowledge and was going to snatch her right up.

She let out an eep then answered me.

"Pearl Pangan, Sir!" Pearl answered, snapping to attention, giving me an answer. "Who are you people?"

"Code name's Red, who is in charge here?" I asked with a commanding tone to my voice.

"That's… Ahhh, no one." Pearl answered while scratching the back of her neck as she looked around. "I was visiting my mother when this happened."

"Then talk to your people because my spartans will be giving out aid while I fix the erosion underneath the earth." I said as I looked at her from behind my helm. I sent a subtle hand gesture to the leading spartan. This caused him to immediately turn around and begin snapping off orders.

Pearl kept looking around like a stunned fish as my spartans went to work. Taking up a kneeling position, I placed my hands on the ground in preparation for what I wanted to do.

Before I could start, though, she was already looking over my shoulder and asking questions.

"What are you doing?" Pearl asked, standing a little too close as she knelt right beside me.

"Fixing the island." I answered as my mind sank into the earth.

"I know you're like me, right? But how?" Pearl asked as she floated a little bit of water around her hands.

Taking a moment, I looked at her out of the corner of my helm.

"I will use my geokinesis to fix the erosion I felt when I first landed. Once I repair that, I will add in hardened support struts to secure the land better." I answered with a thoughtful tilt of my head.

"Geokinesis?" Pearl prompted with a pause.

"The name of the meta-human power I am currently using," I said, then I closed my eyes for a little better focus. This was going to take some fine, detailed work. "Do you want some training?"

The pause she gave me allowed me to fix the erosion problem by changing the density of the shifting sediment below. Once that was fixed, I traced where the underwater channel was coming from and found a leaking well connected to an underground aquifer miles away. I fixed the break then funneled the earth around it and back into the underground aquifer in case this happened again.

With that issue solved, I turned my attention back to underneath the little island. Using my gravity manipulation, I crushed the earth into solid ten-meter slabs under thousands of pounds of pressure and aligned them to keep the island up and in place. This was performed fifty more times as I made sure to keep consistent with my style of overkill.

Getting up, I looked at the still thinking Pearl. She had not said anything since I had asked her the question about getting some training. Turning my back to her, I started to give out commands as I prepared myself to leave. My job was done here now that the island was no longer sinking. Hell, I had even raised it some to make sure this didn't happen again.

I looked back at Pearl, but she still didn't say anything. I checked my utility belt for one of my cards. I found one and gave it to her with instructions to call me once she made her decision. Turning around, I gave a two-fingered salute to the spartan in charge before vanishing from everyone's line of sight with a burst of speed. I sent off a message as my feet touched down on the open ocean once more. Join or not, I was going to get a sample of her DNA for the heart tree's genetic banks.

_Argh, I guess I can actually speak to her first before just taking what I want. Hell, her Olympic chances are shot now, and she doesn't even know it yet._

**OOOO**

I quickly arrived at the landing area the team set up once they had arrived. What I saw almost made me fall over and bust a gut because they had Pietro out, running around, setting up tents. Pietro was out running with a few guards hot on his tail with Logan looming over the area he was working in.

Ignoring them, I pulled up beside Ororo and Sue as they discussed something with Jean and Emma. Taking a moment to look around, I noticed that Peter and his little gang were nowhere in sight.

"Okay, Susan, you are with me and Red. We will be flying to the Southeast." I heard Ororo say as I turned around and stopped looking for Peter.

"Ahh, I can't fly." Sue said a little meekly. Ororo, Jean, and Emma all gave her a look.

"Powers or flight harness?" Jean asked, trying to figure out what Sue meant.

"Both, either, what does it matter?" Sue huffed indignantly. "I can't fly."

"Okay, let's walk through this real quick." Ororo said, taking command of the situation since I hadn't made myself known. Hell, I was going to relax with my stealth field up and see what they did.

"Your profile said you could create invisible telekinetic barriers," Ororo spoke up as she tapped away on her smart band. "With that in mind, we will start with something simple."

I watched as Emma and Jean relaxed a little while Sue looked on nervously. Ororo had a small platform hologram form a little shade of light blue.

"Now, create a stable platform matching this hologram without letting it touch the ground," Ororo directed with a hand. Sue looked at the holo-image, then Ororo before complying and doing as she was told. "Now, stand on it."

"That can't support me." Sue said a little put out about the situation.

"Why not?" Jena questioned with squinted eyes. "Having confidence and being self-assured are how psionic powers are manifested in the first place."

With a wave of her hand, Jean created the same platform before calling over one of the spartan guards.

"Williams! stand on that." Jean commanded as she pointed at a glowing red platform. Spartan Williams, who was wearing camo blue security gear, snapped to with a salute before standing on top of the platform. With another command from Jean, Spartan Williams did a few jumps before leaving the platform and going back to his post.

"Thank you Jean." Ororo said, giving her a beautiful smile.

"See, it's not that hard! Hell, even the kids are taught how to use their powers in different ways on the island." Emma snapped, sending a look in Sue's direction. Ororo shot Emma a look, but Emma was already done caring.

"Fine!" Sue shouted as she threw her arms up into the air. "See, I'm standing on it." The platform she made caused her to tilt for a moment before she found her balance.

"Hmm balance is a little stiff, but we can work with that. Now, form a wrap like this to cover the top of your foot. Then have one wrap around the back of your leg to support your ankles," Ororo said, tossing out more instructions as she manipulated the holo-image. "This will also keep you secured on your telekinetic platform."

Watching Ororo teach Sue how to use her powers as something other than brute force walls was an interesting prospect. Over to the side, I watched Emma double-tap the mini snowflake emblem on her chest. This caused the back of her suit to sprout wings of frost with glittering snowflakes slowly shedding off the wingtips. She gave Jean a kiss before waving to her own set of guards and took off flying in the direction towards the south. Jean turned and gave me a wink, sensing my position even in stealth mode, before she made herself a set of flame wings. Then she also took flight towards the north. With a chuckle, I turned back to watch Ororo instruct Sue on how to use her variable barriers for flight.

Sue was not doing as great as I thought she would have. Pulling up my smart band, I ran a systems check on the UMF suit she was wearing. Besides her suits diagnostics working as they should, I found her gyro-stabilizers were turned off. I didn't even want to know why she didn't turn on all the features to her suit. Seconds after I turned on the stabilizers in her suit, Sue gained newfound skill on her invisa-board.

Of course, Sue wasn't pulling off any kickflips or anything crazy, but she did gain solid stability while she zoomed around the little area. I sent off a message to Ororo, letting her know what had changed. With that message sent, I turned around and headed right into the Pelican VTOL. This gunship was another thing I had recreated from the Halo Universe, but with my own little twists all around.

There was a flow of light over my body as I crossed the threshold, which could only be the forcefield. This was a unique invention that stood in the way of any unauthorized access and those without approval from entering. With a sharp turn, I was around a corner and was now removed from all outside lines of sight. Now, no one outside the Pelican could see me. It was time to head to the command deck. The reason I took this path was to make sure I was not caught on some stray film or picture as I separated into two beings once more.

It always felt weird as I separated my speed force from my strength force, yet stayed the same person. I thought this was due to the speed force and it's paradox negation, but I was not going to test that theory. I stared at myself for a moment in the flashy red and black ninja combat pants and gear as I looked back at myself in heavy armor and red bat helm. It was always a trip doing this, but it was always better than being caught and outed.

With one last check on both of my helmets, I sent the speed version of myself to clean up and perform rescue operations on the other side. While the strength version of myself in the heavy armor started to re-shift the mass of earth washed away by the tsunami.

_It was time to clean up my messes._

**OOOO**

**Peter Parker**

**Spider-Man**

Peter was supposed to have felt strung out and devastated, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to feel those feelings. That wasn't because he was some heartless and soulless machine man. No, this was because he was out doing what he loved to do with tons of his friends. Peter was out being Spider-man, but also bringing joy to those he saved with his friends.

With a hop and a twist, Peter shot out a web line over a lamp pole and onto a slab of concrete. Then he pulled back on the web line that stretched over the lamp pole that worked as a support beam. With a mighty heave, the heavy slab of rock shifted to allow those trapped underneath to breathe fresh air for the first time in hours.

His shoulders almost buckled as Colossus patted him on the back before he picked up and tossed the slab of concrete like it was nothing. With a smile under his mask, Peter released the web line before bringing up his smart band. A few quick commands brought down his Voltron drones from their overwatch position. This had the added effect of bringing smiles to the faces of the kids while the adults looked on in awe. While they were distracted, Peter had his Voltron drones scan for those that might need medical help. Once that was complete, he pinged on two people for mild and urgent needs and notified the medics waiting on the side.

Before he could enter the conversation going on, Peter heard the sound of thrusters overhead. As he looked up, Peter saw Johnny Storm flying over, flanked by his own Power Ranger Zords. The drones they made were a total fluke and were an extension of something Peter and Johnny were working on in their spare time. It wasn't until he was relaxing on the couch with his nephew Alfred and Laura that the mad idea to remake the drones sparked in his mind. This was because of the tv show at the time.

He had then created the Voltron five while Johnny had gone and made the Power Ranger five. There was no way he was going to tell his brother that he used Ben's million-dollar drone and shot up the budget to make his own variants. Well, there was that, but there was also the fact that these were completely battle-ready and tested because he might have or might not have battled Johnny's Power Rangers. Of course, the score was still 5-3, Peter winning, of course.

The kids made noises and gasps as they looked up and watched the person made of flames fly right over their heads. Peter felt a tingle along his spine, forcing him to jump out of the way as his spider-senses screamed danger.

"Hahaha!"

Mid flip, Peter had his arm outstretched about to launch his webbing when he realized that it was Kitty. Performing a graceful landing, Peter stared at Kitty Pryde as she laughed at him while being phased half in and half out of the rubble.

"Not funny, Shadow-Cat." Peter huffed as he looked at her for a moment.

"I thought it was funny." said a voice from behind Peter's back. Quickly Peter performed a combat role before turning around to spot his girlfriend who had been standing just one foot from his left shoulder. The first thing he noticed was the small smirk at the corner of her lips.

"Where is Iceman?" Peter asked, ignoring the smirk on his girlfriend's lips as he looked around.

"I had him create an ice barrier over on the southern side of the city to change the direction of the water." Laura said with a hand pointed in the southern direction. Nodding his head in confirmation, Peter went back to uploading commands into his Voltron drone.

The drones went into a sequence that caused them to transform back from the larger robot and into its five animal parts. As Peter bent down, the back of the black lion opened up, allowing him to inspect the inside.

_That was strange; the diagnostics showed a slight tremor internally._

Peter was far too busy to have noticed that the joking around him was no longer going on. Peter shifted the power core to the side and found that one of the bolt nuts holding down the cooling coils was loose. Pulling out his traveling toolset, Peter went to work on tightening the bolt, but found that his light was blocked for some reason.

"Can you please move? You're blocking my light." Peter mumbled out.

"Ohh, I am sorry; let me fix that." Someone replied to him.

"Thank you."

"So the Guardian Spirit of the sky, the black lion, interesting choice of creation." That same voice spoke as he examined Peter's work.

"I know right? My brother wanted drones, but I felt those were far too one dimensional." Peter spoke up with some pride in his voice.

"Yes, I can tell they are a hit with the kids and parents. You and the other one have brought joy to their little slice of hell," The voice spoke with a little introspection in his voice. "But you still took a million-dollar drone and made toys out of it."

That brought Peter up short and he paused, and he looked up to find a red helmeted Ben standing there in battle armor.

"B...Be...Be..."

"Red Hood! Sir!" Colossus yelled out as he snapped to attention with a salute.

"At ease, Colossus, I'm just here to check on your training, and seeing how you have all progressed..." Ben answered back easily while my speed clone tore apart the city in my rescue efforts. "So Voltron, Spider-man?"

"Ahh yeah, it was ahh…" Peter was stuck and had nothing to say as he was already so busted. Before he could form a complete sentence, Johnny came flying over once more with his Power Ranger variants. Peter's eyes widened comically as he watched Ben jump upwards and snatched Johnny out of the sky.

The green dragon zord turned as if it was going to open fire, but one look from Ben shut down its weapons systems. Peter watched as Ben gave Johnny a shake that made him drop his flames before planting Johnny right beside his location.

"Aye, man! I was just minding my business and planning out another rescue." Johnny whined like a petulant child.

"Not right now, you're not," Been growled through his helm at them both. "Shadowcat, Colossus and Amazon, you should take the civilians back to the triage area so a medic can take a look at them."

Peter felt the command in that tone of voice and knew that neither Johnny nor himself would be able to escape this time. Peter shot the others a pleading look, but they looked between themselves before leaving him to his fate. Laura stayed for a moment, but then Jubilee came and pulled her in another direction.

Once everyone had scattered away from the area, Peter could only muster his courage and hold his head high.

"Ben, it's not what it looks like." Peter tried to say but was cut off with a wave of the hand from his brother.

"So, you didn't use my military drone project to recreate the zords from our childhood shows?" Ben asked Peter, and Peter knew that Ben had at least one raised eyebrow.

"It might look like that, but I can assure you that is not what it is, right Spider-man?" Johnny said quickly while shooting Peter a look.

"Then explain it to me?" Ben replied instantly as Peter tried not to wince at how fast Ben's head turned.

"Well, you…. You…. You asked us to create autonomous drones that can transform from quadruped to sphere and back again with flight features," Peter spoke, catching on to what Johnny was throwing out. "We not only did that, but we went a step further, and now they can combine to analyze and collate data a lot faster without bogging down someone's personal smart band or systems."

"And…. And... And this is only the test platform around civilians," Johnny shot up loudly. "Yes, we wouldn't want the civilians to know that this is still under development right? Or that it has militaristic applications."

Ben stared them down for a moment before he spoke.

"You're both just talking out of your asses, but those are decent enough points for me to leave you alone with them. Send me the data once this is over." Ben finally said, letting both Johnny and Peter breathe a sigh of relief. "Also, next time stick to simple animal forms, okay?"

Peter and Johnny instantly started to nod their heads at his statement.

"Now, show me how to work that dragon zord, Johnny." Peter heard Ben say, and he could feel the excitement in his brother's voice even though he couldn't see the smile on his face.

**OOOO**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Anti-Hero Red Hood, Hero Light-Speed**

I had messed around with Johnny and Peter for a while before I had to leave them and get back to being the boss man in charge. It was an interesting undertaking to have my being split and doing two separate tasks at the same time. My speed self was now clearing out people and debris while my strength powered self was shifting whole buildings with my gravity manipulation.

This was turning into more than just a learning experience. This was starting to be training, and I had started to call more help from the island in the guise of medical and rescue aid. Just doing what I was doing, I was starting to understand why all of the power was going to Magneto's head.

With one hand, I was moving and shaping earth while with the other, I was shifting the island onto a more stable base and calming fault lines. I was finishing up when I got a beep on my smart band, notifying me that my guests had finally shown up. I picked up a slab of concrete that I had found as I fixed the road I was working on and started to fly back. I flew back to find Fury inspecting one of my Pelican VTOLs with Michelle talking at his side.

Ignoring Fury, I found Coulson with Peter and Johnny looking over their zords with Malinda May standing off to the side. I wanted to facepalm so bad, but I didn't want to accidentally break my helm. Grunting instead, I ignored them as I went inside the Pelican as my speed force double came sprinting across the area.

The moment I was no longer in sight of the cameras, I fused back into one person. The world shifted from double sight back into one once more, and damn did it feel great to be whole again. I walked past the communications room, then the armory before I found the cafeteria. I had one of the on-duty staff give me a speedster special. On the way back out, I caught Logan sitting with Pietro in a corner, talking softly to him. With a shake of the head, I made my way back out and followed my smart band to the medical bay where Ororo and Sue were currently located.

_As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Logan was a great father figure for many of the kids without parents. The comics always made little jokes about it, but it was always nice to see how he attracted so many like himself. Pietro was in damn good hands, and I could worry about him less now._

Stopping outside of the med bay, I found Ororo who asked me not to interrupt her class. That was strange because I was not aware we brought any of the medical students on this trip. Giving them a nod, I made my way to the observation room as a precautionary measure. Standing in the observatory, I looked down and watched as Ororo coached Sue as she used her powers during the medical exam. I waited and watched as Sue used her powers to check the bones of a person instead of using the x-ray scanner built into the medical bed.

Since Ororo had the Sue situation under control, I made my way back to the armory to pick up a few things. Once I had the briefcase in hand, I made my way back outside the Pelican. I found Coulson in control of the Green Lion Zord fighting Malinda May, who had control of the Red Power Ranger Zord. The small crowd standing around them cheered as the two did battle. Melinda May ended the fight swiftly with some latch on the neck move that brought Coulson's zord down quickly, and he was out for the ten count.

Looking around, I was stunned because of the cheer from the crowd. Then I caught onto what was happening. Yes, their lives have changed, but this was a little something to brighten their moods, and they were going to take it. I watched as Peter let one of the little kids have the controls next.

Melinda May pointed Coulson in my direction, and I made a little head motion to one of the tents. I noticed Coulson looked over at Fury before he said something to Mechelle, and she left to do whatever it was she was doing. Besides her being a part of Natasha's little X-force group and being the daughter of THE SPY, I tried to keep things as just family with her.

_Maybe I should invite her to hang out with Peter and I later..._

Putting those thoughts out of my mind, I laid the case down on an empty area on the desk. Then I gave Coulson a massive grin.

"I had my people go over some ideas we had during our last D&D session, and they told me it could be done. Here you go, Coulson. Magically enchanted gloves," I said with some grandeur as I opened the briefcase. "Note the glowing crystal on the back. There is a bio-energy conversion matrix runic script built-in. That crystal charges up using bio-energy, nothing harmful. You will just get tired from a lot of use, so pay attention to your exhaustion levels during combat."

I then turned the case around for Coulson to look at his new magical gloves. In the armored case was a set of gloves, just like Roy Mustangs from Full Metal Alchemist. These gloves were made out of a silk nano carbon fiber vibranium mixture. The gloves had a built in camouflage feature that allowed them to also look like anything Coulson might think up.

"Ohh, my gosh, Ben, you figured it out!" Coulson squealed like a highschool girl. Fury raised an eyebrow as he looked at his long time partner and best agent. Malinda May, on the other hand, cracked a smile before coughing the word nerd out. "Can I do a fireball? How about levitating, wait did I get air-slash?"

Fury pushed Coulson aside as he walked up and looked over the gloves.

"Ben, I want fifty of these for my Agent's." Fury commanded with an appraising eyebrow as he watched Coulson put on the gloves.

"Nope, no can do. Those were a special order for Coulson since he let slip his birthday was coming up during a game of Dungeons and Dragons," I answered while turning my nose up and away. It was tickling my bits to see that vein on Fury's forehead pulse angrily. "Coulson, those are blood locked by runes, so I would recommend putting a drop of blood on them now. Once you do that, then they will only work for you."

"Ben, can you make something for May, she is like my warrior monk." Coulson gushed while his nose was buried in his instructions manual. I watched as he also held out a hand allowing Melinda May to put a knife in it.

"Sure, sure, just be careful with those because once you get used to them. You will be able to use the mental component and won't need to call out your spells," I answered as I dug out an ear while ignoring Fury's teeth grinding not too far away. I cracked a smile as I watched Coulson juggle a fireball. "Would you like a bo-staff or a tonfa set?"

"Make it a bo-staff with the release catch in the middle." Melinda May said without any thought on the matter. Turning to Fury, I double tapped the top of the briefcase to reveal the hidden compartment. He looked at me, and I looked at him. We both said nothing and just let the silence hang there for a moment. My own mother, his sister, used this silent technique on me far too often for me to fall for it here.

Natasha and Emma were the ones that broke the silence since Coulson was in his own little world with the gloves. Natasha took a seat in my lap while Emma took a seat on the table before looking into the briefcase. Emma sent me a burst of telepathic affection as Fury instantly took the case from her to check the compartment himself.

One of the first things he pulled out was the enchanted eyepatch I had my people create.

"Hold it up to the other eyepatch," I said with a little motion from me to do as I was saying. "It's enchanted to merge with the other, but also give better comfort. You might forget that it's on. The enchantments are for sight, giving you back your depth perception, but also comes with x-ray and enhanced vision for up to one mile. I had them add in a little time dilation, but please don't call it bullet time. It will only give you a two-second slow down of the things around you. Be very careful with that because it will cause you problems if you keep it going for extended periods."

Fury gave me one hard look before quickly holding up the patch and allowing it to merge with his own. He tried hard to hide it, but I noticed the hint of surprise and the shifting of his shoulders at being able to see naturally once more. He looked at me for a moment and gave me a nod before taking out the last gift I made. Natasha and Emma let out a low whistle at the thing. The hand cannon Fury pulled out was styled in the old fashioned ways of the West, but had the feel of a new age gun. The handle was aged wood while the rest of the weapon was made with a combination of steel and adamantium alloy. The intricate scrollwork was done in a mixture of gold and vibranium to soak up the recoil, but also keep it stylish and tasteful.

"The Last Word," Fury said, reading off the Latin inscription on the side of his new hand cannon. "Why that turn of phrase?"

I gave him a shrug.

"Mom told me about what happened in '72," I said before handing him the manual for his new cannon. "She fires an ionized charge, flip out the cylinder and let her vent once the heat builds up. That's going to cost you three seconds before you can fire once more. The modes are stun, kill, and leave no bodies behind."

Everyone took a moment to stop and take a look at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "Sometimes, you just need to reduce someone to ash."

" **I want one!"** Both Natasha and Emma said at the same time. Before I could answer either of them, I got a message on my smart band from Xavier. It would seem that an old friend stopped by his school to ask about the telepathic message we sent out at the start of the new year. Alongside that message I got from Xavier, I got a few more. One was that Sage was awake, and so was Selene. The other was that the werewolves would like to talk with me, who they were calling their new alpha.

Xavier could wait; Selene and Sage were far higher on my to do list than meeting with someone who couldn't help the meta-human population. Sage was ultra pragmatic and could easily be converted to my side and look after the company when I am off world. While I can have Selene create a magical primer for me so that I could start my studies on the mystic arts. Granted, I already had access to a vast array of tomes at home, but none of those were the handwritten thoughts and collection of one of the first meta-humans to roam the earth.

_It also helps that she is a meta-human doing magic._

Before I could leave and get to my meetings, it was time to get serious. Looking over to one of my guards, I gave them a signal that had them put the tent into lockdown.

"Are there any protocols you guys need to call in before I shut down all signals?" I asked Fury, who in turn, locked eyes with me, noting the serious note to my voice. He gave me a nod before calling in a code purple subsection delta protocol. He turned, and Coulson and Melinda May both did the same before they all took the batteries out of their phones. I gave them a nod before completing the shut down with my smart band controls.

"Okay, with that finished, I have good news and bad news." I spoke before sending the command to start up the hologram system inside the tent.

"Bad news then." Fury and Melinda May said together. He looked at her, and she returned her same stoic look that I noticed she gave everyone except Coulson.

"Bucky Barnes is alive," Emma said, waving her hand at the holo-screen. "Nat and I have a plan to capture him, but we are going to need bait, and that is the good news."

The reaction from both Coulson and Fury was instant as they both snapped to the hologram itching for more information.

"Okay, how is this bad news?" Fury asked before he started to read the bio we had gathered on Barnes.

"Because he is the Winter Soldier and you would not believe who has had him captive all of these years, nor will you believe his situation right now." Natasha said as she got up from my lap to start pacing.

"My god." Coulson whispered as he got down to the part about HYDRA.

"Yeah, I know it's revolting to know that they are still alive and kicking. It's also worse knowing that one of their top operatives is one of our guys brainwashed to do their bidding." I said as I had one of the videos of Barnes brainwashing being played on the holo-screen. I noticed that May slightly flinched as the electricity ran through Barnes brain as they programmed him with trigger words.

_Yeah, It was a good thing I had my Spartans raid that old Russian HYDRA base from the civil war movie. There was not going to be any of that shit on my watch._

"Give me the good news then. You called it bait for Barnes." Fury spoke through gritted teeth.

"Greenland," Emma answered with a beautiful smile as she changed the display to our little side project. "We have found Captain Steven Rogers."

One the screen was the display of a crashed plane buried under tons of ice off the coast of Greenland. The satellites were able to get a scanned image from orbit. But the best layout of the Valkyrie HYDRA bomber came from the underwater drones. They were able to get us a far more detailed scan even though they were hundreds of feet away on the outside of the glacier.

"The plan?" Fury asked as his eyes moved furiously across the screen.

"You can let it slip to the World Security council while we run interference when we let it slip to the private community about the discovery of a lifetime," Emma spoke up. "Only we know who it is exactly, so when you let that slip, the mole will have no choice but to activate Barnes for a capture or destroy mission."

"Coulson will run paperwork interference for SHIELD, causing the mole to go with the less savory option of extraction." Natasha carried on with a few things switching on the screen.

"And if SHIELD sends in a team?" Fury asked as he looked over the x-ray image of a sleeping Captain Rogers.

"Not only are we lawyered up better than Stark could ever be, but we also have the hardest hitting force in the world guarding the site of excavation." Emma answered with a smug smile of her own.

"This is a trap for Barnes, and whatever mole is inside SHIELD, make sure that a team isn't sent when the paperwork gets messy," Natasha said while giving Fury the stink eye. "I have a list of clean agents and possible moles. Would you like it?"

The way Natasha asked that last question gave me shivers. I guess Fury knew that it wasn't going to be cheap because he decided against asking for a copy of Nat's list. The look in Coulson's eyes though was more than enough to tell me that he was with this plan. I also knew that at the end of the day, Fury was going to do whatever it took to make sure Barnes came home, and that's why I decided to bring this to him while also putting him on the tail of HYDRA.

_We were far too much alike. I had no limits and ran on the belief the end justifies the means mentality._

Since I was no longer needed here, I made my way back to my island to get the rest of my day over with. I had to see Sage and Selene before I would head over and see what Xavier wanted.

**OOOO**

**Island Of Pandora**

Once I arrived on the island, I made my way towards the hospital located on the military base. The room Sage was staying in was not heavily guarded as the one Selene or the werewolves were in. I found Sage's room overlooking one of the lunch courtyards. Sage had a holo-tablet in hand with a smart band lying in her lap. As I walked into her room, I noticed the video she was watching. The video was one of how Shaw died as Faora ripped his head from his body. I took a seat and allowed her to finish what she was doing while I took a better look at her features.

Sage had long flowing onyx black hair that came down a little past her shoulder blades. I noticed that she had two reverse check marks on both of her cheeks. They might be scars, but the Red had me thinking that they might be birthmarks or something else. Her eyes were a vivid blue yet not as striking as Ororo's. Sage had that European taskmistress to her features that made me want to salute with, yes Ma'am.

"So, are you here to make me an offer?" Sage asked as she put the holo-tablet to one side.

"Maybe," I answered back as I looked her in the eyes. "Do you plan to continue spying for Xavier?"

She didn't even flinch when I laid that out before her. Sage gave me a look before speaking once more.

"Neither Xavier or Shaw has accomplished what you have accomplished with twice the time, connections, and money," Sage answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand. "What are you going to do with Shaw's Hellion mutant team?"

I held up a hand and made my first correction.

"The correct term is meta-human, not mutant," I spoke with some heat trying to convey how serious the term and understanding is to our future. "My people have already started to raid his safe houses and secret locations with the information Emma took out of his head."

Sage went silent once more.

"You're not as nice and naive as Shaw said you were." Sage finally said after a while.

"I leave those traits to Xavier," I replied with a raised eyebrow of my own. "You have three days to decide if you want to work for me or not. The guards will leave once the docs say you can go. I will make sure that one of my staff swings by and offers you citizenship if you would like to stay."

Without looking back, I headed out of her room and to my new crazy magic-user. Selene's room was on the other side of the hospital under far heavier security. I knew she was now under a magical oath and contract to be loyal, but I wasn't going to take any chances until I spoke to her.

When I got to her room, I had to walk past at least one hundred spartans, all ready and loaded for war. The doctor that took her as a patient had reported that she has been awake for some time now. The fact that she hasn't made any move was exciting to me, but also unnerving for me.

One of the guards held the door for me, and I walked into something crazy. The hospital room was no longer just that, a room. The room was now as large as a standard apartment, all with a balcony on the side leading outside. The ceiling was high, and a chandelier hung down made from crystal.

"Are you here to finally command me to do your bidding." A voice spoke from one of the long couches. The sight of her almost made me pause for a moment. Selene was lazily lying on a couch in a silken gown that hugged all of her curves. Long ebony hair with dark smoky eyes that could burrow into your soul. She was giving off the smoking hot MILF vibes, but I knew better than to stick my dick into crazy. Hell, I was certain that the crazy to hot scale was made to warn against women exactly like her.

"Yes, but not to do what you might have in mind." I answered back as I took my own seat opposite her.

"Am I not pleasing to the eye?" Selene asked as she slowly raised up off the couch, accentuating her bust.

"I would like you to put together a magical primer from beginner level to advanced. Also, include your understanding of the soul and magic that can influence it." I said, ignoring her attempt of trying to do whatever it is that was running through her mind.

"That's all?" Selene asked incredulously. "Not going to have me turn over my company and assets? Not going to breed me for magically superior children?"

"Okay, I'm not sure what's going on with all of that, but I don't stick my dick in crazy, and you are as crazy as they come, Selene," I said as I stood back up from my seat. "Just get the primer done within the next three days and have it uploaded into the system. My AI collective will send it to my devices."

"I am not **CRAZY!"** Selene half yelled half shrieked.

"Sure, sure, my staff will be by to get your information to get you registered as a citizen. Play nice; that's an order. Also, no killing the citizens of my island." I didn't even look back as I left her room; I just had to be out of there. Murder witch or not, she was damn sexy, and I was sporting wood hard enough to break titanium.

A staff member sent me a message about the werewolves. They were planning to move onto the island with the rest of their pack. That was alright with me, but I had to let them know that I would come and see them some other time. The meeting with Xavier was going to be soon. With a step point teleportation, I went home to remove some of the heavier parts to my armor before switching into something light. I kept the helm on my head because, let's be honest, it's Xavier. I had no idea who he had invited to this little chat at his mansion.

Before I knew it, I was ready to go see Xavier and this person he wanted me to meet. Ignoring the Portal building, I ran out onto the open ocean and ran across its surface. It didn't take me that long to circumnavigate the globe and make it to the east coast of the United States. Within record time, I arrived in Salem right outside Xavier's school of the gifted. What I found did not fill me with boundless joy.

Xavier was found in the back garden talking to a man who was shirtless and shoeless with his fucking belly on display like he was on a beach. His shoulder guards were smooth like scales, and they interlinked down to his wrists then combined into a set of fingerless gloves. His pants were far to tight, and he had the same black scaled armor at his hips and down to his bare fucking feet.

Instantly I knew who this was, and no, it wasn't the scruffy beard or the seashells on his chest that gave it away. No, what gave it away was the trident stabbed into the ground beside his seat that let me know that this was Namor. The wings on his ankles could have been any meta-human, but none welded the trident in Marvel like Namor since he was the rip off version of Aquaman.

Well, Namor wasn't known in the public eye, so he wasn't going to say shit about who I was. So that meant I didn't need my helm, but I was going to do something to keep my identity safe just in case. I tapped the side of my helm, applying a built-in glamour system. Honestly, I wanted to be nice, but the fact that he felt he could walk around up here like that was already irritating me.

Xavier looked at me a moment before it clicked that he was not going to be able to get into my mind. Then he switched gears and started to introduce us.

"Ahh, yes, may I introduce you to King Namor of Atlantis." Xavier said to cover his little slip. I paid it no mind as I inserted my own introduction instead of letting him give my name away.

"Nice to meet you, Namor, Jason Todd, King of Pandora." I said with an arm outstretched for a shake. There was nothing that said I couldn't be civil with the man, even if I felt he was full of it walking around like that.

"Nice to meet you." Namor grunted before giving my hand a hard shake with a little too much strength to his grip. Now, I was about to start getting pissed. So I did what anyone would do, I squeezed back. I felt the pinky finger give way first before Namor took me seriously. He attempted to double his efforts, but I was already phasing my hand out of his grasp. He looked down a little stunned as my hand phased out of his own.

"Now, I called this meeting because King Namor has told me that he would like access to some of the surface world's amenities." Xavier said with a smile as he showed me the seat I could take.

"It would depend: I won't be selling any of my military weaponry or anything that could be used as such." I said, shutting down that line of thinking.

"Such weapons would not work under the waves anyway," Namor said with some pompous pride. I gave Xavier a little look out the corner of my eye. I knew Namor could be a tool and had a thing for blondes, but this was just too much. Instead of opening his mouth to dismiss my weaponry, he should have taken a moment to think about why I had to say something like that.

_This meeting was just done for, and I was going to pull the ultimate copout._

"Send an ambassador here in a week, and I will have my own here also. Let's allow them to hash it out." I said, trying to shut down this conversation. I wanted to say this was a waste of time, but I couldn't because I now knew Atlantis was beneath the waves. Someone down there was at least going to be amenable to my throne. Or bow down if it came to that.

_Maybe I could have Emma chat with him. Or better just keep her away, I knew he had an obsession with her in the comics._

Xavier looked at me, but I was already moving while also leaving a card on the table. This was so Namor or whoever he sent could get in contact with my people. The man didn't even have the common decency to wear either a shirt or shoes, then tried power games. I was not about to sit and stick around for any more of his shit.

**4 Days Later…**

After leaving Namor with Xavier, I had gone back to help with the relief efforts. Everyone out there had either the Vage industries logo on their clothing or the Frost industries logo. This allowed us to get publicity, which Emma and I started to milk the hell out of. I had brought out the Delta Six accelerator suits while Emma had brought out the advanced construction gear my people had made for her company to sell.

The public went wild when a photo leaked to the social media sites of a farmer using the Delta Six suit. Fury showed up once more on the day that leaked and tried to grill me about it, but I was already ready for him. I had one of my tech people on hand and then had them sit him down and wow him with the technical aspects of the suit.

The world wanted super suits, and they now knew that Stark was not the only one that had them, and mine were for sale. Too bad for Tony, they were still trying to steal his suit out from under his ass.

Right now, though, I was in daddy mode.

Maya was hanging over my shoulder, looking on as I helped Alfred with his mega buster. I didn't want him caring around a gun, but I wanted him to have some tools for self-defense. So I came up with the mad idea to remake Mega-man's arm blaster. Well, It could only shoot out condensed air and taser pellets.

Maya poked me in the cheek, so I gave her the scanner to run over the mega-buster while Phoebe handed me a bracket for the stabilizer. Alfred was off to the side with Celeste and Sophie working on the programming and power fluctuations while I worked on the main body of the buster.

We were working pretty steadily in the kiddy corner of my labs when Emma and Raven came in to try and force us to leave. That did not go as planned for them until Emma pulled out a miniaturized tractor beam. There were a bunch of 'mom's that's not fair', but I accepted it once I checked the time and realized we had to get changed and gone like thirty minutes ago.

The ladies led the kids out while I wrapped up Alfred's mega-buster and put it on the dining table before getting myself ready. It was the big race day, and I was not going to be late.

End Chapter...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please leave your thoughts on the chapter, I would love to hear some of your thoughts. I do read every comment and you can always chat with me on discord or the message systems.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu

P.P.S.

The next chapter will be out in 2 weeks time...


	49. Chapter 49

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 49**

**Monaco**

**Benjamin Blake Aka Jason Todd**

**Doting Father, Overkiller**

Raven and Ororo had gotten the kids ready in record time while I took a quick shower. Once I finished, I had to get in contact with Sage to go over some information quickly. Gunny had gotten hold of some of the retired Marines, and they were going to pull bodyguard duty today and help free me up so I could take full advantage of Whiplash's little stunt.

With Tony's ego, he made the world know he was going to show up at the race in Monaco. This was just fine with me because I didn't have to track him for any changes in cannon. Since there were no changes from the MCU movies, this also meant I could put my full attention on his adversary for the main event. Vanko was last seen taking the train out of Russia last Tuesday night. The A.I. collective on the island had picked him up from a camera connected to a transition station. Well, they caught the side of his face, which sent the systems into a frenzy. They got so overzealous that I had to stop them. Everything was tracked down from fingerprints to information I didn't even want to know. Hell, I had to order a drone into the area to drop a package of nano-investigators.

Once Ivan Vanko's credentials were confirmed, I had the nanobots investigate the power suit he had made. The whiplash suit scanned as a lower-tech version of Tony's suit, and I was surprised he was able to get the level of output he achieved with such low level, even trashy materials. Then I had to stop and think about it. But putting it all in perspective, I realized Tony made his suit in a cave with parts from his state of the art weapons program while Vanko scrounged and made his suit in Russia without anyone knowing.

There was no stopping my excitement once I knew for sure this was happening. Hell, I had created a whole suite of containment units for the Delta Six accelerator suits. Was I an asshole for using the knowledge I gained from the movies? Maybe, but waste not want not. And this was just business. My company was going to gain a golden halo after this (literally in this case); and so was Emma's for being a part of it all.

I had already come to terms with the fact that the hero life was not for me. It was a cool fantasy once upon a time, but I was much more Slytherin than Gryffindor to the core. With one last message sent to my guards on the ground, I put my holo-tablet away. Everything was in place for the show later so I could just sit back and relax…

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we'll get there when we get there!"

Turning around, I looked at the little imp as she tried to drive Raven up the wall. Ororo and Emma were the smart ones and had earphones in and were intentionally ignoring the byplay. Alfred was playing a game with Celeste and Sophie over the holo-net. Phoebe was reading something on her own tablet while snuggled into Jean's side. Gwen and Sue decided to stay on the island and do something in the labs together, but I already made sure to schedule assistants to ensure there was no repeat of the hentai tentacle monster episode.

Felicia was doing her thing in New York, and I made sure I had people watching her back as well since she was trying to play with The Hand. She didn't tell me about what she was planning, but my paranoia protocols were on full-scale alert, and I was going to be sure I had backups for my backups when it came to The Hand's Ninjas.

Before Maya could ask her question again, I flicked her on the forehead. She pouted and did the most mature thing a spoiled and totally loved child who has her daddy tied around her finger could do: she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Leave your mother alone," I said before pulling my holo-tablet back out. "Here let's watch something."

With some quick commands into the particle seat layout console of the sky car, I was shifted to sitting next to Maya. The sky car we were using was one of the premium variants from the island. Well, I wouldn't consider it an island vehicle since it was built with the family in mind. This sky car had everything one with a large family would need. This baby was rated for vacuum and underwater operations with an expanded interior, kinetic shielded safety seats, and inertia dampeners, of course, with separate enclosures to ensure safety. Hell, it even had state of the art medical facilities that were just a button press away.

None of the seats were traditional seats, either: most of the interior was built from photon deposition layering of hard lights and nano-particles. This process allowed us to both have preset configurations while allowing us to program the inside. I knew Wakanda had their little Vibranium dust, but that was all back of the bus now and quite played out. I felt more than a little smug, knowing we had the upgraded version of their musty dusty. These nano-particles came in colors and, combined with the hard lights, could even turn the interior of the sky car into a kitchen, a living room, or even a flying saucer if one wished.

_Anything one might imagine._

We had settled in to watch some of the cartoon, but didn't even make it ten minutes into the show when Raven called out that we were touching down. Once we drove out of the parking garage, I placed a call to Gunny, who was heading the security detail. The information I received back wasn't so bad. Justin Hammer had shown up, but no word on Tony as of yet. Putting that aside, I found Ivan out a few blocks from the raceway before I closed down the tablet as Raven drove us into the owner's side of the parking lot.

When we pulled into our section, there was a nice little crowd of guards and employees waiting on us. The kids rushed out while Raven, Emma, Ororo, and Jean took their time and looked stunning doing it. Some of the workers looked stunned that we were able to fit so many people in what looked like a futuristic sports car, but ignored it for staring at the absolute beauties I surrounded myself with.

Emma turned and started to coordinate with her people, while Raven and Ororo took the kids with one of the tour guides. Jean and I went right to the formula one car to take in its curves. This formula one car was the brainchild of Peter, Ben Grimm, and Johnny working long hours in the labs back in New York. They had gotten it done with room to spare for the qualifiers, and I had thrown millions into getting a team together while also snatching up a driver. He went by some fancy French name that I could not be bothered to remember at the moment as I looked over the formula one racer with Jean.

The team's manager came up with a smile, and I had to take him to the side to let him know that I would be racing today. The look on the man's face was priceless, but he still jumped to and got done what needed to be done. Lucky for me, I was footing the bill and had my qualifications, bad news for him, I was the eccentric billionaire that paid for everything. Jean gave me a look that screamed unfair, and I could feel the need for speed bleeding through her empathic powers.

Before I could say anything, Emma and Ororo showed up with a disgruntled look on their faces.

"Why do you get to race, and I have to stay in the V.I.P. booth?" Ororo asked with piercing eyes.

"Yes, I believe we should play for the right to race," Emma added before turning to the team manager, which had the man break out in a cold sweat.

"Because I came up with the idea, and I brought my racing gear," I replied, trying not to sound smug about it.

"That's why you brought the duffle bag." Jean gasped as she put the parts of my plan together.

"What duffle?" Ororo asked while looking around.

"The one in his utility belt," Emma answered with a huff.

"Look, I'll set up a racing track when we get home, okay," I said, raising my hands to forestall them from turning this into a thing.

_Hell, maybe it would be fun to recreate a speed racer or Mario Kart style racing back home._

"I will even program the game tower races myself."

That seemed to appease the three, but I noticed the way Ororo and Emma looked at the formula one vehicle. Yeah, I would have to do something to make up for this later, but for now. I was going to enjoy fucking up MCU canon.

The team manager didn't even wait for his queue, he vanished somewhere, so I had one of the guards find the man and relay my orders on getting the racer ready for me. Since the manager was going to take care of getting everything ready, I pulled out the advanced helm stashed in my duffle. I gave it to one of the assistants and told them how to sync it to the F1.

I followed my family out to the V.I.P. section of the racing circuit. One of the things I instantly picked up on was that Gunny was sitting his oversized marine ass in a little golf cart labeled security. I didn't even say anything, just pulled out my phone and snapped a picture for later. He shot me a look and brought his hand up for a middle finger but stopped halfway once the kids rushed over to his side.

Salt was in the second cart that pulled up so everyone could grab themselves a seat. The old man charmed the kids and allowed Maya to take the seat next to his while Alfred was stuck between his sisters in the back. I was wondering why he didn't mind when I noticed he took out the collapsed form of the mega-buster we had worked on earlier that morning. In the collapsed form, it looked like a coffee thermos. I did a quick check of my surroundings to make sure that we didn't have any cameras directed at us, but I noticed three.

_Well, shit!_

Ororo picked up on what I was doing before giving me a look asking why. Since there was no fast way out of this, I pointed to what Alfred had in his hands. The narrowing of her eyes told me she didn't understand but knew that it was important. Luckily for us, we didn't have far to ride on the little carts. The first thing I did once I hopped out was to make a beeline straight for Alfred. He saw me coming and handed it off to Celeste behind his back, but my eyes were far too fast for that.

_I can't believe he is already working with his sisters to pull one over me._

Before Celeste could make off with the mega-buster, Ororo was already there to take it out of her hand.

"We will speak of this later," Ororo said, looking down at the troublemakers and using a neutral tone of voice.

The kids looked a little sheepish and crestfallen, but I was just happy they didn't blow someone away. That air cannon packed a punch normal people just wouldn't be able to stand up against. I guess it was my fault for tempting them when I left it on the dining table and not in my lab's kiddy corner. I gave them each a look before Emma went on her best behavior speech.

Gunny and Salt made a hand motion to the side, which I took as my queue. I tapped Jean on the shoulder, and she turned and followed along. I had taken Jean with me to keep the rest in the loop telepathically.

Walking over, I noticed Salt pressing one of the buttons on her vambrace that sent a shimmer of light around us, forming a small privacy corner.

"Our security forces are all in place, boss," Gunny stated as he brought out a regular table to show me. "I had Laslow tracking him since he got off the train last night. Everything is hands-off like you asked, but I gotta ask, are you sure you don't want to pop him right now?"

Before I answered, I reviewed the information he gave me. The suit that Vanko was going to use was a stripped-down variant of Tony's second suit. He had legs, arms, and some torso, but no helm or weapons besides his whips. He did have this modularity that would help advance some of the things I was working on for Emma.

"Yeah, I am sure. We pop him during his little showboating later," I said, then expanded a little. "I built you guys one of the most state of the art suits known to man. I know your fears, but you can protect the people when this all blows up with the guards planted throughout the crowd. We need the publicity, but I also have you stationed, so civilians aren't sacrificed during this little party."

He gave me one hard look before acquiescing to my demands.

"You're almost as bad as the politicians," Gunny growled.

"True, but we at least have a contingency plan in place to protect the people. No one is going to drop the ball and then start pointing fingers." I quipped.

"So the shields will hold if they need to?" Salt asked, inserting herself into the conversation.

"Yeah, they are using a new hard light tech called photon deposition layering. It allows us to change the nature of light itself into a hard structure. You can hit it with an Abrahams sabot round and barely crack the outer layer." I said with smug satisfaction bleeding into my voice. Jean smacked me in the side before sending me a look. I sent her a kiss in return that made her cheeks bloom a red blush.

With his fears laid to rest, Gunny begrudgingly let us get back to our family time. What I found in the V.I.P. room was one of the funniest things ever. Maya was standing in front of Tony with her hands on her hips. The look on Tony's face was reminiscing as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Hammer was trying to interject, and the triplets with Alfred were looking at the man as if he was a bug they wanted to crush.

I stood next to Emma, who was beside Pepper, who was trying hard not to laugh at the byplay as Tony was stared down by a little girl.

"Daddy said you're a hero," Maya said, staring down at Tony as he had a strained smile on his face. "What are your powers?"

"I don't have any, but I'm Iron-Man, did your daddy tell you about that." Tony tried to reply, but the look Maya gave him said it all. She closed her little book before putting it back in her pocket before turning around and walking over to me.

"My guards wear suits." Maya snipped at Tony before she held her hands up for me. Chuckling, I picked up my baby girl as I took in the devastated look on his face.

"Jason, you sumbit-"

"Language!"

"You're here!" Tony exclaimed like we didn't stop him from dropping the B-word. "Cute kid, are the rest yours?"

"The Jason Todd reclusive billionaire rumored to be involved with Emma Frost of the Frost conglomerate?"

"And who are you?" Emma asked the blonde that spoke up.

"Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair." The blonde spoke rapidly as she moved from Justin Hammer's side.

"Is she any good?" I asked, turning to Tony, who just shrugged back.

"My editor would love it if we could set up a time for an interview." Christine gushed.

"Yes, well, she can't because she is doing a spread on my company and me." Justin Hammer, the self-tanner said, inserting himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, about what?" I ask, shooting Tony a look. The grin on his face told me he understood.

"You know, that canceled government contract," Tony answered, sending it back my way.

"Ohh, they finally gave up on his bargain bin rent-a-weapons!" I said, nodding and playing along.

Tony smiled, and then we both just turned and ignored the man. Emma, Ororo, and Pepper were seated at a table with another blonde that tickled something in the back of my mind. When Tony asked her a question, that was when it clicked.

"Bobby this us?" Tony asked as she directed us towards the best seats in the house. Somehow they had my table and Tony's combined into one.

Well, I'll be damned, since Fury didn't have Natasha to do his little infiltration of Stark's company he sent over Bobby Morse instead. Not a bad choice actually, besides Natasha and Malinda May. Bobby would be on that very short list of kick-ass super spy babes that can get the job done.

Salt directed the kids to their seats while I picked Alfred's tablet off him as he walked by. Tony watched over my shoulder as I donated the money Alfred liberated from Justin Hammer to a list of charities I kept.

"Hahaha, you should have seen it, Pep, the kids rolled Hammer for his money," Tony chuckled with a laugh. "How do you deal with all these kids?"

"Tony!" Pepper said, scandalized.

"What?" Tony returned with his own shocked look.

"It's fine," I said, placating Pepper from digging into Tony's ass. "My little geniuses can be a handful. I'll tell you that, but it helps that we keep them engaged. That and also that we aren't slouches when it comes to the intelligence department, also."

Pepper tilted her head to the side, and I noticed the look she gave Tony. Well damn, she was already thinking ahead. Tony noticed the look and made his escape while tapping me on the shoulder to follow along. I gave Jean a kiss on the cheek before putting Maya in my seat and followed him to the side.

"Let's race," Tony said, not even trying to hide the playboy smile on his features.

"What's the bet?" I asked in return.

"Michael Keaton's Bat-mobile," Tony said, bringing out his phone. The video feed that popped up was of his garage with the Bat-mobile parked right there in the center. I looked at it and gave Tony a nod that spread the smug look on his face.

"I see your bat-mobile and raise you one back to the future DeLorean with a working flight module," I said, bringing up my own smart band with a floating hologram of the garage section of my labs. Sitting between my supercars sat the DeLorean from the movie. Floating next to the image was the text of all its flight capabilities. "Authenticated, of course."

"Done," Tony said as he looked at my flying time car with crazy eyes. We both looked around for a moment. Tony got a little head motion from Happy which gave us a clear exit. "So, I have a second-team out there, and you can drive that one."

"No need," I answered before sending the commands to my U.M.F. suit. Tony stood stunned as my clothes changed from my black slacks and boat shoes to racing gear.

"You have programmable clothing!" Tony gushed as he tried to touch the fabric. He didn't get a chance as I pushed his hands away.

"You should worry more about getting yourself ready man," I said as I fended off another one of his attempts. "You're a grown man, no pouting."

There was no looking back to see the look on his face. He was a grown man; he will get over it. Walking into the pit, I found the team's manager was already waiting there for me with a helmet in hand. The French driver was seated on the side and looked sour as could be. This was his lucky day because if I wasn't here, he could have ended up one of Whiplash's victims.

Hell, I knew the only reason he isn't up in arms about me taking his spot was that he will still get his hazard pay. Plus, I was going to give him a driving bonus for the day.

With a quick double-check of the helmet, I slid it onto my head before waiting to get into my formula one racer. Once the helmet was over my head, I gave it a moment to connect with my suit and smiled at the Heads Up Display became available.

For a moment, I wondered if Tony had created the same set up for his driver. I dismissed it since there was no news on such a thing, and he wasn't 'I care for the world' Tony yet. While I was looking through track conditions on my H.U.D., I waited on the side for them to finish running pre-race checks.

Once that was completed, I got in the formula one car and then went through more pre-race checks. The racer U.M.F. suit had a built-in cooling system that most other racing suits lacked. On the side was a double plug system that connected right into the F1 vehicle. The blue plug on my left brought in the cool liquid that ran through the suit. While the red plug on the right drew the liquid heated with my raise body's temperature.

It was a pretty easy system to install with the heat sink fins located right behind the driver's seat. These were the little advances that my driver's like, and I was starting to understand why. Inside of the F1 racer was fucking hot. Yeah, we had an overhead cooler sending in air, but that could do nothing on the track.

With this system, once I plugged in my suit, and the cooling liquid started to circulate. Damn, I felt so much better. I had to finish that ship for Peter and Johnny because everything got so much better once the coolant started to circulate.

With a double-tap on my helm side, I had the H.U.D. changed to the race track mode, and I noticed the marked lines with green giving the fastest track times.

"Mic check, mic check."

"Mic check clear, mic check clear," I replied into the inbuilt radio. With that out of the way, we went over another round of checks before we got the final release.

I took the racing column handed to me, allowing me to snap it into place. Once it registered, I thumbed a switch letting me scroll through my H.U.D. to the racing setup I had for this day. On my lower, left was tire health, depicted by four wheels lit by a steady green. On the right was tack and position, my top left had gear with speed and had fuel levels in the middle. Once everything was in place, I rolled my neck while shifting my shoulders to settle in my seat some more.

As the team lowered the formula one racer down to the floor, I powered it on but was interrupted as the top right of my H.U.D. blipped on activating the video chat feature. Maya was stuffing her face at the side as she sat in Raven's lap. It surprised me that my triplets were the ones making the call.

"Daddy, you're going to race?" Phoebe asked with pouting lips.

"Yes sweetheart, I am," I answered as I followed the lead out onto the track. I was to get into my position at mark seventeen.

"Mommy said you're going to build us a track at home?" Sophie asked with her brows scrunched together.

"Yeah, I am sweety, but why did you call? The race is about to start." I asked back.

"We didn't get to wish you luck, and Miss Salt said we have to be good girls and stay inside," Celeste answered for her sisters.

"Well, that just means I have to do my best to win this race and take you, girls, to victory row," I told them with a smile. Even though things will get interrupted, I still planned to make my own little thing with the girls and family later.

"Okay, well good luck, daddy." The girls all said at once. Maya looked up from her ice cream for a moment to blow a kiss at the tablet the girls used before going back to eating. Before the video call closed, I heard Alfred's voice telling me good luck.

A five-minute count popped up on my H.U.D., letting me know that we were already in the final moments before the race started. Relaxing into my seat, I allowed my team to run the last of the electronic tests before the race. Closing my eyes, I blocked out the world around me.

Not only was I about to start one deadly race, but Vanko was going to show his face halfway through the race.

Ba-bump!

2:52

Ba-bump!

1:22

Ba-bump!

00:32

Ba-bump!

00:10

00:09

00:08

00:07

Ba-bump!

00:06

00:05

00:04

00:03

Ba-bump!

00:02

00:01

**GO!GO!GO!**

My eyes snapped open as I pressed down on the throttle and shifted gears. Everything around me shifted as I sped forward with a quick left and then a right to avoid crashing into the car position ahead of my starting position. I ignored the knocking at my side as I shot down the straight.

A quick message in my top right indicated a collision behind me, but that was ignored as I noticed the names above the cars before me.

Tony was in the eighth spot from his starting twelve, while some other names popped up, I ignored them.

A right turn popped up with a five-count and a green line for the approach that I should take. Ignoring both, I downshifted and waffled the turn before kicking it back into high gear shooting forward to overtake on the next turn.

The engine roared and growled as I shot around a wide turn right on Tony's heels as we hit the downhill section. We raced neck and neck as we shot downhill, playing chicken with speed and hard turn coming to greet us in…

05…

04…

03…

02…

01…

We both shifted and took the turn hard, locking out those behind us as we did the S curve before going into the tunnel. Sweat trickled down my neck and cooled as it entered my suit, my palms gripped the wheel tightly as I made another daring maneuver to get in front of Stark. I feathered a trigger to shift the panels changing the downforce on the race car as I shot around another corner heading for another short straight. Before we could get more than halfway down the straight, my helm started to flash red.

**ABORT! ABORT!**

This was the moment my reflexes kicked in as I pulled my legs in for a tuck and roll as something sliced into the front of my racer. The cockpit foamed up instantly with stasis bubbles as the racer rolled around for a moment.

Shit, I had gotten so into the race, I forgot about Vanko for a moment.

Once the rolling stopped, I watched the H.U.D. flash the all-clear green as the fire suppressant systems did their work. With a growl, I applied a little strength to work my way out, but I was already hearing the sounds of battle and crashes going on around me. I might be in front of cameras, but I was pissed and angry.

Crawling my way out from under the racer, I found Vanko in the craziest fucking suit he could have made. The man had four arms, two located each side with a mounted weapon on his shoulder firing off pulses of electricity. Gunny and five guards stood around Vanko with shields made of hard light holo-plating at the ready, boxing Vanko in.

We were making discoveries after discoveries on the island, but hard light was turning into one of the most important discoveries we could have made with how flexible it's applications were. With enough power and imagination, you could make just about anything with hard light.

Two other guards were using a reverse styled tractor beam to slow down the other racers and keep them from crashing into the other racers. This was to prevent that bullshit from the movies, where people just watched chairing because our Hero was facing the Villain.

Pulling myself up to my feet, I did a quick dust off before running to the side of Gunny and the rest of the marines he had on guard duty. The gear they carried was only for incapacitation, but they were making due. They were wearing the latest in the Delta Six line with shield gauntlets and stun batons.

Sleek blue and red lines denoted the large V for my Vega industries so that everyone would know who was saving the day today. I looked over and noticed the smug look on Tony's face as he looked up, and that was when I heard the whooshing sounds. It had seemed he had built in his remote calling function into his damn suit.

_About damn time to since I could not suit up and play the hero._

The crowd cheered as the red and gold suit came down with AC/DC playing in the background.

"Not suiting up?" Tony asked me with a smirk as his upgraded suit landed right beside him.

"Nahh, not with all these cameras on me. Kids gotta still show up at school, you know." I replied with a shrug. There was a snap, and a hiss as one of his lightning whips slashed into the hard light shield between Tony and my location.

"Suit yourself," Tony said before his face mask closed down. He walked up to the side of one of my guards before tapping him on the shoulder. "Open up, boys."

The guard that was holding back the lightning blast from Vanko aka Whiplash, looked at Tony before giving me a look. I shrugged in return because, honestly if Tony wanted in, he could have just flown over the top. The guard gave the nod before turning to insert his stun baton through the hard light shielding. With aim, he fired off a taser round at Vanko, causing him to dodge out of the way before Tony was allowed in.

Tony did a jump and launched himself into the air to dodge a swipe of the electric whips as Vanko rounded to face him. Instantly my eyes were attracted to the back stabilizing fins on Tony's suit and the same mark fifteen logo on his shoulder. His suit was a lot sleeker looking and far more advanced than that suitcase model he was using in that Iron Man 2 movie. I was guessing that this was more of my influence coming into play.

The forearm of Tony's suit opened up to show something that I was not expecting. Gunny had the guys link shields before a sonic scream punched out of Tony's forearm. Some of the hard light shields showed cracks which highlighted the weakness in the artificial crystals used. Frowning, I made a note of that as I watched the two battle. The surrounding crowds cheered and gasps from feats of daring.

Daddy!"

I heard the shout over Tony shielding against a lightning blast launched by one of Vankos two robotic arms. The fight had really heated up as Vanko realized he was now a caged animal.

" **Daddy!"**

Checking to make sure the shields were secure, I turned around from the fight that was going on. I looked over to the stands and noticed my family standing with Pepper and Happy with a bunch of guards. The girls and Alfred were at the fence looking on stunned, but Maya was the one yelling for me. Raven Jean and the rest looked a little bored with the fight, but I could see the analytical mind of Emma working on how to spin this.

"Daddy, I thought you were a hero?" Maya questioned me as I walked up to their little section of the fences. That had me slow up for a moment because how do I tell my baby girl that I don't play with minor hero roles. Hell, was that my ego talking once more, I wasn't even sure anymore.

"He is sweetheart, but he doesn't have his costume," Raven said saving me from answering.

"But, how am I going to tell Anna that I watch daddy save the day?" Maya asked with pouting lips.

"Ohh." Maya pouting and her sisters nod in understanding also. The triplets shared a look before Celeste started to shift on the spot. Before I could ask what they were up to, Ororo gave them a look as a pink hello kitty tube appeared in their hands.

"What's this girls?" I asked, taking their hello kitty remote control. I rotated the now confirmed remote in hand before Phoebe had me point it away from my face. Sophie pressed the button and a damn lightsaber came out of the end.

Jean's eyes narrowed as she looked at the use to be harmless hello kitty remote. I looked on at the pink lightsaber until the girls told me that it was nothing, but a taser. I tested it and heard the vish vish sound as it just bounced off my open palm. When the lightsaber made contact with my open palm, it delivered a weird sensation that tried to shut down my motor functions.

Honestly, I wanted to say something about bringing such things outside the house, but I really couldn't. Here we were in a situation where their toys could make a difference. Granted, I could have taken a baton from one of the guards and then go kick ass, but the looks on their faces were all I needed.

"Okay, girls, Daddy will save the day," I said before turning back around. I heard Ororo and Emma telling the girls that we would be discussing this later, but I was already sprinting back to Tony and Vanko. Tony had caught Vanko with a sick hook sending him towards Gunny who had his stun baton ready to deliver a hit of his own. Vanko dodged under Gunny's swing to slap him across the chest with a lightning whip.

I watched as he went rolling across the pavement and out of the shields cover. The other guards closed ranks, and I went to the side of Gunny as he recovered. I gave some orders before putting in a call for one of my emergency vehicles. That command and call alone will upset the balance of the world soon. Since I didn't have my earpiece in, Gunny had relaid some information. Some of the drivers were down, and the emergency vehicles couldn't get to them because of the backup racers.

They couldn't come from the other side because Vanko and Tony were fighting on that section of the track. The only way that they could get out was through my flying emergency vehicles. Once my commands were given, Emma took over and started to coordinate with Pepper to help get the trapped drivers out.

My family was on a strict no power display other than money and tech, and my woman was enforcing that fact with the kids.

An opening in the shield opened up, allowing me to step through and into the battlezone with Tony. I noticed the ozone smell in the air from the crackling electricity first before having to commando roll out of the way from a lashing whip.

"Nice flashlight." Tony quipped as he hovered overhead.

"I know right," I replied back as I jumped over a low swing for my legs then a mid-swing for the chest. "My girls made it!"

"Cute kids." Tony quipped as he dodges around a lightning blast to return a shot with his repulsor gauntlets.

"FACE ME LIKE A MAN, STARK!" Vanko screamed as he lashed out with all four arms and whips. No one heard the snap-hiss as I activated the bright pink lightsaber as I moved in for the incapacitation. Vanko watched stunned as I slashed through his lower mechanical arms before getting hit in the chest. Tony had stayed out of reach and waited for the distraction before blasting him with a chest repulsor shot from up high.

"So, you think she would want my autograph now?" Tony asked as he watched me deliver a spin kick to Vanko.

"Have you not looked at the guards standing around?" I asked as I dove back from a whip. "Our guards were advanced suits; yours is just red and gold."

"Mean," Tony said before slapping his palms together before bringing out his sonic cannons. The guards dropped their shields while I ducked behind Gunny as Tony fired his cannon.

The chest piece on Vanko's chest finally cracked, shorting his power for a moment when Tory stuck. Tony came down hard, breaking the other mechanical arm and jabbing his hand into Vanko's chest.

The chest piece whined as it charged up to fire, but I was already there with the lightsaber. I stuck the thing into Vanko's neck, shutting him down and allowing Tony to rip out the chest piece.

"Shot your wad far too soon. Could have doubled the cycles and gotten more power out of this model." Tony snarked as his faceplate lifted.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we stood over the downed form of Ivan Vanko.

"Even with the materials on hand, if he upped the cycles, it would allow for magnetic reinforcement," Tony said as he crushed Vanko's arc reactor in his hand. "And break the palladium down better on an atomic level."

"Meaning he wouldn't have had any power outages," I replied, nodding my understanding.

"Palladium in the chest," Ivan Vanko spat blood out at us from his downed form. "Horrible way to die."

"What's he talking about?" I questioned faking it while also tilting my head to the side. Then I looked at his chest and Tony noticed me putting the pieces together. "Have you told Pepper yet?

The widening of his eyes then paling of his skin told me all I needed to know.

"Look, if you can't figure it out, call me," I said with a shake of the head. I was not going to let on about what I knew of his situation. Solving this was one of Tony's most defining moments and I wasn't going to intrude if I could help it. "We can run the numbers at a lab where Pepper won't catch us."

He looked interested for a moment, and then I noticed when his ego kicked back in as he started to shake his head. I could only shrug in return as the guards allowed the police to get through and take Vanko away. Vanko was screaming and yelling the entire time he was taken from the race track. Tony stepped out of his suit and allowed it to fly back to where he had it stashed.

My guards circled around us and moved us towards the medics that waited in the hovering emergency vehicles while the cameras flashed. I noticed Emma was off to the side, speaking to some reporter while a medic went over the few scraps I had from rolling around. I handed Gunny the girl's lightsaber when Ororo intercepted it from reaching them. Ororo gave the girls a look and then shot one in my direction.

"Let the girls have their toy," I answered the look she gave me. "It can only stun anyway."

The girls turned and gave her the puppy dog eyes of defeat. I looked away to watch Tony try and talk Maya into getting his autograph. Pepper was freaking out with Bobby Morse on the phone, talking to whomever she needed to fix whatever was going on back in America.

Jean was talking to the team's manager and letting him know that a new car should be delivered within the week. It would seem that my paranoia to have at least four made and stored in storage was the proper thing to do. After taking the tablet Alfred had held out for me, I completed some quick work before letting my people handle the mess.

Walking into the team's pits, I put the helmet back in my duffle before turning to talk with the team manager myself. Once I was finished with that, Tony caught me on the way out. He was trying to give me an invite to his upcoming birthday party, but I was not going to be a part of it. I already had plans in play for the Savage Lands and Titan if I could swing it.

Logan was extremely interested in the Savage Lands when I had mentioned it to him. While Sue wanted to go look at the old Eternal's Civilization on Titan. I was excited for both and was not in the mood for some playboy bullshit. I already had enough women and wasn't going to rock the boat.

After sharing some notes with Tony after letting him know I wasn't going to be available during that time. Pepper had finally had enough and dragged him away from the equations hanging over one of my holo-tablets. Tony was smart, and he knew it, but it was strange to see him put the ego aside as Alfred and I worked out some of his suits problems with him. I knew it was time to leave when I noticed Maya sleeping on Raven's shoulder, and Celeste, Phoebe, and Sophie all looked tuckered out.

Emma and Ororo had already taken care of everything with the media while Jean had scans sent back to the island and company for review. Gunny had set up security for each of the flying emergency vehicles that we brought with us. This was to make sure that nothing went missing while we weren't paying attention. G.P.S. could always be spoofed or turned off.

Vega was back on the map with this showing after the president's little shit show of a back-track on meta-human affairs. I was going to get him for that, but before then, I had to make sure Senator Kelly brought me to where Trask was building his fucking murderbots.

_Still upset with Marvel and those fucking Sentinel robots._

**O.O.O.O.O.**

It had been a few days since the race, and I was in my office watching the news about a gas explosion in Monaco. This was important because it was a gas explosion that happened to be linked to the jail holding Ivan Vanko. I could only chuckle at it all since everything was falling into place. The media was loving the Delta Six enhancer suits, and profits were flowing.

Using some of my blackmail, I had wrangled a few senators to pick up the bill for my suits, and SHIELD leaped at the chance. With a shake of my head, I changed the channel to the one recording Richards labs. There was no way I was not going to have monitoring on his elastic ass. So far, there have been three explosions where I had to replace everything, but the man was too silent recently.

None of Richards computers were bugged, but that was only because he might spot the code. For now, everything seemed fine, but I couldn't shake the feeling that shit was going to explode in my face soon if I didn't keep a closer eye on him. Because of the feeling, I was having; I had called back Ben Grimm from his little stint in Kar Mon Taj. He wouldn't be able to come back for some time, but it was better to send him in instead of Sue.

Pussy would just have Richards blindly do whatever and blow us up a lot faster than if I sent in his long time old friend. Then again, this would also help split him and Ben Grimm up some more. Ben Grimm was on my side about exploding labs and when I had broken down how that portal tech could have been made safer. Let's just say that Mr. Grimm was not a happy camper that day.

The labs and scanning showed an all clear, so I changed the channel instead of continuing to watch Richards stretch across his labs. I relaxed back into my office chair as I kept reading the grimoire that Selene had given me.

The magical grimoire that Selene had written me had confirmed a few thoughts I have had over the years. From her understanding, the human body always contained a source of power that could be used for multiple things. Chi, mana, and so much more all came from the same unifying force within the human body. Just reading this was starting to have me compare it to the electromagnetic spectrum.

Light was light, but it covered such a range, that even the human eye couldn't see them all. From thermal wavelengths to the color blue was all under the electromagnetic spectrum.

Well, it turns out magic was the same way. The soul and body synced in a way that produced energy over one's lifetime. Some people pull on the energy to enhance one's body and call it chi. Others pull on the energy and project it outside of the body and call it magic. While others pull on this same energy and sync it with the world around them to access inter-dimensional energy.

Selene had found a way to harness this energy, yet with her flexibility of mind. This same energy wasn't locked into only one use. She was able to harness the sun's energy itself and use it however she wanted. Then turn around and use this same energy to sync with the shadows. Over her long years, she found that meta-humans were born with a type of hard control that automatically locked their powers into one subset. The other subset was what she called soft energy, which was what she used to control the energy flowing through the human body.

_Hell, I was starting to understand how lucky I was that she didn't take me seriously._

The more I read about her discoveries in the grimoire, the more I realized how I could apply some of my ideas, but I truly didn't understand anything about the higher powers. Hell, there was even a section on how the higher planes can saturate the soul with their powers, which in turn affect the body.

Honestly, I understood it, but changing internal energy into arcane energy or magical energy was just wow. Granted, I wanted magic, so I powered through it until it was time to go see Selene at the arch mage's tower.

I had to pay attention to an incessant beep from my desk. It was a message that came from the ambassador that I had sent to Xavier's.

Urgh, I was in no mood for Namor and his bullshit. Reading the message, I frowned at the shit demands about cleaning the ocean at certain points in the ocean. All that did was have me mark points on my map about possible locations of Atlantis.

That one underwater base we found had been built into a cliff face with no viable entrance. I think I knew who's base that was, but if I was correct, I was going to flip my shit. This was because Adam Brasher was one seriously badass mother fucker and it would not do me any favors fighting him right now.

From what little meta-knowledge I had on the man, Adam Brasher had found and created a portal to the anti-matter dimension which gave him and his best friend powers. His friend went crazy after being trapped in the anti-matter dimension. While Adam went around calling himself Blue Marvel, the hero. Because of the whole racial tension back then and with him saving the earth from a rogue asteroid. Adam Basher had to go into hiding and end up getting his C.I.A. mole wife pregnant. Yeah, his bio was all kinds of fucked up seven ways from Sunday.

It was going to be a good and a bad thing if we got into the base, and it turned out to be his. It was a well-known fact that he was a powerhouse on the Hulk's level, but the bad news about that is the whole American dog part. He gave our country almost everything and still rolled over and took it up the ass when Kennedy was in office.

_Then again, maybe I shouldn't put my own expectations upon others._

Ignoring the demands from Namor, I sent back that the most he was going to get in trade were a place on the island. Anything other than that he would have access to for his people was the school and vitamins they couldn't get in their diet. There were some other things in the deal, but I was happy to have someone else deal with Namor and his shit. I can already see us discovering how they made their tech work under saltwater without faulty issues. This was going to open up water worlds down the road, but I would have to suffer through this micro-interaction for now. I did not need or want him around, but I was trying to be inclusive instead of how Marvel in the comics dealt with many things.

Once things settled and my space exploration division was running like a smooth machine. I wanted to reach out to the bargain bin X-Men that lived on the moon, calling themselves the Inhumans.

_Urgh, there was so much to do. Maybe I should flip a coin._

**O.O.O.O.**

There was a knock at my office door that drew me out of my head. Checking my camera feed, I found Sage waiting with one of the werewolves. Checking my time, I noted I still had space before going to see Selene.

"Come in," I spoke up as I did a quick organization of my desk. Sage walked in wearing her all black and custom red smart shades. The smart lens she wore was one of the latest made by my company. It was powered by a micro Blake particle battery and housed a supercomputer within its small frame. With her powers paired with a smart lens and smart bands made Sage one of the most formidable minds around compared to my own and Jeans.

Jean hadn't said anything to me, but I was starting to notice the changes that Phoenix gave her. One of the largest things I noticed was that she could now contact me with telepathy. Even Emma wasn't powerful enough to do that without me slowing down some of my mental processes. And Emma was far stronger than Xavier by far, that could only mean Jean outstripped her by a vast margin.

It was such a shame Shaw never utilized Sage properly. Sage was paid far better than any secretary, but her job could also be considered far tougher. Not only was she crunching data with her superhuman mind paired with human intuition that computers lacked. But she also had to coordinate the mad scientist that worked in the building. That in itself was a job and a half. This was because those mad bastards could be working on anything that ranged from extremely dangerous to mildly so. Natasha had already left for her mission in Greenland, so Sage came at the right moment.

Sage directed the guy to an open chair as I looked him over. He was greying at the sides and had a scar running down his left eye. I also noted the same air of wildness around him that Logan also gave off.

"My Alpha, you called for me?"

"Yes Malcolm, I did," I started off as I looked him in the eye. "I have a mission for at least ten from the pack. This will allow you to let out the wild side beyond what you guys are allowed on the island. I understand that some would like to run within a forest and experience the hunt?"

The way he shifted in his seat told me that he didn't think I would notice or do something about it. I stayed silent as I allowed him to sweat it out. My only other option for this mission would be Kraven the Hunter, but he was currently out on a hunt and couldn't be reached.

"It's the wolf nature, my alpha." Malcolm started out softly before gaining his confidence. "We can sate the need for the aggression with sports, but it can't replace the need for wilderness and letting the wolf out."

"And you're all able to control yourselves?" I asked, wanting to see what he had to say since I already knew my answer.

"Of course, a lone wolf is a dead wolf, my alpha," Malcolm answered with a scowl.

_Hmmm, it seems they throw the disobedient wolf out of the pack._

"Good, pick ten, and I will allow you guys access to the Savage Lands," I said with a nod of the head. The look he gave me was that of a savage grin. I knew that the Savage Lands had Tigerman and Catwoman, but it looks like I might have introduced my own set of monsters. Malcolm half transformed into a beast-man in his excitement, and I had to flex a little of my powers to settle him back down.

It was not cute at all to hold up a quarter ton wolfman by the nape of his neck. It was even worse to watch him hang their limply as he submitted to you.

"Calm down, I still have homework for you to complete," I growled at the man as I deposited him back into the chair with my gravity control. "I want a report on werewolves, and it needs to be from your perspective on the things I need to be aware of as an alpha. None of this secret society bullshit either, get it down and make sure you don't miss anything."

"Yes, my alpha." Malcolm barked out as if he was before a drill instructor.

"The Portal to the Savage Lands will be opened later this week. Get it done before Friday." I said before dismissing him. He left just before my alarm paged me about it being time to show up and learn magic from Selene.

It was time to pull a Harry Potter and become a wizard.

End Chapter...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please leave your thoughts on the chapter, I would love to hear some of your thoughts. I do read every comment and you can always chat with me on discord or the message systems.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu

P.P.S.

The next chapter will be out in 2 weeks time...


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**So, you want to learn some magic?**

**Luke Cage & Jessica Jones**

It had been a rough investigation over the last few weeks. When they had taken down that safe house, everything had gotten quiet, too quiet. So, Luke and Jessica had to put boots on the ground and ruffle the known dealers. They had been working the streets until they had finally gotten a name, Club G.

Jessica had found out this 'Club G' had an underground fighting ring. Humans and meta-humans both went there to buy the Mutant Growth Hormone drug, also known by the street name of MGH. With all of this, there was big money all around. Things had changed there recently with the introduction of the MGH; New York was starting to change. And that was why Luke was riding his bike with Jess riding Bitch on the back to that same club.

They had been able to get themselves an invite after speaking with Turk Barret. At first, he didn't want to give up his invite, but that changed when they brought up the fun time he had with a certain speedster. Luke had to laugh when he watched Turks face pale at the mention of Ben.

Luke pulled over into the parking lot next to the club, allowing Jessica to jump off the back while he parked his bike. Backing his bike up into the parking space, Luke located guards standing near a door with an exit sign above it. With his kickstand down, Luke pulled his helmet off before placing it in storage along with Jessica's.

Jessica unzipped her jacket as Luke got up from the bike and they made their way to the front of the Club G's lines. The bouncers looked at his wrist tag with the invite before checking Jessica's also as the plus one. One of the guards checked them both for weapons before letting them know someone was going to be at the bar for entertainment.

"Fuck, can we go now?" Jessica said with her general abrasive attitude. "I need a drink, then a good fucking, but I can't get either standing here all night."

The guards shared a look before giving Luke a chuckle and allowing them into the club.

"You know, we didn't have to come out tonight." Luke said to Jessica as they walked into the club. Jessica chose to ignore him as she listened to the thumping of the beat that blasted out of four massive speakers.

"Yeah well, I wasn't going to just let you punch these assholes in the face without me." Jessica replied as she called over a bartender.

"Jessica, I didn't come out here to punch anyone in the face." Luke said back as the bartender came over with a couple of beers.

"I'll bet you the cost of the wall you broke down." Jessica replied as she brought the beer to her lips.

"You mean the wall you broke down because you couldn't wait to get to the bedroom?" Luke asked back with a raised brow. "And my belt buckle."

"Yeah, well, the pounding you gave; broke it down. So it's your fault." Jessica said as she placed the beer bottle back down.

There was a sharp breath intake, causing Luke and Jessica to look at the blushing blonde that was on the stool beside their own. The blond was fanning herself but squeaked when she noticed the glare shot in her direction.

"Walk away, bitch," Jessica said as she eyed the bimbo and her companions. "I'm not sharing."

"Jessica, can't you be nice?" Luke asked as he watched the gaggle of party girls back away from Jessica's glaring face. Jessica turned to give Luke a look, but their time together was interrupted by a nicely dressed man walking up.

"Well, well, well, So big man feeling lucky tonight." A man that stood five feet tall and was about as high as Luke's waist spoke.

"Yeah, no words shared, but flashy is the thing around town." Luke spoke back the code he had gotten from Turk.

"I see, I see, follow along." The sharply dressed suit said as he turned around.

"Bout fucking time." Jessica huffed as she downed her beer then a following shot before walking behind the shorter man.

"Jessica."

"What? I want to punch some face in, and this is just the place." Jessica replied as Luke shook his head at her statement. There was nothing he could say because he knew that she was not playing up the role. Luke had noticed the smile at the corners of the guide's lips, but for the life of him. He couldn't understand why the guide never made introductions or gave his name.

Without saying any more, Luke followed along. What they arrived at was a back room with four people standing guard. Luke noticed nothing else in the room besides four white walls. Then he and Jessica watched as the short man moved a ring before inserting a key. The back wall shifted, and the guards held out a hand for them to step forward and get frisked once more. Luke moved swiftly as a viper to stop one of the guards. Luke had grabbed the man by the wrist and squeezed a little feeling the bones crunch under his grip as he pulled the man's arm back.

"I would like you to refrain from such actions. Thank you very much." Luke growled at the man who attempted to grope Jess. The other three guards took a step back as the one's arm he held went down to his knees from the pain.

"Okay, man, okay." The guard screamed out as Luke looked down at his begging form. For a moment, Luke wondered if he should break the arm some more, but thought better of it when he noticed the short man come back up the stairs. Jessica gave the downed guard a fake smile before punching his lights out. This caused Luke to drop the arm he held. Without looking back, Luke watched as Jess scowled with a shrug at the short man before following him down those same stairs.

Following along, Luke said nothing as he got to the bottom of the stairs, but couldn't help his surprise with the size of the fighting pit. It had to be at least twenty feet in diameter with a sand floor and cage surrounding it. There were sounds of thumping that drew Luke's eyes to the two currently inside the ring fighting. Down in the fighting pit was a lady on fire while the other person looked like they were made out of sand. Ignoring the two, Luke sighed and followed behind Jessica.

He just knew in his heart that it was going to be a long night. Maybe he should have just taken her up on her offer. At least then, he would be back home and doing something far more pleasurable. Luke had stood there for a moment and watched them fight. Hee watched as the man made of sand wrapped the lady up in an attempt to suffocate her.

"Come, come, come." Their guide spoke as he directed them over to a small hospital next to a betting booth. He sat down next to a man in a white lab coat with no name tag on his front. "So you in the market or wanting a bout.?"

"A fight would be nice." Jessica muttered under her breath as she looked at the fighting pit.

"We are in the market." Luke answered before Jessica could end up starting something. The short man took a look at them before waving over one of his guards. The shorter guy then whispered something in his man's ear before letting him walk off. There was a cheer behind Luke as the lady with flames burst out of her hold. Her fire had scattered the man made up of sand.

Jessica looked at the battle, then scoffed, before grumbling something about her being able to do far better than that bitch. Luke didn't notice how the short guy took note of that statement before he took the offered seat.

"Where are my manners," The short man said after he took his seat and someone brought out a hard case for him to sit on the desk. "The names Savage, and your Luke Cage."

That brought Luke and Jessica up short because they didn't think these people would know anything about them. He glanced at Jessica and noticed that four more guards had come into view. Jessica let out a low, 'FUCK!' before settling in beside his position.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Savage said as he tapped on top of the case on his desk.

"Well, I can always punch your face in." Jessica said as she punched her left hand into her right palm.

"And I could always have my men fill you with lead." The man called Savage said as his guys brought up semi-automatics.

"Then, let's take it easy." Luke said, his deep voice calming down some of the goons.

"Good, so your broad has been talking smack right. Well, let's put your life on her skills." Savage said with a nasty smile. "She won't be getting a shot of MGH either."

"And if I beat your guy like a cheap drum?" Jessica asked as her iconic resting bitch face was showing.

"You get to walk out of here with no extra holes." Savage replied to her; fortunately, Luke was already checking for a way on how to escape.

"Good because if you shoot me, I'll pull the bullet out of my jacket and shove it up your ass with my pinky finger, and who do you think that will hurt more?" Jessica replied with her resting bitch face.

Before Luke could put a stop to everything, Jessica walked up before ripping the gate from the fighting pits. Savage raised an eyebrow before pressing a button under his desk.

"Bets are open!" Boomed around the arena as numbers started to roll across a screen. The LED screen hung over the pit above the cage.

"This is not going on her date night card." Luke muttered as he walked down to the stand around the fighting pits.

"Haha! She is a wild one. I would pay for a night if I didn't know she was with you." Savage said beside Luke, but Luke never had a chance to answer. Out from one of the locker rooms walked a man that was as large as Luke himself. The brawler had to have been half a foot taller than Luke with thighs for his arms instead of ham chops. The man's head was bald with tattoos along his neck while he had piercings all over his lips and ears.

Jessica was in the fighting pits with her resting bitch face while the big man waited on the outside. Before he entered, the guy in the white lab coat ran up to him with a blue liquid syringe. The large guy held out his hands, and then the one in the lab coat gave him the injection.

He grunted a bit before dropping to one knee, Jessica had to watch as his skin changed color to a metallic shine. Clang, clangs sounded out as the goon pounded his fist together as he prepared himself to enter the cage.

"You don't look too worried." Savage said as he looked over at Luke's calm exterior.

"I'm not because she is wearing her steel-toed boots," Luke replied with a chuckle. "Just wait and see."

Savage wanted to say something, but he had no chance as the announcer started to make his rounds on the competitors. Luke ignored it all to check his smartwatch, that same watch was disguised with a standard clock face and dial. With two quick flicks, Luke called in back up while he also sent out a GPS ping on his location. Luke's wrist vibrated five times, letting him know that his backup was five minutes from reaching his position.

A waiter came around, and Luke took the offered beer and downed it as Jessica planted her boots right into the groin of the metallic brawler. Everyone winced while Savage noticed the chuckle from Luke at his side. The brawler went down in a scream of pain as he held his caved in privates. Jessica had kicked him so hard you could see the ripple of metal roll up his back and down his legs as the screech of metal rang out.

The brawler's hips had caved in, giving him comical U shaped innards. Luke knew that when the MGH wore off that he was a dead man because there was just no way of coming back from a shattered hip and pelvis. Savage's face twisted into a frown and then a growl, but Luke was already moving. Savage yelled out for some more of his men to enter the cage and get Jessica. What he didn't notice was Luke's action while he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

With the half-finished beer in his hands, Luke turned and smashed it into the guard standing at his back. He didn't need the bottle since he was bulletproof, but the surprise factor was his aim. The goon went down with a dazed look, leaving Luke all alone since the others were running to where Jessica was in the fighting pits. With a double-tap on his belt, Luke's utility belt activated, allowing him to pull out a tracker and place it on the hard case.

Luke noticed Jessica was having far too much fun as she kept punching out the goons. Before Savage could react, Luke went for the guy in the lab coat and stopped him from injecting another person with the MGH.

"You think you fucks can shut me down? I am Savage, bitch!" The short man screamed as his body started to transform into that of a beast. Hair sprouted all over his body as his teeth grew, and claws extended out of his fingers. Luke watched as his body hunched over before having to jump out of the way as Savage launched himself towards his location. Before he could land, Luke had grabbed one of the metal chairs and swung it at Savage. He bounced off the chair and flew towards the fighting pits smashing into the gates.

More guards poured into the area, but a super-powered tap to the head put them down for the count. Who didn't go down from such a hit was the club owner Savage. He had gotten back up enraged, but to bad for him, he was now within Jessica's reach now.

Jessica reached her hand through the bars in the cage to grab a fist full of fur. With a mighty heave, she pulled back, yanking Savage into the mesh of the cage. Whoever built that cage did a damn excellent job Luke noted that as a tuft of fur was left in Jessica's hands. Savage had bounced off the cage springing forward. Noting the trajectory of his path, Luke grabbed up a table and used it as a bat sending Savage into the wall.

A bang sounded out as Jessica kicked open the cage as she stalked out. Before Luke could say anything, Jessica reared back her foot, then unleashed a nasty kick into the side of the club owner.

"See, I told you that I would win, pussy." Jessica huffed as she gave him one more kick.

"Easy, easy, Jessica." Luke chuckled as he had to move her away before she gave him another kick. Luke bent down and picked up the club owner but noticed the escape door turning bright red.

The door burst open and in came flying a person on fire.

"Fear not citizens for I have come to- what the what?"

"Alright fire butt you can clean up here, Luke and I are going to go home and get some coffee." Jessica said before giving out orders to the cleanup crew that followed along behind the human torch.

"Isn't it too late for coffee?" Johnny Storm asked with apparent confusion on his features.

"Aren't you a play **Boy** or something? It's an innuendo for sex, you wet matchstick." Jessica replied in clear exasperation as she threw her hands up in the air.

"But don't you have to file a report, and aren't you in charge here?" Johnny asked as he turned to Luke.

"He does have a point Jess." Luke said, agreeing with Johnny Storm.

"You should not agree to his cockblocking," Jessica snarked with a finger jabbed at the human torch. "People with suits are already here, and our little bands record everything, we aren't needed."

"Point, for you, then Jess." Luke agreed.

"Now, I want my coffee, and I want it with lots of cream." Jessica replied as she made for the open escape door.

Luke gave Johnny Storm one last look before taking off his smart band. He then tossed Johnny, his smart band, before leaving some parting words.

"Night, kid."

**O.O.O.O**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Leader, King**

The public sky car flew along the afternoon sky of Pandora while I relaxed into my seat as I looked over my kingdom. I had an intrinsic understanding of how much of a groundbreaking path I currently walked. There was a common understanding within the comics that any happiness that a hero might receive would come along with pain and suffering. The shoe would drop one of these days, but I was no hero and was lying in wait to shoot that metaphorical bullshit down.

Before me floated a hologram depicting all of my kingdom's reach with comings and goings. I thought it funny that this would remind me of the game civilization. I had a T-rex with a blue fur logo depicting Hank being in the Savage lands. He had made it there without any crashes or mishaps, which made me breathe a sigh of relief. They had set up the small colony and had a link set with portal control. I was going to head there once I had gotten this magic thing down.

_I wonder if the girls would like a sabertooth cub, maybe a triceratops egg._

The next mark was located on the west coast, and that was of a water droplet. The west side was where Namors little embassy was going to go next to the trading port of the city. It was the closest to water, and the cliff face on that side allowed for a spectacular construction. We had cut into the side of the cliff face and replaced it all with window and reinforcement. The trading center now looked like a spiraling set of windows and moving elevators connecting directly to the ocean. The stunning sight of watching barges move and float around on anti-gravity fields would never get old.

The next mark was Ororo in the east with the school, Natasha, and Emma in Greenland over Roger's body. Gwen was in New York at the tower, and Felicia was in a business meeting. A wave of my hand shifted the map to display my military. Out of the two hundred thousand astarts birthed out of the artificial womb pods connected under the island. A very substantial one hundred and twenty thousand made up my military forces. This ranged from logistics to transport and ground forces. The navy was turning out to be one of my service forces' largest, and I was oddly okay with that.

There was a lot of love for my ground pounders, but sometimes, all you needed was to launch a missile that would kill everything in an area, including the earth itself. Granted, each of my Spartans was just a downright nasty super-soldier trained by Natasha, Raven, and Gunny. Hell, Gunny had brought a small contingent with him when he had moved onto the island. So I was secure in knowing that there was not a military on this planet that could stand up to me.

Not even the Wakandan military could stand up to my own, and Namor's couldn't be fielded very far out of the ocean. Hell, once I got my hands on an unsuspecting Atlantean criminal, our underwater disadvantage would be drastically reduced.

Shifting the map allowed it to transition to the budding space station. Once Jean had given the okay on that project. We had opened it, allowing the population of the island to visit once the atmospheric generators were online and a few shops and apartments were built. Some of the reviews had come in, and I couldn't help smiling at how proud they sounded.

A vibranium ore miner was saying how easy it was to use the specialized tractor beam to mine. Then he went on to talk about how our protocols allowed him to breathe easy, knowing that he doesn't have to worry about blowouts or caving in with our advancements. Emma had wanted me to put the spider bots and survey squids to mining, but I had to explain to her how idle hands cause more issues, and humans would always need work. The A.I collective on the island was always going through video footage and posted reviews to help ensure that the island ran smoothly and that everyone stayed happy.

The next series of jobs to be released to the public would revolve around space. This would include the shuttles and some of the spacecraft under construction by the spider bots and matrix squids. The sign-up sheet to be on the engineering teams and repair crews were filled within moments once it went live. Everyone was ready to work in a field that could be found nowhere else in the world. They wanted to be masters of their destiny, and it didn't hurt that most of them grew up watching Star Trek and Star Wars. The flight schools were also flooded with students, and I was alright with that.

Putting my thoughts aside, I noticed the shifting of the holo-map to Jean's shuttle. That was fine, but it was the glowing red section of my map that had me sitting up in my seat and placed me on high alert. With a wave of my hand, the network promptly started to update me on the situation. It would seem that one of the matrix styled surveyor squids had found an old derelict ship just floating out in space. Of course, we didn't recognize the make and model, but the collective was running a search through the NOVA EMPIRE's public networks for something. Jean had pulled up next to the craft and was preparing her boarding team when it hit me.

FUCK, I would have to place a bug in their galactic library once I visit their homeworld of Xandar. I hate dealing with UNKNOWN's in Marvel. Shit like this was asking for xenomorph eggs. Shit, if I remembered correctly, Xenomorphs and Predators were a small part of the marvel universe!

" **ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! OMEGA FOUR FOUR NINE NINE TWO ONE OVERRIDE ALPHA TWO."** I yelled with full-blown panic in my voice. "Shut down protocol six seven one one."

I watched as the shuttle Jean was flying powered down the gravity drivers. The airlock disengaged, and I took over controls from the sky car and had them retreat one hundred meters from the craft.

"Flight control, this is Phoenix, what's going on!" Jean started to yell into her comms unit. "I demand answers, dammit!"

"Flight control to Phoenix, we are unsure of what happened." I heard a reply from the others.

"That was my doing," I spoke up in the comms unit. "Flight control, dispatch another shuttle with quarantine gear out to Jean's location now."

"Yes, my king."

"Jean, this is not a movie. You can't dock and just walk onto that ship." I said with a sigh as the holo-video started.

"And why not?" Jean asked back from her pilot's seat. She was wearing one of the UMF suits in a flight suit jumper configuration.

"Jean, you're a fan of horror movies," I said with a deadpan look on my face. "So please don't have me explain to you about all of the ways that this can go wrong."

That statement seemed to pacify her, and I watched as her face paled for a second before her eyes glowed an eerie red.

"Flight suits and full containment protocols then." Jean replied with a nod of her head. Before I could say anything, she turned and started to give out commands to her crew. I sat with a smile and watched as she whipped them all into action. I sat and waited for a moment as the second shuttle arrived at her location and started to let out small two by two rooms that expanded to surround the derelict ship.

On the outside of the expanding room were attachments allowing Jean's shuttle to dock. On the other side, she would find a room completely isolated from the other ship. Inside that room, her crew would find food and a full medical suite to run tests and check the air for pathogens and other such things. Yeah, paranoid, I know, but it was better than bringing back xenomorphs or the Brood to earth. I wouldn't see Jean for another seventy-two hours because of the isolation protocols in place. Yet, I was okay with this over the alternatives.

There was a bing in the cabin of the sky car, noting my arrival to the Archmage's tower. I looked up and around, noticing my guards standing outside waiting on me. Sending Jean my love, I shut down the call and prepared myself.

**O.O.O.O**

**Arch-Mage Tower.**

Standing on the pathway, I looked up at the tower that floated there in silence. The tower stood like a beacon and radiated power for all to feel. Up above gardens floated around on blue whips of light. The tower wasn't made of stone, no, even here I had opted for crystal and glass to make it pop with the magical interaction. My whole island was made with setting us apart in mind, and having a mages tower was a must with the number of magical threats in Marvel.

I knew that once I stepped beyond the door's boundary, I would be greeted with a new world of possibilities. Magic was one of those things you didn't play with. Not only was it one of the most versatile things around, but it was also one of the worst double-edge swords someone could use if abused.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped across the threshold of the mage's tower. The world exploded with a cacophony of sounds as I found myself at one of the dueling arenas.

"Took you long enough dear." The Ancient One said as she sipped her tea. Her back was turned to me as she watched the battle rage before her. There was nothing I could say because this lady was just far too fucking terrifying, and I was just happy that she was on my side. There would be no way to defeat her because of the infinity stone she had in her possession.

Hell, I was confident that the only reason why she even died in the movie was that she was ready to pass on. There was no way she went from kicking everyone's ass throughout the movie to suddenly get stabbed and die. No, that was because Marvel decided to cop out and set up Dr. Strange to replace her. Then there is the other side of it that she might have just been ready to pass on.

"There was an emergency," I said as I sat in the open chair beside her own. Taking up the empty cup, I held it out for a serving of tea. As the teapot floated over to fill up my cup, I looked down at the two magic users in a heated battle.

Down below, were Marcus and Selene dueling as if their life depended on it. Marcus's tattoos were on full display and they glowed as he tossed out spells after spells. Marcus was bare-chested as he dodged a nasty spell that melted the golem that was guarding his back. Selene, on the other hand, had glowing red eyes with a manic grin on her face while tossing out spells far faster than when I had faced her.

"Ego, has a way of limiting one, does it not?" The Ancient One spoke serenely as she kept on watching them duel. Honestly, I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing and just kept drinking my tea. The golem that Selene's spell melted warped before coming back to life and attacking Marcus from the back. Marcus paid it no mind, and when it swung at him, his hair extended and skewered the damn thing before slicing it up into small chunks.

A twist of her fingers sent a blaze the size of a three-story house at Marcus, causing him to slam his hands into the ground. I was wondering what he was trying when the ground turned to water before leaping up and devouring the flames. Setting back in my seat from the steam explosion, I brought up a hologram menu of the field and learned that he changed the entire thing with one move. Since I had arrived, Marcus had been on the defense. I was starting to wonder how he was going to win this.

When the steam cleared out, it showed two Selenes, while Marcus was all bloody with slash marks on his body. Marcus had no chance to escape as the left Selene waved her hand, causing the water beneath him to erupt. This launched him into the air as the Selene on the right had a massive magical circle form before her readying an attack. I couldn't stay anymore and was already moving to save my astarte, but I was stopped because I couldn't leave my chair.

"He has not yielded; it would not do for his king to rescue him." I heard from my right. Before I could say anything, Selene launched her attack towards Marcus. The attack she launched zoomed across the battle arena, I watched as Marcus twisted in the air. As he twisted, a purple shield started to form around his body. Marcus didn't even land on the water's surface; he went right through without causing one ripple.

The right Selene raised her hand, pulling up all of the water on that side of the field. I watched transfixed as an Olympic pool's worth of water was levitated with nothing but a hand gesture. I watched as the water froze with another gesture, but that purple light was still surrounding Marcus. There was a growl and then a burst of power as he broke free, causing icicles to fly all around the battlefield. Selene displayed impeccable control as she summoned all of them back to her sides. They rotated around her once before being transformed into flying monkeys and sent towards Marcus once more.

This fight was over, I could easily see that Selene was by far his superior during this bout.

"This fight is over." I spoke before entering commands into the holo-deck. The Ancient One sent me a smile, but I was far too busy eyeing the time panel on the holo-deck. The systems were recording the whole bout, and one of the islands AI's had placed a counter beside the video's time sensor. The recording was rolling at one hundred times that of standard time, and that was when I understood what the Ancient One meant about ego blocking one's view.

Selene could have kept up with me at my higher speeds. I knew that Marcus couldn't do that before this, which meant he learned enhanced speed recently. Then there were the other implications in all of this. I couldn't stop thinking of all the angles as the Ancient One sat there with her tea watching a hyper-speed battle of magic.

Ignoring the implications of that, I sent in my override code and shut down their battle. A stasis field descended upon both of them mid-battle. Both combatants were frozen within the stasis field while I decided to take my time descending from the viewer's area. I paid no mind to the all-powerful Sorcerer Supreme that decided to follow behind.

Opening the door that led to their battlefield, I took a moment to look down at the waters below. They had turned a hardened battleground into an ocean with naught but a spell. The only thing that kept the room from collapsing down was the enchanted reinforcements to deflect spellfire.

_This was why I needed to learn magic; you just can't do something like this any other way._

They both looked down at me from their elevated height, my arms were crossed against my chest, and the look on my face screamed pain to any with disobedience.

"I did not come here to watch as the two of you try to kill each other." I said with an icy undertone to my voice. Marcus had a look of mortification on his features while Selene looked bored. "This is over, clean yourselves up."

With a wave of my hands, I utilized my gravity control and moved them both to separate ends of the battlefield. Marcus gave me a look before disappearing while Selene stood there looking at me.

"Clean yourself up, then meet me upstairs, it's time for our first lesson." I told her before turning around. I noticed that the Ancient One was no longer there, but ignored that and left the arena. I made my way to the platform that would take me out of there. There were no elevators in the mage's towers; what they had opted for was a five by five platform that could go up, down, side to side, forward, and back. Hell, the only thing these damn platforms didn't do was travel at an angle, and I was not going to be the one that brings that up in a conversation.

_Crazy fucking mages._

I stepped off the platform on the top floor in the midst of a forest clearing with a lake so clear you could see straight to the bottom. Shaking my head at it all, I did a quick look around before finding a few sets of meditation mats. Selene walked into reality with a ripple of dark green flames, instantly locating me as I prepared myself to take a seat.

Neither of us said anything as I pulled my combat boots off and placed them at the side. Selene had taken a seat across from the blue meditation mat I had selected as my own. Taking a moment to put my thoughts together as I sat down, I waved my hand and summoned a holo-screen. Floating between us was the magical grimoire that she had written for me.

"The grimoire had everything to make anyone a magic-user." Selene spoke while examining her nails. I gave her a leveled look and took in her attire. She was in an all-black silk dress far closer to a corset than an actual dress with matching goth makeup. Her hair was done with loose curls, and nothing was out of place as she flexed her delicate fingers.

Perfect was the word that came to mind, but I wasn't here to indulge myself with her company.

"I know that already, but every time I attempt to create my own spell matrices, they go haywire." I replied smoothly and kept my voice neutral.

"Let me see the spell matrix." Selene said without even looking up. She wasn't looking at me, but I could feel her interests being peaked. It was starting to look like she was a tsundere, and I didn't know how I felt about that. Sighing more to myself instead of about the situation, I held out a hand palm facing upwards.

What I wanted to construct above my pal was a magical ball that I could use as a magic missile. This had been an idea of mines for some time now. I could throw lightning, yes, but I wanted the versatility that magic provided. I watched as a small shell of arcane energy formed above my head before exploding in a mixture of red and yellow. The explosion sent a shockwave of power into my surroundings, blasting away some of the grass and ground, but Selene wasn't even affected by it.

That was interesting, I knew I was protected from my own powers, but when did she set up a defense. Selene said nothing as I looked at her, so I attempted to create the spell matrix a few more times. Each time I put in more and more power causing larger and larger explosions. As I was forming the fifth arcane bolt within my palm, Selene moved. A magical circle appeared within moments to stabilize the arcane orb above my open hand.

I raised an eyebrow at her, but she said nothing while the arcane orb overpowered what she did. Selene watched it explode in both of our faces once again. I heard the tsk of her teeth, but I said nothing as she finally gave me her undivided attention.

"Once again?"

The look she gave me spoke volumes, and I took that as the yes I would need. Once more, I created an arcane orb, this time though Selene was right next to me. She sat far to close, almost placing herself within my lap. Ignoring her, I brought up my right and created another arcane orb of power.

"I see," Selene mumbled to herself as she examined the orbs before they exploded within my palms.

"And what is it that you see?" I asked as neutral as I could.

"Your power is neither stable nor is it balanced." Selene answered at a critical eye pointed at my chest.

"Impossible, I have one of the best controls over my powers around." I replied as I tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"And in there lies your issues." Selene answered back, smugly.

"Explain."

Selene gave me a look, and I returned the same one back. Silence descended before she chose to break it.

"You have your power separated into two parts," Selene started as she answered me with a lazy look on her face. "That's fine right now, but in the long run, not only will this not work for magic; it will backfire because of the imbalance you currently have within you. I can already see and tell that you use this yellow source of power more than you use the red."

"Hmmm."

"Then there are the stability issues. You have such a firm grasp over this yellow source of energy within you that there is no soft control. There is no natural flow of energy besides what you're allowing, and that means mental instability," Selene said bored as the day was long. "I can sense the mark of trauma on you."

There was a pause as my mind rebooted from her statement. The only trauma I could think of was the kidnapping situation, but I was over that, wasn't I? I was certain that I had killed all of those that had wronged me that day. So how could that be an issue in why I couldn't use magic correctly.

"Let's work on those issues about the two different sets of powers." I said as I held up both hands. On the right arm, I had the strength force while on the left, carried the speed. Selene looked at me with interest, but I paid her no mind as I started to focus inwards.

Within my mindscape, I looked over all that made up who I am. The planets that represented my mind and memories still rotated around the yellow star that was the speed force. While the red death star that was the strength force still floated within the void. Thoughts and ideas ran through my mind as I looked over the two and wondered on how I could get them both to work as one. The first idea I had was to just unleash both and let them mix, but that would be suicidal.

Circuit boards and capacitors flitted through my mind for a brief moment before I dismissed that also. What I needed was a gradual mixture of both strength and speed within my mind. As thoughts and ideas flew through my mind, something tingled and drew my attention. With some concentration, I followed it along to reach my mental citadel. Within the citadel sat six thrones, and upon these thrones were my mental representations of Jean, Ororo, Emma, Gwen, Raven, and Natasha. On closer examination, I found a tether of power leaking out from my core.

It was noticeable that neither Raven's, Emma's Gwen's, nor Natasha's connection to myself was a color other than orange. It was clear to tell why Jeans was red, while Ororo's was pure green while connected to myself. One was of Gaea, and the other was that of the Phoenix. I paid neither any mind because if they were detrimental to me, then they would have acted a long time ago. What I did pay attention to was the connection and how it was interacting with the outside world.

I watched as the energy just flowed through the astral and back like a loop. I tried once more, but I noticed the friction within the astral or as Selene called it the instability. Pulling the power back, I looked over the tethers that anchored me to my woman. What I found was an even mixture of speed and strength, but I couldn't tell how or why their connection was so stable. The energy I found flowed like water yet, it was so stable it gave off the feeling of insurmountability.

Pulling out of the citadel, I sat within the nebulous void of my mind. I had to contemplate on what I found. The only way forward would be to allow the strength force to bond with me. This bonding would be in the same way that the speed force did when I first spoke those magical words. For an hour, I sat there and thought about all of my options. Millions of ideas ran through my mind, but I could only see one way. I took a breath before releasing my hold over the strength force.

The world hit me as if it was truck-kun reborn.

Raw power rushed through me as I released the hold that I had kept so tightly leashed. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming as power, unlike any I have ever felt flowed through me, forcing my body to adjust and accommodate it all.

Breathe…

Breathe…

My arms expanded as my thighs exploded with muscles showing off the sculpt. My shirt expanded as my rib cage shifted, and my back expanded. I grew and grew as I shot upwards to tower over Selene. My form exploded upwards before topping out at around ten feet. Pain unimaginable coursed through me as my arms shot out bones shifting and growing to accommodate the raw power that flowed through me. I released a growl to keep myself from screaming out as the power ran through me.

It was now that I understood why the speed force had knocked me out when I had first received the power. I pounded a fist into the ground, causing a creator. I noticed Selene had already retreated a ways back as my power rampaged around my body. With a grunt, I started to use the speed force trying to sync it up with the second heartbeat that I felt within my chest. The beats in my chest echoed again and again in my attempt to create a balance.

Lights flashed around me as I fell down to my knees, hands gripping my chest. I paid no mind to the medics as I pushed for synchronization. The one medic that was brave enough to step close was sent flying from a slight nudge.

"Treadmill." I growled out before starting to sprint. No one was able to stop me as I blasted out of there at such high speeds everyone went flying. I knew where I needed to go, and I hoped that it would help. I sped through the maze that was the Mages tower. The aim was my cosmic treadmill back in my own lab. The ground cracked and broke beneath me while I ran across the island.

There was no punching my code into the keypad as it crushed under my fingers. Growling, I smashed down the wall and made my way into the vaults looking for one of my locked away inventions. Automated defenses popped out, firing salvos at me, but I paid them no mind as I absorbed the plasma rounds. With a wave of my hand, gravity, velocity, time, and so much more flew out and crushed the plasma turrets firing at me. I bullied my way past shield generators and complete false walls in my hunt for the cosmic treadmill.

I coughed up the burning heat in my chest, splattering blood all over the hallway as I fell back down and took a knee. My eyes blurred as the world went hazy.

I was…

I was going to die.

Again...

Die again…

No!

I refuse…

UUURRRGHHH!

I roared, forcing my way up from my kneeling position; I was going to make it.

Moving like a battle tank, I forced open the bolt hold doors that kept the elevators locked. The security had slammed down, shutting down my vault access. I couldn't enter the codes nor use the scanners due to my condition. Disintegration beams descended onto me as I rolled over to fall into the elevator that was crushed beneath my falling form. Quickly I grabbed the flooring, then brought it up in a makeshift shield before diving out of the elevator.

Looking around, I noticed the 5B painted on the wall, helping me orientate myself with my mental map. Tesla coils and MAC guns came out of the walls, and that was when I received my first injury. With the right mind, gravity drivers could be such a flexible tool. And right now, I was starting to regret my own paranoia as a one-inch slug ripped through my right bicep going 1/4th the speed of light. I stumbled with the echoing shockwave as the round slammed into the wall behind me. The second and third rounds were dodged, but I wasn't fast enough for the fourth and fifth.

The sixth slammed into a gravity wall giving me a moment to catch my breath. My vision was red from the blood vessels that had burst, but I paid that no mind as I moved forward.

_Think, Ben, think._

The sound was low, which meant bleeding eardrums, but it wasn't so bad because equilibrium was still there. Coughing blood meant internal injuries due to shifting bones. Speed was cutting in and out, but my strength was still there. There were no longer three heartbeats in my chest. That meant the sync was working, and I needed that narrowed down from two because there should only be one, my heart.

_It was funny; I did the one thing I said I wasn't going to do. I released all of the pent up power I kept shackled. My only hope was the cosmic treadmill. I could deal with the mental trauma later, but I needed synchronization right now._

Soon I arrived at the big vault.

The large vault was made purely out of adamantium, and there was no way in unless you have a strength rating over one hundred tons. Lucky for me, not all of the internals were made out of the same materials. Unlucky for it, none of the insides contained vibranium. Eyeing the vault, I slammed both palms into the front and worked my gravity into the internals. The counterweights shifted just enough for me to get my fingers into the seams of the vault door.

The metal refused to buckle as I forced it open. Gears ground together, and metal creaked, but I pushed through it all. Vibrations of the internal mechanisms breaking reached my fingertips, but I pushed on and on. Fire licked my chest as more blood poured forth from my mouth due to excretion. Who would have thought this all came to be because I had too much control over my powers, and just releasing them would cause me to almost die.

Good news to all of this was once I survived this, I would no longer need to worry. But the downside was if I didn't make it to the cosmic wheel, I would die and leave everyone. I was never going to place my name in history with the greats. If I failed here, I would never be able to build my Empire.

The smart band on my wrist started to scream out warnings about my health, but ignored it and pushed on. My chest burned as the two beats sped up within my chest, yet I pushed on. My breathing was haggard, and my blood poured out; I wanted all of this to end, but I didn't want to die.

_I had to push on._

_I had to keep going._

A beep drew my attention, forcing me to raise my head and look around. I found myself on the floor of the vault as the alarms blared around me. Panic set in once more, but I noticed the blurred green line to my right. My legs felt like jelly and refused to allow me to stand, so I did the next best thing; I crawled. The motion of my hand activated the cosmic treadmill as I pulled myself onto its surface.

"Over…. Override acti…. Active sync. Activate sync reality."

The cosmic treadmill had come around when my paranoia was in full bloom. With the birth of Faora and Alexander, I had gone through a phase where I built anything and everything I could think of. The cosmic treadmill was one of them; I didn't just build it because I could. The cosmic treadmill served a few purposes. One was to help in my distillation of a hyper-kinetic particle, and the other was to test the higher limits of my speed. One of the few things it could do besides those two was to create a reality synchronization over the speeds forces spectrum and omni-verse.

The other was to use a sample of my blood, which carried my quantum signature. This would then broadcast across the omni-verse and allowed me to find my way home. This was also incase I fell into one of Richards fucking portals. Backups for my backups, paranoid true, but better than dead.

The threads started to move slowly, forcing me to walk.

Breathing deeply, I took a strong step forward. Then another and another, before I knew it, I was running.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

My steps sound like thunder as I picked up the pace. Power flowed, and I pushed through my pain. Before I changed over to a flat out run, my legs carried me from a jog to a sprint. Lightning arced around me as I pushed on. Blue, red, and yellow lightning licked at my form as I ran. Blacks, greens, and purples made themselves known soon after, but I kept on running. The pain wanted me to buckle and break, but I had my goal. I had my vision, and I would not fail today. I had one job, and that was to run and keep on running until I was able to align and sync my powers.

Seconds, minutes, then what felt like hours passed me by. The world shifted in a kaleidoscope of colors, but I kept on-going. Moments felt like days, and days felt like years to my hypersensitive sense. My beard grew, and my hair became shaggy. My skin warped and cracked as grey licked at the edges of my temple, yet I ran.

I was lost within the annals of time when I finally felt the fire reseed from my chest as something clicked into place. There was one tender moment where I wanted to stop and take a look at myself, but I knew that I couldn't. My instincts screamed at me, but I kept on running. I was within the speed force, and I had to find my way home. That thought made me almost facepalm myself because I was running on the cosmic treadmill, and it had a return function built right in.

I raised a hand to my face, but the smart band didn't respond to my mental commands. Instead of panicking, I hit the manual controls, not the cosmic treadmill, and had it bring us back home while I powered it. Instead of looking around, I powered on trying to get back home. I was desperately trying not to think about the time dilation and the one hundred years I spent running within this realm. My clothes were aged, and I could see the same on the treadmill.

Right as I noticed, the issues of the cosmic treadmill smoke started to rise out of its sides. I noticed that with a thought, my powers flowed to cover the treadmill. The friction was removed and absorbed, smoothing out the ride right as the back walls to my vault came into view.

Jumping from the cosmic treadmill, I allowed it to crash into the back wall as I landed. What greeted me was a team of spartans all decked out in combat armor, and guns up pointed in my general direction. Behind them were a team of medic and blood. Blood was every fucking where and it made me wonder how in the hell I made it this far without dying. The vault was a wreck; the hallway was trashed; the whole place looked like a battlefield.

_And this all started because I just wanted to learn some damn magic._

One of the medics forced their way to the front to run a scanner over me as I raised a patch of earth so I could take a seat.

"It's the king." The medic yelled back. This caused a few things to happen all at once. The spartans lowered their weapons, and the medics ran forward with a gurney for me to lay on. This in turn had me looking at the thing with pure loathing.

"I will walk myself out of here," I told the medic as I stood back up and dismissed the earth formation. "How long was I gone?"

"Eight days, my king." The medic replied. This caused me to almost pause mid-stride. As I thought over the implications of that, I noticed the rest of the destruction within the hallway. I could tell that they had recently just made it to the vault because they were held up by the secondary defenses. I noted that no one was able to shut down the security once I had broken the key panel.

_I would have to fix that._

The reason why I went for the keypad and scanners was to keep hackers out. Hell, the vault wasn't even integrated with the island's computers. As I looked around at all of the destruction, I noticed the changes within myself. I could feel the shift of gravity and the earth. Another major change was the strength I exhibited when I grabbed a door handle instead of letting a spartan get it for me. The alloy bent within my grip as if it was made of clay.

Releasing a sigh, I shifted back down to my six feet height before flying up the shaft. I then made my way to the ambulance that was waiting outside for me. While sitting in the back of the ambulance, I started to give out commands and check data tablets for updates on the island. Before I could make it through the first report, the tablet started to explode with rings as eight different calls all came in at the same time.

Instead of answering, I sent back messages that let them know I was alright and heading to the hospital. Closing that down, I sent a message to Alex to bring over the latest wrist computer. This would be the omnitool and a major upgrade from the smart bands I used to wear before. The only thing missing was a mini fabricator, but that was already pushing it with everything already packed into the thing.

I stepped out of the ambulance and right before the Ancient One, who ran a few magical scanning spells over me. She gave me a nod and smiled before saying something about reaching balance, then vanished.

_Bloody woman._

A nurse came out with a hoverchair, but I walked right past her and had another one show me to my room. I wasn't out of my clothes for more than a minute when the family came rushing in. Relaxing in my hospital garbs, I allowed them to fuss and yell while I just relaxed and ignored it all. When it finally looked like they had come down from their excitement, I spoke.

"Well, I am alive."

"What the…. What the shit Ben!." Natasha exclaimed out loud.

"Language," I replied back, but they all gave me that flat look like it was all my fault. "Things happen, alright."

Then I shrugged, and before they could start another round, Alex walked in with my omnitool. Behind him were a few techs and medics to check me from top to bottom. They gave me the collective, 'this isn't over' look, but that could wait. But I could see the worry etched on their features and I knew what they were concerned about. I had spent a hundred years in that hell of a dimension and my hair was one of the only things that told of the passage of time. Well, that and the aged look of my UMF suit and dead smartband. I was looking all fucked up, but I was alive and that was all that matters.

Alex and his team started to run scans over me as I had Salt relay the more important news to me. One of them was that Stark had his birthday party, and it was a total blow out like in the movies. The other was that Fury was looking for me, but I wasn't available at the time. For that, I had her call Peter and tell him that we were going on a road trip once I was out of the hospital. The island saw its first natural births of a boy while Jean had towed that spaceship to the space station.

The ship had been cleared of pathogens and all life signs before they towed it. That was a silver lining in all of this, but the downside was that this ship model wasn't in Xandar's public database. Natasha and Emma had put up a video of them finding Cap on the black market. Then they had the same video as a doctor extracted blood and put it up for a price. Right now, the sample of blood was worth a cool half a billion on the market. I knew that it was going to get messy soon, and I knew that Nat couldn't wait to spring the trap.

Namor was being sorted, and the embassy by the ocean was already built. Only a few Atlanteans had come to the mainland, and that had started a rush on UMF upgraded clothes for them. From what Sage was telling me, Alex had taken it as quite the challenge to have our tech work underwater.

One of the more fearless nurses came in and asked for some quiet because we were getting too loud. Looking at the kids, I asked my mother to take them home since they had guards, and we were safe on the island. Before she left with the kids, Sage updated my omnitool with a very important piece of information. Some guy had died from gamma exposure in his beverage, and I knew what that meant.

Bruce Banner and General Ross were now going to be on the move. The good news was that I already had a base set in New York, so they will both end up coming directly towards me. Instead of leaving with the kids, the ladies decided to stay behind.

**OOOO.**

**4 Days later.**

Peter was there waiting on me as I checked out of the hospital with a giant stuffed bear. The look I gave him could have killed planets, but he ignored me and gave the stuffed animal to my girls. It turned out he won four of them at Coney Island earlier today.

Shaking my head at them, I had them ushered onto a sky car before closing the door and sending them to school. Peter, on the other hand, got a punch in the shoulder for his troubles.

"Thanks, Pete." I told him as my own sky car came down to meet me, and we both got in.

"Ohh, it's cool, I am the amazing Uncle Pete after all," Peter replied with a wave of his hand. "So, tell me why did you want me to come along?"

"Remember that conversation we had about your father a while back?" I asked as the sky car flew high over the ocean. The ride was so smooth you couldn't even tell the change in elevation or pressure.

"Yeah, I remembered," Peter answered with a shrug. "Uncle Ben said mom was too independent, and he wasn't reliable."

"Yeah, about that," I muttered as I brought up a hologram with his DNA and the other match. "I found him, and he is dying."

End Chapter….

* * *

A/N

There are a few chapters left inside this arc before things shift once more.

I have noticed that some of you are asking about Gwen and I do have something planned for her that I don't want to show happening right now. For that, I will not spoil anything, but know it's going to be badassery.

Ehh, I know I don't generally reply to comments on less it's certain sights so I thought that you readers might like some insight this time around. Yes, Benjamin had to almost die to fix his imbalance problems. The cosmic treadmill is a nice little easter egg for those comic Flash fans around, but also a clue for later.

Yes, there is a lot going on but I do have a pretty detailed storyboard for when things happen and don't.

Please leave your thoughts on the chapter. I do read every comment and you can always chat with me on discord or the message systems.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron if you would like to be 5 chapters ahead or gain access to commissioned artwork.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu

P.P.S.

The next chapter will be out in 2 weeks time...


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Are you my daddy?**

**Malibu, California**

**Benjamin Blake, Jason Todd, aka Red Hood.**

**King, Father, Brother, Survivor**

After my little revelation to him, Peter had gotten silent, but I allowed him the chance to think. I had my chance to think, hell, I had one hundred years to think. Things were going to change, and that would start here with Peter and Tony.

One hundred years of running to save my life and during that time, I got a better understanding of myself. I was neither Xavier nor Magneto. While I had compassion for my fellow man, I was not above bringing untold death and destruction or schemes to bare to ensure my plans succeeded. I was neither weak of will nor was I an overbearing tyrant.

I was, but a soul lost, yet I found meaning within my new life.

Putting my thoughts aside, it was best I interrupted Peter. I could see the thoughts spin in that head of his.

"Alright, talk to me, Pete," I spoke up, dismissing the holo-screens. The grunt from the front passenger seat had me shoot Logan and Salt a look, telling them to stay out of it. Logan paid me no mind with his seat laid back while drinking one of the craft beers we were starting to produce on the island. Looking to the side, I pressed the control activating the divider shield blocking out the two in the front.

Peter released a sigh, then looked at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Why is he dying? Who is he, and how long have you known?"

Peter had that determined look on his face; I flicked a finger in the air to reveal the image of Tony Stark. Next to the image of Tony Stark was a DNA sample from the night I had helped him. Then the image next to that showed the DNA sample from Peter's last check-up last year.

"You have known for eight months!" Peter asked me, anger bleeding into his voice.

"Technically, it's been one hundred years, nine days four hours and thirty seconds," I answered with a shrug. "Do you want me to break it down to the nano-second?"

Peter glowered at me, but I paid no mind to his anger. This was something that was always going to happen and the sooner he got that, the better. Hell, we had already reached the surrounding air space of California.

"The reactor in his chest is slowly poisoning him," I said with a shrug as I changed the holo-images to the tack lines on Tony's neck. Fury had sent me the images with his smart band asking for any way to deal with the situation.

"So Tony Stark is my biological father." Peter slowly intoned as he looked everything over.

"Yeah, and we are coming up on the mansion right now," I answered as I noticed the little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. I knew that he was happy deep down, but Peter was Peter and was as bullheaded as they come. There was a ding overhead alerting us that we were on the final approach to Stark's mansion.

The view out the side of the flying sky car was amazing, but the mansion was totally underwhelming. The glass all over the mansion was broken while part of the roof was nothing but rubble. Hell, even the garden surrounding the driveway was also messed up. Just looking at it all made me want to smack Tony upside the back of his head. I know I had told him to give me a call, but then he had to be his party boy overdramatic asshole self.

Once the sky car touched down, Peter was the first one out, but I noticed the nervousness of his walking gait. Getting out of the sky car, I turned around and waited for the VTOL to touch down in Tony's parking lot. The Astartes were taking the job of guarding extremely seriously. Then again, as praetorian guards, that was their job. Hell, with some of the training Natasha and I had put them through, there was no way in hell they were going to just become figureheads like all of the rest throughout history.

The way the guards came marching out of the Halo styled Pelican had the hairs on the back of my neck tingling. I didn't have to wait more than a few seconds before I watched as my girls trooped out with their brother in the back. The triplets were wearing some sort of color-coordinated flight suit while Maya was in a flaming onesie. On the other hand, Alfred only had his mega blaster set in camouflage mode on his wrist.

The look I shot the spartan in charge had him jumping to attention.

"They snuck on board and stowed away your majesty."

I looked at them and I noticed that Maya and the triplets did not have a care in the world. They walked up to me and placed their hands on their hips, classic Wonder Woman pose.

"Daddy, you said we would go out and play hero!" Maya said with a cute little scowl on her face.

"You then."

"Went missing."

"For a week."

The girls said, cutting in and out of each other's sentences.

"Damn cute kids," Tony said at my side. I could only glare at him and I shot Peter a look, but he had that intense concentration face on. I knew that face, it was the face he made when he was trying to solve some complex equation.

Turning to Tony, I gave him an evil smile before pushing my tablet into his chest with the DNA test on the front. Tony's face went stark white as he looked over the information. I then turned to my kids; running a hand through my low buzz, I knelt down in front of them.

"Daddy is a hero, but he is off the clock right now," I said with the most sincerity I could put into my voice. "But…. You can still help daddy be a hero and save Mr. Stark."

My kids looked at me, then looked at Tony before getting into a huddle amongst themselves. The kids then looked at Tony before turning back to speak amongst themselves. Phoebe came out of the little group and did a little finger motion asking me to come near.

Bending down, I received a kiss on the cheek before Alfred opened a portal back to the island.

"Love you, daddy."

Maya said before also giving me a kiss on the cheek before dashing through the portal made of golden sparks.

"What the what!" Tony spluttered, but the spartans had set up a perimeter allowing the girls to give me a kiss before leaving. Alfred tried to dash through after his sisters, but I was faster. Pulling Alfred back with a little bit of force applied power. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before ruffling his hair and letting him join his sisters.

"Was that a portal? How can you just make a portal? That's impossible! What's the power source? Where did they even go?" Tony started to fire out question after question, but I was more focused on the relaxed platinum blonde head of hair holding my hand.

Phoebe had decided to stay while her sisters and brother had gone back to the island. Shaking my head at it all, I swung her up and let her latch onto my back like a koala bear. Phoebe had her arms wrapped around my neck while she clung to my back. Turning around, we both looked at Tony who was now looking at Peter. On the other hand, Peter had his head held high, even though I could tell that his clear and confident look was a bluff. I have known him long enough to pick up on the bluff and his underlying nervousness.

"Sooo…. I umm…. I guess you know." Tony muttered, stunning me and causing Peter to frown, trying to understand. His reaction said it all and I had the gut feeling that I already knew where this was heading. Tony sighed before asking us to follow him into his rubbled mansion. Peter looked at me before following behind Tony.

Turning around, I gave Roslow the command to set up a perimeter around the mansion. From the blacked-out vehicles around, I knew _SHIELD_ had already set up their own. But, I was not going to rely on them knowing that _HYDRA_ was amongst their ranks. My three hundred spartans spread out and started to take up positions. The Pelican VTOL took to the skies only to vanish under its camouflage.

Phoebe poked my cheek before pointing towards the mansion, with a sigh, I followed behind Peter and Tony.

_It was time for family drama._

The inside of Tony's million-dollar mansion was trashed beyond recognition. Most of the glass to the house, if not all, were broken and needed replacements. The educated guess was that the cause of such a thing was due to the combined clash of repulsor beams. I kept Peter and Tony walking through the destroyed house in my peripheral vision as I slowly made my way around the wreck. Phoebe poked me in my cheek again and pointed in the direction of some sound.

Checking the living room found Coulson standing by the balcony while SuperNanny played on the big screen. Agent Coulson projected a calm demeanor as he turned around, he then gave us a smile before walking over.

"Mr. Todd, SHIELD appreciate you coming over so swiftly." The agent said smoothly with refined control as he walked over. Shaking Coulson's hand, I introduced him to Phoebe who was hanging over my shoulder like a koala bear.

"Thank you for calling, but I would think all the paperwork would be keeping someone like yourself busy," I said, smiling as I released Coulson's hand.

"Ahh, yes, I had to pass along all of that paperwork," Coulson replied with a small smile. "So, are you here to help Mr. Stark?"

"Maybe, I have to scan him first before seeing what my people can do for his condition," I answered before turning around. "Talk with you later, Coulson."

Walking over the broken glass, I went down the stairwell and found Peter and Tony. Tony was sitting at an L shaped desk while Peter was standing at the side, reading a hologram. The hologram that Tony had on display was of a letter from one, Mary Fitzpatrick Parker.

_Well, shit, I was expecting something, but I was not expecting that._

The letter went on to tell Tony about her finding out about her pregnancy and how she would like him not to claim the child. In her letter, she stated that Tony was not in a place in his life where he was ready for children, but he would be welcomed once he grew as a person. Enclosed with the letter was a form for Tony to sign over his rights to the child. On the form, it was clear that Tony had signed the thing, but the rest of the folder had so much information in it. That I knew, he had followed Peter's life progress.

I had to tear my eyes from the holoprojections and folder to listen to what Tony was telling Peter.

"Mary... saw right through me, man," Tony sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The palladium poison was clear on his neck for all to see. "We met back at MIT during a conference, hell, I remember being drunk off my ass, right. And here comes this little thing walking up to me, right. At the time, I thought she wanted to get down, but instead of bringing me back to her room. She brought me to the girl's locker room and dumped me in the shower.

Tony gave a sad chuckle as he retold his first meeting with Peter's mother.

"So here I am cold and sober with a showerer pouring down on me. And you know what she said next?." Tony let out another self-deprecating laugh. "You can now finish your speech sober since that's what I paid for with my tuition and I was not going to short change her. She didn't care who I was, and she didn't care what I did. All Mary cared about was getting her degree and refusing to be given anything less than she knew she was worth. She was a spitfire, and I fell in love instantly. I chased her for four years before she gave me a chance, and I messed it all up."

Tony released a sigh before speaking up again. "You see Peter, back then I did know what love really was and when I had gotten all that I wanted, I self-destructed... Slept with her roommate on a dare."

"And you're telling me because why?" Peter growled, and I noticed the red at the corners of his eye.

"No point in taking it to my grave; besides Pepper, Mary was the best thing that has ever happened to me," Tony replied, then let out a huff of air. "Am going to die, and I never had the balls to be a father to my son. I should have been in your life, yes, was I? No, do I regret that? Yes, with every fiber of my being. I should have been there for you and am eternally sorry that I never got to meet you until today."

Tuning him out again, I noticed the video reel of Howard Stark on the back wall and I finally understood. He had watched the video of Howard and got to the end. I remember that at the end of the tape, Howard had left a message telling Tony that he was the greatest thing that he has ever made in his life.

Tony had finally understood that and was trying to set his regrets straight. Phoebe poked me in the cheek before trueing my head to show me something. What I found was Peter and Tony sharing a man's hug. I guess I missed something there, ohh well.

"So, what's the plan to give up and die or solve the problem?" I asked, interrupting the two. Peter and Tony did their little awkward untangling of limbs before turning to outlook at me.

"Yeah, what Ben said," Peter spoke up, brushing away a tear. I facepalmed, and Phoebe did the same.

"Your childhood friend, he isn't here, wait…" Tony's eyes started to dart back and forth as he put the puzzle pieces together. "Your, your, your."

Sighing, I pressed the side of my neck and deactivated the holo-mask of Jason Todd.

"Tony," I said while giving Peter the evil eye. "Benjamin Blake, also known in some circles as Jason Todd."

"Sumbitch!"

"Aye! Language man, my daughter is right here." I growled at him with a frown.

"Kid, how can you have a kid when you're a kid?" Tony said aloud, shocked. "No, no, you can't be him."

"Responsibility doesn't have an age and I haven't been the same age as Peter for like the last one hundred plus years." I replied with a shrug.

"What! How?" Tony breathed, looking at me from head to toe.

"Got caught up in a situation that caused me to activate the paradoxically fluid time neutral subset of my powers. Trust me when I say I was not happy about any of it because I'm an avid hater of time travel." I replied with a sigh of my own, almost laughing at the shocked face of Tony.

"Daddy, look," Phoebe said. I turned to see her pointing at the Stark expo behind Howard Stark.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"The thing he is sitting on, doesn't it look familiar?" Phoebe asked, with her eyes squinting at the paused frame of Howard Stark.

"What do you think, Pete?" I asked my brother.

"There is something there, but we would have to see the whole thing" Peter muttered as he walked closer.

"I know, right? Wanna help me solve it?" Tony asked Peter with some hope in his eyes.

"Why? What's it for?" Peter turned and asked Tony.

"I don't know, but the video said it was unfinished. I think, well, I think that's going to solve my arc reactor problem." Tony said with clear excitement.

"Okay, but how is that going to solve the palladium poisoning in your blood?" I returned with a question. The look on Tony's face was a clear indication of just how far the MCU movies were with solving this issue. Even Tony knew that just punching in a new reactor in his chest wasn't going to magically clean his blood.

_Lucky for him, I actually came prepared._

Pulling a medical arm bracer out of my pocket, I then threw it over to Tony. Peter looked at me with clear surprise because it was something that he had a major role in creating.

_Yeah, I know: how Slytherin of me._

Having my brother create the one tool that was going to save his father's life without him even knowing about it.

"That's, isn't that the advanced dialysis machine for sickle cell treatment and for those with iron deficiency?" Peter asked clearly, not putting the two together. Tony had caught the device and had a look of a man who just found water in the desert.

"Yeah, I had you create this for them, but I had someone else in mind first," I replied, then looked towards Tony. Peter followed the direction I was looking at and then started to put the parts of the puzzle together.

"How long did you know?"

With a shrug that caused Phoebe to giggle, I answered.

"Since I first met him, I had an idea but didn't get the confirmation until the Monaco races," I said, stunning them both. "My smart band at the time had picked up the irradiated blood within my proximity when I first met Tony in the cafe."

"So, tell me, what will this do?" Tony asked while looking at me, but before I could answer him. Phoebe activated her flight belt before flying over to Peter, becoming a koala bear once more and latching onto his back. The look of shock on Tony's face quickly changed to one of concentration as he zeroed in on the anti-gravity belt that Phoebe wore.

"Peter?" I prompted him.

"Ohh, it's a medical scrubber, kinda like a dialysis machine. Basically, you connect it to your arm, then it links into your brachial artery. The scrubber is compact enough to allow those with sickle cell anemia freedom while it's doing its job. The mark two that I am working on would be able to administer chemotherapy and some of the cures we discovered." Peter said, firing off lines after lines at Tony. "Let me see that I can set it to target blood poisoning while also giving you a little nx5 booster for the immune system."

Tony had the exasperated smile on his face like he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry as he looked at Peter. My brother was completely oblivious to Tony's reaction as he looked on as Peter did his thing. He rolled up his sleeve and allowed Peter to connect the device. The slight hum in the air and the relieved expression on Tony's face spoke volumes.

"So, are we going to work on the thingy?" Phoebe asked from Peter's shoulder.

"Ohh, yes, yes, of course," Tony answered with some shock as he realized what she was asking. "Hmm, Peter would you…. Would you like to stay?"

Phoebe gave Tony the look of, 'are you stupid' then she opened her mouth.

"Of course he wants to stay; we came all this way. What kind of question is that?" Phoebe said, then put on the cutest pout, rivaling even her sisters.

"Be nice, you rugrat." I snarked, trying not to laugh at the gobsmacked look on Tony's face. Taking her off my brothers back, I retreated to the side and allowed them to hash it out.

**O.O.O.O**

Tony and Peter had made up while the medical scrubber did its work on his blood toxicity levels. During their little discussion, I had taken Phoebe with me back upstairs to watch SuperNanny with Coulson. Somehow during it all, Phoebe had talked him into showing a little magic and I found out that Coulson could now use his magical gloves without incantations.

While that was going on, Tony used me as a distraction while he and Peter ran off to the Stark Industries building. Tony looked a little down, but I said nothing as Peter came walking in with the Howard Expo display. I knew why Tony was looking a little down, but I paid him no mind as Coulson picked up the phone.

"Yes sir, he is right here sir, I will ask him sir," Coulson spoke into the phone. He then went silent for some time before I watched him hang up the line. Coulson then turned towards me as I looked at him. "Would you happen to know of any storms of an anomalous nature within New Mexico's vicinity?

"I might have an idea or two, but I would suggest following protocol," I answered back seriously. "I would also recommend that you wait and watch, then when it goes south, call Ororo for backup."

"Why not yourself?" Coulson asked.

"Because, if this is who I think it is, then I don't want to be on their radar just yet," I answered back. Coulson had that thoughtful look on his face but millions of ideas and plans ran through my own. We spoke for a little longer before I got up ready to head back home. I had procrastinated enough, it was time for the Savage lands.

Phoebe squealed in joy as I rushed us both out of Tony's mansion and over the ocean.

"Faster, daddy! Faster!" Phoebe squealed out as she watched from over my back as I ran across the ocean. With a hard step on the ocean's surface, lightning arced across us both as I poured on the speed.

**O.O.O.O**

**Jean Grey AKA Phoenix**

**Queen, Avatar, Explorer, Lover**

**Location: Space Station Titian**

Her hands flew across her control panel as the ship rotated in its docking procedure. At first, she was excited that they had found a derelict ship just floating out here in space. Yet, she had to temper her excitement as her hubby came screaming across her comms unit; clearly panicked.

Granted: once he told her what he was panicking about, Jean couldn't help, but agreeing with his worries. So now here she was one week later looking through a viewing panel as she waited on one of the leading scientists to give her the all-clear. It didn't take that long to secure the derelict ship, but it did take a week to create a secure docking area for the ship.

Jean turned around from the viewing window to take a seat in her command chair when the bell chimed at her desk. Checking the ID on the call, she noticed that it was from down in the shuttle bay of the space station.

Pressing the answer key, Jean spoke, "Yes, Jean Grey here."

"My queen, the engineers are here. Also, medical officer Watson said the air filters have been cleared of particulates, but strongly recommends full quarantine protocols stay in effect.

"Okay," Jean replied as she changed the channel to another. "Team one, prepare for boarding actions, full quarantine protocols."

Closing down the communications unit, Jean turned and looked at her quarantine suit that hung up in her armory. With an outstretched hand, Jean summoned over her suit with some minor use of her telekinesis. The quarantine suit was fully rated not only for space but also for full underwater submersion and could withstand forces of gravity multiplied by one thousand.

Urgh, she just wished that they could have come up with something far better than the standard emergency orange with yellow lines. Once she had gotten dressed, Jean walked up to the armory to get her utility belt before leaving her office. Flexing all ten of her fingers, Jean found she had no issues with her dexterity before looking herself over in the mirror once more.

A small burst of telekinesis took her beautifully flaming red hair out of her eyes and into a braid that fell down into her suit. Giving a smile and a wink to her beautiful self in the mirror. Jean grabbed her helm and headed out her office door.

Ignoring the artificial gravity, she flew down the hallway before taking a right into the flight shaft. Jean couldn't help but muse to herself about it all. Ben had first told her about such things, Jean had shrugged it off and chalked it up to the needs of the few over the many. Yet, when he pointed out that everyone's base suit unit could fly, she still dismissed the shaft as just lazy. That was until the emergency power outage a few nights ago.

One of the main capacitors blew due to power fluctuations since the space station was still being built. Turned out the flight harness and a cleared ten by ten shaft was actually needed in space. She had thought that Ben was far too paranoid about trapped elevators; but yet again, he turned out to be correct. The capacitor that they needed to replace the one in the power room was stuck in shuttle bay six when the power went out and closed the elevators down. All it took to fix the situation was for someone to fly it down to the power room.

_She was never going to tell him that his paranoia saved the day, though._

Humming a small tune to herself, Jean placed her hand to the F20 on the wall. There was a ding signaling the recognition of her clearance before the doors opened for her. Checking her left and right, she then flew to the observation deck to wait on her team.

Within moments of her arrival, Jean smiled as she heard the sound of her ten-man team trooping in. Lowering herself back down to the ground, Jean then looked her team over as they stood at attention.

"Fall in," Jean commanded before doing an about-face and walked out from the observation deck. Walking in the front, Jean led her team down the hall, across the gangplanks, and into the air dock that separated Space Station Titian from the derelict ship.

On the other side of the airlock, the derelict ship floated there five hundred meters away in an enclosed white dome.

"Helmets," Jean commanded as she stopped before the airlock leading out into the open vacuum. There were ten clicks, and her team inspected her seals before checking their own.

There was a series of clicks before.

"All helmets, all clear, ma'am."

Jean couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she heard the helmets behind her lock into place before securing. She wanted to do a little dance inside, but this was no time to be frivolous and let the power go to her head. Removing the smile she then turned and gave her team a nod after everyone's confirmation before stepping into the large airlock. Giving the command, Jean waited for the door to close, they then checked their gear one last time. With another all clear, Jean pressed the button to open the airlock leading to open space.

Jean waited for her team to activate the flight functions to their suits before leading them in a flight wing towards the dome. Jean flew the five hundred meters with her team towards the entrance on the north side. Lightly touching down, she held her hand up to the scanner and breathed a sigh of relief as the tracking weapons powered down.

Knowing better, she hurried her team along before the thirty seconds were up and the weapons started to shoot. Jean would say something about all the paranoia, but safety came first in the face of alien encounters.

Walking through the second airlock, Jean and her team walked past the interior crew quarters. On the other side of the crew, quarters were another lab, a cafeteria, and a gym. Walking past all of that, they finally came to the interior airlock that would lead into the domed off area.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the airlock and walked in with her team.

"Rose, Dillian and Mathew, I want you guys to head to engineering first and report back all findings," Jean said as her hand hovered over the control panel to the interior domed area. "The rest of you will be with me as we search for the bridge."

"Yes, ma'am." The team spoke as one.

As she flew, Jean could help but take in the giant donut-like superstructure of the spaceship. There was a set of double boosters on both sides of the structure that Jean couldn't help but label as the rocket engines.

Gliding past the rocket pods, Jean and her team searched the outside of the ship. What they did find though on the outside were scorch marks and blast creators along the hull. Jean couldn't help feeling stunned at the battle damage before her as she flew over the donut ring-shaped ship.

"Ma'am, we have found the airlock."

Jean's head snapped around towards the southwest direction and her eyes instantly locked onto the bright green dot on her HUD with Fuller's name clearly written underneath it.

"Team, regroup on Fuller's position," Jean spoke into her comms. Flying low, she listened to a smattering of confirmations as she sped over to the airlock. Landing softly beside Fuller, Jean took in the sight of the airlock. Just from a glance, she could tell that the airlock had at least a radius of twenty feet. Jean waited on the side for Dillian to do what he could with the device that looked like a control panel.

Lights started to flicker on the device before she heard a low hum from the doors.

"Talk to me Dillian, what do we have?" Jean asked her technical officer.

"Low power, failing auxiliary and backups, ma'am," Dillian responded as she took a step towards the gap the airlock offered. Then with a mighty heave, she wrenched the airlock the rest of the way open.

The first thought that crossed Jean's mind was dust. The light on the top of her helm activated with the rest of her teams. Pulling an Omni-scanner from her utility belt, she outstretched her arm as it activated. The scanner picked up particulates in the air, then beeped to let them know that it was safe to proceed.

Putting out an arm to stop her team from proceeding, Jean handed over the scanner. She then gathered psionic energy within both of her hands. The red glow of power reflected off the hull of the ship; then without warning, Jean slammed both of her palms together. This caused the forces that she had gathered in her hands to blast out in a wave of telepathic and telekinetic force.

Jean and her team waited and watched as the red force of power flew through the nooks and crannies of the ship. She could feel the astonishment of her team as her powers searched every corner and section of the derelict ship.

"Initial psionic testing shows no sign of…. life?" Jean was interrupted as a flare of red deep within the ship sparked a trace of interest. A tap on her utility belt brought out a sphere controlled by her onboard computer systems. The sphere didn't have any name, but Jean had heard Ben calling them, Ghosts.

"How may I be of service? The little sphere asked.

"I want you to scan the ship. Then make a 3D map for examination." Jean answered as she pulled out ten more scanner spheres. The font of the sphere lit up with a smiling face hologram, then they split into teams of two before vanishing into the depths of the ship.

"Rockwood, Allen head to the bridge. Rose, Dillian, and Mathew, you have your jobs already. The rest of you are with me, let's go check out that sign of life."

Her team broke up into their groups and started towards their task. Pulling up the scanner once more, Jean checked her corners as she walked down the ship's hallway. In one hand, she had the scanner and before her, Jean had a psionic tether directing her towards the one life available.

Jean lined up her HUD and the map that was being scanned and uploaded with the psionic line and proceeded forthwith. Ignoring the beep from the hovering sphere, Jean followed the red line down a hallway until she came to a closed bolt hatch. Instead of asking one of her spartans to try and override the locking mechanism, she flared a small percent of her power. The hatch that blocked the passage glowed red and groaned from the amount of force she was applying.

The hatched groaned and groaned before buckling and giving way as she moved her hand to the side. With the motion, Jean watched as the pathway opened up before her and her team. Hiding the smile on her face, Jean gave her team a follow motion before heading past her handiwork.

"Ma'am, we have reached the engine room. From our brief search, only two of their power cores are viable, but they seem to be in use for something already." Mathew spoke over the communications line.

"Yes, I believe I might know what those last two cores are powering," Jean answered back over the comms. "Make sure to scan everything."

Cutting out the communications, Jean and her team walked further into the derelict ship. From the look of an internal map that one of her teammates had copied off the wall. Jean knew that they were getting closer and closer to the med-bay. They couldn't read the writing, but it was only common sense to have the med-bay in the most secure sections of a ship. This might be another moment when Ben might be right about not placing human norms on an alien species. Pushing that thought to the side, Jean persisted forward with her team.

After going down a set of oddly shaped stairs, Jeans HUD showed the outline of a room. A quick signal to her team had them posted up on the sides of the door. Ignoring them, Jean kept following along her psionic tether deeper into the ship. Jean was certain that she was getting closer to amid-ship from her own scans paired with those hover spheres.

"Ma'am, we have found the bridge."

Jean listened to Rockwood's report as she walked. Once he was finished, she answered him.

"Scan everything, also look for a port, and try one of the universal jacks. I want the AI collective to gather as much data as they can." Jean replied as she came up to the room she was looking for. Jean could see the red psionic line leading inside clear as day. Holding up her scanner to the door, Jean watched as the readings gave her the all-clear.

Once her team took a step back, she flexed her powers once more and the door opened like a can of sardines. A flick of Jean's wrist sent the doors flying past her and her team as she strode forward with confidence. Following her psionic tether, Jean found a pod with frosted glass resting at a forty-five-degree angle.

This was the mind she felt calling out for help. Putting her gloved hand to the glass, Jean wiped away some frost. This allowed her to get a better look at the sleeping occupant inside. The first thing she noticed besides the oriental features was the markings along the person's brow and unique clothing. Sending a mental command to her suit, an image was snapshotted and sent to Ben for his input on what she was seeing.

"Medic, get me a scan of her vitals," Jean spoke while also taking a step back from the cryo-pod. As one of her team members walked forward, Jean opened up communications back to the space station. "Titian, this is Phoenix,

"Command Station Titian here, go ahead, Phoenix."

"I am gonna need an engineering team to retrieve a cryo-pod. Also activate environmental controls in the dome, we have a lot of work to do." Jean commanded.

"We understand, team inbound. Command Station, out."

**O.O.O.O**

**Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man**

**Prince, Brother, Boyfriend, Hero, Son**

"Why is he so intense? Is that like his default setting? And I thought your friend was younger? I should know: I have had Jarvis hack everything, and he has kept me updated." Tony rambled as he sat at his computer table. "Ohh, ohh, let me show you something."

Peter couldn't help but look at the man who was his father as he gushed over some photos that he had saved on his database.

"Look, look, this one was when you were five. I got Happy to purchase your school photos for me," Tony gushed as he showed Peter the photos within his lullaby folder. "Your hair was curly like mines when I was younger. Hell, you even had that cute little dimple when you smile."

Peter was so stunned he didn't know what to say as Tony brought up his test results. He said nothing and looked on as Tony brought up images of his science fair projects with Ben.

"I, I, I had no right to be in your life, but I tried to follow it as best I could, you know?" Tony spoke a little softly as he sat back in his desk chair. Looking at him, Peter could feel the sincerity in those words. Hell, he could even feel the palpable relief that wafted out of the man, his father.

Taking a moment to look everything over, Peter gave Tony a smile as he pulled up a chair.

"It's okay, I'm here now and so are you," Peter replied as he pulled up a seat. "Now, let's take a look at that expo diagram that we brought back."

Tony gave him a smile before calling out to his AI buddy Jarvis.

"Alright, Jarvis, gimme a scan of the diagram," Tony said as he pushed his chair away from the computer desk.

"Of course, sir."

"So Jarvis is your AI, huh?" Peter asked as he watched the hologram come to life. It was a little blurry to his eyes, but he understood that even though Tony's system was advanced. He didn't have access to the same tech that he had on a regular basis.

"Jarvis, remove the shrubs and miscellaneous goods," Tony muttered while flicking away smaller outlines on the holo-map.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as he looked over the map.

"Rediscovering something, my old man... your grandpa left for us," Tony replied with a smile. "Peter, is that an atom nucleus in the middle?"

"Yeah, it looks a little like one," Peter replied as he got closer to the hologram. "Jarvis, structure the protons and neurons using the pavilions as a framework, please."

"What do you have, buddy?" Tony asked excitedly.

"It's too well thought out, look he laid out the elements blueprint in the expos diagram," Peter answered with clear astonishment in his voice.

Falling back in his chair, Tony couldn't do anything but to take it all in. He was happy, yes happy, that his father had left him a hidden gem. But it was the clear genius in his son that marveled Tony.

"The proposed element should be a viable replacement for palladium, but unfortunately, it's impossible to synthesize," Jarvis spoke over the intercoms.

"That's what you think, but I say we are going into reconstruction mode," Tony said as he looked at the new element hover over his head. "Come on Peter, let's build a particle collider."

Peter could only look at his father as if he was crazy.

"We could use the one in my lab," Peter spoke with some hope reflecting in his eyes.

"New York, huh," Tony answered as he rubbed his chin. The blood scrubber on his forearm beep for a second alerting Tony to its presence.

"Yeah, that's not where I have the collider," Peter answered with some mischief.

"Ohh, really?" Tony answered.

Peter looked around for a moment before pointing his Omni-tool at a clear section of the wall.

"Don't tell anyone, okay," Peter said, pinning Tony with a stare.

"Promise."

With a smile, Peter activated the portal function of his Omni-tool. There was a flash of blue and golden light as a portal opened. The blue and golden portal opened on the far wall showing the inside of his personal labs.

"What the, What?" Tony asked, stunned. "Jarvis!"

"Scans are inconclusive, sir," Jarvis answered.

Tony didn't know where to even begin, but he had an inkling of an idea.

"Hey, Pete can I see your wrist thingy?" Tony asked as he walked to the front of the portal. It was obviously a different location, and he could feel the air conditioning from the other side.

"Ahh, you mean my Omni-tool?" Peter asked as he showed his wrist. On Peter's wrist was a small red and blue band with a Spiderman logo. Tony's eyes then widened as he watched the band morph into a larger gauntlet to cover Peter's forearm.

"Nanotech? No, not just that, hmm," Tony muttered as he looked over Peter's Omni-tool with a critical eye.

"Combination of nano and shrinking tech," Peter answered as he flexed his hand. As Peter did that, Tony watched as the Omni-tool shifted in size over and over before stopping in the form of a sleek wrist computer. Tony looked on in wonder as his mind started to run through calculations, permutations, and different physics, yet his mind for once didn't give him the answer. "Now, shall we?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Tony spoke before he excitedly jumped through the portal. "Don't wait up, Jarvis."

"Of course, sir."

**O.O.O.O**

With a curious look and grin on his face, Tony stepped right through the portal. He couldn't help marvel at the slight ripple that went across his body before he took in the lab he was now standing in. One of the first things Tony noticed was that he was on a second level; and down below was the same red sleek flying supercar that Jason had rescued him with.

One of the second things Tony noticed was how large the garage slash lab was. There were at least ten cars below and he couldn't tell what they were. He could easily understand the one used to rescue him and the other one shaped like a tank, but the other eight Tony had no clue. The next thing that drew his attention was the signs hanging over some tables with creations sitting on top. He also noticed a broken down treadmill in a corner.

"What do you think?" Peter asked, which drew Tony's attention back to him as he had his arms out wide.

"Cool cars," Tony remarked as he walked up to one of the tables. "Titanium-A, Titanium-V, and Proto-Alloy, what no tungsten?"

"No, Ben and I have been working on space-age metals and next-generation metals," Peter answered before sticking his hand into the hologram. With the holo-table under his control, molecular structures and tensile strength popped up before them both.

"Pete, this is some deep-six Ahab stuff, wait vibranium? How did you even get enough to experiment with?" Tony asked, shocked as he looked over the holograms.

"We have a space station mining the stuff out on the asteroid belt," Peter answered with a shrug. Tony couldn't stop the gobsmacked look on his face.

"Peter, that information is classified. Mr. Stark also does not have the authorization required to be in this lab."

"It's okay Athena, I invited him," Peter answered. The person he was talking to was the hologram that changed into a lady made up of running code.

"I will have to inform Benjamin about this, I hope you understand." Athena, the AI, answered.

"Aww, come on Athena, don't be like that." Peter pouted at the AI standing before him.

"You have a caller," Athena replied with a raised eyebrow. Then before Peter could reply, she vanished.

The hologram of Athena changed to that of his brother Benjamin.

"Peter, why am I looking at Tony freaking Stark inside my house and labs right now?" Ben asked him as he looked between the two.

"Wait, Pete, I thought this was your lab?" Tony asked, cutting across them both.

"The house is multi-layered with a lot of rooms, but the question still stands. Why are you on my island?" Ben asked once more, this time with a little more steel in his voice.

"Aye, what do you have against me man? I just wanna do some science with my kid!" Tony replied with a huff.

"Peter?"

"He didn't have a particle collider available and wanted to break down his mansion walls to build one. Come on... talk about unsafe, think about the unstable quantum particles he would release into the environment. And since this lab is half mine anyway, I have exercised my right to bring people over." Peter answered with his arms waving around in the air.

"Wow, you have actually gotten better at talking out of your ass," Ben replied with a raised eyebrow. "Yet you brought him here and not back to New York why?"

"Well, he is still a business competitor, so I didn't want him in our other labs," Peter answered a little sheepishly.

"Ohh, come on that's not fair.," Tony replied as he looked around the lab.

"Peter, I just can't with you right now. Look, just keep your dad out of the things that will blow up my nation." Ben said while glaring at them both.

"Aww, come on, I'm not that bad," Tony said with fake innocence.

"Athena, please lock down all experiments and programs currently running within the lab," Ben answered while rolling his eyes.

"Of course, sir."

"Later, Pete, and remember, don't let him blow up my island."

And with that, Peter watched as the communications cut out and his brother's face vanished.

"So, that particle collider?" Tony asked.

"In the basement behind some shielding," Peter answered while pointing to a hidden panel. The panel moved to reveal an elevator that had so many functions Tony became giddy with excitement. Anyone could tell that the elevator was made to go from side to side while also going up and down. What amazed Tony was the optional teleportation selections.

Tony pressed a few buttons, but the only thing that happened was some flashing red lights. Frowning, Tony turned to his son Peter with a quizzical look.

"You don't have citizenship, so nothing will work for you," Peter answered to the look he was getting. "I'll get you an Omni-tool and talk to Ben about easing up on some of his restrictions."

"So you guys built a nation?" Tony asked as he leaned on the wall of the elevator.

"No, Ben built the nation, I am just me, I guess," Peter answered.

"Incorrect, Ben has made it very clear that he made this nation to protect his family first and foremost. Then extended that same protection to the rest of the meta-human kind." Athena interjected over the intercoms.

"I guess there is something more there than you just following along?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peter tilted his head to the side for a moment as he thought about it, the elevator pinged as the door opened. "Yea, I guess you might be right."

"Of course I am, so tell me more about this Athena, is she like my Jarvis?" Tony asked as he put a hand around Peter's shoulder. They then exited the elevator into a large chamber-like room with a ring-like device. This was the particle collider and it was suspended in the air above their heads in an anti-gravitational field.

"Not exactly, Athena runs the AI collective on the island," Peter answered as he stood at the control unit.

"Ohh, I know one already, named Alfred, right? He was on overwatch that night Ben, Jason, your friend, came to rescue me." Tony spoke excitedly.

"Yeah, he was removed from the server a long time ago," Peter answered as he started to input commands into the computer. He paused before a hologram of a molecular structure came up. "Didn't you already meet him at the race?"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you have digital to organic mind transfer solved?" Tony asked with clear excitement. "Could we do the same with Jarvis?"

"Ahh no, Jarvis has a limitation where any of the AI's here do not," Peter answered, deflating Tony's excitement.

"Snort, Jarvis is one of the most adaptive and advanced learning UI's known to man," Tony said a little too smugly for Peter's liking.

"But he is just that, a learning UI. Jarvis is not actually an artificial intelligence with feelings, thoughts, or awareness. The AI collective on the island is that and more. We are on the cutting edge of the cutting edge with self-healing metals capable of replicating nerve clusters and bundles, allowing the transfer of touch and taste. Jarvis can't process any of that." Peter spoke up as his Omni-tool came alive with data points. "Just to bring Jarvis up to our standards, he would need a total overhaul from top to bottom. Jarvis will definitely need a mark four crystalline synaptic brain, a quantum communications outlet for universal connectivity, and a series three dynamic parallel supercomputer."

Tony had a pout on his face, but Peter could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Peter couldn't help but ask.

"I just…. You're just so much like her, you know. A little shy, but unafraid to speak your mind." Tony said as he took the available chair. Looking down, he couldn't help but look up and ask. "Where did this chair come from?"

"Hard light holograms," Peter answered with a shrug. "Now, I have the collider warmed up. Let's input the molecular structure of that new core you want. See that control panel over there, that's the synthesizer."

Tony pointed at a control unit a few feet away from Peter and got a nod in return.

"Yeah, put in the dimensions of the core you're looking for and have it print out three." Peter reapplied as his hands glided across his controls.

Overhead, Athena watched and listened to the two as they got to work. Even though she was not going to interfere, she did have an emergency team on standby. Athena was in total agreement with her creator, geniuses without supervision were nothing but trouble.

**O.O.O.O**

**Pietro AKA QuickSliver**

**Trainee Guardian**

Checking his corners, Pietro found no cameras, nor did he locate a shimmer of air giving away someone hiding under stealth tech. Quickly running down the beach, Pietro cut across before diving into the clear water underneath a bridge.

After swimming for a bit, Pietro came to an air pocket not too far from his original location. He had just gotten back from the teleportation center. He didn't know what message his father wanted to pass along. He wasn't too happy being a messenger boy, but it was that or go for another one of those painfully stupid classes he thought to himself.

Getting up out of the water, Pietro looked around at the new interior. He was inside of some dome that contained air with natural light pouring in through the top. All around him were blue-skinned people of different types, but he paid them no mind. They just reminded him of the mutants at his father's place. Looking around, Pietro noticed that up above rained down a light misting of water. There wasn't enough to cause a fog, but there was enough that it was noticeable.

Instead of waiting, he took off running and found the room he was looking for within moments. A quick thought had him put on the brakes as the door to the room didn't open for him. That was another thing that he hated about this fucking island. Unless you were in the sections indicated for speedsters, everything operated so slowly.

He really hated the island, but Pietro had to remind himself that he had to wait. He had learned the hard way that he didn't have the power to do shit, so here he was trying to help his father's plan succeed. It wouldn't have been so hard if only his sister helped him instead of studying those damn books of hers.

Huffing lightly to himself, Pietro pushed open the door to the room. Inside he found three others: sitting in a chair with his feet up was Gambit. At the head of the table sat Namor and at his right stood a tall amazonian type with blue skin that Pietro instantly thought was hot hot hot.

"Sup," Pietro said, ignoring the twitching jaw of Namor.

"Were you not supposed to be here ten minutes ago?" Namor growled out from across the table.

"Had to lose my tails. Some losers from school are trying to be all buddy-buddy with me." Pietro replied with a huff. Reaching into his pants pocket, he took out a waterproof casing and slid it across the table.

"Isn't that the point? To be undercover, you must make friends." Gambit inserted while shuffling his deck. "Don't tell me you don't want this all to succeed boy' O."

Instead of answering, Pietro rolled his eyes towards Gambit.

"Namor, my father said to make sure your armies are in place when he breaches the perimeter," Pietro spoke, ignoring the Cajun.

"Gambit, what defenses have you been able to uncover," Namor asked before putting the waterproof case away.

"Lots of fancy toys: but all made of metal so no problems there. And I found out that he recently split his troops between the Savage lands and his other safe houses around the world." Gambit answered while flipping a card.

"Good! Dismissed boy. I'll have more words with Gambit." Namor said, dismissing him outright.

Glaring at the person sitting at the far end of the table, Pietro got up and made his exit.

"Wait for me kid." Pietro heard Gambit call out from behind him as the door closed. Ignoring all of that, Pietro made his way back through the water tunnel. After checking once more to make sure no one had spotted him, Pietro hopped out of the water and started running. He didn't know where he wanted to go, but he knew where he wanted to be. Without even thinking about it, his feet took him to the eastern city and down into one of the island's largest speedster tracks.

Instead of joining the obstacle course like everyone else, Pietro spotted the open sign for track room two. The door shimmered closed as he jumped onto the forest track set up in room two. Taking a moment to look at the miles of forest before him, Pietro took a breath before putting on his headset.

Music started to play as he jumped over the first fallen log, losing himself in the song. Pietro ignored the rest of the world around him as he ran.

**1 Hour Later….**

There was a flash of purple and a spark of pain as Pietro was blasted off his feet. Righting himself instead of allowing gravity and the shock of being attacked mess him up. Pietro took off running once more, but this time towards his assailant. As he got to the shadow of the tree in which the first attacks came from, another set ambushed him from up above.

Rolling away and getting back up to his feet, an ace of spades was placed under his neck as something clamped around his ankle and wrist.

"Listen here, infant! If you want to live, then you best stop messing with the plan." Gambit said in his cajun accent.

"You can't do this to me," Pietro growled back at him. "My father will have your head for this."

"True, but he isn't here now, is he?" Gambit asked. "Here is another message for you to deliver off the island to the drop point. Don't fuck this up."

"I don't take orders from you," Pietro said as he was released. He then turned in an attempt to throw a punch, but his legs were swept out from underneath him. Before he could get up and take another look at Gambit. Another card exploded off of his chest, sending him crashing into another nearby tree.

"Remember this; you can always vanish before dear ol dah comes." Gambit's voice sounded out from the shadows of the trees.

**O.O.O.O**

**New Mexico**

**Ororo Munroe AKA STORM**

**Mother, Queen, Lover, Educator, Hero**

Ororo stood with poise and grace as the back ramp of her royal shuttle lowered. She had been in her study combing Maya's hair when she received a notification. The call had come from Coulson asking for some assistance on one of his assignments. For some reason, Ben had said she might be a great asset, so he had asked and she was available, so she decided to say hello. This call had come at the right time since she was no longer on the rotation list for the humanitarian work around the Asian Pacific Islands.

The school was running so smoothly that she was now looking for a little something exciting. For herself, as there was no greater joy than teaching the younger generation, but as Jessica likes to crudely put it. Sometimes she just wanted to punch someone in the face.

When the call had come in, she had placed Raven in charge of the island as she took her guards and her royal shuttle out for the day. Now, here she was, and the person that had called for her help was here. The sun was up high in the air and Ororo could feel the magical charge as it flowed around the area. Ooh now she understood, Ororo thought as she felt the magic run across her skin.

Down at the end of the ramp to her shuttle stood Phil Coulson, a dear family friend. Two other agents stood a ways off from the shuttle. She could also spy a few techs trying to take a peek inside the shuttle. Ignoring them, Ororo walked down the ramp with regal grace. Today she wasn't wearing her usual headdress, but she did wear those custom lightning rod hair sticks that Natasha had gotten her.

Her hair was not only done up stylishly, but the curls that hung to the sides of her face framed her beauty for all to see. On her feet were stylized and comfortable heels matching her all-white business attire. On her shoulders was an all white jacket that covered her shoulders as her shirt held up her girls while also forming an X across her stomach. The jacket was a matching pair to her pants, but Ororo was fine with how comfy they were. All in all, she looked amazing and stunning as usual.

"Phil," Ororo said with a smile on her lips as the agent came over. He had been allowed through the surrounding guards. When Ben had told them that they were going to get guards she wanted to oppose, but she thought better of it. Well, that was after Ben had explained about most of their enemies laying in wait, but also it was better to travel with back up and not need them than to need the help and not have it.

"Your Grace." Phil Coulson said with a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips

"As a friend of the family, you should know that it's Ororo to you." Ororo spoke as she swept them both out of the hangar bay to the royal shuttle. "So you called and said you found an ancient artifact from the Norse pantheon?"

"Ahh, yes, I was informed that you would be the best to gather insight from it to assist with our situation," Coulson answered as he held the door open to the habitat. This was one of SHIELD's forward observation posts within the field. The quick set up walls were made of an insulating plastic wrap that kept the habitat cool within the deserts while also keeping in the warmth in a colder climate. "This appeared during a cosmological storm and it has been producing strange energy waves ever since."

The room Coulson had brought her to had a rock formation within the center. Ororo looked up and around, but couldn't shake the feeling of someone, or something watching her. On that rock formation sat something Nat would use to crush some poor unsuspecting criminal's head.

Ororo had noticed that as much as Natasha loved her blades, she had a surprising sadistic side that loved blunt instruments even more. That was another reason why she had gotten the forge to create some kali sticks for training.

Ororo looked down at the hammer sitting on the rock formation, but she ignored the sight as she felt the ozone within the air. Power trimmed all around her as she looked down with sight beyond sight the same way Gaea taught her. Magic like nothing she knew bled from the hammer in excess.

With swift, steady movements, a spell circle was formed scanning over the hammer. From the magical signature and turbulence, Ororo learned that the hammer was recently enchanted by another force that bound it to words of power.

_Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor._

Ororo looked down on cosmic power bound to a corporeal form, but that wasn't what drew her attention. No, it was the spark of sentience speaking from the hammer.

_Please lift me._

_Help me._

The voice was so innocent that Ororo couldn't help herself as she reached out to comfort the being. Coulson had to take a step back as he watched arcs of electricity come off the hammer. He stood stunned as he looked on and watched Ororo do something none of his best agents had been able to do.

_The touch of warm leather within her grasp._

_The feel of ancient steel pressing into her palm._

_The zing of power running through her veins._

The flash of pleasure that ran up her arm sang with a sad song about a love lost. A flash of blonde hair and the smug smile of a young man, the smell of musk and iron flashed across her mind's eye as she held up Mjölnir.

_So he is your user._

* * *

**End Chapter…**

A/N: The thing the comics and movies always forget to answer is…. What is worthy?

No one saw that coming and I am glad I can keep you all on your toes.

I got some weird comments so I guess I will say it here. This is clearly a fanfiction, which means that reality can be stretched as far as the author wants to stretch it.

Let's take a step back and take a look, Pandora is a nation of super-genius meta-humans run by Benjamin Blake, same with his company. The same company that houses an active supernova in the basement to power it's infrastructure.

This means that some engineers and programmers work for Benjamin so he can perform other duties. So if I feature new and cool tech, that just means someone made it for the King or Boss. Yes, Benjamin can build his own tech, but I don't plan to feature that unless it's something I feel impacts the story.

Example: Bruce's company makes all of his gear, but then he then takes that gear and repurposes it for his Batman activities. 

Everyone forgets that Tony never cured himself, Yeah he stuck a new arc reactor in his chest. But that's not a magical solution to cure the palladium poisoning in his blood.

Yes, this chapter is making progress with the storyline and progressing the plot and no that doesn't mean that it always has to be Ben doing the heavy lifting.

Welp see you guys in 2 weeks, I have life and adult things to do.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat/ reon - com - TheToFu


	52. Chapter 52

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 52**

**The Spark That Started It All**

**Offshore Iceberg, Greenland**

**Natalia Blake nee Romanova**

**Emma Frost**

**Frost International Icebase off the Coast of Greenland.**

Natasha relaxed her muscles as she performed a flip before delivering a devastating blow that rang out around the sparring area. Before her, the Spartan she was sparring with went down on one knee as his guard collapsed. Natasha had delivered such a hit that he had to take a quick breath. Ignoring the downed spartan, Natasha had to perform a quick dodge roll.

She then had to quickly spring up and off the downed spartan; her senses rang out, alerting her to the attacker approaching from her blind spot. Twisting and using her kali stick to knock away the staff. That same momentum from the blow carried her into a quick roll. She then used it to get back up onto the balls of her feet. Taking up another stance, Natasha didn't wait for her six sparring partners to get into position before her leg lashed out, delivering a savage blow to the person at her five o'clock.

Her connecting kick broke the bo-staff in two as she pivoted with her planted leg to swing her outstretched one into a roundhouse kick. Deflecting the kick from her side, Nat delivered a devastating three-hit combination before grabbing her sparring partner by the neck and twisting around. Her timing was so perfect that he was kicked in the face by the other approaching sparring partner.

While she was getting in her morning routine, Natasha was almost completely oblivious to the extra person that had walked into her training area. Of the Frost Conglomerate, Emma Frost walked in looking stunning in her flawless, all-white business attire. The diamonds in her ear matched the single teardrop diamond dangling at her breasts, which accentuated her neckline. Light makeup with high cheekbones gave her business appearance an unapproachable vibe.

"Natalia darling, it's time for breakfast and our guest will be here soon." Emma Frost spoke up from her spot beside the door into the sparring ring. Natasha performed a judo throw then rolled off her opponent to launch into jumping on the cage that surrounded the sparring ring.

"That's today?"

"Urgh, you're all sweaty, come along time to wash up."

"That tends to happen when you work out, you know," Natasha replied while rolling her eyes.

"I would love to get me all sweaty, but Benjamins not here. And none of that remotely counts for the activity I would prefer." Emma replied, wiggling her fingers towards the large spartans in the sparring ring.

"Yeah, and his name is Benjamin." Natasha snorted before ignoring Emma. Turning around, Natasha started to talk with her people as she helped them clean up the gym before heading to the showers.

Turning to her assistant, Emma checked on the guest's E.T.A. before heading to the dining area. With access to everything Ben had at his disposal, she was starting to find her workload easing somewhat. Ohh, Emma knew that she wasn't in his confidence the same way Natasha or Jean was, but with him starting to put faith in her; Emma also knew that it was only a matter of time. It was so easy to see he would soon bring her into his confidence with how quickly he claimed her girls as his own.

Then again, since he labeled her a queen, maybe she didn't have so much to worry about. As she mulled those thoughts over, Emma watched the Pandoran Banking reserves continue to rise. They had recently reached over ten thousand tons of gold with vibranium and diamonds flowing steadily into their coffers. She had seen the latest numbers and almost instantly creamed herself. Trillions of dollars ebbed and flowed at her command. Not only did she have control over wealth capable of buying the world over many times, but she also had troops capable of removing irritants if she so chose.

_Life was good._

A holo-vid popped up at her table with the available menu for the morning as she looked out of the frozen lakes that surrounded her station. The name on the side was, of course, Frost Conglomerate, but she had her people erect it in record time using the shrinking technology she had available to her.

Looking down at the menu, Emma selected a light meal for herself before sending the same notification to Natalia as she got herself prepared. A quick flick of her index finger sent the menu along then a rotation of her thumb brought up her daily planner.

Looking at the other end of her week, Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at the schedule. In plain bold letters stood a meeting with Namor at his Embassy. Urgh, she had seen and heard the video recordings of Benjamin's meeting and of their own ambassadors who had gone to speak with the man. This was a lucky man; no one wanted his empire. Even with one hundred years on the throne, Namor hadn't accomplished anything.

Maybe she could entice Benjamin to conquer them. Uplift them and have them worship her as their Mother Goddess… Unfortunately, that would not only be too much work but also give Namor far too much attention. Considering the fact of how useless he really is during any negotiations. Currently, she could fleece the underwater kingdom for almost all of their net worth much more easily than if she were to annex and conquer them. That would just dip into their coffers, and she likes to sleep on her mountains of gold and diamonds.

With a sigh, Emma turned towards Natalia's familiar mental presence as she walked through the automatic sliding door. The U.M.F. suit that Natalia wore was a sleek form-fitting black bodysuit with golden trim. Instead of hiding her smile, Emma made a show of looking her lover up and down. Getting up from her chair, Emma met Natalia halfway, placing a kiss on her lips. Emma pulled a chair and allowed Natalia to take a seat before taking her own once more. Within mere moments a waiter came out with a cup of coffee 'black' for Natalia while Emma looked over a few holograms.

"You know, I would think that you wouldn't need all this extra activity with your powers anymore," Emma commented before taking a sip of her tea.

"Sparring with my troops helps me understand their capabilities," Nat replied evenly.

"Then are they prepared for what is to come," Emma asked while looking over the figures of both her company and the island.

"The first plan never survives contact with the enemy: my guys will be ready for that fight regardless," Natasha answered. Before Emma could reply, the comms pinged with the arrival of their guest. Nat returned the smile as she pinged for the guard to bring in their guest. Natasha noticed that her guest had come right on time, no too early and not too late with a quick check of the clock.

Getting up from their seats, they watched as a little old lady with hair as white as snow was pushed into the room. Around the ladies, shoulder was a cardigan to protect her from the cold. Standing behind her was a blonde guard in standard shield gear.

It didn't take more than a second for Natasha to recognize who the two before her were. The lady in the chair was the founding member of SHIELD, Margaret Carter, while the one walking beside her acting as guard and minder was her grandniece Sharon Carter.

"Ahh, Miss Carter, glad you could make it," Emma said cordially without extending a hand, but motioned for the person pushing the wheelchair to place Miss Carter at the table.

"Just call me Peggy, dear," Peggy said with a firm nod in reply. "So I have unofficially heard you might have found him."

Emma and Natasha almost shared a look, but they were far too good at their craft to be caught out like that. Clapping her hands together, Natasha summoned the waiters in waiting to bring their breakfast meal.

"Unfortunately, I don't know what you are talking about. Though, I did call you out here to offer you a groundbreaking medical serum." Emma stated flawlessly.

"Would that serum be a bullet out of Miss Widow's pistol?" Peggy asked sharply as she cut into her french toast.

"Ohh nothing so abominable," Natasha said, smiling and waving dismissively. "Believe it or not, I am here as security, but I'm also no longer in that line of work."

"Yes, I heard. Picked up with that little billionaire: nice catch with that one dear," Peggy answered easily yet blandly. Natasha had noticed how her hawk-like gaze never wavered at all. Even Agent 13 that stood at the side kept her hand near her holster the entire time. "So this serum, what will it do for me?"

"From what I know and have seen, it will be able to help you make that dance you promised a young man quite some time ago," Emma spoke, cutting in smoothly and catching Peggy off guard with her answer. With a smile on her face and a command to the holo-table, they caught Peggy off guard again as they showed the sleeping form of one Steven Rogers still frozen in ice.

For a split second, Natasha and Emma were able to see past the face of the hardened SHIELD founder. For a moment, they saw a lady in love. That was all they were able to see before Peggy Carter's defenses were back up and the SHIELD founder was back in the command.

"What is it that you want and why isn't he awake?" Peggy Carter demanded, steel coming through in her voice.

"Well, what we want isn't so important, my dear Peggy. Just a little more equality for meta-human kind. And if you can't swing that with your agency when you're back in tip top shape; maybe you could just slide those cases our way." Emma answered before taking a sip of her mimosa.

"That can't be all for sure, but how do I know that this isn't some fake?" Peggy asked, eyeing the two speculatively.

"Easy solution: since we plan to bring you down there after breakfast is over." Natasha returned with a smile of her own.

"I'm finished so let's go dearies," Peggy said before she slid her half-finished plate of food to the side. Natasha returned a nod before calling over a waiter. One came to clean the table while another brought a breakfast sandwich for Agent 13. Before another person could push Peggy's chair, Agent 13 was already there and walking with them to the elevators.

While Emma kept up a small discourse with Peggy, Natasha checked her own omni-tool to make sure no other signal was leaving the facility but their own. A tugging smile almost made its way to the corners of her lips as she looked down at six failed attempts to call out. Then there were also the two hacking attempts, which also failed, but she said nothing as the doors to the elevator opened up on the third floor.

Everyone off-loaded into the facilities hospital and the first thing they noticed was the large ice figure in the back right corner. The block of ice was clearly inside a room, but the clear walls made it easy to spot. Two other rooms were opaque, allowing one to surmise they were currently occupied.

A nod of Emma's head had the doctors moving out of their way, allowing Peggy to get through with little to no issues. Slow, steady beeps rang out in Natasha's head as they got to the room. Floating above the bed were two holo-images: one of Rogers' heartbeat while the other showed the rest of his vitals, including brain activity.

"Ohh, Steve: you're alive!"

Everyone heard Peggy's whispering but said nothing as they gave her this moment. Emma looked on as pain, anguish, and sorrow flited across Peggy's features. No one wanted to interrupt the moment, but Peggy did as she steeled herself before speaking.

"Doctor, why hasn't he been awakened yet?"

"Because ma'am it's a one-way procedure. Once we start it there is no stopping and I have been told under no circumstance I'm to wake him without a friendly face around." The lead doctor replied.

"Miss. Frost, you said you had an offer for me."

"That is correct," Emma answered smoothly.

"What's the real catch to the deal," she asked without taking her eyes off of Steve.

"You will be one of us, well, more like Rogers; but still. You will de-age to your peak, but also gain his regenerative abilities, strength, speed, and reflexes. You will become a meta-human and that will change how you are viewed to the rest of the world." Natasha answered before Emma could.

"Will we be able to have children?"

"I can answer that, ma'am. I assure you that all conception will be healthy and carried to term fully without any issues." The lead doctor answered once more.

Peggy looked at the sleeping form of Steven Rogers, the love of her life, frozen in the ice once more before steeling her resolve. "It's a deal then."

Everyone was silent for half a second before the doctors burst into action.

"Excellent, It will take 24 hours for the Captain to thaw out, but you will be completed in less than 12." The lead doctor proclaimed excitedly as he motioned for Agent 13 to follow him to the other side of the medical facility.

Emma and Natasha shared a small smile before leaving everyone for another meeting.

* * *

**O.O.O.O.**

An hour had passed since Peggy had gone into the Vita Ray chamber and Natasha now found herself looking through a scope over the open tundra. Ohh how she had waited for this day to come. The day she would be able to get some just deserved payback. She had had multiple run-ins with the Winter Soldier over her years in service.

His standard MO was to lay in wait with the sun at his back. This wouldn't allow anyone to spot him and if they did on an off chance. Then they wouldn't be able to get a shot off looking directly into the sun, but Natasha was prepared for him this time. The meetup point had only one mountain peak for overwatch position and she had specialty made gear for just this moment.

"Winds at 15 knots from the southeast." David Nora whispered into her comms as he gave Natasha the weather readings. This allowed her to adjust her sniper scope settings for the required pinpoint accuracy. Musing to herself, Natasha couldn't help wondering how many HYDRA would bring to the chopping block after this little fiasco.

They knew they were playing with fire, but using a blood sample of Roger's blood had finally allowed them to catch the fish they wanted. HYDRA thought that billions of dollars and a chair at the table. They thought that was the price, but it was too sad that they didn't care for any of that.

Benjamin had given her and Emma full control over this operation, and Natasha admitted to herself that she wasn't in it for the monetary gains. She was in it for the payback; and Emma had no care for any little power that HYDRA might be able to offer her now that she was also sleeping with Ben.

Humming a little tune to herself, Natasha turned to check her surroundings once more. Two sets of rings marked their little spot. One that sat on the ground and the other that floated up above them. The rings created a zone within which they could operate while also giving them a visual cloak from everything known to man. She had to leave some of her guards back at the facility, but she felt that her ten-man team was good enough for this little operation.

"Two minutes until meet up, does anyone have a visual?" Natasha asked the officer looking at a bank of monitors. Natasha knew that Emma was already on her way with the double beeps she received from her omni-tool.

"They have been behind that iceberg for some time now ma'am." The Spartan in charge of radar and monitoring said.

"And my special guest?"

"Already in the location just as you said he would be, ma'am."

"Good, good, and everyone is in place, correct?" Natasha couldn't help but check on the team she had in place for the Winter Soldiers capture.

"Yes ma'am."

Turning around, Natasha settled back into her sniper's position as she noticed the plume of snow behind Emma's craft. Emma had taken to the advanced tech that Been and the mad scientists on the island provided like a fish to water. Emma no longer drove around in the upgraded limo that her company provided. Nowadays, you could only find Emma riding in a hover car specially built on the island for her use only.

Then again, she couldn't really fault her, Natasha thought to herself as she settled into position. The reason why was simple: all her gear and weapons also came from those same eggheads on the island.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Natasha peered down the scope and watched while Emma and her guards pulled up at the meeting location. The crystal white vehicle pulled up to the meeting point and ten armed guards jumped out and took up guard positions. Emma never even got out of her hover vehicle as she waited for the buyers to arrive.

Luckily, the guards standing out in the cold didn't have to wait that long as the ones they were waiting for showed up within ten minutes of their arrival. The HYDRA goons that arrived pulled up in an advanced version of a snow tractor.

Dialing in her scope slightly, Natasha was able to locate the white parka hiding on the iceberg in the distance. The monitor to her left showed Emma getting out of her hover vehicle as she zeroed in on his metal arm. The HYDRA man started to spout their drivel and she could tell how irritated Emma was when she shifted her weight to her off foot.

At that moment, the HYDRA goons stiffened, Emma had buffed her nails on her ample bosom. Natasha knew that it was her moment to shine. The goons never stopped speaking, but the fact they didn't move was a clear sign that Emma clearly had control over them.

Double checking her readings, Natasha slowly released her breath as she gently squeezed the trigger. The specialty round left the barrel at 2/3rds the speed of light. The metallic arm the Winter Soldier relied on vaporized in Natasha's sights as she looked down her scope.

Natasha took a moment to ask herself if she might have used a little too much force as half of the Winter Soldiers' side disappeared with his arm, but when her guards went to recover him. He was still breathing so Natasha just marked it as even.

That was for ruining her summer body all those years ago.

O.O.O.O.

Once everyone was back at the base, the Winter Soldier was placed into the emergency room. When Natasha had met up with Emma, the blonde had given her a raised eyebrow. This was the cue to the condition the Winter Soldier was in. Natasha thought at least he didn't die, but now Rogers can get his friend back without the HYDRA mess. Natasha had then made her way back to her office to oversee some ONI-sec operations. Since of course, HYDRA would want to strike back after receiving such a blow. One of the first notifications she received was Benjamin going into that Hyperbolic Time Chamber that had freaked him out a few small council meetings past.

Sighing, she checked and found that he had left Raven in charge of the island while Ororo was in New Mexico. Jean was on that space station, Gwen was with Felicia doing what Stan Lee only knows.

Urgh, and she was now using Ben's expressions.

After taking a moment to think, Nat brought up the investigation of M.G.H. to look over. While Natasha was doing that, Emma could be found within her own office looking over the HYDRA files she had taken from the mind of one James Buchanan Barnes. She hadn't wanted any of that HYDRA gunk in her mind so she had the doctors hook Barnes up to a deep viewer.

This was one of the inventions that helped therapists assist patients as it allowed the therapist to see within a patient's mind. The device then allowed one to view or experience in real or post time of the patient's memories. Cloning herself a copy of Barnes' combat skills, Emma sorted through the mess while in search of the last real moment the man might have had.

A ping drew her attention to a memo from the doctors, letting her know a few time frames. The first was that Barnes would be back on his feet with a fully regenerated arm, ribcage, sternum, lung, and liver, but he would need a week of being under the vita rays healing ministrations. Peggy would be up and running in less than six hours, while Rogers would need a full twelve.

* * *

**O.O.O.O**

**NEW MEXICO**

**ORORO BLAKE nee MUNROE**

**SHIELD BASE**

Sitting with her legs crossed in a meditative position, Ororo relaxed into the world's flow as Mjolnir floated around her. She had not changed when she took possession of Mjolnir, Ororo had made a promise yes, but she also did not want any of the power it offered her.

Ororo had to put that thought aside since she didn't even know where to start in finding Thor to be able to return his hammer to him. This might be one of those moments where using a scrying spell might work. The omni-tool at her wrist beeped, interrupting Ororo's thoughts, drawing her attention to what her security guards might have found important.

Looking at her wrist, Ororo watched the holo-image of a blonde man that was a vanilla beefcake to her Benjamin's chocolate, work his way through the shield guards. Under the image was a question from her guards asking if she would like them to intervene.

Sending back a reply of no, Ororo levitated up and onto her feet. Slipping on her tan sandals, she made her way through the door and to the other side of the SHIELD complex. As she walked, Ororo paid no mind to her guards as they stepped into position around her. Held firmly within her grasp was Mjolnir with sparks flowing around its crown.

Lightning flashed overhead as thunder rumbled in the distance. Looking up and letting out a sigh, Ororo calmed the distant storm that was brewing. Standing at the exit, Ororo watched as the blonde one worked his way through the last four guards. He stopped and took a look at Phil, who stood there, radiating calm and serenity. Above Phil the rain avoided him as if it was natural in its flow trying not to disturb such a scene.

"Move, little man."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." Phil Colson answered calmly. The blonde warrior scowled down at him, but Phil didn't budge. Putting up a hand, Ororo had to halt her guards from stepping forward. "Before we begin, might I ask your name?"

"Defeat me first, little man!" The blonde warrior roared with a lunge towards Phil. If she wasn't watching, Ororo would have sworn that she never saw the smile flash across Phil Coulson's face. Because with a flick of his wrist. The air shimmered and moved to surround the now stunned blonde man before launching him beyond the fence line. Ororo watched as Coulson waved his hands once more, this time to gather up all of the guards that were littered about the place. They had been left deposited no the ground after a beating. The ones moaning in pain were collected and moved to the side away from the break in the perimeter fence.

Ororo watched as Coulson walked up to the open fence as another flick of his wrist connected the metal wiring of the open fence; closing it once more.

"The entrance is five hundred meters to the South East, that way," Phil spoke as he pointed in the entrance's general direction. Taking a moment to look down at the hammer in her hand, Ororo decided to approach the blonde warrior tomorrow. She hoped that he would not try again for the night, but her hopes were dashed as she heard more roaring and noticed an altercation happening at the front of the complex.

A little irritation showed as lightning flashed over her head, a flick of her own wrist sent two of her guards to take him down and spare the poor agents some injuries. Sighing to herself, Ororo walked over to the sides of the injured agents Coulson had moved. They were not moved to the side and out of the way in case another altercation happened.

Releasing Mjolnir and allowing it to float at her side, Ororo put her hands together in a praying motion as a green glow started to spread over her fingertips. She pulled her hands apart to show glowing green palms. Her fingers moved as if she was playing the piano, causing her spell of healing to suffuse the area bathing the agents in a green glow. Bones mended and wounds and bruises healed rapidly stunning some as welts faded to nothing before their very eyes. Ororo had noticed Phil standing at her side, speaking in a low voice so as not to interrupt her healing of his agents.

Once she was finished, Ororo gave Phil a raised eyebrow for him to elaborate on the situation.

"Thank you, your majesty," Phil spoke as a large smile and happiness suffused his being. "But our guest has been placed into an interrogation room. Would you mind healing him also?"

"I have no problems in assisting him as long as he maintains his manners." Ororo replied smoothly while some of the agents pursued a 'thank you' because of her healing. Giving the agents a nod, Ororo turned around and headed for the door that would take her through the SHIELD complex.

As she slowly made her way to the interrogation room, Ororo couldn't help but hold up Mjolnir and examine her. The hammer's reaction to the blonde warrior could only mean one thing, and Ororo didn't know what to make of it. Thor was here and Ororo was going to get herself some answers. Walking around a corner, Ororo found her guard standing before a door with more agents of SHIELD.

The Spartan standing by the door held it open for her and Ororo gave him a nod and smile before entering. The one she was starting to think more and more was Thor Took one look at her and then the hammer in her hand. His face flashed through different expressions of sadness and desperation before finally settling on rage as Mjolnir didn't react to him. That was when he couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

"Unhand my hammer woman." The blonde warrior who she thought was Thor demanded.

"Calm thy tits," Ororo said as she held up a hand to forestall any more argument from the man. That caused him to come to an abrupt stop, but the look he gave her spoke of many things. Ignoring the hurt look on his face, Ororo pushed forward. "What is your name?"

"Did the seider man summon you?" The blonde warrior Ororo knew to be Thor asked.

"Hmm, I guess you can say it's something like that," Ororo answered dismissively with a wave. Looking him over, she pressed forward. "I believe I can guess at who you are; but I don't believe that you would like these gentlemen to know something like that. now would you?"

"By Odin's beard woman, I am the Prince of Asgard. I demand that you have your soldiers unhand me this instant." The blonde warrior demanded boisterously.

"Prince or no, common decency should always be a given. Even my children know that. "Ororo spoke as she took a seat across from the blonde warrior. His face shifted, and his mouth thinned into a line. Ignoring that, Ororo pushed on, "Now, as I was saying before, I believe I know who you are and what you have come here for. Unfortunately, seeing as you're here on Midgard, I can't help but believe that you were sent for a reason. Would you like to elaborate on if I am correct."

The look of shock that crossed the blonde man's face told Ororo more than enough. Releasing a sigh, she made her decision. Standing up from her chair, Ororo moved it out of her way before placing the hammer down in the middle of the room.

"Avery, please release him," Ororo commanded the guard standing in the open doorway. The guard so named came in and released the four cuffs that held the blonde warrior down and restrained to his chair. "Let's see if you can accomplish what you came here for."

Ororo watched as he rubbed his wrist and arms before giving her a smug grin that she now wanted to wipe off his face. Scowling Ororo said nothing, but did take a step back and motioned him to pick up the hammer. Grunting, Odinson stepped forward then took a moment to look at Mjolnir. Steadying himself, he slowly reached forward. Lightning arced from the tips of his fingers, but Mjolnir didn't even budge as his hand firmly grasped the handle.

A surge of power ran up his arm, but something was different, and he no longer felt that completion of self. Taking a breath, Odinson pulled, but Mjolnir didn't budge in the slightest. Devastation and incomparable shame washed over him as even the lightning stopped showing.

"No! No!" He let out as his muscles strained: yet, Mjolnir didn't budge an inch. That was when her words cut him deep, and so deep he didn't even realize he was on the ground until someone helped him up and out of the building.

"How can you claim what is yours when you can't see beyond the simple truth in front of you. The inscription said those who are worthy, and you are not." Ororo said. Then without even stretching her hand out, Ororo opened her palm, and Mjolnir flew right into her grasp without any urging. She turned to leave, but Phil was standing at the door, radiating calm like he always did. "Phil?"

"Someone has come to pick him up. It turns out his name is Donald Blake." Phil answered with a raised brow. She knew that he was going to keep an eye on him, but since she also had her own plans, Ororo didn't ask. Waving a hand to her guards, they came in and helped Odinson, hiding under the name of Donald, leave.

Phil gave her a nod before turning around to escort Thor out of the complex. A raised hand had her guards bring their weapons up at the ready as she unleashed a spell that unraveled the cloak of their hidden watcher.

"Good afternoon Prince Loki," Ororo said with a raised eyebrow at his stunned expression. "I believe you wanted to say something, now here is your chance."

The look on his face spoke of how off guard Ororo had caught him as he stood there slightly shocked before his handsome features twisted into a scowl.

"You are looking at the current ruler of Asgard, and you shall show me the respect I deserve," Loki spoke with blatantly imperious tones in his voice. Unfortunately for him, Ororo was not impressed. No, what she saw before her, was a man child acting like her kids at home.

"Claiming something does not make it so," Ororo replied smoothly without showing any irritation on her flawless features.

"You will watch how you speak to me mortal," Loki replied as he took a menacing step forward. Ororo didn't even flinch, she raised a hand and the guards who took aim went back into a low ready position.

"It does not matter what you may call me to make yourself feel better. The matter still stands, why are you here?" Ororo spoke more calmly and smoothly.

"I am only here to retrieve what rightfully belongs on Asgard," Loki answered, switching gears. "Now, please unhand the hammer."

"Oh of course! Excuse me, here you go." Ororo said, then held out Mjolnir for Loki to take. The smile that appeared on Loki's face was as smug as smug could be. With easy grace he reached out his hand to receive Mjolnir from Ororo's care. As she watched him take a firm hold, Ororo took half a step back before releasing the hammer.

**TONG!**

Loki's arm was forcibly jerked downward as Mjolnir took him with her on the way back to the floor. Loki's golden horned helmet went flying as he became entangled within his robes due to his sudden shift downward. Ororo raised an eye as she looked down at his disheveled form, shaking her head, she reached out her empty hand once more.

"Unfortunately, the current ruler of Asgard, Mjolnir, deems you unworthy, run along now," Ororo spoke as she summoned Mjolnir back into her waiting hand.

"Return the hammer NOW!" Loki bellowed while getting back up to his feet.

"Enough of your tantrum child, or I will be forced to treat you like one of my children and discipline you properly," Ororo replied, eyes glowing with power.

"Discipline me?! Listen here mortal!" Loki said pompously. "I am the current ruler of Asgard: you are beneath me."

Before he could say any more, Ororo's hair started to fly about as her eyes glowed even more strongly with power. Loki never knew what was happening when a blue flash of power slammed into his magical projection of himself and latched onto the magical thread he had cast across the realms. The projection shattered, but that wasn't the end of Ororo's magical attack: no, it continued across the realms to the throne room of Asgard.

In the throne room, Loki found himself blasted up and out of his stolen seat of power before another force took hold of him. Held sprawled out in the air above his father's throne, Loki felt ten lashes across his backside. His being was powerfully built, allowing him to not feel too much of the power behind the lashes, but it was the humiliation that vexed him the most.

On this day, he vowed his vengeance.

* * *

**Back on Earth…**

Dusting her hands off her dealing with the man child, Ororo turned and gave her guards a smile. Let us call it a night before going to find our wayward demi-god.

* * *

**O.O.O.O.**

As the morning came and went, Ororo made a plan and a few deals with Phil on behalf of SHIELD for some assistance with the cosmic disturbance they were tracking with the considered tech of one Jane Foster. Her guards had located her place of residence during breakfast and already had someone with eyes on her current location.

Currently, the impressionable young scientist was out eating at a small family diner in the middle of town with one blonde visitor. Phil had agents out watching the interaction while her own security had drones in the air as Overwatch.

Ororo looked down at her omnitool to find a message that she had almost missed. After reading over the message, Ororo released a sigh at the news of Ben informing her about him going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a few days. From what she had read, his finding balance meant that he could now learn magic and he was going to take his guards and Selene with him as he learned and studied at an advanced pace.

Shaking her head at it all, she couldn't fault him one bit. He had to learn magic from scratch while she not only had Gaia to teach her, but she had found out how innate magic was to her powers. Closing down the message and deactivating her omnitool, Ororo took the helmet off of one of her guards who was holding it out for her to take. Since she was going to such an arid location, Ororo felt that she should dress appropriately for the occasion today.

So here she was in her riding leather chaps and jeans preparing to take her sky bike out for a spin. With her helmet secured over her luxurious hair, Ororo slung a leg over her sky bike and pressed the activation button.

**VROOM! VROOM!**

Her sky bike roared to life, scaring away a few birds perched outside her home's garage. Her bike's vibrations sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine as she felt the power between her legs; unlike Ben, she had complete control over it. Her helmet gave her access to mental controls and the visor before her eyes gave her an augmented view of her surroundings. The built-in H.U.D. gave an overlay of actions and commands she could use with but only a thought.

A mental command had the shields to the house lowered, allowing Ororo and her guards to leave without any issues.

"Let's ride!"

As one: Ororo and ten of her Spartan guards hit the throttle and shot off out of her garage. They hovered over the advanced polymer smart road before Ororo activated the flight function and took to the skies. Crisp and salty sea breeze flooded over her senses as she bound beyond the island's defenses within moments of taking to the sky. Circling the hidden island once to get her bearings, Ororo took off towards the east across the skies.

Anyone below her looking up would see a set of eleven dots in a flying V formation. A grin split her features as the air ran through her hair, over her clothes, and over her skin. It was one thing to fly under her own powers, but it was quite another to combine that with another of her favorite activity. She may just have to reward Ben once he gets out of his little training session.

A twist of her wrist sent her flipping over and entering into a death spiral towards the open ocean. A peal of laughter and whoop of joy had her guards' hearts dislodge out of their throats as her sky bike leveled out and she rose back up into the air. The one that had jumped down after she flew back to his own bike and gave her a chagrined smile as she flashed him a dazzling one of her own. Shaking her head at her guards' reaction, Ororo popped her clutch and hit the wick as she shot off before throwing the bike into acrobatics; zipping from one side to the other as she flew across the ocean at speeds only certain airplanes could ever hope to reach. A semi-porous shield protecting her from the elements rushing at her at mach speeds.

Instead of moving herself out of the way of a particularly large wave, Ororo changed gears and gunned it yet again. The wave piled and churned, but Ororo pushed forward without any fear in the world. The wave peaked fifty feet in the air before curving over in an attempt to crush her. Two revs and a change of gear had her shooting up through the wave and back into the sky proper.

The wash of spray was so refreshing that Ororo did the maneuver two more times before her G.P.S. alerted her about the fast approaching California Coastline. A quick command to her guards had them all take to the skies. The goal was to go up and over the coast beyond anyone's line of sight. Once they knew they were clear they then poured on the speed. It didn't take long for them to arrive in New Mexico before descending with cloaks up into the small town that hid her latest student.

Touching down on the road outside of town, Ororo dropped her cloak and rode into town with her guards at her rear. A few of the townspeople turned to look at them, but Ororo ignored them all as she zeroed in on her target. From the latest update on her H.U.D., they were still in the diner having breakfast: something was going on as Jane had to stop Thor from smashing plates.

She pulled up and the few people within the diner turned to look at her and her following guards. Parking her bike, Ororo placed her bike in neutral before removing her helm. Ororo could tell the moment Thor knew she was here: he got very defensive for his companion. Giving her helm to one of her guards, Ororo unzipped her leather jacket and checked for her wallet before entering the diner.

Walking with grace and poise, and spreading the scent of the sea, Ororo entered the diner without a care in the world. Instantly she could tell everyone was on guard, but Ororo paid it no mind as one of her guards pulled up a chair for her to be seated.

"Thank you, dear," Ororo said before she took a seat at the table with Thor and his companions. Looking each of them over, Ororo noticed how they each reacted to her presence. Jane had a certain notebook she had spied Thor secretly pilfer earlier from SHIELD clutched to her chest. Jane Foster looked a little mousey, but Ororo could see the fire behind those eyes, which showed great intelligence. Darcy, the intern, was on her phone taking pictures of the bikes out front. Eric Selvig was eyeing them suspiciously, but he didn't make any moves beyond settling himself closer to Jane.

"Good morning Jane, Darcy, Eric, and Odinson, I believe introductions would help. My name is Ororo Blake and I assisted in Odinson's timely release." Ororo said with a smile. She noticed how they all looked at her with suspension, but Ororo continued to pay it no mind as she took Mjolnir and placed her on the top of the table. Thor's face rapidly shifted through different shades and emotions while the others carried odd looks.

"Mjolnir," Selvig whispered.

"Dang lady, your hammer is huge!" Darcy exclaimed, before taking more pictures. Jane didn't say anything, but she did turn to look at Odinson, who wore an expression that was a mixture of failure and loss.

"Is this?" Jane prompted Thor.

"Yes... yes it is Lady Jane," Thor answered but he made no play to pick up the hammer. Ororo had also noticed how his manners today were completely opposite from when she had first met him. That alone solidified her thoughts on taking him back to the island and admitting him to her school for a short time.

Ororo already knew that, with the condition of being worthy applied onto the hammer, Odinson would only regain his beloved hammer once he involved himself with the island's Guardian teams. Seeing what one human can do to another can teach a person a lot of life lessons, she knew; but also untainted interaction without the royal family looming over his shoulder would be a great boon as well, Ororo thought to herself.

"Then pick it up," Jane said with clear excitement in her voice, the wonder was in her eyes as she inched closer and closer to Mjolnir.

"I am unable to Lady Jane," Thor admitted and everyone could tell that it pained him to admit such.

"And that is why I am here today," Ororo spoke with a brilliant smile of her own. The looks around the table were those of stunned disbelief before their mental guards went back up once more. "I even brought a gift of goodwill. Avery?"

The large Spartan that stood off to the side came forward to stand at the side of the table. He pulled out a small case from his utility belt and placed it on the table before pressing the buttons that enlarged the case. Jane launched out of her seat to examine the case and Ororo could tell that even Selvig was interested in the science behind the case.

"Jane, look, it's like the Pokeballs!" Darcy started a lot of clear excitement in her voice.

"That shouldn't be possible," Jean answered Darcy as she started to examine the case.

"This is all of your research into that cosmic anomaly you discovered the night Thor came to earth," Ororo spoke as she took a sip of her newly arrived coffee. "And to show some more goodwill, I will even toss in all the data we have collected that night also."

"I wouldn't think secret government agencies were into sharing," Selvig said as he peered over Jane's shoulder.

"We might work and assist them every now and then, but we do not work for SHIELD," Ororo answered before placing her half-empty cup down on a saucer.

"And whom do you represent?" Selvig asked, looking right at Ororo.

"The answer to that is complex." Ororo sighed as ideas on how to proceed flitted their way through her mind. Deciding to put the idea of bringing Thor to New York out of her mind, Ororo made her choice before speaking once more. "You have two options, I can move some of my scientists here to assist you with your study of the cosmic hyper lane also known as Yggdrasil. Or I can introduce you to a whole new world. And yes, quantum matter and mass manipulation are not even the tip of the iceberg Miss Foster."

Ororo didn't have to say anymore because halfway through her pitch, she could tell that her hooks had sunk far too deep for any of them to say no. Thor had been listening off to the side, but Ororo knew the main thing on his mind was Mjolnir and why she didn't respond to his urgings.

"You can stop trying to glare a hole into the hammer, the inscription states' Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor. So it's very simple Odinson, you were sent here as a test. Now the question is, what will you do?"

Darcy, Selvig, and Jane turned to look at the large blonde warrior. A look of concentration came over his handsome features before they cleared up after his internal deliberation was over.

"If you are able to assist Lady Jane, then I will gladly accept your offer," Thor answered, returning a brilliant smile of his own.

"What type of funding are we going to have available?" Jane asked and Ororo noticed that she was trying not to bite on her lower lip.

"Well, we can offer you half a billion in initial funding with a ten-year contract," Ororo spoke as she brought up a contract Emma had prepared with Benjamin's help a while back for an encounter like this.

The sharp gasp and intake of breaths all around the table told Ororo more than enough.

"Unfortunately for you, Thor, your issue can not be solved with a mere monetary solution," Ororo spoke with a critical eye as she looked at him. "From what I can tell, your problem is two-fold. One is the dependency on Mjolnir and the other is passing the test placed on this hammer. This lesson might be humility or selflessness, both are hard lessons to learn."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked with a tilt of the head. "It's obvious that the hammer is the source of my powers."

"The hammer does not make the man, Thor, only the man makes the man.," Ororo answered politely as she tried to help him understand. "We shall help Jane with her things and then we shall speak about your first lesson."

"As you say, my lady."

"What, we're really doing this Jane?" Darcy asked, a little stunned with the development.

"I…. I guess we are," Jane Foster answered before turning around to her long time friend, mentor, and father figure Eric Selvig. "What do you say, Eric?"

Everyone turned to look at one Eric Selvig, those watching could tell as he crunched the numbers and viewed every angle he could before answering.

"We would need to be able to select our own people." Eric finally answered.

"We have plenty of astrophysicists that we can arrange for you to interview," Ororo spoke as she stood up. "Is the van here Avery?"

"Of course, your Grace. The team has already arrived at Miss Foster's home and is just waiting on the go-ahead." Spartan Avery smoothly replied before taking back his position as a guard.

Giving a nod of confirmation, Ororo pulled out her holo-phone to make a call. Darcy's eyes widened at the stylized phone while Jane and Eric were distracted with the research that her guards had acquired and placed within the case in miniature form. Of course, her team had gone over everything to make sure to remove SHIELD's tracking devices because it wouldn't do, to lead HYDRA back to their home.

A holo-image of a shooting meteor floated above the phone's screen, the ringing petered out before ahead formed up above her phone's display.

"Hey O, what do you want?"

"Good morning Logan, is Pietro available, the strong one not the mouthy one," Ororo asked at the hovering head of Logan.

"He will be once he completes this agility course," Logan answered gruffly. Everyone heard the pops in the background as Logan shifted his attention to something else inside the hologram. "Ice Cube, stop bothering Armor and Jubilee."

"I would like Pietro to assist me in a training program that I will be holding," Ororo spoke clearly and concisely into her holo-phone.

Before Logan had a chance to reply his image shifted and changed as if Someone had taken it out of his hands quickly.

"Hey Mrs. O, who are you teaching?" The face of Kitty Pryde asked excitedly from the holo-phone.

"Yeah, I can help too" The voice of Hisako, with a nickname known around the island as Armor, spoke up from the side.

Ororo looked at the image of Kitty Pryde with a raised eyebrow and exuded the vibes of disapproval towards her elder sister. The image of Kitty deflated after a moment before she gave a chagrined smile then handed the phone back to Logan. The image of a none-to-pleased Logan once more appeared in the holo-image.

"Send the girls along as well, I believe they can also use a little training," Ororo spoke with a predatory smile splitting her features. Logan's smirk matched her's before he looked off to the side towards them.

"You heard that girls, you have volunteered for extra training today." Logan barked off towards the side.

"Thank you, Logan, we will be there soon," Ororo said before ending the call after getting him to sign off one of his training rooms for her use. She could only shake her head at her long time friend: Logan had taken quickly to the training centers for the youths and wildlife when Benjamin had given him free rein. Ororo couldn't remember a time when she had seen Logan more driven or as happy as when he was teaching a class of young meta's how to use their powers and strive towards being better.

Logan had gone from just one class to being in charge of twenty different training grounds and hundreds of people who wanted to apply for the island's Guardian jobs. That was another thing she didn't expect for Logan to put forward.

Ben had created a Guardians branch of the island government to find and rescue meta's around the world and Logan had taken it upon himself to train them all. He did such an amazing job that he was now the man in charge of that entire branch's training. Yet young kids without a father figure flocked to him. As grouchy as he is, Logan had never turned any of them away. That's also why he had one of the second largest homes on the island.

Ororo still laughed at discovering his cabin was being built with expanded space and housed so many kids.

* * *

**O.O.O.O.**

Putting her phone away, Ororo turned around to Odinson and his companions. "Alright, I believe it is time we got going."

"Oooh my gosh! Your phone is totally awesome! Where can I get one?" Darcy half asked half squealed as she approached Ororo.

"Darcy, leave our new boss alone," Jane said as she looked up from the case containing her life's work. "Hmm, how are we going to get there, Mrs. Blake ma'am, Ororo ma'am."

"Ororo is fine dear, plus my mother in law is already a Mrs. Blake," Ororo said, waving away Jane's flustering. "I would prefer if we did this back at your place."

"Ohh, well okay," Jane answered.

"Can I ride with you?" Darcy asked with great excitement and cheer. Ororo looked at her and smiled in return.

"Sure, let me get you a spare helm," Ororo answered as everyone gathered to leave the small diner. A wave of her hand and Ororo had her guards disperse and prepare to leave. Looking down to her omnitool, she found a message from Rose stating that she had sent Phil his agents outside while she was inside the diner.

Opening the small hub on the back of her bike, Ororo took out one of the spare helmets in case of passengers, she then enlarged it before handing it over to Darcy.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you!" Darcy gushed as she started to work the strap on her helmet. Once she removed the straps and put the helmet on, it auto-sized to perfectly fit her. Ororo left her jacket open as she slung a leg over her sky bike and motioned for Darcy to do the same on the back.

With Darcy secured, Ororo pressed the activation button and her sky bike roared to life beneath them both. Slowly, Ororo backed them both out as Jane came driving around the corner in her own exploration vehicle. Sending a nod towards Jane in the driver's seat, Ororo eased the clutch, shooting down the road before taking to the sky once she reached the town's outskirts.

Darcy whopped for joy from the back as they flew through the sky; easily outpacing Jane in her van. Taking a circle around the town, Ororo kept flying until her H.U.D. placed Jane five minutes out from her home. Touching down, Ororo watched as Jane pulled up with wonder in her eyes as she watched the others also touch down within the vicinity of her home.

"Ohh my gosh! That's like the best ride ever!" Darcy gushed with flushed cheeks and windswept hair. Ororo smiled at Darcy's cheerful personality before turning her attention towards the guards that were placed around Jane Foster's home.

"Okay, what do you have Jake?" Ororo asked as she walked up to a Spartan with a massive build.

"We have removed all of the tracking and listening devices that SHIELD and another third party had placed throughout Miss Foster's home," Jake answered while snapping to attention.

"What? They had us bugged?" Jane asked incredulously from the side.

"SHIELD and one other third party, would you know who this might be Jane?" Ororo asked, turning towards the diminutive woman and Eric Selvig that hovered over her shoulder. Ororo studied them both for a beat before taking command of the situation. "Jake contact portal control and have them move Miss Foster and her companions into one of the available condos." Ororo then turned towards Odinson, Jane, Darcy, and Eric before speaking once more. "Are you able to leave now or do you need to collect anything?"

"I need my phone charger," Darcy spoke up.

"My laptop," Jane answered.

"I have a go-bag for us that I need to grab." Eric Selvig answered and his two lady companions beside him turned to look at him with odd expressions on their faces. "I told you, Jane, I have run into secret government types before. I had to make sure we were prepared to leave."

"Ohh you would get along nicely with my Benjamin, he would gladly say paranoia is the best," Ororo answered with a chuckle and roll of her gorgeous eyes. Before anyone could say anything, a blue portal ring flashed into existence fifty feet away from the back door to Jane's home, disgorging a lot of large men and women. Ororo gave them a wave as Jake started to give them their marching orders.

"Is that a temporal portal? Oh my gosh! No, no that's not it." Jane started to mutter as she stepped closer to the epicenter of the portal.

"It does carry a simple form of temporal stabilization, but it's more like a miniature wormhole capable of linking two points in reality," Ororo said as she stopped one of her spartans from interfering with Jane and her study. "Don't touch that dear, it's best not to play with the event horizon of a wormhole. Always respect the portal; so view it as you would any heavy machinery that you might use."

That comment alone had Jane snatch her hand back from the large crystal doorway to somewhere she didn't know about. With a squeak, Jane jumped back as a large man-made of metal came walking out of the portal with two smaller ladies behind him.

"Colossus?" Ororo asked, looking up at the large man. She then spied the two trouble makers behind his back.

"Dah, Logan said you wanted to see me?" Piotr answered calmly and humbly, voice soft despite his larger than life stature.

"That was for training later today, but I suppose I can introduce you all," Ororo stated before turning to the ladies trying to hide behind Piotr's large frame. "Hisako, Kitty why are you here?"

Stepping out from behind Piotr was a young Japanese girl just shy of her eighteenth birthday. Her hair was kept short and had been kept in the same style as when she first arrived with Logan. He had brought her back from one of his adventures across Japan. Beside her was Kitty, who was also just shy of her eighteenth birthday. Kitty was another peppy young lady with brunette hair and a cute button nose. She was small in stature, but that didn't stop her from being one of the schools better hand to hand combatants.

"Well, we couldn't let the big guy just leave all on his own," Kitty answered puffing up her chest.

"Yeah totally because you don't have a crush on big and beefy," Hisako spoke up, cutting Kitty off. "Well, I came to be the third wheel and make sure the love birds aren't caught blindsided."

"Thank you Hisako," Ororo said with a smile. "Colossus, please let me introduce you to Mr. Odinson."

Odinson and Piotr shook hands, everyone watching could tell this was a meeting of warriors.

"I didn't know there were warriors this big on Midgard," Odinson spoke after releasing Piotr's hand. "Still, fought bigger."

"Then you should meet the king, he is also a warrior of great stature," Piotr spoke in his even tones.

"So, can I call dibs on blonde and beefy, Mrs. O." Hisako spoke as she looked Odinson over with a little drool at the corners of her lips.

"No, no, get your own beefcake, Jane already called dibs, didn't you Jane," Darcy said as she came to stand between Hisako and Odinson. Yet, when she called out Jane she had that deer in the headlights look. The smile on Odinsons face caused her to blush, but she nodded all the same. "See Janie called dibs, so go get your own beefcake."

"Ladies, what is this beefcake? Would it be a foodstuff because I would love to partake in such a meal." Odinson spoke which caused a majority of them to look at him.

"Ohh it's a meal alright and I think Jane's gonna be stuffed to bursting." Darcy quipped as she looked at Odinson from top to bottom.

"I do not understand," Odinson said as he looked around.

"And that's alright, I believe Jane would love to assist you in understanding. But before all of that, please follow me." Ororo said before leading everyone through the portal and onto the island of Pandora.

**O.O.O.O.**

**Location: Pandora**

**Peter Benjamin Parker**

**Exploring the island**

Sitting in a chair, Peter still didn't know what to think about his life right now. Before Peter sat Tony Stark on top of a medical bed, his biological father, tested and proven. Yeah, Ben had said it was him; but then again, having a separate doctor perform the test for both of their peace of mind was something else.

Right now, though, the procedure to clean out the palladium poisoning was complete and Sue was doing the final checks.

"Well, you're good for now so let's put in this new reactor, but I would recommend setting an appointment to remove that shrapnel out of your chest," Sue said as she double-checked the shield around Tony's medical bed. This was one of those nifty little inventions that could only be found on Pandora. The shield around the medical bed would instantly sterilize anything passing through it's beams.

This was performed because the focusing crystals were placed both above and below the bed, combining this with their advanced sterilization procedures and they were able to get any operating room to 99.99% clean of all germs and microbes.

Checking the arc reactor housing on his chest, Sue slowly inserted the new reactor with the upgraded core. Her concerns over putting a live power core into one's chest had fallen on deaf ears. So the least she could do was to make sure that the fool didn't kill himself. As the doctor, she had updated the omnitool Tony wore to keep constant medical scans of his condition and to alert her of any blood poisoning.

Those were her conditions and he had to accept it if he wanted citizen user access to the island. Perks of being a doctor was that only one could override her, yet he had given her complete control over the hospital, and it's direction.

Setting the new reactor inside the casing, Sue pressed it firmly down before turning until she heard the click of it locking into place. Taking a step back Sue had to shield her eyes as a blinding light shone out of Tony's chest. It took no longer than five seconds before the light vanished from the room, looking at the side, Sue noted the all green across his vitals.

Tony bounced off the bed ready to put his shirt on, but a hand to this chest held him up.

Sue was running another of her medical scanners across his chest. "Not so fast Tony; just double checking before I let you out of here."

"You're the doc, doc." Tony quipped at Sue Storm. "So, Pete, where do you want to take me first?"

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to Doctor Otto and maybe show you my suit," Peter said with some excitement in his voice.

"Wait, this is where Octavius ended up? I thought he had gone hermit with the death of Oscorp." Tony said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, we snatched him up once Oscorps stocks started to tank and the board started selling off inventions and projects," Peter answered with a shrug.

They had gone silent for a moment as Peter watched that thinking look Tony adopted.

"Okay, you are clear." Susan Storm said as she started to gather her tools. "Even though the medical scans will keep track of your vitals. I would still like to see you again in one week."

"Of course doc," Tony answered with a charming smile before pulling an AC/DC shirt over his head. Before anyone could say anything, Tony hooked his arm around Peters and drug him out of the hospital quickly. He was attempting to leave before another person stopped him and tried to run another medical scanner over him.

Without having to wave their hands for a hover taxi, their own car they drove pulled up before them. Peter checked and smiled at the automated drive app on his omnitool blinked silently.

"Alright, so tell me how you created a slip differential for the baby's gravity system," Tony said as he tapped the flying car on its roof.

"I thought you wanted to go see Otto?" Peter asked, completely sucked into Tony's flow.

"Ohh, we can talk with him later, I want to spend time with my kid right now," Tony said before pressing down on the acceleration. Before Peter had any chance to reply, he was pressed into his seat, his eyes widened as he looked at the manic grin on Tony's. The automated seatbelts activated and Peter's fingers dug into the overhead handle as Tony took off into the air.

"Talk to me buddy, how did you get such a snappy reaction out of the gravity boosters," Tony asked before banking to the left at speeds Peter wished he didn't know about, because it was one thing web-slinging through the buildings and it was another being a passenger to high-speed driving through them. "Look look, I can even do a barrel roll without breaking the pace or deviation off my driving line."

"Tony…. Tony…" Peter tried to say as he felt his lunch roll around. "Dad, slow down!"

The engine's low hum was the only sound within the vehicle as both of its occupants fell into silence. Tony turned and gave Peter a crooked grin as the hovercar leveled out as they joined traffic. Peter's face was bright red, but he was jolted out of his embarrassment when his omnitool rang. Looking down, he found the floating face or Laura on the caller ID.

"Ohh, who is that your girlfriend?" Tony asked, while trying to breeze over both of their embarrassment.

"Ahh, yeah," Peter said with a smile as he looked down at the holo-image of Laura. She was hovering over Peter's omnitool with crystal clarity.

"So is she pretty?"

Peter covered the mic of his phone as he picked up the call trying to keep Tony's comment from being heard. Once Tony had toned down his volume, Peter took that chance to speak into his phone.

"Hey snips."

"Logan wants you to come by for special training with some new guy." Laura's voice came back over the phone. Before Peter could say anymore, he heard Tony chuckle at the side.

"Sigh, things have just been busy, you know, but I will swing by to say high," Peter replied to Laura over the phone.

"Good," Laura spoke before hanging up.

"Wow, she is so talkative." Tony quipped to push away the silence.

"She doesn't talk much but makes it up with how affectionate she can be," Peter answered defensively.

"Ohh is she now, how far did you get," Tony asked with far more interest than Peter could take.

"Okay, GPS, take us to training yard six alpha four," Peter spoke up causing the flying vehicle to change course.

"Haha, let's go meet this girlfriend of yours," Tony said with good cheer. "As your old man, I have to make sure you also have the same impeccable taste.

"And have you kissed Pepper yet?" Peter asked back at Tony.

"Well you see Pepper and I are." Tony paused allowing Peter to jump right in.

"Pregnant?"

"Ohh no, the doc would have called me as soon as possible," Tony answered before he noticed the smile on Peter's face.

"We can invite her to the island," Peter spoke as he looked out his window.

"That would be nice," Tony muttered so quietly that Peter almost missed it.

[DING DING… YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT YOUR DESTINATION.]

Peter jumped in his seat before peering out the window to watch as Tony brought them down for landing. Sitting outside and beneath a tree was Laura. Without waiting on Tony, Peter was already out of the flying vehicle and making his way towards his girlfriend.

Right as Peter was within arms reach, Laura pulled him by the collar and laid a lip lock on him while Peter picked her up.

"Well, Well, If it isn't the two little love birds." Tony quipped as he walked closer to the two. Peter's face instantly flushed red, but he forced down his embarrassment to make introductions.

"Laura, this is Tony Stark he is also kinda my dad," Peter spoke a little sheepishly. "Tony, meet my girlfriend, Laura Kenny."

"Nice to meet the girl that's stolen the squirts heart," Tony admitted with a smile. Lura sniffed for a moment before turning towards Peter.

"Ororo would like your help with training some guy named Odinson," Laura said before turning around to leave. Before Peter or Tony could say anything lightning flashed overhead and Tony ducked at the sound of a thunderclap.

"Ahh, you sure you want to be here Tony?" Peter asked before following behind Laura.

"Yeah, I wasn't there before but I plan to be here now," Tony answered firmly while looking towards the sky.

"Alright," Peter replied with a smile on his lips. Tony had a hand on his shoulder as they both walked onto the training grounds. What they found stunned them both because there was a beauty floating in the center sending a blast of lightning at a few people as they attempted to evade as they ran the course.

On the side was an extremely large metal man fighting with another while Logan was standing at the side. The blonde warrior that was taking on the large metal man was taking a beating, but he refused to give up for some reason. Peter could tell there was a story to it because every time the blonde one stretched out his hand small arcs of lightning would shoot out before sputtering out.

Peter noticed Logan sniffing the air before turning towards their direction. Signing, Peter looked to his left but Laura had already vanished like a his shirt over his head, Peter stepped forward glad that he had at least prepared in case of a battle.

"Alright underoos, let's put you in and see how much sparkles can handle before he gets desperate enough." Logan gruffly said before motioning Peter forward.

"Well met Sir Underoos."

Sighing at the blonde man Peter took up a stance and if he hit his partner with more power than he usually used then that's just the price of doing business.

* * *

**O.O.O.O.**

**Earth Geosynchronous Orbit**

**Location: Asteroid M**

**Erik Magnus Leshnsherr**

**Nathanial Essex**

**King Namor McKenzie**

Erik was known around the world as Magneto the villain that they speak to their children about. Yet here in his quiet moments he thought of himself as the mutant messiah. It was during this moment of solitude that Erik was able to savor the fact that one of his greatest plans were coming to fruition and all it was all thanks to his useless son taking the initiative.

He had found it strange that the world had gone silent on the mutant front but when his children came back to telling him about some fanciful island. Erik dismissed it out of hand because he had found no such thing over his years of travel and searching to bring salvation to his people.

Then Pietro contacted him with that lost minion Gambit, Nathaniel's little patsy. What he was told changed his view about that child he had met almost two years ago. Benjamin Blake had gone from a child to a billionaire and yet still rose to be a secret king gathering mutants to his cause. Yet, that would also be his undoing because as part of his dealings. Erik was going to sacrifice the women Benjamin has surrounded himself with to further his goals to bring the flat scans to heel.

There was a ding at the door before Exodus, his second in command, came in. Exodus stood striking in his all black suit, purple gloves and boots with a dashingly nice sash around his waist. Over his shoulders were a flowing white and gold cap that billowed behind him as he walked. Exodus stood at six feet even with fair red skin and black hair. Magneto wanted to smile at such a powerful mutant being under his command but he kept his face neutral and motioned for Exodus to speak.

"They are here Lord Magneto." Exodus said while standing at attention with his back straight cape billowing behind his form.

Giving a nod in return, Erik stood up from behind his mahogany desk and made his way towards the door. Getting out of the way, Exodus allowed him to leave first before following behind.

"Has Nathaniel caused any issues I should be aware of?" Erik asked as he took off flying through his base.

"I have allowed him to gather new D.N.A. sequences while thinking he is doing it in secret, but beyond that he hasn't done anything untoward your goals my lord." Exodus spoke as he flew as half pace behind Erik. silence descended and they flew before coming to a table that was placed at the side of a moving river. Erik looked at the river then smiled as he looked around at his accomplishments.

Touching down near the river, Erik noticed the wet footsteps that lead over to the table, sitting down without a care in the world was Namor. In the other seat was Nathaniel in his casual all black garb with a cape that billowed in the passing breeze. He gave them both a nod before taking his own seat.

Instead of speaking, Namor slid a disk into the center of the table, it activated and a holo-image of an island appeared before them. Set around the island was a dome like shield for everyone to inspect.

"The island is near impenetrable." Namor sated with a grunt as he folded his arm. "I had that son of yours run around while my people checked the oceans defenses. Blakes has it all under lock and key pretty tightly."

"One hundred and fifty two point defense M.A.C. weaponry." Nathaniel read piercing eyes looking over the hologram. "Such barbaric tools."

"I can easily sweep those off the board," Erik spoke dismissively. "What I really want to know is are you going to be able to get us inside."

"I can get it done, what I want to know is are you going to hold you our bargain?" Namor asked with a growl. "Of course, but I want that shield down."

"That is not possible, the emitters for those areas are under heavy guard and he refused to even add those as part of our negotiations," Namor spoke clearly unhappy about it.

"I believe I can be of assistance and my price isn't even that steep." Someone answered, his sudden appearance had everyone getting into battle mode and Erick took in his features. He wore a set style of green armor with golden accents, upon his head sat a helm with large curving horns.

"And who are you," Exodus asked, stepping forward.

The newcomer gave a smile and those watching close enough noticed the flash of green across his eyes.

"You may call me, Loki."

* * *

**O.O.O.O.**

**Moon**

**Location: Blue Area of the Moon**

**City: Attilan**

**Medusalith Amaquelin**

**Blackagar Boltagon**

**Maximus Boltagon**

Strolling regally down an ancient hallway, Medusalith walked with a purpose as she made her wait into the council meeting chambers. Inside the chamber, Medusalith could see that the king and his brother were already here and waiting on her, the last council member. Up above them was a ceiling covered in holo-imagery that showed the stars and planets within the sol system. In the middle behind the throne sat the blue marble that she so desperately wanted to bring her people down to.

Sitting in the other chair was the chief D.N.A. archivist of the genetic order. They were here far earlier than the agreed-upon time, but that was alright, she had everything prepared and ready. Ignoring that they came far before the appointed time, Medusalith proceeded to set up her demonstrations on why moving to earth would better their people.

She had painstakingly used what little resources she had available to her in hopes of finding a place so that her people could prosper. The slums were packed, the middle tier homes were starting to show their age and even here in the upper levels, you could see it if you knew what to look for.

Attendants came and went but no one sitting in either of the high tables said anything. Once everything was prepared, Medusalith took a deep breath and spoke.

"Esteemed members of this council," Medusalith said, as she started the meeting on a high note. "I have called these meetings today because I feel this is the perfect opportunity to advance our people."

"Stop," Maximus said, reading his brother's sign language. "Why are you bringing this to us again?"

Blackagar Boltagon signed some more before his brother turned to speak once more. "We have gone over your proposal and we still find we do not need to go down there among them."

"Sorry, my king but we do. We are starting to run low on not only resources but also in Attilan's running out of space for our people." Medusalilth spoke with an impassioned voice. "I have found us an island perfect for us to build a colony on. Right here in what is known as the Pacific Ocean, far from and of their trade routes, far from any prying eyes. All I need is the resources."

"I do not believe that this would be a good time to allocate resources to such a venture." The Archivist spoke up. Before Medusalilth could get a word in he held up a hand. "It is a sound idea, yes, but the next generation is about to be born soon. With another generation about to undergo teregenisist, we just do not have any resources to spare at the time."

"Speaking of allocated resources, should you not be preparing to get married so that you may carry out your duty to our people. I have seen the results and your genetic template matches with our dear kings." Maximus spoke with a droll, but Medusalith could feel the smug undertones to his statement. Her hair twitched slightly, but she forced down her irritation because this was far more important than who she would be forced to marry.

"That is neither here nor there Maximus, I am here to help uplift our people and we can have the resources to do that if we only do something about our situation." Medusalith returned, but the rest of her statement was shut down once the king raised his hand. He started to sign once more as he looked down at her intently.

"Your options are as follows, wait until after our wedding and as a part of the royal family, you will be allocated the resources to attempt your little venture," Maximus said, translating for his brother Boltagar, the king. "Or you can negotiate with the noble families to give you your missing resources."

Tendrils of her hair started to rise, but she had to force them all back down as her eyes bore into those of Boltagar. Instead of answering, Medusalith collected her things before leaving the chamber. How could they not realize they were playing with the future of their people. The anger and frustration was so powerful that she had to leave before lashing out at her fellow council members.

Up high in the tower, Medusalith couldn't help looking down at the rest of Atitlan. The sky was overcast, and less and less of the flying cars flew around as they no longer had the power necessary to operate them.

Turning away from the view, she made a vow to bring her people to salvation, no matter what it would take.

End Chapter...

* * *

A/N

Come join the discord, you can chat with myself and those who have joined the community. www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

Also if you want early chapters and things not yet published to the public you can join my Pat/ reon. Just remove the / link is below

www - Pat/ reon - com - TheToFu


	53. Chapter 53

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 53**

**The Spark Ignited**

**Peggy Carter**

**Agent 13**

**Greenland**

**Frost International Icebase**

Peggy was startled awake as the sound of hissing reached her ears. Lights flared to life around her, and her instincts automatically put her into motion. Her hand shot forward, but the resounding clang from the metal door that held her in added more to her feeling of wanting to escape. Sounds and voices rang out around her, but Peggy couldn't focus.

Everything had such a rich tenner to it that she couldn't separate the sounds around her. Her sight had become so enhanced that she was able to make out shadows moving on the other side of a screen meant to obscure her vision. Swiftly turning around, Peggy noticed the man standing five feet from her wearing doctor's scrubs; she tensed as she planned to launch into an attack and escape from here, wherever here was.

Before she could lunge and take the doctor as her hostage, something sprang forth between them, stopping Peggy where she stood.

"Ma'am, you have to calm down." The person in the lab coat spoke, and Peggy could hear it so clearly, she almost reflexively covered her ears. "What was the last thing you remembered Miss Carter?"

Taking a deep breath, Peggy decided it was best to center herself as she took a moment to sit on the edge of the chamber and close her eyes. All it took was a little bit of focus before all of her memories came back to the forefront of her mind. The smell of leather, a shy kiss before he left for the last time.

His skin on her skin, the pain of labor, the gut-wrenching pain when the doctor said that the child didn't make it. The years that passed and not being able to find him crashing down on her with each passing. The hope and adulation when Nicolas had come to her with his crafty little plan.

Peggy had taken the lifeline that he had presented to her and did not look back. As more and more of her memories came back, she noticed how she could recall even the minute detail that she had missed the first time around. More and more memories slammed into her mind with crystal clarity up until she had volunteered to enter the chamber for a rejuvenation treatment.

Her eyes snapped open as she looked down at her hands and body; what she found was renewed flesh. Her hand roamed and searched her body only to find smooth and supple skin, even the stretch marks of her failed pregnancy were no longer there. Peggy wanted to rejoice, cry, and rage all in once, but she couldn't. She had made a deal with that devil woman Emma Frost, so Peggy had to keep her wits about her and not lose her cool.

As her storm of emotions subsided, Peggy noticed that the screen separating the room had risen before her niece, Sharon, walked in. Shoving her emotional turmoil aside, Peggy stood straight while making sure that her hospital gown stayed closed. Behind her niece, that devil of a woman walked into her room also. Pulling back her glare, Peggy turned towards the doctor.

"Is he awake yet?"

"I am sorry, ma'am, but I do not know who you are asking about since we currently have two others under emergency care at the moment." Her doctor answered before he was interrupted.

"That is classified, but I guess I can take it from here." Emma Frost answered with such a smug smile that Peggy wanted to wipe that look right off her face.

"Why is Steve in emergency care?" Peggy asked locking onto that bit of information

"You can't just flip a switch and wake someone up out of cryostasis." Emma returned with a shrug. "I would ask if you would like to see him now, but I believe the good doctor isn't finished with you yet."

Peggy looked over at the doctor and noticed that he didn't shy away from her piercing glare.

"Aunt Peggy."

Looking to her left, Peggy noticed her niece's worried look, which was the only thing that calmed her ire. She had felt there was no need for the doctor to look her over since she had felt great. No, she felt better than great, Peggy felt amazing, better than she has ever felt in years even.

Giving both her niece and the devil woman a nod, she settled down on the medical bed for her examination.

Peggy made a mental promise to herself as she waited for the doctor to begin her examination. She was going to see Steve even if it was the last thing she did.

**= /\ =**

**Steven Rogers**

**Captain America**

**Greenland**

**Frost International Icebase**

Steve couldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace, so relaxed. His mind hummed along before everything snapped back into focus, the war, the ship, Bucky, Peggy! The hand that found his own caused Steves eyes to snap open, body coiled, and ready to strike.

"Ohh, Steve, you're awake."

Steve knew that voice, and the face that looked down on him sparked all kinds of feelings within him. The curve of her face, the faint smell of jasmine that lingered about her, Steve couldn't take his eyes from the love of his life. Lightly squeezing her hand, he returned the smile she gave him, but before he could say anything, they were interrupted.

"Ahem, hem."

Steve noticed the curvature of Peggy's brows but smiled as he brought his other hand to pat on top of both of theirs. Steve looked over to the side, and a few particulars instantly jumped out to him. The doctor wasn't holding a clipboard he couldn't recognize, it looked to be made of clear glass with words scrolling across the top, there were even images floating for him to see.

From the side of his peripheral vision, Steve noticed that even his monitoring equipment was something he couldn't recognize. One ear was listening to the doctor while the other was listening to his surroundings, yet he couldn't place any of the weird items in the room. He didn't show it on his face, but panic was starting to set in as he noticed the clipboard's date in reverse. The date was August 11, 2011; that couldn't be, Steve thought as he sat upon his hospital bed.

No, that couldn't be right.

Before he could say or do anything other than sitting up straight, the doctor said something that dropped ice-cold dread into his stomach's pit.

"All in all, Captain, you are in perfect health for someone frozen in ice for nearly one hundred years." Doctor Sandavol said with a jovial tone.

"Hold up a minute there doc, how long was I out for?" Steve asked with some urgency to his voice. "And if what you say is true, then what about the war?"

"Steve," Peggy spoke, her voice soft as she held both his hands in her own. "There is something that you need to know."

Steven Rogers knew that something was wrong, but he could not keep himself from looking into Peggy's soulful blue eyes.

"Peggy, just give it to me straight," Steve spoke, steeling himself with a resolve that he didn't quite feel at the moment. Steve watched as Peggy also steeled herself before pulling out a small device from her pocket and then spoke up.

"You're about seventy years too late for our dance."

The device Peggy gave him was small and could fit within one of his hands. It reminded him of that radio Howard had made for him and his Howling Commandos. Steven didn't know what to think, but there was one thing that he knew, and that was the fact Peggy would never lie to him. Inside though, Steve wanted to rage; he wanted to yell and say that it was unfair. That he had to sleep his life away, trapped until someone could find and rescue him from his predicament, but he couldn't. He was still alive, and Peggy was at his side, seventy years, and she was still so beautiful…

Wait…. Seventy years…

Steve looked down at the hand he held, then looked back up at the lady that claimed to be his Peggy.

"Seventy years," Steve spoke in calm even tones as he looked her over. "Yet, you are still the same as if it was only yesterday."

Steve noticed her smile falter for a little before her hand squeezed his own once more. But before she could say anything, Steve interrupted.

"Why?"

The silence that stretched between them said more than enough, and Steve was starting to think that it might be time to act. He could bide his time, but before he could come up with a quick plan, Peggy spoke, and what she had to say made Steve's world spin.

"Steve…. I …. They found you, and there was nothing I could do." Peggy half whispered half spoke.

"Wow, you can cut the tension with a knife in here."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is a private conversation," Steve spoke in clipped tones.

"Yeah, no can do beefcake. You see, we, emphasis on the, we, we're the ones who saved you from spending any more time as a capsicle, and I need you up off your brooding ass. There are people for you to meet and promises to keep."

"Widow, this is not the time." Peggy hissed in stoic tones.

"Don't care, Fury is here, and you took the deal to get a few more years with your magic man," Natasha replied with a shrug of her shoulder. Peggy glared at Natasha, but she was already giving the doctor more attention than either of them.

"Ma'am, Miss Widow, can we have a moment, please?" Steve asked a little lost since he had heard something about them being the ones to save him out of the ice. Then there was something about a deal Peggy had made so that she could be with him. Steve waited for this Widow person to look at him before taking the doctor with her and leaving.

The door closed with a click before Steve gave it a moment, once that moment was gone. Steve turned to look at Peggy with an expecting look on his features.

Peggy looked at Steve, and he could feel and see the conflict and hurt behind her eyes. "You were gone for seventy years, Steve, seventy years."

There was nothing much left to be said, so Steve shuffled closer and gave Peggy a hug. They shared the moment before he heard her whisper into his chest.

"They returned me back to my peak with a version of the super-soldier formula."

"What was the price?" Steve asked, before looking down, noticing how great Peggy fit within his embrace.

"A debt to be paid later, no questions asked."

"Then I guess we shall share that burden together then, so who is this Fury?" Steve asked, looking at the door leading out of his room. Instead of sharing any more words, Peggy pulled Steve down and kissed her man.

**= /\ =**

Fury was relaxing in a seat, enjoying his morning meal while Coulson and Clint were seated to his right. Since he had taken up the mantle of Director for SHIELD, Fury didn't get much time to just enjoy his meals, but that was starting to change as he was allowed more time within the secured safehouses of his nephew. Hell, it had taken him some wrangling to even gain the access he had from his sister, but that was alright with him.

She hadn't changed in all these years, always so tightfisted with the good connections.

Today was another fine day where Fury had gotten lucky. Not only had they been able to restore Peggy to her peak, but they had brought Captain America back, while also rescuing Bucky Barnes. And in the process of doing all of this, they had hamstrung HYDRA. The operation had happened without leaving HYDRA a way to retaliate on this front.

He had wanted to smile when he received that information over the augmented reality HUD of his eye patch, but he was the boss and also on the helicarrier. Something as simple as a smile would have taken the edge off of his agents, and he liked them sweating. Ignoring Coulson's giggling like a schoolgirl over some new use of his magic gloves, Fury had just brought his cup of coffee to his lips when the door to his private balcony opened up. At the door was his waiter and behind him was the man Fury was waiting for. A nod from him gave his waiter the go ahead to allow in Captain Rogers and both agent Carters.

Fury noticed that Clint did a glance to the reflective surface of his watch to find out who the newcomer was, while Coulson made him want to revoke his level nine clearance. Fury watched as Coulson jumped out of his seat as if someone had set him on fire once he caught a good look at Captain Rogers.

Fury swore he might have heard a squeal, but that couldn't have been his agent. Sighing to himself, Fury placed down his eating utensils before checking himself and standing up proper. A sly glance around made sure that no one had eyes on him, Fury did one quick flap of his badass trench coat.

The way it flowed around him and settling with style had Fury smirking on the inside as he approached Rogers and his swooning agent. As he walked up, Fury was sure he saw Coulson put his trading cards away. Clearing his throat and throwing up a mysterious and intimidating air, Fury presented his hand for a firm shake.

"When your file came across my desk, I told them that I wouldn't believe it unless I laid my eye on you." Fury spoke with a little mirth before doing his signature one eyebrow raise. "Glad to have you back, Captain."

"Good to be back, sir. Just want to settle in and see the new world" Rogers spoke firmly, but Fury could see the hidden hurt in the man's eyes. Well, let's see if I can't live that up, maybe even get a little extra out of this, Fury thought.

"Well, I think I can make it even better for you." Fury answered before turning around and directing Rogers and Peggy towards a seat. They sat down and spoke for about half an hour before Fury received the two messages he had been waiting for while he stalled for time. One was that Natasha was bringing up a certain guest, and the other was that a certainly trained assassin was finished with his reconstruction.

Clint had come in from the balcony a while back and had Rogers share stories about his howling commandos. Fury ignored them before half turning his attention towards the door as it slid open. Through the door walked Emma Frost and Natasha Blake with a black gentleman walking behind them and speaking.

"Look, all I do is hold a support group. I don't know if I am the guy for this job."

"Of course you are Sam, I even got a glowing recommendation, so let me introduce you." Natasha said as she came to a stop.

Perfect ambush distance from everyone, Fury idly noted.

"Well, let me introduce you to your first ward, Steven Rogers," Emma stated a little matter of factly. "You might also know him as Captain America, or capsicle if you like. Steve, meet Samuel Wilson, ex-military and down to earth guy who holds a support group for other veterans."

"Ohh, it's an honor meeting you, sir," Sam spoke as she shook Steve's hands. He did turn to Emma, though, not phased one bit by her or the redhead's charms. "Who is the other?"

"He just got out of an operation to replace his left arm." Fury said as he gave Natasha a quick glance before he faced Rogers. "I thought you might want to settle in before we broke the news to you."

"And what news is that?" Steve asked a little apprehensively.

"Ohh, just that we were able to recover Barnes also, but he needed our doctors to put him back together again. Since he was in pretty rough condition when we found him." Fury spoke eyeing the man before him. Fury noted that even though Rogers had a gobsmacked look on his features as his composure cracked slightly. Rogers' frame was still tightly coiled ready to react at the drop of a dime, but Fury could see that his baited hook had worked.

"I want to see him."

"That can be arranged." Fury said.

Clint shivered in dread from the smile his boss carried on his face.

**= /\ =**

**One month later**

**Ororo Blake nee Munroe**

**STORM**

**Odinson**

**Pandora**

**Logan's Training Field**

Ororo looked down at the training match taking place as Peter flipped Odinson over his shoulder once more. Before he could make it to the ground, a blast of lightning came out of his body, but it wasn't enough to keep him afloat as Piotr's shoulder checked him from the side. Ororo made a mental note on that little move Odinson used. It would seem that he still hadn't gotten the use of his lightning to fly, so that could be discussed later.

The flash off to the side drew her attention, and what she found made her chuckle a little bit. Tony was on the outside of the ring with a towel around his neck. He was sporting the whole dad vibes, he even had a camera in his hands. At the side stood Happy Hogan, and he was holding a water bottle while they were both cheering Peter onward. The poor kid's face was beet red, but he was still putting his best foot forward during the sparring match.

"Yeah! You show that surfer dude what's what, Pete." Tony yelled from the side of the ring. "Get him in a headlock, Pete, a headlock."

Ororo was starting to wonder if she would have to send the man outside of her training grounds.

"Mommy, why is he acting that way?" Phoebe asked as she looked over the balcony they were sitting on.

"Because he is in daddy mode, sweetheart," Ororo spoke as she helped the girls through their own katas. Maya, Celeste, and her sisters all looked confused as they changed forms once more. "Remember that time you were playing the piano, Celeste."

"Yeah, daddy was all over the place with his video camera," Celeste answered back after a moment.

"That's called daddy mode girls," Ororo spoke as she walked around them, correcting their forms every now and then. "They tend to get like that when they overdose on cuteness or too much pride in their children."

"Yeah, sock him one, Pete!"

Those up top turned and watched Tony cheer some more, before going back to their kata forms.

"Use that move Happy taught you, use it. Yes! Take that Point Break." Tony's bombastic voice came from down in the sparring ring.

Sighing to herself, Ororo stood back up and received the towel held out for her.

"Alright, girls, that's all for today, Alfred, run along with your sisters and get yourself cleaned up before lunch," Ororo commanded while clapping her hands together. As the kids got up and left, she jumped over the balconies rails and floated down next to the sparring ring.

SHA-BOOM!

"HAHAHA, come at me, little spider." Odinson's voice boomed across the training field out of the sparring ring as Peter went flying after receiving a massive blow. "NOW, METAL MAN! COME!"

Ororo wanted to say something, but she honestly could not since Odinson was lightly levitating over the ground. Quickly turning around, he was able to parry a tackle from Piotr before launching himself into an attack. Ignoring the ring, Ororo made her way to the side of Tony, who was trying to get Happy to massage Peter's shoulders.

Standing at the side and wrapping herself in a silencing charm, Ororo listened in.

"You got this, Pete; Point Break is weak on the left, so I want you to hammer him hard when he comes at you with the right." Tony said before squirting some water over Peter's head. Ororo noticed how Peter's face had taken on a beet red color, pulling out her own omnitool. Ororo made sure that the AI collective had made a copy of the sparring match and Tony being far over the top. She was certain that Ben would take a kick out of watching it later.

Taking a step away and back towards the sparring arena, Ororo noticed Jane was off to the side with a dazed look on her features. Jane was beside Darcey, who was on one of the new Vega-phones produced on the island. Without saying a word, she moved to an intercepting course between Odinson and Piotr.

A fist blazing with lightning came barreling down on Ororo from her right while one made of organic metal came from the left. With swift motions, Ororo caught them both behind the wrist before twisting on her axis. This was a smoothly performed power transfer and rotating, tossing them both outside the ring.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," Ororo said as she levitated calmly above the sparring ring. "Piotr hit the shower, Odinson, I believe you have a visitor."

"Thank you for allowing me time with Lady Jane, your majesty," Odinson spoke in his usual boisterous tones with a half bow.

Letting him go his way, Ororo took flight towards the courtyard where lunch was being served. Odinson had made great strides in the month of him living here on the island, she noted to herself. She had noted that once the hammer was no longer in his sight, he no longer had tunnel vision for it as Jane filled the void. There were moments of lapses here and there, but Ororo was making a point to break him of such dependency.

Lightly humming to herself, Ororo cleaned up before flying over to the courtyard as Peter came walking in with Laura glaring at Tony. Her omnitool beeped, and the message she received had Ororo send a reply to her lover undercover inside the portal station. For some reason, Raven had found Gambit on the security feeds hanging around the station, and she was going to pull recon. At first, Ororo had considered why she was being told since she wasn't in charge of Raven. But Ororo understood that Raven was covering herself since she was the only other Queen currently available on the island with everyone else busy with their own thing at the moment.

Ororo lightly landed beside the lunch area and looked around her for kids, but they were already eating at their own table with Piotr's little sister Illyanna. Before she could make her way to the lunch counter, a booming voice came from the distance as a few people came into the courtyard.

"Friend Steve, Friend Bucky welcome and join me as we enjoy today's nourishment." Came the booming voice of Odinson. Ororo looked over and saw Logan walk into the lunch area with Steve and Bucky Barnes in tow right behind him. Samuel Wilson was flying in over their heads on a new jet pack designed by the island's science team.

Emma had shunted them all to the island once Barnes had woken up, saying something about them not being able to adjust to the rest of the world. Ororo knew that Emma was trying to field some sort of loyalty to Pandora and her people, but Ororo didn't really care since she knew that Fury was also trying to do the same thing.

Benjamin's mother had given him access to the island after laying down some strict rules for him to follow. Since then, other than a cafe downtown, Ororo had noticed Fury had Coulson and Clint hover around some of the schools in hopes of doing some recruiting. Since those in Star fleet and the Avengers programs were of age, Ororo had decided to ignore them since they were also held to the island's secret enforced by the smart bands.

Instead of sitting with her children, Ororo turned and took a seat beside Logan. At the table sat Sam Wilson, Steven Rogers, Odinson, Jane Foster, Darcey, her intern, and one Bucky Barnes. A small holo-screen popped out of the table before everyone. On the little screen was a menu for today's lunch on the front of the selection screen.

Idly, Ororo noted the look of fascination on Steve and Buckys face as they looked over the menu. It was nice to see that they were still enjoying all the advancements made even though they have been here a month.

"So, how are you enjoying our nation so far?" Ororo asked Steve from her side of the table as she finished selecting her meal. Steve looked up a little stunned with wide eyes before giving her a smile as he finished his meal selection. Ororo watched as Steve took a moment to put his thoughts together before answering.

"Ohh, it's amazing, ma'am," Steve spoke slowly and kept steady eye contact. "I wasn't aware of how the world had changed, but I am grateful for this opportunity to catch my breath. I did take one of the bikes out and took your advice to go out and just travel across America, but I do prefer it here."

"Yeah, I heard about that mother that propositioned you right in front of her husband," Logan spoke gruffly. "You should have seen how red he turned O'."

"Ohh, looking to add another already?" Ororo asked, laughing at his stumped expression.

"I call dibs on being next if you can keep that scary agent lady from killing me," Darcy said, looking up from her phone.

Everyone burst out laughing at the table as Steve chuckled in good humor.

"Worry not my friend, when I was younger, plenty of maidens would throw themselves at me." Odinson proclaimed boisterously, but he paused after the look Jane Foster had given him.

"So, neither you nor Bucky, are having any issues adjusting?" Ororo asked as a waiter brought her food out and placed it on the table before her. This time her attention was on the silent Bucky Barnes. Ororo had noticed how he had taken to looking at his freshly grown left arm, flexing it slowly. Of course, he would need time to adjust at having a flesh and blood arm again.

"No issues, just training, gotta get in fighting shape," Barnes spoke, when he said that, this caused Ororo to give him a speculative look before she nodded and changed the subject. Everyone's meal had arrived as they all engaged in small talk as they ate for another hour.

Ororo had double-checked her smart band and found that Raven hadn't sent her any more messages. She felt a foreboding feeling as things usually went all to hell when Raven said she had a lead on something. Ororo paid it no mind, but a quick check found Raven alive and healthy. Yet, Ororo couldn't shake that feeling of an impending battle.

**= /\ =**

**Later that day...**

**Emma Frost**

**Pandora**

The day had progressed amazingly well for Emma as she reviewed some of her holdings Sage had made notations on. With the death of Shaw, Emma was noticing her profit margins were going up slowly but set a steady pace. She had tasked Sage to suss out why and what she found had Emma wanting to shoot that bastard's corpse once more.

In his role as the Black King, he was skimming profits on multiple fronts. Instead of complaining about that, she was currently relaxing on the beach, performing her motherly duties as the kids built themselves a sandcastle. The only thing that would make this better would be if Benjamin came out of his self imposed training and ravished her under the sun.

Sighing to herself and pushing those thoughts away, Emma examined her hand as the tips transitioned from flesh to bio-organic diamonds and then back again. From what the doctors could tell, her powers had evolved due to her interaction with her hubby. He was potent on many fronts, and her cells had evolved once more from the excessive amounts of energy he produced. Well, it also helps that she didn't mind swallowing either.

Flexing her fingers, Emma watched as the bio armor traveled up her arm. Idly she noted that her fingernails didn't carry over the pearl white she had them painted. The other thing she noted was the cooling sensation of her hand under the sunlight.

A peal of laughter brought her gaze up to see her kids playing. What Emma witness was Maya fly around with another one of the kids on the beach. The guards were doing their duty and followed them closely, but they had enough sense to also stay out of the way. Her girls were at the edges of the wave on a bodyboard, while Alfred was still building his sandcastle, but Emma noted he was using some type of tech to help him.

Emma would have snorted at one time if someone had said that she would make a great mother. But Raven and Natasha said she could do it and she would have to if she wanted to prove better than her own parents. No one had to know about that, though. Humming to herself, Emma went back to idly playing with her new set of powers. She also noted the irritation approaching her.

Instead of looking in his direction, Emma sent a mental message to her guards to block his path. She had no time or patience for him disturbing her relaxing time. Her spartans closed guard around her and tried to direct him onto another path. Unfortunately, Namor was far too stubborn, and after half an hour of him attempting to get by her guards, Emma had finally had enough.

Sigh…

"Let him through," Emma spoke as she got up from lounging on her beach chair. Ashley handed her a shawl that Emma wrapped around her shoulders to keep Namors eyes off her. Emma gave her thanks before taking a step to the side. Emma had noticed how Namor was still in his god awful swimming briefs. Around both of his forearms were golden bracers and a golden necklace around his neck. Namor had nothing on his feet, but she did idly note the wings along the side of his ankles.

Turning around, Emma stood with her back to a palm tree as she glared at the man before her.

"What is it that you need?" Emma asked, bringing forth her business persona. Emma almost threw up in her mouth as she noted Namor flexed his pecs with a hand on his hip as he looked her over.

"I have found you desirable and have come to take you as my queen," Namor spoke, looking her over. Emma looked at him, trying to understand if this was some joke or not. A raised eyebrow was all he got before a firm answer.

"No."

"You do not understand, I have come to enjoy your magnificent company," Namor spoke as he tried and failed to take a step closer. Even if they were not close enough to hear, Emma's guards were close enough to have all defenses up. Especially when it was someone noted on the black servers to have a thing on stealing women.

"So, you are asking me to leave Benjamin?" Emma asked as she looked at Namor. He stood at the palm tree's edges with a cocky swagger that infuriated her to no end.

"Ooh, of course, for him, you are not, but one of many," Namor said, a sly smile pasted on his face. "With me, you would be not many but one queen amongst my people and rule at my side."

"And then what? Stay inside for the rest of my life being unable to go out because of the pressure from the ocean's forces?" Emma asked back in a slow drawl. She then stared him down, sizing him up, but Namor could tell the look on her features found him wanting. "Spout what you will, but you can't even give me and my girls half of what Benjamin has provided."

Namor scoffed. "I rule half of this planet; I can give you anything you could ever want."

"Yes, and what have you done over your hundred years of rule, Namor?" Emma asked with some heat in her voice. "From my recollection, not a damn thing and that's why you're worthless in my eyes. Benjamin might not have been around as long as you, but he has done and brought real change. And before long, I will be a queen amongst the stars with planets bowing down to worship at my feet. So tell me this Namor? Why would I leave a winning situation to join a lost cause?"

Namor stuttered and got angry but didn't get anything out before Emma opened her mouth once more.

"I would suggest you leave before you lose your kingdom and head. Benjamin isn't so forgiving of those attempting to break up a happy home." Emma then walked away back towards her lounge chair. Hopefully, he would get the hint and leave before something happened and he loses his worthless little life.

Fury spread across Namors face as he heard the condescending tone within her words. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to retort as the island's wards ejected him out of its bounds and back into the ocean. Growling at his failure, Namor brought up his com device and sent his part of the plan.

He would have her, this Namor swore.

**= /\ =**

Pietro watched from the distance as Gambit flirted with the girl at the portal station. He didn't like the plan, but it was one that he could do without being caught. Unlike that fool inside, Pietro thought as he watched them walk off to the side. The plan was simple, plant the bomb, destroy the control station, and his father would be able to come in and conquer everything. After double checking his pockets, Pietro was sure he still had the explosives Namor provided them.

Ignoring that odd feeling he was getting, Pietro focused on the door as it opened. Out of the portal control room walked Gambit with that operator in tow. Pietro noticed they had gone into the ladies' room but he paid that no mind. Before the door could get halfway to lock, he sped inside. Now that he was on the other side of the door to portal control, Pietro had no clue where to start.

His job was to lower the teleportation defenses before blowing the place up, but he never took the classes for portal operations. Cursing to himself, Pietro sped around the room hitting buttons and switches before finally giving up. The screens were flashing red so he just took out the odd explosives and started it's firing procedures.

The circle on the front of the explosive started to flash red as it slowly cycled down to zero. Pietro's eyes widened before dashing to the door. Running into the door, he bounced off before realizing that he still had the explosive device in hand. Pietro jumped back to his feet, peeled off the back covering before slamming it under the portal council.

Swoosh!

Panicking, Pietro looked behind him; eyes widened at the sight of the guards at the ready with rifles up. The other thing that drew his attention was the constant pinging as the bomb got closer and closer to detonation. He was the one to do this because he was fast enough to escape the blast radius.

Instead of fighting the armed guards who he knew were far stronger than himself, Pietro slapped the bomb onto the control panel. He then turned around and ran, jumped, and slipped through the middle of the guards as he made to run for outside of the portal operations center.

Pietro ran and ran, never looking back. He knew where he had to be, and that was not here. Before his mind could catch up with his feet, Pietro was at the Atlantean embassy. This was where he would be safe; this was where his father would be able to find him; this was where that Blake guy wouldn't be able to reach him.

**= /\ =**

Musing to herself, Raven had gone along with Gambit as she played her disguise to see what he had planned. This wasn't the first time he had made a visit to portal control and slyly tried to get information from those on duty.

Raven had wondered what Anna had seen in this guy, but she was sad to say that it wasn't much. If only the profile inside the black server was wrong. Her daughter wouldn't have to go through any of the heartbreak coming to her soon. She flirted and made her cheeks blush as he ushered her into the ladies' room.

Off to the side, Raven had noticed Pietro trying to play like nothing was happening. Raven knew that they were up to something but wasn't able to tell what it was. Lucky Natasha had agreed with her on giving them some rope and allowing them to hang themselves with it.

So here she was about to see what they were up to after listening to a few corny pick-up lines from Gambit. He posted her up against the sink and came in for a kiss. Unfortunately, she noticed the syringe in his hands and got him before he got her. Raven's leg went boneless before wrapping around his arm and breaking it.

"Ahhhh!" Gambit screamed. Instead of listening to anything else, Raven signaled her guards to come and collect him. Changing back to her normal form, Raven pulled out a pair of inhibitor cuffs. She then placed them around his wrist, not caring about them being broken at all.

BOOM!

Raven's head snapped up and made eye contact with her guards. Two turned around and dashed out and she was right on their heels heading for the portal control room. Raven noticed that a pair of guards were already inside the room. The center console didn't look damaged, but there was some smoke coming out from underneath.

"My queen, please stay back."

One of her guards walked forward to inspect the damage, but Raven already had her own omnitool up. Above her wrist floated a holo-image of the room, in the image was the video feed for this very same room. From what she could see, it looked like Pietro was trying to figure out how to lower the teleportation defenses.

There is only one person who knew about that and he was only told because he didn't want us to teleport inside his city whenever we wanted. Raven zoomed in the video in on the bomb that Pietro had in his hands. It was easy to tell that the explosive wasn't made by any technology available. From the odd shape it could only come from one other place.

Rotating the image, Raven needed more information so that she didn't wrongly accuse the wrong person. What she found made her blood boil, the explosive was shaped like a conch shell. Raven had noticed how the redlight followed the spiraling of the shell.

"My queen." Spartan Luis called as he got up from inspecting the portal controls. "The damage is minor, but there does seem to be some shock damage."

"How is it not destroyed?" Raven asked with her eyebrows going up at hearing how minor the damage was.

"The outer shell is made of a new alloy with eight percent vibranium mixed in." Spartan Luis answered as he placed an order for some new components. "They also didn't take into account the fact that our King wanted all important stations to have kinetic dampers installed. He said something about not dealing with exploding council syndrome."

"And more examples of his paranoia working to prevent issues," Raven muttered to herself. "Alright, let's bring in some guards under the radar and go ahead and drop the teleportation shield."

"My queen, might I ask why?" Spartan Luis asked with his hand hovering over his own omnitool.

"Easy, they went through all of this trouble to bring a fight to us and I don't plan on keeping them waiting," Raven said with a predatory look on her features. "They think they can sneak in and invade, well we know how they are going to get it. It's time to set a trap, I know that we have half a million troops always at the ready. Let's see what they can do against a foe like us."

Spartan Luis gave his Queen a salute and nod before bringing up his omnitool.

"General Faora, we have a situation."

**= /\ =**

**King Magneto**

**Asteroid M**

Magneto stood on his asteroid, looking down on the Earth through the window of his personal quarters. His apostles were at the ready and so were his brotherhood of mutants. The only thing he was waiting on was his son and that spy of Sinister's. He knew what he wanted to accomplish and what he had to do today. Before this day was out, he would be crowned King of the mutant race.

Eric's attention was drawn from gazing down on Earth as the computer at his desk started to ping. Turning him back towards the view down on Earth, Eric walked over to this desk and smiled at what he saw. On the screen was the confirmation that his son had set the bomb like he was told. The other notation was that Namor was on the move, and the last one was that the two new allies were here.

Sending his confirmation, Eric pressed a button and opened up a secret hatch for his combat gear. Inside next to his armor and cape were his helmet, but also a few weapons he had prepared for his situation. On the side of each of his gauntlets were six metallic balls. These were weapons

designed to enlarge or shrink at his mental command. He was beyond such barbaric weapons, such as pistols and the like. Here, he thought, were elegant weapons suitable for one such as himself.

On the side of his boots were the same metallic weaponry and there was a set of twelve built into the harness. His harness was connected to his cape then went around his shoulder. His door opened and Eric stepped through with his helmet tucked under his arm. Walking down the halls of his asteroid throne away from Earth, he could feel the electricity in the air. Today was the day and nothing was going to stop him from his conquest.

Exodus was another Omega level mutant and he would be able to bring him Blake's head. Let's just hope his other allies are able to deliver the same way he did. Walking into the large room, Eric was first greeted with the sight of his acolytes. Exodus, the leader, stood tall and proud as an Omega level telepath and telekinetic. The second in command after Exodus was Fabian Cortex, an alpha level mutant, but he came with power augmentation. He wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but Exodus had him well under control.

The team's muscle was Issac Javitz coming in with super strength and durability, he was a mountain of a man, but Eric didn't care for his over-compensation of his other fallacies. The ace of his team, Exodus, stood beside Suvik Senyaka formally working for Selene as a bio leech. The more biological essence he was able to drain, the stronger he would become during a battle of attrition. The last but not least of his brotherhood of evil mutants was Amelia Voght, his teleporter. She was capable of turning her body into mist and teleporting large groups from one location to another. All she would need is an image and idea of where to go, her powers sorted out the rest.

Looking to the other side, Eric was able to see who Sinister had brought from his Murders. The last Eric had heard, these clones were all that was left of the man's holdings. This was after Blake had gone on a tear through his organization and island.

The Marauders consisted of Malice, a recon type capable of possession of others and using their powers in combination with her own. Riptide, also known as Janos Quested, was floating around the back of the group looking agitated. In front of him stood the leader of the group, Scalphunter. He was a most distasteful man Eric thought to himself as he made small pleasantries known and shook the man's hand.

It was all for the greater good, Eric told himself.

Scalphunter was a known mercenary that had the distasteful proclivities. Just looking at the man, Eric wanted to kill him, but he could do that later once he was King. Beside Scalphunter stood a delectable beauty by the name of Chimera. Eric couldn't help but take in her magnificent curves and the legs she had on display.

Eric had noted how Nathaniel wasn't here and the information Scalphunter had provided, irritated more than it should have on his big day. Giving a nod of confirmation to Scalphunter, Eric made sure no one noticed as he applied a little bit of magnetic force to a switch. This would activate a protocol once they left enclosing Nathaniel's labs to keep him from double crossing them.

Standing not too far from his own acolytes was the Wakandan contingent led by the prince himself. Eric almost laughed when he heard about the story of a lost love being stolen. Yet, he did not because this was another force helping him on his path to kingship of his kind.

Walking over to their sides, Eric shook his hands with the young prince before making small talk and pleasantries with his royal contingent. There was another ping on his communicator and Eric noticed that it was Namor letting him know that his army was on the march.

Walking up to the archway, Eric looked down on all those standing here with him. All elite soldiers in their own right, all here to assist in bringing his goals to fruition. Looking down on all those before him, Eric felt that some words were in order.

"Today, we fight as one. Today we move to correct an injustice that the world has been made unaware of. Today we topple a tyrant and replace him with a benevolent leader. Today we march to ensure that our brothers and sisters stop living with a lie told to them by a man with an agenda. Today is the day of liberation!" Eric finished rising into the air as the mutants around him cheered his name. Pulling his helmet onto his head, Magneto signaled for the teleportation. Mist wrapped around everyone and Magneto felt the world shift as everything went weightless for a moment.

Gravity returned and his eyes shined as he saw it, Pandora, the gem that soon becomes his throne. From what he could tell, they were in that teleportation station his son spoke of. His communicator pinged and his other allies updated him on the Destroyer attacking the shield facility.

Turning to his troops, Magneto took to the sky.

"Let the liberation commence!"

**= /\ =**

Ororo was teaching an afternoon class when the lights started to flash red signalling an invasion force. The trainee Avengers that she was teaching at the moment started to panic, Ororo was about to bring forth a gust of wind to calm them all down when Logan stuck out a hand to stop her.

Turning to look at him, Logan pointed towards the one girl who was calm as can be. Ororo watched as she stood up, popped her bubble gum, charged up her powers and then released a massive blast. Everyone quieted down; then they turned to look at her. Ellie turned to look towards them before speaking up.

"Alright teach, you can speak now." Ellie said as she stood off towards the side of the room. Before Ororo could say anything, the door was yanked open, Steve and company came barreling into her danger room. Ororo had noticed that they were all dressed and ready for battle. Her own class was lucky that they were already wearing their combat gear. Bringing up her own omnitool, a few taps on the screen had the danger room open it's hallway towards the hanger bay.

"Piotr, lead them to the hangar bay, there you will find our rides." Ororo spoke as she gathered with the older, more experienced fighters. Looking at them walking, Ororo made a snap second decision. "Alright Logan, who would you recommend from the class to lead our defenses?"

"You can't be serious?" Steve Rogers spoke as he looked between the two.

"Extremely so, they need to learn." Ororo replied, looking him in the eye. "They signed up for the class and want to make it a career choice, so they need to learn now, Logan could you please?"

"Shadow Cat, step forward." Logan's gruff answer to both of them. Kitty Pryde, who was acting like she wasn't listening to them, jumped and squeaked as everyone turned towards her. "The rest of you better get to that hanger."

The rest of the class looked at each other before taking off at a jog. They all knew what would happen if they stayed, and no one wanted extra training lessons with Logan. Nodding to Logan, Ororo brought a mini-map of the island on her omnitool.

"Kitty, how would you deal with our invaders?" Ororo asked as Kitty's own omnitool lit up with a mini-map. "Remember sixty seconds before shields reach critical at the portal station."

Kitty looked nervous, but the nod Logan gave her helped firm up her resolve. Steve gave her an encouraging smile and Sam gave her two thumbs up. Odinson had a grim of challenge on his face and she noticed that everyone was willing to hear what she had to say.

Kitty took a deep breath before starting. "We send Smoke and Neon to help assist in evacuation, they have the speed and with QuickSilver not showing up to class. They are the only speedsters on tap unless we call the bossman himself. Iceman on defense, setting up blocks here and here. The north and northwest side of the teleportation center. Colossus, on the ground running interference with any heavies that they might have brought. Since there are buildings around that area, I want Spider-man to run interference for their flyers and web up runners."

"What else?" Logan asks, trying to get her to think more, notice the gaps in her defenses.

"Hmmm, shut down the portal and use the shield emitters to block the intruders in?" Shadowcat squeaked.

"Good, now what about the shield power station?" Ororo asked as she changed the holo-image. The image had Odin's face turning pale.

"That should not be here." Odinson spoke in a somber tone. Everyone noticed his shift in attitude and tone.

"What is it?" Ororo asked, eyes sharp as an eagle.

"That is the destroyer and it is of Asgard," Odinson spoke as he turned to walk towards the outside. "I do not understand why it is here."

"Hmm, I guess your brother does not take well to being disciplined," Ororo spoke before the wind started to whip around her as she walked. Those beside her took a step away as lightning started to flash from her eyes.

"Why would a Queen such as yourself, have to discipline my brother?" Odinson asked, looking confused by the situation.

"Because he is worse than the children in my classes." Ororo returned.

"How dangerous is this thing?" Steve Rogers asked, Ororo noted he moved with a purpose now that an enemy was before him.

"Very, it guards the vaults of Asgard," Odinsons spoke as they came to the outside hangar bay. "I would not think father would send such a thing, and I must stop it and then ask for an audience through Heimdall."

"You might not be able to," Ororo spoke looking at Odinson. "The last time I spoke to him, he was calling himself the temporary ruler of Asgard."

The look of shock on his face told them all that something wasn't right.

"Since the Destroyer is of Asgard, I would like to face it and make amends," Odinson said, serious about the situation.

"I will send a team of Spartans to back you up, but as you face this construction. Make sure you protect the people first." Ororo replied as she took a step backwards allowing him access to the sky. No one had noticed Jane had come running around the corner. Odinson smiled and raised his hand to the air summoning his lightning. What he did not expect was for Ororo to throw his own hammer at him.

On reflex, Odinson snatched the hammer out of the air. For a moment, everyone stood there looking at him. The look of pure shock on his face was clear for all to see.

"Your hammer no longer defines who you are." Ororo spoke with a smile on her face." It was time to return it since you have already learned that the man makes the man not the hammer."

The look of joy and relief on his face told all those watching how important this was to the big man. The smile on his face was infectious as they watched him raise the large hammer over his head.

KA-Boom!

Lightning rained down, covering the area in a spectacular display of power. They shielded their eyes as they watched the lightning wash over his form. The lightning slowly went away and they all looked at the now armored up Thor Odinson.

Thor's massive arms were on display wrapped in metallic chainmail like armor, same for his legs. A cape bellowed out from his back royal red connected to his shoulders. Thor was as large as Ben, Ororo idly noted as she watched Jane Foster come running up.

"Lady Jane," Thor spoke as he looked down at her smaller form.

"You're looking good." Jane spoke a little breathily

"It brings me joy for you to be able to see me like this," Thor spoke as she pulled Jane close to his form. "But I must go. There is mischief afoot and I must do my part."

"Then come back to me." Jane spoke before going on the pits of her toes and kissing Thor.

"Alright, Point Break, you heard the lady, hop to it." Logan's gruff voice cut across the purely pink moment. Thor looked back at everyone with a smile before jumping and taking to the sky.

**= /\ =**

Opening the door that led outside of the hyperbolic time chamber, I took a moment to breathe a breath of fresh air as I looked through the window overlooking my island. Turning around, I glanced at my guards walking out of the chamber behind me.

"Go get cleaned up," I told them. "You guys can take the rest of the week off. I don't plan on leaving the island anytime soon. Selene, go get some rest also."

Without looking back, I performed a smooth transition teleportation to my home.

"Hello?!" I called out loudly, but from what I could tell no one was home right now. Looking down at my wrist, I noted the broken mark one omnitool. It was broken about two years into my self imposed training. I didn't really care about changing it out at the moment. Instead, I discarded the parts for recycling and made my way to the showers.

Stripping down, I noticed some of the scars I had received during my training from Selene's magical attacks. After a while, I had gotten tired of shaving my hair and had started to dread it up before tying it back in a Viking knot. A flick of my wrist had my blade out of its sheath from the small of my back.

Another flash of my wrist and the bread on my face fell away, the sides of my head were shaved and I had even clean lines as the bad parts of my hair were cut away. Instead of looking like one of my hobo friends back in New York, I now looked like a respectable guy in his early twenties. That was funny considering the fact that I was way past one hundred now.

Pushing what little morbid thoughts I had to the side, I hopped into the shower and got cleaned up. A good half hour later, I felt refreshed and clean as I was finally out of the UMF suit I had for my training session. Pulling a clean UMF from the closet, I transformed it into a pair of combat trunks before laying across the massive custom bed. Before I passed out the clock was showing early noon. It was amazing being finally able to sleep again.

KA-BOOOOM!

I sprang up and out of bed, ready and willing to kill all in my path in my combat stance. It didn't even take a nano-second for me to realize that I was at home inside my bedroom.

"Eve, Friday, Azula, Toph, give me a sitrep as soon as possible." I barked out commands to the AI collective that was always connected to my house and islands infrastructure. Looking at the clock before I left, I noticed that I had only gotten two hours of sleep before all this happened. "I want to know where everyone is and what was that."

With those commands given I was already moving with my combat pants on towards where I heard battle. As I was running across the island, my AI collective was giving me a quick rundown on everything. What I found pissed me off to no end, I didn't wait to say hi, I didn't wait for Thor to get knocked to the side. I moved with a purpose and I moved with lethal intent. I knew what he was fighting and I was not fucking happy that it was on my fucking island.

I! Was! Not! Happy!

The Destroyer didn't get a chance to look at me and see me coming. The upper torso was ripped apart as I slammed my forearm into it performing a super high-speed laret with the force of reality breaking gravity behind my move. I came to a stop and caught Thor's hand before he could bring his hammer down in a crushing blow on an already destroyed foe. I was far more worried about him doing that so close to the island's shield emitters and generator.

Thor looked stunned at my sudden appearance before he pulled his hammer back and looked me over. Ignoring him for a moment, I called over one of my Spartans and had him give me his spare omnitool. MY thumbprint and biometric readings confirmed it was me as everything I was missing started to upload themselves instantly. What I discovered did not make me any happier at all. Magneto was here trapped in the portal control center and he had brought guests with him.

Turning around I looked at Thor, we were the same height and I could feel his call to all of the storm in the cosmos. Another thing I had to get used to when it came to the new understanding of my powers I noticed. Ignoring that and pushing it aside, I extended my hand to the man.

"I appreciate your assistance in helping my kingdom, the name is Benjamin Blake. King of Pandora." I spoke with firm tones, shoving the inner fanboy aside. This was no moment to be gushing over someone when my people were in danger.

"That is fine because this is only what all heroes of Midgard would do." Thor spoke as he took my arm in a forearm clasp old school warrior style. I gave him a nod before taking a step back.

"Will you be talking with your father about sending such a thing?" I asked, already knowing what was happening here.

"Yes, I must have words with whoever sent such a thing." Thor answered before looking up and starting to yell for Heimdall. I took a step away as I flicked a quantum communication tacker to his cape. I was going to find the location of Asgard and I prefer it to be sooner rather than later.

Thor yelled for about the sixth time before he was sucked up by a mix of rainbow lights. Turning away, I had my Spartans begin cleaning up and I made sure that the Destroyer made it to one of my labs. I was already pretty close to recreating Richard Ryder's helmet so I would need a new side project soon.

Twisting on the spot, I was next to the teleportation center before anyone could blink. I had noticed the line in the concrete and how the Avenger Trainees were all here battling. Behind them were my spartans and they were playing the role of back up. Pulling up my omnitool, I noticed that a nice percentage of them were at the beach pushing back an invading army.

There could only be one such person who would attack from the ocean, and America wasn't aware of me yet to send in their Seal teams. I typed out a quick Neptunes protocol to Faora and left it at that. Namor was going to be in for one nasty shock.

Moving from my perch on a tree limb, I focused on the air around everyone. I grabbed it and then formed it into a typhoon between my palms. No one paid me any mind until I came slamming it down right in the center of everyone.

" _ **WHO! FUCKING! DARES!"**_ I bellowed, rattling everyone with just the power emanating from my voice. Everyone stopped and looked at me with shocked expressions on their features. My head snapped to the side and I dashed over to save Ororo from getting captured by some netting. She had been flying in the air and they had her attention split between three groups.

What she didn't notice was the fucker in the Black Panther suit coming up from her blind spot. I caught the net, spun it in my hand before tossing it at the Dora that threw it in the first place. She was not fast enough as the net sliced through her from how much force I threw it with. A yell and scream drew my attention to the Black Panther.

The Black Panther yelled as he launched that primitive vibranium spear towards me. Silence descended and everyone's eyes widened as it inched closer and closer. A flick of my fingers sent it in a spin, and they and I all held our breaths in sick fascination as the spear rotated before me.

No one knew what to do or say as they watched me in erie attentiveness. I said nothing, but they knew what happened next was going to be far beyond their own comprehension. The spear fell before me, oh so slowly, but I paid it no mind. My gaze was locked with that of T'Challa fifty feet away, an easy distance for someone like me.

The shaft of the spear finally rotated to where it was fully parallel to the ground when I acted with swift grace. My hand went up and tapped the back end of the staff with one glowing finger. In the tip of my finger, I had such tight control of gravity, I knew the change was somewhere around ten thousand times standard.

They all watched in sick fascination as my finger connected with the end of the spear, the air rippled. Everyone felt as if they had been hit in the chest as they felt the thump from my actions. The ground cracked and a shockwave was released as the spear shot forward. Yet, it did not move as everyone expected it to, or to be more precise, reality didn't react the way everyone expected.

Everyone knew that the spear was moving at an incredible speed, yet the fact of the matter was it appeared to move at a snail's pace before all of our eyes. Ripples spread through the air as the spear made its way, everyone's eyes tracking its progress. T'Challa's eyes widened in horror as he jumped in an attempt at dodging, but it was far too late. Our eyes met for one final time, and that was when he realized he fucked up.

"Primitive."

The shock on his face was easy for all to see, but that was replaced with terror. Before anyone could move to assist a sickening squelch was heard when the spear connected to T'Challa's chest. The solid thump was so pronounced that they had to grab their own chest as if they felt it hitting them. Everyone had to catch their breaths from watching such a display.

That was when reality kicked back into high gear. The entire Wakandian contingent died from an explosive well of gravity. Those who had come following Magneto looked on as the only parts that were leftover were the lower half of T'Challa. That was the only part that survived because it was covered with vibranium and outside of my attack's epicenter.

Looking around, I found the fucker floating over everyone like he was supposed to be our savior. Ororo floated up beside me, shooting me a smile. There were plenty of things that I wanted to know, but my questions could wait for later.

Looking over, I locked eyes with the man. He had fucking balls coming here with his fucking bullshit.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Eric?" I started looking him over. He was here in a red cape and had some weird metallic balls floating around his person.

"Your reign of tyranny ends today, young man." Magneto said from across me, projecting his voice for all to hear.

"So that is your play then," I replied, nodding my head at him as I swiftly put the pieces together. "We both knew how this confrontation would end, I would have thought leaving you alive would have pushed this day further back. But you came up with a nice little plan. I can give you credit for that."

"What do you mean, speak clearly."

"Sigh, I had thought you would be happy with your asteroid. I had thought you found another way, but it seems I was wrong." I spoke, pushing forward the disappointment in my voice.

"You knew?" Magneto asked, sounding incredulous.

"Of course I knew, anyone with half a brain cell can locate you if they searched for heavy magnetic disturbances. Too bad you're so ego driven." I replied with a shake of the head.

"Exodus, attack! Kill him! Kill him now!" Magneto screamed out in panic as I slowly started to move.

Magneto's dog moved for the attack and I moved to defend Ororo who would be in the range of any shockwaves.

Boom!

I had grabbed Exodus's hand a foot from my face and my eyes widened in a little surprise as I was pushed back slightly along through the air.

"Impossible!" Magneto nearly shouted from his floating location. Ignoring him, I twisted Exodus's hand to the side, exerting my strength, breaking his wrist, elbow, up to his shoulder socket.

I would have thought that arm ruined, but I knew the power set given to Omega level powerhouses, and I refused to have this battle happen right here on my island. A high-speed twist had me perform a roundhouse kick planting my combat boots right into Exodus's face. This created another shockwave as Exodus was ejected from my island. From how far I had sent Exodus, I knew that I had used to much power within my attack.

Instead of doing anything to Magneto, I had noticed the looks on my ladies faces, so I left Erik to them as I took my dance partner somewhere else. Exodus had flown a mile out from my island. I knew I could catch up with him in nano-seconds, so I made a little detour. On the beaches were the Atlantean forces trying to battle their way onto my island. Unfortunately for them, they were in the range of my railguns, and my troops were all too happy to recreate another D day.

Thousands of Atlanteans died in a very vain attempt to breach Pandora's perimeters. Their blue bodies were piling up, but I ignored them for other prey.

It didn't take me that long to find who I was looking for. It was kind of hard to miss the fucker in his tiny golden briefs as he fought Faora to a stand still in the air. He never saw me coming as I rammed my hands through his back. For a moment, the blood eagle flashed through my mind, but I thought better of it.

" **Soldiers of Atlantis,"** I yelled down at them all. They looked up, and I noticed the look of dawning horror on their features. At this point, Namor was barely wheezing. It was no wonder as I had one of my hands slammed through his back and gripped his heart. My other hand had a firm grip on his ribcage. Blood slashed across my chest, hot and smelling of iron. Ignoring the battlefield, I flexed my muscles as I pulled to either side. There was a wet ripping sound accompanying the screams of Namor. Hands holding on to the now deceased Namor, I channeled some power down on those below me. " **STAND DOWN, NOW!"**

I then tossed the bloody meaty chunks of Namor over onto the beach. I ignored the looks of horror and shock on their features as I turned towards my General.

"Clean this up; then I want Atlantis conquered. You already have the planned Protocols." I accepted her bow before taking off towards that shit stain, Exodus. I found Exodus still tumbling across the ocean. His body had already healed, but Exodus hadn't caught himself with his telekinesis with the amount of power I used. Checking to make sure we were at a safe distance from my island, I attacked.

I noticed Exodus had finally recovered, but I dodged to the left of his attack, allowing it to brush by me as I performed a cross-counter smashing Exodus's lower jaw apart and sending it down into the ocean.

Twisting, I performed a hammer blow smashing apart his head. Blood, brains, bone and viscera flew everywhere as his head ripped apart from the force of my blows. The signs of rapid regeneration irritated me, forcing me to think outside the box. Slapping aside a telepathic blast from Exodus, I noted that he was getting faster with his attacks. Ignoring that thought, I grabbed him by the ankle and flew upwards.

The games were over with, it was time to unleash that part of me I always kept locked away. That part of me that I knew came from my mother's side of the family. The part that said death and destruction was far too kind for my enemies, I had to see them broken before me, then have them watch as I tore apart the rest of their lives with my bare hands.

It was time they all learned who they were fucking with.

We broke the stratosphere, then the exosphere within seconds as the Moon came into view for me. Exodus kicked and kicked trying to break my hold, but when he had gotten in a cheap hit. I had gotten angry and slammed a heel into his family jewels. The strength of the blow had him throwing up some internal organs, but I had no care for that. I knew that his internal organs had ruptured and healed some time ago, but I gave him no chance to catch his breath.

Grabbing a firm grip onto Exodus's ankle before I then flew us both to the Moon, but before we could break the outer layer of the Moon's atmosphere, I spun. One hundred rotations, two thousand rotations, then I got to fifteen thousand rotations before I snapped Exodus forward like he was a whip. His leg broke apart like putty in my hands and he went smashing into the side of the Moon.

I put both of my hands above my head and channeled my powers. I knew what I was about to do, but I had run out of fucks to give. The only way to kill omega levels like myself was total disintegration. From my elbow to my fist my hand glowed with raw power. More and more power was funneled into both of my arms and that was when something clicked. I was welding so much power, and instinctively I knew that I could crack a continent back on Earth.

Fuck it.

Exodus had no chance to recover and regenerate as I came down on him bringing forth all of my pent up rage and frustration. Frustration with this death universe, frustration and rage with Erik for forcing my hand, and frustration for having to actually show people why they should not have fucked with me and mine.

KA-DOOOM!

A crater formed and then the Moon broke, fissures erupted all along our sides as Exodus screamed out as his body warped as reality tore and time broke as smashed my fist down into him.

**= /\ =**

**BLACK BOLT**

**King of the Inhumans**

This was the day that he had been waiting for half of his entire life. This was the day that he has been not only groomed for but raised for. This was the day that he was going to get his wife and put forth his DNA to continue his bloodline and continue the future of his people. Behind him stood his brother, one of the best men he had known and beside him stood another. Gorgon stood beside his brother and stood tall as he lent his support this day. Boltagar heard the steps of the priest softly approached from the back, turning around.

Maximus turned with his brother and started to translate as his brother's hands flew through signs.

"Are they prepared?"

"Yes, my king."

"Then call her in so we may start this wedding."

They nodded towards their King before a guard ran out of the side of the royal palace. Boltagar stood with his back straight, head held high as he looked over his people. This was the day that would solidify his reign for the centuries to come.

Boltagar was lost in thought, but was pulled out of it when the music started to play. Down on the other end of the palace stood Medusalith in her beautiful purple wedding clothes. Her hair was done up and a crown upon her head. Ignored now by all around him, Boltagar walked down the aisle to receive his bride. He knew it was improper, but he had waited for her long enough.

Years of growing up with his cousin and today she would finally be his. Years of having his brother pull strings as he did his duty as a King should. Now he was the leader of his people and now he would have the woman he wanted, regardless of what she might say or want.

Medusalith would be his.

Boltagar felt Medusalith's hand tremble within his own, but he ignored such weakness. She would not ruin this day for him. Pulling her forward, they came to a stop beneath the genetic advisor as he may ordain their joining of genetics markers.

Boltagar stood firm with his back straight, the Gentic's Advisor spoke in strong somber tones. He smiled at the live feed that was going throughout his city of Attilan. Boltagar put a smile on his face and was about to say, Yes, that was when it happened.

There was a massive boom as the entire city of Attilan shook from some impact. Most of the nobles in court screamed, but he was already moving. He had to get control of the situation quickly. Pulling out his communicator device, Boltagar input commands to get him a report on what was happening.

The information that they gave him had his eyes widen before narrowing in pure abject anger. This was supposed to be his day, he was supposed to get the woman of his dreams, bed her so that he could secure the future of his line. Yet out there on the Moon's surface, two humanoids, whoever they were, were fighting and disrupting his day.

Standing tall before his people, Boltagar started to sign with his brother quickly translating.

"Royal Guard with me, Medusalith, do not go anywhere."

Turning around, Boltagar was ready to express his anger to the ones who dared to interrupt his big day.

**= /\ =**

Taking a step back to look around me, I took in the fact that I had broken the Moon. No, I didn't just form a creator, I had broken the Moon. The image showing on my omnitool had the Moon looking like an egg that had its shell cracked. Large portions of the Moon were now floating in the void still pulled by the small gravity well of the Moon's other part.

TCH.

That was barely one percent of what I was now capable of and I was already breaking things. The shuffling under my feet drew my attention to the last limb of Exodus. Snorting, I watched as he regenerated from just half a foot. Looking at him, I steeled myself to what I was about to do next.

Dodging out of the way from a massive telekinetic blast, I backhanded his head from his body. I got in close before going into a crouch; ready to head out into the void once more. What I wasn't expecting was to get blasted from the side.

**STOP!**

His low word of stop, slammed into me from the side as I was facing off against Exodus. I had finally gotten the man where I wanted him, and then this fucker showed up with his cheaty voice powers. I should have known the Inhumans lived on the Moon, but I didn't know that they would interface with my business.

_Hell, I did not have time for these inbred fuckers right now._

I looked over to where he was standing after I shook out the effects of his cheaty ass voice powers. Standing beside him was a man with goat legs, who I knew went by the name Gorgon. The little weird bodied green fucker was called Eelak and beside him was Chynae who was useless out here in a battle on the Moon's surface. The one on her right in the sleek looking grey and black suit was called Drive, their version of a speedster. Behind Black Bolt and on his other side stood a reptilian skinned person, who could only be none other than Triton.

" **enoUGH!"** Black Bolt started soft, then transferred to a scream.

The sound waves slammed into me, rippling my skin, bursting my eardrums once more, and rupturing blood vessels. Gritting my teeth, I increased my gravity one thousand fold and kept myself anchored to the spot. Slowly, I made a step forward. I grinned at the look of shock on Black Bolt's face as I took another step.

"Why won't **you JUST QUIT?!"**

"Because **I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH, AND I! AM! KING!"** I roared as I slammed a fist into his chest then another and another. There was a cough of blood as I felt a lung collapse, but I kept punishing him with blows.

Black Bolt doubled over and I caught his face in my grip, I turned and twisted to toss his inbred ass out into space, but he sent out a word.

" **STOP!"**

My left arm was obliterated down to my elbow, but I paid it no attention as I twisted and kicked that little shit stain Eelak out into the open vacuum of space. The force of my blow shattered him as if he was a watermelon.

I was getting tired of looking at that little shit anyway.

"NOOOOO!"

Chynae was shit out of luck for screaming out since I was beside her next, a quick yank, and I had ripped her arm right out of its socket. Rotating the limb around, I used the bloodied end to slap her across the face with it, knocking her out completely. Tossing the limb aside, I turned my attention back to my own injury.

TSK.

Now that I was paying attention, it was far too easy to stop then reverse the flow of events around my missing limb. Blood, bone and muscle came and reformed as I felt the events that removed my hand were reversed out of the timeline.

Ducking low, the kick Gorgan tried to deliver missed me entirely. A quick jab upwards smashed his family jewels to bits before I grabbed him by his hooved feet. Gorgon never had a chance as I stepped down hard crushing his spine before using him as a bludgeoning tool.

Triton was all ready and raring to go but he never saw me coming at mach 6 to slap him across the face with his best friend Gorgon. Meat paste was the only thing left of the two.

Exodus had fully regenerated at this point and Black Bolt was looking at me with pure horror in his eyes. That soon turn to murder as he looked over the dead forms of all his inbred friends and guards. Drive came yelling and running in from my left as if that was going to help any, taking half a step back. I dodged his desperately thrown punch, then kicked out, breaking both of his legs and hip in one fluid motion. A flick of gravity took him out of the big boy's zone.

Checking my omnitool, I sent a message to Oliver to bring my guards and to prepare an invasion force separate from the one conquering Atlantis and her other cities. I noticed the flexing of his lungs, but I was already moving. I pulled out an adamantium, vibranium alloy ball gag, then slapped it into his mouth not caring if I broke a few teeth. The gag was a specially made one for those with voice type powers.

On the inside of the mouth, the gag would open with bio-organic tentacles forcing its way down a person's throat. A little nasty sure, very hentai of course, but it kept airways open while also disabling the vocal cords. They weren't made with him in mind, but they would work for him regardless.

A pair of adamantium cuffs went around his wrists and I broke one of his legs to hobble him for good measure. Kicking the defeated form of Black Bolt away, I turned and dodged an attack Exodus launched at me.

Jumping over and shifting my position to make sure Black Bolt wasn't caught up in the blast. I launched myself at Exodus as a portal opened up for my little gift. I had to get rid of the pest before me, so I could get back to doling out some more punishment to that inbred fucker Boltagar.

I slammed a fist in the psionic shield that Exodus had tossed up before me, shattering it as I moved in to lay a kick across his chest. His upper torso disintegrated as I grabbed onto his leg. Turning around, I found my orientation to the sun before taking off in its direction.

**= /\ =**

Everyone in the Inhuman Royal Palace watched as their King and his royal guards were not only beaten but destroyed with such ease, that no one could believe it. They watched as another who they knew nothing about proclaimed himself King before slapping their own King away as if he was an unruly child. This was not a battle, no this was a one sided slaughter and their greatest fears coming to fruition.

Those inside the Royal Palace could hear the screams and panic of those outside of it's halls as they watched the deliberate thrashing of their vaunted royal guards. Medusalith wanted to scream, to run with the rest but here was her one chance.

Turning around and looking at her long time friend, she decided to buck tradition and tackle her problems head-on as she had always done.

"Alaris, gather the rest of the royal guards, I'm taking control." Medusalith commanded before removing that dreaded crown from on top of her head. Medusalith's hair unfurled from the hairstyle her dressers had placed it in. Those standing around the wedding alter backed away as she unleashed the full might and power of her beautiful red locks of hair.

No one could say that Medusalith didn't know where the wind was blowing and she knew where to find her new found freedoms. Her hair flashed out as she made her commands, seeking Medusalith's enemies.

The first to get strung up and tossed out of one of the high windows was the science leader to the genetics banks. From there, the nobles in court started to scream as she made her way over to impale one of Black Bolt's more fanatic loyalists.

Hanging high in the air, Medusalith looked around trying to stop that little cretin Maximus. He had tried to run once the video feed showed his brother the King losing his battle. He didn't make it very far because Medusalith noticed him pushing a lady out of his way. A few strands of her hair raised before striking quicker than the lightning she watched play out in the holo-rooms. There was a scream and a yelp as she picked him out from the back of the crowd he had attempted to escape behind.

Maximus screamed and kicked, but Medusalith paid him no mind. She had caught her prey and she had a good idea of how to use him. The little rat was brought to levitate before her and Medusalith wished that she had more time to savor this moment, but it seems reality wasn't in her favor. Alaris came back panicked with blood dripping down from his face. When he spoke, he only released three words and it filled the royal court with dread.

"He is here."

**= /\ =**

I had left Black Bolt on the Moon's surface for Oliver and the rest of my three hundred guards to handle. The gag would absorb any and all words he might attempt to speak, but he wouldn't have that chance before I got back to the Moon's broken surface. Currently, I was fast approaching the sun that gave life to the SOL system.

Within mere seconds that it had taken me to make my way across the wide expanse of the galaxy, I quickly came upon the sun. Exodus had started to regenerate in my hands, I had known that immortality and high-speed regeneration were part of his power set; but damn was it annoying to deal with. The fact that Exodus and Nathaniel were around meant that the big grey asshole was asleep somewhere in Africa back on the planet. That meant that I would need to figure out a way to kill him for good because using the old 'toss him in the sun' method wouldn't work on Apocalypse.

That fucker was like a cockroach.

Exodus' head was starting to form, but I was already flying past Mercury and fast approaching the sun. The effect of gravity was already showing and I could even feel the burn of the sun on my skin. I shortened the distance by half once more as Exodus's eyes started to flutter open. I could feel the actual pull of the gravity well now and I had to make an active attempt to keep myself from falling into its substantial gravitational pull.

Pulling up just a few million miles from the sun, I watched as it tugged at the clothes of both myself and Exodus in an all consuming attempt and doing what it was made for. It didn't take long for Exodus to realize where we were and for his attempt at escape to escalate.

I looked at him, my eyes piercing while I looked him over. My left hand had a firm grip around his scrawny neck as he fought and fought, but I paid him no mind as I watched the sun for some time.

"Let me go, you savage." Exodus roared. I would think with the amount of times I had killed him, he would have realized the difference in abilities by now. Ignoring his attempts of escape, I raised my right hand slowly, no powers, nothing flashy, just my hand.

Exodus started to blast me with his telekinetic powers, but I was far beyond him at this point. Each of his attempts barely did anything as I shrugged his attempts off. While I was in the hyperbolic time chamber, I had discovered a few things about myself. Gaia had said I had gotten to godhood and so did the Ancient One, but I hadn't figured out where, how or what it had been back then. Now though, now, I knew what it was for and where my godhood resided. Surprisingly or not, my godhood resided over meta-humans. As surprising as it was to find that out, it was something else to learn about the abilities that came with such a responsibility.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I placed my right hand forward, exerted myself, and took his powers. The look of shock that came from Exodus's face told me all that I needed to know. With a flick of my wrist, Exodus was tossed into the void to slowly drift away. No words were needed and I took a moment to watch as his body froze over before being taken over by the sun's gravity well.

I turned on the spot, teleporting back to the Moon.

I was back in orbit over the broken Moon. The damage from my battle had not broken the Moon nicely down the center but cracked it at an angle leaving large chunks in the air. Anyone down on Earth could look up and see the broken parts of the Moon floating out in the void.

Luckily for me, my AI collective had changed the NASA report. Back down on Earth, everyone thought that it was a meteor impact, while those with satellites and telescopes pointed in our directions at the moment might know the truth. I ignored it all and pushed it aside for later.

When I arrived, I found Oliver, my three hundred and the fifty thousand that I had commanded him to bring with him. My royal pelican dropship was hovering over the combat zone, waiting for my arrival and commands. Everyone was ready and prepared for battle; they had even cleaned up the mess from my previous battle.

Black Bolt was held kneeling before me, and I couldn't help but dig the knife deeper.

"You think yourself special because you live up here on the Moon which allows you to look down on the Earth. Well, let me tell you a secret. You're not special, you're nothing but a failed experiment born out of a test tube the Kree discarded. You weren't even special enough for your mother to swallow. You were nothing before, and you will be nothing after I have conquered your people." I spoke looking down at his kneeling form.

Ignoring the look of anger on his face, I looked over at my army waiting for my order. I didn't make them as a slave army like the Clones from Star Wars, but my Astartes were made for battle. They had their freedoms, their lives and could raise a family, but my spartans were built for battle. And they could smell it in the air, and they were ready, so instead of saying anything more, I grabbed my prize and tossed him to one of my spartans before jumping on top of my royal pelican.

Our destination was the blue area of the Moon, city Attlian, Black Bolt's hidden city and royal palace.

Getting to the city hidden on the Moon's dark side didn't take as much time as I thought it would have. Without having to say a word, Oliver had taken over for Faora since I had sent her to conquer Atlantis and her cities in my name. None of the defenses that Attilan used could breach our shields and we forced our way through their own.

I stood on top of my pelican in my combat pants with no shirt on looking like an old school Viking on my way for conquest and plunder. Well, in a way, I guess I was.

The smile on my face was vicious as I watched the gun batteries slot into place on the outside of the city's domes before taking aim and opening fire on us. My twenty ships were lined up beside us in a V shaped formation. As we flew I was slapping away anything that came too close to any of my ships. It was turning into a fun workout as I flexed my muscles in hard vacuum.

The city of Attlian kept firing at us as we got closer and closer, but I kept up my little dance of defense. Two of the pelicans from the ends of the V formation came in from underneath and opened fire on the clearly unshielded outer defenses. Four railgun rounds later and the outer defenses were down. Before anything could be placed to patch the hole, a javelin was launched. With the javelin blocking the hole, it erected a field to protect our way inside. Two more javelins were sent down to protect our LZ as I jumped down from the top of my royal ship.

Oliver had given out clear orders and when my spartans breached their outer defenses. They made it clear that surrendering granted life while those who struggled were granted death. We pushed through the corridors while tearing through their defenses with impunity. Any hard shields in our way; I smashed with ease. Any of the soldiers that attempted to stop us were gunned down with almost mass fire. We bullied our way out of the small corridors out into a promenade. The city was grand and we could see the palace in the middle. I only had one thing in my sights and that was the royal palace located in the middle of Attilan.

I ignored the screaming, I ignored the potshots fired at me only to be canceled by my shields. Of course, I had my utility belt on and my shield was built into it. There was only one goal in mind and I was going to reach it come hell or high water.

My spartans ran through any and all guards in their pathetic attempts to stop us in our approach to the royal palace. I grabbed a plasma bolt sent at me and I tossed it back at the shooter. With a tch, I pointed a finger forward and blew away the other sixteen guards.

My spartans flowed like a river around me and I was the rock in the river, immovable. We moved slowly, tactically, and the Inhumans learned about the phrase, meat grinder. If they didn't put their weapons down, they were summarily killed as we marched our way to the royal palace. The city wasn't as large as I thought it was and I also noticed dirt and grime collecting around some places.

Something wasn't right, but I had to focus on the now.

The struggling form of Black Bolt floated up into the air beside me, but I ignored him as my guards broke down the door to the palace. Inside stood the so-called nobles on both sides of the aisle and in the center stood Medusalith holding up some screaming weasel. She was clad in some form of silk and I noticed blood off to the sides of the room. Ignoring that, I floated to meet her in the center as she was held up by her hair.

Medusalith gave me a look over, it was clear she was taking in my lean, muscular frame. I wasn't large like the HULK, but my six-six frame was not only muscled, but I had the definition of a sculpted Greek god. Medusalith gave me a nod before slowly lowering back down to the ground. Instead of staying up in the air and lording my position over her, I followed her back down to the ground. I watched as Medusalith got down on one knee as she held out the little weasel out before her.

"Might I present to you, Maximus Boltagon," Medusalith said in clear tones. My steps halted as I looked her over, this was an interesting development alright because if I wasn't mistaken, she was the Queen and in love with Black Bolt. Yet, here it seemed like that was not the case. I can work with this. I gave Medusalith a nod in acceptance and took control of his struggling form. Maximus floated out from Medusalith's blazing red hair as I had him kneel down for everyone to see.

"Unhand me this instant, my brother is the King!" Maximus screamed for all to hear. "Do you hear me! My brother is the King!"

I said nothing as I held my hand up outstretched and called, my ax materialized for all to see. The edge sharp and gleaming wickedly in the light.

KLINK!

Everyone went silent as my ax touched down on the ground splitting the material they had used for the ground. I slowly stalked forward, ohh so slowly. Everyone was silent and hung on my every word and movement, but I paid them no mind as I zeroed in on the goal before me.

Maximus had opened his mouth to say something else, but a swift movement of my ax removed his head. The decapitated head of Maximus Boltagon floated to a hover before his brother and that was when the real struggling began. I could see the rage and Fury burning in his eyes; but I was far beyond caring.

I released my ax and allowed it to float beside me as my fists started to glow. I could see the hate in his eyes and I had something special just for him to enjoy. I did two quick jabs into the open air to stretch out my arms before moving in for the kill. Every Inhuman watched as I tore their inbred King apart punch by devastating punch. Five hits, fifty hits, one hundred and sixty-two hits, blood had started to pour out around the ball gag, but I kept piling on the damage.

**WHAP!**

**WHAP!!**

**WHAP!!!**

Some flinched, and others shied away from the breaking of their King. I, on the other hand, was starting to feel amazing. It's a wonder what a proper punching bag can do to uplift your emotions. But I knew that it was time to finally end this. I took one hard step back and released some air before stepping back forward. A left palm strike punched a hole clear through Black Bolt's body. A swift right punched a searing hole through the lower right-hand side of his abdomen.

A vicious strike took out the left side of his stomach, and another took out his torso's upper right. Taking a step back, I charged up some power into my fist before stepping forward once more.

The strike I laid on him blew apart his upper torso and with that final strike, Black Bolt was no more. Swiftly my ax was back within my hand as those not of my guards moved half a pace away from me. Ignoring them, I turned and made for the throne with slow and meticulous steps.

The Inhumans around the chamber all fell to their knees, bowing to my display of power and savagery over their previous King. The beauty that was Medusalith took a position to the throne's right, smiling at me as I approached. Eyeing her for a moment, I dismissed all of my preconceived notions of who the Inhumans were as I sat on my new throne. Raising my ax high, I brought the pummel of its shaft down hard three times.

Medusalith gave me a scintillating smile before stepping forward. Her hands were held out in announcement and her voice was projected around the palace.

"Long live the king!"

End Chapter…

* * *

A/N…

One of my longest chapters to date…. Hot damn.

Come join the discord, you can chat with myself and those who have joined the community.

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

If you are looking for early chapters then or stories I have not posted yet then come joining my Patr / eon.

www - Pat/ reon - com - TheToFu


	54. Chapter 54

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 54**

**Devastation**

**Eric Magnus**

**Magneto**

Eric didn't know how to feel; he had planned everything down to the last details. He had gathered allies from all over the world and made deals to see his new Kingdom prosper. Yet here he was again on the losing side. The start of the battle happened like no other, but for some reason, his powers were less effective here then they were anywhere else in the world.

It was infuriating, and Eric wanted to lash out at those before him, but he couldn't as he realized he was now stuck here. By the time Blake arrived, he had taken out his teleporter, and the building had been brought forth shielding to stop his forces from retreating back into its halls. Eric had to grudgingly give it to Blake as he displayed his astonishing might. T'Challa's death left a mark with his Wakandan allies, but it was what he did next for Exodus that had Eric on the back foot.

The reports he was hearing sent a shiver down Eric's spine and from what he was hearing, Blake was tearing through his forces. Namor was dead, and Exodus was nowhere to be found. Before he could do anything, a flaming bird appeared in the air before the forces gathered. He couldn't help but take in the long red hair and the outfit she wore. Eric almost swore when they locked eyes because he knew that this was the moment that he knew; he fucked up. This island was not going to be his throne, no, this island was going to be his end.

Not today, Eric told himself as he brought his spheres to hover around him. He had steely determination in his eyes as he floated up into the standoff against her floating frame. Eric watched as she kissed Ororo before turning around and facing him. She had that same cocky smirk playing in the corner of her lips like the rest of them, Eric noticed.

He knew that there was no time for words, so Eric attacked. The eight metallic spheres that floated around him boomed forward, creating sonic booms in their wake, throwing around those unfortunate souls beneath them. He didn't care about anything around him because his instincts screamed across every fiber of his being.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Everything was silent erriely so as Eric waited for the dust to clear. There was a flash of red, and his instincts screamed once more forcing him to jump to the left. The ground cracked and broke as whatever it was destroyed where he previously floated. Pulling deeply on his knowledge of the magnetosphere, Eric moved one hand in an attempt to crush his enemy.

His false arm was loaded, but he needed to be a lot closer to do what he wanted. Pulling back two of his metallic spheres, he had them flatten and spread out as a distraction and covering as he flew a lot closer. He found it odd that she did not move from her location, but Eric refused to allow her a chance to counter-attack.

Eric got within a meter of her before swinging his false arm forward in preparation to fire. The metallic sphere he had blocking the view shifted, and the dust cleared. On the other side all he could see were glowing golden eyes framed by beautiful flowing red hair.

Scowling at that infuriating smirk on her lips, Eric gritted his teeth before firing.

Boom!

Eric's eyes widened as he looked at the round he fired stopped less than a meter from his target. Before he could do anything else, a wave of her hands scattered his spheres, and another wave slammed unimaginable forces into his chest. He didn't know what was happening as the world spun around him, what he did know was that unbearable pain came shooting out of his right side.

"You threw a car at me and Ben took your left arm. Well, I think I'll take your right for trying to shoot me in the face."

Eric had no words as he passed out.

**O.O.O.O**

**Natasha Blake**

**Black Widow**

Natasha couldn't help but shake her head as she listened to the command line as Jean worked Magneto like a beaten five-dollar drum. Putting that aside, Natasha turned to face what was left of Magneto's little brigade. Not many of them were left standing after Ben, and Jeans little displaces of power. Hell, they were lucky that Ororo hadn't decided to bust out her own abilities on a grand scale as she laid down the law.

Twisting as she jumped into the air, Natasha went invisible as her web slung her way around a corner for cover. There was a solid thump at the location that Natasha had just left, but she paid it no mind. Twisting dexterously within the air, Natasha fired out another web line at the rooftop before pulling herself forward. Perched on the corner of the building, Nat looked down at her little Prey calling herself the Stunner. Stunner or Angelina Brancale, as she was known out of costume, was a powerhouse that Natasha was looking to recruit for one of her Oni teams. From what Natasha could see, Eric had solved the issues of her other form, and Stunner was here to pay back what he had done for her.

Then again, from the way she had looked at his broken form, Natasha was confident that she would be able to sway Stunner. Since they had invaded the island, Natasha had her eyes out for any exciting person that might have tagged along with Eric, but besides his little power club, only a few others stuck out to Natasha. Stunner was one such person that had stuck out to her, and from the distance and body language she was reading, Natasha was sure that she would be able to pouch her today.

The lady was easily seven feet tall with blonde hair with some natural blue eyes, hell, she might look a little bit like a larger than life female powerlifter, but her demeanor didn't scream attack dog to Natasha senses. Natasha was so sure of this that her next attack was not aimed at maiming or killing Stunner. Pulling out one of her Widow signets, she carefully aimed before throwing it with such precision, that Natasha wanted to pat herself on the back. The Widow signet bounced off a light fixture, windowpane, then off the back of Blob before sticking into the neck of Stunner.

For a brief moment, Natasha watched as she looked around for where it came from, but before she could take a step in anger, the tranquilizer kicked in. Chuckling to herself, Natasha jumped down from her perch performing a flawless Kamen Rider kick into the side of Blob's head, sending him ass over end onto another of the Evil Brotherhood of Mutants. Natasha pulled out an RFI teleportation tag from her utility belt, placed one on Stunner before getting back into the mix to see who else she might be able to collect before the battle ended.

**O.O.O.O**

**Faora UL**

**Right Hand of the King**

**Military Leader**

Faora turned around and looked down at the bloody parts of what used to be Namor. Namor's armies were starting to surrender on the beach, and her troops were rounding them up. Shaking her head as she heard the boom as her King took off to complete his battles, Faora moved her attention to her own. There was a beep coming from her omnitool, and looking down at it reminded her of why she followed her King, and no, it was not because he gave her life.

Her King Benjamin Blake took being prepared and his paranoia to such a level that even she was stunned once she understood what the world they lived in was capable of. Pushing those thoughts aside, Faora sent commands to her underwater troops so that they may prepare themselves. This was the time to strike while the iron was hot. This was because Namor, in all of his wisdom, decided to bring a large majority of his troops for the invasion.

They numbered in the thousands, but her troops were killing them twenty to one when the battle had started. The only reason why her troops had not culled the other army was that her King had arrived. The king's arrival had put a stop to the slaughter. Namor and his troops were unaware that the Neptune protocols were in effect, and his Kingdom was now entirely under Pandorian control.

Her King had made the Neptune protocols after meeting Namor for the first time a few months back. It was then improved and refined when Namor had made his first visit to the island. During that visit, Namor was given water laced with both nanoscopic trackers with a trace of magical tracking to be certain. Once the King was certain that the location of Atlantis was found, he had the magical division come up with a set of ward stones that would conjure and power a dome type shield that even went underneath the ground. The dome was based on the same that protected the island but was built with something else in mind.

The dome was built to lock down and contain a city to starve them out if they must, but here it was going to perform another job entirely. With the Neptune protocol in effect, each of the cities to Atlantis under the ocean was now completely isolated. Faora knew that the only ones with the key were her and the King. The Atlanteans might be able to get into the cites, but they would not be able to get back out.

Faora had noticed that one of the side things that the wards stone provided was that it played a projection over the city about them laying down arms to surrender. The other thing that she noticed was that the current projection was playing the death of Namor.

Faora had an idea of who placed that video on a loop and knew that it would either play a demoralizing effect for the anime forces in the coming battle or bolster their resolve. Leaving herself a mental note to speak with her King's mother for another time, Faora brought up her omni-tool.

Sending a message and a command to one of her Spartans, Faora took towards the sky as her transport flew overhead. Once she was inside, Faora took in the blue skin of the leader to her underwater troops. Looking over the rest of the team at her command, Faora made her way to the med bay inside the Pelican dropship as her second in command walked behind her. Like the other hundred thousand of his brothers and sisters, Chris was created by her King not too long ago. These Spartans were made when they had apprehended a criminal Atlantean from the undercity. They had made sure to have their magical agents laid in wait until they could capture a criminal from the underworld of Atlantis.

Her King then paired that DNA with the X-gene of Pearl Pangan, her King had allowed for an amazing variety after saying something about not wanting robotic soldiers or clones. Besides his proclivities on not wanting identical soldiers, these Spartan Atlantean hybrids were powerful either in or out of the water. They also came with none of the drawbacks of being above the water like the normal Atlanteans.

Faora looked at the hologram hovering over her omni-tool as she walked into the med bay; for some reason, there was a red flashing tab labeled breaking news. Faora's jaw almost dropped as she sat at the nurse's table reading the report informing her about thirty-eight percent of the moon being broken. The image she was looking at was that of a one-sided battle as the King vented what was clearly his frustration upon Exodus and the Inhumans.

Smiling to herself, Faora watched as her King proved his power and dominance over those that stood in his way, now it was her turn. Closing down the hologram above her omnitool, Faora then stretched out her hand for the nurse to do her thing. Faora knew what was next, she had read many reports on the MGH that she was about to be injected with.

The MGH was a power augmentation and permanent enhancement drug that they had perfected after pulling a stash off the streets of York City. Gwen had busted a nasty little safe house that hid the stuff while she was out on patrol a few months back. No one said anything about it until she and Susan had begun to experiment with the substance. Faora was of the mind that it was only used for military purposes, but she was overruled by Gwen when she had gone to their King.

The MGH was going to be allowed for purchase in the market, but only after the military had at least one year head start with the substance. It was interesting to note that Gwen and Sue had perfected the MGH, allowing them to pick and choose the type of power they wanted and how soon they would like it to kick in. The variant Faora was getting today was made for underwater warfare while also giving her a kick of hydrokinesis.

Luckily for Faora, the magical department had done their own thing to the MGH, so now it came with a magical form of information dump on how to handle and use these new powers. Ignoring the needle as it slid right into her skin, Faora double-checked her battle plans and the location of the five cities she would be conquering in the name of her King. Once she had finished going over her plans, Faora and Chris, her second in command, made their way to the armory. There was an announcement overhead as her fleet prepared to dive into the ocean. Grabbing hold of the emergency straps, Faora looked into her omnitool and watched as her fleet got into formation before diving into the water. With the turbulence of the ship settling done, Faora went to the weapons rack with her name on it.

Like those used to defend their home, these weapons would work underwater the same way they would work out in space. They were made with the same magical protection that prevented tampering from other sources. Even her suit was made and rated for advanced battlefield usages. Unlucky for the Atlantean's they were packing some interesting firepower for this excursion. Due to this battlefield being underwater, they were not going to use their weapons in the conventional slug throwers configuration, instead. They were going to shoot a hyper condensed charged particle. Their firing rate of eight hundred rounds per minute was cut in half because of the battlefield's nature, but Faora was alright with that since their weapons packed such a punch.

The battle rifle in her hands was of the standard stock and sixteen-inch barrel, but what set it apart from the standard ammunition rifles were the four floating rails. The top rail carried the smart sight while the bottom was attached to the weapon stock, firing mechanism, and power source. The two side rails worked as stabilizing and cooling fins Faora noted as she looked the weapon over.

Attaching one of the standard battle rifles to her back with a nod of appreciation, Faora turned and pulled off one of the swords in the racks. The balance was perfect, but with a twist of her wrist and intent, the blade changed to that of a short one, before another twist had the blade turning into a trident. Giving the nod in confirmation, Faora twisted her wrist once more to shrink the blade back down. Once that was completed she replaced the hunting knife on her back with the magical blade.

"How much longer before we reach?" Faora asked Chris as she took a sidearm from the rack next to the rifles.

"ETA ten minutes, General." Chris replied back as he stood off to the said with a holo-tablet in his hand.

"Good, once I start my attack from the outskirts of Atlantis, I want you to take ten thousand and start a sweep for any who we might have missed before our arrival." Faora commanded, sitting on the table before her was the helmet to her armor. Looking up, Faora waited for Chris to give his confirmation before picking her helmet up. Once she had her helm in hand, Faora gave it one last once over before leaving the armory.

As Faora walked down towards the cargo bay where the rest of her troops waited, Chris went towards the teleportation station. Standing at the door leading into the cargo bay, Faora took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. Before her was a forcefield that held the water back, on the other side of the force field was the cargo bay where the rest of her troops waited on her. This was the same cargo bay that was currently flooded with the water of the ocean.

The beep at her wrist told Faora that the MGH should have already done its work and that it was fine for her to enter the water without her helmet. Steeling herself and releasing the breath she was holding, Faora stepped forward with grace and total confidence. Instantly the force field enveloped her before moving along her person as she entered the cargo bay. With no way back and pushing forward, Faora took her first breath under the ocean.

Water filled her lungs, for a moment, Faora almost panicked, but then all of her worries were washed aside as her body didn't react negatively like she was expecting. Instead, oxygen entered her lungs and she had to breathe out after some time. Glad that she wasn't going to drown today, Faora proceeded to test her suit's functions. Once she was certain that she wasn't going to have any suit failures under the ocean, Faora stretched out a hand.

Above her palm, a small vortex of water started to form as she flexed her hydrokinesis. The vortex transformed into a sphere, then cube, triangle, numbers, then letters. Complex forms took shape over her hand before Faora was confident with the application of her newfound powers. A light hop had her up floating in the water by the railing before she willed herself forward, her powers moved and obey. Faora moved through the water as if she was flying untouched by gravity itself. Moving above the troops down below, Faora joined the command team that was waiting on her by the exit to the cargo compartment.

As she came to a float beside them, her command team snapped to attention with a salute.

"At ease," Faora commanded before turning to the holo-image that floated in the middle of the group. "How are they positioned?"

The Spartans in command looked at each other before the one with blue skin and orange hair spoke.

"Our ships are holding in position here about one thousand meters from the entrance to the city." David answered as he waved a hand over the holo-image. "With the plan's you have sent us, we are prepared for a three-pronged attack on the city. We placed ten thousand at the back while we have another ten waiting at the west for our signal. From what we have seen of their tactics, we extract a token force of resistance."

Faora looked over the map, the plan before she chose to respond, "I want you to send in two fast movers to blow a hole so that we can enter through the front. Have the other two attacking points enter through stealth means if they can."

She watched as they gave her a nod before going to relay her orders, turning around. Faora made her way to the exit of the Pelican Dropship. Tapping the command key on her arm bracer, Faora activated her mic.

"Once this battle starts, I want everyone with their teams. Check your corners and don't get pinned down, stun shots unless you run into a powerhouse. If you do, team up and take them down or eliminate the threat. Now, let's go conquer this city in the name of our King."

Faora smiled to herself under her helm as she bay doors activated and lowered themselves. The sight before her was breathtaking, but she had a job to do and a nation to conquer.

"IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"

"IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"

"IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"

"IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"

**O.O.O.O**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Father, Lover, King**

**Conqueror**

Sitting on the throne up high, I watched as everyone knelt before me. Silence descended, but the sounds of gunfire could be heard from the outside as my Spartans went about doing their grim work. I looked down at the kneeling form of Medusa, and she looked me back in the eye holding my gaze steadfast with not a waiver in her posture.

"What is your name?" I asked as I motion for her to rise. Oliver motioned around for the spartans within the throne room to spread out and take up positions. As Medusa rose, I took in her form. Just like in my memories from the comics, Medusa had ridiculously long flowing scarlet red hair that she folded over and braided onto itself. She wore a dark purple skin-tight suit that showed off some of her shoulders, along the front and back were lines of neon purple. The gloves on her arms were also of a dark purple bodysuit type that also came with an arm bracer.

Upon her head was what looked like a crown of silver metal, but from the way it framed her face and wrapped around the back of her head, it gave off the feel of a helmet. My eyes wandered over her finely arched brows and her red painted lips.

"My name is Medusalith Amaquelin, great king," Medusa spoke, voice loud and carried for all to hear. "As part of the Nobel court, it is my job to look after the lower caste and distribute resources."

"Then, answer me this," I said as I brought up a holo-image above my omni-tool. "Why is the city of Attilan in such disrepair, and why do the citizens appear to be so malnourished?"

Before she spoke, I could feel the spark of anger that radiated off her person, but I ignored that and allowed my senses to pick up on those around the room. Some held disdain towards some of the images I held up, while others held themselves up in self-importance, interesting.

Turning my attention back to her, I watched as Medusa held her head up high but spoke through gritted teeth.

"Our previous Monarch felt that since their genetic material was of lower quality, their quality of living was not of our concern." Medusa spoke slowly yet surely.

"From your reaction, I take it you do not feel this way?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat.

"Genetic stock or not, they are our people, and we should make sure they are cared for regardless." Medusa spoke back with steely determination in her voice. She held my gaze, and I felt her emotions empathically. She was telling the truth, but those around her did not share the same mentality, that was alright, I could work with this.

"Oliver, contact medical, I want them here to check out the population and write up a report. Then contact someone to bring up some supplies for the civilians." I spoke as I got up from my conquered throne. Spinning my ax in one hand, I waved my other in a cutting motion opening a portal back to Pandora. Soldiers poured through with some medical personnel to bolster the ones I had brought with my troops.

"Let's go, Medusa; we have places to be," I said as I looked at her from the side of the portal's entrance. Turning, I looked at Oliver and sealed the fate of those in the noble court. "Clean up here, make sure to double-check each of these so-called nobles, purge those who don't fall in line. Once the civilians are cleared by the medical team and have a decent meal in them, I want you to start moving them to Pandora."

Medusa querk an eyebrow at me, Oliver, on the other hand, moved to carry out my orders. I motioned a hand forward, but Medusa stayed where she was. What I did notice was that she was whispering under her breath testing the name I had called her. Medusa then shook her head, held it high, and then walked through the portal that I was keeping open.

Oliver received a side glance from me before I walked through the portal. The last thing I heard before I closed it was a scream from one of the nobles before they were killed. There was no need for a noble class like the medieval ages, my woman and I were in charge and that's how it was going to be. Walking through the portal placed me in the plaza before the portal station next to the emigration center.

Looking around, I noticed that the battle had already concluded here on my island and the Pandoran Police was rounding people up with some of the soldiers. Mixed in with them were the trainee Avengers, alongside them were Steven Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Clint Barton, strange I don't remember giving the okay for him to be on the island. Not with the whole Loki mind control thing happening down the road, might have to fix that.

Sighing to myself, I turned right in time to catch Natasha as she came swinging around a building aimed at my back. Swinging her around in my arms, I pulled up the mask on her face and was greeted with a smirk. Rolling my eyes, I pulled Nat in for a kiss, before I knew it, there was a cough at the side pulling Natasha and my attention.

At the side, Medusa was looking at us both with a slight blush to her cheeks. Swinging Natash around to my back, I allowed her to put her arms around my neck and latch on there as I spoke to Medusa.

"Medusa, this is Natasha, one of my queens. Natasha, Medusa, an Inhuman from Attilan from the Darkside of the Moon." I said as an introduction to both of them. Natasha hopped off of my back and went to shake the hand of Medusa, but I noticed the look she was giving her. Ignoring them, I went over the information gathering in my personal omni-tool as the AI collective started to shunt my status updates from all over the island.

As I was reading through the latest reports, there was a crack of lightning overhead and a flash of red mixed with a bird's caw. Looking up, I spotted Ororo in her armor as she flew down to meet me with Jean in her Phoenix garb in tow. I was stunned by their beauty for a moment, but as I took them both in my extrasensory senses washed over them. I knew that I was powerful, for that there was no doubt in my mind, but what I felt from the two before me, the powers I wield paled in comparison. I could feel the link to Gaea through Ororo, and the primordial force of power almost overloaded me until I felt the one beside her. The radiance of Phoenix force that Jean gave off was staggering in of itself.

I was barely able to turn away from the sheer force of life energy and primordial rebirth. With a sigh, I pushed those thoughts aside as I made some more introductions. As I gave each of my women a kiss that curled their toes, another person decided to show up. For some reason, Raven had come driving up in a hover car and gave me a chagrined smile. Just the look on her face already had a few million ideas zing through my mind. Urgh, hell, I bet she was the one that sprung the trap and let them in before strangling him with the rope.

"You gave him the rope that he was strangled with today?" I asked Raven with clear neutrality.

"I don't know about hanging, but I did help him with his handy situation." Jean piped up as she hung off my shoulder.

"I'm for one am glad you showed such restraint, Jean." Ororo said from her position in my arms. Applying a little bit of my gravity manipulation, I picked up Ororo and started to walk towards the captured assailants' direction. I gave Natasha a look and she looked the other way and whistles as I noticed some of them were not in stasis cuffs and kneeling.

"Nat, am going to want a list of those you decide to have my spare the rod on." I spoke as I came to stand before the would-be crowd of invaders. At the front of them all was Eric Magnus without either of his arms courtesy of Jean. Hell, I could tell which one she took from the burnt and cauterized flesh of a stump. Putting Ororo down, I have Jean leave her perch on my back before I walked up to his form.

The Magneto, one of my favorite childhood villains, had no words, but that was then and this was now. I had died and joined a death universe and I refused to be on the end of the grindstone. So here he was before me because I was not only prepared I was also ruthless enough to see a threat through.

"I did tell you that the next time I saw you, I was going to kill you did I not?" I asked the man before me as I knelt down to meet his eyes. The hard hate and anger that greeted me spoke far more than any of his words could convey.

"Then kill me and get it over with." Eric spat at me as he held himself up with his sheer force of will. I looked him in the eye and felt the truth of his words before releasing a snort of derision. Standing up, I held my arm out to summon my ax. My arm swung upwards as I felt it materialize in my palm, I readied myself to swing my ax down in one fluid motion. Everything was silent around me, honing my focus, I swung downwards.

"WAIT!"

Ignoring the scream from the side, I swung down hard. Constructs that should have been invisible to the naked eye sprung forth in the path of my ax in an attempt to obstruct me. Ignoring them, I powered through slicing construct after construct. This lasted a split-second before the constructs tilted away from Eric's necks and down into the ground.

"WHO DARES?!" I bark turning to the side in search. Sue wasn't here since I had a report of her going to Attilan to run medical checks on the people we found there. There was a lady standing at the side with blood running down her nose with the Professor at her side. "WHY?"

"There has been enough killing for one day." Xavier spoke as he walked forward. I looked at him, I really looked at the man before me. I almost couldn't believe the shit that I was hearing. This man sat and allowed Eric to do all of his shit for numerous years. So many people were killed and removed because they stood in Eric's path. I knew my hands were covered in blood, but I cared about the common people even though some were not meta-humans. Eric didn't care about anyone if they were not a part of his so-called homo-superiors.

As I looked Xavier over and felt his good vibes telepathic waves try and influence me, my anger started to boil over the edge once more.

"Where were you when this man killed innocents to carry out his plots and plans? Hmm, tell me that?" I commanded the man before me. Patrick Stewards face or not; I was not going to accept any bullshit today. My eyes bore into Xaviers own and he said nothing. "You can't, can you?"

"What I can tell you is that I will not stand by as you slaughter this man. His peers should try him in a court of law, not whatever this is." Xavier answered, holding my gaze. That pushed my anger with him to another level.

"You think that just because you want to say a few little flowery words in his defense, I will just let his terrorist actions slide. Not happening, he had too many years to learn and grow, to change but he did not, and today he crossed the line. He deliberately crossed that line when he attacked us unprovoked. So yeah, I am going to show him what happens when you cross my line." I spoke authority dripping from my voice.

"Benjamin, there has to be another way." Xavier pleaded with me.

I looked at him; then I noticed my mother walking out of the crowd with a revolver. She gave me a slight nod and that was when I made my decision.

"There is, but this will prove a point." I replied to Xavier as I shifted my attention back to him.

"And what points us that because all I see is senseless violence," Xavier spoke as if he was a disappointed father to his son, but jokes on him. I had a dad and wasn't one of his brainwashed kids that he picked up off the street.

Shaking my head I replied back, facing Xavier as I bared down on Erik. "The point is, you can't afford to pay the price of crossing my line. No one will get away with attacking my nation. Not even the master of Magnetism."

"Are you not concerned that so many are watching this?" Xavier asked as he wavered back towards the crowd of people that had started to gather outside the police tape.

"Good, let them watch," I spoke with finality as I stood before Eric's form. "I shall mark you a traitor to our kind. And for your judgment, I shall take from you that in which you value more than life itself.

A hush fell over the crowd of onlookers as my words carried over them. Out of the corner of my eye, I had noticed Natasha holding an omni-tool at the ready as the video played live for all to see. Reaching forward, a spell circle formed as my will sprang forth. This wasn't a spell I was looking to use but that extra power that had always been inside of me. There was one thing when others told you about your Godhood, and there was another in discovering that power. And right now, I was using that extra God power I possessed over all meta-humans.

I didn't know when it started, but I did know that it sometime after the creation of my island. I had fully discovered and mastered my godhood type powers while I was in the hyperbolic chamber training. Pushing aside those thoughts, I willed my power into action. The circle finally formed before encircling Eric's body, he was in the center of three rings while the rest of his minions were in the center of only one ring. The runes that ran around the outer edges of my spell circle were those of the speed force and strength force.

This was helpful for me since no one else could read the language of my magic. There were other scripts mixed in but there were no others that could read my god language since it was made of my own making. A snap of my fingers had my powers get to work as a large T was branded into Eric's chest. Then as his screaming started blue streams of light started to leave his body.

"No! No! You can't do this to me!" Eric screamed trying to struggle as everyone watched while I took his power from him. My mastery of magic and my godhood was to such a level that I wasn't just pulling the power from his genes but from Eric's actual soul. There would never be a Magneto ever again, this day would go down in the history books as the last attempt of a man too scared to adapt.

The lights stopped flowing out of his body and everyone watched as Eric Magnus released a blood- curdling scream before passing out.

Looking down at the ball of power in my hands, I absorbed it into myself before turning to the others that made up his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. They looked at me in horror as I took from them what made them, well them.

Turning around, I looked for more EVIL MUTANTS that had come with Eric but found none. What I did find were the ones that Natasha had pulled out for her own purposes were kneeling on the ground. I ignored them as Smoke and Neon came running over towards me with a certain silver-haired prick between them. Delson, also known as Smoke, was racing over going in and out of phase as Pietro tried as he might but was unable to escape his predicament.

The two of them threw the kid before me and I got to work on taking his powers from him. I made sure to lock down his soul and DNA so that his sister wouldn't be able to tamper with my work. Snorting down at the little prick I turned away.

At a distance, I notice my mother giving me a small nod before slinking back into the crowd. Ignoring that, I spied Natasha turning with me as she changed the video angle as I stood before Xavier.

"You are to leave my nation," I spoke in rumbling tones forcing back my anger at the man before me. But the look in my eyes dared him to argue back. All I wanted was an excuse to take his powers from him. He couldn't read my mind, but he could read the crowd's expression, and not many look at him in a favorable light. "Salem will stay under the protection of my spartans and I will accept every transfer from your school as they look to better their lives, but you are finished here."

When I finished speaking a group of spartan cops came to escort Xavier to a portal so he could leave the island. He gave Eric a look, but I was already ahead of him and had some spartans taking Eric to a holding cell. One that would be able to hold him until I can sell his lousy caracas to bolster my position on the world stage Hell, I knew that my little moon stunt had attracted some unwanted eyes and someone out there had the video footage to share.

Pulling up my omni-tool, I shut down the video footage as I walked over towards the location my ladies were waiting on me. As I walked up Medusa gave me a small nod of acceptance while my ladies gave me a smile. Ororo was looking at the back of Xavier as he was escorted away, but I didn't say anything to stop her if she wanted to go after him. Ororo noticed what I was doing before leaning in for a hug, she sighed at my touch and we both turned to walk towards the hovercar that Raven had driven over.

Medusa was looking over the hovercar while Natasha was explaining to her about its usages. On the other hand, I walked my way to the trunk and took out my spare utility belt. After I put the belt around my waist, I pulled out a spare t-shirt. Pulling out a classic black T with a lightning bolt on its front, I wore that before checking the ding I received from my omni-tool.

Pulling up the video, I found Faora in her armor with a grand city behind her.

"Yes, Faora?" I asked, looking at the hologram hovering over my forearm.

"I would like to ask for your assistance, my king?" Faora asked and I could hear the strain in her voice. "We have run into a situation with the last city."

"Dig in I will be there soon." I replied to her request.

Looking over the video, I noticed some Shark guy in the background tearing through the water. Interesting, I thought to myself as I looked him over. Behind him and leading the enemy army was a beautiful blue-skinned lady. From the reports I had read, Namora was already in custody with a few of their politicians, so this could only be one other, Andromeda. From what little knowledge I knew about her, Andromeda was loyal to Atlantis and not the throne. She was not only the king's right hand but also a member of his team, Defenders Of the Deep.

Closing down the holo-call, I turned to the ladies waiting with the hovercar ready to go.

"Well, ladies, it looks like I am not finished for the day." I said as my eyes started to blaze and power flowed off of my person.

"Well, what are you waiting around here for?" Jean asked me as she gave me a smile in return. Releasing a chuckle, I looked them over before vanishing from my spot. Upwards I flew until I brushed the outer edges of the Earth's atmosphere. Performing a smooth parabolic arc, I came back down on the ocean as if I was a kinetic missile launched from a hidden satellite.

I plunged through the ocean's surface with my ax in hand, water flowing over my body, nothing standing in my way. I was moving at such speeds with such fine control, there wasn't even a ripple along the surface of the ocean as I slipped beneath her waves. My eyes shifted and adjusted to the low levels of light as if I was still on the surface, but I paid the beautiful lights no attention. As I flowed through the water, I moved as if I was born to the ocean.

My wrist beeped as it showed me the proper coordinates for Faora's location. Once I was certain I was on the right path, I shot off from my current position. Water moved for me and micro-vortexes churned in my wake, but I cut through the water as if it was not there. I went over an underwater mountain and found a domed and walled city at its base. Taking a moment to look at it and take in the beautiful flora beneath the ocean, I smirked before my attention was drawn to an explosion.

I hovered over the ward doom and took in the battle that Faora was fighting, being completely honest. Faora was actually winning the battle, but the others were fighting in retreat, costing us soldiers as their suit functions activated and teleported them out. Once I was certain of who was the linchpin to this battle, I struck.

The first to lose his head was the ten-foot-tall hybrid known as Tiger Shark. He never saw me coming as I decapitated him, then with a twist of my wrist cut him into one hundred meaty chunks. Turning around, I sent a kinetic punch towards the living jellyfish also known as the Manowar. My blow traveled through the water before busting the jellyfish and disintegrated him with some applied gravity.

Twisting, I leaned backward as I kicked out, killing Dragonrider and her mount. As I righted myself, I noticed how the battle had halted at my display of power. No one said anything, but I ignored all of that as I swam to my General's side.

Faora floated at my side with her helmet off as I looked over the cities' last defenders. As I looked them over, I noticed the green man in the red speedo with odd leather wings at his ankles. The other I noticed was blue, tail at his back with some funky gold and black pants. Now, I knew who that was and that could only be that asshole by the awful name of Sea Leopard. It was surprising to know that Krang wasn't here because I would have loved to get rid of all my problems in one day.

All I could see when I looked at them was defiance in their eyes, but I had come all this way and would not be deterred, not today.

"Kneel to my throne and I will spare you your lives," I spoke, voice commanding while traveling for all to hear.

"You have no right to the throne of Atlantis, you surface dweller." Sea Leopard yelled as he pointed a finger at me. The one in green looked at Sea Leopard and then looked at me, but I could see that he was choosing his words wisely.

"I do not believe I would like to give up my rights to the throne to an outsider." The green one spoke, and I started to think he might be Llyron from the way he looked. He had on a red speedo with a gold belt, there was even a Kraken motif on the front of his golden belt.

"What say you General of Atlantis?" I asked Andromeda in the back. The look of surprise on her face told me that she was not expecting to be asked anything.

"Atlantis can only be ruled by the strong, but I care not for that. What I care about is her people, what can you do about the ocean's pollution problem?" Andromeda asked me.

Sea Leopard scoffed before answering her. "That's simple girl, just kill them all and kick them out of my ocean."

"Agreed," Llyron spoke as if it was that simple.

I snorted at them before speaking, "You're both full of shit, you know that." They got angry and postured like they were about to fight me.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked, voice loud.

"Their way will only create war and that's not a war your people can win if they are affected by the pollution like I believe they are," I answered with a shrug. Then spoke some more before anyone could stop me. "If you want your people to be safe and healthy, the best thing to do is to repurpose the dome overhead to clean up the ocean's pollution and garbage. Hell, I know of at least ten more ways to help the people of Atlantis, but I will only do that once they bend the knee."

"LIES!" Sea Leopard yelled as he launched himself towards me. Letting go of my ax, I allowed it to sink down into the city as I met Sea Leopard halfway. Shifting out of the way as his punch came flying towards my head. I laughed as he attempted to catch me with his tail on the follow-through.

Gripping the end of the man's tail, I fired off two rapid punches into his ribcage from an awkward angle. There was a crunch under my fist as I felt both ribs break. Moving out of the way, I allowed a kick to whiff past me as Llyron took his shot. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Andromeda hadn't joined in and had kept the Atlantean army back, she had balls.

Paying her no mind, I focused back on my own fight as Sea Leopard typed some ice magic against me. A swipe slapped his shitty excuse of a spell away and I watched his face twist into shock. Ignoring that, I moved, one hand gripping tightly around his tail and the other on his shoulder. Before he could react, I applied a little strength yanking his tail upwards. Sea Leopard didn't get a chance to scream as I pulled his spine out.

Ignoring the blood from my kill, I turned, then bitch slapped the shit out of Llyron with the spine of Sea Leopard. Llyron didn't get a chance to recover from his daze as I moved to wrap the spine of Sea Leopard around his neck. The bones along the spine ripped into Llyron gills as I strangled him with vertebrae of life. He struggled gasped and then died a sad pathetic death.

Letting the body float for a moment, I summoned my ax back to me before making sure that he was dead. One swing later and Llyron was bisected into two parts. Tossing the dead bodies to the side, I looked at Andromeda as she talked with her fellow Atlantean soldiers. Once they were finished, I waited for her to swim her way over to my location.

Floating there, I waited for her to gather her thoughts before saying her piece. Overhead, I noticed that I was still on video and everyone was watching me in real-time. I just hope the ladies had kept the kids from watching me battle, one of the reasons Eric was still alive was because I was live across Pandora and other locations.

"The people of Atlantis bow to their new king." Andromeda proclaimed loudly.

"THE KING!"

"THE KING!"

"THE KING!"

They were allowed to cheer before I made a hand motion to cut them off.

"Faora, coordinate with Andromeda and have someone clean up the battlefield. I want portals leading back to Pandora and to each of the other cities. Let's get our personal medical down here to check over every citizen; they must have some type of pollution issues." I spoke with a command to my voice. "Also have someone contact Namora, I want someone to get started on digitizing the knowledge of Atlantis and adding it to Pandoras. We also need someone to go over the Finance before Emma gets down here."

They both replied in the affirmative as I looked them over. Once they gave me the answers I was looking for, I opened another portal this time back to Pandora. It was easy to hold back the ocean as I stepped through, but a little bit of applied magic and I was dry.

O.O.O.O

A day had gone by since Eric had tried to invade and take my throne. Since then I have allowed my people to do their thing and get everyone organized. From the reports I had looked over in the morning, Sue stayed up on the moon overnight working. Once she was finished with a few of the medical checks she was already moving down some of the Inhumans to the island. The other thing that I found interesting was all of the genetic manipulation scientific studies found on Attilan. Sue was far too excited when she had made the discovery, before I knew what was happening Gwen had joined her up on Attilan. So far they have been up there for the last sixteen hours, but with someone there to make sure that they didn't overdo it, I was alright not disturbing them.

Releasing a sigh, I shifted my head in the direction Ororo wanted as her fingers rubbed up against my scalp. My eyes closed as I enjoyed Ororo rubbing some natural oils along my scalp, turning my head to the side, I placed a kiss on the inner parts of her thighs. Currently, one of those beautifully toned thighs were wrapped around my chest while the other was lazily hanging over my shoulder as I sat on the floor of our living room.

Ororo had volunteered to oil up my dreads as we got up for the morning once we had all enjoyed our morning activities out of the way. It was funny to see that Medusa could blush so red that she started to match her hair. I paid her mind even as Natasha and Raven tried to joke with her about them already having a large and filling breakfast to start their day. That one had me almost snort my hot chocolate back out, but Medusa had run away to explore the island when Emma had come for her to discuss the financial situation of Attilan. Well, it was more like their lack of a financial situation from what my reports already told me.

I sigh once more as Ororo's fingers find a really nice spot causing me to relax into her lap some more. Smiling as I indulged with what Ororo was doing, I rubbed my hand up the underside of Natasha's thigh since she had her legs in my lap as she leaned up against some pillows from the couch. Sitting on her toned stomach was a small holo-disc emitting an operation that Natasha was working on. She gave me a grin before pulling my hand up underneath her shorts, this caused my hand to brush across her inner thigh. Natasha released a small moan as my fingers roamed her flesh.

"Did you not get enough this morning?" Ororo asked from behind my head as she pulled a silk tie from somewhere to wrap my dreads into a ponytail.

"Sigh, you know how it is when he starts to rub his hands all over you, Ro'." Natasha replied with a breathy tone.

"Snort, pay Ro' no mind because if I remembered correctly. She was face down ass up less than an hour ago before we got into the shower and got herself the last load before we got out of the bed." Raven spoke with some mirth in her voice. Chuckling at Ororo's scandalized look, Raven used the levitation mod on her omni-tool to bring her fellow sisters their coffee.

"Yes, well, time your orgasm better next time and you can catch more cream." Ororo answered with a smile as she took the floating cup of coffee. Natasha stretched and then rolled over like a lazy cat before sitting up and taking her coffee cup.

Rolling my eyes at the three of them, I pulled up my omni-tool and started to input commands for my plans for the day. As I was about to finish writing, the racket started as I heard little feet pounding from up above our heads. Surprisingly it wasn't Maya that came flying down the stairs first, no it was one of my triples that came down the stairs first. On her back and around her waist was what appeared to be a flight harness and on her back were wings made of hard light.

Closing down my omni-tool, I put a finger in the air and rotated it, this caused Phoebe to get pulled into my gravitational control. Rotating my finger in a circle, I had her spin within the air, but her laughter told me enough.

"No flying contraptions in the house little lady." I spoke, then using some fine manipulation to remove the harness from her person. Phoebe pouted then stuck her tongue out at me before rushing towards the kitchen for her breakfast. Alfred came down the stairs next, and then the rest of my girls followed behind him. Each of them had a mass of bed head and I was distinctly happy that Alfred had hair like mine. The look of Raven, Natasha, and Ororo spoke more than enough as they took in the girls lion's mane styled hair almost put me into a fit of laughter, but I pushed it aside.

The ladies got up and started their own thing with the girls oddly synchronized movements of their own. Shaking my head at them, I got up myself and then made my way to the other side of Celeste. I found her looking over a sheet of music on her smart band. Smiling at my little musician, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and then gave on to each of my kids. Maya tried to do like her brother and lean away from the father's kiss of love, but I was far too quick for her.

Taking up a seat at the other end of the table, I decided to enjoy the rest of the morning with the family. It had taken a while for the ladies to fix the girl's hair, but it was right on time for them to leave for school. There was a honk out front and when I opened the door, I found a hover-bus waiting outside. My face split into a grin when I noticed the words on the side of the bus. Interestingly, it would seem that they had made some changes while I was in the hyperbolic chamber, well not going to worry about it.

Turning around, I zipped around the house and gathered my kid's things so I could kick them out of the house. Turning around after closing the door, I found Natasha already pulling on a combat harness with Raven doing the same. The only one not dressed and ready for our little dance was Ororo, I querk an eyebrow at her and she shrugged in return. Shrugging myself, I gave her a kiss, then the other two before going to get myself ready also.

Once I was dressed, I walked out to the garage and the open portal was waiting for me. On one side was Natasha waiting with the helmet to my MJOLNIR armor. Taking the helmet in my hand, I looked it over before putting it away in one of my utility pouches. I would not need my face covered this day, what I was about to do, I was going to do with my head held high and my back straight.

On the other side of the portal was the tarmac of my military base. On this same tarmac were at least twenty other Pelican VTOL and in the center was a massive airship with a flaming wolf on its front. Standing before the massive airship were my spartans ready and waiting for me.

Damn, they look amazing in their armor, and I had no words for how I felt knowing that they were my people. I was sure there wouldn't be any fighting for what I had planned, but a show of force would get my point across. I didn't need a flashy cape or a big speech, I just needed to be me.

Giving my spartans a manic grin, I then turned towards the massive airship.

"Spartans, let's ride!"

O.O.O.O

The ride to the borders of Wakanda was far smoother than I thought it would have been. The massive airship that I was riding in was a flagship made for the royal family of Pandora. Sadly I was certain that it was not going to get a lot of use since I was more of the utilitarian styled traveler. I might stash it and use it for an Ambassador or something or other later on.

For now, though, I was sitting in a throne on a raised dais, at my side, Raven sat in her own throne looking very much a Queen in her court. Natasha wasn't on her throne though, she was walking around the pit looking over the spartans in the troops bay.

In the center before me floated a map of the world in hologram form, on this map was our current location and I could tell automatically that something was wrong. A wave of my hand brought up a hologram over my chair's arm, and I looked over the readout of what the sensors were picking up. I had to suppress a smile as I looked over the data. It turns out we were picking up on the power running through the hologram that cloaked Wakanda's true capital. Using that, we were able to outline the limits of the capital.

I had a hand on my chin thinking things over when I noticed everyone was waiting on my orders.

"Well, let's get this over with." I said with a wave of my hand. With that command, the airship moved forward with the Pelican wings in tow. The moment we breached the cloaking field, I could feel the anticipation in the air. My soldiers were ready for a fight and were slowly ramping up their anticipation of one.

There was motion of movement at the controls, but I didn't say anything and allowed them to do their thing. What I did do was put in my earpiece so that I may listen in on the command channel. From what I was getting, it seemed that Wakanda air control was now aware of us entering their air space. Raven gave the command to push forward so that we may land at their airport landing station. As we ignored their calls to turn away, Wakanda decided to send out some of their fast fliers to try and intercept us. The pelicans did their own intercepts as we flew over Warrior falls.

With my pelicans flying intercept, the airship pushed forward until we were over the landing pad of their airport. Raven then came to stand beside me and held out a hand for me to take. Smiling at her, I accepted her hand and we walked side by side. We took the elevator down and walked into the troop bay to find Natasha tossing a spartan with a judo throw while she was sticking to the roof of a three-dimensional battle chamber. Shaking my head at the spectacle, I decided to knock on the door to pull her attention.

Natasha gave me one of her savage grins before it turned into a frown, she then gave me a nod as she got out of the battle room. As I was looking Natasha over, Jacob walked up to us with three caps hanging over one arm. Looking at the capes, I shook my head at him, but Raven took the blue one since it matched her armor. Natasha decided to go about it the same way I didn't and not wear a cape.

Once we had gotten over that little bit of show and tell, we then made our way to the exit of the troop bay. The ship touched down as we made it to the other side of the carrier and I couldn't help but find that interesting. I sent a command to the deck to keep the airship in low powered mode, with what was about to happen next. We might have to leave post-haste.

On the other side of the doors to my airship was what I would consider a decent-sized army. There had to be at least one thousand Wakandan soldiers assembled before the airship. For a moment, I had the urge to flatten and crush all before me, but I pushed that thought and idea to the side. Instead, I raised an arm summoning those behind me.

There was no need to turn and look behind as those that survived the fight started to walk down the ramp in cuffs. Behind the contingent of disgraced soldiers floated a coffin. On top go the coffin was the helm of the Panther habit. Before anyone could say anything Queen Ramonda came forward from the crowd and I could see tears upon her features.

Shuri came out next yelling Brotha and the King walked behind her with a stoic demeanor. I stood at my position as the coffin made its way to the waiting party of Wakandan royals. King T'Chaka slowly approached the coffin, silence descended as he walked. He lifted the lid and found half the body of his son. Shuri yelled murder in tandem with her mother but I paid them no care. My sight, my focus was all on the man before me. The tightness of his jaw, the set of his muscles. Sorrow radiated off the man in waves, but then there was an abrupt shift.

A fierce determination in his eyes replaced the sorrow. I didn't like that determination at all, it was time to crush it.

"King T'Chaka, today I had come to crush your nation beneath my heel, but as my ships parked outside of your cloak. I realize that this was nothing but a nation of cowards. You have spent so many generations hidden in this valley, shut off from the rest of the world that you have been left behind." I spoke eyes ablaze, voice carrying far and wide for all to hear.

I shook my head in derision before continuing.

"All of your advanced weaponry and bluster couldn't stop me from brushing aside all of your defenses." I snorted at the memory of how easy it was to breach the border. "I realized, your nation was already beneath my own, and I there was no need to destroy your people."

"At first, I thought your nation was strong enough to stop me but I was wrong," I said looking him in the eyes. "I was worried, but when the chips were down, victory was mine. You allied with an enemy of my nation and your son died. After the battle, I found out that he wanted my queen as his own and made such a deal for her hand."

"Lies!" Shuri screamed.

"Believe what you will, little one," I replied as I shifted my attention towards her for a moment before going back to T'Chaka. "When I learned about that little fact, I had come with vengeance in my heart. I was going to kill you, your wife, your daughter. From there, your nation would have been laid defenseless before me and my army. I would continue by slaughtering the other tribes' leaders before forcing your nation to bend the knee. An example was going to be made of you and your nation's leaders. The lesson was going to be such that others would shudder at the mere thought of wanting to attempt the same as T'Challa."

"So what, this is your mercy?" T'Chaka asked, looking at me with hate.

"Snort, understand, I am not giving mercy," I said before waving a hand to order my spartans back onto the airship. "I just want you to have a fair understanding, step into my business again and I will crush you and your nation of cowards."

Raven did a cape flair that made me damn jealous, but I kept my face straight as we all walked back onto the airship. Within moments, the airship took to the sky heading back towards Pandora. They never even noticed when I snuck Erick Stevens into the mix of prisoners. Heading back to my throne, I opened my omni-tool and did something I have never done before. I decided to write a personal log.

Benjamin's Kings log

I worry that I am becoming a tyrant. I went and destroyed Wakanda today and my only reason was that the Prince pissed me off and got himself killed. Wakanda was a nation against my own and the Prince wanted Ororo as his queen. That was the only reason I had for what I did to their nation.

Wakanda is or was a nation that rivaled my own. Sadly that's no more not after what I did. Their new soon to be royal family has been indoctrinated by Emma and Faora to my way of doing things. There was no more Eric Stevens not after I had my ladies pull out what was there and then reconstruct an entirely new personality for our goals.

Over the next five years, Eric would work to remove all opposition to my goals and work to integrate Wakanda with my own. During his five years, Eric will most likely kill those who sow dissent against him for being an outsider. Sadly that wasn't even the worst of what I have done to this once grand nation.

Before the night was over Queen Romanda would pass in the night due to a spell Selene had provided me. Then in a few months, Shuri will either die or fall into a coma from a magical explosion in her lab. Either she would be one less issue I would have to deal with or gain a new view. A bad case of luck paired with sorrow over her brother to be sure. Then last but not least, the King will pass in his sleep within the year from a heart attack.

With one visit I had thoroughly destroyed a nation, I wonder if it was the right thing to do. Emma told me none should stand in my path as I brought Pandora to greatness, but I couldn't help but feel like a tyrant. Jean was of the mind that it was best that I remove them now instead of later when they get the chance to become real problems.

I guess only time will tell, because the moment anyone from Wakanda stepped out of line. I was going to bury that nation.

* * *

_**Authors Notes:** _

It's a FanFiction so I plan to explode this path with maximum badassitude.

I hope everyone is as excited as I am.

Because this is the year that the Stark Expo goes down and also Hulk comes out of hiding.

Nothing can ever go wrong.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu

P.P.S. For those new to reading my story, I generally update on a biweekly base. That means every 2 weeks for those without google.

Also early chapters are of course posted on Pat / reon with new and interesting stories birth from my madness.


	55. Chapter 55

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 55**

**Pandamonium**

_**Nick Fury** _

_**Director of S.H.I.E.L.D** _

Nick Fury sat in his office, rubbing the bridge of his brow. It had been a few days since the metahuman world was launched into pandemonium. When _something_ had happened to the moon, the first thing Fury thought was that the Earth was finally under attack. Hell, he wished they were under attack, because when his sister had called and informed him of what had happened, he didn't know how in the fuck he was going to explain this situation to the World Security Council.

Fury wanted nothing else other than to shoot that overpowered nephew of his in the face. No one had told him, but Fury was certain that Ben could survive a nuke. And if he can survive something like that, then he could let his favorite uncle release some tension with a few rounds to the face.

Maybe he could get a hologram made of his nephew for his private shooting range. Today, Fury had been called to a joint meeting of the President and the World Security Council in order to discuss the "my nephew broke the moon" situation. Generally, he had better things to do, but it seemed this particular meeting was over the report he had filed the other day about the "the incident". The world knew it as a stealth meteor impact, but SHIELD had satellites and eyes everywhere, so they knew better. Needless to say, he had plans to spin this to his benefit.

Brushing by the two guards at the door with barely a glance, Fury glided across a gorgeous blue carpet with a certain eagle embossed in its middle, moving with the silk-smooth grace of a professional spy.

Fury looked up at the wall of monitors showing various world leaders. Observing the British Prime Minister, Fury noticed the office in the background. That could only mean she was in the MI5 building, with Captain Britain somewhere in the room. The Russian Prime Minister was inside one of their safe houses, and Pierce was calling in from a certain bank under Washington D.C. Not saying anything, Fury placed the folder he was carrying on top of the table.

"Forget what the report says," councilman Rockwell said from his monitor, "We must bring him in and have him answer for it.". Several minutes passed as Fury violently clamped his jaw shut, an angry sort of mumbled growl-hiss leaving his mouth whenever a particularly stupid comment was made.

"I say we vote on declaring Jason Todd a threat to humanity." The Korean Prime Minister spoke.

Sighing out loud, Fury once again regretted he was having world leaders involved in his job.

"We can't do that." Fury spoke up from his seat.

"Nice to see you Nick, but I don't see why we should vote on this matter," Pierce asked from his monitor.

Fury looked at those that were around the table before getting up from his seat. Pulling out a holo-table from the hidden "bag of holding" fitted into his "badass trenchcoat" (his nephew insisted on the names), Fury moved to the front of the room. "Because he isn't a threat unless we make him one."

"Well, with what has happened to the moon, it's hard to see him another way." Spoke the President of the United States.

"Yes, well, from what I have gathered from my sources someone decided to step on our asset's toes," Fury spoke, before an image sprang forth from his holo-tablet. "Magneto decided to do what I believe we are about to do and that is, make an enemy of Mr. Todd."

"What does Magneto have to do with the moon's situation, our satellites only picked up one anomaly in motion." one of the World Security Council members said. The lower right corner of his screen changed to show a shirtless Benjamin flying through the air. Sighing inwards, Fury was at least partially happy that his now adult form resembled his Jason Todd persona.

"Well, it seems Magneto decided he wanted the throne of our asset." Fury said as the image changed to a recent photograph of Magneto. Fury wanted to show a picture of Magneto's current state, but he decided that he could use that later. It would have a far better impact.

"And that leads to thirty-eight percent of the moon being destroyed how?" The President of the United States asked.

"He was fighting against what we call an Omega class meta-human." Fury said so seriously you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"So they had a little scuffle, that doesn't explain the moon." One of the Council Members spoke.

"No, this was not a scuffle as you would like to call it, this was a one-sided slaughter." Fury spoke as the images he showed changed to the decimated form of Magneto and the rest of his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. "Todd is a king that doesn't move unless he has to, but when Magneto invaded he sent the best of the best, and they did not survive the encounter.

"According to my source, the only reason why Todd fought on that moon was to not cause collateral damage to the earth. Hell, we had him classified as at least a class 10 with a "Do Not Disturb" tag attached to his name. We have no idea about the upper levels of Jason's powers and I would rather keep him on our side instead of turning him into an enemy."

Fury could see the contemplative looks on each of their faces, but of course, there had to be that one with far fewer brain cells than the rest.

"How large could his little nation be if none of us has ever heard of it." the council member from Mumbai said.

"Well here is a little context of the matter." Fury said, keeping his face neutral. "Our friend Mr. Todd here is a king of his own sovereign nation, Pandora, a nation that as of yesterday is in fact the largest on this planet."

The image changed to a holographic globe which outlined the borders of each country, To the council's shock, the oceans were covered by a great red swath. Mutterings went around the room, several declaring the map to be a fraud.

"I can assure you that this is the latest report I was able to receive this morning." Fury spoke with such a deadly calm he had everyone on the edges of their seats. "It seems that Namor had aligned with Magneto and decided to participate in the attack as well. And let's just say… he didn't make it."

The holo-image shifted to show the ripped in half form of Namor laying on the beach.

"Mr. Todd ripped through everything before battling another Omega-level mutant known as Exodus on the surface of the moon, in order to not do _this_ "—the images shifted to a cracked lunar surface—"to the surface of the planet."

"We must also remember, Mr. Todd has proven himself to be an ally to SHIELD and the WSC, providing us with massive upgrades in our weaponry. Hell, I had finally closed out a deal for the DELTA SIX accelerator suits. Additionally, in exchange for leaving his nation out of global politics, he has offered us Magneto and his 'Brotherhood of Evil Mutants', in addition to far more advanced weaponry."

The image shifted once more to one of a sleek futurist gunmetal grey and black super suit. On one of the hands was a miniaturized mini-gun and on the other was hanging over the shoulder. Missile pods and other weapons festooned the surface of the armor and Fury swore one of the military leaders creamed his pants.

The Russian Prime Minister slammed his fist on the table.

"Enough of this! Regardless of his gifts, we can not let the damage to the moon stand!" The Russian Prime Minister spoke while slamming a fist down on his table.

The President of the United States countered: "I vote we have the United Nations extend an invite to Jason Todd, and to appoint his nation a representative in the UN in exchange for limited oversight on matters of planetary importance. "

"That will not work," Fury said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as he could.

"Why not?" The Prime Minister of Britain asked.

"Okay, let me clear this up so that everyone can understand." Fury spoke looking at the room. "The issue arises when you decide to try and sanction a nation that's not apart of the world economy. He has no reason to listen to us: we have nothing he wants. Not to mention the fact that he is the leader of one of the world's largest and most powerful militaries, if what we saw during Magneto's invasion was an example... There is nothing we can do besides hearing out his offer"

"Thank you, Director, that will be all for now." Alexander Pierce spoke, and Fury heard the dismissal in those words clear as day. Picking up his files, Fury turned around and left without a second glance backward. No one noticed the small RFID tag he had placed under the table. Strolling down the hall, Fury cut a path as his trench coat billowed behind him in a display of pure badassery.

Fury smirked at the last guard as he waited for the elevator to take him upwards and back to his vehicle. The set of doors opened with a "ping", not paying anyone any mind, Fury got into the elevators and rode it back up. Fury raised a single eyebrow at the cart that waited on him as he arrived at the proper floor, where his sister sat, tapping their childhood code on the steering wheel.

Moving as if his driver was completely normal, Fury got onto the cart and rode it back into the underground garage. He waited for his sister to sign the cart back into the lock-up before she left, and was mildly unnerved when she came back around driving his SUV.

"Do I even want to know how you gained a copy of my keys, because I know I haven't let them out of my sight, ever." Fury spoke while settling into his seat.

"Nicky we both know I'm the better spy," Judith answered with a snort. "So, what's the verdict?"

"I was not told, I was dismissed by Pierce."

Judith began to slowly nod her head, mumbling to herself.

"No, Judith," he said, " you can't kill him. Remember that deal you have in play with the United Nations. You don't kill highly placed officials and they won't open your files again."

"I wasn't going to kill him! I have a daughter-in-law for that."

"Yes, the Widow. How did that knucklehead even tame a woman like her?"

"I have no clue, to be honest," Judith replied with a shake of her head. "Then again, I don't think I want to know how my baby boy is keeping all his women happy. I'm his mother and I don't plan to get involved in any of his bedroom activities."

"Yeah, I know how you feel about that. Did I tell you how I almost shot that chicken winged fool Michelle brought home?" Fury asked his sister.

"Haha, I can only imagine," Judith laughed as she turned onto the highway. They fell back into companionable silence as they drove.

"You know he isn't going to agree with any deal they try and force him into?" Judith said, turning.

"I know."

Judith released a sigh as she changed lanes.

"Then you should have said something."

Fury shrugged.

"I was dismissed after trying to impress upon them how unlikely he is to accept someone else's judgment."

"What more do they want? I've already tempered his urge to bring the world to heel!"

Fury snorted."Yeah, I could tell after he left Wakanda without doing to them as he did with Namor and Atlantis."

This time, it was Judith's turn to offer a detached shrug.

"That _was_ a nasty bit of work."

"Agreed." Fury stated neutrally.

"You say that, but I heard you already marked Namor off your hit list. _And_ there's the little fact you were looking into recruiting one or two of Benjy's people for the Avengers program." Judith replied as she took a turn down the off-ramp.

Fury turned to look at his sister before releasing a huff of air. "Yeah, I want one of those kids working for me. I believe we can do a lot of good, but I don't think they're cut out for the lifestyle."

Judith nodded. "No, the kids aren't, but Natasha and I have evaluated a few of the older ones Benjy rescued, and they would make decent agents," Judith replied as she came to a stop at the red light.

"Is he going to let me recruit them?" Fury asked eyes still on the road.

"Yeah, but he is going to have the island lawyers look it over. I did tell him not to rake you over the coals though, since you're family and all." Judith stated with clear mirth in her voice.

"He isn't going to leave me much room to work with is he?" Fury asked.

"He'll let them decide, since I asked him not to get involved. You'll have to curb your propensity on giving it to people without lube, or he will withdraw his people." Judith replied smoothly.

"Fine," Fury replied with a snort of his own.

Judith let out a sigh"I will see what I can do to make sure you don't get fleeced," Judith replied as she pulled into the underground parking leading to the Triskelion.

"And I'll see what I can do on my end." Fury said, as he opened the door to the SUV and stepped out.

**O.O.O.O**

**Benjamin Blake.**

**Island: Pandora**

**Father, King**

**August 21, 2010**

For the first time in a while, I was feeling relaxed. I was sitting in my lab with the kids: Sophie sat on my leg, going over her flight harness, and Alfred was sitting in the chair beside me working on the chest piece to his Megaman-style armor. Magneto was sent off not too long ago, and Fury and the United Nations wanted to make a big show of catching him. I didn't really care about it, to be honest, I was doing my own thing with my budding Empire.

Yeah, we were at Empire status now, especially when I conquered Atlantis. Sue wasn't too happy when she heard about that, but it was better for Atlantis that I was in charge instead of the previous royal family. Granted, I wasn't the best option, but at least I was going to take care of my people regardless of their station in life.

In total, Attilan added about five thousand to my population, but that wouldn't be enough for an Empire. No, the _real_ benefit came from Atlantis. Atlantis increased my population by about two million people, and _damn_ was that an interesting surprise.

I now had millions of people relying on me to do the right thing, and I was far too stunned to do anything once that realization hit, I stood there in my throne room at the top of the heart tree until my father had found me.

We had stayed up there for the whole night, speaking about a man's duty, and what he should do for his people. We talked about how I had first wanted to be a hero, and how things had gone so off the rails. Fuck, looking back at it all, there was no way I could have made it to where I was if I hadn't adapted. Humming to myself about it all, I pushed that thought aside as I stopped my baby girl from connecting the power supply to her flight harness.

"Slow it down, Sophie," I said as I held her little hand in my own. "Let's plug it into the table's power supply first, and then run a cold boot before we connect the one that will be seated inside."

Sophie looked up at me with a hopeful twinkle in her eyes, before she saw my expression and her little shoulders slumped. Chuckling to myself, I placed a kiss on her forehead before activating the wireless power supply to the work table. Sophie looked at the universal plug I handed her with wide eyes, her face spreading into a wide smile.

She didn't even bat an eye at me before she leapt up, taking the power leads and going directly for the harness. Before she could connect them I activated the table's security field as a precautionary measure. I watched silently as Sophie stuck a tongue out at the side of her mouth as she focused intently on the controls to her flight harness. I almost chuckled as I watched the system to her harness gave her the all-clear.

Picking up the mini crown at the side, I placed it on top of her head and waited for her to activate the systems on her harness. Hard light projectors flared to life before sputtering out for after a blink, but slowly wings began to form`. I noted a bit of spark when it was booting up, but I had those wires replaced and fixed with some insulation before Sophie could tell I was doing it. I had them on the side to use as a learning tool, but I wanted her to succeed on her first attempt to repair her own tech,

After a few minutes, the system had finally run its diagnostics, and everything came back with an all clear. Picking Sophie up from my lap, I placed her on the table before me and helped her try on her new-and-improved flight harness.

Pulling up my omni-tool, I changed some settings and watched as Sophie started to sprout hard light constructs in the form of butterfly wings. Sophie gasped as the wings fluttered behind her, she then took to the sky.

"No, you don't little lady," I said, pulling her back down out of the air. "No flying around over the lab equipment."

"But daaaaaaadddddyyyyy." Sophie whined as I held her up by her harness. She then turned and attacked my heart with a completely unfair critical hit. The pouting face, trembling lips and red moist eyes almost had me caving as any father should. Unfortunately for her, I was made of sterner stuff, a quick flick to the forehead fixed that issue right up.

Laughing at her, I waited till she stopped rubbing her forehead before picking her back up and placing her to sit on my lap. I double-checked the harness and made sure everything reached my own standards before removing the lab power and replacing it with its own power supply. Once I was satisfied with the harness, I picked Sophie up before trans-locating us to the garden where her sisters were with the rest of her mothers. Before anyone could say anything, I was back in my labs building the improved flight harness for my other two girls.

At the speeds I was going, they were completed within mere nanoseconds before I appeared back outside with both of them in my hands. I handed the blue and white to Celeste, while the green and white went to her sister, Phoebe. Once I was certain the girls had their harnesses on safely, I watched them take off and fly around. A few minutes later, I decided it was best to head back into my lab and not leave Alfred alone, and gave Emma and Raven a kiss before heading back inside.

On the way, I noticed Tony trying to talk Peter into wearing one of his suits. Peter was being stubborn about it, but that was to be expected. He was known as Spider-Man, not Iron-Lad, after all.

This was going to be Tony's learning moment: why should I stick my nose into it?

Walking back into my lab, I found Alfred trying on his chest plate, after adding a new lining of kinetic absorption fabric.

Walking over, I tapped my son on the shoulder, startling him.

"You do know all you have to do is ask for some help right?" I said before pulling up my chair.

"You were busy," Alfred replied with a shrug as he put back down the chest piece.

"Fair enough I suppose," I said with a sigh, before reaching over to tap on his omni-tool, changing his clothes into a bodysuit. Smiling at his red and black suit, I turned to pick up the chest piece he was having so many issues with.

With Alfred in the bodysuit, it wasn't that hard to locate the issue with his new chest piece. When he wasn't looking I pulled down the chest piece before taking a picture for his mothers. Alfred was suffering from a big man in little clothes syndrome and it was far too funny not to share. Flipping the photo around on my omni-tool, I showed it to Alfred after I sent it out. The crestfallen look on his face was almost too much, I wanted to give him a hug. Shaking my head at him, I was in motion again, before he knew what was happening. The chest piece he had on was removed and I was back out of sight moving at speeds no eye could keep track of.

Within moments, I had another set of armor made for Alfred, complete with a mega-buster and ability to self adjust to the wearer. This way he could wear it until he had his first growth spurt, if he didn't decide to upgrade. Alfred had no chance to react before I had the new armor over his head.

Sitting in my chair, I returned to standard speeds before hitting the activation key in my omni-tool. Alfred jumped a little once he noticed that he was in a new set of armor with an improved chest piece. Shaking my head at his reaction, I watched as the armor moved like liquid metal, wrapping its way around his upper torso and arms.

"Thanks," Alfred muttered.

"It's alright to ask for help you know," I said as I watched him examine his new armor.

"I know, it's just," Alfred spoke a little too low for me to hear.

"Hmm?"

I waited for him to put his thoughts together as he played with his armor, but I kept close so we could speak.

"This isn't my original form, but I am trying. It's just...

He sighed,"I didn't think being human would be so hard."

"Nothing is ever easy, but asking for help is just part of life," I said. "Don't ever be afraid to ask Alfred, Your mothers and I do it all the time, there's absolutely no shame in it.."

"Yeah, okay dad," Alfred answered me. I could only shake my head as I watched him play with his armor. Sighing, I picked him up and brought him to the training room Natasha was currently using. There was no way I was going to let him try out the mega buster in my lab.

Once I was certain that Natasha had the trouble maker under control, I made my way to the science department and took up in my more advanced lab there.

I entered my access codes into one of my more powerful vaults before taking out the runic keystone to the magical shield covering Atlantis and her sister cities. The keystone was shaped like an octagon, set inside a three by six-foot slab. On the top was a small entry port to insert more runic clusters programmed on smaller keystones. All along the main keystone were runic clusters numbered in the billions, if I wasn't mistaken.

I'm shocked no one has ever thought about combining science and magic together

Runes couldn't activate without magic being provided, so it was safe to use a laser etching tool to get them onto any surface you might want. That alone would revolutionize magic, but it wasn't enough. I took that to the next level when I had my magicians write out thousands of sets of runes before sending them to a team of programmers. They then made a neural network to analyze and coordinate the runic clusters into something usable and then much much more.

 _This_ was Pandora's trump card: one of the reasons why Magneto's powers didn't work on any of our weaponry, and why Otto's reactor was so effective in its collection of solar energy.

Putting the main keystone down at my lab table, I opened up a new working project for what I wanted to accomplish. I pulled up the absorption and then isolation runes before the matter-to-energy and a few others I had in mind that could accomplish what I was looking for. The program went to work on sorting out the best way to organize them as I kept searching for the proper runes to handle the pollution under the ocean. The idea behind this keystone was to draw in and disintegrate pollution within one hundred meters of each pillar under the ocean. They would also work for underwater oil spills and so much more. The other keystone was going to have a mild effect I cribbed from none other than Professor Xavier: I knew no one ever noticed the man's "trust me" aura.

I was going to take advantage of my understanding of the mind and create my own to bring the Atlanteans into the fold a lot quicker than a few years under my rule. I knew it was a moral grey area, but, hey, they still had free will, and I was only doing this to weed out the real diehard nationalists and opportunists. Once the first runic keystone was finished, I placed a fingertip to the top of the little two-by-three inch key and added a bit of charge, and then placed it inside the larger keystone that ran the magical force field construct. Lines of gold lit up along the side of the larger keystone as it absorbed its new programming. Once that was finished I went and did the same to the keystone that carried the Xavier field.

Since I didn't want to be an outright bastard about it, I made it so the field only worked on those living inside the bounds of the cities. When I was certain that everything was set and programmed right, I added that to the main keystone too.

With that placed correctly, I transitioned to the wardroom, located in one of the underground floors of the heart tree Very few knew I had a wardroom, and even fewer had the correct access to even be in here: the moment I stepped into the room railgun styled cannons turned on a swivel to pin me in place.

I waited for the security bot to scan my face, DNA, and quantum and astral signatures. There was no such thing as overkill: not with how important this room was to the safety of my Empire. I waited for the scanners to finish their work before I walked towards the center of the room. As I walked, the floor beneath me started to descend downwards as the walls changed as if they were inside of a kaleidoscope. I didn't give it any attention as the world around me shifted as if the room traveled through the fifth dimension. Anyone on the outside looking in would have noticed the roots leading from the wardroom looked like the depiction of Yggdrasil the mythical tree. Around the roots of the tree floated lights to make the surroundings appear to be suspended in space; there were stars as far as the eyes could see.

I walked past the world-tree to the center, where the socket for the main keystone sat waiting. Setting the keystone to float within the air beside me, I bent over to enter the last code. It wasn't that hard, but the socket was something I pulled from my memories of Skyrim. For me it was an easy turn-style codex system, but for others, it was beyond complex. The rolodex coded system had over fifty rings sitting around the socket, and you had to get each one perfectly before the socket would accept any new inputs from the keystone. A flick of my finger had the rolodex spinning at unimaginable speeds.

Tock…

Tock…

Tock…

With rapid movements, the rolodex stopped perfectly with the code entered into the rings. The keystone floated from my side to hover over the socket and I waited for the power to build before slotting it in.

There was a sound of rushing water as the power I placed into the main keystone sent the updates into the ward scheme of Atlantis and her sister cities. I smiled as I watched the golden lightning travel along the roots and out into the wider world. Standing there, I took a moment to just take it all in.

The ping at my wrist drew me out of my moment of reverie, and so I turned around, and made my way back topside. Touching down at the entrance of the heart tree, I saw Natasha, Medusa, Namora and Andromeda waiting for me. Looking at them, I guess it was about that time we had that little talk about the plans I had for their people.

Nat pulled me in for a kiss (which I returned of course). She wrapped a leg around my waist, and I pulled her in by grabbing myself a hand full of ass. Picking her up, I turned and walked into the building as Natasha finished wrapping her other leg around me. I could feel the ladies behind me blush, trying to figure out if they should follow or not. Instead of breaking out of Natasha's little hold, I gave a signal to one of my spartans before teleporting upwards to my conference room.

Since the conquest, my ladies had started to become a lot more affectionate: apparently, me standing tall over the corpses of my enemies spoke to some primal urge deep inside them. I sat Natasha on the table before me, then hooked my hands underneath her thighs and pulled her forward. My fingers dug into her beautiful curves as she attempted to taste my breakfast. Chuckling into the kiss, I moved my hands to her then took control. Nat smiled down at me as I moved her hands from around my neck, we were then embrawled in a battle of wills as I slowly moved her hands to her back.

For a split second, I growled at her as she bit into my bottom lip. Quirking an eyebrow at her, I sent a quick jolt of electricity into her system then pinch the nipple that rose to the occasion. Natasha yelped before sending her own bio-electric blast back at me. The blast of electricity washed over me, but I didn't blink as I felt Natasha scooting her way off the conference table and into my lap. Shaking my head at her antics, I leaned back in my chair and we enjoyed this little moment of peace.

Roughly twenty minutes into our cuddling, we both received a message that their limited tour of the heart tree was over. Nat gave me one last peck on the lips before she got up off my lap.

Turning around once I heard the "ping" of the elevator doors, I input commands into the station before my chair, which had the delightful effect of raising some tasteful holograms before the other seats around the table. I was never one for opulence, but Emma insisted. The room was richly decorated with marble flooring, oak with ebony accents for the table and even the lights up above carried gravity-spun crystals in the fixtures. A quick command to both of our omni-tools had our UMF suits shift to something of a more light business instead of the yoga pants and dad slacks we were wearing before.

Natasha was in her Widows suit but without any of her weapons on display. She gave me a smirk and a once over, but the door opened before she had the chance to say anything. Medusa had a light blush once she caught sight of me while I could feel Andromeda sizing me up. Namora had her political face on but I could tell she had placed her interest in me to the side and was more concerned for what I could do for her people. Granted, I was already doing a lot more for the Atlanteans than Namor had done in his last hundred years on the throne.

"Ladies," I said with a nod, pulling their attention from Natasha and back to myself.

Medusa took a pause for a moment and I could tell that she was gathering her thoughts.

"I would like to thank you for what you have already done for my people. I know that despite our King's… less than stellar first impression, you chose to aid our people instead of subjugating them. You have my eternal gratitude. " Medusa spoke with her head held high. "As the de facto leader of my people, I would like to extend a formal surrender and ask for an alliance with integration between our two people in mind."

The smile on Natasha's face vanished as she looked from me to Medusa. I was silent as I looked at Medusa, that was an interesting way to start this little meeting if any. I extended my hand out for her to take, we clasped hands and then I spoke.

"As the King of Pandora, I accept the formal surrender of the people of Attilan. Your people shall henceforth from this day onwards be my own. As their king it is my duty to protect them, to uplift them, to ensure their flourishing and prosperity. " I spoke with solemn tones.

"Thank you, my king." Medusa said, bowing. Andromeda and Namora shared a slight glance that I caught, but I ignored it as I took my seat at the head of the table. Natasha was on my right of course, with Medusa right beside her. On the other side of the table sat Andromeda on my left, with Namora completing the line right beside her.

Silence descended as I allowed them the time to digest what was on the screen before them. Andromeda and Medusa were the first to recover, I allowed Namora some more time as I sent off a message to Jean on the space station. While she was far too excited to visit the colony, in addition to dealing with a homesick eternal, I was positive that any civilization Titan had crumbled long ago. . Then again, with my luck some just might be alive. I grimaced, and quickly sent her a list of things to watch out for.

My attention shifted back upwards as I heard Namora clear her throat.

"Can you please explain your statements in regards to our pollution levels?" She asked diplomatically.

"Of course" I said with a winning smile, "1994, Namor scuttled a fresh and upcoming offshore drilling site, but not before they broke ground." I told the table and as I spoke a holo-image popped up in the middle of the table for all to see. "He destroyed the drilling platform and then covered up the site. But things are never so simple, there was displacement of some tectonic plates due to an underground earthquake about three months after."

The image shifted to show the reports and readings gathered at the time.

"It's not enough for you to see the difference, but the main city of Atlantis has been in oil-filled waters for some time now." I finished up before changing the image to the dome covering the city currently. "I have mechanical squids in the water now trying to plug these holes, but until then the dome will be filtering everything."

"My king, should we not evacuate the populace until this is handled?" Andromeda asked, trying to keep up a façade of neutrality…

"No need, the magically constructed dome is taking care of the situation as we speak. Not only that, but I even worked in a minor healing into the dome. It's only going to last over the next five days, but it will cure everything short of missing limbs." I replied as the holo-image shifted once more. The image changed to show a white glow emitting from the dome over atlantis. The image shifted and the ladies at the table saw the same thing with the other cities. "Magic is a helluva thing isn't it."

"Like he told you under the ocean, he will do all within his power to care for those under his rule, and Atlantis and her cities are under his rule." Natasha spoke from my side cutting off Andromeda. "Your King has held up his end of the deal, now ladies it's your turn."

Namora and Andromeda shared a look as both of their lips thinned. I noticed Namora casting a sly glance to the guards standing at my back before she gave me a level look. I didn't say anything as Natasha put her professional face and her eyes went cold. I didn't interrupt Natasha because I knew that this was a defining moment for the two most powerful ladies of Atlantis. This situation was not Japan at the end of World War Two, so no, I was not going to just leave it with military oversight to make sure the government played by my rules. No, I was far more ruthless and pragmatic and both of the ladies before me knew that.

Getting up, I stood before them and gave the ladies no way to negotiate out. Underwater it was an unspoken agreement that if I won I would take care of the people and cure their ailments. Well, now it's clear that I have won and I have already started to solve the issues of Atlantis.

Radiating power, I stood there calmly as I looked over the two women. Natasha had her cold gaze leveled at the both of them while Medusa was looking on with mild interest. Standing with my hands behind my back,I looked over the two impassively. I watched as Andromeda steeled herself before looking to see Namora's reaction.

Andromeda went to speak but before she could, Namora placed a hand on her shoulder. She then walked before Andromeda before speaking for the both of them. Namora knelt before me and Andromeda followed her lead. I of course knew that Andromeda was already going to bend the knee. Everything Natasha had gathered on her over a day pointed towards her being a truly benevolent monarch; one that could put her people's welfare above her personal pride. Namora, on the other hand, was a consummate politician. There was a reason Namor kept her out of the Royal Court.

Namora's smooth, practiced bow and charming, sultry expression simply _oozed_ deceit: anyone with half a brain could clock her as a veteran political operator. The shift from "prideful aristocrat" to "seductive princess" was so smooth and natural that if not for my enhanced cognitive abilities, I would have seriously doubted the accuracy of my memories of her earlier behavior. I was more than the second head within my pants, but damn if those pouty lips and lidded eyes didn't tempt me something fierce. This woman was _good._

Natasha seemed to agree: out of the corner of my eye I could see her lips briefly twitch up into a near-imperceptible smirk, which for her was the equivalent of a booming laugh.

"As the last remaining royal bloodline of Atlantis, I Aquaria Neptunia I, formally surrender Atlantis and her people to the conquest and rule of the nation of Pandora."

I looked as she held a closed fist over her chest, power radiating from my being, allowing the moment to stretch on.

When I opened my mouth to speak, the room shook with my words.

"I, Benjamin Blake I, King of Pandora, formally acknowledge and accept Atlantis's surrender. Our nation is your nation, and your people are our people. As long as Atlantis abides by our law, then as King, we shall do everything within our power to make sure that she shall prosper and rise to a peak she has never before seen."

The walls were still ringing from my pronouncement, I took Aquaria's hand, helping her off the floor. After doing the same with Andromeda we returned to our seats around the table.

"Now, where were we?" I said to the table, looking down at that hologram that was projected before me.

From my side, Natasha immediately answered: "I believe we were discussing the available resources for our various new protectorates? "

"Ahh yes… the five billion in credits that I have allotted to the Inhumans and their relocation," I said, as the hologram shifted to the programs and projects I had created to assist them.

"What is this 'credit' that you speak of?" Medusa asked with furrowed brows. "I have noticed this word being mentioned over the few days that I have stayed and visited your cities."

"Credits'' is the islands form of currency: a term used to describe the unit of measure for the value that various goods and services have to the interconnected system which arises from the trading of 'currency' for goods and services is known as an 'economy', and a healthy economy is good for the well-being of the Empire and all Imperial Citizens. You will also see the 'dollar' used occasionally to value things; it is the currency of the largest economy of Earth, and is central to the world economy. "

"Thank you," Medusa said, a pensive look on her face as she digested this new information.

"The funds will be allocated into several programs I already have underway. The main one deals with your people's main problem: your low birth rate and your system of reproduction."

"You are speaking of the genetic matches made by the genetics counsel?" Medusa asked.

"Yes, exactly that. I understand that this council was put into place to help keep the inbreeding and genetic disorder to a minimum, but it was far, _far_ too restrictive on the number of children allowed. This is the driving force behind the slow extinction your people were facing on Luna." I replied extremely seriously on the matter.

This was one of those situations where I just couldn't understand Marvel. Stan Lee and Jack Kirby were amazing, but _man_ they had to have been smoking some really heavy shit to let something like this get and years of publication and no one had caught on to how inbred the Inhumans would have to be, I was _not_ going to let that shit slide here. No more cousin-fucking, this shit isn't The Hills Have Eyes.

"Pandora has more than enough space, so there will be few, if any limits to the number of children. My issue, however, is your people's cultural belief that incest had no consequences if the couple just genetically manipulates the fetus." I spoke as the hologram then changed to show a few couples that were either brother and sister or cousins for the room to see. Beside their images were the images of their kids and the list of problems they are currently dealing with.

The list ran from congenital birth defects to malformation of appendages to missing limbs and so much more.

"While most of these problems are fixable through medicine, the effort of fixing them makes the child significantly weaker overall in terms of post-Terrigenesis capabilities. It also produces a far fewer new and diverse abilities, as an Inhuman's abilities post-Terrigenesis are proven to be at least partially genetic. There is a _reason_ that Black Bolt is one of the only currently living Omega-Level Inhumans, and the first King in generations to be gifted with that level of ability. You yourself are one of the most powerful Inhumans alive, and yet during the dawn of your species abilities like yours would be commonplace."

Medusa said nothing, deep in thought, as she looked over the minute details on the holographic family trees before her, eventually giving a nod of thanks.

"You are welcome, but don't feel too down on yourselves." Natasha spoke up, an honest-to-god smirk on her face, "the people of Atlantis have their own genetic issues that we are currently working on solving."

"C-Could you please elaborate?" Aquaria said, doing her best to keep up her flirtatious mask in the face of the shocking information.

"The inability to stay above water is a genetic defect," Natasha answered smoothly as the holo-image changed to a three-dimensional diagram of the Atlantean genetic code. Besides that was the standard land-dwelling human genetic code, and then beside that was one of my Spartans.

The image shifted to show where the deficient genetic marker didn't allow their bodies to retain water and moisture like the standard human. The Spartan genetic code showed the genetic "switch" that allowed them to breathe underwater at will.

Instantly, I understood why Natasha was using this as an example. We had used an Atlantean criminal awhile back to create the standard underwater MGH serum, and one of the things we discovered was that the Atlantean's lung carried the same bronchiole lung type as standard humans. The only difference was its ability to filter the oxygen from the water breathed in. There were plenty of other things to the body but we discovered that was the most important. As we searched deeper, that was when we discovered the reason. And it was just one simple genetic shift that created such a major rift between the two peoples.

There was a lot more to the Atlantean genetic code, like the fact that they could actually be classified as homo-magi due to the fact that they are all carrying the magical gene, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was that a simple genetic fix could solve their above water issues. Once we solved that issue we then followed it to simple retention of moisture within the standard atmosphere.

"As you can see, we solved that genetic trait within our Spartans with the MGH," Natasha spoke before the holo-image shifted to a serum that glowed a soft white light. "It's also why the both of you have been able to stay out of the ocean for the last few days."

Andromeda and Aquaria looked stunned at this fact, but I could already tell that Andromeda was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"The medical check up." Andromeda spoke softly with a thoughtful expression.

"Got it in one," I returned. "Now, tell me, why."

Andromeda took on a thoughtful expression, "So that the people can see that it works, but also to remove our influences."

"You experimented on us." Aquaria asked with a deceptively smooth tone.

"Incorrect, experimentation would mean that you would not survive the procedure." Medusa answered with a rare smile. "What our king did was provide you with a cure allowing you to go anywhere on land without being subjected to searching for large bodies of water suitable for refreshing your person."

Before Aquaria could speak, I cut her off. "Everyone within Atlantis and her cities will be getting a dose of the specialty made Pandorian MGH. And if you haven't noticed all of my troops will be getting the Atlantean MGH with their next check-ups."

"Natalia," I spoke softly as I raised a hand to stop her from saying more. Natasha went silent at my side. "It is already done Aquaria, now you no longer have to worry about taking it when it is offered later."

Aquaria stared at me for some time before giving me a slow nod in acceptance. With that out of the way, we then went over the military obligations. Unfortunately from what I have seen, I didn't want any of them within my military or a part of my police forces, but I had to compromise. Then again, with my standards, only the best of the best was going to make it into my armed forces. Out of the half a million troops at my disposal a quarter of my forces was currently under the ocean as an occupying force.

I was sure to impress upon Andromeda on why I wanted to keep the quality of my soldiers up and that she would also have to go through training to meet my standards also. Her agreement was something I was more than happy to have, since I knew that if her soldiers see their General going through training also, then there would be a lot less complaints. As the meeting came to a close, Aquaria decided to ask about the few thousand homeless that roam the waterways of Atlantis. My answer did not please her at all, but I was out of fucks to give.

"They will be given quarters here on the island, they will then be brought up to the standards of the Empire," I answered her, but I could see the frown already forming. "This is not up for debate Aquaria. They are my people and I refuse for them to roam around when it's simple to give them a home and the resources to keep them from repeating how they got into their homeless situation."

"Of course my king," Aquaria answered her voice smooth as silk. Damn, I was really going to have to keep an eye on this woman. There was a ding at my wrist that drew everyone's attention. Grunting, I checked my omni-tool, what I found had me sporting such a savage grin, I could tell I unnerved two of the ladies.

[ Culver University destroyed, Mr. Green on the move. Destination, Mr. Blue New York, New York. ]

Replying to the message, I got up from my seat.

"Ladies," I said with a nod towards them before turning to leave, Nat was right on my heels.

**O.O.O.O**

**Benjamin Blake**

**King, Red Hood, Lightspeed**

The night was starting to descend and the air had picked up a chill, but I ignored it all. The reason for this was also the reason for my focus. Three blocks away and clear for anyone paying even a modicum of attention was a large three archway window that led into the labs of Mr. Blue. Also known as Dr. Samuel Sterns, aka the future Leader, super genius and consummate egomaniac.

Nat and her ONI team had done their jobs amazingly well. I had an incredibly detailed profile of the man scrolling across the HUD in my helm right now: Nat and her ONI team had performed above and beyond expectations. Luckily for Sterns, he showed the standard dissociation from his peers that came part and parcel with his advanced intellect. The profile did state, however, that unlike many men of his genius Sterns missed his chance at greatness and success due to his intense social anxiety.

{Mr. Green and Wildflower approaching.}

My comms chirped in my air and I got ready for action. Looking to the side, I watched as my speed force clone came dashing up the side of the building. It had been some time since I left a speed clone incharge of keeping the city safe, but since the clone was just a copy of myself, I didn't feel like I had much to worry about. Reaching my hand out, I absorbed him back into me before creating another.

The memories I received told me that Ross was already setting up his perimeter, and that somehow, SHIELD was already in the area. Damn, this was going to be one tight operation. I snapped off a message to Nat before shifting my position at the edge of the building. I sent a signal to my clone and had him respond to the sound of a siren from the other side of the city.

At the lower right of my HUD, a video to the operations center of General Thunderbolt Ross went live.

"Button up that perimeter, Blonksy, I want you to hang back and wait for the tranq to do its job. Eagle Eye, let me know when you have a clear shot."

I watched as Ross fired off orders, his team moving like a well oiled machine. My opinion on the man wasn't very high, but damn if he didn't run a tight ship. The video feed of Ross's ops room went silent as the live feed to Dr. Sterns' lab activated in the lower right of my HUD. A quick mental command gave the video dominance.

The images we were able to snap of him didn't do the man justice. Bruce was fit, and not the fit of a man on a lean diet No, Bruce was built like a man going through his bulking phase. He was also moving with an easy grace to his steps, but this was overshadowed with how skittish the man looked. It was odd in a way to be completely honest. This was the man that could take me in a knock down drag out match, and he was scared of his own shadow.

Then it happened: the moment that Dr. Sterns got too excited, and too close to Betty. I noticed it but I was certain Sterns was oblivious to how close he came to death. Bruce's eyes flashed green when Sterns made a too quick motion towards his lover.

I felt my HUD to record as Sterns started to talk about a primer and amygdala. My attention was on the video feed of the SHIELD agent two blocks to my right. Grant fucking Ward was here, shit, I guess I should flip a coin. Heads, he lives, but gets a nice new perspective on life. Tails he goes in the hole like all the other HYDRA fucks. I held a hand out to the air and my clone dropped a quarter in my palms before running off once more.

Looking down at the coin, I noticed the scorch on one of it's faces. Smirking at the implications of that, I placed my thumb under the coin before flicking my thumb lightly. Instead of tracking the coin with my hyper awareness, I allowed it to do a few flips before snatching it out of the air. Seconds stretched, but to my senses, it felt like forever.

Opening my palm, I looked down and found tails, well fuck. I guess Coulson is going to need someone else for his special team. Punching a few commands into my omni-tool, I then placed Wards fate out of my mind.

{Take the shot, do it, do it, Now!}

With that command, I watched as Ross ordered his snipers to take down Banner. I wanted to help, I really did, but I had a far more important mission right now. Natasha was going to handle the evacuation of Sterns and his research, while I was going to handle the red one. I didn't know what Ross was thinking, but it was obvious he was completely off his rocker.

Shifting my weight, I watched as Blonsky rushed the room. Shaking my head at the spectacle, I sat back and observed. Sterns tried to pull out an antique revolver of all things, but it was clear the man was suffering from a concussion. Whelp, I guess that's why Blonsky ended up as butt fucking ugly with his transformation: it was clear that he was a failed experiment.

The lieutenant gave the orders to clear out Banner and Betty before going back into the room. She went to one of the PCs but it shut down with a command from Nat's omni-tool. I watched as Bruce was taken to the roof before being loaded onto a helicopter.

Twisting on the spot, I leapt from my building to the next. My stealth was activated and I was moving with only my leg strength. Natasha _should_ have the situation under control, but what was about to happen next could go either very right or very very wrong, and I was _not_ into the habit of losing. Not when I like to stack the deck in my favor. Like the saying goes, all's fair in love and war, and war was a business I knew _very_ well.

Parkouring my way across the rooftops of New York, I followed the helicopter holding Ross and Banner. I couldn't help the excitement that ran up my spine. I knew what was about to happen and I was near both of the top combatants.

Things went just like in the movies, with one very important difference: Sterns was not left to rot inside his labs. The moment Blonksy killed the lieutenant and jumped out the window, Natasha and her team went to work. Sterns, his lab, and Banner's samples were picked up and placed within the expanded chest that they placed in the middle of the room.

I came to a stop on top of the Harlem Knights roof as I listened to the roar in the distance. That feeling of excitement was back as I watched the helicopter make a U-turn. I jumped over and hung off the building's ledge as the helicopter flew over my head.

My latest AI, Kelix pulled up the video feed Ross was connected to. I chuckled as Blonsky asked for a real fight before trying to smash the people recording for him. My speed clone ran through and saved the people, of course: I'm not going to put innocents at risk for the sake of my ambition. I waited for the helicopter to fly over my position, and then kicked off the side of the building into free-fall. Teleporting mid-air, I popped out a few meters from Blonsky, and hunkered back down to watch the show.

Ross's Helicopter was just catching up, and with my enhanced vision, I could see the man standing calm and confident in the bay doors, glaring at Blonsky. That man had balls, I'll give him that.

I watched as Ross said something to the door gunner, and a few seconds later, the helicopter opened fire on Blonsky. I couldn't help but to shake my head at the audacity of the man. From the readings I had received from my scanners, I knew Ross could take Blonsky.

Twisting at my location, I watched as Blonsky took off running towards Ross. Chuckling at the situation, I sent a quick message to ONI to take care of the Grant Ward issue. The helicopter tried to evacuate Ross from the situation, flying up higher and higher. They didn't escape as Blonksy jumped to drag it down, but he didn't get enough height on his leap.

I watched with bated breath as Ross stopped to a hovering high above the city. From my location, I could see someone with his back to the off ramp. Instinctively, I knew that it could only be Banner. Before I could get a clear view of the man he slipped out of the helicopter. He fucking slipped out: not jumped, not dive, the man actually fucking slipped.

Turning my attention back to Blonksy, Kelix quickly found him several blocks to the East.

Taking that as my cue, I leisurely jogged (well, leisurely for _me_ ) to Blonky's location, getting there just in time for the boom of Banner's Landing. Down below, ONI was rescuing people with their stealth gear active. This was going to go under Fury's name as a SHIELD service, but honestly, I was alright with that.

Another civilian was rescued by ONI as Banner finally punched his way out of the hole he had made with his landing, setting Blonksy off.

" **HUUUUULLLLKKKKK!"**

Well, damn, I could feel the power and rage radiating off of the man. Hulk was easily ten feet tall and he was a mountain of muscles. It was only now that I actually was able to see the Hulk with my eyes that I understood. Hulk was the strongest there ever was and Blonsky was definitely cracked for wanting to face him.

I turned in time to see Blonsky give Banner a savage grin before they charged towards each other. There was a massive boom as the both of them clashed. Watching the shock wave travel through the air was astounding as I registered that it was made from just pure physical force.

Looking upwards, I noticed the helicopter shake from the shockwave before turning my attention back to the fight. Watching the fight, I had to take in how massive the Abomination was compared to the Hulk. Transformed, Banner was an incredible ten feet tall, but even then the Abomination towered over him by at least two feet.

The street was taking a pounding, but I was happy to see that my hidden kinetic and plasma shields were holding steady, protecting Harlem from the clashing behemoths. I might be here on a mission, but that doesn't mean I could write off everyone else. At least this way the people who own their stores don't lose their livelihood.

" **ＨＵＬＫ ＳＭＡＳＨ！！！** **!"**

Chuckling to myself, I watched as Hulk ripped a police car into two before using the halves as boxing gloves. It was interesting to see that some of Banner's intellect was still there, giving his alter ego the ability to use his environment in a relatively creative fashion. I didn't have any evidence for it, but I personally was of the mind that the "Hulk" was just Banner overridden from the sensory input from his transformation. I had a few ideas on how to help him with magic, but he would have to see a therapist because _fuck_ did he have a shitty childhood.

I watched in silence progress as Blonksy gave Hulk what I could only describe as a "fuck you" kick, sending him up and over one of the buildings before he crash landed inside of a construction site. Teleporting to the construction site, I heard another helicopter join the retinue above the fighting monsters. Unfortunately for Banner and Blonksy, this new helicopter was apparently Ross's backup, and immediately fired indiscriminately down into the battlefield.

I could only shake my head at Ross's foolishness as I saw Abomination shrug off the bullets, yank an metal pipe out of the ground and throw it at the helicopters. He struck true, and the helicopter came crashing down into the same construction site. That pilot was damn skilled, but I may or may not have guided them with a little applied gravitational forces.

Things were playing out too much like the movies so I gave Ross some extra incentives to bring out his ace in the hole, one that not even Blonksy knew about. This time, he was pinned in the cargo bay away from his daughter Betty. I pulled back my awareness as Ross started to shake, the heat around his body began to rise. Chuckling at Ross's attempt to hide what he is, I hunkered down to enjoy the show. I would love to be a fly on the wall in Fury's office after he sees the footage of this fight.

Hulk and Abomination paid no attention to the helicopter and what laid inside as they went back to fighting in the middle of the construction site. Hulk delivered a devastating upwards swing into Abominations chin, sending him flying across the construction area.

Hulk roared in victory, but his enjoyment didn't last very long. There was a massive boom that drew everyone's attention as a massive arm came bursting through the side of the helicopter. The arm was red with veins crawling all over it and damn massive to boot. Following that arm came an equally massive man wearing the tattered remains of General's shirt and pants. Well, the pants and shoes weren't shredded, which I found to be an interesting and slightly suspicious point.

Although, anyone with half a brain could tell that Ross's adjusted outfit meant he was already aware of his own ability to transform. I was certain that Fury was already putting the parts of the puzzle together, but he couldn't do shit because Ross was a key player in America's military-industrial complex.

" **You are both** _ **pathetic**_ **,"** Ross's voice boomed out,. over the screech of metal from the downed helicopter" **All the money your country invested into you, and you both turn out to be deserters and failures. Banner: the single chance to create the perfect soldier, wasted on a pacifistic traitor, and Blonsky: a failed imitation creating nothing more than a petty thug."**

" **Ｈｕｌｋ ｎｏ ｃａｒｅ，Ｈｕｌｋ ｓｔｒｏｎｇｅｓｔ！！** **!"**

" **That's what the Japanese said when they attacked Pearl Harbor, and look how that turned out."** Ross chuckled before stepping out of the helicopter. " **You have something of mine, and I will take it from your corpse if I have to."**

Hulk never had a chance, as Ross dashed forward and hit him clean across the construction site. What I thought should have been a shoulder check was changed into a bitch slap that sent Hulk flying. Stifling a laugh as such a move, I watched as Abomination came dropping in on Ross's left. They didn't share any dialogue as the brute looked Ross over, he then looked down at himself, and fuck could I feel his anger from here. Then again, it really was his fault. Blonsky couldn't chill his ass and wait, so here he was, a huge dickless monster that can't change back to human if he tried.

The snort of derision Ross performed stirred the Abomination into action, and with a loud roar, he charged Ross and the fight was on again. They didn't make it past sharing a few exchanges before the Hulk was back clocking Ross across the back of his head, Abomination ducked the returning blow and followed up with his own straight into Hulks face.

Turning to the side, I gave Nat a nod as she tried to sneak up on me from my blind spot. Almost imperceptible over the sound of the fight, I heard my helmet let out a soft bing. From what Nat had sent me, Sterns and his lab were dealt with without any issues.

On the other hand, there were a few issues when it came to Grant Ward. Natasha had made the call on-site to reprogram the man instead of killing him, much like we had done to Eric Killmonger. I wanted him dead because I didn't want HYDRA moles around my friends and family, but I get why she gave Ward a second chance. She had one, and she was extending the opportunity forward, but the telepath had to have found something good in him for them to go against my orders like that. I wasn't going to complain because he was now our mole inside of HYDRA, and that was a nice consolation prize for having my orders disobeyed.

I peered at her through my one way helm, a new version of my red hood helmet with no eyes on the front. Instead, I had the helmet coated with microscopic cameras linked to an internal HUD system. This gave me three hundred and sixty degrees of view, but it also had the added intimidation effect. People were easily unnerved when they didn't have eyes to connect with and that was how I wanted it. No human connection for those on the other end of my hard silent stare.

"Is the portal ready?" I asked before turning back towards the fight.

"Of course. We've already evacuated Betty Ross." Natasha replied as she took up position against the pillar to my left.

"So what? You're here to tell me to stop dragging my ass?" I asked with a chuckle before standing up straight. There were pops from my back and neck as I stretched myself out.

"Yep," Nat replied, popping the "p" in her statement. Luckily, I turned away from her just in time to see Abomination come flying towards us.

"Tssk,"

I didn't have to worry about Nat, since she was Nat, so I went ahead and launched myself forward, the ground beneath me breaking from the force of my launch. Blonksky was not prepared for me as I speared into his back and carried him back down to the site of combat.

Needless to say, Ross was _not_ prepared for my own personal Abomination Batista Bomb to strike him directly in his face. Releasing Abomination, I flew and hovered in the air out of arm's reach of the Hulk as I watched the two morons try and right themselves.

"I know that Banner and Ross are the two Christmas-themed warnings against steroid use," I said, smirk audible in my voice, "but who's Shrek's dumber, uglier cousin?"

My HUD informed me that the news cameras were finally moving into position, and our words were being broadcast on live TV.

" **So Banner's got a friend, now does he? You know the prison sentence for treason, boy?"** Ross was almost growling at this point, I could see the steam coming from his skin., He reached down into the crater, giving Blonksy a hand up, apparently listening to that old saying of about "the enemy of my enemy"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not gonna lie, I don't think I should be taking advice about treason from a literal Red Menace."

Roaring at what would soon become his alter-ego's nickname in the media, Ross let out a bellow, flying towards me with a mighty leap.

With barely a glance in my direction to confirm my lack of hostility, Banner roared before smacking Ross into the ground, with a mighty " **ＳＭＡＳＨ** **!"** , sending out a shockwave that threw Blonsky back into a piece of rebar. I grabbed Abomination by his odd leg spike, while simultaneously slapping Ross away and into the construction site.

Before I could do anything else, Blonsky kicked out and hit me in the chest in a frankly amazing display of reflex and coordination. I felt like I was being hit by a fucking truck and I was sent flying away, and I suddenly remembered why Blonsky could always fight Banner on an even ground despite their power disparity: even though he wasn't as strong as the Hulk, Blonsky still had all the training of an elite commando, backed up by a brutal, ruthless cunning.

I ended up shooting through two buildings before catching myself midway through someone's living room. Floating in the air, I looked down at the granny and her grandkids watching the same news that was featuring the superpowered beat down.

"So… You guys want an autograph"

As the grandchildren screamed in fright, I had Kelix take a picture and set aside some cash to help them repair the hole. I had more than enough money. Jumping out of the apartment, I met Blonsky mid-air. Fist met fist and super strength clashed against super strength in a series of blows strong enough to smash buildings to pieces.

The difference between Blonsky and I was apparent: each hammer blow from Abomination covered a large swath of my flesh, while each of my hits were like precision strikes. I broke bone after bone, but Blonsky just laughed them off.

I was starting to get tired of his shit. Twisting mid air, I dodged a swipe from Abomination before sending him back where he came from.

Taking advantage of Abomination's relative lack of strength and durability, I came down hard with a knife hand, smashing apart the Abominations raised and hardened rib bone plate. Green blood splashed everywhere as he streamed out in pain. I followed up with a super powered kick to the cranium, and smashed his head to the side with enough force to grind a skyscraper into rubble, which was just enough to knock him out.

I was done with the kid gloves.

Dust twisted up in my wake as I flew to the other side of the lot, intercepting Banner and Ross's fists mid-punch.

Turns out, I might have gotten a _bit_ too used to being vastly stronger and tougher then my opponents.

I could hear my arms snap like twigs as my shoulders were crushed into their sockets, and I almost screamed from both blows. Christ, these two had only just got their powers, and they were already strong enough to damage my Omega-level durability? Just how strong _were_ they?! I suddenly gained a massive level of respect for Tony Stark taking on the Hulk in nothing but a suit of armor.

Gritting my teeth, I pulsed outward with some gravity sending the both of them flying, only able to do so because I caught them off guard. Luckily, Banner landed right where I wanted him, in the middle of a zero-point energy trap that ONI had set up earlier..

Before I could celebrate, I dodged to the side as Ross came crashing down on my location like a freight train. Floating in the air, I faced off against the man, titling my head to the side, I turned on my external speakers.

"Getting ahead of yourself there General." I said floating back some. Ross rocketed forward with another attack, which I dodged, ripping up a fire hydrant with a gravity pulse in order to soak Ross with cool water, exploiting something even he didn't know about his own enhanced physiology. As Ross started to calm down from his berserker rage and realize the situation he was in, his eyes widened in horror.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, General. " There was no hiding the smug tone in my voice this time,

" **You know nothing."** Ross snarled at me.

"I know you tricked a man and tried to kill him to cover your ass." I said, as I floated there like I was sitting on a chair. The lower right of my HUD showed me the live news feed, and I made sure that I was angled so that the cameras could catch everything the rage-drunk and oblivious Ross was saying.

Ross scoffed. " **So what? Banner was just another useless lab coat until he stumbled across the key."**

"True, and you've turned him into a fugitive to hide your own ineptitude."

" **He should get what any traitor deserves: an adamantium bullet to his big green skull."** Ross growled out, voice booming across the lot.

"You really hate him that much for dating Betty, that you are willing to ruin the man's life?" I made sure that I came across sounding shocked, stunned, and horrified all at once.

" **Enough talk, die!"** Ross snarled as he lunged at me once more. Instead of facing him head on, I gravity spiked him from the side before tossing him to the entrance of the construction site. Smashing a crater into the ground, Ross finally noticed all the cameras and microphones behind the police line.

"I wonder how you are going to get out of this one? I know you and your Pentagon buddies like to smooth things over with a backroom meeting with the hosts of every daytime TV show, but I think that unlike your black op in Brazil, this is just a _bit_ too public to hand-wave away. Hell, I can see riots if no news station airs all this footage! " I spoke with clear mirth in my voice. A small cheer went up from the people recording on their phones, as they shot poisonous glares at the reporters.

My little monologue did it's job, driving Ross back into a blind rage, driving him to launch himself at me without regard for any of the consequences. I didn't have time to dodge, but unfortunately for him, that didn't matter, as he went right through my hologram.

"Ohh, you thought I was still here?"

Standing on the ledge above the camera crews, I laughed and had it play through the holo-projectors as I got up from my crouched position. I had left the General with enough issues for now, and had gotten away with more than enough prizes for the night.

* * *

**A/N**

Give some love to the badass Beta who took a swing at the chapter: Sage Nameless.

She did amazing work with the chapter.

I just gotta **L O L** , because I know a lot of you thought I was going to do some massive brawl in NYC. Instead, it was me, **DIO!** , okay okay, nahh it was just a hologram.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

If you wanna support and get the early chapters.

[ToFu](https://www.patreon.com/TheToFu)


	56. Chapter 56

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 56**

**Taleb**

**The Savage Beginning**

**Gladiator, Slave**

Taleb stood back and listened to the cheers of the crowd. It had been years since he was taken as a cub and made into a warrior. He could barely remember his parents, let alone imagine what they'd think of what he'd become. Would they love him? Hate him? Pity him? Taleb shook his head as he banished the dark thoughts from his mind. Right now, he was a warrior, not some fresh meat carried in from a raid to the outer lands, and the crowd was roaring for blood.

The arena rumbled with the roar and stomp of the crowd but Taleb paid them no mind. He was used to it, having done this song and dance so many times he'd lost count. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scents of the arena. Idly, he noted a few strange new smells mixed in among the usual scents of the watchers and guards. Sniffing the air deeply, Taleb then cataloged those scents for later; he knew that even the most minor detail couldn't be overlooked with what he was planning.

Turning his head away once he had the scents down, Taleb flexed his hands to pop his claws in and out. Testing to make sure that they were still sharp and to his standards. Once he was certain of that, Taleb picked up his sword and shield. The edge was sharp, which he noticed after some inspection, and the shield was still strong.

His ears twitched and he heard the crowd cheer his name: instead of smirking to that sound like he wanted to do Taleb knelt and did a prayer to the battle goddess above to carry him through one more day. For if this day were to be his last, then he would make sure he went to the great beyond while taking his opponent with him.

"You're up!" The guard with yellow scales yelled out for Taleb to hear. Shifting his weapons around, Taleb stood by the large door that would lead him to the arena. Wrapping the chain around his chest, Taleb listened to the announcer introducing his opponent to the crowd.

"And here is the moment you have all been waiting for! The one! The only! _**Savage Claw**_!"

The crowd cheered and Taleb strolled out of his side with his weapon and arms raised high in the sky. He had to acknowledge the crowd because, besides the ruler of this hell hole, the crowd would decide if he would live or die.

As the crowd cheered around him, Taleb took the time to peer at those lording over his battle between life and death. In the seat of the ruler sat his lord and master, Sauron. Beside his lord were his lord's sons and beside his lord's sons, sat a blue-furred man.

His nose twitched as he realized that was the new scent he had smelled, and behind that man were guards. Even where he stood in the arena he could smell all of the newcomers. Putting those scents aside Taleb turned his gaze back towards his opponent and sized up the Saurian before him.

The Saurian had four horns on his head, a gash over his left eye, and a large bony frill that protected the back of his neck. That would be an issue Taleb noted as he strolled to the center of the arena. The Saurian stood two heads taller and half a shoulder wider, he noticed. He made sure that he was at least ten paces from his opponent as he waited for the signal to start.

His ears twitched as he let back in the noise of his surroundings and Taleb tried not to growl at the nonsense of it all. The commentator was trying to sell the fight to the new people, but Taleb only wanted to defeat his foe and go back to his room.

His ears flicked as he listened to the ground crunch underneath his opponent, but his attention was still facing his lord and master. As he kept his attention raised to the high stands, the announcer gave the start to the battle yet Taleb did not move.

He heard the grunt before his opponent bellowed out his roar for his attack. His ears twitched as the crowd gasped as they watched his opponent come barreling down on his location. Eight paces, five paces, two paces, at the last moment, he twisted his body and lashed out with his claws.

His opponent held up and roared as one of his eyes popped like soft squishy fruit, but Taleb was not paying attention to that. No, he was already twisting his body around as he reached down and swiped his claws across the back of his opponent's heels.

He felt the muscles down there hook into his claws and they moved inward and around them and as he flexed his arm while yanking back: and it was over. To Taleb, it was a series of actions; but to the crowd, it was a quick blur of action that left one fighter mutilated and down.

Dropping the chain off of his shoulder, Taleb walked to his downed and roaring opponent. He looked at him, then felt it was time for mercy, but he had to make sure that everyone understood. He might be chained, but it was not he who was stuck inside with them. No, it was they who were stuck inside with him.

Putting his foot claws on the back of the bone frill he pushed forward so that he could access the back of the neck. His opponent ate dirt, but he cared not for his opponent would be dead soon.

Taleb wrapped the chain to his hammer, once, twice, then thrice around his opponent's neck. He then looked up and locked eyes with his lord and master, the growl started deep inside and threatened to rumble outwards for all to hear.

He couldn't hold it anymore as his anger boiled over and he roared while pulling with all of his might. Muscles strained, claws popped and the chains in his hand creaked as the force he applied tested them to their limits.

Taleb felt the crack and pop before he heard the bones of his opponents neck-snapping, but by then it was already too late. His opponent's neck was crushed before bursting and releasing its load allowing the head to flop forward.

That was all the chains needed as they went taut and the crowd watched in hushed silence. They looked on as Taleb's arms came up and stretched out, snapping the chain into pieces as he roared for all to hear.

" **ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!"**

Taleb breathed hard as the rage burned in his chest, arms outstretched for all to see his scars gained from countless battles. His eyes stayed locked with his lord and master for some time. Sauron never moved from the throne in which he sat. Beside his lord, the blue-furred one spoke, but Taleb had already had enough. Lowering his arms he turned to leave regardless of not being dismissed.

He was able to make it to the far side of the arena before everyone erupted into cheers. The guards on the other side looked at him fearfully, but he had no care as he waited for them to open the bolted door.

Walking past his guards, Taleb ignored the room's silence as he made his way to the weapons rack. Looking down at the now broken weapon that he had barely used, Taleb snorted before putting it back on the rack. His armor went next then the bottom half of his trousers.

Ignoring the sound of another fighter being called to battle, Taleb went to clean himself before he had to go back to his small room. Once he was finished he dressed in clean linens before walking behind the guard waiting on him.

What he did not expect was for them to walk him in the opposite direction of his quarters; but Taleb steeled himself. He was now sure that this would be the day that he died by his lord's hand, but he was certain that he would not go without a battle. His lord would have to prove his worth if he wanted his life this day.

They walked and walked and as they walked, his surroundings changed from that of a grim stone surrounding to one of opulence. Taleb couldn't tell when it had started but where he was now was a stark contrast from where he had just come from.

The guards leading him said nothing as they walked up towards a person wearing strange armor. Ignoring them, Taleb walked through the door that was being held open for him. What he found on the other side was a grand feast and in the guest seat of honor was the blue-furred man from the arena.

In the throne at the head of the table sat his lord and master, getting down on one knee. Taleb waited for his lord to give the word. Silently Taleb stayed as he felt eyes bore into his kneeling form, yet he did not waver.

"The guest I have invited today was happy with your battle in the arena." Lord Sauron said, a nail tapping at his wine goblet. "So impressed, that he offered to purchase you, I of course did not agree at first. I of course am attached to one with such loyalty as you have displayed countless times."

Silence descended and Taleb could have sworn that hours passed before his lord spoke once more.

"Yet, no matter how loyal you might be, I was given an offer that I couldn't in good conscious refuse. So, let's introduce you to your new lord and master. Raise your head and take in the grandeur that is Doctor Hank Mccoy, ambassador from the nation of Pandora."

Taleb looked up and took in the nice high-grade lining that his new master wore. They met eyes briefly, and Taleb could have sworn he saw a hint of something in those eyes. He had no chance to say or do anything as his new master spoke to one of the strange armored guards at the side. The guard made a signal and Taleb noticed two others came to take him away. That was fine with him because he didn't want to stay and look at their richly filled table and stand without being able to dine.

The two guards that were leading him away, led him to a strange building with a door that was lowered down to the ground. Ignoring that, he followed them up the ramp and down a hallway into an interesting room with a lot of fragile-looking instruments.

The guards said nothing as they directed him to sit on what appeared to be a white bed. Sitting on the bed Taleb paused as his form sank into the bedding. It was strange to note how soft it was, definitely high class, and not filled with straw like his mat back in his room.

"Alright then, let's take a look at ya."

Taleb's ears flicked at the person that just walked into the room holding a strange scroll in his hands.

"I was told your name is Taleb, can you understand me?"

Looking down at the short doctor Taleb rolled what he was told over in his head before he answered back. "Yes."

"Good, good, means the universal translator is working properly, we'll have you get you one of those too. Ohh sorry, the name is Doctor Affleck."

Taleb nodded his head in confirmation as he waited. The doctor looked him over with a critical eye and Taleb tried not to look too closely at the doctor's non-furred features.

"Nasty! Let's get those chains off ya."

Before that statement registered inside his mind, Taleb was not prepared for the doctor reaching over and just snapping off his chain. He stared in surprise down at his wrist no longer held by the manacles. There was another double snap as the one around his neck was also removed by the doctor.

Taleb looked down at the collar in his hands and tried not to growl, but he could not hold himself as he twisted the metal into useless scraps.

"Yes, yes, our king will not be pleased with this development at all."

Taleb listened to the doctor mutter and was starting to wonder who were the people he was sold to. Their leader was odd, their gear and armor even more-so, but he would hold and wait for his moment of escape. He would not while under the watchful eye of Sauron, but they were not the monster able to absorb one's lifeforce. He had seen it more than once to know that he would only become a meal if he broke his chains in any attempt to escape.

Dr. Affleck put his scanner away before turning towards his latest patient. "Well, you have a few bones that weren't healed properly, but we can fix those right up. Also, do you want to get rid of them or keep the scars?"

"Leave the scars," Taleb growled out not wanting his validation of life to be removed.

"That's fine, not going to get between a warrior and his proof of surviving a life and death battle." Dr. Affleck replied with a shrug. "Kriffing warriors, bloody lot of them all the same."

Taking the doctor's instructions, Taleb laid back on the bed and allowed him to run a light over his body. He didn't know how long he was there before his stomach started to growl, but when he sat up Taleb found a small tray of food next to his bed.

"You're good for now; finish your meal and someone will bring you to your new quarters. Ohh, there is a jumper over there on that chair, wear that large one."

Then before Taleb could respond the doctor was gone out of the room like a whirlwind. Taleb got up and got dressed before he ate his meal. One thing he did notice with his new clothing was that he now had a hole for his tail.

Stretching to check his range of movement, Taleb's nose twitched at the smell he wasn't receiving from the food tray. Frowning down at the tray, he was trying to figure out why not because ever since he stepped foot into this place his senses were being bombarded with new scents and sounds.

Slowly reaching out, he pulled what he assumed was the top of the tray away. Eyes widened and pupils dilated at the scent that danced with his senses. He ate and ate until there was nothing left on the tray for him to enjoy. The sound of something sliding before him drew Taleb's attention to one of his guards.

The guard in the weird armor slid another tray before him and was waiting with a hand out. Looking at the hand and then down at his now empty tray, Taleb handed it over before starting in on his second serving.

With the completion of his second meal, he felt the hunger he had endured for so many years slowly subsided. His guards held out a hand once more but this time once he handed over his tray another set of guards came and escorted him out towards what would now be his quarters.

Standing before a wall, Taleb was wondering why when the wall before him slid back and revealed a room far larger than his last one. Looking around, he found his bed in another smaller room on the side with a connecting bathroom he had no idea how to use.

Ignoring that for now, he sat on the bed which was also as soft as the last one he tried. Sleep hit him swiftly removing all complaints he might have had to being sold off like fodder.

The beep had him shooting up into the air, his ears were trying to pick up everything while he attempted to figure out where he was currently. It didn't take long for him to remember being sold to a far better master when another beep drew his attention.

Looking around he couldn't figure out where the beep came from before he remembered the door that led out of his room. Once he was back in the outer room, Taleb noticed the flashing blue light next to the door he had entered through.

Walking to the blue light, he pressed his hands to the glowing window and his room door slid right open. Shifting his body weight in preparation for a fight. It never came as the blue-furred Dr. Hank Mccoy came walking into his room.

"I see then, I apologize if I have woken you up."

Taleb didn't answer but he did motion for them to proceed. Hank gave him a nod before stepping over and taking a seat on one of the sitting chairs.

"Now, you were told that I purchased you, correct?"

Taleb nodded at the man to see where this was going, it took a lot of his self-control to not unsheath his claws and make his escape.

"Well, that is only half correct, that was a simple little subterfuge to get you out of that arena. Though, you will gain your freedom since our kingdom does not deal in slavery. I would like you to speak with my king about helping your people."

That brought Taleb up short and he couldn't stop himself from speaking up.

"He would not be able to defeat Sauron, he eats life."

That caught Hank off guard and he leaned forward in his seat, "Tell me everything."

**O.O.O.O**

_**SOL System** _

The light overhead was shining far too harshly and Bruce had to put his hand up to stave off the harshness. Putting his other hand to good use, Bruce rubbed his eyes and wondered when his glasses vanished. Before he could even start to look around Bruce had to double over as the headache he didn't notice before slammed into the forefront and took every last bit of his attention.

Eyes held shut, Bruce rubbed his forehead as he relived the intense images of his time being the Hulk. After what seemed like forever, he released the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Releasing a grumble, Bruce leaned over as he started to stand in preparation to find his glasses when he noticed his surroundings.

Bruce wanted to panic but had to damper that emotion down so he could at least understand why he was behind bars. Because, yes, that was here he was right now. It was a large room at least twenty by ten and he was currently in some type of cell. The metal was dark silver and Bruce was certain that he had never seen a metal like that before.

Tapping the bar nearest to his location, Bruce noticed how it didn't react in any way to the kinetic force he applied with his light tap. Shifting, he noticed that his glasses were on a side table sitting within arm's reach right outside his cell. Shaking his head at his own good fortune, Bruce picked up his glasses before opening the drawer to the table.

What he found inside the drawer had him snorting in dark humor: what he had found was an easy meal bar and a note.

{ Yeah, it's not going to be that easy. }

Instead of being angry, Bruce crushed the paper before opening the easy meal bar and taking a bite. The taste of honey and other flavors surprised Bruce as he took another bite and then another. Before he knew it the bar was gone and Bruce had to wonder about who could have made such a thing. He wondered about this because he could no longer feel his hunger or the thirst that normally came with eating a meal.

Putting aside the deconstruction of that interesting meal for later, Bruce finally noticed the one other person inside of the room with him. Well, not in the cell, Bruce noted.

What had Bruce interested was the other person in the room with him was floating in the air with what appeared to be no assistance. Bruce wanted to speak up, but he held his tongue as he watched his jailer play with metal between his fingers as if it was made of clay.

Bruce couldn't help but be transfixed for a brief moment before snapping himself out of it to clear his throat. He did a simple ahem, but his jailer didn't seem to hear him, transfixed as he was playing with that metal.

Bruce waited for a minute and when nothing happened he tried a louder and more forceful ahem, paired with his vocal expression of, "excuse me, sir."

The person floating before him instantly stopped what he was doing before turning seamlessly in the air towards Bruce. Bruce easily noticed the air of power which applied pressure on his own uneasy feelings and the urge to change came over him.

That unbridled rage and the unending need to rip and tear all that lay before him: Bruce felt that and so much more was pushing at the back of his brain. To smash it all until nothing could bother him anymore. What happened next cooled some of the raging storm, but Bruce still felt it and knew it was there.

"Easy, now Doctor, I wouldn't want to have to kill you after all I have done to get us out here." The person chuckled as he put away the metal he was playing with.

"You can't kill me, see: I tried. I put a gun in my mouth and the big guy spits it right back out." Bruce growled with his hands on the bars of his cell. "So, when I tell you that I can't die, I mean it."

"Ohh, Dr. Banner, but you can die, it only takes a bit of creativity. For example, if you were dropped into the sun, then you would, most assuredly, be dead." I replied back easily with a shrug.

"Yeah, well I don't see that happening anytime soon," Bruce replied condescendingly.

"Ohh, but Dr. Banner it can." As I answered him, I pressed the large yellow button on the remote in my hands. Bruce looked at me with worry on his features as the bottom of his cell started to recede, showing us floating out in space with the sun right below him. The look of worry was replaced with one of astonishment as he bent down to run his hands over the forcefield keeping his vibranium prison afloat. We were in the same location where I had released Exodus only a few months ago.

There was no plan that could survive the Hulk, so I went with the conventional of course.

"Impossible," Bruce whispered as he cleaned his glasses before poking at the shield with his fingertips.

"Very possible doctor, very possible, but your death is not why we are out here in a disposable prison ship," I replied with a chuckle. "We are here to discuss you and your rather large lack of self control."

"There is nothing I can do, and trust me, I've tried them all," Bruce said, leaning on his cell's bars. It was easy to tell the man was starting to give up.

"So, I guess introductions are in order?" I asked Bruce floating in a sitting position before his bars. Before he could reply, I hit the button to close up the bay doors hatch beneath his cell. Bruce looked at me and I returned a raised eyebrow at him.

He released an exasperated sigh then spoke up, "Doctor Bruce Banner, at your service, sir?"

"Benjamin Blake, a Master in the Mystic arts, King to the Empire of Pandora. Avatar of the Speed Force and Wielder of the Strength Force, God to all Meta-humans of Terra, and the man who will lead humanity's advancement into the stars. " I said as my feet touched the floor with power radiating off of me in seismic level waves.

Bruce stared at me for a moment and I could hear his muttered words, "that's a mouthful, isn't it."

Pulling the ball of metal I was using to experiment with earlier, I had it quickly construct a chair for me to sit on as I faced Bruce in the cell.

"So tell me Doc, why haven't you gotten control yet?" I asked, not wanting to give the man an inch.

With a tiredness in his voice, Bruce spoke, "You think I haven't tried? I've tried, but there is no way to control the big guy."

"I see, but I want you to think about what you just said for a moment," I replied. I then rubbed my chin as a few hypophyses formed in my mind. Of course, being a Marvel fan, I had my own thoughts and conjectures on Banner and his alter ego.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, clearly not able to understand what I was getting at.

"You called your transformed state the 'Other Guy," I replied pointing it out and trying to highlight how important that statement was. "The fact that you are dissociating could be the main problem you are having. You're not looking at this as an extension of yourself, you are looking at this as another person entirely once the transformation is over."

"Of course it's not me in control, otherwise none of this would have happened!," Bruce replied looking at me as if I was a moron.

"Don't you give me that look: last time I checked I didn't hear about you having multiple personalities," I said with a huff at him. Bruce took off his glasses and I watched him clean them in his nervous tick to try and control at least a small detail of this conversation. "I'm not even a shrink and I can tell that's not a healthy mindset to have."

"Look, I have tried meditation, I have tried martial arts. Hell, I have even tried chemicals and that last primer and nothing has helped," Bruce answered with so much exhaustion in his voice, you could just feel it. I almost felt bad for him, well, I would, if I wasn't so certain that if he got his head out of his ass he would be able to do it.

"Maybe those are not what you need, you're very vigorous once transformed after all, maybe," I muttered to myself loud enough so Bruce could hear everything. "You've ever tried to go to an abandoned island and transform, let it all out. Maybe that's what you need, time, and space to transform without having to worry about your surroundings."

"No, I haven't tried anything like that," Bruce replied looking lost in thought.

"So besides the anger and all that power what else is there?" I asked, trying to probe the good doctor some.

Bruce looked at me before using his hands to ruffle his hair, "I don't know, I'm always lost in all of the sensations."

Snapping my fingers, I pointed at his chest, "BINGO, sensory overload."

"Sensory overload?" Bruce asked with furrowed brows.

"Exactly, you have stated that you suffer from sensory overload when you wake up, right?" I asked, clearly excited to zero in on a major fix. Well, besides the extreme anger he was holding inside. Fuck, I could feel it even now and it's commendable in how Bruce was able to operate with all of that inside of him. The anger felt like a raging inferno that could burn the cosmos around us. "Have you ever tried anything to help damper all of that input?"

Rubbing his chin, Bruce tilted his head to the side as he started to mutter underneath his breath. "No, but I don't think there are any brain implants advanced enough, but maybe. Hmm, I would need access to a lab, but maybe."

Instead of listening to Bruce doing his little science thing, I pulled a quarter pound of vibranium from my utility belt. Paying no attention to Bruce, my hands heated up and I started to play with the metal until it was liquid.

The metal flexed and stretched between my fingers as I worked out the impurities. Magnetic manipulation synergized with my gravitational control working seamlessly together as the metal bent to my will. Smiling as I worked the metal at a molecular level, I watched as it became gunmetal grey in color as I worked it into something usable. A quick pulse of magnetism through the metal had it curl up in my palm before I pulled a few graphite nanotubes from the other utility belt pouch.

Testing the nanotubes' stretch and flexibility, I was happy with what I had before setting them into a braid while applying the vibranium. Once the chain was made, I used the leftover liquid metal to form small five centimeter beads.

Six of the beads hovered before me, the tip of my left index finger glowed with power. I wrote out the runic script, clear mind, unbent will, and smoldering passion with a swiftness. A clear mind and unbent will was all self-explanatory, but the smoldering passion was something interesting. I found it inside one of Selene's grimoires and it was to help a lover not be overcome by his passionate emotions.

The smoldering passion script would keep Bruce's emotions at bay and allow him to keep a clear head for some time. Once I was finished with that, I had the beads integrate back into the chain. There was a soft glow of blue as the magic activated, giving it a nod, I looked up before tossing it at Bruce.

Bruce caught the chain I threw him before looking up completely lost at what to do.

"It's magical, put it on," I said, omni-tool active with the ship's sensors scanning Bruce for any changes.

"I did catch the glow from that little doodle you were doing," Bruce grumbled. "Still don't believe that was magic, so what does it do?"

Thinking it over for a moment, I then gave him a look before I answered. "Should help with the overload issue. It's only a stop-gap for now though."

Bruce looked at the chain bead of vibranium before putting it over his head and around his neck. I heard the soft gasp as the chain glowed a soft green as it synced with his blazing aura. The necklace did its work and I could feel the refinement around the edges of Bruce's aura, though he was still blazing like a thousand suns. I was fine with that because this gave us some wiggle room to work with.

A wave of my hand had a hologram of Bruce pop up for him to see. With a few taps I had it show an overlay of green surrounding his body. On one side I had the scan of before and on the other, I had the current scan running in real-time.

Bruce had his glasses on and was looking between both of the images. "That is a lot of bioelectrical activity."

"Something like that, but not quite," I answered, clearing up the situation. "It's the image of your current astral self. The left is the raging inferno you were before and the current scan is after you put on the magical necklace."

"I'm not schooled in magic, but I can read a graph properly," Bruce replied as he looked over both images.

"So will you make any attempt at applying self-control?" I asked the good doctor.

Bruce rubbed his hands over his cheeks in deep thought before he answered me. "I don't have anything to lose."

"Ha Ha, good good, so now that we have that settled, you want to pilot us back to earth?" I asked with a mild interest in my voice.

"I don't know how to fly," Bruce replied looking at me with mild worry. Chucking, I liquified the cell of vibranium alloy he was standing in. Before Bruce had a chance to figure out what was happening, I already had us both moving to the bridge of the small ship.

"Seriously, but don't you have like seven Ph.D.'s?" I ask clearly, enjoying myself as I needled Bruce. I couldn't contain the chuckle as I pushed him into the open pilot seat.

By now Bruce was clearly worried but had no way of telling me no.

"Yeah, but none of them are about flying spaceships!"

Laughing at the look on his face, I ignored his protests as I sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

Looking at Bruce, I had the co-pilot's seat tilt all the way back for me. "Well, you're a super genius so that means you learn easily enough. Kelix overlay instructions and let's give the good doctor the controls."

There were two beeps as the flight control Bruce was sitting in front of came to life. Then there was a shudder through the ship and I laughed out loud at Bruce's widened eyes.

"I didn't do that," Bruce said, worry plain in his voice for anyone to hear.

"Of course, you didn't, that's just the star's gravity pulling us in since you didn't give any juice to the engines," I replied, putting my legs up on the dashboard.

"What the, what? Ohh my God! you're serious!" Bruce exclaimed as hands began grabbing the flight controls. I barked out a mad laugh at him as we started to drift back towards the sun. It was easy to tell as the large red danger sign popped up on Bruce's dash to see.

"Come on Bruce, it's like driving a car, anyone can do it."

Bruce's eyes widened before his hands started to follow Kelix's holographic prompts.

"Just so you know, I can survive in the vacuum, but I'm sure you can figure this out since you want to see Betty again, right?"

With that question, Kelix brought up the current location of Betty Ross in Pandora. Betty was gushing over a genetic structure with Sue and Gwen inside one of the labs from the video. I couldn't help, but chuckle as I noticed the burning desire in Bruce's eyes.

"That's right Bruce, Betty is waiting for you."

That was all the motivation Bruce needed because before I could say more his hand started to speed across the controls. Kelix was doing an admirable job at a quick guide lesson, but that would have been wholly useless if Bruce didn't have the drive or will to succeed so he could get back.

I knew I wasn't even close to addressing any of Banner's psychological issues, but I wasn't a shrink. And honestly, if he was going to get some help addressing those issues, then my island was the only place that could survive his episodes. At least we had some semblance of control now.

Within moments Bruce's hand was on the throttle control and we were zooming away from the star and through the solar system.

**O.O.O.O**

Bruce's hands scrambled across the controls as the Earth's amazing view grew larger and larger in the view port window. The relief that briefly poured out of the man overshadowed all of the fury, but only for a second. I held back a sigh as I felt Bruce's rage come back full force and I heard him take a breath.

_The landing was understandably a bit rough._

The back of the shuttle opened up allowing us to breathe a breath of fresh air. Waving my hand grandly I introduced Bruce to my spaceport and island. The look of amazement on his face was exactly what I wanted from those who visited.

Bruce's head was on a swivel as he took in the sights of flying cars, people, and spaceships. I listened to his excited chatter as we stepped into the immigration office on the spaceport's first level.

We didn't make it ten steps in before a blue and red blur almost barreled into us. I easily sidestepped my brother and rolled my eyes as he started to shake the good doctor's hand a mile a minute.

"Oh my gosh Ben, look it's Dr. Banner. Huge fan, Peter Parker." Peter said words going far too fast for Bruce to keep up. "Gotta say your dissertation on radiation and its applications was astounding."

"Wait, I thought you were my biggest fan?"

Turning to my left, I found Stark in a white Ironman armor with a large gold visor reminding me of his space suit in the comics. I took a better look at Peter and found him in almost the exact same thing except for his spiderman colors being a lot more vibrant.

"What about me, I thought we were like cool science bro's?" I asked, looking at his sheepish look. "It's not like we didn't solve the renewable nuclear fusion project together, right?"

"Yeah, it's not like I didn't give you the secrets to my heart." Tony piped in and we all turned to look at him. "Reactor, my arc reactor."

Tony rolled his eyes, but Bruce had no clue what was going on. "The point is, jolly green, get your mitts off my son. Find your own genius child to fawn all over you."

Tony then proceeded to put himself between Bruce and Peter in a display of over the top dadness, that I couldn't help but laugh at. Bruce still looked all lost while Tony had bodily picked up Peter with the power of his suit.

Tony then performed the infamous eye glare before I decided I wanted in on this little bit of fun. Pulling out a stopper of vega particles, I dropped less than a milliliter on Peter then grabbed him out of Tony's hands.

Peter released a yelp as he shrank down until he was roughly three feet in height. Even the Stark made space suit he was wearing shrank down to fit his smaller form. Everyone was stumped as I pulled out a toddler-sized Peter Parker and lifted him up under my armpit.

"Mine, he was my brother before you came along Tony," I said, trying not to laugh as Peter squirmed under my arm.

There were two rapid punches into my side as Peter struggled to get out of my grasp saying, "That's playing dirty."

"Yeah, that's cheating, give me back my son," Tony replied, agreeing with Peter. Unfortunately, there was no hiding the twinkle in his eyes. Tony was really throwing out the ultra dad-vibes right now. Yep: and his camera was out. Now I felt bad for shrinking Peter down to kiddie size; maybe not.

"No photos." Peter desperately yelled trying to hide his face. I was really starting to wonder if he was my genius brother because all he really had to do was activate his suit and fly off, but then again, Peter was never the quickest during social events.

Tony's camera had flashed twenty times as I had Peter held out in my hands off the ground, so he couldn't escape when the ladies came to us. Gwen took one look at Peter before bursting out in her own fit of laughter. Sue and Betty were fascinated with the medical applications of what I did to Peter.

Gwen gave me a peck on the lips before taking something out of her pocket and offering it to Peter. "Aww does the whittle kiddy want a lollipop?"

It didn't help that the scowl on his face was cute as he snatched it out of her hand. "Gwendolyn, Stacey, this is not funny, ohh grape, I like grape!"

I honestly wanted to facepalm and wonder if this was the super genius Peter Parker as he ripped the wrapper off before stuffing it inside his mouth. Everyone watching burst into fits of laughter before Peter realized what he had actually done.

Letting him out of my arms, Peter kicked me in my fucking shins before he tried to run away. He didn't get too far before Tony scooped him up and ran off cackling like a madman.

"Well, that happened," I snorted as I watched Tony take flight once he reached the airfield.

Bruce looked at me with widened eyes before he started to freak out a little. "Wait, wait, are we not going to talk about what just happened?"

I shrugged at him, "Depends."

Bruce glared at me, but I ignored him to wrap an arm around Gwen's waist.

"On?"

"If you want to talk about molecular manipulation or kiss Betty," I replied as I waved a hand in the direction of Betty Ross. Bless her little heart, Betty looked up from the omni-tool on her wrist like she was a deer caught in the headlights.

The smile Betty gave Bruce said enough so I picked up Gwen, threw her over my shoulder before smacking her on the ass as if I was a barbarian king. Turning around, I spotted Sue looking at me with wide-open eyes. Grinning at her, I then pulled Sue along with my gravitational control.

"Come on ladies, let's go play doctor."

Sue's face went red as I tossed her over my other shoulder, Gwen just went with it and just slapped me on the ass.

"Giddy up!"

Chuckling, I turned my head to the left and gave Gwen a nice little nip on her ass. She yelped and slapped me on the back but I ignored that to give Sue a nice red five fingered imprint across her ass cheeks. I took in the nice firm tone of Invisible ass, but what I really noticed was the damp moist heat radiating from between her thighs.

Teleporting us from our current location, we appeared in my bed room at the Heart Tree's top. Sue was red-faced, while Gwen was raring to go. Sue gave one look towards the door before looking back at me then at Gwen.

Gwen gave her a shrug before pulling her shirt over her head revealing a massively improved pair of double D's. I was pretty sure those weren't there two days ago, but I wasn't going to complain: nope.

Sue looked down at her own C cups, but I was already at her side pushing away those worries as I placed a kiss against her lips. That frown of worry morphed into a smile as her arms came up to wrap around my neck.

Gwen came up behind Sue and gave me a smile before ripping the pants Sue was wearing off. Sue yelped in surprise and turned to give Gwen a glare, but while she did that, I had removed the rest of her clothing with my super speed.

Before Sue could say anything, Gwen had pressed her lips to Sue's to silence her. One of Sue's legs raised to wrap it's way around Gwen's waist so I did the smart thing and raised the other. Lust radiated off the both of them and I could feel Sue's fluid moisten the ridge of my cock head. Winking at Gwen from over Sue's shoulder, I gave Sue, one stroke along her clit, a second stroke to part her lower lips, the third stroke gave her the first few inches, the fourth one: now that one drove me home and made sure she took it deep.

That one stroke hilted me so far inside of Sue that I bumped against her cervix. Gwen wasn't able to stop Sue from releasing sweet breathy moans for us to hear. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

**O.O.O.O**

Sitting at my desk, I relaxed in my shorts and tried to ignore the sound of Gwen slurping at the cum bump I had given Sue. It was amazing what you could do when you supercharged your balls with the speed force. Well, I'm sure Sue had enjoyed that nice hosing her insides had received.

If anything, that goofy grin as her stomach inflated said more than enough. Again my eyes flicked upwards as Sue released a moan from one of Gwen's mighty slurps. Sue had a nice velvety grip that wouldn't quit, so I did what any sane person displaced in a Marvel world reality would do. I fucked her hard and then pumped so much of my cum inside her that her belly had no choice but to inflate from the amount of cum I pumped out. Shaking my head at that mighty nice ass on the bed, I looked over some of the important things Sage had sent me.

From what I could tell, my military was in the middle of being rearranged by Faora and Andromeda. The aquatic beauty was going to take over my Navy, which included quite a few spaceships. While my badass Kryptonian hottie lookalike was going to be in charge of my armed forces. Sending my confirmation along, I then looked over the plans Jean made to go explore that colony on Titian.

I wanted to go but, sadly, the images that Hank had sent me made me pick the Savage Lands over space exploration; but fuck, it's dinosaurs. Who wouldn't pick that over looking at the void of space? I groaned at the sight of a Tiger man battling in a gladiator-style arena against a large dino person.

The video closed as I heard another loud and very wet slurp from the direction of my office bed. Shaking my head at the two, I looked up in time to see Gwen do a pussy to mouth transfer of the last of what I had left between Sue's legs.

Shaking my head at the two kissing, I opened the file Athena, one of my island AI's, sent along marked as important.

Trying not to bust a gut, I let out a wicked laugh as Athena sent me a photo of Tony holding up Peter in the holo-suite. Their current surrounding was of Lion King with Tony holding Peter over pride rock. For the life of me, I couldn't take it as Tony recreated the scene of Simba's showing, talk about meme-worthy.

Peter was still in that IronMan space armor and so was Tony, it was so clear he didn't pass go and collect two hundred dollars. Instead, Tony had run all the way to the hologram suite and started to recreate a lot of scenes he wanted to be in with Peter.

Shaking my head at it all, I closed down my work computer before going back to my bed. The sound of a whack rang out in the room as I gave Gwen's ass a nice firm slap. I watched as she rolled over and before I could plunge right in, Sue rolled over on top of her.

Chuckling, I shrugged before doing a quick spell to magic myself another dick. Another quick twist of the spell and the sensations from the magic dick shot up my spine. Crushing down the quick shiver that ran up my spine, I lined up both of my dicks. Gwen squeaked into Sue's kiss as I rubbed her clit with my thumb.

Sue's hand was reaching between their legs and trying to line me up with her entrance. Her hand stopped as she felt the now two dicks sprouting between my legs. Her head jerked back to look at the smug smile I had on my lips, but she didn't get a chance to say anything as I plunged into both of them.

The double gasp reached my ears as I gave Sue's nice round ass a nice open palmed slap. Sue let out a little squeak as her channel tightened around me like a vice. I growled out as Gwen intertwined her fingers with Sue's and pulled her arms upwards as I decided it was best to plow the two into a sexual coma.

**O.O.O.O**

Looking at him, I couldn't help but ask one more time. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's only my retirement fund, pension, and benefits, but aye, my son needs a police commissioner." My father replied with a shrug of his shoulders. I had no words, my father had been working as a police officer since before I was even born into this world. It was the only thing he worked towards because he wanted to make a difference. And here he was, giving it all up to be the police commissioner on my island.

My father gave me a look that spoke more than his words could. Nodding my head, I sent a message to Sage. Then to my dad, I summoned one of the omni tools I kept in my labs. It was to change out the smart-band he wore, this way he carried around his investigative tools and etc with him.

My father gave me a firm nod before leaving towards the police headquarters located at the West end of my island. Of course, I had it near the Embassy of Atlantis, which wasn't an Embassy anymore. Now, it was a transport hub purpose-made for the citizens of my underwater cities.

Waiting for some time, I watched as the sky car my father was flying vanished from my line of sight . Turning on the spot, I appeared at Pandoran General, the lead hospital on the island. It was one of many, but this was the main one that performed the meta-human modifications.

Walking through the security checkpoints, I made my way to the DNA banks and put in an acquisition form for the latest one being added to the heart tree. The kid had shown up a few days ago and wanted us to fix his powers, of course, I wasn't going to do it. What I wanted to do was send him to a therapist to help him with his troubles. That was until I had gotten a look at the profile that the doctors had written up for me.

Joshua Foley, also known as Elixir, had shown up on my island with his parents. They had come from Xavier's school after one of the kids had let it slip about visiting the hospital on the island. Of course, once he had shown up in all of his golden glory, my paranoia protocols kicked in and fired the information up the chain. No way in hell I wasn't going to be aware of an omega level biokinetic on my island. The kid was a healer and a death dealer.

Checking the blood samples, I made sure that they had the active X-gene with the biokinetic powers suffusing every cell. Nodding my head at what I found, I then gave them a little extra charge before teleporting to the heart tree. Down in the DNA archive banks, I found the outlet I had prepared for the new entry.

Twisting both containers' bottoms, I removed the locking caps to show what looked like a USB insert. I then placed them into the open sections before placing a palm to the heart tree.

The two DNA inserts sucked the blood out of the two little repositories I had placed inside. Glowing red lines snaked their way up the insert column and I closed my eyes to concentrate on what I wanted to happen next.

Mentally, I had the gene repository accept the latest addition before mixing it up to produce fifty more spartans. These had the general super strength, speed, and reflexes along with telekinesis and telepathy tossed into the mix. Once those picks were confirmed I mixed in the new biokinetic powers. My general spartans were powerful in their own right, but I didn't need a general spartan battle master; what I needed were doctors. And that was where these new ones would become indispensable.

Sinking my mind deeper into the heart tree, I sent out a telepathic link to the doctors not doing surgery or seeing a patient. Mental messages swept back and forth until I was able to transfer their knowledge to the new fifty spartans. Knowledge of surgery, the X-gene, bedside manner, and so much more was transferred over to my island's new additions.

Once I was satisfied with everything, I disconnected from the heart tree before teleporting back to the hospital. Checking my watch, I noticed I had arrived with ten minutes to spare before the appointment with Joshua and his parents.

Checking my kids' status, I smiled as I watched the girls try to drive Steve and Bucky up the wall. Happy with what I found, I went about sending a message to the spartan retrieval team to pick up the new additions with a rundown on what needed to happen. General human interaction uploads with a general understanding of the world combined with making sure that the medical knowledge actually settled amongst them.

The two-minute timer rang and I had to put my omni-tool away before making my way to the front room. I found a tall lanky kid with golden skin sitting between two very unassuming parents. Everyone jumped up from their seats, and I could tell why. There was a picture of me in battle-scarred armor with a tag line underneath it on one of the walls.

[ Even the King fights. ]

That had to be Emma's or Natasha's doing, but I wasn't going to say anything. Instead, I reached out and took the hand of the tall lanky kid. He didn't look like his comic counterpart, but the gold gave Elixir away.

Our hands clasped and I pulled with my godhood, draining him of his X-gene and powerset that went with it. The frown on his face changed into a smile as his skin went from a bar of brilliant gold to that of a pale kid hiding in his room from the sun.

Smiling, I let the family cheer and cry as they hugged their son since he was now a normal meatbag. Twisting on the spot, I teleported out of there before they could thank me for ' _helping'_ their son. Arriving back in my office bedroom, I found Gwen and Sue getting ready to head for the shower.

On the way out, I gave Gwen a slap on the ass, giving her some new powers while also leaving a note on her ass cheek. The note was about checking her omni-tool since it had the rundown about her newfound healing abilities. No one said I couldn't power up my Power-Girl with added abilities. Being the god of meta-humans allowed me to do so much with limited skin to skin contact.

Chuckling, I vanished with the sight of that ass cheek still jiggling.

**O.O.O.O**

Relaxing on the couch, I enjoyed the silence as I ran my hands up and down Raven's thighs.

I smiled at the little moans she released as she tried to play off the message I was giving her.

"Natasha darling, would you like to attend a Noble's party with yours truly?" Emma asked from her location at the couch hologram hovering before her.

"Can't, I have geopolitical surgery to perform before our nation goes before the United Nations of the World," Natasha replied with a frown.

"Then, Ororo, would you do me the honors of attending this Noble's ball with me?" Emma asked, turning her attention to her milk chocolate sister.

"That would depend?" Ororo replied back with a smirk at the corner of her lips.

"On?"

"If we will be making it to third base or be tired from the mingling," Ororo replied smoothly as she brought up clothing options.

Emma looked at Ororo from head to toe, sexily biting her lower lip. "Ohh, my dear, I can promise you that I would gladly lick you from your ears to your toes."

"Do I not get an invite?" I asked with a snort.

"No, because you have killed enough of the Noble class for now and I want to fleece them for all their worth. Not have them on guard about offending you." Emma replied with a roll of her eyes. "But you can bring that big dick to the after party, you definitely have an invite to that."

"Aye, what am I chopped liver?" Raven asked, exasperated from her place on my lap.

**O.O.O.O**

Reclining in my chair, I watched the girls hang off of Bucky Barnes as if he was a jungle gym. Shaking my head at it all, I scrolled through some reports on my omni-tool as Steve and Peggy enjoyed their meal.

I guess the frown on my face was extra pronounced because Steve couldn't help but look at me with those damn sensitive eyes of his.

"Is something the matter?"

Grunting, I hit the button that would flip the screen so that Steve could take a look. I waited for him to read it as I waited for him to speak.

"Is Mr. Sinister a part of the same group as Magneto?"

"No, he is part of a far worse cabal and I am getting tired of him evading capture," I replied with a scowl at my omni-tool. Of course, with Magneto and his cohorts' captured, I had taken his asteroid as my own. Waste not, want not, and there was no way I was going to leave that thing up there and not take it under my control.

From what I was reading, the asteroid was currently undergoing refits to Emma's specifications since she wanted to use it and sell space to the world's one-percenters. Steve looked at me before pushing away his meal.

"How bad?"

"He is backed by one of the most dangerous meta-humans to have roamed this planet. His mode of operation is that the only the strongest survive," I replied, thinking about that giant grey. "If this turns into a fight, we are talking thousands dead and the earth's continents being changed forever."

Peggy looked at me pensively then looked at Steve and even she could tell that he was not about to back down from this battle. "Do you have any way to track him down?"

"No," I replied to Peggy. "But, I know he isn't active right now, also his base of operations is somewhere in Africa."

They both fell into silence as plans ran through my mind. Pulling my omni-tool, I sent a message to Eric in Wakanda to have his loyalist help him look around for me. Then I started to draft plans for humanitarian aid, Vega was going to Africa and I was going to send Ororo with a few of my new healers.

"Don't worry about it, Steve, I plan to ask Natasha to look into Egypt's surroundings," I said trying to put his mind to rest. "Ohh yeah, are you pregnant yet Pegs?"

Steve almost choked on the water he was drinking and the look she gave me was clear. The look said that if my kids weren't off playing at the side, she would have pulled out her Sig Sauer and put five rounds in my chest.

Steve sputtered for a moment as he cleaned himself up with Peggy's help. The look and smile they shared were so sweet, I felt like I was going to catch diabetes and I had super regeneration powers. "No, I don't think so."

Shaking my head at the two, I went back to drafting plans. So much to do and get done, bloody hell. As I was typing up plan fifty-four marks six alpha two, Bucky finally sat his ass into the chair next to my own.

Within moments of Bucky sitting down the girls, all flew over and piled on top of him.

"RRAAAAARRRR, I caught the infamous Bucky Bear, I win," Maya yelled as she hung off Bucky's back. Shaking my head at them, I had to get the girls to let the poor man take a break.

"Girls, that's enough," I said loud enough for all of them to hear me. Before they would say anything or attempt to run away, I had them each caught in a gravitational field. "It's lunchtime so pick something out, sit down, eat, and I might let you have some ice cream once you are finished."

That caught their attention alright, sitting them down, I pulled the tools out of Alfred's hand before giving my son a look. He was working on a leg booster, but he could complete that later. They settled down to eat while I started to place bets with Bucky on how soon Peggy would get knocked up.

We were doing it in good fun, but we couldn't help ourselves with how red Steve was turning as we started to list the odds. Halfway through it all, Hank Mccoy walks up with a tiger man that looks like he is way out of his depths.

Reading the reports was one thing, meeting the man was another, but I did notice his eyes were full of determination. The look he was giving me spoke of a man willing to sacrifice it all for the sake of those he loves. Before Hank could make any introductions, the Tigerman knelt down in front of my location.

"Great king, I beg of you, please save my people."

I looked at Hank, a look that told him he should have taken this man to my office, but I could get why he didn't from him later. My gaze was piercing as I looked down at the Tigerman before me, but before I could say anything my girls sprang in unison.

They rushed forward, but I was not having any one of them near him until I was sure he wasn't a threat, period. A quick mental image had the girls pulled to my front before I directed them towards the now interesting Bucky Barnes.

"I have heard of your feats and wish to pledge myself and my people to you great king."

"First, stand up, second, I would like to know the name of the man I'm speaking with," I said, not committing to anything right now. Muscles shifted and fur rippled as the Tigerman stood up before me, and can I say, damn he's tall. He easily stood eight feet tall and at least five hundred pounds of muscle.

"Taleb, is my name, great king."

"Okay then, Taleb, tell me about your people and why do you want my assistance," I said as I had someone bring him a chair. Hank got a chair and brought up the information on the Savage Lands he had gathered.

An hour later and my girls were giving me red teary eyes from the story. Steve and Bucky were looking at me like I was going to ask them if they were willing to sign up and help me win a war. I shook my head at them before giving Taleb a critical eye.

"I will deliberate with my war council about this issue, that does not mean I have agreed to assist you," I replied smoothly but diplomatically. My girls looked at me with pouting quivering lips with red-rimmed eyes. I tried not to look down at them as they wrapped me in a big hug.

"Daddy, you have to save them!"

"Yeah, you have to stop that big meanie!"

"Yeah, Uncle Thor said that's what heroes do."

"Bucky-Bear you'll help my daddy right?"

Everyone turned to look at Bucky and he gave us a chagrined smile, "Of course, that's what heroes do."

* * *

**A/N**

**It's Chapter Day!**

Sup folks, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Yep, the little ones might have started a war...

So, as an update for everyone, **Brightest Doom** will be back with the start of the New Year. This is so I can work on backlogging the chapters. With the writing of this story, I got a little excited and blew my wad. Trust me when I say, I have learned my lesson on releasing all of the chapters and blowing my wad so easily. With the start of the New Year, I also plan to drop my own version of a DBZ Story. There are already 2 chapters to that, so there will be a nice backlog of chapters so we don't end up with the same issues happening with Brightest Doom.

PROMOTING: **Full Metal** \- Yes, this is my play on the HP Universe mixed with Full Metal Alchemist elements.

As of right now, 3 chapters are live!

If you wanna support and get the early chapters.

[TheToFu](https://www.patreon.com/TheToFu)

Or You can come hang out and chat on the discord.

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck


	57. Chapter 57

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 57**

**The Savage Middle**

**Dr. Susan Storm - Invisible Woman**

**Pandoran Citizen**

Sue released a moan as her form twisted on the large bed as awareness came back and she regained her senses. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she rolled over only to find one of her sleeping mates. Sue couldn't help but notice the bruised pouting lips and the blonde hair before she placed a name with the face. Memories of last night began flooding back as her cheeks colored red.

Memories of her asking him about getting the same powers as Gwen had brought them to the bedroom. More memories of her on her knees and those of Gwen between her thighs had Sue's ears burning.

The kissing, the biting and pinching of her nipples, all of those memories came rushing back to Sue and she rolled over to bury her face into the pillows. There was a sense of discomfort at her midsection which drew her attention as she burned with embarrassment.

Her breath caught as Sue remembered the last time she had slept with Ben and he had inflated her like a balloon. It sure was a novel experience then and even now Sue noted as she sat up in bed. For a moment, Sue thought she heard her stomach slosh with the sound of excess semen.

That warmth deep inside her told Sue that yes, Benjamin had stuffed her womb full once again. Putting her hands between her legs, Sue found that no she did not have any panties on after last night's romp.

Releasing a huff and sigh, Sue fell back into the fluffy pillows with her arms outstretched. The thoughts of last night came to her and Sue released a sigh of contentment. At her side, Gwen stirred as she rolled over; the arm shooting over her chest. As she turned her head, Sue met bright blue eyes looking right back at her.

Gwen wiped her eyes for a moment before sitting up in bed to speak. "Have you tried out your new powers yet?"

"No, I'm still waking up and dealing with all of this," Sue said while waving a hand at her engorged midsection.

Gwen looked her over before licking her lips and moving from the position she was laying in. "I believe I can help you with that."

Before she could say anything in reply, Gwen had already parted her legs as she lowered her face between her thighs. Sue released breathy moans as she felt Gwen's tongue lap at her folds while exploring her depths.

Closing her eyes and feeling like she was having an out of body experience, Sue felt a certain elasticity to her skin and lower region. That had to be how Ben was able to get away with stuffing her full of so much semen. Sue felt and watched as pleasure pulsed through her nerves as Gwen hit her engerous zones.

Her breath hitched as she felt delicate fingers travel up her sides before they slowly pushed down. Trying to keep her focus, Sue slowly increased her muscle tone as she felt Gwen's tongue slither its way through her insides.

Sue's breath caught, caught, and caught again as her pleasure built and built before it was all released in one large orgasm that shook her to her core. Her chest heaved and sweat covered her forehead, her arms were outstretched and her nipples peaked so high they could carve diamonds.

Closing her eyes, Sue basked in the moment as she drank in the heightened sensations. Face cracking into a smile, Sue sat up in the bed to find that her stomach had gone down. What she found between her legs though almost had her burst out into laughter.

Gwen was between her thighs, face covered in the semen that was previously inside of her womb.

"Sorry," Sue squeaked out as she looked down at her mess. Well, at least her stomach was back to normal she noted. Before she could lean in to help, the semen on Gwen's face started to move. Small rivulets of fluid moved until it formed a small glob that floated into Gwen's open hand.

Gwen gave her a put upon expression before flicking the wasted protein to the waste bin located under the bedside table. Giving her a sheepish smile, Sue watched as Gwen rolled over before getting off the side of the bed.

"I did not know that was going to happen," Sue said, trying not to laugh.

Gwen looked at her then rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh, "Let's just take a shower, I believe we both have a busy day ahead of us."

Following Gwen, Sue took a quick shower before finding herself standing in front of a full-body, anti-fog mirror. She couldn't help looking herself over from top to bottom and a frown marred her features for a moment.

Turning this way and that, Sue rubbed her hand over the freckles on her chest before she applied her power. Her skin smoothed, blemishes disappeared and little imperfects cleared all within a matter of seconds. Running an idle finger over her stomach and thighs, Sue melted away some body fat, then replaced it with finely tuned muscles.

Sue watched as her stomach went from smooth flatness to defined abdominal muscles impressing her eyes. Turning this way and that, Sue decided to thicken her thighs a bit by making improvements to her gluts and the connecting muscles down to her now sexy high heel ready calves.

Her height increased by an inch as her hair took on a new lustrous shine as the split ends disappeared with a shake of her head. Sue pressed a hand on the mirror bringing up her backside as she twirled to get a full view of herself. Pursing her lips, she then made them fuller before she was happy with her changes.

With a smile on her face, Sue shimmed herself into a form-fitting UMF suit. Smiling at her shapely figure, Sue did one final check before heading to get some breakfast. Heading into the kitchen, Sue stopped at the entrance as she looked over the smiling faces of the other women before her.

Face burning, she took a cup and held it out to Natasha with a neutral smile on her face. Natasha raised a finely crafted eyebrow as she poured Sue her cup of coffee. Nodding her head in acceptance, Sue made her way to the free seat at the table. No one said anything but Sue's ears burned at the vulpine grins that they gave her.

**=/\=**

Humming to herself, Sue smiled at the guard who held the car door open for her as she got into the driver's seat. The door closed with a smooth motion and Sue couldn't hide her smile as the vehicle hummed to life.

As she pulled her hover-car into the air, her GPS kicked in directing her towards Pandoran General, the lead hospital. The automatic system took over as her mind went over her agenda for the day.

Today Tony was scheduled for surgery, but with her powers, there is a chance of helping him without having to cut him open. Besides that, she was scheduled to examine citizens from the ocean below and those from the moon.

As her mind slowly hummed along, Sue held a hand up, and before that hand, constructs formed. First, she formed them as nothing but small sheets transparent to all eyes but her own. Then she expanded that into sheets turned to hexagons, quickly shattered and scattered into hundreds before her.

Then before her eyes, each hexagon began to show information unlike any she has ever seen before. Her powers mixed and formed into something new. Her invisible shields glowed multiple colors to her eyes.

Fascination hit Sue as thoughts and ideas took over her mind with the new wealth of knowledge combined with her already extensive knowledge of the human body. Boundless joy struck Sue at the same time as inspiration as she saw the possibilities open up before her. It didn't take much for her to lose her sense of time as she experimented.

As she ran a clear shield over her hand as she used it to examine the finer workings with her biokinesis just as the dash dinged announcing her arrival at the hospital. Releasing a sigh, Sue had to wave away her little experiment as her hover-car pulled into the parking garage.

A quick mental command had her omni bring up her key cards and credentials and she waved them before the security station. There was a ping from the system as a scan ran over her car and herself. Once her DNA profile and x-ray of her vehicle checked out, Sue took control before smoothly directing her vehicle into her assigned parking space.

Hopping out of her car, Sue locked up before heading in and passing the secondary checkpoint. Once she was finished with that, Sue then made her way to her personal labs to test a radical idea she had come up with on the drive over. To think, solving cancer was as easy as breathing for her now. What she wanted to do was create a vaccine that fixed the underlying issues of corrupt DNA strands which cause cancer.

If she could solve this her name would go down in history. Not only that but, because it was a creation with the use of her powers, it would be easy, of course, to reverse engineer the cure for scientific purposes.

Unfortunately, Sue was halfway through creating a working retrovirus when the alarm went off for her first appointment. With a forlorn look at her work, Sue activated the stasis fields before activating the security around her lab.

Checking her omi, Sue noticed the time and the room number for the surgery she would be attending. Swapping out her lab coat for her doctor's coat, Sue washed her hands in the doctor's locker room before heading out.

It didn't take her long to find her way through the hallway of Pandoran General. Scanning her omni at the door, Sue was let in only to find the surgery room laughing with Tony Stark as he sat on the medical gurney.

With a quick glance around, Sue noticed Peter up in the observation room overlooking the floor through the clear, ballistic proof window. Ignoring Tony and the nurses, Sue called up the assistant doctor for this operation.

"Do you have any current scans?" Sue asked Terry, the assistant for this operation.

Terry looked at Sue then back at Tony before pressing a few keys on her own omni. Tony was shut off mid-sentence as holograms sprang forth to cover his body. He idly noticed that the one over his chest showed little sparks near his heart. That alone sent his pulse racing even though his face carried his patented smile.

That same smile widened even more as Sue walked closer towards him. "Well, you do know there are easier ways to see me naked right?"

"I would think you would have enough spice in your life with a certain redhead?" Sue asked, a delicate brow raised. "Then again, I don't aspire to nor want to be a notch on your bedpost."

Sue almost allowed her grin to show as she watched Tony act chagrined at the mention of Pepper Pots. Instead, she held her professional demeanor as she pushed past her win.

"Now that you are more focused, do you want to be awake or asleep when we take out the shrapnel?" Sue asked, tone neutral yet poised.

Tony's brows shifted as he looked at the sparks the hologram held over his chest. "I get a say in the matter, doc?"

"Yes, the removal won't be as invasive as you believe it would be." Sue returned with clipped tones.

Tony didn't even take a moment to think it over, tapping his chest he swung both legs up onto the medical gurney. "Then hell yeah, let's do this, I can't wait to get these little buggers out."

Sue gave Tony a nod of acceptance before firing off rapid commands to the nurses around the operating room. Straps came down to secure Tony's arms, and legs while a mirror image with a complete scan of his current insides appeared above his body.

Sue washed up once more before getting her arms gloved, once she was prepared with her helpers. She then places two fingers to Tony's neck. "I am shutting down your sensory receptors, so relax."

Tony didn't get a chance to reply as all sensations from his neck down were cut. Then before his eyes, Tony watched in fascination as the sparks on the hologram moved towards the top of his torso. Before he knew it, small bits of metal started to bubble up under his skin before floating up from his chest.

He counted five, eight, thirteen, then the flesh on his chest healed over. Before his voice could catch up with his brain, he freaked out. Sue had removed his arc reactor then the base plate from his chest.

Tony never had his chance to freak out as bone and flesh regrew to fill the hole.

"Now that your main issues are taken care of, let's give you a nice tune-up," Sue commented as she rendered and used Tony's spare tires to turn up his muscle density and mass. She then fixed up his bad knee and the rest of his joints before double-checking to make sure that his heart could run for another hundred years.

The crack within Tony's ribs was fixed and so was the mild back damage from sleeping in unusual places. Once Sue was finished with fixing the onset of carpal tunnel that Tony had gained over his years behind a keyboard, Sue turned back on his sensory receptors and gave him back his motor functions.

As Sue was working the surgical room was recording and analyzing everything for later use and for her review. Sue's eyelids fluttered as she almost collapsed from such high levels of concentration. A nurse wiped Sue's forehead as she turned to make sure to wash up once more.

While Sue was doing that, Tony sat up on the medical gurney rubbing his chest in astonishment. He was so at a loss for words that he didn't even notice that his ass was hanging out even though he did wonder where that draft came from.

A push to his chest had Tony laying once more on the medical gurney. Sue ignored his protest as she had the scanners perform another check. Once the computers came back with the same all clear as her powers, Sue performed final checks and signed off on the forms Benjamin had prepared previously.

With her own use and understanding of biokinesis, Sue was happy to let in the fifty new doctors. These were the same fifty doctors Benjamin had prepared with biokinesis to handle the island's advanced medical proceedings.

She would have been a poor head of medical division if she didn't meet the same high standards she held her own doctors to. Giving Tony a clean bill of health, Sue gave him back his arc reactor and allowed Peter into the room.

A simple handshake and a comment to the father-son duo about coming over for dinner and Sue was heading towards her next appointment. With new powers, and skills under her belt. Sue was having a very great day.

Maybe she should give Ben a call for a lunchtime quickie.

**=/\=**

**Medusa**

**Pandoran Citizen**

Medusa twisted mid air, as her hair shot out in a braided whip to smash into one of the training bots. At the end of her hair braid was what the people of this island called a kunai. It was a blade that ended in a diamond point, a small five inch shaft behind the head that ended in a ring which her hair went through.

Medusa was really enjoying the different sizes the kunai came in, on one braid was a larger version of the knife and on smaller braids, she had multiple smaller variants; each held by a few strands of hair. She was noticing how partial her combat style was towards the smaller variants as another combat droid fell to her attacks.

Another spin, twist, and slash and more droids fell to her superhuman reflexes. Gritting her teeth, Medusa tried not to think about the history of her people. It wasn't just sobering to learn that they were considered a failed experiment: It was demeaning to have had to agree with the old masters on the matter.

They were left alive, took their freedoms, and yet: her people did not advance beyond the borders of their pens. No, her people decided to live in that place and wallow in mediocrity. Medusa was not happy to have discovered such a thing. With a scream and a twist, three braids lashed out leaving deep grooves along the chest of a new droid.

Noticing that this one did not fall like his brethren, Medusa sent hair upwards to grab onto the traversal handles. Looking down from her perch, sweat dripped down from her brows. This one she noted, moved with a grace that the others lacked. Looking around the arena, Medusa noticed the markers showing that her training session had leveled up.

Taking note that the increased level came with advanced droids, she had to think up a plan within the moment. Medusa was a scholar, true, but she had the heart of a warrior and that would never change.

Dodging to the side, she had to vault herself across the ceiling. It was easy to tell where the droid was going to shoot with it's slow target acquisition.

Ignoring that, since she knew that it came with the combat level, Medusa perched on a ledge as she studied her opponent. Another shot was fired at her, but this time instead of dodging, she slapped it away with her hair.

The same hair she used to slap away that plasma bolt raised before combining into a spear of sorts. Frowning, she changed the image in her head before trying once more. The tips of her hair changed color to a dark red, the rest of her hair coiled like a spring, compressed and ready.

Patiently Medusa waited as the seconds felt as if it moved at a snail's pace. Her eyes tracked the droid as it took aim, she waited for the build-up of power before it's fire. The coils of hair unleashed their stored power as they flung Medusa forwards.

As her body twisted in the air, the lance of hair shot forwards piercing the droid center of mass. The red glow of it's eye didn't fade as it powered up another shot. Landing lightly on the balls of her feet, Medusa rolled to the left dodging another blast. As she dodged the blast, the hair spear that was lodged inside of the droid shifted transforming into multiple spears.

The sound of metal tearing reached her ears, but she was still in a defensive posture as a bolt of plasma slammed into her defenses. The shield Medusa was wearing shimmered for a brief second before it's lines faded from sight.

Smirking at the now dead droid, Medusa pulled up her omni to turn off the light training exercise. Silently one of the helper droids brought over a towel and held it out for her to remove the sweat.

"Thank you." Medusa said to the little droid. The droid released a few beeps and toots in reply before flying off. Tapping the gravity control on her belt, she floated her way towards the showers.

Freshly showered, Medusa sat with her towel wrapped around her as her hair dried out. Once that task was completed, Medusa pulled out a UMF suit configured into a stylish body hugging suit. She was truly enjoying the marvel and texture of the materials now available to her and the rest of her people.

Checking herself in the mirror to see that she was properly dressed, Medusa took out her omni and summoned a ride. Turning around, Medusa smiled as her hair folded in on itself as she easily walked from the training part of the house to the front.

Waiting on her was an open door hover car with a spartan standing at the side. Giving him a quick nod, she got in her ride then waited for the door to close. Pulling out her tablet, Medusa checked to see who she was going to work with today.

It pleased her to know that she was placed as the ambassador between the two people. It was easy to see that her king was placing a monumental amount of trust in her with such a job. It would have been easier to not have anyone in charge and just allow the immigration part of his government to handle everyone, but she noticed that was not his style.

Yes, the immigration would set them up with medical, schooling and a home to sleep, but from what she witnessed with his own people. There was a team in charge of listening and solving their problems outside of legal issues. It was so easy for her to forget that those underneath her were not able to approach her previous king or anyone in charge for that matter with issues that they might face.

It was nothing like her old job, but she was enjoying it far more than handling resources. There was a beep from the dash and Medusa had to put away her tablet as the hover car lowered onto the open air parking. She looked up in time to see the ripple of a shield go over her vehicle.

Shaking her head at such a thing, she was still marveled that there were so many resources to go around on the island. It was one thing watching it from their hidden little city on the moon, but it was another to be here, breathing the salted air, being here seeing the endless oceans.

It was so much that some days Medusa was scared that she would wake up and realize that it was all just a dream. Shifting her thoughts on the matter to the side, Medusa produced her security badge and was allowed through the checkpoint.

Taking the express elevator to her office, Medusa smiled at her secretary already at her desk. She then gave a smile to the young man that was sitting on the couch waiting for her assistance. Unlocking her office, Medusa went over a few morning emails before putting on her professional face.

Once she was prepared, Medusa pressed the button to page her secretary, with her answering. Medusa told her to let in the first Inhuman of the day. The young man walked in and Medusa noticed the shifting color of his skin, that she didn't notice the first time glancing at him.

Could be a nervous power usage, but that was alright.

**=/\=**

A tendril of hair closed the door as Medusa turned around after her last appointment for the day. Smiling down at the tablet in hand, Medusa filed away the notice of pregnancy. Newborns were always welcomed even if they were a hybrid between Inhuman and Atlanteans.

She had to send a reply to Sue with her thanks since she had done so much hard work on the genetics of the couple. They were already compatible, but someone had to double check and Sue did all of the leg work to make sure that the first hybrid of the nation would be alright.

Granted they would have to keep checking on the couple with periodic doctor check ups, but that was only a small price to pay to make sure that the baby was alright. It also helped that their nation was given free medical care for all.

A message pinged on her omni and drew her attention to the dinner which she was invited to by the Queens of the island. Checking the time, Medusa noticed that she had two hours to get herself prepared. Looking over the attendees, she noticed that Raven, Emma, Natasha and Ororo were attending and were waiting on her RSVP.

Jean was in space, Gwen was in New York and Sue was doing something with her brother Johnny. Medusa did notice that there was no mention of the two Atlantean ladies; but instead of asking, she chose not to poke that particular political bee hive.

Clearing up the top of her desk, Medusa waved goodbye to her secretary before taking the elevator down. A stop at the security checkpoint had her out into the open air of the landing pads.

A double press of the key fob and her car door opened so she could get in. The hover car activated and Medusa checked the dash as it performed its pre-flight checks. Her car took to the skies and Medusa finished reading a few complaints that made it to her desk.

Unfortunately, she had to sigh because it was not what she was expecting. The complaints were from those that used to be part of the upper nobility on Attilan. Sighing again, Medusa put the messages off for another time thinking maybe it would have been best if Benjamin had removed them. Since he did not, they were now bringing any trivial issues that they had to her attention. It's almost to the point that she would like to blacklist them.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Medusa smiled at some of the other messages she had received on her omni. More and more couples are forming now that the genetics department no longer decided on who they would or could not date. It was good to see her people enjoy their new found freedoms.

The beep at the dash pulled Medusa out of her musings as she noticed the landing point at the house she shared with the rest. It was strange, she felt, living in the home of the king. It was no castle with a throne like on Attilan but she liked the homie feel of it all. When she was first given a room and noticed the size of it all, Medusa was mystified. It was then explained to her that magic was used in the process of building the home.

Medusa had wondered why they chose to build a home instead of a castle, but once she was invited in she understood. It was a home and allowed the king and queen to raise their kids without the pageantry of the courts and nobles.

The king was more into spending his wealth on his people and not on opulence for himself and the other so called nobles. Another double beep and the slight jarring brought her attention to the hover car coming to a park.

The driver side door raised and Medusa took the hand of the spartan waiting at the side. Giving him a smile and a nod, Medusa waited for him to close her car door before turning and allowing him to walk her inside.

Pulling off her jacket and placing it on the coat rack, she noticed that her guard had vanished into thin air. Ignoring that, her nose was captivated by the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen. Releasing a sigh, Medusa took off the heels she wore to work before walking into the kitchen.

The smell only got better as she rounded the corner. In the kitchen Medusa found Raven's beautiful rear bent over something in the oven. Beside her and leaning on the counter checking out that same lovely rear was Ororo, and sitting at the table was Emma. Natasha was setting the table for the meal to come.

"Evening ladies," Medusa said, placing her tablet at the table. She then received a round of the same but after washing her hands at the sink, Medusa received a glass of wine from Emma. "Thank you."

"Ohh, think nothing of it dear," Emma replied smoothly with a smile at the corners of her lips.

Raven closed the oven before turning back towards the table. "Take it slow with the wine, dinner is about ready."

Natasha finished setting the table but raised her wine glass to Raven. Emma released a chuckle before taking a seat in Ororo's lap. Medusa watched with wide eyes as she witnessed them share a very passionate kiss.

A delicate hand trailed it's way up her neck before closing her mouth. Medusa's eyes were still wide as she turned to look at the smug smirk on Natasha's face.

"So, I can tell you are interested." Natasha's words wrapped around Medusa's ears delicately as if to caress her skin.

"Ohh will you lot stop bothering the poor woman," Raven sighed, exasperated. Natasha twisted around as if her bones were made of silk blowing a kiss towards Raven. Medusa couldn't help but notice how the dress that Natasha wore hugged her form. Not only that; but her ass was directly next to her hand just asking to be held.

Gulping and turning away, Medusa took a sip of her wine only to see that the other two were looking at her.

Ororo gave her a smile as she used her thumb to wipe away the lipstick smudge at the corner of Emma's lips. "You can relax, because if you were not welcomed, you would not be sleeping within this home."

Medusa sat quietly with wide eyes as the ladies around her just chuckled while they went about things. It still amazed her how they could love each other as much as they loved him. This was a love that she would not have been able to have with the last king that ruled over her.

No, Medusa was very aware that she was only a genetics bank with ovaries for Black Bolt. Yet right now, as the queens of this nation smile at her, Medusa felt like she wanted to be a part of something more.

Smiling shyly at the ladies, Medusa finished her glass of wine before pouring herself another. Enjoying the love all around, Medusa rose from her seat to assist Raven in the kitchen. Before she could get very far though, she was directed back to the table.

Rolling her eyes at her, Natasha blew her a kiss before making out with Emma. Medusa could feel her face heat up as she watched Natasha move on to Raven next. Once they were finished and parted lips, she watched them booth turn and serve the table as if nothing happened.

Medusa wanted to scowl at them both because now her nipples were so hard, they were both pressing against her form-fitting UMF suit. Looking down it was clear as day that she was interested in the ladies before her.

Hiding her blush, she gave a polite thank you to Raven as she was served. On the gold-lined plate before her sat was something she had seen on the tv once. It was lamb chops with a light sauce and served with all the trimmings.

Music started to play in the background as the last of the meal was placed on the table. Unfolding the napkin and placing it onto her lap, Medusa waited for Ororo to start the meal. Smiling at them all, Ororo held her glass up before speaking a few words, Medusa noticed that it took less than thirty seconds before Ororo gave them leave to eat.

For the briefest of moments, all anyone heard was the clinking of utensils on plates as they enjoyed the meal. Placing another lambchop onto her plate, Medusa moved to refill her glass of wine as she enjoyed the atmosphere.

That was why she wasn't ready for the topic of conversation.

"So when do you plan to get creamed?"

Medusa was lucky that she wasn't drinking at that moment because she was certain that the wine would be passing through her sinus cavity. She could feel the heat on her cheeks as she placed her utensils down. It was clear that this was the topic of the evening since the other ladies also carried various smirks and smiles on their features.

"Wa, What?" Medusa asked, cheeks blushing a blooming red.

"And you did do that long live the king."

"Well, you did move in."

"So we just want to know what's taking you so long to get creamed: Shy?"

Medusa stared incredulously at Emma and the other ladies sitting around the table, lost for words. Before they could ask or say anymore, Medusa found her tongue.

"As the winner of kingship, he has leave, to take me as his prize. This is why I have taken up a room here in this home." Medusa spoke slowly. "I do not believe he has any interest in one such as myself since he already has such fine company."

"Ohh honey flattery will get you everywhere." Natasha replied with a chuckle. "What do you think ladies?"

Raven looked at her for some time before speaking, "Well, he is stuffing Sue seven ways from Sunday right now."

"Yes, I caught the footage of that one. He surprised me with his inventive use of those new powers," Ororo replied with an obvious look of interest on her features.

"Yes, but the fact of the matter is that Sue went for it," Raven replied smoothly.

"Ohh, I know right! Who would have thought that little miss prim and proper would like getting creamed at every opportunity" Emma said eyes glimmering in the light. "What you have to do Lady Medusa, is take the bull by the horns."

Natasha smirked before taking a sip of her wine. "Ha, you mean have Ben pump all that's in his balls."

"Must you be so vulgar?" Ororo replied with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

Natasha rolled her own in easy reply. "Please, I remember exactly where that tongue of yours was only this morning."

"Ohh please, you were both in a sixty nine having a very large breakfast Benjamin had pumped into you both. I remember because the moaning woke me up." Emma said wiggling her brows at the pair.

Raven poured herself another glass of wine as she looked over the table. "Yes, well, I believe Medusa would appreciate it if we assisted her with getting some cream: she does represent her people after all."

"Then let's test her skills."

Medusa clearly wasn't following, "Test my skills?"

Ororo got up smoothly in one flowing motion from the table then assisted Medusa out of her own chair. Before she knew what was happening the chocolate beauty was kissing her. Soft plump lips met her own and Medusa could feel the heat rushing to her face. Then Ororo spoke and Medusa was suddenly aware of how weak her knees were. "Agreed, let's see what that tongue can do."

**=/\=**

**Tony Stark**

**Father, Genius, Billionaire**

Tony stood inside a lab in Pandora smiling at the creation before him. It wasn't just one of his most advanced suits to-date, now it was a creation made in collaboration with his son and with their own hands. Tony didn't want to be 'that guy with the foam finger', but he was damn proud.

He could be honest and say that he didn't know what he was missing until Peter came into his life. The beeping of his Stark tablet drew Tony's attention, he didn't realize that he was watching Peter playing with the fabricator's controls. He almost frowned at the information Jarvis had gathered. Instead, plans within plans formed inside Tony's mind.

Tony's brow raised higher and higher as he read more and more. His thumb swiped over a drop down tab giving him a current location and satellite view. Watching as the duo got out of the car and headed into the Starbucks. Tony had a wicked, devious idea, and ohh was it going to be grand!

Closing the tab and having Jarvis bring around the car, Tony looked up and called for Peter. "Hey, Pete, let's go grab a quick one."

Peter looked up from what he was working on, grease smudged on one cheek. Tony just smiled before hooking a hand around his son's shoulder.

"Come on, we can grab a cup of coffee and maybe a slice."

Peter never had the chance to complain as he was ushered out of the lab and into a hover car. He did take the time to wonder how Tony got a car customized in his Stark colors.

Tony got into the driver's seat while Peter took the passenger side. While Peter was messing with the music, Tony checked the altimeter and GPS before hitting the gas.

Tony threw his head back and laughed as Peter clutched at his seat. Immediately they shot past the island's shields and cloak as they flew across the open ocean. Tony shifted gears before they started to rise from the ocean surface and into the sky. Clouds flew by and the sun shone onto the duo as they soared through the air.

Pushing the inertial dampers to eighty percent, Tony relaxed into his seat. Peter had finally stopped gripping at his side of the car with shaky breaths.

"Don't you move through the city at terminal velocity?" Tony couldn't stop himself from asking.

Peter looked at him with exasperation, "I'm in full control with that, so it's nothing like your speed demon tendencies."

"Kid, sometimes we just gotta go fast. It helps, and there is no such thing as too fast. So turn the music up." Tony quipped as the sound of Metallica started to pump through the speakers.

Tony drove them through the air as Peter cued a different song on the radio. Before they both knew it, the GPS pinged indicating they had arrived at their destination. Tony checked the dash and found they had traversed half the planet in less than ten minutes.

Hell yeah! An upgraded supercar for the win! He then picked a spot out in the parking lot before lowering them to park. Peter tried to hide his face, but Tony had his infamous smirk on his face.

Those who saw their arrival had phones out, but Tony paid them no mind. Half his attention was on Peter and the other half was on the two ladies sitting not that far away. Now all he had to do was act surprised.

"Come on Pete, let's grab you a hot chocolate."

"Can I get extra whip and marshmallows," Peter muttered, but Tony was quick on the reply.

"Yeah, sure sure," Tony quipped back but he had already noticed her spotting him. A flourish of the hand had his keyfob out for all to see. A double press had the car run a light bar around its surface before it levitated in its spot. Javis spoke up and the crowd fell in love with the talking car.

More and more people took pictures as Tony led Peter inside the small Starbucks. All the while, Tony kept the two ladies he was looking for within his line of sight. The last thing he wanted was for her to run away. Hell, she took his kid and kept running for the last sixteen years if the information Jarvis gathered was correct.

Getting himself a lemonade and double chocolate cookie, Tony handed Peter his card while he looked for a seat. As he strolled around the little Starbucks he was glad he was able to clear it out; thanks to his little display.

Tony surreptitiously bumped into the two ladies table.

"Ohh, my, how clumsy of me," Tony apologized before faking a gasp. "Maya, is that you?"

Tony faked his surprise while taking a quick glance at the young lady sitting with Maya Hansen. He almost gasped while taking in the features of the young lady sitting beside Maya at the table. He took in her curly locks, the caramel shade of her skin and the deep brown of her eyes. Tony couldn't help but noticed how she had the same eyes as his mother.

"Stark," Maya replied stiffly. Tony noticed how she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Yeah, he caught her red-handed.

"Peter, come let me introduce you, Maya Hansen," Tony said with a wave of his arm as he pulled out two set of chairs. "And this young lady is?"

"Your biggest fan, Sir Stark, Mr. Stark." Riri gushed as she put down her tablet.

Maya sighed, grumpy at the side features. "Riri, Tony, Tony Riri."

Tony smiled as he took his seat, Peter at his side. He took the offered lemonade, his smirk on his lips for all to see.

Thinking about it, Tony felt he should try a soft sell first. "It's been some years, you look good, Maya,"

"Surprised you can remember me with how drunk you were at the time." Maya snarked back. Tony had to smile at that little jab.

"Ohh but so much has changed since then," Tony replied with a shrug. "It's funny how near death changes a person."

The look Maya gave him was almost too delicious Tony thought as he noticed how her eyes flicked towards Peter and then Riri.

"It was odd how, as I looked at my own mortality, I began to wonder what I was leaving the world." Tony continued to speak as he connected the vocal separator underneath the table. Peter was the only one to notice as the sounds from outside no longer reached him.

Riri looked at him oddly before a gasp left her lips. "Mr. Stark, where's your chest reactor, isn't that like supposed to keep you alive?"

"Funny you should mention that, kid." Tony smiled back at her. Then his smile turned towards Riri's mother. "You see, while I was dying from the same thing that was keeping me alive,I was wondering about my legacy; and you know what?"

Riri looked lost but asked anyway, "What, Mr. Stark?"

"Ta-da," Tony said with a wave at Peter. "My son came and visited me, now, I didn't know that I had a son. But what I did know was that I wasn't going to die and not get to know my kid. Yet, the story did not end there."

"Wait, you're Tony Stark's kid!, Dude! That must be so awesome!" Riri exclaimed, but Tony could see the fear creeping into Maya as her brow started to sweat. He wasn't going to give her that easy an out though, he was determined and his head was no longer in the sand. He was going to own up to being a dad and do a far better job than his own old man had ever done.

Peter blushed and did that shy little stutter that Tony noticed all the chicks loved him for.

"Now to end my little story, that moment Peter came to visit me, I knew that I couldn't die. I couldn't leave the world without doing right by him." Tony said to the table solemnly. "Not only did I have to do right by him, but I had to take my head out of the sand and notice my surroundings, and now, I'm here."

Tony didn't get a chance to say any more as Maya angrily got up from her seat. "You can't have her."

"Wait, what?" Riri asked confused, but it was Peter who connected the dots. Peter looked at Riri then looked at Tony before his eyes went wide.

"You're my sister." Peter said softly, eyes wide as he connected the dots.

"Hold the phone!" Riri said, both hands up in stop motion. "I was told my dad died overseas."

Tony snorted at that comment, "A lot of people wished I had died overseas."

"I still call bullshit!" Riri replied, arms crossed with snark in full force. Tony smiled before putting a device on the top of the table.

"Put your money where your mouth is then." Tony shot back at Riri.

"Tsk, surprised you can make anything besides those over-engineered suits of yours." Riri shot back. Peter snorted out a chuckle as he watched and Tony noticed the storm that was Maya's face.

"I will not allow it," Maya imposed, reaching for the device. Yet, before she could pick it up, Riri already had it in her hands as she ran through it's systems. Ignoring her mother, Riri pointed the scanner at Tony only to receive a green beep matching the DNA within the data banks.

Nodding her head, she then pointed at Peter to receive a partial match confirming the paternal match male. Riri then dodged her mother's swipe as she pointed it at her and got a resounding negative red beep. She then did two quick scans on the couple a few meters away before getting the same negative red beeps.

Biting on her lower lip, Riri pointed the scanner at her forearm, it cycled for two tenths of a second. The green beep and paternal match male, was all Riri needed. Riri heard her mother sitting down and noticed the defeated look on her face, but she pushed on.

Going into the scanners operating system, she reset and purged the memory. Once she was happy with a now fresh device, Riri did it two more times. Nodding at the now triple purged device, Riri ran the scans over once more.

Again she could only look at the positive confirmation on the screen before her. Sitting heavily into her seat, Riri wanted to rage at the unfairness of it all. That was until she remembered that her own father was sitting right next to her.

Riri turned to Tony and cocked an eyebrow almost identical to his, "So do I get to have my own suit?"

"Yeah, if you can build one, Iron-Heart."

Peter groaned as he ran a palm over his face. "Can you please stop with the whole Iron-Family, it's not going to be a thing."

"Come on Pete, being known as the Iron-Spider can't be that bad." Tony popped back.

"Iron-Spider?" Riri prompted.

"Story for another time," Peter quickly said, shutting down Tony.

"Yeah, maybe another time, Iron-Heart."

"You don't get to make decisions here Stark, not after you left me." Maya said with venom in her voice.

Tony looked at her and his eyebrows raised and his anger finally came back, "That was a one night stand on New Years Eve, do not tell me that it's the same as not telling either of us about this over the last ten plus years. My head is no longer in the sand, so there is no sweeping this one under the rug."

Tony and Maya faced off, so Peter just rolled his eyes before pulling out his omni. On the screen was an alert about someone in the area attempting to break in. After entering a few command lines to shut it down, he heard a beep coming from his sister's tablet.

"Hey, are you trying to break into my omni?" Peter asked, stunned.

Riri looked at Peter sheepishly as she picked up her customized tablet. "Oops, I have this thing set on automatic."

Tony looked at them both before reaching out, "You mind if I take a look, this doesn't look like any Stark tech."

Riri gave him a proud smile, "Yeah, I tinker a lot, mom said I get it from my father."

Riri's brows pinched together for a moment and she processed what she had just said. The look on Tony's face though was so smug, Maya wanted to punch him right in the mouth.

"Genius runs in the blood, I would love to see anything else you might have created." Tony said, hands flowing over the tablet before him. "You should take a look at the suit your brother and I made, it's outta this world."

"Ohh man, we used a gravity forge for the hard outer shell with a free flowing claytronics system that even runs parallel to the human body's nervous system." Peter gushed.

Riri's eyes sparkled, "Ohh man, I wish I could take a peek under its hood."

"Everything is still in motion for the move to New York, but I'm sure, you can take a peek inside the labs here in Los Angeles," Tony replied with a devious smile for the world to see.

Riri jumped up out of her seat as she yelled, "I call shotgun! Let's go! Let's go!"

Tony didn't want to pump his fist because he won, but the dread look on Maya's face warmed his heart.

**=/\=**

**Felicia Hardy**

**New York, New York**

Felicia was sitting inside of a surveillance booth as she looked over what was supposed to be a drug deal going down. From what her people had been able to gather, it was going to be a meet between the major players in New York.

That meant the Russians, the Irish, and Italian mobsters were going to be here today. For some reason, they had picked some unassuming park in the city. That wasn't even the strange part about it, no, it was that no cameras covered the park.

That was good for the mobsters but not good for what she wanted to do. Taking a moment to think about it, Felicia found it funny how her rise to be queen of New York was going to be almost the exact same as Kingpins. He had taken out his opposition, and here she was a few years later doing the same.

The one major difference that let her sleep at night was the fact that she wouldn't be dealing in hard drugs. The nx5 was medically certified but wasn't allowed into the United States. But, she was going to bring it in anyway.

Sighing to no one in particular, Felicia tried to ignore the caustic back up who decided to tag along. It was still strange how she considered herself a hero when her mouth was so filthy. Trying to ignore the pair, Felicia changed the camera angles before spotting something that set her hair on end.

Down the block were three vans clean of everything, even graffiti, and that's not possible here in Queens. Not with how the trucks were parked, using that as a clue, she sent Kelix her AI in search of data.

Turning around, Felicia got herself a cup of coffee before going back and sitting in front of the monitor. As she waited for Kelix, Felicia put three creams into her coffee before looking up. Perched on the edge of her seat, she took in the information gathered before her. She found that she wasn't very surprised to find that the vans were not registered inside New York. No, they were registered over in Jersey.

Making a face at the information, Felicia asked Kelix to dig deeper. Once that order was given, she then turned and typed out a set of commands for her own people. They were to keep an eye on the vans but to not do anything unless they show themselves to be hostile. Felicia knew that things could either go right today or go very very wrong: but if she could cover her back then she would.

Leaning back into her seat Felicia took it all in because, before the day was over, she was going to rule all of New York's underground. The only thing outside of her control would be the Yakuza and The Hand Ninjas. Felicia could feel all of her short-term plans coming to completion, unfortunately, the only thing she wanted now was out of her reach.

Sighing to herself, Felicia put down her mug of half-finished coffee before looking to the side. "Yes, Jessica?"

"I just wana know why you out here with us instead of that hunky beefcake of a man?" Jessica Jones asked, looking her up and down. "It's not like you're not pretty, even though you could use some meat on them bones."

"Jessica," Luke said exasperated.

"What? I'm just asking a question," Jessica replied in mock defense. "You're my hunky beefcake and you clap these cheeks often enough! I just want to know why she is out here with us instead of getting herself creamed?"

"Jessica," Luke sighed, shaking his head.

"What? Don't look at me like that Luke," Jessica huffed, "I'm just saying, I got me a fine brotha and she got her own fine chocolate brotha, but we never hear anything about them going at it. Hell, with an ass like that in leather, you would expect to hear something about it. Shit, I ride you like I plan to play the trombone. But miss cheeks over here walk like she needs a good plumb cleaning."

"Jessica, we are in the middle of a stakeout can you be professional for a moment, please," Luke asked clearly not trying to touch the topic at hand.

Jessica looked at Luke before looking at the monitors, "Fine! But you're gonna owe me one."

"Thank you."

Jessica snorted at him, "You owe me a vacation and not some cheap bed and breakfast, I want someplace fancy-schmancy."

"Of course Jessica," Luke replied smoothly. Shaking her head at the duo, Felicia checked the time before getting up and pulling on her armor. This was going to be the medium plates to cover her Black Cat outfit. She wasn't certain about who decided to make the meet at noon, but she was certain of one thing, and that was she planned to curb stomp them when she found out who.

Checking to make sure her mask was in place, Felicia checked her cloaking system was working properly before turning towards her two assistants for the day. Jessica Jones was still in her black leather coat with a charcoal grey scarf around her neck. While Luke on the other hand was in a pair of jeans and a tight-fitting yellow shirt that said power on the left pectoral.

Letting out a sigh, Felicia was really starting to wish she hadn't asked for the New York team. Honestly, she was almost of a mind to send them back and do it all on her own with some of her guards. Instead of complaining, Felicia went to the second armory inside the expanded trailer and passed out the spare chest armor and utility belt capable of stealth.

Once they were ready, Felicia activated her stealth before taking a spot on a rooftop across from the park. She noticed how they were cutting it very close on the time limit: what she also noticed was how the park was slowly losing its patrons.

From her location, it was hard to spot who was doing it, but more and more people were leaving the park at speeds. What she did notice was the one family on the merry go round. Something was telling her that the family was important, but she put that uneasy feeling aside for now. She was here for a job and that was what she was going to do.

Perched on the roof, Felicia ignored the sound of two landings behind her back. It was easy to tell who was who with her heightened senses. Jesica was far lighter than Luke and with her flight ability, that told her that Jessica was on her left and Luke on the right with his loud landing.

Markers appeared on her HUD as Felicia had Kelix labeled everyone with the overhead stealth drone. For some reason, Felicia felt that it was all far too easy, so she double-checked on those vans. They didn't move any closer, but she did notice that three more appeared on the tracking. Another thing she noticed was how they were still unable to tell who owned the vans. For some reason, they were being led through subsidiary after subsidiary and that was not giving her any good feelings.

This was the moment that she could call the operation off, but she didn't want to. So instead, Felicia sent a team to keep an eye on these vans and to set up overwatch with orders to crack down on them hard.

Reds flashing on her HUD pulled Felicia out of her thoughts and musings. Activating her zoom vision on the HUD helped her locate the guns her drones picked up. Growling, Felicia activated the trap before jumping from the roof. Her jump jets activated as her glider wings flared open, hard light holograms held within magnetic casings catching the air and helping her fly.

Felicia was above the group when they opened fire on each other. Folding her glider wings inwards, she twisted herself into a dive. Twisting mid-air, Felicia put her best foot forward as she unleashed a dynamic entry.

She felt more than saw her boot connecting to the face of one of the mobsters. Twisting her body in an amazing display of acrobatics, Felicia lashed out with another leg. The guy she kicked toppled over even though Felicia was at an odd angle during her attack.

Palms on the ground, Felicia twisted with her legs in the air connecting with another goon's jaw before bringing her legs inwards. Tucking her legs close to her body she sprung upwards with her legs kicked out and connecting with the chest of another goon. Felicia heard the oomph as the air rushed out of his lungs.

Using his body as a springboard, Felicia jumped upwards avoiding another goon aiming a gun in her direction. Her arm lashed out firing off webbing at the one aiming a gun in her direction. Lashing out with another kick connecting to another mobster, Felicia listened to her comms with one ear. What she was hearing though set her on edge and she was not happy at all.

Out of the vans came police officers on some kind of sting and the mobsters opened fire with the family on the carousel in the middle. Luke was able to get to them and put himself in the line of fire, but not before the mother of the kids was shot. Jessica was tending to her with first aid, but she knew that something was extremely wrong when her HUD called it a priority one situation.

Putting up a shield, Felicia took cover before reviewing the files, the name Frank Castle also known as the Punisher scrolled across her HUD. The files Ben had on the man were beyond extensive and Felicia was starting to feel like this was a setup. It was odd that the day he decided to take his family out to the park that there would be an open firefight between the cops and the mobsters.

Not only that, but she found it even stranger that the cops would open fire with civilians in the line of fire between them and their targets. Anyone with half a mind could see that someone had marked him as a target and chose this as a battleground.

Pulling up her omni, Felicia called for an emergency teleport and then sent the orders to Luke and Jessica. Once that was finished she sent her own people to stall the police as she began to clean up this mess.

With the police stalled Felicia then went to tying up the mobsters as she tossed them through a portal. What she was not expecting though was a Frank Castle with rage simmering under the surface.

"Yes?" Felicia asked the man trying not to flinch with those eyes of his boring into her.

"I want in." Frank growled out low with menace dripping from his voice.

"That's not up to me." Felicia replied smoothly.

"Bullshit, the big guy said you were in charge." Frank replied, taking a slow step forward.

Felicia looked him over for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Look, I can't have you on

my team, but I can talk to someone that might help."

"Not good enough," Frank growled voice low.

"That's all I can give you unless you know who might want to set you up." Felicia commented, but stopped when Frank's eyes narrowed.

"Set me up?" Frank asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well yeah, don't you find it strange that other families were evacuated from the park and not yours?" Felicia asked like it was so obvious. "It's easy to see, especially when they opened fire with your family right in the middle of it all."

Frank's eyes snapped open as if realization struck him in the back of the head. Frank then growled a name, "Agent Orange."

**=/\=**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Father, King**

Stretching out, I leaned back on my beach lounger as I listened to Emma as she tried to butter me up for a spaceship. Granted all she had to do was order one and then have it made to her specifications.

Smiling at her, I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as she used a finger to play with my nipple.

Kissing her neck, I whispered into her ear. "I'm sure I can be persuaded to part with a star cruiser or two."

Emma's cheeks pinked and I felt a mental tease flitter around my shields. Ohh it was so easy to just let her in and then ravish her mind and body. Instead, I pushed a few mental images of what I had planned and watched as her nipples hardened.

Instead of turning onto putty in my hands, Emma rolled me onto my back before straddling my waist. Giving up some control, I smiled as Emma held my wrists above my head as she ground down on my hardened shaft.

"Daddy can we keep him."

Emma and my head turned to the side and I lost my erection instantly. My girls were there with Maya in the middle. I could see Alfred rolling his eyes but it was who Maya was holding up that had me up and ready to kill. Granted it was funny to see her tiny frame holding up a person so huge, she has her daddy's strength alright.

Maya was holding up a man wearing a red and black suit, full head mask with white animated eyes. Dual katanas on his back with dual pistols on his hips. Somehow Deadpool had gotten on my island and somehow, my kids thought he was a pet to keep. It didn't help that he had those damn fake cat ears on his head.

My eye twitched as he pawed at the air and meowed at Emma and I.

Instantly, I was up and out from under Emma as I flashed over to my kids and pulled Deadpool out of Maya's hands. I felt like the fake cat ears on his head twitched at me and I couldn't fight the twitching of my own eye in return.

"How did you get on my island, Wade," I demanded as I held him by the scruff of the neck.

"Daddy, don't hurt him," Celeste cried as she wrapped herself around my leg.

"Yeah! Don't hurt him." My other girls yelled also.

Looking down at them, I then turned and glared at my new headache. Wade pawed at the air again and I saw a damn anime exclamation mark with pink anime blush on his cheeks. My eye twitched as he pawed again and I wanted to throw him at the moon.

"Meow."

* * *

**A/N**

It's Chapter Day!

I had to pull out a few plot points I wanted and then round out the rest, but here is the chapter. Yeah, Deadpools here, run for the hills.

So, as an update for everyone, Brightest Doom will be back with the start of the New Year. This is so I can work on backlogging the chapters. With the writing of this story, I got a little excited and blew my wad. Trust me when I say, I have learned my lesson on releasing all of the chapters and blowing my wad so easily. With the start of the New Year, I also plan to drop my own version of a DBZ Story. There are already 3 chapters to that, so there will be a nice backlog of chapters so we don't end up with the same issues happening with Brightest Doom.

 **PROMOTING:** Full Metal - Yes, this is my play on the HP Universe mixed with Full Metal Alchemist elements. Currently, 4 chapters up.

 **PROMOTING:** The Raptor Of Life - Great Jean Grey in Marvel SI, plenty of hot yuri action. Written by the Mistress of Chaos herself Iori. Massive word counts per chapter so it's a great read.

 **PROMOTING:** The Adventures Of Augment Gothic - One of the few great Star Trek stories so it's ahh amazing find to add to your favorites. What makes it a great stand out is that it's written by the infamous Joe Lawyer himself. That means great wordcount and flawless grammar and plenty of Mature content. 

If you wanna support and get the early chapters.

[TheToFu](https://www.patreon.com/TheToFu)

Or you can come hang out with everyone on the discord.

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, everything has been caught up. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be able to write over half a million words. Still, I'm happy that I did because I enjoy sharing my own take on Marvel with you all. New chapters will be out once the new year rolls around and after I have built enough of a backlog to keep everyone happy. 
> 
> On a side note, not sure if I will be posting my other stories here, but I will see how this does first.

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 58**

**Savage Awakening**

**Jen'Tar**

**Formally Atlantean Pilot**

**Pandoran Ace Pilot**

Beep...Beep…

Beep...Beep…

Jen'Tar woke with a jolt as she sat up in her bedding. Taking a moment to settle her heaving chest, Jen'Tar brought a hand down, silencing the alarm clock. Covering a yawn, Jan'Tar kissed her lady love on the cheek before making her way to the bathroom.

Once she was finished, Jen'Tar picked up the divine surface creation called coffee. Taking a sip, Jen'Tar held it in before letting out a slow breath.

"Ahh, that is divine." Jen'Tar sighed in delight. Her partner walked in then wrapping an arm around her waist. There was so much and so little to say, but instead of speaking, Jen'Tar decided on finishing her cup of coffee. "Are you doing anything while I'm out flying today?"

Trish looked at her lover before leaning into her and sighing. "Well, I plan to visit the geneticist about grafting Atlantean DNA to my own."

"You know I would like to go with you for that one, right?" Jen'Tar whispered into her lover's ear.

"I know, but this way, I don't have to distract you from your big day," Trish replied arms wrapped around Jen'Tar's waist. "Then, when you get back, you can show me Atlantis."

Jen'Tar looked down at her very human lover, brushed the auburn hair out of her face, before placing her blue hands along the side of her face. An idle finger brushed across those beautiful lips before Jen'Tar couldn't take it anymore.

It started as a small chaste kiss, then it evolved into so much more. When the new king had arrived, Jen'Tar had to admit that she was lost as he combined their worlds. It wasn't often she felt as if the world was outside of her control with the nature of her job. Being a royal fighter piloting came with a certain level of control that Jen'Tar loved about the job. Yet, this new king completely flipped her world upside down. This new king came, conquered, and removed their thousand years of separation from the surface world.

Not only that, but he did it in such a way that the perks of integrating silenced the voices of the usual dissension amongst the nobles. Well, that and it's an open secret that he killed a little more than half of those same voices.

Then again once their deeds were known, not many felt the urge to decry his actions. No, Jen'Tar cared nothing about any of that, she was loyal to her people and her nation. Not the throne or any that might sit on it. Yet, now she was wondering if she should give her loyalty to the new king.

He had not only protected her people, but he had easily dealt with the pollution that was threatening to destroy their lives. It was accomplished so easily, Jen'Tar had to wonder why Namor had never solved it in his hundred years. All those babies born deformed could have been saved if her previous king had taken his head out of his ass and found allies on the surface.

Her coming to the surface had her wonder at the marvel of their technology and usage of magic. Well, it was no longer their technology, it was now her technology and magic since she was now a part of such a grand Empire. Her loyalty to the people didn't come into question until she watched her new king heal people.

He didn't treat them as if they were beneath him, it was such a shift from how Namor acted that Jen'Tar was conflicted for some time. Her conflict came to an end when her brother's youngest born was diagnosed with what the surfers called aquagenic urticaria during his first swim. It was clear that the king wasn't even out to help anyone that day, it was clear for any who saw him and the little prince and princesses to know they were on a family outing.

For a split moment, before they opened her nephew's nursery bubble, Jen'tar wondered why the king didn't roam with bodyguards the same way Namor did when he was king. Then she remembered him ripping through his opponents as if they were creamed seaweed. Jen'Tar turned back to her family then looked over her brother's shoulder as he fiddled with the controls to the nursery bubble.

The bubble was one of those long-standing creations made sometime long before she was born. It helped the child get used to the pressures and lighting of living so far beneath the surface. Everyone wasn't automatically born the same even down in the deep, but the nursery bubble was able to equalize that for plenty of kids within the first year after their birth.

Everything was going alright up until the bubble receded and exposed her nephew's extremities to the surrounding waters. Instantly her nephew's limbs started to break out into horrible hives and Jen'Tar was coming to a horrible realization. She had heard about them but had never met one. The enclosed they called them in Atlantis, they were called that because of their horrible deficiency in being able to live within their world. Being an Atlantean and never experiencing the ocean's joys was one of the worst things imaginable for one so young.

Jen'Tar had heard about how they never lived beyond their fifth name day. They either died falling through the protections to the homes keeping the waters back. Or their lives were taken by family members to hide such shame. That day she learned that her nephew might be one in a million, but anything was possible within life.

As her brother freaked out and her nephew cried, those that came to celebrate another joining the family became dower. That was when the king made himself known surprising everyone.

"Never thought that I would see Aquagenic urticaria down here in the deep." The king said with a hand on his chin. Looking into those eyes the shade of grey with flecks of purple, Jen'Tar couldn't help but swallow a nervous chuckle. This was the man she watched rip another in half with his bare hands before ripping through assault ships. The same man that was rumored to have broken the moon on high.

Everyone was gripped by fear, but all he did was stretch out an arm and they all watched as the hives vanished. Then her nephew stopped crying before their king pressed the residing controls on the nursery bubble. Her brother had freaked out, but then when his son took off swimming around, Jen'Tar knew.

This man might be a terror to his enemies, but he was more than willing to help his people. It was one thing to look on at a distance and hear about the changes he has brought to the lives of those in poverty. Yet, it was another to witness his deeds before you as he saves a family member.

Leaning away from her lady love, Jen'Tar prepared herself for the day ahead. Standing in her triple environmentally rated combat suit, Jen'Tar double-checked her omni and rank insignias before turning on a heel and leaving the apartment. Her love Trish would be alright, so there was nothing to worry about there.

Walking to the end of the hallway, Jen'Tar pressed the call button for the elevator. It came within moments and Jen'Tar took it down to the transport level. Even a month later, she still marveled at the number of choices and accommodations were made for those with different varieties of powers. Fliers had their own sky lanes, speedsters as they were called had their own tunnels and tracks to run along, same with those of nonphysical means of movement.

Then there were the waterways as they were called, made for those of the Atlantean biology and unique water movement skill set. Giving her omni one last look, Jen'Tar checked her directions before diving into the open pool marked for transportation. She couldn't help the smile that came over her face as the life-giving waters of the world embraced her.

A twist and a push had her flying through the tunnels, the lights overhead ignored as she took in the artistic paintings. Some looked like land animals running and others liked like ocean creatures. Whoever the designer behind this did a phenomenal job and deserved their accolades.

Waving to a few kids that jumped into an entrance off to her left, Jen'Tar made a sharp turn before taking the exit marked for the west end of the island. Jen'Tar glided along through the tunnel enjoying the sites. Before she knew it, she had arrived at the portal hole leading to the military base.

Jumping out of the entrance at the end, Jen'Tar walked through the water shielding before sticking her arm in an omni scanner. Once the security checked out, she walked into the body scanner before being allowed into the military complex. Giving her usual morning greetings, Jen'Tar made her way to the locker room to get her issued pistol and helm.

Pressing her hand on the DNA scanner on the locker, Jen'Tar waited for the click as the pressure seal to the locker popped open for her. Checking to make sure that no one had gotten into her locker, she then checked her ammunition and sidearm before strapping on her holster.

Once her firearm was in place, Jen'tar checked the seals on her helm before checking the visor. Finding her equipment free of any issues, Jen'Tar checked her orders on her omni one last time, room 412.

Right as she was heading out of the locker room, Jen'Tar was hailed by her wingman. "Aye, Tigershark, what's up other than the sun, the stars, and the moon."

Jen'Tar rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed in exasperation."Urgh, can you not, so early in the morning."

Voice boisterous and loud, her wingman bumped her shoulder laughing. "Come now Tigershark, you can't look like that if you want to win today."

Jen'Tar sighed already feeling her energy going, "Luci, must you be so loud right now."

Her wingman shrugged before giving her a shit-eating grin. Rolling her eyes and ignoring the big man, she let him walk behind her like he was her guard. Taking the elevator down two levels, they made it into the hangar with all of their variable enviro jets. The Viper Mark fours, these were made after a long list of testing and suggestions.

Just like her flight suit, these Vipers were rated for the ocean, air, and space flight. These Vipers were far beyond anything she had ever flown before and they were among the very few selected to pilot the first batch.

Slapping Luci on the arm, they made their way down the stairs and took up seats in the middle right-hand side of everyone. It was clear that they were early, but Jen'Tar didn't care about that. Now what she cared about was the competition for today and the course that they would be flying.

Luci didn't even sit down, he got up and went to go check out the Vipers with their names on them. Instead of saying anything, Jen'Tar went over to the head table and got herself a copy of the flight course and opponents for the day. With the information now on her omni, she sent a copy to Luci's omni. Looking down at her own she noticed that she had received a message from her not too long ago either.

Her wingman had done a full scan on their Vipers and found that they were not packing any real heat, well not today at least. Everything from the triple-layered shields was operable, but the weapons were set for laser painting and even the missile tubes carried duds. Granted the duds still locked on and flew like actual missiles, but still, they were duds that blew up and painted the other Vipers in colors at the end of the day.

With the flight plans on her omni, Jen'Tar went over to the flight deck to check over the Viper assigned to her. Walking around her jet, she couldn't help noticing how the Viper had a profile close to that of the F22 Raptor from Lockheed Martin.

Walking around the port side fin, Jen'Tar took in the three massive gravity drives that made up the back of her Viper. Under each wing, she noted an additional yet smaller gravity thruster. Under the nose and on the side of the front cones were additional ports for directional thrusters. All in all, she could tell that the Viper could take turns at one hundred and ninety degrees easy, she would have to test that and the stopping power. The turn and burn were every pilot's bread and butter to survival and Jen'Tar refused to die out there.

After her walk around was completed, she pulled out her omni to scan the quad barreled rifle mounted on the stiff wings. Once that checked out, she then proceeded to check the weapons bay. The tags on the weapons showed they were loaded and prepped recently but none of the seals were broken so that was a major upside that no one attempted sabotage.

The clang from the rear drew Jen'Tars attention and she found today's opposing team, the reds. Before she could send a wave, Luci came from the side before flicking an arm up from under his chin. Anyone could tell it was the universal sign, fuck you. She watched as they rolled their eyes before going back to check on their own Vipers.

The flight deck operator gave them the all-clear to get in the Vipers. Ignoring Luci, Jen'Tar checked the fusion fuel rods before getting in the cockpit of her Viper.

[Engines, check.]

[Lights, check two times.]

[Weapons, check three times.]

[Communications, check.]

[Sonar, radar, check, check.]

With the final checks on for the landing gear cleared, Jen'Tar sent her viper into a hover before pivoting on the spot.

{This is blue five, come in blue one.}

{Blue one here, blue three, and four, report.}

{Blue three, here.}

{Blue four, reporting in boss-lady.}

{Blue one through five are here and reporting for exercise flight control.}

**[Flight control here, all green across the board, good hunting.]**

Jen'Tar didn't notice her opponents leaving since she was already set and ready for battle.

**[First battlefield, Trench Laogai, Ocean field.]**

Hiding a smile behind a grim visage, Jen'Tar the leader of the blue team hit the throttle launching her Viper forward with her wingman Luci following right behind her.

**=/\=**

_**Benjamin Blake** _

_**Irritated** _

Sitting behind my desk, I wanted to punch someone in the face. I thought being king was amazing, hell, with my speed, even the torture known as the 'paperwork' wasn't an issue at all. Yet, that wasn't the cause of my irritation.

No, that was because of the call I had just gotten off of. Fury had called me about some emergency meeting with the United Nations and was already on his way here with a secret teleport. So here I was in my office waiting for him, but because I didn't trust Wade alone, I had him sitting in a corner facing the wall.

Currently, he had a sign around his neck facing outwards for all to see. It read: _**I have been a bad child. Do not spank me, it will only encourage me.**_

My door opened and as he took a step inwards, Fury paused then raised an eyebrow as he did a slow turn to read the sign. Shaking his head, Fury walked in, badass trench coat flapping with no wind because that's what badass mothafucking trenches do.

We didn't even exchange words as he slapped an envelope down on my desk. The same envelope that was giving me a bad day. My spies among the politicians had already given me the rundown on what was in the envelope. It was a summons to the United Nations. Fuck, I wanted to punch something right now.

These fat fucks had the nerve to send me! Me! A fucking summons! As if I was some peasant! My anger must have shown because Fury smirked at me from across my desk. Smirking at me, Fury leaned back in his seat, smug as could be. Letting out a sigh, I leaned back in my seat facing my ultra-paranoid Uncle. "So, what am I dealing with?"

Fury looked at me, then rolled his one good eye before getting up. Back turned to me, he answered as he opened my liquor cabinet. "Come on, don't play stupid, you know what they are going to do, use the moon situation against you and then leverage that as a means of control."

Huffing out a laugh at the ridiculousness of it all since I couldn't help myself, I wiped a fake tear. "That's never going to happen, ever, I would eat a quanton annihilation bomb before letting those bunch of ninnies gank me out of all my hard work."

Fury paused with a half-raised whiskey glass in his hands, "Would that kill you?"

Chuckling, I got up from my seat and poured myself a glass, "No, but it would do a damn good job at trying."

Fury gave me a look, no he really looked at me this time from head to toe and I could see the gears turning inside his head. "Really though what would it take to kill you."

"Honestly, no clue, I'm kinda fucked with how my powers work, so I'm here till the end of times or until death feels like I have had enough and off my sexy ass," I replied with a shrug to my uncle.

"Yeah, yeah, that's for you to deal with, just don't cause a massacre because I don't want to keep covering for your ass anymore." Uncle Fury replied with a shrug before finishing his glass of whiskey. "Damn, that's some good shit."

Rolling my eyes at the man, I snatched my whiskey bottle from his hands before he could pour himself another glass. "It's been aged for a thousand years in one of the time chambers."

"Thousand years my balls," Uncle Fury huffed before his hand snaked towards the scotch. I ignored him sticking my five-thousand-year-old scotch into his breast pocket. Rolling my eyes at him, I pulled up a stool across from Wade.

Sipping my whiskey on the rocks, I gave him the stink eye, "Look at me, Wade."

"Martha?"

Sighing, I couldn't stop my eyes from twitching at that bloody name. Trying not to growl at him, I took a deep calming breath before asking my question. "How did you get on my island and pass the security checkpoints?"

Wade did this odd wiggle and shuffle as he turned himself around to face me. Behind my back, Fury had taken up position on one of my super lazy boys.

"Well, you gotta tickle my fun parts first if you want that answer," Wade replied with an eye smile and all. I couldn't help shivering at the image that came to mind.

"Fuck no, Wade, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole even if I was into men. For one, you look like a skidmark left out in the sun to dry underneath that mask. Second, I don't want super cancer all over my dick and for three. You know the rule, never stick your dick in crazy and your all sort of crazy mate." I answered with a shiver. I heard Fury sputter behind me trying to hold in a laugh.

"Damnit, Ben, you made me spill my scotch."

Rolling my eyes at his antics, I put a hand on my knee, then rested my chin on top of my open palm. "Let's make a deal Wade, how about that?"

Deadpool perked up at that then started to ramble, "Make me pretty again and I'll let you join me and Venessa in bed, I'll even be power bottom."

"You don't shut up, I'll curse you to look like Tom Cruise for the rest of your life," I replied more than a little heated.

"Ha-ha, fake laugh, but I guess I can tell Venessa that she can't bed the king."

Getting up from my seat, my hands started to glow a nice emerald shade of green. "Tom Cruise it is then."

"Stan Lee's puckered hole, I wanna look like the world's sexiest man alive, hit me with the Hugh Jackmen baby," Wade screamed as he fell over and started to slink away from me like a worm. "Wait, wait, let's not go the route of Marvel issues 37 through 45. How about you just don't tickle my fun bits, deal?"

"What is he talking about?" Fury asked from his seat on the super lazy boy.

"It's nothing, just him breaking the fourth wall, and no, you do not want to know what's not the other side to our realities fourth wall," I replied with a sigh. Then before anyone could blink, I had Wade by the nape of the neck. Just an initial scan of his body with my biokinesis had me shudder in revulsion. His body was all kinds of fucked up with some nasty super cancer.

Getting a very evil idea, I waved one time to my Uncle before shutting down my office terminals. From the fact he didn't even leave my office, I had the strange urge to close my bar also, but I felt my mom's aura exiting the elevator. Since it looked like they had their own thing planned, I left for Sue's lab.

Speeding through the air, I made sure to pick up some lunch for both Gwen and Sue. Since they were borderline mad scientist types, I knew they would lose track of time when inside of an enclosed lab. Well, I guess it was time to get them their own personal assistance as I did for Richards. From the reports I was getting for that one, the assistant I had gotten him was attempting to train him like a pet.

Honestly, I was alright with them using a cattle prod, I was more than okay with that than to leave the man in a lab alone. I got to the ladies' lab just in time to catch Bruce and Betty walking through one of the doors.

"Perfect," I yelled as I dumped Wade on his head. Ignoring him, I walked over first giving Gwen a kiss then sweeping Sue off her feet. Sitting Sue on one leg then placing Gwen on the other, I levitated Wade over. He was upside down, ass in the air and somehow he had tissue hanging from the bottom of one boot. "I brought you, ladies, a gift, or I at least think it's a gift."

Gwen took one look at Wade before putting a hand on my cheek and turning my face towards her. "Can we send it back?"

Sighing, I rolled my eyes at her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "No, unfortunately, you can't return to sender."

"Okay, but why bring him here?"

Looking down at Sue, I put a kiss on her forehead before answering, "Super cancer." I answered with a shrug. That caught both of their attention and I noticed how Bruce and Betty perked up at the mention of super cancer. "No, no, not you two," I said, pointing at the couple giving off anime hearts aura.

Bruce had the audacity to point at himself and look like a lost child in an amusement park. Since my arms were full and I couldn't facepalm, I had to bury my face in Sue's hair. Letting out a huff of air, I accepted that, yeah, that was my fault.

"Okay, ladies it's about time that Bruce and I go have some fun. Wade behave yourself, or I'll remove your manhood and give Venessa a bitch breaker to tear up that ass." I said, then got up from my seat on top of the table before turning around and pointing at him. Wade with his expressive eyes looked as if he was going cross-eyed at my finger almost poking his nose.

"Don't go promising me a fun time," Wade replied as his brows went up and down in a wave.

"Don't make me X-men Origin your ass." I threatened and the gasp he let out in horror was enough to let me know he understood.

Wade had a horror-filled look on his face. "You monster, how dare you bring up such sacrilege, Ryan Reynolds would have words with you if he could."

Rolling my eyes at the man, I then walked over to Bruce and Betty. "Just letting you know how serious I am. Don't fuck with them and I don't fuck with you. Once they are finished with their test, they will heal you up and then I have a few missions you can run for me. And no, not animated green spandex."

"Aye, aye, captain my captain," Wade yelled.

Ignoring him, I placed a hand on Betty and Bruce's shoulder. Before they could say anything, I teleported us out of the lab.

**=/\=**

Touching down on the island Bar-Sinister, I let Bruce and Betty settle after such a sudden teleport. While they were being amazed, I looked to the left underneath the shade of a tree.

"Madam Harkness," I said politely with a smile on my face. Out from the shade of the tree walked a little old lady. At her feet walk a little black cat by the name of Ebony. Of course, I bent down to pet the cat and ignored Wanda.

"Such a cute little murder machine." I did not coo at the little black cat because I'm a grown-ass man, duh.

"Thank you, dear, now don't you have something important to do?" Madam Harkness asked with a smile on her face. It was clear why she decided to come. She wanted to see God collide, and I was completely alright with that. "Come along Ebony."

Smiling at her, I gave Betty a nudge over to that side before turning around to face Bruce. He gulped as I reached my hand through reality into my private labs and pulled out a small box. The box was an easy five-inch by five-inch thing with red velvet inside, but it was the thing sitting on the velvet that had all of the importance.

Opening the box, I took in the stunned and amazed look that was on Bruce's face. Then I almost face-palmed as the man had the audacity to ask me what it was.

"What is it? Look, you're cool and all, but I don't like you like that." Bruce replied by pushing the box with the ring back towards me.

"No, you fuck nugget, it's an emotional focus. There is no way to calculate your rage, but this should handle enough rage to power one of the fusion reactors." I told him, pushing the box with the red ring of rage back towards him.

Bruce looked at me, eyebrows raising into his hairline. "Ohh, ohh, okay."

He didn't notice it, but I did the moment Madam Harkness took Wanda and Betty into the mirror dimension. That was my cue to get the ball rolling.

"Look at me Bruce and tell me your choice," I asked heatedly at the man as he sputtered before me. It was time to get a reaction out of him. "You gonna man the fuck up or you gonna keep wallowing in that self-pity bullshit?"

"And what would you know about me?" Bruce yelled back eyes flashing green.

"I want you to stop wasting your fucking life, because right now, Betty is wasting hers loving a fool like you!" I yelled back, stepping up to the man. Then with a wave of my hands, I combined the speed force with some illusion magic. "Look at the images around you, Bruce. Look at them, all you throughout the multiverse."

Up around us were video images of Bruce in other realities. In the images all around us were footage from other realities I found with Bruce living a decent life as the Hulk. I pulled World War Hulk images from 616 before the planet blew up. I had the what-if version of 617 also of Bruce living on some world alone as the Hulk. I had gangster Hulk up. There were all types of Hulks and they all had one thing in common. They could speak and live life like a normal human being.

Then on the other side, I had images of Hulks just losing their shit.

"Which Bruce do you want to be? The one that gave up or the one that conquered himself and lived a life worth living?" I said, stepping up to him. I held the red power ring of emotion out for him to see. "Because as I see it, you're fucking up right now. Hell, I saved your ass and brought the one woman who still loves your self-loathing ass. And all you can fucking tell me right now is that you don't want to try and get yourself under control. Bitch! You must be fucked in the head!"

"It's just not that simple," Banner growled at me. Instead of replying, I shoved the red ring in his hand before moving to the side showing him Betty tied up to a chair. Damn, I love me some magical mischief.

"How are you going to save her if you can't even save yourself," I replied before speeding forward and kicking him in the chest. The world rippled as he flew into the mirror dimension.

I made sure Bruce heard Betty scream as he was kicked into the forest. Looking down at the chick, I noted her before I erected a few shield spells. Bruce bounced off of a few trees before he finally had enough. The red and green glow was so powerful, I was certain it could be seen for miles around. It was interesting to note that he still had a hold on the ring as he flew away.

**=/\=**

_**The Mind of Bruce Banner** _

He had to save Betty and as much as he hated himself, he only knew one way to save her. His face shifted in colors before green became dominant. His senses overloaded but held at bay.

He could do this, he had to do this and then he saw me standing over Betty. Bruce couldn't hold it anymore, Raaaagggghhhh! Muscles swelled, bones shifted, and before he knew it. Bruce was tall and imposing.

_**Benjamin Blake** _

_**Battle Junkie** _

Fist slammed into fist and the foliage peeled away due to the shockwave. Looking at the man before me, all I saw was pure unbridled rage, well damn. Gritting my teeth, I dug deep and prepared for the fight ahead of me.

"Where! Is! The! Great! Bruce! Banner!" I roared at him as I rained hammer blow after hammer blow. Each hit sent shockwaves into our surroundings, I could only grin at the excitement of it all.

Each traded blow felt like I was punching construction tires. Each bruise I gave him healed over instantly and each hit Hulk gave me made my bones shake. But I stood firm because there was no other time to trade blows with the mother fucking HULK.

_It was glorious._

He roared as he put his hands together and to swing them upwards catching me in the chin. I instantly flew upwards, teeth-rattling gums aching. Shockwaves blew outwards from the impact and the ground broke.

I got a hundred feet away from the Hulk before I halted my flight. Twisting around, I reared an arm back before punching forward as I flew at him.

**Boom!**

The air around us rattled once more as both of us collided. Changing from a punch to a grapple, I pulled Hulk forward before unleashing another devastating blow to his midsection.

Down he went crashing towards the island at unparalleled speeds. Grinning to myself, I let my lightning flow, twisting over backward, I cut my flight. Power poured out of me as a wolf coalesced from my lightning. Damn, I was having one hell of a grand ole time.

I connected right as the Hulk hit the ground.

The mountain that we slammed into collapsed around us, but I had no care in the world.

**=/\=**

Standing behind a shield in the mirror dimension, Wanda covered her mouth as she gasped at what she was watching. This wasn't a fight between men, no, these were titans battling.

"Now you understand why your father was never going to win his battle. Like all men, his arrogance led him to challenge the gods, and of course, he was punished for it."

Wanda turned to her teacher and frowned.

"Ohh, don't frown, dear, just accept the truth. Your father should have never challenged a God. He had neither the power nor the cunning to do so." Agatha Harkness spoke with a scoff.

"Why are they trying to kill each other, you have to stop them." Betty Rose spoke, urgency in her voice.

Wanda turned to the other inside the shield and frowned at her.

"Betty dear, Bruce isn't going to die, but he is going to learn a few things about himself," Agatha replied with a smile. "I can already see the changes in how he fights and responds to danger."

Before Betty could say anything in return, Agatha's hand snapped upwards and shields sprang forth. A flash of light appeared in the distance before a massive blast wave rushed by their location.

"Ohh dear, he really is having fun isn't he," Agatha said with an unusual smile on her face.

**=/\=**

The island we had been battling on was cracked and broken but I didn't care. This had to happen and it had to happen now, too much was riding on this. Bruce had no time to be bitch made, no, he had to be the Hulk now and not when a mad cosmic warlord came to kill us all.

The ground beneath me shifted as a boulder flew out of its position. I watched as massive slabs of muscle came crawling out. I had to hide my grin though.

"Pathetic," I spoke and watched as he flinched. Good, he was at least in control of himself now, but let's test that. "How can you protect her when you barely have control?"

Before he could answer, a muffled scream came from the top of our hole. Hulk looked upwards and I could see the horror in his face. Instead of staying, I vanished and appeared right behind Betty, my hand on her throat.

"Tell me Hulk, how can you save Betty when you can't focus all of that power?" I yelled at him.

And there it was again, I watched as the rage overtook him once more. Guess he really is going to need a hard lesson now.

The ground blew apart as Hulk ran then jumped towards me and I grinned at him in reply. I ducked a swing then twisted away from another.

"Where is that control?" I asked him. "Where is that unbreakable willpower?"

Picking up Betty I took her with me and listened to him roar with unbridled rage. Slowing down enough so he could see me, I took him on a chase around the island before coming to a full stop on a hillside.

"BETTY," Hulk said, voice a low gravel, but I ignored that and stepped in front of her. It clicked for him again as he looked at me. It was so easy for me to see Bruce behind the eyes of the Hulk fighting himself every step of the way.

Grinning at him, I did a come here motion.

"Rrraggghhh!" Hulk roared at me fist brimming with power, but instead of meeting his fist head-on like I did so many times before, I sidestepped.

Betty had no chance in hell as Hulk's massive fist slammed into her. The wet crack rang out for all to hear.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, if you actually had some control maybe that wouldn't have had to happen," I said with false sympathy in my voice. I stood at the side with my hands in my pocket shaking my head in fake sadness.

Bruce/Hulk was down on his knees as he cradled her dead and broken form. My words easily triggered him and I watched as he stood and faced me. I watched as he slowly took off the ripped shirt before he glared at me.

"You're a dead man," Bruce spoke and that's when I saw it, World War Hulk. There was no describing the rush I felt as I felt the power of the Hulk wash over me. I couldn't hold it anymore as my battle lust started to leak out as I felt the rush of power.

In a surprising move, Bruce attacked first in a burst of power and savagery that I didn't know he was capable of. With speed people of his power and size should not have, Bruce was within striking range in a nano-second. Unfortunately for him, he was facing a man that lived and breathed the speed force.

Half a step backward to get out of his mad dash, I then stepped to the side before performing a devastating upper. The sound of my fist connecting with the underside of Bruce's jaw created a shockwave for anyone watching to see.

Bruce grabbed my wrist and before I could break his hold, I received a nasty headbutt. Reeling back from the headbutt, I used the momentum to shift my center of gravity. My knee came upwards, but Bruce blocked that with a more inhuman display of speed and spatial awareness.

Accepting the block for what it was, I shifted gears. A burst of gravity magic had Bruce releasing my leg and arm. Taking distance, I had half a second before I felt his shadow looming over me as his jump brought him above my head.

Dumping my speed, I accepted Bruce's actions as he came down with a massive over headed double hammer blow. The blow felt as if a mountain came crashing down on me. The ground within the mirror dimension cratered outwards as a shockwave flattened the trees in our surroundings.

Shoving upwards and out, I lunched Bruce/Hulk away from me before setting my feet then launching myself in his direction. Slamming into him, we destroyed the mountainside with our rampage. Fuck, it felt good to finally unleased some of my pent up rage.

Bruce grabbed my belt before raising me up then slamming me down, breaking the earth beneath us. Once, twice, three times in a row before I was able to undo my belt and escape his grasp. Rolling away, I popped up before ducking low underneath a punch I was certain had the power to take my head clean off.

I dodged punch after punch as I bobbed and weaved through the trees. I could tell that he was getting more accustomed to the red ring as the green glow started to shift to that of the rage-inducing red. That and the other clue was the words he spoke as we fought. Then again, there was only so much _, 'I'm gonna kill you',_ a man could take before I lashed out.

"Will you shut up about that already," I growled back at him, ducked low, then kicked out with a nasty mid kick that transitioned into a high chi kick. Bruce's head snapped up and backward sending blood flying into the forest around us.

Pulling my leg back, to dodge his wide-open arm attempt at a grapple. I was greeted with a mean grin as I felt something slam into me trying to cave in my chest cavity. Swallowing the blood in my mouth, I pushed off the knee only to have my hand grabbed by a meaty chop of a hand.

I only had the time to think, 'well fuck' before I was flung in a judo throw that should not have done a lot of damage. Instead, I went through tree's then slammed into a mountainside. Laughing like a madman, I dug myself out before letting out more power.

I couldn't help the amount of fun I was having as I started to shift my size. It wasn't fair that we weren't on the same level. I was having an advantage being only six feet six while Bruce couldn't keep up with me in his ten feet form.

Bruce didn't even wait for me to shift, he was on me in moments, but I was ready and waiting. I caught his giant hand inches from my face, but the mountainside didn't survive the shockwave as it blew out from the impact. Even the mountain behind my back crumbled some from my feet shaking the earth.

I could see the smile on his face as we traded grins of unbridled joy at the power flowing through us. We were still barely tapping our real potentials, but a bolt of lightning came at us from the side.

"I believe that is enough for now you two."

Our heads snapped over to the side and I found the Ancient One sitting in a recliner with a kind smile on her face. Bruce instantly changed from his Hulk form as he saw the woman sitting in one of the chairs. I rolled my eyes as she jumped up and ran forward with a cry of, Bruce, on her lips.

Huffing, I sat down and accepted the cup of tea offered. "Well, thank you for ruining my fun."

Betty turned rage on her features, "You call having him kill a copy of me fun?"

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I shrugged. "It was an illusion and he needed the push."

"Yes, well it worked marvelously. Now we can really work on his other issues." Madam Harkness said sipping her own tea. Ebony was in Wanda's lap and she wasn't saying anything. I did notice the fear she had for me now, but I said nothing.

"We have a few professionals on the island he can see," I answered smoothly. "Well, he should already have had one assigned to him if I'm not mistaken."

Bruce shifted in his seat, that was telling so I narrowed my eyes at the man. "Well?"

"I am talking with someone," Bruce responded slowly. "Well, it's the only way I can use my lab, I have been speaking with Doctor Kira. Ten minutes a day of actual conversation otherwise my lab time is revoked."

"Damn, who thought up that?" I asked looking at the two old sadistic ladies. They both shared a look so I then had to check my personal omni. What I found was damn interesting, to say the least. Raven had been the one to set it up after meeting with Betty. Well of course the shapeshifter would have the best understanding of the human mind with aggressive transformations.

It didn't take long for me to finish my tea. Since I was the first to finish my tea, I shifted us back from the mirror dimension back to the real. A little sad my fun was over with, I left to handle the rest of my own Kingly duties.

**=/\=**

_**Two Weeks Later….** _

Sitting on my throne, I watched through the hologram as my little hover bots invaded the United Nations. They wanted me there, but I wasn't going there on their terms, no. I was going to show up on my own, but not only that: I was going to show up in style.

Like Megamind said: "The only thing separating a superhero from a normal hero was the presentation!" Emma couldn't be here because she didn't want the world to see her at my side. I was alright with that because I knew she was fleecing these fools and that money was only going to end up in our coffers.

Since Emma wasn't here, I had Raven, Ororo, Natasha, and Medusa at my side. They were looking amazing in their version of the Mjolnir armor designed to match their powers and chosen color schemes. Ororo was rocking the black and gold with lightning bolt earrings while Nat rocked the black and red with her widow's hourglass emblem front and center. Raven was wearing a shade of royal blue with my own lightning wolf front and center on her shoulder pauldrons.

Medusa was wearing royal purple with the same lightning wolf on her shoulders. Since I was planning on making an entrance, I had forgone my whole no cape stance because, why not? If I was going to show up, I wanted to make sure I could do one badass fucking cape swish and I could only do that with a cape. And no, I didn't take days to learn how to do a damn cape swish.

I had the speed force so all it took me was two seconds which was more than enough hours for me to get it down. The hologram began the show as the people inside of the conference room to the United Nations started to freak out. Snorting at the dunder-heads, I started the live feed.

"Lights, camera, action!" Badass cape flicks and it was time to head out. For this little outing today, I had pulled out all of the stops. I had brought home five of my raider class corvettes, each reaching one hundred and fifty meters of pure badassery. This wasn't the standard Star Wars raider class corvette, no; this was made with my paranoia overlooking the shoulders of my techs. This ship was decked out with twenty rail guns on both the top and bottom, hell, I even tossed in flank guns because: ain't nothing like an overkill baby!

The main lady in today's show was my military flagship. Anyone who has played Halo would know this ship because it was pure badass and bristling with weapons. And that doesn't even include the main planet buster that ran down the center of the ship. The Forward Unto Dawn was a massive four hundred and ninety-five meters from aft to stern. My ship's height was a whopping one hundred and forty-two meters, but it was the armament that was the main feature of this lovely lady.

Fifty missile launch tubes all set in a staggered formation to make sure that no one bank blew up and took its sister weapon emplacements with it. No, my ships were not shooting archer missiles they were shooting something a little nastier. Honestly, I wasn't into blowing people up, no, I was into erasing people from existence, and these quantum annihilation missiles? They did just that, regardless of what the person hit with them wanted as their last will and testament.

Each of my ships was made with expanded storage in mind which made them flying fortresses. All of my ships had their own A.I. running in cooperation with their captains and crew members. Three of my corvettes took up formation at the front while two took up a position at my mothership's flank.

We were looking fucking badass and intimidating by any standards. The Earth and soon those beyond were going to learn that I was not the one to fuck with. Smiling at the display, I waved my hand dismissing the hologram, turning on my heel. I took a seat on a throne I made just for this occasion. The whole floating throne thing was something I took from watching Doom fighting the Fantastic Four when I was a kid. But now that I was living the life, the floating throne of intimidation was now my thing.

My cape billowed out and my ladies took their places at my side. It was showtime.

**=/\=**

_**Mike Reeves** _

_**Reporter** _

Mike didn't know what to feel when he got this assignment, what he did know though: was that he was getting paid by the hour and at least his hotel was free. One of the things he wasn't happy about with this city was the price of the hotels. Besides the crazy high housing prices, Mike loved the food, which was the real reason he was alright with accepting this assignment.

No, it wasn't because the moon was broken and the world was going to find out how and why. No, it was because of the food. Hell, the earth was still here, which meant that the moon's new look didn't have that much of an influence. Sighing, Mike tapped his photographer on his shoulder before pointing out some weird tech that just barged into the room.

Some weak-willed politicians screamed as the spheres, as best he could tell, created something in the center. That was the moment Mike decided he didn't want to go out for a cigarette. A live fucking hologram just like out of one of those Sci-if shows shimmered into life in the center of the room for everyone to see.

Pulling out a pen and licking the tip, Mike's hand flew across his notepad, all of his complaints vanishing in the wind. Advanced technology showing up in the middle of the United Nations was worth it! Looking around, Mike noticed who was surprised and who didn't look surprised at this new display. He made sure to write down the conference room's feel because that would really help paired with the video footage.

The hologram shimmered as the name 'Nation of Pandora' floated there for all to see. Then the shimmer changed to particles that flew around the room before meeting back up in the middle of the room. Then with a swish and gust of wind Mike had no clue about, the screen blinked back into life.

Now what was on the screen had to be something straight out of the movies because it couldn't be real. No, that couldn't be real, Mike decided as he felt a little pee leak out of him before running down his inner thigh. The voices of the conference room picked up and it was clear for any who heard, that it was obvious that even these politicians had no clue about what was about to happen.

Mike watched as the screen showed an island shimmer into reality before the view zoomed onto the far city. Pictures were taken of the skyscrapers and flying humans before it was clear that the view panned to sit over the ocean. Then they saw it: the ocean shifted and the waves moved. The ocean moved in a way that it was clear that something massive was right beneath the surface.

The tension in the air was suffocating, and if his partner hadn't bumped him in the shoulder, Mike wouldn't even have realized that he was holding his breath. Running a hand through his hair, it came back slick with sweat that he didn't even realize was there. The same issue with his damp shirt matching the feeling of tension and dread that was settling over the conference room.

{GASP!}

Mike's head shot back upwards as he heard the crowd react to the display hanging overhead. Rubbing his hands on his pants leg to push aside his own nervousness, Mike looked up in time to witness the ships breach the surface of the ocean. One word instantly came to mind when he witnessed the ships' size, shape, and look: 'Empire.'

"No…. It can't be." Mike whispered as six massive ships fully breached the ocean's surface to hang in the air before them all. It was clear for any who lived through the Star Wars craze in the seventies to recognize those ships. The only thing keeping him from really losing it was the middle ship that took up almost the entire holo-image.

Mike could tell from the other ships' position that this center one was clearly the ship carrying the ambassador that was coming to speak with the United Nations.

Turning to the side, Mike noticed the red blinking light of active recording but he had to ask. "Daniel, please tell me we are live and you're recording this?"

Daniel turned to him, eyes wide, "What?"

Mike couldn't help but yell, trying to knock the fear and tension out of his system. "No recording! Take us live and hand me that microphone!"

"Here, here, and gimme five seconds, I'm sure I can route us to the live feed." Daniel started to answer as his hands flew across the camera controls before pressing in an earpiece. "Sarah, put my connection through to channel five please."

Before he could say any more or go any further, Mike turned him bodily in the direction of the holo-image. Eyes wide, Daniel made sure that he had the holo-image in the frame, this way it was clear to the world. That the middle ship was not here for discussion, that main ship in the middle was for intimidation, clear as the sky was blue.

The ship was clearly built for war and the matte black with gunmetal grey look was not helping him feel any better. The golden wolf on the side with lightning arcing from its surface was even more intimidating than you would think it could be. The jaws were set open in what should have been a howl, but it was the planet between those jaws that sent a shiver down Mike's spine.

Swirls appeared in the air above everyone's head as the holo-projector took up a stop against the far wall. Then, as he spoke into his microphone trying to portray the situation here in the United Nations building, the screen changed. At the start, no one said anything as they watched the screen, but that changed when dots appeared.

These same dots were corroborated by people outside with telescopic cameras from what Mike was hearing over the earpiece he had hidden behind his collar and in his ear. These same dots only got larger and larger for all to see, yet that wasn't what worried Mike. No, what worried Mike was the speed at which these ships were moving. Instead of keeping such thoughts to himself, he had to let the world know. It was clear that this nation was not only massively far more advanced than the rest of the world, but they were able to get from one end of the world to the other within moments.

The only other nation that could make such acclaim was America and its AC-130 gunships and aircraft carriers. The one nation looked down upon for their aggressive stance on military spending was the only nation barely able to keep up with this new power.

"Fuck…"

Mike turned to Daniel and could see the blush on the man's face at letting such a word slip live on air. Unfortunately, Mike couldn't fault the man for that because it summed up the situation perfectly. "Easy Daniel, If we live through this we get Pulitzers."

His partner sighed before they both went back to watching as the dots grew larger and larger, clear for everyone to see.

"For those who are watching at home, I'm Mike Reeves and we are watching live as the hidden Nation of Pandora displays their power for all to see. As you can tell from the very large holo-screen behind me. That same nation is inbound on what are clearly starships from the popular franchise Star Wars. I'm not clear on the ship type that they have clearly used in their ships' constructions, but it is very evident that what was once Sci-Fi and fiction is no longer such a thing. Did George Lucas already know about this Empire in our backyard and was he trying to give us a clear warning? Are these ships actually able to fly into outer space? These are the questions I intend to find answers for today dear viewers."

There was a tap on Mike's shoulder and he turned in the direction he was being pointed towards. Security was going bonkers and looking up he could clearly see why. The tight formation the ships were flying in was now in loose battle formation and it was clear that as they were entering America's air space and they were not accepting any hails to change course. Powerplay, clear and simple; and America had nothing to force the other nation to back down.

Yet, that wasn't the concern, no, the concern was that instead of replying, the three leading ships took up flanking positions as the bay of the mother ship opened up. Squinting his eyes, Mike was able to read the name written in bold white on the ship's forward bow, 'Forward unto Dawn'.

Now that was an interesting name for a ship, and it was written in bold English, clear for any and all to read. Another powerplay that said we could read, write and understand your language, but we are staying our course because you can't do shit about it.

Mike looked at the holo-image before turning towards the camera once more, "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems this nation is performing a power play with the US and other countries and putting them in their place for the apparent insult for the UN summons."

Mike could see the reporters around him perk up as if they smelled blood in the water. It was clear for any to see that they were going to spin this seven ways from Sunday, but he wasn't a veteran reporter for nothing.

There was no humming as the ship got closer to the city, but it was clear for any watching that the air was being displaced somehow. Pressing his earpiece in, Mike heard from Johnson that the ship formation was now clearly threading the New York and Jersey bay. Tilting his head to think for a moment, it was obvious that this nation's Navy was now clearly within US territories.

{Screams…. Gasps...}

Mike quickly turned and watched as a light beam was shot from the ship's bow, impacting something floating overhead. Then before his eyes and for the world to see, another ship decloaked: appearing out of thin air.

"Order, order!" Someone commanded as a gavel started to slam down as if this was a courthouse. Well, in a way, it was, Mike noted to his viewers. It was clear that this other ship wasn't supposed to have had its cloak disrupted with the way they reacted. It was also clear that this ship was under the command of someone here, but Mike couldn't figure out who as his eyes panned across the panel of UN judges.

Eyes wide, Mike watched and relayed as much as he could to the viewers as both ships started to disgorge jets. More screams rang out as the jets buzzed around like angry bees, but Mike paid that no mind. No, what had his full attention was the small bay that opened up in the ship above their heads and the shift of the holo-image.

No one but he had noticed the shift, but then again, others were just amateurs playing at being a professional reporter. Up high above him, directly underneath the Forward Unto Dawn, the holo-image showed that a small bay had opened and small chairs were descending. Well, from his position they looked like chairs, even though Mike knew that there was no such thing as flying chairs.

As he made his commentary, more and more people started to look up at the impossible scene. Then more of the impossible happened: instead of crashing into the roof like he thought they would. The descending people phased right through it. Eyes wide, Mike fell silent with the rest of the conference room as he took in the armored warrior before him. Because no, that was no man, a man did not ooze the feeling of power and presence that Mike felt crushing down upon his shoulders.

The man within the chair, no, the man sitting on the throne, before Mike was clearly a warrior first and foremost. It was clear that he was also a King with a cloak, throne, and golden accented armor, but Mike felt warrior was a more apt description. Mike felt as if one wrong word, one wrong twitch in offense toward this being before him and it would be his death.

Mike was certain that a warrior of this caliber would broach no disgrace to his honor. Mike ducked to the side to take a quick swallow of a small sip of water.

Mike straightened himself back up while all of the rookies shook in their boots. "It's clear ladies and gentlemen that this great King is only here because the summons affronted his honor. What will his response be to the UN leaders before us? Tune in for more coverage at KBCN News. To those from the kingdom's communication corps... If you are listening: we would humbly request an audience at your pleasure."

**=/\=**

_**FURY** _

_**Director of SHIELD** _

Ignoring the rushing around him, Fury made his way to the upper balcony trusting in a device his sister gave him for his birthday. It was a neat little thing that allowed him to go anywhere within the vicinity of cameras. All the poor little buggering cameras would get was a ruined picture and Fury couldn't bring himself to care.

He was just happy the device wrapped its user in a cocoon of variable phase-shifting light. It even helped break up his features for those he wanted to meet discreetly but allowed him the freedom of not having to wear one of those horrible masks.

Noting the swirling lights and looking upwards, Fury saw that he was just in time for the festivities. Coulson, May, and Barton were watching his back today, so Fury felt like enjoying the show. It was a good thing he was commanded to be here by the World Security Council he thought as he looked up and saw where they had positioned the helicarrier.

"Damn shame…" Fury said with a shake of his head.

Coulson and May turned to look at him, "Sir?"

"Damn shame," Fury replied pointing upwards. May had her signature frown while Coulson had his placid trust me face. Rolling his one good eye at the two. He walked over before standing next to Barton as he leaned up against one of the columns. "Report!"

"Well, all the reporters here are more than useless, but one good one got through: the guy's name is Mike Reeves. Been on his toes ever since this show kicked off." Agent Barton replied as he discreetly pointed out the reporter of note.

Instead of replying, Fury grunted as his inner breast pocket started to vibrate. Taking a step away, Fury pulled out a small ring device, activated it, then answered his phone with clear annoyance in his voice. "Fury."

"Director Fury, what is he doing? You will call him now and tell him to cease and desist, right now!"

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose before blowing out a huff of air. Then calmly so that they couldn't figure out how done he was with this situation, replied. "I TOLD you assholes! I tried to warn you! But, NOOOOO, you had to go and insult the man!...and trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet! Hell! His ship disabled the helicarrier's camouflage with one light-handed strike! And let me tell you, Mr. President, I have seen that ship in action, so you should have listened when I said that we had nothing that could stand against him. Yet, neither you nor the World Security Council listened to what I had to say. It's not like I haven't been protecting this world longer than any of you have been in office."

"How dare you speak to me that way, I'll have your job Director!"

"Yeah, the day you can pull that off is the day the world finds out how you like to play bottom for Senator Delco." Fury growled back before ending the call. With a huff, he put his phone back in his pocket. Then pulling off one badass trench coat flick, he turned on his heel.

As he got back to the perfect vantage point Barton had picked out, Coulson offered him some popcorn. Turning to him, Fury raised an eyebrow noticing how May already had herself a handful and so did Barton.

Instead of smiling, Fury gave Coulson a nod, before getting himself a small handful. His other hand went into the coat's bag of holding only to pull out his signature seat. It wasn't much of a recliner but it was still something that he liked to use while out in the field. It was the perfect dash of looking lazy while also projecting he was still ready to bust a punk's head open.

Sitting down in his chair, Fury activated his cloaking before propping his feet up. "This just might be the best damn show to watch, ever."

* * *

**A/N**

So yeah that happened, not the real Hulk brawl, but a nice little sparing match. Next time, I think they might just sink an island or maybe a crack a planet. Who knows what sort of madness will hit me when I have those two fight once more.

Also, Wade happened.

Since I gave you guys the HULK fight, I shifted Jen'Tar and the UN situation for the next chapter.

Also no, this will not be the only fight between the two.

What do you guys think of Jen'Tar, Mike, and the world-building?

I'm trying to build a world without giving massive information dumps.

Last Chapter of the year, I hope you guys like it.

For those looking for the latest chapters and don't want to wait for the New Year, try my patron.

[TheTofu](https://www.patreon.com/TheToFu)

For those who would like to come chat, join the discord community

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

Cyberpunk is out, see you guys in the New Year.


	59. Chapter 59

**Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 59**

**By : BigToFu**

**[First battlefield, Trench Laogai, Ocean field.]**

Hiding a smile behind a grim visage, Jen'Tar the leader of the Blue team hit the throttle launching her Viper forward. Spinning as she passed through the portal, Jen'Tar yanked her controls to the left as she shot into the soothing embrace of her home. Luci took the right as the rest of her team shot forward and spread outwards.

Blue Five rocketed down the narrow trench behind her Viper as they flew through the ocean. Left turn, up, down, then a twist around a nasty hook turn.

[Dive, Blue Three, bogie at one o'clock high.]

Glancing at her radar, Jen'Tar noticed that she was a click out from Blue Three. Gritting her teeth, Jen'Tar checked her surroundings to make sure that she had the room to maneuver properly.

[Blue Five, let's go save Blue Three.]

[Roger that, Blue One]

Water flowed along with the canopy of the Viper as they turned against the current flowing over the top of the trench. Swinging the Viper in a ninety degree sharp turn, Jen'Tar and Blue Five flew over the top of the trench.

KA-BOOM!

It was clearly a trap, Jen'Tar noted as the charge that was waiting for her at the top exploded. Luckily her shields tanked the hit, but that thirty percent cut clean out of the energy reserves wasn't something she wanted to see. Glancing on the radar alerted her to the three bearing down on her current location.

[Shatter forty-five recover slant eight, Blue Five]

Before the bogies knew what was happening, Jen'Tar and her wingmate Blue Five split in two separate directions. Both went at a forty-five-degree angle with their own flair thrown into the mix. The three on the Red team left her alone to hunt down her partner, but they were ready for that.

The slant six had her coming up behind him at his eight o'clock, if they were paying attention they would have seen her coming. Of course, it wasn't like Jen'Tar wasn't screaming her intent loudly enough to the world because one did eventually turn to face her.

Giving Blue Five the command to drop a paint mine, Jen'tar put her ship into a spiral firing at her opponent. It was clear that he was trying to dodge her, but she lived her life under the waves and she knew the ins and outs of underwater battle.

As great as the Vipers were on their turning and evasive maneuvers, you always had to account for the environment. That meant battling down here was not like battling up top, the twist she performed had kicked up more than enough of the oceans floor. That proved it's worth since once her opponent had turned around it was clear that his tracking wasn't able to locate her.

Cutting her main power and only using auxiliary for maneuvering, Jen'Tar used her helm to eyeball the shot. The customary five-second paint with guns was all that it took on her part besides a steady hand.

The system they were using had the Red ship react instantly by spitting its pilot out of the cockpit. Ignoring the now mission dead pilot, Jen'tar turned in time to see her wingman Blue Five dodge a nasty rocket barrage.

The mine trick had helped but it didn't look like it helped enough. Sounds rang out over her radio, but a quick check on her radar showed no one tailing. Pulling a maneuver seven towards Blue Five, Jen'Tar pushed her thruster controls forward.

Power went to her three engines and her Viper shot forward as if it were a torpedo. Another beep sounded out in her ear as an arrow appeared on the HUD. She noticed how Blue Five changed course with his evasive maneuvers as he followed that arrow.

Ignoring that, she pulled her Viper in behind the Red team in an attempt to line up a clean shot. Before she could paint the target, a portal uncloaked as it swallowed up her wingman. The red team's Viper followed right behind him and Ten'Tar was right behind that.

Her Viper burst through to the other side of the portal and she had to instantly roll the ship port side skimming the belly off the asteroid. In that brief flash, Jen'Tar noticed that Blue Five had run into the asteroid with his tail.

Shaking her head at her Blue team, Jen'Tar called for a status report. As she tried to place the information she was getting, Jen'Tars hands flew over her controls. Besides the readout her dash was giving her, it was clear with all of the stars that their training ground was no longer on earth. Hell, that huge asteroid was more than enough of a showing for the switch of battlefields.

[The Emperor protects.]

[The Emperor protects.] Jen'Tar returns as two other voices come back with the same turn of phrase. Shifting her attention, Jen'Tar noticed the rest of her blue team coming up on her sides. Out of the five that this exercise started with, only two remained alive.

The Red team who was playing her opponents had hidden on the far side of the asteroid field, but that didn't matter right now.

[This is Blue One to Blue team, gimmie numbers on Red team.]

[Blue Three here, I spotted two alive on the Red team.]

Jen'Tar listened as her Viper shifted its sensor system from underwater configuration to that of space combat. Her team rallied behind her Viper, but before she could give out orders, red flashed across her radar.

[Look alive, we got incoming.]

Red dots appeared all over her radar and Jen'Tar had to throw her Viper into evasive maneuvers. As her Viper turned to evade the incoming missiles, Jen'Tar had the time to witness a rain of micro paint missiles inbound.

The battlefield had shifted, so she went low and into a spin before shooting backward. The world spun, but she liked to fly with her inertial dampers at eighty percent. That same eighty percent allowed her to experience the turns as if she was back on the planet, while also allowing her to keep full control.

Hitting the triggers, flares lunached behind her craft as she flew in evasive patterns.

[It's just us now boss lady.]

[You survived that Luci?]

[Yeah, it's a two on two now.]

[Do you have eyes on the target?]

[Nope, it was clear that they used that as a bug out solution, so no dice boss lady.]

[Alright, then it's just you and me Luci.]

Her dash flashed red and she yelled her command for them both to dive.

[Vampire, vampire, vampire, on your seven boss, up high.]

Taking the warning for what it was, Jen'Tar pulled up out of her dive and took the chance to dodge the incoming missiles. She had to pull and twist her controls as she repeatedly dodged the missiles fired at her Viper.

[Luci, I'm going nine o'clock.]

[Missiles primed and ready, swing behind that tagged rock.]

Pulling on her controls, Jen'Tar sent her Viper thrusters to full as she made a daring rush portside towards the marked asteroid. As she rapidly approached the rock, Luci came out from behind cover firing towards her without preamble.

Waiting until the last minute, Jen'Tar pulled her controls upwards with clear near misses whizzing by. One red dot winked out on her radar. Pulling a seemingly impossible move, she flipped her Viper a full one-eighty and caught a glimpse of her other tail.

The Red team member was going into a nasty spiral downward in hopes of dodging the missile hot on his ass. Lining her ship up, Jen'Tar was able to hold it steady for the five count marking her target.

**{Blue Team wins!}**

**={-}=**

_**Wanda Maximoff** _

_**Scarlet Witch** _

Wanda sat patiently with her legs folded beneath her, floating above her lap was a tightly bound sphere. Her fingers flowed with ease showing the countless hours of practice she had put in to get where she currently was.

Once the magic stabilized, Wanda then swept her arm in an upward motion. The red energy shrunk as it turned into a chirping bird. Wanda smiled as she watched her creation fly around the room.

"Good, good. You have made some progress today. The lessons for today are over. Remember, keep your mind defended at all times."

Wanda gave the black cat before her a scratch behind the ear as she nodded at her mentor. Floating upwards, she unfolded her legs before floating over towards the locker room. Touching down at the front of the training room, Wanda then went to change.

Walking out half an hour later in her nice sensible wedges and smiling at her teacher in her chair: Wanda took her overcoat off the rack before turning and giving her teacher a slight bow of appreciation.

Stepping outside, Wanda released a soft sigh as she looked up into the sky. Taking a moment to collect herself, Wanda walked forward and the world rippled around her. There was a beep at her wrist and Wana tried to hide the scowl on her face as her good mood was shattered.

Moving quickly from a distance to the landing pads was her ride. Letting out a huff, Wanda walked down to the landing pad. Before her waiting was an all silver vehicle with special decals denoting the toybox on its side. She honestly couldn't help but take a moment but wonder why.

She loved him dearly, but her brother had chosen his side when he did what he did. Yet, he was her brother and she loved him anyway. Grumbling, she got into the sky car before tapping on the divider.

The silver sky car shot into the air then turned towards the military base. Sitting back into the seat, Wanda looked out the window as she kept the unease from her face. Wanda's omni beeped, but she paid no mind to it as she knew that her teacher couldn't be bothered with such a thing.

As they flew, Wanda just couldn't enjoy the spectacular view before her. Her omni beeped once more and this time Wanda decided that she wanted to find out who was messaging her. The name on her omni had Wanda furrowing her brows. Sighing to herself, she opened the message to find out what Selene wanted.

The message mainly revolved around a magical tome on chao magics. From the message she was reading, Selene was informing her that the agreed time was over with. Not only that, but with the book being centered around chaos the delay would not be appreciated. Letting out a sigh, Wanda sent a message back, replying that the magical tome would be returned once her errands were completed.

Putting her omni on silent, Wanda looked up in time to watch the skyline change as they flew down into the base. There was a double beep from overhead as the sky car she was flying in touched down on one of the free pads. Doing one last double check on her credentials, Wanda hid the grimace on her face as a security guard opened the door.

"Ma'am," The security guard in dark charcoal said with an outstretched arm. Wanda took the hand that was offered as she got out of the vehicle. "We had to isolate your brother, so I regret to inform you that your time today will be limited."

Tch…

Nodding her head at the guard, Wanda followed behind him into the complex. Once they were through the first door, she waited for her security check. A confirmation there got here down a hallway and through another set of security checks.

Once she was completed with those, she was then led to a ladies locker room where she changed clothes into a special visitors jumper. Once she was dressed and ready, Wanda was then led through another security checkpoint before she found herself in front of a portal.

 _Honestly, how secure could this prison be_ , Wanda huffed to herself before walking through the portal. For a moment her senses screamed that she was no longer on earth, but since she never went anywhere else in the solar system Wanda had no clue where she was. She itched to try a locator spell, but the big guns aimed her way forced her not to.

One last security check and Wanda found herself standing on top of a large six by six pad. Steeling her stomach, Wanda accepted the nod before entering the shuttle that would take her to the prison to see her brother.

Keeping her hands to herself, Wanda took a seat while idly noticing the oppressive feel of magic in the air. Shit, even magical protections were around this place and it wasn't even on earth. Really, how paranoid can the Emperor be, so many layers of checks and protections. Even to her untrained eyes, Wanda had to shake her head at the runic scripts she noticed lining the portal rooms.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Wanda braced herself as the shuttle craft she was sitting inside took off. The polarized window was down, so she wasn't able to watch as the outside enlarged as they shrunk down in size. Wanda felt the hum of the shuttle as it flew through the air never being able to see where they were taking her.

The ride took no longer than fifteen minutes before they came to an easy stop. There was a double beep overhead before the door to her right opened. Outside Wanda found a small contingent of guards. Trying not to appear nervous, Wanda stepped out. No one had weapons raised, but she couldn't help but feel the tension in the air.

Standing between the guards was the warden of this prison. He wore a dark red overcoat with the charcoal grey suit underneath. It was clear that the suit could double as a bodysuit rated for space, but Wanda tried not to pay attention to such a detail.

Back straight and head held high, Wanda walked to meet the prison warden. He was a gruff and stern looking man, and even though she was trying to not pay attention to his dress clothes. The warden was still dressed and pressed to the nines in his uniform.

"Follow me," The Warden spoke before spinning on his heels and walking towards the prison that was at least five hundred meters away. Shrugging to herself, Wanda fell into step behind the warden as he walked her to one of the most secure prisons known-or, well, in this case, unknown-to man.

Words weren't shared as she was allowed to look around idly. Wanda noticed the heat on her face but the artificial feel of it buzzed at her senses. From the shadows along the ground it was easy to tell that they were still within the same time zone.

Her finger twitched as she tried to feel the arcane energies within the place, but the instant swivel of two of the larger guns forced her to stop. The warden stopped walking before turning to look at her.

"Ma'am, I would suggest you refrain from any type of magical or power usage. Now, come along, your brother is waiting." Without another word, the warden turned around and continued along the path.

Once they got to the facility, Wanda had to grumble as she was led through one more security checkpoint. Once she was finished with that they walked her towards the east side of the facilities before leading her to a door. Along the way, Wanda noticed cameras everywhere and mini drones flying around. She wasn't sure what those drones were for, but it was clear that they were here for more than just surveillance.

A guard stood on either side of the door while another held it open for her to enter. Walking forward Wanda noticed her brother in a prison jumper while also noting the table in the room. Turning and giving the guards a nod and smile of thanks, Wanda closed the door behind her as she entered the room.

There was a click behind her as she walked to the table and took a seat. Her brother, Pietro was walking back and forth before her and she couldn't help but notice how he wasn't using his powers. It was odd to think that her brother had slowed down, that was impossible because as long as she could remember, Pietro always used his speed.

Before she could open her mouth, Wanda watched as her brother tried to pull a silver bracelet from his wrist.

Arching an eyebrow and ignoring his actions, Wanda decided to snap him out of it. "Are you not going to say anything?"

"What's there to say Wanda, you knew the plan, but you didn't do shit. Now I'm here locked up and you're free, what more do you want?" Pietro snarled.

"That you should have listened to me!" Wanda yelled fist pounding onto the table as she stood up. "If you had used what was between your ears instead of that over inflated ego of yours, you would have realized that there was no hope of winning! You let that man lead you in a campaign he had no hope of winning and I'm here once again cleaning up your messes!"

"If you were there we could have won that fight." Pietro returned, hand still yanking on the thing wrapped around his wrist.

"I've seen the king fight at full power. Eric was never going to win anyway, and let's not forget about his speed." Wanda replied, eyes staring down her brother. "And can you stop playing with that damn thing?"

"You don't know that." Pietro replied to his sister with a huff before smashing his wrist on the edge of the table.

[Beep, beep, continued blunt force attempts of removing suppression bands has decreased yard time by two hours.]

Wanda walked up to her brother and cradled his head within her hands, "Pietro, I've seen him fight. That speed, his power, there was no way we were going to win. Our father knew this and decided to attack anyway. I just wish you had followed me and decided against it."

Her brother settled for a moment before his ego came back and he couldn't be in his sisters arms anymore. "Why are you here Wanda?"

"I was given an offer from one of the Queen's, for your freedom of course." Wanda replied with a sigh at her brother.

"Okay, and what's the offer then?"

"You will sign up for the Avengers initiative, along with myself. You will be signing a contract good for the next ten years, magical unfortunately." Wanda replied by pulling out a contract from the pockets of her prison jumper.

"That's all, of course i'll sign up." Pietro replied happily rushing towards the contract.

"Wait, wait, you didn't ask about the catch, hell you didn't even ask why." Wanda grumbled, pulling the contract away from her brother.

"Okay, then explain it for me."

"It's a magically binding contract. I went over it with a few lawyers my mentor paid for, it's binding once you sign in blood. You will be soul bound to perform to the best of your abilities, and there is no way out of this, Pietro." Wanda said eyes hard trying to convey the importance of what she was trying to tell her brother.

"That's unlawful right? They can't force me to sign something like that." Pietro replied, voice shaking.

"Yeah, they can't force you but the only other option is to appeal to the United Nations. Since you decided to follow Eric, you're trading possible freedom for some other prison." Wanda said with a shrug. "No one is going to be able to help you out of this mess Pietro. Yeah, it's not ideal, but this was all I could get for you. It's far better than staying in here; but barely better than anything else. Understand that this will bind you and there will be no way out of it."

Wanda then pushed the contract forward to the middle of the table. Before anyone could say anything, a small light flashed across the contract and a magical quill appeared on top. Her brother's eyes widened at the quill's sudden appearance while she had to work hard to push down her unease at the situation.

It felt as if she was talking her brother into selling his soul to the devil. She only wished he was the devil because then she would feel alright with finding a way out of this mess. No, her brother was selling himself to the Empire and there was no way out of this one.

**={-}=**

_**United Nations** _

My throne hovered above the conference room of the United Nations. Was I pulling a power play? Fuck yeah I was. Did I care at all? Fuck no I didn't, not a single fuck was given. My ladies hovered behind and beside me looking regal with clear feminine poise.

My posture was that of a bored ruler as I looked upon upstart commoners. It was clear for all who watched as I silently leaned back in my throne while my guards took up positions around the room. Nothing was said out loud but there was active chatter over our internal comms. Natasha was ticking off names in my ear, while Ororo was noting those with nasty looks on their faces.

The tension in the room was palpable as I raised a lazy hand. Silence descended as a portal appeared under my throne and a purple beauty walked out, her hair in a neat bun and clearly professionally dressed. She ignored the UN representatives, bowed before me and spoke for all to hear. "My Emperor, my queens."

She then turned on heel before sitting down at the offered table . Her briefcase was placed on the table and she took out a small bar the size of a five inch ruler. Placing it on the table, holograms appeared before her and she then pulled out a tablet and other papers.

Behind my helm I raised an eyebrow at her address, when was I upgraded from king to Emperor. Deciding to ignore that, I made sure my body language showed boredom and clear impatience as I slowly tapped a finger on my armrest.

The show was going on for a bit as Tyler went about playing with the United Nations panel delegates. My finger went tap tap and I could see some of them flinch from such a pronounced sound.

It was easy to spot as one of them got a bee in his bonnet and tried to end my enjoyment. One of the gruff looking United Nations representatives chose to take the lead.

"We did not summon you here for fancy titles and such petty intimidation! We called you here so you can answer for the damage to the moon!"

The finger I was taping with stopped and I noticed some of the delegates released sighs of relief. Still showing the body language of a bored monarch, I started to press lightly upon everyone in the room with my gravity. Power flex and intimidation? Sure, but did I give two fucks? Nope, I sure didn't.

The one that spoke started to sweat and it was easy to see the reporters trying to figure out what was happening.

Tyler gave a cocky smirk before getting up from her seat. Everyone watched as she walked into the middle of the room. "And you think that gives you power over us? Understand, we are not here to speak of my Emperor's battles for those are things you have no rights to challenge unless you would like to challenge him in a similar battle to the death?" The hawkish delegate gritted his teeth under the pressure of gravity, unable to say or do anything.

"I thought so: power of words does not equate to the power of one's own might. Now, be silent or you shall be removed." Tyler spoke forcefully to the attending delegates.

"Ohh, I like her." Natasha said over our internal communications.

"Now, you asked us here to discuss what has happened to the moon. You did not ask us here to fling petty insults." Tyler said smoothly like the last few minutes didn't matter at all.

The Turkish delegate leaned forward before pressing the button on his microphone, "It's hardly a discussion if the leader of your nation is hiding behind his helmet."

The room went deathly silent and I could see the anger bubble beneath the surface for Tyler. Instead of letting her explode, I sent her a quick message over the neural implant. I heard a few people catch their breath as they watched me sit up straight on my throne. My movements just oozed boredom and nonchalance, yet I flowed with ease that showed grace in my motions.

I hit the button on my omni and the room heard the click of the latch with the accompanying sound of the seal releasing hiss. Pulling my helmet up and over my head, I sat it in my lap and stared down at the UN delegates. Of course I had already casted a spell on myself just in case of this very thing happening. Seeing my face didn't matter if the facial recognition software couldn't find a face to match and their own great minds couldn't link my two personas together. My purple eyes were hard and I radiated power, smirking inwards, I flashed some power at them.

Back straight, I placed my hands on the armrest of my throne as my helm vanished from my lap. I knew that it went into my storage but I ignored the act and took in the surprised and raised brows of those watching me. Some soaked in my presence while others shivered like the cowards they were in their chairs.

"You politics bore me and your demeanour is that of a pouting child: no, I don't take you seriously." I spoke nice and evenly, my voice rich and cultured for any who heard. It wasn't contempt in my voice it was pure apathy and it was clear for any who heard.

**={-}=**

_**Bolivar Trask** _

Bolivar sat at his desk watching the farce of a show on the wall-mounted TV. Again these freaks were on tv trying to stand with the rest of the world. They were freaks that should have died in the cradle, better yet, they should have died in the womb.

There was just no way that these things were the next step in human evolution. He didn't get to where he was depending on some fancy gene like these freaks tend to do. No, Bolivar was certain that he got to where he was with hard work and dedication.

That was why as he got up from his desk, Bolivar was convinced that his creations would prove his point to the world. Point being that these freaks would not be standing above them, and that mankind would always be their betters.

Hell, man was their betters, and he was certain that his creation was the real next step in transhumanism, not some mutation warping the great work of evolution. Stepping away from his desk, he made sure that there was no cigar ash on his shirt before making for the bar. Standing in front of his ivory topped bar, Bolivar placed his left hand on top of the disguised hand scanner. He then stuffed his index finger into the hole on the other side. Bolivar then pulled his hand out when the bar started to shift. Dapping his cigar on the nearby ashtray, he then walked into the once hidden elevator.

Putting his outstretched hand on the scanner, he waited for it to read him before the hum of the elevator started. It had been a week since he had given himself that dose of nanites, and today they were going to get their big test. With all that was going on in the world, Bolivar was a man that made sure he was prepared and ready.

It was bad enough that some mad man, self-proclaimed master of magnetism, was calling himself homo-superior.

Such a pretentious git, but he had given him the angle that he wanted. True, he has always been a man of the future and a man who viewed transhumanism as the next step. Yet, with all that he had done for them over the years, the blasted military didn't want his robots as part of their new program. They wanted suits, and not just any suit, they wanted that blasted Iron-Man suit.

The elevator opened and allowed him into his sub-basement. At the other side was a tube system and a cart sitting there waiting for one. Smiling to himself, he got into the cart and pressed the activate button.

It was now only a matter of time: he was not only going to show these upstarts, but he was also going to show the military that you didn't need any super-suit. Not when you had his sentinels on the job. Not only did he do the programming, but he had created an AI to handle all of the complex problem solving and solutions required to overcome any adversary.

Bolivar had to admit, his AI Master Mold, was one of the finest things he had ever created. He jumped for joy as it became competent enough to name itself halfway through its programming. From the moment of its conception to creation, he had trusted his machines impeccably. They were his machines, his creations, ergo, an extension of himself.

Pulling out his tablet, Bolivar couldn't help but look over his base one more time. Soon, it was going to be a beehive of military activity. Not only would his sentinels put him and his company back on top, but they would also be leading the way in this new war on what it meant to be human. With his advanced scanners and adaptable synthetic metal, not even Magneto was going to be able to stop him.

His private underground cart arrived at his base in his hidden mountain laboratory. The door to his cart opened and Bolivar stepped out into the vast mountain lab that he called his own. Standing on either side of the door were humanoid robots. These robots were seven feet tall, covered by a light and dark shade of purple.

The chest of the robots was an inverted triangle that glowed softly. This glow matched the ones coming from both palms and purple eyes. It was clear that these were to interact with people while the ones within the labs and bunker were made for war.

Bolivar walked past his creations into the bay of the larger labs to find his first iteration sitting on a slab of rock. Down below and round it's feet it looked as if lava was flowing. From the back of his Master Mold was a large thermal syphon plugged right into the flowing lava for all of the free power his lab would ever need. The tablet sitting inside of his inner coat beeped as it connected to the lab's wireless connections.

Pulling the tablet from his inner pockets, Bolivar checked the news feed temporarily ignoring his companions.

"Master Mold, status report." Bolivar said evenly as he watched the live feed of the United Nations.

"The sentinels that we're able to get smuggled into UN buildings have run their scans. The scans have shown some with dormant X-gene within their genetics. The scans you are interested in would be the one of this man who dubs himself Emperor, correct?"

"Correct, what do your scans say about him and those with him?" Bolivar asked as he came to a complete stop before a work console. Looking up, he realized that he didn't need his tablet anymore. The drones disguised as humans were sending back a live feed as they played their roles as innocent bystanders. Instead of answering him, Master Mold placed the information Bolivar was looking for on the screen.

The scans on the would be Emperor came back inconclusive, but not those on the hovering thrones. Not only that, but a lot of the guards he surrounded himself with read on the scanner to be carriers of the X-gene. This Bolivar noticed was his breakout moment. This was going to put him down in the history books of the man that prevented a conquest of the planet.

Checking over the ever adapting and evolving program of his sentinels program once more, Bolivar scanned the calculations on what he had on hand for the assault. There were fifteen of the carrier type sentinels, but he was only going to delegate ten for the battle ahead. Of the attack types there were over two hundred and six of those. He didn't want to send the whole contingent, but he could part with one hundred units.

It might be a little overkill, but it would be worth it once they subdued and captured this Blake character. From there he had fifty of the adaptoids at his disposal; those, Bolivar noticed, had to be in the battle. With the amount of x-gene carriers at this thing, he would need the rapid adaptabilities at his disposal. Even to this day, Bolivar liked to thank his lucky stars he was able to get his hands on that blood sample of a particularly striking blue mutant that could shapeshift.

None of his contacts got back to him, but Bolivar knew that it was only a matter of time till he got his hands on Mystique. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Bolivar had an eager grin on his face as he activated attack protocols.

He was going to define humanity's future: not some failed mutation. Him, Bolivar Trask, was going to be remembered as the greatest mind to grace the halls of academics and be forever immortalized.

**={-}=**

_**Benjamin Blake** _

United Nations Conference Room

After making my opinions for these blood sucking creatures clear, they prattled onward as I did my level best not to leave and take my women with me. It didn't help that Natasha was giving me the rundown on all of the dirty little things her mind could come up with.

That would have been fine if Raven and Ororo didn't join in occasionally. Medusa was still blushing under her helm and that was only allowing Raven and Natasha to get worse.

These bureaucrats had gone on more than long enough and I was trying not to show my irritation or that I was getting tired of their blustering as Tyler cut them down to size. I cast a quick and simple illusion as I noticed something at the corner of my eye.

"Raven, what does that look like to you?" I asked, marking the strange character with my neural link. I couldn't see it since I took my helm off, but I was certain that the ping was clear inside of their own helmets.

"Scans coming back as non-human." Medusa replied dutifully in my ear piece.

"I'm running full spectrum right now from the spartan standing ten meters away." Raven replied quickly and I could see them prepping for battle.

"No one, is stupid enough to attack us here, it's why I made such a grand entrance." I replied back through the neural link.

"Hun, let us worry about things,you can go back to playing with the parasites, I maen politicians." Ororo chided lightly as I heard them give orders to the ships up above. Before I could say anything in reply, the alert came through to all of us.

[Incoming fast movers, profile not that of jet propulsion systems.]

"Make sure to keep the cloak active, we don't want to give them something to attack. Also, no firing into the city, pull back and hover over the bay." Natasha's voice rang out over the coms.

"Well my husband, it would seem your playtime is at an end." Ororo spoke over the link, her voice was calm and smooth as if it were silk.

"Correct as always," I returned with my own smile. "Raven, one of our fast ships will be taking you to their launch locations. Lockdown the area and set up a barricade, we don't want any of these bots escaping."

"Sure, satellites have already found their launching point, and you're not going to like this." Raven grimaced as she sent over the information. "One didn't come to our location, and from what I'm seeing. It's touching down somewhere in Brazil."

"Would you like some assistance, sister?" Medusa asked, clearly noticing the issue at hand.

"Sure, because we will not be going there on our own. Ben, I'm taking a contingent with me." Raven replied over the neutral link.

"You already have six hundred guards at your disposal, you keep forgetting that you have your own personal guards." I replied smoothly. As we spoke it was clear that something was going to happen with how the tension rose invisible to the naked eye. The beeping in my eye cut out and I noticed that the red dots overlapped at my location on my omni. "I'm sending troops after that one missing sentinel."

Cutting out the illusion that I had up, I acted as if I had no clue as to what they were planning.

There was a mighty crash coming from the outside, but that was ignored as some fell out of their seats. It would seem that what ever created such a scene outside had also caused a mini-quake that affected the weaker ones.

My omni sprang to life showing a map of a fast approaching red dot, raising a brow at those below me. I then turned my throne to face the approaching conflict. It would be very unseamly of me to automatically start casting blame without knowing what I was about to face. Granted, I knew what it was, especially if it was coming from that mountain range. Only death and foolishness would be coming from that place.

Even though I was trying to avoid it, it looked like fate was going to shove this particular issue into my face. Fucking marvel and it's enescapable holes: fortunately there was only one upside to this situation. Since he chose to act now instead of sooner, I had my own forces at my disposal to get rid of him; and I could use this. Ohh yes, by the great Stan Lee, I was going to use this situation to my advantage.

Sending a quick message over the neural network had my troops vacate the area the sounds were coming from. That was as if it was the thing that broke the camel's back because the whole room started to stand and move. I said nothing to stop them as they took up protection behind me and my people.

Then before anyone could leave the room the far wall came crashing down. Looking on with apathetic eyes, I watched the massive robot as it's eyes flickered. The purple monster was at least three stories tall, an upside down triangle on its chest and those glowing holes in its hands.

I could feel as the whole room collectively caught their breaths as it broke down the wall to then walk into the room. It's voice was robotic and harsh, and it was clear for all to see that it only had one goal. Long strides and mechanical movements showed clunky workmanship of the sentinels.

I wanted to grind my teeth at it, I had these unstoppable murder happy robots in mind, and here was some two bit rinky dink shit can for me to face. Before I could say anything, beams shot forward from it's eyes and it was clearly scanning people.

[Scanning Scanning, human. ]

[Scanning Scanning, human. ]

[Scanning Scanning, mutant gene detected. ]

[Scanning Scanning, human. ]

[Scanning Scanning, human. ]

[Scanning Scanning, mutant gene detected. ]

[Mutant subjugation protocols activated. ]

Looking at the giant robot, I couldn't help looking at it with contempt on my features. I knew what it was finding and it wasn't that they had the active gene because they would have shown powers. No, the bloody robot scanned the deactivated gene and went into kill mode, simple as that.

"Rusty tin can, you're looking in the wrong direction." I said before standing up from my seated position. The sentinel turned and then ran is fucking scanner over me.

[Scanning Scanning, inconclusive. ]

[Scanning Scanning, mutant gene detected. ]

[Mutant subjugation protocols activated. ]

It didn't get a chance to say anything else, as I launched myself forward. My new and improved battle ax appeared in my hand as I swung downwards cutting off the sentinels outstretched hand. Without slowing down, I rotated in the air while adding some hip into it. The torque and motion kicked up a nice gust of wind.

The sound of my ax connecting to the neck joint was near silent as my molecular sharp edge cleaved right through it. Making sure that the head would fall into the room, I kicked the body outside before flipping backwards. Was I running around with a massive ass anime ax? Maybe, but like when I first arrived here, I had no fucks to give.

Floating in the air, I ignored the sniveling of the politicians. "Nat, you're in charge here, Raven, Medusa, track and lock down where these terminator wannabe's came from. I'll clean up here and then join you. Ororo, you're with me."

No one said anything to contradict me as they took off with their guards, it was clear that I was taking over the battlefield. Instead of putting my helm back on, I went for a lower face styled after a combination of sub zero and my old red hood persona. It would really suck for them to see the smile I would show as I smashed apart these shitty bots. For now it was best for them to think that I was using the half mask to deal with the smoke.

Nat took over and started to put the security into position while my Spartans led the brunt of the forces. Ororo floated up to my side as I inspected my new ax. It had taken me some time to not only melt down, but also scrubb the enchantments from the uru metal that made up the destroyer from Asgard.

Then again, metal that's forged in the heart of a dying star should need some special attention. Once I had gotten it melted, the uru was then mixed with vibranium and adamantium to create a new metal that I sure as hell had no name for. There was still about two tons of the stuff back in my lab after making my ax.

Flipping my ax over, I inspected the wolf howling to the moon. Nodding my head at finding no scratches, I turned towards Ororo. Doing a little bow for ladies first, I followed up behind her as she flew through the gaping hole.

Once we were in open air, it was clear that outside was pure pandemonium. It was obvious that the sentinels were attacking everyone indiscriminately. While that was happening, Nat had the guards take up positions while the ships pulled back so their attacks didn't affect the city below.

Most of the robots attacking my ships were captured, but the city was still under attack. Without me having to say anything, Ororo was already lashing out at four sentinels with ranged lightning attacks.

Interestingly enough, I noticed how a few of the sentinels were not affected by the lightning, strange. Ignoring the mess that was turning into the UN building, I made my way towards the bots that survived Ororo's attacks.

I was a hundred meters out as a sentinel shifted when it was bathed with Ororo's lightning. What I saw next, sent a shiver down my spine and removed my contempt for the robots. The outer shell of the sentinel changed, shifting as it adapted to the lightning it was being hit with.

Instantly my mind was putting parts of a puzzle together and plans within plans were forming. What I did know was that I could no longer take it easy on these things. It was clear that these were the adaptoids from the comics and they always led to a horrible history line.

Shit, if these things were flying around, I had to be careful none took up somewhere and established a secondary base of operations. Fuck, I really hope he wasn't that smart, but frankly given that this was marvel, I knew that my hope could only be in vain. That meant I could only rely on one thing now, maximum effort.

Since the sentinels were the adapting types, it was clear that it was no longer time to play around. Leaning into my step, I kicked off of an air and gravity pocket as I shot forward to slice the adaptoid Ororo was attacking in half. Flipping off of the body, I went lunging towards another sentinel shaped like the adaptation. Slicing that one in half, I hit my comms connecting to Ororo.

"Ro' I'll take these odd looking ones, take out the big ones that can't adapt to your attacks." I said then had to dodge out of the way of a blast. Turning and glaring at the sentinel, I smirked as it was blasted by a bolt the size of a SUV. "Thanks Ro."

"Welcome love, now stop playing with your food." Ororo replied with a smile clear in her voice for any to hear. Instead of rolling my eyes, I upped my speed and sliced and diced my way through the rest of the adaptoids.

As a precaution, I left one alive while stashing the rest of them on the ship hovering over the bay. The one adaptoid I had left for Ororo to face since she hadn't busted out the magic yet. My omni beeped and I looked down to find the location of Trask and found that Raven had locked down the area.

Sending a quick message back, I looked up in time to see Ororo bust out the magic. People stood and watched in amazement as twenty sentinels were frozen in the air magic circles surrounding them. Seeing that Ororo was handling matters here, I positioned myself properly before taking off towards the direction of Raven and Medusa.

I was at their side within moments and I took my time to see what was happening. In front of me was a mountain filled to the brim with skynet level robots. Out and around the mountain was a barricade fighting back a horde of sentinels as they came pouring out of the mountains opening.

Taking in the position of my troops to those of the sentinels, I then came down in front of them with a nasty gravity chop. The ground broke and then the earth shifted as if it was hit with a huge quake. Tremors ran over the downed bots and up the mountain side as earth and boulders became dislodged.

Without giving Master Mold or the robots time to recover, I increased my size to an easy ten feet before shifting my hands on my ax. My chest armor shifted and changed to leave me bare chested as my forearms and omnitool changed to take on the form of arm red bracers with howling wolves running along my arm in fine detail.

If a marvel fan looked at me right now, they would say I looked like a badass red and black Juggernaut personified, just with a lot more wolves. Changing my grip, I let the power flow before sending an upwards slash towards the mountain entrance.

Not happy with that, I then lowered my hand on the ax shaft before twisting on the spot. Putting my back into this swing, I sent out a slash vertically that cleaved the mountain up from it's connection to the earth. Everything stilled and slowed as I watched the first slash I unleashed connected to the mountain and also cut it in half horizontally.

It was as if the gasp behind me was the signal the world needed for everything to come to a head. The mountain that I bisected finally returned to earth with a mighty crash and my spartans launched themselves forward with a war cry.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Instead of showing my surprise at their battle phrase, I checked my omni to find information pouring in from the raid on Trask Industries. The spartans on that mission were following an underground tunnel system, I sent out a message sending backup their way. I turned to the right to find Raven and Medusa giving me unamused looks at my actions.

Shrugging, I hefted my ax onto my shoulder as I walked forward into the mess I had created. Each step sent back minor tremors to my senses and an easy 3D image formed within my mind. From what I could tell, Trask was still alive and the Master Mold was barely holding on. It would seem that my horizontal slash had caught the upper half of the robot and the lower half had pinned Trask down.

Using my metal map and neutral link, I sent some of my spartans to retrieve him and clear out the area around Master Mold. Medusa walked behind me as Raven went to do her own thing. It didn't take that long before we got to the destroyed remains of Trasks trashed superlabs. Looking down inside of the huge hole, I found what I was looking for. Turning around, I offered Medusa my hand as I then floated us both down into the hole.

"Would you like me to assist him?" Medusa asked from my side. Instead of answering her, I sped forward performing a savage spartan kick. This sent the fallen debris that was on top of Trask flying into the wall of his lab five hundred meters away.

The moment Trask was free, he got up and bolted, but he didn't make it very far before Medusa had him snared. Before she could wrap him up in a knot, Trask pulled out an energy weapon and fired quickly.

Medusa shielded herself, but she was wearing a body shield so none of the shots hit their mark. The look she gave Trask was hot enough to scorch the flesh from bones and what she did next proved she was not happy with him. Trask was held up before Medusa supported his neck and upper chest.

Before Trask could get comfortable, he was then flipped over a few times and slammed along the ground. His arms broke in multiple places as the sound of the bones snapping reached my ears. Following his arms were his legs and, with the way his legs folded it was easy to tell that he was never going to walk again.

Trask never got to scream before Medusa then turned to throw Trask towards the medics that were looking around for people. Shaking my head at that, I then returned my attention to the five story monstrosity that was Master Mold. The giant robot looked down at me with huge glowing eyes.

[Mutant subjugation protocols activated. ]

Giant blast of laser fire flew out of its eyes, hitting me with full force. Smiling, I let it's last ditch attack wash it's way over my form. The blast cut out after a bit and I could only shake my head at it's attempt. It wasn't Master Mold's fault that I was way out of its weight class. I was just paranoid about marvel because I knew a joke that went, invincible, invincible, invincible, dead.

And if I wasn't paranoid enough, I was going to be deader than dead. Hell, I had a nation, women, and kids to look after so I did not want to end up dead. Squaring my shoulders, I took up a stance, then clenched my butt cheeks before launching myself at Master Mold.

The five story tall robot didn't last as I swung my ax with devastating force ripping it's head from its body. Mid air, I turned before slicing the body down into finer parts. Once I was finished with that, I parked my ax inside the head of the master mold before sending out a video drone.

Inputting a few commands into my omni, I made sure that the video was sent out to the world leaders. Yeah, I was done dicking around with the United Nations yahoos.

"As Emperor of Pandora, I speak to the rulers of the Nations of this planet who mistakenly consider themselves my equal." I watched as some raised objections to me, But I was beyond done with these fools. "You dispute this? Then crack the moon with your own personal power! Until you can do that? SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY! Because if you don't stay out of my way, there will be worse consequences than this."

I raised my hand and typed in some commands into my omni. Mini image windows popped up for all to see. From the USA to France to Germany, Russia and China, I sent the commands and they all watched in awe and terror. On the screens before them they watched as my Atlanteans jumped out of shuttles into the oceans on a live feed before all….

Yes, I do mean all the subs of every nation up out of the water for all to see… Even the ones in covert missions and within another nation's territorial waters. Turning to the cameras, I then removed my lower mask so that they could see the cold smile on my face. "Complain as you wish, but all your shipping and all your navies cross my lands. Be nice before I decide to impose any tariffs upon your ships and sink your pathetic Navies. I want nothing more than my Empire to be left alone: and in exchange, I will then leave you alone. But if you continue to provoke and insult me, you will then find yourselves transported to the moon….without a spacesuit. You will be forgiven once for your effrontery….not twice."

Instead of listening to the blustering, I turned and yanked my giant anime styled ax out of the massive robots head. It was clear that I was the one that took it down with the clean cuts along it's surface. Still playing the badass and sick of their shit image, I cut the live feed with my back still to the camera making sure it was framed properly for maximum badassery.

Smirking onces my omi showed the feed was down, I then sent out some commands. All of the floating submarines were going to be hit with a dosing of shrinkage before being returned to their prospective nations.

Snorting, I then made sure that every bit of the sentinels were cleaned up before calling it a day. There was no way in hell I was going to leave something like this to chance. I had gone so far as to even call in a few spartans with technomancer as their main abilities.

Before I could take off back towards the house and plan out my next move in the savage lands, Medusa sent me a message for a pick up and carry home, seeing no issue with that, I made it happen.

Picking Medusa up in a bridal style carry, I left Raven in charge before heading home.

**={-}=**

_**Aftermath…** _

Medusa gets her cream...

Once arriving home, I found the house empty as I put Medusa down before heading to the kitchens. I didn't make it very far before I was spun around. Medusa growled at me tapping her feet on the marbled flooring. "You are my Emperor, you won that right by combat. So why have you not ravished me yet?" I never even noticed when she had changed her UMF suit.

I looked at her from head to toe, Medusa was wearing one of those low cut booty shorts with a simple purple shirt on top. Her hair was in one long braid that lightly brushed along her calves.

It was easy to see her nipples poke through the shirt she wore as her excitement of me looking her over showed. There was even a simple band type choker around her neck.

"I don't believe you are ready for such a ravishing," I replied, sitting back in my seat at the table. I thought it interesting that no one was home today, but this could have easily been a plan between my ladies. Who am I to say no to such a scrumptious meal.

Medusa arched an eyebrow at me before raising one well-toned leg, that same leg pushed my chair back. She then put her foot underneath my crouch and I saw her eyes widen as she felt my rock hard cock.

Before she could tell what was happening, I moved with such speed she didn't know up from down. Before she knew it, Medusa was laying on her back on the table before me. Both legs were over my shoulders before she could say or do anything.

Trailing kisses up and down her inner thighs, I let my biokinesis sense run through her body and damn was she primed and ready. Medusa's eyes fluttered as she felt me trail my fingers over her thigh with her newly heightened senses.

A hand went under her shirt to pinch a nipple as I watched her bite her lip before releasing a moan.

Tweaking a nipple, I shot her a question, "So you say you want a ravishing?"

Breathing ruffly, Medusa sat up hands curling into my hair as she pulled me forward for a kiss, "Fuck me!"

That was all I needed as I ripped the booty shorts she wore down her legs, to reveal no underwear. Medusa tried to hide the blush on her face, but I paid it no mind as I trailed some more kisses along her inner thigh. Medusa's anticipation heightened as I got closer and closer to her lower lips, alas, she was not going to get it that easily.

I switched from one thigh to the other as I trailed kisses back down her thigh arms spreading Medusa's legs wide. A mental command shape changed the metallic table chair as the components snaked out. Metal liquified down to a molecular level refined before turning into liquid metallic straps for Medusa's thighs. The second pair of straps clamped around her arms before pulling them back behind her head.

Giving her a brief moment to wiggle her ass on the table, I then lightly blew on Medusa's clit. The cool air sent a shiver up her spine and I smirked before stretching out my tongue and licking from the bottom to the top of her folds.

Medusa's legs tried to react, but the straps kept her from moving. Medusa released a moan about how I wasn't being fair, but in return: I gave her a raised eyebrow and then had her watch as my tongue extended out of my mouth. My tongue kept extending until it was a good six inches from my lips.

Biokinesis for the win of course.

Settling back into my chair, I hooked my arms underneath Medusa's ass before pulling her towards me for my meal.

Medusa's breathing rapidly increased as she started to whimper while she watched me lower my tongue. Lightly, I applied a little bit of pressure before flicking Medusa's clit with the tip.

The moan she let out was scintillating to my senses and before Medusa could catch her breath I plunged my extended tongue deep down into her depths. The tip of my tongue brushed her G spot in passing as I snaked it deeper into her quivering quim.

Medusa reacted in shivers as micro orgasms rocked her body, I could feel Medusa's body-building towards a massive orgasm as my tongue bumped into her womb's entrance. My thumb worked her clit and I used my biokinesis to link it to her g spot.

Her response to that little bit of extra stimulus was to clamp down on my tongue, throw her head back as she screamed my name. I did not let up as my tongue forked at the tip before playing with the entrance of her womb.

The fits of moans released from Medusa's lips were music to my ears as I placed a part of my forked tongue into her wombs entrance. I then traced around in a circle with my tongue as I played with her clit with my thumb and index finger.

Rolling my tongue, I applied pressure to her g spot as I gave her insides one long lick. The dam burst as Medusa came so hard she gushed all over my face. A quick flick of my finger had my face cleaned as I stood up over the panting and strapped down form of Medusa.

Her body was shaking, her skin was sweaty and even her hair was laying damp across her sprawled out form. Well, I guess it didn't help that I magnified that large organism of hers by a few magnitudes.

Standing up from my seat I had to rip off my own pants since they would not go down. My dick was so hard I could probably use it to break titanium. Medusa looked at me through her lust riddled gaze and I gave her a nice soft kiss. Her eyes went up in surprise as my extended tongue wrapped around her own as I dominated her mouth.

Pulling back from the kiss, I gave the choker around Medusa's neck a light little flick. Before she could say anything, I tilted her head backward, Medusa took a second to look at my hardened shaft before figuring out what I wanted.

Her head tilted back as her tongue lolled out, Medusa's lips closed around my crown and I gave her a few complementary thrusts. I grabbed a handful of breast nipple in each hand. The gasp Medusa gave me was the perfect opening I needed, with one thrust, I was in the back of her throat and enjoyed the sensation of her throat tightening without a gag reflex.

I pinched a nipple before linking it to the other and then her clit. The moan that escaped Medusa's lips egged me on to thrust more and more, my own peak held at bay by my powers. The hair braid that hung off the table snaked out to wrap around my waist, Medusa herself pulling me deeper into her mouth.

Grinning down at her, I used my biokinesis to let my pre-cum flow while also fixing the need for extra fluids. I pinched a nipple and thrust my way down Medusa's velvety throat as I released controlled grunts. Her hair tightened at my waist as she tried to coerce me into her own pace, but I held steadfast.

Medusa's throat bulged from my girth, but that did not stop be from throat fucking her. Again and again, I thrust forward with controlled motions into the beauty beneath me. Along my fingertips, I could feel her orgasm build and build as I played with her sensitive nipples. They were hard as diamonds and poked into my palm when I held a tit in each hand.

Pulling back so that she could get some air, I then plunged down her throat and released the load I was holding back this entire time. Medusa fired off beneath me and came as her throat bulged and the choker snapped.

My balls shook and spasmed as I hosed down the inside of her stomach with my cum. From the slowly rounding of her stomach, it was easy to tell I had given her a liter of cum to satisfy her appetite.

Picking up the snapped choker, I examined it before tossing it to the side. A little applied biokinesis sped up Medusa's metabolism so that she could keep her trimmed waist. Spinning around and laying on the table, I watched as she got on top. Hairs wrapped their way around my arms and legs and I smiled as she levitated herself up on top of me.

Yeah, I was alright with her being in charge, damn it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Happy New Year Folks.
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed the latest chapter, let us get back to our regularly scheduled biweekly updates.
> 
> This chapter was partially edited by Pineapple.
> 
> For those who would like to get their hands on early chapters that I keep chained up inside my basement, try my patron.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/TheToFu
> 
> For those who would like to come hang out with the rest of the community, join the discord.
> 
> Www Discord Dot Com slash p2QJNck


	60. Chapter 60

_**The Fastest Man Alive** _

_**Chapter 60** _

_**By: BigTofu** _

**Fury**

**Director of S.H.I.E.L.D**

The moment those blasted robots struck, Fury knew that he was getting far too old for this shit. Maybe his sister was right, maybe he should just retire on that beach alongside her and teach his nephew's kids. Fury chuckled to himself: Yeah, that would serve him right, having little spies running around the house messing things up.

Pulling his Last Word, which, with its size, should be called a hand cannon, but was assuredly just a miniaturized canon. Fury fired off four rapid shots in succession and the rounds exploded on contact, delivering devastation and destruction to the robot's body.

Yeah, I still got it. Fury smirked before walking over to kick the pile of scrap onto it's back as he peered down upon it's broken form. These sentinels and yes, he felt that name was very pretentious, were very ugly purple things.

"Sir, shouldn't you be behind cover?"

Fury looked over at May before shaking his head at her, "My trench coat isn't just for show you know. Barton, stop being lazy, tell me what you see."

"Sir, Widow already has the lower levels handled and I have already cleared out the right side. Two on the left remaining." Barton instantly replied without hesitation.

Fury took a moment to think as Coulson unleashed a gust of wind on the two unsuspecting robots. Ignoring the carnage of what was going on around him, Fury tapped Coulson and May on their shoulders before he jumped over the balcony.

Ohh yeah, he was back in the game, baby. Landing smoothly, he stepped from his location while doing a smooth quick draw. Two more rapid shots and another set of robots went down. Walking past the cowering politicians, Fury hid the look of disdain on his face behind a calm facade when he looked at them.

Tapping his earpiece, and checking his omni, Fury called for a sitrep. "Hill, how's it looking up there?"

"Hanger one is down, but our forces are being assisted by Pandora's forces, sir." Maria Hill answered over the comms.

"Take the helicarrier over the bay as Pandorans did with their forces, we don't want any more collateral damage than what's already been done," Fury commanded in a tone that allowed no arguments. Before he could hear the reply, Fury performed another smooth quick draw firing off three more shots before anyone else could react.

Screams from the politicians echoed in the room as three robotic humanoid bodies fell into the conference room. Snorting and ignoring them, Fury decided to walk over to where Widow had a command station set up.

"Your Grace, I deeply apologize for this blunder on behalf of the United Nations." Fury began and heard the gasp from the politicians behind him. "Ignorance of my colleagues aside, Is this the command station we are working out of?"

Widow made a crisp turn to look at him through her visor. Standing there with Coulson at his back, hand cannon in hand, Fury had a sudden itch for action. Instead of answering, Widow smoothly moved out of the way while motioning towards a set of monitors.

"May, Barton, you're on overwatch, Coulson you're up." Fury said, while standing back and letting his team take over.

One flap of his badass trench coat later, he holstered his hand cannon and made sure that he was at least inside the privacy bubble before he asked any of his questions.

"Now that everyone is distracted, what type of situation are we really dealing with?" Fury asked discreetly.

"It's all bad," Widow replied, visor facing towards the command center.

"Are we talking about nuclear options bad?" Fury questioned.

"If only. No." Widow said, letting out a sigh. "We are talking Skynet bad."

At that proclamation, Fury almost visibly flinched at what he was hearing. He wanted to rub his brow but Fury knew that he couldn't since he was in public.

"Please tell me that we are dealing with this," Fury asked, hands itching for some more action. Yet he knew that the field wasn't his place to be.

"Well, see for yourself." Widow gestured and Fury looked over to see his nephew making a path of nothing but destruction. Even the high speed cameras could not catch anything but a shadow of his nephew. Fury knew that these cameras were leagues better than anything that his people could get their hands on. If even the cameras could not catch him, then he was moving extremely fast.

And that was far too damn fast if you asked for his opinion.

Then it happened; and Fury had to flex his hands so that he didn't white knuckle them. Clear for all eyes to see, Benjamin sliced a mountain into four parts. The first cut clearly uprooted the mountain while the second cut bisected it.

Yeah, it was days like these when Fury was more than glad to be the favorite Uncle to that juggernaut of a nephew. The video feed then shifted to Benjamin raining down some pure destruction on the forces hidden inside of that mountain base.

Fury's teeth ground as he saw who was behind it all, Bolivar fucking Trask. He had shut him down a few years back. If he recalled, it was over some inhumane military experiment.

"Fuck." Fury spat as he saw who it was, and now with the talk of Skynet. He didn't know what he hated more. The fact that he couldn't put a bullet in Trask, or that he had to be the one to clean up this fucking mess.

* * *

**Ororo Blake**

**Storm, Queen, Avatar of Earth**

Rolling over to the side in the air, Ororo dodged what she deemed a redundant swipe as the sentinel she was facing missed it's target.

[Mutant subjugation protocols activated.]

That was all she needed to hear as she once more vacated the location she was in. Rolling her eyes at the flailing robot, Ororo just couldn't wrap her mind around it. The robot was programmed to find and subjugate meta-human DNA. What happens when it completes its mission? Logically, Ororo could already see the conclusion with these robots going to subjugate the rest of humanity. It was as clear as the robot before her that was constantly adapting to combat her powers.

It was such a logical conclusion since as far as Ororo could remember, both of her parents were standard humans before their untimely demise. So if you calculated it all the way to the end, since meta's came from humans: once all of the meta's were taken care of, it would only mean the sterilization of humanity being next. Since, logically that would be the only way to truly stop births of meta-humans.

[Mutant subjugation protocols activated. ]

Dodging another swipe from the robot she was facing, Ororo flew in close and placed a hand on it's back. Calling forth an Earth Series spell, Ororo unleashed the gathered magical energy from her palm sending the adapting robot into the road below.

The robot in question slammed into the road, creating a crater. Glowing brown lights then gathered around the robot as pillars of earth rose to engulf the downed bot.

Before it could be smothered within the earth, arcs of electricity flowed all over the robots body and Ororo was reminded of the lightning used against it. The robot did not only adapt, but it also absorbed the excess energy.

Growling softly to herself, Ororo sent a mental comand through her neural link and her helmet responded. Taking a deep breath, she then pulled out a gladius blade from her bag of holding. She took a moment to admire the finely made blade. It was a masterwork made from Vibranium and Adamantium, the gladius extended her reach but not enough to feel unwieldy. A fine blade that was well balanced and today was its first foray into combat.

A flash of blue rolled over her body as Ororo empowered herself with a spell. The wind whipped around her as she flew down post haste, never allowing the foolish robot to lock onto her.

With speed and grace, Ororo landed on one foot as she kept herself from doing a three point landing. Turing on a pivot, she then launched herself towards her target with clear purpose. Within a blink of an eye, Ororo was within striking distance, but two more steps had her within the personal space of her target.

This was the place she wanted to be as she then turned and swung upwards with her sword. Ororo's blade caught the robot off guard behind the leg and underneath the pelvic structure. The nano-molecular edge of her blade proved to be far superior to the metal composites that made up her adversary.

Ororo noted that as her blade traveled upward, the robot wasn't able to compensate for the lost limb. While the robot was falling due to a lost limb, Ororo conjured another spell that bathed her sword in a green glow. Stopping the momentum of her swing she slashed her blade in a downward arc bisecting the killing machine into halves. The earth shook and rumbled for a moment before vines sprouted from both halves of the fallen robots body.

If energy attacks wouldn't work then a spell conjuring the breath of life, that can bring green to the driest of places, should. Seeing that her spell did actually work, Ororo held her hand before her as more and more spell circles formed. Then before anyone could say or do anything more, vines flew out before engulfing the rest of the robots present.

Ororo checked her surroundings before speaking over her neural link. "Samuel, what's the sitrep?"

"The promenade and the outer areas around the UN buildings are clear. Widow handled the situation inside the building and we have a team on their way to Brazil." Samuel answered over the comms.

"I received a message that Benji took care of the place where these things came from?" Ororo asked since she had removed her helmet from which that information had come.

"Correct, his majesty destroyed the mountain and the mainframe that held the mastermind behind this fiasco. Her majesty Raven is right now overseeing the team that is in charge of ensuring the destruction of the leftovers." Samuel said while sending his reports to her omni.

Nodding her head at what she was reading, Ororo did a quick flick of the wrist sending the oils and robotic fluids onto the pavement. Then she slung her sword on her back, mag locks holding it in place as she took to the sky. Meanwhile a team arrived at her location and was already in the process of cleaning up the mess.

As she flew towards the UN building, Ororo did a quick geo ping for everyone and found Benjamin on the island at home with Medusa. A security feed popped up and allowed her to spy on Medusa getting far more than her fill. Tilting her head sideways, Ororo made a mental note to try that position later.

Closing down the security feed, Ororo then found the location pinging for Nat before she flew to her location. The correct building was easy for Ororo to locate as it was the only one with the most of the flags from around the world. Not only that, but it was the building with an enormous hole on its side and emergency vehicles surrounding it like ants.

Touching down inside the hole, Ororo ignored those around her as she made her way to the security station. This was the security station that was being manned by Natasha as it projected an unobstructed view for all to see.

Ignoring the playback of her destroying the robots outside, Ororo landed beside Natasha and checked her over. Before anything could be said between them, Natasha removed her own helmet and pulled her in. The kiss they shared was a long and passionate one. It was clear that once they left here, they were going to have a wonderful time.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Ororo's tongue dueled with Natasha's before they were interrupted by a cough nearby.

Turning and looking into his one good eye, Ororo summoned her throne and took a seat. "Nicholas, it's good to see you have made it through this ordeal."

Ororo watched as he smirked at her while Natasha sat down on her own throne. The other delegates began to circle now and Ororo understood why Ben didn't want to be here.

"Director, I believe we can leave the coordination of our forces to you and Samuel." Ororo said, pointing to the head spartan in the command center. "Now, before we were rudely interrupted by someone's sick attempt at creating skynet,"

There were gasps of surprise amongst the crowd and Ororo had to put on a smile and wait patiently for them to calm down again. She couldn't help the image of them acting like little unruly kids playing in her mind's eye. "Yes, my fellow officials." Ororo said with a smile she reserved for the slower kids. "If you did not hear it clearly, these robots or sentinels as they were called, were programmed to subjugate meta-humans and those that carry the gene. Now, since we know through science that the gene can be carried by anyone and it originated from homo-sapiens in the first place. It's easy to put one plus one together and understand the answer is two. For those that are unable to put the pieces of the puzzle together: simply put, once meta-humans are subjugated, the next step would be to sterilize humanity to prevent such a gene from surfacing again."

Fury turned away and quickly started to take command of his forces in the area and Ororo could already hear him sending a team to Raven's location. Discreetly she noticed that Natasha was also giving out orders from her own omni. Most, if not all of the orders were to make sure none of the sentinels would remain before S.H.I.E.L.D arrived.

Yes,that was a prudent precaution Ororo noted.

"Impossible!" One of the delegates yelled out loud.

"I am sure the news stations personnel here will gladly sell you their video footage so you can further evaluate what happened while you were under your desk. Impossible or not, that is not why I am here right now." Ororo replied, peering at him from her seat. With a sigh, she stood up and dismissed her hovering throne. The delegate took a step backwards as she stood before them all. "The only reason why I have decided to stay and speak with you is to make a few things clear. My Emperor, my husband, has made his stance very clear about your perceived notion of power over our nation because we share the same borders with the majority of the nations here. That is not for me to dispute; of course the submarines that were liberated from our waters will be returned to each nation, unspoiled and unscanned. And it should go without saying: with the advent of the sentinels, cooperation and solidarity in the face of such an attempt at our annihilation should be the thing we strive for in hope for a better tomorrow. So, in the spirit of that, I will be opening our borders for travel or an embassy for those of you who would like to look into our cures and publicly available technology."

Natasha placed a hand on her shoulder and Ororo allowed her to speak, "Of course we will not allow our military technology to fall into the hands of any nation. Respect that, and you will be allowed on our space station above as well."

One of the holograms over the command center station changed and showed the now modified Attilan. The moon city was shaped like a massive snowflake, while on top of the base were sprawling skyscrapers. The shielding that protected the station from the harshness of space was clear for all to see. Any who laid eyes on Attilan could tell that it was vastly more advanced than the International Space station in orbit. Ororo nodded in agreement as she decided to make a few more points. "One last thing that is dear to my heart, the ocean."

"What about it?" The French delegate's translator asked clearly translating in real time for his official.

"We will no longer accept the unrestrained pollution of our oceans." Ororo said eyes alight with power. "Before, we kept to ourselves and cleaned whatever we could, but that ends today. You are now aware of our nation under the waves and we shall hold you to a higher standard.

Natasha took a step forward in a stance that was clearly one of aggression. "Let's make this easier for you to understand, you either start fixing the pollution problem, or there will be no more offshore drilling. It's that simple."

A delegate with the flag of Morocco on his lapel gasped clearly in distress. "You can't do that."

"We can and we will", Natasha said. "Tyler here can tell you about life underneath the waves if you would like to ask her." Natasha replied before turning around as her throne came back to her location. "Ororo dear, I believe we are finished here."

"Yes, I do believe we are: Tyler, we turn this over to your expert hands." Ororo said for everyone to hear as her own throne came and waited for her to be seated. "Nicholas, it was nice seeing you once more."

"Goodbye Tyler, we await your report."

* * *

**Benjamin Blake**

**Doting Father, Emperor, User of Maximum Effort**

Shifting with a grunt, I clenched my buttcheeks as I pushed in and upwards shifting the mountain of weight on my shoulders. Breathing through my nose and not the mouth, I went for rep after rep while listening to the groan of the massive machine perched on my shoulders.

My grip shifted before I dug deep to push once more as I finished off with a powerful hip thrust. Letting out a slight grunt, I pushed up, all the way with one hand before calling a stop to the weight training. Grabbing the towel offered, I turned to the floating robot, "Talk to me Kelix."

"Current strength levels place you beyond class one hundred. Of course, these are the classifications provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. The current machine has reached its limitations at four hundred thousand tons, I advise improvements with gravitational flux capacitors. On a side note, the girls are prepared and ready for you inside the training room."

Since I wasn't sweating from what I was starting to consider a minor exercise, I tossed the towel over my shoulder before exiting the lower levels of my gym. Ignoring the express elevator, I went for the stairs. Looking at the B7, I ignored that to look upwards and noticed how it just went up and up, chuckling as I took in my own madness, I did a light jump that flung me upwards at ridiculous speeds.

Putting a hand upwards, I lightly caught myself on the ceiling before swinging myself towards the B1 door. Walking through the door, I gave the towel I didn't need to the retreating floating bot. Walking into the training room, I was greeted with the sight of my kids flying around as they played catch.

I noticed that Maya wasn't here and when I checked my omni, her location was pinging from the gardens with Illianna. Looking over at the firing range, I walked over and tapped Alfred on his shoulder. "Do you plan to join?"

Alfred looked at me, then down at his charging mega blaster. "My aim has not yet reached optimal efficiency, I will have to decline."

"Ohh come on, don't be like that," I said pouting down at my son. "I keep telling you to stop being so rigid, come back your sisters up and you'll experience real-life targets over those holograms."

Before he could say anything to get out of it, I turned him towards the fighting mats. He didn't protest and I smiled as Alfred took position right next to me. Floating up and over the mat, I caught the ball the girls were using to play catch. "Alright, you all wanted me to see the cool new powers you now have. Alfred is going to be on your team and you will face me."

"No fair," Phoebe complained, hands alight with power.

"Agreed," Followed up Celeste behind her sister and I noticed the organic diamonds forming on her fingertips.

"I believe we are owed ice cream," Sophie interjected but I had to roll my eyes at her sweet tooth antics.

Waving my hand at the lot, I had them pulled and grounded as I then walked onto the training mat. "You should have had it in writing because as the DAD, I get to make or change the rules. Your brother needs good target practice and I feel you girls would need his help."

Turning, I looked at them with a smug smirk before clapping my hands, "So let's get this show on the road shall we."

Without sharing a word, Alfred took the front tank position with his sisters arrayed at his back. It was easy to tell that their battle training was doing what it should when they didn't call out attack formations and plans for me to hear. Changing visual spectrums, I could tell that their communication was all telepathic.

Instead of ruining their link, I jumped back while sweeping my left hand upward with an open palm. My kids were tossed upwards into the air by my gravitational control and I noticed that Alfred paid it no mind as he tried to line up a shot. Of course, I dodged out of the way since it was the utter height of foolishness to stay in the way of a charged shot.

Dodging right, I was greeted with a fist covered in layers of hard light as Sophie took a swing at me. Twisting my body, I booped her nose before putting up a hand to catch a blast from her sister. Interestingly Celeste had invisibility with her organic diamonds.

Making a note of that, I flipped upside down before running along the surface of the ceiling. Sophie tried to box me in with hard light constructs which didn't work. A light flick had the constructs shatter, but the smirk on her face told me it was a trap.

Without showing that I fell for it, I simply cartwheeled out of the blast Phoebe sent at my back. My girls were smart because they had pulled a double-layered trap on me. Sophie's hard lights were leading me for the shot in the back, but they had done it in a way for me to lose track of Celeste. Well, they clearly wanted me to lose track of her with how they were cornering me with attacks.

Accepting it and wanting to see where they were going with this, I ignored the movement of the air as my kids popped back into view. Celeste was on Alfred's back and his mega buster was fully charged. They didn't wait for a signal as Alfred fired that super overpowered canon of his at me.

Rolling my shoulders once, I deftly caught the charged shot before compressing it down and dissipating the energy within. I made a mental note to get a picture made because the look on their faces was priceless and I was sure that Emma would love to look at it later. Chuckling at them, I dashed forward while making sure my speed was just above their own.

This was training so there was no need to overwhelm my kids with power. Pushing a hand forward, I made sure that they were able to see the clear outline of the force field I used to push them back and out of bounds.

Alfred turned and threw his sister back towards the ring as his feet crossed the line and mission kill rang out over his head of his hologram form. Then the mission kill message and Alfred's form glitched for a moment before disappearing in a swirl of particle lights.

It took me far less than a microsecond to realize what the little scamps had done: can't believe they set me up! Ignoring the digital death of Alfred, I moved from my location while dodging a kick aimed at my head by Phoebe, she followed up her miss by attempting to blast me point blank with her double handed laser blast.

A blue shield quickly appeared between us as I then wrapped her in soft hard light and made sure she was mission killed this time. Jumping upwards, I flipped over to stand on the ceiling as I dodged the next attempt from Celeste and Alfred.

Turning around, I smirked at Sohpie who decided that a tactical retreat was in order as she jumped out of the ring with her siblings. Chuckling, I pulled them all back towards me with a little gravity and motion control.

Still chuckling at them struggling to get out of my arms, I walked over to the end of the mats for a quick cool down.

"You've improved your teamwork," I said letting them go and allowing them to fly out of my arms. Alfred smiled as his body armor opened up and allowed him to get out of it. The girls shared a high five. Shaking my head at them I just dismissed everyone to the showers while I went myself to get cleaned up.

Once clean, I went with my kids to the kitchens that fed the troops that worked out in my training facilities. Since the cafeteria was one of those no rank allowed zones, I didn't have to worry about the whole room getting into a salute and showing respect.

While I was eating with the kids, Taleb came over.

"Your majesty," Taleb said with respect in his voice. "Thank you for your hospitality, but might I ask who will we be visiting today?"

"The tribe Proudstar has put forth a request to meet me, I thought you might be interested," I replied to Taleb, keeping the part about Emma finding Warpath to myself. The tribe wanted to meet and I felt that Taleb could learn something from meeting them. "Regardless of their decision, we will be leaving for the Savage Lands this afternoon."

Taleb gave me a contemplative look before nodding his head in acceptance. While Taleb went to get himself a tray, I turned to my kids eating at my side. A few simple gestures from my hand had a simple game of tic tac toe projected onto the table.

Alfred saw the look on my face and instantly said he didn't want to play. The girls obviously didn't get what was about to happen and jumped at a chance to beat their dad. Of course as the superior adult in the situation, the triplets were defeated. Poor girls didn't know what they were signing up for as I won game after game.

My omni beeped and I checked it to see that it was time to go. Smiling at my girls, I showed them the trick to box a person in while playing tic tac toe. Leaving Alfred in charge of his sisters, I left with Taleb as I made my way over to the transport station.

As I got there, I found the portal already set and ready for me to pass through. Man it was good being Emperor. Ignoring the guards flanking my sides, I walked through the portal and found myself in Arizona, Camp Verde. Sitting on a rocking chair a hundred meters away was an old man and on the path leading into town stood, John Proudstar.

It was obviously him since he matched the profile that Emma had uploaded into my servers. John was a massive Apache warrior that stood seven feet tall easily. The fierce glare he was sending me and mine spoke of a man willing to do what was needed to make sure law and order was kept.

Taleb responded to the stance that John was using, but I had to put a hand in his way to keep a fight from starting. Predator instinct wouldn't do anything against someone with superhuman everything except flight.

Moving towards him, I waved off my guards since I liked to fight my own battles. Walking up to the warrior, I looked him in the eye and waited for him to say something. While I waited on him, I took in the town and its old rustic feel. The saloon in the distance was like it came right out of an old western movie.

"I did not believe the shaman when he said you would arrive today." Warpath said, looking me over unafraid.

I shrugged at that comment, "I've learned not to dismiss the words of magical elder beings, there tends to be far more trouble when you ignore their words."

"The shaman tells me you carry the wolf spirit, is this true?" Warpath asked clearly unamused.

Before I could answer him, the wolf spirit in question poked its head out of my chest. A hush fell over the town as they watched as a massive wolf bound its way out of my chest. The wolf spirit was wreathed in lightning as it did a few laps around the small town.

When it came back to where we were standing, it amazed me how massive the wolf spirit had become. The wolf spirit howled for all to hear before jumping up and then down fusing back into my body. Warpath raised an eyebrow, but I completely ignored him.

Turing to the side, I called forth one of the werewolves that joined my personal guards, "Silva, come show this gent your party trick."

Out from my troops came Silva with her long and sleek silver hair. Yeah, I know, that name was so on the nose and I had to roll my eyes when she told me. Silva came forward to stand next to us, then she removed her helmet before transforming into her half wolf form.

This time Warpath did take a step back and muttered a word that I barely missed. Silva turned back into her human form before heading back to her position amongst my troops.

Before I could say anything, I felt the world shift and I took a step back as a wise old man walked out of thin air. Warpath flinched slightly as the old man appeared and from the feathered crest on his head and markings it was clear that he was the old shaman, Warpath was referring to.

Warpath might not know, but I knew better and this old man screamed magic to my senses. The same alarms were going off for me that went off when The Ancient One, Agatha Harkness, and Selene were around.

"Sir," I said in difference to the old man, it was important that he knew that I was being neutral but not servile. Warpath could clearly tell that something wasn't right and he was now giving the old man a lot of attention. I honestly felt bad for the man, both myself and the old man could wipe the floor with him and he would never see it coming. If what my senses were telling me was correct, then this old man had been alive for a few hundred years.

The old wise shaman pulled out a pipe and tapped it once on his knee. He then let the old coyote pipe float in the air as he joined it, then pulled out a small wad of tobacco. The old shaman then fixed his pipe up before puffing himself a long toke. "Have you come to have our tribe join your tribe?"

Looking at him and then Warpath, I then levitated myself into the air and took up position before them both as I floated there. "I came with an offer of adventure, riches, and purpose for John Proudstar; but if the offer of joining is on the table, then I don't mind performing the trials to become Chief."

The old shaman smiled at me, "Never the hero, but always willing to protect."

I did a small bow in difference to the shaman, "I was never born to be a hero, but being a protector is in my blood."

The shaman smoked his pipe some more and it was clear that he was thinking things over. "The tribe will join once the red planet breathes life once more, not before."

Of course the old man would know about my Mars project, but that was alright. If things worked out the way I wanted them to, then I would be able to bring life to the Apache once more.

"Go young Proudstar, adventure across the lost lands, watch him; and then come tell the tribe of his nature." The shaman's words came riding the wind as he vanished from view. Things were quite as we took in the silence the shaman left in his wake.

Putting my feet back on the ground, it was time to face this titan of a man.

Standing up, back straight and facing the man before me. I felt it was time for some straight talk. "A recommendation from Frost came across my desk with your name on it. Are you interested?"

John mulled that thought over in his head for a moment before speaking, "For?"

"Savage Lands, one of the last unexplored lands unknown to man." I replied easily, then my omni came to life. Above my wrist was video footage of the dinosaurs roaming the savage lands and a few of the Land's people.

The tribes in the savage lands ranged from more tiger people, to dino people and the usual cavemen and so much more. I could already see that I had hooked the man with the exotic monsters available for the hunt.

"Our shaman has spoken for you, so I shall put my trust in his words. Promise me a T-Rex, and I shall track for you." James said his warrior pride clear in his voice.

Looking him over, I had to think about that for a moment before I could give him a complete answer. "That can be arranged, but I won't let you throw your life away. If we see that you are unable to take down the beast on your own, then we will assist."

"Deal."

* * *

**Jean Grey**

**Phoenix, Queen, Hottest Girl Around**

**Space Station Titan**

Sitting in one of the cafeteria seats, Jean had to push down the urge to face palm. Somehow they had talked Benjamin into appearing before the United Nations and he decided to put on a display for all to see. Shaking her head at the over the top display, Jean leaned back in her chair and kicked up her feet as the crew around her cheered.

They had been out here on the space station for about a week waiting for that lady to finally wake up. Sue had come to check on her and found that she was still out only due to exhaustion. Afterwards giving Sue her thanks in the form of some kisses to the land down below.

Jean decided to stay on the space station while overlooking the mining operation instead of going back to earth . Well, she wasn't just doing an overwatch of the quintillion dollar mining operation, but also the surveillance of the solar system.

Ohh she remembered the day that Emma had heard about the worth of this asteroid they were currently connected to. Chuckling to herself, Jean had to shift aside the memories of Emma drooling all over the place.

Summoning a pad to her hand, Jean logged in before checking for any alerts that might need her immediate attention. Seeing none, she opted to get up from her seat, pad in hand. Leaving the cafeteria, Jean floated along as she ignored what was being displayed.

Humming to herself, Jean noticed that some of the shuttles needed maintenance, while some of the outer vents needed cleaning. There was a long list of things to do and she was going to get them done. Honestly, she wanted to just walk through that portal down on the promenade and go back to earth, but she couldn't.

Jean knew that she had been the one to pick this adventure and there was no way she was going to leave now when things only got a little rough. Stopping at her quarters, Jean changed out of her officer clothes and into a pair of overalls. The UMF was great but sometimes a girl liked good ole fashion clothing.

Idly, she noted how this was the same overalls from yesterday since it was the same one she pulled towards her from the computer chair. Sniffing the overalls, Jean was happy to note that it didn't smell funky even though it had a few grease stains. Shrugging, she pulled on the overalls before summoning the pad back into her hand with a little application of telekinesis.

Looking over the maintenance on the shielding for the shuttle, Jean floated along the hallway until arriving at the elevator. A quick press for down had an elevator summoned at her location before whisking her downwards.

The doors opened and Jean found herself in a large docking bay with hundreds of shuttles built to fly around the solar system. Not only did these shuttles survey the solar system, but they also ran security for the cargo ships that traveled between the space station and earth.

Standing on top of the gangplank, Jean looked down at the rows upon rows of space ships. There were four rows of twenty five ships, each ship had at least fifteen meters of room for maneuverability. At the far end of the dock was a massive blue energy field that was at least four stories tall. It was easy to see even as Jean stood on top of the gangplank that the tri-barrier was working like it should.

The first time seeing the tri-barrier Jean had obviously freaked out, hell, it was space and all of it's dangers right there for anyone to fall through it. Shaking her head at that memory, Jean watched as two shuttles levitated upwards on their VTOL system before flying out of the massive exit.

As those two ships flew out, three ships flew inside and that was when things got busy. From down underneath the gangplank, a door burst open and a rapid response team took off towards the shuttles.

Taking a moment to watch them, Jean had to give them credit for their efficiency. The shuttles had barely made it to their landing points and the response team was already there and ready. The back of the shuttle came down and a stretcher was visible for Jean to see from her location. Making a mental note on ship delta seven, Jean was sure they would be sending her a very interesting mission report to read.

Letting her people do their thing instead of hovering over them, Jean watched as the shuttles were emptied of everything except the pilot that liked to do their own maintenance. Smiling at that, she flew up and over the railing because just like those pilots, she was here to do her own maintenance. Jean didn't mind someone coming to look over her work once it was complete, but she liked to do the fixing herself.

It was one thing to read a report and see that someone had fixed the issues her ship was having. Yet, it was another for her to learn the in's and out's of her own ship. The shuttle was her baby after all and since she was the one flying it, Jean felt obligated to make sure that she did her best.

Flying over the walkway and making sure not to stray close to any of the boundary lines, Jean kept going until she arrived at the side of a scarlet red and gold shuttlecraft. Smiling at her ship, Jean gave the ship a once over before landing on the ground. Benjamin had modeled her ship after that X-70B Phantom class ship out of Star Wars. Granted it looked far better than half of what they found in the Xander Archives, but still, it was modeled after a Sith ship.

Anyone back home that was as big of a geek as her Benjamin would be able to figure it out, she had told him that, but he didn't listen. Jean was happy that he didn't listen because the moment she got behind the controls. Jean was certain that she would eviscerate anyone for scratching her baby.

Shaped like an arrowhead with heavy quad blasters, full gravity-pressed adamantium armor with a stealth package thrown in. The back end had four massive gravity drive engines, while no matter where you looked over the front, no one could find the cockpit.

Cockpit was situated in the middle of the craft, which didn't take up as much space as she first thought that it would. Since just like everything else hand made by Benjamin, it came with expanded spatial dimensions.

Looking over at the matrix squid in sleep mode, Jean snapped her finger at it. "Look alive R2, Mama's back." The very large, very robotic squid modeled after the matrix versions opened its eyes before happily bounding over to its master. Tapping R2 on the head, Jean then pulled out her command key before pressing the button for the cargo bay hatch on her ship.

The back ramps lowered and Jean linked her pad to the systems of her ship the X-70. Eyes scanning down the checklist for her ship, Jean noticed that a few things flagged yellow. Two were simple calibrations while one was already underway with a regularly scheduled update.

Letting her pad float to her side, Jean ran a hand over R2's chassis as she walked up the ramp to the cargo bay.

"R2, get me a spare resonance crystal out of the stock in the back," Jean said as she opened a tools locker. Pulling out a tool kit, Jean then walked back out of the ship and to the front directly underneath the cockpit. Underneath the cockpit of her X-70 was a housing assembly that contained a military-grade tractor beam.

The chassis of the beam was off by three centimeters from all of the heavy lifting over the last few weeks of work. The small deviation shouldn't have occurred because her ship was more than built to last, but the issue was that Jean was working the tractor system like a workhorse. She knew that the hauling of those ice-based asteroids was the probable cause. Yet, Jean was more than alright with this.

That was because once there was enough ice within the orbit of Mars, then the terraforming could begin. She still couldn't believe that no one had been able to track them or figure out that a planet was about to be terraformed right next door. So much for NASA and looking to the stars if they missed something so important.

Ignoring the scampering of metal behind her, she then floated into the air, legs crossed hands adjacent to the tractor beam. Undoing the hidden reverse inside the latch with her telekinesis, Jean then opened her toolbox and pulled out the key to open the linchpin of the housing.

Once the housing was opened, Jean looked it over before reaching for the crystal. Same type of crystal was deposited into her hand by R2 while his other tendrils went about inspecting the underside of the X-70.

Finished with her work, she checked the crystal replacement for any smudges. Finding none, she hit the locking mechanism and then looked down at the crystal that she had pulled out of the housing. Jean noticed that there were slight cracks here and there and made a note on the pad for the R&D department. It would really suck if a crystal burst while out in the field. This way, they could explore and create an improved version.

Packing up her kit, Jean then floated back as her things packed themselves away. "Thanks, R2."

Smiling at the beeps and toots of her bot, Jean then floated up the ramp before waiting for an elevator. Once she got into the lift, Jean then took it to the cockpit. Running her hands across the controls, Jean typed in her password while inserting her key fob.

Once the X-70 activated, she then had it run a systems check while she did a cross-check with her own tablet. R2 came into the cockpit behind her and settled into the cradle overhead. Fingers flew across buttons and holo-images sprang forth showing the status of the ship.

The sound of boots on metal told Jean that her co-pilot had arrived but she ignored that as he sat down and proceeded to give assistance. Without looking up, Jean could feel the presence of Matthew as he sat in the co-pilot seat.

Finished with what she was doing, Jean sent a request to the flight control for a release from the docking bay. "So, how was your night?"

Mathew paused in what he was doing to let a smile slide across his face, "I took that pretty Atlantien Kira from Starbucks out to a Zero-gravity game of capture the flag."

Jean saw the sly smirk on his face but chose to ignore it, "Who won?"

"I did of course," Mathew replied while his hands ran over the stabilizer controls.

Rolling her eyes at him, Jean decided to deflate his ego, "Poor Kira, if all you can say after last night is that you won."

Putting hands over his heart, Mathew feigned devastating injury at her words. "You wound me, boss."

R2 beeped from up top as Jean finished reading her X-70 flight checks. "Yeah, yeah, so how was the Zero-G game, I was out with Raven last night and wasn't able to catch the match."

"The Sharks won, I lost twenty credits over it too." Mathew was clearly not happy about that. "But Kira did make up for my losses, we plan to head down to the fourth city of Atlantis for our next date."

"That's nice to hear," Jean replied before hitting the button to close her cargo bay doors. Checking to see that her crew were on board, she hit the communications button. "Flight control this is Phoenix, we are still waiting for that clearance."

[Sorry about that ma'am, launch approved, mission logs updated, Flight Control out.]

Taking it for what it was, Jean had her shuttlecraft hover in place while giving out commands to the rest of her crew. The calls came from the back as she heard them buckle down, once the rest of her team gave her the green, she slowly pushed the throttle forward.

Feeling the light press back into her seat, Jean checked her inertial dampers and found them at one hundred percent. With a quick motion of her hand, the inertial dampers for the cockpit were brought down to seventy percent right as they arrived at the outer edges of the cargo bay. Unlike some other flyers, she didn't like the completely smooth ride, Jean liked feeling the shifts of gravity during her flight.

Running a hand over her own seat straps to make sure they were tight and snug, Jean could feel the unease creep into Mathew in the co-pilot seat. Good, she was glad that he was aware of what was going to happen next.

"Alright folks, you have elected to ride with Phoenix air, but that's neither here nor there. Today our short flight will take us to the ice fields of Saturn where we shall collect the gathered ice mined for the oceans of Mars soon to be Pandora One. You know the rules, no poking strange biology found, kill it with fire if it looks at you strangely. And ohh, if you take off your helm or suit to take a closer look, I will space your ass and leave you out here. I refuse to be the star in some show of alien horrors. Thank you for flying air Phoenix." Smiling to herself, Jean turned off the intercom as they reached the outer edges of the docking bay.

Arriving at the tri-shield, Jean waited for the final scans to flow over her ship. Green lights given and flight plan settled into the navigation star charts, she hit the throttle. Laughing with the amount of energy that was completely missed by everyone else, Jean pulled back on the left flight control while pushing forward with the other.

The movement was instantaneous and the ship twisted and dove in one fluid motion. Down and down they went along the outside of the space station dodging pylon arrays that housed sensor units as if it was a training course.

Arms moved in a blur as Jean had her ship twist and turned dodging left, right and loops around the sensor pylons. This kept going for another sixty seconds before the ship made it into open space. Pulling back on the throttle, Jean pulled the controls around in a steady motion bringing her little star ship to face it's massive older brother.

Jean couldn't help but take a moment to take in what was going to be her nation's flag ship, the Infinity. The Forward Unto Dawn was just a little frigate compared to this new class of Super Carrier that came in a size almost unimaginable. Once completed, the Infinity was going to be over five thousand meters long.

When she had first heard of it and seen the blueprints, Jean was of the mind that it was impossible, but again she was proven wrong. Maybe building something like this on earth wouldn't be possible, but out here in the zero-g void, it was completely possible.

Smiling at the dockyard, Jean took her X-70 along a flight path around it's outer edges. This was so she was able to take in the massive letters of the super carrier. From that morning's briefing, Jean knew that the Infinity was already completed and would only be in the docks for another week as they ran system checks. Once those checks were over, the super carrier was going to be fully operational.

From what she knew about the new ship, it was going to be the backbone of Pandora's fledgling military might. What made that ship stand out from all of the rest was the unlimited solar reactor built inside of it, also in tandem with a speed particle drive. Benjamin had locked down the study of that particle with such restrictions, she was amazed that he let up on his paranoia for it to be placed inside of the ship.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Jean pulled back and up on her flight stick while pushing forward on the throttle. Power shifted across her X-70 and the engines thrummed to life as they kicked the ship into higher gear.

Pulling away from the space dock, Jean set her ship on a course of five zero one: the location marked on her map for today's pick up. A quick check found the GPS timer setting them for a fifteen minute cruise. Once she knew how long it would take, Jean checked the shields levels while also making sure R2 monitored everything else.

"Mathew, you had the guys load that new netting right?" Jean asked, hands working.

Mathew looked up from his own controls with an easy smile on his face, "Yeah boss, I made sure to get us the good stuff. It's a new tri-weave that they would like us to report on. The techy said it's a marked improvement over the last variant that we were using."

"Good, good, I don't want any more snapping wires while we are out in the black," Jean replied while pressing the okay sign for movement on the ship. Since they were no longer in the space lanes, Jean felt it was alright to let her crew stroll around. Instantly she got a reply from the med tech and one of the scientists about running their own diagnostics on their equipment in the cargo hold.

Sending R2 after them so he could keep an eye out, Jean went back to watching the stars. Feet kicked up and played with her omni, Jean couldn't help taking a few pictures of Jupiter as they flew by. As the techs heard the news of Jupiter and how they were about to fly right by, her omni exploded with several requests.

Rolling her eyes, Jean hit deny for each of their requests. She knew the capabilities of her ship and there was no way they were going to survive the gravity well of Jupiter. She of course told them that with far from flattering words. The flight map has been available for a few days now. The fact that they waited until last minute was not on her, hell they could have taken an exploration vessel with far beefier engines.

Ignoring them, Jean checked the star chart and found that she only had seven minutes left on the clock. Sighing to herself, she took up the controls once more while also turning off the auto-pilot. Engines flared to life as they were pulled out of their forty five percent powered mode of auto pilot.

Within moments the X70 shot forward slicing through the void with Jupiter's form shrinking behind them. Markers appeared before her as the holo-imager projected them for her to see. Signs and markers showing the working zones of Pandora's exploration industry appeared all around them. Ignoring but a few, Jean flipped her ship upside down as she flew under a particularly large ice-roid on the outer rings of Saturn.

As they dodged past the massive asteroid, Jean took the X-70 on an angle that had them look down on the majestic rings of the planet. Taking a moment to glide along, she gave the med techs some time to take their pictures. After a few minutes had passed, Jean then rolled her X-70 starship over in space.

Cutting to starboard, hand on the throttle, Jean put them into a roll before repositioning towards the right direction. Direction locked on, she then pushed forward on the throttle putting them in a large and loose spiral.

As her ship traveled across the vast expanse of the void, she let Mathew take over for a moment. Hand raised behind her was greeted with a mechanical claw from R2 as he placed her helm into her waiting hand. Taking her helmet, Jean checked over the three plugs on the back of the unit. Once she was certain that everything was in working order, she then went about checking the visor.

Happy with what she was seeing, Jean put on the helm before looking around. On the HUD, the display showed marked latitude and longitude lines. The HUD also went beyond that and showed the X, Y and Z axis for its wearer to see.

Looking around as her co-pilot flew them along the arching path towards the star chart markers. Jean checked to their left and then to their right, before looking down, then upwards. It was easy to tell that the spatial drift hand moved the picks from where they should have been. A hand on the ship's communications panel sent out sensor pings to the buoy that would be in the area of operation.

A return ping came from their Z axis up high by fifty six degrees. Laying the course into the navi-computer, Jean took back control as she flew them towards the location of the sensor ping. Within five minutes, they had arrived and what they found was breathtaking.

Outside the ship, Jean looked at the hologram windows and saw countless scout bots moving around in a swarm of action. Hundreds of thousands of matrix squids swam in space and Jean had to smother a shiver that ran down her spine. If she didn't know any better or at least the redundancies in place, she would be very worried about Benjamin creating Skynet out in space.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Jean had Mathew park the X-70 while she went over the retrieval notice. It was for an ice-asteroid twice the size of Alaska. Damn, that was going to be a lot of water. Pressing the button for internal comms, Jean called for Jacob to meet her in the cargo hold with the rest of the scientist.

Mathew dropped an anchor down onto the ice-asteroid to hold them in place. A check over the controls had them in sync around the asteroid, Jean then got up from her seat. A hand went up to run along the underside of R2's chassis as she walked out of the cockpit of her X-70.

Exiting the turbo-lift, Jean looked over the four present in the room. "Alright, let's make this a clean jab, plant the anchors and drape the netting. Med techs, you should have been running scans the moment we came within a hundred meters, I don't want to hear any complaints about not getting enough scans." Finishing up what she had to say, Jean looked them over one last time.

Walking over to her locker, Jean double checked her hard suit before getting herself ready. Stripping off her flight jumper and getting into her hard suit, Jean looked herself over one last time. Once she was happy with her suit, she then turned to her co-pilot and had him double check her shields.

Getting the double tap on her shoulder told Jean that she was all good to go. Walking away from the lockers, she passed through an atmospheric shield before she made it into the cargo hold. "Talk to me R2, what are we working with?" Jean asked her robot companion.

R2 gave her a few beeps in return as her omni flashed with information. In the middle of the cargo compartment were four large crates filled with large five foot spikes. In the middle of each spike was a ring around the center. It was clear that these spikes were for the ice-asteroid outside. The notification that she received in response was that there were ten thousand spikes prepared across a few hundred crates. The other notification she received was that they were shrunk down and placed in side compartments to keep them out of the way.

Hyping herself up for the job ahead, Jean put her helmet on before walking to the exit ramp of the cargo bay. A double check made sure that the other techs had their helms on and that Mathew was also prepared. A quick button press had the cargo ramp lower down and she had to take a moment to take in the scene.

This was the void, the final frontier, the one place neither man nor alien has any claim over. Taking in the breathtaking view before her, Jean then slightly crouched as a flare of golden red fire surrounded her form.

With power that shook the starship, Jean launched herself out into the open void. The only thing anyone heard from her was a whoop of joy as she flew from one end of the ice-roid to the other using naught but her own powers.

Jean flew for about another ten minutes before she checked her GPS and flew back to her starship. Once she got there she was greeted with the sight of R2 flying around with a crate of netting spikes. Ignoring R2 and Mathew as they went about spiking the massive ice-asteroid, Jean went and pulled out a few crates of spikes herself.

For her it was easy to simply pick up and place the three thousand ice spikes that she had within her grasp. Generally, Jean didn't like to multitask on this scale, but she had an Eternal waiting back on the space station and she didn't want to waste too much time out here.

Spikes danced around her in an orchestra of telepathic display never seen before as Jean went about her work. Smiling to herself, Jean moved her arms in rapid motions as spikes embedded themselves into the ice-asteroid.

The red and gold flare of lights zoomed back and forth until there were no more spikes to use. Finishing with her side of the ice-asteroid, Jean then flew over and settled on the lowered ramp of the cargo bay. Touching down, she found Mathew pushing out another crate of spikes.

A quick swipe of her left hand, the crate unraveled and the spikes launched out into the void before sticking into the ice-asteroid.

"What's the sitrep?" Jean asked hovering in place surrounded by her red and golden aura.

Mathew looked up from his omni after doing a quick check, "We have the asteroid ninety two percent covered, only thing we are waiting on are the techs to finish up their scans."

"Okay, give me a location on the map, I'll take out the last few spikes. Get those lab techs to finish up while I am out." Jean said, clearly not surprised that they weren't finished yet. Heading back out of the ship for a flight, Jean's omni pinged with the missing locations.

As she zoomed back and forth around in the void, Jean's omni pinged across her HUD. That eternal woke up and they had gotten a name out of her with the universal translator, Nadia.

Ohh yeah, it was time to wrap things up here. Commands were shouted and Mathew and the rest of her crew snapped to attention. The med techs were called back and the glare she gave them had them shutting up over not getting enough scans.

Within ten, the cargo bay was locked down once more and everyone was also seated and buckled. Seeing that everyone was ready, Jean had Mathew pull the X-70 back a few hundred meters from the ice-asteroid.

Once the starship was away at a safe distance, Jean brought up her omni and hit the command key. There was a thump as the power activated all across the netting system on the ice-asteroid. Arcs of electricity went from netting stake to the next, then the next and kept on going until the entire ice-asteroid was covered in state of the art electrical reinforced netting.

Checking over everything once more, Jean made sure that everything was working at one hundred percent before having Mathew bring her ship back over. Floating to the front of her the X-70 starship, Jean then took out the command anchor. Command anchor in hand, she then connected it with the ice-asteroid.

Everything in place, she took the side airlock and made her way to the cockpit. Once inside, strapping in, Jean then took the controls over from Mathew.

"Alright folks, let's head _**HOME!**_ "

A/N

Hope you like the chapter.

For those looking to join the community here is how to get to the discord. www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

Patron for those who would like to support the author and receive early chapter. [Here](https://www.patreon.com/TheToFu)


	61. Chapter 61

**The Fastest Man Alive**

**Chapter 61**

**November 2011**

**By : BigToFu**

**Natasha Blake**

**Black Widow, Mother, Empress**

Natasha hummed a soothing tune that she could remember the lyrics to as she ran a hand through her son's hair. Alfred was leaned up against her chest solving a puzzle as they both sat cuddled on the couch.

She couldn't lie to herself and say that she didn't love these moments. It was times like these in which she felt that her actions had merit. Before she had found her family, Natasha would lie to herself and say that she didn't miss the slow moments that she was able to carve out for herself between missions.

Shifting on the couch, she again absently ran her fingers through her son's hair. One the tablet in her other hand were the reports on Bolivar and the sentinel situation. The plan Natasha was using was one of Benjamin's contingency plans from the black server, but with her own touch on top of things.

The plan started with Athena unleashing a conspiracy onto the internet which was then followed up with government files, leaked of course, to the media. Trask industries couldn't escape as there were calls of Skynet everywhere one would turn. Natasha had been slowly and carefully crafting an image of skynet gone wrong with the sentinel situation and the media and public were eating it up. It wasn't fair of course, but neither was life. There was a worldwide manhunt for these sentinels and the whole Trask lineage.

Unfortunately, the world was never going to find them since she had given the order for their death right after everything started. Bolivar had pulled his family into a black kill order right alongside himself. She should have felt bad about the whole thing, but with the amount of good she was doping for the world getting rid of him, Natasha couldn't bring herself to feel any amount of guilt.

Looking up from the report Psylock sent, Natasha looked at the puzzle Alfred was working on. "Twist the top thirty degrees counter clock then twist the bottom half at an angle of six degrees clockwise."

She smiled as Alfreds hands paused before looking at her with wide eyes. A smile spread across his face before doing as she instructed. Once he did that it was clear that the puzzle was half way to completion.

Ruffling his hair, Natasha went back to reading her reports. Pushing aside all of the kill missions assigned right now outside of the Empire. She then turned to her own little side project, orphanages. Trillions of dollars were at her fingertips, yet, money couldn't solve the world's problems. All that would do was force the rich and powerful to change the rules so that they could pocket the money.

To get around this, Natasha had opened plenty of homes on the island for the homeless and had taken in kids without families. Looking over the numbers, she couldn't stop the smile that came across her face. Between South America, Europe and Africa, they had taken in a little over more than half a million kids and counting. Not only were they being housed, fed and given schooling. But the nation was already seeing returns as they joined the magical branch, learned to be medical experts, or joined StarFleet in hopes of exploring space.

The added kids sometimes came with added adults and the nation saw a nice expansion of employment as people got hired into rolls. One of the benefits of her helping orphans was finding out about the situation in Atlantis. It galled her and Ororo something fierce to discover how poor the situation in Atlantis truly was. It was one thing listening to Benjamin ranting about the man, while it was another seeing his failed rule with her eyes.

Humming a tune, Natasha's eyes read over the reports about the latest school getting built. This was one of those that she was collaborating with Ororo on. The school was going to be built on the redesigned city ship that Atitlan was turning into. From what she could see in the reports, the school was going to be completed in time for the Nasa delegates.

Flicking her way through the documents, Natasha released a sigh, but that was stopped cold as her son's omni rang. The moment that he tried to hide the caller ID was the moment she got very invested in his correspondent.

[Riri...]

**=[+]=**

**Emma Frost**

**CEO / OWNER Frost International**

Looking down at her omni, Emma noted the request from Benjamin to meet him at one of the private quarters. Checking the map, she noticed that the same room was located at Atlantis in the old royal palace. Looking up at the monitors that surrounded her desk, she mulled over the work ahead of her. Smirking, Emma got up and sent a message to Sage to handle the rest of her appointments.

Emma's breath hitched as she walked into the room and found her lover working with his powerful muscles on display. He was shirtless showing off his flawless chocolate skin as muscles rippled with each motion. His powerful hands held out wide as a sphere of molten gold hovered above the ground for all to see.

Emma never noticed herself moving as she was swept off of her feet and deposited into a chair made of sitting silks and pearl inlays. Words weren't needed as Emma brushed across her lovers mind, instead of shying away from her touch. He pushed forth his plans and she had to stifle a moan as he saw his vision.

Ben had promised her a bed of gold and diamonds and he was not only delivering, but doing so with his own hands. Ohh, how she had waited, yet Emma never expected this to be her fateful day.

Since he didn't push her out of his mind, Emma listened as he summoned forth diamonds that rained on the surface of Neptune itself. Exotic sure, but he knew that she was well worth the extra effort. Emma watched his powerful muscles work as more and more fists full of diamonds were then crushed before sprinkling the dust into what looked like a ball of molten lava.

Her hand moved to the control panel on the side, and after pressing the switch, the ceiling pulled back to show a startling display of ocean life. Out on the other side of the ceiling swam a school of fish as rays of light came down in a beautiful display of light. For a moment, the beauty of the world captured her attention until flashes of magic drew her attention.

Looking back at what her man was doing, Emma first noticed the pearl that he had hovering over one of the nicer clear locations in the room. She watched as the pearl pulsed thrice before exploding outward in size.

Glowing fingertips swirled and spun through the air as the pearl morphed as if Ben was playing with putty. Out from the pearl, four posters of a gigantic bed formed just before the beams and rails were extruded which would hold the bedding which were then extended inwards to meet within the middle.

Molten gold then flowed from what it was hanging in the air, small twinkles of light shone like diamonds. A quick motion of the hands created a magical circle right as the molten liquid poured onto where the bed would be.

The molten liquid splashed around like water before it's nature changed to glutinous like substance. Sitting on the edge of her seat, Emma couldn't look anywhere else as a slab of gold formed to hold up what would be the bed.

Ben shifted so she could see his face as he gave her a smug smirk. "Now, I just have to work in a few more spells."

The liquid gold pulled back onto itself before forming into a mattress with twinkling lights. Spell circles flew out and bound their way around the floating substance of gold and diamonds.

She watched as he stood there and poked at the bed, once, twice, then thrice before a smug smirk came over his face. She was not able to hold in her curiosity anymore as she stood with one smooth sultry motion. Walking towards the molten gold that now formed into a bed, Emma ran a diamond covered finger along its surface.

Warmth ran up her arm, there was no hiding the look of shock that came across her face as she felt the material flow through her fingers. Her hand could not only feel the push and pull of the gold, but also the diamonds that flowed around the mattress.

Pulling back her hand, she noticed that it wasn't covered in gold, but pushing her hand down into its surface once more found resistance.

"I promised you a bed of gold and diamonds." Benjamin rumbled in that smooth deep voice of his.

Turning to him, Emma then hooked a leg behind his knee before pushing him onto his back. They both landed on the bed with a small wave rolling across its surface as she smiled down at him from her mounted position.

Looking down Emma spoke as her voice took on a rich husky timber. "I believe you are in need of proper reward."

"Well, we do have a bed that needs to be broken in.

"Then, just relax. I'm going to show you just how much I love you and your wonderful, big, black, cock."

Before he could say anymore, Emma's hand flew into the combat pants that he so loved to wear. His dick didn't need any flattering as it quickly thickened within her hand. Pushing her way off his lap, Emma noticed the buckle vanishing as she ran her hand up and down her man's shaft.

With that, Emma wasted no time wrapping her full lips around his helmet, pausing momentarily to take a breath through her nose before pushing deeper.

Ben knew exactly what was coming but it didn't prepare him. Her lips just kept on enveloping his steel-hard erection. He felt his sensitive cockhead push past her tonsils and enter her tight, hot throat. The sensation was exquisite and he felt his heavy balls already tensing in preparation to shoot and had to focus on maintaining control. The beautiful, full bodied minx just took him deeper and deeper, looking up into his eyes with the strained curl of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"Thank fuck for magic!" he groaned, feeling thick spittle leaking from her lips, smoothing the way for the magic-assisted sword swallowing act of the century.

Emma almost choked on his mighty tool as she tried not to laugh. He looked so adorable when he was trying not to come too fast. She regained control and continued her descent, feeling his massive girth tremble and pulse in need, firing slippery pre-come directly down her gullet.

It shouldn't have been possible but finally her nose came up against his crotch, her lips straining around the thick root of his cock. She held there for a moment as he throbbed, so hot and hard inside her before the desire to breathe won out and she quickly pulled her head up and off the monster.

Emma gasped for breath, loving the adoration on his face. Her hands instantly began a firm, slippery jerking all the way from his raging tip to the sturdy base of his rampaging cock.

"Don't hold back, I want my cream filling" she whispered huskily.

Ben let out a soft moan and shut his eyes as she swallowed him down once again and began a practiced, short stroke on about two thirds of his dick. She knew exactly how to bring him to the brink now. They'd had a lot of practice.

It hadn't taken long for Emma to demand he use his biokinesis magic on her vagina as he had with Susan. They were soon back to fucking like spring rabbits. Emma found she got a huge thrill from his new size and virility. She loved her ability to accommodate him, especially when he jetted his sperm directly into her womb. It was during this time she also discovered a little kink of her own, that she loved playing on the taboo aspect of their relationship. She never would have thought so, but it gave her such a thrill to tease him, to play on their previous relationship as adversaries. She was pretty sure he loved it, too.

It was only a matter of days before she hatched a plan and had him work his magic again, this time on her mouth and throat, transforming her into a world class cocksucking champion. That she could now take his huge, big, black, cock to the very last inch was testament to the potency of his powers.

Emma slurped greedily as his chest began to rise and pre-come practically gushed from his tip. She pulled back until just his enormous crown occupied her mouth, spitting tasty fluid across her teeth and tongue. She could see his face scrunch up and feel him thicken to diamond-cutting hardness.

She moaned in anticipation as her tongue batted his slit and her lips sucked heavily against his sensitive ridge. He swelled thicker in her grip, harder. One hand jerked him slowly, feeling the first spasm of climax race up his shaft. Her skin shifted to diamonds momentarily as the first blast of thick, white semen rocketed against the back of her mouth.

Emma swallowed greedily, he had more to give than she needed. His power raced through her body, sparking fires of pleasure and satisfaction in moments. She cried out in husky pleasure, releasing his squirting shaft to fire a massive pearly salvo across her cheek and into her golden hair.

She laughed delightedly, feeling the huge ropes of power-rich spunk race up his shaft and onto her spectacular bust. It was so exciting to watch and feel his huge erection spit angrily, jettisoning enough sperm to impregnate her a billion times over. The thought made her whimper as a sharp little climax race headlong through her body. Her drenched womanhood began to relax its sympathetic squeezing, instead feeling hot, empty, and demanding.

He must have painted her chest with almost a pint and he was still spewing his pearly, prodigious load as she performed a well-timed swap, her mouth wrapping hungrily around his tip again. She couldn't help noticing he was ejaculating more and more these days. Perhaps he was adapting and growing to meet the needs of his harem as they became receptive to absorbing his power.

_Thought for later though._

Ben' eyes shot open at the return of the warm sensation of her lips. He looked on approvingly as she swallowed down his last few spurts, his hand still stroking through her hair. Her look of pure love as she performed this almost worship-like act spurred his passions anew.

She squealed delightedly as he pulled her off of his penis and rode her down onto the rug. She barely had time to flick a hand, cleaning herself of the previous mess before he was upon her, lips demanding.

She kissed him back, slipping her tongue deep into his mouth as she felt him pulling impatiently at her dress.

They broke the kiss as he gave up on getting her dress off and instead focused on getting his restricting jeans down to his ankles and off in a desperate struggle.

Emma laughed at his impatience. He clearly couldn't wait to be inside her and she saw no reason to postpone their coupling either. She spread her legs in anticipation, pulling her dress up onto her tummy as he squirmed around on top of her, his massive dick flailing around wildly between her thighs.

Finally, he freed one of his legs and that was good enough. He gripped her thigh roughly and spread her further, making her gasp. His hot knob pressed against the slick gusset of her rather racy underwear. He pulled those roughly aside, too, exposing her engorged vagina: her soft, golden bolt shaped pubic hair slicked down with her own thick, leaking lubricant.

His enormous head split her easily, sliding quickly into her gushing quim. They groaned in unison, eyes meeting again as they both felt the wonderful heat and instinctual satisfaction of their joining.

Emma's back arched upwards, thrusting her heaving breasts into him as his great spear conquered her once more. It sank deeper and deeper in one measured thrust until he bumped her cervix in just the way she'd grown to love. She let out a pleasured yip as he ground his fat cock around inside her, expertly stirring her sensitive tissues. Then she had to hold onto his broad shoulders for dear life as he suddenly reared back and began fucking her with powerful strokes.

Ben yelled triumphantly above her, revelling in the pleasure of the fuck. His fat cock bathed in the heat of her quivering, greasy, molten-hot pussy. He wasn't holding back. His hips slapped against the back of her thighs as he pushed her legs higher, folding the beautiful minx up into a mewling, sweaty, ball of sex and hammering her tight cunt with as much as she could take.

Emma was absolutely soaking: he loved that about her. Even before the upgrades, she would always be wet and ready for him at the drop of a hat. If she was tired or overloaded with his power, she would still roll over and accept his vigorous, loving attention and let him fuck her rotten. This time was no different. As they fucked, her thick pussy cream and his own precum worked into a oily white lather, paving the way for his plundering erection. Despite his size, their overflowing lubrication allowed for an easy, wonderful glide in and out of her squeezing channel.

His cock was singing its joy to the rest of his sweaty body, butting against her fleshy cervix at every opportunity and barely skimming her sensitive clitoris when he angled his thrusts just right. He could tell she was close, too by the way she squirmed in his grip; attempting to raise her hips and meet the powerful thrusts of his over-sized big, black, dick. Her strained, puffy labia gripped him each time he pulled out, reluctant to release him, yet resisting his entry so delightfully each time he thrust back in.

"Oh god! Ben... I... ahh... hhaaa... fucking... love this!" She screamed against his cheek, great gasps of air being sucked into her lungs to fuel her lush body's pleasure.

Every exquisite thrust was announced with an excited cry from his gorgeous lover as her climax grew rapidly inside her core. He smiled down at her in masculine pride as they fucked. There was something incredibly satisfying about knowing he was the pinnacle of her sexual experience. That he alone could take her to such heights of pleasure, that other men would pale in comparison to him both in size and in giving her the pleasure, the power she deserved. This was a big black man, fucking his mate, providing for her, protecting her, breeding her.

That thought was what finally pushed him over the edge. His whole body tensed as cum raced up his mighty shaft once more, straight into her hungry depths.

Emma wailed happily as the scalding seed shot forcefully against her cervix, plastering it white as she felt more and more of his thick cum jet into her well-fucked love-tunnel. It was hot and its warmth bloomed deep inside, making her hips writhe as she shook her head back and forth in pleasured disbelief. Her orgasm crested instantly, barely needing the help of his potent powers to have her shuddering beneath him. Her legs escaped his grasp as they thrashed in pleasure, her back arching, toes curling.

She felt Ben reposition, his huge cock-knob rocking forcefully into her cervix, parting her just a little. Emma couldn't fathom how he managed that feat with unnerving accuracy but cried out her encouragement nonetheless. His precious seed, shot through the eye of the needle, burst forth directly into her womb. Paroxysms of pleasure renewed as her womanhood clamped down hard on the thick invader. Her labia strained, unable to encircle the last few inches of his massive cock-meat, almost pinching at him as he pumped her so full of baby batter that it began spewing back out around their coupling.

The last of her air left her lungs in a whispering groan of tortured overload and her abdomen shuddered rhythmically as he fired the last of his life-giving sperm into her most sacred depths.

It was then, his cum pooling deep inside her, that he brushed his lips ever so lightly against her ear. Their panting breath was warm against each other, their sweaty faces radiating heat. He kissed her neck, such a tender gesture, and whispered to her so hopefully.

"One day soon we'll make a baby."

Emma could only shiver silently and cling to him, a strained gasp on her face as his illicit words detonated another orgasmic bomb inside her. Nothing would please her more! He'd played her like a fiddle...and she was proud of it!

Laying there on the bed made of gold, Emma and her man watch as the life of the ocean swam over their well spent forms. Breathing hard as her body experienced those lovely aftershocks, she raced a finger across his chest. Given her transformational powers Raven had scratched her itch more than once over the years, but even she couldn't reach the depths that Benjamin could at any given time.

Controlling her breathing down to manageable levels, Emma rolled over to her side, one leg tossed over her man's waist.

From the side of the bed, the alarm started to ping.

"That's our cue to get ready isn't it." He asked voice a low rumble that did such good things for her.

"Yes, but they can wait for us." Emma replied. Her head rested on his shoulder and she heard him hum.

"Are you still planning on opening that cosmic casino?" Ben asked and she could stop herself from thinking about the profits.

"Hmm, we give them something to spend their money on and they won't notice us taking their people." She replied

"Do you think that your brother would like to take charge?" He asked

"Unsure, but I could ask him. The last I saw, he was shacked up with that Drake guy."

"You mean Bobby Drake?" He replied going silent for a moment then speaking once more. "Huh, didn't see Ice-Man getting shacked up. Thought he would play the field some more.

"Enough of that, how about another round?"

"Ohh yeah."

**=[+]=**

**Tony Stark**

**Father, Trying Boyfriend, Billionaire**

Smiling at the hologram before him, Tony flicked a finger and watched it spin it's way across his lab. Riri was looking at him with a smile that reminded him so much of his mother that Tony couldn't disappoint her. He had tried not to hover too much as she worked on the nanobots that would be building her suit.

"Jarvis, prep the fabricator."

"Yes!" Riri yelled as she pumped a fist in excitement. Tony could see the excitement play across her features as he approved her suit designs.

Pushing his latest suit to the side, Tony spun and took a peak over his center console to look at his daughter. Ha! He was a father of a pair of geniuses; and if you would have asked him about this a year ago, he would have asked for whatever you were smoking. Yet, here he was with a daughter of his own. His daughter was adorable, but her suit was terrifying. Did that make her adorafying?

The shock of having a daughter was still fresh in his mind and Tony was already creating blueprints and plans for any dastardly boy that tried to woo his Riri. Then again with what she had created, Tony doubted he would be able to find anything left of anyone that pissed her off.

The suit Riri had designed was made from a mix of his arc reactor and nanotechnology from Peters labs. Of course she had come up with her own versions of everything from the ground up, including her own personal AI matrix to assist with running all of it's systems.

With the creation of his badassium, Riri had then gone a step further when she combined the housing with its own expansion storage. Inside that expansion storage would be a micro fabricator unit allowing her to cannibalize any material on the fly to replace lost nano-particles.

Then again that was only after she ran out of the materials she would already have in the housing's storage.

"Micro-fabrication to these specifications will take twelve hours, sir." Jarvis replied over the lab's speakers.

"Urgh, that's gonna take too long. Don't worry about it J-man. Friday, connect to Pete's lab mama wants to play with her shiny new toys today." Riri yelled out and Tony had to hold his heart in offense.

"What happened to hanging out with your old man?" Tony asked, then faked being hurt.

"We are hanging out Tony, but your labs don't have anything for nano-tech since you like your clunky suits. Now, Pete on the other hand has a state of the art lab with next generation fabricators. Plus, my brother promised me some vibranium for the exo-lattice structure to my suit." Riri huffed. "Plus, I booked us some time at the coliseum on the island."

"Okay, everything is forgiven." Tony quipped smiling at her from over his control station. "Jarvis, open the gates to Wonderland."

"Right away, sir."

"Alright, Riri, head on through, I gotta grab a suit."

Riri put her hand on her hips as she looked at her father. "You mean that suit you kept hinting at?"

"Come on babina, daddies gotta change so head over to your brother." Tony replied as he ushered Riri towards a section of his lab that looked like it was just a wall. However, right as they got within ten feet of the wall, it rippled like water before showing an entrance into another room.

In the other room Tony found his son standing before a raven haired beauty with slight asian features as she sat on the desk. Putting a hand in front of his daughter's eyes, Tony couldn't help himself from releasing a fox whistle for the ages.

Tony watched as Peter went from his dueling of the tongues to instant red tomato face while his girlfriend went into combat mode. There was a _shick_ sound as claws sprouted from her hands and feet.

"Pete, calm down your scary girlfriend." Tony said, while stepping in front of his daughter.

"I wasn't gonna hurt Riri, just you." Laura said as she looked at Tony from over Peter's shoulder.

Peter rolled his eyes before pushing Laura's hands back down. "Nobody is gonna hurt anyone."

"Oh, aren't you just terricute protecting what's yours." Tony quipped before moving deeper into the lab.

Riri tilted her head to the side as she asked the question, "Terricute?"

"Yeah, terrifying and cute rolled into one, just like you're adorifying," Tony smiled down at his daughter. "That's adorable and terrifying, bambina."

Riri smiled before walking to the hologram that her brother had on display. "Hmm, this looks like a formula for naturally occuring carbon nanotubes."

Tony perked up when he heard that.

"Yeah, it's something that I've been working on for one of my latest suits." Peter answered his sister before waving a hand over the hologram. Tony watched as it changed to what Peter was calling his advanced Spider suit. The natural carbon layer would lay both on top and underneath a vibranium nanoweave UMF suit.

Tony had to give it to Pete, the kid was going to be comfy in his new suit. His hands flicked through the tech packed into the utility belt before stopping on a gravity manipulation unit. Ohh, that was a sweet piece of tech, Tony rotated it around as he added in his own improvements.

A flick of the wrist had the finished plans sent over to the faber for Riri's suit. Turning to the side, he noticed both of his kids looking at him before shaking their heads.

"This isn't the armor I made you." Tony remarked with a finger pointing at the advanced spider suit. Tony noticed the grimace on Peter's face as he looked from Tony to Laura for a second.

"Yeah, all that red and gold with nano-tech spider legs just isn't my style." Peter said clearly not trying to hurt Tony's feelings.

"Philistine!" Riri muttered and everyone turned to look at her. "What? Nanotech is sleek, sexy and the thing of the future. Unimaginable variations and forms, It's why I made my suit out of the stuff."

Tony pouted before shrugging then pointed at Riri, "Don't let her burn down the place with that new armor of hers, I'll be right back."

Before anyone could say anything, Tony was already out of Peter's lab and back inside of his own.

"Jarvis, open the vault, daddies gotta teach a lesson." Tony yelled as he walked towards the back of his labs arms wide.

"Of course, sir, but there is an important incoming call. Private number untraceable." Jarvis replied in his dry british voice.

Tony huffed as he looked at the red and gold suit gleam underneath a spot light before walking over to his control station. He was trying to turn over a new leaf and be responsible after all.

Walking over to his control station, Tony picked up the ear piece and put it in. "The sexiest man alive and speaking."

"Aye, Tony, how you doing? I doubled cycle." Vanko spoke with that Russian lilt to his English.

"What?" Tony asked dread coming back as he recognized who was on the other end of the phone call.

"I doubled the cycle rate like you told me."

"You sound pretty spry for a dead guy."

"You too, haha."

Leaning back while Vanko was laughing, Tony hit the mute button on one of his monitors. "Trace the call, Jarvis."

"Now, the true history of the Stark name will be written."

"Come on Jarvis, where is he?" Tony called out, fingers flying over his custom keyboard, inputting commands as fast as his mind could think up possibilities.

"Accessing the oracle grid," Jarivs replied, data flowing across the screens. "Eastern seaboard."

Vankos voice came through menacingly, "What your father did to my family for over forty years, I will do to you, in forty minutes."

"Sounds good, let's get together and hash it out." Tony then looked up as Jarvis returned with a report of the tristate area of New York.

"Manhattan and outlining boroughs," Jarvis said as the map shifted as more data points came in.

"I hope you're ready." Was the last thing Tony heard before the phone went dead with dial tone.

"Call trace incomplete, sir." Jarvis said, but Tony was no longer focused on him. No, what had Tony's full attention was the picture of Justin Hammer on one of his monitors with a caption. IN DEFENSE OF PEACE, with Justine Hammer. 7:00 PM - 9:00 PM, Main Stage.

A sharp stab of panic ran through Tony as he noticed the bold, Flushing Meadows.

Pepper, his mind screamed. Jumping up from his seat, Tony ran to the vault. "Jarvis, Excalibur, now!"

"Sir!

"You wanna run some tests then run them, but I'm saving Pepper!" Tony said as his latest suit folded around him. The Excalibur was a mix of nano and hard structured plates. Tony had learned quickly that pure nano wasn't going to survive facing heavy hitters, but his old suits didn't have the versatility that he liked.

So, instead of picking one over the other, he combined them with his formidable intellect. Helmet in hand, Tony turned and looked towards the portal to Peters lab. A quick tumb motion released the seals around his hand, Tony then pressed the close button on his control panel before turning away.

His kids would be safe, now it was time to save his Pepper.

**=[+]=**

Tony checked the time and noted that he had gotten from california to New York in record time once more.

"Note that for the records, J."

"Of course, sir."

"Now, find me Pepper." Tony commanded as he landed in his iconic superhero landing, it was just too bad that he couldn't trademark the move. Getting up from his landing, Tony spread his hands and the crowd went wild.

One hand in the air, Tony waved to the crowd as he walked to the side of his best bud. His suit was scanning everything and he did not like the look of those hammer-roids.

"We've got trouble." Tony said, an arm still waving to the crowd.

Instantly Rodey fired back, "Tony, I am here on orders, can we not do this right now?"

Of course while this was going on, camera's were still rolling and Tony was really hoping Jarvis could pull a fast one for him.

"All these people are in danger we gotta get them outta here." Tony said over comms so that only Rodey could hear him. "You gotta trust me for the next five minutes."

"Yeah, I tried that and got tossed around your house, remember?" Rodey asked and Tony could hear that sass that dripped from those words slash across his flawless new armor.

Rolling his eyes, Tony decided to just cut Rodey off from saying anything more, "I think Hammer's working with Vanko."

Rodey went silent for a pause before asking, "Vanko's alive?"

Before Tony could say or do anything else, Rodey's weapons locked on as the other Hammer-roids activated.

Taking a stance Tony asked "Woh, woh, is that you?"

"No, this whole system has been compromised." Rodey yelled.

"Sorry, bud."

"Sorry, sorry about what?" Rodey asked but before his systems could fire, Tony took one step forward and kicked him in the chest. Rodey and his armor went flying off to the side.

The shoulder mounts on Tony's armor slid backwards as nanotech came pouring up and out taking the form of repulsar weapons. Jump boosting into the air, he then fired downwards and walked his blast across the navy and army sections of the Hammer-roids.

Even while destroying a great amount of the forces arrayed against him, Tony's shield flared to life as the air force drones fired on his position. Boosting up and out of the way, Tony checked the crowd and found that they were already in the process of evacuation.

"Tony, coming in hot!" Rodey yelled over the comms unit. Instead of waiting to locate his best bud, Tony rolled in the air and took off at near supersonic speeds. His adrenaline spiked as he dodged left and right around exhibits and vendors.

Flipping over in the air, Tony landed right besides a kid, raised his arm and blasted a Hammer-roid right in the chest. "Nice shot." Then he was off again into the skys.

"Light the way, Jarvis." Tony quipped which then prompted Jarvis to set a course for him to follow. Glowing lines of white lit up Tony's HUD as waypoints that Jarvis put on for him allowed Tony to take a quick trip around and through the world exhibit.

Landing on one of the globes inside the railings, Tony then used it to pivot, take a sharp turn, then blast right out of the enclosed space. Without looking down, Tony could hear the explosions from the Hammer-roids as they crashed into the centerpiece of the expo.

"A pack just peeled off, their heading back to the expo." Rodey said over the comms and Tony had at least twelve different ideas run through his head.

"Got it," Tony, Riri, and Peter all said at the same time. Tony's heart hammered in his chest as he did a quick roll in the air as he pulled a U turn. Nanites flow over the left gauntlet as Tony had Jarvis coordinate them from the port jacks on the side. Out of those same exit ports a super heated plasma blade roared to life.

Two furious swipes later and Tony found himself hovering over the dismembered parts of the Hammer-roids. "What are you two doing here, you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be safe on the island."

"Tony, do you know them, who are they?" Pepper asked, surprised that she was also on the comms.

**=[+]=**

The nanotech helm receded to show her face and Riri smile as she thrust a hand forward. "Iron-Heart's the name, but you can call me Riri since you're dating my old man. Ohh and the one hunched over the PC is my brother from another mother. You can call him Spider-man, don't miss the hyphen, he gets touchy about that."

"I heard that," Peter called out as his fingers typed away at the keys.

Pepper looked down at her gobsmacked before freaking out. "Tony doesn't have any kids, I would know, I've checked."

"Ehh, long before your time, plus he was dying and got sentimental. Looked up old lovers that never spoke to him anymore." Peter tossed in his two pieces.

"Hey!" Tony's voice came out loud and clear for all to hear.

"Anthony Edward Stark, we are going to have words mister!" Pepper said and everyone heard the shock giving way to stern command. "How could you not tell me you were dying?!"

"I was going to, I made you that omelette and everything." Tony said, trying to defend himself.

"Urgh, even I know that's weak Tony." Peter muttered trying not to flinch at the eagle like glare directed at his back.

"Hey, whose side are you guys on?" Tony shot back. But before he could hear what they had to say something slammed into his back. They went tumbling down, down, down through a display into the sakura tree gardens.

"Tony!" Riri screamed as something slammed into her father from behind. "Peter, we gotta do something."

"I'm working on it," Peter replied, not looking up from his computer. Then as he typed, Peter activated the comms to his team.. "Laura, talk to me."

"Arrived, working my way through guards now." Laura replied voice curt over the comms line. "Omni did pick up a massive powersource leaving location."

"Riri, you got a reading on that powersource?" Peter called out from his work on the computers.

Riri's eyes went wide before she brought up her arms and started to scroll through a hologram that her suit provided. "Looking."

"Jubilee, gimme a sitrep and tell me you have good news." Peter said, Looking at him, Pepper had to give it to the kid. He could take charge of a situation.

"The Teen Titans are on the scene and have evacuated the civilians." Jubilee replied over the comms. "Armor ran into some issues, but it was handled and Logan is acting as overwatch currently."

Pepper looked stunned but she listened till the end before asking, "Teen Titans?"

"Good, good, almost finished and got it!" Peter yelled as the screens flashed with code. "Tony, Rodey is back online."

"Just in time cause that huge powersource is here." Riri said as she flipped the hologram for all to see. In the middle of the hologram was a suit, but it wasn't like anything they have ever seen. The readings alone almost matched those of the new element cores Tony had created in his lab.

Peter looked at the readings as his spider lenses narrowed at what he saw, "Riri, make sure Pepper gets to safety."

"You can't handle this alone." Riri shot at her brother.

"I won't be alone." Peter replied easily. Then before his sister could say more, Peter jumped upwards as his active camouflage kicked in and he turned invisible.

"Damnit, Peter!" Riri yelled with a huff. "I'm not a child!"

"So," Pepper started a little slowly as she gathered herself. "You're Tony's daughter."

"And you're Pepper."

**=[+]=**

Tony didn't know what to think as he spun away from a blow from a Hammer-roid. Then out from the back of his armor, rocket pods formed from nanotechnology before boosting him upwards into the air.

Bracing against his boosters, Tony fired a repulsor shot through the last Hammer-roid coring out it's center. "Okay, now that these cheap knock offs are gone for. What the hell, why are you with that creep Hammer, Rodes?"

Rodeys helm flipped upwards so that Tony could see him roll his eyes. "Hammer industries provides weapons to the Air Force Tony."

Snorting at Rodey, Tony turned away as plans formed in his head. He was trying desperately to ignore that feeling creeping up his spine. His kids were here, that meant that they weren't safe. His kids weren't safe, so he had to make them safe.

He couldn't lose his kids, yet Tony was certain that couldn't lose Pepper either. Vanko was going to find out why they called him the Merchant of Death, Tony was positive about that.

_Boom!_

"I don't want to say you have been juicing, but you do look puffy." Tony snarked as he looked up at the giant mech suit because of course Vanko would up the ante and wear a mech suit. Scans showed that the suit Vanko wore stood over ten feet tall reaching to almost the same height as his HULKBUSTER armor.

A section of chest on Vankos mech shifted to show his face. "Haha, go big or go home Stark."

"Well, you know one in five men like to overcompensate." Tony snarked back. Seeing the smile getting wiped from Vanko's face, Tony put up a mental tally for his win. Then without warning, he grabbed Rodey and moved them both out of the way.

It was clear that whatever Vanko used in that suit of his, it gave him a massive speed boost.

"Things of that size should not be able to move that fast." Rodey yelled as he dodged a swing from a massive electrical tendril.

"That's what she said." Tony called back while doing a backflip and sticking to the wall. Nano-adhesives latched onto the wall as he abused the hell out of the van der waals forces to his benefit. He knew that the wall could only hold him up for fifteen seconds before the weight of his armor caused issues. Yet, those fifteen seconds were all Tony needed as he lined up a shot.

Vanko was far too busy trying to pin down Rodey for him to notice the build up of power in Tony's right arm. Right before Tony fired, something smacked into the face of Vankos mech. Ignoring that, Tony lined up the shot and fired.

Jarvis, bless his digital heart, had a target set on the HUD for the location that opened and showed Vanko's face. Instead of a repulsor gauntlet, Tony's arm transformed into a miniaturized photon cannon.

The moment he pressed the trigger, Tony knew that he wasn't going to hit his target. The webbing that was holding Vanko in place snapped as he yanked something towards him. Then in a display of impressive agility, the mech suit bent and twisted away from the fired stream of proton energy.

"Damnit," Tony let slip before leaving his position. "Jarvis, bring the kid on comms."

"Of course, sir."

Ping…. Ping…

"Hello, Louie's Pizzeria at your service."

"Well, I want to speak with the manager, sir underoos." Tony quipped back as he dodged another electric whiplash. A missile pod popped up at his shoulder and blew the ground apart around Vanko. This stopped him from grabbing Rodey and allowing his escape.

"Well, I'm happy to inform you that I am the manager." Peter replied as he swung around and planted his feet into the face of Vanko's mech suit. The mech tilted back and Peters arms strained with his webbing as he pulled them to assist his efforts.

"God, Tony. Who's the jokester?"

"Doesn't matter, go for the legs," Tony yelled as he went swinging for one of the free legs. Landing in a slide, Tony then repositioned before launching himself towards the back of the knee to the mech suit. Rodey went with the forward approach and they were both able to briefly toss Vanko into the air.

It was only brief because Peter and his webbing kicked in before slamming Vanko into the ground. A capsule popped out from his left gauntlet to hover over Vanko. Four wires fired out from the side of the device before magnetically tying it's way around Vanko's mech suit.

Peter jumped up and backwards in a flip landing right between Tony and Rodey. Putting a hand on Peter's shoulder he then pulled him into a hug.

Roney's faceplate shifted upwards. "So we hugging now?"

"Rodes, let me introduce you-"

Yet before they could go any further, the sound of snapping cables reached their ears. Completely tired of Vanko ruining his day, Tony jumped into the air for a hover. Slamming both palms together, nanobots poured from the ports in his armor. Focusing emitters formed, targeting systems activated and no one was able to stop him from pulling the trigger. Time for non-lethal was behind, it was time to try something else.

Pale blue light charged for a quarter of a second, those within the area had to shield their eyes from the outpouring of light. The counter on his screen rapidly built until it started to flash red.

The moment Vanko was able to shift to his feet, Tony fired.

**_KA-BOOOM!_ **

Repulsor ports formed on his back holding him steady as the recoil of his UNI-Beam ran across his suit. For the briefest of seconds, Tony's mind couldn't calculate the scale of strength that Vanko's armor showed. It had to be something special for it to withstood the power of his UNI-Beam. Then the armor buckled and he heard the screaming man inside, but it was far too late.

Vanko's suit exploded before his eyes, but for some reason Tony felt that this was far too easy.

"Run a scan Jarvis." Tony commanded as he looked down at the debris. Something told him that it was far from over.

"Encrypted code found circulating amongst the Hammer-roids, sir."

"Put it on the screen." Tony said then started to read through the line of code. "Shit."

Quickly landing, he then grabbed Peter under the armpits before flying off with him. Right behind him, Rodey took to the sky.

"Put Pepper's location on the screen Jarvis."

Jarvis pinged her location at the front of the Expo. The afterburners kicked in and Tony rocketed forward at speeds that nearly blurred his vision. Boosting the kinetic dampers to max yield, Tony checked to make sure that it covered Peter also before dumping speed and slamming his feet into the pavement.

Four pods launched from his shoulders and his shields sprang to life as the first explosion sounded. Shartnel and flames slammed into the barrier and spread upwards one hundred feet into the air. Tony held firm even as he heard the gasp of surprise behind him.

On his HUD, Jarvis was alerting him of more explosions deeper inside of the Expo. With just a glance at the preliminary report, Tony was certain that the Expo had to close with eighty percent of the damage sensitive areas.

The flames died down so Tony lowered the shields protecting the people. With the shields lowered, firefighters ran forward with their hoses and he had to take a step back.

Turning left then right, Tony almost screamed for Pep, then he smelled her fragrance. Before he knew what he was doing, his helm pulled back and Pepper was in his arms. Her head tilted upwards and his tilted down. For one sweet sweet moment, he lost himself in the moment with Pepper.

"EWWW!"

The shock was enough for him and Pepper to part. Glaring at the little munchkin, Tony directed Pepper so he could do his own introduction.

"Happy, Pep, let me introduce you to my kids." Tony quipped as he introduced Riri. Then turned to his older son. "Ohh and we're going by Iron-Family by the way."

Then he flashed a smile and the camera's started to flash.

**=[+]=**

**Benjamin Blake**

**Father, Son, Juggernaut, Emperor**

Sitting at my desk, I rubbed my brow as I finished a week's worth of work as I signed off on the final sheet. Smiling down at it, I honestly couldn't wait for the opening act. I had been playing with this idea for some time, but now, it was official. Mars was going to be terraformed and become the planet Pandora Prime.

With the official order, my team would return all of NASA's satellites and land rovers before the ice meteors touched down on the planet's surface for melting. Of course I had Jean move in a few other sizable asteroids in orbit around Mars. Now that I had completed the order, shuttles would be moving the asteroids in place, both the extra earth and ice.

Interestingly enough, Mars was going to be a massive test of my abilities, that was unless Ororo and Gaia wanted to throw in a helping hand. Closing out the tabs and shutting down my computer, I left my office and made my way down to the cafeteria in the tower.

The cafeteria was a few floors lower than my own, but still high enough to have one amazing view overlooking the island. A quick command to my omni hand my UMF shift from business attire, to something more relaxed. Of course, I opted for a preset one which was a set of black combat pants and a snug fit black T-shirt.

Walking into the cafeteria, I made my way to the buffet and began filling up a plate. Looking around for a spot, I found a decent one by the large windows overlooking the forest. It also helped that it had a nice view of the holo-video some were watching. Looking at what was being shown, my ears picked up on the rapid _pop, pop, pop,_ of the blows either landing or being traded.

From the scroll along the bottom of the screen, I took note of the names. Warpath was facing off against Colossus down in the sparring room. The time stamp at the bottom said it all. Ignoring that, I took my seat across from Sage and began to chow down. Half way through my fifth taco, I had to ask her the question.

"Still sore?"

"Yes," Sage huffed as she shifted from one cheek to the next.

"You know, it wouldn't be so painful if you had just let Nat apply the cream for you." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

Sage stopped her shifting to peer at me through her ruby tinted lenses. "If I knew you both were going to be so rough, I would have sought enjoyment elsewhere."

Picking up a fork to start in on the salad, I paused. "I was in adamantium cuffs and tied to the adamantium headboard of the bed. You can't blame any of that on me."

"Yes, well neither can I blame Natasha."

"Don't you mean your mistress," I replied with a little smile at the blush on her face. Before anymore exchanges could happen three people sat down at my table and I was sure that one didn't see it coming. Frank sat down next to Sage and across from my location. Steve sat down next to me and Bucky sat down next to Frank and across from Steve.

Hanging off Bucky's back with her little hands around his neck was my daughter.

"Well well, if it isn't the manny." I quipped as I looked at Bucky and then Steve. Then I turned and gave the Punisher my full attention. "Frank."

Frank Castle looked at Steve and Bucky before giving me a nod in acknowledgment. Steve squawked as he tried to figure out what I meant by calling him a manny while Bucky just huffed. It wasn't that hard to figure out, combine man with nanny and you get manny. Sigh, of course the joke couldn't be a joke if I had to explain it to them. I was certain that Tony would get it.

Instead of getting off Bucky's back like a normal person, Maya flew up and over the table hair aflame. Rolling my eyes at the little trouble maker, I picked up my bar of chocolate and held it over my shoulder as she settled there. Once I was positive that she was taken care of, I then interjected myself back into the conversation.

"Frank, whenever you are finished here. Head over to the armory, the spartan on duty will have gear for you with the name Punisher on it."

That name alone caught Steve and Bucky's attention. "Punisher?" They both asked as one.

"Yeah, who ish he gonna pun...ish?"

Turning my head and eyeing the brat, I nipped her on a carmel thigh hanging off my shoulder. "Don't speak with your mouthful Maya."

"Okish."

Rolling my eyes at the little spirit, I then gave the captain my attention. "It's not for me to say, but there are things that a man can't live with and things he gotta do. Punisher is just a monicor I feel that Frank should run with for the task he is going to undertake."

Steve gave me that long hard grandfather look before turning to then give it to Frank. "Who do you plan to punish?"

Frank glared at the man not wowed by the whole Captain America vibe that he was giving off. Then he scoffed and pushed his tray aside. "Someone set me up and put my family in the crosshairs. I plan to find out who."

"What then, what happens after you find out who it was? How do you plan to bring them to justice if you're running around with a name like the Punisher?"

Frank stared at Steve before the gruff voice of his came forward. "The end of my barrel will have to be justice enough for them."

"That's not justice, that's vengeance." Steve replied as if that was the thing to say.

Letting out a sigh, I felt that it was time to say my own piece. "Steve, every man has a bottom line that could never be crossed. And you know deep down inside that if someone tried to hurt Peggy that you would do everything in your power to make sure that their destruction was absolute."

The slight tensing of the muscle in Steve jaw was clear for those who know what to look for in body language, but that wasn't what had my attention. No, it was the look on Steve's face as he relieved a memory. Yeah, he had already gotten his vengeance so where in the past.

The look on Frank's face told me that he noticed the look even if Steve covered it up quickly.

Snorting, Frank then got up to leave. "That's what I thought."

"How can you agree to something like this?" Steve said, as he turned to face me.

"Because, I've had my fair share of vengeance for those who feel like they put their hands upon what is mine." I replied to Steve. "The mothers of my children are not for those to just come and touch as they pleased." I said with such intensity I could feel the anger I buried simmer along my skin. "Namor tried to take Emma and I not only took his life but also his kingdom. Same with T'Challa when he made his attempt for Ororo. Don't act like this is a game because it's not. So understand my stance and know that I am going to make sure Frank has everything he would need to enact his vengeance, be it swift or slow. They will fear his name when he is done with the task before him."

Saying my piece, I stood from the table, Maya shifted from sitting on my shoulder to hang off my back. I really hated naive people and I might have taken years, but even Peter wasn't that fucking dense. "Understand Steve, the worlds a lot more grey than before you went under the ice. Sage, it's time to go."

Maya jumped off my shoulder and grabbed my hand on the way down before swinging herself onto my hip. Rolling my eyes at the little munchkin, I followed behind Sage as she picked the sleek red and black sky car from the garage.

Sage got in and Maya followed right behind her, there was a double beep as I say and the door closed right behind me. Once I was sure Maya was belted, I then turned and leased a huff at the look Sage was giving me. "What?"

Sage rolled her eyes for me to see before the red tint of the lens increased. "Must you antagonize the man?"

"I used to be an idealist." I replied looking out the window lost in my head.

Sage stopped typing at the hologram in front of her for a moment to peer at me. "What happened?"

Silence descended as I relived those memories over and over again.

Turning from the window I looked at her and spoke softly. "It died the same day I was strapped to a table for dissection. Now I am a realist and vengeance is on the list of things that help the soul heal."

"Alright, but don't take out your current frustrations on the poor dinos."

That pulled a snort of laughter from me. "Look, if Rexie decides I look like a snack, then I plan to give him a piledriver to help curb his hunger."

Sage's hand paused once more hovering over the holograms. "Please don't."

Instead of replying, I turned and took out a set of wet naps to clean Maya's face. Once her hand was clean of the sweets, we then played UNO on a hologram until we arrived at the portal station, it was time to go explore the Savage Lands.

Getting out of the car, I got a ping and noticed a message from Eric in Wakanda. Turns out he was making a call to either kill or convert those in power to his terms or else. I was honestly alright with that. Didn't really need them causing me trouble later and with Wade arriving in Africa later today. The plans for the African Federation were well underway. The only issues I felt were cropping up was his unwillingness to get rid of Shuri.

Since she wasn't the comic version that I knew of. I was sure that there wouldn't be much of an issue, but still Shuri of Wakanda could be a major problem. Lucky for him, Eric asked for a minder before I decided to turn that little problem over to Nat.

The hover car touched down on a landing pad and I wanted for the green signal on the dash before getting out. A double ping and a green all clear greeted me before I could open the door.

Getting out, Sage followed behind as she worked on whatever her smart lens was showing her. Maya was still being Maya, which meant that she was flying all over the place and being loved by those coming and going from the portal station.

Funny how it was only one portal away from being either in space or under the ocean. This was the HUB to my empire. That meant not only the best of the best security, that also meant that they had the best tech and magic that could be produced within the Empire.

Standing to the side of the doors, I waited and watched. It never ceases to amaze with the different shades and sizes meta-humans came in. They came in such variety that Atlantieans that took the serum for the surface blended right in. The only ones that stuck out any were my spartans and that was because other than their own diversity, Spartans came in few body types.

Spartans only stuck out because I felt they would be best with a proper set of powers not the usual grab bag that the X-gene gave. Hell, even the Inhumans I brought from the moon blended in more than my spartans. Funny enough, no one felt slighted since the doctors could make any adjustment they could pay for.

You don't like that horn, get it removed or changed by a BIO-Doc. Don't want to have lava-skin? Go to the wizards and get that fixed. Things were already at a self sustaining level allowing unity, and with my minor magical effect over the whole island. That unity was far more solid than any outside would know.

Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I gave Maya a little gravitational pull to get her back into my arms. It was either that or let her keep bothering the pair of old folks that came all the way from Atlantis to see the sun. Man, talk about a people who desperately needed new leadership, but I digress.

Today was dino day.

**=[+]=**

Standing in the armory, I tried to ignore the large pale Russian ass as he bent over and pulled up his boxers. He really needed to start wearing a UMF suit. Turning into wrist bands so you can take the shower is so much better than just stripping. Then again, Colossus was a farm boy and this was the men's locker room.

Shaking my head to push those thoughts away, I pressed a thumb to my own locker and waited for the click. Opening the locker found me looking at the closes for this little endeavor. It would seem that someone had some fucking jokes with how that man thong was the only thing hanging inside of my locker.

Pulling the tag, it was very hard to stop my eye from twitching. Crushing the note from Wade in my hand, I slammed the locker shut. Of course, the locker didn't just slam close as the door crumpled like wet tissue paper. I was going to punch his fucking face in the next time we meet.

Damn it Wade.

Colossus, bless his big Russian heart, unbent my locker even as I glared at it and tried not to melt the fucking thing.

"Tis no way to treat public property."

Grumbling, I gave him a nod because he was right. The locker rooms were built for everyone that used the portal stations even if there were plenty of them to pick from. Trying not to grumble at him, I levitated Piotr to the side. "Leave it be, someone is on the way to replace it."

"Do you still plan to go?"

Nodding, I brought up my omni then set a few plans into motion, Wade was going to get his. "The only reason why I use the semi-public lockers is to be seen by my people."

Piotr paused before nodding his head at what I said. "Being one of the people enables trust instead of fear."

"Yeah, but let's just head for the portal. We can pick up our weapons on the other side."

"Dah."

**=[+]=**

The moment I stepped through the portal, I ignored everyone as I made a beeline for outside of the bunker. Due to my paranoia protocols, the portal was inside a nuclear proof bunker located five stories underground. Cutting a left, the doorway to the stairs opened as it registered my security access.

Taking the stairs upwards two levels, I then phased the rest of the way through the earth. Standing inside my outpost, I took deep breaths and felt the primal force in the air. That same primal feeling in the air licked along my spine and my instincts flared, sending a shiver across my body.

Looking at them in a hologram paled in comparison to seeing them with your own eyes. The walls were easily twenty feet tall with overlapping shields, but even then the trees on the other side from the mesozoic era were massive. From the reports I was reading, the trunks alone were the size of SUVs.

For a split second I wanted to sprint forward and explore the Savage Lands, but I had to crush down that urge. Looking upwards, I noticed the star that was overhead. My lips pulled into a frown because that was clearly a sun, yet how did the Nuwali fit something like that into this dimensional pocket?

Yeah, the Savage lands needed to be explored and I wanted to start with the ruins beside Taleb's tribe. Turning around, I made my way to the armory to meet my little away team. It wasn't that hard as I found Selene sitting on top of a hovering cloud. The same cloud I gave her the idea of creating.

Spending years inside of the hyperbolic time chamber worked wonders for us not killing each other. With my letting slip the idea of creating a nimbus cloud for the kids, Selene had made one of her own and has been floating on it every chance she had.

The door opened and allowed me to step inside. Selene followed, floating on her cloud of darkness. Inside the armory, I found Taleb checking his straps. Warpath was putting on his people's paint with four vibranium tomahawks sitting on a table before him. Piotr was on a call with his little sister Illianna and I noticed Raven, Maya, and Ororo in the background of the call.

Walking over my side of the table, I pulled out the lockbox prepared with my name on it. Pulling out the made to order sword, I then placed it on top of the table. Before I could pick it up and inspect the enchantments or build of the weapon. Taleb and Selene both reacted.

"What in the world is that?"

Looking up from what I was working on. I noticed the look the entire room was giving me. "What? It's only a chain sword."

Selene looked skeptical, "A chainsword?"

Rolling my eyes, I pushed a little power into the hilt, then used my intent to revv the blade. Smiling at the response, I looked up. "Yeah, I felt it was time to change things up a little. Guns are nice, but sometimes you just gotta eviscerate your enemies."

Piotr closed down the call he was on to look at me. "Help me understand how you go from using guns, to using that unholy collaboration you call a weapon okay?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, "It's called testing new ideas. If this works, more will be produced, if it doesn't then I'll just be the only one with a chain sword."

Warpath got up and spun his tomahawks before putting them in his holsters. "Way I see it, he's got the right idea. Can't muck up cold weapons deep inside of a forest like this one."

"Ain't that the truth," I said before standing up and letting the blade shrink before attaching it at the back of my utility belt. Everyone gave me the look, but I ignored them to look at Taleb.

Taleb's back straightened and I made a motion for him to lead the way.

**A/N**

Minor edits by Pineapple

So Natasha is an odd mix of motherly and dangerous super assassin.

I felt Emma needed some love, so of course I gave her some.

Frank Castle is about to go on a terror and he will have advanced tech and armor backing him.

So Wades screwing with Benjamin, that's totally not going to turn into anything petty at all. Wakanda is moving in a direction I hope no one saw coming.

With this chapter we are well over 500k words, honestly didn't see myself making it this far. There were days I thought I was going to just stop and let it become another story in the archives. Everyone knows there are plenty of stories never finished but here we are half a million words in.

At first I just wanted to stretch my imagination and writing skills and boy did the story improve from how it started. Just want to say thanks to all the fans that told me to hang in there and keep on going, I couldn't have made it this far without the support.

PS. With my own life issues handled we should be back to our regularly scheduled bi-weekly updates.

PPS. For those looking for early chapters check out my patron.

Link Here = [TheToFu](https://www.patreon.com/TheToFu)

And for those looking to join the discord community.

Link Here = www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

**Author's Note:**

> Starting something fresh here, looking to expand my community.  
> Not going to lie, looking for a beta to help me work out the kinks in my first ten chapters. I know they are rougher than Godzillas back. 
> 
> You can find me on discord
> 
> Send comments I will read them all.
> 
> discord-gg-p2QJNck
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/TheToFu


End file.
